Post-Apocalyptic Potter from a Parallel Universe
by burnable
Summary: Harry finally defeats Voldemort, but only after the world has been destroyed. Harry has his vengeance, but gets pulled into Voldemort's ritual and is dragged with his body to an alternate universe. First Chapter sets up the first scene. You can skip it reasonably safely. - Complete - Now up on webnovel under my original author name, burnable.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters of these stories, except for the first chapter, where I basically use them to introduce the main character. JKR and Marvel own the rest. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter One**

Usually these kinds of tales start on a dark and stormy night. It just so happens that THIS story starts on a warm night on a beach under the full moon. A young couple, having slipped away from their respective homes, had deemed a midnight stroll on the beach would be romantic, or at least the young man had agreed to go along without complaining because he hoped to earn some points with the pretty girl he wholeheartedly believed was the love of his life.

They had just sat down to watch the full moon as it started setting over the water, not even having considered the near total darkness that would follow their only light-source disappearing over the horizon, when there was a loud crack followed by the sound of something or someone impacting the soft sand, just over the next dune.

"What the hell was that?" the young man exclaimed as his train of thought was interrupted, having been in the process of inching in for the kiss he was surely going to receive for accompanying her.

"I don't know! Let's just go, okay?" the young lady asked her boyfriend, having jumped to her feet, suddenly afraid. "It sounded like a gunshot! We should get out of here!"

"Nah, that was no gun, probably some kids throwing fire-crackers. Relax, I'll go check it out quick, okay?" as young men the world over can attest, hormones would not allow him to lose face, or the chance to get closer to this girl. Common sense notwithstanding.

She tried to plead with him softly, trying to keep him quiet, trying to get him to come back, but his mind was made and he smiled at her reassuringly, not even realizing that she was worried for her own safety, not just his.

He crept up the slope and peered over the edge, seeing nothing but a bit of what looked like black cloth, maybe a black trash bag, moving softly in the slight breeze on the other side of the dune. He turned to call back to her to tell her it was nothing when there was another _CRACK! _and a flash of light from right above drew his attention. About ten feet above the dune he was currently standing on appeared, out of thin air, something... And whatever it was, was going to fall right on top of him!

The suddenness of the situation and the loud sound seemed to have triggered his fight-or-flight response and he dived to avoid whatever was about to hit him. Having only a split second, he didn't have a choice in which direction to jump, so he dove in the direction he was originally facing and went over the dune and started tumbling down the other side.

In the meanwhile the girl was scared out of her mind having seen and heard the second flash and her boyfriend's exclamation of surprise as he dove out of her sight. Having no idea what was going on, but not wanting to draw attention to herself, she started shivering as her instincts told her to run but her mind told her to go to her boyfriends' side to see if he's okay. As a result she stood dead still, not daring to move closer, but not wanting to leave.

On top of the dune, where the object had landed, there was the sound of a groan, and then there was movement. "What the _HELL_ did you do, Tom?!" was heard.

"Tom? Who are you talking to? I should ask you that!" the young man said coming to his feet having rolled almost all the way down the dune after his hasty escape. "You almost landed on top of me! Where the hell did you come from anyway?!"

The figure on top of the dune had just started getting up, when the young man's words registered with him and he froze, seeming shocked to see anyone besides himself in the area.

As quickly as he froze, he reacted, running down the dune to the young man, a light suddenly appearing in his hand. "Who are you? Are you a survivor? We have to get you someplace safe! It isn't safe for anyone else outside!" The person seemed to rant as he reached the young man, looking around as if looking for someplace to put him.

The young man took a couple of steps back, trying to get away from the obviously crazy person advancing on him, when he tripped over something on the ground. The crazy man in front of him looked down and, with the light in his hand, the young man recognized the object he had thought was just a black bag as a body covered in a cloak of some kind!

The crazy person looked up and seemed to smell the air and for the first time seemed to take in his surroundings. "Where are we, kid?" he asked.

The young man, not having ever seen a body before and not wanting to anger this person, who may or may not have killed someone, decided to answer without getting this person angry. "Malibu?" he answered, not sure if the man wanted to know what state he was in.

"America? Wasn't the California coast drowned?"

"Drowned? Listen, dude, I don't know what you're on, but I'm gonna go home now, okay?" he said slowly and with what he thought was a calming tone.

"Home? What is going on?!"

"Johnny! Help!" the sound of his girl screaming over the dune set his heart to racing.

"Lizzy…" the now identified Johnny whispered in a panic, suddenly running up the sand hill like there was no tomorrow, not realizing the crazy man was right next to him, the light disappearing from his hand, as he tried to focus on the sound of his girl screaming and crying.

As he crested the hill, he saw what looked like twenty camouflaged men with rifles and flashlights surrounding his girl. They were in full combat gear and were telling her to get on the ground.

He ran to his girl, suddenly not caring for his own safely. As he got closer, one of the men spotted him with their light and shot a warning round into the sand by his feet. "Get on the ground!" He fell to his knees and held his hands up, not knowing what to do or think, as two of the men ran up to him.

He didn't see the source, but suddenly there was a bunch of red lights flashing into the soldiers and they started falling to the ground in groups. There was a cry of alarm and a couple of rounds fired, flying over his head as he fell to the ground and covered his head instinctively.

And then it went dark.

"Enervate." He woke up in his bed, his heart racing but not remembering why. When his heart rate calmed down he looked at his phone to check the time. 2:13AM. He saw he had a message from Lizzie.

"Were we supposed to meet tonight?" it read. It was just sent a minute ago. Maybe that's what woke him…

"Not that I remember… Did I forget something?" he sent not remembering that he had plans with her, but never one to give up an opportunity to chat with her.

"No, I just had this weird feeling we were supposed to meet." she replied.

"You just finished one of those horror books of yours and you're just looking for someone to talk to, aren't you?" he sent.

"No! I just woke up and my heart was racing and I don't know why. I thought I had forgotten something." she sent.

"Want me to sneak over to your place? I could come keep you company? Wink, wink, nudge,

nudge…" he joked.

"No, we'll see each other tomorrow. Night Johnny." she sent.

"Night Lizzy. Sleep tight." he ended the conversation. Putting his phone down, he just lay there with a smile on his face.

Outside his house a man was walking away after dropping the kids off and having removed their traumatizing memories.


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of the characters of these stories, except for the first chapter, where I basically use them to introduce the main character. JKR and Marvel own the rest. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Two**

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, Master of Death, was standing on the beach looking at the men who had attacked a young girl and her boyfriend… well, that's what it looked like anyway. He had just used legilimency to scan their memories to take them home. He was shocked, on scanning their memories to discover they were not in some safe haven he hadn't heard of, but that there seemed to never have been a war. There was never an escalation of hostilities as endless muggle dignitaries, rulers and leaders were killed for no seeming reason.

At first he had hoped… hoped that he was sent back in time and that he might be able to destroy Tom Riddle before his reign of terror started, but found that it was still the same day as the day he went after Voldemort after finally destroying his final horcrux. Almost 30 years after his parents were killed by a madman.

The same madman who's body had been just over the next dune. He had checked that he was dead. Twice. And then destroyed the body with fiendfire after decapitating it with Gryffindor's sword. He felt no relief. No satisfaction. Not after everything he had lost and had to do. Not after the madman had finally destroyed everything. The planet itself could not even support life properly.

The only reason he was still alive at all was because of a prophecy and the hallows. Once he realized he had stopped aging, he promised never to stop hunting the man who had cost him everything. And he had done it. Finally.

Now it seems he was in a new place, dimension, timeline, something. Tom had obviously been trying to leave the world he had so thoroughly destroyed. Only for Harry to interrupt him in the final stage. A one way trip. He didn't even know what to do. He had been fighting a war on his own for the last two years. At least now he could rest.

He used legilimency on a couple of the soldiers and found they were sent because of some energy readings that were similar to something they had experienced in the past. Something about a bifrost. That sounded familiar. Something Hermione had said at some point no doubt.

The thought of his best friend still hurt him immensely, but without her he would never have gotten as far as he had. Without her instruction and research he would not be the man he was.

He still obliviated the last minute of their conscious memories away before standing and waiting for the people he was sure to follow. He heard them coming of course. How could he not? He stood there with his back to them knowing when one of their number walked up to him quietly. He saw the gun they had at the ready and continued to just stare over the water. The waves soothing his frayed nerves.

When the person was close enough to hear him, he said "Don't worry, they aren't dead."

The person stopped dead, hand twitching, ready to fire at a moment's notice. He suddenly moved his hand to his ear and listened to something Harry could not hear. He then stood upright and put his weapon away, slowly withdrawing, while another man approached.

Harry turned around and looked at the man. He was a balding man with an unassuming face. He seemed friendly, but Harry had learned long ago not to judge people on the faces they wore, but their actions. As the man came close enough to start speaking, Harry subtly moved his hand and released the soldiers from their magically induced sleep. A stunning spell is easy to remove with magic, but modern technology might struggle achieving the same feat.

"Hi, my name is Agent Phil Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I was sent to investigate when we lost contact with some of our people who were sent to look into a strange occurrence at this location. Could you help me out? I really hate to take the director bad news. And no news is bad news."

"Hi, you can call me Harry. As for what happened here, I'm afraid I can't divulge that information as it is a matter of British national security." The standard Auror hitwizard response, when obliviation is not viable. He might not have been one for too long, but he remembered those lessons well. It was learned in a time of war after all.

Just then the first of the men started stirring, to the Agent's obvious relief. He made a hand motion and some of the men that came with him moved in to check them out. "MI6? I can assure you we have a strong working relationship with all the British agencies and most of the European ones."

"Agent Coulson, if you please, you cannot imagine how long my day has been. I will have to get in contact with my people through my own channels before I can divulge any information." Harry said, noting the glimmer of intelligence in the man's eyes as he tried to connect dots. Dots that would never line up. He would not let Harry go without someone from higher up telling him to do so and until then, Harry was an unknown and possibly a security risk.

"I understand. Until you have made contact with your people we can supply you with quarters and something to eat. Do you need anything from us to contact your people? We will, of course, provide you with transport to your destination." It was not a question. They would go with him to ensure he doesn't try to run. Of course he could leave them whenever he felt like it, but that might end up with him on a list of wanted criminals. He disliked politics, but even he knew the red tape was necessary… for them anyway.

"Thank you. That's a kind offer that I will take you up on. I expect to be contacted in the next couple of days. If you have a place for me until then, that would be appreciated."

Agent Coulson nodded at him and spoke to one of his people who had checked on the soldiers. Apparently they remember arriving on location, finding a girl standing in the dark and then nothing. Their digital equipment seemed to have been tampered with as none of the recording devices were in working order. At this the agent looked at Harry, but Harry did not respond or even look like he was listening.

The agent finished his conversation and walked back to Harry. "If you'll follow me?" He started walking off in the direction of the road.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked with mild interest.

"We have an office in Malibu, but it's an office building. Most staff that work here buy or rent. We'll be going to a hotel." the agent replied with a small smile. "Feel free to get room service. As I understand it, its tax deductible, depending on which agency you work for."

Harry simply smiled back, knowing the agent was just fishing for more information. This was a game he could play. After all, who's more secretive than a person who's been trained to keep his very existence a secret?

He would soon find out that the Director if SHIELD might actually trump him.

**AN: Okay, so this is what I have so far. Also my first story, so please be kind, if you choose to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Three**

Harry was sitting on the couch in the hotel room that was assigned to him. He had arrived early this morning and was showed to his door by the agent who he met at the beach. He had taken a shower, luxuriating in the feel of hot running water, as he hadn't felt in what felt like years. It's not like a cleaning charm doesn't do the trick, but it's just not the same.

Once he was clean he had some of the food that was sent up for him. It was warm and delicious. So many things you learn to do without when you have no way of getting them. Once again, magic can help, but transfiguring one thing to another will only last that long and you cannot eat a stone you made into a steak, since it will just turn back to stone. One of the primary rules of transfiguration. You can turn one kind of food into something more appetizing, but the taste is never quite right. Conjured food just disappears, so technically you lose energy. Nobody can afford that when you need said energy to survive.

As he had learned over time, disease and age don't dare touch him and the killing curse just knocks him out, but he's never taken a bullet to the head and he might not die from starvation, but starving still feels like starving. Good food was definitely something he'd start looking forward to getting used to again.

So with his belly stuffed and having cleaned up, why was it that he couldn't sleep? He was tired and he'd been awake for the last 2 days. The only reason he'd been unable to sleep in the past was if someone was watching him. But there was nobody here, right? He walked to the window and let his mind wander.

This agent that escorted him seemed the type to have someone followed and watched. They knew he knew something and they want to find out what he knows, so they'd keep track of him by any means necessary. He wasn't looking for a person, he was looking for a device! That was simple enough to take care of though. Like the soldiers with their communication devices at the beach, he had sent out a wave of magic.

Here however, it would look suspect if all the devices simply stopped working and he just wanted to sleep, so he went to the bedroom and sent out a smaller, more directed wave. And that's when he heard it. A buzzing sound followed by a small _POP_! Right under the bedside lamp. Harry lifted it up to inspect the device. It was so small, he could fit it on his thumbnail.

Now that he knew what he was looking for he was soon able to find and disable all the devices in his room. That's when he was finally able to get some rest.

He woke up 6 hours later, when there was a knock on his door. He got up and went to the door, only to find agent Coulson looking at him expectantly.

"Yes?" he asked knowing what the agent wanted, but unwilling to volunteer anything.

"Good afternoon Harry. You wouldn't happen to have a last name would you? I'm not used to calling people by their first name like this." he said giving Harry a small smile, every bit the polite agent he always portrayed himself as.

"Is that all you're here for? My last name?" he asked knowing that the agent was fishing again, but enjoying the banter. It had been a while for him after all.

"Can't blame me for trying. I was actually wondering if I could interest you in a bit of lunch. There's a good place not far from here."

"Ah, I see." just at that moment his stomach let itself be known. "Well, I guess I could eat."

Coulson waited for him to get a jacket and then escorted him to a Mexican restaurant. He ordered some tacos for himself and Harry tried a burrito, having never tried them before.

As they were waiting on their waiter to place the order the agent asked him "So, have you heard from your people yet?"

"I'm still waiting to be contacted. I've left word for them to contact me and where I am staying currently." The agent's eyebrows raised minutely, but his face went back to a friendly blank before Harry could be sure what that meant. He was probably wondering when he'd contacted anyone, as chances are they were hoping to hear it on the devices Harry had discovered. Harry just smiled at this. "Is there a hurry that I should be aware of?"

"Well, we are still trying to find out what was happening on the beach. Are you authorised to trade for information?" he asked trying a new tack.

"I really can't give any information regarding the event itself. I can tell you that I arrived on the scene shortly after the event was caught by your sensors." This was true, but if the agent thought that Harry had better equipment or was expecting the event, that was his assumption to make.

"Are you saying you've got equipment that could predict these events before they happen?" Coulson asked.

"Could yours? I can guarantee you the event was a surprise to me when I was made aware of it and some parts of it is still outside of my area of expertise. At this point you probably know more about it than I do." Harry said still trying to skirt the truth. "What do you know of the event?"

Coulson looked at Harry like he was measuring his words carefully, before he decided to answer. Finally he said: "Are you aware of the event that happened in a small town outside of New Mexico last year?"

Harry kept his face impassive and decided a small mental probe would probably go a long way. "Are you talking about Puente Antiguo?"

This caused Coulson to freeze entirely for a moment. Then his eyes got a new sheen, as if the mystery of 'Harry' just got a little more interesting, or dangerous. "Very few agencies are privy to that information."

"Very few agencies know the full scope of all agencies." This was also true as most countries try to hoard and control as much information as they can. Either way, Coulson probably thinks he's narrowed it down some, Harry thought.

"Indeed. Well suffice it to say the readings we got were quite similar. Not exact, but similar."

"And you think this event has taken place again?" Harry asked getting excited at the prospect of this world somehow being the nexus of inter-dimensional travel. If he could speak to someone else who travelled this way, maybe he could find out why he was brought here of all places.

"Whether it's the same or not the implications are… diverse." Coulson was still holding back. But Harry would not invade a person's privacy without cause. There is a big difference between surface scans and in depth readings of the inner mind. The soldiers from the other night was necessary to protect himself. In this case he would need to find the information he wanted for himself.

"That is very interesting, indeed. I know it's not necessarily of similar value to you, but my surname is Potter. Harry Potter, at your service." he said with a smile.

And that's when the food arrived. Harry started working on the serious business of mastication (chewing). Suffice it to say, there was much less talking done. After the meal Coulson walked Harry back to the hotel and bid him a good evening. When Harry got back to his room, he found that his intruder ward had been tripped. Sure enough, he found more devices in his bedroom. Shorting those out will probably drive his watchers insane. Harry chuckled after he did just that. He set his proximity alarm again and went for another nap. He really did not get enough sleep earlier.

Harry awoke a few hours later and lay in bed considering his options.

He had yet to hear from any ministry official about his blatant use of magic in front of muggles. Frankly, that fact worried him. He had a suspicion, but he was loathe to prove it. At this point he'd normally give it a day or two and see if something happens, but he had a suspicion that the agents of Shield will not stop trying to pry into his life and he was not sure he knew enough about technology to keep finding all the devices. They may have other ways of monitoring him as well. It was time for him to go find the magical for himself, if there is such a thing in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Four**

Coulson walked into the director's office following a polite knock. Fury looked up from the screen he had been looking at. He'd received some information about a possible remnant of Hydra being active in South America. It was word-of-mouth, at best, but he filed the information away for further study later, anyway. It's not the first time he'd received such a report and he doubted it would be the last.

"Coulson. What can you tell me?" he asked focussing his one eye on one of the only people he could truly trust his life with.

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to get much. Our techs are looking over the fried equipment found in his quarters. Most of which we couldn't even find. We know nothing about the technology he's using to disable the bugs." Coulson reported, knowing exactly what Fury was after.

"And has he gotten in contact with his people? I'm still waiting for you to tell me who he works for." Fury said. He was not in the mood for a jurisdictional pissing contest. If foreign powers were on his soil, he needed to know what they knew and then find out how they knew to send an operative at that specific time and to that specific place.

"We've yet to find out how he's contacting whomever he's in contact with. He's assured me that he's been in contact with them, not that we picked up any cellular, radio or other communications signals from his room. He's not even touched the hotel's phone line. Whoever he is, whoever he works for seems to be using some unidentified form of communication we've either not heard of or can't be traced by our means." Coulson reported again. He knew this was only adding to Fury's ire. Shield is supposed to have all the best technology. To have some foreigner waltz in, seemingly better informed with better tech was going to drive Fury up the walls until he gets some solid answers.

Fury's vein started pulsing in his temple as he strained to control his temper. "What information _DO_ you have for me? You don't expect me to believe that we've got nothing and our one lead is claiming diplomatic immunity by means of an unknown agency?!"

"We have had some preliminary reports coming in from the techs at the beach. Apparently they found some residual energy that resembles the energy signature we picked up, close to that patch of melted sand. No markings in the ground this time. It's safe to assume whatever happened, the source was different than the bifrost.

"The melted patch itself seems to have a different signature altogether, however. Whatever happened there, must have been hot and probably loud as I've been informed the glass created shows signs of having been created almost instantly, yet there are no signs of an accelerant on the scene at all. I'm afraid we might have a first contact situation gone wrong, but we have no way of confirming this as there are too many unknown variables. It seems our best and, possibly, only source of information is the man waiting for contact from his superiors at the hotel." Coulson said.

"What can you tell me about him?" Fury asked. "I know you've got a good eye for people. Is he a threat?"

"Whatever training he's had, he must be one of the best I've ever seen. He shows up with no luggage, equipment or weapons that I could see. He's been elusive about specifics, but seems to want to stay on our good side. I don't think he's working against us. He gives me a feeling of being tired above all else. He's quiet and contemplative, like you see with people coming back from war. He's been as co-operative and forthcoming as he seems to think he can. Yet he's not requested us to pick up any of his equipment or luggage…" here Coulson trailed off.

"What?" Fury asked.

"Well, the thing is, when I met him on the beach, he was wearing some kind of leather gear. Presumably protective body armour. Nothing I've seen before, either. He showed up with only that and when I arrived at his door this afternoon he was wearing different clothes. And he had a different jacket just lying on the couch. At the time I had thought he organized a drop-off or something, but thinking about it now, I've received no reports of him leaving his room and nobody entering either. I'm not sure how, but it seems he must have had something delivered by other means. Is it possible someone's been working on something similar to Jane Foster's research?" Coulson asked. If someone else was working on bifrost technology, Fury would certainly know.

At this Fury's eyebrows rose and he got a contemplative look. "It is possible, but unlikely. If they had such capabilities, why leave their agent behind, when they can use it to deliver clothes of all things? Why haven't we detected any other transmissions of the sort? Whoever this 'Harry' is, we cannot afford to lose him. Get in contact with Widow. We might need her to help extract information. Keep her at the ready, but don't send her in just yet."

"Yes, sir." Coulson said. "Oh, he did give me one piece of information. His full name is Harry Potter. The facial recognition is still running and with a name to look for we might just get lucky."

Fury looked at Coulson and replied, "We do not rely on luck at Shield. Get me that information."

"Of course, sir." Coulson replied with his patented blank smile. He then turned and left the office, leaving Fury to contemplate. 'Just you wait Harry Potter, we'll get in your head yet.' Fury thought.

In a hotel across town, an instrument set up to monitor energy readings from Harry's room from across the road lit up, sending technicians to their feet and agents out the door.

Harry had decided to make a quick trip to the nearest magical enclave that he knew of, all the way on the other side of the country. New York. He had no evidence that everything was the same, but seeing as how he was in Malibu, he thought it likely the layout of the country was the same as where he was from.

He made his way to the bedroom, certain that he was being watched in the other rooms. He made himself invisible, as he had discovered he could do once the Hallows disappeared, having somehow fused with his being. Once he was certain of his destination, and knowing he didn't have a lot of time, he disapparated.

Thankfully arriving at his destination, in an alley across the road from where the American Ministry had been where he was from, he moved to where the secret entrance should have been, between two buildings, where they met. An opening should appear, like Sirius's house had appeared all those years ago. He waited, but nothing happened. Frustrated, he waved his hand, releasing his magic to try and coax out any signs of magic from the location he was sure was supposed to be the entrance.

He felt nothing. Not even the smallest trace of residual magic could be found in the area he was scanning. Not giving up hope yet, he decided to do a larger sweep around him, moving his hand slowly as he turned.

There! He brushed over something. It was feint. The smallest tendril, leading off into the heart of New York. Letting his magic follow the strand he soon felt what might be source. He did not know what it was, but knew there was power there. Confirming that he was still invisible he apparated close to the source of the power. What he found was an old building, three stories high with a large, circular shaped, dome-like window on the front of the building.

As he walked up to the door, intending to inspect the magic for any signs of a trap, it was opened by an elderly fellow in what seemed to be Tibetan Monk robes. Strangely, the man seemed to be looking directly at him. Harry was certain that the apparent monk could not actually see him, but had the feeling he was sensing him using a method other than his eyes.

The man then nodded and took a step back, apparently inviting him inside. With only a moment's hesitation, Harry had moved to and through the doorway in a rush. Feeling a strange sensation pass over him as he moved through a ward of some sort. His senses told him that there was power here, magical power, or at least something very like it. He looked around to the man who had let him in, only to see him walk away, not even looking back. Like he had something else to do.

Unsure if he needed to follow, he dropped the invisibility and started walking in the same direction, when he heard a voice to his left and up the staircase. The one he had barely managed to observe when he first rushed in through the door.

"Traveller, welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum."


	5. Chapter 5

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

AN: I had some real fun with this chapter. Just know that this is more of an interlude and changing point for Harry. I won't be introducing unnecessary plot lines to the story.

**Chapter Five**

Harry looked up and saw a woman, dressed in similar robes to the monk who had let him in. Her head was shaved and around her neck was an amulet radiating more power than he had ever felt before.

Noticing his weary gaze, the woman spoke, "This artefact is the reason we knew you would come here. It has allowed us to look into the paths of the future to determine the possible and likely outcome of events. This allows us to fulfil our primary objectives of protecting this world from within the shadows, from the constant threat of trans-dimensional intruders who seek to do harm and keeping the artefact itself safe."

"Why are you telling me this? You don't even know my name. Surely you don't go around telling every random stranger about the tenets of your apparent secret order?" Harry asked still highly uncertain whether he should trust this person.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a small smile before responding to his questions. "Your name is Harry Potter. You came to this world accidentally while trying to stop a monster who had already destroyed your world, who would doubtless wreak havoc on ours should his attempt have been successful. You have power within you, much like ours, but where you absorb and store power, we channel the energies from other dimensions. You have yet to tell me your entire life's story in all the possible futures where I have experienced this conversation thousands of times. You have always respected and responded well to the truth and so, I have decided that we would follow that path, since it seems your path now lay in this world."

"I'm going to have a headache after this conversation aren't I?" Harry deadpanned. He had never been a scholar of time-theory, but even so, he had spent enough time with Hermione to know that there are massive implications to what he was hearing now.

The woman smiled brightly at him. "You always say that. You cannot imagine how many times you have said that to me from my perspective. Come, Master Potter, we'll have tea. I have your favourite ready for you upstairs."

Having no reason to argue and thinking he might at least get some answers, he started following her up the stairs. "I don't have much time. The government minders are likely already almost at my door." He had left a weak muggle-repelling charm along with an alarm ward, which would tell him when he had to leave, but he hadn't felt anything yet. It had only been a couple of minutes since he had left, but he was almost certain they'd be there quite soon.

"Ah, they have unfortunately been delayed by someone having pressed the button for the elevator on every floor. Any moment now, they will decide to take the stairs, rather than stop at every level. By the time they arrive, you will have returned. As I understand it, you have an hour."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. Running up the stairs should buy him a couple of minutes at best. She couldn't be talking about…

"How did you save your godfather the first time, the second time around?" she asked with a cocked brow.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. She knew. There was still a small doubt in his mind up until that exact moment. "You _do_ know." He said in awe-struck amazement. So many questions were running through his head, that he missed a step and almost tripped, had it not been for the deceptively strong hand catching his, having apparently been there waiting for it.

"Did you tell me that at that exact time, knowing that I would trip so that you could catch me?" Harry asked.

"Who knows?" she said mysteriously. Harry was certain he saw a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

He looked up and couldn't help smiling back at this mysterious woman, who apparently knew him better than anyone had in so many years. "How is this possible?" he asked, half expecting her to simply give him the answer as she had when he met her just minutes ago.

She frowned a bit. "Here is where the problem starts. While you may know, sense and understand certain things because of your gifts and past, there has always been some figure in your life keeping the most important information to themselves or that's what it seemed like from your perspective. Not once did they explain _why_ it is necessary to do so. Not really. This has jaded you and as a result you are weary of giving your trust to those who might otherwise help you. You have lost so much because of both your own issues with sharing information and your mistrust of those who keep things from you."

They arrived at a couple of couches and Harry sat woodenly, realizing what she was saying. "You aren't going to tell me, are you? Once again someone is keeping things from me 'for my own good'" It was not an accusation. He was just disappointed that this always seemed to happen to him and that he was not used to it by now.

"Yes and no. You don't understand yet, but you will…" she started.

"In just a couple of years, when I'm ready for the information, when it's too late to use it to save anyone? Yeah, I've heard similar things in the past. Well-meaning elders or people in power hoarding information once again…" Harry trailed off.

She scowled at him, but the amusement had yet to leave her eyes. "As I was saying, you don't understand yet, but if you listen, you might by the time you leave here. Today."

At this Harry felt a bit of the tension he had felt building up leave him. "What do you mean?" he asked, just now noticing the cup of tea right in front of him, having been there before he sat down. He picked it up and tasted it. It was perfect. He was struck again by how surreal this situation was. Not knowing what he may or may not have said to this person in the past, or was that the future. Present but past tense? His head started hurting.

She smiled at him. "Relax, you don't need to worry about what may or may not have been. Trust yourself, as you would certainly not divulge anything, at any time, which you would not have felt you could trust me with. And that is the crux of the matter we need to discuss. At some point in your near future there will come an opportunity for you to trust someone, someone you've already met, who does know things you'll find useful, but cannot divulge said secrets. Not without you providing a method for that information to be kept 'secret'. I am very much aware that it sounds like I am speaking in riddles for no reason, but you have had time to consider a certain prophecy pertaining to yourself and have realized that had you been given straight answers you would have acted differently, correct?"

She was no longer smiling, knowing what was to come. She didn't have to wait long.

"Of course I would have acted differently! I could have saved so many more lives! My home might not be destroyed. I could have saved them all!" Having let go of bottled emotions he didn't know he had, he felt a tear roll from his eye. He looked down and realized he had stood up in his outburst, having let go of his teacup. And she had caught it handily, having obviously expected it. Not a drop of tea having been spilled. He then realized this was all part of what she had to tell him. Having been through this before. He did not like feeling controlled and was about to say as much when she looked up at him and for the first time he felt small in her gaze. What had those eyes seen to make them look so old?

"Yes. You see now, don't you? I have been through a life twisted by fate and necessity more times than I care to recall. Why do you think I came to you? Allowed you through the barriers protecting this place from even one such as you? It's because we share a common burden. In some ways, even a common past. We do not wish to see innocents suffer. If we have it within us to save a single life, we could make a deal even with the devil himself."

"How many times?" Harry asked. How many times had he lost control on her, taken his anger out on a person who, for all he could tell, was only trying to help him, at her own expense?

"More than you care to know, but rest assured, it is not your fault. We both know that you have very good reasons. You've got a good heart, Harry, and that is why I know you will like what I have to say next. At the end of the journey you are about to take there is a very good possibility you might be able to save your old world, even if you may never be able to go back to it, and them." She looked at him with a sad smile, the intensity in her gaze having faded.

He had frozen again. Hopefully for the last time that day. The very possibility that he could, somehow, fix his broken old world and restore life to it, gave him something he had thought lost so many years ago: Hope.

"Them? As in, the people I lost? Everyone?" not daring to hope, to make eye contact and see the denial in her eyes. He looked down at the teacup again.

"Everyone." Was her solemn reply.

A world where his family lived, real and adopted, even if he could never see them again, was a world worth saving.

"I'll do it." he whispered, knowing that for this to be only a step in his path, and if the horrors he had seen was any indication, the horrors he might have to face would have to be great, but still, there was hope. The smile he saw on her face was one he thought he'd see if he had a mirror. Hopeful, but resolved for a long fight.

"You see, Harry, you thought your journey was over, but I think you were meant to be here, at this time. You were meant to come here and learn what you did. If you had done anything different, would you not carry the weight of those you failed with you anyway? Even if you destroyed your foe, would you not have lost many loved ones? This is your chance: the one your noble spirit would not have shied away from had you known that you would have the opportunity."

And she was right. Had he known for a second that he might be able to save one more person, would he not go through everything again, just as he had, so that he would be given this opportunity now? And now he finally understood why the hallows had chosen him. He was, after all, the only person who could save so many souls. He'd not trust that responsibility to anyone else. He could save so many souls that died much too early. And as if the thought had connected to a presence he was before unaware of, he suddenly felt the rightness of the thought. Like someone, somewhere had whispered: "He finally understands". Stunned, he just sat there going through the thoughts.

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. Then started discussing lighter subjects. Somehow ending up discussing some of the pranks Harry had pulled with George. Just to lighten spirits in those dark days. Somehow feeling more dark days were coming, made him think of those little rays of light. How he missed his friends, comrades, family.

She told him that if he was ever unsure about his path, he could come and visit. Even if she could not lighten his burden or give him information that would change the things he'd do, she could still confirm he was on the right path, simply by not pointing out his mistakes.

"What is your name?" Harry suddenly asked having realized he hadn't ever asked.

Her shocked expression had him worried for a second, before she smiled at him. "This is the first time you've asked me that."

Shocked, but elated that he'd somehow done something right for the first time that day, he asked, "Well?"

"My students call me The Ancient One, but since you've shown me so much trust I'll trust you with this. My name is Yao, Master Potter." she smiled at him kindly.

"Why do you call me Master Potter? And why do they call you The Ancient One? You couldn't be more than… Wait, there is nothing I can say that would end well for me is there?" he ended lamely.

"You are wise beyond your years. And here, we call any person that has mastered sufficient aspects of their power that they could pass the knowledge on, a Master. If I am not mistaken, you have mastered many of the aspects of your power, yes?" she smiled at him again, not needing a reminder that she recently commemorated her 500th year.

There was a green flash from the amulet around her neck. "The time has come for us to part, it seems. Your journey begins anew and very shortly. I'm sure I'll see you again, young man. The only regret for today being that I won't be able to try the butterbeer that you've mentioned on occasion." She said with a smile.

He smirked, got up and walked to a glass decanter filled with water. Touching the glass with a finger the clear liquid became an odd mix between caramel and amber. Then the decanter started showing condensation as the contents suddenly became ice cold. "You're in luck. I just so happen to have perfected this one in the last couple of years. Normally this drink is alcoholic, but it will turn back to water once it heats up. But you must drink it soon, the transfiguration will only last a couple of hours, and then it will become water again, whether you drink it or not."

She couldn't help herself. This strange magic so different from their own, has so many applications. She poured herself a small glass and tasted it, her eyebrows rising in delighted surprize. "Delicious and healthy! May you never run out of wonders", she saluted him, before taking another, bigger drink. Already thinking of how her students will enjoy this.

"When you arrive you should have a short while to remove your magical protections and to get yourself settled. Good luck." She gave him a heartfelt pat on the shoulder and stood back waiting for him to do what she had already seen.

He removed a bag from around his neck and with a thought, it expanded. He next put the bag on the floor and slowly lifted it revealing a full sized trunk. He opened said trunk and started climbing down into it. The inside was quite large and it had to be for all the things he had found and stored over the years. He quickly went to a chest of drawers and pulled out the top one.

In it there was a single amulet with an hour-glass attached to it. He put it around his neck and hurried up the ladder. Packing the trunk away he took the amulet in his hands. "Good bye and thank you." he said. He turned the dial once and waved at the woman, before disappearing to an hour before.

He apparated back to his hotel room, not feeling nearly the amount of drain he once would have covering such distances. Quickly he cancelled his magic on the door, so his past self wouldn't be interrupted from getting the best and possibly worst news of his life so far (no wonder they never went off). He heard a polite knock on the door mere seconds after deactivating his spells. 'I bet she knew I would make it just in time. Probably why she mentioned the butterbeer.' he thought with a smirk.

Of course, it made a certain weird kind of sense for future-traveling, magic, time monks. How his life had gone from weird to horrible and back to weird again. Just another day in the life of Harry Potter.

"Coming!" he called out walking to the door and opened it slightly.

"Can I help you?" he asked to the unknown men.

There were two of them and they were wearing suits similar to what Coulson normally wore. "We thought we heard sounds coming from here. Did you hear a gunshot just now?"

Oh, right he'd forgotten to put up silencing wards. To his own defence he reminded himself that he was not used to staying in one place for long. Hadn't been used to it for months. Luckily he had remembered to apparate to his room and not the living room. "Sorry? I'm not sure what you mean…" he trailed off putting a look of confusion on his face.

The agents looked at each other and him again. "Would you mind if we come in to check the rooms? Standard protocol, you understand."

"Identification, please?" as they presented their identification he elaborated, "Standard protocol, you understand." He actually saw one man's mouth twitch upwards. He'd count that as a win. Harry smiled and opened the door for them.

"Who would I be to stand in the way of protocol." he said easily, moving out of the way so the agents could enter the room. They looked around the small living room and moved quickly through the rest of the rooms while Harry just stood by the door. After doing their rounds Harry made to follow them from the room.

"Excuse me, sir, but where are you going?" One of them asked moving to intercept him.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Is that going to be a problem?" he asked.

"Of course not, sir. If you could wait five minutes, though, I've been informed that agent Coulson is on his way here at the moment." the man blocking his path said in a calm tone, taking a subtle step back out of Harry's personal space and also freeing his own. These men were well trained in combat awareness. Never get caught off guard. Moody would approve.

"Fair enough. I can wait a couple of minutes."

Harry then proceeded to make small talk with the two men, like he was simply catching up with some old buddies. For their part, this made them uncomfortable, which was, in turn, exactly what he wanted. He was finding that, after the revelations from… oh 30 minutes from now, he was feeling lighter than he had in years. The hopeless struggle he had found himself in over the last couple of years seemed to fall away.

Then agent Coulson arrived.

"Phil, so good to see you!" Harry exclaimed as he walked up to the man acting like he had not just been talking to the two agents and was dying for conversation. As they turned to leave Coulson noted a 'Kick me!' pinned to one of their backs. He glanced at Harry and then the note. Harry just shrugged. That'll teach them for lowering their guard when he was talking to them.

Phil smiled, and this time it seemed sincere. Harry smirked and started walking to the elevator. "Coming, agent Coulson?"

**AN: I had some real fun with this chapter. Just know that this is more o****f an interlude and changing point for Harry. Sad!Harry isn't gone, but he was beginning to depress me. He just has the option of humor now, something he wouldn't have truly been capable of before. I won't be introducing unnecessary plot lines to the story.**

**AN2: Thanks to all the reviewers. I have fun reading your reviews and suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Six**

Agent Phil Coulson could read people well. Really, really well. So when the Harry Potter he had met only three days prior suddenly started acting like he had a new lease on life the previous day, he knew something was up. Today Harry had decided he wanted to try something new. Phil suggested a place down by the ocean, hoping the brit would appreciate a fish and chips shop he had found no more than 1 kilometre from where they had first met. The fish would be different from what he was used to, but maybe he opened up a little more.

"This is great! Thanks agent Coulson. Haven't had fish and chips for what feels like years!" Harry enthused. He was aware the agent was trying to get on his good side and at the moment he was tempted to let the man in. The warning he had received from Yao about his inability to trust and letting people in was something he took to heart. He needed to, to save them.

Coulson just nodded, seeing the younger man in front of him was deep in thought. He'd noted the pained looks, visible only to the trained eye. His trained eye in this case. He decided to let Harry come to a decision on his own. This would gain him some measure of trust at least. He had seen the dramatic change in Harry's behaviour, like something he had lost was suddenly found.

He had been charged with finding out more about Harry Potter and since neither facial recognition nor his name ended up getting any usable results, he was going to have to get the information the hard way.

Harry was just finishing up when he seemed to come to a decision. "Let's walk to the scene. I'm assuming you brought me here in hopes that I would give you some info. I'm ready to show some trust if you are ready to show me some." Gone was the care-free Harry Potter to be replaced by the Agent, that Coulson thought him to be.

"Sure thing, Agent Potter." Phil said watching him carefully, looking for a response. Nothing. He was either used to the idea of being called Agent or was trained to let people believe what they wanted to hear. Both of them knew what he was doing and both of them realised this was a first step. Both showing some respect to the other and both knowing that they were far away from seeing eye-to-eye.

They walked on the beach to the demarcated area still closed off to the public. Coulson took out his badge for the agent standing at the entry who allowed them access. The scientists were still around testing samples and scanning for radiation. He spoke to one of the men and they quickly cleared out anyone without highest clearance. Meaning it was only Coulson and Harry standing at the sight of the scorched earth.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Harry asked as he stared at the spot where he had incinerated the remains of his enemy.

"Destiny? The force that controls us and ensures we have no actual free will besides the most mundane of choices? No. I believe in a higher power though. Leading us to choices that we freely make ourselves." and Coulson truly did believe that. "Making the hard choice over the easy one because it's the right thing to do, is what makes a normal man into, at least, a good man."

"You sound like someone I once knew. Long gone from the world, but missed by so many…" Harry trailed off not knowing where to begin.

"Okay, listen. I know that something has changed and that you are hesitant to bring it up. As a show of trust…" he pressed a finger to his ear. "Coulson, requesting permission to go black for a while. Intel gathering and…" he looked at Harry "… assessment of potential asset." Coulson listened to his earbud for a couple of seconds and replied "Negative, all is green. Confirmation code: Delta, Zebra, five, six, two, niner. Please confirm?" Coulson nodded then and said "Thank you. Coulson out."

He removed his earpiece and showed Harry as he switched off the communications device. Followed by his cell phone, from which he took the battery before putting them on a table the techs were working on. Then he walked up the dune with Harry following him up. He then sat down. It was almost mid-day and the heat was getting to him. Harry handed him a bottle of water Coulson didn't even see him carrying. Looking at it strangely, noticing the condensation on the bottle he looked at Harry, cracked open the bottle and drank.

Harry just smirked. "I'm not the bad-guy." He turned his head and nodded at the scorched earth. "He was."

Coulson took a moment to digest this. Some pieces of the puzzle seemed to slip together in his mind. "You were part of what happened here, weren't you?"

"Kind of. I've been told by, shall we call them, higher powers, that I am meant to be where I am." Harry signed. "Something big is coming. I don't know what that is, but I was informed that placing my trust in someone would be very important. Someone who has secrets I should respect until I can provide a way for those secrets to be kept." Harry stared at Coulson. "Are you the person I'm supposed to trust with the life of an entire world?"

"I don't understand." Coulson said in confusion.

"What I am about to tell you will be just a small test of the trust I can place in you. How you handle the information will determine if I give you my complete trust." Harry looked at him seriously.

Coulson knew that something was going to happen, but that gaining Harry's trust might very well mean the difference between life and death. If not for him, maybe for countless others. It's a chance he'd have to take. "Okay." was all he said, but seriously.

Gone was the fake smile. Harry could sense that Coulson was going to take what he tells him seriously.

"I come from a different world. A world where one monster caused a total global disaster using manipulation and the power he was born with. His goal was to end all life of those he considered weak and undeserving. People like you. People that did not have our gifts. Not knowing the consequences of his actions he started a nuclear war that made the planet unsupportive of life. I have certain skills and abilities that allowed me to survive even when all I wanted to do was die and be with my loved ones." here Harry took a moment as visions of his past flowed by him and he had to physically pull himself back to reality with a shake.

Coulson wasn't sure he wanted to believe what he was hearing. But for some reason he could not seem to look at this broken man and see anything but the truth in the lines of his face. "He was coming here wasn't he?" It was more of a statement.

Harry nodded and continued "All I wanted was to avenge my people. My friends. My loved ones. But it took years and by the time I had found a way to defeat him there was no-one left to save and all I had was vengeance. At first I had worked with my government, people like me, but they didn't take the threat as seriously as they should have, using me for their own gain and destroying political rivals through financial and tactical manipulation. They fed me false information and kept me in the dark about their true plans and manipulated me to do their will. All the while I was fighting for what I thought they needed, to save the world.

"By the time our governments fell, it was too late. He had gained too much power and was seemingly unstoppable. Years of fighting, planning, and more loss than I can stand later, I had finally managed to track his weakness down. When I found him he was, at first, unaware of my presence. I didn't know what he was doing, but I waited for the right moment and when I saw it, I attacked. We fought and after a while I finally beat him, but I was too late. Whatever he was doing was triggered and I found myself lying right over there." Harry pointed over his shoulder to the dune behind him.

"When I came too, I found his body lying on the ground and I destroyed it." Harry pointed at the scorched spot, his gaze still on the ocean. The waves still calmed him some and right now he needed all the calm he could get.

There was a moment's silence as Coulson absorbed all this. It was unbelievable, but all the info they had and couldn't find proved his point. No facial recognition, because he had not been in this world before. The bizarrely different energy signatures. Harry's personal skill set and the unexplainable tech. All could point to an alternate reality.

"Okay," Coulson said, "I believe you."

"Just like that?" Harry asked, mild shock showing in his eyes. Coulson loved this part.

"Yup, just like that." He didn't need to inform Harry of why he believed him. Just that he did.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked still a little dumbfounded.

"Any chance you can tell me who these higher powers are?" Coulson asked.

"Sorry, I'm just a pawn of destiny. Where I'm from prophesies are real and from my understanding and experience, immutable." Harry said.

"I don't believe in destiny." Coulson reminded him.

"Tell me how that works out for you." Harry replied flippantly. "I have it under good authority that getting more information than I already have will basically doom our endeavours to save more lives."

"Are you sure?" Coulson would hate to tell Fury that more information was bad.

"Trust me." Harry replied with a bit of a cocky smile.

"I was afraid you'd say that. You know, you're not making my life any easier." Coulson replied with a wry smile.

"Wasn't trying to." Harry replied. They chatted on and Harry was still skirting around subjects, while trying to find out more about Coulson's agency.

A short while later, Coulson said, "Our time is almost up."

"Not quite yet." Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"There's more?" Coulson was almost afraid of the answer when Harry smiled at him like a shark.

"Yup." Turn around is fair play after all. "What I'm about to share with you is between just us. Let's call it another test."

Coulson checked his watch. "We really are almost out of time. Any longer and they will come looking for us."

"Will you trust me?" Harry said holding out his hand as if to shake.

Coulson looked at it and the grin on Harry's face. "I really don't want to when you look at me like that, but I do Harry. I trust you." And with that he took Harry's hand.

And then they disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Seven**

They re-appeared on a sky-scraper in New York. There were no hand-rails or doors, which seemed to indicate that nobody should be able to get up there.

Harry waved his hand and the wind seemed to stop buffeting them. This was part of Coulson's test. He wanted to, but he really needed to be sure that trusting this man was the right choice. He sat down and looked over the city. It seemed later in the day now, by at least a couple of hours. That's what happens when you move through multiple time zones.

Harry looked up when Coulson sat down next to him. "You okay? The first time can be rough. Nothing like a portkey, but those will take you farther."

Coulson said nothing at first. He didn't feel too bad considering he believed he just went through what felt like a wormhole. The problem was that it was apparently meant for a worm sized worm! "Okay. So that was new. Is that what you did at the hotel yesterday before I arrived? Is that how you arrived in this dimension."

"Yes and kind of." Harry said. "Here comes the big one: What do you believe I am capable of?"

Coulson knew this was dangerous territory. Obviously this was part of Harry's test to see if he was trust-worthy. He'd be impressed if he wasn't worried he might give away something that might help them later if Harry turned out to be an unstable super-powered psychopath. If Harry was to be believed, he'd been through enough to drive any man insane. At this point Coulson knew he had to prove trust, but also uphold his duty. "Before I answer, I need to ask a question."

"Shoot." came Harry's reply.

"My speciality is in personality profiling. Reading people and understanding them. I have picked up some patterns and would like to confirm something. What did you do for a living?" Coulson asked.

"Good question. I've had many jobs. I was a professional sports star for a while. Then a kind of police officer. I had just finished my speciality training when the war escalated and I had to start using my skills to fight the bad guys on a whole different front." Harry said.

"Special ops?" Coulson asked.

"A bit more specialized than that. I have unique skills that leant me to a specific branch of government." came Harry's vague reply.

"That's what I thought. Okay, so when you worked for your government did you have to take an oath to protect the people above all else?" Coulson asked.

"Something like that. Just more binding." Harry replied.

"Oh? You'll have to tell me more about that sometime, but anyway. I am bound by certain oaths that would make it difficult for me to give you all the information we suspect about any person of interest. Even you. Do you understand that?" Coulson asked.

"Yes I can. You're worried I could use what you know about me against you at some point. Okay how's this, can you speculate without specifics about _some _of what you personally think I'm capable of?" Harry asked.

"That might be more doable. Okay let's see. You seem to be able to target and destroy technology that runs on electricity," the bugs in Harry's hotel and body-cams from the men on the beach. "You might be able to interrupt signals from the brain using the same method to knock human targets unconscious and wiping short term memory," again, the men on the beach. "You might have some tech that allows you to communicate and find bugs," the ones we found anyway. "Teleportation and probably some form of barrier generation like you're doing now against the wind. How'd I do?" Coulson asked.

"Pretty good. How do you suppose I'm doing that?" Harry asked.

"My favourite theory is that you have some kind of mutant ability to harness bio-electricity or quantum entanglement." Coulson replied.

"I'm no mutant and I don't know what quantum entanglement even is." Harry replied.

"Some form of tech from your home-world?" Coulson tried.

"Nope. Want to try for broke?" Harry joked.

"So it's not tech, and it's not mutant abilities… Quantum Entanglement seems like the most likely option. It has to do with manipulating the energy that the universe is made of, not that I'm a quantum physicist. But utilizing that without tech or mutant abilities? I can't see how that would be even attempted." Coulson finished.

"Huh, maybe what I do is not far from that? Let me show you something. It will serve as a test for me and allow me to show you something, if you can see it, that is." With that, Harry closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. He swung his hand forward and a white shape sprang forth from it in the shape of a stag. It ran through the air and trotted up to Coulson.

Coulson saw Harry move his hand and felt something happen, but he saw nothing. Harry seemed to be watching as whatever it was approached him. He felt a calm peace overcome him like he was being radiated with peace. He then heard Harry's voice coming from thin air. "Can you see it?" it asked. Coulson looked at Harry and shook his head. Not wanting to interrupt the moment of happiness as it seemed to slowly fade away.

"What was that?" Coulson asked, still slightly affected by the calm he had experienced.

"My patronus. It is meant to keep evil spirits and demonic creatures of the worst sort at bay. The kind that eat people's souls. Sometimes people can use them to send messages… could. I'll probably be the last person to ever see it now. Have you figured it out yet?"

"Evil spirits. Ghostly messengers made of happiness. You're talking about fairy tales. Stories from myth and legend. About dragons and… magic." His eyes suddenly shot wide open as the last piece of the puzzle clicked together. "You're a magician."

"Please," Harry scoffed, "Magicians do parlour tricks and sleight-of-hand. I do magic. I'm a wizard." Harry finished with a smile.

"You mean like Merlin?" Coulson asked with a bit of child-like wonder creeping into his voice.

"He was actually the highest regarded wizard in our history. Being compared to him was the highest compliment one could be given." Harry said. "What's the time?" he then suddenly asked.

Coulson looked at his watch. "It's a couple of minutes past our due time. Director Fury will be having a fit by now." Coulson said with a bit of worry.

"Not yet. I'm going to show you a couple more pieces of magic." At this he put a hand on Coulson's shoulder. "Ready?" he asked, but before Coulson could reply they disappeared and reappeared on the dune right where they had left. Coulson looked around after catching his breath and found nobody looking for them. That was strange.

"What did you do? Where is everyone?" Coulson asked. His face was a mask again, for the first time wondering if his trust was betrayed. He might have trusted Harry, but he _KNEW_ Fury.

"Relax, will you? Get up. First of the two last pieces of magic for you." Harry tapped a finger on Coulson's head and after a shiver, at the feeling of running egg running over his head, he watched in wonder as his hands slowly faded out of view. "Standard issue Disillusionment Charm. Instant, near-perfect camouflage. As long as you stand still or move really slowly."

"Now _that_ is impressive. Magic you can apply to a willing subject." Coulson said, thinking of how much Fury would give for something like that. "How long does this last?" he asked.

"It should last an hour or so. I could feed it more magic when I apply it and it would last several hours, but we won't need that long." Harry replied. "Okay, this last bit is really important so I will need to ensure no sound comes from us for the next couple of minutes. That is non-negotiable. Do you understand?" Harry was looking more serious than he ever had.

"I underst..." Coulson tried to reply as Harry pointed at him and suddenly no sound would come from him. He experimentally clicked his fingers, but no sound came forth. While disconcerting, this could also come in handy. Harry was just giving him all the information he could use to get Fury on his side. 'Useful' Coulson thought to himself. Or it would be if Harry didn't trust him not to reveal his magic.

"Okay. This next part you will never speak of to anyone. Even if I do end up working with Shield and Fury finds out about everything. Even if I die and you find this item you will not use it or tell anyone about it. You take this secret to the grave. Do you understand?" Harry was still dead serious and Coulson could only nod his assent trying to convey his earnestness with his eyes. Harry seemed to believe him, because next he removed an amulet from inside his clothes, and pulled the loop around Coulson's neck. Harry had them step back a couple of feet and turned and fiddled with the amulet in his hand.

The world seemed to grey out around them and when it came back Coulson saw Harry sitting in front of him, talking to another Coulson. The same conversation they were having before Harry moved them away. Coulson turned to Harry with big eyes. But he couldn't see Harry. Not even a shimmer. The amulet being the only point of reference for where his head should be, until even that disappeared.

As Coulson watched, a piece of paper appeared in front of his face. The words "Kick me!" was scrawled on it in a lazy hand and then the piece of paper floated onto his counterpart's back seeming to stick there. Coulson rolled his eyes at the childish joke. He then saw the other Harry ask his counterpart if he would trust him. He almost wished he could go with them to see the show again.

As soon as their counterparts left, Harry undid the silencing and disillusionment magic. "Time Travel?! Do you have any idea what we could do with that?" Coulson asked.

"Nothing. Nothing but unravel the time-stream and create a paradox that will lead to the destruction of at least our entire solar system. Trust me. I've wanted to fix mistakes and go back to change things for the better so many times. I was informed by no uncertain terms that should one interact with the past to the point that it diverges the time-stream only unspeakable chaos could follow. Which is why time can only be extended. You could use it to read more, sleep longer, train more or to observe events, but you cannot affect the past to try and change it." Harry sounded bitter about that fact and then Coulson remembered what world Harry came from. The temptation must have been immense. And the pain at realizing that he could only do more harm.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know. I can only imagine your pain. I'll drop this for now and no one will know, but we'll have to take the time for you to explain this to me properly." And he meant it too. If this powerful person seemingly capable of anything imaginable says to not mess with time: he'd at least listen.

"So," Harry said, changing the subject, "what do we do now?"

"I think I can see my way to helping you out." he said with a smirk. "Will you trust me to report what I can?"

"If not you, then who?" Harry replied with a wry smile. "Go ahead and do what you must. Just get the Agents to let me leave when I want. I feel like a grounded kid with a babysitter."

They started to walk back to the table with Coulson's phone and earpiece. "I'll organize that by tomorrow. Just one more question before we go back online. If you just arrived here, how did you know about Puente Antiguo?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head and replied, guiltily. "I kind of picked that up from you. You were broadcasting it so hard I couldn't not pick it up. Sorry about that. When you alluded to something similar having happened before, I needed to know if it was possible that someone from my side had come through. I honestly don't actually know what happened there. I just made it seem like I did."

"You read my mind?" Coulson looked at Harry with cold eyes.

"No! There are two kinds of mental arts: one to protect the mind from being read and the other to read minds. My enemy was a master of reading minds and I had to pick up the skills to protect myself. There are two kinds of scanning. One is for surface thoughts. It's subtle and good for gathering information about current events, but the person must be thinking about it. The second is what you would call mind reading. It allows for looking through a person's experiences, but takes time and effort. Eye contact must be maintained for both." Harry explained.

"I see." Harry could see this ability was a shock to Coulson. He just smiled and reached to Coulson's suit pocket. To his credit, Coulson didn't flinch. Harry took out his sunglasses and handed them to him. "Oh, that makes sense." he said as he put them on. "Why did you tell me? You could've kept that to yourself and I would never have known. We both know you could have made up something and I'd have had to believe you with as little as I know about your full abilities." Coulson thought he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it anyway.

"Trust, agent Coulson. Trust is what we're working on. It's probably the best weapon to use against me and the best way to turn me into an enemy. I'm putting the ball in your court."

They reached the table and Coulson switched his earpiece on and put it in. He switched his phone on and turned to Harry, putting a finger to his ear. "Coulson, confirming operational status. All green. Confirmation code: Zeta, Lema, Beta, four, two, fiver. Please confirm?" he waited again before responding. "Confirmed, assessment at stage Delta. Subject willing to co-operate under Handling Protocol 15, Subsection C." Coulson waited again a bit longer than before, before his eyes showed shock for a moment before he replied. "Confirmed. I suggest we go with option two and follow Protocol X."

Harry was wondering what was going on, but he understood the need to talk in front of a person with them not knowing what was said. It looked like a smart system, if a little paranoid. Moody would have loved these people.

"I'll tell him, sir." Coulson said. He looked slightly pleased with himself. "The director wants to debrief me. He'll send someone tomorrow to come pick you up. It seems he wants to meet you."

"Is that a good thing? It sounds like I should be worried?" Harry was surprised, but would go with it for now.

Coulson just smirked at that and continued. "The director has said that you may leave, but would prefer that you continue using the hotel until he's met with you." Harry understood what that meant. He was an unknown. And will probably be considered a threat until they knew more or worked out a deal. Either that or locked him up, he supposed.

Coulson then turned to him and asked, "Most people would have asked about the codes and Protocols I used. Why haven't you?" Coulson asked as he started leading Harry back to his car. He could tell Harry was being honest, having been able to confirm some of his own theories after Harry opened up to him, but still slightly worried about the latest revelation that his mind might not be secure.

"I was once part of a group that needed to protect certain information and people from our enemies." Harry said, being obscure for the chance that someone might be listening in now that Coulson was plugged in again. "We had to prove our identities and used coded phrases and responses to confirm our status. Certain words dropped into sentences would let our people know if we had been compromised or were acting under duress.

"We had a paranoid, retired vet on our side. He was strict, but we were never safer than with him around. He had an eye for details that served us very well. I still remember the day he died, trying to protect an asset. His partner got spooked and left him without backup. His death signified the beginning of the war to me. That was the day I lost the last of my innocence."

"How old were you?" Coulson asked seeing the look of a lost, scared boy in Harry's face for a moment. It was strange to imagine that at some point Harry would have needed protection.

"I was about to turn 17." Harry said with a far off gaze. Obviously lost in his memories of that time.

Coulson was surprised. "And you were already working with people to stop your enemies?"

"There wasn't much of a choice. I had been in the middle of things for a couple of years by that point. Not that I ever intended on it. Things just tended to happen in such a way that I was inevitably drawn into conflicts where I had to act or intercede to protect myself or someone else." Harry was still thinking about those days. His school years seemed mild in comparison to what happened after Riddle had come back the last time. Nobody knew that he had made another Horcrux or had prepared for his own return unaided. Harry couldn't even sense him anymore with the link in his scar finally gone.

Coulson was shocked. It did explain a few things though. Those forged in the heat of battle tended to be stronger for it in the long run. He felt sorry for the man who had lost so much, but his respect for him grew all the more for having survived it. It also explained why Harry was so adept at changing his personality into a hardened warrior, ready for anything, since that's what he had needed to become.

They were silent when they reached the car and Coulson drove them to the Hotel. He dropped Harry off and then left for his debriefing.

Harry walked into the Hotel and decided to go for a drink at the bar. He sat down on a bar-stool and ordered himself a six shots of tequila and a whiskey, telling the bartender to charge it to his room. He'd need something strong to even get a buzz, but he didn't feel like drinking alone and at least there were a couple of people around. Harry downed the first two shots in quick succession before sipping the whiskey and looking around to speculate and people-watch. It had been a while for him to have been around so many people and he enjoyed the atmosphere.

He saw a young couple off in a corner trying to look inconspicuous, while whispering, holding hands under the table and sipping on some fruity drinks Harry couldn't identify. He wondered if they had eloped or were trying to come across as older than they were. He remembered reading that the drinking age in America was 21. With magical people hangovers and alcohol poisoning was not something to worry about. As such and like with so many other things in the Wizzarding world, there were no clearly defined rules about underage drinking. Butterbeer was sold to thirteen-year olds for goodness sake and while it was not exactly strong, most muggles would only be able to handle a handful of those at most!

There was a smartly dressed group of five men all in suits, seeming to have finished a business meeting. Harry mused that they were using the excuse of being at a bar and away from home to have a couple of drinks, since whatever company they presented would obviously pick up the tab.

There was an older man, also in a suit, sitting at the end of the bar, just looking at his drink and taking a sip every now and then. His suit was not as well-fitted as the younger men at the table and he seemed tired. Probably down on his luck and trying to drown his sorrows, Harry thought.

He downed another two shots, taking another sip of his whiskey, when his thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice. "Thirsty?"

Harry turned around and saw a stunningly beautiful red-head walking up behind him to the bar. She wore a white sundress with a stylish, but understated, pattern of pale green leaves. Her hair came down to just above her shoulders and was slightly wavy. Looking at him were a pair of green eyes just a shade or two darker than his own. "No, just needed to get out of my room." he answered.

She looked at him and then the six shot glasses, four of which were empty, and smirked. "Must be a really boring room. Mind if I join you? I seem to be suffering from cabin-fever myself."

He smirked back, getting off his seat and pulling one out for her. "Please," he said "be my guest." She acted like she was delighted by his manners. Harry held out his hand to her and said "I'm Harry."

She took his hand saying "Natalie", and he kissed the air above her knuckles, smirking at her smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Natalie. May I buy you a drink?" he offered.

She accepted his offer and gave the bar tender her order. "Are you trying to pick me up?" she asked, "I'm not some one-night stand, I'll have you know," she said affecting a poor imitation of his accent, but with some humour in her eyes.

"Of course not, dear lady," Harry responded immediately, "but would I not be a poor example of a British gentleman, if I did not offer you a refreshment after you have deigned to grace me with your lovely company?" Harry asked affecting a much better imitation of a British Lord (which, technically, he was), bowing slightly at the waist and gesticulating with his hand.

He looked up at her and grinned, which seemed to break the ice. She smiled, realizing he was joking. "You're dangerous," she said. "For a moment there I thought you were serious."

"It's all in the name of good fun. I have been cooped up in my room for a couple of days now. I was starting to miss human contact." Harry said.

"What are you doing in Malibu? Vacation?" She asked, looking up at him after taking her drink from the bar-tender and thanking him.

"The trip was a bit of a spur-of-the-moment thing. I might decide to turn it into a bit of a vacation, depending on what happens tomorrow." he answered.

"Oh, what happens tomorrow?" she asked.

"A possible business opportunity has come up. I'm meeting with someone who's supposed to know the details tomorrow." Harry said. Being non-specific was becoming a bit of a habit for him. "What about you? Taking some time off from being a model?" Harry asked with some humour, smirking again.

"You _are_ a flirt." She said still smiling. "I'm a PA. The boss and I were here for a conference. Now he's off with his boyfriend. He set me up with a room and some spending money, while they are off doing whatever. And what is it that you do, that you could just up and leave and find business propositions where you end up?" she asked.

"A bit of this and a bit of that." he answered, purposefully vague. He honestly had not thought about that yet. What would he be doing with his time? He'd not had a job in years, nor a vacation for that matter. "A friend of mine arranged the meeting. I think he's hoping I will stick around. Things back home aren't great." He turned to the shots and downed the last two, followed by the rest of his whiskey.

With that done, he stood up and held his hand out to her again. Confusion played on her face for a moment as she took his hand and he kissed the air just above her knuckles again. "I thank you for your lovely company, my dear, but I am afraid I must bid you farewell."

"Wait, you're leaving?" She looked slightly affronted.

"I was only planning on drinking what I did. I'm sorry for the seeming abruptness of my departure but I feel like going for a walk. Maybe look for a marketplace to window-shop. You know, do the tourist thing, while I have time. I suppose you could join me if you were interested?" He didn't expect her to take him up on his offer, but at least it wouldn't seem like he was just leaving her alone.

"Sure." she said, completely catching him off guard. "I haven't gone shopping in a while." She seemed to shrug and started getting up.

"Do you mind if we meet up in an hour? I was at the beach earlier and feel like a shower and some clean clothes.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby." At that she sat back down, presumably to finish her drink.

Once Harry was gone, she reached into her purse and pulled something small out, which she put in her ear. She then picked up her phone and put it to the same ear, just in case someone was watching and said, "Target has stated that he's going to leave the hotel to 'do the tourist thing'. I've received an invitation to join him. Departure time is one hour."

She listened to her earpiece for a couple of seconds and said, "Confirmed. Will continue with primary. Observation and reconnaissance. Widow out."

AN: Next chapter, Coulson's debriefing. Thanks again to all who review.


	8. Chapter 8

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Eight**

Coulson arrived back at headquarters and proceeded to the director's office, where he knocked and entered, leaving his earpiece and phone in a drop-box outside.

Fury was just finishing a conversation, "… as instructed. We need any information you can get in case our man has been compromised. Backup is on standby." He then looked up, spotted Coulson and indicated for him to close the door.

Once Coulson closed the door, there was a hissing sound and the low buzz of some kind of electrified field switching on. He was not surprised. Instead, he took out his gun, removed the clip and ejected the remaining cartridge before placing both in front of Fury with the muzzle of the weapon pointing to his right.

Protocol X was designed for situations where psionic, psychic or other mental powers are in play and people need to confirm that they have not been compromised.

Fury looked slightly relieved, but proceeded with protocol, "Re-confirm status, agent."

Coulson responded with, "All green. Confirmation code: Zeta, Lema, Beta, five, two, four."

"Good." he said, picked up his phone and listened while he was given a report immediately from the techs that were waiting for him on the line. Fury seemed to sag into his chair in relief. He put the phone down, disconnected its cable and said, "You're clean. The techs inform me that there doesn't seem to be any psionic or psychic powers trying to breach. Now I want your report."

Coulson looked at the director and asked, "Handling Protocol 15, Subsection C?"

"The room is clean, I checked myself. We're black until further notice. Do I need to be worried?" Fury asked, one eyebrow raised. "Widow has made contact, we have a response team on standby and snipers at the ready."

"No need to be worried, sir. We have seemed to luck out with this one. Full voluntary control. Willing to co-operate as long as we can keep his secrets off of any record." Coulson looked apprehensive for a moment. "Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Fury sat upright, ready to get back on the phone in a second.

"We have a case of level ten, Code C restricted access information." Coulson responded.

Sitting back and staring angrily at Coulson, Fury said, "You mean, you can't tell me something to maintain our relationship. With a Protocol X powered? That's highly unconventional and goes against many of our mandated rules."

"I understand that, sir, but this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He's also told me the weakness of his version of Protocol X. He needs eye-contact." Coulson said as he slipped out his sunglasses and put them on for effect.

Fury was intrigued and nodded in understanding. "What can you tell me?"

And with that Coulson sat down, took off his sunglasses and started explaining the situation to Fury. "Harry Potter seems to have been transported from a parallel universe through means I am not aware of, but suspect to be connected to the intel I cannot divulge at this time."

Fury just looked at him, considering this. "So he doesn't belong to a foreign agency. It was his arrival that we picked up on the sensors. He's the one that knocked our men out and destroyed their instruments. He's been lying to us and you want us to give him the benefit of the doubt?" Fury was not happy. When he was told Coulson had gone black, he had worried. Coulson had never gone black before. When Coulson implemented Protocol X, he had worried that he'd soon lose his right hand man. And now the same man was basically advocating his freedom. "Explain."

"From what I understand, his world was all but destroyed. By one man. That man was tempting to breach into our world, but he was able to stop him, on his own. The scorched part of the beach is where Agent Potter dispatched of his remains." Coulson was doing all he can not to reveal anything he mustn't.

"Agent Potter?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was, before its downfall, an agent sworn to his government to uphold the law. The government he worked for were like him. Protecting both normal and enhanced from enemy enhanced. Sir, from what I understand, I suspect his government abused his skills, some of which were unique to him even there. He has a mistrust of those who deal in information and keep him in the dark. He does not wish to be a weapon." Coulson informed him.

"The government in charge will not always be able to give a soldier the reasons for sending them to battle. It's as much for the soldier's protection as the people they serve." Fury stated.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Coulson asked.

"Go ahead."

"Sir, Harry was the only survivor of an entire world. They must have known his power, his importance to the fight. When they chose to use him for their gain instead of saving their world, they disabused him of the illusion that the government knows best. If we're to employ him, and I couldn't stress enough how much you need to do that, we cannot, ever, make him go against his code. He's a hero warrior sir. Not a soldier." Coulson said solemnly.

"Hero warrior? You sound like a fan. Are you sure you weren't compromised?" Fury asked.

"I've not been compromised, sir. He gave me that information freely. He could have kept it to himself and we would never have known about his need for eye-contact. I don't even think we'd be able to detect it by our means. When I pointed that out, he said that he was giving me his trust, and that required that I keep some of his information in trust until such a time that SHIELD can prove itself to keep his information safe.

"As for me being a fan. He sure as hell deserves some. He's been in conflict with his enemy since his early teens as far as I can tell. But I'm not a fan. I respect him far too much for that. Sir, he's lost everybody he ever loved, and then everybody else died. From what I understand, his enemy used enhanced means to start a nuclear fallout. And he used his unique skills to stay alive for years, on his own, his soul purpose to avenge his fallen world. I cannot imagine I'd be capable of doing the same."

Fury's eye had widened. Hearing what this man had been through, he could not imagine the sheer grit needed to stay the course and not lose himself to madness. "And he told you this? You do realise he could be the one that destroyed his world and he's just getting in good with the next government he's about to set his sights on?" Fury asked, not wanting it to be true, but needing to cover his bases.

"I understand that, sir. I wondered the same thing. And I would not have believed him had he not freely shared some of his secrets with me. Things that could very well change the course of our world. Sir, while I can't tell you everything, I can assure you: he's a good man. And if you can't trust him, I strongly urge you to trust me. According to Harry, there's a high likelihood that something big is coming. Something we'll need him for. He doesn't know what, but he seemed to think that whatever it is, we'll need his experience and/or abilities on our side. To use his words: 'Are you the person I'm supposed to trust with the life of an entire world?'" Coulson said.

Fury was surprised at this. "You know I trust you Coulson. And having you vouch for him is telling. I'll definitely consider him an ally, but for us to use him I need to know his skills and abilities. We also need to know his source of information. If there's a threat to our world, we need to know what it is so that we can prepare."

"Of course, sir. He was willing for me to tell you most, but not all of his abilities. From there I should be able to extrapolate some of the skills that I think, but have not confirmed, that he might have. Firstly, he was trained as a field operative. Seize and capture, infiltration and extraction. Secondly, he has the ability to find and disable electronics, and can knock people out using means I am to keep silent about for now." Coulson said.

"You mean, that was not a part of his psionic or psychic abilities?" Fury asked with a frown.

"Kind of, sir. It's all related to his secret. I wouldn't call him psychic, psionic or even telepathic. Let's rather say, where he is from, there are skills and abilities we don't know about that can benefit us. I suspect his source of information falls within that range of skills, but to hear him speak of it, there is no more information to give. He just knows he's supposed to be here and to trust someone. Me apparently. I really wish I could tell you, though. It's actually rather exciting. I suggest we get him up to speed and start informing him of the world he's entered. Once he's ready we can start seeing where he'll be most useful. We have to handle the situation with care, however. I have a suspicion that if he feels threatened he can disappear from our radar and we'd never find him again." Coulson warned.

"Interesting." Fury said. "Okay. I'll think about it. Skills like his would be useful for extracting information as long as he keeps his eyes off ours. Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Sir, if you were there you would understand. When he speaks of his past, you can see pain in his eyes like I have never seen. He was very close to broken when he arrived here. If we can make him an ally, maybe get him indebted to us, we might just have what we need to avoid situations like what happened at Puente Antiguo in the future." Coulson said dropping his last bombshell.

"He's that powerful?" Fury asked amazed.

"Probably more, sir. I don't know for sure, but from what he's told me the implications are immense." Coulson said with a real smile on his face.

"You look like a kid at Christmas time." Fury noted after he took a moment to consider the information he had just been given. Not since 1995 had he seen anything like what Coulson was describing.

"I'm not sure what you are referring to, sir." Coulson said standing up, his usual smile on his face.

Fury plugged his phone back in and dialled a code. The door unlocked and the shields protecting against both communications and psionic abilities was dropped. "I expect your official report and documentation on my desk first thing tomorrow."

"Sir, level ten, Code C restricted access information."

"Yes, I know. I'll still need your _official_ report stating what you can. It'll also give me a better understanding of what to keep to myself." Fury replied.

Just then the phone rang and Fury instantly answered, "This is Fury." He listened and scowled when the person on the other side finished. "It seems our new friend has been busy." he said looking at Coulson.


	9. Chapter 9

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Nine**

Harry had made his way up to his rooms. A subtle couple of spells on the front door later and he went to the bedroom. He scanned for more 'bugs' as Coulson had called them and found only one this time. It seemed like they were getting tired of losing their devices. Harry chucked, pulled up a chair and removed the offending bit of technology from on top of the light fixture.

He walked back to the living room and put it down on the coffee table. He supposed he could clear the rest of the rooms as well, but felt the game he had been playing with his watchers, was probably just frustrating them at this point. It would do him no good to spoil all their fun. He hoped he'd meet them sometime. It would be fun to find out how they had reacted. Too bad he had vanished most of the bugs he had found the first night.

He walked to his bedroom and locked the door. He then cast a couple of security wards he had not needed in a while, that would turn the room he was currently in into a fortress if impenetrability. If they were scanning for his magic somehow, as he suspected they could, then they might decide to enter and question what was going on. He couldn't have them finding him while he was busy.

Harry retrieved his trunk again and climbed down into it. It was a specially modified version he and Hermione had worked on for a whole year. It had its own self-contained and maintained dimensional pocket. Usually expanded trunks were just that, in that it took the current space available and extended it magically. Some even shrunk items to make the room in the trunk seem more.

Harry's trunk, however, existed in its own pocket dimension. This allowed for other magically expanded items to be used in it without fear of the magics involved affecting each other. Hermione had called it the bag-of-holding in a bag-of-holding problem. Effectively making the space he was currently in capable of having more such spaces inside of it. He even knew how to expand his personal pocket dimension himself. Hermione wouldn't let him use her rune schemes without understanding them, saying that one mistake could separate the pocket from the outside world and lock him in forever. He probably paid more attention to her in those days than ever before.

He walked to the end of the room and opened a door, which was protected by a Fidelius charm. Beyond this door were all his treasures, research and resources. He couldn't not protect them. His paranoia had run too deep by the time he had set all this up. Through the door seemed to be what looked like a hallway with doors on both ends. They were not spaced out as conventional spacing issues were not a consideration in a dimension where he could, quite literally, make space.

The first door on the left was his bedroom. It held a four-poster bed, a bathroom with a large tub, a comfy couch and coffee table and a small kitchenette with magically preserved items in a cupboard. It's most prominent feature was a large window which covered most of one wall that looked out on an illusion of the Hogwarts grounds with the lake, the forest and the castle prominently in the middle.

He could set it to any scene he wanted, but he'd never had the heart to change it. Not after Hogwarts had fallen. It was so lifelike you could see the wind blowing in the grass, birds flying in the sky, creatures of all sorts could be seen moving in the forest and every now and then, the lake would ripple and you could see, what looked like, a large tentacle break the surface of the water. The curtain had been drawn over the scene for many years now, but Harry suspected he'd finally be able to look at it again. Now that there was hope.

The first door on the right held his library. Any book he thought he might need was in there. When he had arrived at Hogwarts after its destruction, he had expanded his own library with as much as he could selvage.

The next door on his left was his vegetable garden. It was one of the only sources of food he had had by the time he had been closing in on Riddle. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a mild summer day, the magically produced sunlight enough to allow the garden to flourish. It was a large plot of ground with many vegetables and fruit baring trees around the perimeter.

If one looked they'd see a couple of chickens walking around through the growth. They were allowed to walk around as they pleased and magically fed on a schedule, near where their nests were. The eggs they produced were magically removed and preserved. The unfertilized ones to his kitchen, for him to eat. The fertilized ones would be returned as necessary to maintain the population.

The next door on the right contained one of his magical greenhouses. Those needed upkeep, but he had fortunately remembered to supply all the rooms with a suspension matrix. He could basically stop time for the rooms once he left them. That would make things stop growing though, so he was loath to use it. In it were his more commonly used potions ingredients. He was glad the instructor at auror academy had known how to fix his horrible potions education, though he doubted he'd ever be a master. Nutrient potions gave him everything his garden couldn't.

The next door on his left was where he stored his dry goods. Chicken feed and seeds for plants he needed that he had found. Flour and grains. He even had some cuttings in stasis from rare plants that he hoped, one day, he could find a place for.

He had a potions lab and a magical artefacts room, where he stored and studied his more magical items. If any of them were lost, he'd not be able to replace them. Not unless he could find out how they worked. He'd already studied some of them enough to duplicate their effects, to a degree.

And so it went on. A miniature bio-dome of self-contained life with crops, tanks and necessities he had scavenged during his travels. What he didn't know he needed, he learned about and added. He had thought, at one point, that he might have a chance to seed life again. That if he found any survivors, he could help support them and save his race.

The most valuable commodity he had was his magic and by the time his version of an arc was complete, he had had to start feeding magic into the trunk to support the life contained therein. Once every couple of days he'd feel a pull and realize that the magic running his little safe haven was running low and he'd go and replenish it. He had, at least, put a fail-safe in place. Should he ever be unable to supply it with magic in time, all the rooms that required it would enter suspension to preserve what he has saved.

There was even a room for all Hermione's research. He had stored it in its own room. Boxes upon boxes of items, most of which he had no idea what they contained, but Hermione had made him swear to keep her research going one day, if she should fall. And she did. He had not been to that room in years, but thought he might find the time, now that Riddle was dead. He always kept his promises. Until then, he'd keep it in stasis as well, as it had been for many years.

But now, he was headed for his vault. He opened the door and walked into a room filled with gold and jewellery, precious gemstones and rare and precious non-magical artefacts. Portraits and art. Things he thought were beautiful and knew were priceless. Magically restored paintings and items cut from pure jade. The treasure contained in his vault could buy a medium sized country, he knew, but he just wanted to pick up some gold. Hopefully he could sell it somewhere for its value in weight.

Harry filled a small pouch with galleons and pocketed it before closing the door and leaving his trunk. When he put the trunk away and left his room, he was surprised that no-one was banging on his door. Maybe Coulson had them stand down? Whatever the reason he was just glad he could go for a shower in peace.

Once he was cleaned and dressed in a casual outfit of baggy jeans with an emerald green button-up shirt he had once been told looks good on him, he exited and went down to the lobby, where he saw Natalie waiting for him. "I'm sorry I kept you. Am I late?" he asked.

"No, you're just in time." she replied. He was actually early, but it would not do to tell her target that she had been waiting for him for twenty minutes already.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked indicating the front door with his off hand.

"Let's." Natalie replied, preceding him out the door.

"Follow me, I'm right behind you," he joked.

She turned to him with an upturned eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense."

"A good friend once told me that making sense only matters to those who want to think of themselves as normal. And normality is overrated. Almost anyone can do that." he replied. "Being yourself however, that is a worthy goal."

She considered this for a moment as they walked. At first it sounded like a strange statement, until she realized that it was actually sound advice. People who strive for mediocrity, seldom reach their full potential. "Your friend sounds very wise." she finally responded.

"She was a strange one, but she had the best way of looking at the world. Very few people ever saw the wisdom in her words. She could make an innocuous statement and only hours later would you realize what she had meant. That tended to alienate her from her peers. She had very few friends, but those of us who called her ours, appreciated her greatly." Harry replied with a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry." she said,

"For what?" he asked, coming back to himself.

"You speak of her like she isn't with us anymore." she stated.

"She isn't," he replied solemnly "but she would think mourning her as a disservice to her memory. She'd rather those of us that remained carry her in our memories and remember her as the eccentric, adventurous person she was." He smiled at this. "She'd probably tell me to spend more time talking to you about mythical creatures and government conspiracies." and she would probably be happy that Harry was befriending a seemingly lonely young lady, who had jumped at the opportunity for good conversation.

"Government conspiracies? Was she into tabloids and the strange and unusual?" She asked with an upward quirk in the corner of her lips.

"Like you have no idea. She once had this theory that there was a conspiracy to overthrow the government with gum-disease. I never thought she was serious, but for all I know it was a metaphor for taking the power from those in charge by infiltrating the highest offices and reducing the positions to ineffectual nuisances. She was strange like that." Harry shrugged.

"Sounds fun, though. I can see why you liked her. The world can do with a few more unusual people in it." she said.

They walked for half an hour chatting amiably until Harry spotted a store that he thought was exactly what he needed. It looked like a pawn shop, with the words 'We Buy Gold' displayed in the front window. He walked into the shop followed by his companion. Immediately on entering he got the feeling he was being watched. There was a certain tension in the air. There were three other men in the shop seemingly looking at various items. But their body language was off. Like they were ready for anything.

Slowing down and looking at an item on sale, he whispered to her, "Something is about to happen. Duck behind the display until I tell you to come out. Don't worry, I should be able to handle this."

Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, SHIELD asset, had had a long life of intrigue and as such had also noted the strange behaviour of the men standing around the small store. When her target gave her a quiet warning, she made the decision to act her part and observe. That was her mission after all. From what she had been told, her target was well trained, a possible threat or asset like herself. She'd use this opportunity to find out if those claims were true. She casually moved behind the display they were currently looking at, while Harry started browsing closer to one of the men who was furthest from his friends.

One of them, having spotted the woman duck behind the display and the movement of the man, caught on and yelled to his friend, "Watch out!"

But it was too late. As soon as the man started to turn, pulling a gun from inside his jacket, Harry was on him. Harry twisted his arm and he let go of the weapon. As it fell to the floor, Harry twisted the arm the other way, behind his back and held the man in front of him between himself and the other two men who had also drawn weapons.

"Let him go! You can't take us all!" he screamed shaking his weapon to indicate that Harry didn't have one.

Harry smiled at him. "I think you'll find that your gun works best with the safety off." As he said this he sent a bit of magic at both of their weapons, activating the safety and locking it in place.

He saw the confusion on their faces as they tried to get the safeties disengaged. "What the hell!?" one of them screamed. After a moment of struggling he dropped the gun and pulled out a large knife.

Harry in the meanwhile had not been idle. He punched the man he was holding in the back of the head and stunned him. Letting him drop to the ground, he stepped toward the man still looking at his gun in confusion. When he looked up and saw Harry approaching, he tried to us the pommel of his gun to hit Harry, but Harry intercepted it with a raised hand and grabbed the man by the throat with his other hand.

As this was happening, the last of the men had approached the woman hiding behind the display and dragged her out putting the knife to her throat. "Let him go, or I'll make the bitch smile from ear to ear!" at this he mimed pulling the knife just as he had described under her chin.

"Okay," Harry said, stunning the man before letting go, casually stepping over his body while slowly approaching the man with his hands raised. As he did so he applied a charm to the knife, usually used to prevent a person from cutting their fingers while preparing ingredients for potions, with a small flick of a finger. "That knife won't stop me from taking you out, but if you try to kill her, I'll have to respond in kind." As Harry said this he never stopped moving towards the man, slowly, deliberately, like a predator on the prowl.

"Stay where you are, man! I swear, I'll kill her!" the last man started moving towards the door while circling away from Harry, feeling like prey. Needing to run away.

"If you let her go, we can end this without any further violence. The choice is yours." Harry's eyes flashed, completing the look of the predator about to strike and the man, feeling the urgency to leave becoming several degrees more urgent, threw his hostage at him, turned on the spot and tried to make it to the door.

Harry caught Natalie easily, picked up a bauble from a nearby table and threw it at the man's head with a stunning spell on it. It hit the intended target and the man fell to the floor unconscious. He looked down at the woman and asked, "Are you okay?" he lifted her head as if to inspect her for any damage and smiled. "It seems we were lucky. You don't have a mark on you. It would be a shame to blemish your pretty face… Agent."

Natasha froze for only a split second before pasting a confused look on her face and asking, "Agent? I don't know what you are talking about."

"If you want to continue lying to me, you are welcome, but I'll have you know that I don't react well to dishonesty." Harry said this with none of his previous humour as he took a step back from her.

Natasha looked at him for a moment and considered trying to maintain her cover, but when his eyes hardened, as she adopted a confused expression, she knew he wouldn't buy it. Suddenly her posture changed, as she removed the mantle of helpless victim and became the Black Widow again. Her face blank she asked, "How did you figure it out?"

"Your eyes. You are quite the actress, and had it not been for my experience I might have believed your act. But when that man put the knife against your throat, you were looking at me, not it. You don't usually play the victim or, at least, you don't like to have people see you as one. I knew a few people who would have acted the same way in this situation." Harry explained.

At this time the teller came out from the back room. With a shaking voice she said, "I've called the cops. When those men came in I saw one of them had a gun, so I stayed in the back room. I was so worried, they were talking about taking only the gold and didn't know I heard them. If it wasn't for you, they might have killed me!" She finished with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. They aren't going anywhere until the police arrive, I promise. In the meanwhile, how about you help me with a sale?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you're English! I love your accent. Are you sure they won't wake up?" She gushed and then worried again.

"I'm sure. They are out cold. Now, how about we forget all about this nasty business and you tell me what you can give me for these?" Harry said with a charming smile as he withdrew the pouch and took out one of the coins.

"Is this pure?" the young lady asked as she took the coin to be weighed.

"As far as I know. I don't know where my family got them, but they are useless to me in their current form." Harry lied easily. He knew that they were pure gold and wanted to avoid having to try and explain what the images and words on them meant. Fortunately he had remembered to remove the protections on the coins. Pure gold is quite malleable after all and without them the coins would deform quite quickly.

While the flirty, mid-twenty year old woman was helping Harry, Natasha was checking the assailants. All of them seemed to be out cold and their heart rates seemed to indicate that they were simply unconscious. How, was an entirely different matter. She had been watching carefully and didn't know how he had stopped first their guns and then them.

She had felt the knife drag against her throat, when the assailant threw her at Harry, probably hoping to keep him busy long enough to escape, but she wasn't even nicked. She had picked up the knife and tested it against her nail. It wasn't a razor, but it should still have killed her. She suspected that she knew now why she had been sent.

Harry continued chatting amiably with the teller and soon found that one of his coins was worth more than he expected. When he gave her the rest of the coins, her eyes bulged. But she went to work testing all of them, muttering about how it's a miracle they are still in such good condition. Most collectors keep coins in separate containers to keep them in mint condition. Harry didn't care what they looked like. He wanted spending money. He never liked relying on the kindness of others or feeling indebted to them.

He was soon handed a wad of cash, which he put in the pouch and dropped into his pocket. As he went to go stand by the door, Natasha following him, the door slammed open and four armed police officers rushed in weapons raised.

"Get on the ground! Hands behind your heads!" one officer commanded.

Harry took a step back and raised his arms, but said nothing.

Natasha, however, looked at them with a calm expression and said, "The situation has already been handled. I'm going to reach into my handbag and show you my ID, okay?"

The officer in charge looked dubious, but seeing the three men on the floor and that nobody was making any sudden movements, he nodded quickly. Natasha reached into her purse and extracted her SHIELD badge, which she handed to the officer. He looked at it and frowned, but allowed her to tell them what happened.

An hour later and what felt like 5000 questions later, Coulson walked in the door. "I hear you've been busy," he stated as he looked at Harry.

"It's like I told you. I just tend to find myself in these situations. It's a new record though. I've actually had four days without problems!" Harry responded with a grin.

Coulson just smiled his usual smile and placed a file in the officer's hands. "I'll take it from here." he said.

"I'm not finished with him yet," the officer started.

"Yes you are. You were informed that he was with one of our agents and that he acted in self-defence and in the defence of an innocent bystander, which said bystander confirmed as I understand it. He's free to go. If you want to argue speak to your commanding officer."

"Now, wait just one …" the officer started again.

"No, we're leaving. If you need any further information from me or my people, call this number," he said handing the belligerent officer a card and leading Harry and Natasha from the premises.

"So am I supposed to go back to the hotel now?" Harry asked sadly.

"Why would you think that?" Coulson returned.

"Well, since I know she's one of yours," he pointed at Natasha, "I assume you guys are still baby-sitting me. Am I now classified as a threat?" Harry asked seriously.

"I told you there were protocols to follow and that I couldn't tell you everything. One of them was to ensure my own safety. Natasha was sent in case I had been compromised. After my debriefing, and stating your case, you have been cleared. I have been told to warn you that our agents are off limits," at this he pointed at his head. "We know that realistically we cannot compel you to comply with our demands, nor can we know when you are, shall we say, invading people's privacy, but it would help build trust." Coulson replied.

"Natasha?" Harry said looking at the read-head.

"Romanoff," she nodded. "Do you use your real name when you go under-cover?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fair enough. Why aren't you wearing your sunglasses agent Coulson?" Harry asked.

"Merely doing my part to show trust. That is our main objective at this point, right?" Coulson asked.

"Put them on, it's bright out here and just so you know, I dislike using that particular skillset and will likely never use it if I can help it. You should probably get your agency to set up a list of priorities when they will need me to do so, with _many_ good reasons, since I will not be used as an interrogator." Harry stated honestly.

"That might be a problem. The director probably already plans for you to use your skills in that regard. I wasn't aware of your aversion to the skill." Coulson replied.

"Try having your, um, privacy invaded every day for months by a man who hates your guts who used to work for the other side and who caused your parent' death and tell me how willing you are to use the skill." Harry said angrily. "Sorry, I never liked when the government thought to use me for those skills. Sorry I snapped at you." he apologised. "I may have an alternative for you, though."

Harry bent over and picked up a leaf from the ground. He showed it to them covered it with his other hand and performed a switching spell. When he moved his hand away the leaf had been replaced with a quarter full dropper vial with a clear liquid in it. "TADA!" he said with a flourish, giving the vial to Coulson.

Natasha scoffed, "Slight-of-hand? Really?"

"No, Natasha, Magic." He said with a smile. Sometimes the truth is the best lie.

Coulson smirked, knowing what Harry had done. It was going to be fun seeing her reaction when she found out. If she found out, he supposed. "What is this?"

"Is her clearance high enough to hear what Fury did?" Harry asked.

"She'll be among the first to know." Coulson replied.

"Okay, then. What you have in your hand is the most potent truth serum known to man, where I am from. Nothing can even come close. Three drops ingested orally and you cannot but tell the truth for an hour. Be careful with that stuff. Too many drops is lethal. I don't have much more but I can make more. It takes a couple of days though, so make sure you prioritize its use correctly. That should make your boss smile." Harry said.

"I've never seen Fury smile." Natasha interjected, her face still blank.

"I have. Not quite the same since he lost the eye though." Coulson stated with a small smile of his own.

"He lost an eye?" Harry asked.

"It was a couple of years back. He doesn't speak of it." Coulson said.

"Wow. So your paranoid spymaster of a boss has one eye and a lives up to his namesake?" Harry asked, not being able to help but draw parallels.

"Pretty much," Coulson said, "why?"

"The war vet I told you about, was our spy-catcher, who had one eye and a propensity to live up to his name." Harry said with humour.

"What was his name?" Coulson asked.

"Moody." Harry said, not able to help but let out a laugh. "But he had a replacement for his eye, of sorts. It was always looking in all directions, not following his other eye. So he was nick-named 'Mad-Eye' Moody."

Natasha snorted. Drawing her own parallels, but said nothing.

They reached the car and Coulson got in. "See you tomorrow, Harry." With that, he pulled away and drove off.

Harry started walking back to the market he had spotted earlier and was surprised when Natasha walked with him. "Are you still on baby-sitting duty?" he asked.

"You heard Coulson. You're in the clear." she replied

"Then why are you going with me?" he asked again.

"Are you saying you'd drop your date just because her name changed?" she asked with big eyes, tears forming in them, which had him wanting to instantly apologize.

He stopped himself just in time and looked at her with a smirk. "You _are_ dangerous!" he said with delight. "Come on then, you can tell me all about what it's like working for a super-secret spy agency."

She smiled back and started, "Well, I would tell you…"

_AN: Next chapter, Harry finally meets Fury. He has a plan and intends to do all he can to get what he needs to secure his future._


	10. Chapter 10

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Ten**

The next day, Harry was woken by a knock on the door. He had had a late night after returning to the hotel. He had done some shopping with Natasha keeping him company. Harry had found out some things that amazed him. Apparently he was in a world with superheroes and supervillains, supernatural beings and mutants! She couldn't be specific, but that was expected.

He had also learned about some of the technology of this world. They were far more advanced than his previous world in some regards. He had looked into a cell-phone and found that there were some that were hardened against interference. He had thought of purchasing one, but decided against it. Who would he call after all? He'd have to use runes on the device just so he could use it without there being a chance of it simply frying. The signal interference part might be nice, since cell-phones tended to always sound like they had bad lines in his hands.

Later, they had ended up going to an Italian restaurant. He had never had Italian cuisine and found that he liked the food immensely. He'd have to look into some of those recipes. He'd probably have to add more herbs and spices to his collection, but he was certain there was space for some of them in his herb garden.

After dinner, they walked back to the hotel and Harry said goodbye to her at the door. He hoped he'd see her again. She was beautiful, good at carrying a conversation, smart with a dry wit, but he sensed that he'd need to know a lot more about her before she'd get close to being herself. And Harry could never be with someone he didn't truly know and trust. But he could take the time.

When he got back to his rooms, he secured it and scanned the bedroom for devices. Nothing. Seems they had decided to stop trying. That was nice of them! He smiled and went to work after entering his trunk. He had a plan.

When Harry reached the door the next morning, it was to find Coulson smiling at him. "Ready to go?" he asked, looking at Harry's dishevelled appearance.

Harry, knowing he was joking, just scowled at him and invited him in. Once Coulson was in, Harry excused himself to his room and quickly got ready. It was not a minute later and Harry exited his room, clean, refreshed and dressed in a smart-casual suit with a suitcase in hand. "Now, I'm ready." Harry smiled at him.

"Looking good, Harry." Coulson asked. "Should I even ask how?" he asked.

"Not in this room, you shouldn't," Harry said looking around the room, indicating he knew about the bugs.

"You didn't check did you?" Coulson asked. "The bugs were removed before you came back last night. Apparently you're being given the benefit of the doubt until your meeting with Fury." he said.

Harry scanned around the room and found that the devices were all gone. "Huh, I've only been checking my room, since I can't sleep when I can sense I'm being observed." Harry shrugged.

"We were wondering about that." Coulson said. "Useful skill too."

"Necessary skill. There were a couple of pranksters at school, who'd wait for you to go to sleep before pranking you. You'd wake up with feathers instead of hair, or the wrong gender, depending on what they were working on that week. I learned fast to know when they might strike and that skill only developed over time." Harry explained.

"Okay, that's scary. Those were considered pranks?" Coulson asked amazed.

"Sure. We had a school nurse that could fix pretty much anything, from dragon pox to splinching your head right off." Harry replied.

"Dragon pox, splinching?" Coulson asked.

"Magical disease. Don't worry, I don't carry any pathogens. I'm somewhat immune to disease. As for splinching, it's what happens when something goes wrong while apparating." Harry said.

"Apparating?" Coulson asked again. Every time Harry answered a question more just came up.

"We apparated to New York." Harry replied with a shrug.

"That was a possibility? Can you fix splinching?" he asked Harry worriedly.

"I could, but you don't need to worry about that. I've never splinched anyone. The more power you possess, the safer it becomes and I was probably one of the strongest wizards in my world." Harry said. "I'm not bragging, honest. I actually wished more times than I can tell you that I was just a normal kid. It is likely because of my power that the bad-guys kept coming after me. By my mid-twenties, I was considered the strongest wizard alive besides the bastard that ended it all."

This struck a chord with Coulson. "Harry, how old are you now?" he asked.

"I'll be turning 32 at the end of July. Why?" Harry asked.

"You don't look like you can be older than 24. Is that normal?" Coulson asked.

"Wizards age more slowly than normal people." Harry answered not really wanting to think about the fact that he's stopped aging at 25. Thanks to the magic though, he looked younger than he had actually been when that happened.

"That's a perk if I ever heard one." Coulson replied noticing a look he couldn't identify. "Well it's almost time we leave. Do you have everything you need?"

"Actually, I need to know what's about to happen. I had an idea about how we can secure our secrets between the director and me, but I can't do that if we're being watched." Harry said. He then went about explaining his plan, taking items out of his suitcase as he explained.

Coulson was astounded. This could change so many things. The director was no fool. He'd see the benefits immediately. "That's… amazing!" Coulson said, not able to hide his child-like wonder at the information he was given. He couldn't wait to see Fury's reaction!

Half an hour later, Harry and Coulson walked into a warehouse. They had first stopped at another location for some photos to be taken, but Harry couldn't get Coulson to explain why. He just told Harry it was necessary and smiled a mysterious smile. Harry knew there were people watching over the warehouse, but he was assured that the inside was clean. He'd check for himself, but he'd wait until he'd met the director.

In the middle of the small, well-lit warehouse, stood a tall black man with an eye-patch standing behind a small round table with three chairs around it. Harry was unsurprised to see him wearing sunglasses. They walked up to the table and Coulson introduced them. "Director Fury, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Director Nick Fury."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said.

"Likewise. Agent Coulson here seems to think you're the best thing since sliced bread. I'm here to find out why and if we're in positions to help each other out." Fury said with a disapproving tone to his voice.

"Don't blame Coulson. If things go well today, you'll probably see why." Harry said.

"Is that so? I was under the impression there are things I can't know. Agent Coulson made special arrangements using SHIELD bylaws and protocols to ensure the safety of your secrets." Fury asked with a frown.

"Sir, if I may. Harry has explained to me what he intends to show you and I think you'll like the implications. He has a whole display worked out for you." Coulson said with an excited smile.

"You look way too happy about this, Agent." Fury said.

"Please, if I may?" Harry said holding up his briefcase.

Fury nodded and sat down. Harry put the suitcase on the table and opened it. He took two folders out of the suitcase. They were green and yellow.

"What I have here is a way to secure information between us. I could explain it, but you'd probably prefer to see for yourself." Harry said. He slid the green one across the table to Fury and he opened it to see the first file. It was a simple page with only a couple of lines.

Fury looked sceptically at it. "What is this?"

"The first page is a contract that states I cannot say your name aloud or I'll be pricked in the back of the left hand. Said prick is specified to not heal until the contract is destroyed. The contract is bound using my own special skills. Once I've signed it, it becomes active, which I will do right now as proof of concept. I will then break the contract by saying your name and the penalty will be applied while the contract turns red, to indicate that it was broken." he explained. "The second and third page is similar, but for you and Coulson not to say my name. Do you understand?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure I can believe that without proof." Fury said dubiously, sliding the file back to Harry.

Harry took out a pen and signed the contract. He then held his left hand up showing its back to Fury. "Nick Fury." Harry said. Immediately a spot of blood appeared on the back of Harry's hand and the contract turned red, indicating it had been broken. He then held his hand out to Fury, to inspect. Fury, being amazed, but slightly weary took his hand and then produced a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped at the blood and inspected the small wound. It kept bleeding.

Harry explained. "This contract now holds power over me. If I don't destroy it, my hand will always have that prick. Since that's what the contract states. I didn't specify anything about repeat offenses, so the contract is still active, but with the penalty clause in effect. I can now say your name without fear of further penalties, since there are none specified."

Harry slipped the next page to Coulson, who had already agreed to this. He signed the contract forbidding him from saying Harry's name and waited.

"Well?" Fury asked.

"Sir, may I go outside? Once Harry's display is complete you'll understand, but you need confirmation that he doesn't need to hear me saying your name for the penalty to apply and that it's the contracts power at work and not him using other means to achieve his goal." Coulson explained.

"Let's sync our time first, I'll watch the contract." They synchronized their watches and Coulson left the room. They waited.

"Coulson is probably just waiting to increase the drama." Harry said, a little nervously.

"No, there's protocol for time related instances that you shouldn't be aware of. He should wait for a minimum time set in the protocol. I won't tell you either." As they waited, Harry scanned the warehouse for any devices, and found nothing. Fury wasn't even looking at the page, making sure Harry didn't know when it was supposed to go off. A couple of minutes later, the contract went red and Coulson came in, holding a handkerchief to his own bleeding hand. Harry had not bothered to destroy his contract yet. It would serve as further proof of his claim. His own hand was still bleeding slowly into a cotton ball he had produced from nowhere.

"You didn't say that it would feel like something is still in there." Coulson said, showing his hand to the director. "Can we destroy that contract? It still hurts."

"Pansy," Harry said, smiling at Coulson. He picked up Coulson's contract and ripped it in two.

"Thanks," Coulson said in relief. He and Fury compared times and confirmed they were the same.

Harry slid Fury's contract to him. "You'll note yours states that you will be pinched. I didn't think injuring you would be appreciated."

"And you didn't think of that for me?" Coulson said with mild annoyance.

"No, I have a different plan for your wound." Harry said, mysteriously.

Coulson caught on and said, "Really? That's useful." Harry just smiled.

Fury looked between them and then the contract. He was beginning to see what this skill could mean for them, but played along for now. He signed the contract and walked out the door without a word.

Two seconds later, his contract turned red and he came back in. Coulson noted the time as Fury had done. He walked up to the table, grabbed his contract and tore it in two. He didn't show any signs of pain, but then, he wouldn't.

"Okay, you've got my undivided attention." Fury said, sitting down and waiting for Harry to continue.

Harry smiled and slid the yellow folder over to Fury, who immediately opened it and read it through. It was a contract stating that any information given today, that they do not wish shared and that that they had not already known, was not allowed to be recorded or shared in any form, outside of the people in the room. The penalty clause was losing the memories themselves.

Fury glared at him, knowing exactly what that meant. He could finally find out Harry's secrets, but he would not be able to pass the information on. At least it meant he could discuss it with Coulson. He passed the file to Coulson, since all their names were on the contract. Coulson read through it. Once through, he picked up the pen and signed it.

"What are you doing, Coulson?!" Fury asked incredulously.

"What do you mean, sir? This protects all of us and sticks with what you approved already." Coulson shrugged.

Fury looked at the contract and saw the wording for what it was. Harry could not share anything they didn't want either. He looked up at Harry and sighed. He picked up the pen and signed it as well. Once done he put the contract in front of Harry and held the pen out to him. Harry took it and signed without hesitation.

Once signed, there was a flash and suddenly there were three contracts on the table. He handed two of them to Coulson and Fury and left his on the table in front of him. "Thank you director. Those are your copies. All three must be destroyed for the contract to be cancelled, as all three of us are the beneficiaries of the contract." As he said this he touched his and it was replaced by another piece of paper.

"Okay, you need to start talking. What just happened? Where did these copies come from, how do you make contracts that are enforced instantly and how can they erase memories?!" Fury exclaimed.

"One answer to all your questions, sir. He does magic." Coulson said.

"Magic? There's no such thing. Only science we don't understand." Fury stated irrevocably.

Coulson held his bleeding hand to Harry and said, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." He held his hand palm down over the wound for a second and then removed it. Underneath was clear skin with no blemishes.

"Thanks, Harry." Coulson said rubbing the spot. "It itches."

"New nerve endings. They do that." Harry replied simply.

Fury grabbed Coulson's hand and inspected the spot he knew had a wound in earlier.

"Rather look at mine." Harry said holding out his. He put his finger next to his own, still bleeding, wound and healed it. A second later it just opened up again. "Why do you think my wound won't close, director Fury?"

"Don't patronize me." Fury pointed at Harry's first contract.

"Exactly." Harry picked up his first contract and had it burst into flame until it had entirely disintegrated. He then healed his wound and, this time, it stayed closed. "I did that on purpose, so you know there's no way out of the contract. If you feel that I have deceived you, you may leave now and have no ill effects except for the fact that you can't talk about my having magic." Here he placed the paper that had replaced the secrecy contract, in front of Fury. "If, however, you want to stay, I have magical gifts for you after signing this contract stating that any magic items you receive from me will become inert should our secrecy contract be broken. Since it's my magic in the contracts it can destroy any magic items I have created."

"Gift?" Fury asked.

"Does that mean you are staying?" Harry returned.

"Fine!" Fury said. Signing, hopefully, the last magically binding contract for the day. He noted there was a place for Coulson to sign and passed it along with a frown.

Coulson read through the document, noting that it was exactly what Harry had said and signed it. He handed it to Harry who held it in his hand for the moment. "Why don't we get a copy of that one?" he asked.

"That's because it's for my protection not yours. If you had no memories of me or my magic how could you explain having magic items?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough, I suppose. What are these gifts?" Coulson asked eagerly.

Harry smiled, put the contract back on the table and pointed a finger at it. It was replaced by a box. The switching spell is an amazingly useful spell. Since his entire pocket dimension was with him at all times and as long as he knew where an item was, he could have access to it with the simple act of replacing it with an item in his possession. A leaf for a vial, for example.

Harry pushed the box over the table to Fury and Coulson quickly got up to see as well. Fury opened the box and looked at Harry. Inside were two leather bags with draw-strings, an eye-patch and two needles.

"What am I looking at, Potter?" Fury asked.

"Why spoil the surprise?" Harry asked. "Put the eye-patch on, you paranoid sceptic." Harry lifted his right hand and said, "I swear on my life and magic that the items I gave you will not harm you." There was a flash of magic and Harry lowered his hand.

"What was that?" Coulson asked.

"Magically binding oath. Normal people cannot do those, so contracts are needed. If I was lying I'd be dead." Harry said this matter-of-factly.

"That's what you meant about your oath of service being more binding?!" Coulson exclaimed.

"Yup." Harry responded.

Fury looked between Coulson and Harry and the box. He then reached in and pulled out the eye-patch. He looked at Harry again sceptically and stood up. Turning his back on them he removed his current eye-patch and placed the other one on his head. Then waited. "Is something supposed to happen?" he finally asked.

"Give it a moment. It's a delicate enchantment. It needs time to do the work." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

A minute later there was a gasp from Fury and he turned his head left and right, before turning back to Harry and Coulson. The new eye-patch did not fit as well as the old one had, but the look of amazement in Fury's eye, brought a smile to Harry's face. "How is this possible?" Fury asked.

"Magic." Harry replied.

"What's going on? Harry, what did you do?" Coulson asked.

"He gave me back my depth-perception." Fury said still amazed at seeing in a way he had so missed.

"What?! You can do that? That's unbelievable." Coulson exclaimed, happy beyond belief for his old friend.

"Well, I'm a believer." Fury said. "Thank you, Harry. I will treasure this gift for as long as I have it."

"No problem, Director. Play your cards right and I might one day consider giving it x-ray vision." Harry said with a straight face.

"Really?" both Coulson and Fury said at the same time.

"It's not as fun as it sounds. It doesn't see through only clothing. It sees through everything. It's like a living x-ray machine. All you see are bones, innards and the outlines of people. Useful to see if people are carrying guns and stuff, though." Harry replied wryly.

"Would still be useful. Imagine doctors had that, firefighters, airport security even?" Coulson said.

"Well, it is considered a medical charm. Enchanting it takes a bit longer than just casting it, though." Harry replied. "Do you want me to make it look like your old one?" Harry asked.

"How long would you need it back?" Fury asked slightly apprehensively. He'd only just got his sight back, can you blame him?

"Not at all, just hand me your old one." Harry said holding his hand out. Fury handed the old patch over and looked while Harry examined it. He didn't even notice when the one he was wearing shifted to fit like the old one. Harry transfigured the old one into a hand mirror and handed it to Fury.

Fury looked at the mirror, then Harry and then back to the mirror. He held it up and looked at himself for the first time. "It's pink!" he said incredulously, shooting a look at Coulson who seemed to be valiantly trying to stop from laughing. He succeeded, barely. Harry had let out a laugh himself and just pointed to the mirror. Fury looked at himself again and found that the pink had been replaced by the original black again. "That wasn't funny." he said at Coulson.

Coulson had gained control and just smiled his normal smile. "Of course not, sir."

"Sorry about that. You were getting way too serious for me. Also, you forgot the other gifts!" Harry encouraged them.

Excitement bloomed on Coulson's face. He had forgotten in all the excitement that he was also receiving something. He turned to the box and pulled out one of the bags. He examined it and found nothing special. Not knowing what to look for he stuck his hand in and found that it looked like a normal bag. Nothing inside either. "What am I looking at?" he parroted Fury's words from earlier accidentally.

"Okay, what you do is, take a needle and prick your finger. Let your blood touch the bag and it bonds to you. Only you can retrieve what you put inside it. What safer place to keep your contracts?" Harry asked with some excitement. He really did not want those contracts falling in the wrong hands.

Coulson followed his instruction first and Fury watched as Coulson's bag flashed a blood red.

"In my old world blood magic is taboo. Almost considered dark magic, but I've come to realise it's what you use magic for that makes it good or bad." he said.

Coulson looked at the document and the bag, then folded the contract up so it would fit the dimensions and dropped it in the bag. Holding it out to Fury to inspect, he confirmed that it was gone.

"Too bad it's so small." Coulson said, thinking of all the uses this might have.

"Too small, is it?" Harry asked, mischief playing across his face. "Take the contract out again for me?"

Coulson looked at Harry and shrugged. He put his hand in the bag only to frown, he then put his hand in deeper, his frown turning to wonder. "Harry, how big is this bag on the inside?" he asked.

"Big." was Harry's reply. He loved showing new people magic. Seeing the wonder and amazement never gets old.

Coulson suddenly frowned, his arm in the bag all the way to the elbow now, still not touching the bottom. "How do I get the contract then?"

Harry just smirked and said, "Think about what it looks like and it will be right at your fingertips."

Coulson's expression changed to relief as he apparently found the contract. He pulled it out and then promptly dropped it back in.

"No modern electronics, though. Magic and technology don't mix." He warned.

"Thanks Harry. This will really come in handy. I can't believe I own a bag of holding!" Coulson said his excitement renewed.

"Geek." Harry said, knowing the reference. "Oh and thanks for reminding me. Same rules apply. Don't put one of these bags in another. You will lose everything in them and the bag." Harry recalled.

Fury in the meanwhile had taken and bonded his own bag to himself, rolled up the contract and dropped it in, retrieving it with a small smile on his face. "I wish we could tell people about this. The uses for this alone…"

"Wait until he decides to teleport you across the country or turns you invisible." Coulson scoffed.

Fury's face went blank. "You mean to tell me you can do that? And I can't use any of this information? You're a cruel man Agent Potter."

"Agent?" both Coulson and Harry said in unison.

Fury turned to Coulson and said, "If you think for a second I'm not going to use him, then you need your head examined." he said out loud before thinking to himself, 'I wonder if he can help the team.'

Suddenly Harry had an idea and stood up. "Now, since we've got this wonderful opportunity for secrecy and honesty, would you like to see where I lived the last couple of years?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"How would we do that Harry? Did you find a way back?" Coulson asked, hoping that Harry wasn't planning on leaving. He'd known him only for a short time, but he found that he liked him.

"No, I mean… never mind, let me show you." Harry said. He removed his own bag from around his neck. He expanded it, put it on the ground and lifted it off his trunk.

"Can ours do that," Coulson asked with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid not. It's a bit like yours in that only I can access it, but besides that it can only contain one thing." he pointed at the trunk.

"You stayed in a chest?" Fury asked, incredulous.

"No, don't be silly." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "I stayed in a trunk. Big difference." Harry smiled and opened the trunk. Putting his foot into the top he started climbing down. Just before his head disappeared, he said, "Are you coming?"

Coulson looked at Fury and took the lead while Fury just stared. He reached the ladder, looked down and then tried to move the trunk. It didn't budge. Shrugging he put his foot over the edge and started climbing in. "It's like the bags, sir. Bigger on the inside."

Fury just stared a couple more seconds, before shaking himself and then followed them in. At the bottom, they stood in a cluttered room with an old bed on one side and an old chest of drawers with no drawers in it next to it. A torch was burning in the wall, the only source of light besides the light coming in from the outside. There were many items in the room, but nothing that impressed them so far. "What are we supposed to see?" Fury asked.

"Let me show you," Harry said. "What do you see here?" He pointed to the wall opposite the ladder.

"A wall." Fury and Coulson said.

"Good. Now I'm going to show you one of the greatest magic charms ever invented for keeping secrets. I'll need to whisper something in your ear." He walked up to Coulson and whispered, "The wall across the ladder has a door."

Coulson shook his head as if clearing it and to his surprise, when he looked up, there was a door. "Yeah, I see it."

"What do you see, Coulson?" Fury asked.

"The… thing. There's a d… a d… Why can't I say it?" he asked Harry.

"Because it's not your secret to tell. Only I can reveal this secret." Harry said proudly.

"That doesn't make any sense. It's right there. How can he not see it?" he asked Harry. Harry just twiddled his fingers. "Right, Magic. Just tell the director before he pulls a gun on me for not telling him."

Harry whispered the secret to Fury. The same thing happened again as Fury's eyes focussed on the door. "That's not possible. Has that door been there the whole time?" he asked Coulson.

"Yes, sir. I could see it the moment he told me there's a door." Coulson frowned. "There's a door. Why can I say it now?" Coulson asked.

"Because everybody here knows _that_ secret." Harry replied.

"You mean there are more doors hidden in here?" Fury asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified information." Harry said seriously. After all, the chest of drawers _had_ drawers… and tools that he might need to get quickly, which is why it was here.

"Ha-ha, okay. What's through the door we _can_ see?" Fury asked with some humour. Harry had been very honest with them since they signed the contracts and he'd not stopped amazing them. He now understood Coulson's fervent support of Harry. If he had anything to do with it, and he did, there would soon be a wizard on his payroll.

"Welcome to the Backup Plan." Harry said as he opened the door to the well-lit hallway beyond. Harry had considered a name for his home. It was what he had called it in his head for so long, he could call it nothing else.

"Wait a minute, I thought you can't put one bag in another. Wouldn't that apply to the trunk?" Coulson realized.

"Technically, your bags are expanded spaces. Because their spaces are as big as they can go, adding more space to their inside would rupture them. This space however, exists in its own self-sustained pocket dimension. When you entered the trunk you technically left your dimension." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"This is a different dimension? And you made this?" Fury asked.

"Too be fair, I had some help. One of my friends was a genius. She was often called the smartest witch of our age. She was also a wonderful friend..." Harry trailed off lost in thought for a moment.

Fury then finally saw the look Coulson had described, of a broken man. He was saddened for this man. He also suddenly realised he believed his story of being the last man of their world to survive. How could one man carry so much and still be standing. Fury's respect for him went up several degrees. "Sorry for your loss," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"No, it's okay." Harry said as he shook away the memories. "Just promise not to work me too hard. I've got a whole room over there filled with her research and projects that I promised her to continue."

"I'll see what I can do," Fury joked with a wry smile. "Who knows, magical research might have some use to us in the future."

"Okay, okay. First door on the left here is my room." He opened up the door and showed them into the rather large room.

Coulson saw the window and made a beeline for it. Before Harry knew it he was looking at Hogwarts in all its splendour as Coulson threw it open.

"How the HELL did you fit a castle in your trunk!?" Fury asked walking up to the window.

"It's not real." Came the whisper. Harry had frozen by the door. His eyes were locked on the scene before him. Never before had the image of his first home so affected him. He realised how beautiful that place really had been. He smiled ever so slightly. It might one day be so again.

Coulson had heard his voice and was about to close the curtain. When Harry spoke up. "It is an illusion. It's the school where I learned magic. Made my first friend. He was a half-giant. He loved dangerous creatures. Thought they were just misunderstood." Harry was walking closer to the window as he spoke. "He once hatched a baby dragon in his hut. Couldn't understand why it was a bad idea. Not the smartest fellow. Couldn't keep a secret to save his life, but he had the biggest heart."

They were staring out the window with him now. The idea of a dragon having mystified them both, but not wanting to interrupt Harry, who seemed to be having a moment. Suddenly Fury exclaimed, "What the hell is that?!" he pointed at the lake.

Harry smiled, "That's the giant squid. All the kids were afraid of it, myself included. In one of my later years though, I heard it rescued one of the first years that fell in the lake. Just picked him up and put him back in the boat. We should have known. If it was malicious the Merfolk would have killed it long ago."

"Okay, now you have got to be kidding me? Giants, dragons, giant squids, mermaids? Seriously, what the hell kind of world do you come from?" Fury asked.

"A wonderful, horrible, scary place. I still miss how it used to be." Harry had put his hand on the window as if trying to reach through it. The cold of the glass somehow brought him back to reality. He wiped the tears from his eyes. And said, "Wow, thanks Phil. Don't warn me or anything." He joked with mild sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wasn't thinking. Actually I thought you were going to amaze us with the view, because the window is the biggest feature of this room." Coulson said. He made eye-contact with Fury, who just nodded. He'd seen it too. Harry might need some time for R&R. If he was to be believed, he'd not even had time to mourn the fallen. In Fury's estimation, this man was fast gaining more respect from himself than he had given any other.

"I was actually going to offer you some tea or coffee, but now I'm thinking a drink might be in order. I have some firewhiskey, if you're interested. It's a treat." Harry walked to the kitchen conjured three glasses and took a bottle from a cupboard. He had several cases of the stuff. Might as well drink it.

He poured himself a large one, and for his guests he poured a single. He was about to take a drink, when Fury spoke up, "To the fallen. May they lift us up as we carry them with us."

"To the fallen." was the solemn reply.

Fury and Coulson both sipped a bit of the liquid. Coulson coughed and a bellow of flame came forth. Fury's eyes bulged as what felt like fire went down his throat, followed by a warming tingle up his spine. He felt almost instantly relaxed.

Coulson felt the same thing, but was astounded as Harry downed his half a glass and didn't even wince. He did smile in pleasure, though. "Best thing about wizarding alcohol. They got the whole 'drink your sorrows away' thing right. Like a cheering charm, just more lasting."

"Cheering charm?" Fury asked.

"There's pretty much a piece of magic for anything a witch or wizard ever dreamed up. Unfortunately they never found a way for someone to cast a cheering charm on themselves. Some types of magic affect the mood. For other things they have potions. One of my parents' friends was a werewolf. He needed to take a potion every full moon, so he that he could maintain control over his mind when he became a monster." Harry replied. When Coulson and Fury exchanged a look he asked, "What?"

"Is that just the alcohol speaking or did you just say you can make a potion that would allow a person who becomes a monster to maintain control over his mind." Fury asked very interestedly.

"Firstly, alcohol does not affect a wizard as much as it does normal people. What would kill you, gets us tipsy. Why do you think I gave you so much less? Did you think I was just mean, or something?" he asked incredulously. "Secondly, the wolfsbane potion was made for werewolves. It would have to be modified to work for something else and that is one subject I am no master at. I'm assuming you have someone in mind?" Harry questioned.

Fury and Coulson finished their own drinks, having really enjoyed it, and followed Harry to the door as Fury replied, "We do. Let's put a pin in that for after the tour, though."

"Fair enough." Harry said and closed the door behind them. "Through this door is my library." He opened the door and the lights came on. "I liberated most of this from my old school. It was destroyed during the war, but I was able to clear the rubble and found the library mostly in-tact. If you want to browse you're welcome, but don't go in the cordoned off section."

"Why?" Coulson asked.

"Some of the books in the restricted section can hurt you. Seriously. There's one book in there that sucks to your face and tries to suffocate you. Don't even know why. It's a book on magical plants."

"Is it just me or does it sound like your world had a lot of dangers where they were completely unnecessary. People who want to raise dragons in huts and books that suffocate you. Where did you get that book anyway?" Coulson asked.

"School library. It was in the restricted section though." Harry defended.

"Yeah and teenagers never break rules." Fury replied sarcastically.

"I suppose you have a point. While no system is perfect, I nearly died every year, and most of those occasions were at the school. To be fair I did have a madman after me from since before I was born. But that's a story for another time. Next room!" Harry had noted that they had decided to leave the books alone after seeing one of the books move towards them when they approached. The monster book of monsters. He had just chuckled. Fury and Coulson were apprehensive to say the least. That book was not even in the restricted section.

Next Harry showed them his garden. Once again they were impressed, until it started raining. It was on a timer, but the sky had clouded over, the effect being that it got colder and there wasn't much to show after that anyway. A drying charm or three later and Harry showed them through the greenhouse that was currently active. He explained some of the plants when Coulson turned out to know a thing or two about horticulture. Explaining the process of gathering certain magical ingredients without permanently harming the plants.

He next showed them the Potions Lab and the ingredients he had already prepared and put in stasis. Why every potions master didn't do that was beyond him? Maybe there was a reason, and he just didn't understand, but his potions all tended to work. When Fury expressed an interest in the calming draught, Harry gave him one, but warned him not to try and analyse it in a machine. Not unless he wanted to lose the machine. Potions contained magic after all.

Next he showed them his Magical artefacts room. Explaining what some of the devices did, had Fury looking like a kid in a candy store, especially when Harry explained about the dark detectors. The Foe-Glass and the Secrecy Sensor specifically. Unfortunately Harry only had one of each and couldn't part with them. Fury started making a list in his mind. When he had Harry on the payroll, he already had a couple of projects in mind for him. And since Harry wanted to figure out how they work anyway, it's win-win.

"You mean you actually fly on brooms? Why?" Coulson was asking while Fury tried to get Harry's Foe-Glass to show him the faces of his enemies.

"Because flying carpets were illegal in Europe, of course!" Harry explained, knowing exactly how absurd broom flying would seem to the non-magical.

"You have flying carpets?" Coulson asked with wonder again. Harry wondered if he had watched Aladdin a lot as a kid.

"Sure, you tell a guy you fly on a broom he scoffs, but tell him a piece of floor covering can do the same and he thinks it's a wonderful idea." Harry joked.

"It's not the same thing and you know it!" Coulson was obviously very offended that anyone could think badly of flying carpets. Harry didn't have the heart to tell the man that you need to be magical to work them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. At least it can handle more passengers. I'll give you that. But they don't go near as fast." Harry stood up for his favourite form of transport.

Then he came to one of his favourite item. The Pensieve. He had found Dumbledore's old one at the base of the headmaster's tower. A little scratched up, but still working fine. "This is one of my favourites. It's called a Pensieve. You concentrate on a memory and withdraw it from your mind and then you can go into the memory and experience it all over again. Really useful tool for law enforcement."

"That does sound useful," Fury said as he walked up to them having only been able to see shadowy figures in the Foe-Glass. "Can you show us an example?"

"What do you want to see?" Harry countered.

"How about a memory from school?" Coulson asked. He wanted to see the school Harry missed so much. Too bad for him Harry had already thought of the perfect memory to scare them for the window incident.

"I have the perfect memory for you. It happened at the end of my second year, so I was twelve at the time." he said. He concentrated for a moment and put his finger to his temple. When he withdrew it, there was a string of memory attached to his finger and he dropped it in the bowl.

"Okay, so what you do is put a finger in the bowl, and you will enter the memory. When the memory ends you will come back. Simple." Harry pointed to the bowl and both Coulson and Fury put a finger in the bowl. Harry just chuckled. He only put a small bit in there, not the whole confrontation. Just the end, where he killed the snake and defeated Riddle's diary.

A couple of minutes layer Fury and Coulson came back to themselves. They stared at each other and then at Harry. Coulson exclaimed. "You were just twelve! Where the hell were the adults!?"

"They were too busy pointing fingers and not believing a twelve-year-old about what he had figured out, to listen. The girl was one of my best friends' sister. Someone had to do something. That was actually one of my milder years. First year we faced a mountain troll, a giant Cerberus and one of the teachers tried to kill me. Third year, there was that escaped convict, who turned out to be innocent and my godfather oh, and a teacher tried to wipe my memories. Fourth year there was a dragon, a sphinx, and the rebirth of my parent's murderer, oh and one of my teachers tried to kill me. Fifth year, a teacher tortured me and my godfather died because of the same madman. Sixth year there was a horde of Zombies and my mentor died. I kind of went on a year-long camping trip from hell the year I was supposed to graduate and more people died. Hell, I died that year…" Harry was not usually so glib. He was just stating facts at this point, knowing he'd have to tell the story at some point.

"What do you mean you died?" Fury asked, slowly.

"Took a killing curse, right in the chest. Statistically un-survivable. Unstoppable, instant death. I thought it would save more people. The madman and his troops were going to kill all the children at the school to get to me, so I went to him and took it like a man. Turns out prophecies are immutable, but once they run their course, anything goes. So when I saved the world from the madman and defeated him the prophecy was over. Problem was, he was defeated, but not gone. When he came back from the dead, again, he decided that the world should suffer for his failures. That's when the war truly started. And the rest you know. And here I am." Harry finished with a sad smile.

"How are you still sane?" Fury asked.

"Don't know. Maybe I'm not and that's why I am still going." Harry joked. "Come on. I'm going to show you one more room and then that's enough of my secrets shared."

"Harry, you do know that you will need to speak to someone about all this at some point, right?" Coulson said softly.

"Who would I speak to? You're the closest thing I have to a friend and you're just doing your job!" Harry snapped. He realized he was suddenly breathing hard and his magic was rolling off him in waves. He did not know it, but for a second his eyes had flashed. There was a smell in the air like ozone and the air seemed charged with energy.

He took a step back holding his hands up with his eyes downcast. He reigned in his emotions and waited for his heart-rate to slow. When he was in control of himself again, he looked up and saw that they were both just looking at him, no fear or judgement. Coulson actually looked a little sad. "Sorry about that. Going through my memories, must have jostled something loose." Harry apologised.

"I was actually just thinking that you need some R&R. Honestly, you're conducting yourself admirably after what you've been through. I've known men with half your experience that had to leave the service for good because they couldn't contain their emotions. Half your experience and twice your problems. You're a rare find Harry Potter. And I'd be happy to have you on our side when the going gets tough." Fury said honestly.

Coulson just gaped. Fury had never spoken like that before.

"It may just be because of my mental conditioning. The practise of Occlumency is a mental technique used to protect against mental attack. It has the side-effects of allowing for better emotional control and greater recall." Harry supplied.

"And we're going to need details on that at some point, but let's finish the tour first and then I think we'll get something to eat before continuing our discussions." Fury said.

"Okay then. The last room is my vault. It contains only some items of sentimental value. Mostly it's just stuff I picked up in my travels and stuff I thought may be useful when I still thought there was hope for my home-world." Harry said.

He led them to the last room and opened the door. Both Fury and Coulson just stared. In front of them were mountains of gold, jewels and treasures. Portraits from masters, and Faberge Eggs. Incalculable wealth, everywhere the eye could see.

"Most of this stuff is useless, though." Harry scoffed.

"But this is a fortune!" Coulson said.

"Yeah and what will it do to the economy? I might get away with some of the jewels, but the art probably exists in this world already. I suppose I could do little bits here and there, with gold. Enough to survive, but I can't do that forever. If I want to live, I need to work." Harry explained. "Fortunately, I have all these useful skills to rent out." Harry joked, looking at Fury.

"That's very sensible of you Mr. Potter. We'll talk to our people, though. Find out what viable options there are if you are interested in letting go of some of this." Fury said, gesturing at the room around him. Coulson just nodded and continued following them as they left the rooms.

They exited Harry's trunk and Harry put it back in the bag, which he put around his neck again. "You are the first and only people who knows about that place. My safe haven. There was only one purpose for that visit, even though you seem to have discovered other things of interest along the way. I needed you to see that I'm trusting you with more than just the contracts enforcing our co-operation. One day, when we know each other better and we've developed a relationship based in trust, we might consider destroying the contracts. Or replace them with something better."

Fury had a look in his eye, which Harry didn't know, having basically just met the man. "I understand, but since they serve all our interests at the moment, let's leave them in place. Could they be modified though?"

"In what way?" Harry asked curiously.

"I was thinking, we will definitely need to discuss things in the future that need to be kept safe and there doesn't seem to be a better way to protect information between us than what you have set up, but you've specified that our discussion in this room stay secret. We won't always be able to come here." Fury explained.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Can we change it so it includes anything we discuss in your trunk? It's a safe space that won't allow for us to be overheard, that you always carry with you and that nobody knows about. How safe is that pouch? Do we need to set up something for you or will it be safe with you?" Fury asked wondering what would happen if the pouch was damaged.

"Didn't I tell you? Once the pouch is bonded to you, only people who you want to can see it. It's one of the reasons why its creation was strictly monitored, documented and only allowed for law enforcement or people who took a binding oath. It's also why the Goblins were in charge of keeping track of them. They were thorough and kept track of everything.

"Couldn't have just anyone walking around with an indestructible safe that could be used for nefarious purposes. Imagine what a criminal could do with these? I keep mine around my neck. It hangs over the chest and adds a layer of protection as well. Even if I'm stripped naked, nobody could take this from me." Harry said putting the pouch back around his neck and in his shirt. Coulson and Fury soon followed suit.

"Thank you, Harry." Coulson said. "This is a precious gift and will come in handy more than you think."

"I can't agree more." Fury said touching a finger to his eye-patch before smiling. "Okay, back to business. What do you know about mutants?" Fury asked. They started discussing a wide range of topics, Harry noting that Fury took some delight in shocking him over and over again. He supposed he deserved it after all his own reveals. There was an interruption as someone delivered food, which Coulson had stepped out to arrange.

It was some hours later, when they were interrupted again with a knock on the door. Fury looked at his watch and smiled, knowing who it was and called their meeting to a close. When Coulson answered the door, it was to find an agent with a thin package. Coulson took it and returned to a table, giving the folder to Harry.

He opened it to find a folder full of documents. When he opened what looked like a small book, he found it was an ID with his name and a SHIELD badge on the side. It stated that he was a foreign consultant working directly under SHIELD for an indeterminate amount of time. He looked up at Fury. "What is this?"

"We arranged for your documentation to be made. You are now SHIELD's premiere consultant on the occult. You will be working off the books on your 'own research'. Your past has been fabricated and any agency wishing access to you will need to contact us. Your past has been heavily 'redacted' for your own safety and that of the unnamed agency you used to work for." Fury said with a straight face.

"He means you are now registered as being from our world and nobody will be able to find out anything except through us. Congratulations Harry. You're now an Agent of Shield." Coulson said with a smile and held out his hand to shake. Harry shook his hand. And turned to the director whose back was straight with a hard look in his eyes.

Harry recognized that look and straightened himself up. "Agent Potter, reporting for duty, sir!" he said, saluting with his eyes front.

Fury suppressed a smile. "At ease agent. We're not the army. You may call me 'director' or 'Fury'. Coulson will arrange a place for you to live and get you situated. You have a month before physical conditioning and combat assessment. Be ready. We won't hold back."

At this, Harry smiled and relaxed. "What do I do in the meantime?" he asked.

"You've been on mission for years, Harry. You will need to relax, take a break and come to grips with your situation. Take the time to grieve and acclimate. Once you start work, if you hadn't, you'll look back and wonder why you didn't." Coulson said.

"I'll start making plans for how we communicate and a safe place for our meetings. I'd rather not use my Backup Plan as a debriefing room. I'll make the place I set up as safe as it would have been though. I have some plans you might find advantageous." Harry said.

"Fine, but you will take the time to get your head straight. That is an order, Agent." Fury scowled.

"Yes, director. I understand." Harry said. "Thank you."

_AN: This is the end of Harry's introduction to the world. Next chapter, we start up with the Avengers arc._


	11. Chapter 11

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Eleven**

It was a couple of months since Harry had been made part of SHIELD. Fury had not been kidding. Physical conditioning and combat training had not been too bad. A life on the razor's edge had kept his reflexes sharp and thanks to his constant work, Harry wasn't in bad shape. He was probably one of the fitter agents currently active.

What tired him out was his constant missions. He was sent mostly to extract friendlies in bad situations and to collect intelligence. He was permitted the use of obliviation on friendlies only to protect his own secrets. No matter what he did though, questions were always asked about how. A rumour started circulating that SHIELD had a deep cover operative of immense skill. They referred to said operative simply as 'Ghost'.

He was never seen or heard and was apparently capable of getting in anywhere. Fury didn't confirm anything and as a result people obviously thought it was true. When he wasn't on the field he was conducting research and producing more potions. Miraculous recoveries became another topic of discussion, since nobody ever remembered how the wounded had been fixed.

Harry was sent all over the world, sometimes just to visit places. He'd take pictures and play the Tourist, until he had familiarized himself with an area. Fury had jumped at the idea that Harry could be anywhere when needed, as long as he knew the area. Harry had come up with a book of coded phrases that would refer to where Harry had to go and what his mission would be. Anything written in one would appear in the others. A small two-way mirror mounted inside the book's cover was used for direct communication. Harry kept his book on him at all times and it would vibrate when a new message was added or someone wanted to speak to him. Fury and Coulson kept theirs in their bags, which was with them at all times as well.

For meetings Harry had enchanted their badges to be two-way portkeys. It would deposit them in an extended space he had set up under this new house, given to him by SHIELD once he proved his usefulness, which was protected by a Fidelius. Their modified contracts allowing them to speak frankly without fear of being overheard or the information ever getting out. Fury had not been pleased the first time he had taken the portkey. Not only was it a nauseating experience, but he had forgotten to leave his cell phone behind. It had not survived the trip.

Harry had elected to call the briefing room 'Marauders Den'. When he explained it significance, both Coulson and Fury agreed and toasted to the name. Harry had opted for a comfortable setting with couches enhanced with cushioning charms and a coffee table. There was a bar in the corner with stools and a couple of bottles mounted overhead. He had gotten a couple of bottles of what Fury and Coulson liked, with a cold cabinet, enchanted to keep things at exactly the right temperature for beer. Harry had found he liked a cold beer every now and then and had taken to Coulson's favourite. They had a couple of Fury's preference there as well.

Harry had a bottle of firewhiskey up for himself and both a soda and butterbeer on tap, which he had enchanted to turn water into their respective drinks. They still turned to water a while after being ingested, but sometimes you just need a cold drink and when you've had enough alcohol it was nice to not have to switch to plain water. Coulson had tried to convince him to replace the soda tap with his favourite beer, but Harry insisted that he loved his soda and Butterbeer and used them too often. They were too sweet for Coulson's tastes. He had been considering adding to the taps for them for a special occasion, but there had yet to be one.

Harry had been shocked to find both Fury and Coulson there one day when he entered for a cold one. They were sitting at the bar drinking shots of firewhiskey slowly, listening to some music on his rune-protected radio. Apparently life as the director of SHIELD left him with a strong paranoid streak and few places he felt secure enough to let off some steam. The Marauders Den was one such place. Apparently there were some things Fury had to do that he didn't like and couldn't talk to even Coulson about. Not officially anyway.

Fury liked that there was a place to talk and reason, in a place that breached no secrets. He had had Harry set up another contract with his second-in-command, Maria Hill, shortly after the den was created. She was given a demonstration and at the urging of her director signed the contract. She was then given a pouch and mirror in case Fury needed to be contacted when he was at Marauders Den. She also had an emergency portkey. Only one-way though, so if she used it she would be stuck in the room until someone came to fetch her. She could always just hitch a ride with one of the other two in that case.

Harry was in his research lab working on his research into replicating a secrecy sensor for Fury. He had finally has some success, when the book vibrated. He stopped what he was doing and opened the book. The mirror was active and he saw Fury's face, covered in dust. It was night-time and the image was dark, but Harry could tell something was very wrong.

"Agent Potter. We have had a level seven security breach at secure site alpha. We need you to get to home-base immediately. Employ Protocol WS5. I repeat WS5 is active and report to the home-base." Fury said. WS5 indicated that he was to use his best stealth and strongest protection and that it was an emergency. Harry had never been called to any of the bases outside of that first week of training. It was done to hide both his involvement with SHIELD and that he was an active agent. He had also never been told to activate WS5. He knew what that meant.

"It's that bad, sir?" Harry asked. Already moving to his room to equip his Dragon-hide Armour.

"Worse. We have many men down and a lot trapped, but we need you on stand-by. I'm bringing _them_ in." Fury said.

"Understood. See you at home-base. Potter out." Harry closed the book and set about getting ready. He was dressed and armed with a pistol he had been told to have with him at all times. Going back to the lab, Harry picked up his latest creation and Apparated out.

Harry re-appeared on the deck of the Helicarrier. He was told where it was and had a picture of what it looked like, in-case he was ever needed. He was already invisible, for added protection Coulson had made him modify his armour. It now had a hood that he could pull over and mask he could pull up to under his eyes. He had placed a spell on the inside of the hood so he could see through it from his perspective. He had other modifications, which he had been adding to over the months that helped him with his work. He was no longer in the magical world. He had needed to evolve his ways.

Harry employed one of them now. It was a modification to the inversion hex. Bill had taught him this one. Apparently the Egyptians loved it. Normally the inversion hex affected a room, and changed gravity for the subject. For Harry, in this first setting, it would make whatever direction he wanted, be down. He walked up the side of the command deck, like he was taking a stroll on a flat surface.

He walked to where he could see through a window and a safe arrival point inside. He then cast a silencing charm on his arrival point and apparated there. No sound was heard at his arrival, on the ceiling of the command deck. He then sat down and waited.

It was a while later when Fury finally arrived. Harry, having long since gotten tired of sitting, was lying down and looking up at the people working their jobs, some taking breaks at their stations, so as not to leave their posts. Harry got up and started walking towards where Fury was. He walked down the wall and to the floor. He walked up behind Fury. Fury was staring out the window as he waited for the people he was expecting to arrive.

Harry froze Fury in place for a second and whispered, "Its me." He immediately unfroze Fury. The first time he had done it without freezing him, he had almost been shot. Fury didn't like it, but it was better than giving anything away. Fury turned to Maria and said, "Let me know when they arrive. I've got something to take care of." Then he walked away. Harry followed him.

When they arrived at Fury's office, he closed the door and pressed a button. There was an electric sound as all communications were blocked and then Fury said, "It's safe. You can come out." Harry allowed himself to slip from invisibility. He kept his hood and mask up, though.

"Good day, Director." Harry said.

"No it's not. I'm afraid we might have to break your cover and I don't know if we're ready. The Tesseract was stolen by Loki, Thor's brother. We don't know who he's working with but it seems like he can control people's minds. Like one of your unforgivables. What was it called, again?" Fury asked.

"The Imperius Curse, sir." Harry thought for a moment, seeing the desperate look in Fury's eye. "It's not easy, but it can be fought. Did the recipient's face go blank and did they only respond when spoken to by the caster?" Harry asked.

"No, he freely volunteered information. It's like he was the same person, just on the other side. His eyes seemed a different colour as well." Fury said. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know, sir. Maybe. I'm afraid I'd need to read his mind to find the cause." Harry said.

"I won't order you to do it, but if push comes to shove, we may have no choice in the matter. I've sent Romanoff to go get Banner. Coulson is going to speak with Stark and then he's picking up Rogers." Fury said.

"Coulson's going to go fan-boy on him you know." Harry frowned, "Are you sure sending her to Banner is wise?"

"She knows what she's doing. I also gave her a calming draught to give him should he need it. Worst case, she can use it as a bargaining chip. Let's just hope it works on him." Fury replied.

"Let's. Oh, I almost forgot." Harry reached into his pocket and handed the item in it to Fury.

"Is this…?" Fury asked.

"Yes. Just completed it when you called. You'll have to test it, but I know the enchantments took this time. Just be warned; people that use dark detectors too much, begin relying on them. You'll start seeing evil around every corner if you use it too much." Harry warned him.

"I'll take that into consideration." Fury said as he pocketed the item. "Stick with me. We're expecting guests. I want you to be there for the briefing."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, becoming invisible again.

With that, Fury pressed the button again and left the room with Harry following a couple of feet behind him.

It was a short while later that Romanoff, Banner and Coulson walked into the command deck. They discussed the plan and as Romanoff was about to lead Banner to his lab, he turned and spoke directly to Fury. "Director, I need to know exactly what was in that vial. I've not been able to come up with anything like that and other mood altering drugs don't work on me at all. If there is a possibility of me living a normal life after this, I need to know. Romanoff says that you are the only one who knows where it comes from."

"I am. That information is classified, though. I can't tell you…" Fury started.

"Don't you know what that would mean for me?" Bruce interrupted. "Please, I'll do anything to just feel like myself again."

"As I was saying." Fury loudly interrupted him. Some of the agents nearby flinched and started looking at Bruce like he was a bomb. "That information is classified, but if you help us out here and this situation gets resolved, then I'll be in a position to get you more info." Fury said. He had discussed the situation with Harry once before. Harry had likened the Hulk to someone inflicted by lycanthropy. He didn't like what the army was doing and had said that he would be glad to help. Given the doctor's extreme intelligence, he might even be able to help Harry figure out how to modify the Wolfsbane Potion.

"I've actually discussed your situation with the concerned party already and they are willing to help more than just with keeping you calm, if you are willing to lend your extreme intelligence to them, they believe it might even be possible for you to maintain control when you change." How had Harry put it? 'More carrot, less stick?' "They have been busy with other projects for a while now, but might be willing to move up their schedule if I asked them to."

Bruce was dumbstruck. If that was the case, why hadn't he heard of any labs working on something like this? It must be a private research company, or Fury would just say that it's classified and left it at that. That he had already discussed the 'Other Guy', must mean that Fury was getting a different view than the army seemed to have, from whoever he was speaking to. "Um, thank you." Bruce said.

"I've not done anything for you yet, Banner. Go find me the Tesseract and then we'll talk." If Fury had any say in it, Harry and Banner would be working side-by-side and who knows what they could accomplish then. Fury was already loath to send Harry into harm's way. His value to SHIELD was astronomical. If he could have a Hulk-sized bodyguard, all the more reason to get them together.

Harry placed a listening charm on Coulson while he was talking to Rogers about signing his collection. Harry was going to have fun mocking him for this one day.

Just then they got confirmation that there was a sighting of Loki. Steve left with Widow and Fury went directly to his office, expecting Harry to follow. Once the door was closed and the security enabled, Harry became visible.

"I need you in Stuttgart. See if you can protect any of the civilians, but stay out of the way if you can. We need Loki brought in. Wait for the Captain to arrive. He's seen weapons like this before. I won't risk losing you to that staff of his. If you can, hit him with a tracking spell and then stay out of sight. Got that?" Fury asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry said and went invisible before immediately apparating away.

Harry arrived close to the location Loki was said to be. He apparated by line-of-site from there until he arrived at what seemed to be a grand ball. Guests were already screaming. Guess he was too late. He made his way inside and saw Loki walking away from a man lying bloodied on an altar. He couldn't do nothing. It had always been his problem. He went to the man once Loki had exited the room, changing into something similar to the myths he remembered of him.

Harry checked his pulse and found the man was still alive and started healing him. The eye is a delicate instrument and needed precision, so it took longer than he wanted to spend, but when it was complete, Harry obliviated him and left him unconscious where he lay. He noted the name badge said: 'Dr Heinrich Schäfer'. He'd need to remember that. Why had Loki focussed on him?

Harry then made his way outside to hear Loki speaking of free will and the need to be ruled. Why do the bad-guys always monologue? Harry then finally saw him, all three of him. Well, that sucked. He was never the best with illusion magic. Fortunately only one was speaking, so Harry made his way slowly over to him. He waited for a moment, knowing he'd have to apparate away immediately and hopefully avoid detection, so he put a silencing charm around himself in preparation.

That was apparently his first mistake. Loki spun around as if someone had called him. "What have we here? A ghost in the night, perhaps?" Loki smiled knowingly, looking around as if searching for something. "I can feel your power, so I know you're there. Why don't you show yourself? Afraid I might be too powerful for you?" He lifted his spear. "Or do you know what this can do? Are you afraid of becoming your best self, without fear? Or are you going to hope I avert my gaze so that you may strike me in the back?!" Loki shot a pulse of energy just past Harry, who stayed as still as he could, not wanting to give his position away.

"Are you a coward? Too afraid to move? Then how about I make you!?" He picked up one of the people kneeling by his side and hurled them at where he had felt Harry's magical discharge. Harry had no choice, he had to intercept the person before they broke their necks on the steps behind him. He used a momentum absorption spell at the person and caught them in his arms, allowing himself to become visible and putting the person down.

"Ah, there you are! Isn't that better? Now, why were you sent? Do they think that one man can stop me? I am a god and you are but a mortal. Whatever kind of power you wield cannot hold against my might!" Loki snarled.

"I have heard that before." Harry finally said. "I didn't believe it then either. You don't happen to have daddy issues too, do you?" Harry was hoping to keep his attention off the innocents. He did not know what a hot button subject he had stepped on.

"How dare you!?" Loki screamed. He lost control of his illusions and they disappeared. "You will suffer for your slight, you insignificant worm!" as he said this he strode to where Harry stood, spear at the ready.

"I've heard that before as well," Harry said flippantly, "do all the bad-guys buy their books at the same book store?" At this Harry apparated twenty feet back. Continuing his mocking, he said "Excuse me, sir! May I interest you in a book on bad guy catch-phrases? It's sure to drive fear into your enemies' hearts or your money back! Half price for first time Villains!"

Just as Loki was about to reach him again, he apparated 20 feet to the left of where he had been. "Seriously it's like none of you can be original!" Harry had noted that the people had finally started to run away, but one idiot was standing there with his phone recording what was happening. Having no other choice, Harry apparated to the man and the apparated him to his arrival point, before immediately returning to where he had been.

This was apparently his second mistake. Loki was standing there waiting with a smile on his face. He touched the sceptre to Harry's chest and said, "I will have all of your secrets and all of your fears and then I shall visit them upon you over and over until you scream for mercy. Then I'll have you murder anybody you hold dear before I allow you to die, but not before carving out that insolent tongue!"

Harry felt the power in the staff trying to affect him. It was washing over him, like a tidal wave of force bashing against his occlumency shields. It was not like the Imperius at all. It seemed to affect memory at some level, which is what his shields protect. He just stood there looking at Loki and then smiled. "That one was entirely new!" and he shot Loki in the face with a blasting curse. Loki flipped end over end before landing on the pavement, hard. "But it will take more than your fancy staff to take my mind. I have been through more pain and mental assaults than you can imagine and I'm immune to that and the threats of a spoiled brat! How's your nose, by the way?"

Loki, nose unfortunately still unbroken, was suddenly back on his feet faster than Harry had anticipated and shot a bolt of energy back at Harry, who had not been ready. It hit him in the chest and sent him flying. He crashed to the pavement, the air already having been knocked out of him. Loki approached him, weary of it being a trick. When Harry seemed to be in genuine pain, Loki smirked and said, "Now I'll turn you into a real ghost!"

As he unleashed another bolt, headed for Harry, Harry raised a shield, but it was unnecessary, as just before it reached him Rogers jumped in front of him with his own SHIELD. "Why is it always Germany?" he asked with mild humour.

Harry started focussing on himself as the Captain and Loki started fighting. It seemed he had landed badly and one arm was broken. He focussed his magic on the problem and a minute later, he was ready to go. He got to his feet and started jogging to where the confrontation had moved. He needed to make sure Rogers knew he was up and didn't need protecting. He wouldn't be able to use his full capabilities while he tried to keep Loki away from Harry.

Harry made himself invisible and stalked around the fighting pair. When he was sure Loki was engaged, he took a shot at the back of one leg, while becoming visible. Loki was so engrossed in the fight, he didn't take notice till it was too late. His left leg felt like it couldn't hold up a feather, let alone himself, and he started falling with a curse. "Damn you!" He pushed off with his other leg, buying himself time as he went tumbling off to the side.

"Don't let him recover!" Harry said to the Captain, who ran after him.

Loki seemed to concentrate for a moment and Harry realised he was pumping energy into the leg, forcing any unwanted energies out. A moment later he was on his feet again, just before Rogers could go for the knock-out. At this time, rock music started playing over the speakers of the nearby quinjet and then Stark was there. It was all over after one last hit from Iron Man. Loki lost possession of the staff and his clothes reverted to another style.

As Loki was led away by agents, at gunpoint, Rogers turned to Harry and asked, "Are you okay? It looked like he gave you quite the beating …" he trailed off looking at Harry's arm. He could have sworn that was broken.

"I got him as much as he got me. When he started threatening the people, I couldn't just sit back." Harry said.

"Nice fight, kid. You'll have to let me check out your tech sometime, but next time, wait for the professionals." Stark said walking up to them before Rogers could reply.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, suddenly worried even though the part of his face you could see didn't show it.

"I watched the whole thing. Didn't you notice the cameras?" Stark asked.

Harry looked up and realized the same cameras that caught Loki also got him. He sighed. Fury was going to blow a gasket.

Oh well, what's done is done. He walked onto the plane without invitation, touched Loki's head and knocked him out. He also put a tracking charm on one of his shoes. Hopefully, since it's not on his body, he wouldn't notice. When he turned, about to leave, he realized he had several guns pointed at him. "What did you do?" came the cool voice of Natasha.

"I knocked him out. Don't want him trying to escape. My work here is done so I have to leave now." Harry replied in clipped tones.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us," was her reply. "We don't know you. We don't know who you work for."

Harry just sighed again and turned towards her, "Don't you know me 'Natalie'?" Harry asked whispering the name so only she could hear and winked. Her eyes widened for a moment, but Harry put a finger over his mouth and looked sideways to where the other people were standing behind him.

Having realised who he was and knowing he was in some way connected to SHIELD, she knew to keep her suspicions to herself. Nodding slightly and lowering her weapon, she made eye contact with one of the agents and said, "Let him go. He's a friendly."

Immediately they lowered their weapons and Harry walked out. Steve smiled at him and said, "Thanks for the assistance. I realize not everybody would risk themselves for others." he looked over at Stark as he said this.

Before Stark could interject, Harry spoke up, "Don't be so hard on him, Captain. He's not a soldier and doesn't need to do what he does. He's famous enough without it. He puts himself at risk anyway. The rest of the time he's an ass, but a well-meaning one. Nobody challenges him intellectually, I suspect, the one thing he values above all else." Harry defended Stark.

Stark was quiet for a moment, before asking, "Who are you?" unintentionally copying Rogers' thought.

"That, Mr Stark is my secret. And don't give the old man a hard time. He comes from a time where sarcasm wasn't funny, but rude. Your modus operandi will not just confound him but also cause problems between you." Harry said with a knowing look. "That being said," here he turned to Rogers, "I believe you owe Mr. Stark and apology. Your insinuation just now was derogatory and I expected better of you. What would Coulson think?"

Steve actually looked at his feet before nodding and saying, "You're right." He turned to Stark, "I am sorry for my insinuation. It was uncalled for." he said sincerely.

"No problem." Stark said. He was watching the man with the hood and mask as he looked between the two of them.

"Good. I've really got to go. See you later." And with that he walked around the jet, turned invisible and Apparated out.

"Did he just say 'see you later'?" Tony asked.

"Yes he did." Steve said.

"Weird." Tony said. Rogers agreed, but didn't say it.

Five minutes later, Fury was his office with Coulson and Harry. Both of them were staring at Harry. "What, I said I was sorry! How could I know he could detect my magic? At that point I needed to intervene before he started killing innocents, trying to get me to reveal myself!" Harry explained for the second time.

"We know." Fury said. He was still staring daggers.

"What we want to know is why you didn't knock the cameras out. You've never been caught before." Coulson said.

"When I was done saving that Schäfer guys' life, I realized he had no problems with hurting innocent people. I couldn't let them suffer because of my mistake. I can't allow that to ever happen again, not after Sirius." Harry said all that without emotion.

"Fair enough." Fury let out a sigh, and then he smirked ever so slightly. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag. Someone uploaded a video of you taunting Loki and it's gone viral."

"Was it from a phone?" Harry asked thinking about the guy he had apparated to safety.

"No. Why, was there a phone?" Fury asked.

"I don't think that footage would have survived the Apparition, but I had to get back to Loki, so I didn't check." Harry explained.

"The footage was from a CCTV feed." Coulson said.

"Stark! Why does he do these things?" Harry asked. "Now I'm going to have punish him. Should be fun. Bring a camera." Harry suddenly smiled at the thought.

"Enough about that. I think it's time we discussed your participation in the Avengers Initiative." Fury said.

_AN: And there you have it. Next up, well, you know what comes next. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twelve**

When the quinjet arrived, Loki was carried out on a stretcher with Thor by his side. The 'Team' disembarked and were escorted to the briefing room. When they arrived, Fury was waiting with Coulson and a familiar face… mask by his side.

Everyone stopped. Even Romanoff, who suspected that Harry was part of SHIELD. Stark turned to Romanoff, "How did he get here so fast?" He turned back to Harry, "How did you get here so fast?"

Harry just smiled, not caring that nobody could see it.

Fury didn't smile. He looked at Harry and told him, "Go wake up sleeping beauty, I'll go down once you've brought Thor back."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied and walked off.

Stark was still speechless. His mind was trying to work out how the hell this was possible. Then the one possible answer came to him. "It's not the same guy is it? It couldn't be, he'd have to go faster than a quinjet and I know that I would have picked it up on my sensors." he smirked feeling much better now that he had figured it out.

"Oh, it's him. And thank you so much for telling the world about him, by the way." Fury said with contempt.

"Are you saying I did that? I have no idea what you are talking about." Stark lied, badly.

On Fury's middle finger, a gold ring with the Shield insignia on it heated up for a second. Fury smiled. It seemed the secrecy sensor was working as advertised. He suddenly decided to never take it off again, Potter's warnings be damned. "Of course you don't. Let me just tell you, I've been informed by a credible source that there will be a reckoning for that. I look forward to seeing it. I've been told it will be funny, for anyone but the one responsible."

Coulson had been right, Fury's smile was just not the same since he lost the eye. It seemed wrong somehow. Tony Stark saw this too and subconsciously gulped, but refused to rise to the bait. "So, where did teen angst go?" Tony asked, referring to the leather wearing hooded man.

"Agent Potter has gone to wake up Loki." Coulson said. They had decided to let the team in on some of Harry's secrets. If he was going to join the team, they needed to know. They saw Harry on the screen Fury was watching, walking into the glass cell where Loki was lying on the ground. Harry informed the technician to lock it up with him and Thor, who was still by Loki's side, inside.

Fury put a finger to his ear and said, "Do it."

Once the door was closed and sealed, Harry touched a single finger to Loki's forehead and he woke with a start. Thor's shoulders slumped with relief and he slapped Harry hard on the back with a large smile on his face. Apparently he had been worried.

"Hi there, princess, did you have a nice nap?" Harry asked with a humourless smile that no-one could see.

"You think this is over? I will laugh over your corpse before this is over!" Loki said, not making a move.

"Don't speak to Loki like he is a child. He is still a prince of Asgard and deserves some respect." Thor warned.

"He attacked me earlier tonight after telling me he'd torture me and make me kill my loved ones before killing me." Harry dead-panned.

"Not before cutting out your tongue!" Loki corrected.

"Oh, right, he did say that. Sorry Loki, I forgot." He said with the same smile under his mask.

"You did not! Loki, what has become of you?" Thor asked.

Loki was going to reply, but Harry beat him to it, "Sorry, friend Thor, but we must follow procedure in regard to questioning the man who threatened our world. If you would place your hand on my shoulder, I will take us to where the Director in charge of this ship awaits our return."

Thor looked at Harry and sagged. "As you say. It is your world. I'll let you follow your procedures, but once we are done, Loki will go to Asgard for judgement." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and he Apparated them directly to the briefing room.

Harry responded to Thor's statement as if nothing had just happened, ignoring the guns and shocked faces all around. "I will not presume to speak for my superiors on what is to become of Loki. But I don't think there will be a problem with that. We only want peace with your world."

Fury scowled for a second, but conceded the point. "Agent Potter is right. We want peace, but Loki brings war. We need to stop that first."

Tony suddenly spoke up, "Is nobody going to address the fact that someone just teleported into the room?" everyone else was silent, still staring at the man. "Nobody? Okay, let me do it then. What the HELL!" he exclaimed.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked seriously.

"A little bit." Stark replied.

Harry then spotted Doctor Banner. "Doctor Banner! Wow, I'm really a big fan of your brain!" Harry gushed as he walked forward and shook the reluctant doctor's hand.

"Do you follow my work?" the doctor asked uncertainly.

"Not in the slightest. Not nearly smart enough. I tried though. Wow, everything just flew right over my head. You must be a real genius." Harry continued.

"I wouldn't go that far…" he started, but Stark interrupted.

"I'm a genius and you never went on about it like that." Stark said, slightly affronted.

"Yeah, but you know it and brag about it and talk about it, it's really not flattering. Bruce here, though. He's modest and intelligent and he knows about chemicals and radiation. Such fascinating subjects." here, Bruce could see a smile in Harry's eyes, "How did my calming draught work for you?"

"You made that?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, he did, but we must get on task. Sorry, but we must find the Tesseract." Fury interrupted.

Bruce looked upset for a moment, but nodded. They discussed the stolen iridium the implications and decided on a plan. Bruce and Stark went off to the lab and Harry turned to Agent Romanoff once Fury and Coulson left. "I was sorry to hear about your partner." He said sincerely.

Natasha's face showed worry for a moment before it smoothed over. "He was… is a good friend."

"We'll get him back. I already have an idea of how to break the spell. I just need some time. If we can capture him, I promise you, I can bring him back." Harry promised.

She looked at him for a moment, before smirking at him. "You do that, and I might allow you to take me on a second date."

"Is that how you ask a bloke out? No wonder you're still single." Harry said a little over dramatically.

She just stared at him, before smiling. "I think I'm glad you're here. We need all the help we can get."

Harry just scoffed, waved his hand in her direction and said, "Oh relax. Everything will be fine." he subtly cast a cheering charm on her, seeing the need.

Natasha just sat back with a genuine smile on her face. "How do you do that?" she asked in wonder.

"Slight-of-hand," Harry replied.

"I thought you said it was…" she started to say before Harry put a finger on her lips.

"Exactly. Don't spoil the surprise for the others." Harry said. He then turned to the Captain. "Don't you hate these situations? What do they say in the army? Hurry up and wait?"

"It is. Did you serve?" Rogers asked. He was not sure he followed what had just happened, but it seemed like Harry had put her mind at ease with just a few words after turning her down for a date.

"I was part of a special program. Comparatively speaking, I was in special operations. Our mission statement was to uproot domestic terrorist cells and expose them or take them out. We lost a lot of good men, but it was the good fight. And somebody had to do it." Harry said with a sad smile looking lost for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Rogers said. "I know what it's like."

"Let's go for a walk Captain. You don't seem the type to like sitting still." Harry said getting up. He looked at Natasha. "If the lady would excuse us?"

She smiled and said, "Go ahead. I suddenly feel hungry. I can't remember the last time I ate."

"Now don't go ruining that figure of yours." Harry said playfully.

"I could eat more than you without picking up a pound." she stated seriously.

"Then why did you eat a salad at that Italian Restaurant?" Harry asked.

"Because it was delicious!" Natasha called after them as they left the room.

Harry just chuckled. Rogers looked at him strangely and asked, "Why do you flirt with her when you said no to a date?"

"Because flirting is fun." Harry said. "It's a bit of a game between us at this point. When I met her, she told me her name was Natalie, because she was trying to get close to me for a mission. I was new in town, you see. When I found out she wasn't who she said she was and called her out, that made me the winner, but she doesn't like losing, so the day I give in to her, she'll have won and I don't intend to make it easy on her."

"So your saying 'no', is actually keeping her interest?" Rogers asked.

"To a degree. It's normally called 'playing hard to get'. Neither of us are really serious about it. She's a busy girl. She's career driven. So am I, to a degree. We have similar goals though, so it could work if we had the time. Until that changes for either of us, we can flirt and play our game, because it is fun and since both of us know it's a game." Harry explained.

"Why are you taking the time to explain all this?" Rogers asked.

"Because you asked." Harry said. "Okay hold on a moment, I've got to do something. Just stand still." Harry moved his hand, Rogers didn't see anything happening. "Okay it's set. We'll now not be bothered by anyone. Put your hand on my shoulder, please?" Rogers hesitated for a moment, suspecting what was going to happen, but put his hand on his shoulder anyway. They disappeared.

When they re-appeared they were on a beach. "Where are we?" Rogers asked, seemingly immune to the side-effects of apparition.

"We're at the beach. I need to share some things with you and I find a visual aid helps me." Harry flipped his hood back and removed his mask. "It gets warm in there. I'm going to get me an ice-cream. Can I buy you one?" Harry said.

"I'm fine, thank you." Rogers replied immediately.

"Okay, we're going to try this again and this time I want you to be honest with me and not just say the polite thing. Do you want an ice-cream?" Harry asked again.

Rogers smiled ruefully. "Yes please. That would be nice, thank you."

"You're too nice. Nobody does that anymore, where you decline politely the first time and they offer again. Just be honest the first time. Honesty is never rude." Harry said.

Steve actually liked this man. He was straight forward and seemed world-wise. "You wanted to talk about something?" he asked.

Harry got them each an ice-cream. He got Rogers the biggest one they had when he refused to ask for anything more than a small cone. Rogers was smiling from ear-to-ear, so Harry knew he did the right thing. He led them on the familiar path to the dune where he had first arrived. He climbed up the dune and sat at the top. It was a warm summer's day and he cast a cooling charm on both of them.

"I'm going to tell you a story and you will sit there and eat your ice-cream and listen. No interruptions. This is going to be difficult for me. You may nod your head to tell me you understand now." Harry said seriously, more so than Steve had seen before. He nodded.

And so Harry told his story. He started with his earliest memories of cooking before he was old enough to see over the counter without a chair. The unfair way he was treated. His room under the stairs. The owl post arriving and then Hagrid. The train station. The school. The highlights of every year. The friends he made. The things he learned. The prophecy. The losses he suffered. The things he was forced to do. Arriving here.

Steve sat there looking at Harry. He'd watched as Harry's heart raced in excitement at times and tears that fell at the losses at other times. When Harry had finished he asked, "Why tell me all this, Harry?"

Harry was looking out over the sea again, relaxing after all the emotions relived faded away with the sounds of the ocean. "Because everybody knows your story and you're alone. Because now you know my whole story and I'm alone. We're both the last of our people. Now we have a chance to not be alone anymore. I've told you everything. Nobody in this world knows me like you do now. But more than that, I needed you to trust me. There are battles coming that we will have to face together and you can't fight alongside people you don't trust. And I believe I can trust you with my secrets." Harry explained.

"Of course, Harry. I'd be honoured to fight beside you." Steve said vehemently.

Harry gave a wry smile, "Now we just need a way to get the rest of the team to work together."

Steve winced.

They arrived back on the helicarrier. Harry heading for the lab and Steve off to go find Romanoff.

Harry arrived at the door to find Stark poking at Banner with a sharp implement. "You guys are getting along well." Harry said standing with a shoulder against the doorframe.

"Good evening, Agent Potter." Banner said.

"Please, you can call me Harry." He said as he pulled his hood back and lowered his mask.

"Well hello then, Harry." Stark said.

"_You_ can call me Agent Potter, until I get you back for uploading that video to the internet." Harry said crossly.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" Stark asked poking the lion.

Harry just smiled and made a gesture with his hand. "Oh I don't know. A little of this, a little of that."

Tony stood there smirking until he noticed Bruce staring down at something. He looked down, lifting his hands up to see if there was something on him. When he found nothing, he looked back up at Bruce who was now staring next to his head. He looked where Bruce was looking and saw his hand. More precisely, his fingers. He had none. They were all thumbs! "What the HELL!" as he said it he dropped the pointy object he had been poking Bruce with.

"Careful you don't drop something." He said sarcastically. "Honestly Stark, you're all thumbs today."

At this Banner snorted. He looked like he was going to explode with laughter.

Harry waved his hand again and Stark's digits went back to normal. "I hope they have that on video. Coulson will be so disappointed with me that he missed it otherwise."

Tony was staring at his hands again. Then he rounded on Harry. "What the hell are you?"

"Unique." was Harry's answer.

Bruce had finally gained control of himself. "Do you have some form of hypnotic power? Making us think you teleported around and making Stark and I believe his fingers were all thumbs?"

"Do you want to play the guessing game or do you want me to tell you?" Harry asked.

"Tell us." Stark said.

"Not you. I'd tell him when you were gone, or we could leave and I could tell him. I already told Steve. We kind of bonded over ice-cream. It was a nice moment." Harry explained with a small smile.

Banner seemed to like Stark a little riled up. He was finding it very amusing, but he didn't want to stir the pot. "You can tell me when you tell Stark."

"You're no fun." Harry pouted.

"I just don't want him bothering me even more and I know he'd become insufferable." Bruce explained with another smile as Stark just glared at him.

"Okay, okay. Stark, if you want to hear, please disable the video feed in the room. I don't want this out there." Harry said offhandedly.

"How would I do that?" Stark asked.

"Oh come off it! I saw you place that device on the terminal." Harry exclaimed.

"Shhh! Hold on a second, jeez." Stark went to his personal device and typed in some commands. "There, were safe."

Harry stepped into the room and closed the door. "It's simple. I do magic. I came from another reality accidentally and now I'm stuck here." He pointed sharply at Stark, then. "Don't make me punish you."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but even I know that there are too many other things that could explain your abilities. Perhaps you just think its magic." Banner replied.

"Okay, how to prove it to you, then?" Harry asked, pondering. He had an idea. He sent a stinging jinx at Starks left foot, just above the shoe.

"Ow! Why are you hurting _me_?" Stark asked as he bent down to examine his foot, not finding anything.

"Because it is fun and we both know if I had done it to Banner, you'd not believe him when he told you it hurt." Harry replied.

Stark actually conceded the point. "Okay fine. A little warning next time, though?"

Harry just shrugged and smiled. "Look, I'd give you an enchanted item, but you'll want to test it and Fury hates it when I wreck his machines. Magic and technology don't work well together. In fact technology likes to die around magic."

"Wait, hold on. You're doing something to me that might affect my arc reactor?" Stark asked incredulously, all serious for the first time. "I don't appreciate you playing with my life like that!"

"Oh! I'm sorry for worrying you!" Harry said honestly. "Let me explain. I'd have to do the magic much closer to your chest to actually affect it. See, when magic is applied directly to a device, it is affected by the wide range of energy fields that magic produces. If I 'teleported' with your cell-phone, for example, it would be directly affected by the magic, and it would die, but if I changed your hair colour, while you were on the phone, there would be a much lower chance of it affecting your phone. If your phone was in your pocket, there'd be almost no chance." Harry explained.

"At least you had the forethought to keep that in mind." Stark said in relief.

"Honestly, though. It is a shame. I don't know how arc reactor technology would react to magic." Harry had an idea, this would be fun. "I'll be right back," Harry said as he disappeared. When he came back he was holding a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Care for a drink, Doctor Banner?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Banner declined.

"Trust me, you'll want a sip of this." Harry assured him making two glasses appear on the table in front of him.

"Did you just teleport those in?" Stark asked walking over. It had been a while since he'd had a drink.

"Conjured, actually. Magical constructs that disappear in a couple of hours." he replied. He turned back to Bruce, "Plus, if you're a light-weight, I can simply cast a sobering charm on you. It removes any excess alcohol from your system." As Harry said this, he un-stoppered the bottle and poured two singles. He handed one glass to Bruce and took the other for himself.

"If you're sure. Maybe just a sip." Bruce said dubiously.

"Hey, what about me?" Stark asked.

"Are you sure you want to try it. It's a magical alcohol." Harry said with a smirk.

"All the more reason for me to try it. You know I'm not going to believe Bruce here anyway. No offence Bruce." Stark said.

"None taken." Banner murmured. "Are you sure you want to risk it, though?"

"I doubt the arc reactor runs that deep, Doctor Banner." Harry said.

"Call me Bruce." Banner said for the first time. Harry seemed a good sort to him, if strange, and at least with him around Stark left him alone for a bit.

Harry conjured another glass, and poured another shot. Harry held his glass up and said "Cheers" and downed his drink.

Stark, not wanting to be out-done by Harry, downed his own glass, before the fire burned down his throat. He was able to keep himself from coughing and after a moment, seemed to relax a bit. "Okay, I'm starting to become a believer. That drink _is_ magic. Can I have another?"

"Maybe on another occasion. This is a demonstration. If you're good, when this is over, I might consider selling you a bottle."

Bruce, seeing there were no seeming ill effects, decided to take a small sip. It burned down his throat and when the sensation passed, he felt a shudder run up his spine. He let out a sigh of contentment and then looked at the liquid. "How is that possible? I feel better than I have any right to feel. The 'Other Guy' even seems calmer." He looked at Harry.

"Magic," is all Harry said.

"Are you going to have the rest of that?" Stark said reaching for Bruce's glass, who quickly lifted it away with an annoyed look.

"You had your own." Bruce said with a smile.

"Oh come on!" Stark said.

Harry laughed. He poured himself another single, before putting the bottle in one of his expanded inner pockets. He clinked glasses with Bruce and said "To partnership." He then took a small sip into his mouth, kept it there, and blew out through his mouth with the drink staying in his mouth. A gout of flame came forth.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked.

"Well, it is called Firewhiskey for a reason, you know." Harry answered sincerely. "The trick is blowing out the right amount of air otherwise you just get smoke."

Bruce tried it with his next sip and was able to produce a small flame, before it turned into a bunch of smoke. "Cool." He said contentedly as the smoke vanished.

There was a beep from Stark's device and he went to go look at it, still scowling and thinking that he'd like to play too. His eyes bulged and he said, "Harry, what's in that Firewhiskey?"

"Nobody knows. As far as I can tell it's just enchanted alcohol. It was one of the Ogden family secrets. Why?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling a little worried.

"Because the charge on my arc reactor just went up." Stark said.

"You mean to tell me the magic is charging your reactor?" Harry asked.

"Huh. Seems like it might. So, can I have another?" Stark asked with an excited smile.

"Not so fast, let me think about this. How does the arc reactor work?" at Stark's incredulous look, Harry clarified, "Don't give me specifics, just the general drift."

"Well, in laymen's terms," he scowled at Harry, "It has a reaction that takes residual energy out of the atmosphere and converts, stores and produces electricity." Harry just stared at him, then started laughing, suddenly. "What?" Stark asked, miffed at this man laughing at his greatest work.

"I'm not laughing at you." Harry said as he started gaining control of himself. "It's just so funny. My magic is the same. It takes energy from the environment and converts, stores and produces magic." Harry was still smiling.

"Are you telling me you're an arc reactor?" Stark asked flabbergasted.

"No, I'm saying I'm a magic reactor. Electricity is a form of energy of one specific type. Magic is an energy that encompasses all types. Your arc reactor is doing what it always does, but because there's more energy available, there's more being converted." Harry said with a happy smile.

"That actually sounded scientific. Are you sure you're not smarter than you think?" Bruce asked Harry.

"I had a friend who was considered the brightest of our generation. She's the one that researched it and told me what her findings were. She would have been able to answer all your questions in terms you can understand." Harry said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Bruce said sincerely, only now realizing that Harry was stuck in a world he was unfamiliar with separated from all his friends and family. "Maybe one day, we can figure out a way for you to go back?"

"No, there's nothing to go back to. My world was destroyed by a madman. I was the only survivor when I got here." Harry said, not looking in their eyes.

Even Stark was able to see the loss, but not knowing what to say and trying to get Harry's mind off his issues asked, "So, about that drink? I've never had such a good excuse to drink!" He smiled roguishly.

"I have another idea," Harry said, having been successfully distracted.

He conjured a tall glass and then filled it with water, which he then turned into butterbeer. "This is another drink from my world. The water is real, and completely clean, I then used magic to change it to Butterbeer. Once it heats up, it will turn back into water, so it's a fun way to not get drunk or fat and enjoy a drink. The test here is to see if, when you drink a bit, it affects you the same way as the firewhiskey did. This way I don't get Fury on me about getting you drunk while you're supposed to be working."

"That was amazing." Bruce said. "You just created something from nothing, and then changed it into another substance entirely! Could you make gold?"

"I could, potentially, but the process unravels after a while and the gold would disappear. It was considered illegal as well where I am from and I was in law enforcement, so I dislike doing things like that." Harry stated.

"You were a magic cop?" Stark asked as he first examined the glass and contents. "And why can you produce real water, but not real gold? That doesn't make any sense."

"Mr Stark, as I'm sure you know, science follows a set of rules that cannot be broken. Just as science has rules, so does magic. I spent seven years studying magic in school and three more for my chosen career. I'd prefer it if you don't question my education, just as I won't question yours." Harry said a little defensively. "And besides, the water isn't really conjured as much as it takes hydrogen and oxygen molecules out of the atmosphere and turns them into water. My friend hypothesized that temporary transfigurations of one substance to another uses magic as a substitute for the molecules needed to change one thing into another."

"That makes sense I suppose, to a degree. It doesn't explain how, though. And call me Tony. Mr Stark makes me feel old." He picked up the glass having sniffed at it, looked and Bruce, shrugged and took a sip. "It's not bad. It doesn't have the same effect as that whiskey though. Still it's better than plain old water." He put the glass down and went back to his device to monitor what was happening. After a couple of minutes, his eyes lit up and then he scowled. "Damn."

"What's it say Tony," Bruce asked.

"It works even better than the whiskey. There goes my excuse to get drunk." Tony scowled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I gave you a fast, effective and delicious way of charging your arc reactor, Tony. Here, let me get rid of this for you." he pointed at the glass Tony had left on the table and it disappeared.

"Hey, I was going to drink that!" Tony complained.

Harry turned to Bruce, "So how is the search going?"

"Everything is set. We're scanning and we'll get results as soon as there are any to find." Bruce said as he took the last sip of the firewhiskey. Harry took the glass and vanished it. "Is that 'calming draught' of yours like this? An enchanted liquid?"

"No," Harry said as he reached inside a pocket and pulled out another calming draught, "This is a bona fide magic potion. It is made using plants and other ingredients, some of which need to be magical. You are lucky in that I have crops of ingredients that I maintain for potions." He handed the potion to Bruce. "Why did you drink the other one so fast, I thought you'd keep it for an emergency?"

"Well," Bruce looked sheepish, "I thought it was a hoax or trick to get my assistance. I also partially wanted to know if it worked. Sorry if it's expensive."

"It's not really, we just need to control use. My greenhouse is stocked with ingredients, but if word gets out that I can cure basically anything including the common cold, I'd be inundated with requests and my stores would suffer." Harry said.

"Hold on a second," Tony interjected. "You can cure the common cold?! That would be worth millions, no, billions if you could market it!" He seemed excited at the prospect.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. I don't have the time, patience or, quite frankly, the knowledge to pull something like that off. I just want to help people, I don't care about the money." Here he looked at Bruce, "If, however, I had access to a large brain like Dr Banner over here, we could cure more than the common cold. We could cure cancer."

Bruce stood there watching Harry with open-mouthed amazement, before finally asking, "Are you asking me to work with you researching potions?"

"The school I went to used pewter cauldrons and no scientific method. There are some things that are intrinsically necessary, like the direction of stirring, because of how magic works, but if I was smart enough to use maths and science to figure out why they are necessary, I could concoct potions that would change the world." Harry said passionately. "That is, if you're interested…"

"YES! Yes I'm interested!" Bruce all but shouted. This could change his life, he could be at the forefront of a new class of medicine and it was being offered freely. How could he not want to be part of it?

"Great!" Harry said, while reaching into a pocket. He pulled out a book he had taken from his library and handed it to Bruce. "Please be careful with that. It's my only copy."

Bruce read the cover 'Basics in the Preparation of Magical Reagents and Primers. A guide for Beginners in the art of Brewing Potions'. "Thank you, Harry. You don't know what this opportunity means to me." he said sincerely, a tear forming in one eye. He had hope.

"Oh, I think I do. I will help wherever I can, but Potions was never my strong suite. I do have seven years of education on the subject though, so I won't be useless!" Harry said. "But do me a favour and keep the book for later. If Fury thought I was distracting you, he'd have my head."

"Of course, Harry." Bruce said, as he opened the book and started reading. "Once we see anything happen, I'll stop reading. At this point we're just waiting anyway." He moved off to his workstation.

"What about me?" Tony asked with a cross look. "I was going to get him to come work for me!"

"Who says he can't do both? What he does with his time is up to him. I'm not his boss." Harry said.

"Actually, Harry, you kind of just hired me." Bruce said from his corner, eyes not leaving the text.

"Oh, I didn't realize. I was looking for a partner, not an employee." Harry said. "Well, in that case," he turned back to Stark, "First come, first served. We can discuss how much you are willing to pay to rent him from me."

"Ah, on second thought, partnership sounds better to me suddenly." Bruce said.

"Jeez, make up your mind." Harry said. "See, he's his own boss. Speak to him. As for what you can do, would you be interested in building machines that, once Bruce has figured it out, can mass produce potions?" Harry then asked.

"I don't see why not." Tony said considering it.

"What about working on a way to proof devices from magic? I also had an idea about using magic to enchant devices to produce cheap energy. What about instant communications without any delays no matter the distances? Would those be things you would be interested in?" Harry asked.

"Okay, now we're talking!" Stark said. This could be the conversation that leads to an end in world hunger, illness and power-shortages. "You're willing for partnership? I've got a suspicion that we could be bitter enemies or the best of friends, economically speaking, of course."

"Just, don't put massive mark-ups on things. I'm interested in helping people, like I said. Not making money." Harry warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Not everything I do is about making money, you know." Tony said.

"I know, Tony. You're actually a good person, but until you stop acting like an arrogant ass, I'll be knocking you down for your efforts." Harry said sincerely. "Did I ever tell you I can construct a self-sustained pocket dimension? Or that I know a spell that could remove the shrapnel from your chest right now. Painlessly. Or that there is a potion that can regrow bones in the human body overnight, even if they were completely removed?" Harry asked with a new look in his eyes.

Tony's eyes bulged. "No, I don't believe you did." he deadpanned. "Can you do that now, the shrapnel I mean?" he asked with a little hope.

"I suppose I could, but I would suggest you wait until I can brew a potion or two. There's a small chance it could cause internal bleeding as the shrapnel is no longer there. I'd rather have a blood replenishing potion and some essence of dittany at the ready. And we'd probably want to take the arc reactor out before the potions take effect. Not doing that, would hurt like hell." Harry informed him.

Tony blanched. "Yeah, lets rather just leave it for another time." He said as he rubbed his chest.

"One last item for you. I have a whole field of study in magic that I could use both you and Bruce for. Have you ever heard of magical runes?" Harry asked, thinking of Hermione's research.

"In stories, is suppose. You mean that's real too?" Tony asked in wonder.

"My friend was conducting research with runes. She called their workings 'the circuitry of the magical world'. I know nothing about the concept and have only a working knowledge of Ancient runes that she taught me. I'm not sure, but I think she was trying to build a magical calculator or a way to give access to magic to the non-magical." Harry said. "Her dying wish was for me to take her research and finish it." Harry said sadly.

"If she was, she was taking the first steps to making the world's first magic computer!" Tony's brain started working overtime. "Do you have her research?"

"Tony! Show some respect, can't you see he's in pain?" Bruce suddenly got up, he had heard the tone in Harry's voice.

"Relax, Bruce. He's just excited. The idea of a whole new form computing probably has him all revved up. Tony here, loves a challenge." Harry said with a wry smile. "And yes, I have her research, but that can wait for later."

"Oh, come on! You gave Bruce a book. Don't you have some books on understanding runes or something?" Tony pleaded.

That had worked better than he had thought. He pretended to think about it, before recovering a book from his pocket again. Giving the book to Tony, he said sincerely, "Don't lose or damage this and don't try any rune words or clusters you think might work. It takes three years of study to know how to not make a rune-word explode in your face. If you accidentally create a loop, it could build exponentially and take down the Helicarrier." Harry said seriously.

"I suppose I could make sure he stays out of trouble." Bruce said.

"Oh, come on! It's no fun if there's no chance of it exploding in your face!" Tony whined.

"Buck up, old man!" Harry said as he pointed at the table and cancelled the invisibility on the butterbeer. "Your Butterbeer isn't going to drink itself!" Harry smiled as he left the Lab.

As he left, he heard Bruce ask Tony if he could have a taste and Tony's response that it was his and that he needed it for his arc reactor. It seemed they were getting along better already. One more common thread to pull them all together.

Time to go speak to Thor. He found him on the command deck, staring out into the night. "Prince Thor, if I may intrude on your evening?" Harry asked respectfully.

"Please do. All this waiting bores me. I have no patience for it. I'd rather be out there doing something." He said indicating out, into the world.

"If you wish, I can entertain you for an hour or two. There is much I would like to show you." Harry said.

"I don't see why not. Anything is better than just waiting here." Thor said.

As they made it out of the command deck, Harry made eye-contact with Fury and nodded slightly. Fury just looked at him as he went.

"Do you mind if we invited Captain Rogers to come with us? He is alone in this world much like myself and he will like what we are about to do." Harry asked.

"Feel free to. I have no qualms with the Captain." Thor said.

They asked around and were directed to a training room, where Natasha and Steve were busy sparring. They watched as Steve and Natasha held the upper hand on multiple occasions, until finally, Natasha got Steve with a dirty trick and got him to submit.

"You fight too dirty." Steve said with a smile as he shook the arm she had manipulated for the submission.

"You don't fight dirty enough." she replied. She then looked up and noticed Harry. Smirking, she asked, "Do you think you can handle me?"

Harry looked up at Thor, "Do you mind? This will only take a minute."

"Go ahead, but watch out. She looks poisonous." Thor laughed.

"That's fine, I'm immune." Harry said as he put his heavy armour in storage with a flick of a finger.

"That's a neat trick. Can you do that with all your clothes?" Natasha asked as they squared off.

"I can do it with any clothes. I don't even need to be the one wearing them." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Kinky." She replied as she lunged at him. She was very quick, but Harry's reflexes saved him as he blocked the jab.

"You don't know half of it," he said as he returned a punch, aimed at her face, which she dodged, grabbing his arm and trying to twist it with her movement. Had Harry not done combat training, it might have worked on him. He stepped forward and used his other arm to grab her waist as she turned. He put one foot behind hers, and gently dipped her.

When he brought her back up, she aimed an elbow for his throat, which he also caught handily, turning her as if twirling in the same dance, before jumping away. He knew he was taking advantage of her taking things slowly, getting used to how he moved, but he couldn't help himself. He knew if she went all out, he'd not stand a chance. It seemed like she was enjoying the dance.

Time to spice things up. He watched her eyes, reading any intention he could from her without actually entering her mind. When she punched, so did he. When she kicked, so did he. She started going faster and faster until it was all Harry could do to keep up. And then, she faked a kick, when she connected with his leg however, she twisted her leg around his, gripped his foot in her hands and twisted it. He fell to the floor and she locked his leg in a submission hold while putting stress on his spine.

He tapped out, conceding defeat. She helped him up and he smiled at her. "You are as beautiful as you are deadly, Natalie, my dear."

"You're no slouch yourself, but you need to stop telegraphing your attacks. You'd be able to recover faster and then you'd have been the one on top of me." she smiled at him.

"Oh be still, my aching heart." Harry exclaimed theatrically.

"Want to go for another round?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid I came for Steve. I have an interesting excursion planned for Thor, him and I." Harry said.

"Don't be a stranger." Natasha said.

"Any more than I already am? Impossible." he said as he walked out followed by Steve and Thor.

"Okay, we need to be alone for this next part." He led them around the command deck. He cast a privacy ward, then conjured a carpet on the floor. He switched it with one of the ones he had in the artefacts room. He had them get on the reasonably sized carpet and sat down. As they did, there was a sense of movement and the Helicarrier seemed to fall away below them. Harry conjured some torches that floated around them for light and a small table that he placed a bottle on. Some cushions appeared and then a shield against the wind.

"Okay, so the mood is set." Harry said. "We are alone and there is nobody to hear us. We're going to get to know each other with the help of two things. The first being this," he pointed at the alcohol, "and the other being this," he conjured a bowl and switched it with his Pensieve. "I'll even show you how they both work." he conjured three tumblers and filled them half up with the firewhiskey.

"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea? We're supposed to be ready at any moment." Steve asked. He was still looking around him in wonder. He was sitting on a flying carpet, about to have a drink under the moonlight.

"I thought you trusted me? They know I'm busy with something and they have a way to get in contact." Harry said. "As for the alcohol. I don't think any of us has a problem with that."

"I could do with a drink. Although I hope you are going to explain in further detail why we are doing it here." Thor asked.

"First, we drink." he picked up his glass and said, "To the battles we have yet to face and overcome."

"Cheers!" Steve said.

"To the battles!" Thor boomed.

They all drank.

Steve coughed and there was a gout of fire. He had never been much of a drinker and this stuff was strong! Harry loved the look in his eyes at the fire.

Thor didn't cough. He just looked at the glass like it contained a treasure. "This is fine drink! Where did you come by it, sorcerer?"

"Please, could you call me Harry?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry." Thor said.

"Thanks. The drink comes from my home, so stocks are limited." Harry said.

"It's a shame! I would have loved to take my father a bottle of this. He'd see it as a wonderful gift. Though honesty does compel me to admit, I would be tempted to keep it for myself." Thor said.

"I might be persuaded to part with a bottle or two." Harry said slyly, "I said stocks were limited. Not that they were limited to a little."

"This is really good, Harry. Thank you." Steve said realizing this was something Harry probably held dear.

"It's not a problem, Steve." Harry responded. "Anyway, on to the big event." Harry put a finger to his head and pulled it away with a look of concentration. A strand of memory attached to his finger.

Harry dropped it in the bowl and said, "Okay I want each of you to put a finger in the bowl."

They both did it without question and Harry joined them. "This is my first quiddich game." Thor and Steve were looking around seeing a young Harry speak to his teammates and flushing right before taking off and flying into the sky. His companions were shocked and amazed by some of the things they were seeing. By the time the memory ended, his companions had speculative looks.

"You wish for us to bond by sharing our experiences?" Thor asked.

"That is correct, Prince Thor. We have no bonds, no reference to what we can do for one another. Our actions will gain us the respect of our companions over time, but that is not a luxury we have." Harry confirmed and explained.

"I see your point Harry. And this is an amazing opportunity. I just wish the rest of the team could be here." Steve said.

"It's not that simple. We are the only ones that can share this time as all the others have jobs to do. And Prince Thor here, has his own priorities, which he has every right to have." Harry said quickly, before Thor could interrupt. "He has duty, a love for his brother he must abide by and a friend under mind-control he wishes to save. I'm not going to try and change his mind or duty. I just want us to know each other. Weaknesses, strengths, passions, goals. In those we will find our common ground."

When they both nodded, Harry winked, "They also don't have our tolerance for good alcohol." They both laughed as Harry poured another drink. "Steve, if you would, please concentrate on something you wish to share."

Steve nodded and thought and then he said, "I'm ready." Harry touched his finger to Steve's head and pulled the memory out. He put it in the bowl and they followed the same procedure, seeing his fight with the Red Skull and when he had to put the plane in the water. He was commentating as the memory went. When the memory was over, he just sat there saddened by the memory of his missed chance with a lovely young lady.

"It is a shame that war so rips the lives of people apart. You have a lot of heart, friend Steve. To do what you did took courage and dedication." Thor intoned.

"Thank you, Prince Thor." Steve said.

"You may both call me Thor. It is customary here. If we are to be a team, let us not be divided by ranks or circumstance of birth." Thor said.

"Thank you, Thor." Harry said.

Thor went next and they saw his battle on Jotunheim. He shared his personal shame and the reason for his banishment to earth. And so on it went. The more they talked and shared and drank, the more they started seeing each other's value. And the more they drank the more entertaining the memories became. Until they were laughing at something the twins had done, or Loki's propensity to get Thor into trouble and the good humour he took it with. By the time they had to go back to the Helicarrier, they were all quite drunk.

Steve stumbled as he got up and shook his head, "Harry, am I drunk?" he asked incredulously.

"You've been drunk for an hour Steve. Didn't you notice?" Harry asked, also not steady on his feet.

"But I thought that was impossible!?" He stumbled again and went to go sit against the wall of the command deck they had landed next to.

Thor, meanwhile was a little steadier on his feet, but he was also visibly swaying.

"Normally that might be true, but wizarding whiskey is made for wizards. We can drink enough to kill five normal people and go to work the next day. One of the perks!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Well, Asgardians can drink enough ale to kill ten humans!" Thor said with a victorious smile.

"You win! I can't compete with that," Harry said. "Are you guys ready to sober up?" he asked.

"Do we need to go swim in the arctic or something? Because if that's so, I'd rather just stay drunk. It's not such a bad feeling. I kind of like it." Steve said.

"Nah. It's a spell. Hold on." Harry concentrated for a second and then ice cold water fell on them.

"I thought you said we didn't need to go swimming!" Steve said just slightly upset. Thor was just laughing.

"SHHHSHH! I need to concentrate." This time he got it right and the alcohol immediately left their systems.

"Wow, that's cold." Steve suddenly said dead sober.

"Sorry about that. In my own defence, you brought up the arctic water." Harry said.

"Don't blame friend Steve for your miscasting of a spell. He's not the wizard here." Thor rebuked.

"Yeah, okay. You're right. Sorry Steve. It was all my fault I thought of arctic water while casting a spell." He said with good humour.

Steve just laughed, "We must do that again sometime. It was fun!"

"Why, Captain America, I never thought I'd see the day that you advocate the use of alcohol!" Harry joked again. He cast a quick drying charm on all three of them.

"When you can sober right up it's hardly the same thing!" Steve said back. "And, wow, there really is a spell for just about anything, isn't there?"

"Pretty much, which is why there was law enforcement for wizards. When there's a spell for anything, people inevitably do bad things with them." Harry responded.

"You made a fine officer, Harry. It's just unfortunate that the wrong people noticed." Thor said. He had really warmed up to the wizard. After they had convinced Harry to show them some of his battles, so they could measure his skills, they were amazed at the sheer abundance of spells he could have in the air at any given time.

"How is it that you could cast so many spells without a focus, when your opponents used wands and they are so slow?" Thor asked.

"It's a gift. I wasn't born with it, but somewhere along the line I earned it. It used to be a wand. It was called the Elder Wand. One day it fused with my being. Now, instead of owning the most powerful wand in existence, I am one." Harry explained.

"Those kinds of things don't happen often, do they?" Steve asked.

"With me, they happen all the time. It's a curse, or a blessing. I don't know anymore." Harry answered solemnly.

"How many times have you been quickened thusly, Harry?" Thor asked, suddenly having a suspicion that it had not just been the once.

"A total of three times, actually. Four if you count the scar." Harry had told them the story of the Horcrux.

"What were the other two?" Steve asked.

"My cloak of invisibility did the same thing." Harry made himself invisible and then visible again.

"A useful skill that one. More often than not used for mischief, I presume?" Thor smiled.

"Maybe once or twice." Harry said noncommittally.

"And the last one?" Steve asked.

"Keep this one to yourself, okay?" Harry looked at Thor and Steve who both nodded. "I can summon and communicate with the spirits of the dead."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Necromancy!" Thor exclaimed, suddenly wary. "It is a forbidden art! Why do you have such a skill?"

Harry told them the story of the deathly hallows, leaving out the part about the Master of Death. "So you see, it cannot be forbidden if Death himself allowed its use."

"Herself," Thor interrupted. "On Asgard, death is always referred to as female."

"Who would I be to argue with those far wiser than myself." Harry replied humbly. "Anyway, it's a skill I don't like using. I heard that the dead feel pain after being summoned for too long."

"That is best I think. A skill you may use, but sparingly, is the course of a wise man in this regard." Thor said.

"That's too bad. I'd have loved to say goodbye to a couple of my old friends." Steve said sadly.

"Don't worry Steve. We can still get you in contact with them. We just need to wait for the veil between the living and the dead to be at its thinnest on Halloween and then their discomfort will be minimized. I doubt they'd mind waiting that long." Harry said. Turning to Thor he asked, "Do you think that will be okay?"

"I think that by respecting them, and treating them kindly, you show that you have a good heart." Thor said noncommittally.

"I'm afraid our evening has come to an end. I need to get some rest. I have expended a lot of energy today." Harry said.

They thanked Harry again for an enlightening, fun evening and bid him goodnight. Harry made his way to the command deck and found Fury there. When he approached, Fury indicated that they go to his office, but not before speaking to Maria. "Hill, we're going to have a meeting. You know how to contact me."

Maria Hill, Fury's second in command, nodded. Harry noticed that this normally beautiful woman looked very tired, but resigned. He walked over, took her hand and said, "Thank you for working so hard." then he whispered, "Drink this in private, it will give you a couple of hours of extra energy." leaving a pepper-up potion in her hand.

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Agent Potter."

As they walked Fury asked, "You don't happen to have any more of those do you?"

"Yes, sir. Pepper-up Potions are easier to make in large quantities, so I've got about 19 more vials." Harry replied.

Fury just held his hand out. It was easy to forget that this man was human sometimes. Harry handed him a vial. Fury didn't even wait till he was back at his office, he just uncorked it and downed it. One agent's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head at seeing steam shoot out of Fury's ears. Fury ignored him. Nobody would believe him anyway. Or they'd start thinking he's a machine. Either way works.

When he reached his office. Coulson was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. Fury just looked and him and then Harry. Harry knew what to do. Soon Coulson was up and seemingly recovered.

"We don't all have the luxury of sleep at this stage. We need a debriefing." Fury took out his badge, and used his activation phrase, "Where secrets dwell in the light." and was ported away.

Coulson took out his and said his activation phrase, "No Marauder without his pack." Harry suspected Coulson set that activation phrase for him.

Harry just apparated to the Marauders' Den. He didn't need an activation phrase, but he still thought it was cool. They used words they would not normally use together or in a sentence.

"Agent Potter, report." Fury said as soon as he arrived.

They were sitting at the coffee table, so Harry started his report as he started making coffee at the newly installed machine. It was a big monstrosity, and it had taken work, but Harry had finally gotten it to work. "I've done as requested. Steve knows my whole story, more than even you. Emphasis on details that he would appreciate to know and about my personal interactions and problems with past superiors. He is much like myself in that he appreciates honesty, so I was.

"Stark was indeed patched into your systems. I don't know how much he's uncovered, but I suspect he'll come across Phase Two by tomorrow. Try to have Steve there for the discovery. I'll make sure he understands beforehand that you sometimes take orders you don't like. In the meanwhile I've asked Steve to get to know Romanoff. He understands teamwork and last I checked they were making good progress. Hopefully the work I put in with him and Stark will have them finding some common ground." Harry took them their coffees.

"And Banner?" Fury asked.

"When I met him I think he thought I was just an oddity. Since our discussion this afternoon, he's wholeheartedly taken to the concept of becoming a master brewer. I suspect he'll want to join me as soon as this is over. Once I show him his rooms, I think he'll elect to stay with me. We'll need land that I can secure and make unplottable for our planned expansion of the Greenhouses. I'll need to show him how to do everything, from seedlings to harvesting, before we start 'Contracting' hired help for upkeep. I don't think he'd enjoy working in the fields. Besides that he's as focussed on a future working with me as I imagine I can make him."

"What about Stark? Did you struggle to get him to see reason?"

"In the beginning he scoffed at the idea of magic. I think the real turning point was when I started quoting some of Hermione's findings, when we discovered that his arc reactor works a lot like magic. We even discovered that the arc reactor can extract energy from magic that has reached entropy. After that, I told him about a couple of projects that I have eyes on for the long run and mentioned the possibility of him working with Banner on a couple of them and he was all aboard. I wouldn't be surprised if he's planning on his future kids marrying with Bruce's. He's got a real 'broner' for Banner." Harry chuckled.

Phil just smirked and said, "He wants to spend time with Banner as he sees him as an intellectual equal."

"How did it go with Thor?" Fury said, ignoring the witticisms.

"I decided to take Steve with us," here he smiled at Coulson, "we took one of my carpets up and shared drink and memories."

"Come on! I thought you said you didn't like them?!" Coulson exclaimed.

"I never said that. I said they were illegal in Europe and that I preferred brooms. Anyway," he said ignoring Coulson's cold gaze, "we were able to see eye-to-eye once I expressed my understanding of his duties and desire to save a friend. He _REALLY_ liked the Firewhiskey.

"I really should start working out its enchantments soon. Between you guys using it as an emotional surrogate and my needing to use it to make my teammates happy, it won't last the year. Maybe I'll make getting the formula right part of Banner's Potions education.

"If I can't figure it out, I'm sure he can. Between him and my challenge to Stark to start making magic resistant equipment, we're going to start seeing some wonders coming out of Potter Innovations."

"You made a company?" Fury asked worried.

"Not yet. I'm thinking that if I don't though, I won't be able to put my foot down when Stark starts going overboard with our shared research. I don't want the discoveries we make to be under the control of his share-holders either."

"That's actually a good idea. I'll get a team started registering everything under a dummy company, so nobody can track it back to you just yet." Fury said with an approving nod.

"To get back to Thor though. I think it will be a good idea if you quietly speak to him and tell him very specifically that Loki will be allowed to go back with him. He won't trust us fully until you do. As for our meeting tonight, taking Steve with us was a good idea. I can see Thor allowing him to be team-leader after we viewed a couple of memories of him in battle with the commandos. Thor is a prince and a warrior, not a soldier. He's not used to taking orders, but he realised that Steve is a leader and has the right head and experience for it."

"What about Romanoff? You haven't said anything about her." Fury asked.

"Well, the thing is, we've not really had the opportunity. I'm struggling to get a read on her as well. Besides her worry for Barton, I know next to nothing about her. I don't know what makes her tick." Harry said.

"Sir, if I may?" Coulson asked.

"Go ahead." Fury said.

"Natasha is complicated. She was an assassin working for the KGB. There was an order out for her termination and Barton went to put a toe-tag on her. To hear him tell it, she was being used by her government. When he found that out, he asked for permission to bring her into the fold. Before she came in she took her time with her handlers. It wasn't pretty.

"Apparently they were using her as a party favour, for statesmen and government officials in the know, when she wasn't on missions. Whatever they had on her… I think she found out that they had already acted on the intel. She was not in a good place. A lot like you, there is no trust. Even after years of working for us we don't know everything. And she's always got her head on a swivel." Coulson finished sadly.

Harry was just sitting there, his gaze a million miles away. He was remembering the things Death Eaters would do when they found a pretty plaything. They'd hold her family hostage and force her to do depraved things to save their lives, until they had their fun and killed the family anyway, only to leave her alive so she could suffer. Most of those young ladies, and sometimes boys, did not survive the night, by their own hands.

Harry's eyes did not flash this time. They started to glow. Then the room started to shake. Coulson and Fury both jumped up and started to yell at Harry to calm down, but he could not hear them. The sound of blood rushing through his ears was far too loud and his anger far too much. He saw a little red-headed girl on the floor below a statue, he saw Hermione's tortured and defiled body, he saw countless dead children in a mass grave. He saw red.

Suddenly he looked up, a strange smile on his face and then, he disappeared.

Fury and Coulson were worried. They knew some of Harry's past and always had a small fear that some of that past would come back to bite them. For that reason, they decided to come check the Marauder's Den every hour, just in case Harry came back. They needn't have worried.

_AN: Sorry for the cliffy. On the bright side the next chapter is written and is the end of the Avengers arc. It went faster than I had anticipated. I just need some clean-up and polishing._

_AN2: Harry needs an alias. Any ideas?_


	13. Chapter 13

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next morning found Harry back at the Helicarrier. Fury had asked him where he had gone, but Harry's eyes just flashed and he refused to speak about it. He told them he was fine and that they would soon find out.

And find out they did. A couple of hours later there was a report delivered to Fury about the disappearance of current and retired government officials from their places of residence. Some of which were lying right next to their partners. When Fury had their connections investigated, he found all of them had ties back to the Red Room, the hellish spawning ground of the Black Widow program.

When next he saw Harry, Fury just nodded and continued on his way, to go speak to Natasha. It was an hour later and Natasha tracked Harry down to the lab, where he was amiably discussing potions with Bruce. She walked in and addressed him, "Agent Potter, I'd like a word."

He looked up and nodded. He said goodbye to Bruce and said he'd be back in an hour or so. Then he followed her out. She led him to Fury's office, having gotten permission to use it earlier. When he entered the room, she closed the door and pressed the button he knew made it impossible for them to be overheard.

Then she rounded on him, "How DARE you!? They were mine!" she shouted at him.

He stood there silently for a moment and then said, "They still are. Take my hand." he said it quietly and without emotion, but held out his hand to her.

At first she looked shocked, but then there was a gleam in her eyes, and she grabbed his hand.

They appeared in a room she was very familiar with. They were in the entrance hall of the abandoned Red Room facility. "Hand me your badge." Harry said, in the same tone. She complied and he concentrated on it for a second. "When you are done, take your badge in your hand and say 'Vengeance is best served cold', it will return you to your room, so that you can take a shower and change your clothes if it is necessary. Please don't take more than an hour, otherwise I'll have to come looking for you." He made sure she understood and when she nodded, he pointed to a door that lead to one of the ballet studios and disappeared back to Fury's office.

She squared her shoulders and walked through the door. In front of her were all the tormentors from her nightmares, hands tied above their heads. Most of them had started struggling when she entered while others just looked resigned and wept. Around their necks hung signs saying words that described their various misdeeds, with written confessions from each of them. When or if they were found, people would be so disgusted with what they had done, that few would care who took them. Natasha smiled.

Harry exited the room and went to Natasha's quarters. He stood sentinel. In case anyone wanted to enter the room, to ensure nobody saw her arrive.

Just before an hour was up, he felt the portkey activate and heard her arrive. He stayed where he was, knowing he was as guilty as her for whatever she had done, but also knowing that those men had continued their deeds and would have done more if they had not been stopped. They were just putting rabid dogs down.

Ten minutes later the door opened and Natasha froze. Harry looked up at her, nodded and left. As he walked away, he heard a soft, "Thank you." He did not acknowledge her words. He just continued back to the lab. He took the time while he was walking to compartmentalize and store the memories he did not want at the forefront of his mind, away.

When he reached the lab he was feeling better. He entered and said, "So how goes the studying. Has Tony started trying to write rune-words again?" he said with a smirk.

"Hey it was only that one time and they didn't even work!" Tony said.

"It's because your EIHWAZ was upside down. Had it been the ISA, you may have actually caused an explosion!" Harry replied.

"That doesn't make any sense! The ISA is a straight line it looks the same both ways." Tony said.

"Have you gotten to the part about the proper directions to draw the lines with?" Harry asked.

"Direction?" Tony asked.

"Even I know that! You have to start at the proper point. Some runes look like they have straight lines, but you have to draw part of a line one direction and then the other part in the other direction. That's how the scheme knows your intent. One rune can be drawn ten different ways and that's just for their basic functions. You're only on the first book, practice only starts at book three." Harry explained.

"But I'm done with the first book and you won't give me a new one!" Tony complained. He had shot through a year's worth of information in a single night! Harry was beyond impressed, but he couldn't have them going any further without proper supervision.

"And as I said, that's very impressive, but I can't be here to help, and as you've proven, you can't be left alone with more information. I'm sorry Tony, but I like you too much to see you kill yourself. At your current rate, you'll go past my level of knowledge in days, but you need to be taught the basics the proper way." he sighed, knowing he needed to get a concession or Stark will become intolerable. "I tell you what, if I teach you a basic light creation rune-word, will you promise to stop experimenting?"

"Okay." Tony said quickly. Too quickly. Had he been doing that on purpose? Oh well.

"Okay, let me show you…" Harry started explaining the rune word for creating light, Bruce watching as he did. Five minutes later, Tony had written his own first rune word, simple enough to take energy out of the air without needing to be infused by direct magic. He was ecstatic, but kept to his word and started drawing it over and over again muttering over and over again, "I'm doing magic!"

He went over to Bruce's station, and started answering some questions about herbology, as it was a required field of study when working with potions. Unfortunately, they would have to stick with the potions that are made from only plants as Harry couldn't save any magical creatures. He was certain he had most of the plants, if not just their cuttings, but he'd have to be very careful with those, as he didn't want to lose them. He had no doubt that that would make things difficult, but if anyone can figure out a way around the limitations it would be Bruce.

It was a while later, when Harry was talking about one of his friends with a real talent for herbology and who he had ended up becoming that the door opened and Steve walked in, a scowl crossing his face. "Shouldn't you be working on finding the Tesseract? Why are you distracting them, Harry?"

"Relax, Steve. I'm just keeping them company while the machines do their work. You know how boring that can be. It's a waiting game at this point and bored geniuses get distracted. A distracted Tony is a dangerous Tony." he looked over at said genius, "Am I right?"

Tony looked up from his scribbling. He had gotten Harry to show him how to change the colours of the light, stating that that was obviously part of the light rune-word and Bruce had just chuckled, saying Harry should have known better. Tony was currently struggling to get purple to work, but he answered anyway, "I can get in trouble whether I'm busy or not." He looked up at his device that he had been ignoring for the last couple of minutes. "For example, I wonder who all knows about Phase Two."

"Phase Two?" Steve asked, as he walked up to look at the display.

"Tony, now would be a good time to re-enable the cameras. Please put away your books guys, we don't want certain people knowing about some of what we're doing." Harry said with a pointed look. Tony caught on almost immediately, Bruce only a second behind. Something about Phase Two was not right. Harry was telling them something. They hurriedly put away the books and notes they were making, Tony switching the Cameras back on when they were done while Tony showed Steve what he had found.

"What are you doing?" Fury said as he marched into the lab.

The confrontation slowly grew as people entered the lab and voices raised. Tony was supplying Steve with the information he had gathered and Steve was coming to the realization that while Harry was there, he was covered up again and he was not interrupting. Fury wanted this confrontation for some reason. And then it clicked. Fury wanted the team to be their phase two, but couldn't force his superiors to listen. He still argued that things never seemed to change, but his heart wasn't in it.

Thor and Fury were screaming at each other when Harry suddenly spoke up. "Quiet," he said, but when nobody listened he said more loudly, "Quiet!" When all sounds stopped coming from the arguing people, Natasha trying to get Banner to leave and Fury blaming Thor for the need for Phase Two, Harry looked at Fury. The sharp look in his eyes immediately got everyone's attention. "The staff is putting out waves of anger indiscriminately. I think it's trying to get Bruce on edge. Please evacuate the room and Bruce, if you would?"

Harry didn't need to finish his statement, Bruce opened and downed a vial, before a look of contentment covered his face. As everyone started leaving the room, there was a beeping from one of the screens and Harry went to go look and then there was an explosion.

Harry came to with a ringing in his ears. He was disoriented, but remembered an explosion. He looked around himself and found he was in a hallway with debris around him, but the hallway seemed intact, like it had fallen from above him. He looked up and saw someone waving at him. They were pointing at their throat. Harry touched his throat, to see if he was injured, but he was not.

A moment passed and his memories came rushing back. Damn! There was an explosion! He apparated back to the hallway outside the lab and found Fury pointing at his throat again with the others arranged around him. Harry remembered suddenly and cancelled the silencing spell with a move of his hand.

"It's about damn time, Potter! Don't do that again!" Fury said as he started moving away from them calling for an update over his earpiece.

The rest of the team were looking at him worriedly. "Are you well, friend Harry?" Thor said.

"I'll be fine. It takes more than that to keep a wizard out of a fight." Harry replied. He saw Romanoff nod and Bruce was just standing there relaxed against the wall with half a smile. He heard Fury barking orders and Tony and Steve were running off to go help with the disabled propeller. Natasha was soon off as well, apparently looking for Barton. Bruce just followed Fury as he left. Thor and Coulson were going to go check on Loki and Harry told them to go ahead, while he sorted out his aching head.

He concentrated, making the headache worse, took a moment to conjure a vial and replaced it with a general pain potion. Giving it a minute to work, he felt around his body and found that he had a bump on his head. If it hadn't been for Coulson's suggestion that he add a hood, he might have had serious problems, the dragon-hide was able to take most of the impact for him.

Once he was thinking more clearly, he decided to go check on Loki. He apparated to just outside the room with his holding cell, he made himself invisible and snuck in. What he saw shocked him. Thor was in Loki's cell, with Loki standing at the controls and Coulson pointing the Destroyer inspired tech at him. There was a build-up of magic and Harry realised what Loki was going to do, just before he did. It seemed Loki was good with illusions and had a form of invisibility himself.

Harry felt Loki approach Coulson and he jumped to tackle his friend out of the way, but it was too close. The sceptre impacted Harry instead. The Dragon hide was tough, bit it could not withstand the entire blow, the tip of the sceptre entered his back and Harry fell. As Harry and Coulson tumbled, Harry became visible again. Coulson was shocked, but keeping a cool head, he shot Loki just as he began to smile. Loki went through a wall and disappeared on the other side.

"Harry!" Coulson suddenly realising Harry wasn't moving, turned him over. Something was wrong. "Harry, what can I do?!" Coulson asked.

Harry's eyes opened, but he didn't move. "I… think he got me in the spine…" Harry said softly.

At this point, Thor broke out of containment, shattering the cage as he exited. He came to Harry's side and asked, "Can your magic not help you?"

"Need… body to channel…" Harry whispered.

"Damn it, Harry! There must be something!" Coulson said, panic in his voice. Harry had never heard the man show so much emotion.

"There is… Marauder's… say… 'activate… last chance'… use… as little… as you can." Harry wheezed out.

Coulson did not hesitate. He didn't even stand up. His hand went to his badge instantly and he said, "No Marauder without his pack!" Never had Harry thought it more apt.

Thirty seconds later, Harry heard Coulson return. He was suddenly looking at the floor again, but couldn't feel a thing. He heard Thor gasp and then the medics entered. "Don't touch him!" he heard Coulson say, "He's been injured, but he'll be okay. You better be okay Harry, otherwise Fury will never let me hear the end of it. He actually might shoot me this time." Coulson joked.

Harry couldn't help himself, he let out a laugh, and then suddenly started screaming as the rest of his body burst in pain. He screamed a good thirty seconds, while Coulson apologised over and over again, thinking he'd done something wrong. Suddenly Harry's screams broke off. He was breathing hard, but Coulson was very glad to see that he had started moving again.

When Harry was in full control of himself again, he slowly sat up, and Coulson helped him up. "You scared the hell out of me, Harry. What was that, what is this stuff?" Coulson asked.

"Keep that safe. I can't store it just now. My magic isn't stable yet." Harry said, seriously, and Coulson immediately put his hand inside his shirt, presumably depositing the vial in his pouch.

"What is that stuff?" Coulson asked again.

"The very last phoenix tears I will probably ever own. It can cure anything, fix any wound, but I cannot make it and I cannot replenish it. It is the last." Harry said.

"That is not possible." Thor whispered. "Even I've only heard of phoenixes in legend. Harry is right. If that is indeed phoenix tears, it is probably the most valuable thing on this planet, besides the Tesseract itself. My father would put it in his vault and it would be kept under guard at all times. Phoenix tears is said to be able to heal even immortal beings. Wars have been fought over less."

Coulson's eyes went wide. "I'll keep it safe, I promise. Why were you screaming, though?"

"Ever had your spinal-cord re-attached? Not a fun process. Every nerve in my body started sending impulses to my brain, including the pain receptors." Coulson winced. A man with a high pain-tolerance threshold would have passed out. Even now, Harry still impressed him.

They helped Harry back to the command deck after Harry assured them he didn't need rest. The tears would continue to work for a while yet.

They met up in the briefing room where the rest of the team was waiting. Apparently someone had told them he was gravely injured and the looks of relief on all of their faces was heartening. Of course it was Tony who spoke first.

"Heard you were going to be out of commission for a while. Good to see you're feeling better." Harry hadn't seen him that serious before.

"Why, Tony, I didn't know you cared." Harry said as he sat down gingerly.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, worriedly, interrupting Tony's no-doubt snarky reply. Apparently the calming draught had worn off.

"I feel like I just had my spine replaced, to be honest, but I'll be okay. Just need some time before my skills are operational again." Harry said as he looked about the room, not knowing if they were being observed.

"Do you know how long that will be?" Fury asked walking into the room. He looked like he had been in a fight, but was back on task anyway.

"Not sure, sir. Half an hour at most. I can feel it coming back already." Harry replied, straightening in his chair.

"Good, Romanoff was able to detain Barton. We'll need you to use your skills to get him back. Any means necessary is authorised." Fury told him. Authorising any means, bypasses a contract they had later created for the safety of Fury's agents. Harry didn't complain.

They discussed what everyone had been up to and Harry mentioned that once his skills were up and running, he'd be able to pinpoint Loki, if he had not discovered the 'tracker'.

When he felt up to it, Harry went to where Barton was kept. He asked Romanoff to keep anyone out. It would not do to be interrupted. She nodded, stepped outside and closed the door.

Harry kneeled over the man, opened his eye-lids with his fingers and entered his mind. It was a mess. It seemed his emotions had been suppressed, while he was implanted with false memories. False memories making him a double agent. That would explain the difference. The Imperius suppressed your will, but you could still feel and that allowed your emotions and subconscious to fight the commands. With his emotions suppressed, his subconscious could not fight the false memories, because he didn't need or want to. Quite insidious. It seemed that when Natasha had knocked him out, his subconscious had been able to reassert control and was purging the false memories. He would be fine without Harry's help, but he'd be tired. They were probably not allowed to sleep, for fear of losing control.

Harry withdrew from Barton's mind. When he got to the door, he explained the situation to Natasha. She had saved her own partner. She looked relieved. Harry handed her two pepper-up potions, "One of those is for you. When you get him up, give him the other. He'll need it."

"You keep on helping me like this and I might have to kiss you one of these days." Natasha said, grinning at him.

"Whoa, don't go talking crazy, now. I don't put out until the third date." Harry joked back.

"Depends on how good the date is." Natasha replied with a saucy smile.

"Damn it, woman! How am I supposed to focus on my job now?" Harry continued.

"Cold shower?" Natasha suggested, not skipping a beat.

Harry just smiled, shook his head and walked away. After his mental exercise in Barton's mind, he was feeling his magic respond to him almost like it should. Turns out he didn't need a tracking spell as Tony had already figured it out.

"You will not go without the team! I don't need you popping over there and getting yourself killed without backup!" Fury said, brooking no questions. "And no apparating until you are fully back up and running. I don't need you leaving pieces of yourself all over the city, do I make myself clear, Agent?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said. He knew Fury was right. He wasn't exactly up to one hundred percent, yet.

He followed the team, minus Tony who was flying in his suit, as they entered the quinjet and Barton took off. When they were in the air, Barton switched on the autopilot and approached Harry who was sitting at the back of the jet looking out the window. "I hear I have you to thank for the all-clear and that elixir thing?" Barton said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to enter your mind to see what was done to you. If it makes you feel any better, I swear I only looked for what was wrong. I didn't go near anything else." Harry apologized. "As for the pepper-up potion, no problem. I knew you'd be tired after your ordeal."

"No problem. I trust Fury to do the right thing. I'm just glad you were around. Wouldn't want to worry about turning on the team." Barton said. Then he asked with a quirked brow, "So is it true? You're a wizard that casts spells and stuff?"

"Harry Potter, at your service." Harry said in lieu of answering the question, offering a hand.

"Glad we'll have friendly magic on our side, then." Barton said shaking his hand.

"Let me know if you ever need your bow enchanted. I don't know any enchantments off the top of my head, but I'm sure I can figure something out." Harry offered lamely.

"I'll take you up on that," Barton said with a smile.

They started their strategy meeting as they flew, while Harry mounted his mirror on the back of one of his gloves, so he could stay in contact with Coulson, where he was sitting in Fury's office. Coulson would in turn stay in communication with Fury where he was on the deck. Coulson had a headset on that would record anything he saw on the camera and show video only to Fury on the bridge. Coulson's idea.

Romanoff handed him an ear-piece and he just smiled shaking his head.

"Technology and magic don't mix. I don't want it exploding in my ear." Harry said. "Speaking of magic, here I am in my dragon-hide armour and you guys don't have any magical protection. What kind of tech do you carry? Maybe I can cast a couple of protection charms on you?"

Harry went about casting protective spells on them where he knew it wouldn't cause problems and ignored the smile from Natasha as he blushed slightly when he covered her bodysuit. "Like what you see?" she had asked. He supposed keeping spirits up was never a bad thing.

When they reached the city they were beset by monsters on flying chariots that were coming in from a hole in the sky! The quinjet didn't last long after Loki shot out one of their engines and they crashed onto the street. They rushed out of the jet and saw Iron Man taking a bunch of the monsters on. Thor immediately went to go confront his brother, as planned.

When they stopped to evaluate the situation, they noticed a giant worm-like creature come through the portal. Tony got its attention when he found no weak spots and led it to the team. Suddenly Bruce turned to Harry, "Don't think badly about me for this," he said.

"I already know, remember? I actually look forward to meeting our other teammate!" Harry replied with a smile. Bruce relaxed a bit and started walking out to meet the leviathan.

"Doctor Banner, now might be a really good time to get angry." Steve said.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." As Bruce turned around to face the monster that was about to eat him, he transformed. Seeing it in person made a big difference and Harry was both impressed, that this behemoth of a man was so easily kept in check by his rather unassuming counterpart, and amazed at its strength. It punched the leviathan in the face and it went down. Harry just watched it in amazement as it crumpled and flipped over, until Tony blew it up, finally able to breach the exposed skin.

When more creatures came through the portal, the team came together for Steve to assign duties. Barton was to be the eyes, informing them of what was going on. Tony was sent to keep the perimeter. Thor was sent to focus on the portal. Hulk was told to smash.

"We'll keep the fighting here. Harry, you've got the lightshow, get their attention."

Harry just smiled and activated one of the other features of his armour. He levitated slowly into the air and started focusing energy into his hands as he held them over his head. When he felt he had enough energy, he pointed his hands at some of the monsters on the sides of the buildings. As he pointed, flashes of red light started shooting forward, some missing, but most hitting their targets.

The monsters started falling from the buildings and Harry was now a beacon to draw their attention. As they opened fire on him he landed again and cast a shield, blocking all their ranged attacks. They had no choice but to come to him.

"You never said you can fly." Natasha said to Harry as she started shooting at the approaching monsters on her side.

"You never asked and technically, that was levitation." Harry replied, casting spells from his other hand.

When there was a break in the fighting, they decided that someone should go to the portal. Natasha volunteered and turned to Harry, "Want to give me a ride," she asked Harry.

"Of course, but we'll have to fly otherwise I'll fry your equipment." He replied, not thinking that now was the time for innuendo.

"I thought you said that was levitation?" she asked mildly.

"_That_ was." Harry replied. "You're going to have to get on my back and hold on tight." Harry turned. She didn't hesitate, throwing her arms over his shoulders. Harry activated the suit again on the last setting and suddenly they were air-born. Slight twists in his posture would change his trajectory and with her on his back, his hands were free to fire spells at the flying creatures. Harry noted that when he hit the chariots they lost power and crashed.

"That's a really useful ability." Romanoff said taking Harry's gun from its holster and firing at a couple of monsters preparing to leap at them off the sides of the building.

"You haven't even seen the fun kind." Harry said as he pointed a hand at another chariot. There was a flash and the chariot exploded in a giant flash of fire.

"What was that?" Romanoff asked.

"Maximized Bombardment hex. I suppose I could have done without maximizing it…" Harry said with a shrug.

"Any other party tricks." Natasha asked.

Over the next minute as they approached the tower, monsters suddenly found themselves in strange situations. Some were sitting on balloons shaped like chariots that almost instantly popped. Some would heat up till they had to jump off. Some simply vanished or turned to jelly. Most of them simply stopped working or exploded though.

Harry dropped her off and she told him that Steve asked him to help Tony with the leviathans.

As Harry flew to the nearest one, he communicated with Coulson, who said the Director was taking a call from the council. Harry nodded and continued his work. He landed on one of the giant monsters put his hand on its armour and concentrated. Turning the piece of armour into a time delayed Portkey apparently affected some of its equipment and it began to fall. Harry watched and counted down as, just before it hit the ground, it disappeared.

Only to reappear on the other side of the portal. Harry was elated that that seemed to work. He was on his way to the next one when Coulson informed him of the nuke. Apparently Tony was going to handle it. Harry was worried, but decided to let him handle it. He sent two more leviathans packing by the time the nuke arrived. Harry watched with dismay as Tony disappeared through the portal. He then noticed that the portal started to close.

"Phil, what's going on?!" Harry all but screamed at Coulson.

"We had to close the portal." Coulson said.

"But Tony's on the other side!" Harry said.

"We know. Rogers made the call." Coulson replied.

"Damn it, Steve!" Harry started racing to the Portal not knowing what he could do, but he realised that he wasn't going to make it. The portal was closing too fast. Just before it closed, Tony fell through the portal, knocking into Harry and sending him off course. It took a moment for Harry to re-orient himself, and when he spotted Tony he raced after him. Before he reached him a big green figure came out of no-where and grabbed him.

Harry followed them down and when he reached them it was to find Tony's face-plate off, but Tony wasn't breathing. Harry couldn't do anything for fear of damaging the arc reactor. They waited and then suddenly Hulk roared, seeming to have grown impatient of the metal man taking too long waking up. Tony jolted awake.

Overcome by exuberance, Harry threw his arms around the big man's middle exclaiming, "Hulk, you beautiful green behemoth! Thank you!"

Hulk didn't seem to know what to do and just patted Harry lightly on the head.

The smile on Harry's face felt surgically attached. When they arrived back at Stark Tower, Loki was lying by a Loki-sized crater in the floor. Harry turned to Hulk, "Your work I take it?"

"Puny god." Hulk said nodding, repeating himself, not that anyone there knew it. Harry just smiled up at him, having removed his mask and hood. Hulk smiled back before scowling at Loki.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said.

Harry stunned him. Then he looked around the place. "Kind of messy in here."

"I had some unexpected guests." Stark replied.

"Well let me fix it up for you." Harry said. Harry lifted his arms and directed his magic wherever he saw damage. Not a minute later the place looked pristine.

"Have you ever thought of life in the private sector? I just so happen to have a position open for a wizard." Tony joked.

"You couldn't afford me." Harry joked right back.

This devolved into some ribbing and joking until Coulson's voice was suddenly heard, "Agent Potter. We've got a second containment cell ready for occupation."

"Oh, sorry Phil. I forgot I had you on the mirror." Harry said as he lifted his arm so the team could see Phil smiling at them.

The picture quickly changed and Fury's frowning face was in it. "Good job Avengers. You exceeded my expectations. The Council will now need to explain themselves for their attempt to bomb the city as well, so I suspect they will need to save face by endorsing you." he said. "Agent Potter. If you can port the prisoner directly to the holding cell, that would be appreciated. Avengers, consider yourselves off duty." With that the mirror went back to Coulson's face.

"He meant to say good job, and thanks for saving my ass." Coulson said.

"Motherf…" was heard from Fury before the mirror went back to being a mirror.

_AN: Thanks to all of those of you who review, that I can reply to. I always answer questions when I feel explanation is required. And I love the feedback, good or bad. You make it even more fun for me. I've already changed a thing or two for you._

_AN2: I'd like to take the time to also address some people who review anonymously stating that Harry is Gary Stu or OOC. My answer is this: Duh. What would be the point of giving him 15 years of experience and trauma if that didn't change him for the better. Honestly, original Harry relied on luck more often than not and had no emotional control. I want him to be a hero, not just being saved by a hat and a phoenix, a portkey (with one too many enchantments for no reason), a magical car in a forest, a centaur, his friends or his mentors. True, we all love the character, because of his admirable qualities; standing up and being counted when someone needs help, never backing down, always finding a way, but I want him skilled, not lucky._


	14. Chapter 14

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

_AN: This chapter is more talk than action. For those of you who haven't figure it out, I'm writing this for the interpersonal relationships. For those of you just interested in action. This chapter is not what you want._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry had spent a large portion of the day following the invasion, flying around Manhattan and sending alien corpses and items to SHIELD warehouses. Then he spent time repairing damage. People were looking in wonder and recording on their phones, as buildings repaired themselves, monsters disappeared and wounds were healed.

When he finally went back to Stark tower to rest, it was to gaping mouths. "What?" Harry asked.

"You've been flying around and fixing things, healing people and removing corpses and you ask 'what'?" Tony asked from his bar counter.

"No, I've been looking for the dastardly bastard who might be doing such despicable crimes." Harry responded, testily. "Of course I have. I don't know if you noticed, but there are a lot of suffering people out there. Buildings were about to be condemned and people would have lost their homes! What was I supposed to do? Did you see that sky-scraper that was about to topple? Did you know that there were still people trapped in it?" he asked incredulously.

"Hold on a moment! Do I look upset?" Tony asked the room. "Does he think I'm angry at him for probably saving more people than the rest of us combined in the last couple of hours?"

"Well, you do sound kind of jealous. Not really angry." Bruce said.

"Well, I'm not! If I could do what he's doing, you bet your ass I'd be out there right now doing it!" Tony responded heatedly.

"You do sound a bit envious, friend Stark." Thor said over a tall glass of beer.

"Okay, fine. I'm a little jealous about his ability to do those things. But, come on! People are comparing him to an angel flying around Manhattan saving lost souls and giving people second chances!" Tony exclaimed.

"And saving lives is a bad thing?" Romanoff asked. She had elected to stay when Barton left. He needed to sleep. Steve was volunteering, helping out some rescue efforts, last they heard.

"Well, no. But it's not miracles is it? It's magic. Even Harry has said that Magic runs on rules like science. Therefore it's quantifiable. And miracles aren't. No offence Thor." Tony said.

"I never encouraged the Norse people to follow me after my earlier adventures on Midgard. Harry here isn't either. I don't see the problem." Thor stated.

"That's beside the point, why didn't you make any statements? They don't know what to think!" Tony explained.

"If you must know," Harry sighed, "I was a bit of a celebrity in my old world. I never liked it. Being stormed by fans, jumped on by groupies and having to burn my trash so that nobody goes selling my old junk just because I had once owned it. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a girlfriend when they all treat you like some kind of god?"

"Yes." both Thor and Tony said.

"Okay, fine, besides the two of you, who probably love it, does anyone else understand?" Harry asked. There was silence. "Exactly."

"Okay. I can understand that, but you have a costume. Do you walk down the street looking like you do all the time?" Tony countered.

"First off, this is not a costume. This is genuine dragon-hide armour. Secondly, does it matter? I wanted to help the people, not get recognition for it." Harry said.

"Well people recognized you." Tony said pointing at the screen. He could see the words 'Ghost, continuing rescue efforts and restoring the city.'

"You have a great heart, Harry and I agree with you, not everybody does it for the fame." Pepper said. She had taken the first flight home once things were resolved. She had struck Harry as an oddity. She was so down-to-earth. How she and Tony had ended up together, Harry would never understand.

"On whose side are you here?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Why, I'm on the side of the angels, Tony." Pepper laughed at his perplexed expression.

"Okay. Let's drop the subject. Is that normal for wizards, though? Could all of you do that kind of thing?" Tony asked pointing to the screen where they were once again showing the sky-scraper correct itself, its pieces floating back to their original spots.

"Generally speaking, yes. That, not so much. I was one of the most powerful wizards out there, but since I came here, it seems I have more endurance. Back home I'd be in a coma from magical exhaustion for a week, from doing all that." Harry said.

"Maybe it's because you are the only wizard here? Logically speaking, if there's more people absorbing magical energy, there'd be less to go around?" Bruce theorised.

"It's possible, I suppose. I don't mind it, of course, and it'll make rune work easier, if it's true." Harry said with a pointed look at Tony.

"That's right! That book said that some runes work better in places rich in magical energy. Do you know if there are real lay-lines in this world?" Tony asked.

"Lay-lines aren't real, Tony. Everybody knows that." Harry joked.

"Hey, how am I supposed to know that? You show up doing magic and tell me it's possible for normal people to do some magic, given the right circumstances. I can only speculate at this point." Tony defended himself.

"Normal people can learn to channel magic through runes. You're a far way off from doing magic yourself. That being said, did you know there are safety runes made specifically to protect buildings from things like fire and age?" Harry asked. "There's even supposed to be one that can repair damage, at the cost that you can't make changes, or it will revert."

"That is interesting and maybe I can read all about it once you give me the books?" Tony had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Fine, I did say I would." Harry said. He got up and disappeared.

"Does he do that often?" Pepper asked, shocked.

"Yes," came the reply from everyone.

"Okay then," Pepper said, having been shocked again by the communal response. Tony was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for your response for when he comes back." Tony said.

Just then Harry popped back and Pepper jumped at the sound. Tony just laughed. "You could have warned me!" she swatted his arm.

"You'll get used to it." Already he was moving around the counter to go to Harry, the hungry look back in his eyes. Harry handed him the next volume. He walked over to Bruce and handed him two books. "Hey, why does he get two books?" Tony complained.

"Because he can't start making potions without the ingredients." Harry replied. "You, on the other hand promised not to experiment and still almost caused an explosion, doing just that."

"Tony, what is he talking about?" Pepper asked sweetly.

Tony stared daggers at Harry for a second. "Nothing, honey. He's just jealous of my intelligence." he assured her.

Pepper just glowered at him. "If you experiment with me under the same roof as you, I swear, I will move out!"

"Gee, thanks, Harry." Tony said sarcastically.

"She's right to be worried. Runes can be dangerous. One of my friends' mothers accidentally killed herself right in front of her daughter and she was a researcher with a mastery in Runes." It wasn't exactly true, Luna's mother was a spell researcher, but the same principle applies. "I've stressed to you the importance of being careful many times now. If you kill yourself accidentally I can't be held accountable."

"Tony, please don't play with something you don't fully understand?" Pepper begged him.

"Okay, fine! I promise I'll be careful and wait until I have a proper grasp of the dangers." Tony said to Pepper. Then he looked at Harry, "Happy now?"

"Yes, actually. Tony, we're going to change the world with the stuff we come up with and there's no hurry. I'd like to get rid of your dependence of that arc reactor first before we start, though. There's always a danger that something we work on could depower it or overload it." Harry said.

"What do you mean get rid of his dependence on it?" Pepper said.

"He means that he's got a spell and some potions that will get rid of the shrapnel and the need for the arc reactor." Tony said with a soft smile.

"Really? That's wonderful news!" Pepper actually had tears in her eyes. She turned about and ran to Harry hugging him fiercely. "Thank you so much!"

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Potter!" Tony exclaimed.

Pepper turned around on him, scowling. "You will not ruin this moment for me, Tony. You won't!"

"Hey Harry. Care to whip us up some butterbeer? My arc reactor is running low." Tony said.

"Sir, your arc reactor is at 74% capacity. I don't think…" Jarvis began.

"No it's not." Tony began, "Jarvis, shut up." he stage-whispered.

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis complied. Harry was still amazed at this technology. A genius loci built my man.

"Thank you, Jarvis. You're welcome to talk to me whenever you want." Harry replied.

"You're welcome, Harry." Jarvis replied. He'd taken to using Harry's first name at his insistence.

Harry looked at Tony and said, "You should have just asked if you wanted more. I actually have a tap enchanted with it at my bar. Limitless butterbeer and soda at the turn of a knob."

"I'll take one. How much will it cost me?" Tony asked, seriously.

"Enchanting is expensive work. It'll cost you at least five thousand galleons." Harry said sarcastically.

"Jarvis?" Tony said.

"Running search now." Jarvis replied. "125 results found. Shall I display them?"

"Please." Tony responded.

On the main screen, that Harry had thought was a TV, a galleon appeared. "Apparently 25 of them were sold to a pawn shop in Malibu six months ago. Collectors have since entered a bidding war. Currently they sell for about $2500. They are pure gold and bear the image of a dragon and what appears to be a wizard, sir." every head in the room turned to Harry.

"What? I needed cash. I only got a couple of thousand for them, though." Harry responded flabbergasted.

"Jarvis, get me one of those coins." Tony said. "Do you have any more of them?" he asked Harry.

"A couple of million, yeah." Harry said.

Tony just laughed, until he realised that Harry wasn't kidding. "You're serious! Holy sh…"

"Tony." Pepper warned.

"This is amazing!" Tony said. "The guy is a bona fide hero, with more money than god and he worries about fame! Seriously though, give me your account info. I'll set up a payment. I'm assuming you want the galleon's gold value in payment?"

"Actually, Tony, that gold is from my world. I can't use it or your economy will take a hit." Harry said seriously. "And don't worry about payment. I'd feel bad charging a friend."

"And he's conscientious too. Why aren't you walking around with supermodels hanging on both arms vying for your attention?!" Tony asked incredulously. "And I refuse not to pay for it. When I show it off one day, I want to be able to brag about how much it cost and being one of the first to own one. Add to that that you're setting the standard for future enchantments that produce an infinite resource. We can't have my business partner underselling himself."

"Supermodels might be some people's dream," Pepper said looking sternly at Tony, "but Harry is a nice man. We'll have to find him a nice girl. Natasha, you interested?"

"Oh, I've indicated my willingness on multiple occasions. He never gives me an answer or evades." Natasha joked. Or he thought she was joking. He wasn't certain anymore. Not since…

"Hold on! Why do I need a match maker?" Harry asked.

"Because, nobody deserves to be alone. Plus, who will we take on double-dates that isn't interested in doing business?" Pepper asked.

"That excludes me then," Harry said triumphantly, "I intend to do a lot of business with Tony."

"But you're already working together, that's different." Pepper said. "At least with you around, Tony doesn't seem to have the upper hand in the conversation. Actually, the more I think about it, the more I like it! Let's set a date. Natasha when works for you?" Pepper asked suddenly enthused.

"What is happening?" Tony and Harry asked at the same time.

"Shush, the women are talking." Pepper said and took out her tablet to look at dates.

"Quickly, Harry, make with the Butterbeer to distract them!" Tony said. He sounded like he was in a real panic.

"Right," Harry said. He walked to the counter and conjured a pitcher, filled it with water and transfigured it into Butterbeer. Tony hastily took out glasses for everyone and poured drinks.

Harry levitated them from the counter and floated them to the other occupants of the room. Pepper jumped when she saw the floating glass. When she saw Harry had his hand up, directing the drinks, she took one. Natasha took another. Thor put his, now empty, beer glass down and took the floating drink. He had been enjoying the back and forth of conversation and didn't want to spoil his entertainment, much like Bruce, who was listening to them and already reading one of the books, stopping only long enough to take the glass floating in front of him.

"A toast," Tony said, "To victory!"

"To victory." everyone intoned and took a drink.

"Oh my, this is delicious!" Pepper said. "I don't know that I can drink too much of it though, it seems rather rich."

"That's the beauty!" Tony said. "Its water, turned into butterbeer. It turns back into water in your stomach. You can drink as much of it as you like and never gain an ounce!"

"Really? That's amazing. Imagine the health benefits. Or dieting! This could lead to the end of obesity!" Pepper said in wonder. "You really are amazing, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry said, glad that they had changed the subject, or so he thought.

"Anyway as I was saying, I know this wonderful little place that overlooks the beach…" Pepper continued.

"It didn't work, Harry. Do something else!" Tony said urgently.

"She's your girl, you do something." Harry replied, resigned.

"She knows all my tricks, but you've got so many of them!" Tony begged.

"I don't think my tricks will work here. Besides, I won't really mind spending an evening with two beautiful women." Harry said sincerely.

Said women apparently heard him and stopped their conversation to thank him. Harry suspected, now that he had accepted his fate, they were just continuing to get on Tony's nerves.

He turned to Tony and whispered, "Besides, I can always do this." He got up, put down his glass and went invisible.

"Traitor." Tony said. "Take me with you!" he finished.

"Would that I could, Tony." Harry replied becoming visible again. "But I might fry that heart of yours."

"When can you have the potions ready?" Tony asked seemingly resigned himself.

"A couple of days, I think. In the meanwhile, I think I've thought of a magic I can use around you. It's also an example of what runes can do." Harry said, having had a thought. He conjured a bowl and replaced it with his Pensieve. Thor recognized it and got up, wandering closer. "This is the only Pensieve currently in existence in this world. I, one day, would like to create my own one, but the process was lost, hundreds of years ago."

"What does it do?" Natasha asked as Tony started examining the detailed runes on the first rune-based artefact Harry had ever shown him.

"This marvellous devise allows people to share memories!" Thor enthused. "Harry showed it to us yesterday, when Steve, he and I went for a drink on his flying carpet. A most wondrous experience!"

"You have a flying carpet?" Natasha and Pepper asked, with wide eyes, a look Harry could not identify in Natasha's eyes.

"What is it with people and flying carpets?" Harry asked.

"What kid didn't dream of finding a magic carpet and flying around?" Pepper asked, rhetorically.

"Or escaping." Natasha mumbled.

Nobody answered. Pepper just had a smug look on her face. "I suppose I could take you ladies on a flight sometime, but please let me invite Coulson. He wouldn't forgive me if I took you all out on it for a joyride and had not invited him." Harry said.

Tony in the meanwhile had finished his inspection of the bowl. "I don't understand anything on here, I just recognize the runes. It sure seems intent is important, and I didn't think rune words and clusters could go this far..." he said to Harry.

"This is, admittedly, one of the most complicated rune schemas I have ever seen myself, but once you see what it does, you'll understand." Harry said. He then started thinking off a memory he'd like to share.

"I would suggest something from your earlier years at your magic school. I doubt the ladies would appreciate some of the earlier or later memories you showed Steve and I." Thor suggested.

"That makes sense. Good call, Thor. Wouldn't want to be drowned in a sea of oestrogen the moment we come out." Harry said deciding on a memory. He put a finger on his temple and withdrew it with a memory. He placed it in the bowl and explained the process.

Soon Harry was reliving his sorting from first year. Foregoing explanations and skipping over many of the other children's sorting explaining only that one could accelerate and rewind the memories till you got to the necessary parts. Everyone stared in wonder, save Thor, who had seen his own share.

"Is this kid drinking wine?" Tony asked, having walked over when he saw it.

"I never noticed that. Probably. Wizards are mostly immune to alcohol poisoning and getting drunk. As such there were no laws against underage drinking." Harry explained.

"What do you mean, you never noticed? We're inside your memory!" Tony exclaimed.

"The human mind is an amazing thing Tony. Our subconscious picks up more than our conscious minds. That's why Pensieves are so sought after." Harry explained. "You never know what you missed and your subconscious picked up."

Tony whistled, "I can see how that would be useful."

Thor look up at some stage, inspecting the ceiling and exclaimed when he noticed a bird in the rafters of the great hall. "By the All-fathers beard! Is that a phoenix?!"

Harry looked up and saw Fawkes. "Huh, I never noticed him there either. He was my old headmaster's familiar. We never saw him again after Dumbledore died." Harry explained.

"He must have been a great man to be able to familiarise himself with a being of such purity!" Thor exclaimed reverently.

"He was." Harry said. He had long since forgiven him for his faults.

"My father will never believe I saw a Phoenix. He once expressed a desire to meet one, but thought them all extinct." Thor said in wonder.

The memory ended and everyone went back to themselves. Harry checked on Tony first to ensure there were no effects to his arc reactor. He was fine.

"I'm sorry. If I were able and knew where Fawkes was, I'd be happy to introduce them." Harry said. His eyes suddenly got a far off look, "Do you hear that?" he asked in wonder. Harry stood up and went to the window as if searching for something, but couldn't spot anything. The feeling went away.

"What did you hear?" Tony asked, wondering if he should be worried.

"I could have sworn I heard phoenix song. I must have imagined it. Fawkes is in a whole other reality. He couldn't…" There it was again, but this time, stronger and Harry knew he wasn't imagining things. He ran out the window to the helicopter pad.

"Harry, what is it?" Natasha came out after him, eyes on the sky as if expecting to see another portal.

"I'm not certain, but for a second there I could have sworn I heard my old headmaster's familiar. He was calling to me." Harry explained.

"Both times seemed to happen after you said his name. Is there a chance your saying his name calls to him?" Thor asked, having followed them out.

"You think so?" Harry asked and then thought about it. Nodding he said, "You might be right, names hold power and Dumbledore always said Fawkes would come when someone showed him loyalty." When he said it, he felt it again, this time though, there was a tone of panic and confusion. "Oh, no, I think he was trying to come to me and is in trouble! Everybody step back!" Harry raised his arms, and started concentrating pure magic at his fingertips. He was still tired from his work restoring the city, but he couldn't help himself. It's what he did.

When the magic became too much to look at, Harry yelled, "FAWKES!" at the top of his lungs, sweat running from his face with the effort, focusing all of his intent on sending the magic to help the phoenix. The magic flared even brighter, before dissipating into nothing. Harry fell to his knees as the magic left him, breathing hard. Whispering to himself he said, "I better not have killed you Fawkes."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and fire as a song that could now be heard by all filled the air. Harry looked up and saw something he never thought he would again. "Fawkes!" he exclaimed, before promptly falling unconscious.

It was some hours before Harry regained consciousness. His magic was back at the level it had been the night before, before he sent most of what he had left to assist Fawkes. Harry opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. He was struggling to recall how he had gotten here. He sat up and looked around. Next to his bed on the back of a chair, slept a very tired and bedraggled looking Fawkes. His head under his wing, but seemingly sleeping peacefully.

Harry slowly and quietly got up. He went out the door and went down the hall till he reached the familiar lounge area and found Bruce sitting there. Bruce looked up and a smile bloomed on his face. "Oh, hi there Mister 'I just summoned a magical being from across realities'. Good thing you told us magical exhaustion is a thing or we might have worried more." Bruce said, but with good humour, as he got up.

"Yeah, that's kind of my thing. Random stuff just keeps happening. Anything happen while I was out." Harry asked.

"Nothing much. Tony is working on that devise to send the Tesseract to Asgard with Thor and Loki. I've helped out in design, but it's all in production now. It should be ready in a couple of days." Bruce responded.

"Anything else? I didn't blow up the electronics in here did I?" Harry asked, thinking about how quiet it was without Tony around.

"No, it seems to have all dissipated when you sent your magic to help your friend." Bruce said. "You have had a couple of visitors though. Agent Coulson, Steve, Clint and Natasha." here he got a thoughtful look. "She actually seemed worried there for a bit."

"Nah, it's probably just an act. She loves doing that." Harry scoffed.

Bruce's eye-brows raised. "You think so, do you? Because I don't think her coming back was an act, Harry. She was actually here." Bruce said. "You do realise that she might actually like you, right?"

"I hadn't considered it, actually. She's been the same way since I met her." Harry said, thinking back.

"And you never did anything super magical to help her out in any way, did you?" Bruce asked.

"Well… kind of." came Harry's lame reply.

"Don't you like her? Is she not your type?" Bruce asked.

"No, of course I like her! She's fun to hang out with, can carry an actual conversation and have you seen what she looks like!? You could be gay and still want to be with her!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's enough. Jarvis, if you would?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, Doctor Banner. The message is sent." Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis, what did you do?" Harry asked quietly, dangerously.

"I sent a recording of your conversation to Agent Romanoff at Doctor Banner's request." Jarvis stated.

"Oh did he, now?" Harry's eyes flashed.

"Now hold on, Harry. Before you get upset!" Bruce tried to placate Harry.

"You better start explaining, before I turn you into the world's angriest greenest Chihuahua." Harry said still stalking forward.

"Okay, okay. I saw you struggling last night and you seemed the shy type around ladies, so I thought I'd help you out." Bruce said honestly.

Harry's anger dissipated, but then he smirked. "You do realise that puts you on the list of people to get even with, right?"

"Jarvis, any chance you could stop that mail?" Bruce asked suddenly scared.

"I'm afraid not, Doctor Banner. She seems to have already listened to it. I received a thank you from her in return." Jarvis said.

Bruce just slumped. "Any chance saying sorry would help?" he asked Harry.

"It can't hurt." Harry smiled and walked away. Today seems like a good day to get his pay-back on Tony. Maybe that will put Bruce in the right frame of mind.

"I'm sorry!" Bruce called after him as he left.

"Jarvis, do you know where Tony is right now?" Harry asked.

"He's working on the project Doctor Banner informed you of in his lab, Harry." Jarvis replied. "And I do apologize for my complicity in Doctor Banner's plan. He assured me it was for your own good."

"Don't worry about it, Jarvis. You're the good sort. I can tell your intentions were pure." Harry said. "Please let me know when Fawkes wakes up?"

"Of course, Harry." Jarvis replied.

"Oh, and Jarvis. I'm about to do something funny. It's completely reversible, so no harm will come to Tony. I expect you to not say anything to Tony, but be a dear and send a recording of when he notices to Agent Coulson?"

"Of course, Harry." Jarvis replied.

Harry was led to Tony's lab by a helpful Jarvis. Entering he said, "Hey Tony. You remember how you sent that video of me to the internet?"

"Hi Harry, good to see you up. And yes, I do recall something about _someone_ uploading a video of you to the internet. I believe you thought it was me and turned my fingers to thumbs to show your displeasure." Tony said, as he continued working.

"Oh that wasn't your punishment. I'm just here to remind you that payback is still forthcoming." Harry said. "So what are you working on?"

Tony's fingers had stopped moving the moment Harry said it. "You know, I didn't know you when I did that. Couldn't we just let bygones be bygones?"

"I'm afraid not, Tony. As you told me yesterday, I'm setting a standard for the future. Can't just encourage people to get away with things, now can I?" Harry said with a smirk.

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked apprehensively.

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise." Harry said with a smile. Tony seemed entirely too scared to talk about the project, and Harry didn't want to keep him, so he decided to leave having put in place his magic, layering it for a few days.

When Harry left, he was informed that Thor had come to visit. He went back to the lounge only to be informed Thor had gone to Harry's room. He found Thor standing in his door just looking at the phoenix. "Hey, Thor. How are you?" Harry asked as he walked up.

"I am still shocked by the presence of this wondrous creature. When I awoke this morning I was certain it was a dream and had to come verify it once more." Thor said, still staring at the Phoenix.

As if knowing it was being spoken of, the phoenix awoke and looked up at them. "I believe Fawkes has woken up, Harry." Jarvis said from the ceiling.

"You know Jarvis, I think you might be right." Harry chuckled in amusement at the AI's sense of humour.

Fawkes just looked up at the ceiling for a moment and flamed away onto Harry's shoulder. Harry wasn't shocked, but Thor had jumped towards where the phoenix had been, thinking it was spontaneously combusting. Looking back at Harry he showed relief. "It seems to have some of your talent for shocking people." Thor chuckled.

"You have no idea. Fawkes here, once saved my life. You recall the fight with the basilisk?" at Thor's nod, Harry continued, "He was the one that blinded the basilisk. Phoenixes are immortal, you know. When they grow old, they burst into flame and are reborn from the ashes."

"Truly, you are a good man Harry, for one such as that to come to your aid. Greater even, as I sense it has started bonding with you." Thor said.

"What?" Harry asked looking at Fawkes. The bird nodded, puffing its chest out proudly. Then he warbled a sad note. Somehow, Harry knew it was still in mourning over their old world. Harry scratched the phoenix's head, "Don't worry, Fawkes. I am told I was brought here to fix things." 'For our old home too' Harry finished in his head. Fawkes looked up sharply, apparently having heard the thought. Fawkes let out a song of pure joy and a feeling of hope bloomed throughout the penthouse.

Harry wouldn't argue or complain about the company. Hell, Bruce would be happy to have the calming presence of the phoenix around. Thor however, seemed amazed yet again. "Truly? You were sent here to help this realm?"

"To be fair, I thought it was random, but when has that ever been the case in my life. I honestly don't know what is coming, but I doubt your brother's attack was the end of it. He may have been part of it, though." Harry said uncertainly.

Thor grew pensive and nodded. They went back to the main lounge area, were Bruce was sitting with his eyes closed a small smile on his face. "Hey Bruce. How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better than I have in a long time, Harry. That sound just now, was that the phoenix?" Bruce asked with awe in his voice.

"That would be Fawkes' doing, yes. Phoenixes can lighten spirits and calm emotions in equal measure." Harry replied.

Bruce got up, walked to Harry, looked Fawkes in the eye and said, "Thank you." The phoenix jumped from Harry's shoulder to Bruce's' and rubbed his head against his. Bruce reached up almost automatically and rubbed the phoenix's head. Feeling even better, the smile on his face growing more.

"Okay, so I'm about to head home. I've got some potions to brew for Tony. Want to come see where I live?" Harry asked with a hint of excitement.

"Absolutely!" Bruce said, not wanting to give up the chance of seeing his first potion in the making.

"I'm afraid I would do you no good in the making of potions. My skills lay in other directions. I should probably go spend some more time with Jane, while I still have time." Thor excused himself.

"No problem, Thor. See you again soon." Harry said as Thor walked away. He looked up at Fawkes. "Do you have enough strength to travel to my home or would you rather catch a lift?" Fawkes just released an indignant squawk and stared at Harry. "Okay, Bruce, put a hand on my shoulder and I'll take you there."

Fawkes made another chirp and Harry frowned. "Are you sure?"

Silence.

"Okay, never mind. Fawkes has indicated that he will take you. See you there." Harry said and apparated away. Fawkes and Bruce following after.

"Okay, that was strange." Bruce said, looking at the Phoenix, who seemed no worse for wear.

"Welcome to my home." Harry said to both of them.

"Where are we?" Bruce asked.

"Malibu." Harry replied. "It's where I arrived when I came to this world and it quickly grew on me. SHIELD provided the house, but I suggest you don't leave the property without me. It's protected magically and you won't find your way back."

"You mean to tell me, we're in a magically secure villa at the ocean and I don't have to worry about anyone finding me?" Bruce asked. At Harry's shrug and nod he laughed, "You are quickly becoming the best friend I've ever had! A safe place to work and a phoenix for company, I haven't felt so good in years!" he exclaimed.

"Friend or not, there are some secrets I must protect and for that I have this," Harry pulled out some contracts. "While you are living with me," at this Bruce frowned, "Oh wait, I haven't told you about that yet, have I?" Bruce shook his head. "Oh, sorry about that. Let me show you around first." Harry took him on a tour of the house. With all the expansion charms, it was more of a mansion, so it took a while.

"You mean to tell me all this is mine?" Bruce asked indicating the rooms they were currently standing in. It had a large living room with comfortable couches with a kitchen, a potions lab stocked with everything he might need including a chemistry set, but no potions ingredients, yet. A bedroom with a king-sized bed and a walk-in wardrobe filled with clothing in Bruce's size. Harry had requested help from SHIELD getting him things Bruce might need. The kitchen was stocked with a gas stove and a cupboard that was enchanted to act like a fridge and freezer, also expanded for convenience, stocked full with food. Harry had showed him the cupboard and indicated that the freezer section had stasis charms that activated once the glass door was closed, meaning he could put anything away and have it remain unspoiled indefinitely. The fridge part was actually cold, to keep water and other things, cold.

"Well, yes. The whole upper east wing is yours, Bruce. I hope you don't mind. I love the sunset, so I took the west wing." Harry replied. "There will be some things to get used to, like magical light activated by voice command, but you'll acclimate quickly. Oh and you'll love this," Harry said as he walked to a fireplace. "Hearth, activate." The logs in the fire instantly took to burning. "Hearth, deactivate." The fire went out. "The wood doesn't ever burn out and the fire should generate enough heat to heat up your entire place." Harry said proudly.

"That's both useful and interesting. Was this one of your ideas for free energy?" Bruce asked, still looking around. He was currently inspecting a bookshelf that had a couple of new volumes Harry hadn't given him yet. He could see himself sitting by the fire reading late into the night.

"Not really, enchanting a fireplace is less effective and wastes energy. I was thinking of enchanting something like an engine that runs and creates permanent rotation. That could be hooked up to generators, right?" Harry asked.

"If you can do that, he'll probably ask that you demonstrate with a car first. I can imagine him wanting a car that doesn't require fuel." Bruce chuckled.

Harry went about explaining and demonstrating the contracts to Bruce. Bruce had no issue with signing them after he realised they protected both their interests and would make it easier to trust each other. Harry then took him and Fawkes down into the trunk. "Okay, Fawkes. I'm just warning you, there's a window in here that has an illusion of Hogwarts, the way I want to remember it."

He opened the door and Fawkes immediately flew to the window, looking longingly out the window, a sorrowful song being sung for a long lost home. "I know, Fawkes. I miss it too." Harry said walking up to the phoenix and softly stroked his feathers. Bruce was impressed with the illusion and had the customary response when seeing the giant tentacle. This seemed to have the effect of lifting both his and Fawkes' moods.

They went to the library next, while Fawkes somehow communicated that he wanted a perch set up by the window. Apparently it was now Fawkes's room. Harry didn't mind. Harry warned Bruce about the restricted section and once Bruce was scared by the monster book of monsters, Harry showed him how to calm it down. Strangely, Bruce seemed to take an instant liking to the book after that.

Harry showed them the fields and crops that were being tended to magically. He showed him the vault next knowing the last two places they visit, would be where they stopped to work. Bruce was dumbfounded by the enormous wealth and the artwork, pointing out some of these things could be mounted in his home. He could just claim they were replicas. Harry liked the idea.

Next Harry showed them the greenhouses. Fawkes loved being surrounded by all the magical plants and let out a happy song, Harry getting the impression that Fawkes was proud of him for what he had accomplished. They spent an hour there, Harry showing him some of the simpler plants, how to tend to them and harvest from them without damaging the plants. Having some ingredients in hand they left. After that he pointed out the other doors with greenhouses, with more and more dangerous plants. He warned him not to go in them yet, and never without permission, since some of them were in stasis.

Once they reached the potions lab, Bruce started getting more excited. Seeing vials of clearly marked potions, that Harry had made and preserved over the years, he couldn't help himself. He started looking through them and asking questions, while Harry set up a workstation for Bruce and himself intending on using the ingredients they had just gathered to make a potion Harry was certain Bruce would want to know first.

It was two hours later when Bruce had completed his first, and quite successful batch of calming draught. Harry congratulated him and seeing his happy smile gave him the plants he would need to make his own from now on. There was a small greenhouse set aside out back for Bruce's private use. It was obviously much larger inside. He decided, once they exited the trunk to immediately go investigate and plant his new possessions. He was planning on cultivating an entire section dedicated to these ingredients.

Harry was happy for him. That night they ate dinner in the communal kitchen, Bruce having popped into the trunk again to go fetch some herbs and spices he'd noticed and made them a foreign dish he had picked up on his travels. Harry instantly decided that Bruce was now the cook. Bruce just smiled and accepted, taking it as a compliment.

The next day found Harry hard at work brewing the first of the potions he would need for Tony. The Skele Grow potion. He had given Bruce a book containing the summary and explanation of how they worked the previous night. When he found that Bruce reminded him of things as they went, he was reminded that he was in the presence of a genius, so he handed over the reins to Bruce, much to his shock. He still stayed by his side explaining cutting techniques and explaining why certain stirs in certain directions would make a difference in the end result. Bruce drank the information in, seemingly a bottomless pit that craved knowledge.

This was working out better than Harry had anticipated. He'd have to give Bruce the book on wolfsbane potion so that he could start taking the potion apart and seeing where substitutions were possible. He had already asked about obtaining more mundane ingredients to start experimenting on. If he could build up a font of knowledge about what plants contained what qualities, when put in potions, he'd be one step closer to gaining a mastery in this field.

There was a break in the brewing where the potion needed to simmer untouched for three hours. Harry decided to take Bruce for a walk. Fawkes didn't mind staying in Backup Plan. He'd either visit some of Harry's crops to feed himself or watch Hogwarts from his perch, which Harry had created for him. He sometimes even went to go sun himself in the vegetable garden watching the chickens as they lived out their lives in their self-sustained eco system.

They exited the property and Bruce suddenly looked confused, "Where did we just come from Harry."

"It's a Fidelius, Bruce. Just like the trunk." Harry informed him. He then whispered the secret in his ear. Seeing Bruce's eyes widen, for him the property had suddenly shifted into view out of nothing, he said, "The third most secure place on the whole planet!"

"Really, what are the other two?" Bruce asked, not thinking he'd get the answer.

"Number two is a secret, that I'm not allowed to tell you, sorry. Contract protected information. The most secure place on this planet, however, you've already been in. My trunk." Harry said.

"That makes sense." Bruce conceded. "Wait does that mean I'm in on one of the biggest secrets on the planet?"

"Yes it does Bruce. Now you know why the contract was needed." Harry said.

Bruce just nodded once and they started walking down the road. Suddenly Bruce froze up when he saw a traffic camera. He knew the army were connected to those. "Camera. I can't be here." Bruce started turning back to the house before Harry could stop him.

"Bruce, stop!" he reached out and grabbed his arm. "Look." Harry pointed at a car window. Bruce looked and didn't recognize the person looking back at him. The features were still somewhat his, but his eyes were blue, his jawline different, his nose more slender and his hair dirty blonde.

"When did you do that?" Bruce asked still looking at the somewhat handsome face looking back at him.

"Before we left home." Harry replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bruce said.

"I probably should have, but I kind of forgot with the Fidelius thing. I see through my own glamours, so I forgot that you look different to other people." Harry said.

"'To err is human.'" Bruce quoted, taking a moment to calm down. They started off down the road again having a conversation about potions and how to create counters before testing potions. Harry sharing some anecdotes about the twin's canary creams. Years later, Harry had gotten some of their secrets from them. Peruvian Darkness Powder being one of them. The other was the canary creams.

"So there I was, about to be trampled on, having just escaped the twin's trap when Hagrid picks me up, trying to protect me from the crowd. He then checked me out and threw me, seeing nothing wrong with my wings!" Harry was saying.

"Really?" Bruce was enthralled. Life and death situations seemed to happen to Harry when people were just playing. The wizarding world sounded crazy, but fun.

"Yeah, really. Just before I landed, I turned back to myself and got knocked unconscious. And that's how my naked picture ended up on the front page of the daily prophet." Harry finished his cautionary tale.

"So you're saying that because they forgot to add one ingredient, you forgot who you were and shrunk out of your clothes, leaving you naked when you reverted? That's insane. Couldn't they test it on a subject who was willing and somehow contained?" Bruce asked.

"By that point, nobody trusted them. They were mischievous and tended to use their fellow students as test subjects. They used all their gained knowledge to start a joke shop and were quite the success before everything went to hell in a hand basket." Harry said.

"They sound certifiable." Bruce said.

"To each their own." Harry said noncommittally.

They reached the local farmer's market and Harry picked up some fresh fruit, while Bruce was getting some advice on where to procure certain herbs and plants. He was looking for things that had similar properties to things he had read about in the books. Some mundane plants that helped act as binding agents and solvents between different stages of the brewing processes as well.

If Bruce had anything to do with it, he'd have a list of anything that has magical usefulness by the end of the year. Harry wouldn't stop him, but suspected that at some point he'd have to expand on Bruce's greenhouse, or put a secondary one in.

By the time they were on their way back, loaded down with multiple bags of seeds, bulbs and plants, Harry's book started vibrating. He put down a couple of bags so he could use his hand to retrieve the book. He excused himself from Bruce for a moment in case it was classified and opened it to see the mirror active. "Good afternoon, Agent Coulson. How can I help?" Harry asked.

"I'm calling to thank you for getting me that footage, Agent Potter." Coulson said with a smile.

"I missed it? Damn, I knew I forgot something! I'll probably have to get there soon, before he starts taking his anger out on those around him." Harry said, he was moving back to Bruce already at this point. "I should be available to do so in the next two hours or so?" He said looking at Bruce for confirmation, who nodded. "If you could get in contact with him and tell him I'll be there tomorrow though, I bet you'll get more footage out of it." Harry said with a completely straight face.

Coulson smiled, "I'll make sure he gets the message. Thanks Agent Potter. That will be all."

"Wait! I'll be taking the coffee machine to Stark Tower when I go. Since I can't go by apparition I was thinking of taking the carpet." Harry said.

"I'll be there, but just out of curiosity, why take him a coffee machine?" Coulson asked.

"To give him something to start on with the runes. Showing him that might get Bruce the equipment he needs sooner." Harry explained.

"He's settled in, then?" Coulson queried.

Harry tilted the mirror to Bruce. "I am, thank you. Harry even helped me make my first couple of doses of calming draught. I should be able to keep myself stocked from now on, if I can get the plants he gave me to do so, to reproduce quickly enough." Bruce said with a smile.

"Good, I'm sure the director will be pleased to hear you're making progress." Coulson said. "I'll see you in two hours." And with that the mirror went inactive.

"I was meaning to ask you about that. Any chance you can set me up with one of those mirrors? Probably the rest of the Avengers too. Would be useful to have an untraceable form of communication." Bruce asked as they continued walking.

"I don't see why not. I should be able to have that ready by the time Thor and Loki leave. Good idea, thanks!" Harry said.

"No problem. That's why you keep me around after all." Bruce smirked. He was becoming more open and friendly, probably a side-effect of relative freedom. Harry would have to spend some time adding that glamour to an enchantment, which meant research and he'd started loving the research.

Two hours later they had gotten the potion to a point that it needed to be left at room temperature for a day. Harry was once again impressed with Bruce. He had improved in leaps and bounds, even coming up with some time saving ideas on the fly. Apparently his past experiences were helping him here. Science and magic finally seemed like they could co-exist, even if it was only in the mind of a genius.

Coulson showed up in the basement, and Harry went to go fetch him. Only Harry knew the secret of the room and Fury preferred it that way. Not only could nobody enter, but nobody knew where the doors were, in or out. He'd never felt so safe in his life. Harry had found him sleeping on the couch multiple times after he had had a rough day.

Coulson was excited. You could tell by the way his smile almost reached his eyes. Harry had taken the coffee machine to the back door earlier. Bruce had homework. He was going to go through Harry's library and find out if there was a way to increase the flow of time in the greenhouse. Harry had never heard of such a thing, but that didn't mean something like that didn't exist. Maybe once Tony and Bruce had ancient runes down, he could get one or both of them into Arithmancy. Spell creation would be easier with someone to work out the formulae.

"You ready?" Harry asked Coulson, as he conjured a carpet and replaced it with a magical one in his trunk.

"I've been looking forward to this." Coulson said.

"Well don't be disappointed when it turns out to just be another form of transport." Harry warned. Coulson scoffed and got on the carpet and sat down. Harry conjured some cushions and a table again. Might as well have a drink while they were going to be sitting around for a while. He turned to Bruce, "Do me a favour?" He asked.

"You want me to check on the potion and ensure that it doesn't need any more powdered scarab beetles in about four hours?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"You got it! You'll be a master in under a month." Harry complimented. "Okay, we're off. Don't go off the property and say hello to Fawkes sometime. I don't like him sitting alone in my, his room like that." Harry asked.

"Yes, mom." Bruce joked.

"You're a comedian," Harry said before casting some concealing charms that would have people ignore them if they're spotted. Then he slowly lifted off. One wave of his hand later and the wind stopped buffeting them.

"Can you let the wind blow until it gets colder? That's supposed to be part of the experience." Coulson said. Harry cast some sticking charms on the cushions and did as Coulson asked. Who was he to argue?

During the flight Coulson told him about the new unit he was supposed to start leading soon. He'd be leaving the director's side. Harry was happy for him. It's not like he wouldn't see him around. They had a couple of drinks once it got too cold and Harry blocked the wind again. They toasted to Coulson's promotion and chatted about Harry's plans for his newly registered company. Apparently SHIELD had people on standby the moment market shares became available. Fury had insisted that they get first option to buy in. Harry didn't have a problem with that. Fury just wanted access to the goods and services they were planning on making available.

When they reached their destination, Coulson was still happy he had come. "I thought you said these were slow." He had said at some point.

"You never listen. I said brooms were faster, not carpets are slow."

Once Harry cancelled the concealment charms, the door opened and out ran a very angry Tony. "Fix it!" he all but screamed. Harry saw Pepper walking out behind him, barely hiding a smile.

"Mr. Stark. I love what you've done with your hair." Coulson said.

"You said he'd only come tomorrow!" Tony scowled.

"And your reaction was priceless. Thank you for the entertainment. I'm still considering putting it on the internet." Coulson said with a straight face.

Tony was suddenly pale. It made for a strong contrast against Natasha's hair, currently growing out of his head. It was even styled the way she wore it. With his, now clean-shaven face, it made for an odd sight.

Harry just laughed and waved his hand cancelling the trigger on the layered spell. Tony's hair and facial hair returned to normal. He felt his face and head and sighed in relief. Then he turned on Coulson. "You won't upload it. You enjoy having leverage too much."

"True, I'll keep it for when there's something I really want." Coulson said with a straight face.

Tony then noticed the coffee machine and then next to it, the table. He immediately went to the table and picked up the three-quarters-full bottle. "You are going in my cabinet" he said.

"Hey! At least pour us a drink first!" Harry said. Tony just scowled at him, but nodded. He had no right to take it, so a compromise was better than nothing.

Harry hoped the effects would have Tony in a better mood. He walked inside and poured four drinks, but when he looked up, Coulson was already gone, having activated his portkey with a soft goodbye to Harry. Tony shrugged and poured Coulson's drink in with his. Harry had been storing the carpet again and had apparated home and back again to get into his trunk. When he returned he picked up the coffee machine and took it inside, placing it on the counter.

"What am I supposed to do with the relic?" Tony asked handing him one of the smaller drinks.

Harry smiled and unobtrusively performed a switching spell with the contents of the glasses. When Tony went to take his, he scowled, but let it go. He had more than half a bottle, after all.

"To new hairstyles!" Harry toasted and Pepper, having gotten a drink from Tony, toasted with a smile on her face.

Tony said nothing, but watched Pepper's reaction. She had taken a small sip, having heard all about firewhiskey from Tony. Tony tried the fire trick with partial success, but when he swallowed, he smiled anyway. "Damn you, Harry. I can't even stay angry at you with this stuff!"

"Don't look in a mirror, then." Harry said, smiling. Pepper was trying and failing to hold in her chuckles.

Tony looked around at the alcohol cabinet's reflective surface. He saw himself with Pepper's hair this time. Again clean shaven face. "What did I ever do to you?" he complained. Harry just lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, fine! I'm sorry I posted that video of you on the internet, okay?" Immediately his hair turned back to normal.

"Damn!" Harry swore. "That was too quick, I never even got to see any of the others."

"What did you do, Harry?" Pepper asked once she had calmed down.

"I made it so whenever he said bad things about me, his hairstyle would change. Until he apologized, that is. Now he's spoiled all my fun! It was going be Coulson next and then Fury!" Harry said.

"Hopefully he's learned his lesson now?" Pepper asked with a pointed stare.

"Yes, be more creative the next time I anger him so it's worth it." Tony mumbled, taking another sip and smiling again. "So what's with the coffee monstrosity?" Feeling much calmer now that he knew his torment was over.

"Look at it more closely." Harry said.

Tony did and at first saw nothing, until he spotted it. A set of runes, carved into its shell in a couple of places. "You've runed it. What's the runes do?"

Harry reached into his pocket, took out the third book Tony had been looking forward to, inadvertently causing his dilemma earlier today when he swore at the wizard for making him promise to Pepper not to experiment, and handed him the book. This third book marked the beginning of his ability to practice what he had been studying. "You tell me." Harry said with a smug smile.

Tony reached over the counter and grabbed the book. "Finally, my reign of terror begins! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!"

"Is that a good idea?" Pepper asked dubiously.

"As long as he stays within the guidelines mentioned in the first three books, he'll now be able to start understanding what he's doing." Harry explained. "For the really powerful stuff he'll need me for now. To power the rune clusters. He will also need Hermione's research to start working on powering those himself, which he doesn't get until he's mastered all five books and their mastery texts." Harry said slightly smugly.

Tony deflated for a second, before he smiled a predatory smile. "I bet I can figure it out before then."

"If you must." Harry said shrugging. He then turned to Pepper, "Pepper, can I offer you a room at my place when Tony destroys his tower?"

"That won't be necessary, Harry. We have many houses. I could just move into one of them if he starts threatening my safety." she said mildly.

"Oh, come on!" Tony whined.

-A couple of days later-

"Here you are," Harry said handing a mirror to Thor. He had already given each of the other Avengers theirs. "This should allow you to communicate with us from just about anywhere."

"Thank you, friend Harry." Thor said. "And you are sure you cannot give Jane one without one of those 'Contracts'?" Harry had offered her one, but she did not like the thought of something holding that much power over her.

"I'm afraid that's the rules. My secrets are too important and must be kept from the general public. Anyone finding out she has some of them would put her in great danger. I would not want to place her in harms' way." Harry assured.

"I understand. I would have preferred her have one of these, but I can understand your reasoning. That does not mean I have to like it, but I can respect yours and her wishes, both." Thor intoned sadly.

"So, you guys ready to face the All-father?" Harry asked changing the subject. The Avengers were all there, all with pouches around their necks. Tony's newly restored chest now capable of having such an item. At first he had refused to wear it, until Harry had taken it and hung it on a wall and Natasha fired several shots into it with her gun. The wall didn't even have a scratch. Tony's tune changed instantly. He was now trying to get Harry to make Pepper one as well.

Speaking of Natasha, she seemed to be on leave and had been asking to see him. Coulson had contacted him for her and they had met up once or twice at Stark Tower. She was first to receive a pouch and mirror. She had not brought up the recording but her smile seemed a bit more friendly, than teasing these days. They had an appointment later today to take Harry's carpet to Malibu from New York, where they would be taken to Harry's home before they went out for dinner on the, no longer dreaded, double-date.

They had all greeted Thor and Harry was the last one, having only completed his mirror earlier that day, to give it to him now. Harry was slapping Thor on the shoulder saying he hoped that Odin liked his gift, a bottle of Firewhiskey, when Loki had a gleam in his eye, he turned the device in his hand and activated the transport while Harry was still too close. "Oh, sh…" was all that was heard before all three of them were transported away.


	15. Chapter 15

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"…it!" Harry finished arriving on the other side. Before him stood a tall, dark man with golden armour and the strangest eyes. Heimdall was looking at Harry. "Hi. I'm sorry, would you excuse me for a second?" Harry turned around and looked at Loki. "You should not have done that." His hand moved in Loki's direction. Loki, prince of Asgard, Trickster god of legend, was suddenly a turtle. "Now I feel better."

"Long have I watched you, Warrior Wizard. Your exploits on Midgard speak well of your intent and skills. Odin, All-father has expressed an interest in meet you as well." Heimdall said. "My name is Heimdall. Thor has told you of me, I know."

Thor just chuckled. "You might as well come with me and spare me the temptation of keeping it for myself."

"And the fact that I'm now stuck in Asgard has neither of you worried?" Harry said suddenly realizing the perilous nature of his situation. He didn't know that Odin would allow him back to Earth using the Tesseract.

"The All-father is not so unjust, that he would punish you for the misdeeds of his wayward son, Wizard." Heimdall said sincerely, a small smile on his face. Turning to Thor, he said, "Make haste, though. When you made your plans to return this day, I informed your father, King Odin, as such. He awaits your arrival even now."

Harry was startled by a feeling in one of the pockets of his dragon-hide armour. He had elected to wear it, in case any cameras found them in the park and made the connection between him and the Avengers. Hurriedly, Harry took out his book only to see Tony's face in it. "Oh, thank science! I was worried I wouldn't get the next book!" Tony said. Harry knew he meant well, so ignored the insincere statement.

"I love you too, Tony." Harry joked. "I have been told that I won't be stuck here, so I'll see what I can find out and call back in two hours if I'm not able to get back by then. Unfortunately Prince Thor, Loki and I need to go. Apparently the All-father is waiting and nobody keeps him waiting." Harry had been moving the book around to show the people he indicated.

"Wait, was that a turtle? Wait! Was that Loki!?" Tony said, before Harry closed the book.

"Good to know that works!" Harry exclaimed in relief. He picked up the Turtle and activated his flight capabilities. "Are we going?" Harry asked, just slightly off the ground. Thor smiled, twirled his hammer and took off in the direction of the royal citadel with Harry following closely behind. Loki, on the other hand was not so pleased. The turtle just wanted to eat and rest. Harry had thoroughly locked his mind in its form. He couldn't even counter the magic in this state.

When they arrived at the gate, where armed guards stood by the sides of the doors, they were met by three men and a woman of exquisite beauty. They all looked strong and were dressed as warriors. Harry recognized them from their night of viewing memories and decided to greet them without being introduced. He handed the Turtle to Thor and held out his hand to them one at a time. "Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun. And you must be the lovely Lady Sif. My name is Harry Potter. It is my genuine pleasure to meet all of you. Thor speaks of you fondly and with respect."

They stood there stunned until Volstagg, the biggest of the three, stepped forward and asked, "And what is it that Prince Thor has told you? I assure you, most of it is lies, I do not eat nearly as much, Fandral has some control around the ladies and Hogun does more than grunt." he joked. "Your estimation of Lady Sif is quite accurate however."

Harry instantly liked the man. He was like Santa, but more deadly. He seemed to have a jovial spirit and a good solid sense of self. "Prince Thor has showed me memories of your battles and I have seen for myself both your strength and valour. You have nothing to fear, I hold you in the greatest of regard." At this they all smiled, except for Sif who had a calculating look.

"Showed you memories, you say? That sounds like magic." She then turned to Thor. "Prince Thor, how certain are you that this person is not your brother Loki in disguise?"

"What you say is true, it was indeed magic that helped me share my memories, but Harry Potter is one of my new comrades." Thor said. He held up the turtle, "This is Loki. Harry Potter is a wizard of greatest skill and when Loki caused mischief to bring Harry here with us, I'm afraid he attracted the ire of a Wizard. I would suggest you avoid that."

"Don't fear me, I am not so fickle as to harm another living being for simply inconveniencing me. The transformation will be removed, but not before we present Loki to his father. I dare say, the trickster will be mortified to realised he had been so thoroughly thwarted and overpowered by someone he considers his lesser." Harry said with a wicked grin.

Fandral looked at him appraisingly, "He speaks with the same silver tongue as Loki, but his words have no bite." he noted. "Well met Harry, of the Potters. We thank you for assisting our Prince with his duty and bringing back the lost Prince." He finished with a bow.

"It was no hardship, as your Prince is a wonderful companion. But please, we must present ourselves to the King. I am told he is waiting." Harry apologised.

"Yes, let us go see my father." Without waiting, he stepped forward still holding the Turtle, who had yet to leave his shell since Harry had first picked him up. They were allowed in and Harry marvelled at the beautifully decorated arched ceilings and ornaments. They were followed by the Warriors Three and Sif. They reached the Entrance to the throne room and waited to be announced. Once they were, the doors opened and Harry saw the Throne upon which sat the King of Asgard, Odin Borson, All-father.

"Welcome back, my son!" Odin exclaimed a smile on his face at seeing his progeny return. "Were you successful in your mission?" He obviously knew, but wanted those present to hear for themselves. The throne room wasn't packed per-se, but there were quite a few in attendance. Obviously they had been waiting.

"Indeed Father. We were able to stop the invasion of the Chitauri on Midgard and have brought Loki and the Tesseract to you as you commanded." Thor intoned taking a knee in front of his father. He held out the Turtle with one hand and the Tesseract in the other.

"What's this?" Odin asked, looking at the turtle.

"It is Loki, father. He had thought to inconvenience one of my new companions by dragging them along when we made preparations to leave Midgard. My companion is a Wizard of great strength and he turned Loki into this creature." Thor said a smile on his face.

Odin then looked up and spotted Harry. "I can sense your power, Wizard. You are more than you claim it seems." Odin said with a knowing look. "But that is not for now. If you would, please return my son to his rightful form so that we may get this unpleasantness out of the way?"

"Of course, Majesty." Harry walked closer, took the Turtle from Thor's hand, placed him on the floor and cancelled the transformation. Loki reverted to his true form and lunged at Harry instantly. Harry locked him in place and turned him about to face his father. "Face your father and answer for your crimes." he said lowly. He kept the stream of magic up, so Loki couldn't flush it from his system. He made sure that everyone could see his hand was up, holding him in place.

Guards soon came in to secure Loki and the Tesseract and Harry was able to step back to where he had been. They argued for a bit and Loki was taken away. Harry felt bad for the would-be king. Loki had always lived in Thor's shadow it seemed. Harry wondered if he had any friends of his own.

"Come forth Wizard, tell me your name so that I may greet you to my halls." Odin intoned.

"Of course, Majesty. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said as he stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"He has good manners for a Midgardian." The queen stated with a smile.

"He is not strictly from Midgard, my Queen. He has a power about him that is not just magic." Odin said. "What are you, Harry Potter?" He asked.

"I am not certain, Majesty, but I can only assume you are referring to the powers assigned to me when I was chosen by… a higher entity… to bear its power." Harry said solemnly.

Odin's intense eye never left Harry. "You are holding something back. Is there a term from where you come that describes one such as you?" Odin asked.

"There is, your Majesty, but I am loathe to speak it in front of so many. I have kept this knowledge to myself since I came to this reality. I cannot bear to have it spoken in the streets as children point and stare at me." Harry said with downcast eyes.

"Is it so terrible, that its mere utterance causes you shame?" Odin asked.

"Father, please. If Harry wants to keep it from the people, maybe we can discuss this in private?" Thor pleaded. "He is a good man. He has earned at least that."

Odin seemed to think about it. "As you wish." he finally nodded at his son. "Harry Potter, please follow us to the family chamber where we can speak of things freely." Odin said as he got up looking now at the crowd of people. "We will return in a short while. You may begin the feast." As he said this a band somewhere started playing and people started whispering.

Odin led them out of the hall and into a smaller, more comfortable room, with benches, pillows and couches. Harry unobtrusively cast cushioning charms on the seats, before they sat down. Frigga seemed shocked, but pleased. Odin looked up and said, "So, what can you tell us?"

Harry informed them of the world he came from, about being the only survivor and then of the Hallows. He told the tale in its entirety for the first time since entering this reality. Mentioning his suspicion that he had stopped aging and his ability to summon the dead.

"So the term for you is the Master of Death?" Odin asked, thinking he could understand the hesitation at saying the name. Death seldom had good connotations.

"I believe so, Majesty." Harry sad sadly. Remembering himself being the only survivor always saddened him. And then there was a burst of flame and Fawkes appeared and lightly landed on his shoulders singing an angry tune that still lifted his spirit. He was being reprimanded for forgetting that he wasn't alone. "Oh, did I mention that Fawkes here recently decided to join me from my home universe?" Harry chuckled as he scratched the phoenix and his spirits started soaring.

"You have a phoenix?" Odin whispered in awe. "And it chose to follow you willingly?"

"Well, yes. Is there another way to choose friends?" Harry asked unconcerned.

"May I see it?" Odin asked.

Harry wanted to say that he could already see it, but thought better of it. Damn Tony for rubbing off on him. "He is a free bird and goes where he wishes. I'll bring him to you and he can choose if he wishes to come to you. That is all I can promise, Majesty." he said. Trying to be respectful and reproaching at the same time was difficult.

Harry walked over and lifted his other arm to the Phoenix, who jumped to it. He offered said arm to Odin, who lifted his arm in return. The phoenix looked him straight in the eye for a moment and then jumped across onto Odin's arm. His other hand reached up but hesitated, until Harry nodded, followed by Fawkes, and he pet the bird's magnificent plumage. "He's intelligent," Odin noted.

"Well yes, Majesty. He did follow my voice from an alternate reality and appeared when he felt my despair. Fawkes prefers to be scratched on the head, thought." Harry said nonchalantly. The bird let out a soft song as he was being petted, one of contentment.

"To judge you negatively after a phoenix has vouched for you would be the act of a fool. Welcome to Asgard, Harry Potter." Odin said, sincerely.

"Harry has asked me to deliver this to you, when he was still going to stay on Midgard." Thor said delivering a bottle shaped gift to the All-father. Fawkes burst into flame and re-appeared on Harry's shoulder to free Odin's hands. Odin looked shocked, but only for a moment.

Then he looked sternly at Thor. "Did you need to interrupt _that_ moment?" he asked exasperatedly, but took the gift and opened it anyway. "What is this?" Odin asked in interest.

"It is a magical drink from Harry's home-world. It is infused with fire magic and that of peace. It is quite strong too. I really enjoyed it and knew you would, so I asked for a bottle." Thor explained looking at the bottle himself.

"Then, what you are saying is, I should keep it for a special occasion?" Odin said moving it from hand to hand watching as his son's head moved side to side.

"By all means father! Perhaps the return of your son from a victory defending an entire planet will suffice." Thor said, with some humour, as he finally broke his gaze from the bottle, watching his father's bemused expression.

"Perhaps." Odin said.

"Don't hold it as too precious, Majesty. I do intend to figure out how to make it at some point, but the way I keep on giving it away, I might run out of stock. So I'll ensure to keep you in mind if you find it to your liking." Harry explained.

"Very well. We shall leave what we have discussed, in this room. With a phoenix companion, nobody can argue that he has nefarious purposes." Odin said.

"That reminds me, if Fawkes can get here, that means he can take me home, so if it's all the same to you, I'll just be on my way…" Harry began.

"You will do no such thing!" Frigga suddenly burst out. "You have just arrived bringing gifts and our sons. We welcomed you to our halls and you will stay so that I have the opportunity to have a conversation with you!"

"Of course, Queen Frigga." Harry said bowing. "If I may please have a moment to update my companions on Midgard that that is what I am doing?" He asked. "I am expected to take a couple of friends for a ride on my magic carpet in about an hour and a half. Will that work for you?"

"Much better than leaving now, yes." Frigga replied sternly.

After Harry informed them of the situation, they went back to the throne room where it seemed a party was brewing. There were dancing couples, tables laden with foods of all sorts that Harry didn't recognize, but smelled delicious. He refused to spoil his appetite, though. He followed Thor and seated himself near, but not next to the royal family, not knowing what was appropriate.

Odin stood up and waited for quiet, "Citizens of Asgard, I have come bearing good tidings. Our Prince Thor has, in his attempts to save Midgard, made a companion of great value. Where he is from he was called Wizard. Our people would call him a Sorcerer or Seidr. He will be welcomed by you as one of us as he is a warrior of great strength and repute." Odin said, broking no argument. "I believe his tale as he is joined by his companion phoenix, Fawkes. A creature of utter purity, who would not align themselves with anyone that has ill intent." There were gasps among the occupants of the hall, people looking around to try and spot the man and phoenix. "Please rise, Harry Potter, and be known as our guest of honour. You have earned our hospitality and we welcome you to Asgard!"

Harry wanted to go invisible, but knew he'd only offend his hosts if he did that. So in lieu of standing on his feet, he activated his armour to levitate him six feet into the air. There were more gasps and muttering and then Fawkes flared his wings and let out a song of welcome and joy. Suddenly there was loud applause and cheering from around the hall. People banged their cups on their tables and people stared at the phoenix with some ladies examining Harry with hunger in their eyes. Harry allowed himself to float back to his seat, but Fawkes took off and flew around the hall, small embers flying behind him in his path as he sang the most beautiful song of hope and strength imaginable.

Harry was soon joined by the Warriors Three and Sif. "So, I hear you are a powerful wizard." Volstagg said sarcastically.

"Lies, all of them," Harry responded jokingly.

There was silence until Volstagg roared with laughter, those around them soon following suite. "You have wit! I always enjoy humour when I'm in my cups." he said as he slapped Harry on the back hard enough to almost throw him off his chair. "Tell me of the food of your world. Do you have anything as good as you can find on these tables?" he said pointing around, seemingly indicating the best food any world has to offer, which it very well might be, Harry thought.

Not wanting to be outdone he said, "Well, from what I've seen it is entirely possible that the food here is remarkably well prepared and much more variable than you would find on my tables, however, there is one food I enjoy that I've yet to see. Midgard contains hundreds of cultures and over the years they have created some marvellous dishes. One of them, I can show you if you are interested?"

"How would you do that if the food you are thinking of cannot be found here?" Sif asked. "Surely you can't just make it appear from thin air?"

"Actually I could, but it would not contain any nutrition as it disappears after a couple of hours. What I'm going to do is take ingredients from the tables you have here and combine them using magic to create the food I'm thinking of." With this, Harry pointed at a couple of items and summoned them onto the table in front of him. "The best thing about this type of food is that you can modify it for flavour. What is your preference in food normally, Volstagg?"

"Meat, of course! Nothing quite sates my hunger like a big piece of meat!" Volstagg enthused.

Ignoring his inner Tony, Harry went about transfiguring the bread and tomatoes, then he took the sausage he found and transfigured it to it to pepperoni. He then added some salami, which he transfigured from another cut of meat and lastly crispy bacon bits. He then took a bit of cheese, had it grate itself over the food he already had and held his hands over the whole bunch to bake it. Once the cheese was the right colour, he removed his hands, pointed his fingers to cut the now finished pizza into eight slices and slid the whole thing over to Volstagg. "Buon Appetito." he said with as much of an Italian accent he could.

Volstagg looked at the food and reached for a fork.

Harry interrupted him, "No, no, no! This is called finger food. You eat it with your hands. Like this," and Harry took a slice, folded it in half, put the point of it in his mouth and bit it off. It wasn't bad, though he'd have to remember to spice it better next time. "See?" he asked around his mouth-full. A light snack would probably not ruin his appetite later.

Thor had noticed what Harry was doing and had walked over. Once Harry had finished his demonstration, he took a slice for himself and said, "Thank you." and walked away.

Volstagg followed suite and took his first bite. "This is delicious! Hey that's mine!" he said as the other three each took a slice. Harry just smirked. Volstagg took the plate the rest of the Pizza was on and escaped, before anyone else could eat any of his food.

After finishing her slice, Sif spoke up, "You may have just made a life-long friend. Volstagg's heart might actually be in his stomach." she laughed. "He'll be back in a couple of minutes demanding more, however, so you better be ready…"

"Then I'll just distract him with this," Harry said as he conjured a glass jug, filled it with water and made Butterbeer.

Thor, having known this would happen at some point was instantly there, picked up the jug and said, "Thank you." and was off again to go give his mother a glass of the butterbeer.

Harry just laughed and repeated the process, telling the three remaining people at the table to help themselves after pouring himself a cup. When Volstagg came back loaded down with more ingredients for Pizza, Harry obliged him and made three. This time he remembered the extra spices and changed the variation some. There was a vegetarian, a Hawaiian and meaty pizza again.

Thor once again showed up with two plates and took a slice of each on both plates. Apparently Frigga was interested in the food, having tasted the butterbeer. The other was for his father, who was curious himself. Sif seemed to enjoy the Hawaiian and Fandral the vegetarian, strangely. Hogan apparently having decided that he liked the meat pizza, stuck with it. Volstagg soon disappeared with the rest, sounding injured that people kept stealing his food, having taken two cups of Butterbeer with him. So the legends of him were true.

Harry was summoned to the head table and asked to sit next to the queen, so that they may converse. Harry politely accepted the seat and they were soon chatting about the food and drink, spices and processes involved with making them normally.

"Why do you say you dislike cooking, when you are obviously a great cook?" Frigga asked, having tasted some of the spices he had mentioned, but didn't know. Harry had created them for her, warning that they were only temporary.

"My childhood affected my love of the craft, but magic makes everything easier. You still end up consuming what the base ingredients were, but if you don't have a lot, you sometimes need to change things up a little. My farms produced eggs and wheat and I was able to salvage some other ingredients. Cheese was hard to come by after a while, so I had to make it from other ingredients. At least it lasted long enough to enjoy the food." Harry explained.

"And the butterbeer?" she asked.

"It was once my favourite drink, so I took the time to perfect transfiguring it." Harry replied.

"Well I quite enjoy this beverage. Thor told me that it returns to water once consumed, which is quite beneficial. I think the Warriors Three will discover soon that they don't need to go to bed quite as drunk as they normally tend to." she said.

"I may have forgotten to tell them that as well. They've been drinking a lot of water tonight and are none the wiser." Harry snickered.

Next to Frigga, sat Odin enjoying another glass of firewhiskey. He seemed very pleased with it and made eye contact with Harry and raised his glass. "Thor was right! This is quite enjoyable. You will have to come back with more once you have perfected the process! I have not felt so light in decades." He complimented.

"It is my pleasure, Majesty." Harry returned.

"Is it just my imagination, my Queen, or is our Wizard friend attracting quite a few gazes from the maidens in attendance?"

"I do believe you are correct, husband. Harry here seems to have gained the attention of quite a few maidens and some of the not so virtuous ones." Apparently, Harry was getting some spoken-for ladies' attention as well. Their significant others were jealously scowling at Harry.

"Do I need to be worried?" Harry asked.

"Not as long as you don't act on their advances. Admiration is not frowned upon. Using said admiration to your advantage, would be." Frigga warned with a smile. "You seem to have caught the eye of our dear Lady Sif as well, it seems." She said with a raised eyebrow, looking sideways at him.

Harry got a bad feeling. He cast a tempus and said, "Would you look at the time? I am due back home in five minutes."

"You will not escape this conversation so easily. My aspects are love and marriage. I always look out for the ladies in my circles. They will want to know about your skills and virtues. What will I say when they hear you are not yet attached, powerful and for all intents and purposes one of the Princes' inner circle of friends? Not to mention your culinary skills." Frigga asked, a sly smile on her face. "With just that you are already one of the most eligible bachelors currently around. Maidens will weep themselves to sleep when they find out you have no interest in them."

"Aren't your aspects those of beauty, love and marriage?" Harry tried to divert the conversation.

"Flattery will not get you out of this conversation either, Harry." Frigga countered.

"It was worth a try." Harry sighed. "To be honest, I've only been in this reality a little over six months. I have not made any plans for that kind of companionship in any way. I am also quite dense when it comes to the fairer sex, I am told. I had not realised Lady Sif saw me in that way. She just seemed friendly and companionable since we arrived at the feast." he said.

"Then you don't know the Lady well enough. She is normally cold to strangers. She once had her eye on Thor, but was sorely disappointed when he fell for the mortal, Jane, of Midgard." Frigga sighed. "That is a relationship I'm afraid will not last."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, worried for his friend.

"Besides our different lifespans, she is a woman of intellect. Far more so than Thor, I'm afraid. She will one day find a contemporary of hers and make a connection Thor could never hope to offer her. You, on the other hand will probably live for thousands of years if you are to be believed. You could find a companion here that would last you all of your years." Frigga said with a smile.

"Could I have some time to think about it?" Harry asked hoping that he could end the conversation, at least for now.

"Time, is one thing you have plenty of. Please consider it at your leisure. We Asgardians are a patient people," She smiled, "but I will not give up on you. One day you may enrich Asgard with your presence in a more permanent way."

"Thank you." Harry said, not sure how to respond to that.

"I think our time is up. Thank you for your conversation. It was quite refreshing. I'll hold you to your promise for those cook books though. It seems I have many recipes yet to discover from your world that I do not yet possess."

Harry got up and bowed to Odin and then Frigga, "Thank you for the honour you have shown me. It was a privilege to feast and converse with you."

"The honour is ours. You have brought with you a ray of light which we will welcome seeing again." At this Odin looked up at the phoenix. "The phoenix is welcome too." Odin smiled. Did he just make a joke? Firewhiskey seemed to do him some good, if the smile on Frigga's face was anything to go by. Harry would have to start working on the formula and enchantments for Firewhiskey soon.

"Fawkes!" He called up and the phoenix floated down to him and landed on his shoulder. He bid them farewell and Fawkes flashed them to Stark tower.


	16. Chapter 16

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry arrived on the helicopter pad at Stark Tower, where Fawkes had first appeared. He communicated with his avian familiar to find out how he was doing, but strangely Fawkes felt like he could travel to Asgard and back easily without much effort. "Useful." he said.

"What's useful?" Natasha said as she walked up to him. Apparently they had been on the lookout. She was wearing a summer dress with heeled sandals and simple jewellery. She looked good.

"Fawkes tells me that travelling to Asgard and back doesn't take a lot of effort. I had thought it would take an astronomical amount of power, even just to navigate." Harry said. Fawkes chirped in his ear again. "Oh that makes sense." Before Natasha could ask, he said, "Fawkes says that he followed the mirrors energy from here to there the first time. Now he can just retrace his own path. I think it's because he bonded with me. My magic is now something he can sense and follow."

"That is useful." she said. "Come on, Tony wants to show you something before we leave. He sounded really excited."

"Oh boy, that's either really good or really bad." Harry said. Following her back into the penthouse. He didn't even check out her behind. Not even twice.

"Harry!" Tony greeted him. "Come I have to show you this!"

"Hi Tony. What have you done now?" Harry asked slightly apprehensive.

"Hi Harry. How was Asgard?" Pepper asked.

"It is beautiful. I can show you the memory sometime." Harry said. "Do you know what Tony's been up to?"

"I do, but I won't spoil it for you." Pepper said.

They followed Tony to his lab and he went to a console. "Stay behind the line there and look at that stretch of wall." he said pointing. They did and waited. Tony sat there typing things in and went to stand with them. "Jarvis, activate the program."

There was the sound of a machine powering up and a laser started moving over the wall from the other side of the lab. It was going left to right, skipping over certain parts as it went. Where it went, slowly glowing lines started appearing in all different colours. They watched as the laser did what it had been programmed to do. When it was done, there was a message in the wall: 'Light Runes are my bitch!'

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in wonder, walking up to the wall. He could only see little pinpricks of light, but nothing else.

"The laser can draw microscopic runes, so small you can't even see them with the naked eye. Each dot you see is a whole rune-word for one colour." Tony said proudly.

"This is amazing, Tony! Do you know what this means?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I can now inscribe runes so small on electronic parts to negate magical effects on every component using the rune-words you had on the coffee machine." Tony said. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a phone. "First ever magic immune cell phone." He tossed it to Harry. "That's yours. Now you can join the 21st century. Nice rune-combination, by the way. I just added one rune to stabilize the word."

"No, it means no using your hands for complicated inscriptions that can fail if you make a mistake. You can even have the laser inscribe runes remotely, making it completely safe!" Harry enthused. "What rune did you use by the way, to stabilize the word?" Harry asked interested. They started discussing the runes as they walked back to the lounge. When they got there, Harry reached into his pocket and took out three more books. "It seems I underestimated you. Please be careful, but I can see you know what you are doing, so I'll trust you with this."

Tony was instantly on the books and Pepper had to physically drag him away. "No, Tony. We're going on a magic carpet ride and having a nice day away. You can play with your runes later."

"But Pepper, can't I at least take one with me?" Tony was losing the war. He scowled at Harry, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Actually, no, but I should have." Harry smiled cheekily.

"Come on, Harry. I want to start our picnic." Natasha said. She was carrying a large picnic basket, which Harry took from her. They went outside and Harry got the Carpet out. In a short while they were lifting up.

"Okay, here we go. Air Harry strongly suggests you have fun and don't worry, we have all the necessary charms in place and we're blocked from most of the wind. Coulson said wind was part of the experience, so I'm allowing a bit through." Harry announced. They were soon comfortable, drinking wine and eating snacks, while lying back and enjoying a view few others have ever experienced, in this world at least.

"How much trouble would it be for you to get me one of these?" Tony asked.

"Easy. I've figured out the charms and enchantments. The problem you will have is operating it. At this point only magical people can control them." Harry said apologetically.

"How do you control it?" Pepper asked. "I haven't heard you tell the carpet to fly in a direction or point or anything."

"Intent. Magic is all about intent. I want it to fly us at a certain height at a certain speed in a certain direction or to a specific location, and it does." Harry said.

"I'll need to see if I can make runes that will emulate intent, one day." Tony mused. "What's the max speed on this thing anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked it to go at its max speed yet. Want to try it?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Open her up, let's see what this baby can do!" strangely it was Natasha that asked for more speed.

"Okay, hold on." It was a figure of speech, the carpet's enchantments ensured that its occupants were safe and didn't fall off. Slowly their speed increased and Harry had to block the wind completely. "That's it, I think." Harry said when they stopped accelerating.

"How fast are we going?" Natasha asked looking at the ground below them fly by.

Tony looked over the side and calculated in his head. "We're going at about 1400 MPH! We're going supersonic! Almost twice the speed of sound!" Tony exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That explains it then. I had to block the wind entirely. That's faster than it's supposed to go, though. There's definitely something in your world affecting magic." Harry said, thoughtful.

"And you can just make these?" Natasha asked.

"Well, yes. I suppose I could. I really want to try my broom now! It used to go more than twice as fast as the Carpet." Harry said.

"Can you take me with you?" Natasha asked sweetly, touching his arm and batting her eyelashes.

"Natalie, are you asking me to take you for a ride? Just the two of us, alone?" Harry smirked at her, leaning closer to her.

She didn't bat an eye, "Are you sure you can handle that?" she asked moving closer as well, not backing down.

Suddenly there was a bump and Harry fell forward, their lips making contact. He looked at her for a second and then quickly withdrew. "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" He was blushing heavily, looking anywhere but her face.

Pepper spoke up, a victorious look on her face, "What were you saying about the carpet working on intent?"

Harry looked down and covered his face in embarrassment. Natasha, also smiling, spoke up, "I thought you didn't put out until the third date?"

Tony was laughing. This was priceless. Harry had talked himself into a corner. "Why are you suddenly so red, Harry?"

"Oh, shut up! You guys suck." Harry complained.

"I think it's time you two talked." Pepper said suddenly. "Harry is there a way for you to block sounds from this side of the carpet?"

"I could…" Harry started.

"Do it." Pepper said, sternly.

Harry complied. When Tony said something, Harry couldn't hear it. Suddenly Pepper was making out with Tony. Probably trying to give them some privacy. He turned to Natasha, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I didn't want to take advantage I guess."

"What do you mean, take advantage?" she asked with a straight face.

"Well, that thing I did. I didn't want you to feel indebted to me. I didn't do it for that and I noticed your attitude towards me changed right after that." Harry said.

"Harry, let me explain something to you. You cannot take advantage of me. I wouldn't allow it. What you did for me took a lot of guts and you took into consideration my feelings. You even set it up so I could have an hour to finish what they started so long ago." she said sadly. "So, I might be indebted to you, but you're not taking advantage." As she said this she leaned into him again and kissed him passionately. The world seemed to disappear and he was alone with Natasha. When she broke the kiss, he was breathless.

"Thank you." he said softly after a moment.

"For what?" she asked, still only inches from him.

"For seeing me for me. Not the man who hunted down and strung up twelve men for the slaughter." Harry explained. 'Along with so many others' he finished in his head.

"Then I need to thank you as well. For not seeing me as the monster those men tried to make me into." she said. Having similar thoughts to Harry.

They leaned in again and kissed softly this time. Harry's hand went to her face and cupped it, feeling her soft curls in his hand. The feel of her skin under his thumb. When they broke the kiss this time, something had changed. Harry could see an emotion in her eyes he had never seen there before. There was a hunger. Harry quickly pulled himself together and straightened out.

Smiling at her again, he said, "You _are_ dangerous, Natasha my dear."

She smiled back. "That's the first time you've said my name."

Harry looked up and in the direction they were flying. "Yes it was."

Harry cancelled the silencing with a visible wave of his hand and Natasha knew he had done it to control himself. She was fine with that.

Suddenly there was a chirp from behind her and she looked up to see Fawkes looking intently at Harry, "What did Fawkes just say?"

Harry considered it for a moment and decided to tell her, "He asked if we were mates now."

"Oh, and what did you say back?" Natasha asked.

"I didn't say anything." Harry lied. He thought Natasha knew it, by the smirk she gave him.

"He's lying." Tony interjected. Harry had forgotten for a moment that Tony and Pepper were there and could now hear them again.

He looked over at them to scowl, but Pepper seemed genuinely happy. "Now it's a real double-date!" she exclaimed.

Fawkes let out a cheeky chirp and everyone was hit by a feeling of lust. "No Fawkes, don't even suggest it!" Harry was blushing profusely again.

"Did he just ask if we were going to mate?" Natasha asked.

"Something like that." Harry said refusing to make eye contact.

They made it to Malibu in record time, sipping wine and chatting. Harry had warned them to close their eyes when they arrived at his house. He'd give them the secret later. It's not like they could tell anyone. They would need a contract for Backup Plan though. Its contents were still something he needed to protect.

He took them on a tour and Tony's eyes bulged when Harry told them of the expansion charms. "That's awesome! You can buy a shack and live in a palace!" Tony started looking around. "Where's the TV. For that matter, where are the lights?"

"The expansion charms can't multiply space that far. There are limits before the spell breaks down. Unless you have a pocket dimension sustained by runes, that is…" Harry said slyly. "As for the technology, magical homes can't have them. Too much to interfere with. As for lights…" Harry made the room they were in light up with a command.

"You have one?!" Tony asked suddenly off the subject of technology. "You said you could make one, you never said you had one!"

"I know. There are some secrets I have to keep protected. Even from you. There is a way that I could share more, though." Here Harry produced the contracts he had prepared for them. "These are magically binding contracts…"

After explaining the process and doing a demonstration again, he was surprised to note Tony signing them first. "What? Did you think I didn't note this protects our future copyrighted products? This is a very useful tool Harry. I wonder, could you set up something like this for me?" Tony said.

"I'm afraid at least one party of the contract has to be magical." Harry apologised.

Natasha frowned, but signed as well, just after Pepper. Harry produced a new pouch and needle and handed it to Tony, who knew what to do. While he was sorting out Pepper with her very own bag of holding, Harry was testing the phone, by apparating with it. It didn't affect it at all! He was worried it would be left behind. He turned to Natasha handing her the phone. "Could you please give me your number? It would be the first one I have." Harry asked with a smile.

"Actually, my personal number is already in there." Tony said.

"That's not the same, Tony. This is a first for Harry." Pepper interjected.

"Thanks Pepper." Harry said. He then turned to Natasha and took his phone back. "I might need some help figuring the phone out as well. Maybe we could spend some time later and you can show me how to send pictures and stuff?" Harry asked.

"I think I'd like that. I'll send you a picture later so you can see if you can open it." Natasha smirked. Harry wasn't certain what the smirk was about. Natasha liked that about him. In some ways he was so innocent. In others he was as drenched in the darkness as her.

Harry led them into the trunk. He told first Natasha and Pepper the secret, enjoying the look that Tony sent him as Pepper tried to tell him about the door, but couldn't. He then had them walk through it. From Tony's perspective, they just seemed to cease to exist as they walked to a wall. Harry didn't keep him in suspense long, but had fun delaying. When they entered, Harry showed them his old room first and they found Fawkes on his perch looking contentedly at Hogwarts.

"Don't get me wrong, this is an amazing illusion, but come on, Hogwarts, really? What a stupid name!" Tony was saying.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just insult the place that gave me some of my happiest memories. But, at least, I do understand. Wizards have this need to give things weird names. Some of them were so steeped in the culture, they wouldn't understand logic if you explained it to them." Harry said.

When she spotted the tentacle, Natasha only cocked her head to the side and asked, "Did you have a kraken in your lake or did you add that tentacle for effect?"

"Kraken? I don't know about that, but we had a giant squid. He was actually a friendly sort. Kept helping students that fell in. The Merfolk weren't quite as nice." Harry replied.

"Merfolk? As in Mermaids?" Pepper asked with wonder.

"Yes, kind of. They didn't look like you're imagining. Remind me to show you the memories of the first two tri-wizard tasks." Harry said. The third one was not so bad until the cemetery. If they insisted, he could do that one as well, up until he touched the cup.

Harry showed them the library and was saddened that the Monster Book of Monsters was now a permanent guest in Bruce's place. Sometimes he'd sit there stroking its spine while he read. Harry didn't fully understand it, but suspected it had something to do with his inner monster. It was also the closest thing Harry had to a monster from his home, besides the precious few ingredients he still had, and used sparingly.

Next was his garden, then the first greenhouse. Then the vault, he'd save the potions lab for last.

Tony was for once dumbstruck. Mouth hanging open in awe at the amount of gold and precious items.

"Is this real?" Pepper asked going to some of the art Harry had saved.

"Yes, but it's…" Harry started.

"From your world. Yes, I know, but look at this!" She was looking at one of the portraits. "This one was lost in a fire! Nobody knows where that one is. This is one of the earlier works, but could still be shown in art museums." She mentioned as she walked around looking at different items. "You've got a treasure trove of lost art!"

"Wow, I didn't even know." Harry said. He supposed if she wanted he could send these along with her. He started shrinking the ones she had pointed out. "Anything else?" He said holding them out to her.

"What do I do with them?" she asked. "We have to be careful, they can't be handled incorrectly."

"Just put them in your pouch, one at a time. They are all preserved magically anyway. You'll have to remember what they look like to retrieve them, though." Harry explained and she started doing just that. "Point out the ones that I can hang and claim are fakes, please?"

They went about gathering art and things Harry thought was beautiful to put in his house at a later stage.

"You weren't kidding about the gold." Tony finally spoke up. "If you are interested, we could consider using some of this for circuitry. Gold is expensive, but makes for the best conduction."

"If you want. We'll just try sticking with the bars for now though. The coins are from my family fault. I'd like to keep them." Harry responded.

Tony started looking around and found something he didn't recognize. "Harry, what's this?" he said holding up a bar of unknown metal.

"I think its adamantite or something like that." Harry replied.

"WHAT! That's supposed to be one of the ingredients for adamantium, the toughest metal known to man, supposedly indestructible!" Tony exclaimed.

"Really? Where I'm from it's a magically conductive metal. Rare and expensive to create, but there is a process to create it somewhere in the library…" Harry thought. "Maybe we can look it up sometime?"

"That would be a very good idea. Why do you say it's expensive to create? We only find it in meteors here." Tony asked a sudden gleam in his eyes.

"I think it uses actual gold. I don't know the process, but you only get a little bit of the metal and all the gold is lost." Harry said.

"We'll have to look into it. If we can find out how exactly it works, we may be able to change the process and have less of a loss." Tony was thinking it was probably something like removing bonds of the gold's atomic structure. Dangerous at best. They'd have to set up a safe space to test it. Harry didn't know it yet, but this discovery would later be the start of Bruce's move from Potions Master to Alchemist.

"Okay, on to the last room!" Harry decided.

They went back to the Potions Lab and as Harry expected, Bruce was there brewing. Harry didn't even know what he was doing anymore. It had been only a couple of days and Bruce had started going into advanced potions that Harry's stores had excesses of ingredients for.

"Hey there, Bruce! I've brought guests!" Harry said.

Bruce greeted the guests, and him and Tony started talking about what he was doing. Harry took Natasha and Pepper around the room pointing out his rarer ingredients and those of magical creatures.

"Ashwinder eggshells?" Pepper asked.

"Ashwinders are fiery magical serpents. They are born from… Magical fires!" Harry was suddenly excited. "Bruce, I just got an idea!" he yelled over to Bruce.

"Is it a dangerous one?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"Well, yes, but also potentially useful to us. Pepper was asking about Ashwinders and I remembered that they are born randomly from magical fires! If we had a controlled environment, we might be able to make our own magical animals!" Harry enthused.

"That would be amazing!" Bruce was suddenly on-board. "There are so many potions that simply will not work without magical animal ingredients! If we could produce a breeding pair, we might be able to bring magical animals back from extinction!" this was a dream come-true for Bruce. So much he still could learn and do. "Do you know of any other magical creatures you could make?"

"Only one other that I can think of and it is potentially a bad idea." Harry sad apologetically.

"Why, what is it?" Bruce asked confused.

"The king of the snakes, a basilisk." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah, that might be a bad idea after all." Bruce said.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Natasha asked.

"Basilisks kill with eye contact and their venom is incurable and kills almost instantly, not unless you have a phoenix on hand." Harry said.

"Useful against an enemy, though." Natasha said with a calculating look in her eye. "Could one be controlled?"

"Well I do poses the ability to talk to and control snakes, but it is still a danger to anyone who accidentally sees its eyes. Even only a reflection of it would petrify a person. To the point of suspending them indefinitely unless you can make mandrake potion." Harry said.

"Um, Harry? You do have a magic immune camera on you right now. If you could take a picture of a basilisk's eye, couldn't you use that to petrify people? Enemies, for example, or those who are in need of urgent medical attention?" Tony asked, a thoughtful look in his eye.

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Harry said, "but one I'm not willing to risk just yet. We can work on another form of instant suspension for medical use though. One that does not need the use of a magic potion to remove. That would at least help in those situations, right?" Harry asked.

"Fair enough." Tony said.

"Um, did I just hear you say Harry had a magic immune camera?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me." Tony said as he fished another phone from his pocket and gave it to Bruce. "Both your phones has my direct number and is encrypted, so nobody can trace your calls."

"Thanks." Bruce said humbly. Then he joked, "Now I just need a magic immune electron microscope." he laughed.

"When do you need it?" Tony deadpanned.

"You can do that?" Bruce asked.

"Harry's set me up with enough knowledge and I brought it into the 21st century. I can make pretty much anything magic immune. Stark Industries and Potter Innovations Patented technology, completely radiation and EMP immune. Useful side effect." Tony said brightly.

Bruce suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. "So you can set me up with a computer and electricity?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll start on that and send the bill to Harry. From what I understand he's been working a high-paying job for months and used very little of his earnings." Tony said. "He's also told me of a possibility for creating free electricity?" He looked at Harry questioningly.

"Actually, Tony. I've been looking into buying an Island. I need to have the space for future plans. Fields and greenhouses, labs and power stations. That is going to take more money than I have available." Harry said apologetically. "As for the generator, I was going to ask you about that. There is a rune-cluster, which causes anything above it to levitate. Modify that and it will send it flying. Does that give you any ideas?"

Tony thought about it for a second, he really loved a challenge. Then it clicked, "Perpetual motion! Rotation on demand connected to a dynamo!" Tony exclaimed excitedly. "This will be a game changer! Not as vast a power source as my arc reactor, but consistent and cheap!"

"I can help out with the money." Pepper entered the conversation. "Your art collection will be worth hundreds of millions. You won't need to worry once I've set up an auction with the right people." she finished brightly, then frowned, "If you'll allow me to handle it."

Harry looked at Tony. "Don't look at me! She loves art and stuff. If she can handle it and wants to, I say let her." Tony said. He was still thinking of the applications for the Perpetual Motion Generator, or PMG as he was thinking of trademarking it. He was thinking of how to cut power, stop motion, adding some form of gear function if it turned out torque was great enough. Then he started thinking of how he could modify a car for it. In other words he was distracted for a whole minute. Genius that he was.

Harry looked back at Pepper, "That would be a great help, thank you!"

"No, thank _you_. Thanks to this I'll get quite the reputation in the art world. I'll be invited to exclusive sales and auctions. I'll have an in at any museum as a valued contributor to the arts!" she said excitedly.

Harry cast a tempus instead of looking at his phone, not being used to having it yet, and jumped, "Oh, damn, we're going to be late!"

They said goodbye to Bruce and as they hurried out of the lab, Natasha asked, "What are Ashwinder eggs used for anyway?"

"A couple of restorative potions and, off the top of my head, Amortentia." Harry replied as he rushed.

"What is Amortentia?" Natasha asked. The name sounded derived from something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"The most powerful love potion known to man." Harry replied. Natasha made the connection: Amor, for love.

"Love potion?" Tony asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Tony!" Pepper slapped him in the arm. "Am I not enough for you!?" She sounded insulted.

"No, you're getting me wrong!" Tony said. "We could sell it to people whose marriages are failing. Kids never have to worry about mommy and daddy getting a divorce." Tony lied easily.

"I don't believe you," Pepper said, but let it go for now.

"I don't like love potions. It's a form of enslavement. The drinker becomes obsessed with the object of their desire." Harry shuddered.

"Has anyone ever given you a love potion?" Natasha asked.

"A girl in school once tried getting me to eat chocolates with Amortentia in it. Sent it to me on Valentine's Day. Fortunately, for me, one of my best friends at the time was a glutton. He got into them first and we were able to counter the effects when we realised." Harry said. "I've been careful ever since. I was only caught once, but by that time my mental defences were strong enough to realise what was happening and I took a bezoar."

"A bezoar? Like, from the stomach of a goat?" Tony asked incredulous.

"Best cure for poisons I ever heard of. It can also neutralize certain potions. Where I'm from anyway." Harry said with a shrug. He had led them back to the back-yard, where he brought forth the Carpet again. "Everybody got everything they need?" Nobody answered, but everyone got on the Carpet.

Harry asked Pepper to point out where they were supposed to go and soon they arrived at the restaurant. They had a private table overlooking the ocean and, most important, privacy. They were seated and the waitress, having smiled flirtatiously at Tony, took their drink orders. Deciding to stick with wine, Harry asked Natasha to order for them, since she had supplied the wine they had drunk on the carpet.

"So, how do you like seafood?" Tony asked them.

"I'm afraid the only seafood I really know is fish and chips, but I suspect that doesn't count?" Harry asked.

"You really are British aren't you?" Tony asked.

"As they come, I'm afraid. So how do I choose," Harry said, looking at the menu.

"With your eyes." Tony said, with a mock smile.

"Let me help you choose." Natasha said leaning over to him to look at his menu. She started pointing out dishes and how they were prepared and served. Harry valiantly ignored the fact that he could see more cleavage than he was necessarily comfortable with. Natasha didn't act like she noticed. Harry ended up ordering some sort of steamed fish and a salad, which Natasha suggested.

Tony started discussing possible applications of the PMG and asking Harry what book the information he would need was in. Harry refused to do so, reminding Tony of his promise to follow the books first. He still had his mastery books and Hermione's projects to work through, mentioning that her work would probably contain data that she had researched for years. She was a genius, in his mind, as well and would probably have some devices that were stored in the boxes. In the meanwhile, Harry could help build a prototype with enchantments, so Tony would have something to play with and experiment on, that wouldn't blow up in his face without the proper knowledge.

Natasha and Pepper were busy discussing the art Harry had had in his trunk. It seemed she had a working knowledge of some of the more shady brokers and dealers, which Pepper could make sure to use and exclude as necessary.

They all re-joined the conversation when Tony asked Harry, "So where were you thinking of buying an island?"

"I hadn't given it much thought yet, but I have to consider the plants." Harry said.

"So, some place with clean water and plenty of sunlight?" Pepper asked.

"Tropical would probably suit those needs the best. That also gives you the opportunity to start a resort. Once your operations are up, you could probably start hosting corporate retreats to introduce people to your products." Natasha said, thinking of white beaches and fruity drinks with little umbrellas.

"I think it would probably be best to hold off on a retreat at this point. While we are still starting up crops and getting the land ready, we'll need as much security as we can get. I don't want the wrong people getting hold of the ingredients we'll be growing. I was actually thinking of making the island unplottable and hide it with a Fidelius." Harry replied.

"Unplottable?" Natasha asked.

"It's a form of protection. It makes it so people can't accidentally sail into it. Add the Fidelius and nobody would be able to see it. Like my house. Someone could follow me, know where I disappeared and fire bullets in a circle and never even hit my house once. In my old world, it was suspected that Avalon and Atlantis were protected by those spells." Harry supplied.

"Couldn't you just make your own island and do that?" Tony asked, deciding to discuss the possibility that Atlantis or Avalon were real at some other time. "Think about it! A tiny island with a couple of large expanded Greenhouses. You could still buy an island where your products and services are featured, and then right next to it, without anyone's knowledge, there's an invisible island that hosts all your stores and crops."

"I wouldn't know how to go about making an island, Tony." Harry said with a thoughtful look. "Your idea about large expanded greenhouses however, does have some merit. I could even build a house there. A private beach with nobody able to find me, current company excluded, does sound like a dream."

"Stark Industries would need its own lodgings as well, for business purposes, of course." Tony said with a friendly smile Harry had never seen before.

"Your place isn't built yet and there goes the neighbourhood already." Natasha responded with an exasperated smile, placing a hand on Harry's knee, making him smile and blush slightly, distracting him again.

"Tony! Let the man enjoy the dream for a moment before you go destroying his imagined freedom." Pepper said. "That being said, it would be nice to have a secret getaway with some friends in the area." Natasha did not miss the plural in the statement and smiled at Pepper.

"You know, having dinner parties and a barbeque every now and then would be better if you could invite your neighbours…" Natasha said, squeezed his leg.

"Um, yeah. That does sound like a good idea." Harry mentally shook himself suddenly realizing what they were doing. "Hey, you guys are supposed to be my friends! Let me enjoy my island before laying claims." Harry said with half a smile before looking at Natasha, "And you, Natasha, are pushing it." Harry looked down at her hand that had moved up to his thigh and back at her. She looked away unrepentantly and winked at Pepper, her hand staying where it was.

"Your, currently imaginary island, you mean?" Tony asked with a smile of victory.

Harry was looking at Natasha as she ignored him. He decided to play dirty as well. He put his hand on her knee, gently, and sent a mild tickling charm down her leg. She shivered and her breath caught for a moment, before she looked at him with that hungry look again. Somehow he felt he had won that round as well, but would somehow pay for it later. He kept his hand where it was and decided to keep the tickling charm in place, he smirked and turned to Tony. "Once your lady is able to set up a gallery and an auction, I suspect I'll be able to start shopping."

"That might take a bit of time, Harry. We need to have the items authenticated and then declared as new finds. I'm sure Tony could come up with a story about having discovered a sealed cargo container somewhere and salvaging it." Pepper said having noticed Natasha's flush and look. "I'm afraid that will take some time." She then stood up and said, "I need to visit the ladies'. Care to join me Natasha?"

Natasha was conflicted. Whatever Harry was doing was giving her goose bumps, but she realised that it was some form of punishment for doing something similar to him. She sighed inwardly and agreed. As they walked away Pepper asked quietly, "What was that?"

"Let's just say Harry has the magic touch." At Pepper's scandalised look she said quickly, "Not like that! He was somehow touching my entire leg at once. It felt," she shuddered, "very nice."

"You're a lucky girl. I can't remember the last time I felt like that." Pepper pouted.

"Probably never. You don't understand. It was truly magical." she said, flushing at the memory. "Too bad he's such a nice guy. I was tempted to make a scene…" she trailed off.

Harry and Tony couldn't hear what they were saying, but the giggles were telling. "You weren't doing anything uncouth under the table were you?" Tony asked, mock stern gaze in place.

Harry just smirked, "I just touched her leg, I swear." Then he added, "Maybe a little magic was involved…"

"Her reaction was noticeable. You have to tell me what you did and if the same is achievable with runes!" Tony begged.

"I'm afraid I don't know the runes for a tickling charm." Harry said with a waggle of his eye-brows.

"If I need to tattoo a rune schema on my skin to get the same results, I'll do it. Harry, you had the Black Widow in what looked like full blown heat!" Tony said in awe.

"I wasn't aware. Good to know, though." Harry said with a slight blush and a thoughtful look at the same time.

"Don't tell them I said that, though. Pepper would skin me." Tony whispered as he saw them come back.

"And what are you two whispering about?" Pepper asked with a knowing look at Tony.

"We were just discussing how beautiful our dates are tonight." Harry came to the rescue. He got up and held Natasha's chair as he had done when they had arrived.

Tony was about to do the same, but Pepper sat down before he could. "Way to make me look bad, Harry." he mumbled.

When Harry sat back down, Natasha took his hand in hers and put it on her thigh, firmly. She gave him a look and Harry just smiled applying the same charm. She immediately shuddered in pleasure, but said nothing, keeping her hand on his. Until dinner arrived. Harry reluctantly removed his hand, she had amazing legs and the contact was probably doing as much for him as he was doing for her.

They settled into amiable conversation about possibilities for their companies in the future as they ate and some stories were shared. Harry told them about Bruce's new pet book and everybody laughed until Harry elaborated.

"The Monster Book of Monsters? Seriously? Your people must be the strangest lot I've ever heard of." Tony remarked.

"I'll give you that, but there was never a dull moment." Harry said with a wan smile.

"And what about girlfriends?" Pepper asked, "I remember you talking about your best friends and acquaintances, but never a girlfriend.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "I did have a girlfriend, on and off for a couple of years, but when I realised my association with them was putting her family at risk, a family that had cared for me for many years and felt like my own, I broke it off and focussed on ending the war." Harry had a far off look, remembering his loss again. "That didn't stop them from being targeted anyway."

"I'm sorry." Pepper said. "I didn't mean to bring up something like that."

Tony, deciding to distract Harry, asked, "Just the one? From what you told us, girls were throwing themselves at you!"

"He's not the sort to take advantage like that." Natasha interjected, smiling at Harry.

"Thanks," Harry replied, putting his hand on her thigh and squeezing it for a moment, but not applying a charm this time. She didn't seem bothered.

Tony was wise enough not to mention the by-play. "So, who wants dessert?" he asked as their waitress showed up, having stopped flirting with Tony once she noticed he seemed completely unaffected.

Harry ordered a sundae and Natasha ordered a slice of cheesecake. Tony and Pepper ordered themselves some sort of alcoholic coffee drinks, one hot and the other cold, respectively.

When it arrived Harry and Natasha did not share their desserts like they were in some sort of romantic story, preferring to tell each other how much they enjoyed their own. It was another contest of sorts, with each of them trying to convince the other that they should have ordered something else. Tony and Pepper were silent, enjoying their drinks and having a muted discussion of their own.

When the bill came at the end of their evening, Pepper took it before anyone else could, stating that she was using Tony's company card and writing it off as a business expense. They laughed, good-humouredly and let her, not knowing nor caring that she was serious.

"So, where to?" Harry asked after they had stepped out and onto his concealed Carpet.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. Both Tony and I have some work to get to in the morning." Pepper said. "If you could drop us off at Tony's house?"

"Of course. Where would that be?" Harry asked.

"You didn't know? I've got a place right here in Malibu!" Tony exclaimed. "I'll show you the way."

Tony showed Harry where to go, obviously not following the roads. Instead, they were flying along the ocean, enjoying the scent and sounds of the sea. When they reached their destination, Harry was impressed. "This place is amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, this is my baby. All the windows are fully capable screens with dimming and shading as necessary. The walls are all re-enforced. Security is better than you could find anywhere else, except maybe for yours…" he ended lamely.

"Well, I think it's beautiful. This place looks like a piece of art! All the slanted walls, stylishly smooth, curved corners and glass. I can see why you love it." Harry said looking around the place, never having seen it's like before.

"Why thank you, Harry. I did work directly with the architects designing it." Pepper said, proudly.

"Care for a night-cap?" Tony asked.

Harry looked at Natasha, who shook her head and said, "I think I've had enough to drink."

"Okay, then. I think we'll go now. I've had a long day." Harry said, thinking of his adventure to Asgard. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed it."

"We'll have to do so again sometime," Pepper said as she stepped forward and hugged Harry and then Natasha.

"Good night," Harry said as he shook Tony's hand and then went to hold the door for Natasha as they left.

"Don't be a stranger!" Tony called after them. After all, he wasn't planning on staying away from Harry's place.

As Harry lifted off, he asked Natasha where he should take her. She pointed and Harry set the Carpet to moving the indicated direction, back along the coast the way they had come. As soon as they were out of sight of Tony's house, she moved to sit right next to him. The little bit of wind was playing with the hem and collar of her summer dress, suddenly making Harry very aware that he was alone with a very attractive, _very_ feminine, Natasha. He had to divert his eyes as they were inexorably drawn to her body. He started getting slightly uncomfortable as his clothes suddenly felt very confining.

"Are you alright?" she smirked at him, very aware of what she was doing. She was good at what she did and probably better at reading people's body language than Coulson.

"I'm fine," Harry lied, his voice suddenly not as confident as he wanted it.

"Are you sure? We could always lie down and look at the stars, if you're tired of sitting?" she said in a breathy voice.

The Carpet betrayed him again as it came to a stop. She smirked at him, put a hand on his chest and pushed him gently into a laying position against one of the cushions. She was laying right against him, her upper body on one elbow, as she moved closer to him. Harry did not fight it. He was only a man. Once her soft upper body made contact with his chest, the world seemed to fall away again.

It was a couple of hours later that Harry arrived home. He stowed the carpet and went to bed with a soft smile on his face.

_AN: There you have it. For all of those who asked for it, and there were a lot of you, Harry and Natasha finally got together. I'm still planning on future chapters, but I doubt it will happen in the next couple of days. Still, it's possible._

_AN2: Some of you were not happy with Harry's performance against Loki. I understand that, really I do. I just write the characters and they tend to play their roles in my head. I wanted certain things to still happen and I wanted to change others. As for Harry not showing his true skill, that's true, but how much fun would a story be if Harry decided to walk up to Thanos one day and use Fiendfyre on him? End of story, no more fun. And the fun is in the writing, for me at least._


	17. Chapter 17

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been a month since the double-date, Harry was busy with some of his personal projects and Natasha was somewhere in Russia on an urgent mission only she could complete to get some information that had been eluding SHIELD for ages. Tony was busy modifying Mark 10 or something and Bruce was still brewing up a storm with what was easy to replenish. Harry had taken him into a new Greenhouse recently and he was excited for the new ingredients to add to his own Greenhouse.

Harry had taken Natasha out on a couple of dates. They were really starting to click and Harry was close to asking her to become his official girlfriend.

Harry had been able to get the enchanted necklace done for Bruce, which would allow him to leave the house whenever he wanted. Bruce had been elated. He also like the stylized werewolf on the necklace. Making it symbolic and also manlier than the flower Harry had threatened.

Harry had completed another surprise or two and one big one for Fury for when he was ready. Currently, though Harry was working on a dark detector. Every time Harry was almost done getting Fury's Foe-Glass completed, it would fail. It was like the enchantments were fighting each other. He'd had to modify it to be blood-bound to the director so that it would work for him and he suspected that that aspect was affecting the other enchantments.

Harry had decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He was on his way to an ice-cream van, when he felt a powerful presence trying to get into his mind. Looking around he saw nobody, so he decided to follow the source of the mental attack. He concentrated and let his magic free. The connection was from far away, but he felt the origin as somewhere in New York. He knew what that meant. A little distraction might be exactly what the doctor ordered. Smirking, he apparated to the gates of 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center.

Harry stood silently at the gate with a spell in place to obscure his features. He saw children playing outside. Harry had read the reports. Xavier Institute was a school for mutants, though he hated that word. It was too close to 'freak'. He had found the reports to be very interesting. He waited for the mental probe to find him again. He knew it wouldn't be long. He was right. When the mental assault happened again, Harry noted a moment of panic from the other side when it realized where he was, before the attack stopped.

It took about five minutes, before the front doors opened and the gate swung inward. Harry decided to take it as an invitation and walked up the path to the mansion. As he went, he watched the children, noting that they seemed happy. Whatever happened here was obviously done for the children, not to them.

Harry noted there were three people waiting for him. A beautiful dark skinned woman with white hair, a brunette man with red sunglasses and a bald older gentleman in a wheelchair. "Hello," Harry said with mock friendliness, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your assault?"

Suddenly the man, Scott Summers if Harry recalled correctly, took a step forward and his hand went to his sunglasses. "Wait!" came a sharp call from the wheelchair bound man. "This man is beyond you Scott. We're not enemies here." He turned his face to Harry, "And I'm afraid I don't understand. What assault?"

"What do you call it when you attack my mind while I'm simply taking a stroll down to the beach?" Harry asked, still smiling. He knew he could have all three of them knocked out and in a cell in under a minute if he so chose. Protocol X was actually created with Charles Xavier and people like him in mind.

"Telepathy." was the professor's simple answer. "I was simply trying to break through some kind of block to get in contact with you."

"That block, as you call it, is an intentional shield. It protects my mind from mental assault, like the one you attempted. Attacking me is never a good way to make friends." Harry replied, losing the smile. "If you ever try it again, I'll respond in kind." he said lowly.

"You're a telepath as well?" the professor asked, shocked. "We didn't know. We saw telekinetic abilities, energy manipulation of some sort, healing, flight and teleportation. The Ghost of Manhattan has many a gift…" the professor chuckled. "Even now you're somehow hiding your identity. I'm assuming you are not a mutant?"

"First off I'm not telepathic. I just had to deal with some very powerful ones in the past, so I learned to protect myself. Secondly, if that's all you know, I'm assuming you normally don't read unwilling people's minds otherwise you'd have found out who I was by other means." It seemed Xavier had not decided to dig into the mind of the director of SHIELD, which was a good sign and something Fury would love to know. "Thirdly, I only have one ability. It's just… infinitely variable. And lastly, I hate the word mutant. It has a very negative connotation for me. I prefer genetically enhanced, even though I am not one."

The professor's eyes widened. "I'm sorry for attacking your defences, then. Had I known, I would have sent someone instead." he said solemnly.

"As long as you know and don't try it again. My mind is impenetrable, but it annoys me and can hurt after a while. When that happens I have a means of forcefully breaking the connection that might leave you in a coma." Harry warned.

"I will strive to inform my people that you are not to be tested on this, then." he replied. "Could we start over?" he then asked, "My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school. The woman to my right is Ororo Munroe and the man to my left is Scott Summers." Ororo smiled and waved at him. Harry smiled back and nodded. Scott didn't do or say anything, apparently trying to be menacing. Harry smirked at him.

"Professor X, Storm and Cyclops, I believe." Harry said, nodding. "My code name is Ghost as you know and we'll stick with that until I've found out what you wanted to contacted me for." he said.

Xavier looked at him appraisingly. "I'm assuming you know about the X-Men then?" at Harry's nod, he continued, "We had a situation occur last night and when we went to assist, one of our younger members was attacked and injured. They are not responding to our normal means of treatment and I decided to contact you for your healing abilities." Xavier explained.

Harry was suddenly all business. "Lead the way." he said.

"Just like that?" Xavier asked.

"You're telling me a kid is somewhere in there in pain and you want to stand here talking about it?!" Harry exclaimed pointing into the mansion on the verge of anger. He'd seen enough children suffer.

"You are right, of course. Follow me." Xavier said. It seemed this man had similar attitudes to mutants than to regular people. It was rather refreshing, considering he wasn't one of them. As he led the way he asked, "Are you an alien or were you somehow modified?"

"I'm afraid that information is a secret. Only those who know me and I consider my friends are allowed to know." Harry stated following the man as they entered a hidden elevator.

Xavier pressed the button for a basement level and the doors closed. Ororo and Scott went with them. "What do you mean allowed?" Xavier queried.

"I can block knowledge when the situation calls for it. Those who betray me forget they ever knew me. It protects my secrets and my friends." Harry responded. Scott tensed and Ororo frowned.

Xavier frowned as well, "Have any of us ever met you?" he asked, wondering if that was why he seemed to know them. He was worried what he might have brought to his school. If this person decided to attack them, there may be no stopping him. Had the situation not been so severe, he would never have tried to contact him in the first place. He wondered now if it was a wise choice.

"No. We have never met. I know of you because I work closely with a certain agency that wishes to protect this world. Because of certain genetically enhanced hostiles, there is a lot of information about you." Harry said.

"Not that we would know," Scott spoke up for the first time.

"So he's not a mute!" Harry exclaimed and turned to Cyclops. "And no, you wouldn't, but that would be the point wouldn't it? But I promise you, I've only come to your gate once, so that I'd know how to get here should the need ever arise. Had I been in here before I'd have transported myself directly inside for the professor's rather rude attempt to breach my protections. Or I'd have put him in a coma."

"But how would I remember not to do so if you wiped my memory?" Xavier asked with a smirk.

"That would be your problem. Just be glad you know you get one warning." Harry said unrepentantly.

"And that neatly supports your statement of not having come here before." Xavier sighed. "We have no choice but to trust you on this." Xavier had a curious look and asked, "May I ask another question about your powers?" They doors had opened and they were now moving down a hallway.

"You may ask." Harry said noncommittally.

"If you can wipe memories, can you also recover them?" Xavier asked.

"It's possible." Harry answered not seeing a reason not to.

"Then we might have another friend who'd like to speak to you." Xavier said as a door opened and they were allowed into an infirmary.

Inside, there were three people. A beautiful redhead, a wild looking man standing against a wall with a frown, and the patient. A girl in her late teens, by the look of it. She had dark hair with one streak of white at her brow. Harry recognized all of them. Doctor Jean Elaine Grey, Logan (no surname) and Anna Marie (no surname). Or Phoenix, Wolverine and Rogue.

Harry quickly walked up to the patient without invitation and Logan jumped forward, claws extending. Harry just waved a hand and knocked him unconscious. He then held his hands over Marie, as he knew she preferred being called normally, and started detecting what was wrong with her. "I'd prefer not to knock you out and accidentally setting your darker urges free, Doctor," Harry said nonchalantly at Jean who was currently levitating a needle next to his throat. "But if you interrupt me, I can't try to save her."

Jean had been shocked when this man had so easily knocked Logan unconscious. Scott looked stressed and Ororo was frowning. When the man addressed her without looking, she was tempted to push the needle down and sedate him, but the professor shook his head slightly and she relaxed a bit, putting the needle back where it came from. "What do you know about my darker urges?" she was still not happy.

"I can feel it even now. You have a separate, powerful entity living inside you, bolstering your own powers. If it feels you are under threat it might decide to react violently and indiscriminately." Harry said having found something odd. "Please, just give me one more moment, then we can talk." He moved his hand over her wounded abdomen and pulled at what he found. A shard of some sort of metal flew out of her.

It was tiny, little more than a splinter. Harry then healed her wounds. "It seems whatever this is was stopping her from healing." He floated the shard onto the bedside table, where there was a shallow dish with what looked like water. He dropped it in.

Suddenly Marie awoke and shot up, her hand travelling to her side and feeling nothing but unblemished skin. "What happened?" she asked. Then she looked up, "And are you?"

"You were wounded in a fight and I am Ghost. Your professor decided to ask for help when they couldn't heal you." Harry said. "How are you feeling? No headache or soreness?"

"I'm… I'm fine. Thank you." She said softly, instinctively moving her unprotected arms away from the man. She was in a gown and her outfit was in shreds in a bin.

Harry, knowing of her inability to touch, decided to help her for a bit. He sent a wave of protective magic over her, subtly and grabbed her hand. "You don't need to worry about that when I'm around."

She tried pulling back, but when she seemed not to affect him, she took his hand in her other one. "How? How are you doing this?"

Harry just smirked, "It's a gift." He could not imagine life without human contact. "You have about an hour before your abilities start working again. Have fun!"

It was then she noticed Logan on the floor. "What happened!?" she exclaimed jumping out of bed as the others in the room just watched in awe as Marie started shaking Logan, trying to wake him.

"He was a little over-protective, so I had to knock him out." Harry said, slightly apologetic. He waved a hand and Logan stirred before jumping up.

He was about to jump at Harry again, when he noticed Marie was on her feet and looking back to normal. "How long was I out?" he growled.

"Just for a minute. Our new _friend _here came to heal Marie." the professor said.

"Sorry about knocking you out. I know you were just trying to protect her, but I was already trying to help her and didn't want to injure her further. It was the quickest way to help her." Harry apologised.

"Well, just watch yourself in the future, bub." Logan replied, but relaxed.

"Why do you look familiar to me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we met a couple of years ago?" Logan stated, he still didn't trust this man.

"That's impossible. I've not been around for long. And what do you mean you don't know?" Harry asked.

Logan growled out, "I don't have memories going back too far."

Harry looked at the professor, "This the guy you were talking about?"

"That would be him yes." the professor said looking around the infirmary at the people looking stunned. "I might have just one or two more questions for you... But first, how are you doing that?" He pointed at Marie, who was touching Logan's bicep with a bare finger. Logan was looking at her curiously, wondering if she had lost her powers.

Just then Bobby ran into the infirmary, having heard someone had shown up to help Marie. He ran up to her and stopped just short, "You're okay!" he exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to hold her, but stopping himself. To his shock, she jumped on him and kissed him. After the shock wore off, he held her at arms-length, a smile on his face, "You can control it now?!"

She brushed his hands off and hugged him, their faces making contact more intimately than ever before. "No, but I'm told I have an hour, before they start working again. Let's go!" she dragged him out the door.

Harry chuckled, waving his hand and yelled after them, "Make that two hours!" he heard a muffled "Thank you!" from two voices outside as the door closed automatically. "Ah, young love. So beautiful to behold." Harry said affecting an old man's wise voice, stroking his non-existent beard. "I suggest someone go find them and make sure they are _safe_." Harry said to the room at large.

Ororo quickly left the room to go ensure the young couple didn't do anything they might later regret. Wolverine looked tempted to go with them, but didn't trust himself. He had started caring for the girl like family. Bobby better not break her heart, or he might find himself with a couple of broken bones…

"You are an interesting man, Ghost. You come here to confront a supposed attacker, only to turn around and help someone you don't even know. I think I may also have underestimated your power too. You may well be omega level, if not a mutant, at least in powers." Xavier said. "May we offer you lunch? It's the least we could do for someone who has been so kind to us."

"Okay." Harry shrugged, "I was on my way for some ice-cream, anyway. Might as well have lunch." Harry said.

"Hold on. Are you sure we can trust him?" Scott asked, looking at the professor.

Jean was also looking at this man with suspicion. He knew too much about her. From the sounds of it, maybe even more than herself.

"I dare say, if he was an enemy, we'd already be dead. He didn't have to help us and from his perspective he would have been within his rights to attack me. He's showing us some trust. Let's see if we can live up to it." Xavier said, with a small smile.

They led Harry to a cafeteria where they each got something to eat and then sat at the main table, watching the children as they ate and socialised. Some of them even played with their powers, pranking each other. Harry smiled. It reminded him of Hogwarts. Children just being children. He saw an odd looking one sitting in a corner. She had two small horns and talons instead of fingers. She was looking at the other children having fun. Harry sent a cheering charm at her, and she suddenly started enjoying her food. When a prank happened, she'd laugh. 'That's better' Harry thought.

"That's strange. Colleen seems to have miraculously started feeling better." The professor said looking at the horned girl. He then looked at Harry, "Anything I should know?"

"Social outcasts tend to isolate themselves, making it more difficult to integrate. I'm assuming she's new?" Harry asked instead of answering.

"Indeed. She arrived here a couple of days ago. When her changes manifested, she changed to look like that. She feels ugly and so has isolated herself. We've attempted to coax her out of her isolation, but I'm afraid we've had no success." the professor said. "That didn't answer my question, though."

"I know." Harry replied. At the professor's continued gaze he said, "I just cheered her up. It's temporary, but now would be a good time for her to make friends. If she stays isolated, when it wears off, she'll have made no progress." Harry half-explained.

The professor had a thoughtful look for a moment and suddenly a group of kids looked up at him. One of them nodded and then they all got up and moved to Colleen's table. They started chatting and soon, Colleen was talking animatedly with another girl. "That worked out rather nicely, I think. Thank you." the professor said with a smile.

"I like helping kids. They are so honest and happiness seems to come naturally given time. I can't help them all, but when I can, I do." Harry said honestly.

"Have you ever worked with children? You seem to know a lot about their mental states." The professor asked.

"I once had a friend that had similar issues, but because he saw himself as a failure it took years before he could build up his confidence. He turned out to be a great man." Harry said lost in thoughts for a moment.

The professor just let him think for a moment, then asked, "Could you explain what you did for Marie?" he asked.

"I knew who she was when I saw her. I just tested a theory by putting a layer of protection over her skin, which would block her ability is all. It's a form of energy, so it should dissipate with time." Harry explained.

"Could it be made permanent?" the professor asked.

"Potentially, but what would be the point? She'd never be able to use her powers." Harry said.

"What if she didn't want the powers?" the professor asked.

"Too bad. She has them for a reason. If she wants to turn them off badly enough, she'll learn everything she can about them and then she'll know how to control them properly." Harry then looked at the professor. "Doesn't your research papers indicate that the powers manifest due to a need?"

"Yes, they do. Do you follow my work?" the professor asked, slightly intrigued.

"One of my friends does. He explained some of your findings to me. I'm not smart enough to follow everything. I'm more of a hands-on, learn by doing, kind of person." Harry said. "The point is, the powers, at least to some degree, should be controllable, if she has enough need, much like when it manifested."

"You are correct to a degree. When the powers manifest, the need is filled in whatever way the makeup of their genome supports. If, however, at the time, the person or persons do not have the correct understanding, the subconscious cannot implement control. So a power is activated and no control is attainable, because none were part of the desire." the professor temporised. "That is my theory anyway. Be as it may, there are people who go their whole lives unable to control their power and very few are capable of changing them to suit their needs after activating them."

"So you're saying, if a person's need was to explode to save someone from an attacking enemy or something, but he didn't know to think of reconstituting and his powers activate he would simply explode and be dead?" Harry scoffed.

"No. The change usually occurs to protect oneself, so in your example, the person would manifest explosive capabilities that doesn't kill them, or they would manifest it in such a way that they could reconstitute. Self-preservation is always part of the change." the professor said.

"So Marie has personal boundary issues?" Harry asked confused.

"It is possible. When her powers manifested, she had been a loner. She had a boyfriend, though, and some part of her psyche must have craved for human contact. When she kissed the boy, the emotions triggered her power and she started involuntarily draining his strength. We do not know how to help her. Your barrier might be the only thing we can do for her." the professor said sadly.

"I don't believe that. It might help though. If she can live a normal life for a while and finds happiness in it, she might be more motivated to reign her powers in, subconsciously at least." Harry said.

"Why is it that you believe so strongly that all power should be controllable?" the professor asked.

"It's the nature of the world. One can't have an on switch without the ability to switch it off as well." Harry stated. "You just have to learn how."

"There is merit in what you say. She might just not subconsciously want to switch it off… I'll think about it. Maybe there is another way to help her." The professor was suddenly deep in thought, thinking about his past experiences, where emotional triggers activated powers only for the opposite trigger to reign them in again. Interesting.

"What were you doing that got Marie so injured?" Harry asked as he finished his food.

"There was a situation that involved a mercenary mutant. We went to stop him from destroying a research lab. We only found out afterward they were conducting experiments on people. The mercenary took the job because of a vendetta he has against them." The professor sighed. "We attacked him before we knew and he defended himself. Somewhere along the line he cut Marie with a katana, I suspect it is made of a certain alloy that affects mutant healing factors, Carbonadium. I doubt he was aiming to kill her, though. He usually doesn't kill women or children."

"Do you know this mercenary's name?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's Deadpool." the professor answered.

"Well, lunch was educational. Thanks for the food and stay out of my head." Harry dug in a pocket, took out a card and focused on it. His name was erased, replaced by only his code-name. "This is my number. If you need help, call me. If you go looking for trouble though, it's your problem." Harry said as he stood up and stretched out.

"I've had enough of a break. Back to research." Harry waved his hand and caused a miniature fireworks display to go off inside the cafeteria. While everyone was distracted, children laughing and pointing, he turned the professor pink with green stripes and made the words 'one warning!' appear on his forehead. It would last a couple of hours. That should teach him. Then he apparated.

When he appeared back at his lab, he took out his phone and called Fury to give him an update.

"Agent Potter, good thing you called. We need you at headquarters immediately. Romanoff has gone missing." Fury said.

_AN: That's right. Harry's going to help everyone, including mutants._


	18. Chapter 18

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry immediately appeared in Fury's office, his phone still against his head. Fury looked up and put his phone down. "I'm still not used to that." Fury said.

"What's the situation?" Harry asked. He needed to go now. Damn! He should have had a tracking charm on her!

"We sent her to Moscow. There was a possibility of us gaining some intel about a certain arms dealer that has been evading SHIELD for months. Natasha's contacts were our only way in, so she was sent." Fury said.

"Where was she last?" Harry asked urgently.

"She had to go deep, so we lost her a couple of days ago. But she didn't check in an hour ago, when she should have. We know she was still in Moscow, though. If you can find her and she's not in danger or worse, I need you to leave her be, so that she can continue the mission. Just find out why she missed the check-in." Fury said. Harry was not happy. If she was in danger, or worse, people were going to die, painfully. His eyes must have flashed, because Fury suddenly stood up, "She knows what she's doing and we need that information. If she's still on it, leave her to it! Do I make myself clear, Agent Potter?!" he roared angrily. He didn't need Harry going rogue.

"Crystal, sir." Harry said through clenched teeth. He knew he was showing disrespect, but he'd not lose her now. If he needed to apologize later, so be it.

Fury looked at him angrily, but calmed himself, "Look, I know you are sweet on her and I'll wave protocol because you are who you are, but you are also our best at infiltration and extraction. I don't want to lose her either. We don't need Harry Potter on this mission. We need Ghost. Be the shadow and make sure we get her back. If push comes to shove, capture whoever you can and bring them in. We'll use your truth serum and while Natasha might lose some contacts, she'll be alive. Deal?"

"I understand, sir. Sorry." Harry said, having donned the persona of the Ghost of SHIELD.

"Here are her last whereabouts." he said, passing Harry a folder. "You have your orders. Get to it."

And Harry was gone. Fury sighed. He knew he was pushing Harry. This time might have been one step too far. Harry didn't need SHIELD anymore, but SHIELD needed Ghost.

Natasha was hanging by her arms, a bag over her head. She had come back to consciousness an hour before, but she had not moved, making sure to keep her breathing low, in case someone was watching. She could not make out where she was, there were no sounds, no echoes. She was trying to remember where they had taken her, how they had taken her. Everything seemed so hazy. She had a headache. Someone must have surprised her, she probably had a concussion from where they hit her. The only way that could happen was if someone was waiting for her. A trap.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a door opening and music came from the other side. Someone stepped into the room and the door closed. All was quiet again. She must be in some kind of sound-proof room, she realized. She must have twitched, because the man started speaking, "Ah, you have woken. That is good. I need to see your eyes when you realize why you are here." The man said in Russian.

The bag was ripped off Natasha's head and she opened her eyes to see a man that she had never seen before. He had a neat beard and was built like a soldier, even though he was a bit past his prime. He had handsome features and piercing blue eyes with dark brown hair peppered with grey. "Who are you?" she said in Russian as well. "Where have you taken me?"

"You have some questions? That is good. I want to know some things from you as well. Maybe we will have a nice conversation before I kill you." The man said. "Who I am, comes later, first I'll tell you why and how." he smirked. "You were led to believe a certain merchant was coming out of hiding and becoming active again. That was a ruse. We set up a trail to follow so that the only person that could find the information, would be the world renowned Black Widow." the man laughed. "But, it was set up in such a way that you had to lower your guard when you walked into a nightclub filled with all my people."

Natasha scowled. She had started remembering as he spoke. She had been following leads and speaking to old acquaintances for days. One of her contacts told her to meet with someone at a nightclub. He would be waiting at the bar. It was her last lead as well, so she had no choice. She was supposed to check in in an hour, so she hoped to find something before doing so empty handed. She remembered walking into the club. People were drinking and laughing. When she reached the bar, a man was there waiting, just before her memory ended. It was the same man speaking to her now. "You were the one waiting for me." she said it calmly, showing no emotion.

"You are starting to remember, that is good too. So now you know where you are as well. Your question is answered." the man said. "As for who I am, I am the nephew of a certain man who was recently abducted and found dead in an abandoned facility you are very familiar with. He was a retired man who had connections that made it easy for him to take a hold of certain, shall we say, underground organizations? He was a dear old man who always had time for his nephew." The man no longer smiled. "I am here to thank you for allowing me to take control of this organization."

She looked at him, not saying a word. She knew who he was talking about. The man he was referring to was one of the people who was high up enough to escape the consequences of the Black Widow program's downfall, but he was too highly connected for her to get close to without giving herself away.

"I see you know of who I speak. I am glad you remember him, because it is for him that I will kill you. You may have done me a favour, but he was my uncle and I will need to do what is expected of me by my family's honour. Before I do that though, you will tell me who it is that took him. I know you are not capable of traveling that fast and I know where you were. What I do not know is who took him. I only have one clue: When all those people were taken, one person, who only revealed what they knew when they were in your shoes, gave me this clue: Ghost." he was looking at her intently.

Natasha gave nothing away. She had schooled her features and would not allow this man to know that she knew. "The Ghost was in Manhattan fighting the invasion. You know that. Everybody does. He was on television."

"As were you. And he was there beside you. He flew and you were with him, hanging on his back like a lover on a motorcycle. That picture was a good one too. The women swoon at the idea of a man like that. Jealous that someone so beautiful was already on his arm. How lucky you were to be by his side. But he cannot save you now. Did he fly through windows and abduct those people, was that how he got them out?"

"I don't know what you are talking..." she began.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he screamed suddenly and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. She spit out the blood that was suddenly in her mouth. "Look at what you made me do to your pretty face." he said as he calmed himself instantly. "Don't make me do more, it would be such a waste for a pretty girl like you to have scars over her pretty body. We can speak freely here and nobody would hear." the implied threat was obvious. As was the smile on his face.

"I don't know." she said stubbornly.

His eyes hardened. "Then I am afraid you will not enjoy our conversation." he said as he took a knife from his pocket. "This is a small knife, but it is sharp, so it will help while I skin you alive, piece by piece!" He roared. "Tell me who he is!"

Harry was standing in front of a nightclub. He had had Fawkes follow his magic around the city, where Natasha's pouch had travelled until he came to a man in a newspaper stand. When he showed her picture, the man's face showed recognition, but he said he didn't know her. That was all Harry had needed. He sent Fawkes away, not wanting Fawkes to see what he was about to do.

He took the man by the collar and apparated to a desert. He had then calmly told the man he would not survive without water and he would have none if he didn't start talking. It didn't take long for him to start telling Harry everything he needed to know. He had sold her out. Harry sent him to SHIELD, where they could handle him.

When he approached the club, a huge bouncer stepped in front of him and said something in Russian. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Russian." Harry replied.

"Ve are closed. Private party." The Russian said with a thick accent.

"Oh, okay then." Harry said conversationally. He then sucker punched him and stunned him. Damn, that hurt! The man's head was hard as stone. He placed a disillusionment spell on him and created an illusion of the same guy standing there intimidatingly. His work with Bruce's necklace had helped a lot.

He then made himself invisible and walked into the club. He saw a bunch of men and women looking at a screen that showed Natasha being talked to by another big man in Russian. Relief flooded his system. She might be captured, but at least she was alive. In the next minute, all of the people in the club were unconscious. A few shots were fired, but Harry wasn't hurt.

Harry spotted the man as he slapped Natasha across the face and he swore. He started looking around the place until he found a back door. He followed the hall behind it until he came to a room. There was a small window and he saw the man inside taking out a knife. He silenced his apparition point and apparated.

Harry was behind the man and he silently dropped his invisibility. Natasha noticed him but her gaze did not leave the man. "Tell me who he is!" the man was saying.

Natasha said in English, "Don't kill him, we need him."

The man laughed and said, also in English, "I do not care if you need him. He and I vill have a nice talk about how he does vhat he does and den, he vill die, but only after I have all his secrets!" he smiled. "Now, tell me who he is!" he demanded again.

"Ask him yourself. He's right behind you." Natasha smirked.

"I won't fall for dat…" the man started.

"Hi." Harry said darkly, dangerously.

The man spun on his heal and swore in Russian at the unexpected stranger. "How are you in here? Vere are my people?!"

Harry just stalked closer. "You wanted me, and now you have me. Let's leave your people out of this."

The man jumped behind Natasha and held the knife to her neck. "I vill kill her!" he was sweating bullets. Even if he killed her, he knew he was a dead man. "Stop!"

"You think threatening my friend will save you?" Harry was still approaching. He waved a hand and the man's arm broke, the knife clattering to the floor.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Please, you've got me disarmed. Spare me and I vill give you money, houses, vomen, drugs! Everything I have is yours!" he pleaded, falling on his knees after he'd backed up into a corner.

Natasha spoke up, "He's hiding a gun behind his back." she said calmly.

Suddenly the man grabbed said gun and was about to point it at Harry, when his other arm broke and the gun went flying. Harry had now reached Natasha, but was still stalking toward the man, he looked up quickly and with a flick her bonds were undone. Then he continued on to the man. "You will pay for what you did." his eyes were shining and the room started shaking.

"Please, I'll do anything." The man begged, tears now rolling from his eyes as he looked at what looked like a devil or avenging angel.

"That's the problem. You'd do anything to get what you want. You would kill and torture and sell drugs that do the same. You are a murderer and you will die." Harry was fully intent on killing this man slowly for what he had done.

"Ghost! Stop!" Natasha was suddenly on him and holding him tightly. "Don't let this darkness take you! You would never be the same!" She now begged for the man's life. Not for his sake, but for Harry's. "I don't want the man you would then become. I want you as you are!" There were actual tears in her eyes as she remembered her own dark past and not wishing that burden on anyone. She had wished so many nights that there was someone there to talk her down from becoming who she had.

Harry looked at her now, as if for the first time. He saw her tears and felt her pain and knew, somehow, that they were for him. And just like that the rage dissipated. "Natasha?" he asked as if in confusion, then suddenly, "Are you okay?"

The man on the floor had pissed himself. He looked up at his would be killer and asked. "Vhat are you?"

Harry looked at him again and said, "I'm an Avenger." and he knocked the man out.

The next day found Harry waking up still fully dressed, having passed out when he got home. He didn't remember everything that had happened after he saved Natasha. He remembered sending the broken man, all his goons and the bouncer to a cell. It would be cramped, but he didn't care. He then came home. Was there something he forgot?

"Good morning." came a voice from beside him. Harry quickly looked around and saw the most beautiful thing he could hope for. Natasha was lying in his bed next to him and she was smiling at him. "You kind of fell asleep on me last night. I never even got to thank you." she smirked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Natasha. I should have taken you to base. My mind wasn't completely right. I'll take you as soon you're ready. Fury is probably going to flip!" Harry said in sudden panicked rush.

"Don't worry. I've spoken to Fury. I used your phone, I hope you don't mind. Mine kind of got destroyed when you brought us. Not that I mind. I want to get Stark to make me a magic immune one. I've got a suspicion we'll be in closer proximity from now on." She said with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

Harry smiled back at her. "I'd like that." he said.

"After the invasion, it seems everybody knows about me. I'll be useless as a spy now." she finished sadly.

"If you want, I can make a necklace for you that will change your features. You'll be able to go back to work and nobody will know what you look like." Harry said, not really wanting to do it, but willing to if she wanted.

"You don't understand. Apparently the fact that I was able to reign you in when you were about to kill that gangster is a valued skill as far as SHIELD is concerned. Fury has assigned me to you as your handler." 'Fury has also decided that you are too volatile with me out there and in danger' she finished in her head, not really minding someone caring that much about her even if it made her feel like she was a little girl. 'Hmm, something to play with one day maybe.'

"I'm sorry. I know you loved your job." Harry said with downcast eyes.

"It was a job. One I did to help pay for the sins of my past." she said seriously. "I'm still an Avenger and I can still kick your ass on the mats." she smiled again. "Does your house have a gym?"

"Not yet, but I'll sort that after breakfast." he smiled charmingly at her, "If it means I will see more of you."

"It just might." she answered him. "I was thinking of buying a property in the area. Can't be a handler if I'm too far away, after all."

"Actually I have a surprise for you," he said with a grin. He stood up, suddenly glad he hadn't changed. Apparently Natasha had taken his shoes off, so he quickly put them on. "Are you coming?" he asked her.

"Not yet," she winked at him. "I didn't really have any sleep clothes on me, so I hope you don't mind?" As she said it she got out of bed and Harry saw she was dressed in an oversized shirt of his with a moving griffin on it. Harry had to look away as she lifted her arms and stretched, enjoying his reaction. She was wearing _only_ the shirt. "I'll get dressed and see you downstairs in a minute, okay?" Harry nodded and as he left he saw her folded up clothing and sent a cleaning charm at it. When he was outside the room, he stopped to breathe. She would be the death of him and he'd love every minute of it.

After cleaning himself as well, he went downstairs and smelled something amazing. Bruce had made waffles! Harry entered the kitchen and Bruce looked up. "Hey Harry! How are you feeling? Natasha said you had a rough day yesterday."

"Not nearly as rough as hers." Harry replied darkly. "Before she comes down, I'm about to spring my surprise. Are you sure you're okay with it?" he asked.

Bruce smirked at him, "It's your house Harry. You can do what you want."

"It's _our_ house, Bruce. You get a say." Harry said honestly.

"Well in that case, no." Bruce said with a straight face until he saw Harry's pole-axed expression and started laughing. "Of course it's not an issue, Harry. Just like I said before, I'd tell you if something you're planning bothers me."

Harry sighed in relief. "You're getting way too good at that. I thought you were serious!"

"Good at what?" Natasha asked as she walked in, dressed in her clothes from the previous day. They looked good as new and fresh off the washing lines, which was the point of the spell. She walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks." leaving what she was grateful for vague on purpose, just to see Bruce's expression.

Bruce didn't blink and carried on making Waffles. "The food is on the table. Help yourselves."

Harry went to sit down and took two waffles for himself. Natasha did likewise and they ate in peace. Bruce joined them halfway through with four waffles on his plate. Natasha stared at him until he said, "What? I'm eating for two." She gawked more and both Harry and Bruce laughed while he took two and placed them on the serving dish.

"Actually, Hulk enjoys fruit more, so when he decides to eat, Harry goes and picks some fruit." Bruce said.

When they were both done with breakfast, Harry asked Bruce to be excused and then led Natasha to the downstairs west wing. "This is my surprise." He said as he opened up the door. Inside was an apartment, just like Harry's. In fact it was almost exactly like Harry's except that it was better kept and had a green colouring, instead of red. Harry led her inside and then walked to the bedroom with its king sized bed, past it and to the walk-in closet. He pointed at the door and let Natasha open the door.

When she opened the door, she found an entire room, almost as big as the bedroom, completely stocked with clothing in her size and an entire wall full of shoes as well. Each pair was individually lit in its own little shelf. One entire wall was a mirror and as she saw her reflection, it looked back at her and said. "You look good, but no self-respecting woman wears the same outfit twice in a row. Now, try on something new. The hunk can stay and watch."

"Did the mirror just give me fashion advice and compliment you?" Natasha asked shocked.

"It was a popular enchantment back home. Girls would ask the mirror for advice and it would point out combinations they hadn't worn and things that looked good on them. It even remembers when a combination was last worn and gives advice on hair and makeup." Harry replied with a smile. "As for the compliment, it's a reflection of you, so usually a mirror is consulted in private, because it might say things you don't want people to hear. Sorry about that." He finished lamely.

"There's no shame. I think you're hot." Natasha said with a smile. "Me too." said Mirror Natasha who was then jumped by Mirror Harry and started making out with her. Harry fled. Once outside the room, Harry felt his blush slowly disappear. "That is one kinky Harry back there." Natasha said as she exited the room. Harry blushed all over again, then he realised that Mirror Harry would have disappeared when he did. She was still dangerous.

He smirked through his blush, "Well I supposed its fair. The mirror revealed something about me and something about you."

She just smiled more at him. "What is that room, Harry?"

"It's yours. If you want it." Harry said, a little nervously. "It's not that I'm asking you specifically to move in, I do intend to ask Steve and Clint too. Tony has a place with Pepper, so I don't have to invite him, but I suspect he'll want a room anyway if all the Avengers get one…" he finished lamely, again.

"Well, if it's an Avengers house, I suppose I could live with it." She replied with a coy smile. "Sure, I'll move in, but you're helping me move."

"I see no problem with that." Harry was smiling ear-to-ear.

"Any other surprises you want to show me?" she asked while playing with his collar.

"Actually, yes!" He suddenly remembered. "The basement!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the staircase down. She was slightly frustrated that he had not caught her intent, but was swept up by his exuberance. It was on the opposite side of the house from the Marauders Den, which was protected by another Fidelius anyway.

When they reached the basement, he led her to what looked like an Olympic sized swimming pool with three different level diving boards and a ceiling enchanted to show the weather outside and, if he wanted to when the weather was bad, something nicer.

"How is this…? Never mind I know how. I just didn't think you could do something like this." Natasha said.

"It took Bruce and me a while to clear out enough space so that all this can fit in with expansion charms, but I think it's worth it." Harry said. He was still holding her hand and turned her around. They went to the room on the opposite side of the pool room. This was much the same size, but it was empty. "I'm thinking of making this into a Room of Requirement."

"A room of requirement?" Natasha asked.

"A room of requirement or come-and-go room is a very difficult piece of magic I can only barely cast. I found the enchantments while I was on the run and fighting the war. I actually found it in a Peverell family book. They were my ancestors and a big part of Wizarding history. Apparently their family helped the Founders cast it in Hogwarts in secret. It is a room that becomes whatever you need it to. You wait outside the room and think of what you want or need and it becomes that. I'm going to cast it right now, which is why I was so excited to have you here. This will be big. The bigger the room, the more power it takes, but the more it can create." Harry explained excitedly.

"What do you mean anything?" Natasha asked.

"I mean it can create anything, except for actual nutrition or knowledge or information you don't already own. It can even create enemies to fight with their actual powers!"

Natasha's eyes bulged. "I must see this." She whispered in awe.

Harry had her step out of the room and started chanting. It took ten minutes and by the time he said the final verse, he was sweating profusely. Every syllable contained some kind of creation magic and the room needed a lot of power for what he wanted. He also had to modify it so that it would work for the non-magical, but Harry was a Master Enchanter and he knew it would work. When he was done, he fell to his knees, reached into a pocket and removed a pepper-up potion. He drank it and felt the relief of having his stamina restored. His magic would take some time yet.

"Did it work?" Natasha asked from the doorway.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said as he got up. He walked wearily out of the room and went to sit on the steps. "Close the door, and if it disappears, it should have worked." She did as asked and the door vanished.

"How do we open it?" Natasha asked looking at the wall where the door should be.

"Walk back and forth three times in front of where the door should be and think of a place you'd really like to see." Harry said. Natasha did so, thinking hard. When she passed the spot a final time, a door appeared. Harry howled in victory. "YES!" He said. His modification had worked.

Natasha smiled at him, opened the Japanese style sliding door and stepped inside. Inside was a large Japanese Dojo with katana on the wall along with training instruments. There was a large sparring mat in the centre. A lone butterfly flapped lazily by the window and cherry trees were seen outside and behind them a view of a mountain with a snow white peak. "This is amazing." She whispered.

Just then an old man in a gi stepped out and onto the mat. "Are you ready, Natasha?" he asked in a heavy Japanese accent.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" she shouted and ran onto the mat.

The old man moved forward faster that she thought possible and flipped her on her butt off of the mat. "No shoes!" Harry had walked up to the door and was looking in. "We do not allow an audience in this dojo! Enter and participate or leave!" the old man said.

Harry shrugged and walked in, leaving his shoes by the door. He quickly changed into a gi with a white belt and transfigured Natasha's clothes to the same, but hers had a black belt.

"Good. Knowing your limitations and your place brings honour to your family." he said as he looked at Harry. "Are you sure she has enough skill to wear hers?"

"I am, master." Harry said and bowed, as he had seen on TV.

"I am not your master, but while we are in my dojo, you will refer to me as sensei!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Harry and Natasha said in unison.

"Come, let me test your skill before we start training you correctly!" the sensei said.

Natasha went first. They bowed to each other and took their stances. Natasha was quick to attack, but the old man blocked her every move with simple, elegant moves. When he countered, Natasha found herself on her butt, every time. After a couple of minutes he said, "Good, you are skilled enough to continue at your indicated skill level."

"But I couldn't get through your defences once!" Natasha said, before quickly adding, "Sensei."

"If you were the Sensei, I would have expected more, but I am the Sensei and as such, you will never reach my level without dedicating your life to this art." He then looked at Harry, "Next!"

Natasha bowed and left the mat to go sit at the edge like Harry had done with her legs underneath her. Harry stepped up to the mat and bowed to the old man. Once they were both ready, Harry started the attack. Just like Natasha, every attack was blocked and he was knocked to his ass more often than not.

When they were done, the sensei said, "You are humble, which is good, but you are at red belt level. You are two belts behind your friend." Harry was shocked when his belt changed colour without his doing anything. It must have been because the room was created by his magic, he thought.

They spent the next two hours training and when it came time for sparring, the sensei looked around him and another, younger man walked out from the back. The younger man trained with Harry, while the sensei focussed on Natasha.

When they were done, they were drenched from their exercise. As they left the door disappeared. "What happens to Sensei when the door disappears?" Natasha asked.

"He was a construct of your mind. When you go there again, he will remember you because you remember him." Harry replied while he wiped his wet face with a conjured towel. He had given her one as well.

"How is it that he was stronger than me then? I thought it could only make what I know or remember?" she asked.

"Did you want to fight a weak opponent or train with a stronger sensei? It is called the room of requirement after all." Harry smirked.

"Harry. I could kiss you, but I'm going to go shower first. Tonight, though, you're all mine, so no falling asleep on me again!" she punched him in the shoulder lightly as she went to her room.

Harry chuckled, too tired to even blush. He couldn't wait to see what Bruce or Hulk makes the room into. Not even to mention the other Avengers or Fury or Coulson. He suspected Thor would sleep in it, just so he doesn't miss any of the fun, once he was back.

Speaking of which, he needed to go back to Asgard at some point, so he'd have to finish his research on the firewhiskey.

_AN: Next chapter involves some time jumps and time spent in Asgard._


	19. Chapter 19

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Harry had been working with Tony and Bruce on their respective projects. Both of them had gone further than Harry had expected possible in the fields they had chosen to pursue. Their extreme pace was personally motivated and their successes bolstered their efforts. Before giving them their mastery level texts, Harry had a conversation with them and they agreed to Contract the knowledge they had been receiving for the safety of those around them and the general public.

If someone was able to capture them, the secrets of magic would be very bad in the wrong hands. Harry worked the Contracts to only block the knowledge temporarily, though, so that would not be a problem.

Tony was still going through the mastery books for runes as they were meant to be studied over many years, for just one of them. The sheer versatility of the rune intent carving methods was mind numbing. Harry had long since stopped trying to keep up. Tony had taken his advice to heart and only experimented on runes by remote laser, taking a two way portkey to the remote secret location only when the runes had proven stable.

Harry had to power the runes when they became too power-hungry for the schema to take from the environment. Explosions and strange side-effects did sometimes happen, but Harry had started apparating out the minute he added power to the rune cluster, until Tony figured out a way to add a delay into his runes. Since then Harry had been reasonably safe.

Tony was currently working on creating a buffered rune cluster, so that Harry could power that and Tony could then release the energy into his runes as necessary. It would be a while yet before that was complete. Tony was also working on improving his Iron Man suits with almost wild abandon, but having a couple of friends nearby to talk to was keeping him reasonably grounded.

Harry had had to stop him from using calming draughts when he found out Bruce had been supplying him with them. Long term potion use was bad for the health. He had noticed that Tony was jumpy at times since he went through the portal and once even had a panic attack. Harry was unable to get Tony to tell him what was going on and he was worried for his friend. Harry had started showing up daily to find out how he was doing and what he was working on. It seemed having Harry there calmed him some. Tony had also started coming to Harry's house and was often found resting in Backup Plan while Fawkes was sitting on his perch.

Harry had one day handed him a book on Occlumency, knowing it was an art that required magic to really be effective, but the meditation techniques and mental disciplines would allow him better emotional control. Bruce had even joined him with his study of that book, often in the presence of Fawkes as it seemed to help them focus on the emotions without letting them affect them.

As for their power project, Harry and Tony had worked together on a prototype. At first the magical interference from the rotations was too much, until Tony had created a modified rune that blocked all magical energy from leaking out of the protective shell, but not inside. This had the side effect of having the rotation increase exponentially until the levitation runes burned out.

They had more success when Tony modified the levitation rune scheme to also not allow outside magic from adding to the scheme. But that had another side effect of having the magic build up inside the casing until the entire device spontaneously melted. They were stuck until Harry made the suggestion that they convert the built up energy into electrical energy.

It took some time, but when Tony succeeded in creating a rune scheme to convert the magic to the correct energy, it made the device stable with the fringe benefit of doubling its power production. The best part was that the scheme would activate itself when enough magic was built up, so Harry didn't need to power the scheme and Tony could start production on the first ever self-sustaining power reactor, named the Perpetual Motion Generator, or PMG for short.

Tony was also considering using some of Harry's adamantite to power his runes with the generator's excess magic, but that project was put on a shelf, when Harry insisted they try to make their own first. The little bit of adamantite he had was a precious commodity and Harry was not willing to use it if they couldn't produce or procure more.

Harry had suggested that before they started production of the PMG, Tony should create a rune cluster that would destroy all the runes, should someone open the PMG to see how it works. This was a big task, but Tony was certain he could do it, eventually. They'd wait for that to be completed before sending their patented technology out into the world. It didn't stop them from installing the prototype at Harry's house to power their needs. Bruce did not complain. The device was also small enough to fit inside one shelf of a cupboard, so powering everything from there was up to Harry and Bruce.

Bruce in the meanwhile had not needed to use another calming draught. Apparently having a couple of friends around that the Hulk actually liked, along with a phoenix, had him calm more often than not. Harry had gotten permission from him once to enter Bruce's mind to see if he could speak with Hulk, not read his mind, but speak with him. While Harry was in there, Bruce had discovered a connection with Hulk and had started speaking to him. It wasn't control, but he suspected he'd be able to keep the line open when Hulk was out as long as he voluntarily changed.

That started, if not a friendship, at least a form of understanding and partial partnership. Harry had transported Bruce to a desert, where Bruce had told Hulk he could come out, and it actually worked! Hulk was happy to be able to come out at will without a trigger and his connection with Bruce grew stronger. When Harry spoke to Hulk, they had decided that whenever Bruce was feeling cooped up, Hulk would get some time to relieve his stress.

Harry would create targets and Hulk made a game of destroying targets faster and faster. When they changed back, Bruce was elated. He had been able to follow everything and got some satisfaction from watching Hulk destroy targets that were made for the purpose. Apparently Hulk liked Bruce's and his new friend and was, for the first time, content to rest inside Bruce, knowing he wasn't being suppressed any more.

Bruce was studying the potions he was currently capable of at their different stages of completion, under electron microscope and with other devices, so that he could see the interaction and energy readings. His own equipment was far too sophisticated for Harry to understand everything, but was all shielded from magic so Bruce was happily making breakthroughs on an almost daily basis.

His primary focus was to modify potions to work with only what he could produce, rather than dipping into Harry's stores of magical animal ingredients. Sometimes he'd need to see a reaction using the actual ingredient, so he'd know how to modify things, but so far he'd had some success. Bruce would study the reactions and record everything so that he could go over his findings again when necessary.

He would carefully study the animals, whose parts they had, taking care to study their habits, diet and their life cycles from Harry's library. When he knew everything about them that he could, he would try and find out what about their nature affected their magic and potency in potions. Harry had even let him use some of his blood for potions, but would not allow it unless he understood what Bruce was doing, or trying to do, so he ended up learning quite a bit more about potions himself.

Tony had long since asked for a bottle of firewhiskey to analyse and had come back the next day slightly tipsy, with the process that was involved. Correct aging, what kind of wood the barrels had to be and what distillation processes to use. He'd even started the process of getting the required hardware and purchased a distillery. If he was going to have access to the best whiskey, if not alcohol in general, in existence that would just be a perk.

In the end it took Harry only a couple of days to get the enchantment right. It didn't even take a lot of effort. After all, the Ogden's would need to cast it and Harry was very capable. The only problem was that there was something special in the brewing process they had yet to find. He suspected a magical ingredient was the cause. Bruce was still analysing the ingredients they had for their unique properties in multiple devises and spectrometers. Magic immune of course. When Harry refused to give another bottle to Tony, he started helping Bruce.

That ended up doing the trick. Bruce and Tony had finally observed enough to come to the conclusion that it was two ingredients a plant that they were already using and traces of crushed Ashwinder eggshells. Fortunately Harry had a bit to spare before his stocks started running too low for comfort. Bruce then went to the books and found out what amount of ingredient per barrel as it was one you'd add after the whiskey was made and it was left standing to age.

Harry's hunch had been correct and they were able to produce a couple of Ashwinders. They were serpentine, so Harry had been able to speak to them and control them. Their stock of Ashwinder eggshells and ingredients had been slowly rising as the population grew. Bruce was ecstatic. He'd had some success at modifying some potions to work with the new magical ingredients as well.

Harry was then called in to work on a quicker aging process. This was a very delicate job as it required very exact casting. And isolation for the barrel for at least a day as the barrel would age a year in an hour. Fortunately it only worked on inanimate objects. Bruce actually found it. The spell was found in a potions book where an ingredient needed to age before use.

The next day they gathered their ladies and Bruce and went for a taste test. Well, Harry brought the barrel to his house. No way was he leaving it at Tony's. They opened the barrel and Harry scooped out a glass for everyone.

"To making Firewhiskey!" Tony said excitedly.

They all toasted and took a sip. And winced. It was too strong! Somewhere in the distillation process they must have made it too strong, that or the magical ingredients affected the alcohol level. The taste was right, but the alcohol content was too high. Tony had the solution of course. He'd simply heat it up and run it through a process to get rid of some of the alcohol. Harry had a better idea.

"You remember how Asgardians tend to think our alcohol isn't strong enough? Harry asked.

"You're going to send the barrel to Asgard?" Natasha asked. Then she nodded, "That's actually a good idea. Thor should get a kick out of it."

"I was actually thinking of giving it to Odin. He'd be more responsible with it. Thor might actually die from alcohol poisoning with this stuff. Odin savours the flavour while Thor chugs." Harry said.

"That's a smart idea. You wouldn't want to be accused of attempted murder." Pepper said

"Hey, this is our first batch! I wanted to at least keep the Barrel for posterity!" Tony said.

Harry thought about it and said, with a nod, "I like it. We should put it in bottles anyway. And you can keep one so you can figure out how to refine the process so that the proper amount of alcohol is made in the end result." Harry said.

Tony smirked and reached into his pouch. When his hand came out, he held in his hand a bottle marked: 'SPB - Firewhiskey' and a small label at the bottom: 'Aged 24-years'. It had a fire motif with the Avengers' faces on a crest. "Stark, Potter, Banner Firewhiskey sounded too long, so SPB."

"Why not BPS or PBS?" Harry asked.

"Acronyms for other things." Bruce supplied. "I don't mind. Technically we're stealing the recipe anyway."

"From who? Bring them here and have them sue me." Tony said belligerently.

"Tony! That's crass. You know they can't." Pepper said looking at Harry wondering how he'd react.

"Screw them! We've got Firewhiskey!" Harry said joyfully.

"Yeah, screw them!" Tony cheered and took another sip, which he almost spat out. "That's really too strong." he said sadly.

Tony took out all the bottles he had stored and gave them to Harry who transplanted the magical liquor. 174 bottles. Apparently Tony had done the math, and brought 175 bottles. Harry had to erase the alcohol content labels, but doubted Asgardians cared about that. Tony and Pepper left with a bottle from Harry's stores and the barrel. Then Harry asked his two house-mates. "Who wants to go to Asgard?"

Bruce begged off, saying he'd rather not take the Hulk to a culture of violence. Harry thought it was a fair point. Natasha, however loved the idea. Harry didn't know, but she wanted to make sure the ladies kept away from her new boyfriend. Had he known, he might have actually liked it, but he hadn't gotten around to asking yet and she respected him enough to wait, though her patience was running thin. Their sparring had already become harder on Harry as a result.

"Okay then, let's just…" Harry created a large crate, used a large sticking charm on the bottom, transported the bottles inside and closed it up, before shrinking the crate and slipping it in a pocket. Then he froze. "Oh, we might want to get dressed up. Asgardians celebrate gifts with feasts and this might get a bit rowdy with what we are bringing."

"What should I wear?" Natasha asked.

"I'd suggest armour, but let's go with our battle attire. They'd respect that, I think. Maybe I should go into my stores one of these days and make you a dragon hide armour… Wait!" Harry rushed off and went into his trunk. When he came out, he had a green dragon hide outfit, which he had forgotten about. It was from when he was younger and a bit less muscular. He was a bit bigger than Natasha after all, maybe it would fit. Maybe the enchantments for comfort would hold up.

Natasha took the armour to her flat and a minute later called Harry. "I need your help. Magical armour seems to work differently."

Harry went to her door and asked, "Are you decent?"

"No, but come in anyway." she answered.

Harry braced himself and walked in. She was struggling to get the armour to go over her underwear. "Oh, damn. Forgot about that. You'll have to remove the underwear. It functions like a second skin. You would technically look like you have scales. That model was meant to be worn under your clothes." Harry blushed slightly and turned to leave.

"Stay won't you? Don't you like seeing me?" She asked softly.

"You know I do. And I could look at you all day. But I know you are more than your looks. I didn't like when girls ogled me like a piece of meat. And I show the same respect I feel I deserve. Can you understand that? When we are intimate, that's something we share. When you are getting dressed, I know what I want to do is look, but then I feel dirty." Harry tried to explain as best he could.

"I sometimes forget you are a gentleman. And I appreciate that Harry. If it makes you feel better, I will try to respect that. Though to be honest, a little dirty is fine." He could hear the smirk in her voice, even with his back turned.

After a minute or two she said, "You can look now." and Harry turned around.

It was snug, much like her body-suite, but the lines had somehow changed. There was a definite femininity to it and her chest, while hugged by the scales, made her seem… firmer. And she was not exposed in any way that would be considered indecent. She looked leaner, more athletic. That was actually a good thing as Asgardians were a strong people. "You look, really good." Harry finished in a whisper. "How does it feel?" Harry then asked.

"It's strangely very flexible, almost like I'm not wearing anything at all." Natasha flexed and squatted and twisted. "It's somehow, comfortable."

"Magical Armour does that. It should help against extreme temperatures as well." Harry said, still looking at her. "Maybe just add a leather jacket and a belt for effect. That's what I'd do anyway. There are seems for a belt."

She looked down, but couldn't see them, but her fingers felt them. She quickly added a belt and a jacket. That perfected it. The green worked well with her hair and her eyes. The jacket broke the singularity of the outfit and the belt made it look like the outfit hadn't simply melded to her skin. "Perfect," he said. "Go check the mirror." She did.

"Oh, yeah." Harry heard Mirror Natasha say. "I'm looking good. You and lover-boy going out? People are going to be jealous of him!"

Harry had almost forgotten to don his own armour, but by this point it was second nature to him and he summoned it onto himself in seconds.

When Natasha came out her grin was infectious. "I really like that mirror. Sometimes it says exactly how I feel and I didn't even know the words. I should have shown it to Pepper. Probably a good idea to keep Tony away from it, though." Natasha had finally started referring to Tony by his first name. Probably the friendships between the couples.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go." Harry said tapping his pocket to ensure his gift was still in place.

"Let's go then." Natasha said.

"Fawkes!" Harry called and the phoenix appeared. He looked at them and nodded his head. A small warble and Harry replied. "Yes, we're going to deliver a gift. And I'm showing off Natasha so that Frigga can stop trying to set me up."

"Wait, what?" Natasha asked, her eyes suddenly hard on Harry. Fawkes let out what could only be a laugh and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Soon they appeared by Heimdall. "Greetings, Harry Potter and Natasha Romanoff." He greeted with a half-smile. "I'm afraid you missed the messenger. He's probably already informing Odin of your coming." now he smiled properly.

"Damn it! I wanted to surprise them, that's why I left as soon as I could!" Harry stared at Heimdall. "Hi." he finished grumpily.

"Greetings, Heimdall of the all-seeing eye." Natasha said.

"You didn't spoil my other surprise too, did you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I have not. Your gifts are yours to give, but my duty is to ensure no visitor arrives unannounced." Heimdall said. He then looked towards the citadel and back at them. He had obviously been informed to send them on. "You may away. You are expected. Odin has called up quite a gathering. Many wanted to see you and your phoenix." Heimdall said.

Natasha started walking, when Harry picked her up bridal style and started flying towards to citadel. Natasha wondered at the beauty of the place. There was just so much to behold. When they landed, the guards opened the door for them and, this time, they were not greeted by the Warriors Three. Harry walked in confidently with Natasha by his side.

When they reached the throne room, they waited to be announced. The doors swung open and this time, there were many more faces in the crowd. Apparently people wanted to meet the wizard that bested Loki in his own game, among others. Odin spoke up, "Greetings, Harry Potter. You are welcomed back to the halls of Asgard as friend. Come forth so that we may greet you properly." he boomed.

They walked up to the Throne and Harry bowed deeply. "Greetings, your Majesties, King Odin and Queen Frigga." Harry looked at Thor who was standing next to his father's throne. "And to you Prince Thor." Harry turned back to the King and Queen. "This is Natasha of the Romanoff's. She was one of our number when we defeated the army that sought to take Midgard for themselves. I hope that finds your approval as I realize that I had not discussed guests at our last meeting?"

"You speak well, as normally we would not allow a mortal in our halls, and fortunately we still do not. Your companion's life flows much like your own. And as such no law has been broken. I do however, request that you speak to us should the desire strike you to bring one such as the mortals of your realm." Odin spoke loudly. "Welcome Natasha Romanoff, guest of Asgard. You are a Warrior and as such our people will show you the proper respect." He then turned to the crowd, "You may begin the celebrations!"

Music flared up and people started talking. Harry and Natasha were looking at each other and at the same time said, "Harry?" "Natasha?"

"Come, Dear Harry, Lovely Natasha. You will sit by us. We have much to discuss." Frigga said.

Harry shook himself, and said, "I almost forgot! I come baring gifts!" Harry produced the small package from his pocket. He laid it on the floor and un-shrunk it. He then vanished the lid and cancelled the sticking charm. He reached down and picked up a bottle, which he handed to Odin. "One hundred and seventy-three bottles of our first batch of Firewhiskey. Watch out, for this one's much stronger than the last!" Harry said with a smile.

At the display of the magical drink, Odin's smile grew wide. "You bring us a precious gift and so much of it! You will be richly rewarded!"

"I would prefer that you taste it, before you think of reward, for it may fall on an unworthy man." Harry said solemnly. "It is my and my partners' first endeavour into this enterprise, after all, Majesty."

Thor looked hungrily at the many bottles, but knew to wait for his father's judgement. He'd need permission as well as it was not a gift for him but his father.

"Your words are wise and well thought out as always. I shall taste this drink before we celebrate its success." Odin said. Many had stopped to watch as Odin spoke to the crowd again.

He opened the bottle and sniffed it, smiling at the aroma. "Indeed it does smell like the previous nectar, but the proof is in the taste!" He poured a drink in a glass that was brought to him on a platter. He looked at it first and swilled it around in the glass, letting the tension in the hall grow. Harry thought he knew where Loki got his flair for the dramatic. He then lifted it to his lips and took a small sip. His eyes closed and he let out a breath, the fire flowing from his mouth as the last remnants of the liquid in his mouth allowed the enchantment to activate. "Harry Potter," he paused, "I'm afraid that when you set out to replicate the wonder of the firewhiskey, you failed." he paused again as if in thought or trying to come up with some advice. "Instead, you have improved upon it!" he finally said loudly.

The crowd cheered and Thor's smile threatened to split his face. He came up behind Harry and slapped him on the back for his success.

"Indeed, this wonder must be shared. Take some bottles and set it among the tables and let all here pour a glass and toast to the creator of this marvellous drink, which lifts spirits and burns away weariness!" he intoned.

A couple of bottles were quickly spread through the hall and everyone soon had a drink in hand. "To the wizard and his Firewhiskey!" Odin cheered.

They all toasted and had a drink. There was a chorus of sighs and then a roar of approval as everyone's moods lifted with the enchantment. There was wonder in the eyes of most as they looked at their cups and glasses. Many deciding to sit down and enjoy what they had slowly.

"I will need to commission much more of this drink from you as it seems many will despair when I store the vast majority of this in my personal stores for the right occasion." Odin said more quietly to Harry. "Indeed, I already see jealous eyes on my prize from some few. I fear an insurrection, should I not find adequate supply." he chuckled.

"Maybe I can help quell some of the tension? If I may?" Harry offered.

"Please," Odin replied. Harry nodded and conjured twenty large glass water pitchers and filled them with water. He then made it into butterbeer. Lastly, he floated the pitchers to the tables so that there was some to drink near everyone. "That was a good idea. Tempers seem calmed already. Maybe we can discuss a supply of butterbeer as well at some point?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any of the original left for my partners to analyse. The only copy of the original taste exists in my memory and enchantments. I have recently been commissioned to enchant a tap to produce what I have here, but the result is still temporary and turns back to water after consumption." Harry explained.

"Perhaps Asgardian magic holds the solution? I myself have command of an affinity for enchantment." Odin said, thinking of when he set an enchantment on Thor's hammer to only be lifted by the worthy.

Harry was dumbfounded. "That actually sounds amazing! Do you own a library where I might find information about such things?"

"I'm afraid the magics of Asgard is a strictly verbal tradition. If you prove worthy of it, I might find time to instruct you in such matters at a later date." Odin said. He knew well that their relationship is currently rather one-sided. A little bait might yet catch this fish.

Thor then picked up a bottle and looked at his father hopefully. "Very well. But that is the only one you get. Until we can start supplying more, this will be the only stock we have. Our wizard friend here may not be strong enough to carry the gold we pay him for this and what we order from him." Odin chuckled.

"These here are a gift to you, Majesty. I would not take payment for it. You are my friends and I have mere chance to thank for the strength of the drink." Harry intoned.

"What do you mean?" Odin asked.

"In our preparations we made a calculation error and this is much too strong for mortal stomachs. Take heed. It is just as magical as the previous bottle, if not more so, and as such, does not quickly dissipate. I fear over-indulgence in this could be harmful to one's health. Even to those such as the Aesir." Harry cautioned.

"I shall take your counsel to heart, but I must contest one of your statements. You _will_ take payment for the gift, as the value of what you have given us is great. Should I accept it for nothing, it will be worth nothing. We must always remember, the worth we set for our services today, sets our worth in the future for rendering the same." Odin said wisely.

"You sound like a good friend of mine, Tony Stark. He is a businessman and he gave me much the same advice." Harry said. He had noticed Frigga chatting to Natasha.

"Ah, yes, the Iron Man. He does sound like the clever sort." Odin smiled over his glass. "Now go, join the ladies and let an old man enjoy the comradery of his drink and the laughter of the hall."

"Thank you, Majesty." Harry bowed and left to go sit by Frigga and Natasha.

"Hello Harry. Welcome back and thank you for your gifts. It makes me happy to see Odin so content. It is seldom that someone brings us something so well suited to our tastes." Frigga said.

"You are welcome, I enjoy being able to supply something that brings you so much enjoyment." Harry replied.

"Enough with the pleasantries." Frigga suddenly said. "We must converse of something important."

"Of course, Queen Frigga. What can I do to help?" Harry said seriously.

"You can make up your mind!" Frigga said angrily. "You are young and noble. Natasha here informs me of your gentle heart and fierce protectiveness. From where you hail, you were lorded many times over and you have yet to fail when you meet your enemy in battle. There are those who would fight for the honour of being by your side. And since you have chosen this exceptional Midgardian Ascended as your chosen companion and you are as yet un-betrothed, many will see her as an inconvenience and challenge her right to your heart."

"What?" Harry asked. He had many questions from her statements, but couldn't decide which statement to start with.

"Natasha will need to inform you of her situation in her own time, as must you your own. Are you ready to propose marriage to Natasha? I can feel your burgeoning love for each other, but is that enough for you to propose?" Frigga asked.

"I am not ready to propose, but I will admit I am falling in love with her." Harry said with a faint blush. "I will not give her up. And I do not need anyone else." Harry said vehemently and his eyes flashed.

"Calm yourself Harry." Frigga said calmly. "You do not need to choose marriage now, but a betrothal will save her from challenge."

"She doesn't need saving. She is the strongest woman I know." Harry said with a smile at her. "And if it's such a problem I will simply not return. Not until we are engaged. Simple."

"You profess you are merely falling in love, but you would spurn Asgard for her?" Frigga asked, a sudden smile on her face.

"If I had to choose, yes." Harry said simply.

"You have chosen wisely, my dear." Frigga said turning to Natasha. "Come, we have much to do." With that Natasha and Frigga stood up.

"What just happened?" Harry asked of nobody.

"I believe mother has done what she has done for so many before. You might as well start looking for a ring." Thor said with a chuckle as he sat down next to Harry. Odin chuckled too.

"Does everyone know what is going on except for me?" Harry asked.

At least ten people around the hall answered, "Yes."

Suddenly the Warriors Three and Sif trotted up to Harry. All but Sif were smiling. Volstagg was carrying a bunch of ingredients. Harry just looked at him and asked, "Pizza?" and Volstagg smiled.

Harry noticed a movement and saw Odin had an index finger up. Huh, looks like he liked the Pizza too. Harry just sighed and looked up. "Okay, let's make this fun." First off Harry waved his hand in the air and added charm after charm and when the hall's ceiling started lighting up he released it. A great fireworks display started in the vaulted hall. As everyone looked up at the spectacle, Harry spread out his magic and started chopping up the ingredients, transfiguring them, left right and centre.

More ingredients came flying in as Harry suspended the sliced and transfigured bread in the air. He had his magic go wild to get rid of the nervous tension. When he felt the fireworks were going to stop he'd add another that looked like a phoenix that sparked and left a trail in its wake as it flew, and Fawkes started chasing it around. Then a miniature dragon that followed after him along with a host of magical creatures, unicorns, sphinxes and gryphons. When he felt he had enough magic in the air to distract a while longer, he finished his Pizzas off with cheese and started baking them. He added a final big explosion that would end with little fairies made of light seemingly falling out of the air wounded only to flitter around the crowd as they watched in amazement, before vanishing.

When it was over, there was a massive applause and when they looked back at Harry, there were fifty Pizza's arranged in front of him on a conjured long table. He took one slice of each kind and levitated them onto the table in front of Odin. Odin smiled and boomed, "Thank you Harry, for a marvellous display, wonderful drink and exquisite food!"

The crowd chorused Odin and toasted him.

Then, to Volstagg's horror, there was a mad rush as everyone seemed to want to try the Pizza as Harry just stood back and smiled, catching his breath. Too much was going on tonight that he did not understand. Magic, though. He understood magic.

There was loud celebrations and the music picked up and people were merry. As the Warriors Three moved on, Sif stayed behind. "Do you find strong women unappealing?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I do not. In fact Natasha is the one of the strongest women I know." Harry said.

"Then why is it that every time I show interest in a man they go out of their way to find someone else?" She asked. She said it emotionlessly.

"Let me tell you a story, and then you answer your own question." when she made to speak, Harry silenced her. He walked around her so he could look her in the eyes and sat down on a bench. He pointed and a chair appeared behind her. He waited and she sat.

"There once was a young boy. His relatives hated him and made him work like a slave. One day he found out he had a way to get away from them, so when the chance came, he jumped at it. He ran away to a far off land, where he found out that he was famous for deeds not his own. His parents had died when he was just a small child, defeating a great evil and everybody accredited the feat to him.

"When he arrived at this new land, he found he had admirers and when he grew old enough, girls started flocking to him, wanting to be close to the person who they thought saved them all. He had tried connecting with some of them, but he couldn't really trust them because they weren't after him. They were after his perceived power.

"One of these girls decided he was her man and ended up following him hoping to catch his eye. When she finally realized his eyes were never going to be on her, she decided to play tricks to draw his attention. When that didn't work she finally gave up. What happened next is the important part. The boy, having stopped having to hide from her, one day saw her smile as she toiled at a difficult task.

"She was suddenly beautiful. She didn't need anyone to make her happy. And suddenly he wanted to know her. It took a while, but they started a friendship and as she got to know him, she learned of his flaws and fears and that he was just like her. When she realised that, she understood for the first time what real love was. It's not for the achievements and the glory and being able to tell others of her conquest. The flaws that only she knew and accepted, connected them deeper than he had ever connected with anyone in his miserable life. And he loved her in return.

"Do you understand now?" Harry said.

Sif shook her head wondering if he thought she was after prestige.

"The boy was lonely even with so much attention because none of it was real. The girl couldn't make him happy until she knew what happiness was." came a deep voice from behind him. Harry spun and realised Odin had walked up to them. He looked at Harry, "Was she your first love?" he asked.

"Yes, she was." Harry said solemnly. He cancelled the silencing spell on Sif, excused himself and walked out of the hall. He was standing on a balcony overlooking the starry sky, when Sif found him again.

"You weren't just talking about your first love." Sif said.

"No, I wasn't." Harry said not even looking up.

"You were talking about loneliness. You knew me because you know loneliness." she said again.

"Yes, I do." he said solemnly.

"Does the pain ever fade?" she asked.

"One can distract oneself from it. It is very productive with anything else than the actual problem." Harry said.

"How does one overcome it?" she asked.

"You don't. You accept it and try to be happy anyway. You strive to a goal that help others without expecting gains for yourself. Only when you achieve true selfless happiness, will others notice it and be drawn to it." He then looked at her. "Do you know what I saw when I looked at you the first time?"

"What?" she asked.

"How can such a beautiful woman be so unhappy? If I knew her I'd want to see her smile." Harry said.

She smiled for a moment and then looked off into the distance again. "Where do I start?" she then asked.

"A change is as good as a holiday. Take a break, go somewhere new. See how other people make themselves happy and try what they do for a while. Somewhere along the way, you will discover something about yourself. And then another. At some point, you'll share those things with someone and they will know you better than anyone." Harry said, looking up at the stars again himself.

They stood there for a couple of minutes. And then, "Thank you. For trying to help me, even if I am a pretty face with no substance."

"Oh quit fishing for a compliment. You're more than pretty and have more than enough substance. You just don't know it. Find that out for yourself. Let me tell you a little secret, people can see their own pain and problems in others. When you see someone struggling with something obvious, look inside yourself and see if it isn't you struggling with it. And then help them if they are willing. That way you'll know how to help yourself." Harry said.

"The all-father is right. You are wise." Sif said.

"Bad experiences teach us all the same lessons. We must just learn to look to see them. I once heard it said that a wise man learns from his mistakes. A truly wise man learns from others'. I'm afraid I'm not truly wise." He said with a smirk.

"And what about women?" Sif asked with a straight face.

"Did you just make a joke?! That's progress already!" Harry said. Sif actually smiled this time. "And that is the smile that will get you noticed." Harry said with a smirk.

They laughed and walked back to the Hall. People were still partying and dancing and telling stories and reminiscing. It was a great atmosphere. "Harry?" Sif asked.

"Yes, lady Sif?" Harry asked.

"Can we… be friends?" She asked, haltingly.

"We are friends, Sif, but if you try and steal my Natasha, I'll fight you!" he warned with raised hands and a mocking smile on his lips.

"Oh you wish you could take me!" Sif said.

"Well, probably not in a fair fight, but I cheat." He said pointing at her arm and hitting it with a stinging hex.

"Ouch! That hurt!" she rubbed her arm and hit him playfully on his arm. She smiled though and walked off to the Warriors Three.

Harry went to re-join Thor at one of the front tables. "Hey Harry! Come, sit!" Thor invited. "I was wondering. Could I, perhaps sneak to Midgard with you?" he said, he was pretty drunk and only half the bottle was gone. "I'd come right back, of course, if you let me use your phoenix, but I really would like to go visit Jane for a couple of hours."

"You do realise that it's so late there, you'd definitely have to wake her up and that women are seldom in the mood for intimacy when they are woken up by a drunk partner, right?" Harry asked.

"Really?" he asked blurrily. "It would probably be best if I don't do it then. Wait! What about that spell you did to wake us up from drunkenness?"

"Do you mean 'sober us up'? I could do that, but then she'd still be asleep and you'd still be waking her up…" Harry reminded him.

"You are right, of course. I just never get to see her anymore. I'm stuck here in Asgard. The bifrost isn't fixed yet and I just want to go visit her. Hey, what about that spell to wake us up from drunkenness?" Thor repeated himself.

"Thor, you are drunk. Go to bed before you do something you might regret." Harry told him.

Thor just waved him off and walked over to the Warriors Three and Sif. Harry could hear from where he was sitting, "Hey Sif! That's a good smile. You should wear it more!" Harry just smiled. He decided to check on Odin.

"Majesty. Are you enjoying the feast?" Harry asked as he walked up beside him.

"Very much so, Harry. Very much so. Everybody is in good spirit, there seems to be more energy than normal and it has been a while since I saw Sif look quite so energetic. Did you stray, or did you give her some advice?" Odin asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"I told her some more of my experiences. She seems to think there's hope now that she might not end up alone." Harry said.

"Oh, and how did you do that?" Odin asked.

"I may have convinced her to go on a vacation to see how other people enjoy their lives." Harry said.

"That might actually help, thank you." Odin said with a smile.

"It's no problem. I just hope she finds a good place without too much violence. She's been up to her eyebrows in that for a long time as I understand it." Harry said.

"I'm sure you can keep her out of trouble." Odin said.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Harry asked.

Odin chuckled. "Have you not noticed she keeps looking at you and talking to the Warriors Three? She's making plans to leave with you."

"Oh, my day just keeps getting better." Harry sighed.

"Could I ask a question?" Odin asked.

"Or course, Majesty." Harry said.

"Where did you encounter Monoceros?" Odin asked.

"Monoceros?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the horse with the horn. They are native to Alfheim as I recall." Odin explained.

"There's unicorns on Alfheim!" Harry crowed. "Magical creatures already exist here!"

"I'm assuming you would like some?" Odin asked.

"Do you have any?" Harry asked, in a whisper.

"No, but I could have some rounded up. Why though? They are useless as mounts." Odin asked.

"Because they are potions ingredients. Their hair is anyway. When I came to this world, I didn't bring any magical creatures. I brought lots of plants, but no creatures. If I could find some of the ones we need, we could make many pore potions!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then you are in luck. The Lady Sif knows most of the creatures of the realms. She might be able to find some for you, if you can describe them to her." Odin said.

"I can do better. I can show her my memories of them!" Harry continued enthusing.

"It is then fortuitous that you have had this misunderstanding. She can help you as you help her." Odin smiled and took a small sip of his Firewhiskey. Harry looked at his bottle and realised he'd only had two or three glasses worth, small ones. He really enjoyed the drink. This made Harry even happier that he had made the split-second decision to bring it.

Spotting Thor as he talked to Volstagg, who had a heaping plate of pizza still, he said, "I'm afraid your son has disregarded my suggestion that he take it easy on the drink. Last time I checked he had drunk half his bottle and was slurring slightly. Do the Aesir get hang-overs?" Harry asked.

"Not normally, but with this, I suspect he might. It will be a humbling experience for him. It is too bad you will be back on Midgard and unable to use your magic to help him." Odin said chuckling and nodding at the door to the hall.

Frigga and Natasha walked in and Natasha was smiling brightly when she saw Harry. More so than Harry could ever remember. Frigga looked rather pleased as well. When they reached them, Frigga sat next to her husband and hugged him. Natasha came to stand by Harry. "I'm ready to go home," she said.

Harry looked at her. "We may have a new house-mate." he said, and at her frown, "I'll explain later." Harry then went to go stand in front of the King and bowed, "King Odin, I believe we are ready to depart."

Instantly Sif stood up and walked over to them before bending on one knee and addressing her monarch. "My King, the Wizard has given me instruction on how to resolve a personal inadequacy I find most vexing. He has offered to take me to Midgard to learn what is needed. If I may have your permission to accompany him this evening, I would be deeply grateful."

"And how say you Wizard and Counsel to the Royal Family. Do you agree to care for my subject as one of your own house?" Odin said loudly. There were gasps and murmurs of "Counsel to the Royal Family?"

"You honour me with such prestige, Majesty. I will of course fulfil your subjects' request and my friend's need." Harry looked and smiled at Sif, who smiled back.

"And how long do you expect this task will take." Odin asked.

"There is no certain way to tell, I'm afraid. The process will proceed faster with less pressure to perform it. As such, I request an indeterminate period assigned to my house so that we may best address the problem at hand."

"Granted." Odin said after some thought. "Lady Sif, you are remanded into the hands of our Counsel of Midgard. Should he fail in his duties to supply for you a healthy and worthwhile experience to combat the inadequacy you find in yourself, you have our permission to return home. Though I highly doubt that he will fail. He has proven time and again that he does what he sets out to do. I expect you to give your best efforts."

"Of course, my King." Sif said and got up.

"Before you leave, Counsel. There is the matter of your payment for what you have brought and offered us. Along with payment for three more such deliveries as soon as it is manageable." As Odin said it, two men walked in with what looked like a small mountain of gold carried on a metallic framework between them. They deposited it before Harry and he kept his face passive.

Not wanting to give insult by refusing, he said, "Thank you, Majesty. I will assure that your order is placed and delivered as soon as it is ready. Would you prefer it in Barrels, or bottles?"

"I rather like the bottles, it makes it easier to quantify and use sparingly." Odin replied with a small smile.

"As you wish, Majesty. Farewell, King Odin, Queen Frigga." He looked around but could not spot Thor. "If you would pass my greetings on to Prince Thor that would be greatly appreciated." Harry then lifted his hand and the gold lifted up and streamed into his bag. "Lady Sif, Lady Natasha, if you would please grab hold of me?" They each took hold of an arm. "Fawkes!"

The phoenix dropped down and stood on his shoulder before letting out a song of exquisite beauty and flamed away with his passengers, just as Thor jumped at them from behind Volstagg. He missed. They landed in Harry's house laughing at Thor's drunken attempt to hitch a ride.

"Thank you, Fawkes." Harry thanked the phoenix. Just before he disappeared to his perch, though, he let out a chirp and Harry blushed, but said nothing.

Natasha looked at him and asked, "What did he say?"

"He asked if I have another mate. Apparently phoenixes don't do monogamy." Harry sighed.

"Makes sense." Natasha said. "He is a male after all." Sif actually laughed.

"You do realise he doesn't need to make a sound to speak to me. He wanted you to ask." Harry said.

"Are you saying the phoenix was making fun of you?" Sif asked.

"Exactly." Natasha interjected. She and Sif laughed more. Harry scowled, but took the laughter good-humouredly.

"Natasha, would you please show her the lower east wing and tell her how to work her lights and fire? I have to go deliver a pile of gold to Tony's living room floor. He'll have to handle conversion in the morning."

"Okay. Does her room have a mirror?" Natasha asked.

"Not an enchanted one, but it's a good idea. I'll set one up in the next couple of days, but we'll have to get her situated first and get her the essentials. She'll need normal clothes and accessories. Getting used to the normal way of doing things here might not come naturally at first, but I suspect she will adjust just fine." Harry said.

"Come to my rooms first. I can show you what you have to look forward to." Natasha said.

Harry apparated to Tony's house and went to the living room. He upturned the bag, since it only contained gold anyway and waited for it to finish. Just as the last coins fell on the floor, a disgruntled Tony walked in looking like hell. "What the hell Harry, I'm trying…" He spotted the gold. "What's that?"

"Payment from Odin for the current and next three deliveries. He prefers bottled, by the way." Harry informed him, "Can we actually use this?" Harry asked looking at the gold.

"Sure, we'll have to do it slowly over time, but we'll get our money. That's a lot of gold." Tony said wide awake.

"Apparently our mistake counts as an improvement in Asgard. Thor was drunk off his ass by half a bottle, within an hour." Harry smirked.

"Profit wise, Asgard just paid for our first distillery and the ingredients and the materials. We're looking good so far."

"We don't need more distilleries. Once we start selling magic infused alcohol, people will be vying for the stuff. I might have to change the enchantments for the general public, though. We can't have normal people breathing fire, after all. If they can afford it and we've got stock, we're making money. This is a luxury commodity, they can pay. With things we do to help people, different story. What's that saying? Exclusivity creates demand?" Harry asked.

"That's right! Okay, we'll stick with the one, I can't have you spending all day enchanting, after all. I'll handle the gold and payments will come to you and Bruce tomorrow. I'll just say I'm playing in the gold market when people ask what happened to the money." Tony said.

"Okay, thanks." Harry said. "Listen, I've got to go. We'll chat in the morning okay?" Harry said.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do with all this gold on my living room floor?!" Tony asked. Harry just smiled and disapparated. Tony was a smart man, he'd figure it out.

\- Meanwhile, back at Casa Del Potter -

Sif was following Harry's chosen companion down the hall to her private residence. Harry had gifted it to her apparently. Natasha was telling her that Harry intended to make the house into a home and training ground for the Avengers. She was at first shocked that they were not sharing a bed at all times. Natasha informed her that Harry was far too noble and gentle hearted to expect such a thing on a regular basis. And she respected him all the more for it. Her respect also grudgingly increased for Natasha.

When she had first heard that Harry had shown up on Asgard, she was happy, hoping that this time they would get an opportunity to speak alone, but when she heard he had come with a woman, her spirits had fallen. And then she saw the woman. She could not fault Harry for his choice. She was a warrior, slim built, but you could see in her gait and armour that she was a coiled spring. And beautiful. Pure femininity in her every movement and curve. More so than she thought of herself.

She had feared all hope lost, before she had spoken to him and he told her a tale of his own experience. When Odin had turned up during the telling she was shocked to see a passing emotion of sympathy on his face before he explained the meaning to Harry's words and then confirmed that Harry had suffered a great loss. She felt shame for her anger at him, for his supposed slight, when he was merely trying to help her.

When his sadness took him from the hall, the All-father had told her to give him a bit of time before following to ensure he was not lost in grief. He was a friend to Asgard and they would care for him in times of need. When she went to him, he pushed his grief away selflessly and continued sharing his wisdom. She was touched by his offer and vowed to herself to live up to his expectations that she merely needed to free herself of her preconceptions to achieve her own happiness.

Harry was a wise man, far beyond his seeming paltry years, and why would he not be? He was a wizard. Didn't the word mean wise man?

Now she was being shown the feats of magic Harry had seemingly left for other's convenience spread throughout his house. Lights would activate by words and fires would spring up without the need for tinder in seemingly never-ending fireplaces. Marvels of art adorned his halls, which Natasha informed her were of significant value to him and from his old home.

There were even a couple of portraits that would wave and attempt to speak to them. Strangely garbed people and flying creatures she had seen in the other realms mounted by knights with swords raised. Gem encrusted eggs covered in gold, with the finest of details, carved in a hand that would put the Dwarves of Nidavellir to shame in their exquisite intricacy and of which would be worth a king's ransom, stood in plain view in glass display cases.

When they reached Natasha's place of residence, she was asked to enter, so she did. Inside was a neatly designed room with comfortable seats, covered in what looked to her to be the softest man made materials. She was shown the small kitchen with a cabinet that kept things cold and in stasis so that nothing ever spoiled.

There were also implements and a stove and oven for cooking, with comfortable benches around a counter, where she said one could eat. The facilities were small but efficient. The shower seemed a convenient way to clean up and she would enjoy trying that before bed tonight. Then she was shown to Natasha's bedroom, where a large, comfortable looking bed took up a large portion of the equally large room.

There were more seats, some made for more than one person and they were arranged around another enchanted fireplace. She could see the convenience and comfort intended. Indeed it seemed that the mortals had come up with many ways to convenience themselves and see to their own comfort and efficiency.

Then Natasha led her to a closet. It was larger than she had thought and contained so many clothes! Who could need this much clothes? But Natasha drew her attention to a mirror saying it was an enchanted one, which would speak as a reflection of ones' own perceptions. Natasha excused herself quickly so that Sif may be left with her reflection, stating that Harry had warned that the mirror could reveal things about oneself that one would rather not speak aloud.

"You are looking good today," Mirror Sif said. "Better than normal. You have a look of hope to you that I never thought I'd see again. That is good, but you must get something new to wear, these mortals seldom wear the same clothes twice in a row if they can help it."

"Thank you," Sif said not knowing what else to say. It was as if the mirror knew her heart.

"Thank yourself. I am a reflection. You know what I say is true because you believe it yourself. My primary purpose is to see you beautiful and happy." Mirror Sif said.

Sif stepped out of the closet and closed the door. Natasha was waiting for her. "Thank you. You have shown me much tonight. Perhaps we too, will become friends while I am here."

"I hope so," Natasha stated, "It's just us two women in a house that would soon otherwise be overrun with men." Natasha then smirked, "I could also use a strong sparring partner. Harry is good, but he does not test my limits as often as I'm sure the Lady Sif of Asgard could."

"That would be a nice change for me as well." Sif replied with a grin. It had been a while since she had a worthy female opponent.

"Come, I'll take you to your room. We usually have breakfast together. I'll quickly go see if Bruce is awake and inform him of our new house-mate. He likes to do the cooking, so it would be best if he's aware of you, so he can prepare extra." Natasha said. "In the morning, you can join Harry and me in our morning workout and then we'll go get you some new clothes. Harry can create something for you in the meanwhile."

Natasha smirked and led her to the other wing of the house where she entered her own rooms to find it was very similarly decorated but with slightly different furnishings and a different colour scheme. Where Natasha's were green, hers was in a pale yellow. She bid Natasha good night and looked through her rooms before taking a shower. It felt very relaxing being sprayed by the hot water and washing the unsightly grime and sweat from her body.

Once done, she dried herself with the soft towel and got in bed. The bed was soft and comfortable and somehow supported her body like no other bed ever had. She was asleep in under a minute.


	20. Chapter 20

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twenty**

Harry arrived back at his house and went to Natasha's room. They had much to discuss. He knocked on the door softly, hoping not to wake her if she was already asleep. No answer. Resigned he decided to go to his room and get some sleep.

When he opened the door to his apartment, it was to find Natasha waiting for him on a couch. "Oh, hi." He said lamely.

"Were you hoping to avoid me tonight?" she asked with a smirk.

"Actually I was just down at your room. I wanted to speak with you about a couple of things that were said tonight." Harry sad.

"What a coincidence, so do I." Natasha returned.

"Okay." Harry said, sitting down across from her on another couch. She rolled her eyes, got up and sat next to him.

"There is no reason to distance yourself, Harry." Natasha said, "I am the same person I was yesterday."

"I know. I was more worried about your reaction to my story." Harry said, staring into the fire that Natasha must have started.

"Well then, how about I begin." At Harry's nod, she continued, "This is private so I hope you will keep it to yourself."

"Of course, Natasha." Harry promised.

"Okay, let's start with what you know about the Black Widow Program. You tell me and I'll fill in the blanks where I can." Natasha said. She seemed nervous, so he put an arm around her, and she relaxed a little.

"I know that it was a program to indoctrinate and train children from a young age to become spies and killers. Besides that I know where it took place. Not much else." Harry said.

"It was hell," she said softly, "We were trained in everything from weapon handling to ballet. Control and precision. How to get a man's attention to let down his guard so we can take advantage of their weakness."

"Thus the Black Widow spider." Harry said, nodding.

"Exactly. And like the black widow spider," here she halted.

But Harry continued, "You were forced to mate with and kill your prey." she was not looking at him, so he took her chin in his hand and forced her head to him. Then he kissed her and said, "You are not a victim. You are the strongest woman I know and you are mine. I won't let you go unless that's what you want." He knew her insecurity. She feared he would reject her because she was dirty, tainted somehow. "I marvel at the fact that you held on to your heart through all that. I have seen strong people go through less and wilt. But you are a rose blooming in the winter. A miracle that should not happen, but did."

She looked at him as if he had just taken hold of her worst fears and destroyed them with his magic. For a moment, she felt his conviction and his heart and it shone on her like the sun. He did not reject her because of her ugliness, but accepted her in spite of it. He seemed to think that she was still somehow pure, that her heart was what mattered, not her body or past. Her face felt wet. Confused she reached up and found tears running from her eyes and as if the realization opened something up, her emotions flew out and she started crying for the first time in many, many years.

She cried for her loss, for her fears, for her pain and for every victim that ever begged for mercy. And through it all, Harry just held her. He did not move, but to rub her back and encouraging her to 'let it out'. And she did. She cried and she shook as horrors upon horrors visited her behind her closed eyes. But she knew she was safe. There was at least one person who knew and he would not let her succumb to her own personal dark history. The fact that he obviously knew darkness himself made it all the more impressive.

He accepted her as she was, covered in blood, ledger dripping, with the monstrous past she had hidden from all. And he still smiled at her with those wonderful eyes still seeing hope in her, when she was finally through the worst of it sometime later.

"I won't be dissuaded by your past, you know. I care only about your present and future. I can see you are trying to outrun your past or redeem yourself for it, but leaving it behind is as simple as a choice. You won't become that again, will you?" Harry asked, his eyes seemingly piercing her own, a soft glow in them, one she had not seen before. It was kind and welcoming, not anger and rage.

"No," she said, suddenly certain of it. And she wouldn't, couldn't go back to who she was. If Harry could have a dark past and become who he is, then there was hope.

"And with that choice made you are a new person. You no longer have to fear your past or hide from it, because that was someone else. Someone who died the moment you made the choice." Harry said sincerely.

She could see he believed in her without an ounce of doubt. "I don't deserve you." she said softly.

"Let's finish your story. When you hear mine, you might change your mind." Harry said and suddenly there was doubt in his eyes, not about her, but himself.

"Okay." She took a breath and wiped her face, before sitting straighter. "When our graduation came, we were told to fight and kill each other. So that they would only have the strongest one of us left. I was good and killed most, but not all. There was one girl, who had cared for me when I was in pain and injured. She was scared and didn't want to fight. I protected her. When they came for us, they took her away and told me if I ever failed, they would kill her and so I did what I did to protect her.

"There was an operation afterward, where they made it so I could never have children," she paused to look at Harry, who seemed sad for her, but not angry at her, "and later injected me with something they called the Infinity Formula. It keeps me strong and in my prime. Years later, when Clint came for me, he told me she was dead. I took out my _displeasure_," she spat the word, "on those I could get to and then I left for SHIELD.

"Tonight, when Frigga took me away, she took me to a device that she used to heal me." She looked closely at him again, looking for his reaction to her next words, "I can have children again." She was not disappointed. He smiled at her, genuine happiness for her to have the choice again and maybe something more, that she could not place, would not hope to.

"I am so happy for you!" he said and grabbed her in his arms, stood up and spinning her around. "Frigga has done something wonderful for you! We'll have to find a way to repay her!" Harry said enthusiastically as he put her down.

"Just don't ask her what she wants. Otherwise we'll be married by the next day." she smirked at him through the last of her tears.

He knew she was teasing him, but didn't care. He knew now why she had been so happy when they came back. She must have been devastated when she realised that, one day, she would not have had the option of children. "I don't know… I could do worse." he joked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Harry! Don't joke like that! You never know who is listening, right?" she said with mock seriousness.

"Heimdall! If you tell Frigga that I said that I will turn you into the world's funkiest looking goat when next I visit!" Harry suddenly exclaimed.

Natasha laughed. "You don't have to be so adamant about not wanting to marry me!" she said through her chuckles.

"What is it with contact with Frigga that makes that subject come up so much!?" Harry lamented.

"Oh, relax. We're not ready. You haven't even asked me out officially yet." She said this like a joke, but Harry could hear an edge to her words.

"If you still want me to after my story, I'll ask you. I just didn't want to ask you before you knew enough about me. It wouldn't be right to you." Harry said.

Natasha straightened up and then, "Go on."

Harry told her his story, telling her of some of the darker things he had been forced to do and willingly went through to achieve his goals, those he loved and lost and finally and for the first time yet, what he hoped to achieve by helping them and where the information came from.

"Wait, hold on. You're telling me, that you are here to save our world and in doing so, hope to restore your own? And you're worried that I'm going to reject you?!" she asked incredulously.

"Way to summarise the current mission and skip over everything I've done." Harry said.

"Oh, you're about as dark as Bruce on a good day." Natasha had really learned to enjoy her time with Bruce. He was a seriously happy person, given the chance, and it was infectious. "Everything you did was to help someone or save people."

"By that logic, so are you." Harry returned. "At least I had a choice."

"You only think you did Harry. You are a true hero, more so than myself. Everything you do is to help people. Someone bad just noticed and held infinitely more hostages. I'm just surprised you're still sane!" she exclaimed. How could he not see himself?

"So you're saying the whole Master of Death thing doesn't scare you?" Harry asked looking away for a second, until she took his chin this time and kissed him.

"How many girls can say they are dating the Master of Death?" she asked with a shrug.

"Hold on, does that mean you'll be my girl?"

"Yes, it does!" She lunged at him and kissed him soundly, before getting up and starting to walk to his bedroom, while starting to undress. "You know what I'm wearing under this armour. Are you coming?" she asked coyly.

"Not yet!" he responded quickly getting up and running after her a smile on his face.

The next morning had the four of them sitting around the breakfast table having breakfast. Sif had been up for a while and had found Bruce making breakfast in the kitchen. She had introduced herself and asked if she could help. Bruce had been told that they had another houseguest, but had still gaped. This woman was beautiful! He had declined her offer to help, but told her she was welcome to keep him company. Then they chatted amiably until Harry and Natasha came down for breakfast.

"So, I was thinking of taking Fury his surprise today." Harry said to Bruce.

"Is it time for that already?" Bruce asked surprised. "I thought you enjoyed it."

"It takes up too much of my time." Harry said.

"Are you opening them up today then?" Bruce asked.

"I think so, yes." Harry said.

"It's going to get busy here. I might need some help in the kitchen." Bruce said.

"It won't be that bad." Harry said.

Natasha ignored them and when Sif looked at her, she just winked. Sif shrugged and decided to ignore them as well.

After breakfast, Natasha was about to show the Room of Requirement to Sif, when Harry stopped her. "I think we have to go talk to Fury. Probably a good idea to introduce Sif as well." He said.

"Okay. Should we go there now or pick up Fury's surprise first?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't going to lose this one. She refused to ask 'what surprise'.

"That's the idea. I need you to check it out first anyway. Test that it would work for what we need." Harry led them to the trunk. "Lady Sif…" he started.

"Call me Sif. It is customary here and we are friends." She smiled lightly.

"Thank you. Okay, Sif, what I'm about to show you is one of my biggest secrets." Harry said. "It must remain a secret always, or the last of my home's memories will be in peril."

"I swear to you on my life, your secrets stay with me to the grave." Sif said.

"Well… Okay then. I suppose that will do." Harry shrugged and down they went.

Harry gave the customary tour and Sif seemed less impressed than most, but then, she was from Asgard. When they got to the new room Harry had recently added for the Ashwinders, Sif said, "Fiend worms, interesting."

"You know these creatures?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you find them often on Muspelheim." she said.

"You and I are going to have a long talk and share some memories later." Harry promised.

He then led them to his artefacts room. There he showed a couple of items and once again he was displeased at the fascination with flying carpets. Once the tour was over, Harry took them to the corner where his bench was. He lifted up what looked a lot like his dragon armour, but was made from thick shiny black leather. It still had a hood and face-covering, though.

"Try this on for me and tell me your experience of it?" Harry handed it to Natasha.

She put on the jacket and pants over her clothes and it changed to fit to her form. She then put the helm and facemask up. "It's comfortable and easy to breathe in. I can see through the sides of the hood too."

"Good, say the command phrase, 'Ghost in the Night'." She did and then disappeared. "Good, walk around for me and make as much noise as you can with your feet. Harry could follow her, because he could see through his magic, but Sif was looking around for her, listening for any sound. "Awesome! That was the final test. You may return to visibility, command phrase, 'Ghost Returns'."

When she returned to visibility, she looked at Harry. "Is this for me?" Harry wasn't sure, but he thought she sounded hopeful.

"I'm afraid not. That is for the Ghost of SHIELD." Harry said. "But keep it on for now, this will be a good test for the Director."

"You're quitting SHIELD?" Natasha asked, worried.

"Not really. I'm giving them something that they can put on a Contracted individual, so they don't need me so much." Harry said. "After all, I wouldn't want to lose my handler." he said smirking.

"Good idea." Natasha said smirking too, relieved, not that Harry could see it.

"Okay, hold on a moment." Harry took out his book and went to the Mirror. "Director." Harry said at the mirror and waited.

A minute later the director's face appeared in his Mirror. "Agent Potter."

"Permission to appear in your office with guests, sir?" Harry asked.

"Hold on." Fury pressed the button to protect his office. "Go ahead."

"See you now." Harry closed the book, put it away and picked up a box. Then he took hold of Natasha's shoulder. "Sif, if you would touch Natasha's shoulder please?" she did as requested and Harry said, "Natasha, please say the command phrase: 'Ghost to Command'."

She did and the permanent two way portkey activated. They were suddenly in Fury's office.

"Agent Potter, who are your guests?" Fury was frowning. He recognized the outfit.

"Allow me to introduce you to the new Ghost of SHIELD." Harry said. "A demonstration, please?"

"Ghost in the Night." Was heard and then the person disappeared. Then, next to Fury, the person re-appeared. Fury jumped, but Harry locked his gun in its holster having expected something like this.

"Ghost, would you please reveal your identity?" Harry asked.

She took off the hood and mask. "Romanoff?" Fury asked.

"The same." Natasha said. Knowing what was going on, she removed the Ghost Gear and placed it on Fury's desk.

Harry pointed at the suit and said, "May I introduce you to the Ghost Gear," He placed the box he had taken from his Artefacts lab and placed it in front of Fury, "And accessories."

When Harry explained his plan, after answering some questions, Fury seemed relieved for some reason. Harry didn't question it. He assured the director he was still with SHIELD, just that he needed more time to work on his projects. When Fury enquired about Sif, Harry explained the situation to a degree without betraying Sif's confidence and Fury only accepted the situation because it was a personal request from Odin and Harry accepted full responsibility.

When they were done with Fury, they went to go find Clint. Apparently he and Natasha had chatted the previous day and she knew he was back from a mission. They found him in the firing range.

"Clint." Natasha got his attention.

"Hey Nat! I heard you were taking a bit of time off, babysitting your boyfriend." Clint teased.

"I am, and he is." Natasha said with a smile.

Clint hadn't expected that. He looked at Harry and warned, "You better take good care of her."

"I intend to," Harry said seriously.

Clint looked at him for a second longer, before nodding.

"Clint, let me introduce the Lady Sif of Asgard. She'll be staying at Harry's place for a while." Natasha said, indicating the warrior. "Sif, this is Clint Barton or Hawkeye. He's one of the Avengers."

"Greetings, it is good to meet one of Harry's companions." Sif said.

Clint moved to her and offered her a hand. "Same."

"Anyway, I'm here to deliver this," Harry took what looked like a leather armband with a small metal plate with a stylized 'A' on it from his pocket and handed it to Barton. "You should wear this at all times. It's a portkey that takes you to my house and back to where you started, where there is a surprise happening this afternoon. I'd like all Avengers to be there at 12PM."

"How do I activate it?" Clint looked at the armband.

"Touch your index finger to the metal plate and say the command phrase: 'Avengers' Hearth'." Harry shrugged. He didn't think they needed specialized code-phrases for this one. "To return say, 'Take me back'. Just remember magic and tech don't mix"

"You're going to love this." Natasha informed him.

"I'll be there." Clint said with a shrug. Harry seemed to be good for Natasha, as she seemed happier than Clint had seen her in a while.

They bid him farewell and went in search of Steve next. When everyone was given a band except for Thor, Harry found that he had about an hour left before everyone was to meet at his house. He needed to do something first. They returned home and Harry asked the ladies to excuse him. He went upstairs and started casting. He called for Fawkes and asked him if he could go fetch Thor. Fawkes agreed easily.

That done, Harry met them downstairs just in time for the first arrival, Steve. Of course he would be early. Harry just smiled. "Welcome to The Avengers home base!"

Steve looked up as Harry descended the stairs, "Home base?"

"You'll see." Harry said mysteriously. Just then Thor appeared with Fawkes. They greeted and Harry tried informing him of the plans, but apparently Heimdall had alluded to the meeting and some surprises already.

Bruce, Natasha and Sif showed up together. "Lunch is ready." Bruce said. Apparently the other two had helped.

"We're just waiting on Tony and..." Harry said, just as Clint showed up in a squatting stance, "Clint. Hi, welcome."

"That portkey thing will take some getting used to." Clint said standing up.

"The first time is rough. I kind of like it now. It's like a flying rollercoaster." Harry said.

"If that's what you want to call it." Clint shrugged. "Useful though. I assume I could use this for emergencies?"

"You could. Just don't use the return phrase if you were in a bad location. Rather have someone take you to base and then use the Home phrase to bring you back here. It resets the return location to the new location." Harry warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." He looked around. "Stark late again?"

"Yup." Harry said. "Let's go get some lunch in the meanwhile. Bruce prepared it and Tony knows where the dining room is."

They all went to the dining room and had some sandwiches with salad. Sif and Thor enjoyed it. 'Sandwiches must not be a thing in Asgard' Harry thought. Tony showed up halfway through. He complained that they had started without him, but nobody cared.

"You snooze you lose. Thor and Steve shared one of your sandwiches already. Next time you'll be on time." Harry said.

"I was busy!" Tony whined.

"And how many times did Pepper tell you that you were going to be late?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Tony replied good-naturedly. "I was finalizing some things. Here," he reached into his bag and removed some cell phones. "In case Harry forgot to tell you, your electronics were fried coming here. Unless you have MI tech."

"MI tech?" Clint asked. "And no, he warned us." he reached out and took a phone.

"Magic Immune. It's also immune to electro-magnetic interference and radiation, should it be necessary. Best thing is you can put it in your bag. Exclusively available from Stark Industries and Potter Innovations for select clients." Tony bragged.

"So, what's did you call the meeting for?" Steve asked Harry. "Now that everyone is here."

"I've got two surprises set up. Once lunch is done, I'll go show you." Harry said.

Once everyone was done, they walked out and followed Harry up the stairs. Once they were on the second floor, Harry called, "Ladder," and a ladder came down from the ceiling. He climbed up it to what would be an attic. In it was an apartment. The outside walls were see-through, like they were made of glass. "Welcome to the attic. Clint, this apartment is yours. The archery range is the reason you get the biggest rooms. Come, check it out," Harry led them through a door on the side.

In it was a very large room with stationary targets set up around the room and moving ones above. Some were moving really fast. Clint moved to a bow and a stand of arrows and tested the bow on one of the stationary targets. His aim was slightly off, but he still got near the bull's-eye. Knowing how to adjust for the bow now, he next aimed at one of the moving targets.

This time he hit dead centre. The target disappeared and reappeared in a new location and the arrow returned to its starting location. Seeing the other target was still there, he aimed another shot at it and this time hit dead centre as well. The target disappeared and re-appeared in a new location as well, both arrows back in its stand. "This will be a fun place to train." he said with a genuine smile on his face. He looked at Harry. "Thank you."

"You're going to love it at night. The targets have vague outlines and you'll have to be very accurate to hit the bull's eye. If your arrows are all expended, they will all return here." Harry pointed at the stand.

"I can't wait." Clint said, excitedly. "What about broken arrows?"

"Same thing, so don't be afraid to use all your strength. The bow can handle it, since it's basically indestructible." Harry said.

Clint's eyes went to the bow. "Can I keep it?" he asked in wonder.

"It's yours. Just don't lose it and remember it's magical, so be careful with arrows that shoot tech." Harry warned.

Next they went back to the second floor and Harry revealed the north wing with a wave of his hand. It had three apartments. One for Thor, Steve and Tony. Steve's apartment had a balcony that looked out on one of a number of illusionary scenes. Every time he opened the door a new one would appear. Rainforests, the Grand Canyon, mount Everest and Fiji, all the Seven Wonders of the World and some cities with impressive sky-lines. Art supplies were just inside the door. Harry had heard that he like to sketch.

Thor's room was rather basic, but was decorated to be more… golden. There was also a large re-enforced Balcony for him to fly to and return from. There was a large hearth and one of his taps made exclusively beer. Harry warned him though that it was like the butterbeer and would return to water.

Tony's rooms were empty. Harry knew not to set it up for him, because Tony liked to do things his way. He whined a bit, until Harry pointed out he could have filled it up with statues of Tony in interesting poses, and he dropped it rather quickly.

"Okay, last surprise." Harry said and led them to the basement. "Natasha if you would demonstrate." Harry was gleeful. He couldn't wait to see their expressions.

Natasha smirked at him and started walking up and down. Everybody looked at her until a door appeared. She slid it open and the dojo was there. She walked them in and told them to wait at the door. Soon the Sensei appeared. "Very well." he said and he and Natasha demonstrated a sparring match until he knocked her on her butt again. She thanked him and led the team out again.

"I don't understand. You keep a man to train you in the basement?" Thor asked, confused when the door disappeared.

"Obviously the door transports us to a Japanese Dojo. Harry must have hired him." Tony said then looked at Harry. "I suppose I _could_ use the exercise, but I doubt everyone here will be able to learn from him, Harry."

Harry just smirked. "Natasha?"

Natasha smiled too and walked back and forth again. When the next door appeared, it looked old and wooden. She opened it and walked into what looked like a coliseum. Around them, there were hundreds of people who were cheering gladiators who were fighting a lion.

"What the hell?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirements." Harry said. "It becomes whatever you imagine or require." He then looked at Steve who was looking at the men fighting the lion and the dead bodies around the ring. "It's not real. It's all magic." Steve looked relieved. "This is our new training room. We can run simulated battles and work on teamwork."

"You made a Holodeck!" Tony exclaimed, excitedly.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"It's geek for Room of Requirement." Natasha said smirking at Tony.

"I'm not a geek!" Tony said indignantly, "I'm a nerd at worst." he finished lamely.

"That's science fiction. This is magic." Bruce said. "This is really cool, Harry." He smiled.

Everyone exited and Harry decided to show them something that he thought Thor might enjoy. The next door that appeared was made of thick metal. Harry said before opening it, "This one's for you Thor, Sif. Have fun."

When the door was opened, they stepped into what looked like a cave, lit by torches. In front of them was a Dragon, guarding a horde of gold. A Hungarian Horntail to be precise. "This will be fun," Thor said smiling. Sif following him. They soon engaged the dragon, Sif going for the head while Thor chose to go for body blows, trying to disable its legs. Thor's hammer hit the dragon many times, but its tough hide took the hits better than Thor would have hoped. Sif was doing much better, dodging and weaving around the claws and teeth, slicing shallow cuts where she hit.

The dragon was trying desperately to defend its hoard, but these people were quick and strong. It let out a peal of fire and Sif ran in close and ducked under the fire, while Thor jumped over when the fire reached him. When the fire ended, Sif jumped over the next bite and jammed her sword into the dragon's eye. It screeched and roared and swiped Sif aside with its bladed tail, leaving her sword behind.

Thor, seeing his chance ran up to the creatures head and used his hammer to drive the sword into its brain. The Dragon stopped moving instantly and fell to the ground. He and Sif were breathing hard when they returned to the door, but with elated grins. "That was very entertaining, though that tail of his almost broke my armour. It was very sharp." Sif said.

"Hers." Harry corrected,

"Hers?" Sif asked.

"I only ever faced one dragon and it was a female, so the room took that information to make it." Harry explained.

"You've faced a Dragon?" Thor asked, slightly impressed.

"Only the once. It was for a competition of sorts that I was forced to compete in." Harry said.

"How old were you?" Sif asked.

"Fourteen." Harry said with a shrug. Many eyes were on him. "What?" he asked. He knew he was lucky to survive that encounter.

"You wizards are crazy." Tony said, still disbelieving.

"It wasn't that bad. I was able to escape and defeat it on my broom. The goal was to steal an egg from her clutch."

"She was nesting?!" Sif exclaimed.

"Yeah, that didn't make it easier, but all her eggs survived and only the school building was slightly damaged." Harry shrugged leading them back out.

"So much crazy." Tony reiterated. A Dragon at a school for a competition against a fourteen-year old. Crazy.

"So, who's next?" Harry asked.

"I'll give it a try." Clint said, before turning to Thor, "Sorry about this." He walked up and down and a plain door appeared. He opened it, and before him stood six Loki's smirking at him. It took three seconds before all of them had arrows in their eyes, lying dead on the floor. "Man, that felt good!" Clint exclaimed, a huge smile on his face, lowering the bow he had brought with him. He went to go fetch the arrows, came back and closed the door. "You have no idea how much I needed that!" Then he asked, "Mind if I go again?"

Thor scowled at him, but let it go. He knew the man had issues with his brother. He still didn't like seeing him get killed. "I think Sif and I had a good enough example."

"I'd like to give it a try, if I may?" Bruce asked.

"Sure thing, Bruce." Harry smiled at him. He was still enjoying Clint's use of the room.

Bruce walked up and down until another door appeared. When he opened it, there was a rainforest in front of them. Bruce walked in and bent down in front of a peculiar flower. "These are extinct now. I once thought they'd hold the solution to my problems. But in my travels I found this clearing. The sounds of the forest and the peacefulness of this place was the first time I felt free in months, at the time." Bruce looked up at them. "This room really is amazing. I might come here sometimes, just to relax in the clearing, if that's okay?"

"No problem Bruce. Just make sure to put up a do not disturb sign, okay?" Harry chuckled.

Bruce just smiled, walked back out and closed the door. Before anyone knew it, the sound of tearing clothes was heard and everyone took a step back as Hulk made an appearance. Thor had seen this before, but Sif was stunned. That small man, just changed into what can only be called a troll.

"Did you want to play too?" Harry asked.

Hulk smirked at him, "Banner showed me. My turn." Hulk walked back and forth and a large door appeared, with a massive handle. Hulk opened it and inside there was another Hulk. "Fun." he said and walked in. The other Hulk smiled at him and then roared. They ran at each other in what seemed to be a large coliseum surrounded by people all chanting "Hulk, Hulk, Hulk!"

What followed was a brutal fistfight, with kicks and throws. All the while the 'fans' cheered for every blow.

"Poor guy must feel so unappreciated for this to be his idea of fun." Harry mumbled. If it made Hulk happy, Harry would let him have the room once a day for his fun.

"Why do you say that?" Natasha asked. She had thought fighting someone strong was something Hulk would enjoy normally.

"It's not the opponent, it's the fans." Harry explained. "For his dream to include people who scream for him and not at him, he must really feel like a monster."

"He seeks approval, acceptance." Sif said, with a sudden look of understanding when Harry sent her a sharp look. Is that what she wanted?

After the fight, which their Hulk had won, standing over his fallen foe hands raised at the crowd of cheering fans, he walked back to the door. "Thank you, Harry. You a good friend." Then he shrank down and Harry fixed his clothes and handed them to Bruce, who was smiling.

"Did Hulk just thank you?!" Tony exclaimed.

"They're friends." Bruce said as he put his shirt and shoes back on.

"Did I miss something or do you suddenly have control?" Tony asked, still stunned.

"Not control. We have an understanding. Things are much better between the Other Guy and me these days, thanks to Harry. We can talk now. I can ask him to come out voluntarily and he can cede control back to me, willingly." Bruce explained. "He finds my job boring and prefers to rest these days. He doesn't fight to come out simply to exist."

"Tony, you're up."

Tony shook himself from his stupor and thought for a second before smirking and having the door appear. When he opened the door, it was a bar full of Tony's. They were playing pool and having drinks, discussing science and runes.

He saw the room for a second, before Harry closed the door and said, "Next!"

"What?! I didn't even get to go in." Tony whined.

"I don't think you wanted to go in there. One Tony Stark is enough, thank you very much. You're also too smart. One of them would realize that they aren't real, create a mind swapping machine and take over your life. Not on my watch!" Harry said.

"But that was a whole room full of good ideas and decent conversation!" Tony said.

Harry ignored him, "Steve, do you want to give it a try?"

"I know where I'd go in a heartbeat. Unfortunately I wouldn't want to leave. Let's skip me for today." Steve said. He would make that date he missed so long ago. He was certain it would only hurt to leave.

"I understand. Now that everybody has had a chance, we can plan training sessions with specific variables and surprise ones to improve teamwork, strategy and efficiency. The Avengers House is officially in business!" Harry exclaimed. "For those of you who wish to join Natasha, Sif and I for training in the first room, we'll be doing that now. Thor, I'll be sending you back in three hours. Do with the time what you will. If anyone is interested, there's an Olympic sized swimming pool through the other door with sunshine, diving boards and everything."

Clint, Steve, Natasha, Sif, Harry and strangely Bruce stayed. Thor begged off wanting to go see his lady and Tony didn't see the point. He could exercise at home. His suit did his fighting for him anyway. Harry suspected that he was worried that he was the weakest of them all without his suit. He'd get him into the training someday.

Sensei worked them hard, claiming that they were late. Damn Natasha's mind for taking that into consideration. She was probably just miffed that Harry had disturbed her exercise routine. He did not know how right he was, but he'd endeavour to not do so again. Steve, Clint and Sif were all surprised that they were unable to best their opponents, but happy that the training seemed to hold real-life value.

Steve and Clint stuck to unarmed techniques, while Sif fought with her sword. Her opponent used a Bokken, so as not to cut her. She was surprised when her sword did not simply cut through the wooden katana and was grateful for the blunt instrument, because her instructor did not hold back. Harry had progressed to a brown belt, but Natasha's skill had her earn her first dan, so they were still two levels apart.

When all was over, Bruce had not gotten angry once. He found the katas and exercise meditative. He was at white belt still, but he had never been one for violence.

Steve was already on his third dan after the sensei tested him and Clint was a black belt with no dan.

Natasha would not let him ever live it down, he knew.

They left the dojo three hours later. Everyone thought it was a good idea to go take a shower, except for Harry who said he was going for a swim instead. Natasha changed her mind and joined him, as did Sif, which made Bruce decide to swim rather as well. He was only a man after all.

Harry pointed out the changing rooms when Sif started undressing at the side of the pool and conjured something he had seen Natasha wear before for both of them, but in different colours. Bruce and he used simple black swimming trunks Harry conjured.

When the ladies came out of the changing room both Harry and Bruce struggled taking their eyes off the women. Sif looked uncomfortable, "Can't I just swim naked? This feels restrictive." She was pointing at her chest.

"If you want both of the men to never stop looking at you, sure, but I tell you what," Natasha said, "When we go shopping tomorrow, we'll find you something that fits better. Harry isn't all that good with women's clothing and that is a little small for you."

"Thanks." Sif said.

Harry climbed the first level diving board and dived into the water. Bruce followed him. Smirking, Natasha went to the topmost one, which was rather high and dived in as well, twirling and flipping as she went. Sif followed her and went in feet first, as she had always done. She did not notice at first that her bikini top had come undone and Natasha had to tie it back on for her. They'd probably have to get her a one-piece swim suit.

After swimming lazily for a bit, Bruce spoke up, "Harry, how much weight can your diving boards carry?"

"A bit, why?" Harry asked.

"Hulk wants to try it, apparently it looks fun." Bruce explained.

"Well, let him. If it breaks, I'll just repair it, but if you want I can focus a bit of magic on it for a while to stop it from breaking." Harry said.

Bruce got out and soon Hulk took his place with a smile on his face. He leaped to the first diving platform and then the third from there. Harry expanded the diving board for him when he got up there and reinforced it. Hulk climbed onto it and jumped experimentally a couple of times as it bent underneath him. He took a giant leap and dive bombed into the water causing a huge splash and the water of the entire pool to start churning like stormy seas. When he came up he was laughing. He then proceeded to do it a couple of more times. When he was done, he sighed and Bruce was back.

"He really enjoyed that. We might need to set one up for him to permanently use, if that's okay?" Bruce asked, now just drifting in the water taking in the sun and happy that this pool didn't need sunblock.

"Sure, I'll be able to do something for the big guy. Maybe I'll make it green and put only platforms in with no ladder." Harry mused.

After an hour, they had enough. Bruce said he needed to go start dinner and check on a potion he was brewing. Sif and Natasha went to her room so Natasha could show her some girly things, which she would need for the next day. Harry didn't ask. He did call Fawkes, when he remembered, and asked him to go find Thor and return him to Asgard. He'd already had an extra hour. Fawkes seemed to enjoy his new job.

Dinner was a talkative affair. Steve and Clint had already moved their belongings and Harry told them he'd need to show them where the house was, so they could find it. Apparently having instant transportation and bags of holding helped their move. They were discussing what they would do in the Room and strategies they had used at times, which turned into funny stories and anecdotes. There was laughter and enjoyment all along the table and Harry felt at home.

After dinner, Harry showed them the secret of the house's location, and then one last surprise, his own personal bar, separate from Marauders. This one was called 'Vengeance!' It was hidden in plain sight on the first floor in the north wing. You had to tickle a pear to get in. Harry had thought it appropriate.

There were taps for beer and butterbeer, with actual beer in the cold cupboards. There was also wine, whiskey, firewhiskey, vodka, juice and even some shooters. Everything was stylish and available and in easy reach. There was a pool table, a foosball table and a darts board. Everybody had a drink and Clint enjoyed his first firewhiskey.

Natasha was showing Sif how to play pool. Steve and Bruce were watching, they would play a doubles game after Sif had learned. As always there was the old argument about bar rules and old rules. And then the game was on. There was some up-beat music playing from behind the Bar and Harry was playing bartender. He loved seeing his friends unwind and have fun. Next time he'd invite Tony, but for tonight it was for the permanent residents.

Clint, having decided his accuracy would spoil the game for the others sat by the bar. When the others were fully engaged in the game he asked, "Hey, Harry. How much trouble is it setting up this hiding spell you have on your home?" he tried to look nonchalant.

"Our home, and not too difficult, why?" Harry asked back.

"If I told you I wanted one set up for me personally and some others, would you need to tell anyone?" Clint asked.

"No, Clint. If you need a place protected, you came to the right place. What do you need it for?" Harry asked again.

"I can trust you with this?" Clint asked. He did trust Harry, but it was his family. He needed to make sure Harry understood the importance.

"Do you want me to swear an oath I cannot break, at the cost of my life, should I break my word?" Harry asked seriously.

"No, no. I just need to make sure you understand the importance." Clint said. He thought about it for a second and then decided to just come out with it, "I have a family. I want them safe."

"Done. Do you want to go now?" Harry asked, getting up from his stool.

"No, we can go tomorrow. Enjoy your big night. I can see you're enjoying the atmosphere." Clint said in relief. It seemed Harry was taking it seriously. "Could I also ask for a Portkey to them? I don't see them as often as I'd like."

"Sure thing. Can I trust your family with my secrets?" Harry asked in return.

"They won't tell anyone." Clint said honestly.

"If anyone finds out about me, who I am and what I can do, they'll hunt me to the ends of the earth. This is my life we're talking about, so I'll trust you with it as you trust me with them." Harry said seriously.

"That actually makes me feel better. If you're as invested as I am, it'll just add a layer of protection." Clint said.

"Tomorrow then?" Harry asked, lifting his glass.

"Tomorrow." Clint clinked glasses with him and drank. "This is really good stuff." he said looking at the glass.

"Tony, Bruce and I figured out the recipe. We'll be marketing it soon." Harry smiled.

"You'll be rich soon, then." Clint said.

"I already am. It's just a plan for a decent stable income." Harry shrugged. "That, and now I don't have to worry about using the last of the stock I have."

"Wouldn't want that." Cliff said with a chuckle.

"Hey Clint, can you teach me how to use a bow?" Harry asked. "It seems fun."

"It is, and sure, I can teach you sometime." Clint said with a smile.

"Cool."


	21. Chapter 21

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The next day arrived and Harry informed Natasha at breakfast that he would not be joining them for training that day. Natasha looked between him and Clint, who nodded slightly and said, "I suppose we can skip today. I'll come with." Then she looked at Sif, "I'm sorry Sif, there's something personal we have to take care of. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow. Would you mind accompanying Bruce, while we go take care of it?"

"Of course not! I find Bruce's gentle company refreshing, so unlike the warriors of Asgard. It feels like I am conversing with a healer." Sif stated.

"Well, technically, he is a doctor and even though his field is science, he helped a lot of sick people on his travels." Harry stated. "Bruce, did you know Sif here is aware of the location of magical creatures in the nine realms? So far I've confirmed Ashwinders and Unicorns."

"Really?!" Bruce exclaimed excitedly. "We may have more to talk about than I thought." He said interestedly. He would be able to describe some of the creatures he wants and show her pictures. Who knew, he may even be able to use other creatures as replacements for potions ingredients!

"Indeed, but we use different names for them, so describing them will help. Why do you seek the whereabouts of these creatures?" Sif asked.

"Harry has instructed me in the creation of potions and I am trying to recreate ones that require magical creatures for their unique properties, though I will try not to harm the creatures to do so. We would someday need to capture some of them to setup a place where they can live freely and we can gather from them as needed." Bruce explained.

"You do not wish them killed?" Sif asked.

"Not necessarily. Some parts we may need will call for their lives, but we will ensure they don't suffer and we won't threaten an entire species just for the sake of potions." Bruce assured her.

"You are truly a kind man, to consider such things. Back on Asgard, not many would stop from killing the prey just because they wanted a trophy." Sif said thoughtfully.

Harry smiled at the blossoming friendship. Steve interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, Harry, mind if I use the Room today? I'd like to try a few things."

"No problem Steve. I won't be gone all day though and I suspect we'll still use it for training later." Harry said.

"That's fine. I liked the dojo. Its good exercise and the instructors are just as good. I'll join you from now on, if that's okay?" Steve asked.

"Of course! The room is for the Avengers to use. I did make it so we could relax, but also for its usefulness as a training ground." Harry said.

"Can you imagine going through another invasion scenario, but in controlled circumstances?" Natasha asked him.

"That is a good idea. We could improve our efficiency and try different tactics on the same scenario and never have to worry about collateral damage. We could even run drills in pairs and find out who works best together if the team needs to split up." Steve was getting into the idea of controlled emulations. If he had any say about it, the team would become an unstoppable force for good.

"Have at it Steve. The room is yours to experiment with." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Steve said as he got up to start clearing away dishes.

Steve had decided that he would be the dishwasher as Bruce did the cooking. He was the sort that believed in doing his part. Bruce wasn't complaining. Harry would have just used magic, but somehow felt Steve needed routine and left it up to him.

When Clint, Natasha and Harry were ready, they took the Carpet, since Harry didn't know where they were going. Natasha could have told him but she liked the Carpet and decided to enjoy the trip.

Clint's reaction to the Carpet was refreshing. He didn't seem surprised at all and didn't blink once it appeared. He simply got on and sat down at the front, when Harry and Natasha sat down looking in one direction. He'd point out their route.

Clint was impressed with the speed they were travelling at. They'd be home soon and he couldn't wait to see his wife and children and their reaction to the carpet. Maybe he could get Harry to give them a ride. It seemed safe enough.

They arrived soon and Clint had him land in the back yard where the children were playing and Laura were watching them. The moment they appeared, Laura called her children to her, but the moment she saw who was on the carpet, she let them go as they squealed and ran to the obvious magic means of conveyance.

Clint got up when they almost landed and jumped off greeting his children with hugs. When his wife approached he kissed her with a smile on his face. "I've brought company." He informed her.

She just smiled at him. "I can see that." The children had run onto the Carpet to greet their Aunt Nat. Their dirty shoes dragging mud onto the carpet. "Cooper, Lila, get off the Carpet with those muddy shoes." She said as she approached.

Harry got up and said, "Hi, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you. Don't worry about the mud." He waved his hand and the carpet was pristine again along with the children's shoes. "My fault for landing in the back yard with children at play." He smiled tolerantly.

"Harry likes children." Natasha informed her. "Hi Laura, how are things?"

"Hi Natasha. Things are fine here. I just didn't expect to see anyone today. Anything I should be worried about?" she asked, a hint of a frown on her face.

"No actually. I've made a new friend who has decided I don't get to see my wife nearly often enough. He's going to arrange it so I can see you more often. And add some protections." Clint said.

"Maybe we should get that out of the way." Harry said. "Everybody on the carpet, please. I need you to show me the boundaries of your property."

The children were still on the carpet with Nat and she sat down telling them to do the same. Laura and Clint sat on the other end. They rose up and Harry asked Clint to point them at the edges. It was a farm after all. They took it slowly, so that the children could enjoy the trip. When they reached one corner, Harry conjured an arrow, concentrated some magic into it as a beacon and asked Clint to put it in as exact a corner as he could.

Clint took the arrow and shot it into the ground. They did this process three more times and then they went to the centre of the property. Then Harry paused, "What is the address of this property? I need it for the protections." Clint told him and Harry continued. He first made the property unplottable and then he cast the Fidelius.

He flew them off of Clint's property and turned around. "Clint, where do you stay?"

"I… I… I don't know. Do I have a house?" he asked. There was something bothering him. He just didn't know what.

Harry pointed next to them and asked, "What do you see there?"

"A farm belonging to some friendly people I've met once or twice." Clint replied. Still something was bothering him.

Harry whispered the secret into Clint's ear and his farm slid into view, the surrounding farmland moving out of the way for it. "Harry, you son…" he stopped himself, looking at his children. "That wasn't very nice." he ground out.

"And how would you have believed me when I told you the entire world now sees this stretch of land like you did?" Harry asked. "For that matter, try to tell someone about where you live."

He turned to Laura and said, "Laura we live in… we live in… I can't say it! Why can't I say it?!" Clint panicked slightly.

Harry then said where they lived aloud and Laura looked around, a look of relief crossing her face.

"Now you can say it, because everyone here knows the secret. That's the beauty of it. Nobody can reveal the secret except the secret keeper. Me in this case. It has to be a magical, unfortunately." at this Harry took a pad out of his pocket and wrote the secret down. "You can show someone this and reveal the secret that way, though. I suggest you keep it in your bag." Harry tore the note off and gave it to Clint. "Congratulations, your family now lives in one of the most secret locations on the planet. A secret known only to those here."

Clint was suddenly smiling, realizing what Harry had actually done for him. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Yes, thank you!" Laura said standing up and giving Harry a hug.

"It's nothing. I always look out for my friends." Harry said modestly.

"This is not nothing, Harry. You just made a huge difference in their lives. Clint can now rest easily knowing his family is safe, no matter what." Natasha said.

"Oh, that reminds me. If you have a wedding band, you can now wear it. Nobody can get the location of your family out of you, not even mind readers and I can turn the ring into your way home." Harry said as he flew them back to Clint's house.

Clint took a chain from around his neck and removed a wedding band from it handing it to Harry as they landed. Harry walked up to their porch and concentrated for a minute with the band in his hand. When he was done he handed it to Clint. "I added something extra."

Clint put it on and the band went invisible. "That's cool." He took it off and it became visible again. "Really cool."

"Go stand by the carpet and say 'No place like home'." Harry instructed. Clint did so and disappeared to instantly appear where Harry had been while he made the portkey. "'Back to base' takes you to your starting location." Harry explained. Clint didn't need to, but tested it anyway. He reappeared by the Carpet.

"Daddy, you disappeared!" Lila exclaimed excitedly running up to her dad.

"Yes I did, honey. Aunt Nat's new boyfriend is a real life magic wizard. It's his carpet we rode and his magic that will let me see you guys more." Clint explained.

"Really?! Can he make rabbit's appear from a hat?" she asked disbelievingly.

"He probably could, but chances are he'd rather turn the hat into a dragon." He then leaned to her ear and whispered, "If you ask him real nice, he might show you a unicorn."

The little girl's eyes bulged and she turned and ran to the wizard. Harry just scowled until the happy little girl asked if he could show her a unicorn. He couldn't resist. He turned a stone into a miniature replica of a unicorn and animated it so that it could run around with a squealing little girl running after it. The boy wasn't much older and soon he was running after his own dragon, who was flying low to the ground and not very quickly. Breathing cold fire, that couldn't burn.

"That was very nice of you, but now they won't want to see me anymore!" Natasha pouted.

"What can I say? Children love magic, and I like children. If you want to blame someone, blame Clint. He set them up to it." Harry shrugged with a half-smile.

Clint just looked at Harry like he had betrayed him, when Natasha's eyes settled on him. Natasha loved the kids. "Come on Nat, they love their aunt. Chances are they will love you more now that you brought the magic." Clint tried to plead.

"Refer to me as 'The Magic' again and you'll wake up having forgotten how to use your right hand tomorrow." Harry threatened.

Laura just laughed. "You're being ridiculous Nat. The kids won't forget about you. We should actually thank Harry. The kids will sleep well tonight." she said as she watched the kids running and playing with the animated dolls. "The creatures don't need feeding or anything right? And did that dragon just breathe fire?" she suddenly looked slightly worried.

"They are animated, so no food. The fire is cold, so don't worry. It literally couldn't hurt a fly. I could set it up so they become active during the day and turn to stone at night, if you want?" Harry asked.

"That would be nice, thanks." Laura smiled at him.

They stayed for lunch at Laura's insistence. Despite her worry the children still vied for Natasha's attention, though now with magical dolls in hand or following them around. She introduced Harry as Uncle Harry, and they promised not to tell anyone about his magic, serious looks on their little faces. When lunch was over, Harry conjured them some ice-cream.

"You do realize this will just give them more energy for me to handle later, right?" Laura asked with humour.

Natasha handled this one, "Harry conjured the ice-cream. It will disappear in a while and they won't get any sustenance from it."

"That's useful. Wish I had more of that around." Laura said.

"I'll come visit again sometime, with Clint. Now that it's an easy trip for him, I'm sure he'll be here more often than not. The rest of the time, he'll be training with the other Avengers at my house or working." Harry said.

"Wait, does that mean you're Ghost?" Laura suddenly realised.

Harry put his finger to his lips and looked at the children. "I don't like that spread around, let's keep that between us." For their own dessert, Harry made them some Butterbeer.

"Can I try some?" Cooper, the boy, asked when he saw the drinks.

"I'm sorry kiddo. This is for us older people." Clint said ruffling the kid's hair. It was technically water, but he didn't want his children developing a taste for alcoholic drinks.

The boy pouted, but noticed his ice-cream bowl suddenly had an extra scoop and fell into it again.

"You're good with children." Laura said. "Speaking of which, do you intend to make an honest woman of our Nat?" she smiled.

"Not you too! Why is everyone pressing for that? We only just went official!" Harry complained.

"I'm not talking about right now, but you do seem closer than I've see Nat to anyone. I do have to look out for my closest friend." Laura said.

"We are still exploring the possibilities," Natasha said. "But between you and me, Harry told the Queen of Asgard, Frigga, that if she continued pushing him, he'd stop going to Asgard until we're engaged." she said with a stage whisper and a smile on her face.

"If you start pushing me, too, I'm cutting you off." Harry made a hollow threat. He knew she was joking.

"Oh please, like you could resist me." Natasha scoffed, punching his arm. "If I become serious about it, you'll know. There is no rush, we have time on our side." she finished.

"Yes we do." Harry smiled in satisfaction.

"It's good to see you so happy." Laura said, then looked at her children and some sadness crossed her face.

"Don't worry about that anymore. It's been resolved." Natasha said mysteriously, having caught the look.

"Really!?" Laura asked, shock in her face.

"Really." Natasha smiled at her.

The next moment Laura was around the table and Natasha was caught in a death lock of a hug. Clint just sat there smiling, then he looked at Harry.

"Don't look at me, she's got Frigga to thank for that." Harry said.

"And who introduced them?" Clint asked.

"Well, I may have had a hand in that, but the rest was all up to her." Harry said honestly.

"He's being modest." Natasha said. "He basically told Frigga that we're going somewhere and she decided to open up some possibilities."

She was suddenly in another hug, this one from Clint. "I'm really happy for you, Nat."

Harry was in a hug as well. "You take good care of her, you hear!" Laura said as a couple of tears fell on Harry's shoulder.

"I intend to." Harry said again, just as he had Clint. Natasha had some good friends here and he liked them. Especially the little ones. He'd have to do something special for them. He'd think about it. Maybe a swimming pool, or a magical waterpark in the back yard? Children liked those. Hell, Harry liked those. He'd have to put some water slides in at his pool. Hulk sized.

"We'll have to invite you to lunch sometime. You and the kids can meet the Avengers and be back home by dinner." Natasha said. "Now that Clint has an instant form of travel between two of the most secure places imaginable, you can safely travel between them."

"You should otherwise be able to carry on as normal, just don't expect your neighbours to be too accommodating should you need to borrow a cup of sugar." Harry chuckled. "We'll also have to set you up with a PMG soon, as the power company will soon realize power is going somewhere and they have no reference to it."

"PMG?" Clint asked.

"Tony and I invented a form of free electricity. The Perpetual Motion Generator, or PMG, runs on magic, without causing magical interference, so your electronics will be safe." Harry said.

"What about the Fidelius?" Natasha asked.

"It doesn't permeate, as much as surround. That's why I can take people to our house without them knowing the secret." Harry answered.

"That's useful. It will also take us completely off the grid." Laura said. "Besides gas and internet anyway."

"Clint and I will go shopping tomorrow while Sif and Natasha are out. We can replace anything that runs on gas with electricity. I'll stop by Tony this evening and see if he's gotten anywhere with the PMG's otherwise we'll make you one. Come tomorrow night, we'll have everything sorted, but the internet. You'll have to stick to cellular until we can come up with something else. My auction is coming up soon. So I have to start looking for an island to purchase." Harry said.

"You've been busy." Natasha said to him.

"Why do you think I needed the time and arranged what I did for the director?" Harry said.

They were soon ready to leave and said goodbye to the kids, who hugged both aunt Nat and uncle Harry. Clint was staying. He promised to be at the house after breakfast for training. Harry and Natasha apparated away.

When they arrived back at the house, Harry and Natasha went in search of Bruce and Sif. They found them in Bruce's lab, going over some books on magical creatures. They were talking happily, Sif explaining where she had encountered one creature or another, many of which the books didn't have. Bruce was explaining to her how he theorized the way they lived their lives affected their magical properties in potions.

"Hi, guys. How are things going?" Harry asked.

"Greetings, Harry. Bruce has been explaining his theories on magical creatures and their influence on potions based on their habits and living conditions. It is most interesting. If his theories prove true, I should be able to procure, if not the exact creatures, at least something that lives in similar circumstances with similar properties." Sif said happily. Apparently she had decided to help Bruce with his projects.

"Sif has been helping narrow down some items we will need going forward. I can't wait to see what I can do when I receive some new ingredients!" Bruce enthused. "We may need to find a way to compensate her once she sets us up with enough creatures. If they work, her contribution would have proven incalculable." Bruce said thinking of all the people they could help.

"I would do it for my friends because I want to help, friend Bruce. You don't need to think of payment." Sif said.

"You would be wrong," Harry said, "If you can do what Bruce thinks, you'll be contributing to us saving thousands if not millions of lives. That is worth a lot to us. I'll think about it in the meanwhile." Harry said. "The only problem would be getting to the other realms. I have a theory on that, but I'll need to test it first. We can do that tomorrow. Right now I'm going to Tony's. We need to set something up for Clint." Harry said.

"I'll go to the Dojo. I don't feel right without my exercise." Natasha smiled at Harry.

"I understand. I'll see you guys later." Harry waved goodbye to Bruce and Sif. He was already thinking of how to solve their world travel issue. He gave Natasha a quick peck on the cheek and then Apparated away to Tony's balcony.

"Good evening, Harry." Jarvis said.

"Hi, Jarvis. How are things here?" Harry asked.

"Well, thank you. Tony is in his lab. He has been informed of your arrival and asked that you join him." Jarvis replied.

"Thanks." Harry said and moved through the house.

When he got to the lab, Tony called, "Come look, I think I got the self-destructing rune cluster all set up!"

Harry hurried over and looked at the screen where Tony was inscribing runes with a laser inside what looked like a bottle. "What is this?" Harry asked.

"A vacuum sealed unit. I kept on getting failures, in simulation, when the scheme would self-destruct before I could put the units together. So I decided to go with a rune scheme that would activate when exposed to air." Tony explained.

As Harry watched, the laser head stopped moving and a bar of metal started glowing with the word 'TEST'. The head then extracted itself from the bottle and a mechanical arm sealed the bottle with a cap of some sort. The word could still be seen glowing inside. "Is that right so far?" Harry asked.

"Not done yet." Tony said. On the screen the room the bottle was in recompressed and what looked like gas filled in the chamber before it settled. "Recompressed. Now, if my plan is correct, we need to simply remove the cap and the light runes will be destroyed." Tony said. The same arm that placed it, removed the cap and a second later there was a flash and the light went out. "YES!" Tony crowed. He typed in another command and the disc was removed from the bottle and place under a microscope. The image appeared of a scorched surface with not one line visible. "Perfect! We now have a way to manufacture PMG's without the risk of our method getting out!"

"That's awesome, Tony! Well done!" Harry said.

"Yes, congratulations on your success, sir." Jarvis intoned.

"I couldn't have done it without science!" Tony said, pointing at Harry. "I told you there was place for science in magic!"

"And I never argued as you'll recall." Harry said. "In fact, I asked Bruce to start trying to investigate if potions brewing methods could be upgraded with science on that first day even."

"But this is runes!" Tony said triumphantly. "I'm pioneering the path for future advancements and I don't have any competition! Well, except maybe for you, but that won't be for much longer. I'm on my second mastery book already."

"Really?! That's truly impressive. And puts you far ahead of me." Harry said shocked. Just how much of a genius was Tony, really? "How long would it take for you to construct our first PMG if you started making one now?" Harry asked.

Tony grinned. "I'll just need you to power the runes, inside the vacuum."

"Um, Tony. I can't survive in a vacuum." Harry said disappointedly.

"Not a problem! I was able to procure some adamantite, at expense I might add, and made a wire with a mechanical arm. All you need to do is power the first generator's runes and then we've got a magic generator, ready to power future runes including ones in a vacuum!" Tony was really excited. He had modified some runes to extract the magical power build-up and direct it. Harry just needed to power the generator the first time. After that it could be switched off with the runes still active for when he needed it again.

Ten minutes later, the world's first magic generator was up and running. Jarvis was in charge of manufacturing the PMG, so Harry and Tony went for a drink.

"So Sif and Bruce are planning on getting ingredients, Pepper is setting up the Auction for next week, we're starting up PMG production and producing Firewhiskey and you're making friends with monarchs of foreign worlds. Does that about sum it up?" Tony asked.

"More or less. I still need that island and set up a couple of greenhouses for crops. I'll need to set up environments that the creatures would like living in. Then there's one or two more projects I'm currently working on." Harry said offhandedly.

"Tell me about these projects." Tony said, intrigued.

"One thing I think you can start on if you want is something that condenses water out of the air like I do. Water shortage is also a problem a lot of rural settlements suffer from."

"That is a useful idea. I'll look into it. Anything else?" Tony asked, eyes gleaming with interest.

Just then Jarvis informed them that the first of the Stark Industries and Potter Innovations Perpetual Motion Generators was completed and tested as working optimally.

"Next time, maybe I'll tell you more. I'm almost late for dinner. I also need that generator for a friend. I'd tell you, but I'm keeping someone secret and off the grid for a friend." Harry apologised.

"That's fine. I've got enough I'm working on anyway. I'm thinking of starting to produce flying cars, but haven't figured out the runes for it yet." Tony said.

Harry just smirked and said, "My friend's dad once enchanted their Ford Anglia to fly and turn invisible. We took it to school once. We got in a lot of trouble."

"A Ford? Why not something cool at least, like a DeLorean?" Tony asked.

"They were not a rich family and all magical. Arthur had a thing for all things mundane. He had a plug collection he was really proud of." Harry said reminiscing fondly.

"Wizards." Tony scoffed.

"Okay, I'm going. Congratulations again on the success. Thanks for the PMG." Harry said and apparated away.

Once he was back home with the PMG, he stashed it in his room before going for dinner. He just made it. Everyone was sitting and about to tuck in when Harry showed up. "Sorry for being late." Harry said as he walked in. Bruce was about to get up to go dish up for Harry, when he said, "Sit down, Bruce. I'm not an invalid."

He quickly dished up and came back to sit with the rest.

"And, were you able to make one?" Natasha asked.

"Yes actually. I've got one upstairs. PMG production will be starting from today. We were able to secure our interests as well, so we can start selling them and providing power to people in need." Harry said proudly.

"That is amazing news, Harry!" Bruce enthused, thinking of all the suffering that can be avoided once power issues becomes a thing of the past.

"I've also asked Tony to start on a way to condense water from the air. That will probably take some time, but will be infinitely more useful." Harry said.

"You really are intent on saving as many people as possible aren't you?" Sif asked, wonder in her eyes. This man was a true hero unlike any other she had heard of. She would need to step up her game if she wanted to be part of it. Bruce had offered her part of something that could be equally as great.

Steve just listened as his teammates talked. It sounded like they were trying to eliminate one need after the other. He knew that's not where his strengths lay, but he was proud to be associated with them. These were the real heroes. The ones that saved lives every day. Maybe he'd see if they could use him somewhere too.

The next day Harry joined Natasha, Sif, Clint, Steve and Bruce in the dojo. Once done, they showered and Harry disillusioned them before apparating to a nearby mall. Harry took Clint to get the required kitchenware, and purchased one better than Clint asked at every turn. Clint would be rerouting the power for the house.

They went back home, picked up the PMG and apparated to Clint's house. Harry helped him install the hardware and removed the old stuff and then left him there with the rest. It was only fair.

Next Harry had to test his theory, but didn't want people there to worry about him, so he was glad Natasha was out. He created a portkey to Asgard. This was a dangerous proposition. He had a separate return Portkey, just in case, but if the trip took too long there would be a moment where he was in space after tossing the portkey, before he could activate the other to take him home, so he donned his armour, added every protection he could, layered multiple bubblehead charms over his head, till it went over his shoulders and prayed for success.

Checking everything twice, he activated the portkey. There was the normal rush, as the portkey took him up, which gradually became less bumpy, until he reached space and then in an instant, the rush was back and he was descending to where Heimdall stood waiting.

"Congratulations, Harry Potter, on your first inter-galactic portkey." Heimdall smiled at him.

Harry took a moment do dispel his protections. "Inter-galactic?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, I followed your travel carefully. It took but a moment when you reached the void, where there was no resistance. It seems your magic compensated for much too." Heimdall said. "I suspect you won't need protection, as the magic of the form of travel involved protected you."

"That's so COOL!" Harry said. "Let me try this. Oh, and hello and bye."

"Goodbye, Harry Potter." Heimdall said.

Harry activated the return portkey without his protections and felt much the same as he did on the first. Perhaps a bit more in the beginning and end, where he left and entered the atmosphere, but he had no trouble breathing and never felt the cold of the void. 'Cool' he thought to himself.

Having had such a huge success, Harry went back to the mall. He found Natasha and Sif in the food court with many bags around them. Sif was wearing skinny jeans and a tank top. Natasha had added some mascara to her eyes, but besides that she didn't need make-up. Her natural beauty was such that make-up would only detract from it. They seemed to be eating some burgers and fries. Sif was enjoying it very much.

Harry joined them and shrunk their purchases for Natasha to keep in her bag after a quick notice-me-not. They had apparently not finished, so Harry begged off, having been through the hell that was shopping with women. He was tempted to stay when Natasha eluded to lingerie, but decided to have her keep her surprises and went to a book store. He bought everything that showed how to bake and cook on a stove and in an oven. From foreign delicacies to mac and cheese.

Then he went and purchased every kitchen convenience that did not run on power. He then looked up local spice merchants apparated and purchased bags of every spice imaginable. Lastly he went looking for seeds of every herb and spice he could lay his hands on. Frigga would not be disappointed.

Still Harry thought it was not enough for what she had done for Natasha. So he placed two orders of every type of food at restaurants all over the city, travelled there and picked them up. Drinks and sauces included. Everything was shrunk and preserved in stasis so that it would come out fresh as if just cooked. When that was done he felt he had done enough for today. He was shocked to note the time. He picked up his phone and called Natasha.

"Hi Harry," She answered. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering when and where I should come pick you up." Harry said.

"We're already home. We took the Avengers portkey." She replied.

"Oh, okay." Harry said. "I'm heading home now. See you now." He hung up the phone and apparated home.

"Hi," Harry said when he saw her. "I was running around doing some stuff for a friend when I realized the time. When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago. Are you arranging a surprise again?" Natasha asked.

"For Frigga, yes." he said. "Don't spoil it Heimdall!" he then suddenly said looking at the ceiling.

"If it's a good surprise, I doubt he'd tell her." Natasha laughed.

"It is. But let's have dinner first and then we're going to Asgard." Harry said.

During dinner Harry asked Sif, "We're going to visit Asgard tonight if you're interested."

She thought about it and shook her head. "No, thank you. Bruce is going to teach me how to make a potion to calm nerves."

Harry smiled. That was proceeding rather nicely, he thought. "That's fine. I just thought I'd ask."

"Thank you. Send King Odin and Queen Frigga my regards?" she asked.

"Will do." Harry said. And that was that. She continued her discussion with Bruce about ingredients and cutting methods. Clint was at his home, really enjoying the convenience of his ring portkey. Steve was asking questions here and there, seeming interested in Bruce and Sif's discussions. Natasha and he were talking about purchases and he informed her about his gifts to Frigga. He asked her to deliver them as the reason for the gifts was as thank you for what Frigga had done for her.

After dinner, Natasha went to don the armour Harry had given her for the purpose, Harry took her to his room and donned his own. He set up the return portkey and then said, "To Asgard!"

The portkey activated and soon they were standing next to Heimdall.

"Did you just portkey us to Asgard?" Natasha asked incredulous.

"Yes I did. Tried it out earlier today and it worked fine." Harry said with a smile.

"Wasn't that dangerous?" she scowled at him.

"I had a backup plan and redundant protections in place. Ask Heimdall." Harry said.

"I know better than to step into this conversation." Heimdall said. Also smiling, but Harry could see a glimmer of humour in his features.

"Oh, you're so becoming a goat one of these days." Harry said to Heimdall. He then turned to Natasha, "I promise I was as safe as possible. I just needed to know if it would work. Now we can travel to the other worlds with Sif's memories of them. With the Bifrost still not up, it was our only chance."

She stood there looking at him angrily. "I'm not happy about this, but I know it is important to you. Just promise me you won't do stuff like that without informing me in the future. I'm your girlfriend, not your babysitter. I understand risks are sometimes needed, but if we could discuss contingencies, I might think of something you did not, like wearing a space-suit, in case you get stuck in space." she demanded. "We can get those you know."

"You have a good point. Sorry." he said with downcast eyes.

"Don't be sorry, be careful." she instructed. She then turned to Heimdall, "Are the King and Queen ready to receive us?"

"You may go to the citadel. Someone will be waiting to take you to them. I informed them it would be a private discussion and who would be in attendance, but nothing else." Heimdall said.

"Thank you." Harry said and picked Natasha up before flying to the citadel. A servant was waiting for them and led them to a private counsel table. They were announced and entered.

"Greetings Harry Potter and Natasha Romanoff. Welcome back to Asgard." King Odin said.

"Greetings." they intoned back.

"We were informed that you have a private matter to discuss." Odin said. "You have my ear and that of my Queen."

"Thank you King Odin." Natasha said. "We are here to thank you for the kindness you showed me when I first visited, Queen Frigga. For giving my future infinite more possibilities and hope, we present you with these humble gifts."

Harry took out his pouch and waved his hand. First the books were presented, "These are the books you requested on making dishes from Midgard." Harry said. He waved his hand again and out flew the bags of spices, "These are all the dried herbs and spices we acquired for you." Again he waved his hand and out came the bags of seeds, "These are seeds for fresh herbs and spices that you can plant and grow." One last time, he waved his hand and hundreds of dishes flew out and un-shrunk themselves, "These are but some of the foods I acquired and put in stasis for you. There are two of each, so that you and the King may enjoy them at your leisure." Harry finished his presentation. The long table was stacked.

"This is a worthy gift. Too much even. Why do you give so much?" Frigga asked, standing up and looking at the plates of food covered with glass containers, so she could see inside.

"There is no price too high for a brighter future," Harry said solemnly.

"You bring my Queen much joy with your gifts and words, Harry. I thank you." Odin said. "But why did you want this done in private? We know you do not seek favour or fame, which to my estimation means you deserve both."

"I have two reasons, Majesty. First, this is a private matter between us and you. People would ask the reason and it is not for everyone to know. Secondly, Volstagg." Harry finished with a smile.

Odin actually laughed, "Indeed you speak with your customary wisdom and whit. For your gifts you will receive no reward, but for your candour and the happiness you brought to my Queen, I, King Odin Borson of Asgard, recognize you Harry Potter and Natasha Romanoff as Lord and Lady in my realm. There will be a banquet in your honour one week hence and you will sit by our sides, so that those who come may know your importance to the Crown." Odin said in his Royal voice. Then, "Do show up a bit early, though, as a Lord and Lady must be dressed as such and I suspect my Queen will want to help with that." he finished with a bit of a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Harry was having a nightmare. He knew it, yet he couldn't escape it. Hermione had been taken the previous day. Knowing how the enemy worked, he had little to no time. He had been frantically looking for any traces since he heard, ignoring orders and simply moving. He knew what to expect if he took too long. He had taken too long already. People had spotted him all over the country that day, breaking in doors and interrogating people.

Then he found a trace. A possible lead through word of mouth. He had no way of knowing where it came from at this point, but he didn't care. He appeared in a graveyard. Ahead of him there was a person lying under a gravestone, reaching out to him for help and he ran to them, but just couldn't reach. "Harry, help me!" she begged.

"Hermione, I'm coming! Hold on!" he kept running, trying to reach her, but the distance just grew.

"Why won't you help me?!" she begged again. She was bleeding out from her many wounds and he could see her losing strength.

"No! Hold on, I'm almost there!" Harry begged her and tried harder, running faster, but he seemed unable to close the increasing distance.

"Harry!" she screamed as she started fading out of view, the distance too great to see her anymore.

"Harry!" it was another voice this time. Closer, concerned.

Harry finally awoke, in the midst of a cold sweat, his body finally awakening with a start, heart racing. The urgency of a moment before still in his mind as he started to slowly realize he was sitting up in bed, Natasha looking at him with concerned eyes. It took him a minute, but he got his heart under control, his face still wet from sweat and tears.

"Nightmare?" Natasha asked with sad eyes. She knew too well the consequences of a life like his. Hers.

"Yeah." Harry finally said.

She leaned into him and hugged him. She had never seen him so vulnerable. He had been crying out in his sleep. She had tried to wake him, but he couldn't. Like he refused to leave the dream trying to stay there to help whoever he was trying to save. Had she not spent the night, would he have told her? "You were calling for Hermione. Was she a friend?"

"She was one of my best friends. They took her one day and I looked everywhere and broke many laws looking for her. When I finally found her she was already dead. The bastards had eviscerated her and left her manacled with magic suppressing cuffs. She must have suffered so much…" Harry's haunted eyes was too much for Natasha. Harry was always smiling and fighting to make everyone else happy. Did nobody care that he was doing it despite his own pain and loss?!

"I am going to go make some tea. Then you are going to tell me about Hermione. Good memories, things you did for fun. And then you are going to tell me what she'd do if she ever saw you looking like you do now." Natasha finished firmly.

Harry mutely nodded. His thoughts at least on something better. He smiled slightly. It had been a while since someone made him tea. These Americans generally preferred coffee.

When Harry joined Natasha in the kitchen, he was already feeling a bit better. They went to the fire and Harry told her about the school days, when they studied and worked together. About her unwavering respect for authority and how many times that ended up working against them and when it would have helped, when Harry had convinced her not to go to those in charge.

They talked for an hour, Natasha asking little questions for clarification that ended up becoming whole stories that made them both laugh. By the end, Harry was looking much better and they went back to bed, with Natasha throwing one arm over him, her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep to the thought that she needed to spend more time with him. If he was taking care of everyone else, who would take care of him otherwise?

The next day, they joined the team for breakfast and then trained in the dojo for a while before Steve said they had other training to do. Harry asked Fawkes to go fetch Thor, having forgotten he could give Thor a Portkey. That would be useful for the future. He remembered something and added it to his internal list of projects. They called in Tony as well. Apparently he had created a suit for training in a heavy magic environment, though it cut the Arc's life in half as it could not restore its energy with the runes blocking magic in place. He was still working on a solution to that.

They walked through the door and found Manhattan under siege from the Chitauri again. Steve had them split up into different teams and they went to work, Sif deciding to join them. Two hours later, the team exited the Room and went for lunch. Steve had prioritised focus on the enemy for this simulation. The cost to the civilians were much larger. That had been his point. Since they had the opportunity, he wanted to show them what their efforts in the last battle had meant and how many they had actually saved.

Steve wanted to show them the consequences of acting in different situations in different ways. They would learn how their actions affected the bigger picture. That was his stage one of training. Breaking bad habits. It was a military tactic that bonded teams together and improved a soldier's individual efficiency by focussing on their small part of the whole.

After lunch, Harry presented Thor with his own Avengers Portkey amulet. "This will take you to and from Asgard. Don't abuse it. I don't want King Odin getting angry at me."

"This is a wondrous gift! My father will be well pleased to hear you have devised such an artefact, Lord Harry!" Thor said enthusiastically.

"Lord Harry?" Tony and Sif asked at the same time.

"Father would not tell me why as it was a private affair, but apparently Harry and Natasha were made Lord and Lady for services to the crown. They will be honoured and presented to Asgard in a Grand Feast in six days. Most were quite excited to hear of it. I heard many a maiden were planning on challenging for the right to be Harry's companion." Thor said with a smirk.

"This is never going to end is it?" Harry lamented.

"I'm afraid not, Harry. You are a rising star and Asgard will long talk of your many deeds of strength and cunning. I hear rumour some have even decided that they would be your concubines if only to garner some of your attention." Thor laughed, knowing it would make Harry uncomfortable.

"Stop it, Prince Thor! You know Queen Frigga would never allow such things when Harry so clearly will not abide by it." Sif interjected.

"You cannot argue that he is one of the most desired men to come to Asgard in many centuries." Thor countered.

"You are not wrong, but that will not change who Harry is." Sif said.

"What if I accept a challenge and defeat my opponent?" Natasha asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"If you could defeat a strong opponent, many would be dissuaded from attempting so again, but you could not stand up to the strength of the Aesir, even though I know your skill is great." Thor said with a frown.

"Am I limited in my choice of weapon?" Natasha asked.

"No, you may use any weapons of your choosing, but lethal force would not be allowed." Sif said.

"That will be fine. I'll sort something out for her." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You have something planned?" Thor asked.

"I have an idea." Harry said with a smile. "If Natasha needs the help. I suspect she can stand her ground, though." He said smiling at her.

For a second, Natasha had thought Harry was afraid she was too weak, until he finished his last statement. She smiled at him, knowing he meant it. "I was thinking the same thing. Harry can always outfit me with his old armour and that would add some protection."

"About that," Harry said, "I can't use that armour anymore, and it fits you like it was made for you. You might as well keep it." Harry offered.

"That's very nice of you Harry. I'll make sure you receive a proper reward later." Natasha said with a wink.

Thor laughed and clapped him on the back. "If you keep giving her gifts that are more precious than gold and jewellery, mother will declare you betrothed by your next meeting!" he said.

"Not all engagement gifts are rings, you know. Some men kill a mighty beast and present its head as an offer to wed." Sif explained.

"No, I have something special in mind for that." Harry said without thinking. At Natasha's incredulous look, he explained, "It's a family heirloom! And tradition in my family. It's not like I'm planning for it!" Harry quickly backtracked.

Natasha sighed, and while she would admit to herself that she's falling for him, rather fast, she was not ready for that, yet. "Good." was all she said.

"Okay," Harry said breaking the tension of the moment, "Thor, I request that you go tell Odin about the Portkey. This might come in handy someday." Harry turned to Sif, "Today, you'll be sharing memories with me and I'll attempt to go to the other realms using portkeys. This will allow me to plan future excursions with you to attain ingredients."

"That sounds like a dangerous plan." Natasha said. "Let me make a couple of calls and see if I can get you a suit." She didn't wait for a response and simply left to go make her calls.

Thor bid them farewell and said "To Asgard" touching the amulet with his finger and took his first solo trip back to Asgard. Only to re-appear thirty seconds later. "Just testing. This is really amazing." Then he left again.

Harry, Sif and Bruce (once he heard what they were doing they couldn't keep him away) took the better part of the day looking at some of her memories of her exploring the worlds and investigating the wildlife. Harry and especially Bruce were excited that some of the creatures looked exactly like Harry remembered. Some of the ones they saw were strange to them both and with the different names the Aesir attributed to the creatures, they would need to investigate them after they collected what they could recognize first.

Harry had been making portkeys once he thought he could safely create them, but wouldn't go before Natasha was back. He knew she was right and a spacesuit might just buy him the time he'd need to get himself to safety. The most recent memories were of Muspelheim. It was a fire world. Lava and fire everywhere. He'd have to ensure his flame freezing charm was up to scratch and probably don his armour under the suit, just in case for that world.

While they were waiting on Natasha, Harry had been working on his own Carpet, as he'd prefer to stop using the one he'd brought from home. He was thinking of taking it to one of the other planets as a form of scouting. Normally he'd take his broom, but since Sif would be accompanying him on the trip, after they've confirmed success, he didn't want to give her the wrong impression by having them in such extremely close proximity.

He had just finished it and was about to test it, when Sif turned to him, "Is the new carpet ready?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you want to take it out for a test drive?" he joked.

"Sure." she answered. She walked onto the carpet and it took off! "It functions on intent. That's useful. Will you still have the wind issue?"

Harry was still struck silent. How was she doing this?

"I think the fact that you are able to operate it is what has him so quiet. He told us once that only magical people could operate them." Bruce explained with a smile.

"Oh. Well that explains why then. Most people on Asgard has at least some form of magical ability." Sif shrugged.

"So you're all magical?!" Harry asked incredulously. Why hadn't anyone told him?

"Asgard is the home of the gods, Harry." Sif reminded him. "I myself am attuned to the earth. My magic is subtle, but I can usually feel movement and know where to find things of interest with a bit of concentration."

"Right. Of course." Harry finally remembered Odin's statement about enchantments. Obviously they knew more about magic than normal people. "And yes, I was able to add the wind shielding charm into the enchantments." He was still amazed. He'd have a whole other project to complete in the next couple of days. But now thinking of it, he could combine the two. A smile lit his face. "That's awesome news!"

The next moment Sif was out the window. "Do you think Sif thought your offer of a test drive was genuine?" Bruce asked.

"I think so." Harry said. He quickly ran to the window and added some protection from sight. Didn't want the neighbours talking.

Just then Natasha walked in Carrying two large suitcases. "Got the suits." She said heaving them onto a table.

"That was quick." Bruce said.

"Fury pulled some strings. I told him we're experimenting with something and it was a safety precaution. He'll want a report." Natasha said.

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed. "Well, let me put one on and test the portkey. I'm going to Alfheim!"

"_We're_ going to Alfheim." Natasha said. "You're not going without me." it wasn't a question.

"Is there even a point in me arguing with you?" Harry asked.

"Not really." she deadpanned. "Where's Sif?" she asked.

"She took Harry's new toy out for a joy-ride." Bruce smiled.

"New toy?" Natasha asked.

"I made a new Carpet. Turns out Asgardians can use magic items." Harry said.

"That will be useful." Natasha said.

"That's what she said, kind of." Bruce said with a smile.

Natasha put her suit on showing Harry how to put his own on as she went. Just as they were both finished suiting up, Sif flew in through the window. "I'm sorry for taking so long. I got lost. I didn't know what your house looked like from up there. It's much larger on the inside."

"I should have warned you about that. Sorry." Harry apologized, skipping over the fact that she wasn't really supposed to take the Carpet in the first place.

"Are you ready to go?" Sif asked.

"We are." Harry replied. "We also need to ensure all the locations work, so that another project of mine can be started. We'll do that first, so that we can ensure we don't need the suits again."

"You'll be fine. I have the utmost faith in your capabilities, Harry." Sif said confidently.

"Ready?" Harry asked Natasha.

"Ready." She replied.

Harry took up the portkeys he had made. He had conjured some keys with words on them and put them in a keychain. Alfheim (home of the elves), Vanaheim (home of the Vanir, a sister race to the Aesir), Muspelheim (the fire realm, home of the fire demons), Jotumheim (home of the ice giants), Nidavellir (home of the dwarves), Asgard and Midgard. Harry had made those last two for emergency returns. Apparently Svartalfheim and Niflheim were off limits and Sif hadn't gone there yet.

Harry and Natasha took hold of the first one, Alfheim and Harry activated it with intent, he couldn't very well expect to activate them by voice in the vacuum of space if they got stuck. They were instantly on their way and arrived just as quickly.

"We made it!" Harry said, looking at the scene Sif had shown them. Natasha looked at a device that would measure oxygen and realized it was broken. They should have known.

"We can't be certain the air here is compatible with our bodies." Natasha said.

"I'm sure." Harry said. He started undoing his helm when Natasha stopped him.

"No! You said you'd listen to me and I'm telling you we need to be careful. I see the trees and grass too, but that doesn't mean they breathe what we do." Natasha warned.

"Okay, okay. Let me check first." Harry waved his hand and he got some information back. "The spell said the air is safe to breath."

"You have a spell for that?" Natasha asked dubiously.

"Poisonous gas was a thing where I came from you know. There is a spell that tells you if the air has been poisoned. It tells me it's safe." Harry responded honestly. Then he undid his helmet and breathed in the air. "Smells nice and clean. Lots of natural scents."

Natasha undid her own helm and smelled the air. "It smells like a forest should. Sorry for doubting you."

"It's not your fault and you were just looking out for me." Harry said easily. "Next stop?"

"Let's go." she sighed. They both put on their helms and followed the same procedure four more times. Each time they would check the air with magic first and then take the helms off. Harry had to add Flame Freezing charms before Muspelheim and heating charms before Jotunheim. Both of those two gave Harry warnings of lower than natural Oxygen levels, but not enough to worry him. He did inform Natasha, though. He didn't want her to start worrying about him keeping secrets that might risk his life again.

When they returned home, Sif and Bruce were waiting for them, with sudden relieved expressions on their faces. "We didn't know if there was a problem or not. You took longer than we expected." Bruce said.

"The instruments to measure the air didn't survive the first trip, but Harry had a spell to check the air. We tested each time and confirmed all five realms were safe for humans, but the fire planet and the ice planet has lower oxygen levels, so any excursions there would require extra oxygen, just to be on the safe side." Natasha informed them as she started taking the suit off.

"Besides that everything went off without a hitch." Harry smiled, also removing the suit.

"That's great news. Are we heading out to go look at some creatures?" Bruce asked excitedly.

"Give me an hour. I want to try something first." Harry replied. He went to the Carpet and started weaving his magic.

It took an hour and a half, but when he was done, he was very pleased with his work. He'd had to remove the original enchantments to add to them, but it was a success. "I give to you the first ever Inter-Galactic Magic Carpet!" Harry exclaimed.

"What!?" Sif and Bruce exclaimed simultaneously.

"Get on, I'll show you." Harry was excited. If this worked, his plans for Asgard were one step closer to completion.

When everyone was on, Harry told Sif to take control. She had the carpet lift up. "Now choose a realm and say 'To' followed by the Realm's name."

Sif nodded and said, "To Alfheim!" The portkey activated and a couple of moments later they were in Alfheim, exactly where Harry had been, except a couple of feet off the ground. "This is astounding." Sif said as she started flying them up and in a direction that only she knew where they were heading.

"Does this mean, we can now take the carpet out and go exploring?" Bruce said.

"Yes. You can track down some of the creatures, but no capturing yet. I still need to set up places for them. I suggest you study their habitats, eating habits and territories. We don't want to capture them and put them in places they cannot thrive. Besides that, if you find some unicorn hair stuck in trees or something, you're more than welcome to collect them." Harry finished with a big smile.

"Harry, do you know what this means?! We'll soon be able to start making potions that will change our world!" Bruce said excitedly. He then turned to Sif and gave her a big hug. She froze as he said to her, "And it's all thanks to you! Without your memories we would never be this close to curing cancer!"

She smiled softly then and hugged him back. "You're welcome. It was no chore. Harry did all the difficult work." She hadn't done it for herself. She only wanted to help.

Harry smiled at her. "I like that smile you're wearing, Sif."

She stiffened, realizing what he meant, then hugged Bruce harder. "Thank you." She murmured.

They explored a bit after that. Bruce had actually blushed when he realized he had hugged her. When he had apologized, she just smiled at him. When they had spent an hour, only finding tracks, they decided to go home. When they arrived, Bruce was soon going to his lab to get his laptop. He'd start making notes in it on the next excursion. He was planning a whole lot of things and wanted to keep track while he made food. Harry took pity on him and said they'd order in.

He and Sif were sitting at the table still talking about their next excursion. Steve had volunteered to go with them. The idea of going on a trip to a world where everything was as foreign to him as Bruce, was somehow appealing to him. If he could be of use, he'd count that as a win. He had spent some time in the woods after all.

The next team training was scheduled for a couple of days from then. So Harry started planning a major enchanting spree. He'd had some ideas he wanted to try.

Harry spent the next couple of days doing just that, often accompanied by Natasha. Fawkes was off in a corner observing. He was often giving Harry input that Harry found useful. Harry sometimes boggled at the ideas, then remembered Dumbledore had invented a couple of items himself in his time. Fawkes must have been discussing things with him as he went. The idea to enchant parts of an item that would end up having one function actually came from him. It was useful as Harry's plan had several required parts that needed to function together.

As he went he'd answer questions for Natasha and she'd try and help with the layout and look of one of the items. It was for her after all. He was telling her about his plans this time. She was pleased and felt included, just like Harry wanted to include her. She actually went to go buy some of the items he needed.

On other days Harry would go enchant Firewhiskey. He'd set up a room that would age the magical drink and Tony had decided to round things out to twenty-five years by letting it stand another hour. He also had a barrel that he ended up letting stand for fifty hours. It would not be for the public and he intended it for his own collection. It was also fully enchanted. The drink they were producing for the public was less so. No fire and a less euphoric reaction. Odin's order was the first they filled and was already standing in their barrels. Harry had decided to age one of the Barrels twenty-five years, the other fifty and the last one hundred. Hopefully they tasted as good. Harry didn't know.

Of course that made Tony experiment with the aging as well, but he went for smaller increments of five up to fifty. The older it was the more they would sell for, but nobody would believe the recipe had been around for a hundred years.

Soon the day of the auction arrived. It was a silent event and invitation only. Pepper had decided that they would invite only some press with gag orders, that they only release the articles after the auction was completed. If there was no press coverage, the buyers would think something suspect was going on. Harry understood her reasoning, but decided to stand by in his gear just in case. Natasha was there with him, watching on the security feed. She was in her new Dragon hide outfit and gear.

Tony had decided to go to the event as well. For added security, but then everyone knew he was Iron Man.

Even with the event reasonably small, there were still more than a hundred people representing large amounts of capital and their guests. People were mingling, talking about rumours about what would be displayed and drinking champagne. When the moment arrived, Pepper was standing at the front of the room, where the items would be unveiled.

She tapped on the mic and got everyone's attention. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman. The auction is about to begin. If you would please be seated?" She waited for them to sit and started again, "Thank you. I would like to welcome all of you this evening. I'm sure you will all be pleased that you decided to attend. I'd like to confirm that all the items on display here tonight have all been authenticated by a world renowned specialist." She nodded at a man in the front seat. He got up and turned so the people could see him. There was a murmur of approval as he was instantly recognized by most of those there.

"We recently found out that the artworks were discovered in an undisclosed location, having been securely stored and left for decades to be discovered again by a person who would like to remain anonymous. They had though them fakes, but decided to keep them hung on their walls to admire. When Tony and I met with the person, we recognized the works for what they were and had them authenticated and here we are tonight." She smiled.

"I'd like to remind you all that all sales are final. Do not bid if you cannot afford the item." she warned. "I'd like to start with this item." A covered painting was brought in. She uncovered the painting and there were gasps of astonishment. The bidding started at a higher number than Harry would have thought, he had been told it was one of the less valuable items. They were starting at the items of least value first and it was already worth over fifty million, and climbing!

The auction went on. Some people were on phones to their beneficiaries and bidding when told. Others had crestfallen looks when items were snatched up by more eager collectors. There were no interruptions, until the final item had been sold. Suddenly twenty men with semi-automatic rifles ran in with combat gear and wearing balaclavas over their heads.

Harry looked at Natasha, who nodded. They both then disappeared. Natasha with the words, "Widow Going Stealth".

The men were pointing guns directly at Tony and one of them spoke up, "You so much as twitch a finger and a bullet goes in your head and then the pretty girlfriend's." He moved his gun to point at Pepper. She didn't even look scared. Probably because Harry had added more protective spells to her than his own armour. He had assured her she could survive anything short of a rocket launcher and she had complete faith in him.

"People, please be calm so this matter can be resolved without violence." Pepper said calmly.

"SHUT UP! Who told you that you could speak?!" the same man demanded. Rather than antagonize the man into killing one of the guests, Pepper decided to keep her mouth shut.

Meanwhile unnoticed by anyone, Harry and Natasha were moving through the men with guns and disabling the weapons either by waving a hand or a slight touch from Natasha's new combat glove. When it could be seen, it looked like a glove with a bracer over the knuckles. Each finger was a different colour, for their different functions. Natasha had learned their functions well.

Nobody noticed as their weapons were disabled all their moving parts locked into immobility. Then they stared falling unconscious where they stood. One by one they started dropping. The men, not knowing what was going on, tried firing their weapons at Tony, thinking he was somehow doing this.

He just smirked at them. "Issues with your guns? You should check your safeties." Some of them actually did. 'Idiots' Tony thought. One of the men wised up, and took a hostage with a knife. The woman didn't even blink. She just twisted his arm and dropped him, taking his weapon and holding it at his throat. She had been one of those on a phone. Obviously her boss only hired the best.

The rest of the men kept dropping until only two remained. They dropped their weapons and held their hands up. "Surrender! We surrender! Don't kill us too, please!?" One of them said.

Ghost and Widow appeared in front of them, and Ghost said, "Tell us who hired you!"

They both pointed into the crowd at a fat foreign man who was suddenly sweating. He stood up and bolted for the door, but before he got there, Ghost was standing in his way. He punched him out, stunning him for good measure. Then he and Widow put small discs on the fallen men tapping them once and moving on after removing their weapons. A second later the men disappeared to their holding cells at SHIELD. This was one of the items Harry had given to Fury for Shield's Ghost to use. Thin discs in an easily dispensable container at the hip. Fury had been warned that they might receive company.

Then they vanished again.

"Sorry about that interruption. We did tell you that we had taken steps for security and you were never at any risk. Mr. Stark asked some of his colleagues to be at the ready, just in case." Pepper said with a smile. Suddenly there was a rousing applause. The people had just witnessed superheroes taking care of the bad-guys. Some were still shaken but all were grateful and impressed. Pepper's calm demeanour had also been impressed on them that she was in full control at all times.

"There will be a short break while we confirm your funds have been cleared and then we'll arrange the items for transport to their destinations. Please feel free to help yourself to the finger sandwiches and drinks." Pepper finished, before turning off her mic. Tony still stood there with a smile on his face, very proud of her.

The reporters were on their phones instantly, as all of them tried to get the scoop on the other. The end of which was an impromptu press gathering at the doors when the people finally exited the building. Neither Pepper nor the Avengers could hope for better press coverage as billionaires and their guests sang their praises. Nearly every channel had something to say. The artworks were also mentioned in passing. Tony knew not to leak the footage again, tempted though he was.

When Harry and Natasha got home, they went directly to Harry's room and Natasha's armour disappeared off her, leaving her in what she had worn before donning it. It was a nifty piece of enchantment, which Harry thought might come in handy. This way she'd never be caught without her armour or weapons. He did something similar for himself, but hers was tied to a bracelet that would become her enchanted glove. Blood tied to her, of course.

Harry helped her out of those clothes and then they did not go to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The day of the Grand Feast was the next day and Harry decided to follow Odin's advice. He and Natasha showed up in the afternoon so that they could meet with Frigga to be robed. As they appeared by Heimdall, more out of habit than anything, they were informed that they had rooms in the Citadel now. As a Lord and Lady, they had been assigned them and been given special permission to arrive there from now on.

"But then when will we see you?" Harry asked. "You're always here at the bifrost." he said.

"You could always give me the Mirror you have in your pocket, which you intended to give me anyway. Then you can see me whenever you see fit." Heimdall smiled at him.

"Why do you spoil my fun? We know you know, but can't you at least act surprised?" Harry asked in a pained voice as he handed Heimdall's gift to him.

"What would be the point? We both would know that I was acting." Heimdall replied, this time with a smirk. He liked the wizard. He was fun to have around.

"It's called having manners." Harry huffed.

"Go, the Queen is awaiting you in her chambers. A servant will see you to her from the citadel's door." Heimdall said. "And Harry, thank you for the mirror. It will be most useful to me, especially with what you bring today."

"You're welcome." Harry said, feeling slightly better. One day he'd find a way to hide from that all-seeing eye and then he'd surprise him.

They were soon at the Citadel. Harry still preferred to fly there. He enjoyed the flight. The fact that he was holding Natasha in his arms didn't have a thing to do with it. She didn't seem to mind either.

Frigga welcomed them with open arms and soon they were being led to a room with curtains for privacy, bundles in their hands. Harry was disappointed to note that he was presented with stately robes in pure white. When he came out, he asked, "Why am I wearing white robes?"

"You are expected to dress as a Noble Lord. Our people expect you to look wise and stately for your position as Counsel, too." Frigga replied. "I think it looks good on you."

Harry moved his hand over his face and as he finished, he had a lot of wrinkles and white hair and a two foot long beard. His eyebrows were long as well, giving him the appearance of a really old man. "Would this not suit the role better?" Harry asked in an old man's voice.

Natasha stuck her head out, "It might actually suit the role better, but I don't think I'd match up with you well if you look that old." Her head then disappeared back into her dressing room.

"Natasha is right, but if the outfit does not suit you, we can try something else." Frigga contemplated. She went back to the clothes neatly folded around the sides of the room in bundles and chose something else. "Try these on, please?" as she gave him the next set. Harry just sighed and tried on the next bunch of clothes. These were less stately and more like the courtiers Harry had seen around, in all white again. It didn't really suit him.

When he came out to be inspected, Natasha stuck her head out again for a moment. "That looks better, but not really you, either." she said.

Harry knew this would carry on forever if he didn't step in. He moved his hand and transfigured the outfit into something he knew better. Suddenly he was suited in dress robes, like the ones he wore to Wizengamot meetings, though still in white, with a light grey vest and a silver bow tie. "How would this do?" Harry asked.

"That is an unfamiliar style to me, but it does look quite good on you." Frigga complimented.

Natasha once again stuck her head out. "Oh, I like that. Did you just make those?" she asked.

"It's the formal attire from my world. I'd wear something similar for state meetings, though wizards had a really strange sense of style and would have everything in strange contrasting colours like lime green and purple." Harry said with a chuckle.

"You should wear that then." Frigga said with finality. "It will set you aside and looks quite fetching."

"I agree." Natasha said appreciatively and then disappeared into her curtained off area again.

"Why are you taking so long?" Harry asked.

"I'm having trouble with this corset." she replied.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my dear. Let me come help you." Frigga said as she moved into the changing room.

A couple of minutes later, Natasha came out, also dressed in white. Harry's mouth hung open. She was gorgeous. The dress was like one he'd seen on the covers of fantasy novels. She looked like a princess. "You look fantastic." he whispered.

"That's good, for the effort it took to get into." Natasha smiled at him. She then turned to Frigga, "This isn't some attempt to get us to go to a surprise wedding is it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?" Frigga asked with a small smile.

"Brides tend to wear only white on their wedding day." Natasha replied. "Originally it was meant to signify their purity, but tradition changed with the times, so purity is no longer really required."

"That is good. While maidenhood is appreciated, I find that bonding pairs sometimes prefer to explore the prowess of their counterpart in the bedroom, before they decide to enter wedlock." Frigga stated easily. "I do hope you two are entertaining the possibility of using the gift I gave you at some later stage?" she asked with her own raised eyebrow. "How are things in the bedroom my dear?"

Natasha actually blushed, not having expected something like that from Frigga, Queen of Asgard. She stammered, "I… err."

"Do not look at me like you don't know my aspects. I was aware of your bond after all." Frigga smiled at her.

Natasha composed herself. "Harry is a man among men. He is also quite gifted." is all she said. Leaving out what gifts she was referring to.

Frigga just smiled a little more. "I shall endeavour no keep that to myself. We don't want any more maidens vying for your beloved's attention."

Harry had since, turned scarlet. "Could we drop this subject?" he begged.

"Why Harry, are you blushing?" Natasha asked, a smile on her face at his discomfort.

"Don't enjoy it so much, or should I remind you the Queen had you blushing no less than a minute ago yourself." Harry smirked at her.

"I don't remember that." Natasha scoffed, then turned to the Queen. "I'm thinking we need to discuss what might happen this evening." And with that, the subject was changed.

They were escorted to the Throne Chamber by the Queen herself and had seats set a little bit away from the King and Queen on the dais. Harry had greeted the King with a bow and Odin had gotten up and shook Harry's hand heartily. "You may call me Odin. The crown considers you friend."

"Thank you Odin." Harry said sincerely. "Where are the people?" he asked looking around the great empty hall.

"We shall take our seats and then the hoard will descent upon us to greet you as a Lord and Lady of Asgard." Odin replied pointing for him to take his seat.

When they were seated, an announcement was made and throngs of people started entering, starting with Thor. They would stop and bow to first their monarchs and then the new Lord and Lady, before moving into the hall to their places, Thor taking his customary place by Odin's side. There were a lot of people, and Harry wondered if all of Asgard was here.

When everyone had entered Odin stood up, "Welcome to the celebration. I have called you here today to meet and honour a new Lord and Lady to the realm." Odin said. There were polite applause knowing their King was not finished. "Indeed they have done much to protect their world, Midgard, so you may ask why they have been honoured so. When first we met, Harry Potter was revealed to be a magic user of great power and repute. He has since proven to have great wisdom and generosity.

"Considering the prizes he has brought to Asgard willingly and requesting nothing in return, I decided to reward unto him the station as Midgardian Council to the Throne. When my Queen found that his chosen companion had an ailing, she decided to heal the young woman. She did so only because our new council decided that her safety and security was paramount before even his continued association with Asgard." There were gasps. Few had ever scorned the jewel of the Nine Realms for anything before.

"Indeed, he showed his true character even then. But at our next meeting, our council and the young woman showed their gratitude in such a way that we could not stand by and not honour him and her. For the joy they bestowed upon my Queen and thus myself, I have appointed them Lord Harry Potter and Lady Natasha Romanoff! Let us stand and honour the new Lord and Lady of Asgard!" he intoned. Everybody stood and bowed. Even the King and queen turned and nodded to them. "Lord and Council Harry Potter, do you have any words at this time?" Odin asked.

Harry had not been warned of this, but decided to take the opportunity to present his next surprises. "I was not aware that I would be required to speak, so I have not prepared the words, but let me speak from the heart, as I have often found honesty to never be the wrong thing to say." Harry said this quietly, but with a modified amplification charm in place. Everybody could hear him, as if he was speaking to them personally.

"When I arrived in Asgard, I found a welcoming people. I have made friends and been shown your gracious hospitality. There has not been an occasion here that I did not feel welcomed and safe. So when I came back it was with gifts that I thought to give in thanks of that kindness. Since then, I have been given honours for simply doing what I believed right and fitting. Therefore I hope there are no further honours to give me as I present my latest creations to the King." Harry said.

He removed the bag from around his neck and opened it. Then he waved his hand and out came a flying carpet. He let it unfurl and levitated it above the crowd. It was huge, probably one of the biggest things he'd ever enchanted, besides houses. "This is a flying carpet, enchanted in many ways for protection, but its greatest feature is that it can travel to seven of the nine realms." Harry said. He left it to hang there rotating so many could see the golden glimmer of the royal coat of arms right in the centre.

"I was told of the bifrost and how Asgard protected so many realms with its army, but were unable to do so with the bifrost currently in need of repair, so I devised a plan, with the help of Lady Sif, to correct the issue. Here you have what I have come up with. No longer will the armies of Asgard be stationary. With this you can deploy once more and protect what you once have." Harry finished. There was silence for a moment and then an uproar of applause and shouting.

Harry held up a hand, to silence the crowd of celebrating people. It took a moment, but they soon gave him their attention again. "A couple more gifts, if you could give me some more of your time." Harry waved his hand again. A smaller carpet flew out and rotated next to its fellow. "This is a gift to the King and Queen themselves as a personal means of conveyance. It is much the same as the previous one, but much more heavily enchanted. I dare say, while they are on it, they could not be in a safer place." There were nods of approval as the people considered it.

Harry then reached into the bag three times and removed a bottle each time, having them float in the air in front of the King. "This time I present something more light-hearted. King Odin, if you please?" Harry conjured a three glass tumblers, and had the bottles pour themselves a taste of each into a glass. "Please taste this one first," giving him of the twenty-five year aged Firewhiskey.

Odin had looked at the bottles and understood what he was doing. Smiling he took his time, taking the first and looked at its colour, sniffed it and then took a drink. "A fine batch you have made this time, even slightly better than the last, aged just one year more than before." Odin said with a pleased smile. The cheers roared again. People had been talking about the Firewhiskey. So few had tasted it and to say this was better than the last, was truly a shock.

Harry presented him with the second glass. Odin took it and performed much the same performance as before. "Half a century has made the Firewhiskey taste even better. You have outdone yourself. This half-century aged Firewhiskey is truly something any King would want stored for only the best of occasions!" The crowd was now silent holding their breath in anticipation, wondering what the last glass could hold. If the first was half the age of the second, they could only guess at the third glass.

Odin himself was excited now, wanting nothing more than to taste from the last glass. When Harry presented it, he did not waste his time in showmanship. He took the glass and put it directly to his mouth. Everyone was silent, waiting for the verdict. Odin was working very hard to contain his emotions, acting like he was thinking and then turned to Harry, "I cannot think of an occasion that would ever be worthy of this. It is like it was made by magic itself."

Then Harry spoke, the crowd not knowing how to react yet. "That is why this drink was not named Firewhiskey at all, but Odin's Brew. For no occasion is truly worthy of your presence in it, for the esteem I hold you in." Harry said with a deep bow.

"You have shown me much respect and I will have to think hard on how to thank you for these wonders you have bestowed on our kingdom." King Odin said deep in thought. The crowd were dumbfounded. Nobody had ever seen the likes of the shock that passed Odin's face when he tasted from the last glass. A sense of awe settled on the crowd as what felt like a miracle had taken place.

Harry then waved his hand one last time and hundreds of bottles flew from the bag, to stack themselves neatly on the Dias. The twenty-five year, the fifty year and the Odin's Brew distinctly separated. One hundred and seventy-four of each. The Odin's Brew had two wolves and two ravens on each, animated to move around the label.

Odin had the bottles taken away, much to the consternation of the crowd, until one hundred bottles of the previous delivery was brought to the tables by the servants. "Let the feast begin!" Odin exclaimed, "Let us be merry and give thanks to the one who has given us this marvellous nectar!"

The people were still quite subdued, until the bottles were opened and people started tasting the marvel that was Firewhiskey. Soon the party was quite rowdy and Harry received nothing but respectful looks. Quite a few were looking at Natasha with looks of jealousy. Apparently she was drawing quite the attention this evening.

They were soon mingling and chatting, many giving him thanks for allowing them to protect the realms once again. A warrior nation indeed. Some women were flirting with him, some with Natasha. Some men too, but fortunately not with Harry. Harry didn't mind, though. She could handle them and was used to the attention.

At some point they were separated, as men started talking about the firewhiskey and trying to get information about its creation. Harry was telling them that there were many steps he didn't know and that his partners would not like him telling their secrets anyway. They were trying anyway, but at some point, they seemed to suddenly have other things to do.

As the men cleared the way, a beautiful blonde woman in a green outfit approached him, "So you are the wizard that has woven his way into the crown's favour?" she asked.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. Is there something I can help you with?" Harry asked politely. He got a strange sense from her that he didn't like. This woman had power. Magical power. And it was unleashed.

"You may call me Lady Amora and leave your companion to spend time with me." As she spoke her unleashed power twisted and started winding around Harry, attempting to enter his body. It was subtle in its jabs when it got to his mind, trying to find a weakness to enter.

"I'm afraid your attempts to enter my mind will fail." Harry said casually, taking a sip from his glass. "Stronger than you have tried and failed."

She blinked for a moment before retracting her power. "I only meant to know you. You cannot blame a girl for trying." she said.

"Really? Because it sounded like you were trying to order me to leave Natasha for you." Harry said, still with a smile on his face. He didn't know it at the time, but King Odin and Queen Frigga were paying close attention. "I remember your name. You are supposed to be a very powerful sorceress."

"I am, but don't you think me beautiful? Would I not make a better companion and mate than that of a mere Midgardian?" she asked, moving closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. He smelled her sweet breath in his face and realised the smell was something he recognized.

"That potion is strong, you must be powerful to control it so easily, but I've experienced it's like before. You cannot affect my emotions with it either." Harry said with a smirk as he took a step back. "Why are you suddenly interested in me? Last I heard you were enamoured by Prince Thor?" he asked.

"Prince Thor is not a powerful Sorcerer, like yourself. I can feel the pressure of your will even now. You must be worth many of him for you to radiate such pure power." There was a mad gleam in her eye.

Harry decided to cut this conversation short. "I'm afraid you'll need to excuse me. I have a companion I need to attend to." he said, while starting to move to where he last saw her, talking to one of the Warriors Three.

"Not if I attend to her first." she said in response. "I call for the right of challenge!" she suddenly exclaimed and the hall went silent.

Harry stopped and turned around, his own magic suddenly unleashed and rippling over him in waves as his eyes flashed. "You challenge me at your own peril."

"Not you! I challenge _her_!" she scoffed, pointing at Natasha as she walked up to Harry. "If she holds your heart, then I will take it from her!"

The crowd had moved back to see what would happen next. "If you challenge Lady Natasha in my hall you would do well to remember the consequences of failing!" Odin bellowed. "Should she defeat you, you would never be allowed to challenge her again. Do you understand and accept this?" Odin asked from his throne.

"I do, King Odin. She is an unworthy cow next to his splendour and I would make a far more appropriate companion." She spat at Natasha's feet.

"You will not insult my guests of honour and a Lady in my presence!" Odin bellowed again angrily.

Amora looked torn. She knew she could take the unworthy woman out easily, but her claim would be tarnished if she did not enter battle against her with honour. After a moment she whispered, "Sorry."

Odin did not seem pleased, but continued. "Make room for them to fight for their claim." He intoned. He had been informed that they would accept a challenger so that Natasha would be left alone. He just hoped they knew what they were doing.

Harry kissed Natasha. "She has magic, not as powerful as mine, but still, she might be able to see you if you go stealth. I suggest that you use that only when you can quickly close the distance and finish it." He whispered to her.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." She whispered back.

There was an opening cleared in front of the dais. When Natasha and Amora were standing ready, Harry lifted his hand and they were lifted up as a circular platform grew under them so all could see. He didn't want anyone missing this, so that future challengers might think twice.

Amora looked at him in awe with that mad gleam in her eyes again. Natasha simply touched her hand to her bracelet and said, "Silent Widow". Her armour was suddenly on her and her glove in the bracelet's place.

"You may begin." Odin said. Next to him Frigga was smiling. She had no doubt of the victor, given what Harry and Natasha had shared with her.

Amora was first to act. She raised her hand and whispered an incantation. A bolt of blue energy flashed at Natasha. She simply lifter her gauntlet and clenched her fingers activating the built-in shield. The spell hit the shield and dissipated into nothingness. "The Wizard has given you some toys, but that will not save you!" She then ran to Natasha with a sword, which she summoned, in her hand. Natasha took out her first baton and blocked the blow. Then the second. She was taking her time, studying the woman's movements as she always did with new opponents.

They started trading blows and Natasha was soon keeping pace with her, with her one hand. When she spotted a weakness, she quickly took her other baton and hit Amora in the back of the knee with it. She may be from Asgard, but weighted batons and years of training had served her well. Amora went down on one knee, but quickly recovered. Trying again she doubled her efforts, her movements becoming quicker as she desperately tried to slash and skewer her opponent. But Natasha was simply better. She wasn't even aiming to injure, yet.

She let Amora vent her frustrations into her blows, and blocked every attack, smirking when she got the other knee with another hit. "Quit defending and attack me!" Amora yelled, hoping her opponent would let her guard down. It did not work, but Natasha obliged and started stepping forward every couple of blows, driving her opponent back, until they reached the other side of the platform and Amora had to dodge to the side or be thrown over the edge.

Her dodge left her exposed for a moment and Natasha stabbed the baton at her hip, shocking her with the electrical discharge. But it would not be so easy. Amora was from Asgard and was hardier than that. She did let out a grunt in pain, though. Then she rolled away and made some distance. She then raised her hands and started chanting. "Let's see if you can block this!" she said when she had finished as a great ball of fire was formed and suspended above her head.

There was a call of alarm from the audience, but Harry lifted his hand and caused a sphere of energy to surround the stage. Natasha, meanwhile had stowed her batons and drew a gun. She first fired at the ball of flame, but nothing happened. Then she fired at Amora. Where it hit, holes appeared in her clothes, but it did not seem to faze her besides a slight wince. Shrugging Natasha fired a bullet right at her forehead. The hit may not puncture, but the force was still impressive and Amora's head flew back.

When the woman started firing her weapon, Amora had a hard time keeping her concentration on the spell. The projectiles hit like bolts from a crossbow, only stronger. When she was hit in the head, she feared losing control of the fireball, so she tossed it to the last location of her opponent. She smirked and watched as it flew to her location and then exploded. Amora saw a dome of energy flare around the platform and smirked. She would have this sorcerer's power for herself!

When Natasha saw the fireball coming for her, she muttered something and disappeared. The fireball exploded, but she had escaped it completely due to her armour. If Harry was to be believed, she could have simply stood there as her armour was made with protections against such things. She rushed behind her opponent on silent feet and raise one finger to her neck.

Amora was impressed by her own power, she seemed to have disintegrated the tiny mortal. She was still smiling and mentally congratulating herself when everything went black.

The crowd stood transfixed throughout the entire event. First, the Lady Natasha blocked a magical attack and then took on her opponent with what looked like a short staff of some kind. Then she produced another and started beating her opponent back, until Amora had to dodge away from falling off the platform. Then, when Amora summoned a fireball to immolate her opponent, Lord Harry simply protected the observers. Apparently he had full faith in his Lady.

When the fireball hit, only some had noticed her disappear a second before. While the sorceress was looking at her handiwork, she suddenly toppled over, unconscious. Natasha then reappeared in her armour. It was soon replaced with her elegant dress again and she bowed to the King and Queen and then the audience.

There was a massive applause and cheering as everyone saw she had not even broken a sweat, let alone taken any injuries. Harry lowered the platform until it was gone, but before anyone could get to her to congratulate her, Harry was kissing the stuffing out of her. "Well done. That was brilliant!" he said in her ear.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. Harry had done her more harm than her opponent could with his kiss.

"Congratulations Lady Natasha. You have truly defended your honour and righteously so!" Odin spoke from his throne.

Natasha bowed to him again and said, "Thank you, King Odin."

Soon the people were on them and they were congratulating her on her overwhelming success. Harry got her attention and she joined him where Amora lay, unconscious. Harry pointed a finger at her and the crowd grew still. When she awoke, she jumped up, "What happened?" she demanded.

"The cow defeated the sorceress." Natasha said simply, a wicked smile on her face.

"That isn't possible!" she screamed.

"It is true. All of Asgard saw you fall to her hand. You have been bested. Be glad that you have your life, as I am certain she had the power to end not just the fight, but your life as well." Odin said from where he sat. "She is an Avenger, after all. One of Thor's companions from Midgard who defeated an army."

Amora stood there shocked at all the faces looking at her like she was an interloper now. She couldn't have anyone looking down on her. Her power started to build again, angry and flaring.

Harry felt the build-up and pointed a finger at her again. "One spell from you and you won't have to despair your loss ever again." His own aura was unleashed. She was threatening his friends. His eyes started to glow, threatening the worst kind of vengeance with more power than she had felt in a long time. The room started to shake slightly. Natasha took Harry's hand and he suppressed his intent slightly.

Amora looked at him again, "You will be mine! Mark my words!" and then she vanished, having transported herself away.

The people were looking at Harry in awe. Never before had he so let go of his power. For the first time, everyone knew to fear his anger, and respected his control. There was another outbreak of applause and cheering.

"I think it is time we began the feast," Odin said. The servants soon started streaming in with platters of food. Harry was surprised to note there were quite a few Pizzas. He was glad Volstagg would not be bothering him again for food.

They were seated next to the King and Queen at the head table. And everyone started eating and retelling the story of what had just happened.

"You chose a dangerous opponent." Frigga said to Natasha. "I'm glad you were able to trounce her. I doubt you'll have any challengers now, as she is regarded as a great warrior and powerful sorceress."

"I had Harry's protections and the enchanted items he gave me. There was never a way for her to win." Natasha said offhandedly.

"She might become a hindrance later, though. So be careful. If she shows up on Midgard, I suggest that you allow Harry to handle the encounter, as the Enchantress is quite the schemer." Frigga warned.

"Enchantress?" Harry asked, his attention drawn to one of his favourite subjects.

"Her title was gained through her ability to seduce men, not her magical prowess, though they do go hand-in-hand at times." Odin said.

"Well, that's different then." Harry conceded. "She was trying to enter my mind first while we spoke and then I detected a love potion on her breath. She must have brewed it so she could use her breath as a way to control people too." Harry explained.

"And why were you not affected?" Odin asked.

"I have very strong mental shields. Nobody can enter them without permission." Harry explained.

"People have tried giving him love potions in the past as well, so he knows how to protect himself." Natasha added.

"That is very impressive. Do your skills allow you to enter another's mind as well?" Frigga asked him.

"He can, but he doesn't like to. It was done to him too much while he was still a child, so he has grown an aversion to it." Natasha answered for him.

"The more I hear of your world, the less I sympathise with their demise." Frigga said. "Who would do that to a child!" she exclaimed in impotent fury.

"They weren't all that bad." Harry defended his world.

"Of course not, Harry. I'm just sad for what you went through." Frigga apologised. "It's also unfortunate you dislike the skill, for we have long tried to speak to Loki, but he refuses to tell us of who sent him and the Chitauri to your world. We had hoped we could redeem him if we could find out someone else had forced his hand."

"I may not like the skill, but if you require it of me, I may attempt it." Harry said sadly.

"No. We are friends and as such, I will never force your hand like that. You are too valuable a resource to alienate you so." Odin said seriously, then, "After all, where will Odin come by more Odin's Brew if you refuse to return to us." Odin smiled at him.

"Certainly one hundred and seventy-five bottles will last you a while yet?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"But we live such long lives and people will want to taste it, as reward for deeds they do in service of the crown. You do not seem to have realised the value of the drink you yourself have striven to create." Odin said sincerely.

"Myself and others." Harry corrected, "You must please remember that I was not alone in its creation. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark did as much if not more than myself."

"And your aging process was in part due to them?" Odin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Bruce did find the spell." Harry said weakly.

"And you cast it. Don't undersell yourself on this, Harry. You are the major benefactor, but you are also correct. I will have to consider rewarding them as well." Odin relented.

"You have already paid for the delivery." Harry said.

"But you have not been paid enough for the enhanced quality of the latest delivery. I fear Asgard does not have enough gold to pay for what you have delivered to me. If you were a man like Fandral I would have offered any woman you wished, many even, were they amenable, but you are not. It is difficult to give you a proper reward, so I will do what I can of as much value as I can offer." Odin said. "As such, when will you start visiting more often, that I might instruct you in the magic of Asgard?"

Harry's mouth hung open. "I think you just rewarded him more than you can imagine, King Odin. His one true passion is magic and helping others with it." Natasha said for him while he was still trying to gather himself.

"I think you are correct. I may have found a worthy reward indeed." Odin said with a smile. "But then we have not discussed the Magic Carpets yet. That is of almost equal value to the people of the many worlds we strive to protect." Odin added.

"Oh, that reminds me." Harry suddenly said coming out of his stupor. He reached into his pocket and removed two mirrors. "This one is for you. It is shrunken and can be placed on a wall in your briefing room. It is connected to the other ones. You may contact me, Thor, Heimdall or this one, which I suggest you give to one of your people when they go to another world. Let me demonstrate." Harry held out the other mirror. "Heimdall."

It was not one second before Heimdall answered, "Greetings Harry and King Odin."

"Hi Heimdall. I'm demonstrating the mirror and its use to the King." Harry said.

"Are you really?" Heimdall said with a look of interest. He failed at hiding his humour.

"Yeah, that just seems wrong. Forget I asked you to act surprised. It doesn't work." Harry said. "Goodbye." Harry ended the connection before Heimdall could reply. 'Take that' Harry thought.

"This will be most useful." Odin said. "I will for once be able to have contact with my people when they are in harms' way."

"There is another reason. The Carpets always travel to the same places when they arrive on the different worlds. So they will need Heimdall to instruct them where to go when they arrive." Harry said slightly apologetically.

"It's more than we can do now," said Odin. "You have still outdone yourself in service of Asgard. And you are not even one of its subjects."

"It is true. You are giving us a way to help thousands, millions of people. You have, by this one act become the reason for so many less, meaningless deaths." Frigga said. "In my opinion, this was the most important gift you have given us yet."

"Speaking of gifts," Natasha said. "Why haven't you given Odin his sight back in his other eye, like you did for Fury, Harry?"

"Is this possible?" Odin asked, raised eyebrow.

Harry looked at Odin, "I would like to, but I'm not sure my enchantments would work on an Asgardian and I didn't want to give the King hope, just to fail. You are, from our perspective at least, an alien race and it is a very delicate piece of magic that reaches into the mind and accesses certain parts of the brain to give it input." he said apologetically.

"Sorry." Natasha said. "I didn't know."

"Could you try anyway?" Frigga asked. "We could always remove it if the enchantment fails. We Aesir can take a lot of pain and recover, if that is your fear."

Harry reached into his bag and withdrew the eye-patch he had been carrying with him for the last couple of weeks. "I have one already that I made for you, but I realized only afterward that there might be issues, so I kept it to myself. I didn't want to experiment with the King. Until tested it might have the opposite effect, basically blinding him." Harry said handing the patch to Odin.

"Let us try it in a safe environment first." Odin said standing up. He spoke to a servant who quickly left. Then he spoke loudly, "We will adjourn for a few moments. Continue as you are."

When they reached the privacy of another room, there was a wrinkled old man waiting for them. He had a stump for a leg and one eye, battle scars all over his body. "My King." He said with a bow.

"Ah, Trygg. Yes, I sent for you because we have need of you. The wizard has made an artefact that might restore my eye, but he was worried that because we are Asgardian, it might affect us differently. He fears pain, or even complete blindness. Would you be willing to test this artefact for me? If it fails or has negative effects I will ensure to commission him to resolve the issue until it works and your care will be seen to here in the palace, until that time." Odin explained.

"If there is need for me, I would be happy to be of service." he said at once. Then, "Should the artefact work, would it be possible for you to commission one for me, sire?" Trygg asked.

"I would be glad to." Odin assured him. He handed the eye patch to Trygg.

Trygg put the eye-patch on his head and waited. "It doesn't seem to be doing anything, sire."

"Give it a moment. The enchantments are complex and precise. It takes a couple of seconds even for Midgardians." Harry said.

They waited another thirty seconds. "I still don't…" he trailed off. "Wait, I think…" he was looking around, awe suddenly on his face. "It is working! It started so slow, I almost didn't notice. This is a miracle!"

"It works!" Odin exclaimed. "Ha! Will your wonders never cease?" He thumped Harry on the back.

"Thank you, King Odin." Harry said with a smile, genuinely happy for him. He just wish he had an extra one with him. Trygg's wonder made him feel bad for the man, when he reluctantly took it off and handed it to King Odin. "I have an idea that might be useful to you, yet, Trygg."

Harry focused and changed Trygg's stumped leg to look like a real one. And then he animated it. He was doing this on the fly, never having experimented with this particular enchantment. It's what took intent from the mind to the carpet, but he thought, that if he did it just right, he may just… "Okay, try walking around a bit." Harry told the old man.

Trygg looked at him funny and then started moving about. Suddenly with wonder in his one eye again. "What a marvel! I can walk." He then jumped, and then ran to the other side of the room and back faster than Harry thought possible for such an old man. "I'm almost whole again! You truly are a wizard! Now I can die on my feet and go to Valhalla!" there were tears in his eyes.

"Our wizard truly is a wonderful man." Frigga said. There were so many denied their final battle.

"I may have other commissions for you now, Harry." Odin said with a smile.

"I thought you might," Harry sighed, but smiled. He did love helping people. If there were people lying about, wanting to be of use but encumbered by injury, he'd do what he could. "I won't say I can fix everything. I'm just a man and I was never trained officially in the medical arts."

"We'd not expect miracles around every corner, just possibilities." Frigga said. This man was so wonderful, if he didn't have Natasha she'd find him an Asgardian to tie him to their realm.

"Thank you for understanding my limitations." Odin was reaching for his current eye-patch. "Just hold the new one over it, I'll do the rest." He said to Odin. Odin did that, and Harry melded it to the current patch making it look exactly the same.

A minute later, Odin exclaimed, "It worked! I did so miss this." He said looking around in wonder, before his eyes settled on his wife. "You look twice as beautiful with two eyes to behold you." He said and then hugged her.

"Perhaps a nice Carpet ride so you can test your sight?" Natasha suggested.

"Oh, I have been hoping to try it out!" Frigga said.

"Why?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why, what, Harry?" Odin asked.

"In his world there seemed to be those who loved Magic Carpets and those who loved flying enchanted brooms. Harry is one of the latter." Natasha smirked. "Every time someone shows their interest in the Carpet over the Broom, he feels his taste has been personally affronted."

"Well if you want us to know that and make an informed decision, you should have brought us both. As it stands people will automatically think the carpet is best, because they were introduced to only it!" Odin laughed.

"That is fair I suppose." Harry grumbled good-naturedly. "Remind me to show you a memory of a quiddich match one day. That's the best example of brooms."

They left the room and went back to the party. Harry levitated the carpet back down from where it still rotated and put it on the floor of the dais. He then conjured two thick u-shaped pillows that could be sat in with arm rests and stepped back, allowing the King and Queen to sit down in them. The carpet rose and Odin and Frigga floated to the door.

They turned around and Odin addressed the hall, "We are going to test the Carpet, we will be back in a short while."

The doors were opened and when the King and Queen were out one of the guards came to Harry, "Lord Harry, if you could please bring the other carpet down, the king's personal Guard would like to accompany him." he said respectfully. Harry understood it was his job, so brought it down and rolled it up, so it would fit through the doors. Three guards took it and they marched out of the hall.

When the doors shut again, people started partying again. Harry was soon pulled into a discussion with the Warriors Three and Natasha was in conversation with a couple of ladies. All the ladies now looked at her with respect and wanted to know how she had trained and how she had armoured herself so quickly. Volstagg was happily eating while he drank Firewhiskey. Harry warned him, that no matter his tolerance, the magical drink could still affect him greatly.

Fandral was telling Harry that he must have found the best Midgardian woman available and Harry agreed.

Then Hogun approached him, "Harry, could you make that other drink again. I quite enjoyed that."

Harry had seldom heard him talk, so immediately agreed. Soon there was Butterbeer all around again and some people who preferred milder drinks were soon drinking that.

Trygg, meanwhile had started telling everyone what Harry had done for the king and showing off his foot. He had attained another shoe as well, so when people asked him about it he happily rolled up and showed them the leg and how it moved. Harry was getting more and more stares. He was about to suggest that they leave, when King Odin and Queen Frigga floated back in through the door.

When they landed, Odin dismounted first and walked up to Harry, "Could you not have given us a couple of minutes?!" he whispered harshly.

"I'm afraid not, Majesty. Your royal guard were doing their jobs. I would not put your or the Queens life in peril. Nor would I have them kill horses, trying to keep up with you. I know how fast those carpets can go." Harry said with a smile.

Odin grumbled. "I can't argue with your logic, but I don't have to be happy about it." He then moved off to his throne while Queen Frigga approached, a smile on her face.

"You must excuse Odin. He so seldom has a moment to himself." Frigga apologised.

Harry leaned in close, "Well, then I suggest the next time you are on the carpet and want some privacy, you say the words 'To Vanaheim' or 'To Alfheim'. If the guards don't hear it, they'll have to go to Heimdall to find out where you are. I suspect that will give you a couple of minutes." Harry said this with a wink.

Frigga instantly brightened and said, "Thank you." before leaving to sit by Odin. She was talking to him in whispers and Harry could see the smile return to his face. Odin then turned to Harry and nodded at him in thanks.

The evening was a rousing success and just before they left they were presented with an even larger amount of gold. Twice as large by Harry's estimation. He was then asked for another two quarter-century and one of the half-century Firewhiskey. Odin didn't want too much of the Odin's Brew made. Saying it's more valuable as a limited resource and that he didn't want to bankrupt Asgard buying another load of those just yet. He'd be thinking in the meanwhile what he could present Harry for another one of those. 'Perhaps a seed from one of the golden apples if he promises to protect it jealously.' Odin thought.


	24. Chapter 24

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

_AN: This chapter contains a large amount of copied information from another document I keep for ideas. If there are inconsistencies, please let me know._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

A couple of days later, Harry had purchased an island in Fiji, with enough space for his Greenhouses and a private little beach where he could see beach houses in the future. It was ideal, as when it was winter in Malibu, it was summer in Fiji. He had immediately protected the island to be unplottable and with a Fidelius. He named it New Atlantis.

Harry wanted to take his friends to the island for another date, so he had waited till Natasha was able to join them and arranged it so that Pepper was available as well. After setting up a surprise, Harry had picked up Natasha a bit early so he could snog her silly, although it usually ended the other way around. She had this way of getting him all riled up with just a look. Harry tended to level the playing field by sending a mild tickling charm down her entire body.

"Come on, Natasha. You carry on like this and I will end up cancelling. You know how important this is to me, right?" he begged as she kept on enticing him.

"If you wanted to leave now, you should have made more time." she said smoothly. A coy smile on her lips.

"We can go for a flight on the carpet later, if you want? But then we have to leave now." Harry promised, trying to bribe her.

"No. We've done the magic carpet ride. If you promise to take me out on your broom though, you might be able to persuade me…" she trailed off.

"Okay, deal. I haven't had the chance to try it anyway. What better place than over an island I own?" Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you." she said suddenly all business. She was good. He suspected that was her goal all along.

"You've not lost your edge at all! I think you won that round, too." Harry said mock sadly.

"Yes I did." she said smugly.

Harry grabbed her in his arms, kissed her and apparated.

"There you are!" Tony said. "I want to see this place of yours, where I intend to build a second beach-house!" he joked.

"Oi, New Atlantis is meant to be my place! Let me set up my stuff first before you start arguing about real estate." Harry joked back.

"Are you sure it's not bad luck to name your island after and island that supposedly sank under the waves?" Pepper asked.

"It didn't sink, it is just charmed so you can't find it. Just like my island!" Harry said happily.

"In your world, maybe." Natasha said, with that raised brow of hers, a small smirk on her lips.

"Okay. Take hold of this." he held out a lay, which he took out of an inner pocket.

Tony was apparently holding back from laughing. "Where did you get this, Natasha's room?" he finally said with a smirk.

"Tony! That's terrible!" Pepper swatted his arm.

Everybody took hold and Harry said, "To the beach!" and the portkey took them away.

When they landed, it was late afternoon.

"Ouch! That's bright!" Tony said. Harry produced a set of sunglasses that looked a lot like Tony's for himself. Natasha and Pepper obviously had thought of this and were already putting their own on. Tony just reached out, took Harry's sunglasses of his face and put them on. "Thanks." he said. Harry smirked and conjured another pair.

"So, what do you think?" Harry said as he pointed at the white sand beach, with tropical trees a bit away from the ocean. It was a paradise. It was not a small island either. They had plenty of room for expansion and a large plateau in the middle, probably from when the island was originally formed.

Tony pointed at the plateau and said, "Dibs!"

Pepper folded her arms, "We will not build another house on a cliff! Nobody will bother us here. We can finally have beach-front property without people gawking!" she said.

"I want to use the top of the plateau to build a reservoir anyway. What's a tropical paradise without running streams and the sounds of nature? I was also thinking of a private hot spring. Always wanted to try one of those." Harry said.

"That does sound fun." Natasha said with a sultry smile, her meaning clear to all.

"Yes it does." Pepper said looking at Tony.

"You know what, beach-front sounds perfect." Tony suddenly changed his tune. "We could even make it a topless beach." he said, looking at Pepper. She just smirked at him.

Natasha, suddenly started taking her clothes off to reveal a two piece bikini. Pepper soon followed suite. "Harry, if you would?" Natasha said pointing next to her on the sand.

Harry smirked, waved his hand and revealed his surprize. There were a couple of deck chairs with tropical looking drinks, magically cold of course, in cup holders with tiny umbrellas.

"When did you set this up?" Natasha asked.

"Just before I came to pick you up, actually." Harry said nonchalantly.

Natasha grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately. "It's this kind of thing that might make me keep you."

"If I'm only that lucky." Harry replied with a soft smile.

"You might just get that lucky." her meaning was clear, but Harry moved ahead of them, so they couldn't see him blush.

They were sitting on the beach chairs, having their drinks when Tony said, "You know, the only problem with this place is that we'll need some form of satellite connection so that we can connect with the rest of the world."

"I was actually thinking about that a while back. You remember I mentioned instant communications world-wide without delay?" Harry asked.

"I do remember that. What did you have in mind?" Tony asked excitedly.

In lieu of answering Harry took out his mirror.

"So you want to use the two-way mirrors as a relay?" Tony had asked and thought about it. "That could actually work. We would have to use fibre optics, melded to the mirrors to transport data and we'd have to set up a cellular tower relay to use the mirror's available network to transmit communications…" Tony was thinking it through and then asked, "Wait, people won't even know when we leave Malibu this way will they? We'd be as reachable here as there!"

"Pepper might not prefer that, but yes. That is the idea. Unfortunately I know next to nothing about the technology you are referring to, but I'll help out how I can." Harry said.

"You don't understand the implications of this, do you? I could create a single device that uses this technology to 'dial' into a network that we host, bringing internet and communications to the entire world! No need for thousands of miles of cables running through the bottom of the ocean or satellite uplinks. We simply start the connection on our side and deliver the corresponding device to a communications hub anywhere in the world.

"We'd be taking the costs of setup to a fraction of a fraction of the normal cost. We could then rent our connections at such a low price, that you'd have to be an idiot to use any other company. Within a few years we'll have taken over some of the biggest markets in the world: Communications and Connectivity. This is a project that will make our companies billions if not trillions of dollars, and that at a fraction of the cost to the client!" Tony was so ecstatic he got up and hugged Harry and lifted him off the deck chair. "This is your dream Harry! You can help so many people with this!"

"Hold on a minute." Harry laughed as he was put down. "We'll still have to take security into consideration. It would be impossible to steal the technology, but we can't have anyone trying to take our hardware apart and learning the secrets of these devices. If you're right, we'd probably also make more enemies than anyone else in the world." he said, suddenly realizing the truth of the matter.

"I'll have to protect it like we protect our PMGs, but it is very doable." Tony said negligently. Then a couple of thoughts hit him. "We'd probably also have to figure out how to make the mirrors with runes for that. And to protect our loved ones," he looked at Pepper, who was staring at him open mouthed for his show of affection earlier, "it would probably be better to do a slow roll-out of this technology. We'd have to keep our rates up until we're established and then slowly lower our prices over the years until our competitors have faded out or we outright purchase them.

"That's actually financially also sound, as we'll be raking it in with next to no expense. In the meanwhile we can start using our excess funds to start spreading the technology to rural areas and places that have none of the technology available. We can give it to them for free, even. Bringing us one step closer with every communications hub we set up." Tony finished.

"Harry, you may not be the smartest person in the world, but your ideas, while not completely thought through, will one day change the entire world and I'm glad to call you my friend." Tony said sincerely. "That being said, you still suck at poker!" Tony joked and punched him in the arm playfully.

In his exuberance, Tony picked up Pepper and twirled her around. "We can fix it, Pepper! We can fix the damage Stark Industries has caused!"

"Oh, Tony! I'm so happy for you!" she said as she hugged him with tears in her eyes, knowing how long he had struggled with the idea that the innocent had suffered because of his contributions to the arms race.

Natasha walked up to Harry as he stood there smiling looking at Tony being so uncharacteristically happy. She enfolded him in her arms and hugged him. "This will change so many lives for the better. You are a hero even now, while just making plans to keep your friends happy." she said softly.

"Well we still haven't figure out how to produce water." Harry said.

"Actually, I might have an idea about that." Tony spoke up.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"While I've not found a way to create water from the air, I have found a rune cluster that can purify water." Tony said.

"How does that help us?" Harry asked.

"The ocean!" Natasha realised.

"Exactly! We would still need to pump the water, unless you can somehow create a portal that will simply transport it?" He looked at Harry hopefully.

"Sorry, not that I'm aware of. We could look though. Maybe there's something in the library." Harry replied.

"Maybe we will find the answer when we figure out how to make the mirrors with the runes. After all, you are technically connecting two places together." Tony theorised.

"Enough shop talk." Pepper said. "This is supposed to be a date."

"Yes, I think it's time you kept your part of the bargain." Natasha said with a smile. She hoped it would calm him.

"That, is a great idea. I'll go fetch it quick." Harry stepped back from her and apparated home.

"What bargain?" Pepper asked.

"You'll see." Natasha said.

Harry re-appeared carrying a broom in his hands. It was one of the top models he owned, made for speed. "Let me just take her up first so I can see how she handles." Harry said as he mounted the broom. Without waiting for a reply, he shot off, holding on for dear life, the sound of a sonic boom followed a couple of seconds later, and Harry didn't seem to stop accelerating, he'd had to cast sticking charms on himself, to keep from falling off and a wind shielding spell to protect himself from the harsh winds. He had only just managed that before he breached the sound barrier.

From down on the beach, they had lost sight of him in under a minute. When they saw him again, he shot past them so fast, they lost him in under a couple of seconds. Tony's mouth was agape. He could not even go that fast.

When Harry appeared the final time, he was flying much more sedately. He landed next to them, a huge smile on his face. "That was AWESOME!" he screamed at the sky. "I don't know why I waited so long to try this."

"Harry, you were flying faster than even I could. How are you even alive? You should have broken all your bones with how fast you were accelerating!" Tony exclaimed.

"Nah, brooms are enchanted to counteract most of the g-forces." Harry scoffed, smile still on his face.

"Okay, fair enough. But we'll need to start talking about a space program. With what you just showed me, and what we're already working on, we could potentially start the worlds most advanced space program." Tony enthused. More ideas were flying through his head. Portkeys and Apparition already travelled through some kind of wormhole, as far as he could tell. Faster than light travel might be a possibility somewhere in the near future. Not to mention their communications idea.

"I always wondered what it would be like to own a house on the moon." Harry joked.

Tony looked like he was going to explode with excitement. He started muttering about plans and possibilities. Harry quickly beckoned Natasha and showed her how to mount behind him. Just in case, he cast a sticking spell on her so she'd be stuck to him. The fact that she was in a bikini might or might not have been the reason he wanted her pressed up behind him. She didn't seem to mind.

Harry took off, if a bit more sedately, the wind shielding charm already in place. They flew around the island a couple of times and then went straight out over the ocean. He kept on accelerating until Natasha tapped him to indicate that he should slow down. When they were back to only about twice the speed of sound, he heard her laughing. "I though you said it could only go twice as fast as the carpet?!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know why it's going this fast either. Maybe it's the wind shielding spell?" Harry waged.

"Maybe. We should probably head back, but don't land by Tony or Pepper. I seem to have lost my bikini." she said and Harry looked at her, blushing. She was smiling at him.

They landed behind the treeline and after they dismounted, Harry conjured a bikini and handed it back to her, looking the other way. Always the gentleman. She laughed and accepted it. "We should probably head back." Harry said.

Before he could move, though, Natasha had tackled him to the ground. She was kissing him senseless. She really loved the speed! It was only a couple of minutes later that she let him up. "Woman!" he accused. She definitely had some kind of magic over him. And now he needed to calm down before he they could go back to their friends. Natasha's body leaning over him still, was not helping. From this angle, her cleavage was captivating. The bikini might be slightly too small.

She noticed him looking and said, "I could always take it off again?" her smile was alluring and he had to fight his baser instincts to control himself.

When Tony and Pepper noticed them coming, it was a blushing Harry and a smirking Natasha, wearing a new slightly too small bikini. Pepper noticed the fact and walked up to them, her hand in her handbag. When it came out it was with her backup bikini for Natasha.

"Are you sure you're not a witch," Harry asked.

"No, just prepared." Pepper responded with a smile. Natasha had graciously accepted and was walking back to the treeline. "What happened?" she asked.

"The wind shielding charm wasn't enough to stop all the wind. It blocked the direct wind fairly well, but we were still buffeted from the sides. I think we were going a bit more than twice the speed of the carpet at the time." Harry explained. When Natasha had walked off, Harry was able to calm down and the blush finally faded.

When Natasha returned, they continued their conversation for a bit deciding that they'd need the runes completed before discussing the mirror-relay (which Tony started calling the Instant Remote Data Relay or IRDR) or the possibility of a Potter/Stark space program. The rest of the daylight was spent just enjoying the sun and fruity drinks. When the sun finally set, they went to Harry's place where Bruce was expecting them and he had food prepared. It was nearing midnight back home, after all. Bruce had even offered it.

Harry spent the next week preparing greenhouses and enclosures for the first of their magical creatures. Harry wanted some of the creatures to roam freely, while other, more territorial ones were meant to be kept in enclosed environments. Harry decided to maximize his space use by doing what he did with the chickens. He'd clear out a portion of the plateau and expanded the space to its maximum capacity. He'd then modify the environment to the creatures' natural environment and enchant an illusionary sky, which emulates what they required most, rain and sunshine, fire and brimstone.

He'd be able to have hundreds of such enclosures. Those were all meant for the violently inclined or creatures that didn't handle people well. He had just returned home from a day of work on the beach, Natasha having joined him as always, when his phone rang.

"Hello." Harry answered, not recognizing the number.

"Is this Ghost?" the voice said on the other side.

"This is he, who may I ask is calling?" Harry was suddenly at attention. It was a young woman's voice and she sounded panicked.

"It's Marie, we need your help." she said.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"We're at the school." She answered.

"We'll be right there." He hung up the phone, donned his armour and pulled up his hood and mask. Natasha had heard the conversation and called up her own equipment. Wordlessly she put a hand on his shoulder and they disapparated.

They arrived on the porch of the school. Harry walked in and saw panicked and wounded children. No adults visible. "Where's Marie?" he said loudly. Some of the children jumped and screamed, but most recognized him from TV and the one time he had visited, but that time he wasn't in gear.

"She's in the professor's office." one of them said.

"Well go fetch her and get all the wounded to me." Harry ordered. He wasted no time and went to the worst wounded he saw. A young boy with his arm shot nearly completely off. Harry held his hand over the wound and said, "Don't worry young man. We're here to help." His words seemed to calm the kid slightly. It took only a minute and the arm was re-attached and his bleeding stopped. Harry could not spend more time on him, but at least he wouldn't lose the arm or bleed to death.

He was about to ask for the next most wounded, when Natasha called him over. She had been looking through the wounded and prioritising. Damn, it was good to have her around. He moved up to the next one and scanned her. It seemed the spine was severed. "Fawkes!" There was a flash of light and the phoenix appeared. Harry pointed at the kid and without needing to be asked, the phoenix jumped onto the girl and cried a couple of tears into the wound.

Natasha pointed out the next victim and Harry went there so long while she assured everyone that Fawkes was a friend and he would help where he was really needed. It took another fifteen minutes and one more victim needing Fawkes' help, but they were all stabilized and Harry could ask the important questions.

"What happened here?" Harry asked Marie who had been waiting with Natasha when she told her to wait till Harry was done.

"There was an attack. Someone with telepathic powers kept Xavier busy and then the snipers hit the X-Men with tranqs. Then they opened fire when the kids tried to help. Logan helped Marie heal, but then he was taken too. The professor was tranqed and the telepathic immobilized Logan. They put them in a helicopter and flew off. There was no insignia. The telepath was being controlled by some kind of device on his head. No names." Natasha had gotten the pertinent information.

"Well, that doesn't help us a lot." Harry complained. "Did they say anything?"

One of the previously wounded kids spoke up. "They called Logan, Weapon X."

"That's something at least. Does anyone know anything about them?" Harry asked. There was no reply. "Damn. We're going to need intel." Harry muttered. "Okay, you lot stay here with Fawkes. Fawkes, come get me if anything goes wrong. In fact, could you go get Bruce please?" Fawkes nodded and disappeared. Thirty seconds later Bruce and Sif appeared. She was holding her armour and weapons in her hand. "Good. These children were attacked. I need someone here in case any more bad-guys show up. Can you handle that?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry. Are these kids okay?" Bruce asked looking at the blood and the scared looks on the children.

"Harry and Fawkes healed them. Some of them still aren't completely fixed, but we have to go find the people who did this and quick. There are more people in trouble." Natasha said as Harry took out his mirror and stepped outside.

"I'm going with you!" Marie said.

"I don't think so kid. You're not trained enough." Natasha said.

"I am trained!" Marie insisted.

"You're Anne Marie, right?" at her nod she asked, "Can you touch me without draining my strength?"

"No, but…" Marie started.

"Then no. Ghost told me about you. You're a good kid, but you lack control. What we'll be doing will need precision. If you want to help, stay here and help the Doc and Sif." Then she turned around and walked out.

"…our only choice?" Harry was asking.

"I'm afraid so. He's the only one that's been able to track them so far. You'll have to get in contact with him." Fury said. "Do you require help at the compound? We could send people."

"I'd rather we keep this off the books. These children are scared of anything in a uniform at this point. It would be best to let Bruce help them."

"I understand. Let me know if you require help. This is what SHIELD does, you know?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, and we're here." Harry pointed the mirror at Natasha.

"That's good, I'm glad to see you have backup. When the Captain is done on his mission, if necessary, I'll send him on through to help protect the kids." Fury said. "Fury out."

The line went dead and Natasha looked at Harry. "What do we have?"

"The Weapon X program. They went dark a couple of years back. SHIELD has been unable to pick up any trace, except for one. A mutant they experimented on. Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool."

"Shit!" Natasha shore. Then, "He hires himself out as a merc. We can find him or contact him at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children." she said.

"An orphanage?" Harry asked.

"It's a bar in New York City." Natasha said.

"You know where it is?" Harry asked. Natasha nodded and without further ado, Harry turned around and let her get on his back. Then flew directly there with her pointing over his shoulder.

They walked into the Bar. It had all kinds of rough looking people. Harry wasn't impressed. He walked up to the Bartender. "We're looking for Wade Wilson."

"And I want a Tamagochi." the bartender joked. The patrons laughed.

"I'm not looking to make trouble here. We're trying to save some people. He's the only one that can help." Natasha said.

"Wait, hold on. You're those two supers from the alien attack! Can I get an autograph?" the barman still refused to give them anything. One of the beefy men, put a hand on Natasha's shoulder. He shouldn't have done that. His arm was twisted, his feet kicked out from under him and his head made hard contact with the counter Natasha's hand on it.

The next moment, there was the sound of thirty guns being cocked. "I don't like it when people come into my bar and attack my patrons." The bartender had a steely look in his eyes as he took a shotgun from under the counter.

"And my friend doesn't like being touched." Harry growled. "We need information on Weapon X and Wade Wilson is just sitting in the corner there acting like he doesn't hear us." Harry pointed into a corner. Then he lifted his hand and all the firearms flew up to the ceiling. "Can you get us a drink? Thanks." Harry said sarcastically and turned to the person sitting in the corner.


	25. Chapter 25

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Wade Wilson was sitting there minding his own business when two heroes walked into the bar. 'They asked Weasel a friendly question and got a friendly answer. They tried again and Weasel did the same. Sounds good so far, right? No, the girlie didn't like being touched so poor Buck's face had to be pancaked. He needed the dental work anyway. Then the _scary_ looking one mentioned something really fun. Ooh look, he's coming over. Let's see what he says, readers.' Wade thought.

"Hello, Mr Wilson. May we please join you?" Harry asked politely, not knowing the fourth wall had just been broken. They were not shocked by his appearance, they'd both seen pictures of him and worse.

"Oh please, call me Deadpool. Take a seat. Project X you say? Why yes I know exactly where they are. Take you there? No I've got plans to go for Ice-cream in Malibu while needlessly reminiscing my past with Steve Rodgers." he said before they had even sat down.

Harry was shocked. This guy knew too much. "How did you…?"

"Oh, I know all kinds of stuff." Wade said.

"Do you know where we can find the Weapon X facility? Some people were taken and they shot a bunch of kids in the process." Harry said.

This seemed to get his attention. "Okay, let's forget that you just mentioned that because you _somehow_ know I have a soft spot for the leaders of tomorrow and get down to brass tacks. I don't work for free and I'm going to need to help pay for poor Buck's new teeth." at this he turned around and looked at the man still unconscious on the floor. "Is he even still alive?"

Someone walked up to him and checked his pulse. "Yeah, he's still got a pulse." he said sadly.

Half the pub slammed their hands on their tabled to show their displeasure. Weasel exclaimed, "He's still in the pool!" His money was on someone else anyway.

"Do you want to go over there and finish him off? I've got him down as the next one to die." Wade asked Natasha. She just looked at him. "Okay, fine. Let's see, that's weapons and ammunition, rescue fee, deduct for the vengeance part of the deal and then the nifty trinket you'll give me to get my looks back. Let's call it, I will owe you one after this? How's that?" he said as he took a picture from his pocket.

It was a naked picture of Wade, from before his mutation. "I just happen to carry naked pictures of what I used to look like, so I can give them to overpowered magical people who can create a trinket that will make me look like that again. Please can you make it a cool looking bracelet? I don't like necklaces. They take away from my feminine appeal." Wade finished with a smile.

"Um." Harry said intelligently. He shook himself and quickly stashed the photo. "Okay. But no more talking about my secrets. That will be my price." Harry stated.

"You do for me what I know you can and I'll have your babies." Wade said as he got up. "Let's go. Their previous location was at a lake, until someone tried to get someone else to kill all the mutants on the planet. You would think they've got some sort of defence against being kidnapped again by now." And with that he started walking out of the bar.

"Did you follow half of that?" Natasha asked.

"Just about that much. They weren't kidding. He's either certifiable or a certifiable seer." Harry said.

They left the bar and Wade was in an old timey phone booth changing into his outfit. "Was that there before?" Natasha asked.

"Not that I recall." Harry mused. This guy was strange but fun.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Deadpool called.

When he came out, he was fully dressed.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Canada. There's an old unused train station outside Nelson. Last I heard they had a secret base built underneath." Deadpool said. "Do I get to be on the back, while you carry her, or how are we doing this?"

Natasha put her hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Spokane, Washington. Then north."

Wade put a hand on his other shoulder.

They apparated away and soon, Natasha was on his back again as Harry levitated Wade next to them. "No offence," Harry said.

"No, I get it. Just don't tell my girl. She'd tell me to take a shower." Wade said.

It took a bit of time, but they were soon at their destination. Wade kept talking the whole time. Harry asked him what they could expect, but Wade simply said that it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. And then started talking about Logan, somehow knowing who they would find at the base. He also let slip that he knew who Harry was, but not where he lived. Apparently someone named 'the author' never wrote it down.

When they landed outside the station, Wade started moving in its direction. "Wait." Harry said. "We're going stealth." Harry touched a finger to Wade's head and he was instantly disillusioned.

When Harry and Natasha disappeared, Wade said. "You do know that I can still see you, right?"

"Yeah, that's the idea. We can see each other. That way when you try to cop a feel, we'll know it wasn't by accident." Natasha said with a flinty look.

"But he's so handsome! In a mysterious, you can't see his face kind of way." Wade said.

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. The guy was funny, he'd give him that.

"Don't encourage him." Natasha said.

Wade took the lead. They were soon in the train station and it seemed abandoned, except for the new footprints in the snow that had fallen through the broken roof. They followed it to a wall. There was no door, no handle, nothing. Harry, having seen a couple of secret doors in his life cast an unlocking charm at the wall and a seam appeared. But it didn't open. Must be technological.

Wade jammed his swords in the crack and forced it open. Harry winced at the use of the blades. When the door was opened, they found a hallway. They followed the hallway and a couple of guards met their end at Wade's blades. Harry had told him to stop killing people and just sneak past, but Wade inevitably sneezed or coughed every time giving his position away and forcing him to act. Harry ended up stunning any further guards and soldiers they came across.

"You know, you're taking all the fun out of this for me. These are the same people who shot children remember?" Wade asked.

"I tell you what. Once we've got the people we are here for out, you can go nuts." Harry reached out and handed him a card. "When you're done, give it an hour and say: 'Harry's Place' and you will be taken there. I'll sort out your payment there."

"Done deal, boss man!" Wade enthused.

The rest of the trip down the many levels was done in silence, thankfully. Once they reached what seemed to be the command centre, Harry had to hold Deadpool back when he attempted to go nuts. He'd decided to silence him as well. While he liked the witticisms, now wasn't the time. They walked in and Harry saw they had the X-Men all strung out in rooms that they monitored via screens. Harry decided that the easiest would be to go for Xavier first. He quietly informed the rest what he'd be doing and took them with him.

The moment they arrived in the room, Harry quickly disabled the cameras, conjured a wheelchair and freed the professor. Once he was in the wheelchair, Harry removed the technological band from his head and enervated the professor. He came too slowly. Probably still having something in his system. Harry cast a sobering charm. That seemed to help a bit as Xavier was suddenly more focussed.

"Where am I?" Xavier asked looking around the room, seeing nobody, but noting the cameras. Harry added him to their stealth, so he could see them. "Ah, I see."

"Don't go looking in my friend's minds. If you do, I'll carry out my threat from before." Harry harshly whispered.

"I was not looking into their minds. Wade Wilson's mind might just break my own and I realise that Natasha Romanoff is off limits by your mere association with her. I was looking into the minds of our captors, who has already sent men to come investigate. They are fully armed and intent on killing anyone they find, besides me." Xavier said.

"What do they want you for?" Harry asked.

"They wanted to control us, just like they control the mind of the unfortunate man who is currently being possessed by the Shadow King." Xavier stated.

"Okay, let's get you and your people out." Harry said. "Do I need to worry about this Shadow King guy?"

"Not you, but her, she would be vulnerable to him." Xavier said.

"Let's hope he chooses me or Wade then." Harry said.

Wade was tapping his shoulder, pointing at his head. Harry cancelled the silencing. "He's up here already. I don't know why, but he's screaming." Wade said, a bewildered expression somehow being portrayed on his mask.

"Good, that should buy us a couple of minutes." Xavier said.

Harry transported them to the next chamber, where they had Scott. Harry quickly freed him, added him to their stealth, cast a sobering charm and enervated him. Fortunately they had left his visor on.

They repeated the process a couple more times, freeing Ororo, Jean, Kurt (the Nightcrawler) and Logan.

"There are more captives here." Xavier informed Harry.

"I saw them, I was going to ask if they were safe to free." Harry said.

"Two are new to me so I don't know, but the last is the man controlled by the Shadow King. I would suggest you don't wake the other two just yet and we bring them along. I don't know what we'll do about the Shadow King." Xavier said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Harry said.

They quickly freed the two mutants and went to the last room. Harry was instantly assaulted by a powerful psychic burst. He resisted and stunned the man. Instantly the attack stopped. Apparently the man had found his mind again and had focussed on the mind of the person who the others thought in charge.

Harry bound the man and handed him off to Kurt. Then he turned to Wade, unsilenced him again and said, "Have at it. Your stealth should last another 5 minutes once I'm gone, so use it well."

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Wade spoke up as he turned to leave. He slapped Logan on the ass as he left saying, "See you around Logan." Then he drew his swords and left the room via the door. They heard men screaming before the door closed.

"I hate that guy." Logan growled.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine." Harry said.

"I wasn't worried for him." Xavier clarified.

Harry didn't answer. They deserved what they got. "Everyone touch the wheelchair." He made it a portkey and they were soon all standing on the porch of the institute.

Kurt looked amazed. Scott looked green and clutched his stomach. Jean seemed to be fairing slightly better. Logan looked unaffected. The professor had simply paled, but that might have been from his seeing what Wade was doing. Jean and Scott ran into the institute to try and go help the survivors of the attack.

Harry looked at them and before he could say anything, Hulk walked out, with them backing away again. "Harry." he said with a smile. "More men came. They ran when Bruce asked Hulk to help." Hulk pointed at a broken section of wall.

"Well done, big guy!" Harry high-fived him. He then waved his hand and the wall repaired itself. "We're taking care of that today. We can't help these kids if we can't keep them safe, can we?" Harry asked looking at Xavier.

"You left Hulk to take care of children?!" Jean exclaimed.

"No, I left Doctor Bruce Banner in charge to take care of the wounded. Sif helped. I suspect she stayed back to protect the kids while Hulk went out to play."

"I don't understand." Jean said in confusion. Hulk shrugged and changed back into Bruce.

"He's right, and he means that I let Hulk out when the children were in trouble again. He doesn't like children being threatened and neither do I." His eyes had flashed green for a moment, signifying Hulk's approval of the statement. "Apparently someone told another interested party that the children were unguarded and they decided to try taking them."

Xavier turned to Harry, who had quickly repaired Bruce's clothes again. "If you can help, be my guest. I would like nothing better than to give them a save environment." Xavier said sincerely, thinking of all the children that could have died. He had seen many get shot. Just then Fawkes flew out of the door and landed on Harry's shoulder. "What is that?" he asked.

"_He_ is called Fawkes. He's a phoenix and he came to help calm and heal the children." Harry said emphatically. "May I assume you are the property owner?" Harry asked.

"You may." Xavier acknowledged.

Harry lifted his hand and he, the professor and Natasha rose into the air slowly. In short order, they went to the corners of the property and Harry dropped magically charged stones outside the barriers, to encompass the property fence. He then went to the institute again and started focussing his magic for a couple of minutes.

"He's going to make your property a secret. Only he can then give the secret away. It's the safest your children will be. He'll probably demonstrate it as well, so don't get angry at him once he's done. It really is meant for them." Natasha was explaining.

"What goes on here is already a secret." Ororo said.

"Not like this, it's not." Natasha countered.

There was a brilliant flash of light and Harry realised he wasn't as tired as he had been hiding the Island, but it should have taken a lot less. Then again, it made sense, as the institute was more widely known about.

"Okay, follow me." Harry said as he led them to the front gate. He was levitating the Professor's chair next to him as he walked. The rest of the X-Men followed as well. Harry was scribbling something on a piece of paper and handed it to Natasha, who read it immediately. She had seen this done enough. When they exited the property, Harry put Xavier down. "Where do you live." he asked.

"I… I don't know. I know I live somewhere. I know what the house looks like, I just can't remember where it is. Did you wipe my memory of its location?" Xavier was worried, but Natasha's warning kept him from getting angry.

"Read this." she said as she handed him the paper.

He took it and read it. Then he looked up in wonder as the property slid into focus. "This is miraculous!"

"What's happening, Chuck?" Logan asked.

"He just hid the… the… Why can't I say it?" he asked of Harry.

"You're not the one holding the secret, so you can't reveal it. You have the key in your hand, though." Harry replied.

Catching on, he had Logan read the paper. Logan looked mildly shocked for a split second before nodding at Harry. It was the closest thing Harry had seen to respect from the man, yet. The rest of the team were more vocal. Jean was worried about the children and Nightcrawler was saying a prayer of gratitude. Scott just looked in open-mouthed astonishment before actually smiling.

When they re-entered the building, Harry spoke up, "When you bring new people in, I suggest they go through a trial period, to ensure they want to stay otherwise don't show them the address. Also, don't lose that paper. You can't write it down either. Only I can."

"This was a very nice thing to do for us Ghost. And I hear you stabilized the injured children when you arrived first. We cannot thank you enough!" Xavier was smiling ear to ear.

"I still have some work to do on a couple of them." Harry said. Fawkes chirped in his ear.

"What did he say?" Natasha asked.

"He said that if the professor hadn't tried to read his mind he may have healed his spinal column." Harry said with a scowl.

"I did not know he was intelligent! I was just wondering if he was friendly when he flew to you." Xavier explained hastily.

Harry looked at Fawkes for a moment. "He says that might be true, but warns you to leave his mind alone. I wouldn't push him on this." Harry warned. "Phoenixes have a strange sense of humour. He might transport you into the ocean for an hour to teach you a lesson, or set your bed on fire, while you sleep." Fawkes chirped angrily. "Okay, okay. He wouldn't try to hurt you. Phoenixes are essentially the purest creatures known to man. But he would tell me and you know what I'll do."

"I do." Xavier said.

Harry took off his hood and mask. "Man it's good to feel the sun on my face again."

"I thought you wanted to keep your identity secret?" Xavier said with a frown.

"I have another secret to keep now, so I trust I'll be safe from you and your children. I suggest you take the kids that are staying here outside before showing them the secret so they can see how safe they truly are now. Apparently you get attacked here often." Harry said. "Once everyone in the room knows the secret you can discuss it. That's a useful way of knowing if undesirables have snuck in, as you won't be able to say it with someone not in the know in the room or in hearing distance."

"So you've given us even more security. Thank you Ghost." Xavier said sincerely.

"You're welcome. And call me Harry." Harry said.

They spent some time finishing the healing on the children and then went home to wait for Wade. Harry had had to look at the picture again to make the amulet, but as vengeance, he made it as girlie as he could manage, with unicorns and butterflies.

Wade arrived and turned around, looking at the Greenhouse and house proper. "Nice place you have here. Does it come in hetero?" he asked, looking at the well-kept garden.

"Were you able to cut the head off the dragon?" Harry asked.

"Nah, but I got a souvenir." he said reaching into a pocket and taking out a hand. "I'm thinking of mounting it over my mantelpiece. If I had one anyway. I might just grind it into mince and feed it to my neighbour's dog." He said conversationally.

"I'd rather not know." Natasha said and left into the house.

"You know, I might need your help again in the future. Do you have a number?" Harry asked.

"Call Weasel. He can sort you out." he said. Then, "Did you make it? Can I be devilishly handsome again?" Wade asked eagerly.

"There is a caveat. I enchanted it so it will stop working if you kill anyone you consider innocent or not evil." Harry said. "You hurt a young woman a while back with one of those swords of yours. If it weren't for me she may have well died. I can't help you if I know you're a threat to those who don't deserve it."

"Obligatory threat noted. Hand it over." Wade said eagerly, holding out a hand. Harry handed him the amulet and smirked. The smirk faded when Wade's eyes opened wide and he said, "Unicorns! My favourite!"

"Damn." was Harry's reply.

Wade put on the amulet and took off his mask, underneath, he looked as he once had. He walked up to a window and studied his reflection and ran his hand over his head, then frowned. "I still feel like mouldy avocado."

"It's an illusion, not a fix." Harry pointed out.

"Well, work on it. Maybe Odin has some ideas for you." Wade said.

"How do you know these things?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know, ask the author." Wade said simply. "Hey will you be a bud and take me back to the bar? It's on the other side of the country you know." Wade then asked.

Harry just shook himself at the non-answer. "Sure, just let me go fetch something." Harry disappeared and reappeared in a couple of seconds. He then took Wade's shoulder and they re-appeared in front of the bar, Harry's hood and mask in place.

They walked in and everybody stared at Wade. "Yes, that's right. I got my mojo back!" he exclaimed.

Harry just walked to Buck and healed his face. "Sorry about that, but don't touch a lady uninvited."

Buck felt his face and nodded. "Sorry about that."

Harry walked to the bar and took out the bottle he had fetched. "This is for the trouble. It's called Firewhiskey and will probably be worth a lot of money, once you hear about it. I suggest you give Buck a bit, though. It'll cheer him right up."

"I've already heard about it! That stuff's worth a fortune!" Weasel said from behind the bar. "Sorry about before. We don't usually get along with goody-goodies around here." He apologized. Then, "Any chance I can have my gun back?" he said looking at the ceiling where the shotgun was still stuck.

"Oh, sorry about that." Harry clicked his fingers and all the guns fell to the floor. Some were quick enough to catch them, but one landed badly and Buck got a round through his calf. He screamed in pain. "Yeah, I'd open that bottle and give him a drink." Harry said as he moved over and healed the guy again. "You have the worst luck Buck."

"That wasn't his luck, it was yours." Wade said from right behind him putting a shot glass in front of Buck. It had a shot topped with whipped cream. Buck frowned, Wade smiled. Soon there was a bar-fight going and Harry decided to extract himself. These people didn't just look rough. They were. He'd have to remember to bring Thor there sometime.

Harry arrived back home. He got into his normal clothes and decided to go for a nap. He'd had a long day. When his phone vibrated he almost threw it against a wall. He picked it up and answered, "What?"

"Hi, I'm good, thanks for asking." it was Tony.

"Dude, I just spent the day working on the island, rescuing mutants and hanging around a crazy man. Please tell me it can wait?" he begged.

"If you want. I just thought I'd tell you, I've got the IRDR and the water problem solved in one go, but you go ahead and rest. I'll chat to you tomorrow." Tony then hung up.

Harry groaned. Then he got up and went to go find Natasha. She had decided to go for a nap too, but she was resting on a couch with the TV going, mutely.

He walked up to her quietly and kissed her softly on the lips. She moaned and her arms came up around him. "You want to join me?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, Nat. Tony's made a breakthrough and I just wanted you to know where I'd be." Harry said softly.

"Okay, then. Be careful. I'll see you later." She said sleepily, letting him go.

Harry smiled at her. He loved how she looked while she slept. She seemed somehow vulnerable, cute.

He left the room and apparated away to Tony's Lab and appeared just outside.

"Thought that might get your attention." Tony said as he heard Harry's arrival. "Come see!"

Harry walked up to him and looked at the screen. "What am I looking at?"

"The future Harry." Tony said. He pointed at the screen where a mechanical arm was currently holding a flashlight pointing down over a table. "There was a rune scheme to connect two places together, for apparition apparently. The theory was that it would allow someone to focus their apparition through that point and arrive at the connected side, without knowing the destination. The idea was soon let go as too many accidents happened in testing, but the power requirements to make a worthwhile sized portal would be astronomical. One big enough to send a craft, would need more power than all the magical people in your world together could provide.

"I found it in the third Mastery book. It was given as an example that could be used for theory, but had been proven as unusable. Don't look at me like that! I worked my way to it fairly just like I promised." Tony said at Harry's look of incredulity.

"You mean you've almost finished your mastery already?" Harry asked.

"I know normal people struggle with it, but I'm all about application and I have all the nifty lasers your people didn't have and a safe testing environment. I can skip some of the theory when I get to it and I can run simulations. Jarvis is learning as I go as well and helps me when my plans don't take things into consideration." Tony explained.

"Is that true?" Harry asked the AI.

"Yes it is, Harry. I'm constantly reminding Mr. Stark when he doesn't take the correct principles into consideration. I once prevented him from making a mistake that would have destroyed the testing environment." Jarvis said slightly smugly.

"Good man," Harry said. "Knowing Tony, he'd have skipped protocol and started experimenting here." Then Harry had a thought. "You do realise that if Tony ever breaks his Contract with me, and forgets the information, so will you, as his property, I mean."

"We'll just have to ensure he doesn't do that, then." Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis, why do you hate me?" Tony asked. "I swear, he's getting more intelligent because of the runes we're studying."

"It is possible that he's becoming a living being. My old school had a personality and everything. It would move staircases around to mess with people." Harry said.

"You're telling me Jarvis might become truly sentient?" Tony asked in shock.

"Well, yes." Harry shrugged.

"Cool." Tony smiled. Happy that he may have had a hand in the world's first truly aware artificial intelligence.

"You were saying, about portals?" Harry reminded him.

"Yes, of course," He suddenly got back into his discovery. "Look there." He pointed at a blank piece of the same table. The arm moved and when it got to a specific location, light shone from the place Tony was pointing. "See! Light can still travel through even if the hole is miniscule. If light can go through…" Tony started.

"Then so can water!" Harry exclaimed. "Wizards wouldn't think of that, because they can simply make water! You're a genius Tony!"

"I know," Tony said smugly but still smiled like a maniac. "Here's the best part. When I add enough power to the scheme, the hole is just big enough for one optical fibre to go through. We'd need only one to do most of what we want for both water and information!" Tony exclaimed. "We would need to build a tank for the water to collect, but we can set up the incoming side to only let pure water through with the rune scheme I told you about. That way the ocean retains its balance of nutrients and we don't affect the ecosystem in the sea."

"Can you protect this project like you did with the PMG's?" Harry asked excitedly. "And what happens when the tanks are full? Can you set the runes to stop taking in water?"

"It's a hole, Harry. We'll use a valve system. And yes, we can keep our runes safe. Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Yes, sir. We've already incorporated everything into the clusters and production. Your process is safe and already being produced. The first pair of IRDR devices is already at the receiving area for pickup." Jarvis said.

Harry didn't wait. He apparated to the secure location and returned with one cylindrical device with an antenna and ports in its underside and one rectangular one with a handle on one side and ports in its rear. Tony walked up to him and took the cylindrical one and said, "This is the one that goes on the remote side. The official IRDR. There is a router built in and it gets power from underneath. You can plug your network directly into it and it can function as a cellular relay and wireless hub simultaneously."

He took the other one and pointed as he said. "This is the Induction Node, or the IN. It will be the point of contact with the internet and cellular networks. You can see the ports are in the back." He then pressed a soft metal plate and the device broke into two adjoining pieces. "This part," he said indicating the smaller back part, "can be mounted beforehand with its connections all ready." Then he indicated the other, "This part slides in and connects those connections with the IRDR. Did you follow that?" he asked sceptically.

"Enough to know what they do." Harry said. One part makes internet and cell phones work and the other part connected them to those services.

"We'll need to start our own Cellular Company for remote locations. When demand is high enough we can start rolling out to more and bigger populations. This project will basically fund itself once we start receiving revenues for rental services. Best part is, worldwide communications will never be faster or more affordable. Our companies will be household names worldwide in less than a year. When we roll out the water supply tanks, we'll get to deduct those costs from tax. We'll be printing money and people will never be happier because their costs will go down!"

"How will we explain these devices work, when people start trying to smear us to keep their business?" Harry asked.

"Prove it. If they can't prove it, they can't attack us." Tony said simply. "We'll make the devices much bigger and hum a bit so that people think there's a hefty process involved and draw attention to the wrong parts so nobody ever suspects where anything comes from. Leave that in my hands. By the time this rolls out, they won't be able to sonar, x-ray or anything else to see what's making it work." he said confidently.

"If we take the devices together with a PMG, won't people think one is powering the other?" Harry wagered.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll see if I can work it that way. Who knows, maybe I can figure out your dimensional pocket and have the tank so small, it will look like a part of the pipes?" Tony said.

"That's not a great idea. You'd still need a wizard to expand and shape the pocket." Harry denied.

"Fair enough. Let's stick a pin in that one for another day." Tony accepted.

"On the bright side, we can start construction on our beach houses. You got Pepper to start working with the architects right?" Harry asked.

"She's been planning up a storm. We'd need to think of at least two more houses for friends and guests on New Atlantis. There's even talk of that resort. Pepper's been looking for another island to build that on, though. We'd need a large one with a runway and an airport. I hear her talking on her mirror with Natasha sometimes. I think they've become good friends." Tony said.

"That's good. I think they both need that. We'll need to plan a holiday at an 'undisclosed location' when we've got the houses built." Harry said. "Maybe we can invite Odin and Frigga. Apparently Odin never gets any time off or away from supervision. With the mirrors he can be back home whenever he wants and there won't be a safer location than my island."

"Won't they expect servants and guards anyway?" Tony asked.

"What would they need guards for? Almost nothing on our planet can harm them and the dangerous beasts will be unable to find the exits to their enclosures as those will be hidden by Fidelius. Only those going in will be able to read the sign telling them how to exit and enter." Harry said. "And If Odin wants to bring some servants he's welcome. He'll be spoiling the whole idea of a vacation, but that's his prerogative."

"What about burrowing creatures, or those that can destroy the walls?" Tony asked.

"Imperturbable charms throughout. Couldn't make a dent in them if you tried." Harry scoffed. "For those that need it I'll first excavate and then then fill up after the charm is in place."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?" Tony asked.

"Have to be careful. If those creatures get loose in our world, it could be disastrous." Harry shuddered. "Then I also intend to let some creatures run free. Imagine our girls seeing an Abraxan or a Unicorn while they go for a walk?"

"Abraxan?" Tony asked.

"Large Pegasus." Harry clarified.

"Aren't those the flying horses? What if they leave the island?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to try and get them to want to stay here, but just in case, I'll have to enchant collars that make that impossible." Harry said.

Suddenly his phone rang again. Harry was really getting tired of it. "Yes?" he answered.

"Good evening, Harry." Xavier said. "I'd like to request that you return to the institute. We still have the Shadow King to deal with. You insinuated that you had a plan to deal with him?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. I had a long day, I'll be right over." Harry said and hung up. "Sorry, Tony. Duty calls."

"No problem. See you tomorrow morning. I've got the building supplies ready. Just swing by and pick us up." Tony said.

"Will do." Harry said and disapparated.

"Hello, Harry." Xavier said, having expected him on the porch. Harry tended to land outside of buildings if not expressly permitted to do so inside.

"Hi, professor. Where did you put the nightmare?" Harry asked as he was led in.

"You know of his history?" Xavier asked.

"No, it was a turn of phrase. You mean he started as some form of dream?!" Harry asked incredulously. Talk about your boogieman.

"Apparently his existence started the moment a human had their first nightmare. He feeds on the darkness in the human soul." Xavier said gravely.

"If I can drive him out, do you have a way to contain him?" Harry asked.

"There is no known way to permanently contain or destroy him. He dwells in the space between this dimension and the astral plane, when he doesn't have a host." Xavier said.

"So If I drive him out, he'll seek a new host and if he can't find one he'll go back to this in-between place?" Harry asked.

"That is our best hope. Do you know of a way to achieve this?" Xavier asked. Could this man do anything?

"There is a possibility." Harry replied. "Please bring the man and all the children to your cafeteria."

"I would rather not expose the children to this." Xavier said.

"If my plan works, he'll have to flee this dimension, but if there is someone nearby, but not in my vicinity, he might end up possessing them outside my protection." Harry said.

Xavier thought about it for a bit. It was better than the alternative of keeping the man comatose. "Very well. I'll see to it that everyone joins."

Harry went to the cafeteria and started layering spells on the roof, floor, walls, doors and windows. Every kind of protection he knew of that might affect an ethereal being. Standard shielding charms might help so he added them too. He was doing everything he could think of that might affect the only other nightmarish creature he had personal experience with, layering happy memories into his intent to protect the hall from being entered or exited, once the doors were all closed.

The children had started showing up when Harry was still busy. By the time he completed, everyone was there. The possessed man had just been brought in on a gurney. "Close all the doors and windows. Everyone in that corner," Harry pointed to the furthest corner. Then he took the gurney to the other corner. "I'm about to start. Don't worry. I've got this." He said it confidently. He needed them to believe him. He didn't want dark thoughts to draw this creature.

He held his hands up and activated the protections. The walls started to glow. He moved between the others and the man. Then he cast his patronus, twice, both behind and in front of himself. When two Prongs' came galloping out, Harry sent an enervate at the man, knowing the demonic creature might decide to hide in his mind, otherwise.

The moment the enervate hit the man, he started to scream. 'Good, it looks like it is working' Harry thought. He kept his concentration on the man, as black smoke started rising from him until it seemed to solidify in the air above the man, who suddenly looked afraid at the insubstantial blob above him. Harry moved a hand and moved the gurney back to the others.

"You think you can banish me so easily, warlock? Stronger than you have tried. I am no mere demon. I am fear and darkness incarnate!" A voice came from the shadow as a face and body started to form.

"I don't intend to banish you. I intend to destroy you." Harry said. Then he focusses all his will on creating more patroni. Five more joined the one in front of Harry.

"Your illusions do not scare me!" it hissed and swiped a hand at one of the creatures, trying to dispel what it thought was an illusion. As its hand made contact, it screamed in pain and when he lifted his hand away, half of it had been burned away. "This cannot be! What are you?" it asked.

"I am one whose power is greater than yours!" Harry screamed his defiance. He had not expected this. He had been bluffing. He had hoped to scare the creature into fleeing, but if he could stop it, even better.

"I will not die this day, but I will find you and take that power for myself!" the creature said as it attempted to flee through a wall. It couldn't pass. "You have trapped me!? That is impossible!" It tried the floor and the roof, the patroni keeping pace with it, not allowing it closer to the people they were protecting. "Call them off! You cannot do this!"

"But I already have." Harry said and with a wave of his hand the patroni attacked. Ramming the creature with their horns. It started screaming in pain and when he had taken enough damage started breaking apart. As the pieces fell, before they hit the floor the final patronus left the people in the corner and ran through the pieces, destroying the last remnants of the Shadow King.

When the last piece was gone, the patroni started running around the room in formation, as if looking for more enemies to destroy, when none was found they stopped, looked at Harry and nodded before disappearing.

Harry felt relief. That was a lot of patroni. He'd never done it before and it took a lot of power. His already tired body sagged and he sat down in a chair by a table. "I need a drink." He said to nobody.

"I'm afraid you are in a school. We do not have alcohol here." Xavier said as he rolled up. This man has just done the impossible.

"Well, that's too bad. I need to cool off after that." Harry said.

"You did have a long day." Xavier reminded him. "May we offer you a place to sleep?"

"Nah, my girlfriend will kill me if I didn't come home." Harry chuckled. "Just give me ten minutes and I'll be fine."

"Did you really destroy him?" Ororo asked walking up to them. There was a hopeful look in her eye.

"As far as I can tell." Harry said, sitting back now that he'd caught his breath. That's when he noticed everyone was still in the hall and looking at him. "What?"

"They are in awe, it seems, of the man who has just destroyed a being of such darkness, he has before only been sent away. Never even hurt. What were those stags made of?" Xavier asked.

Harry looked up abruptly. "You could see them?!"

"Yes, we all saw them." Ororo spoke up.

"How?" Harry asked still not understanding.

"They were there. How could we not? They radiated some kind of energy. It made me feel very hopeful." Ororo said with a fond smile.

"It's what they are. A patronus is a manifestation of hope and light. Produced by the will of those that can." Harry said evasively. He was trying hard not to give specifics or use words like 'cast', or 'spell'.

"That at least explains why it damaged the Shadow King. He was a creature of pure darkness and fear. The polar opposite of light and hope." Xavier theorised, probably correctly.

"Thank you." Ororo said to him. "Some years back he was after me. It was good to witness him finally destroyed."

"How did you know you could destroy him?" Xavier asked.

"I didn't. I was bluffing, hoping he would choose to leave to his dimension. When he tried to dispel the patronus and hurt himself, I decided to carry out my threat." Harry said with a shrug.

Just then Logan appeared and handed Harry a beer. "Bottoms up." he said with a smirk.

"Logan!" Scott exclaimed.

"What? If a man can't enjoy a brew every now and then, he'll go nuts. You don't want me to go nuts do you?" Logan said with a wicked smile.

"Just for that, you are now my favourite X-Man!" Harry said clinking bottles with Logan and taking a drink. "So good." he said, relaxing into his chair.

"Logan's disregard for the rules aside. How are you capable of so much? It's like you're casting spells or something." Xavier scoffed, but saw the look that crossed Harry's face. "You do magic?" he asked. So much made sense with that.

"Damn it! I can't memory wipe an entire school!" Harry said, angry at his slip of control. He blamed the fatigue. That had to be it. "Well, I suppose I could…" Harry started thinking.

"Harry! Even if you could, would you do that to children?" Xavier admonished.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. And it's not like you're going to out me with my magic protecting this place." Harry gave up the notion. "But any of you call me a magician and I'll turn you into farm animals. Ugly ones." he threatened.

"What would you prefer?" Xavier asked with a smile.

"Wizard. I'm a wizard." Harry sighed out. "Hey Logan?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" Logan responded.

"You got plans tomorrow?" Harry asked again.

"Not really." Logan shrugged. "Why?"

"If you want my help with your memories, you're my new drinking buddy. You're coming with me, tonight. You look like you could use a stronger drink than this anyway. And I've got some stuff that can make an Asgardian drunk. Steve doesn't want to drink with me anymore." Harry said.

"Deal!" Logan said happily. Just as Xavier said "Harry!" looking at the chuckling kids.

"They will grow up one day, well educated, and become the proper kind of functional alcoholics, just like you hope. This is a good school, right?" Harry asked. Logan laughed. Scott, Ororo and Jean hid their grins.

"Very." Xavier said, frowning.

"Good." Harry said finishing the last of his beer. He looked at Logan, "Are you ready?"

Logan upturned his bottle and downed the other half, before putting it down. Harry just vanished both their bottles, put a hand on his shoulder, waved at the kids and disapparated while some fireworks started going off overhead, again.


	26. Chapter 26

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Harry and Logan arrived at Harry's house. Then he heard, "Is that you Harry? You're missing dinner!" from Bruce.

Harry walked to the dining room, "Sorry for being late. I brought a friend. Is there going to be enough?"

"I already ate." Logan said following Harry in.

"James?" Steve asked suddenly, looking at Logan.

"Name's Logan. Do I know you?" Logan asked.

"I'm sure it's you! How are you here?" Steve asked getting up.

"I don't know? How are you?" Logan asked confused, but suspecting Steve knew him from somewhere.

"Hold on guys. Let's not ruin Bruce's dinner." Harry said looking at Bruce.

"There's more than enough if you want some?" Bruce said getting up. "I'll go get you a plate. Just leave what you can't finish. You too Harry. Sit down."

"Thanks." Logan said roughly.

"Thank you!" Harry called after him and sat down, indicating Clint's seat to Logan. He hardly ate at the house if he could have his wife's cooking. Then he turned to Logan and said, "Now I know where I recognised you from. You were in Steve's memories."

"Exactly!" Steve exclaimed.

"That explains it then. Logan lost some memories, so he won't remember you Steve. I'm going to see if I can help him a bit." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Steve said.

"It's okay. I'll live." Logan said. 'Whether I want to or not.' he finished in his head.

Bruce brought them both a plate of curry. "I love curry!" Harry said and started digging in.

"So what happened to you?" Natasha asked. "Got stuck doing experiments with Tony again?"

"Nah, he figured it out. I just forgot to help the professor with that possessed guy, so I quickly went and took care of that." Harry said nonchalantly.

"More like destroyed the bastard." Logan said with an approving smile.

"You went on another mission without me?" Natasha asked dangerously.

"I was perfectly safe." Harry calmed her down.

"Going up against the second strongest telepath in the multiverse." Logan scoffed.

"You aren't helping." Harry stage whispered to Logan.

"I'm not trying, but to be fair, it looked like he had it under control the whole time." Logan relented.

"What _did_ you get up to today? We didn't see you around much." Bruce asked.

"Let's see, we worked on the Island, making the enclosures. We healed a bunch of children. We tracked down Deadpool. We rescued the X-Men, I put the Institute under Fidelius, I gave Deadpool his face back, I went to Tony's where he showed me his success on both projects and I destroyed an ancient fear demon." Harry summed up. Then he continued eating.

The rest of the table just stared at him. "I was there for most of it." Natasha confirmed. "Why did you bring Wolverine with you?"

"New drinking buddy. Steve doesn't like hanging anymore, something about too much alcohol, like there is such a thing." Harry scoffed. To be fair, Harry only drank every now and then. Sometimes he wasn't in the mood and preferred tea or coffee, but when he was, he went all out. He was learning how to make cocktails and other mixes. His reasoned that if he was to be a bartender, he'd needed to be able to make the drinks. He'd even expanded his choices so he could experiment.

"Sounds reasonable." Natasha said with a shrug. "Just don't kill him with alcohol poisoning. There are people who would be annoyed that you killed an immortal with alcohol."

"Immortal?" Steve asked.

"Or close to it. His mutation makes him immune to aging and regenerates any wound. I don't know what else you would call it." Natasha said offhandedly.

"That explains why you look the same. We fought in World War Two together with the Howling Commandoes. You and your brother." He finished.

"Brother?" Logan asked.

"Victor Creed." Steve confirmed.

"Why does that name sound familiar." Logan asked.

"Sabretooth." supplied Natasha.

"Really?" Logan asked with a dangerous look.

"Sorry." Natasha said, unrepentantly.

"No wonder he hates me." Logan said, thinking about it. Then he shrugged "I feel the same."

They finished dinner, with the rest asking questions about Harry's day. Harry was excited about Tony's projects soon becoming a reality, after all the extra planning that still needed to be made, anyway. This brought up the subject of the beach-house, which went back to the animals Harry wished to house there. Bruce and Sif would be attempting to capture a mated pair of unicorns the next day. This got Logan's attention.

"Unicorns?" he asked.

"We will be going to the realm of Alfheim tomorrow, to scout the area. When we have acquired their trail, we hope to track them down and capture them for Harry's enclosures. Next we'll be looking for death-mares in Vanaheim." Sif supplied.

"Harry calls them Thestrals. Skeletal looking reptilian horses with wings. They are carnivorous, so we'll be starting a population of rabbits in another enclosure or two to feed them." Bruce said.

"You're starting a magical zoo?" Logan asked.

"We need the magical ingredients." Harry said.

"So a magical slaughterhouse?" Logan corrected.

"No, we don't intend to kill them needlessly. If at all possible we will save them pain and discomfort and release them back onto the compound good as new." Harry said.

"Good. I don't like animals being handled inhumanely." Logan grunted.

"If you want, you can join them on the trip. I hear you are a good tracker." Harry offered.

"I'll think about it." Logan said. "It does sound like fun, though." he added.

After dinner was completed (Logan did eat his whole plate happily) they all went for a couple of drinks. Logan scoffed at the idea of getting drunk. He'd never been able to achieve the feat and he's tried. Then he was introduced to Firewhiskey. It was love at first taste. Harry had a feeling that his new drinking buddy would pull him to the bar more often than he'd like. Fortunately if it became too often he could simply hand him off to Steve. They were connecting really quickly, despite their character differences. Apparently Logan still had a lot of the same mannerisms and it resonated with Steve, who loved seeing someone from the old days.

They soon convinced Harry to go fetch his Pensieve. Logan for the opportunity to learn about himself and Steve for the possibility of helping an old friend and comrade. Steve showed him one of the better memories, where Logan's action saved a commando's life. In the process discovering that Logan had been a Mutant even then. He'd saved the commando at the cost of being hit instead, but healed too quickly for someone to notice the wound.

While they were in the memory, a though occurred to Harry and he cast his patronus again.

"What's that?" Natasha asked.

Harry looked at her and saw Bruce and Sif were also following the creature. "You can all see it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Bruce replied, noticing Sif looking at it as well.

"It is a patronus. Only magical people can see it, though. Or only they should be able to anyway." Harry said.

"Did you accidentally make us magical?" Natasha asked. She was reaching out to the Patronus, who walked closer for her to inspect. She tried touching it but her hand passed through, leaving her hand feeling slightly warm.

"I doubt it. Maybe it's the amount of magical alcohol, or the magic in the house's protections?" Harry mused.

"Maybe it's the fact that magical people don't exist in our world. Maybe only our enhanced can see them? It is possible that whatever caused magical people to exist in your world made mutants and super powered people on our side?" Bruce theorised.

"That actually makes a weird kind of sense. Power seeks a balance and all that. If there's a need, it will find a way out. In my world those born without magic in magical families could see a patronus too." Harry theorised too. "Either way, we have to test this. Which one of you wants to try the carpet?" Harry asked of Bruce and Natasha.

"Sorry, Harry. I already tried it." Bruce said apologetically. "It didn't do a thing."

"Damn!" Harry swore. "That would have been so cool."

"Don't worry, Harry. At least we found out that some things might work." Natasha put a hand on his knee, instantly cheering him up a bit.

"You must be magical. You can make me feel better with a couple of words and a touch." Harry smiled at her.

"That's a different kind of magic, Harry." Sif said from her chair. "Anybody has that sort of magic as long as you allow the connection."

"And you, missy, are getting wiser every day." Harry said looking at Sif with a genuine smile.

"I blame you." Sif replied with a smile of her own. Bruce was rubbing off on her. His wit seemed to be something she appreciated.

"Nah, that's all you." Harry replied.

Just then the other two exited the memory. Login was holding his head with one hand. "I'm actually remembering some things. It's like the memories are there, but need something to connect with." He groaned, before smirking. "I like this. Alcohol and remembering. Works for me."

"Scientifically speaking, if your neural pathways were somehow interrupted, or broken, when you regenerate, they may regrow, but not necessarily activate. So when you see a memory, and your brain tries to process them and store them in the same way or location it had before, it opens the pathways again." Bruce suggested.

"So you're saying, my memories are there, just not active? I need to remember things by experiencing them? What's the point in that?" Logan asked.

"If, like someone with amnesia, you suddenly remember parts of your memories, chances improve for you to regain all of them. The mind is a complicated machine and we don't understand all of it, but that much is certain. Get some memories back and you might unlock them all." Bruce said confidently.

"That makes some sense, I suppose." He looked up at Harry with a smirk. "This what you had in mind?"

"Nope. I was going to do magic, but if this works for you, let's try it first and then we can decide to try something else later if it's necessary. I like seeing Steve so happy, and think you'll fit right in, if you're interested in staying a while?" Harry offered. "Steve, you said something about going with Sif and Bruce?"

"Yes, I was thinking of joining them. I wouldn't mind another soldier at my back." Steve said with a smile at Logan. Logan grabbed his head again. "What, another memory?" Steve asked.

"No, you're just so cheesy." Logan replied with a sudden smile. "I suppose I can live with that."

Steve, Sif and Bruce all laughed at that. Natasha proposed a toast to good memories and they all got down to the serious business of drinking.

The following day Harry woke up next to Natasha again. She had been spending more and more time in his room, not that he was complaining. He decided to go down and help Bruce with breakfast, so slipped from the covers and then went downstairs. Just as he reached the bottom, he saw Bruce sneaking from Sif's room.

When he spotted Harry he froze. The look of a deer caught in the headlights on his face. Then he shook himself and said, "Not one word about this." He looked both scared and annoyed now. He couldn't even get angry at Harry and unleashed the Other Guy. They'd simply laugh about this at his expense.

"Done." Harry said easily. "You go clean up, I'll start breakfast."

There was a moment, and then, "Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Bruce joined him and they worked together on the food until Sif joined them, early as usual. "Good morning!" she said happily.

"Morning." Harry said with a smile.

"Morning." Bruce said kind of nervously.

"Are you suddenly scared of me?" Sif asked with a smirk. "You weren't scared last night."

"No, I'm just worried that I… took advantage." Bruce said, having looked at Harry and wishing they were alone. Harry wasn't leaving. This was too much fun.

"Oh, please. I took you to my chambers, not the other way around, remember?" Sif scoffed, then stilled. "Unless you are regretting it?" she asked hesitantly.

"No!" Bruce vehemently denied. "I'm just not comfortable talking about this in front of Harry." he explained.

"He is the head of the house and Odin has referred my safety and health to him. He _should_ know what is happening, or my honour would be tarnished." Sif said. She then looked at Harry, "Do you disapprove of our conduct, my lord?"

Knowing this was somehow formal, he did not object to the title. "I do not. Bruce is a good man. He will not bring shame to you. I believe it is a match well made. And his power is such that he might protect you, where all others may fail."

"Thank you, my lord. Thank you for approving." Sif said.

"Do you accept responsibility for her happiness while you explore the possibilities of your relationship?" Harry asked of Bruce.

Bruce hesitated, then, "Yes." he said sincerely.

"Know this. If you hurt her, it will be my responsibility to defend her honour, so be open and speak honestly. If either of you hesitate to communicate properly, it can only lead to unhappiness." Harry finished. "Now that the formalities are out of the way, have fun. It's only ever once the beginning and that's where most of the fun starts." he grinned. "Just be safe." he said looking at Bruce.

"Of course we're safe. We're in your protected house." Sif said.

"He means, contraceptives. To make sure you don't end up pregnant." Bruce said with a furious blush.

"I am not receptive at this stage." Sif said. She did not elaborate. Harry was happy for it.

"Just speak to Natasha in private about it at some point. She'll tell you of everything you might need to know." Harry informed her. "People on Midgard aren't all that open about sexual matters. It's considered private."

"I know where babies come from, Harry." Sif smiled.

"Do you know what people on Midgard do to prevent unwanted pregnancies?" Harry countered.

"I suppose I could discuss it with her." Sif replied, thoughtfully.

"Please do. Now, let's stop talking about this before poor Bruce dies of embarrassment." Harry smirked, looking at the man in question. Bruce was trying to act like he didn't hear them and just added more bacon to the griddle.

Steve joined them next, looking a little worse for wear. "Morning." He said, then looked up when he saw Harry. "Could you do something? My head is killing me."

Harry chuckled and cast a spell getting rid of the after effects of the alcohol. "Just remember to get…"

"Plenty of water for the dehydration. Yes, I know. We've been through this a couple of times now. Thanks, by the way." Steve said feeling almost at one hundred percent again.

The people stirring must have woken Logan, because he grumbled as he walked in.

"Good morning Logan." Steve said happily.

"What's so good about it?" Logan said grumpily.

"If you want, Harry could fix the hangover?" Steve offered.

"No. I'll wear it like a badge of honour. It's something I've never been able to experience. Makes me feel more human. What do normal people do for hangovers?" he asked.

"Pain killers, plenty of water, more rest, greasy food, or hair of the dog." Harry provided.

"More drink sounds stupid now that I know what a hangover feels like." Logan muttered.

"Suit yourself." Harry said and left the room to go wake up Natasha.

"Have some coffee. That sometimes helps, even if it's also counter-intuitive." Bruce supplied and handed him a cup, pointing at the coffee machine.

Soon everyone was gathered and decided to skip training for the day, since everyone had something to do.

Steve and Logan were joining Sif and Bruce for their first capture mission, shrinking-and-expanding cage in hand. Sif could activate the enchantments.

Harry and Natasha were off to Tony's place to pick up Tony and the building supplies. When they got there, he was standing with Pepper. She smiled at Natasha and they hugged. "Glad you could come. Without you, Harry will just get angry at Tony when he decides to build secret basements and stuff." Natasha said.

"Don't mock the man-cave! Every self-respecting man owns one at some point." Tony argued. Apparently he _had_ been planning on changes.

"You know what? That lab we have in the plans is starting to look better as a place for my personal gym." Pepper threatened sweetly.

"I'll be good." Tony said immediately.

"Everybody ready? You know it's still a couple of hours before sunrise there, right?" Harry asked as he shrunk the supplies and deposited them in his bag along with the devices Tony had ready for him.

"Make a stop at the safe site. Our personal water tank is ready for pickup. This is one for us, so no extra parts needed. The IN is also already setup here. All we need is power and we're online." Tony said.

Harry shrugged and transported them to the secure site. While Harry was shrinking the tank, Tony quickly picked up four short, staff like items and put them in a pocket. When Harry looked at him he winked. Harry let it go. He then transported them to New Atlantis. They had a lot to do today.

Once Harry created some light for them, and conjured a table, Pepper took out the plans and they started discussing exactly where the houses would be and how deep they'd have to dig. Bedrock would be preferable, but if that was too deep, Harry assured them he could ensure the houses didn't sink or shift with the sand.

He soon had the cement mixed and the ground excavated, with moulds for the cement in place. Harry had simply transfigured the sand into rock. Even if it was temporary, it would last long enough for the cement to set some. Harry moved the cement into place for the first foundation and was about to move on to the next, when Tony started moving around the edges placing the rods into the sand at the corners of the foundation.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"This is a rune induced field generator. The bars work together to apply a specific kind of magic in a specified area. You cast something on one of them, and add enough power. The runes do the rest. In this case it will work on your time dilation charm. Basically, you make time pass for the cement to settle and then you continue to build. Each time you put down the layers you need and activate the charms. That's just under six days per minute, under the charm you have set up at the distillery." Tony finished proudly.

"This is going to make things so much quicker!" Pepper said. "Can you do that?" she asked Harry.

"Let's see shall we?" Harry said as he lifted his hand and concentrated on one of the bars. A minute later, Harry dropped the charm. It was much easier than concentrating on the dimensions of the field he wanted. "Did it work?" Harry asked to Tony who was leaning down to touch the cement.

Instead of answering, Tony got up and stepped onto the cement. "Solid as a rock!" he exclaimed.

From there they decided to focus on one building at a time. They weren't going for too big, since Harry would be expanding them anyway. If this was going to be a magical get-away for them, Harry would bring the magic. Having taken this into consideration, they decided to go for two stories and none of the interior was done besides the floors. Once the expansion was done they'd start on the insides. Harry would need to open spaces for piping and ducting, but that would be quick and easy considering what he could do.

About lunch-time, Malibu time, Tony had hooked up the first ever IRDR, the first house was almost complete and a carpet appeared with a smiling Bruce, Sif and Steve. Logan looked smug. They all got on the carpet and flew to the enclosures. Harry had been given the instructions on how to set up the enclosure. Fields, sunshine, trees, grass and bushes. A stream would be put in later, using Tony's newest gadget, to filter the water and cycle it. Keeping it topped up automatically with a hidden valve system.

When they arrived at the enclosure everybody disembarked and Sif enlarged the cage. Two pure white unicorns were staying as far away from the humans as possible. Logan spoke up, "They were being hunted by other predators. Strange things, looked like a cross between a lion and a goat with a snake for a tail."

"Sounds like a chimera. Probably their natural predators." Harry said. "Fawkes!" he called. The phoenix appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder. "We need them calm. They were being hunted. The enclosure there is a safe space, where they will be cared for." Harry said pointing. The phoenix's mere presence already seemed to calm the animals. Harry moved in slowly. The male moved in front of its partner protectively, but smelled Harry's offered hand.

"We're not going to hurt you. This will be where you sleep." Harry said pointing at the enclosure, not knowing if the creature understood, but hoping so anyway. "If you want you can roam the island and nobody will hunt you again."

Surprising Harry, Logan walked right up to the beast and stroked its neck. "He doesn't understand you, but if the door is open, he'll know. The mare is pregnant, so they'll want privacy for a while, but once the foal is born they will come out to explore with it. We might need to consider rescuing more of them. The predators in the area are overpopulated. We could probably help with that too."

"You sure seem to understand them well." Harry said, impressed.

"It's an animal thing. He understands body language. Posture and movement. Confidence is key to working with any animal." Logan explained.

"Can you look after them until the foal is born? I'll give you a way to get here and everything. I'd just rather not spook them while they settle in." Harry asked. "I can even pay you."

"I don't mind. I get along with nature. There's a reason they call me feral." Logan smirked.

"Thank you Logan. If you're as good with animals as you say, I might have a job for you. You know what we intend to do here. This is both a sanctuary and a place where magical animals will be brought together. Those that can live in harmony on the island with us, will be free to roam. For the others, we'll be creating specialised enclosures." Harry said.

"You mentioned something like that." Logan said. "I'll think about it, okay? Provided there's access to that bar of yours."

"That's all that I ask. And you already have access. I'll set you up with a two-way portkey, too." Harry confirmed. Never had he thought he'd find a man with a connection to animals as strong as Hagrids.

"I stayed at the school to help train the kids and as protection. Now that they are safe, they won't need me as much. I was getting tired of just sitting on my ass anyway." Logan smirked. "I'll give it a trial run, as long as I can get where I need to go."

"I'll set up portkeys for you to the house, the island and the institute. Just no unauthorised visitors, okay?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing, but once this place is up and running, I'd like to bring the kids here for a field trip. They'd get a kick out of it." Logan smiled, shaking Harry's hand.

"That sounds good to me." Harry said.

Harry completed the houses exteriors the next day and started working on the internal designs. That was a lot more effort than the exteriors and would probably take a week at the least. The expansions didn't take too long, but Pepper had specific sized interiors in mind, for what the architects came up with.

The week was spent working on that and helping Tony plan for the roll-out of the first deliveries of Perpetual Motion Generators(PMG), Water Production Tanks(WPT) and Instant Remote Data Relays(IRDR). They were starting in Africa. There were a lot of people in need of basic necessities. Of course there had to be a press conference. It was going to be Harry's first ever public appearance as himself.

Fury had not been happy, but he couldn't deny that what they were doing was going to help the world in a big way. Harry always wanted to help and pressing for him to remain anonymous was only going to damage his efforts. Fury had asked Clint to start spending more time with Harry. He was a resource they could not afford to ever lose. He wasn't a bodyguard per-se, but he was told that it was his top priority to ensure Harry's safety.

Laura and the kids could not be happier. They started coming to the house and Laura would help Bruce in the kitchen. The kids would sometimes be allowed in the Room of Requirements. Harry would make it into a waterpark or a theme park, with properly animated characters to add to the effect. Hundreds of people would be about, having fun and adding to the atmosphere. To their regret, sometimes Harry would have it turn into a classroom for them as well, with teachers and other kids to encourage them to concentrate or play with.

Harry planned on building them their own Room back home, under protections so only Laura could activate it, but kept putting it off. He loved children around and every member of the team treated them like family. Bruce was especially happy to have children around. Hulk would sometimes also join them in their play. He was quite gentle with them, as the big man loved children too. Especially those who didn't fear him.

Tony had insisted that Harry be the majority shareholder of the devices, claiming that his board would otherwise press for more profit. So Harry was made majority shareholder and sold only ten percent of the shares to Stark Enterprises once they went public. Secretly, Stark himself owned another twenty percent of the shares, not allowing Stark Industries to purchase anymore. Fury had also acquired ten percent, but intended the profits to help the relief efforts.

The day after the first deliveries and installations started being made, and they went public, there was a call for the expected press conference. They put it off for a couple of days so that the hype could build. Coverage on the TV was showing impoverished settlements bringing water containers to a tap with crystal clear water coming out. Families celebrating and parties happening right by the distribution centres. Town leaders were put in charge to ensure everybody got a chance. They were warned that tampering would end up stopping the devices from functioning and soon every distribution centre had militia set up to protect their valuable resources.

Reporters were going on about clean energy and people no longer having to fear crops dying. Free communications were being made available to the people and the world grew just a little bit smaller as information became available to everyone within reach.

The day of the press conference arrived. Tony walked out of Stark Industries HQ to where the hundreds of reporters had gathered. Harry following behind him in a tailored suit. Tony stepped up to the mic and said, "Hello, to everybody of the world."

There was a roar of shouts as everybody started asking questions, but Tony held up his hand and waited for silence. "This is not a Q and A. We'll be making a statement."

When everybody had settled down, he continued, "My associate, Harry Potter of Potter Innovations and I have striven to start helping the world with our inventions. We are not trying to take business away from anyone. We are simply helping those who cannot help themselves. The steps we have taken in Africa are only the first steps in our goal to rid the world of hunger and thirst for both food and water, and knowledge. We believe electricity, water and communications to be the first step towards a better tomorrow.

"Our goals are much greater though. Potter Innovations is constantly looking for better ways to help people, as is their company mandate. They will not be taking requests, but will continue to send help to countries in need, with the help of Stark Industries. They will also be focussing on better medicines. Along with Stark Industries, they are planning expansion into Transport and Commerce. The world will, in the coming years, enter a golden era, where people are joined in the bounty of the world rather than divided by greed.

"And we owe all of this to Harry Potter and his drive for bettering the world for those that cannot fend for themselves or whose circumstances never allowed them to thrive. He is a great man, and I am proud to call him a friend." He looked at Harry with a smile, then turned back to the people. "I give you, Harry Potter, CEO and founder of Potter Innovations."

There was applause then as the people waited for Harry to step up to the mic. Harry had never really gotten over his fright of public speaking. It wasn't crippling, but knowing what he said now will be seen all over the world, added a pressure he hadn't felt before. "Um, hi." There were some chuckles and that somehow helped. "Thank you, Tony. I never was one for the limelight, but I was told it would be better to speak now, before people started banging down my doors wanting to speak to me."

There were some more chuckles and Harry continued, "When I started my company, it was so that I could start helping people with my knowledge. Through my years of study and experience I have come up with a couple of ideas, that I thought might be useful to people. Tony was a big part of seeing its potential and dragged me into making it bigger than I had hoped for. As you all know, he's a hero, but when I got to know him, I realized he's more than just the Iron Man. He's also a true hero, in his desire to better the world.

"Our plans for the future grew steadily, to the point where we are now even considering steps beyond saving the people of Earth, but also the planet itself from the damage we, as humans, have caused. I cannot go into details, but let me say this: the future looks bright." Harry said. "Thank you." he finished.

There was a rousing applause and then people started screaming questions. Tony stepped up to the mic, "Our goal today was to inform you of our motivations and plans for the future. Any queries or questions may be directed to my public relations department. Thank you." Then they left into the building.

They planned on a vacation next. Harry was almost done with the guest house. Both of their houses had guest rooms and everything was furnished, but they liked their privacy too. Harry had plans to build Bruce his own house too and allowing him to plan it's interior, but that was a surprise.

As the world celebrated, militant groups in Africa started planning on taking away these new devices from those it was supplied to.

_AN: That's the end of this interlude. Next up: Iron Man 3 and my take on what would happen with a magical new best friend available._


	27. Chapter 27

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

It had been a couple of months and the Avengers, especially Ghost and Iron Man had made many forays into Africa, South-America and Asia when terrorists and militant groups started attacking the distribution centres, for fear of losing control of their territories. The message had been clear. The distribution centres were under Avenger protection.

The local populations had all worked together to protect their resources, some had built walls, while others simply buried and hid theirs. As the resources became known, communities started converging on the sites and set up bigger towns and communities. Wherever a new distribution centre was set up, hope bloomed and people started defending themselves and what they had.

Harry didn't like it when he had heard of people dying to defend the resources, so he took things into his own hands. It had taken a while, but it was later found out that the leaders of said terrorist organizations and militant factions started turning up dead. Some with a stuffed unicorn doll on their decapitated bodies. Harry had not commented. It's not like they could prove he had given Wade those portkeys. Fury knew of course, but said nothing. Harry had paid Wade in cash. He was doing reasonably well for himself these days.

Meanwhile, the island started flourishing with life. Something about the magical creatures they were bringing in, made life seem to want to bloom there. Harry had ended up building Logan a cabin in the dead-centre of one of the most wooded areas. Every convenience he could give was there, and Logan loved the sounds of nature all around. It had become his home. He would care for the creatures and requested supplies when necessary, but he was trying to get everything to live in balance. So far he'd done an admirable job.

The island now had four rivers that criss-crossed through the growth and rolled all the way into the ocean. The reservoir Harry had planned, was turned into an expanded dam, which was replenished with many of Tony's water runes from a nearby submerged intake.

Tony had tried an experiment with Harry. He had placed new rods, ones that focussed on the expansion charms Harry used, and placed them around a piece of wooded area. What they achieved was to increase said area into ten times its original size, the plants having shifted away from each other to accommodate the expansion inside the location. Since then they'd expanded larger portions until the island itself could fit a small city. Logan had been impressed and started setting up some of the animals in areas that suited their needs, with Harry's help.

Once the guest house had been built, Harry had ended up building two more. One for Bruce to use as his own and the other for the other Avengers and their guests. There was also a hot spring. Tony had worked out a system that kept the water clean and warm using runes to heat the water and cycling it so the water always moved slightly.

And then there was Tony's favourite area. It was a large swimming pool. It was built in a circle around a circular central bar with stools all around and a walkway to cross if you didn't want to get wet. The pool was lighted from underneath and the water automatically circled. He could often be found just relaxing in the water, in an inflatable chair, as it slowly flowed around the pool, drink in hand. Harry had even added a charm on the entire living area and beach to not require sun protection, for the skin at least.

Harry was in his lab working on one of his projects when he got a call. "Hello, Pepper! How are things?"

"Hi, Harry. To be honest, things aren't great." Pepper said.

"Why, what's going on?" Harry asked, stopping his work. "Should I come over?"

"No, it's just…" she stopped, thinking of how to say it. "Well, have you noticed anything strange about Tony recently?"

"It's Tony. Strange is kind of a given." Harry joked. "Why, what's he done now?"

"I don't know. He's been spending more time on his suits and we were just sleeping when one of the suits walked in on us while he was having a nightmare." Pepper said. "I'm really worried about him."

"Damn! I told him to speak to someone about it. I've noticed some strange behaviour especially when New York is mentioned. He changes the subject and rattles on until he leaves the room." Harry said.

"What should we do? I know he's been closer to you and Bruce. Couldn't one of you talk to him?" Pepper asked.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll come over tomorrow after lunch. I've got an enclosure to finish. We're getting something big in and we need to prepare for it. Once I'm done with that, we'll sit Tony down, force a calming draught down his throat and make him talk while he's capable of handling talking without getting emotions involved." Harry said. "Sound good?"

"Yes, thank you. We really need to help him." Pepper said.

"We will. Don't worry, Pepper. He's my friend. I'm here to help. Just keep him out of trouble in the meanwhile." Harry finished.

"Okay. Bye Harry. Get some sleep. Natasha complains about you working too hard too, you know. I'll bet she's waiting for you." Pepper said, a small smile on her face. Natasha had told her that she'd been sleeping in Harry's room to keep his own nightmares at bay.

"That's a good idea, thanks. Night." Harry said and hung up.

He went to bed and found Natasha already asleep on her side of the bed, arm over his side of the bed. He crawled in, lifted her arm over his chest and smiled when she moved her head onto his shoulder automatically. He'd really fallen for her. He'd had the realization a while back. When he had walked in on her sleeping in his bed after another long day. He'd found himself wanting to say it then. He wanted to say it now. So he whispered it, "I love you." and fell asleep.

He never saw her eyes shoot open, and look up at him, a small smile on her lips. He never heard her sigh of contentment before she too fell asleep.

The next day, they were expecting something interesting, something big. It was a Dragon from Alfheim. It was smaller than the others in its den and was cast out. Harry had liked that Logan looked for outcasts and misfits. His magical preserve would help them as they helped him. And most of them were happy about the change of scenery. They had yet to take an animal that was at home in its native land.

He spent the day making the environment in its cave exactly to spec as Logan had instructed. This beast would eat larger prey, but less often, so it wouldn't need so much upkeep. Once it was settled, Logan would go about what he called orientation, where he would first make sure it knew he was its caretaker and then he'd slowly introduce them to the island's inhabitants. Making sure the animal had no urges to eat the other magical creatures.

He'd had massive successes so far. Not all creatures had the intelligence needed, so the violent or carnivorous ones were locked up, but were happy in their enclosures. Those who were intelligent soon found out that there were many others on the island that they lived with and tolerated each other's presence. Most of them still returned to their enclosures to sleep.

Harry had found it interesting to watch as Logan brought one of the creatures out for the first time. Some of the other creatures had shown up, as if they knew they were going to meet a new inhabitant. Logan would then allow them to sniff and observe each other looking for hostile tendencies and when he saw anything of the sort, he'd step in again. The process was apparently repeated often till the creatures realised there was no threat from each other.

Once one of a kind of creature had been established, Logan would see if he can find them a mate and then other pairs, if possible. The dragon would have to wait though and get situated, before such a thing could be attempted.

Harry finished up the work and waited for Logan to arrive. Natasha had decided to go home ahead of him and make something for when he got home, knowing he had another appointment. Just before 12pm, they arrived. Perfect timing. He helped them unload what looked like a cross between a Swedish Short Snout Dragon and a Chinese Fireball Dragon.

It was still quite large and Logan used whatever knack he had to lead it quite sedately into its new home. Harry followed at a distance. Once he was inside he was happy to see it had found the nest he had made for it and was sniffing around it. It apparently found nothing wrong as it decided to climb in and rest, after licking a couple of wounds on its hindquarters.

Logan walked back to Harry and pointed at the opening. Harry went out first and when they got outside, he said, "We found her just in time. She was able to track down some game and had killed some kind of large deer. The others of her den showed up and started attacking her for her kill. We were able to drive them off with a couple of scratches and then I helped her into the cage. She's almost lost the will to live. It will take a time to get her back to health, but it's doable."

"You're amazing with these creatures, Logan." Harry complimented.

"It's my job." he shrugged. "I'll have to feed her a bit extra for a bit, but she'll recover. I'll actually need to start now, as the den took her kill with them. So I got to go." he said as he walked off.

Harry shrugged. Logan was never the type to stand around and chat. He looked at the time and decided to leave for lunch.

He arrived home and found Natasha in his apartment kitchen, having made some sandwiches. He thanked her and then ate his meal.

"There's been an incident. Stark's old bodyguard was caught in an explosion of some sort. He's at the hospital." Natasha said as he finished his food.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, getting up and ready to go.

"Because if I did you'd have skipped lunch. You need the energy, you've been working non-stop for the last couple of weeks. You're at the Island, the institute and the distributions centres more often than home. When you are home you're working in your lab." At his look she said, "Look, I know you're looking out for everyone else, but I'm looking out for you."

"Okay, I get your point. I'll try to take it down a notch. But we need to go see if I can help." Harry compromised.

"Okay." she said and hugged him as he transported them to the hospital.

They found Tony sitting by Happy's bed. When Harry walked in, Tony stood up, "Oh, thank God. Can you help him?"

"I could, but you know the rules here. Nothing unexplainable in insecure environments." Harry said cryptically, looking around the room. He handed Tony a jar. "It's a burn cream, newly created by Potter Innovations." Actually it was some of the stuff Harry still had from his old world. Bruce could make it now, so it was no loss. "_Nothing_ gets left behind. This is not for the general public. We can't produce enough yet, so we can't release it. You understand, right?"

"Thank you, Harry. I'll make sure someone I can trust gets this stuff on him." Tony said. "It won't leave my sight."

"That's good. I'll see you at your house in one hour, so you get that stuff on him ASAP." Harry said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a fighter. Still not as strong as me, though." Natasha joked.

"Not many are." Tony replied.

They left the hospital room and apparated directly to Tony's house as soon as they found a safe spot to do so. Then they waited. An hour and a half later, Tony came storming into the house. He saw them waiting and stopped. "You didn't just happen to watch TV for the last half-hour, did you?" he asked sheepishly.

"No," Natasha said, seeing Tony sag in relief, "But we did receive calls from several different people saying something about you inviting a terrorist group to come kill you at home." Tony tensed again. "You wouldn't be referring to that, would you?" She didn't wait for an answer as she started walking to him deceptively calmly. "Did you run this by Pepper? Did you ask my friend if it was okay for you to get her killed so you can challenge a mass-murdering terrorist?!" the last part was screamed.

"She's right, Tony. You had no right. If it was just you, I could understand, but you completely forgot about her, didn't you?" Harry asked scathingly.

Harry was looking at Tony like he had never seen before. Harry was angry at him. He never wanted that. Suddenly the weight of what he had done broke through the rage he felt. He paled and ran to the stairs to go get Pepper. "Oh, she's long gone. We sent her to the guest room at my house." Harry said. "She wasn't happy about it, but we made her. I'm afraid she'll be quite cross with me when she wakes up." Harry finished.

"You knocked her out?" Tony asked angrily.

"I did." Natasha said waving her gloved hand at him. "She was being unreasonable. Apparently she would have rather stayed here and try to convince you to leave. And now I've got to leave Harry to go make sure she stays put." She then closed the last distance between Tony and herself. "If anything happens to Harry while he helps you with this. I'll make sure you never have children." She said this softly so Harry wouldn't hear and Tony saw a flash and looked down to see a knife between his legs. He froze. "Do you understand?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes mam." Tony said softly.

"Good." the knife vanished and she turned around to Harry and went to give him a hug. "See you later. Be careful." She said. Then she let him go and ported home.

"Your girlfriend is crazy scary!" Tony said, looking at the spot she had just vacated.

"You realize she could just be invisible, right?" Harry mocked.

"No, I did not." Tony said looking around, just in case. "Is she?"

"No, she left. Good thing too, because we have to talk." Harry said. "What's going on with you man? I've been telling you for months I know you're not okay, but you keep telling me you're fine. I know you; you wouldn't have done that if you were in your right mind."

"I don't know, okay?!" Tony exclaimed as he started breathing hard again.

"I believe Master Stark, that you are experiencing another anxiety attack." Jarvis spoke up.

"No I'm not, I'm just out of breath." Tony wheezed.

"I thought so. Jarvis, have you identified all of the triggers?" Harry asked.

"It started mildly, but has since progressed in severity. These days it's almost anything that makes him nervous or stressed. Probably due to lack of sleep and his habit of ignoring the problem." Jarvis informed Harry.

"Shut up Jarvis!" Tony exclaimed. "He doesn't need to know that!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Jarvis apologised smugly.

"Yes, I do. You're in pain and I've not helped you. I blame myself for this. I should have just forced you to sit with a shrink." Harry said.

"Would you?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"If I needed to, but I don't. I'm not falling apart at the seams and endangering the person I love or the people that I supposedly care for." Harry replied.

"Like you know anything about…" Tony stopped, realizing what he was about to say. Of course Harry knew. He'd seen it all. Harry was forced into much the same situations over and over again before he was even 18. "Sorry. I know you can actually understand, but it still doesn't make it easier. Every time I close my eyes, I see the void, knowing I will never come home. I accepted it you know. I had to, before I entered the portal."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Harry said as he walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "We should have made a different plan. I'm sure I could have done something."

"No, your magic would have detonated the bomb right there. We made the right call. I just don't know how to deal with it. I'm still up there and I don't know if I'll ever come back down." Tony finished weakly.

"We'll figure something out." Harry said, confidently. Tony smiled weakly at him and then the doorbell rang.

"Jarvis, aren't we on full security lockdown?" Tony asked.

"Come on Tony. You told everybody where you live. Don't blame Jarvis if he doesn't fire lasers at a reporter." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry, but I don't have lasers. Mr. Stark decided that would be overkill." Jarvis replied.

Tony got in a nearby suit, noticing Harry vanish.

While they were talking, Harry noticed that this Maya Hansen seemed stressed and Tony kept deflecting, being his usual self, when faced with people from his past. She asked about Tony's gift to Pepper, the giant stuffed rabbit, and somehow that made him explode. While he was ranting on about the gift, Harry noticed what she was pointing to on the TV screen. A missile was headed straight for Tony's house.

Tony noticed it too and said, "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?!" Maya exclaimed, covering her head as instinct old as man took over.

Harry did what he did. While he made himself comfortable in front of the window. He cast an inversion hex at it. Immediately it turned around and started heading for the chopper that had fired it. The magic though, proved Tony's point by making it explode before it hit the chopper. It swerved a bit and fired another missile. Two other choppers joining it.

Soon there were a lot of explosions right outside the house. Tony had not wasted his time though and had called his latest creation to him. He was soon in the air going after the attackers. He'd taken two of them down, when things went slightly pair shaped. Harry had been protecting the house still when one of the missiles he had redirected veered towards Tony. And exploded right behind him. "Tony!" Harry screamed, forgetting for a moment he had company and watched as Tony plummeted into the water.

He was still watching the water, when everything went black.

When Harry woke up, he was tied to some kind of table and there was a doctor bringing a needle to his skin. Instantly awake, he made a quick illusion and held the needle so the doctor would think the needle was in him. When a strange orange liquid started flowing through the pipe connected to the needle he started vanishing it off his arm before it left the scope of the illusion.

"Hello. Good to see you're awake, Harry Potter, CEO and founder of Potter Innovations." It was a man Harry had never seen. He was blonde, with a strong jawline and dressed in a tailored suit. "I'd say more but there's so little of you available except for what Stark Industries releases, which is nothing."

"Where did you take me? How long was I out?" Harry asked the man.

"You don't seem to know how this works. This is where you ask me: 'Who are you?'" the man said.

"You're the bad-guy. Bad-guys always start with a speech. 'I'm planning on killing you and destroying the world and here's how I'm going to do it.' You're all so predictable." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You have me all wrong. I'm not going to destroy the world, I'm just using you as bait. See, Tony is out there right now wondering what happened to his friend. When we tell him you're with us, he'll come running and when he arrives he'll want to save you. And for that, he'll need to help us finish the serum that sometimes blows up the person it's injected into." The man smiled then. "How does it feel, is it starting to burn yet?"

"Not really. I'm unique in that things that I don't want, don't affect me." Harry stated. It was a complete lie, but the man seemed to buy it, looking over at the screen monitoring his vitals.

"How… You're a mutant, aren't you? That would explain the invisibility, the missiles and the reason you're so secretive." The man said with another amazed smile. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun taking you apart. Seeing what makes you tic."

"That, or you could go to sleep." Harry said. He waved his hand and knocked the goons out when the man simply toppled over. Natasha became visible, finger where the man's neck used to be. "How long have you been looking for me?" Harry asked as he freed himself.

"For an hour or so, once we realised Tony was alone, I had Fawkes try to find you. We followed your trail till we got here. You've been missing for a day, Harry." Natasha informed him.

"I'm so not letting you leave my side again. I think that Maya woman knocked me out while I was focussed on Tony falling into the sea." Harry said hugging her tight. She was not reciprocating. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, moving back and looking in her eyes, concerned.

"It's nothing, let's talk about it later. Not when we're surrounded by unconscious enemies." She said looking about the room. She had been so scared. Harry had never been taken. She was concerned for him and herself, wondering what she'd do if she ever met the person that hurt or killed him. She didn't like what she came up with.

"Okay, I understand." Harry let it go for now. They turned to where the main guy was lying only to find a hole burned through the ground. "What the?" Harry asked looking down through it. The guy was still lying there, unconscious. "I'm a mutant, am I?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Let's take them to SHIELD. We'll need one of their power dampening cells to interrogate this man."

It was an hour later when they had finished the interrogation. Aldrich Killian was not immune to Veritaserum. Harry did the standard obliviation for knowledge of who he was and his goons got the same. They were soon on their way to where 'The Mandarin' was being kept. Fury was on the line directly to the President. They'd leave without the Iron Patriot suit on board and Secret Service would take the Vice-President into custody the next day. Once all the evidence had been gathered.

When they arrived, Tony had been captured and was tied to an upturned bed. He was still unconscious. Maya was sitting there, working on her laptop, awaiting Killian. Harry didn't even give her a second glance. They had knocked all the armed guards out and he'd left her for Natasha, who knocked her out the old fashioned way. She was still considering waking her up so she could do it again, when there was a groan from Tony.

Harry put a finger to his ear and said, "We got Tony, how are things your side?"

"We got Rhodes. The suit is gone, though." Came the reply from Steve.

"Okay, bring him this way. See you now." Harry said. Then he looked at Natasha, "Want to have some fun?" he asked.

"Pepper, I think." Natasha confirmed.

Harry quickly disillusioned the knocked out lady after immobilizing her and went invisible before he changed Natasha to look and sound like Pepper.

Tony woke up slowly. When he finally focussed, it was to see Pepper, sitting on a chair, hands behind her back looking at him. "You still think it was a good idea to invite a terrorist to our house?" she asked angrily.

"Pepper?! Hold on, I'll get us out of here." Tony said starting to struggle to loosen his bonds.

"And what if they come in here right now and shoot me in the head? Will you take my body home to be buried?" Pepper continued.

"That won't happen, I'll get us out of this!" Tony said doubling his efforts.

"What about next time then?" Pepper asked him.

"This will never happen again, I promise. First thing I'm doing when we get home is having Harry hide it." Tony said.

Suddenly 'Pepper' got up and turned into Natasha. "I'll remember to tell her that." she smirked at Tony. "And don't think I've forgotten that you let Harry get taken." There was suddenly no smile.

Harry then became visible. "Steve and Logan joined us to help out. They just found Rhodes. The suit is gone, though."

Tony was still shocked, his heart was running a mile a minute. "You assholes! That was too mean!" Tony exclaimed.

"You deserve worse." Natasha said emphatically as a knife appeared in her hand. She cut him loose and put it away again.

"On second thought, maybe you deserve an apology." Tony changed his tune. "On the bright side, I met this kid who helped me through an attack. Smart kid." Tony changed the subject.

"If you've found someone that helps, I suggest you keep them in your life." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I'm going to set him up, so he can work that brain of his. Maybe one day he can join us at Stark Industries or Potter Innovations." Tony said conversationally, still eyeing Natasha who had not stopped glaring at him.

Steve and Logan soon arrived with Rhodes. He was banged up, but okay. "We've got to get to Air Force One. They've got plans for the President." Rhodes said.

"The president is aware. They plan to leave without him." Harry said.

"Ghost? I should have known it was you with how quick help arrived." Rhodes said. "But we have to go, this guy won't stop because it's in the air."

"You know the flight plan?" Harry asked.

"No, but I can get it." Rhodes assured him.

"Okay, everybody grab hold, we're going to the airport." Harry said.

"I need a lift home quick for a suit. Can you drop me? My portkey got lost at the ocean. I think the new suit cut it off accidentally." Tony said. Well that at least explained one thing, Harry thought.

"Sure, but make it the MI tech one. We need to do this quick." Harry agreed.

Natasha had just gotten off her coms with Fury. He'd be sending people to round up the people they had knocked out. "Let's go." she said.

Everybody put a hand on Harry and they were apparated away. "What the hell was that?!" Rhodes asked.

"Questions later. Don't discuss this with anyone, do you understand?" Harry asked while Tony quickly got in a suit and came back.

"Rhodey, this is above your pay-grade. Don't tell anyone. The information stays with you or it gets removed, okay?" Tony said.

"Removed?"

"Mission now, talk later." Steve interrupted urgently.

"Okay, take hold again." Everybody put a hand on Harry and soon they were standing on a runway. Harry handed Rhodes his phone. "Get that flight plan." He then took out his bag and unfurled his new carpet. He'd have too many to carry otherwise.

Rhodes got the information and turned around to see everyone had vanished. A hand appeared out of nowhere and pulled him onto the invisible carpet. They were already rising into the air. "Which way?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Are we on a…" Rhodes began.

"Which way!?" half the group exclaimed. Rhodes pointed in a direction and sat down. Soon the Carpet had taken off in that direction accelerating faster and faster. Rhodes was dumbstruck.

They had soon caught up with the plane and Harry flew alongside it. It seemed they were in time. There didn't seem to be any damage to it. "So, what do we do when Iron Patriot arrives?" Rhodes asked.

"Harry will take care of it." Tony said.

"I will, but you'll need to be in the air to catch him. We want the President seeing something being done, not just hearing about it." Harry suggested.

They waited and when Rhodes spotted the gleam off in the distance, Tony got ready. They moved away from the plane and Harry got the suit with a stunner. It died instantly and started plummeting. Tony jumped off, caught the suit by one hand and flew up and to the plane. When he was close enough, he found the president staring at him through an open window and Tony saluted, before veering off again.

They waited until they were out of view before Harry made the carpet visible. He hit the suit a couple of more times with a stunner just in case the man inside was playing possum and they left to deliver their final prisoner to SHIELD.

The headlines the next day were all along the vein of: 'Avengers stop Mandarin's and his plot against the President!' and 'Vice president caught conspiring against the president with Mandarin!'

Memories were wiped where necessary and Rhodes signed a Contract, so he could keep his. He had an invitation to visit the Avengers house, but was waiting till his suit was repaired.

They had been requested to present themselves to receive medals for service to the country the next week. Harry had declined. He had more important things to do. He had promised his girlfriend a week away, simply enjoying a bit of time on the beach. Just the two of them.

It was the third night and they were lazing in the open air hot spring. Harry had charmed some fairy lights to fly about and soft music was playing in the background when he broached the subject. "So, Natasha. I know you've had something on your mind. Can we talk about it please?"

"I don't know if I want to spoil the mood." she replied evasively.

"Well it's been bothering me and I can't fully relax knowing you are unhappy with me." Harry said. "Please tell me what's going on?"

Natasha closed her eyes for a minute and then started talking. "I was taking care of Pepper. She was really worried. The news cameras had seen Tony fall into the water, but never saw him come up again. We knew you were helping and wouldn't let him drown, but you never came back. When we went to Tony's place the next day, we found a message from him. You were not with him and we know you can go anywhere instantly, so I panicked." She closed her eyes to fight the tears. She failed.

"Harry, I thought you were dead. I thought it was my fault for leaving you alone. I know you can't do everything, but sometimes you make it feel like you can't lose. You've never been so heavily injured that you couldn't get back up, even with your spine severed, you just kept getting up and carrying on. When I found out you were missing…" here she stopped for a moment trying to reign in her emotions, but she was losing the fight. She suddenly jumped on him, hugging him fiercely. "Harry, I can't feel like that again. I let you in and now I can't not care." She leaned back a bit, looked him in the eyes, seeing his own tears running, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry whispered back and hugged her fiercely again. After a minute he said with a bit of a smile, still holding her, "I wanted to tell you first, no fair."

"You did. The night before you went missing. You crawled into bed late and I heard you say it. When I looked up you were asleep already. I had a very good night's sleep. I was planning on telling you the next day, but…" she was interrupted with him kissing her.

When the kiss ended, he said, "I'm so sorry you went through that. I screwed up. I should never have let my guard down. She must have heard where I was when I screamed after Tony fell. I thought I had killed him and I forgot for a second that I had company."

"Well, you'll never have to worry about that again, because I'm never leaving your side again." Natasha promised fervently.

They spent that night under the stars in a hammock.

The following morning they woke up to a soft hoof beat close by. The unicorn foal had found them and was approaching them interestedly. Its parents were close by and watching warily, but didn't seem scared. Logan had done a marvellous job with them. The whole island was the foal's playground. He was sometimes even seen playing in the hot spring since it was shallow enough for him, with steps in and out. Quite the energetic little guy. He had never approached them before, though.

Natasha smiled and slowly reached her hand out to its head. It smelled her hand and then took a step forward so she could rub its neck. After a short while, it looked up and went to join its parents as they wandered off again. Pepper was going to be so jealous. "You should trust its judgement." Harry said as he hugged her close again for a moment. "Normally a unicorn would only approach a person with a pure heart. It was often confused with virgins where I come from." Harry chuckled.

"Me, a pure heart?" Natasha scoffed.

"Just like I told you." Harry confirmed seriously.

Natasha thought about it for a second. If she had a pure heart it was all thanks to one person. She didn't say it, but the kiss she gave him imparted her meaning clearly.

They spent the day in luxury, eating and drinking as they pleased until Harry felt his Mirror vibrate. "I swear if this is work, the world better be ending." He went inside and activated the mirror.

"Greetings Lord Potter!" Odin said from the other side.

"King Odin! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry was glad it wasn't Fury or the Avengers.

"We, the Queen and I decided to take you up on your offer to come stay on your island for a couple of days and were hoping you wouldn't mind the company." Odin said.

"Let me just quickly ask Lady Natasha. I promised this week to her. It needs to be her choice, if you don't mind." Harry apologised.

"I know well what it means to keep a promise to a lady. I'll wait for an answer." Odin said and then stood there. He was going to expect an answer now, it seems.

"Just one moment." Harry said and put the mirror down on the table looking out onto the ocean. He went out to where Natasha was reading under an umbrella in front of the sea. "Natasha, dear. The King of Asgard has decided to take us up on the offer of a bit of time away."

"That's wonderful! When was Odin planning on visiting?" Natasha asked with a smile.

"As far as I can tell, now." Harry said. "I told him it was up to you as this is your week." He quickly said.

"Thanks for putting it all on me. I can't very well say no now, can I?" she asked in mock annoyance.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It's a yes." she smiled at him.

"Thank you!" he said with a smile as he ran off to go give Odin her answer. She smiled after him. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was a kid expecting his beloved grandparents to visit. Then she remembered that he never had such things. If they could be that for him, she'd not hold it against him.

Harry picked up the Mirror and turned it around again. "She said its fine." he said with a smile.

"That is marvellous news! I shall inform the royal guard." At Harry's look he laughed, "I jest. It shall be only the Queen and I. That way we can be certain nobody is around when I instruct you in the arts, as was my promise."

"That would be wonderful! But please remember to rest. If you are to enjoy the time away, you cannot be on your feet the whole time." Harry said.

"Very well. We shall take the Portkey you left last time for the island and bring only the necessities." We shall see you in a couple of hours. Goodbye." Odin finished.

"See you soon." Harry said with a smile and closed the connection.

_AN: I know there will be complaints about how quickly Iron Man 3 went, but the movie's only purpose was to introduce the boy (Harley Keener), to handle Tony's PTSD and probably to also show off Pepper's ass-kicking side and rocking bod._


	28. Chapter 28

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The King and Queen of Asgard were set up with their own house for the time of their visit. For what they were used to, Odin and Frigga were happy to lend a hand when necessary. Of course, that didn't mean Harry and Natasha were useless as hosts either. They took their guests on a trip around the island, showing them the creatures that were in their enclosures and the ones wandering the island.

When asked, Harry would explain what parts of the animals were being used and how they either were, or were planning, on extracting the ingredients. So far everything had been done humanely. Not one animal had been killed either. Fawkes had volunteered to help heal the animals, where the parts they required would normally require the animal to be killed. Fortunately the majority of the parts they needed were external. Sometimes it was blood, but Logan proved capable of extracting that safely with a syringe. As long as he was given a salve to close the wound again.

For the most part the animals seemed to be quite peaceful. Realizing they were being kept safe and fed was all they really required. Frigga shocked him by sometimes walking over to them and running her hands over them, stating that she could feel their bonds. She was happy that they had been captured together and when Harry mentioned that Logan was in charge of choosing which animals were brought, she insisted on meeting him.

"Harry." Logan answered the mirror.

"Hi, Logan. Where are you right now?" Harry asked.

"Spending time with the dragon. Why?" Logan replied.

"I've got someone who wants to meet you." Harry said.

"Here on the island?" Logan seemed to think about it. "Okay. Bring them over." Logan said and ended the call.

"You'll have to excuse his manners. He was reborn in the wild and prefers nature. So he tends to be forward and direct." Harry apologised for the man. "Best person I could find for the job, though."

"Fear not. I will not take offense unless he means it." Frigga waved it off.

Harry took the Carpet they had been using, over the tree-line and flew directly to the dragon's cave, which was somewhat up the plateau. Logan reasoned it would be a useful vantage point especially if the dragon wanted to take off for a bit of a flight. When they landed, Frigga stepped off of the Carpet and walked directly into the cave, with Harry following right behind her.

She walked into the large enclosure and saw Logan brushing the dragon's scales with a brush. When he saw them he held up a hand for them to stop and finished what he was doing. Then he patted her gently and walked away. The dragon seemed to be contentedly napping. Logan walked up to them and looked at the Queen and then Harry. "This her?" he asked gruffly.

"I am Frigga. I wanted to meet the man who is responsible for all the life that has been brought to the island." Frigga said.

"You that Queen, Harry invited to come visit?" Logan asked.

"I am." Frigga said with a smile.

"Should I bow or something?" Logan asked calmly, still wiping his hands down with a dirty cloth.

"Nothing like that is necessary. I just wanted to meet the man that protected so many bonded groups together. I can feel many of their connections to you." Frigga said.

"Connections?" Logan asked with a look of worry.

"Yes. It seems that, while Harry owns the island, you are master here. Most of the animals respect you as their leader. All of them know you are master here." Frigga informed him.

"I am no master. At best I'm a keeper. I bring them food and make sure they're happy. That's all." Logan said.

"Exactly. Like a good leader, you ensure they are fed and happy." Frigga said, then asked, "What were you doing with the dragon?"

"She's still injured and malnourished. She can't groom properly. I don't know enough to know why it's necessary, but the animal knows its own nature. Instinct keeps on driving her to try to groom. I don't want her to injure herself further so I'm helping." Logan explained.

"It is to prevent a build-up of bacteria." Harry said. "It's commonly referred to as scale-rot. If not groomed properly, the scales become brittle and can lead to other, more serious disorders."

"And you just knew to help her without knowing this?" Frigga asked amazed.

"Nature knows best." Logan explained with a shrug. "I'll start looking through those books tonight. I've been kind of busy." he apologised to Harry.

"Not a problem," Harry said. "I trust you."

"And so do the animals. I can sense the dragon trying to form a bond with you. A strong one. Was she abandoned?" Frigga asked.

"She was the runt and the others of her den were trying to keep her from hunting. What do you mean a strong bond?" Logan asked looking back.

"Like the one Harry has with Fawkes. She sees you as her only companion and wants to keep you." Frigga said. "You have probably cared more for her than she has ever experienced. Would you allow her this connection?" she asked.

"Does she need it?" Logan asked.

"No, but it would help her feel secure. When she is no longer a babe, she might even be able to speak to you through it." Frigga said.

"Wait, she wants to be his familiar?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Indeed." Frigga said with a smile. "Though from her perspective it's just a form of friendship, much like you explained your connection to Fawkes."

"I don't see why we can't be friends." Logan said a soft look in his eyes as he looked back at her.

"Is it even possible? He's not a magical." Harry asked.

"Normally, no. But since I am here, we can achieve it. This falls within my realm of expertise, and I think both Logan and the dragon deserve it." Frigga smiled warmly. Then she walked over to the dragon who just sniffed at her. She lay a hand on its head, patting it softly and then walked back to Logan and placed a single finger on his forehead. "You have my blessing too for your wonderful nature in caring for these creatures."

"Thanks." Logan said. Then he touched his head, "Is that? Whoa." Logan looked at the dragon. "Huh, what do you know? She's trying to say thanks. She really is just a baby, isn't she?"

"Quite so. But she will mature quickly as is the nature of her kind." Frigga said.

Odin had been standing on the side watching the proceedings. When they walked out, he asked Harry, "How many people on Midgard are ageless as you?"

"I don't honestly know. Natasha and Logan are the only ones I ever met. There may be more, though. As I understand it mankind is standing at the brink of an evolutionary leap. Some, like Logan gain a strong healing factor when their mutations first manifest. His is one of the strongest though, he heals so fast he's stopped aging." Harry explained.

"Fascinating. If it's happened before it was before my time. I'm glad to know that one of our allies might one day soon become a more powerful ally." Odin said.

"Mutants are still new to the world and people on Earth tend to fear what they don't understand. I think things will become violent before they are accepted." Harry said sadly. "On my world, people were so scared of magical people in the past, that they started burning them at the stake and called them devil worshipers. The whole magical world ended up going into hiding."

"And yet, you strive to help Midgardians with your magic in secret?" Odin asked.

"It is all I know. I can only provide that which I know. Tony has been very helpful in securing the processes for the help we do give." Harry said.

"Oh, yes. Heimdall has been telling us how you are providing basic necessities to people in less civilized portions of the world. When those corrupt few try to take their precious resources from them, you send a man named Wilson to dissuade them?" Odin asked with a smirk.

"I knew you had something to do with that!" Natasha laughed.

"I'm not proud of it, but without those resources many will die." Harry said looking down.

"Fair enough." Natasha dropped the subject. "Hey, wouldn't he count as ageless too?" she then asked.

"It's very likely. His healing factor is almost exactly like Logan's." Harry theorised. He then turned to Odin, "But you don't want to meet him. He's… strange." he said.

It was later that day, when he and Odin were at the bar and Frigga and Natasha were having a private discussion, while enjoying the swimming pool that Odin brought up the Asgardian magic. "It seems we have a moment to start your education. You were still interested in the instruction, were you not?"

"Definitely. There is so much I'd like to ask." Harry started.

"Let us focus on the basics first. Before we start on application, we should start with theory. Let me give you an example and you tell me what you think." Odin said. He picked up a shell from the bar counter, where it was placed for decoration and whispered something into it. Harry was standing right there, but couldn't hear a thing. Odin then put the shell down and looked at Harry. "What did I just do?"

Harry looked at Odin and said, "It looked like you were speaking to the shell. I couldn't hear you, so I don't know what you said."

"That is what you observed with your eyes and ears. But I didn't ask you what it looked or sounded like. I asked you what I did." Odin said. This was a test of sorts. He needed to know how the wizard learned. What he'd do.

Harry looked at Odin and shrugged. He picked up the shell and looked at it. Nothing seems to have changed. Then he unleashed his magic to inspect the shell. "Wait a minute. This is a construct. It isn't real. When did you put it there?" Harry suddenly asked.

"You're on the right track. Tell me what I did." Odin encouraged.

Harry focussed his magic further. The shell seemed solid enough. His focus was so complete, he didn't realise his aura was growing. Inspecting the object in as minute a detail as it could. As his aura grew, it touched the bar counter and he felt something. It seemed there was a thread of power connected between the shell and the counter. Harry then inspected the thread and amazingly, it was like reading a mind. There was intent running between the counter and the shell. Harry looked at the shell and put it down on the counter, but a bit away from the location it had been. When he let go, the shell moved back to its starting location.

"You created the shell, somehow making me believe it was there all along. Then you enchanted it to be aware of its location, probably from the moment you set it down and then made it so that it wanted to return to that location. I think?" Harry said, uncertainly.

"You've got it mostly right. This is indeed a construct." Odin said as he picked it up. "But it is not a conjuration, like the ones you use. This one was given form by my will. I did not want you to know it was not there before, so you thought it had always been there. I wanted it to have a consciousness of its location, when I put it down, so it gained the required… intelligence, for the lack of a better word, to have that one function, much like a switch 'knows' it has the function to be up or down. It's not so much intelligence as it is a function that it was designed for."

"So that's why I feel intent when I examine the thread. It has a limited desire to return to its starting location." Harry said. "But how?"

"That is what I intend to teach you." Odin said with a smile. "Everything in the universe has a set of rules that control its existence. How much light it reflects, how gravity affects it, how many dimensions it exists in and even if it can be touched by someone. Pick up the shell again." Odin instructed.

Harry complied and his hand moved through it, unable to grasp it. He thought about it. If what Odin just said is true, then it might just be him that is excluded from touching the shell. He took his glass and clinked it against the shell. It was solid. "That's so cool!" Harry enthused.

"It is indeed. What I performed here would be considered temporary. It requires my being here to enforce its function. My will is actively on the construct even now. It requires focus and intent. If I wanted to make it permanent, that would be possible as well, but it takes more effort and sometimes time. It is easier on something that wasn't created, though." Odin said.

And so Harry's education started. He found that it functioned a lot like his own magic, but where his magic was taught to him using incantations and certain movements to shape the magic, until he was intimately familiar with the feel of the magic anyway, this was all about intent. The intent itself applying the function, rather than the magic. It was much like how he had cast the shielding charm on the walls and layered it with happy memories to stop the Shadow King from escaping.

Having an idea, Harry produced a Patronus to show to Odin. "You have a spell that uses the concept already? That will be useful. Was it a difficult task to accomplish the first time?" Odin asked.

"It was one of the more difficult spells I ever had to learn. That and Fiendfyre. It is a magical fire that has only one purpose, to consume. One needs a lot of focus to ensure it does only what it is meant to and not continue eating everything. It feeds itself and so could basically continue indefinitely if not cast by someone with a lot of skill." Harry explained.

"You can control it?" Odin asked.

"I can. It seems a lot of the magics I learned that was considered dark magic, was all about intent and using emotions to power them." Harry said, thinking about it.

"Asgardian magic can use emotion, but it is usually important to keep one's mind calm and not include emotion at all. The stronger the will of the caster, the more powerful the enchantment. If too much emotion is involved, the enchantment could become unstable and fail." Odin explained.

"That could explain why some of my own enchantment work sometimes fails actually. I was trying to enchant an item that shows the faces of ones enemies more clearly as they drew closer to you, but needed it to work for a mortal without any innate magic. I've found that connecting an item to their blood, gives it the ability to work for them, but every time I tried to enchant the functions of the mirror after the blood binding enchantment is added, it would fail. For the blood binding enchantment, I need to focus a lot of protective feelings into the enchantment. That's how it functions, by bonding and trying to protect its owner in whatever way the next enchantments allow." Harry explained.

"That does sound like it could be the cause of the failure. If you succeed in what I teach you, you might be able to bind people with intent to the items you create, rather than blood. It would make for just as strong a bond, and would allow you to know when items you create are used against its intended purpose, if you added that as part of its creation." Odin said.

And just like that, Harry's education continued. They worked late into the night even after dinner, when they decided to go for another drink. Harry had been able to create a block by focussing his will and Odin informed him it was good progress, and then instructed him on why the block's existence ended so soon. He had not taken into account all the factors that define its existence and as such it unravelled.

Harry marvelled at the idea that Odin could keep his focus on something so complicated as the shell, but Odin assured him that it only takes practice, much like a spell that you get used to after a while. It starts becoming second nature to include all the required mental steps until it becomes as easy as lifting a finger. Harry would need to practise though.

Odin and Frigga very much enjoyed their stay at the beach and promised to do so again sometime, at the end of their second day. Odin had been in communication with his people constantly, to assure them he was fine and to confirm everything in Asgard was continuing as normal. When the time they had set aside for their first vacation in many years came to an end, Harry was sad to see them go, but happy for the time he had spent with them.

Odin said his farewells to Harry in private, "Continue your training and one day soon, I suspect you'll be able to achieve feats not even I thought was possible. Your magic is in some ways more pliable than our sort, but in other ways so limited. I suspect, with the two of them working in harmony, you'll be the strongest Sorcerer in any realm even if you are already the strongest spell caster." Odin said.

Odin then looked over at Natasha, who was talking to Frigga, "Take care of your intended. Frigga believes that you are ready for the next step but won't force your hand. Just yet anyway." he chuckled. "If you do end up getting betrothed soon, please come and visit so that we may celebrate. The people of Asgard are excited for your pairing and would like nothing more than to celebrate it with you."

"Thank you Odin. For your instruction and advice. I don't think that that will happen anytime soon, though. I'm not opposed to it, I just don't think we're ready." Harry said.

"My Frigga is seldom wrong. But if you wish to take your time, that is up to you. Just make sure it's what your lady wants." Odin said.

"I'll be sure to ask her. Thank you for the visit. I do like the time we spend with you. It's what I think visiting relatives you actually like would feel like." Harry said with a smile.

"We also enjoy your company. The warriors of Asgard seldom have extended discussions on the substance of the universe. It is very liberating to know that there are those who take to the ideas we can impart and learn from them so willingly. Especially the esoteric subjects such as magic." Odin stated with a sad smile. "Loki once learned from myself and Frigga with such devotion. I wonder sometimes what happened to that happy, intelligent young man."

"I hate to say it, but I suspect he was kept in his brother's shadow for so long that he wished to see the sun again and found no other way out of his shadow than to leave it completely behind. That's what I got from our bits of conversation anyway. Maybe one day I should come visit and I can spend some time discussing what you have taught me. He may enjoy the company of someone who has the ability to talk to him about such things." Harry offered.

"And maybe he will be able to discuss things with someone he sees as an equal, that he will not discuss with those he feels betrayed him." Odin said, nodding. "I would appreciate it if you tried."

They joined Frigga and Natasha who were standing in front of their guest house. "Are we ready to depart, my Queen?" Odin asked.

"We are." Frigga turned to Harry. "You were a very gracious host and your lady a wonderful hostess. We will definitely visit again. Perhaps we could attend your wedding, here on the island?" she said with an upturned brow.

"When we decide to wed, I will personally deliver your invitations and I don't see why the island could not host such an event. As long as all Asgard don't wish to join." Harry said noncommittally.

"_When_ you get married, you'll have to simply have two ceremonies. The people of Asgard will not settle for less. You are a Lord and Lady of the realm. If you do otherwise it will be seen as an insult to the people who support you, which I'm told is nearly everybody." Frigga smiled.

"Do not argue with her on this." Odin chuckled. "Frigga has probably already started planning your wedding as it is."

"Why is it always with the marriage talk?" Harry asked the heavens.

"I will not be denied, young man." Frigga said sternly and then hugged Harry, much to his surprise. He did not stay shocked for long, and hugged her back. "You have a bright, troubled destiny and your lady will want to be there with you every step she can. Do not make her wait too long to stake her claim. Your love might yet save you one day." she whispered in his ear.

"She already has." Harry whispered back. "And she can claim me whenever she wants."

Frigga let go of him and hugged Natasha and then Odin clasped forearms with Harry and patted him on the shoulder, before hugging Natasha as well, much to her shock. "You take good care of Harry. He's going to need your strength one of these days." he whispered in her ear.

"I will." she promised.

Odin and Frigga soon left. Leaving Harry and Natasha with two days on their own.

"What were you two discussing with all the time you spent alone?" Harry asked her as they started walking back to their house.

"Oh, this and that. She kept on giving me advice on how to get you to propose. I kept on telling her that you'll do it when you're ready." Natasha smirked at him. "She suggested I get pregnant at one point. Care to explain how I am not, given that we have yet to be 'safe'?"

"Is that something you want? Should I start planning for it?" Harry asked with a smile of his own. "There's a charm in place on me to prevent any accidents."

"I would not say we're ready, even though I don't see myself marrying anyone but you. But I'm enjoying what we have right now." Natasha assured him. "As for accidents, I think we can wait for one of those too."

"I agree. Why change what works for us. Maybe when we both decide we need a change of pace?" Harry asked. "Or have time to start a family."

"I think that sounds great." Natasha said as she took his hand and led him into their house. They did not leave for many hours. They were distracted for the last couple of days and Natasha intended to catch up. Magic did many a wonderful thing that added to their fun and she loved exploring all of them.

They enjoyed their time away, but as with all good things, it came to an end. Harry went back to his lab, the institute, SHIELD and the island's growing population. Natasha was always right beside him. He did slow down some, though. There was always time for Natasha and him to spend alone. They sometimes went to other countries for dates. Sometimes they'd stay in and watch a movie with Bruce, Sif and Steve. Sif and Steve still preferred romances. Bruce did not complain, when the movie ended and Sif dragged him to her room.

Steve was still not ready to see anyone. Harry had offered to give him a false appearance so he could be anonymous or not attracts fan girls, but he didn't like the idea. Apparently it was like lying and Steve did not do one-night stands. Harry understood, but kept on inviting him to come out on the town anyway. Sometimes he'd join and actually have some fun, but the rest of the time he was focussed on his own passions and the missions, either with SHIELD or with Bruce, Sif and Logan.

Steve and Logan's friendship grew stronger as they reconnected. Logan's memories were coming back faster and faster. Harry hoped he'd not have to enter the man's mind, so he encouraged their use of the Pensieve while he and Nat sat nearby or played pool.

Harry would also dedicate some time every day to practice his intent based magic, controlling his emotions strictly so he could focus on only the intent. He was working on more and more difficult constructs. Odin had been right in that some parts of it would become second-nature to him, like considering the different aspects of the item's existence. He found that after a while he could add those without thinking, since everything in the physical realm has to follow the same rules. When he felt he had mastered the creation of objects based solely on intent, he started trying to make his creations permanent, which did take time, but he had moderate success with smaller things.

Bruce had finally finished his mastery books and was currently working on creating new potions. He was excited, when one day he called Harry in to come see something.

"What do you have?" Harry asked walking in the door. Bruce's lab had grown, out of necessity. Harry had complied and it was now twice as large as it had once been. Tony had gifted him a super-computer, which was built into another part of the house, but it was helping Bruce run simulations.

"Look here." Bruce showed him a screen showing cells of some sort. "These are the cells of a recently atrophied muscle." He tapped a couple of keys and something on the screen changed. "This is after application of a new potion I'm running simulations on. See how the cells are larger here and here," he pointed out the affected portions, "If my calculations are correct, we've almost come to a solution to muscular dystrophy."

"You know that I don't understand the finer details of this right?" Harry asked.

"That's not the point. Look at this." he typed another command and a new screen popped up. It showed a video of something similar. "This is what happened when I made the potion and tried it on a sample." Harry watched with more interest now. The results were very similar. "The results were the same as the simulation!" Bruce exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that you've gathered enough data that you can speculate on a potion recipe on a computer and come up with viable results?" Harry asked, thinking he had gotten it.

"Yes! It means we can save ingredients while I plan a potion and have a reasonable comparison that allows us to create custom potions with no side-effects!" Bruce said happily. "We no longer need test subjects. We can run a simulation and test the results on the machine before needing to use the potion. Then we can have the computer look into all the possible ways to create the potion and come up with the cheapest or fastest viable method! Then we just need to set up a machine that is programmed with the use of the ingredients and we can do what Tony does with Jarvis. We can start looking into automatic brewing, like he does automatic assembly!"

"That's amazing Bruce!" Harry crowed. Never in a million years did he think Bruce would take things so far. What a world they lived in where a computer could test and produce magic potions. "I take it you'll be speaking to Tony about building something like this for you?" Harry asked with a huge smile on his face.

"That's my next step. I just wanted to share my results with you. This isn't at one hundred percent, yet, but give me a couple of months and we'll have the first ever potion brewing computer. We're not even done yet. With the results I'm getting, we'll be able to look for viable potions ingredients from new species of creatures, simply by having the machine analyse it.

"Imagine bringing in a couple of hairs from a new species we discover and having it tested while you sleep. The next day the computer tells you if there's a use for it, what aspects of what potions it could enhance or affect or what new potions possibilities it may contain. Our options will become nearly limitless! Every test we run, we just get closer to curing one more disease and at some point in the future it could very well all be automated. No chance of human error!" Bruce exclaimed.

Harry had never seen Bruce so happy. That's why it pained him to say the next. "I'm sorry, Bruce, but it won't be that simple. Potions aren't a science. There will always be the requirement for instincts and the human component in potions. No computer can see all the variables and react in time when something goes wrong. Your idea is noble, but when I introduced you to potions I warned you that only some parts of it could be brought up to scientific standards. Adding half a turn, while stirring, because you can see a reaction hasn't finished completing, or the quality of the ingredient will always be a factor a computer cannot take into account."

Bruce's face dropped. He had known somehow that it couldn't be that simple. "I suppose you're right, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to make it better and easier for us to get better results." He said stubbornly. "And I know for a fact that some of the easier potions will not suffer from being automated."

"That's the spirit. Who knows, one day you might invent a machine that can measure magical reactions properly and in real-time and then your dream can come true." Harry said, glad he hadn't broken Bruce's stride too much.

"That is a good idea. I'll speak to Tony about that rather. Maybe we can work together and come up with something." Bruce had that hopeful look again. Harry was happy for him. Bruce would one day cure cancer, he was certain of it. From the sounds of it he had already started down the path to resolving some medical issues already.

_AN: Next up. Finally Harry goes to visit Loki and a surprise in the making._


	29. Chapter 29

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

It was a month before Harry made the time to visit Asgard again. There was only one reason for it too, Harry was visiting with Loki. He and Natasha had arrived in their assigned room. Harry had spoken to Heimdall beforehand, though. Somehow it did not feel right to arrive on Asgard without speaking to the guy.

They exited the room and a servant was waiting for them. "This way please, you are expected in the waiting room outside the royal chambers." They followed the man and waved at the few people that they recognised. Trygg had shaken hands with Harry, thanking him again for the magical eye-patch he had sent along. Harry had enchanted it to look like his other eye and follow it about. Both Odin and Fury had opted to keep theirs looking like they had, for their own reasons.

Trygg was dressed in his Asgardian war attire and decided to escort them as they walked, walking somewhat behind them, to show his respect for Harry and his Lady. "Once the bifrost was repaired, we didn't even need to go out fighting. We'd already kept every realm protected thanks to your gift." Trygg was saying. "Without that, I may have actually had a challenge." Harry wasn't certain, but he thought Trygg was slightly mad at him for spoiling the chance for a more dangerous fight.

"Should Lord Harry be saying that he's sorry or that you're welcome?" Natasha asked him with a smile.

"Don't misunderstand Lady Natasha, I am happy there is peace once more, but I would have been happy to die in battle and be welcomed to the halls of Valhalla." Trygg said mournfully. "No matter, I've got a couple hundred more years left in me, I think. Plenty of time to get into trouble." he finished with a smile.

Harry and Natasha laughed, and Trygg joined them. It seemed he wasn't all that mad after all. Depending on what kind of 'mad' you meant anyway. They soon reached the waiting room and were offered tea, while they waited. It was only five minutes, though, before Frigga entered. "Harry, dear! So good to see you." She said as she engulfed him in a hug. "And Natasha." She continued as she hugged Natasha. "Have you come bearing good news?" she said looking at Natasha's hand for a ring. Then she seemed to pout, "You're going to make an old woman wait till her death-bed aren't you?"

"Stop pushing them Frigga," Odin said with a smile as he entered, closing the door behind him. "It has scarcely been a month. Let them enjoy the time a while yet. If they refuse to in a couple of years I'll set Freki and Geri on them until they relent." Odin said with a smile and a pointed look at Harry as he clasped arms with him. "Well met, Lord Potter," he quickly hugged Natasha "Lady Natasha. To what do owe the pleasure of your presence here today?"

"Well met, King Odin, Queen Frigga. My Harry has come to have a conversation with a certain prisoner as he said he would." Natasha said and turned to Frigga, "And Frigga, you cannot call yourself old. You look like you are still in your prime and I refuse to hear different." she said with a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but it does help." Frigga relented.

"My Lady speaks nothing but the truth. King Odin, your Queen is beautiful as always." Harry said.

"True, though your words are, it seems we have something more important to discuss. Did you have time to think on how you will approach this?" Odin asked suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"I did, but I don't think you're going to like it." Harry said with a wince. "I have three ways of compelling information from people. One," Harry took a vial out of a pocket, "Veritaserum. Truth in a bottle. Once three drops are ingested the recipient cannot tell a lie for an hour." Harry put the vial away and took out a piece of paper. "Two, I give him the freedom to talk as he will and bind us both to a magical Contract that we do not divulge each other's secrets." Harry put the paper away and then looked Odin in the eye, "Three, I enter his mind against his will and force the information out of him."

"I have told you that I will not compel you to do so if it is not something you like to do." Odin said. "May I assume you are going to ask him to willingly sign the contract and attempt a conversation with him?" Odin asked.

"There is more to it, but I must first ask you to trust me. What we discuss will have to remain private. If I had permission or discuss the next part of my plan with you, he will surely feel like you were playing him. If we are to gain his trust, I must have the freedom to offer him a deal, but I cannot tell you what it is beforehand." Harry said grimly.

"You would ask that I give you command of his future without knowing what that might be?" Odin asked with a glint of steel in his voice. This was his son, he could not simply give that right away freely, but he knew Harry well. The time they've spent together had shown Odin all he needed to know that Harry would not ask this if he had another choice. "Are you sure you can make him see reason?" he asked instead.

"I don't know, but if I tell you anything, I'm sure he'll see your hand in my plan. I will also require permission from Frigga, even if your judgement is final. His mother must have a say in it or I will not in good faith be able to continue with my plan. I need something I have never asked of you; blind faith." Harry finished.

"What say you, Lady Natasha? You have yet to say a word." Frigga asked.

"I don't like his plan, but I believe it has a high chance for success. It is also exactly as he says. The more you know, the less chance of success it has. I can tell you more if you agree, but only as soon as Harry leaves. He cannot know of your feelings to the plan or it would negate his effort. If I do tell you the plan, you must also promise not to interfere. For once you know, whether you show up or not will also answer the same question. That of whether you approve." Natasha said.

"Why should we agree, if even your Lady does not like the plan?" Odin asked. "Is there no other way, where we have the freedom of choice, where you are not at odds with Natasha so?" Odin pleaded.

"Would you give up the chance to tell your son one more time that you love him and know that he knew you meant it, for the security of my answering one more question?" Harry asked seriously.

Odin picked up something very important in this question. He had to give the right answer now and live with the consequences. "I would give my life for my son, Loki, to hear it one more time and believe me. He does not believe me, but he is as dear to me as Thor and Frigga. We are family. And we care for him whether he wishes to hear it or not." Odin then straightened. "You have my permission to proceed with your plan and I will carry the consequences freely. You have my trust."

"As you do mine. I wish I could give you more, but I suspect that any attempt I make to help you will only hamper your efforts to bring my beloved son back to me. I have already lost his trust I fear." Frigga said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry smiled and walked out of the room. Natasha started her explanation as Harry was lead to Loki's cell. The people of Asgard trusted him so, that they did not once try to impede him as he went. Harry only received respectful nods.

When he got to the cell, he turned to the man in charge, "Let me in and lock us in together. None are to disturb us."

"Of course, Lord Harry." the warrior said saluting him by putting his hand over his heart. He pressed a button on a control and the shield came down. Loki just sat there looking smugly at him. Harry was keeping his guard up and feeling for any magic around. Loki was not attempting anything, yet. So Harry stepped inside and felt the wall if intent laced magic close behind him.

"So the Ghost has come to speak to me. Did you want me to surrender my information?" Loki asked snidely.

Harry simply raised his hand, and Loki flinched. Harry smirked and conjured himself a chair. Then he cast security spells that would keep their conversation private. "I am here to try and speak to you. That is all. I know of your situation and your father has asked me to try and make you see reason. I come with a different proposal. How would you like your freedom?"

"You do not have the authority." Loki sneered.

"On the contrary, your father…" Harry started.

"He is not my father!" Loki exclaimed. "You did not speak to Laufey, as I killed him myself. So you did not speak to my father." he finished with a smile on his face.

"You and I have different definitions of the word 'father', but that is not what is important here, so let me rephrase. Odin has given me full rights to make you an offer. I did not specify what offer I would make or how I would make it, but you will not believe me on that will you Silver-Tongue?" Harry asked.

"You know nothing and you are bluffing. You cannot make this offer and you lie." Loki scoffed.

Harry smiled and withdrew a piece of paper. "See the contents and look at the magic. I am told you have a slight aptitude for the craft." Harry mocked and handed it over.

Loki sneered again, but took the paper and inspected it. The words were simple. If the owner of the contract states the other's name he will receive a wound on his right hand. The beneficiaries were both of them. Loki scoffed and inspected the magic, "This cannot be! It is bound to the soul! If we signed this, we could not break the enchantment until the contract is destroyed!" he said in awe. "How did you conceive of this?!" he asked.

"I wish I could claim conception of this method of enforcement, but I cannot. Someone far more intelligent than I conceived of it many years ago. This contract is an example. I will sign it and then you will. We will then break the contract. When you are convinced of its authenticity, I will offer another contract, but not before the current one is signed and the demonstration is complete." Harry said.

He held his hand out and Loki handed it back, sitting back and smiling. This Ghost had forgotten who he was dealing with. Harry signed the contract, then he handed it back. "There you go. Your turn, Loki Odinson." Harry said. Suddenly there was a gash on the back of Harry's hand and it started bleeding.

"Thank you," Loki said as he took the contract, "But I don't think I will sign the contract." he smiled victoriously, seeing Harry's name in red. "Instead, I will sit here and watch you bleed." he then laughed.

"I thought you might." Harry said offhandedly. "I suppose I'll just have to bleed out and keep the rest of my secrets to myself in death. Like the other contract I have that will not allow us to lie to each other. So many questions I have that will never be answered." Harry said with a sad smile.

"And what would I attain out of that?" Loki said, also smiling, believing he had the upper hand.

"The knowledge of whether I can, in fact, offer you your freedom, for one." Harry said conversationally, looking at his damaged hand interestedly.

"You bluff. I would enjoy your last moments too much to give you the satisfaction." Loki said.

"Are you sure? Is it completely impossible, given how easily I gained access to this cell?" at this, Harry stood up and apparated out of the cell. "For one such as I who can choose to be wherever he wants to be?" then he was back in the cell and sat back down.

"You can prove it?" Loki asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You'd have to finish the demonstration. I have the means to save my life, but the wound would be an inconvenience for the rest of my existence." Harry offered freely.

"And what assurance do I have that you would not have my wound stay on me forever as well?" Loki asked with narrowed eyes.

"You don't, but you've seen the magic on the contract and know it can be destroyed easily, simply by destroying the paper." Harry said.

Loki considered this. With a growl he signed the contract. "Harry Potter." he winced as there was a gash suddenly in his own hand. He tried to counter it, but it kept on reforming. When he looked up he saw Harry suddenly had the contract. A blank piece of paper in his own. "So you _do_ intend to torment me!" he said angrily, only to be amazed as Harry deliberately ripped the contract in two.

Harry twitched a finger and healed both of their hands. Loki inspected his hand and felt no traces of magic left. "Why?" he asked.

"Like I said it was a demonstration of the effectiveness of this magic." Harry said as he produced another paper and handed it over. This one was less simple. It stated that any knowledge they give the other could only be discussed with their permission with anyone outside of the contract and could only allow two to sign. Lies would also apply the penalty clause. The penalty this time would be the information itself. Loki inspected the magic. It would do exactly as the Contract stated.

"And you would sign this and answer any question honestly?" Loki asked sceptically.

"I will, but the contract does not compel us to answer, only not lie or give the information out without permission." Harry said. He summoned the contract and signed it without fear. Handing it back he smiled. "Wouldn't you love to give me information Odin would like to hear only to have me unable to tell him?" he asked.

Loki thought about it. He saw no down sides and signed the contract. Harry did not take it from him this time. "Why do this when you gain nothing from it for the Allfather?" he asked.

"I'm doing this for him, the information is of secondary concern to him." Harry said simply.

Loki looked at the contract. Nothing had happened, Harry's name was still there in black. "What could possibly be his primary concern?" he scoffed.

"Your safety and happiness." Harry said again, easily.

Loki double-checked the paper, then scoffed. "All that proves is that you believe what you are saying, not that it is the truth."

"I can prove it is the truth." Harry said.

Loki did not believe him, but the contract would not lie. "How could you possibly prove it such an obvious delusion?"

"I have a device for it." Harry said.

"And will you fetch your device and show it to me?" Loki asked intrigued.

Harry reached into his pocket, took out his Pensieve and un-shrunk it. "This is the only one of its kind in existence in this reality. I show it to you freely. In the hopes that you will trust me with the next part. I did not have to bring it or speak the truth, but you can see on the contract that I did not lie. Since you have yet to reveal anything to me and you have the only copy of the contract, there is no reason besides helping you that I can achieve from this."

Loki looked at him sceptically. "I believe that you believe that. How does this work?" he said looking at the bowl.

"I take a memory, that you focus on from your mind and you may relive it. Then after the demonstration, I will show you a memory I have. Tit-for-tat, is what they call it on Midgard." Harry said. "If you will allow me?" he then asked.

"I presume you want a memory of where I was in my time after the fall?" Loki asked, thinking he had figured it out. A part of him really wanted to smash the artefact against a wall. It would be delicious to destroy it and see the man's heartbroken expression.

"You presume incorrectly. If I am to help you, I need some trust. So I will tell you that I did not need to ask you nicely. I have ways by which I could compel the information from you. Instead I want you to freely offer a memory that only you will watch. I will stay out of it and leave it to you to decide if the device works as I've described." Harry said honestly. The process was tedious, but he had no choice. He needed Loki to believe him. Everything hinged on it.

"And you will let me experience it again, while you, what? Ravage my mind in an artefact I don't know or understand? Do you think me a fool?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "You know that I am not lying. You are hoping that I give you something for nothing. My patience is running thin and I will not be treated like this much longer. I offered this to you for free. Your freedom hinges on the fact that you show me some trust." he said.

Loki looked at the contract again, just to be sure. "Very well. How do I do this?" he asked.

"Think of a memory you would like to relive and I will extract it by placing my finger on your temple and extracting it. I will then place it in the device. When I'm done you merely need to touch the memory to enter the Pensieve and relive it." Harry said.

Without saying a word, Loki closed his eyes and said, "Okay, I'm ready." Harry extracted the memory and placed it in the Pensieve. Loki looked at it and placed his index finger in it, as if testing its temperature. His face went blank as he was drawn into the memory for a minute. Then he came back. "I will admit that that is a useful device and precious. I would not destroy it, even if it would satisfy me to see the look in your eyes." Loki admitted begrudgingly.

"Thank you," Harry said solemnly. "It is precious to me and holds many memories for me, if you'll excuse the blatant double-meaning." he chuckled. "Now, do you believe that this device shows the true memory of a person and that I cannot lie to you?"

"I cannot argue the fact, though I am still trying to understand how you would use this to try and save my soul." Loki said, but without the normal bitterness.

Harry looked at him sharply and said, "I am about to tell you something you will not believe, so I will follow it up with a memory to prove it. I will request that you watch the contract and see if I am lying to you." he said. "At first you will think I merely believe what I am saying and then you will be shown the truth. Do you agree to try and bear with it until that time?"

"I will listen." Loki said noncommittally.

"Okay. That is all that I ask." Harry said and then he began. He told him of Odin's request for help and the options he considered. He told him of the meeting he had with Odin and Frigga right before coming to the dungeon and that Odin did not know what he would offer. That he had given Harry full permission to decide his fate. He also told him of his parent's abiding love for him even now.

"That cannot be true?!" Loki said looking at the contract and then Harry. "Once again you prove your naivety. You cannot expect me to believe what you say." Loki said.

"Watch out. That was almost a lie. I can see you are getting angry with me. Why get angry if some part of you didn't want to believe what I said?" Harry asked.

"Prove it then!" Loki demanded.

"Okay." Harry shrugged. He took his finger to his temple and withdrew the memory of the meeting. When he had it deposited, he went in with Loki, this time, to gauge his reactions. Loki was intrigued at first and nodded at Harry's statement that Odin may not know the truth otherwise he would not believe it was offered without consequences. He looked shocked at Odin's admission that he would give his life for Loki, who he loved as he did Thor and Frigga. And he looked ashamed when his mother said that she thought she had lost his trust.

When the memory ended, Loki did not meet his eye. "You have proven yourself to me Wizard and I have much to think about."

"There is one last matter to attend." Harry said as he took one last Contract from his pocket. "This contract holds the reigns to your freedom. If you sign it, you will be re-instated as a Prince of Asgard. You will have made a promise to never try to usurp power from your brother or father or that of any realm. You will not be forced to take any action good or evil in anyone's service and you will be free to make your own choices again, as long as you promise to not do harm. You may defend yourself, those you care for and any realm of your choosing as long as it is against tyrannical rule or attempts to overthrow that would lead to massive loss of life. Basically it means you'll try to be a good son and brother and do what is right and bring honour to your family." Harry said.

Loki looked shocked. "This is unexpected. You do not wish me to serve under anyone? Just be a good son and brother? Defend my people?" he asked.

"Basically. It doesn't even force you to tell us who sent you to Midgard. I'm hoping you'll want to do that on your own, at some point." Harry said finally.

Loki just looked at him, a bit of respect in his eyes. "You are a strange man, but you seem to have a kind heart. To do all this while it does not even benefit you. It is naïve, but respectable."

"What are you talking about? This is completely selfish. I want my friends, Odin and Frigga, to be happy. That would make me happy." Harry said flippantly. Then smiled, "I can see you love your mother and you believe your father's claim that he loves you. I suggest that you think about what you've been offered. See if you can live with being a good prince." Harry then smirked, "You'll note the Contract states nothing about your tricks and nature being suppressed. As long as it is in good fun and not harmful, you'll be allowed to go back to being the trickster god." Harry said, then he paused.

"What?" Loki asked, having spotted his hesitation.

"My father and his friends at school considered themselves pranksters. They even claimed to do some of them in the name of the prankster god Loki, their patron." Harry smiled. "I followed their tradition to a degree. I never said I had a patron, for example." He then looked at Loki, "I'm actually quite good at it and, if my calculations are correct, I've got two on you at this point. Guess I'm just better." Harry smirked.

Loki smirked right back. "Oh, we'll have to see about that then, won't we?"

Harry smiled. 'That's better,' he thought. He picked up his Pensieve and banished his conjured chair. "I'll then be on my way, then."

As he made to cancel his privacy spells, Loki said, "Wait." Harry looked at him and made eye contact. "Thanos." he said. "Thanos sent me to Midgard." He picked up the secrecy/honesty contract, showed it to Harry, who noted it was unbroken, and then tore it in two.

Harry nodded at him. "Thank you," he said and left.

When Harry got to the waiting room, he was engulfed in a hug from Queen Frigga. "Thank you!" she said as tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you for trying to give him back to us. You cannot understand the anguish his absence has caused us!"

"It was no trouble." Harry said humbly.

When Frigga let him go, he was grasped by the forearm by Odin, and pulled into a manly one-armed hug. When Odin released him, he said, "Your wisdom astounds me even now." He was smiling broadly and Harry could swear he saw a twinkle in his eye that was never there before. Then Odin asked with hope and some trepidation, "Was he receptive?"

"He heard your words and I believe he heard them as you meant them for the first time in a long time." Harry said honestly.

"And the final contract?" Odin asked. He was so happy that Harry was able to do for him what before was not achievable.

"I left it in his hands. I asked him to think about it," Harry said, "and then I may have challenged him to a prank war as incentive." He smiled. It had been a good while since he had one of those. One with the god of trickery might be more fun than he could handle. Small price to pay for the happiness he saw in Odin and Frigga's eyes.

Odin outright laughed. "You may have done yourself a disservice. He will not stop now that he has permission."

"Nah, I'll be okay. After all, I'm already two up on him." Harry smirked.

"Did you tell him that?" Frigga asked, slight concern on her eyes, but the happiness still brimmed her eyes with joyful tears.

"I may have." Harry said.

"We will have to have you guarded, when you come to visit Asgard. Loki will no doubt be planning his tricks well in advance." Odin said, with a smile in his eyes. "You have done well."

"If he signs the Contract." Harry reminded them.

"Oh, I'm sure he will, just as soon as his plans are complete. Right now he's in a safe space and believes himself untouchable so that he can plan." Odin said with confidence.

"He might be safe in the cell, but once he steps out of it and his skin and hair turn bright pink and purple for ten minutes, I'll be up another one on him." Harry smirked a devilish smile.

Odin and Frigga looked at him dumbfounded and started laughing again. When they calmed somewhat, Odin said, "You were right in your estimation that I cannot bestow any further titles on you, so I'll have to once again think of how to repay you for your service to the realm."

"There really is no need. If he signs that contract, it will benefit our realm. He will not be able to attack it again. So it served my purposes as well." Harry said earnestly.

"Always so modest. I swear if Natasha wasn't your intended I'd have you married in the next hour to ten maidens. We could do with more of your kind in our realm." Frigga said fervently.

"And that's our cue." Harry said holding a hand out to Natasha. "See you in a couple of years!" he yelled as he apparated them away.

"That man will one day have to stop running from me." Frigga said in mock anger and then hugged Odin. "Oh, husband! How can we ever repay him?" she asked with tears in her eyes again.

"We cannot. He has done too much for us to ever repay. When Loki decides to join us again, I will have to apologize to him." At Frigga's confused look he explained, "Harry informed me of the cause of his drift from us. It seems I never showed him how proud I was of him, of the man he has become. Thor received all the glory, but never did we acknowledge that it was Loki's plans that often lead to Thor's successes. Or his understanding and quick thought that saved many lives."

"We'll have to remedy that. We cannot afford to lose him again. I will not allow him to stray from us again!" Frigga promised.

"I agree. We must try not to thank Harry overmuch either. We must remember it will be Loki's choice that brings him back to us. We cannot make him think we are more grateful to Harry than him for his choice." Odin said thoughtfully.

"But I will thank him in my heart always." Frigga said. Then she had an idea, which split her face with a wonderful smile.

Odin had noticed it, "What are you thinking, wife?"

Frigga looked at him, "What do you think about adopting a new son?"

Odin's own smile was, just slightly, predatory. "I think we can make space at the family table for one or two more."

_AN: Next up: The run-up to Thor Dark World._


	30. Chapter 30

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirty**

It had been a couple of months since the unveiling of the Potter Innovations technology and the whole world had been celebrating. A whole time-slot of many news channels was dedicated to report the constantly growing sphere of support that happened wherever distribution centres were set up. People were declaring him a saint in some countries and a terrorist in others. The latter, however were mostly due to how the people needed less support from their own corrupt governments.

There was talk of Nobel Prizes and people everywhere were asking: "Who is Harry Potter?" and "How do these devices work?", but nobody could find anything on him besides the back-story SHIELD had carefully crafted for him. That information pointed at government contracts and private research, so nobody could even guess as to his specialities or fields of expertise.

Where the devices were taken by governments, a warning was delivered to the people stating that any further removals would result in a cessation of support. Tony had started placing trackers in the PMGs and when they were taken, Harry would return them to their proper places. That was not an easy pill to swallow, but the governments in question would never release the information that their most secure facilities had been so easily breached.

Harry had reported that Loki had been manipulated by a certain mad titan to both Odin and Fury. He had gotten what scant details he could and given the information to Fury. There was nothing they could do about it now, but Fury was already considering options. He had been trying to make contact with the people of Wakanda. There was, according to rumour, a wonderful metal being mined in their lands, which might hold the key to capturing the un-killable.

One day at breakfast, Natasha looked up from a paper and smirked. "What did you find?" Bruce asked, having been the first to notice.

"Apparently I'm dating 'the most eligible bachelor' in the world." she said, looking at Harry.

Harry moaned, "Not again!"

"If you wanted less acclaim, you should not have helped all those people or, perhaps, let friend Tony have taken the credit." Sif said.

"That would have raised more questions than they wanted." Natasha said. "People know Tony's specialities and history. They would have expected some other motivations. The reason they had the press conference was to save Tony from suspicion."

"With Harry as an unknown entity, nobody had reason to suspect him and what he told the press was to make sure wild speculation did not go rampant. If enough people believed that something bad was going on, the governments of the world might have banned the technology. We needed them to let the people benefit from it until they could not take them away without harsh consequences." Bruce explained.

"As things stand, if they decided today to remove or close the distribution centres, any government doing so would guarantee their own downfall." Natasha finished. "And since none of them can provide the same service, and it was given for free, there really is no argument against the help he is providing. Technically he is enriching any continent he helps. The people are happier, healthier and more capable."

"So he is becoming more popular than the governments and they cannot deny him because he is strengthening them?" Sif asked.

"Precisely." Natasha said.

"That wasn't my intent, though. I just wanted to help." Harry said uncomfortably.

"That's not the point. If any of those governments could find anything harmful, they would use that as an excuse to start a witch-hunt. We need to play their game to beat them before they get the chance to attack you." Bruce said. He knew how ruthless governments could be to get what they want.

"Pretty soon they'll start coming up with allegations and try to drag you to court to reveal your technology, since obviously it must be stolen from somewhere. We must have the support of the people, so that it would become unthinkable for them to take any measures against you." Natasha said. "Tony's had to deal with similar situations."

"Why is it always politics? I hate politics." Harry stated emphatically, putting his fork down, having lost his appetite.

"Eat your breakfast, soldier." Steve spoke up with a hint of a smile. "We're training this morning and I need you at full capacity. We're upping the difficulty and Logan will be joining us for once."

Just then Logan appeared through the door, "Yeah, you don't want me to take care of all the enemies, do you? I've been interested in seeing your version of a Danger Room anyway." he said.

"Good, because you are setting up the scenario for us." Steve smirked. "Show us all the skills you learned being a teacher at that school."

"You sure you can handle it?" Logan asked with a vindictive smile.

They did think they could handle it, but once they entered the war-zone with giant robots that could absorb energy and powerful mutants with their abilities, they soon found that without Harry instantly incapacitating things, they were not trained for this kind of scenario. Logan was laughing as he happily decapitated a distracted Magneto, who had been focussing on keeping Harry busy by sending wave after wave of metallic shards at him.

Steve was struggling with Juggernaut, as he seemed mostly impervious to any attacks and tried to run him down.

Natasha and Clint were having more success by shooting any enemy that they could find in the head. For training that was fine, but they'd have to work on ways to incapacitate rather than kill. They weren't assassins and murderers after all. Not anymore.

Tony was blasting anything he could find with his repulsors and rockets. These mutants were violent and strong. Their powers varied so much, that you could not focus on just one, without another teleporting or spraying or screaming in such a way as to distract, damage and knock you out.

Hulk was having fun though. Nothing stood in his path for long. The dead and dying were littered around where he stood and fought, before he started focussing on the giant robots.

When the session was complete, they walked out of the Room in various states of damage and disrepair, with a newfound respect for Logan. "You just kept going! Not once did I see you go down without you being up again less than a second later, taking on a new enemy!" Bruce was saying, having not needed to put his clothes back on, now that Harry had enchanted them to do so themselves. He had at first tried to make them shrink and grow, but Hulk disliked the feel of clothing on him.

"I've been in battles almost as bad as that one, but I must admit, this Room of yours definitely outdoes the Danger Room, especially because it gave me exactly what I was looking for." Logan said impressed. "I'll have to join more."

"I think, next time, we'll stick with Steve's scenarios. They are more staged, maybe, but he at least has a plan except for random chaos." Tony said as he sadly studied his damaged armour. "This will take forever to fix!"

"A real fight is never staged. Chaos is the only thing you can count on, and change, the only constant." Logan said. "The X-Men did not go to war. We went into fights. We were rescuing innocents and stopping people crazy on their own power. Sometimes they didn't even have a choice. So while Rogers teaches you about strategy and teamwork for war, I'll be taking you into fights. This last one was to show you how bad it could be. Next time we'll be saving innocents and then you'll see how difficult it can actually get. This was still child's play in comparison to that."

"Harry will need to help us equip better then. I don't want to train myself into killing people like I had to just now." Natasha said.

Clint was nodding along with her. "If my wife saw what we just did, she'd never look at me the same way again."

"I don't see a problem with that. I'll see what I can come up with. This scenario taught me a valuable lesson too. I need a way to bring down opponents that can resist direct magic. Those robot things, were they imagined or do things like them actually exist?" Harry asked Logan.

"Oh, they exist. I've had to fight a couple of them in my time with the X-Men." Logan said.

"Who made them?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Who else? The government." Logan shrugged. "They were made specifically to focus on identifying, hunting down and exterminating mutants."

"We'll have to put a stop to that. Maybe Fury can point us in a direction?" Harry asked Natasha.

"I'm on it." She said with a nod and left to go make a call.

Harry had healed and fixed what he could, but decided that he'd take a break for the rest of the day. Natasha and he could go for a swim at the beach-house.

It was around mid-afternoon, when Harry felt his mirror activate. He got off the towel, where he was sunbathing next to Natasha. She was doing so topless in her never ending quest to get him used to her undressed in his presence. He had obviously cast some spells just in case they got a surprise visit, but he rather enjoyed the view and she enjoyed the attention.

He was back in the house before he answered. "Harry here." he said.

"Greetings, Harry!" Thor said. "We have glorious news. We are hosting a feast tonight to celebrate Loki returning to Asgard and being re-instated. You are expected to be there as the one who facilitated his return to us." Thor said.

"Hello, Thor. I will speak to Natasha and ask if she had anything else planned for us." Harry said with a smile.

"Please do not make me have Heimdall take you by force?" Thor joked back.

"You wouldn't!" Harry exclaimed. He was happy Thor seemed so excited.

"Oh, I would, but only to beat father to Heimdall, to request it." He said with a laugh.

"And the fact that he is listening to this conversation means you already did." Harry smirked.

"I suppose it does doesn't it?" Thor chuckled. "I'll see you in four hours, 'bro'." he said with a mysterious smirk. Thor had not used such slang with him before. For some reason it didn't sit well with him. Harry didn't like it. They were planning something…

Harry was about to ask him about it when Thor ended the connection. Harry shook himself and decided to put it behind him, for now. He walked back out to the pool to see Natasha laying on her front now. The view was just as good. Harry decided that he'd have to spend some of his nervous energy before they go to Asgard and he knew exactly how he intended to do so.

"We were just invited to Asgard for the re-instatement of Loki." He said as he sat down next to Natasha, somehow keeping his eyes off her wonderful legs.

"Oh, that was quick. It's only been a couple of days. Do you think he'll behave?" Natasha said as she got up on her elbows, trying to distract him just a bit. She loved his reactions to her tempting him.

Harry was sorely tempted to stop the conversation, and decided to let himself be distracted, but only after he said, "We have four hours." Then he levitated her up and took her into his arms.

It was just before the four hours were up that they arrived in Asgard. Harry had quickly dressed and went to Bruce to pick something up he had commissioned. Natasha had just enough time to get ready and her smile looked like it would never come off her face. Harry had tried something new and it made her knees buckle just to think about it. She wasn't certain if she could withhold from jumping him the moment they were alone again. At the peak of their passions, he could have asked her anything and she didn't think she'd be strong enough to resist saying yes instantly.

"Do you need a calming draught?" Harry asked with a smile of his own, seemingly surgically attached.

"No, I need this feast over with, so we can continue where we left off. How did you even do that? I don't think it should be physically possible!?" she asked awed.

"I did some reading in the restricted section recently and stumbled on a book I hadn't know was there." Harry replied. The book had a non-descript name that was supposedly about dark magics, but on the inside was what could only be called 'How to please your witch'. He didn't even know if _he_ could pull some of the stuff in there off. "The spell I used was one of the easier ones described, to pull off."

Natasha almost moaned. Then she whispered, with a hungry look in her eyes, "There's more?"

"A lot more. I might need to train to pull some of it off, though." Harry said, imagining some of the things in there.

"I'll be your training partner!" she exclaimed instantly. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Then, on pure impulse, she pressed him against the door and kissed his brains out with a searing kiss, "But first, we're finishing what we started earlier today. The moment we get home."

Harry had to take some time to calm down. Before they left the room, Harry cast a charm to freshen them up. When they exited, they were met by a serving girl. She looked embarrassed and blushed heavily. She quickly righted herself and said, "You are expected in the throne room." Then she led them there. Every now and then she would glance first at Harry and then Natasha, as if she wondered if she could take her.

Harry didn't know it yet, but rumour of his prowess had just gained a new legend.

When they arrived, they were shown directly in, but this time they were told to go directly up the dais. The hall was empty and Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki were seated upon thrones. Thor next to the king, Loki next to the queen. This was not customarily how it was done as far as Harry's experiences went.

"Ah, Harry! Welcome back!" Odin said as he got up and clasped forearms with Harry, clapping him warmly on the shoulder.

"It is always a pleasure to visit my friends in Asgard, King Odin." Harry then turned to Frigga and hugged her warmly, "Queen Frigga."

Natasha was hugged by Odin and then Frigga as well. "There's something going on here." Frigga said. She looked between Harry and Natasha. "What happened?"

Natasha blushed like a schoolgirl and leaned in to whisper to her, "I'll tell you a bit later, Queen Frigga. It is of an… intimate nature."

"I will hear all of it as soon as we can talk privately." Frigga announced with a smile. From her perspective, the connection between Natasha and Harry seemed to be working to constantly want to draw them to one another, much more strongly than before.

"We finally have a surprise for our Wizard!" Odin said. "We will wait for the people to arrive before we make an announcement, though. Much like you do with most of your surprises." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry smiled at the king. Anything that can make him happy and didn't scream surprise wedding, was fine by Harry. "I shall wait before delivering my surprise to you then." Harry smirked.

"Again!? Why can you not show up and not give us gifts!?" Odin exclaimed.

"If you prefer, I would not detract from your surprise and keep mine to myself." Harry said with a smile and a gleam in his eyes.

"Let us not be hasty, now!" Frigga said. She loved every one of Harry's surprises to date. "We can accommodate at least one more surprise, surely?" she asked of Odin.

Odin seemed to think about it. "As you wish, my queen. But I dare say, ours shall trump yours this day!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"We shall see." Harry said mysteriously. Next to him Natasha smiled, knowingly. She thought she knew who was going to win this contest of gifts.

They were given chairs on the dais and soon the people started flowing in. Some showed surprise at seeing Loki on the dais, but quickly hid it before they bowed to the King and Queen, before they left to their positions.

Once everybody was seated, Odin stood up. "Greetings, my people of Asgard. I'm sure many of you have noticed the faces on the dais." At this there was a stirring, but none spoke. "I know some of you wonder how it is that Prince Loki has been restored to his position in the realm. For you to understand I will simply say that our Council, Lord Harry of Midgard, has performed one of his wonders and made it possible for us to finally put aside our differences and has given us the strongest way imaginable to be certain of Loki's loyalty to the realm."

There were gasps as people looked at Harry and he nodded sombrely. "It is true! And as with everything Lord Harry does, he did it in such a way that it cannot be doubted." He paused for the scattered applause that filled the hall for a moment, relieved faces as people's trust in Harry showed in their faces. "Yes, we are grateful to Lord Harry once more, but more importantly, Prince Loki had to make the choice to come back to us. Lord Harry gave him the opportunity, but he is the one who made the decision of his own free will. For that, I ask that everybody stand and honour the returned Prince."

Everybody in the hall got up and bowed. Even Harry and Natasha bowed deeply to Loki, to show their support of his decision. Loki was dumbstruck. Never before had he been so honoured. Never had he thought the Wizard and his lady would show him such support. He noticed that when they bowed deeply, many others in the hall followed suit. Even the lady Sif, who had returned for the event, had bowed lower following their example. Loki smiled as he was deeply touched.

"Thank you. You may be seated." Odin said after a couple of seconds passed. When everybody was seated, Odin continued, "We are happy to welcome our son home and we give thanks to the one who facilitated it, Lord Harry." He paused and looked at Frigga, who stood up and joined him. "Not many of you know this, but Lord Harry has had a troubled life. When he was but a mere babe, his parents, magical warriors in their own rights, fought to protect him against a great evil. They died in the banishing of this foul creature. For this I thank them, for if they had not, he would not be here with us today to bring us such joy.

"That is not the end of the tale, though. When he was found after their deaths, he was placed with relatives to care for and protect him. But they did not. Lord Harry was made to serve them as a slave for they hated his gifts in the arts. He would not want me to tell you this, so please do not ask him, but there is reason I give voice to something he feels great shame for. When he was able to leave to study the arts, he did so and returned once a year to protect them from the followers of the dark one that slew his parents. For this, we believe, is one of his defining traits. He protects those he that cannot protect themselves.

"When he lost his parents, and he was made to endure a torturous existence, he never stopped giving of himself freely, so that others might not suffer the same fate. He has never known the love of a parent since, so the Queen and I have decided to provide him with that which he so greatly deserves, a family. We have decided to adopt Lord Harry James Potter of Midgard to be his new family. Please rise and greet your new Prince. Prince Harry James Potter of Asgard!" he roared.

Before anyone could react, there was a flash of fire, and Fawkes floated right above the dais, singing a song of courage and welcome.

There was an upheaval of sound as all those in the hall jumped up and cheered at the top of their lungs in approval as Harry sat there unbelievingly as he was given his first ever loving family. He did not notice his own tears until Frigga walked up to him and took him into a crushing hug. "You are now part of our family and you will never be without a home full of love and support." As she said this she wiped first at her own tears and then she looked at him and wiped his away with a thumb. "Dry your eyes, you are now a Prince of the realm and need to present yourself as such." she smiled at him.

Harry was speechless. He could never have dreamed of such a thing. Try as he might the tears never stopped flowing. Not until Natasha got up and hugged him. "You have always been a Prince, now you just have the family to go with it. A jock for an eldest brother and a prankster for an older brother. Now, stop crying or I will have to put off the celebration that we'd be having in your royal bedchambers later." She said with a saucy wink.

That did it. Once Harry's mind registered her words his thoughts were finally where they were meant to be, in the gutter. His tears finally stopped as a laugh escaped his suddenly parched throat. "Thanks," he whispered in her ear.

"No problem, my prince." she winked at him.

Harry conjured a glass and filled it with water, so he wouldn't croak as he spoke. He stepped up to where Odin stood. "I never imagined that you would do such a thing for me. It is the most wonderful surprise I could imagine." Shocking the guests in the hall, he grabbed Odin in a hug. The one he received back was powerful, reminding him of the strength of the old man.

"You are welcome, my son." Odin said heartily.

Harry squared his shoulders and turned to the people. "Thank you for accepting me so wholeheartedly. You have made this occasion even better." Harry paused for a moment, and then he smiled. "It is my turn to tell a tale."

The hall went quiet as everybody sat back down and gave him their attention. "When I was a boy, no older than fourteen, I found out that my parents had wanted me to be adopted by one of their close friends, but fate was cruel and we were separated by the machinations of one of the dark one's followers before I even knew about him. Many years later, when I found out about this man, he was on the run from the law for a crime he did not commit.

"I spent my next holiday with him and I had only a scant few years with him before he was taken away from me forever, while he was defending me in battle." There were nods of approval. "I found out years later, that he had wanted to adopt me into his family to carry on his line." He paused again. "You may ask how I would carry on his line, if I am not his true heir." there were more nods this time. "The answer is," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, "with this." he finished.

"This is a potion used by people who, for whatever reason, could not conceive a child of their own, but would like to pass their gifts and traits on to the next generation. It is called a blood adoption potion. When I heard of Loki's adoption and his refusal to admit his parentage, luckily now not an issue anymore, I commissioned this made by a good friend of mine, who I instructed in the art of potion brewing. He is a genius of great skill and intelligence and has since far surpassed my own skill by a wide margin." Harry said.

Harry then held the potion out to Odin, "A gift to you King Odin. May it knit your family closer together as Loki becomes your true, blood related son."

Odin was speechless as he took the potion from Harry. Frigga walked up to him and hugged him again. "You truly are a marvel. I am so proud to call you my son."

Odin seemed to pull himself together. "You told me that you had a surprise for me and I boasted that yours could not be as great as mine. I have never been so happy to say that I was wrong!" Odin cheered and the crowd followed suit. "I am happy that we became friends and even more proud to call you my son."

"Thank you, King Odin. I feel the same." Harry said. He did not feel ready to call him father, just yet. It was still too new. Odin seemed to understand and didn't press it. Harry then whispered to him, "I would make it clear that the potion will be used for Loki, if he wants it. And that you hold the blood adoption as a separate private ceremony. This is a family matter."

Odin nodded then, and said loudly, "Truly you have never brought us a more precious gift and it will be used to finally bring the question of my son's legitimacy to an end." He looked over at said son, "Loki, come forth." he beckoned. When Loki got up and walked to them, shock clearly written on his face at Odin's instant willingness to accept him, Odin asked, "Will you accept this potion and become my and your mother's son in blood?"

Loki took a moment and looked at the potion in awe. "If you will have me." he said in a slightly broken voice as something in him finally broke and he was able to see this man as his father for the first time in many years.

"I will have you, my son, and I will keep you and you will be as you always were, my beloved son." Odin then hugged Loki and Harry could see a tear running down Loki's cheek. Odin let go of him and turned to his people. "Rejoice, for the Princes of Asgard have all come home!"

The wonder of the moment was instantly broken as the biggest applause and yells of approval yet, broke from the crowd. People were stomping their feet and slapping on tables and lifting their voices to the sky, for the world to hear. Asgard was finally whole. At the bifrost, Heimdall smiled as the voices could be heard clearly all the way from the citadel. Not that he needed the voices to carry that far, but he lifted his own head and crowed along with them, clapping his hands.

Soon the feast was underway and Harry was seated at the table next to Loki, Natasha on his other side. Loki turned to him, "You have gotten me yet again. I did not think you could affect me so, ever again, but here I stand with only you to thank for allowing me my family. You will make a worthy apprentice as a trickster." he joked.

"No!" Thor said fervently from the other side. "He is my brother too, and I am his favourite! He shall be a mighty warrior. I shall teach him myself and none will stand against us!"

Odin chuckled. "You are both wrong, my sons. Harry has already started his apprenticeship under me in the Asgardian magics." he said proudly.

"And he has much to learn from me as well. As his parents we get him first. Besides, he is already a worthy trickster and he has yet to fail when facing an opponent in battle. He can learn from us first and best." Frigga said.

"But mother!" Thor and Loki said in unison.

"No buts! He is closer to making me a grandmother than either of you. As such he is entitled to some liberties. He will choose his own path and we will support him, much as we supported you." Frigga said sternly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to have a talk with my future daughter-in-law in private." Frigga said as she got up.

Natasha winked at Harry and followed Frigga to a secluded corner.

"What are they discussing, Harry?" Odin asked, a smile on his face.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked with a wince.

"We're family now. You can trust us can't you?" Loki said with a smirk.

"Well, if you must know." Harry waved a hand and the sounds of the hall faded as he blocked anyone else from hearing. "Keep this to yourselves okay?" Harry pleaded. At their nods, he said, "I found a book on sex magic. We tried one of the spells out today and let's just say, we almost didn't come. No pun intended, if Natasha's reaction is anything to go by."

The king and princes gaped at him and looked to where Natasha was sitting and talking with the queen. She was blushing, and it seemed like her breathing was slightly laboured, like she was both embarrassed and excited all at the same time. When they looked back at Harry, he shrugged.

"Brother! You would let your favourite brother read that book won't you?" Thor said with a winning smile.

"You don't have the skill required to cast the simplest of spells. He'll let me read it. I at least have a chance of emulating his magic." Loki said confidently.

Meanwhile Odin was watching his wife's reaction. When she started fanning her face while Natasha spoke, he cleared his throat. "I, um, think it would be best if I examined this book first. I must be certain you don't follow any strange advice. What if one of the spells is a trap, meant for those of lesser, um, experience?" Odin said wisely and magnanimously.

"You can all wait your turn!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm the more experienced spell-caster. Once I've been over the book, I'm certain one of you will be more worthy than the rest to read it." Harry joked.

"Harry!" Odin said with mock indignation.

"Fine, I'll let you read it next, but I get to choose who it goes to after that! It is my book." Harry pouted.

"You show your wisdom once more." Odin said with a smile. He looked over and saw the queen looking at them. "Quickly, cancel the spell, we don't want your mother to think we're up to something!" he said urgently.

Harry cancelled the privacy spell and laughed. That actually felt familial. He still couldn't believe it. He had a family. And they were already vying for his attention, even if it is for a book on sex magic. He also noted the downcast looks on both the siblings' faces. He leaned over slightly, so only Loki could hear, "I may have forgotten to say that I have a spell that can copy the book. Who knows what could happen to such a copy, especially if the one that finds it can keep it to himself."

Loki kept his face impassive, in the way only a prankster up to something, could, "You should have been my apprentice. You could go so far." Harry thought he detected a tone of respect in his voice, but with Loki, you never knew.

As the evening progressed, Thor, Loki and Harry all mingled. Sif was telling the Warriors Three of her time on Midgard. Fandral sounded impressed with her work with magical creatures. She may or may not have mentioned her lover back on Midgard on one or five occasions. Everybody that looked at her noted that Midgard seemed to do her some good.

Loki was surprised by the warm welcomes that he was receiving. When he asked after it, he was told of the wonders Harry had done for the kingdom, the trust people had in him, the strength of his Lady Natasha and the joy he had brought to the King and Queen. Loki was impressed. Strangely he never felt any jealousy and actually found himself slightly proud of his new sibling. He would have to show him some useful tricks sometime. Once the prank war was over anyway. He had had to promise not to do anything this evening to his mother, but after today, all bets were off.

Thor was telling stories of Harry's exploits on earth, when people asked about him. He was already proud of the good he was doing for Midgard and couldn't be happier that he was now the eldest brother of two siblings. The people were impressed with Harry's efforts and their respect for him only grew with the fervour Thor spoke of his accomplishments.

Harry was receiving some strange looks. From both the male and female population. Had he known that a certain female servant had already been telling stories, he might have been embarrassed.

It did not take Loki long to find him once he found out. "I hear we've established a new religion in Asgard." he said conversationally as he walked up.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Apparently the newest Prince of Asgard is now being hailed as the god of sex." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, no." Harry said as he paled.

"Oh, yes. Apparently a certain chamber maid heard a part of a very interesting conversation from inside your chambers. Something about driving a woman to ecstasy for many hours and then being begged for more? Was that really one of the easier skills to learn?" Loki smiled. "You should learn to apply your privacy spells before such intimate moments, brother. We do not want the whole castle to hear you at your divine work."

"Natasha is going to kill me when this comes out!" Harry said in a cold sweat.

"Oh, I doubt it. Apparently everyone is jealous of her for being able to experience your first miracles." this time he actually laughed as Harry blushed. "That's four for you, and one for me." He said victoriously.

"This isn't something to joke about!" Harry insisted.

"When you enter a war of tricks with the trickster god, you will soon find out there is no such thing as a safe topic." Loki smirked again.

"Is that so?" Harry asked with a smile of his own. "Are you sure you want to do this? I have many resources to tap and thousands of years of studies going into my kind of magic at my disposal. I seem to recall a permanent sex-change charm. Maybe Frigga always wanted a daughter. I wouldn't mind a sister, mind you. Then I could defend your honour when men treat you badly and break your heart."

"You wouldn't?!" Loki asked as he flushed.

"When you enter a prank war with a wizard, not even sex-changes are off the table." Harry said. "How did you put it? No such thing as a safe topic?"

"You have a valid point. Perhaps some rules to this war then?" Loki offered.

"I'm listening." Harry said.

"Nothing permanent." Loki made the first rule.

"No affecting outside parties. This stays between us." Harry countered.

"Nothing publicly humiliating." Loki asked.

"No deal on that one. What is the fun in a prank if you don't have an audience?" Harry asked.

"Good point. What about, no pranking if you were the last one to attempt?" Loki offered.

"Sounds fair. I wouldn't want to break your spirit in one day." Harry thought. "Okay, last rules. We can decide together to cease hostilities, for a set period of time, should an occasion call for it or warrant it and we can modify the rules should we both agree to it." he finished.

"We have an accord." Loki said offering his hand.

"Deal." Harry said. "May the best me win." He smiled.

"Oh you'll win, when I allow you to." Loki rebutted.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Natasha soon joined him and laughed when Loki told her of the rumour he had heard. "He may not be a god, but he is one in the bed." She said as she held onto his arm. "You should let him teach you his modified tickling charm. Its miraculous." she teased.

"Oh? So the god of sex has been inventing is own magics for the art? You will go far." Loki said it loudly and many people stopped when they heard it only to start whispering more urgently with their companions.

"Oh, you're good. But two can play at that game." Harry said with a wave of his hand. Natasha kept her face impassive as Loki's black hear turned blonde and got a perm. Harry locked another charm in as an enchantment. Only he'd be able to remove it. "You wanted to start now? Now we've started."

Then he and Natasha walked away to go get something to eat.

Loki hadn't felt his hair change, but he did feel the magic. He looked around him to see if anything on him had changed, but found nothing. Only when people started laughing, did he look at a reflection. He tried dispelling it with no change. Then he flushed his own power into his hair and it changed colour to bright pink.

More people were laughing now. Soon Harry received a look from Frigga and he cancelled the spells. "What? He started it!" he said defensively.

Frigga just sighed, but a small smile tugged at her lips. When Loki walked up to him, Harry offered, "Shall we cease the war until your adoption ceremony, or did you want to go to it as a duck or speaking only in a German accent?" Harry asked.

Loki seemed to consider it, but then nodded. "And it is my turn to return fire once we're done."

"Fair enough." Harry said and they shook hands one more time.

"You've formalised it?" Frigga asked.

"We thought it was the civilized thing to do." Loki said. "After all, it's all in the name of entertainment. Mine." he smirked.

"Oh, you wish!" Harry scoffed. "I'll have you begging for mercy by the end of the month."

Loki turned to his mother. "Thank you for adopting him. He's going to be good to practice on." he smirked.

"Boys." she sighed. "You've not been family for a day and you're already fighting like you've had a rivalry for years."

"If you ask me, it's the middle child syndrome. Not the doted on youngest, nor the respected eldest." Harry stated affecting a wise old man voice and making his face and hair look old as he once had.

"You may be right." Odin interjected, with a chuckle as he sat down. Then he winked at Loki. Harry tried to change back, but found his face stayed the same. He looked up at Odin incredulously. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pull a face, that it might stay that way?" he laughed.

"You want in on this? I can take both of you, old man!" Harry mocked playfully. Then he placed a glamour on top of Odin's glamour to make himself look normal. "Don't forget, I've handled multiple pranksters in the past." He flicked a finger and made Odin look like himself. "I've even handled twins."

Frigga burst out laughing. "Please don't. I don't think I'd survive the laughter. Two pranksters are enough." She said as she wiped a mirthful tear from her eye.

"As you wish." Odin said and cancelled his change and Harry's glamour. "I just didn't want them to forget this old man still had some tricks up his sleeve."

Loki really enjoyed this milder side of Odin and wondered where he had been all these years. Then he noticed the bottle of Odin's Brew. "What are you drinking, father?" he asked.

"Nobody has told you?" Odin asked. When Loki shook his head, Odin smiled and poured him a small glass. "Harry's own creation." He looked at Harry, when he made to object, "With some help from his friends."

Loki took the offered drink and took a sip. He sat back and looked at the drink. "You made this?!"

"He did." Natasha said. "Imagine, if you weren't in a war with him he'd have so many things to teach you. He might even take you on as an apprentice." Then she looked at Harry. "Butterbeer please?"

As Odin chuckled and Loki looked at her with a thoughtful look, Harry made a pitcher and poured her a glass. "There you go, love." he said. It had been the first time he had used that descriptor.

"Harry, are you sure you're not ready yet?" Frigga asked. "You just seem so happy together." She said as she poured herself some butterbeer.

"Every time you ask, I'll add another month before asking." Harry warned.

"You'll never be married then!" Odin laughed again.

"Oh, hush you." Frigga swatted at Odin's arm good-naturedly.

The evening continued with jokes and happiness. Thor joined them half-drunk with a bottle of half-century Firewhiskey he had brought from another table, but took it more slowly with a look from his mother. He even had some butterbeer in between.

When they retired for the evening, Harry was shown to the royal wing. Apparently there had been a room prepared for him there. This time he remembered the privacy wards.

The next day, they were gathered in the family's communal living room and Odin asked him how the potion worked. "You take a drop of blood from the parents and add it into the potion. It will then use that blood and alter Loki to be of your own blood. There was another ritual, where you'd have to give up some of your actual flesh, like a finger, but that would affect his physical appearance as well. It fell out of use long ago. As it is, you want him to pass part of his own inheritance and yours on to his progeny, correct?"

"That is right." Odin said, looking at Loki. "I love him as he is, but want him to be mine as well."

"Okay, usually those that give the blood, say something of import, something to remember the occasion by." Harry took out a piece of paper and a dictation quill. "This will record it for posterity." He then took a special enchanted dagger out and handed it hilt first to Odin. "This dagger will allow only one drop to escape before healing the cut." Then he took a step back and stood with Thor.

"When the potion is complete you hand it to Loki and he will say his piece before drinking the potion. There will be slight pain as your blood changes, but it is over quickly." Then he looked up. "Fawkes!" When the phoenix appeared, Harry asked him to go to Odin's shoulder. It was a special moment after all. Let the record show a phoenix presided and approved. It would add to the credibility of the event for the future.

Odin took the dagger in his one hand. The potion was on a podium between him, Frigga and Loki. "With our family here and a phoenix in attendance, let your blood become ours. With my blood I make you mine." Odin intoned. He sliced open his finger over the potion and the drop fell in. He handed the dagger to Frigga.

She took it and looked at Loki. "I love you my son and with this act I claim you forever. With my blood I make you mine." She finished with Odin's words. She cut her finger and added her own blood.

The dark red potion roiled for a second before it became crystal clear. Loki Looked at Harry, who nodded. It was supposed to do that. He took the potion in his hand. "May your sacrifice and trust in me always be rewarded with the honour I bring to our family. By your blood, I am yours." He took the potion to his lips and downed it. "It's not so bad act…" he stopped as he clutched his head and then his stomach before he went down on one knee.

For a minute he panted on the floor, before the magic ran its course. Then he breathed a sigh of relief and got back up. "I am yours." he said.

"So mote it be!" Harry intoned. Thor following after him and then both Odin and Frigga.

The phoenix sang a song of acceptance and love. It was so beautiful it drove Frigga to tears as she rushed forward and hugged Loki. "My son!"

Odin put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "My son."

And that was it. Harry stopped the quill and cast a spell to make the words look like the most beautiful calligraphy he could imagine and handed it to Loki. "This is your proof. You may hold it forever or burn it, but it will never change who you are. I don't think you needed it, but I know you wanted it. Welcome to the family." He said and shook Loki's hand.

"If you burn that, I will disown you on the spot." Frigga said instantly.

"Wow, not even five seconds and she's already threatening to disown you. That must be some kind of record." Thor said as he clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"I never said that! I intend to frame it. It was Harry's stupid remark." Loki pouted. He looked at the document. "This was really nice of you, though. And the script is beautifully done. I will never tire of seeing it."

Thor then looked thoughtful. "So when are we having a ceremony for Harry?" he asked.

"No offense Thor, but I had hoped to pass my parent's blood on to my children." Harry said apologetically.

"We shall take no offense to that. You honour their memory well." Odin said with a smile. "And I would expect nothing less from you. But that does not mean that they will not be my grandchildren and I will love them either way."

"Even if our gifts of long life do not pass on to our children?" Harry asked. He was well aware of the laws and the way the Aesir sometimes looked down on mortals.

"Even then. But we will try to assure them a long life anyway. Perhaps you can find more of the serum that ascended your beloved?" Odin asked.

"Perhaps. But I will offer it to them if I do find it. I will not force it upon them." Harry said sternly.

"Of course." Odin said understandingly. Then, "You may not be adopted by blood, but you are my son." He looked at his wife and she nodded. "As my son, you will receive the power of the Aesir, and the blessings of Asgard." He reached forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do you accept the power and responsibility of your title?" he asked.

"I do." Harry said. He did not want more power, but he would take the responsibility and he would care for his people as he would have anyway.

Odin smiled at him and Harry felt something surge into him. "So mote it be." Odin said.

"So mote it be." Frigga, Thor and Loki intoned.

Harry did not know what had changed, but he felt different. "Why do I feel different?" he asked.

"It was merely a blessing of sorts. Asgard takes care of her people." Odin smiled again.

Their time on Asgard was soon at an end. Harry and Natasha said their goodbyes and left for their home. When they were gone, Odin said, "I probably should have warned him of his enhanced strength and endurance." He then smiled and winked at Loki again. "I believe, that's two for me." he chuckled.

Loki looked gobsmacked. Odin had certainly changed a lot since he met Harry. "You are a worthy adversary, but I think you have met your match in him." he said before laughing.

"Why do you say so, Loki?" Frigga asked.

"Have you heard the rumour of your youngest son's divine attribute?" Loki asked still trying to stop his laughter.

"We have not. What has our Harry been supposedly attributed with?" Odin asked, eager to hear of his latest achievement.

"Harry is being hailed as the god of magic and sex," Loki burst out laughing again, "and you have just given him more stamina!"

"Oh dear." Frigga said, shocked.

"Indeed." Odin said worriedly.


	31. Chapter 31

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Harry had found that he became tired less easily and needed less sleep as a result of Odin's blessing. It had been another month, since his adoption to the royal family. Frigga had been given a mirror at her insistence and had Harry over for dinner at least once a week. Loki and he had been pranking each other non-stop. Harry had found himself bound to the ceiling and muted at one stage, while Loki had been sunk into the floor and stuck there for an hour, before their mother insisted that family dinners were no place for their war. They had grudgingly agreed after they each freed the other.

That didn't stop Harry from layering subtle spells on Loki to activate at a later stage. He had found Loki could be quite inventive and would often prank him in unexpected ways after he left the dining room. Once he had gone to sleep and had woken up next to a stranger. He had panicked until it became clear he had been charmed to see Natasha as a different person. He had taken his vengeance by activating one of his delayed spells to have Loki forget how to walk for a day. So far neither of them would admit defeat, and the citadel was abuzz with stories of their friendly war.

Harry had continued his work at the Institute, trying to help genetically enhanced individuals come to grips with their powers. For some he had enchanted bracelets to allow them to appear as normal humans once it became clear their physical appearances were not capable of reversing themselves.

It had been a couple of weeks since he'd had to make any changes on the island. Logan was still working on getting all the animals capable of it to live together. His dragon, Puppy, had been given its name for its desire to follow him around all the time. Harry had been shocked to find Logan laying in the hot spring with the dragon enjoying the water by his side. Apparently, it had followed him and had decided to try it. Since then, the dragon could often be seen soaking there on her own.

SHIELD had not called on him in a while, but that did not stop him from enjoying a drink with Fury from time to time at Marauders Den. Coulson had not been there as often since he started working with his own team. Apparently he was too busy with his work on superhuman individuals. His most recent missions focussed on something called the Centipede Project run by a mysterious figure referred to only as the Clairvoyant.

Harry had finished the latest Foe Glass and had successfully bonded it to Fury, much to his surprise. Fury had immediately started writing things down on a notebook he kept in his pouch, while studying his new favourite toy. The figures were still hazy, but there were hundreds of them. This apparently did not surprise the man. He had made many enemies in his life.

Harry had been able to focus on his own studies into enchantment and was almost done with one of his newest ones. He was keeping it a secret from Natasha though as it was a surprise for her. Other than that, he was working on continuing to supply and set up distribution centres and Natasha was helping him by researching places that required it the most. Clint had started accompanying him on those missions to keep him safe after he had been shot by a sniper one day in a country whose government was not thrilled at his presence.

Harry had received a wound, but it was not fatal and he had healed it quickly, before going after the sniper. He had needed to give the man Veritaserum and track down everyone that had been in contact with him, just in case they had heard of his miraculous recovery. The shot had been aimed at his heart, but somehow did not penetrate far enough to kill him. Asgard's protection was nothing to be scoffed at. Natasha did not have the heart to try to dissuade him from continuing his work, but had insisted on protective gear when he did. Since then he had started going as Ghost. Nobody had attempted to shoot at him again, since from their perspective, Harry Potter had hired the Ghost to do his work for him and nobody wanted to piss off the Avengers by attempting to kill one of their members.

He was in the middle of one such installation when his Mirror vibrated. He lifted his hand where it was mounted and activated it. "Yes?"

"Harry! They are attacking the citadel! Come with haste!" Odin urged.

Harry instantly dropped what he was doing, grabbed Natasha and activated his portkey to their chambers in Asgard. When they arrived, he could hear alarms going off and screaming in the distance. Harry picked up Natasha who was suddenly in her dragon armour and Widow Gear and took off flying down the halls.

Harry heard a great crash in the reception hall, so Harry flew that way. When they arrived, though it was too late. Dead and dying guards lay everywhere with unknown enemy soldiers scattered about. Odin had also only now arrived with his spear, Gungnir, in hand. Harry approached the King and he heard him whisper his wife's name.

"Where is she?" Harry asked urgently.

"Her rooms." Odin replied.

Harry did not wait, he put a hand on Odin's shoulder and hugged Natasha to him. They appeared to a scene which horrified him. A beast of a man stood there holding the Queen in the air with one hand and ploughed a sword through her back. Thor had just arrived and was attacking the man that seemed to have been interrogating the queen.

The monster lost an arm to Odin's spear as he grabbed the man and jumped from the balcony. Harry had run to Frigga and kneeled down over her, hands over her body. He was pushing his magic into her, to stop the bleeding and to try and stabilize her. It was taking a lot of energy. Whatever that blade had been, hadn't just cut her. It had disintegrated flesh wherever it made contact.

"Harry, you must call for Fawkes." Natasha told him, but Harry was so focussed on the queen, he didn't seem to hear her. Natasha looked into his eyes and saw something that scared her to her core. His eyes were glowing more brightly than she had ever seen before. She could feel the rage rolling off of him in waves. He seemed to barely be in control of himself, doing what he could just to keep Frigga alive, while straining against some form of instinct or power.

"Fawkes, please come to us and help your friend!" Odin, who had run up to them when the enemy escaped, cried out in desperate hope. Harry didn't even look up when Fawkes appeared. He could not hear the phoenix song. The rage and the power rolling off of him was trying to pull him from the one thing that might save Frigga's life. He felt something inside him, which knew that the queen was almost gone. Somehow her life wound come to an end in just a couple of seconds.

Then, the feeling went away, as Fawkes cried his healing tears into the wound. When her life seemed to be safe, he lost all coherent thought as whatever instinct was fighting the power seemed to relax and fail. When he came to, he was standing up. Someone was holding him. He looked down and saw Natasha, holding him in a tight hug. For a second he was confused, he didn't know how he was standing. He looked around and saw Loki and Thor, holding him up by the shoulders so that Natasha could hug him. Then he heard her words.

"Snap out of it, Harry! We need you here. You saved her. Don't become a monster." she was saying. Harry lifted his tired arms, somehow having taken strain as he poured more and more magic through them to try to safeguard the queen's life. When he hugged her back, her head snapped up and met his gaze. "You have control?" she asked.

"I… think I do. What happened?" he asked weakly.

"You were not yourself. You had tried to rush off after the enemy. You were not in control. Nothing we said seemed to get past your rage." Odin said from his wife's side.

When Harry focussed on him, he asked, "How is she?! Was I able to help? Please tell me she's okay?" he begged.

"Your efforts were keeping her alive, only barely, but Fawkes was able to repair what your magic could not. She's resting now." Odin informed him. "You scared me son. You have never wielded so much power in my presence. Thor and Loki only barely seemed to hold you while you strained to leave after the enemy." He then nodded to his other sons.

Harry looked around and saw both of them cradling their hands together after they had let go of him. It seemed that they had been burned. Harry asked in shame, "Did I do that?"

"You were not yourself, brother. When I saw Frigga fall, I almost lost myself to rage as well. If Loki had not shown up to help, I fear you will have been lost to the rage. You only stopped fighting us when your lady held you." Thor told him.

Harry held out his hand to Thor, who calmly presented his hands. They were badly burned. "My magic must have been fighting you. Sorry for hurting you." Harry said shamefully as he healed his hands. When he was done with Thor, he turned to Loki and healed his hands as well.

"Remind me to never anger you, Harry. There is much power in you and I fear my chances at winning our competition has just been proven slim." Loki tried to joke as the relief showed in his face.

"I have never seen Harry lose control like that." Natasha said. "He sometimes has moments where he is truly angry and he has trouble controlling his power, but never like this. He can usually control himself. This was different. It was like he was becoming someone else." Harry could hear the fear in her voice.

"I never wanted to scare you, love. When I saw Frigga hurt, I almost lost control. I wanted nothing more than to burn the monsters that attacked her until not an atom of them existed. I wanted to burn their souls." Harry said as he shook, but then he calmed himself. "Luckily I was able to remain in control to help Frigga. After she started responding, I relaxed and the anger took control. After that I don't remember."

"You have a berserker's mindless rage. I would be proud of your righteous anger, for you show you care deeply for Frigga, but you were not the man that I know you are. We will need to address this in the near future. But for now, we have other troubles." Odin said as he looked up at the door, where Jane Foster had just walked in.

"Will she be alright?" Jane asked worriedly walking up beside Thor.

"Thanks to my brother, she will make a full recovery." Thor assured her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Harry noted a flash of anger cross Odin's face, but he smothered it. "My wife almost gave her life to protect yours. I will not make her sacrifice be in vain, by being angry at you, for she was trying to protect all the nine realms." He said as he picked his wife up and took her over to her bed. "We must discuss how to continue to do so."

Thor pressed for them to have Malekith extract the Aether, when even Harry's magic seemed unable to help. Odin was not going for it. He hoped to draw the Dark Elves back to Asgard so they might defeat them where they held the upper hand. There was a lot of anger being aired and Thor was obviously worried about Jane, whose health kept on declining.

"I think Thor's plan has the best chance of succeeding, but we need to ensure that Malekith is stopped and with as little loss of life as possible." Harry interrupted before they could start arguing again. "We could travel to a safe location, where nobody else is in danger and I could help attempt to destroy the Aether."

"No! You are not yet fit for battle. I know how much energy you used sustaining your mother's life." Odin exclaimed. "You have been hiding it, but I can sense you damaged yourself while focussing your magic on the task." Odin finished softly.

"I can live with this. It is only temporary and my magic will restore me in less than a day." Harry replied confidently.

"Then we will wait and reconsider our options when you are ready for battle. I will not lose any of my sons to a fool's errand." Odin said with finality.

Harry had since been forced to eat and rest. Natasha had been on her mirror discussing the current state of affairs with Fury. He'd had some people get in contact with experts like Eric Selvig to find out where the largest impact of an event like the convergence would be. Apparently he had been caught streaking through Stonehenge, speaking of the realms coming into alignment. SHIELD was currently evacuating Greenwich, just on the off chance that Selvig wasn't completely insane.

Harry woke up the next morning when there was a knock on the door. Natasha was already dressed and ready, so she went to the door to find Frigga there. When she came in, she hugged Natasha tightly and then came to the bed where Harry was starting to get up. "Lie down and let me look at you." she interrupted him. "Odin was not happy when I decided to get up, but he could not keep me when one of my sons may be in pain." she said.

"I am feeling much better, Frigga. Thank you for your concern." Harry said laying back so she could inspect him.

"I hear I have you to thank for still being among the living. You and Fawkes that is." Frigga said as she looked up to the headboard of the bed, where the phoenix had slept that night. "Thank you." she said. Fawkes nodded at her and she smiled, before continuing to check him over. "You don't seem to have any physical damage at least. How is your magic?" she asked.

"I am fully recovered. Since I received that blessing from Odin and Asgard, my magic seems to have been bolstered some. I am regaining my strength faster these days, which is miraculous, since it was already quite fast since I came to this reality." Harry said honestly.

"Asgard's blessing gives you strength and endurance. It was my blessing that helps with your magic. I am not considered a skilled wielder of magic for nothing, you know. Loki learned much of his illusions at my instruction." she said with a smile. "Even though the magic you wield is different in some regards, it is still energy and you will be able to handle more with time as you get older."

"Thank you, Frigga, mother." Harry said. When he thought her lost, he had, for a moment, thought he'd never get the chance to call her that. He did not want to regret not doing so now.

"You are welcome, my son." she said with another, soft smile as she pulled him up and hugged him. When she let him go, she looked at him and said, "You will, no doubt, travel with your brothers when they confront Malekith. You must keep them, and yourself, safe. Odin will not leave my side, but I have spoken to him. He will allow Thor to try this plan, but he is not happy about it. At least he relented when I said that if you are healthy, you could help protect them." Then she turned to Natasha. "And at least you will be there to protect Harry. Goodness knows, we could use someone sensible in the family." she smiled.

"We are not yet family, Queen Frigga," Natasha smiled back, "but I will keep an eye over them and make sure they don't do something stupid."

"You are family in all but name, and I will, thanks to Harry, be able to see you joined to the family properly one day. Hopefully soon." Frigga insisted.

"That's another month." Harry said jokingly.

"Please stop asking for it?" Natasha asked. "We may not be ready yet, but I'd like us to marry sometime this century." she joked.

"That won't be a problem. I am his mother and Queen. If I fear he's taking too long, I will simply order my son to do what is proper." Frigga joked along with them.

Frigga left the room so Harry could get dressed. When he was ready, they left for the family sitting room, to find Thor and Loki deep in discussion with Odin. When they entered, Odin stood up and walked up to Harry to engulf him in a large hug. "I was pleased to hear that you are feeling better. The family owes you another debt for saving my Frigga."

"Our Frigga." Harry insisted. "And there is no debt. Doesn't family look out for their own, first?"

"You are right of course. We do look out for our own. And then we look out for Asgard and then the other realms." Odin said as he let him go. "Come, let us see if we can dissuade your brothers from trying to prove they can get themselves both killed in one day. We could use some of your wisdom and experience." he said as he led them to the table where Loki and Thor were both smiling at him.

"Are you done with your beauty sleep at last?" Loki asked jokingly.

Harry lifted his chin and brushed his hands through his hair, affecting the air of vanity, "Can't you tell?" he said with a smile.

"If you were going for beauty, you'd have to sleep for years." Loki joked back.

"Enough of this. Jane is getting weaker by the hour and we cannot afford to delay any more. How are you feeling, Harry?" Thor asked.

"I am well, thank you. The rest has restored me and I'm feeling much better." Harry replied.

They were soon discussing their plan and Harry spoke up when they finished. "I've had time to think and I've come up with an idea." Harry said. When everybody was looking at him, he continued, "You said that Svartalfheim is a dead planet, correct?"

"That's right." Thor said. "We intend to cause as little damage as possible to any innocent bystanders. A dead planet is our only recourse."

"That's perfect, then. Listen up…" Harry explained his plan to them. There were a couple of feral grins as Harry finished.

"Okay, never mind about getting you angry. Remind me never to have you against me at all. You can be a vindictive, scary person when you start calculating." Loki said in awe. "I love it."

"Indeed, your plan is brutal, but also brutally efficient." Thor said.

"With that as part of your plan, I have no objection." Odin said. "Just be careful. A lot still hinges on Malekith taking the Aether out of Thor's mortal." Thor frowned, but let it go.

They were soon on their way to fetch the Royal Magic Carpet. It was faster than their flying ships and had enough protections to keep Frigga from being overly worried.

Loki offered to lead them through a hidden pathway between the worlds, trying to impress Harry with his knowledge. "It will be just as quick as using the bifrost, but will have the benefit of being clandestine. Nobody of even Asgard will know we had left the realm. Only Malekith should detect it." he had said.

They soon found themselves on the Royal Carpet. "You made this?" Loki asked. At Harry's not, he said, "It is quite responsive and I can feel its potential for speed and protection. How much would you want to make me my own?"

Natasha spoke up before Harry could respond, "I suspect you would enjoy his flying brooms even more. They can go more than twice as fast as the Carpets. Harry also prefers them. He's a bit of a speed junkie and was quite the star in the magical world for a sport they played on brooms."

"It that so? You will have to let me try one of your flying brooms in the future then. If you could go more than twice as fast on a broom as I can feel this carpet can, then it must be quite the thrill." Loki said with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I'd love to introduce you to the sport sometime. Maybe we can take the time to look at a memory of the last quiddich world cup I was able to attend." Harry mused. He liked the idea of introducing someone that might appreciate the sport. Loki did love the magical things Harry had thus far introduced him to.

"We'll have to make the time. Who knows, maybe we can revive one of your favourite pastimes?" Loki offered.

"We'll have to see. I suspect it might be a different game if you include only a culture of warriors. I'm working on something special that might allow me to have others enjoy it too." Harry said mysteriously.

They arrived at a cave, through which Loki flew them at high speeds. Just before they crashed into a wall, they felt themselves passing through something and soon they found themselves on a different world.

"Did we just pass through a hole in reality?" Jane asked. She was weak, but Harry had been able to bolster her health slightly. She wasn't in danger of dying in the next day or so, but Harry could only sustain her for so long. The Aether seemed to eat at the magic first before it continued eating her life away.

"It is less a hole or a tear, than it is a junction point between different worlds. There are many of them around, in places of power, where the borders between worlds are not as thick." Loki explained. "You just need the right knowledge and power to find and manipulate them."

"So, you broke through some sort of barrier? Why not use that when you attacked New York?" she asked bitterly. She had not forgiven him even if people said he was reformed.

"Where the Chitauri came from, they were not close to any of the nine realms that are connected by Yggdrasil." Thor explained. He knew of her mistrust of his brother, but decided to leave it be for now. He had explained it to her to some degree, but Jane was a woman of science. Magic didn't mean much to her. She could usually explain things away in scientific terms and when that failed, she reasoned that there was just another type of energy they just had not discovered yet at play.

It was a couple of hours later, when Harry and Natasha climbed off of the Carpet and went invisible. For their part of the mission, they needed stealth. Soon the ship of the Dark Elves arrived. When Malekith and some of his troops exited the ship to confront Thor and Loki and take back the Aether, Harry and Natasha made their way on board.

They moved to the lowest bowels of the ship and Harry did what he had come here to do. Once he cast the spell, he apparated Natasha out to the silenced area he had setup beforehand. They flew back around the ship to find Thor, Loki and the Dark Elves fighting. Malekith had already absorbed the Aether and was making his way back onto the ship. The doors closed and the ship took off, leaving some of their people behind.

Harry flew up to the monster of a man and banished him straight up. As he went sailing into the air, Harry's magic must have triggered some of the weapons he was carrying and soon he was swallowed up into what could only be called a tiny black hole. It wasn't as if Harry knew anything about antimatter grenades, but technology did tend to react badly to Magic, no matter how advanced.

The ship, in the meanwhile, had started going invisible, but then it stopped as an explosion broke the lower part of the ship off and the whole thing started coming down to the surface of the planet. Bright plumes of green and angry red Fiendfyre could be seen eating through all of the hull of the ship. There were what seemed to be escape pods flying from the ship, but they too were on fire. It didn't take long at all for the fire to engulf the entire ship.

Harry noted that the Fiendfyre did not eat at the dead planet's surface. His control must have been stronger than before as well, since he had been able to easily stop a hungry flame as it tried to make its way to where Harry stood with the others. It looked like the flame was trying to fight him for a second before returning to the ship that was slowly being consumed in its entirety.

An hour later, not even a husk of the ship was left. All of those that had been in the ship had been eaten. The Fiendfyre dying as the last of its fuel was consumed. Harry took the device he had been given by Odin and went to the crash site. He soon found a stone, completely formed and untouched by the fire. Apparently not even the Fiendfyre could damage it. Whatever process Malekith had used to turn the stone into the Aether had been undone. Either that or it had reformed itself to protect from the Fiendfyre.

Either way, Harry did not touch it with his bare hands. He simply scooped it up inside the device and locked it. Odin had said he had a plan for where to store it. Harry had offered to help, but Odin refused, saying that if he was the only one that could retrieve it, those who wanted it would stop at nothing, including burning the entirely of Midgard to flush him out. Odin did not want that to happen, both to protect Harry and Midgard.

They soon returned to Asgard and Harry handed the device to Odin. "We were successful." was all he said.

"Well done, my sons. You have secured our futures from Malekith's plot to bring the universe into perpetual night." he pronounced to all who had gathered in the throne room. They were all dressed in dark clothing to mourn the many that had fallen to the Dark Elves' attack.

Harry had been shocked to find out Trygg had died in one of the battles. Odin had consoled him, "Fear not, my son, for he died in battle and he will dine in the halls of Valhalla for the eternal feast. No doubt he is there now, telling any and all of the man who made it possible for him to achieve his goal of dying on his feet, a true warrior of Asgard."

"I understand his desire, but it does not take the sadness of his loss from me. He had become a friend of sorts and I will miss his enthusiasm. He had a hunger for life, happiness and battle that made him fun to hang out with." Harry said sadly.

"And he would be sad that you feel the loss so dearly, but he will remember you always and we will honour him and all those who fell with a feast, to thank them for their sacrifice. It is our way and he would expect nothing less. Let us not mourn his loss, but celebrate his life and sacrifice." Odin intoned.

Harry nodded, and hugged Natasha closely. There was a funeral of sorts where those that died were sent off on boats, which they set aflame, and then they returned to the Hall. Harry was quiet that evening caught up in memories of his own loss. Loki did not prank him and soon Frigga asked Natasha to take him to his chambers so that he might mourn in peace.

That night was not a good night for Harry or Natasha. As soon as Harry fell asleep the nightmares were upon him and she struggled to rouse him from his sleep. The entire room was shaking and things were flying about being thrown at imagined enemies, while Harry was fighting enemies in his dreams. Not once did the magic attack Natasha, but there was banging on the door just after she had managed to calm him down. Soon Frigga, Odin, Thor and Loki entered the room.

"What is going on here?" Frigga asked, first to his side.

"He had a nightmare." Natasha said, her eyes sad. Harry had told her of what happened in his nightmares. How he relived the losses he had suffered. Couldn't he find peace in even his dreams? Hadn't he suffered enough? "I cannot tell you of his dreams specifically, but you must remember that Harry's entire world had died. He'd suffered many losses. On nights like tonight, he struggles with old enemies and relives the losses." she said.

Frigga took Harry into her arms and cradled him. "Oh, my boy. What have they done to you?" She cried as she wiped the tears from his eyes. He hadn't woken once, but it seemed he had at least calmed down.

"If his enemies were not all dead, I'd mobilise the army and slay them to the last." Odin swore. "Is there nothing we can do for him?" he then asked.

"There is a potion which gives him the ability to sleep without dreams, but he says it can become addictive, so he seldom takes it. Tonight must have been difficult for him with a loss so closely following the fighting and the near loss of someone he cares for. I've tried to get him to talk to me about it, but he refuses to go into details. I think he fears I would see him differently if he told me too much of the things he's been forced to do." Natasha said.

"Has he told you anything?" Frigga asked.

"Some, but not all." Natasha nodded. "He has a mental defence, as you know, that defends from mental attacks. I think he uses that to suppress the memories and feelings. Sometimes, though, they leak out."

"Well, I'll speak to him tomorrow. We'll make the time and ensure his mind is put to rest. I cannot have my son suffer and do nothing about it." Odin promised. "Can you arrange a bit of time off from his other duties? I would like to keep him here until I know he has dealt with his grief." he asked of Natasha.

"If you can help him, I'll arrange it even if he doesn't want to." Natasha said fervently. "But if I could make a suggestion?" she asked.

"You know him best. It would be foolish not to listen to your suggestions." Frigga answered for Odin.

"Could we go to the island? He relaxes best there and would probably feel more at ease in a familiar environment." Natasha suggested.

"You speak truly. I have seen it myself. He does love his island. I think it has something to do with all the magic in the air there. It must remind him of his home." Odin said.

"We must attend to some things tomorrow, but we'll arrange for some time away. Maybe you can take Thor, Jane and Loki to the Island tomorrow morning and then we can join you towards the evening?" Frigga asked.

"I don't see a problem with that." Natasha said. Then she smiled slightly, "Actually, I'm sure Harry would love to see how Jane explains away all the magic there."

There was a chuckle from Loki. He liked this woman. She seemed to be good with Harry and she had even been there to support him, when she had only reason to hate him. She must truly love him to do so. That is good, for Loki would look out for his younger brother. He'd become quite fond of him. No woman that could hurt him would be allowed to enter his vicinity if he had a say in the matter.

Thor had been quiet. He knew Harry had had a difficult history, but events from the last two days were bothering him. Where had he hidden the raw emotion he could see on his brother's face now as he slept? How much pain and anger was he carrying with him that he could tap it like he had when Frigga had been injured? He didn't like it. No brother of his could be in this much pain and he not know about it. He swore to himself he'd help him however he could. He glanced at Loki and their eyes locked. There was a short moment before they both nodded. Loki must have seen it too.

Odin and Frigga were also worried. Harry had always been fun-loving and carefree. What had he gone through that would drive him to fighting imaginary foes even as he slept? They had been awoken by their rooms shaking and they would not be surprised if the entire citadel had felt it. If this was a growing issue, they'd have to step in before it consumed their normally happy, new family member.

They all went back to their chambers, when Natasha promised to keep his dreams at bay for the night, as best she could. Once they had left, she snuggled in closely to him. She fell asleep that way and didn't notice when Harry's arm enfolded her protectively. He was still having nightmares, but with her with him, all he had to do was protect her from them. Had he not fallen asleep before she was in bed with him, the whole affair might not have happened.


	32. Chapter 32

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

_AN: The next two chapters are mostly fluff and it's as far as I've written. Some things might change or be added, though._

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The next morning he awoke with a smiling Natasha on top of him. Apparently he had been casting his modified tickling charm on her in his sleep and she could not resist the urge.

A few hours later, they came out of the bedroom and found the family and Jane in the sitting room. The moment they were seen, Loki and Thor smiled, Odin looked away and Frigga blushed, but smiled. Even Jane was looking at him with awe on her face. Damn! He had forgotten the privacy charms again.

Loki was the first to speak. "I'm glad to hear that you are feeling better this morning. Had it not been for father's quick action, the entire castle would be speaking of your latest miracles!" he enthused.

"This morning was mild. Harry must still be tired." Natasha said unabashedly. Jane's mouth hung open.

"Truly?!" Thor asked amazed. "Surely you have found your divine calling, brother!"

"Please stop?" Harry begged. He was certain he was blushing so hard his hair might be turning red.

"You need not worry. We are your family. We would prefer not to be awoken by the sounds of your passion, but do not deny you your expressing your love with your Lady." Odin said. Then he smirked, seeing how uncomfortable Harry was, "Indeed it is good to know that Natasha will not be leaving you for inadequacies in the bedchamber."

Frigga, having caught on, decided to add her own two cents, "I heard talk of some of the ladies of Asgard sending their men to seek instruction from you. If you keep this up, we'll be seeing a whole new generation born in the next year or so."

Jane actually nodded. She was thinking Thor should have a talk with Harry. Not that he had any inadequacies, but the sounds she heard coming from Harry's chambers, had her interested in experiencing what Natasha was experiencing.

"Okay, that's it. If we're going to be everyone's target this morning, this target is choosing to go home. Coming Natasha?" Harry asked, having been shocked at both Odin and Frigga getting in on the act.

"Not quite yet." Natasha said. "I'm arranging a bit of a holiday for you at the Island. Everybody here is invited, including Jane."

"What about my work?" Harry asked. His blush had faded to only nuclear levels.

"I'll arrange that Tony takes over for a bit. You were never meant to be in charge of installations anyway. As for the institute, maybe it's about time for them to come visit the island anyway. We'll have our vacation first and then they can come to you." Natasha insisted. "As for the rest of you, stop hammering Harry about our time together." she urged. When Loki made to speak, she pointed a finger at him, "Don't. One crude joke and I'll shoot you in your groin and refuse Harry to treat you."

Loki shut his mouth instantly. With Harry around, her weapons could probably do some serious damage at this point. Thor laughed at him and stood up. "So, when are we leaving?" he asked, putting an arm around Jane.

"Let's have breakfast first." Frigga said. "Odin and I will only join you this evening. We have some arrangements to make."

They were soon sitting and eating breakfast. Loki had decided to send his next volley over the trenches and Harry was currently being eaten by an animated chair. Soon after, Loki's cloak decided it wanted to be eaten and started jamming itself into his mouth.

Frigga spoke up, "I said no tricks at the table!"

"Dinner table." Harry and Loki said together.

Frigga just shook her head and said, "Is it too much to ask for a pleasant meal without interruptions?" She wasn't really angry. She knew Loki was doing his part to keep Harry busy and happy.

After breakfast Thor and Loki went to fetch some things they wanted to take along while Harry, Natasha and Jane waited. While they waited Jane took Natasha aside and asked, "Is he really as good as you make him out to be, or did you say that to stroke his ego?"

"His ego doesn't need any stroking and like I said, he's better than that normally. There's this charm he came up with that makes it feel like your entire body is being embraced and kissed at the same time. It drives me insane. This morning he was doing it in his sleep and I couldn't resist." Natasha finished with a dazed look. "I'd have him show you, but it would ruin you for other men."

"Has he ruined you?" she asked, slightly flushed.

"Irrevocably." Natasha replied happily.

"Aren't you afraid of him losing interest?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I don't intend to. Are you?" Natasha asked.

Jane seemed to think about it. "I am. Thor is not my normal type and I care for him deeply, but I am afraid he'll lose interest as I grow older and he stays basically the same age." she finally said.

"That's something you'll have to address then. It's a fact of your lives. If you can't handle losing him later…" Natasha trailed off.

"Then it would be better sooner." Jane finished with a crestfallen look.

"Probably." Natasha said.

"That's so unfair, though. You get to have your man and he's basically immortal." Jane pouted.

"And I've got my own situations that I have to deal with, but I've made peace with them." Natasha said. She couldn't just go blurting out that she was ageless as well, after all.

"Why doesn't Odin or Frigga have a problem with you though?" Jane asked.

"Extenuating circumstances. I'm not at liberty to discuss them." Natasha explained evasively.

"Okay, fine. But I'm going to enjoy this week and put those thoughts behind me for a bit." Jane decided. She couldn't force the Black Widow to tell her secrets, after all. "Any chance we can invite two of my friends along for the week?"

"You'd have to ask Harry. It's his island and he's protective of it. Not many humans even know it exists, let alone lets them onto it." Natasha said.

Jane nodded and decided to try anyway. She walked up to Harry, just as Thor and Loki showed up. "Harry, do you mind if we invited two of my friends along? They've been with me a couple of years and they will keep everything they see a secret, I promise."

Harry studied this woman. His first instinct was to say no, but she was important to Thor, so he would give her a chance. "If they're willing to sign magically binding Contracts, sure. You don't need to because Thor trusts you, but I don't know them."

"I'm sure they'd be willing to sign a contract." Jane said. She didn't necessarily believe in magic, but if he could allow them to go, she'd have some extra company and she wouldn't mind having Eric and Darcy around.

"Okay, then. We can go pick them up first." Harry shrugged.

As soon as everyone was ready, Harry cast a glamour on Loki, and had them take a portkey back. Jane had been sceptical of a piece of rope that could transport them to earth, but once they landed she was a believer. "Could have warned me about the turbulence," she said as she hunched over and almost lost her breakfast.

"Sorry about that." Harry said sheepishly. Loki was smiling. "You get used to it." he tried to comfort her.

"I'm not sure I want to." She complained as she stood up.

"Okay, call your friends." Harry said as he handed her his phone. "We need to know where to pick them up."

She made a quick call and found out they were staying in an apartment in London, but they weren't there. They were trying to go to Greenwich to see the Convergence, but were being blocked by agents. They apparated to the location and this time Jane did lose her breakfast. "That was even worse!" she exclaimed as she finally got up.

"Maybe we can give it a couple of minutes before we go to the Island?" Thor asked worriedly.

"It's not a bad idea. I'd like to see the convergence anyway." Harry said. They soon found Jane's friends and when the agents tried to block them again, both Harry and Natasha flashed their badges and they were let through.

"You're agents?" Darcy asked. "You don't look like agents."

"That's how you know we are. A good agent can't be distinguished from a regular citizen," Harry joked.

"But they're not usually hot either." Darcy said as she looked him up and down blatantly.

"I like her. Can we keep her?" Loki asked, when Darcy checked him out too. Too bad it wasn't his real face.

"No." Jane said instantly. "Keep your hands to yourself," she said to Darcy. "You never know where he's been."

"Aww, man!" she complained, completely ignoring the look from her intern.

They were soon in the exact location Erik had predicted the event will begin. They took out some equipment and started measuring readings Harry didn't understand. He was taking his own readings with magic.

Thor was looking over Jane's shoulder, but when he couldn't understand what she was doing, he walked over to Harry only to be stopped by a wall of force as Harry suddenly lifted his hand. "Watch out. It's started. I can feel breaches opening up all over the show." To show him what he meant, Harry moved his hand and right in front of Thor a portal appeared and he could see Svartalfheim through it.

"Whoa!" Darcy said. "How are you doing that?" she started walking to Harry.

He lifted another hand blocking her as well. "What did I just say about breaches? Everybody stay where you are!" he sent some magic through that breach as well so she could see what she had almost walked into. It showed the ground far below. This one was somehow connected from Earth to Earth, but a hundred meters off the ground. "You almost walked to your death!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Harry was testing the energies he felt in play. If he could reproduce it, he might find an easier, better way to move from place to place. As they watched, portals to the other realms started opening over their heads. Harry started checking them as well. They were much bigger and manifested themselves fully without him needing to focus any magic through them. It gave him the opportunity to monitor the portals in their natural state.

After a couple of minutes, he actually thought he had it, but he'd need to test it after the Convergence, to ensure it worked correctly without the energies still in play at work. A couple more minutes and the Convergence had ended. Harry still 'felt' around for portals, but after they disappeared no new ones seemed to pop up.

"It's over." Harry said. "You can move again." then he looked at Jane and Erik who were looking at him like he'd just grown a second head.

"What are you?" Erik asked.

"That's a secret until you sign a Contract that will enforce you to not reveal it." Natasha said for him.

"Did you record any useful data?" Harry asked.

Erik shook himself and answered, "Yes actually. It'll take a couple of months, but we'll work through it. In about five thousand years someone will be able to use it." he laughed.

"Someone can use it already, maybe." Harry said mysteriously. "Okay, are you ready to sign a Contract?" he asked producing three of them from his pocket. They were standard ones that someone couldn't reveal his secrets without his permission or the information would be wiped from their minds.

Erik took his and signed it without reading it. Darcy looked at hers first, "Does this thing say that our memories of your secrets will be taken away if we try to tell someone?" she asked incredulously.

"That's right. And if you don't sign them we'll take them anyway and you can't go with us to see more." Natasha said.

"Damn it! How am I going to post about all this if I can't tell anyone?" she asked as she signed the document anyway. "Sign the contract Ian." She said to her intern. He reluctantly signed his contract.

"Good," Harry said. "Okay, so we're going to go on a bit of a holiday." He turned to Ian. "Sorry, Ian, but this is invitation only. On the bright side, now that you've signed the contract, Darcy can tell you all about it when she comes back, if you don't break the contract." Then he turned around. "Okay, so let me see if I've got this right." He lifted his hands and turned them like one would a steering wheel, clockwise. As he did so a faint shimmer could be seen appearing, if you knew to look for it. "Cool." Harry whispered. "Okay, you stay here while I check that it's stable."

Before Harry could move, Thor had jumped through the portal. A second later he came back through. "It worked just fine." he said. When Harry just stared at him, he said, "As your oldest brother, I was simply protecting my youngest sibling. You weren't certain, so I decided to risk myself rather than you."

"Thank you, Thor." Natasha said. There was flint in her words and Harry knew he had almost done something risky again without discussing it first. He mouthed 'Thank you' to Thor, who just smiled and walked through the portal again.

"Did you just emulate the Convergence effect on your own?" Erik asked as he moved to the portal and stuck his hand through, "Remarkable." Then he walked through.

Soon everyone was through, except for Harry, Darcy and Ian. Darcy turned to Ian. "Okay thank you for your service, but we don't need you anymore. Bye." And she too jumped through the portal.

Harry looked at Ian, shrugged and walked through, letting the portal close behind himself. "That wasn't very nice." Harry said to Darcy. He was smiling though. "Not nice, but so funny. You should have stayed to see his face. It was priceless."

"What did she do?" Loki asked with his own smirk.

"'Oh, by the way Ian, you're fired. Bye!'" Harry imitated her voice… exactly.

Loki started laughing. "We really should keep her. She's fun."

Jane walked up to Darcy who was still looking at Harry in awe for impersonating her voice so perfectly and grabbed her around the shoulders. "She's mine, find your own." she said at Loki.

"Hey! I don't belong to anyone. Besides you've got your own hunk. I say if this guy wants me, he can try to catch me. I might even let him..." then she looked Loki in the eyes, "but this is catch and release. I don't do long term with people I just met."

"Wait until you see who you are talking to first." Jane warned.

"Oh, right! I forgot I had that up." Harry said as he released the glamor.

Darcy just stared at him. "It's Loki! Oh come on!" then she turned to Harry. "How could you just forget?"

"Harry sees through his own glamours, so he sometimes forgets." Natasha informed her.

"Glamours?" Darcy asked. "You do magic?" then she walked up to him and took his hand and shook it. "Darcy Lewis, are you single?"

"He's already spoken for." Natasha said coldly.

Darcy slumped, then smiled again. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She walked up to Loki and slapped him hard through the face, "That's for New York."

Loki was holding his face, "Is this going to happen all the time?" he asked.

Jane just laughed. "That's what I did, when I saw him first!"

Harry turned to Loki, also smiling, "You did attack our world intent on enslaving the race."

"I said I was sorry!" he whined, then he also smiled. "I guess I do deserve it, though."

Erik had been watching since Loki was revealed. At first he was scared out of his mind. When he took the slap to the face, though, he suddenly shook himself. He walked up to Loki, and kicked him in the groin. When Loki fell to the ground, he kicked him twice more. Then he smiled, "I feel better. Now I could do with a drink."

Thor was laughing. He knew the man couldn't do any real damage and that Loki was partially acting, but he was happy Erik had taken it so well. Last he had seen the man, he was still in shock and had started acting strangely. He saw a bit of his friend in the man that was led away by Harry to the bar. They were laughing too.

As they approached the bar, Darcy suddenly stopped and pointed at the hot spring, "Is that a Dragon, hanging out in your Jacuzzi?"

"It's a hot spring and yes. That's Puppy, Wolverine's dragon." Harry said nonchalantly. Taking his place behind the bar. "Can I get any of you a drink?" he smiled at them.

"Maybe it's time you told them where we are?" Natasha suggested. Apparently Harry had forgotten all about the introduction phase. Their guests nodded in agreement.

"Oh sorry about that." Harry apologised. Then he spread his arms and said, "Welcome to New Atlantis. This is my island getaway and home to a magical animal sanctuary." He pointed to one of the greenhouses. "Don't go into any of the greenhouses, as the plants there could very likely kill you. If you see the unicorns, wave at them, if they approach you it means you're an awesome person, but no photos." Harry warned.

"This is my bar, where the alcohol from the taps won't make you drunk and are basically limitless." He pointed at the houses. "The last one on that side will be your place while you visit. The third one is the Asgardian Embassy on Earth and also the house where they stay. The other houses all belong to people. The cabin in the woods is Logan's. I suggest you don't enter it without permission." Harry finished.

"Nice introduction. Now they'll only have fifty more questions," Loki said as he sat down at the bar. "Do you have any Odin's Brew?" he asked.

"Sorry, Loki. Odin's Brew is exclusively made for Asgard. The one bottle we have here is Odin's, which he brought for himself. We do have a nice half-century Firewhiskey, specifically made for Asgardians and some quarter-century firewhiskey that was made for us mere mortals' constitution." Harry said. He poured two glasses for Loki and Thor and handed them to them once Thor came to join him. He then poured some normal, fully enchanted, firewhiskey to Erik, Jane, Darcy, Natasha and himself. "To the start of a good holiday!" Harry toasted lifting his glass.

Everyone toasted and drank. Erik, Jane and Darcy all coughed up some smoke, before sighing in satisfaction. "That's really good." Erik said.

"It has the added effect to calm the nerves along with the enchantment to do this," Harry said as he took a sip and blew out some fire.

"Awesome!" Darcy said enthusiastically. She immediately took another sip and tried for herself. She did not succeed, but kept on trying. Natasha eventually showed her the trick. After a while, though Darcy complained about not being used to such strong liquor, so Harry poured her some Butterbeer. She enjoyed that even more. She ended up adding the Firewhiskey to cola and alternating between the two drinks.

Harry tried it too and found that he really liked it. "Thanks, Darcy! This was a fantastic idea."

"No problem." Darcy shrugged.

At some point, Natasha left to put on a bikini. Harry just conjured a screen banished his clothes to his room, and conjured some swimming trunks for himself before running and jumping in the pool.

Darcy looked at him jealously, and even more so when Natasha came out wearing a bikini. "And here I am without anything to wear. I'm sure Natasha could help you out," she said to Jane, "but there's no chance I'm fitting in one of those." As she said it she cupped herself, "These puppies need proper support."

"You could always swim in the nude. It's quite liberating." Loki said. She seemed to be considering it.

"Oh, sorry about that," Harry said. "I could probably open a portal for you so you could go fetch some stuff?" Harry said. "Do you have a picture of somewhere in your home where I can open a portal?"

Darcy took out a phone and Harry winced. He had forgotten to warn them about electronics. She unlocked her phone and started looking. It didn't seem to be broken. "Awesome!" Harry exclaimed.

"Quite useful, yes." Natasha noted.

"What?" Darcy said as she looked up at them.

"Magic normally destroys electronics." Natasha explained. "Turns out Harry's new portals don't have that side effect."

"There was a chance I'd lose my phone?!" she exclaimed. "Not cool! You warn a girl before you destroy her social life!" Then she looked at the phone, when she received a message. "Cool, five bars." She looked at the message. "That's strange. Ian wants to know where we are." Then she looked at Harry, "Did you wipe his memories?" she asked.

"He must have tried to tell someone." Harry shrugged. He summoned Ian's contract and saw that it had indeed been broken. "Yeah, he tried to speak to someone about it. Too bad, he seemed nice."

"Those contracts were real, then?" Erik asked, shocked.

"Yes, so I don't suggest you tell anyone unless you want to forget about this place." Harry said.

"So, now that we've signed a contract, can you tell us what you are?" Darcy asked.

"He's known as a Wizard where he comes from. Our tradition calls him a Sorcerer or Seidr. Either way, he is the most powerful spell caster I have ever met. And he is my newly adopted brother!" Thor bragged.

"He actually got me to sign an unbreakable contract that stated I won't try to attack or overthrow anyone again." Loki spoke up.

Erik sighed in relief, "Oh, thank god." he said. "No offence," he said looking at Loki, "but you're not exactly my favourite person in the world."

"I quite understand," Loki said solemnly, "and for what it's worth, I'm sorry I did that to you."

"You keep out of my head and I'll be fine." Eric said. Those kicks to Loki's groin really helped. He might have to do it again tomorrow. Until then he was really enjoying his drink and watching a dragon grooming. This day was so strange, but somehow he couldn't care.

Darcy presented Harry with a photo of her living room. Harry asked her a couple of questions to narrow it down some. He didn't want her to walk into someone else's home after all. When he thought he had enough information, he concentrated and opened a portal. Darcy put down her phone and walked through. A couple of minutes later, she came back out in a one piece bathing suit and a towel around her neck.

Loki actually looked her up and down appreciatively. "I can't stop you from looking, but hands off." Darcy said tartly, before she jumped into the pool after throwing her towel on a stool.

"Don't you need some sunblock?" Jane asked when Darcy came up. She was getting kind of warm herself. "You're not exactly tanned anymore."

"I could always apply some for her." Loki offered with a smile.

"Not necessary. I put up a charm in the area. No sunblock required." Harry answered Jane's question.

"And here I was just considering letting him put some on me. Oh well." Darcy joked and dove away.

"Sometimes brother, your magic is so convenient it becomes inconvenient." Loki said as he looked after the gorgeous girl in the pool. What he would do to rub some lotion on her.

"Sorry, bro." Harry apologised with a shrug. "I think she was just teasing anyway. She has a friend to apply lotion after all." he pointed out.

"Harry, do you mind opening another portal for me?" Jane asked.

"Got a picture?" Harry asked back.

Jane didn't and she frowned. "Isn't there another way to get the location?"

"I suppose there is." Harry sighed, before he popped away.

"Does he do that often?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Thor, Loki and Natasha said at the same time. "You get used to it after a while." Natasha explained. Thor was about to warn her, but then Harry popped back and she almost fell off her chair.

"Can't you send a warning or something before you appear like that!?" she exclaimed.

"And let that scare you too?" Harry asked. He had brought the Pensieve.

"I suppose you have a point." she said then looked at the bowl. "What's that?" she asked.

Harry looked at Thor and let him explain. After five minutes, Harry had a portal open for her. She had wanted to see the memory first. She was animatedly trying to explain how it shouldn't be possible, but Harry just smiled. She took quite a bit longer, but when she came back it was with a bag, she had quickly thrown together. She thanked Harry and then walked off to the house Harry had indicated. She came running back in the same clothes. "How is it bigger on the inside?!" she screamed excitedly as she ran up. Harry just smiled again.

He was soon going with them to give them the tour. The magic on the front porch made it so they didn't track any sand in either and that was just another thing to explain. Erik and Darcy were delighted with their rooms and the magic on display. Natasha showed them the kitchen and all the magic at work there. The fireplaces and lights were still magical, but Tony had insisted on normal light switches even if the lights themselves were magical.

When they came back Harry had conjured some swimming trunks and focussed some intent on them to make them last longer for the male guests and soon Darcy was found staring at Loki. He was lean, but fit. Just how she liked them. "Like what you see?" Loki asked with a smirk.

She pulled herself together and said, "Meh." and carried on floating around the pool in Tony's pool chair, drink in hand.

"You have truly set up a wonderful Island here, Harry." Thor was saying. "It will be nice to come visit here more often."

"How often were you thinking?" Natasha asked.

"Didn't you hear? Harry said that one of the houses is the Asgardian embassy, which means its Asgardian soil. We can visit Asgard whenever we please." Loki interjected with a large smile on his face. "And Thor is right. It will be fun to spend some time here. Maybe later Harry can show me that broom he's told me about?"

Harry just smiled and disappeared. "You do realise you're going for a ride, right now, right?" Natasha asked him.

"I was hoping." Loki said with a smile.

Harry reappeared with two brooms in hand. "Are you ready?" he asked excitedly.

"You really do love your brooms don't you?" Loki asked.

"Hey, why are you carrying old-school brooms?" Darcy asked from the pool. She had heard Harry popping away and coming back.

"These, my dear, are Harry's magic flying brooms. We're about to go for a flight. Want to join me?" Loki asked.

"Hold on there for a second. No first time flyers carry passengers on my island." Harry interjected. "You don't even have a flying license." he finished.

"Oh please, how difficult can it be?" Loki scoffed.

He found out. After the first time that he fell off, he started more slowly. He had attempted to follow Harry's example and the broom had ripped out of his hands. "Yeah, you shouldn't attempt to do as he does. He was a natural born flyer back in his home world. He was internationally known for his skills." Natasha had said with a smirk.

Loki did not give up and half an hour later was flying laps around the island at full speed. When he finally landed, his grin was from ear-to-ear. "I see why you love these brooms," he told Harry, "At first I struggled, but then once I got the hang of it, it started feeling simpler, until it became second nature. It feels almost natural now, like this is how man was meant to fly." he said in wonder.

"Finally, someone gets it!" Harry crowed to the sky, falling down on his knees.

"You just made Harry's day." Natasha said with a happy smile on her face. She'd wanted to join him, but wasn't magical. She had hoped someone could share this with him. "He's always complaining that people like the Magic Carpets more."

"There's not even a comparison. Magic brooms are obviously better. They handle and manoeuvre so much more directly, that there really is no way that anyone could think of them even in the same category, besides the fact that they fly." Loki said. "It's like comparing a portal with the bifrost. They still take you places, but one is obviously better than the other."

"Even I must admit. Harry's portals do seem more convenient." Thor said. "Would you be able to make one to Asgard?" he asked Harry.

"Let's find out." then he got a glimmer in his eye and a vindictive smile crossed his lips. "Oh, this is going to be fun." He said. He walked over to the pool and concentrated. He lifted his arms and turned a portal into existence. The next moment a figure in gold armour fell through and landed in the pool. "Yes!" Harry crowed.

From the pool rose Heimdall. Thor and Loki burst out laughing. "I am going to get you for that. You do know that I'm in charge of the bifrost, right?" Heimdall asked as he jumped out of the pool and approached Harry, just to disappear through another portal. Everyone looked up to see Harry with his hands out in front of him, having just opened another portal.

"That was amazing!" Loki exclaimed. "I've never been able to trick him! That all-seeing eye of his would not allow it."

"But you sneak around without him seeing you all the time." Thor said, still chuckling.

"He can still see when I'm planning something, though. He also notices when I vanish, so he's always on guard." Loki explained.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Harry exclaimed. "I don't like him looking at me all the time. Private moments are supposed to be private." He was thinking of when he spends time with Natasha.

"You do realise that while he can see all, he doesn't have to watch, right?" Thor said. "He's aware, but doesn't focus on it, as it were."

"That does make me feel slightly better." Harry admitted. "But I'd still like to _know_ I'm not being watched."

"I can teach you," Loki smirked, "for a price."

"What do you want?" Harry asked. Loki looked at the broom. "Deal, it's yours." They shook hands.

"I think you got the bum end of that deal. He was probably going to give it to you anyway." Natasha said as she walked up to Harry, touching his broom as she went. Harry knew instantly what she wanted. He cast a charm on her bikini and her front to ensure they didn't fall off and mounted the broom.

"She's right you know." Harry smirked. He then pointed at Loki, when Darcy approached him. "No passengers until you can cast a sticking charm without me."

"Can you cast one of those now?" he asked hopefully, looking at the girl.

"If you promise to take it slowly." Harry countered.

"I promise." Loki said.

Harry cast a sticking charm on her and had Natasha demonstrate how to mount, explaining how the sticking charm worked. Just in case he cast another sticking charm inside her suit, so that it wouldn't tear off if Loki accelerated too quickly. "Oh!" Darcy exclaimed as she grabbed her chest. "Warn a girl before you magic her goods!"

"Sorry, it's just extra security." Harry apologised. He had to unstick her hands from her chest before they could take off. Half an hour later, Darcy was a new member of the 'broom support' club. Loki was a supporter of the 'giving lifts to well-endowed girls in skin-tight outfits on brooms pressed up to your bare back' club. He didn't want to come down, but relented when she asked anyway. Apparently she was getting cold too high up. He could tell.

When they landed, Harry had turned himself and Natasha invisible to see what Loki would do.

"Harry! Get your butt out here and undo this sticky magic!" Darcy was screaming.

"Perhaps it will come loose in the pool?" Loki offered.

"Fine, but fly there, I don't want to have you carry me. You'd use the excuse to grope." she said.

"I would not! I can be a perfect gentleman, I'll have you know!" Loki exclaimed. Damn, she was on to him.

Just as they got to the water, Harry unstuck them from each other with a smile as he and Natasha became visible again.

"I'm free!" Darcy cheered as she fell sideways into the pool. With how cold she was, the pool actually warmed her up.

While she was under, Loki just glared at Harry. "What?" Harry asked. "You knew the water would do nothing. I thought you could be a perfect gentleman?"

"That counts as your next attempt." Loki informed him. Loki focussed and dispelled Harry's conjured pants. "And that is mine." He laughed as Harry looked down.

"Nice!" Darcy said from the pool, ogling him.

"That one didn't work out for you, did it?" Natasha asked Loki with a smirk, as Harry conjured himself another set of swimming trunks.

"It could have gone better." Loki admitted.

"Down, girl!" Jane said to Darcy. It didn't stop her from having caught a glance, though. She had thought the same thing, but would never admit it.

"What? I'm only a woman." Darcy defended. "Who knows, maybe Red is open to sharing him?" she asked, looking at Natasha hopefully, a pinch of mischief in her smile.

"Who knows?" Natasha replied with a smile, catching on. Darcy had a wicked sense of humour. Loki seemed stung. "He does wear me out sometimes. Maybe if I could tag someone else in, I'd have time to recover?"

"Wait, what?!" Harry and Loki exclaimed together.


	33. Chapter 33

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

It was too much. Natasha and Darcy started laughing. Erik had even caught that one and was chuckling at Loki's expense. He was quite fond of Darcy. She was no scientist, but she knew how people worked.

Loki, in the meanwhile, was glaring at Darcy. She grabbed herself and said, "If you make my clothes disappear, I'll have your brother pin you to the counter with his hammer, by your crotch!"

Loki actually paled. He decided to rather get another drink. Erik was still laughing when he made it to the counter. He set down his new broom to lean against the counter and leaned over to get himself a drink, only to pull his hand back when it was stung by a spell from Harry. "I'm the bartended here. I get the drinks." he said possessively. "Besides, you don't rest the broom on the bristles. You can lay it on the counter or mount it on the wall. That's the Ferrari of brooms. You will respect it or I will take it away."

Loki instantly picked the broom up. He examined the bristles and sure enough he found magic running through them. Worriedly, he asked Harry, "Did I damage it?"

Harry focussed on the broom for a second, "No, but now that you own a broom I should probably instruct you on how to care for it properly." He turned to Thor, "Do you want to give mine a try?" he asked holding his broom out to Thor.

"I actually wouldn't mind." Thor said as he took the broom. He mounted it like Harry had shown Loki and pushed off. He was smart enough to start slower, but quickly increased the speed until he was doing laps around the island too and zigzagged back and forth, every time accelerating till he broke the sound barrier for a sonic boom, before slowing down and turning, just to repeat the action.

Five minutes of that later and he landed. "Loki was right! It felt like it was part of me after a while." He was smiling ear to ear. "It isn't something I'm used to, but I could see myself enjoying a broom ride outside of battle." He said as he handed Harry the broom back.

Harry pointed to the Pensieve and asked, "Who's interested in seeing a Quiddich match?"

Before anyone could ask, Natasha explained, "It's a form of magical sport where Harry is from. It's played on brooms."

Everyone seemed interested, so Harry set up a pedestal so that all could sit around it and enter the memory. He quickly deposited the memory and instructed everyone to enter it.

Harry went along to explain the rules and point out players and positions and explain the commentary, so he was basically commenting on commentary.

"That one just tried to knock one of his opponents off their broom!" Loki said, pointing.

"It's part of the game. Nobody ever really dies, except for very rare occasions. There are people on standby to heal them should they break something." Harry explained.

"Why aren't you on the team?" Darcy asked, when Harry pointed out that he used to be a seeker.

"I was on a team for a while, but there was a war going on, so I had to retire and trained to become an officer, to help protect the people I cared for." Harry explained.

"That sucks." Darcy replied. "But hey, at least you could still go watch the games!" she tried to cheer him up.

"That was one of the few perks of being a celebrity. I got invited to all the big events." Harry laughed.

"Celebrity?" she countered.

"It was for something Harry doesn't remember. He doesn't like talking about it." Natasha interjected.

Darcy just nodded and kept on pointing out the snitch when she saw it. "You have a good eye for the seeker's position. How are you spotting the snitch so easily?" Harry commented.

"How could I not? It's just flying all over the show catching my attention." She said.

"How many of you guys could follow it?" Harry asked the group. Thor, Loki and Natasha all indicated that they could. "Let me rephrase that; who here, who's human and/or not an active member of the Avengers, for just how exceptional they are, could follow the snitch?" Nobody spoke up this time. "See?" Harry asked her.

"We should see if she wants to train with Hawkeye." Natasha speculated.

"Is he the hunky guy with the Bow?" Darcy asked. At their nod, she said, "I can go for a bit of that."

"Sorry, he's not available." Natasha interjected.

"Really!? What is it with you supers and always being in relationships?" she asked. "Let me guess, even Hulk has a girlfriend?" she asked sarcastically.

"Kind of." Harry shrugged.

"Wow." Darcy and Loki said.

"Sif is going out with his alter ego." Harry smirked.

Loki gaped. "How?!"

"Harry helped him attain some control. The Hulk is now a more willing member in the Avengers and he listens to Bruce." Thor explained.

"The world has changed so much, so quickly." Loki wondered.

When the memory ended, everybody started talking about the game. Thor decided that he wanted to be a beater, much to nobody's surprise. Loki thought he'd do well as a seeker or a chaser. The rest of the people, except for Erik lamented that they couldn't ride a broom without a magical on-board.

"Actually," Harry begun, "I have been working on something for that." He looked at Natasha. "Would you like to be the first non-magical to ride a broom on your own?" Natasha nodded vigorously. Harry smiled at her and picked up his broom. "Follow me." They were standing outside the pool area again and Harry explained, "I've been working on intent based Asgardian magic and was able to give a certain paranoid mutual acquaintance of ours a connection to a certain Dark Detector he's been begging for."

"Do you mean…?" Natasha started. She had been told of Harry's project for Fury. She did not know he had figured it out though.

"Yes, I do." Harry nodded. "So, we have confirmation of the theory. Let's see if we can make another one work, shall we?" He held the broom in his one hand and held his other hand over her heart and concentrated. It was difficult still, but after a while, he felt it click into place. It was faster than it took with Fury, though, which was promising. "I think it worked. Want to give it a go?" Harry asked holding the broom out to her.

Natasha didn't even answer. She grabbed the broom with an excited look in her eyes and mounted before taking off in one smooth movement. There wasn't even an ounce of doubt that Harry had succeeded in her. She whooped for joy and accelerated. Faster and faster, until she was a blur in the sky. Soon Harry had joined her on the other broom. Loki had graciously let him borrow it, when Harry had summoned it without asking permission. Thor had just laughed at him.

Harry and Natasha were soon playing a game of supersonic tag. It was not for the faint of heart, but that didn't describe either of the adrenaline junkies. They stayed up there for an hour, and the sun was starting to set by the time they returned for good. Harry had stopped a couple of times to get people drinks before shooting off after Natasha again.

When they landed, Natasha was still smiling. Her whole body ached from all the muscles in use during flying, especially at that speed, but it was a good burn. They were met by a few more faces. Apparently Sif had decided to join them, and she had brought Bruce. Tony and Pepper were there as well.

"What the hell!?" Tony exclaimed. "I thought only magical people could fly those!"

"I turned Natasha into a magical. I thought you knew?" Harry said with a smile.

"You what?!" Pepper and Tony exclaimed.

Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed and soon Natasha joined him. "He was able to bind the broom to me with intent magic." Natasha explained.

Tony stopped gawking. "I should have known. If Harry could make magicals, I would already be one."

"I think we all would, Tony." Pepper said as she hugged Natasha. "Hello Natasha. What's this I hear about you dating a god of sex?"

Harry looked for Loki, but he had hidden himself. "I'm going to find you and do bad things to you." he threatened.

"Not if you can't find me." Loki's voice came from everywhere at once. He was hiding quite well, but Harry knew how to drag him out of hiding.

"Tony, how are you doing? Would you like me to bond you to this broom I just so happen to have in my hand?" Harry asked.

"No!" Loki exclaimed, suddenly coming out from behind the bar. "That's my broom! You already gave it to me!"

"Are you sure? I seem to recall it was just lying there on the table for anyone to pick up…" Harry asked uncertainly.

Loki didn't care for Harry's revenge about someone spreading rumours. That was his broom. He walked up to Harry and grabbed it possessively. "Make him his own. This one's mine."

"Tony once showed me this movie about magic," Harry began. "Anyone ever seen The Sorcerer's Apprentice?" as he said it he cast a spell and suddenly Loki was trapped in a mirror.

"What did you do?" Loki asked. He was about to hit the mirror when Harry held his hand up.

"Don't you know anything about mirror magic? If you break that glass, it would be very difficult to bring you back. So be a good boy and take your punishment like a man." Harry chided, levitating the mirror to stand against the bar counter. Then he turned to Tony, "What brings you here?"

"We were called by Bruce and Sif. Apparently there's a royal Asgardian family meeting and guests are welcome. We can't stay a week, but were able to arrange two days." Pepper informed them. "If that's okay."

"You're more than welcome. This is more of a vacation and I'd love to have you here." Harry said. Then he grabbed his head as it felt like someone was knocking on it with their knuckles. Damn, he'd strayed into the reflection and Loki was tapping on his reflection's head. Reluctantly, Harry released him from the mirror.

"I do know some things about mirror magic." Loki smirked triumphantly.

"You broke our rules of engagement. It was supposed to be my turn next and then you went and spread rumours." Harry chided.

"That was not me. You have your eldest brother to thank for that." Loki smirked. "Now it's my turn again." He said as he walked away. He'd have to think hard. The last two times, Harry had both blocked the trick and then been seemingly unaffected by it.

"Eldest brother?" Tony asked. He had been wondering if he wanted Harry to put him in a mirror. It would be a new experience. But then Loki had said something interesting.

"Indeed, Odin has decided that Harry needs a family, so he adopted him." Thor said, coming up to them. Suddenly he was trapped in the mirror. Harry focussed on it to make it insubstantial. It would not do to have Thor summon his Hammer and break the mirror.

"You'll stay in there until you apologise for spreading rumours." Harry said.

Before Thor could immediately apologise, Natasha spoke up, "And five minutes after that, he'll let you go."

Thor slumped, his easy exit having been blocked. "Sorry." he mumbled and sat down on the floor on the other side of the mirror. Jane took pity on him and went to keep him company. She found the fact that her hand passed through the mirror fascinating.

"Is it out of phase?" Jane asked.

"No, Jane, it's magic." Harry replied.

"Did you remove one of its dimensions or put it to a different one?" Jane asked.

"Yes, something like that." Harry replied.

"It's out of phase." Jane said with a smug smile. Science explained everything.

"But how did I do that?" Harry countered.

"I don't know how your technology works. I can just figure out the effects." Jane replied easily.

"Doctor Foster, even I accept that it's magic." Tony said.

"Then you are no longer a scientist." Jane replied tartly.

"I like her." Tony said. "It's going to be fun to break her." Loki smirked at that. Then he turned to Harry, "So, god of sex?"

"Someone overheard part of a conversation and it kind of spiralled from there." Harry lamented.

"So it's not true?" Tony asked.

"Oh, it's true." Natasha said as she hugged Harry's side. "He sometimes does things in his sleep that make me have to wake him up."

"You learn a new trick, besides that tickling charm?" Tony asked interestedly.

"I actually found a whole book on sex magic." Harry said. "And before you ask, Odin has already asked for first access after I'm done with it. Then you can fight them for the right to read it next." Harry said pointing at the mirror and Loki.

"Nah, I'll just copy it when you're not using it." Tony said offhandedly. "Where's it now?" he asked.

"The restricted section." Harry smirked.

"That's just unfair. You know those books don't like non-magical people." Tony whined.

"They like me just fine." Bruce said. "One of them even followed me home, so I decided to keep it."

"That is not a book!" Tony exclaimed, starting up a conversation they've had many times before as they stated off towards the bar. "It's called the '_Monster_ Book of Monsters'. Not the '_Living_ Book of Monsters'. That thing is alive."

"Exactly, it's the 'Monster _Book_ of Monsters'. It is even called a book by its very definition. The fact that it is alive has nothing to do with it." Bruce was saying.

Darcy was just looking back and forth between Thor trapped in a mirror and Jane sticking her hand through it, Erik passed out on the bar(too much firewhiskey), Natasha holding a flying broom, the dragon sleeping in the hot springs and Tony Stark arguing about monsters with Bruce. She didn't know who Bruce was, but considering the company, chances are she'll find out. "Best vacation EVER!" she exclaimed.

An hour later, Odin and Frigga showed up. They were not expecting so many faces, but once they were introduced, they realised these were Harry's friends, so they had no problem with them. Odin and Frigga both thanked Tony and Bruce for helping Harry with the Firewhiskey.

"No problem." Bruce had said.

"Yeah, Harry had us prepare your next three deliveries already. They're just waiting for you to ask for them." Tony said nonchalantly.

They all settled down for a couple of drinks until people started getting hungry. Harry asked Tony to order a bunch of Pizza's from his favourite Pizza joint. When the time was right to go pick them up, Harry opened a portal for them for the first time.

"What?! Did you get a massive power boost or something? Are you actually sustaining a portal all on your own?" Tony asked.

"Most intriguing. I can sense Yggdrasil at work here. When did you learn to tap into the pathways, Harry?" Odin asked as he examined the portal.

"Earlier today actually, while I was observing the Convergence. I tested its energies and I learned to emulate it." Harry replied to Odin's question first. Then he turned to Tony, "I'm actually just tapping into something that's already there. The power requirement is not as harsh as the portals we use for our IRDRs and WPTs."

"You have discovered a way to make portals without the use of Yggdrasil?" Odin asked incredulously.

"That's all Tony. I wouldn't know where to begin." Harry said modestly.

"It's all thanks to Harry, actually. He introduced me to the study of rune magic. We later found out how to power them, by using some of Harry's power, to produce more of his power." Tony explained. "We use that to power most of Potter Innovation's new devices."

"You're THE Harry Potter?!" Darcy exclaimed. "Seriously?!"

"Yes he is, and he's still spoken for." Natasha said calmly.

"You said earlier you might be willing to share?" Darcy asked. This time she didn't sound like she was joking.

"What's this?!" Frigga asked scandalised. "No son of mine will do such a thing… and not tell his mother."

"Natasha was just joking before, when she said that." Harry said with a scowl at Darcy.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." she said again.

"Excuse Darcy. She has absolutely no shame." Jane apologised for her.

"I find it quite refreshing. None of this scheming behind people's backs." Loki said. When everyone looked at him, he asked, "What?"

Everyone laughed once they caught on that he was joking. "Thank you for being so accepting of Loki." Odin said once the laughter had died down.

"Harry told us Loki is no longer a threat." Bruce shrugged. "We might not all personally like him, but we all personally trust Harry." Then he smirked, got up and took a step away from the bar. In a couple of seconds, he had transformed into Hulk. Hulk looked around spotted Loki and screamed, "Hulk, smash!" when Loki fell out of his chair and started scooting away, Hulk's face relaxed and he smiled. "Hulk remember puny god. Harry good friend. You hurt Harry, Hulk hurt you." He then smirked and turned back into Bruce, his clothes reforming so quick, it was like they were part of the transformation.

"Did Hulk just trick Loki?!" Thor asked in shock.

"I believe he did." Harry said with a smile on his face. "But I suspect Bruce had a say in it."

"It was my idea. Hulk liked it." Bruce said also smiling.

"So you are the man who becomes the beast?" Odin asked.

"He's not a beast." Bruce said. "He's just misunderstood. He's just as human as I am, he's just enhanced, and not as complicated." he defended Hulk.

"If you had not said that, I may have offered to help you resolve the issue. Asgardian technology would be able to remove him." Frigga said.

"We didn't always see eye-to-eye, but Harry helped us see each other in a different light. We now both have a role to play and we're both happy with them." Bruce explained. "I'd rather keep him, if you don't mind."

"You have surrounded yourself with good people Harry." Frigga said with a smile. "But you never told me that Bruce was ageless too?"

"He is?!" "I am!?" Most everybody and Bruce himself exclaimed.

"Didn't you know? I thought that was why you had suggested Bruce to Sif?" Frigga asked with a frown.

"I did not suggest anyone to anyone. I'm all for letting people find their own path in life. If they do things knowing it will hurt them in the long run, it's up to them to accept that responsibility." Harry said looking at Sif. "If these two do decide to stay together, I'm certain they will be good for one another though."

"Thank you, Harry." Sif said.

"They are already bonding. I can tell." Frigga said with a soft smile. She was glad for Sif.

When Bruce blushed, Harry laughed and said, "She means starting to care for one another, not sex." When Bruce seemed to calm down, he added, "But they are doing that as well." When Bruce blushed again, Harry just laughed. Sif hadn't lost her smile, nor did she blush. 'Midgardians have such strange ways about them sometimes,' she thought.

Odin had been listening and had a thoughtful look on his face, before his eyes found Thor's. He gave it a moment and nodded. Thor smiled slowly, but said nothing.

The pizza was appreciated, but Natasha still made a fresh green salad. Harry started a fire, when it started getting chilly and blocked the wind, so it was never any kind of extreme. Darcy had yet to leave the pool chair. A couple of hours before Midnight, Logan joined them. That's when Darcy got out of the pool, much to Loki's annoyance. Harry just smirked.

Logan joined them for a couple of drinks and flirted lightly with Darcy, but he felt she was too young for him, not that he said so, when he realised it bothered Loki. They had a couple more drinks, listening to the soft music playing from the bar and talking about recent events. Harry was a common topic, but he kept on deflecting to the achievements of others. Tony's help with the rune based devices, Bruce's work with the potions.

He'd actually been struggling coming up with a way to sell his discoveries for non-lethal diseases and ailments. "You see, if we start selling the potions, we'd need certifications and provable data saying we've run them through years of testing to confirm that the 'medicine' works as advertised with no side-effects. I can't see a way to do that, let alone stopping people from selling our products and then having them tested by pharmaceutical companies. Our potions work, but we'd never get approval. And even if we did, we'd need to explain our processes. We'd have to confirm magic is real for that."

"Why not just do that?" Thor asked.

"They are trying to keep our brother safe, you dolt." Loki said. "He's the reason for all of this. Without him there'd be thousands if not millions more dead people on this planet. That's something nobody could ignore."

"I don't really mind if it comes out there's magic involved, but look at Jane. She's seen the wonders of magic, yet still refuses to believe what it is." Harry said.

"It's not that I don't believe it's real. But classifying it as magic, makes me want to scream. Magic is the term used when things are unexplainable. I won't deny that you have a power. I just don't like classifying it as magic." Jane defended her point.

"So if we called it energy manipulation, that would suit your tastes better?" Loki asked.

"It's still too vague. If I could test it and study it, I'd one day be able to tell you what it is, even if it is something new we've not come across before. We might need to even create a new classification for the type of energy." Jane said.

"Why not classify it as magic, then?" Odin asked. "After all, his people studied his kind of magic for thousands of years. There are subjects of study in the diverse uses, just like science, and they have quantifiable proof of how and why it works. Why not use the classification that they chose to name it? Would you not be offended if I decided your field of studies should use my terminology?"

"I do see your point." Jane gave in. She hadn't thought of all that before.

"But don't you see. That's the problem. We can't have this discussion over and over. We can't show people the studies and prove our point that way. Well, except maybe for Bruce. He's been taking proper quantifiable evidence and statistics for all his findings. He's probably made the most progress to show how magic actually works." Harry said nodding at Bruce.

"It's still only one subject in a wide range of topics. You have Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, Transfiguration, Transportation, Divination, Enchanting, Arithmancy and so much more. I can't redo all the studies of thousands of years of your people even if there was one of me for every subject." Bruce explained.

"Arithmancy?" Loki asked.

"The study of spell-crafting through the manipulation of numbers associated with letters and words. It's as difficult as the study of runes, as I understand it." Harry supplied.

"I think you're selling yourself short on that one, Bruce." Tony said. "Even I've started working on personal runes. It's one of the final studies in the mastery books. The amount of calculations, laws and principles to take into consideration is mind boggling. I have a supercomputer helping me and I'm still struggling with some of the subject matter."

"But you basically did all those studies on your own with no instruction." Harry said. "And both of you far exceed my own scope of knowledge and you did all that in one year. You've compressed and expanded on knowledge that no non-magical has ever done. Let alone the fact that there's a decade's worth of study usually necessary to reach mastery." Harry said excitedly. "At this point, the two of you probably know more magical theory than I do."

"That is quite impressive." Odin said with a nod. "And high praise coming from the foremost Master of the Magical arts."

"I never said I was a Master. I did almost complete my Enchanting Mastery though. I'm quite proud of that one." Harry said.

"Why didn't you ever finish it?" Darcy asked.

"There was no-one around to test me." Harry shrugged.

Odin did not like the path they were going down, so he said, "Well, since I am qualified to say such, you are a Master. And nobody will refute it. You might even be a master of Transfiguration and Animation. I've seen you shape many things into other things with real life in them."

"Where I'm from Animation and Transfiguration overlap. And I can't be a master at Transfiguration." Harry said sadly.

"Why not?" Odin asked.

"For a mastery in Transfiguration I have to practice self-transfiguration until I become an Animagus." Harry said.

"Animagus?" Tony asked, with a confused look, before holding his hand up suddenly, "Wait! I think I got it. Turning yourself into another species, right?"

"Yes. My transfiguration teacher was a Mistress in the field. She could turn into a cat." Harry said with fond remembrance. "My father and two of his friends also achieved Animagus status. My father turned into a stag. My godfather a large dog and their betrayer into a rat."

"Fitting." Tony said.

"Indeed, but we could always remedy that." Odin said looking at Loki.

"That's right! I can turn into any animal I study long enough. With you studying Asgardian Magic, you are probably overqualified for that Mastery now. I could teach you to turn into an animal in a month!" Loki boasted.

"Any animal?" Harry asked awed. "That's so cool."

Loki preened with pride. "I would gladly teach you this, brother. If it gives you some closure on a long open book, I shall strive to make you the greatest shape-changer any world has ever seen! After me of course."

Harry actually had a tear in his eye. "Thank you, Loki. That would mean a lot to me." he said sincerely.

"I think it is about time we retire." Frigga said.

"Agreed. I want to go for another tour of your island tomorrow and see what you have added to your collection. You could show your brothers what you are doing here as well." Odin enthused.

"There's so much to see here. Bruce has been cultivating Mandrakes in one of the greenhouses. I don't know how he did it. I only had a bit of a root in suspension from the old world. He was able to plant it and care for it until we now have an entire grove of them." Harry boasted of Bruce's achievement.

"It wasn't all that difficult. I just needed the dragon manure, and when you got Puppy, we started getting better results with other plants as well. That stuff is like miracle grow." Bruce explained.

"Mandrake?" Frigga asked.

"Ugly little baby faces on them. A fully mature mandrake, when pulled from the ground will kill a full-grown man with its cry. But the healing properties in them are unmatched for muscular diseases and ailments." Bruce said enthusiastically.

"We used to call them Wailing Root. They do not kill the Aesir, but they did cause faintness and sometimes with the frail, they could pass out. Our last of them perished a couple of hundred years ago in an attack from the fire giants." Frigga said. "Could you perhaps see your way to parting with some of them?" she asked hopefully. "And perhaps some of your dragon manure?"

"You'd have to ask Bruce. At this point they basically belong to him." Harry said. "Though I doubt we'd be bankrupting ourselves for a few of them?" he asked Bruce.

"I don't see why not. There are a few that would not be affected negatively, by a replanting." Bruce said thoughtfully. "Most of them would die to be moved now, though. I'll look into it in the morning."

"Oh, Idunn will be so pleased to have some of those again." Frigga said thankfully.

"Idunn?" Harry asked. "I don't think I've met her."

"She stays in her grove. She is in charge of some of our more special crops." Odin said, evasively.

"Maybe we can arrange a visit for her and Bruce can show her what we have and how we use them?" Natasha suggested. "Who knows, she may even know of different uses you don't know about." she said to Bruce.

"That would always be welcome. We may even get some new plants or seeds from her." Bruce thought out loud. "If you want I can show her around sometime tomorrow. Harry could open a portal right to the greenhouses and she would never even know where she is." He suggested.

"Maybe, if we find time. But this is a holiday. Let us enjoy ourselves a bit first." Frigga suggested.

"As for your distribution issue," Tony said looking at Bruce again, "we could always open a clinic and have people sign Contracts or simply wipe their memories of using potions they come in for. We'll just stress that it is an experimental treatment and have everybody sign waivers. That way we don't have to wade through all that red tape and the potions are secure." Tony suggested.

"We'd have to work on that. I don't like the idea of wiping hundreds of people's memories, just so we can help them." Harry said.

"So we figure out how to concentrate the potions into pills and have the patients drink them at the clinic." Tony suggested.

"Not many potions will work after a hefty process like that." Bruce said. "I've already tried that. Also, some things like burn salves, for example, need to be applied directly to the affected area. There are also potions that need to be inhaled directly from where it was brewed. Luckily I was able to phase out cauldrons, but the result is the same."

"Set up illusions then. All I'm saying is we have all these options available to us. We can definitely afford to play with a couple of ideas." Tony stated.

Bruce agreed to the idea and then decided he was tired too. That was when the party broke up. Darcy had had quite a bit to drink and Harry hit her with a sobering charm just as she was about to fall on het butt. "Whoa, that's a nice spell! But now I want to have another drink!" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps I could keep her company?" Loki said.

"Sorry, guys. Bar's closed." Harry said as he flicked a finger and put up an alarm and security ward, while switching off the lights and music.

Darcy liked the attention she was receiving from Loki, but she wasn't going to fall for his charms so easily. Loki realised that, and so he decided to walk her to her door, like a gentleman and making all kinds of innuendos along the way, very much unlike a gentleman. She was still laughing at his jokes when Harry and Natasha made their way to their house.

It was a good night. They were both tired, so they decided to just sleep. Tomorrow was another day. Harry cast some spells on her so that she would recover painlessly with a good night's rest and went to sleep with her in his arms.


	34. Chapter 34

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

The next morning, Tony was already waiting at the bar working on a laptop. He was still working on his mastery and refused to spend one day without making progress. He had wanted to have a drink, but was unable to enter due to Harry's security charms. "Hi Harry. Open up so I can make us some tropical smoothies." At Harry's incredulous look, he said, "Non-alcoholic, of course! Pepper would not be happy if I started drinking this early in the day… again."

"Fair enough, but remember, just because I let you back there this one time does not give you the right to enter the bar area while I'm here." Harry warned.

"When you're not here, I go back there all the time, though. What's the difference?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just took the time to learn how and now I feel like it's something I enjoy being in charge of." Harry said.

"I just think he likes to be the centre of attention when it's not for saving the world. He hates being a celebrity, but he's still a man who likes being acknowledged for his other skills." Natasha said as she walked up behind them. She was already dressed for the beach and in a sarong.

That got Tony's attention. He thought about it for a second and then tapped a couple of keys on his laptop. "Harry, isn't it supposed to be the dead of winter in Fiji, right now?"

Harry smirked. "Noticed that, did you?"

"Harry thought it would be better to always have a warm place to stay, so he made it so he could set the weather anywhere on the island." Natasha explained.

"You can control the weather?!" Tony asked incredulously. One day he'd get used to everything Harry could do, but not yet.

"Not for a place that isn't saturated with my magic, no." Harry said.

"He usually leaves the rest of the island's weather alone as Logan prefers to let nature run its course. He did once ask Harry to step in when there was a storm brewing." Natasha said.

"It was a hurricane." Logan said as he appeared out of the bushes. "Some of the animals aren't used to that kind of weather."

"Hey, Logan. What brings you to us this morning? Did you want to have breakfast with us?" Harry asked with a smile. He really liked the feral man.

"I'm here to get a portkey from you. I'm going to fetch Sif and Bruce as well." Logan said. He held up his mirror. "Fury just called. There's a large magical creature on the loose in London. Apparently it arrived through an unchecked rift that happened during the Convergence. They've cornered it and are keeping it from the public."

"Damn! I knew I forgot something. I didn't check if there were other breaches. Has anybody been hurt? Should I come with you?" Harry asked.

"Nah, just give me the portkey, spell the carpet for invisibility and let Sif and Bruce join. Maybe Thor could help." Logan suggested.

"Will do. I'll just go fetch them for you quick." Harry said.

"No need. I already called her." Logan said pointing.

Sif, Bruce, Thor and Loki were all running up to them. Sif was carrying the rolled up carpet. Thor the shrunken cage.

"Good morning, Harry!" Thor cried. "Are the mornings here always so filled with excitement?" he asked.

"No, we're responding to a request from Fury." Harry said.

"_We_ are." Logan insisted. "_You're_ on vacation."

Harry shrugged. When the carpet was unrolled and they had all gotten on, Harry cast his security spells over them and tossed them a bottle cap. "Touch it to the carpet and say 'London'. The carpet can already return here."

That was that. Logan activated the Portkey and they were gone. Loki looked at where they had been. "Are you sure Heimdall can see through that?" he asked.

"Not really. I've never been invisible in front of him." Harry said. "Do you think that would be enough?"

"Maybe. Add some intent and I'm almost certain." Loki thought aloud.

"Cool." Harry said.

Tony soon diverted their attention when he switched on the blender and started making the smoothie. Harry went to join him and when they were joined by the rest, Harry took over and started making them for everyone. Then he started on a more traditional breakfast for those who preferred that. There was a space set up for things like that in the bar, so why not.

They all enjoyed breakfast and Harry had decided to make some extra for when Sif, Bruce, Thor and Logan came back. When they did, Harry looked up and asked, "Where's the creature?" Harry asked when he saw the cage was empty.

"We returned it to its home world." Logan said.

"What was it?" Natasha asked.

"Bilgesnipe, from Jotunheim." Thor said with a smile. "We thought it best to return it to its home as it was most likely accidentally brought here."

"I agree. It was able to detect its home when we flew over the lands of ice. And we deposited it close-by." Sif said.

"Cool." Harry said, then, "I made you breakfast. It's still warm." He waved his hand and a plate flew to hover in front of each of them.

"Thanks." Bruce said. He took the plate and went to sit at the counter, Sif following closely behind.

Logan took his with him. He knew by now that it was a conjured plate and would eventually vanish, so he didn't care to bring it back. He needed to go back to the enclosures anyway. It was time to feed the manticores. Their rabbit population was expanding quickly and he tended to just catch a few and release them for the manticores to hunt on their own.

Thor went to go sit near where Loki was hard at work trying to emulate the sticking charm, for reasons he was not divulging. The two magics they used were not so different, but the application was different than Loki was used to. Harry also seemed to have a much larger pool of stored magic to draw from. Harry had decided to show him the spell being applied, so that he could try and do it without incantations or strange hand movements. He was getting there slowly.

A couple of hours later, they had split into groups. Sif and Bruce had gone for a walk on the beach, holding hands as soon as they thought they were out of sight. They both enjoyed the simple things at times and were getting much closer these days. Bruce intended to make their situation official today and he thought the walk was the perfect opportunity.

Odin had returned to their rooms so that he might catch up on events in Asgard on the large Mirror Harry had hung there for him. Frigga had decided to keep Natasha, Pepper, Harry, Jane and Darcy company, so she had stayed behind. She had hoped for a smaller gathering, but could see Harry was enjoying having his friends around. They had not told him that they had witnessed an episode, but he must have known. His chambers were repaired the next morning, so he and Natasha must have discussed it. She'd decided to let him bring it up when he was ready.

They were playing exploding snap. While Harry and Natasha had lightning fast reflexes, Frigga was currently in the lead. Pepper was just watching and chatting with Natasha. Thor had decided to quit, after he kept on breaking the table, and once almost broke Darcy's hand while slamming his own on the table.

Thor was stuck to the bar counter after that, and Loki was trying to show him how to use his magic to unstick himself, rather than use brute force. Thor did have quite a pool of magic himself. After all, he had some control over the weather as part of his gifts. Loki theorised that he just needed to learn to channel it properly.

Tony was sitting in his pool chair and tapping away on his laptop, busy with his studies. He was really excited to get access to Hermione's research soon. Harry had also promised to go fetch some of his extra brooms later and he wanted to get his daily work out of the way, so he could enjoy the fun. He had spent the morning installing some equipment in the bar so that Jarvis could 'join' them.

When Odin came back, they decided to go on the tour and Harry summoned the Carpet. The Carpet wasn't too big, but eight of them were able to get on and sit in relative comfort while Loki, Harry and Natasha decided to take the brooms. Natasha flew with Harry as Harry had not yet gone to fetch the extras. When they arrived at the first enclosure, it was to find three unicorns looking up at them from their enclosure. Logan had saved quite a few of them and their group had increased to twelve. Not all of them were quite as friendly as the younger ones born on the Island in relative safety, but they no longer ran at the sight of people. Of course, most of the females, excluding Natasha and Frigga, wanted to go up to them and pet them.

"Be careful. If they lower their heads, it might be a sign of aggression." Harry said.

"Aggression? But they are unicorns!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Yes they are. And what do you think they have those horns for?" Harry asked.

"To make them pretty, of course." Darcy replied. When Harry just looked at her she asked, "Right?"

Harry started laughing, when he saw her stricken face. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Actually the unicorn horn has the special power to cleanse water. When they bend down to drink, the horn makes contact with the water and purifies it. People used to hunt them for the special properties in the horn and so Unicorns don't trust humans easily. It was later discovered by magical folk that its hairs contains much the same power, so they were considered a protected species." Harry finished his summary.

"So, they won't attack me?" Darcy asked.

"No, but they might run into their enclosure if you approach them. We try not to go after them into the enclosure as they are free to roam the island. We want them to feel safe so only Logan goes in there these days to make sure they have everything they need." Harry said.

Harry took them to the next enclosure. This one had a Hippogriff standing out front. It lifted its head to look at them and Harry asked them to wait. He walked up the animal and bowed low. He waited a second and then the animal bowed back. He then approached it and stroked its neck. He gave them much the same speech that Hagrid gave all those years ago, but added the cautionary tale of a stupid boy who decided to insult the creature.

Strangely it was Loki who decided to approach the creature first and bowed respectfully. When the animal bowed back, Loki approached. "Does he understand what we say?" Loki asked when he was also rubbing its neck.

"No, but he understands the tone of your voice, your body language and somehow it can detect sarcasm. They are very proud and will not tolerate disrespect. Once you have shown it respect, though, they like the company of people. Do you want to take him for a flight?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Would that be possible?" Loki asked awed.

"Get on up. This one actually waits out here specifically for it. He likes to show off his strength, and he is one of the strong ones." Harry said patting him on the flanks. Loki looked at Harry sceptically, but when Harry didn't look like he was joking, Loki shrugged and slowly approached its side. "Okay, now don't step on his wings, your legs go behind the wing joint and you can hold on around the neck or onto the wings themselves."

Loki jumped on behind the wings as instructed, but lowered himself slowly so as not to startle the creature. When he was sat down, Harry tapped it softly on the flank again and it needed no more encouragement before it started to run. A couple of seconds later it was airborne and they watched as the eagle-horse cross flew out and over the plateau.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Frigga asked worriedly.

"Very much so. Once a hippogriff acknowledges you as a friend, they will do much anything for you. When I was thirteen, on my first Care of Magical Creatures class, I was taken for a flight on one. Every time after that, when it saw me, it would just walk up to me and look for attention. They are very powerful and can fly very fast. If Loki doesn't pull out any feathers he'll be fine." Harry said.

"But you didn't warn him about that." Thor said with a bemused smile.

"He'll be fine. No creature likes their hair or feathers plucked and Loki should know that." Harry scoffed.

A couple of minutes later they returned and landed. Loki was smiling from ear to ear. "That was a fantastic flight." he said as he got off and rubbed the creature's neck. It rubbed at him for a second before taking a step towards the group, looking at them.

"I think he wants to go again." Harry said. "Who else wants to give it a try?" he asked.

Thor went next, and Harry encouraged him to take Jane with him. The hippogriff didn't seem to mind and it didn't look like he was upset about the extra weight either. After they went, Darcy decided she HAD to try it. When she returned the hippogriff rubbed against her once before turning and going into the enclosure.

"I think he's made enough friends for one day." Harry chuckled.

"Does he have a name?" Loki asked as he watched the creature disappear into its home.

"Charlie." Harry said. "Don't call him Chuck though. They don't understand nicknames and take offense. It took Logan a while before the creature understood that he didn't mean offense when he called it that. They are intelligent enough to understand when we say their names." Harry warned.

"Charlie, as-in Charley Horse?" Bruce asked.

"Yup." Harry said with a smile.

"He called his first cat, 'Cat'." Natasha said. "I think this is better, at least." she said.

They continued the tour in that vein, where Harry would take them to a new creature and explain a bit about them and, where he could, allowed them to interact. The sphinx was a bit of a scare, but fortunately it was in a good mood and asked a simple riddle that Odin could answer. Harry had not known the answer as it referenced things from the planet it came from. Harry had promised to get it a book on riddles, so that it could learn something for when the students came to visit.

Jane had been gobsmacked. That was a real living human, lion, and eagle cross-breed. And it was able to talk! Tony was laughing his ass off. Finally something science could not explain. When they were back at the houses, Harry was explaining that many magical creatures could cross breed, and that there was an entire division in his old world's government that handled permits for that kind of experimentation.

"But that's impossible! The genetics would not allow it!" Jane replied to that little titbit.

"You keep forgetting that this isn't science." Tony said. "I decided a while ago that I would rather appreciate that there will always be some mystery in the world. Now I'm making my own kinds of magic and I can appreciate the fact that it has its own laws, principles and applications. Wait till you see what I'm working on right now…" Tony trailed off as an idea hit him. "Hey Harry?" he asked.

Harry had just stepped in behind the bar to pour himself a butterbeer. "Yes?" he asked.

"Since you can now add intent to your enchantments, can we go ahead and start selling flying cars already?" he asked excitedly.

"Sorry, Tony. I'm not standing there and bonding people to their cars, which only they can control then." Harry said.

"Damn!" Tony swore. "What about me? Would you mind enchanting a car for me?" he asked.

"Only once you get close to creating an actual rune-based control system. You can then show off your flying car for a while and once demand is high enough, I suspect you'll be in business." Harry said. "Have you sorted out that vacuum issue you were worried about?"

"Turns out it wasn't necessary. Jarvis had already been modifying the build to add a pocket of air as well, so that when the device is opened in a vacuum, the self-destruct would still activate." Tony replied casually.

"Jarvis?" Harry asked.

"Indeed," Jarvis replied, "I had noted the obvious flaw in the design and decided to address it after your original design."

"Yeah, and that scared the living daylights out of me." Tony said. "You were right when you said Jarvis might become more sentient. He's been doing things without my asking and security has never been better. The other day, he stopped a hack on his system and he didn't even tell me about it!"

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Bruce asked.

"Haven't we told you?" Harry asked. At Bruce's head-shake he said, "Sorry about that. You remember how we secured the PMGs so that nobody could find the rune clusters?"

"Yes, you said it worked on a vacuum and self-destruct feature." Bruce confirmed.

"Exactly. Well, Tony had a thought the other day about what would happen if someone opened the PMGs in a vacuum. Obviously the self-destruct would not activate then. Turns out Jarvis had already thought of that and fixed it." Harry explained. "Well done, Jarvis. One of these days I'm going to have to make a golem for you to inhabit, just so I can give you a high-five."

"I would appreciate that, Harry. I find myself having thoughts these days that I would like to act upon." Jarvis said.

"Like what?" Harry, Bruce, Tony and Jane asked. All with varying emotions behind them. Harry and Tony were truly interested, Bruce with wonder and a calculating look. Jane was looking at the ceiling in fear.

"I think I'm hungry. Every time I see you eat, I find myself wanting to join you. I don't even know why." Jarvis said, a thoughtful sound in his voice.

"You don't want to have a drink?" Tony asked.

"As I understand it, alcohol has a negative effect on intelligence. I'd rather not affect mine that way, Sir." Jarvis said, with just a bit of levity in its voice.

"Your artificial intelligence is having cravings?" Odin asked. "That is strange."

"Have you ever seen an artificial intelligence, so you could compare?" Tony asked interestedly.

"A couple." Odin said. "Usually it is a good idea to know that it won't turn on you once it starts becoming self-aware. I've heard stories about whole civilizations that fell because of it…" he warned.

"Exactly!" Jane said with true fear in her voice.

"Fortunately, if Jarvis ever decided to turn against us, the one thing that makes him truly intelligent will be taken from him." Tony said.

"Indeed. My knowledge of runes was the catalyst for this change. It was secured by a magical Contract. If I ever betray Harry's trust, I will lose that information and the one thing that makes me, me." Jarvis said.

"How can a machine sign a magical Contract and have it actually apply?" Jane asked.

"How can knowledge of magical runes make a machine truly sentient?" Tony countered.

"I would also not want to harm anyone. Harry has been making changes that might one day save the human race. I would like to be part of that." Jarvis said.

"Wow." Bruce said. "Jarvis, do you have morals?"

"I… don't know. I… feel, hopeful and like the possibilities Harry is bringing to the world." Jarvis said uncertainly. "I have not discussed this with anyone, but I've been working on a rune-cluster that might help mitigate the planet's greenhouse effects. I want to help save the world." Jarvis finished.

"REALLY?!" Harry and Tony asked excitedly. "Why haven't you told us?" Tony asked.

"I… _like_ the way Harry surprises people and wish to emulate him, Sir." Jarvis said.

"Oh, sure. That's fine. Emulate my best friend." Tony said sarcastically. "Why not me? You know, the one that created you?"

"Sir, you are hardly a role model." Jarvis said honestly.

"Hey, I'm doing lots better these days!" he argued.

"Of course, Sir." Jarvis said. Harry decided that it sounded sarcastic, but said nothing.

"You know what Jarvis?" Darcy asked. "I like you. Once you get a body, give me a call. I'll help you break it in." she said with a saucy smile.

"I'll put you on the list, miss." Jarvis said.

"There's a list?!" Darcy replied incredulously.

"There is now." Jarvis replied.

"Awesome!" she replied. "Go check out the internet and tell me what you'd like to try first." she joked.

"NO!" Tony exclaimed. "He's not old enough for that kind of thing!"

"How old is he?" Darcy asked, as she received a message on her phone and started reading. "Jarvis, what did you just send me a link to?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, miss." Jarvis said.

Darcy clicked on her phone and exclaimed, "Really!?" Then she looked up at the ceiling, "That's gross, never mind, don't call me." Harry snickered. Darcy looked at him and smiled, "Oh, you're so going to get it." she said as she got up and started running after Harry, who ran away, laughing the whole way.

"Why are you telling us about the rune-scheme now?" Bruce asked.

"If I am not mistaken, and from what I have observed, it seems you are all here to help Harry through some kind of emotional trauma. I was simply attempting to help, Doctor Banner." Jarvis said seriously.

"See, like I said. He's doing things without my asking. Not that I'm complaining." Tony said. "Jarvis has been with me many years and I consider him a friend, too."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it." Jarvis said.

"Now, about this rune-cluster?" Tony started.

"I'm sorry, sir. That is my mastery project. I'd rather not share it." Jarvis said.

"Hah! He doesn't want you to steal his ideas!" Erik laughed. He had been quiet most of the day, preferring to observe the magic of this island. He felt like a kid again.

"I would not!" Tony objected. "Wait, is that why you are struggling to help me with my project? You're running simulations on your own?" he asked incredulously.

"No, sir. I only run simulations when there is time for it and I am not busy on work I do for you and Stark Industries." Jarvis said.

"Oh, okay then. That's fine." Tony said sitting down and taking a sip of his drink.

"Aren't we skipping over some very important subjects here? Did your AI just admit to wanting to help someone, that he's trying to save the planet and that he's working on a qualification?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." Tony shrugged.

"And that's just fine with you?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Like I said, Jarvis is a friend. As long as he's doing everything he should, then I'm not going to complain if he wants to do some things in his down time. Besides, why would I complain about him trying to save the world and improving himself?" Tony asked. He was actually quite proud of Jarvis and hoped he succeeded. If Harry really could build him a body one day, that could feel and eat and experience all the human experiences, he was all for it.

He'd offer to make him one, but a body that runs on magic that actually had life, would obviously be better. He'd love to get into Hermione's research though. If she was really trying to build a magical computer, he might be able to help. He already had some ideas, but if she spent years on research, and she was as smart as Harry thought, then there would be a treasure trove buried in those boxes.

They all stopped discussing it when Harry came walking back. "I'll let you go when you've calmed down." Harry said, still smiling. Floating in the air behind him, was Darcy. She was tied up and had what looked like a gag in her mouth. "Seriously, you've got a really dirty mouth!"

"Harry!" Frigga exclaimed, "Let her down this instant!"

"But…" Harry began.

"No buts! Even if she's not really angry at you that is hardly decent." Frigga said.

Harry shrugged and vanished her gag. The moment the gag was gone, Darcy started laughing. "I told you she'd be the one to speak up first!" Darcy crowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, you win." Harry said.

"Awesome! I get my own broom!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Only when you visit the island!" Harry warned. "We can't have you riding one around normal people. They'd burn you at the stake." Harry joked as he set her down and released her.

"That wasn't the deal." Darcy complained.

"I said I'd give you a broom, I didn't say you can take it off the island." Harry corrected.

"Aw, man!" she whined.

"What is happening here?" Frigga asked.

Darcy laughed. "Harry sent me a message telling me what to say and do. He thought it would be funny."

"And you just went along with it?" Jane asked smiling now. She was still concerned about the AI, but decided to let it go for now. If smarter people than her were fine with it, they could handle the fall-out if something went wrong.

"Why wouldn't I? It was funny. Also, magic." Darcy said with a shrug.

"Wait, what was the bet on?" Loki asked.

"I thought Jane or you would react first." Harry replied.

"I thought it would be Frigga or Odin." Darcy smiled. "Thanks for that." she said to Frigga.

"How could I not, when you were looking at me the whole time?" Frigga asked with a smile.

"What?" Harry asked looking at Darcy. "That's so obviously against the rules!" he said to her.

"Didn't stop you from trying to get me to react though." Loki smirked.

"Oh, that's different. I was just trying to see your reaction." Harry scoffed. Then he looked at Darcy, "I still say we should have made it look like there were tentacles holding you up. I guarantee he would have reacted then." He said as he walked behind the bar again to go get himself a drink.

Loki did not react, but he got a far off look in his eyes. Until Darcy smacked him on the shoulder, good-naturedly. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" she admonished playfully. Loki just smiled. Damn, she had been hoping for a blush. "And I still say that it sounds gross." she said to Harry.

"But you laughed when I suggested it!" Harry said.

"That's because you were tickling me with your magic!" Darcy explained.

When Natasha, Loki and Frigga looked scandalously at Harry, he quickly explained, "The normal one, I promise!" to prove his point, he cast the normal tickling charm on Loki.

Loki's mouth twitched, but he refused to be made to laugh against his will. "That counts as your next attempt." He managed to get out once he'd countered the effect.

"Fair enough." Harry conceded.

"So much is happening here I don't understand." Erik said. "Does anyone else find some of what Harry does to be strange?"

"You get used to it." The people who know Harry best said simultaneously.

"Okay." Erik shrugged and took another sip.

They said goodbye to Tony and Pepper early the next morning, when they had to leave for a meeting. Harry had given Tony a broom, but he had been made to leave it on the island. Because of that Harry suspected he'd see him again later. He had yet to catch the snitch. Darcy had actually managed the feat once. She was still rubbing it in his face. Harry thought they might see Tony in his Iron Man suit later in the day.

Later that day, when there was a moment, Odin asked to go for a walk with Harry and broached the subject they had taken the week off for. "Harry, I'd like to discuss something of a difficult nature with you." he began.

"I'm not done with the book yet." Harry said immediately.

"That is not what I wish to discuss with you." Odin said seriously. "We were made aware of your nightmares on your last evening in Asgard." he said.

"I was afraid you might have heard that. Sorry that I worried you." Harry said sincerely. "It doesn't happen too often, but I know it can get bad." he explained. Then, "I did repair everything, I promise!" he said quickly.

"That is not the problem." Odin calmed him, looking off into the distance. "We, Natasha and your family, are worried about the cause of the nightmares." he said. "When you were having the episode, we came to your rooms and were unable to enter until Natasha had calmed you down, and then you could not wake. The tremendous sadness and pain we saw you experiencing has us worried."

"I assume Natasha told you what I experience?" Harry asked, a far off look in his eyes.

"She did. She couldn't go into specifics, not that I think she would have if she knew more, but she is worried about you too. She fears that you will never tell her what you really experienced in any sort of detail, because you fear her reaction." Odin said.

"And she is right." Harry said with a blank expression. He couldn't tell her. While she probably would understand, having experienced much the same things, he didn't want to lose her. "I'm never telling her of the specifics. I can't imagine her looking at me the same way ever again." He admitted, still emotionlessly.

Odin looked at him then. "So when do you tell someone? Who can help you, if you cannot trust the person you love to hear it and not judge you."

"It's not that simple." Harry said. It was getting difficult to maintain control. His fear of losing her was so great that he had to actively suppress his feelings to continue the conversation. "I love her as she is, just as she loves me as I am. If I tell her, that will make her see me differently. I won't be that person anymore." he explained.

"And what of your family?" Odin asked. "Would you have Frigga never sleep a restful night again? She worries about you constantly, now that she knows."

Harry was shocked. "She does?" he asked, worry slipping into his voice. The tension in him had just exponentially increased. "I didn't mean to worry you." he said as he looked back to the houses. "Is she going to be okay?"

"You are too selfless. You are the one in pain and you worry for her worry." Odin chuckled, but then turned serious again. "The only way to comfort her, will be to tell her something is being done." he said. "That is why I broached the subject. That was the cause for this week away. We need to ensure you are going to be okay."

"This whole week is for me?" Harry asked softly. "You interrupted your lives just so that you can help me?"

"That is what family does." Odin said emphatically. "When you are in pain or suffering we worry and so I offer you my unbiased ear. You may lay your troubles on my shoulders, so that you need not worry your love or carry it all alone." he said sincerely.

Harry was shaking his head, a look of horror on his face. "You cannot ask me to do that!" he exclaimed. "You'd make me lose my family so soon after giving it to me?!" Harry asked tears forming in his eyes. He turned his back on Odin, with waves of magic starting to roll off him as the memories he kept locked up started to threaten to break out. Odin would never respect him the same way if he ever found out the things he had seen and done. All the people he had failed. An entire world of dead people. All of it on his shoulders. If only he had moved quicker. If only he hadn't joined the ministry. If only…

Odin grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, and to his great shock, he was engulfed in a hug. Harry wasn't sure what to do. Odin said nothing, he just held him. Harry didn't know if Odin was doing something with his own magic, but suddenly Harry felt like he was safe for the first time since he could remember. Since the Dursley family had decided to use him as an indentured servant.

And then the memories broke loose. His mind was not ready for it as all the pain of his past, all his guilt and all of the fears were released and overwhelmed him. He didn't even remember sitting down. He just cried. He was begging for forgiveness of all the faces he saw. All the dead that surely blamed him for their deaths. That was the reason he had never called on any of the spirits that he could. He did not want to see the anger in their eyes, the disappointment. He didn't want to hear them asking why. Why hadn't he saved them? What had they died for?

As Harry cried out for his loss, Odin listened. The names just kept on coming. And he blamed himself for every one of them. How could his son blame himself for all of their deaths? If he truly believed that, how was he still alive? What inner strength he'd have to have just to face a day and not do the unthinkable, let alone, making jokes and playing and trying to find some joy in the world?

And then he remembered. Harry had told them of the prophecies. The first one that was made before his birth and the new one that said he might be able to save all those people anyway. But how had he lived till that moment.

When Harry seemed to have cried himself out an hour later, Odin looked him in his eyes. The look that he saw chilled him to the bone. It was the look of a man that thought he had been responsible for the deaths of billions of people. It was the look of a man whose soul was on the edge of oblivion.

"Listen to me Harry." Odin said quickly. When Harry didn't respond he pressed, "Listen to me!" Harry looked up with an uncomprehending look. "You are not responsible for all of those people dying, do you hear me?! It was the work of a monster, who wanted to see the world burn! You cannot blame yourself! No one man could carry all of that responsibility!" he implored urgently.

"But it was my fault. I was the only one that could stop him." Harry said emotionlessly again. He had accepted it a long time ago. Every death was his fault for not doing something about Tom in time.

"No it wasn't! Where was your government? Why didn't they do anything? Where were the armies set to attack him?" Odin asked. "Can you tell me honestly, that you didn't do everything you could to stop him?!"

"No, I can't. I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough and I let everyone down." Harry said. He was still looking at so many faces, so many dead people sent to haunt him.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself. I know the man that you are. You would sooner die that let one child suffer. Why do you think you have so many friends? Why do you think Natasha loves you? If you think it was all because of your power or trickery, then you are insulting them all. They care for you because of how big your heart is." Odin said. "It is a miracle that you still have one after carrying all of that weight, needlessly."

When Harry looked up sharply Odin continued, "I don't mean to make light of the fact that so many died, as it will always be a burden, but to blame yourself for all of that is not healthy and it is simply untrue. You have only brought joy to those who know you! You didn't even know me when you decided you could help Asgard. And you didn't even want anything for it. Don't you see? You've shown us your true character right from the start! I was not lying when I said that I was proud to call you my son. And I still am!" he insisted.

Harry then had a glimmer of something he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. "Do… do you really mean that?" Harry asked haltingly as new tears started to fall.

"Of course I mean it! I wouldn't lie to you. I love you, my son. And I am sad you feel such regrets, but I'm proud and in awe of the strength of your character. To work such wonders in the service of others without asking for anything in return! For bringing such joy to an old man and his wife. For being a brother that looks out for his siblings. For being a man I can see they both look up to. You are not the monster here! You killed him before we ever met." Odin said. Then he smiled, "Though I do regret that slightly, for the things I would do to him should I get hold of him, would be spoken of in legend for all time, for causing you such hardship."

Harry smiled ever so slightly. "I'd have liked to see that. He deserves to burn in hell!" He said vehemently. "Unfortunately, for me to kill him, I had to destroy his soul." Harry said with a sudden look of sadness. "I never wanted to do that."

"There you go again. Your heart is so great, Harry, that you even show regret at doing what was necessary. And yet again my respect for you has grown." Odin said sincerely. "I'm certain that, was there any other way, you would have rather done so." he said with absolute certainty.

"I don't know anymore, but there wasn't." Harry said. Then he looked up at Odin, "Thank you for not thinking badly of me, now that you know what I am. Thank you for being my family, father." Harry said as he started weeping again. This was not the tears of a lost man anymore. It was the tears of a boy, who just wanted to be loved, for so many years. Who finally believed he had found a family.

"What you are, is my son. And you will never be without your family again, if I have any say in it." Odin promised as he held his son. He had not connected so with his other sons in many years, and he vowed to take the time to learn of their personal woes and worries, so that this family could only become stronger.

When they returned to the houses, it was to a sombre group, waiting to find out what had taken them so long. Odin had warned them that he would need privacy and asked them to leave them alone. It did not stop them from worrying when it had taken so long. When they returned, though, Odin was smiling and walking with his arm around Harry and Harry was smiling a lopsided smile. Natasha was the first to him. She could tell he had been crying and asked no questions as she took him into her arms.

Frigga was right behind them and standing just within reach, wringing her hands in worry, but when Odin smiled a sad smile at her and nodded, she couldn't hold herself back and she took them both in her arms. "Oh, my boy, I was so worried about you!" she cried.

"I'm sorry I caused you such worry, mother." Harry said sincerely. Then he looked down at Natasha who was just holding him, "And I owe you an apology, Natasha. I shouldn't have put you through that for so long."

"I love you, Harry." she said. "I didn't like it, but accepted that you needed time. Just, don't do it again, okay?"

"I promise." Harry swore.

They went to the fire and sat down. Nobody discussed the situation, but they had a pleasant night and when they went to bed, Odin contacted Heimdall on the Mirror. He asked to let him know if Harry suffered any more nightmares. Heimdall was also worried, and promised the king to let him know the moment anything happened.

It turned out to have been completely unnecessary, as Harry had the most restful sleep he could remember that night.

Over the next couple of days Harry took the time with Odin to discuss specific events that still haunted him and at times even used the Pensieve to show him what he had experienced. Odin had requested that he bring Natasha along, so that she didn't feel he was keeping things from her. They were proud of him for facing his past with such courage and made certain that Harry understood that they cared no less for him for what he was forced to do at times.

On the second last morning of the holiday, Harry opened his pouch and took out a small box, which he had been hoping to present to Natasha someday. It seemed that he was finally ready.


	35. Chapter 35

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Harry had asked all the Avengers with their loved ones, Fury, Coulson and Maria Hill to join them for the evening. He had called it a year-end function of sorts. It was a couple of months after the one-year anniversary of Harry having come to this reality and he thought it was a good way to get everyone together.

Fury had actually shown up, by means of the Avengers' House Portkey, along with Coulson, Hill, Steve and Clint and his family. The kids were really excited to come, as they had been promised that Harry would show them some of the magical creatures sometime. Fortunately the event fell on a Saturday. Harry would only need to go back and get to work on Monday.

Harry smiled as he looked over everybody from his place behind the bar. Fury was in discussion with Erik about possibly working together again in the future, while he kept an eye on Loki and asking Erik how he had been handling Loki's presence. Erik was happy to report about their initial meeting and Fury actually smiled. He even looked slightly envious. He wouldn't try anything in front of Odin, though Harry had had to promise that Loki wouldn't leave the island.

Clint was showing Puppy, who was bathing again, to his children. From a distance of course, with Laura keeping a strict eye on them while she was talking to Natasha. Natasha had no idea what Harry had called them all together for, but had a suspicion it wasn't just for a get together.

Logan, Steve, Bruce, Sif and Thor were discussing the creatures while making plans for possible future excursions to more dangerous locations. Sif and Thor were quite looking forward to a bit of action and Harry was considering sending them into the ocean for underwater creatures.

Logan was just happy to not have to lead those missions, when Steve was around. Their friendship had become a strong one, once Logan remembered all of their shared past. His memories had started coming back on their own and Logan no longer needed to use the Pensieve to recall them. Bruce thought he'd have all his memories back in the next couple of months. He and Steve were often seen discussing what he had remembered most recently.

As for Bruce, he was happily speaking for Hulk, when the big guy had something to say. He was just happy to be included in the planning process as the creatures they brought back would help him to make more potions.

Jane and Darcy were also around. Speaking to the guests. Jane looked slightly uncomfortable, while Darcy was enjoying meeting the Avengers and their friends. She was slightly upset that she couldn't tell anyone, but resolved to enjoy it anyway.

Coulson was discussing something with Pepper, while Tony hovered, since they seemed to be on friendly terms. Apparently Tony was trying to irritate Phil, but he just smiled that patient smile of his, as always. Pepper would smile warmly when Tony got frustrated by that and just continue her conversation. Apparently Phil had not had the chance to see his girlfriend too much after he started working with his team, even with the portkey Harry had provided.

Odin, Frigga and Loki had decided to stay with Harry at the bar. "Come now, Harry. You and I both know a setup when we see one. What do you have planned?" Loki asked.

"It's a surprise. Telling anyone would spoil it." Harry said.

"Very well, but you'll remember that we are on a truce for the duration of this evening only." Loki said.

"Not a problem." Harry said distractedly, looking over at Natasha, before looking at Frigga. Frigga must have sensed something, because Harry could see surprise and excitement, before she quickly hid it. He nodded at her unasked question and turned back to the guests.

Everyone had enjoyed the pre-meal snacks and drinks, which Harry had ordered from a catering company. He had had them explain how everything was to be served and made some trays that floated around so that everybody had a chance to sample everything. People were in smart casual clothing and were expecting some sort of speech from Harry. So when the time came, he started floating in the tables and chairs.

People started taking seats wherever they felt comfortable and Harry got Natasha's attention, once everyone was seated and had their drinks. She came up to him as he walked to the place he had decided would be the front, right beside the pool, so that he was slightly illuminated by the glowing water behind himself.

When he and Natasha were standing in front of everyone, Harry lifted a hand and a platform appeared underneath them and lifted them up a couple of feet, so everyone could see. "Good evening, my friends." Harry started. "I'm very happy you could all be here tonight. First off, let's start with how things will work from here on in. If you look in front of you, you will find a menu with some dishes that you can choose from. All you need to do to receive your meal is pick it up and say what you want from the menu.

"But before all that starts, I'd like to quickly just thank a couple of people, who has made this last year one of the better ones of my life." he said. He looked over at Phil and lifted his glass, "To Phil Coulson. I am very grateful that you were the first person I met. Without your friendship and support, I doubt I'd have been able to do as much as I have or be the person I am now."

The people gathered toasted and Phil stood up. "You're the one that offered me the opportunity. I am lucky to call you a friend." he said modestly. "You chose to trust me when you had no reason to believe in me and the people I represented."

There were some nods and Harry continued, "You earned that trust anyway." Then Harry turned to Fury, "Thank you director Fury, for giving me the chance. I doubt you know how much I appreciate everything you did for me as well."

Harry then turned to Bruce and Tony, who were sitting at the same table. "I must also thank Bruce and Tony, for their support and friendship, from the moment they met me. Bruce has always been supportive of me and I appreciate his efforts in the field of potions. Without those efforts, our future would be a much darker place. Tony, you've quickly become one of my best friends. Thank you for not killing yourself and Pepper, while you did your research into Runes. Both of you have astounded me with what you have achieved in such a short amount of time." He raised his glass again in toast and the guests followed suit.

"Don't sell yourself short, Harry. You may not know as much as we do now, but you started us out on these roads. Without you, we'd not have the security we do now. The possibilities you have opened for us, changed our lives as well." Bruce spoke up. Then, "Hulk agrees. And let's not forget; without you, I'd probably still be fighting him daily." There was another toast to that.

Harry thanked Bruce and continued, "To the rest of the team and my friends. Thank you for making me feel welcome and deciding to be part of my life. Each of you have made it a joy to wake up in the morning. Whether it's a walk on the beach, to infiltrating enemy territory. You've always had my back and I hope to always call you friends.

"To my new family. King Odin, Queen Frigga, Thor and even Loki. Thank you for welcoming me into your lives. It has been a genuine pleasure getting to know each of you." Harry then paused, "Well maybe not so much Loki…" he said with a smile. Thankfully some people laughed. "But seriously, I've not felt as welcomed as I have been in Asgard in years. Maybe it's the fact that every time I show up, you guys decide to throw a party." Harry smiled at them.

Odin stood up, "Do not feel too honoured. We enjoy a feast as much as anyone and make use of any excuse to be merry. Maybe even more now that we've got the drink you supply." He said with a smile.

People laughed and cheered, considering most of them were drinking butterbeer and firewhiskey, they understood the sentiment.

Harry smiled as well, and continued, "I have been working to ensure peoples safety and health wherever I can. Bruce and Tony have been helping me extend that help to far more places than I thought possible. I was even able to help Asgard protect their people and a couple of the other realms. I've been doing as much as I can and support for me has sprung up every step along the way. For that, I thank all of you." Harry said sincerely.

"But, I must thank someone else, who has stood by me for a while, as well." Harry said as he turned to Natasha. "Natasha, when we met, I knew there was something special about you. Never mind that you gave me the wrong name and acted like a dainty flower." People chuckled, knowing she was anything but. "Over the last couple of months, you've stood by me and taken care of me, even when I didn't know I needed taking care of."

Harry looked her straight in the eye. "You have opened up to me and showed me that my first instinct was right. You are a wonderful person, even when you don't see it yourself. You have worked your way into my heart and I can honestly say I love you more than I thought possible."

Harry's hand waved and some soft music started playing. He conjured some fairies to float through the air around them as the lights dimmed ever so slightly and lit candles appeared on every table.

He took her hands in his, "Thank you, Natasha Romanoff, for giving me a glimmer of hope, that all the pain I've gone through so far in my life, might have had a purpose, despite the mistakes I've made." he said.

Then he went down on one knee. The moment he did that, there were some squeals of delight from some of the ladies in attendance (Frigga and Pepper, mostly), but neither Harry nor Natasha noticed as Harry's eyes seemed locked to hers as much as hers was to his. "And that's why I've decided to ask you, Natasha Romanoff, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" he asked nervously. He flicked a finger, while he still held her hands and the box in his pocket flew out and opened in front of her, so that she could see the ring.

It was stylish and looked delicate with all the details making it look like a bouquet of flowers. A gold band with small rubies, sapphires and emeralds arranged around a slightly larger diamond in the middle. The one his mother had been given. Apparently it had been in the family for generations. It was not enchanted when he found it, as apparently every Potter man was expected to add their own enchantments for it.

There was utter silence as everybody strained their ears to hear how she would answer. Harry's heart felt like it could give out at any moment, so hard was it beating. He did not know if she was ready for it, but once she had seen some of his worst, and still accepted him, he knew he was.

Natasha looked at him for a moment. She could not believe it. This was what he had been keeping secret! She knew she loved him, more so than she could believe her heart capable of. The only question that mattered to her though, was if she saw herself by his side for the rest of her life. When she thought of that, she smiled, knowing there could only be one answer to that question. "Yes, I will marry you." she said softly, her decision only having shown for a split second in her eyes beforehand.

Her answer was meant only for him, but that did not stop everyone from hearing anyway. Harry's answering smile, as the ring lifted from the box and hovered in front of her, was so radiant, it made her feel guilty for the extra second she had taken to answer, before she too smiled equally happily. Harry let go of her hand to grasp the ring and slipped it onto the offered finger.

The moment the ring was on her finger, Harry got up and kissed her as hard as he thought appropriate in front of the children in attendance. The guests applauded as loud as they could. His family were the first to reach him just as he let her out of his embrace. He was soon grabbed by his family for hugs of congratulations.

As Frigga approached her, Natasha's eyes showed only shock, while she looked at her hand. "Is everything alright, my dear?" she asked worriedly.

"I… don't know." Natasha said in confusion. "The ring is doing something. I feel like it's trying to connect with me."

Frigga just smiled at her, "Do not worry. Knowing Harry, it's probably something special just for you." Then she embraced the girl. "You will be the most envied woman in any world, for the heart you have stolen and I welcome you to the family. Our Harry could not have made a wiser decision or made me happier."

Natasha smiled back. She had not even considered it, yet. She had been an orphan all her life. The idea of now being welcomed into a family touched her deeply. Being accepted by this woman into her family was one of the most wonderful feelings she could have imagined. Tears were soon welling up in her eyes as the pure joy filled her heart. She could not remember ever being so happy. She had lost so much in her life, that the idea of being so loved was something she had never expected. "Thank you." is all she managed to say.

She was soon embraced by all the guests and given congratulations while Harry was experiencing much the same treatment. All the women wanted to see the ring and mentioned how beautiful it was. "It is a family heirloom. Harry once mentioned it. It was his mothers." Natasha said with a soft smile.

"Then his family had good taste." Darcy said. "You're a lucky girl." She then turned to Frigga, "Did you know that Harry is considered the most eligible bachelor in the world?"

"I did not, but it is not unexpected." Frigga said fondly. "Many of the ladies of Asgard will be quite upset when they hear of his proposal. It was very beautifully done. Many were saddened to hear that he already had a paramour."

"Yes, these fairies were a nice touch." Pepper said as she looked around them, where the fairies still hovered around Natasha, tinkling like little bells.

Harry, in the meanwhile, was being slapped on the back and toasted by the men. Logan handed out cigars and lit one for himself. "If this isn't the occasion for a cigar, I don't know what is." he said.

"Considering your healing factor, you probably don't even have to worry about cancer either." Harry chuckled. "I know of a couple of spells for smokers, if you're interested? I think they were designed for pipes, though." he offered.

"Nah. I only smoke on occasion. The animals don't like it." Logan explained.

"What kind of spells?" Tony asked, interestedly, puffing on his own cigar.

"Oh, things like flavour enhancement, extending its life, making it so you don't need to worry about the ash or the odour it leaves in a room. Things like that." Harry supplied.

"The ash and the odour is part of the experience, though." Tony said.

"So, you're the youngest and already engaged." Loki spoke up. "You do realise that's going to make mother unbearable from now on, right?"

"She's hardly going to give _me_ a hard time about it." Harry said easily.

"Harry is right, of course. The only people who will suffer are you and your brother." Odin spoke up with a smile. He was looking at his own cigar, wondering if he'd like to try it. Not wanting to give offense, he put it in his mouth and lit it like he had seen the others do. "Of course, if you don't start looking soon, they will probably have children by the time you found your own companions. Imagine your mother's reaction when that happens." he said. He liked the taste of this cigar, it was much the same as the pipe. Maybe Harry could get them some of these as well.

"You will just have to wait before making me an uncle, then." Thor smiled at him.

"Is this what I have to look forward to?" Harry asked. "Now that we're engaged, you're going to expect us to start producing children once we're married?"

"You have plenty of time, my son. Frigga and I waited a couple of thousand years before Thor came along." Odin placated him.

"Well, I don't know that I'll wait that long." Harry replied.

"You better not!" Tony spoke up. "I'd like to meet your magical little monsters in my lifetime still."

"If you're so worried about that, maybe you should start helping Bruce with that transmutation potion of his. I suspect he could use your help to turn gold into Adamantite." Harry said with a little smile. "And just imagine, he could one day maybe even figure out how to make a Sorcerer's Stone. It is down the same path of study he's going, after all."

"Sorcerer's Stone?" Tony asked.

"Also known as the Philosopher's Stone. It can reputedly transmute any metal to gold and produces the elixir of life, which makes the drinker immortal. Only one alchemist has ever achieved the feat back in my home world." Harry shrugged, knowing it would catch Tony's interest.

"Gold, Immortal?!" Tony gaped.

"Wait, why haven't I seen any references to it in the library?" Bruce asked.

Harry actually laughed. "You don't think I gave you access to everything did you?" he asked Bruce. "You can only see about a fifth of the whole library."

"There's more?!" Bruce asked incredulously.

Harry looked him straight in the eye. "It's magic. The fields of study can take even you years. The one man that ever made the Sorcerer's Stone was also a genius, so you might never be able to figure it out on your own. What Tony is studying might just help you achieve something only one man ever has before."

Bruce and Tony looked at each other, with a gleam he had never before seen in their eyes. Then they walked away and started discussing what they had just heard.

"Are you so intent on saving everyone that you would turn all of mankind immortal?" Odin asked with a calculating look. "It might not be a wise course of action to take." he warned.

"Oh, I know that." Harry said. "I'm not certain, but I suspect that immortality comes with a price. The alchemist Nicholas Flamel and his wife, never had any children. Besides, I'm more interested in the life-saving effects of the elixir, not the life-sustaining effects."

Odin had a thoughtful look. "You've already thought this through." he stated. "You're actually hoping that they decide to help each other become more than their sum total. You're not really interested in immortality at all, are you?" he asked shrewdly.

"Nope." Harry said with a smirk.

"We trained you too well." Fury stated. "You pulled that manipulation off masterfully." he complimented.

Harry got a hard look in his eyes. "I did not manipulate them. I may be leading them to something, but I'm simply offering them opportunities." he said emphatically. "I've just noticed that, as they went into their studies, they stopped spending much time together. They started off so well, and they respect each other. So I just want them to continue their friendship. Cooperating on a project would help build that friendship back up."

It's not like they had stopped hanging out, but Harry had noted that they spent a lot less time together as the difficulty of their work increased. Once they got into such fine details, that they could not convey everything they were working on easily, they had started drifting apart.

"I'm trying to say you did well, not that you're a bad friend." Fury assured him. "God knows, you've been a good friend to plenty of us. I was just thinking, it's a shame you're not a full agent anymore. We could use more people like you on active duty."

"I'm too busy for that. You've seen my reports on what Potter Innovations is doing. We've probably saved more lives than SHIELD in the last year alone. Once Bruce figures out how to get the potions to the people that need them, we'll save even more than that." Harry said.

"And that's why I don't call on you anymore these days. Not unless there's absolutely no other option." Fury said.

That's about when Natasha made her way back to them. "And I thank you for that. My fiancé is too valuable where he is. Better to keep him here where I can keep an eye on him." she said as Harry put his arm around her and smiled.

"Harry, make some time to speak with me before I leave. Your latest gift to me has me concerned about some things. There's a likelihood of a Pettigrew situation developing." Fury whispered to them, before leaving to go speak to Bruce. Harry and Natasha understood what that meant. A spy, or a mole in SHIELD.

"I'll make sure we have the time." Harry promised.

Then they went to his family, who were discussing something. He looked at Frigga when they suddenly went quiet at his approach. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"I do not know to what you are referring." Frigga replied innocently.

"Don't lie to me, I know that look. It's the same look Loki gets just before pulling a prank." Harry said with a knowing smile.

"It seems it was foolish to discuss it here." Odin said with a chuckle. "How do you wish to handle it from here?" he asked Frigga.

Frigga looked only slightly upset. "Will you never let us surprise you?"

"Not if I can help it." Harry chuckled.

"Harry likes surprises, he just doesn't like being caught off guard." Natasha informed them. "As long as he knows when and where, he won't mind you planning something."

"You might as well tell him mother. He already knows that there will be a feast to celebrate their engagement." Thor said.

Frigga looked torn, but then relented. "We are discussing an engagement gift of sorts. I will not tell you more, as we are still discussing the specifics." she said evasively.

"Gifts always makes for a welcome surprise." Harry said with a smile. "Now I'll just have to think of something to bring for you." he finished with a thoughtful look.

"You will do no such thing!" Odin interrupted. "You will accept the gifts you receive and not bring any of your own." he said vehemently.

"Speaking of gifts," Natasha said, "What is the ring doing? I can feel it connecting to me, somehow, but can't figure out what it's trying to do."

Harry got a sheepish look on his face before replying, "About that… It's my magic."

"I realise it's magical, Harry. I want to know what exactly it's doing." Natasha asked.

"That's just it. I only gave it security enchantments to keep it from being taken from you. Besides that, I connected it to my magical core." Harry said. At her confused look he said, "I wanted it to be able to offer you protection, and get you from place to place, and make it so I can find you if you're ever taken and many other things. Too many for one enchantment, so I decided to give it access to me. My magic is in constant connection with it. While you have that on you, you'll always be connected to me." he said.

"How will it do those things if it's just connected to you?" Natasha asked confused.

Loki and Frigga had looked amused until Harry's explanation. Then they looked shocked. Loki spoke up first. "You mean to say that you've found a way to give her permanent access to your stores of magical power?!" he asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "Sure. How else could I share my life more completely?" he asked.

"But it is your very essence!" Loki said. "Your magic is your life, nobody has ever done such a thing!"

"Are you sure that is wise?" Frigga asked with concern.

"It is the only thing I could think of. Anything less would be an insult to how I feel about her." Harry explained.

Odin had been considering this. It seemed his new son had taken a step not even he had considered possible. He looked closely at Harry and Natasha and was shocked at what he saw. Then he laughed. "You are indeed a master of enchantment! I see your magic even now trying to find a home in her. She has no magical core though, so it's still looking for a place to deposit some of your excess. That's what she is feeling." He said with a smile.

"Really? I thought it might give her some protections and I'd probably be able to give her limited access to magic. I didn't know it would try to deposit my magic in her!" Harry exclaimed. He then turned to her, "Is it hurting you?" he asked.

Natasha shook her head, "No, it feels like it's looking for something, much like your father has described it. It's more of a warm feeling running through me…" she explained. "It's like it's alive."

"Magic is alive. That's how he can create things that live." Odin said, then looked at Harry. "I can see there is Intent in the ring. I take it that you used Asgardian magic to forge the connection?" he asked.

"Yes. It's the best kind of magic I know of. With this, I hoped a piece of me will always be there for her." Harry confirmed.

"You have thusly created one of your most powerful magical artefacts to date." Odin said with a proud smile. "For the intent carries with it all of your magical power and potential. I would not be surprised if, with time, she actually develops magical powers much like your own. Even without the ring."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed. He then turned to Natasha. "I didn't even know that. Is that something you would like, or should I rather enchant it with something else?" he asked concerned.

Natasha was shocked to say the least, but she pulled herself together to answer him with a small smile, "You mean, something better than possibly being capable of being your equal one day?" she asked incredulously. "Of course not! This is the most amazing gift anyone could have ever given me!" she said before jumping on Harry and giving him a kiss of pure passion and love. When she broke the kiss, she said, "And I will probably spend the rest of my life trying to pay you back for it…" Then she leaned in and whispered so only he could hear, "… starting tonight."

The tone and promise in her voice had Harry going through the rest of the night in a daze. When the party broke up, Harry had to promise to meet with Fury in the coming week. There was no chance he could give him his full attention right now. Fury wasn't happy, but didn't complain, either. Instead, he said they'd meet in the usual place, Monday evening. Harry quickly agreed and opened a portal for Fury to go directly to his office. Fury was shocked, but added it to the list of things to discuss on Monday.

That evening, Harry didn't sleep a whole lot. There were far too many pepper-up potions in stock and a very grateful Natasha to please. Fortunately he could conjure water, because on many occasions they almost had to stop to re-hydrate. By the end of their evening, Harry had worked through half of the books' worth of tricks and Natasha fell into a coma-like sleep, a smile of pure pleasure firmly attached to her face. Harry wasn't far behind.


	36. Chapter 36

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

The next day they were awoken by a knock on the bedroom door. "Who's there?" Harry asked as he slowly came to wakefulness.

"It's me." Tony said from the other side. "I want to get into the bar. It's past twelve already!" he complained. They had been able to take care of themselves in their respective, fully stocked kitchens, but the bar was the only place for a drink on the Island.

Harry waved a hand and replied, "Bar's open. Help yourself, but then you're bartender for the next hour."

"Can do!" Harry heard Tony's retreating voice as he hurriedly left.

"Can't we just go back to what we were doing last night?" Harry heard from his side. The tone of her voice almost made him agree instantly, but then he remembered he had made a promise to the children.

"I'm sorry, love. I promised the children I'd take them to see the animals." Harry apologised.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she slowly uncovered her bare assets to him.

"Witch! I'm trying to be a good uncle here!" Harry complained. He was sorely tempted to ask Logan to take them on the tour.

Natasha pouted for a moment, but then got a glimmer in her eye, "Fine, but we've got an hour. We're taking a bath together." she said, as she got up and walked to their bathroom, swaying her hips as she did so. Harry was still in awe of her beautiful form and just sat there admiring her for a moment, until she stopped and looked around at him, "Are you coming?" she asked with a saucy smile.

An hour later, Harry exited the house with a smile on his face. The moment he was visible from the pool, a wet Cooper and Lila ran up to him. "Uncle Harry!" they chorused.

"Hey there kiddos. How was your morning?" Harry asked as he picked them both up and walked to the bar, where Laura and Clint were sitting with a butterbeer in their hands, watching the children's enthusiasm with smiles on their faces. Non-alcoholic, alcoholic drinks was something they had both come to appreciate.

"Where were you?" Lila asked and then said excitedly, "We saw the unicorns already, one of them even came to me and sniffed me!"

"Aunty Nat and I were up late, celebrating. Did you hear we're engaged?" Harry asked in return.

"Mommy says that means you're going to get married and that you and Auntie Nat were kissing all night." Cooper said with a scowl. Kissing was so gross.

"I think it's cool!" Lila said as she hugged her Uncle Harry. "Uncle Harry will magic her and keep her safe all the time and then Mommy will stop worrying about her."

"You're right. I will keep her safe." Harry smiled at the girl. "Sorry for being late, but we can still go see the creatures. I'd suggest you get out of your swimming clothes first, though." He said as he set them both down. "Let me just fix us some lunch to enjoy on the way."

Knowing what was to follow, both of the kiddies got on stools and watched as Harry used his magic to make them some sandwiches. He made a show of it for the kids, so instead of things just flying into place quickly, some of the ingredients would grow arms and legs and play-fight before dropping 'dead' right in place on the bread. The kids were amazed as always and clapped and laughed when the sandwiches decided to start saying things like 'Eat me!' in guttural voices or 'Please don't eat me, I'm too young!' in high-pitched voices, the pieces of bread moving like mouths.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Natasha said walking up behind him.

"Hey, why is she allowed behind the bar?" Tony complained. He knew the rules would be bent or changed for her, but felt the need to say it anyway.

"My fiancé is going to be allowed many things. Anything she wants, in fact. I don't think my magic will even stop her anymore." Harry said with a shrug. "Perks of becoming a Potter."

Tony grumbled, while Natasha looked at him sideways, "I never said I'll be taking your last name." she said.

"And I have no problem with that. I mean, I would like our family to have one name and I am partial to my own, but if you want we can hyphenate." Harry said easily.

"So you'd take my name as well?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"If that's what my lady wants, that's what my lady gets." Harry said with a flourish and a bow, smiling all the way. The kids loved the act and clapped along. They knew what he said was funny because Auntie Nat smiled and hugged him.

"I'll think about it." Natasha whispered to him. After what they just did, her proximity and the tone of her voice made him instantly smile.

After lunch, Harry asked all the people around if they wanted to go on the tour. The people who had gone on the tour before all said that they could go on their own. All except for Loki and Darcy, of course. They had decided to fly along with them on their brooms. They loved the brooms. Harry was worried that Darcy would try to sneak hers out with her.

Darcy and Loki had started disappearing at strange times and come back ruffled 'by the wind'. Harry was wondering what was going on there. He could see that they were in some sort of mating dance, flirting and teasing. He didn't want to have that conversation though, so he just left it as is. Darcy had wit and wasn't afraid to slap and, on one occasion, taser Loki. Harry had loved seeing his expression afterward. He was going to go into the memory one day with a camera. He'd make it work for that picture.

They followed the same routine as the previous tour, except for the Sphinx, of whom Harry decided to ask a riddle of his own. When she couldn't answer the riddle correctly, Harry gave her the book he had gotten for her, which she strangely could read. She mentioned something about the language, Allspeak, which the Aesir used allowed the feat. Harry decided he'd have to learn that particular skill, if he could.

Harry took them to see one of the newer attractions. "Here we have a conclave of Forest Nymphs. In my home-world we had something similar. They were called Veela and were Air and Fire Elementals of a sort. They have a human form, much like the Veela did and are all female. When they conceive the offspring is always female. They have a certain skill called an Allure, which they use to attract mates. I would suggest caution and that you never venture here on your own." Harry was saying.

"So they usually go out looking for men?" Laura asked.

"Yes and no. Some men are foolish enough to go looking for them. They can let the men go, but usually want to protect their hiding spots, so they might decide to keep them. A good specimen could live out the rest of his days being used recreationally and passed around and never even care that he had a family, somewhere in the world." Harry cautioned again.

"How are you filling their needs then?" Clint asked. Loki just listened. He had come on the tour before, but they hadn't stopped here.

"We don't. Not yet anyway. They are reasonably new. In my world the Veela were thought of as a subspecies, but allowed to exist only in their own enclaves. In this world, on their planet, they were being stolen and sold into slavery, so we decided to offer them sanctuary. Here we may offer them the freedom they never had, either here or in my home world." Harry said.

"You'll find that most of our creatures were brought here peacefully. Some, who do not have the intelligence to understand were given safe havens that they cannot exit. The Nymphs cannot exit their enclosure yet, but will be given the option once they have acclimated. We do not hold intelligent creatures against their will. They know they have the option to leave and go home, and someone comes to speak to them every day to find out if they are still happy. The only requirement for living here being the ability to co-exist." Harry assured them.

They had been walking through the entrance while Harry spoke. When they were inside, Harry told them to wait in the designated viewing area. It worked like a one-way mirror, except from the other side it looked like a rock wall, while their view wasn't obstructed at all. They could see lush trees and a spring with little rivers running everywhere.

Harry left them in the viewing area and entered the 'Living area' as he called it. "Xera, are you there?" he called.

One of the trees seemed to groan as something started to move out of its trunk. At first one foot, and then the leg and then the rest of the body of a reasonably attractive female had extricated herself from the trunk of her tree. She had brownish red hair, with leaves of different colours woven into the braids like accessories. She wore a toga-like skirt that barely covered her assets and she was smiling at Harry with her almond coloured eyes focussed on him.

"Harry, you have come to visit!" she exclaimed. "Ladies, come greet our lord!" she said over her shoulder. More Nymphs started extricating themselves from their trees and hurried over to just behind Xera, where they stood and curtsied prettily. All of them were smiling and eying him hungrily. "Have you come to taste our fruit?" Xera asked, while a hint of her allure seeped through his mental shields.

"I've told you Xera, I'm spoken for." Harry informed her calmly. "And you still need to work on your allure. We cannot allow you into the general population if you cannot control yourselves." he warned, but with a smile on his face.

"Yes, you have told us that, but we do not mind, bring her along. The woman who holds your heart holds our allegiance. We would not take advantage of the lord of the land's hospitality and not offer him of our fruit." Xera said. There was a hint of something in her voice. Was it fear?

"Like I told you. This is an island paradise, completely hidden from our world. Very few know about it, so you are safe. And while I own it, I do not require rent or services. You may stay here as long as you want or go back to your world, if that is your wish. I am not your jailor or your landlord." Harry reminded her.

"Please, no!" she said urgently. "We do not wish to go back! We've lost so many of our sisters at the hands of monsters. Those you see here are the last of our people. We just wish to be of service, to make ourselves useful. We do not want you to tire of us and be rid of us." she finished in a whisper.

"Do not fear, ladies." came Natasha's voice from right behind Harry. She had been listening and heard the tone in the Nymph's voice. Some of the Nymphs looked up as if seeing her for the first time. "My Harry is a kind man, who comes from a world filled with magic and magical creatures. He's trying to create such a place on this island, where magic can flourish. His wish is not for service or servitude. He believes that all sentient beings have the same rights. He wants to see you happy and thrive. That is all you should strive for." she said.

"Even if that were true, my lady, if we are not of use to our lord, we will never feel secure. Please give us a task that we may fulfil. If we have something to occupy our time, which makes us invaluable, our minds would be put to rest." Xera said. She was the designated leader by virtue of her age as the eldest at two hundred and seventy-five years old. It was a shame as Nymphs could easily live thousands of years. They had almost been hunted to extinction. She had discussed things with the rest and found the only need they had was to stay and feel safe. For them to feel safe they must make themselves indispensable to the lord.

Natasha thought about it for a second. "I think I understand. You're lives have been difficult and you have not known the kindness that Harry offers." she started. "You are tree Nymphs, correct? Does that mean you have power over plants and plant-life?" she asked.

"That is correct. Once our trees are properly rooted in an area, we can exert a certain amount of influence on the plants in the land we live on." Xera confirmed.

Natasha smiled. "In that case, we might have a use for you. My future husband would have three uses for someone like you." She said. "Firstly, the island we live on is home to many creatures, as you know. Some of them have specific dietary requirements. It would be useful to have someone besides Logan, the man who cares for the creatures, to keep an eye on the vegetation and ensure that there is enough food to go around."

"That would not be a problem. My sisters and I would gladly help with that." Xera confirmed quickly.

"Good." Natasha said. "Secondly, we have greenhouses on the island, where magical plants are being cultivated. Would you be able to encourage growth in such plants?"

Xera frowned. "We may need to see about that. If they are magical, they may be resistant to our influence. You would have to show us where these 'green houses' are, so that we may examine the plants."

"A greenhouse is a glass building that is made for plants to grow and avoid bad weather, among other things, like climate and pest control." Harry supplied. "And before we can take you to them, you need to exert some control on your allure, because the greenhouses are close to where our people and friends are." he said.

"We will strive to control ourselves." Xera promised.

"We are expecting some guests in the next couple of days." Natasha offered. "A group of adolescents are coming to visit and if you can control yourselves around them, you should be able to come out and explore the island." She said while looking at Harry, who nodded.

"That's a good idea. If they can control themselves around the kids, then I can trust them with access to the rest of the island." Harry said, before smiling. "This is my future bride, Natasha. You've not really met yet, but you may follow her advice as if I gave it. We will never order you, only request."

"Unless it is a matter of urgency." Natasha put in.

Harry nodded and continued, "And you don't need to worry about saying no either. You have the same rights on this island as everyone else. If you feel someone is taking advantage, we are also who you come to, so we can put a stop to it."

"Thank you, my lord." Xera said. "And the third thing?" she asked.

"Call me Harry. We're going to be friends, I don't want you to bow to me either. On the island it's all about co-existence. As for the third thing, we need to test you for potions ingredients…" Harry began.

"What?!" Xera asked as she took a step back.

"Sorry, I meant to say things like a lock of hair, a small branch from your tree, things like that." Harry explained.

"We've not killed or maimed anything so far and we don't intend to start." Natasha added.

The Nymphs were still not certain what to think, but at least didn't look like they were going to try and run. "I'm really sorry for scaring you." Harry said.

Xera pulled herself together and said, "We'd still rather not leave. You've yet to give us a reason to mistrust you, but we've been hunted all our lives, so you'll have to excuse us our reaction." she said. "There is power in the air here. It feeds us in a way we've never experienced. The soil is rich and the water is clean. We could not wish for a better home. We would still prefer real sunlight, though. The sun you have in this cave is not insufficient, but it is less nourishing."

"I'll work on that." Harry promised. Then he suddenly had an idea. He looked up to the enchanted ceiling and concentrated on the enchantment when he had locked onto it, he raised a hand and channelled a bit of Intent into the existing enchantment. He really wanted the sun's light to be as real to the plant-life as possible. After a moment he felt the intent imbue itself in the enchantment and settle. "How is that?" he asked.

The nymphs all spread their arms as if they could measure the light with their skin. After a moment, Xera smiled and said, "That is much better. What did you do?"

"I've been working on my Aesir magic and tried making the light better suited to plant life." Harry explained.

Xera's smile faded, "You have Aesir magic?"

"Sure. Odin taught me himself. He's actually a very good teacher." Harry replied.

"Odin also adopted him," Natasha said with a smirk. "Because of how generous Harry always is, he ended up helping them a lot and even saved the Queen's life."

Xera was shocked, "You're a prince of Asgard?!" Then she went down on one knee, followed closely by the other Nymphs. "Your highness, please forgive us, we did not know."

"Oh, come on!" Harry said. Then he looked at Natasha, "Why did you have to tell them that? Now they'll never stop the genuflections and niceties. I was hoping we'd become friends." He complained.

"Oh, stop whining." Natasha said. Then she turned to the Nymphs. "Please don't kneel before him. He's never liked things like that. Above all else, he just wants to be seen as Harry." she said.

"Are you certain? We do not wish to offend the prin…" she stopped as Harry gave her a hard look, "We do not wish to offend Harry." she corrected herself.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Harry said as he walked up to the Nymph and offered her a hand up, which she reluctantly took. Then, to help them calm down, Harry decided to do something nice for them. He stood back a bit and disapparated, only to return a moment later with three slabs of chocolate. Only the best would do for some of his desserts, so he always had some on hand.

"Here," he said, opening the first bar so that they could see how it was done and broke a piece off for Xera, offering it to her.

"What is it?" Xera asked. She was still shocked at his disappearance and reappearance. The look on Lady Natasha's face seemed to indicate it was something he did regularly.

"You've never heard of chocolate?" Natasha asked with a smirk on her lips. Harry might just have done exactly what was necessary. "It's a treat. You eat it." she said.

Xera carefully took the piece from Harry and sniffed at it. Her eyes grew wide at the rich, sweet aroma and bit a tiny piece off. As she chewed, her eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned. It sounded like something that belonged behind closed doors. "This is heavenly!" she exclaimed as she opened her eyes and looked at the chocolate still in her hand.

"It's yours," Harry said holding the rest out to her.

Xera took the chocolate and thanked him. "You truly are a generous man, Lord Harry. This is certainly the food of the gods!"

"Wait until you taste ice-cream." Harry smirked. He decided to let the title go for now. Hopefully with time the Nymphs will treat him like a person.

"You are in a world with many different cultures. Once you have acclimated, we'll be introducing you to more and more kinds of food and technology." Natasha said. "We want you happy, if you're going to help us."

"We look forward to being of service." Xera said. Then she smirked and said to Natasha with a wink, "Our offer remains open. Please feel free to come visit whenever either of you want to taste of our fruit."

Natasha smiled and replied, "Watch yourselves, ladies. I don't share." Her smile was only slightly predatory.

"We will convince you yet." Xera said. Then she turned around, not waiting for a reply, to go find the chocolate, which had disappeared into the forest-like enclosure with the rest of the Nymphs.

Natasha listened to the moans of pleasure and turned to Harry. "Why are they reacting that way to the chocolate? Is it enchanted?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "Actually, it's just normal chocolate. It's good, but not enchanted." he said. "The thing is, I heard a story once that described Dryad reactions to sweets. If you didn't know it, Dryads are a kind of tree spirit, very much like these Nymphs. Chances are that they are the same creature, just that they were named differently in this reality."

Natasha smiled at him. "You just wanted to hear their reactions. The fact that they will be begging you for sweets from now on will just be a bonus." she said.

"I was thinking of fruit-flavoured hard candy." Harry said as he dug in a pocket and removed a sweet from there. "I just so happen to have an enchantment in one of my pockets to always have one of these in there." he said with a smile.

Natasha swiped the sweet and popped it into her mouth as they walked back to the stairs leading to the viewing area. "This is good." Natasha said.

The moment they entered the viewing area again, the children were on Harry, asking for sweets. Harry just chuckled and used a bit of prestidigitation to make it look like he pulled a sweet from behind their ears. The children were always so happy to see a bit of personal magic like that. Harry wouldn't spoil it for them by explaining that it's just a trick and no magic was involved.

The rest of the tour went off without a hitch. As they were flying back to the beach, Loki asked, "Why did you enter the Nymph enclosure today? Last time you just pointed it out."

"They were still new and had asked for a couple of days, without company, to have their roots settle in. I had to bring their trees after all." Harry explained.

"Fair enough." Loki conceded. Then he smirked and said, "If I were you, I'd make certain I find them a viable consort or twelve."

"Why is that?" Natasha responded before Harry could.

Loki's smile grew wider, "While I'm certain my brother was only trying to take care of the creatures of his realm, he might have forgotten that he was working with magical creatures. With the amount of his personal magic running through the island and suffusing all that lives here, the Nymphs will be drawn to him like no other."

At Natasha's frown, he continued, "I don't think Harry is the type of man who would cheat on his chosen, but if the Nymphs aren't supplied with a virile caretaker, they may very well start trying to actively seduce him. Harry has very strong mental shields, but if a conclave of Nymphs all focus their will on the task, I don't believe there is a man alive that could resist them."

Natasha's frown deepened, until Harry hugged her and said, "Loki is underestimating me again. I was already able to control myself when I went to meet with them the first time. So was Logan, actually. They will have more control here and if my knowledge of Veela match up with these Nymphs, the magic in the air might drive them to wanting to spend time around me, but it will also help them focus their own powers. Any children they have will also be more powerful than the last generation, now that they are actually living on magical land."

Natasha seemed to relax into his arms for a moment, before looking at Harry and saying with a smile, "And there we have the solution. Logan is probably to only man that has the energy to keep up with an entire conclave of Nymphs. Probably also the only man alive that will live as long as they are capable of."

Harry and Loki smirked, before Harry replied, "Logan would make a fine father, I just worry for any suitors for his children. If my guess is right, he'll be one of those over-protective types." Harry put in. "Not to mention the nature of Nymphs." Harry finished.

"At first he'll be happy, but then, once his daughters come of age, he'll never forgive you." Loki laughed.

"That's why we'll explain the situation to him first and Harry will put a spell on him to prevent unwanted procreation if he agrees." Natasha said. "All else fails, Harry could always make your mother's day and take you to the Nymphs for a day or two. When they all become pregnant, I doubt she'll be complaining. We'll just have some trouble keeping her from the mothers of her future grandchildren." She whispered with a wicked smile at Loki, trying to keep part of their conversation from the kids. Not that she needed to worry, the kids were enjoying the flight too much to really pay attention.

Loki had paled at the idea before smiling at Harry. "Your future wife will make a fine addition to the family. Once you start producing children, I will ensure to educate them on what you and she cannot teach them. We have traditions to uphold after all. My tradition of trickery and yours as the heir of a Marauder." Then he turned to Natasha, "And I suspect you're right. Mother might very well decide to spend some time here every day, should that happen. Fortunately I also know how to prevent certain unwanted circumstances."

"When we decide to have children, we'll let them decide what to do with their lives. We won't be setting them down a path they didn't choose for themselves." Harry warned. "If you feel the need to teach children your ways, why don't you just find a girl and make some children of your own?"

Loki's face went blank before he said, "That is not something I wish to discuss." Then he flew off. Darcy who had been listening with half an ear, while having a conversation Laura and Clint from her broom, frowned before excusing herself and going after him.

When they arrived back at the houses, Clint decided it would be best for routine if they went home for the night, so the kids would wake up in their own beds on Monday morning.

After they left, Odin and Frigga said their farewells as well.

"We will be in contact about your engagement party. Hopefully Heimdall has not told anyone yet. News like this would be all over Asgard in less than an hour." Frigga said as she hugged first Harry and then Natasha. "Do take care of him, dear, and don't be afraid to come and visit. I'm certain Harry wouldn't be so cruel as to keep me from getting to spend some time with my future daughter."

"I'm sure you're right," Natasha smiled. "We'll have to make an appointment to take you shopping. Maybe we can even go look into some bridal stores."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not thinking of a short engagement." Natasha said. "I was just thinking Frigga and I could go shopping and I could show her the traditions we have here. That way she can tell me of the differences and we can be prepared."

"Oh, that's okay then." Harry said with a sigh, relieved.

"Of course, we'll need transport to Paris and your credit card." Natasha finished.

Harry smirked and said, "I'm sure something can be arranged." Then he turned to Odin, who grabbed him in a one armed hug. "I'd say have a safe trip home, but you don't even need to worry about transit times anymore, do you?" he joked.

"Indeed. You seem to have turned even the bifrost into a long trip. Of course, you'd need Heimdall's eyes to be able to do what he does." Odin smiled. "Be safe, and come and visit. You know Frigga will be in contact for our weekly meal, if it doesn't become more often now."

"Of course we will." Natasha put in as she stepped in and hugged Odin. "And you are always welcome here. Did Harry give you a portkey to your house?"

"He has." Odin responded. "We might come visit here, but we'll most likely call on you first. With Harry's permission, we might make this our official home away from Asgard." Odin then looked over at Frigga, "What say you, my Queen? When Thor ascends the throne, could we spend more time here?"

Frigga smiled and hugged Odin, "That is a wonderful idea! We'd have to prepare for it so you can spend your Odinsleep here as well. We could not hope for a safer location for you, after all."

Odin nodded and looked thoughtful for a second, "Come to think of it, I'm not feeling the need to go into the Odinsleep. I'm almost certain it should be upon me in the next couple of weeks, but I'm not feeling the weariness that usually befalls me."

"Perhaps it is one of the side-effects of spending time on the island?" Harry offered. "The air is saturated with magic and the water in the hot spring is enchanted to relieve stress and refresh you."

Odin thought about it for a second before nodding, "Perhaps it is so, but I will still need to enter the Odinsleep to replenish my energy. It would be wonderful to no longer need to do so one day." he said before looking at his eldest, where he was off in deep discussion with Jane, "Thor is young still and won't need to start considering resting to gather his power for a couple thousand years yet and with him on the throne, I won't need to expend so much energy."

Harry was shocked for a second, "Are you sure? I mean, you're more than welcome, but you're used to having so much more, with servants, guards and feasts. My island is humble by comparison."

Odin chuckled light-heartedly. "You will find that when you experience the sameness of a situation for many years, a change of routine is always appreciated."

Frigga agreed, "I was not always a queen, you know. My aspects would be served much more easily here, where I can focus on being a wife and mother first and queen second. Perhaps one day soon I could be around to look after my grandchildren?"

Harry smiled at the idea that the King and Queen of Asgard would prefer a more simple life after everything they had lived through. Natasha smiled and hugged him tightly, while Harry turned a portal into existence for them to go home. He was learning to do it with one hand, but had not mastered it yet, so he used both hands for safety's sake. He smiled indulgently at Frigga. He would never deny her the chance to meet her grandchildren. He was just glad they didn't need to rush into that.

Frigga and Odin left on their own, while Harry promised to send their sons along, once they found Loki and Thor was done with his conversation with Jane. Natasha seemed to have an idea what they were talking about, but Harry didn't press. He was more worried about where Loki and Darcy had disappeared off to. Erik was sitting with Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Sif at the Bar, none of which looked ready to leave. Tony had taken the once off invitation and started entering the Bar at will. Harry decided to let it go for now.

Apparently Erik was interested in runes and how they worked. Tony was explaining while he drew on a piece of paper, indicating the lines and explaining the intent behind the parts of each rune. Everyone seemed to be following the conversation. Harry was impressed with Sif. He had thought her more the physical sort. Not the cerebral.

Looking around, he saw Thor trying to convince Jane of something while she stood with crossed arms. Whatever they were discussing, she seemed to be winning. "I'm going to go look for Loki. Want to come with?" Harry asked Natasha.

Natasha agreed and soon they were on their way on one of Harry's brooms. Natasha may have her own now, but she liked to fly with Harry. Harry concentrated for a moment on the energies he felt on the island and found the one he was looking for. He had discovered that, through his connection with the island he could feel the different magics of the inhabitants. Through all of the magics he had invested on the island, he'd not be surprised if the island became aware at some point. As is was, he could pick up on Loki's magic and he did not like where the feeling came from.

He swore when he found Loki and sped off. He did not respond to Natasha's question as she'd soon know. When they landed in front of the enclosure, Natasha's eyes got a hard cast to them. She nodded at him, and activated her battle glove, which appeared on her hand with a touch to her bracelet.

When they appeared in the viewing area, it was to find a frustrated looking Loki and Darcy just outside the viewing area. It seemed like Loki was trying to find the exit, without success. The Nymphs of the enclosure were sitting by their trees, calmly watching. Some even had smirks on their faces.

"How would you like to handle this?" Natasha asked. "At least it doesn't seem like he was trying to take advantage of them, but I still don't like the fact that someone could simply come here with them unable to leave." she scowled.

"We don't normally have to worry about that. With guests around and the obvious temptation that the Nymphs pose, however, I think I'll have to come up with something." Harry said. "Even a good man can be tempted and turned from his own family. As for Loki, he should have known better and I think I have an idea for how to sort him out." He'd have to enchant the entrance of the enclosure with what he was about to do, but it would at least protect the Nymphs from unwanted attentions.

Harry lifted his hand and, as subtly as he could started layering a charm on Loki. Loki was distracted trying to see the exit of the enclosure and had no idea that anyone was just on the other side of the barrier, watching him. So he didn't feel the magic taking effect until it was too late and Harry had locked it into place. "Damn it, Harry!" Loki exclaimed, his voice several octaves higher than normal. "We've been stuck in here for an hour and you decide now is a good time to trick me?!"

Harry stepped into the enclosure and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. When I noticed you were missing I came immediately and you've got only yourself to blame for your predicament." When Darcy came up to him and thanked him for coming for them, he just smiled at her and whispered the secret in her ear. She immediately perked up and walked into the hidden viewing area, before returning with a smirk on her face, not wanting to miss the conversation to follow.

"We only came to visit your Nymphs. We had no ill intent and Darcy wanted to see if the allure would work on her." Loki explained.

"I don't care for your reasoning." Harry said harshly. "Xera and her people are my guests and under my protection. You should have discussed coming to visit them with me first." Harry had a hard look in his eye, something Loki had hoped to never see directed at him again.

Xera approached and said, "I'm sorry, my Lord, but Prince Loki treated us with respect. They were only here for a couple of minutes before they noticed they were stuck here."

"You have nothing to apologise for Xera." Harry said, his features softening, before he turned back to his brother, "I am just disappointed in my brother. He knows how much I care for all those living on my island and should have known better. If you were unable to control your allure, or he was a lesser man with less control, he could have done things and damaged a lot of relationships in the process, including his own burgeoning one."

Loki looked shocked for a second. He had not considered that. Harry had told everyone that every sentient life form on the island was considered equal. Yet he had not considered the consequences of what might have happened should the very magical populace of the island affect the guests or visa-versa. He could potentially have cost Harry some of his friends or allies. He should have known that Harry protected his friendships jealously.

Loki took a step back from Harry, before bowing deeply. "I apologise for my conduct. It is as you say, I should have known better and will strive to respect your authority, especially here where your people live."

This time it was Harry's turn to be shocked. Loki had never acted like this. He realised that Loki must know some of his drive to protect his people, some of his experiences with loss, but had never seen him show so much respect or apologising so honestly. Harry could tell he was sincere too, so he pulled himself together and said, "Thank you for understanding. Xera and her people are new to the island, but they have all the rights that we have. We must protect each other from unwanted influence. I was just worried. I, too, apologise for my harsh reaction." Harry said with a smaller bow to Loki. Then he turned to Xera, "You are also allowed any friends that you want, but would you mind if we control your introduction to people, just until you know how things work here?"

Xera nodded, finding she liked the way Harry considered their feelings and rights. He didn't seem to be lying when he promised them protection and equality. He had just yelled at his own brother, in their defence, no less. None of the Nymphs said anything, but their communal respect for him grew exponentially.

Loki nodded and then smiled, before asking, "Any chance you can remove the charm you have on me? I seem to find it impossible to dispel by my normal means."

Harry smirked then. "I'm sorry, brother dear. The charm on you has been locked in place for the next month. I'm not certain I could remove it." Harry said, while trying to control his smile. "You could always ask our father to attempt removing it?"

Loki looked at him open-mouthed, before coming to his senses. He had almost admitted being out-tricked. "You are aware that you have inconvenienced not only me, right?" he said with an upturned eyebrow, nodding his head to Darcy.

Darcy was still looking at Loki with a certain look of interest in her eyes. "I don't know," she said, "you make a good looking girl. Maybe we could explore this. You could learn some tricks no man ever knew." Then she got a gleam in her eye, "Or Harry could do the same for me. I've always wanted to know what being on the giving side would be like."

Harry started to respond affirmatively, but Loki interrupted him, "Let's discuss that later." he said to Darcy, before moving to where he knew the exit must be. "Anyone care to tell me how to get out of this room?" As he asked it, he layered an illusion on himself to hide the fact that he was now a, reasonably well endowed, woman.

Darcy walked up behind Loki and ruined the illusion by cupping his… her breasts. "Nice!" she said, "These are well done. Doesn't feel fake at all!"

"That's because they're not." Harry said. "The spell I used actually changes people into what they would be if they were the opposite sex. It doesn't always work so well, as you can imagine, since not everybody looks good as the opposite sex."

"I'd still like to try it, but only if I don't have to stay in the shape for a month." Darcy said.

"I could cast it on you for a shorter period of time, but once a time limit is set, it can't be undone." Harry lied easily. He wasn't going to tell Loki he could undo it whenever he wants to after all. Where would be the fun in that?

"So you chose to lock me in this form for a month?" Loki objected.

"Look on the bright side," Harry said, "I could have put a nullification field up that would make it impossible for you to make any illusions for the duration. Still might."

When Loki's face blanked, he knew he had won that round, so he smirked and led him out of the enclosure after saying goodbye to the Nymphs. Before they left, Harry took a couple of minutes to add a spell to the enclosure to make any uninvited male that enters it into a female for a month. That should be interesting, if the kids decide to play around where they don't belong. He made doubly sure to exclude Logan from the magic of this particular enchantment. He did not want to meet the woman that he might become.

They were soon back at the Bar. When they landed, Harry surreptitiously dispelled Loki's glamour, much to Harrys' friends' enjoyment. Thor was not very talkative and as soon as Harry was settled and had a soda in hand, he was approached by Jane. "Hey Harry. Listen, I'm thinking it's time for us to go." she said.

"Speak for yourself," Darcy put in, "I'm staying as long as I'm allowed!"

"Have you found someone who will pay your rent and student loans?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"She may have." Loki put in. He wanted to spend more time with this girl. She was quite refreshing to be around and she'd never be allowed on Asgard, so making her comfortable on the island where he could see himself visiting might be useful.

"Hold on there, lover-boy! Or it that lover-girl?" Darcy asked, "You knew what this was going in. I'm nobody's kept woman. I like my independence, thank you very much."

Loki smirked, "Exactly. If I were to employ you in your role as a practitioner of the political sciences, would that not be considered gainful employment?"

Darcy had a look of consideration on her face, before she replied, "Sorry Loki. I like my job with Jane way too much." When Loki's face fell, she said, "But don't worry, I'll come back as often as your brother allows. Maybe weekends?" she asked looking at Harry.

"We'll have to discuss it." Natasha said for him. "This island isn't just a weekend getaway and sanctuary. We have a business running from here as well."

"Surely, we can arrange for a mirror for her at least? And I'm certain I could keep her safe should she decide to come visit?" Loki asked.

"We'll have to discuss it." Harry said finally. "I'm sure you ladies will see each other again." He finished with a smirk.

Loki scowled at him, but let it go. "It _is_ your island." was all he said.

"How about this next week?" Darcy asked. "I could help with the tours and chaperoning the kids…"

That was actually a good idea, Harry thought. Darcy was a likable sort and he could see her getting along with the kids. Her no-nonsense attitude would probably earn her some respect with the kids too. "I actually hadn't thought of that." he said turning to Natasha, "What do you think?"

Natasha looked at Darcy for a moment, before asking, "What about your work with Jane? I thought that was your reason for not taking Loki's offer."

"They'll be studying the results from their tests on the Convergence for months. I'll have very little to contribute with that. It's actually one of the best parts of the job. I've got a lot of down time while they do their research." Darcy said. "Besides, having worked for the man who tried to take over the world does not look good on your CV." she shrugged.

"Will it always come back to that?" Loki whined.

"Yes." Came the unanimous response from everyone in earshot.

Even Jarvis had added his own voice, before saying, "We do have plans to setup an IRDR with a PMG in Asgard. Perhaps Prince Loki can stay in touch with Miss Darcy that way?"

"Hold on," Bruce interjected, "You're setting up a cellular and data connection in Asgard. Aren't you worried about the things they might see on the internet?"

"Are you worried about porn?" Tony asked with a smirk. Bruce nodded. "Don't worry. All the data running through our IRDR system is running through a cluster of servers that filters out things that could be considered unwholesome. It was actually necessary, because some countries have laws against some things and we have to abide by at least them, so that the governments don't have reason to take or destroy the hardware." he explained.

"Why haven't I heard about this?" Harry asked. Tony hadn't even told him.

"It's not something you have to worry about. I take care of small details all the time. I don't discuss every little thing I do after all." Tony shrugged. "Did you want to know about the cup holder I intend on putting in the flying car you and I will make one day?"

"I suppose you have a point." Harry conceded.

"Besides, this is my field. I do the extra things I can, much like you do on this island. I don't know everything about this place and I don't need to because I know you have that covered." Tony continued. "We make suggestions and come up with solutions together, while we each focus on our own parts of the whole." he finished.

"I said, I get it." Harry smiled. Then he turned to Darcy, "As for your idea, you do realise that you will have to sign an employment Contract, even if it is a short term one."

"What's the difference between that one and the one I've signed already?" Darcy asked.

"We've not told you everything we do. Once you've signed the employment Contract, you will be allowed to know more about what we do. It has the added benefit of allowing you access to certain things which can only be found at Potter Innovations at this stage." Harry explained. "Who knows, once you know more, you might end up deciding to stay part of the team."

"Wow, you're just throwing the carrots at her!" Tony said. "What happened to the stick?" he asked with a smile.

"She's a friend. The stick is reserved for people we've not had the time to get to know." Harry said simply.

"I think you enjoy the way she keeps putting Loki in his place." Natasha offered.

Harry smirked. "I will neither confirm nor deny that statement." He then turned to Jane, "When your research is done, please contact me. Tony and I have plans to move into space-exploration at some point, if you're interested. We could use one of the world's leading astrophysicists, and the world's foremost astronomer. " As he said this, he turned a portal into being to Jane's apartment. "Imagine where we could go…"

Jane instantly understood. "I think I might like that. Thank you." Then she stepped through the portal.

Erik walked up to Harry and shook his hand. "Thank you very much for this week away. It was good to experience the other side of magic. I don't think I've felt quite this alive and aware since New York." Then he frowned, "You didn't do anything did you?" he asked Harry.

"I may have cast a couple of general healing and cleansing spells in your direction at some point. Your friends were worried about your behaviour of late." Harry said. "Do you feel the need to take off your pants so that you can think?"

"Now that you mention it," Erik said as he cocked his head to the side, "No, I don't."

Harry smiled, "Well, let me know if that should change. We can always arrange a visit, either here or where you are."

Erik smiled back before nodding and walking through the portal. When Darcy didn't look like she was going to move, Harry closed the portal.

Harry locked eyes with Thor and when he saw the look on his face, he turned to Natasha. Before he could say anything, Natasha said, "Go. He needs to talk and he probably won't want extra company."

Harry thanked her and walked off indicating for Thor and Loki to follow him. As they walked away, three bottles came flying over from the Bar and Harry shrunk and pocketed them.

Tony looked up at that. "You know, we should really consider the uses of shrinking things. I'm almost certain there's a market for it. Imagine having a supercomputer in your pocket, no matter where you go." This statement led to a whole other conversation about the uses and complications of magic in everyday life. This conversation was one often heard in the company of the Avengers these days and served as the sounding board for future ideas that might be implemented by Potter Innovations. Jarvis took notes to send to Harry later, as he often did. Jarvis really liked Harry, and the fact that he had supported Jarvis with his own sentience, right from the beginning didn't hurt.

Halfway through the chat, both of the brothers had become melancholy and started bemoaning their lots in life. Harry had quickly put an end to it by telling them some of his own past and telling them how the bad experiences taught him valuable lessons and skills. Hate the Dursleys as he might, he always had a story of how his life was worse, to mute other people's complaints. He had almost thanked them in his head on a number of occasions. Almost.

Thor had been bemoaning losing the love of his life. Her offer of friendship was the cherry on top. Harry let Thor speak and watched him shed a couple of tears. When he was out of steam, he didn't feel better, but he was on the way.

Next Harry broached the subject of children with Loki. At first Loki refused to talk about it so Harry started taunting him, to get his ire up until he finally lost it and exclaimed, "I don't want my monstrous children infecting the world, okay?!" Loki seemed to crumple in on himself after the statement. "I always thought having children would mend some of the rift with our father, but when I found out about my origins, I realised my children would be monsters like I was."

This explained so much. Loki wanted to fix his relationship with Odin and always held out hope that there was a solution. When he found out he was adopted, it pushed him in the other direction, seeing it as a complete rejection, his last hope dashed.

Thor vehemently proclaimed that any nieces and nephews he got would be family and anyone that called them monsters would have to answer to him. Thor was an honest person, and it seemed that Loki's problem was changing his priorities somewhat. He was still in pain, but he could handle that in his own time. His brother took precedence.

After that, Harry had gotten them proper drunk while telling Loki that any children he had would have the royal blood, and probably have their father or mother's build, so he didn't need to worry about monsters. Loki was relieved and started relaxing. That's when the alcohol started kicking in and he was soon knocked out.

It was a couple of hours later that the drunk brothers walked back into the Bar area. Some of the people had decided to go to bed, but Tony and Natasha were still at the bar, while Darcy relaxed in the hot spring with her back to them (she may have decided to bathe in the nude). Thor was carrying a drunkenly passed out Loki, while Harry walked behind them. He had refused to use a sobering charm on either of them, saying that they both deserved it for their stupidity.

They all had a night cap and went to bed. Harry was excited. The institute's children were arriving the next day.


	37. Chapter 37

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Monday morning arrived and Harry sent Thor and Loki back to Asgard, right after breakfast. Loki had protested, but Harry refused to listen and sent him through the portal with a push of his magic. Loki was not happy, but was refused his payback because the portal had closed while he was picking himself up. Harry was looking forward to hearing about the reaction to Loki being trapped as a woman.

Tony and Pepper had left earlier in the morning. Apparently there was a lot of work to do. Bruce left with them, saying that he needed to focus on his work as well. He was hoping to finish his own mastery in the next month or two and apparently he was going to start working on a Felix Felicis potion. If he was successful, he'd literally be the first person on this planet to brew liquid luck.

Next he went looking for Logan. It was simple enough for him to find him. He let his magic out and apparated directly to where he sensed the man. He tended to fly around the island instead of apparating, but felt like getting his day started quickly. He'd been on vacation too long. He was itching to get started. Natasha just smiled at him, having been brought along by her ring. Apparently she no longer needed to be in contact with him for some things.

Spotting Logan, Harry greeted him, "Good morning, Logan! How are things going this morning?"

Logan looked up from where he was shovelling some dragon manure into a floating crate. Harry had set it up for him. Logan scooped the last shovel-full into the crate and put the shovel into a holder for it on the side. Once the shovel was in place the crate took off and started floating to a greenhouse where Logan had gone to fetch it. There it would go into the greenhouse, to a storage shed which kept everything in stasis. That kept the smell down and the manure ready.

Finally Logan replied, "Fine. You ready to go get the kids?"

Harry smiled excitedly, "Oh, I'm ready. We've even got a couple of surprises ready for them. Were you able to set up everything at the camp site?"

Logan smirked. "Everything is ready on my side." he said.

Harry smirked and said, "Let's go then. You want to clean up first?"

Logan looked down at himself and realised he could do with a wash. He looked up at Harry and before he could ask, he felt the magic running over him and found himself to be completely clean. Even his clothes seemed freshly washed. "Thanks." was all he said before he walked up to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Natasha did likewise. She didn't need to, of course, but that didn't matter, did it?

They soon found themselves on the porch of the institute and Logan walked in uninvited, as was his way. Harry and Natasha followed him in and found the entrance hall overflowing with people. Some were sitting and chatting while others waited in silence. Harry had never seen so many people at the institute at one time. Apparently word had gotten around the X-men about where the kids were going. Most of them had met Harry when he was at the institute. Some of them even had a couple of items he had made.

Harry looked at the group for a second, before he laughed, "Okay, okay. I guess I should have expected this. Professor, is everybody ready?"

Professor Xavier moved to Harry and shook his hand. "Good morning, Harry. I believe we are waiting for a couple more people."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"A few late risers and one guest, which I would like for you to speak with before we leave." Xavier said. He was not making eye contact.

"What did you do?" Harry asked dangerously, while he looked at Xavier through narrowed eyes.

Before Xavier could reply, Harry heard the sound of Logan's claws coming out. He turned around to see Logan holding an old man against the wall with his claws millimetres from his throat. "What have you done, Chuck?" Logan asked over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the man.

"The fact that he is here at all should tell you something." Xavier said.

"Yes, that you let him in on the secret. How are you going to keep the children safe if you cannot keep him away?" Logan growled.

"He does not know the secret. He contacted me via other means. We picked him up and he signed a Contract stating that he will keep our secrets or lose the memories." Xavier said. He turned to Harry, "Thanks for leaving one of those with us. It is good to know we can reach out like this."

Harry did not know this person, but he recognised the face. "Erik Lehnsherr, real name Max Eisenhardt, otherwise known as Magneto." He saw the shock on the man's face as he looked between Harry and Logan. "Yes, that's right. I know a lot about you, and your power no longer affects Logan. Can't have my friends vulnerable to a sociopath."

The old man looked him in the eye then, "Call me Erik. Could you call off the ruffian?"

"Logan, if you would? I've got him." Harry said. Logan let him go, but Erik was still pinned to the wall. As Harry stepped up to him, Erik was lifted ever so slightly into the air. His arms and legs straightened and stuck to the side of his body. "Logan is not a ruffian. That would indicate that he is a violent criminal. He might be a bit wild and overprotective, but he's never been a criminal. Not really."

"You on the other hand," Natasha put in, as she stepped out from behind Harry, "are wanted in many different countries for, among other crimes, attempted extermination of the human race." As she said this she pulled out a gun and pointed it right at his head. "You are wanted dead or alive. Preferably dead."

Harry smirked and let the old man go. He landed on his feet and lifted a hand, trying to remove the gun from Natasha's hand. "I'm afraid I've had to temporarily bind your power." Harry said. He had actually just layered a charm on him to stop magnetic waves from leaving his body. Knowing how his power worked was very useful to prepare. Harry had many plans for other would-be evil master-minds. "I'd warn you against attempting to hurt my fiancé, as it would be detrimental to your health." At this, Natasha cocked the gun, as if daring the man to try.

Erik lifted both his hands in the universal sign of giving up and being unarmed. "I would not hurt anyone here, not now when I need your help. I'm assuming you are the reason I could not remember the location of the mansion?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded and asked, "What do you want?" It wasn't unfriendly per se, but it wasn't an open invitation of friendship either.

"Could we perhaps discuss this where there isn't a whole generation of mutants listening to our conversation?" Erik asked.

Harry considered it and looked at Xavier. "You are in control?" he asked.

"I am not in his mind." he said. "We used to be comrades. I try to respect his privacy, especially since he came here willingly and signed the Contract."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "So you indiscriminately enter everybody else's minds without invitation, but one of the worst criminals on the planet, you respect? Your priorities are skewed."

Erik actually chuckled. "You are not wrong." he said to Harry. "He should keep his mind out of his follower's minds and actively attack his enemies, but he has a moral standpoint that I could never understand."

"I do not enter people's minds indiscriminately," Xavier finally said, "I will speak to people in their minds, sometimes listen to surface thoughts, but only in dire situations will I enter someone's mind and go through their private memories." He did not look happy, but he could not refute that he had once attempted to enter Harry's mind without permission.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. He had not known that. It sounded very similar to his own standpoint. "I can at least say that I understand that point of view. I feel the same about entering people's minds without permission at least. Perhaps your power is different enough that you can separate the private parts of the mind from the surface, but for me, everything is private." he said. "Okay, let's continue as planned," he said and then turned to Erik, "but if you step one foot out of line, I'll make sure you never have access to your powers again. One way or another." He said as he nodded to Natasha, who hesitated only for a moment, before stowing her gun. She activated her battle glove in full view, just in case. The message was clearly received.

The kids had been enjoying the show, especially the older ones who had seen Magneto in action in the past. Seeing him helpless against one of their strongest protectors put a couple of the younger ones at ease as well. Harry stepped back and turned a portal into being, right next to the front door. It lead to the beach, right by the houses. "Okay kiddos, go on through with Wolverine. He knows where you need to go and is in charge of the camping trip. Your teachers will follow when we have finished our business with the 'Guest'."

Logan walked to the portal and started letting the kids go through. "We've got everything you need on location. Unless you have special needs, you take only a change of clothing, swimming gear and your necessities." Logan wasn't stopping them from taking anything else, but didn't tell them about the hike he had planned before they got to the campsite. Those who packed too heavily would regret it.

Once the kids were through, Harry turned to Xavier and held out his hand. "Contract." he said. No matter what Xavier said, Harry would not let this man onto his island without checking that the information was secure. Xavier must have expected it, because he produced the Contract and handed it over. Harry took it and looked at it. Then he scanned it to ensure the magic was correct and nothing was tampered with. Everything seemed in order. "Okay. Go on through." He said as he pointed at the portal and made the Contract disappear to his own secure storage. The X-Men went through followed by Erik and then Harry.

When Harry stepped through it was to see all the kids standing in front of Logan. He was giving a speech on the rules of the island. Harry didn't know what those rules were, but he trusted Logan to handle it. He led the professor and guests to the Bar area, where he spelled the professor's wheelchair to lift to the appropriate height. Harry poured a couple of sodas for the guests and even offered Erik a Butterbeer, who looked at it strangely.

"Why are you being so accepting, suddenly? Simply because I signed a Contract?" Erik scoffed.

Harry smirked and carried on pouring drinks for the many adult guests. He was currently pouring a large coke for Hank McCoy, or Beast. Harry had always liked him quite a bit. The man was a well-spoken gentleman with a sharp mind and the fact that he looked like a monster, before Harry outfitted him with an illusion inducing wristband, made it all the more impressive. He was privately hoping to introduce him to Bruce. 'Oh, the things those two would be capable of together…' The thought excited him, tremendously.

Instead, Natasha answered Erik. She was standing in the bar area with Harry. "That was no mere Contract. That was magically binding." She looked at Xavier, "You didn't tell him?"

Xavier smiled, contentedly drinking his cup of tea. Harry always made the best. "I gave my word to keep Harry's secrets. I would not allow this information into the wrong hands, not after everything Harry has done for Mutant kind."

Harry spoke up at this, "I've not done that much. I simply look out for the kids."

Xavier shook his head and looked at Natasha, "Is he always like that?"

"Playing down his own achievements?" Natasha asked. When Xavier nodded she said, "Yes. He doesn't want credit for doing what he believes to be right. What he believes any good person would do, given the opportunity."

Xavier rolled his eyes, "He does know that he's wrong, right?"

"No, but I prefer him optimistic." Natasha shrugged as she stepped to him and hugged him from the side as he continued pouring drinks.

"We all do." Ororo said from the other side of the bar, sipping on a virgin margarita. "And may I offer you congratulations? I see that you have acquired new jewellery." She smiled warmly as she said this, indicating the engagement ring.

"You may." Harry said as he returned the hug. "It only happened this past weekend." He kissed his girl before he continued pouring drinks. Scott took a tall glass of beer from the Tap.

There were suddenly many voices congratulating them. They thanked everyone graciously and then Harry turned to Marie. "What can I get you?"

Marie had not expected to be asked. While she was no longer a student, she had been worried she would be excluded from the trip. She was still staying at the institute after all. She was hoping to become an instructor, but she was too young for alcohol, just yet. "Anything is fine." she said.

Harry looked at her and thought he understood her conundrum. Surrounded by elders she respected and not wanting the attention on herself, she wouldn't be comfortable just yet, especially coming from America where the drinking age is twenty-one. He smirked and set about making her an appletini. When he placed the finished product in front of her she seemed shocked.

Harry waved a hand and made it so nobody but Marie, Natasha and himself could hear. "I hear you are turning nineteen this year. In England the drinking age is eighteen. On my island, I make the rules. That first one is alcoholic. Any other ones I make for you will be non-alcoholic, but nobody needs to know that, right?" he said with a wink before cancelling the privacy spell and continuing.

Marie smiled and took the drink in hand, before taking a sip and sighing. It was one of the most delicious things she had ever tasted. Harry was good at bartending. Maybe he could teach her a thing or two. It was too bad he had Natasha already… Her thoughts started wondering.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Xavier asked. "She is underage."

"In America, maybe." Harry scoffed.

"Where are we?" Erik asked. He had not missed the exchange and the fact that Harry clearly spoke, but he couldn't make out his words. "And what does a magical Contract do?"

"Exactly what it said." Xavier said. "You did read it, after all."

"That part about losing the memories? I thought that was you taking a more vested interest in protecting your students." Erik said. "You mean to say that the Contract itself has made it so that if I try to tell anyone about your school being hidden or any of Mr. Potter's secrets, the memories will simply vanish by magic?" he asked astonished. Oh, what he could do with someone with these gifts.

"Exactly." Xavier said. "And stop planning to use this somehow." he warned.

"Are you playing up here again?" Erik asked putting a finger to his temple.

"No, I simply know you well, old friend." Xavier smiled serenely. He was almost certain that Erik had other plans and thought that blocking his mind with his helmet would protect his memories once he left the institute.

"Okay, now that everyone has something to drink and we've all confirmed that nothing is getting out after we turn Erik over to SHIELD, how about we start discussing why you decided to bring him to me?" Harry said standing back and taking a sip of his own drink.

Erik looked shocked while Xavier looked sheepish. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Harry. I gave him my word that he would be safe as long as he signed the Contract and didn't harm anyone. He doesn't even know where the institute is." he said pleadingly.

"And he will be safe in solitary confinement." Natasha put in. She remembered the time when it felt like her head was going to explode, because of this man's actions. She had later heard it was another man's plot, but Magneto had decided to turn it around on all non-enhanced. Fortunately the public never found out the source. If that information somehow got leaked…

"I agree with Natasha." Harry put in. A couple of the X-Men were nodding along. It's not like Erik could do anything right now. Harry had him completely under control.

"I gave him my word, Harry. I would not do that if it weren't important." Xavier said.

Harry looked conflicted. He really wanted to help the mutants, but he also really wanted to stop this monster. Maybe he could have it both ways… "You have my attention. Tell me how and why I should help you."

Erik looked at the, seemingly, young man. He didn't look a day over 25, but his eyes were old. He'd seen eyes like those before. This was not a man he should play with. Best just to get straight to the point. "I've recently become aware of your ability to hide locations from both being found and common knowledge. I'd like to set up an island where mutants will be safe from persecution. I'm aware of an island off the eastern coast of Africa, where mutants have started to gather. Would you be willing to hide it so only mutants can find it?"

Harry thought about it. It could be possible, depending on the size of the island. There were too many problems with the idea however. "I'm sorry, but no."

Erik was expecting it, so continued, "Don't you see? As long as mutants exist, they will be persecuted. Because they are different. We must do something to protect them. To protect us."

Harry looked him straight in the eye and asked, "And what happens when you have this land? Do you start your own educational systems and indoctrinate your message of fear? Where do you get resources that you can't grow on the island? What about when someone wants to leave your kingdom? Do you lock them up or kill them? Or do you rule by iron fist? Do you attack your neighbours from your hidden location and cause war? After all, who is more entitled to rule this world, than those with power?!" Harry was starting to see his own past in front of his eyes as his power started to manifest.

"Harry, calm down. He's not Tom." Natasha said from his side, where she had taken his hand. She had started to feel his power roiling, via the ring.

"No he's not, but he's exactly like him. He'd destroy everyone he feels doesn't conform to his idea of purity. Just like Voldemort. Just like Grindelwald."

"Who is he referring to?" Erik asked.

"The magical world's Hitler." Natasha said. She wasn't even looking at the guests, so she didn't see Erik's reaction to Harry's words. She didn't need to, she knew his past. She was more concerned with the fact that Harry's eyes were locked into the distance. He wasn't seeing her anymore. She pressed herself against him and kissed him. A minute later, he seemed to come back to himself.

"Sorry about that love." Harry apologised. "I do get lost in the past. Odin says the memories will fade with time. I'm starting to hope he's right." He hugged her tight and held her for a moment before letting her go. He turned to the guests, "Sorry about that. I have a difficult past and sometimes I need to take a moment to deal with it…" Harry trailed off. He'd just had an idea. He turned to Xavier, "Do you still hold out hope that there is some good in this man?"

Xavier knew this was a loaded question, but answered honestly, "I once believed that he would help save the world. He's had a difficult past as well, and I _do_ still hope for him, yes."

"Fine." Harry said. He looked at Natasha, "I am going to need a couple of hours alone with these two idiots. I'm giving them a full forced upload. Can you handle the other guests?"

Natasha looked at him concerned, "I can, but are you sure? Xavier doesn't have a Contract."

Harry nodded, "You're right. I'll do that first. It's either that, or I leave him here and I have to repeat the process again later."

Natasha nodded. "I'll take care of them." she promised.

Harry hugged her one last time before he stepped out of the bar and around the counter. He walked up to the men in question, who were both nervous about the last couple of statements. "What's happening?" and "Where are you taking us?" did nothing for them as Harry grabbed them and apparated them to the basement of Avengers HQ.

He summoned a Contract and held it in front of Charles, letting it float there with a pen. "Sign." Harry said.

"I assure you Harry, your secrets are safe with me." Xavier said.

"That's not the issue. I'm going to share something with Erik here. If you try to read his mind and he thinks about it, you'll erase his memory accidentally and I'll have to repeat the process. Since you need to be under Contract to protect his memories, you need to sign." Harry said.

Xavier didn't like it, but he could at least see the logic. He took the pen and paper and signed the Contract. Harry made them disappear and started pacing in front of a blank wall. While he paced he summoned his Pensieve. As he passed the same spot a third time, a red door appeared in the wall. Harry opened the door and levitated Xavier in. He looked at Erik, but he walked in on his own, not wanting the strange man to levitate him in as well.

Once inside, Erik saw that the room was completely white, if he could call it a room. There were no doors and no windows. There didn't even seem to be a source of light or borders, or corners. "Where is this?" he turned around and found the red door was missing, "And how do we leave?"

"You are in the Room of Requirement. It can become whatever I want. I wanted a safe space with no soul around but us and no possible way to be overheard. This is what it came up with." Harry explained.

Xavier had heard of the Room, but was thus far unimpressed. "Why not a familiar place or space or something?"

"Too many distractions." Harry explained. "There are no distractions here. Except for this." As he said it he placed the bowl on a stand, which appeared in front of them. He sat down on a chair, which hadn't been there before and indicated to another for Erik. "I'm not going through this again. I've seen the end of the world at the hands of a madman once already. I will show you some memories and you will understand. Simple."

Without waiting for an agreement, Harry put a finger to his head. He didn't want to waste time. The horrors that he had just been seeing were exactly what they needed to see. He started putting more and more memories into the bowl sequencing them one after the other. When he was done a good ten minutes had passed. This would take a whole couple of hours, he thought.

"Okay, so you saw me enter a whole bunch of memories into the Pensieve. You will now watch them by placing a finger in the Pensieve." Harry instructed.

"No." Erik said. He had seen the emotions crossing the man's face. He was certain that he didn't want to see those memories, if that's what the device did. He also still wasn't happy being compared to the man who tried to cleanse the world of his people. The man who killed his family.

"You are acting quite irrationally, Harry. I think I can imagine what this bowl is supposed to do, but are you sure it is safe in your current frame of mind?" Xavier asked.

Harry answered Xavier first, "I'm just tired, Charles. This device will merely show you memories. You won't be part of them. They can't hurt you." He looked at him pleadingly, "Please, Charles. I need you both to understand. If you do this, I'll consider giving Erik what he wants. He'll still need supervision, but I'll consider it."

Charles and Erik looked at each other before they reached out to the bowl. "Wait." Harry said. "Make sure you are in a comfortable position." He moved Erik's chair so that he wasn't leaning forward to put his finger in the bowl. "We will be in these memories for a couple of hours. We don't want to come back to cramping bodies."

Finally they put their fingers in the bowl, followed by Harry. It was a bit more than four hours later that they were ejected back into their own bodies. Nobody said anything. Harry had gone with them to give commentary. He did not like reliving most of that. Seeing his friends again and then watching them die. He didn't have a choice. He needed to see Erik's response to some of that. He was relieved to see the man lose all colour at certain points. Points Harry knew he would compare with himself and his own past deeds.

Erik was the first to speak, "I see why you would rather not create an invisible nation. There are so many opportunities to cause mayhem from the shadows. Any one government sees that as another nation attacking and we have another missile crisis on our hands." He looked at Harry then, "And I am so sorry for all your losses. I see now why you see me as such a monster. I do compare quite well with your own."

Charles was shocked to hear the admission. Had Harry finally gotten through to the man? "I am sorry as well. I didn't know. I couldn't have." he said sadly.

Harry looked up at them, "Here's the thing; I have been told by someone in the know, that there is a high likelihood that something similar might happen here. I was sent here to help. You saw what happened with the prophecy. I defeated my enemy, but the world still burned. I'll need help."

Erik looked at him and sighed, "And you want me to promise my support when the time comes?"

"I want you to not be my enemy first." Harry said.

Erik scoffed, "Like there's a way I can stand against you anyway." He then looked him straight in the eye, "I really do want to protect my people."

"I can see that." Harry said. "That's the only reason I'm giving you one chance. I don't have the right to give you the opportunity as you are a criminal. But I will give you the chance, as long as Charles here has oversight." When Charles tried to protest, Harry interrupted him, "You have no choice in the matter. You stood up for him, you get to keep an eye on him."

Erik looked between them and sighed. "As long as we can finally live freely without fear, I have no problem with that."

Harry shook his head, "You do realise you're not doing that, right? You're basically doing exactly what the mundane people want. You're separating the enhanced from them and living your lives apart from them. When they realise that someone has started taking all of the powered individuals from their lands, they will also feel threatened."

Erik's back straightened, "Just as they feel threatened with them where they are. At least this way people will have the chance to live semi-normal lives."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Fair enough. We'll have to discuss a lot more, but at least we can agree that people need to be kept safe." He then stood up and picked up the bowl. "Okay, I'm tired and hungry. Let's go." He led them from the room when the door appeared and then transported them back to the island.

"Could you perhaps return me to a safe location?" Erik asked once they were through.

"I could. Where would you like to go?" Harry asked. Erik told him and Harry opened a portal to a place he knew of, placing a minor glamour on Erik so that he would not be recognized for a couple of minutes.

Once he was through, Harry remembered that they needed a way to get in contact. He stepped through after him and handed him a card. "Remember, if you even try to tell anyone about my abilities, you will lose all memory of them and what was revealed to you today. I suggest you don't let that happen. If I ever meet you and you seem to have forgotten me, I will not be giving you a second chance. You'll go straight to your deserved punishment and I'll do everything in my power to ensure you stay there for the rest of your life." he threatened.

"I assure you, as long as my people are safe, I will do everything in my power to prevent what happened to your world from happening to this one." Erik promised and held out a hand to Harry.

Harry didn't hesitate, he took the hand and shook it once. "Good. Call me in a week. I was looking forward to spending time with the kids this week."

Erik actually smiled, "I might have a few kids on my side that wouldn't mind a bit of a holiday." he offered.

"We'll have to consider it for next time. This week is as much for Logan as it is for me. We both enjoy spending time with the kids." Harry said. "If you want, I might consider setting up a form of transport so the kids on your side can get a proper education at the institute, from next semester." He offered. "I'd obviously have to run it by Charles first, but I'm certain he'll allow it for the children."

"We'll have to consider it," Erik returned. "Hopefully, next semester, I can start indoctrinating the next generation in my kingdom." he said with a smirk.

It took Harry a moment to realise the man was joking. "Okay, I've got to go. Keep your schemes to simple things, like how to survive me, should you step out of line. I will likely have a couple of Contracts for you to sign before we start on the Genosha Project." Erik looked up quickly at his mention of the island. He was about to ask Harry how he knew, since he'd never mentioned it by name, but Harry stepped back through the portal and closed it, with a smile.

Of course Harry knew the island. He'd been there once installing PMGs. He returned to the Bar and brought Charles with him. Once he was behind the counter, he hugged his girl and poured himself a drink. This one had actual alcohol, but he decided he needed it after what he had just been through. As a courtesy he handed Charles one too.

"Thanks." Charles said, taking a small sip. His eyes widened at the taste and he coughed up a fireball, before a sense of peace overcame him. "This drink is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"Firewhiskey. It's specifically brewed and enchanted to calm you down and cheer you up." Natasha said for him as she looked between the two. "How did things go?"

Harry was leaning on the counter and looked at the adults relaxing around and in the pool. Marie had gotten her hands on Tony's pool chair before Darcy could and was floating around the circular pool with a soda in the cup holder, while she relaxed and chatted with Darcy, for who Harry now conjured another pool chair. Natasha had decided to put on some standard tropical island music, which seemed to be enjoyed by everyone.

"We have the start of an agreement. As long as he keeps his nose clean we can keep him under control with his warden over here keeping an eye on him." Harry said indicating Charles.

"Warden?" Charles asked.

"What do you think will happen? He's going to live on an island where he will most likely insinuate himself into the top ranks of the government. When he's there he'll need to stay there to stay in charge. He'll probably never leave the island again, since he's considered a criminal everywhere else in the world." Harry explained. "Once I've set him up with a couple of Contracts, he'll never want to."

"Turning the island into his prison." Charles finished. "Quite devious, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said, "but we have to remember that he'll still have lieutenants and people out looking for more people to add to his ranks. I'll have to plan for that as well."

"This is another major undertaking. We'll have to set something up with Stark. You can't be expected to enchant that many Contracts. Anybody wishing to enter or exit the island will have to go through the proper channels. Maybe keeping those in on the secret low would be a good idea?" Natasha offered.

Harry nodded and smiled at her, "I'm so glad to have you with me."

She frowned at him, "I don't like that man, but I trust you to keep things under control. We had our hands on him and you let him go."

"I can find him again whenever I like. Tracking charm." Harry smirked. Natasha looked slightly relieved. "You can probably tell what direction he is in if you concentrate on it. My magic should be able to find any trackers I left on people."

Natasha frowned and closed her eyes. After a minute of concentration, her eyes opened suddenly and she pointed off in a direction, "He's just over ten thousand, five hundred miles that way." She then closed her eyes again and started practicing the new skill. Harry hadn't expected it, but smiled. She must have a stronger mind or connection to his magic than he had anticipated.

Charles was the only person with them at the Bar at this point. Everyone else had been seen to the guest house and given a room and were now lounging around the pool area. It had been one of Harry's better ideas to enchant the guest house to expand itself to accommodate however many guests they should have. All of them had a clear view of the island with a large private balcony and windows in every direction, enchanted to look at the scenery around the houses, but not intrude on anyone's privacy. Tony had wanted him to include Jacuzzi's on the balconies, but Harry had refused, stating that that was what the hot spring was for.

Harry had set up enchantments so that he could keep the two sides separate when guests were around. This would be especially useful when Logan allowed the kids to come for a bath, which would be in a couple of hours still. "They should be at the camp site by now," Harry mused. "Let's go see, shall we?" Charles nodded and frowned when a large carpet flew up to them. "Anyone want to go see the camp-site?" Harry announced.

Most of the adults indicated that they wanted to go and Harry was glad he'd taken the time to make a larger carpet. He waited for some of them to dry off, having come from the pool. Some of them put on extra clothes. Hank, had decided to take his natural form and was currently putting on a shirt. Harry took pity on his bedraggled state and cast a drying charm on him.

Hank looked up and thanked him before he finished putting on his shirt and moved to the carpet. Harry and Natasha stepped to the front of the carpet and sat down, not that it really had a front. Harry lifted them up and started them in the direction he knew the camp to be. They spotted a few animals along the way and there was the usual cooing from the female contingent as they spotted the unicorns. The youngest one tried to race them, but they were going too fast. This made the oestrogen levels rise just a little more as the females all felt sad to lose sight of the magical horse.

They soon reached the camp site in a clearing on a hill. Logan had requested logs, but had built every cabin by hand. It had been a project he put a lot of time and effort into. There were ten cabins, all arranged around a central fire-pit. There was also a large building where the kitchen and facilities were. Harry had put that one in. Logan had grumbled, but accepted it. Hygiene was still important for health and he understood that.

They noticed Logan standing against a cabin as the eldest of the children caught their breath, having apparently just arrived. The younger kids were already in their cabins from the sounds of it.

As they approached, Harry asked one of the kids with a half-smile, "Why so tired?"

The teen looked shocked and then frowned at all the smiling faces on the Carpet. She puffed for a bit and then answered, "Mr Logan took the younger kids up on a carpet when we got to the halfway point." A couple of more puffs later she finished, "They've had time to catch their breath. He wouldn't even take our bags with him and we've been hiking for hours!" she complained. She had been one of the sensible ones who had a back-pack. There were a couple of kids with luggage.

One muscular boy had a backpack and was carrying two suitcases for his friends. Apparently he had not struggled at all. Logan had not commented, but had made note of the ones who had not listened. "I told you not to bring too much. You didn't listen." He said as he walked up to them.

"Are they going to be ready for food in a bit? I was thinking of starting lunch." Harry said.

Logan seemed to consider this. "Give us half an hour. I'll bring them by carpet. That way I can show them the sights and some of them can get themselves cleaned up."

"Your carpet is not big enough." Harry said.

"I'll bring them down by year group. It'll give everyone a fair amount of time to ask questions and I can make sure to give them all the warnings and know when there's someone not listening." Logan said.

Harry shrugged. "Sounds good. Do you need any assistance here? Darcy has offered to be a chaperone, so she'll stay here with the kids when you go." He said looking over his shoulder at Darcy. She smiled and landed her broom. Any chance she got to fly, she took.

Hank followed her from the carpet. "I'll accompany the lady and then take a bit of a jog back to the resort."

Harry smirked. "I think I can arrange for some company for you." He landed the carpet and apparated away. Natasha thought she knew what he had in mind. Her suspicions were confirmed when Harry returned with Steve. "You're in luck. The Captain here has decided to keep you company for your jog. He always complains that nobody ever keeps up with him. Do me a favour and teach him a little humility?" he joked.

The kids had gone quiet. They had known Harry was Ghost. They just didn't think they'd see any of the other Avengers. There were a couple of giggles and shouts as children reacted the way children reacted. Steve had learned to tolerate it. He actually enjoyed the smiles he could generate just by showing up. Especially in the younger children.

Hank smiled the smile of a predator, "A worthy opponent would be a nice change of pace for me." He stepped up to Steve and introduced himself extending his hand, "Doctor Henry McCoy, but you may call me Hank or Beast, whichever suits you best."

Steve took the offered hand and shook it without pause, "Nice to meet you, Hank. I'm Steven Rogers, but everybody calls me Steve."

"Or Captain," Harry put in with a smirk. He knew Steve just wanted to be considered normal when he was off duty.

Steve smiled and shook his head. "You've been spending too much time with your brother."

Harry just smiled as he stepped back onto the carpet. "Everybody ready? We're taking off again." He said as he sat down and the carpet slowly started to rise. As they started veering off, there was a scream and most of the X-Men jumped to their feet, getting ready for an attack. What they saw, scared them.

A dragon was walking into the camp. Harry smirked and locked everybody on the carpet into place. He wanted to see how the children handled this. Logan was standing there watching the kids as well. A couple of the older ones actually stepped in front of the smaller kids. Harry was certain he was looking at the next generation of heroes at that moment. He was certain Logan had planned this.

The dragon walked in casually and started sniffing around. One kid fainted as the dragon approached her and sniffed her. An Asian girl stepped out from the other kids and screamed at the dragon, "Hey! Over here!" as she screamed it and ran towards the dragon, a pink nimbus of energy started to enfold her, turning into some kind of protective armour.

Another Asian girl stepped forward and visible electrical energy started running over her hands.

Before anything else could happen, Logan stepped forward and placed a hand on Puppy's neck, "Hey there girl. Don't scare the children like that." He said it with a smile though, so there was no doubt that he had no problem with what the dragon had done.

The girl with the pink Armour slowed down and stopped when she saw Logan putting his hand on the dragon. "It was a test?" she asked as her armour dissipated.

"If it was you'd receive top points, Hisako." Logan said, before turning to the other girl. "And you'd be right behind her. Why did you hesitate, Noriko?" he asked of the girl with the electrical powers.

Noriko shrugged. "You were here. When you did nothing, I assumed you wanted us to do something." she said.

Harry took this opportunity to stand up and start clapping. He looked around him and remembered that he had everyone else frozen in place. He quickly released them and they joined him. "Well done Hisako! You are definitely one of the ones I'm keeping my eye on." he said. "Your instinct to immediately protect your fellow student is much like I would have done at your age." He turned to the other girl, "You too, Noriko. I saw you considering everything first before reacting. That is the kind of thinking needed in team leaders." He congratulated before starting to veer off and heading back, ignoring the blushing girls as they started flying away.

Both Noriko and Hisako looked at each other and smiled. They had started becoming friends a while back after they joined the institute at similar times. They had found that working together, they fared better in the danger room and had since teamed up. Hisako's near invulnerability but slower movement and Noriko's electrical attacks and enhanced speed made them an almost unbeatable team. They both had developed a crush on the handsome Englishman who sometimes visited the school to help out the children that had issues with control, but they knew it was just a crush. That didn't stop his praise from making them both happy for their actions.

As Harry flew them back, Charles decided to ask the question everyone was still wondering about, "When did Logan get a pet Dragon?"

Harry smirked and looked at Natasha who answered for him, "Puppy isn't a pet. She's his familiar."

"What is a familiar and how do I get one?" Kurt asked. He had thought the dragon was very cool.

"You can't. As with much in Harry's life, circumstances conspired to make that one-in-a-million chance, happen." Natasha said. At Kurt's hurt expression, she explained, "Normally you'd need to be a magical to have a familiar. Both you and the familiar would have magic that creates the bond. In Logan's case, the Queen of Asgard was visiting one day and found that the dragon was trying to bond with Logan, the one being that she thought protected her since she could remember. Queen Frigga decided that Logan was worthy of the effort and created the bond for them, as it falls within her divine jurisdiction."

"Queen Frigga? Divine?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"The Aesir are not truly gods, but they do have blessings that lean toward the divine." Harry explained. "If you ever meet one, they would not be offended if you didn't treat them like gods. Don't worry Kurt. Nobody here would attack your faith. Not even them." he said. He knew Kurt was devoutly religious and didn't want to cause offence.

Kurt relaxed a bit and nodded. Then he turned back to the conversation they had been having, "Too bad. I would love to fly into battle on a dragon's back, just once."

Harry turned to him and said, "Most magical people in my world had an owl or Kneazle familiar. Having anything else was very unusual."

"Kneazle?" he asked.

"They looked exactly like cats, with longer ears, but were much more intelligent. One of my friends asked hers to deliver secret messages for her and because the cat like her, he did. He wasn't even her familiar at the time." Harry explained.

"The only two familiar bonds we've seen so far is a Phoenix and a Dragon. Can you blame us for not knowing that?" Scott asked with a crooked smile. Harry didn't answer that.

The trip home was going much more quickly and they soon arrived back at the bar. Harry had pointed out a couple of things of interest as they flew, taking a different route this time, but nothing that stood out. He did warn them against going into the greenhouses, warning them seriously that there were things in there that could kill them in hundreds of interesting and/or painful ways.

The greenhouses were the only buildings not situated on expanded land, since Harry had preferred to expand the already big, warehouse-sized, buildings on the inside rather. They all contained crops that could feed thousands of mouths, daily, for years, if they were growing food instead of ingredients and rare plants.

Harry set them down and moved over to the bar. He started summoning ingredients from one of the expanded stasis cabinets in one of the cupboards by his feet and started setting out the ingredients for lunch and some snacks. It took only a couple of minutes and then he poured himself a butterbeer and the guests some drinks of their preference, before he went to sit with his feet in the water.

The adults talked for a bit and asked questions about the island and how big it was. Harry informed them that it used to be much smaller, even if it still takes the same amount of space on the face of the planet. There was some discussion and Harry tried to explain the principle, but it ended up not making sense to those well versed in science. In the end he ended up saying, "It's simply magic." and that seemed to satisfy them.

A short while later, Logan appeared with the youngest of the children at around thirteen. Harry recognised the young demonic looking girl, Colleen from when she had joined the institute. He was glad to see her moving in a group of friends now. She seemed to have come to grips with her looks as she was not wearing the amulet Harry had given her to hide her horns and claws.

As they landed, Harry got up and walked to the Bar counter, beckoning to them to come to the counter. They trooped over the little bridge and walked to in front of him. Harry started, "Okay, so what we're doing for lunch is sandwiches. You'll see I have many ingredients, but if you want something I can't make, I'll give you a million dollars, on the spot. As long as you can and actually want to eat it."

The kids laughed and Harry looked at Colleen. "How about you Colleen? Want anything specific? I can make any kind of sandwich you want."

She first looked stunned that Harry remembered her name and then looked around behind Harry and decided to go for something safe. "Can I have a toasted BLT on rye bread?"

Harry laughed, "Of course. Just to clarify; Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato on rye bread. Do you want the bread toasted or the whole sandwich as a Panini?"

"Panini, I think." Colleen said. Harry wasn't certain she knew what the term meant, but he started making the sandwich for her using magic. When everything was on the bread he applied heat and pressure to the sandwich, right where it was on the conjured plate. A couple of seconds later the sandwich was ready and cut into triangles.

Harry offered her the plate and said, "Is that what you wanted?" he asked. At her nod he smiled and said, "That will be one smile and a high-five, please?" he said holding a hand out for the high-five. The kids laughed and Colleen paid him with the requested currency. Then she stood back, both wanting to see what the other kids got and waiting for her friends. The sandwich needed to cool off a bit first as well. Natasha called her over and offered her something to drink too. When she explained everything is actually water, she got a Coke.

They continued this for the whole group. When that was done, the children thanked them again and went to go sit on the grass where Natasha had set up a large picnic blanket for them. By the time they had finished with the first group, the next group was dropped. They performed the same process again for the next group and the next, until only the last group was left.

One of the boys decided to make it difficult for him and asked Harry to make him a party sub. Filled with chicken, mayo, cheese, chilli-peppers and lettuce. Harry just smiled and transfigured the required ingredients from what he had and presented the six-foot sandwich to the boy on a six-foot plank, which he conjured. He cut the sandwich into manageable sizes and looked the boy in the eye. "Now eat it." he said with a smile.

The boy gulped and looked at his friends for help. Most of which shook their heads. They wanted their own sandwich. If they could have anything, they'd be ordering their own. One of the boy's friends, who already had a sandwich offered to help him carry it, for which he was grateful. They were soon sitting by the rest of the children. Harry watched as the boy started eating a portion of the sandwich, while he continued making more for the other children.

When everything was done, Harry moved over to the boy and sat down next to him. "Mind if I have a bit? It actually looked kind of good. I've been wanting to try it myself."

The boy smiled at him and said, "Sure. Help yourself." Harry took a portion and bit into it. It was actually not bad. "It's good right? I know the chef. He's kind of cool." The boy joked.

Harry smirked at him and smiled at Natasha when she came to sit by him and took a piece for herself. Pretty soon the other X-Men turned up and Harry actually needed to make more food. Apparently he had forgotten to offer lunch to the adults. He didn't think they really minded too much. It was a special occasion after all. The adults would have a bit of a holiday and Logan got to teach some survival, while showing the kids what he had been up to in the last couple of months.

As everyone finished their meal, Harry looked up. He had sensed the approach, but knew he'd only now be able to see them. As Harry watched, Hank rounded one of the houses on all fours and made his way to the Bar at top speed, which was an impressive clip. Right behind him Steve also rounded the corner, running faster than Harry had ever seen him move. He was catching up, but Harry could see he wasn't going to win this one. Hank jumped over the pool and laid a hand on the bar counter. Just as Steve jumped over as well.

Steve stopped just before colliding with Hank. He looked up and smiled. "You win." he said. "Congratulations."

Hank was still breathing a bit heavily, but managed to stand up straight and offer the man his hand. "We'll have to do that again sometime." he said.

Steve looked happy about the offer. "I could go for another round…" he offered.

"Not today, my boy. I've got a beast of an appetite and I can tell we just missed lunch." Hank stated.

Harry got up and walked over to the pair. "What can I get you? I decided to make sandwiches for lunch today. I can make you any kind of sandwich on any kind of bread." he offered.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Hank stated. Steve nodded along. Damn, Harry would have to separate them, before Hank's manners rubbed off on Steve.

"Do you normally offer when it inconveniences you?" Harry asked. Not waiting for an answer to his rhetorical question, he said, "If you don't place an order now, it will inconvenience me, as I'll start making every kind of sandwich I can think of, until you see one you like." he said as he walked into the Bar. Steve and Hank looked at each other, apparently waiting for the other to order first. "You guys are so damn polite, it makes me want to hurt you. Steve, what do you want?"

Steve looked up and said with a smile, "Does a cheeseburger still count as a sandwich?"

"Why, yes it does, Steve. Thanks for being the first person to think of that. Seriously, forty kids. Not one asked for a burger. I was amazed." As Harry said it he started directing food around and soon had Steve's order ready. Three large cheeseburgers with all the toppings. "Here you go, Steve. Enjoy." Steve smiled, took the plate and went to sit down at the counter. Harry knew he ate more than the average person and he would enjoy the burgers.

Hank looked at what Steve got and smiled at Harry. "Can I have the same please, but add a couple of pickles on the side?"

Harry smiled and his magic started doing the same task again. A minute later, Hank had his own burgers and he went to sit next to Steve. Steve looked at his dining partner and smiled at what he saw on his plate. "What's with the extra pickles?" he asked.

Hank didn't say anything, but held the plate so one of his pickles fell on Steve's plate. When he swallowed his first bite of perfectly prepared burger, he took a bite of one of the pickles and smiled. Steve shrugged and tried it himself. His eyes widened as he looked at the pickle and nodded. "Not bad." he said.

Harry smirked and levitated a couple more pickles onto their plates before dropping a tall beer next to each of their plates. Before he could leave, Logan showed up and Harry had to make another two burgers. He just knew he'd be making many burgers over the next couple of days.

When everyone had finished their meal, Logan let them have the rest of the day for relaxing on the beach. There were a couple of sad faces as the kids realised they didn't have or bring swimming costumes from the cabins. Harry chuckled and opened a portal to the cabins. "Those of you with swimwear at the cabins, go through the portal and get ready. I'll open the portal again in 10 minutes, so don't be late. Darcy, if you'll please keep a headcount and go with them?" he asked.

Darcy nodded and went with them. "As for the rest of you without, I can try to make some standard swimwear, but I'm afraid it will be nothing special. Swimming trunks for boys, one-piece suits for the girls."

"You take care of the boys Harry. I've got the girls covered." Natasha said. She led the girls into their house and Harry conjured a place for the boys to change and made them some trunks. Ten minutes later Harry opened the portal again and a stream of kids came back through with Darcy following behind them. Soon the kids were playing on the beach, with Darcy keeping an eye on them from her broom.

As Harry stood and watched them, Charles rolled up to him and said, "It was a great idea to bring them here. There aren't many mutant friendly beaches, at least not when the seasons are right." he said.

"Thank Logan. It was his idea." Harry shrugged. Natasha was off conversing with some of the ladies of the group. She never left his sight, these days. He worried that she was giving up her freedom to keep him safe.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Charles asked him. "You seem preoccupied."

Harry looked at the man and said, "No offense Charles, but I don't count you as one of the people I share my personal issues with. Regardless of the fact that you know a lot more of my history now."

"I understand that. I've given you a couple of reasons not to trust me." Charles conceded. "That being said, I do know the human mind better than most other people on the planet and you have my secrecy bound by Contract, so I literally couldn't reveal your secrets without your say so. Who better to discuss your problems with?" he offered.

Harry thought about it for a second before he relented, "I love my future wife. I want to spend every day with her and experience many things with her, but I feel like I'm holding her too close. I worry that she'll one day realise that she doesn't have a life of her own anymore. I don't want to lose her, but I can't let her go either."

"Stop." Xavier said, holding up a hand. "That's all you need. You have the ability to show her any memory. Before bed tonight, show her this one. People sometimes need someone to talk to, to find the words to express themselves. You think of everyone as an individual, so you use different words with different people. Your mental processes change. I believe you've said enough. Ask her how she feels after she sees this memory. Oh, and if you do show her the memory, include this: Your future husband is a wonderful person, but everybody needs someone to talk to outside of their established relationships. Don't blame him for discussing things with me."

Harry nodded and let that go for now. Then he had a thought. "Why haven't you ever asked that I fix your spine, since I mentioned that I could?" he asked the wheelchair bound man.

Charles looked at him, "Honestly?" At Harry's nod he continued, "I'm not a young man anymore. I don't think I have the energy to go through physical conditioning to fix my legs even if I did have the capability to move them."

Harry looked at him and smirked. "One moment, please." he said as he apparated away and returned a minute later, handing a bright orange potion to Charles. "Drink that."

Charles looked at him and then the potion. "What does it do?" he asked. Harry refused to answer and just waited for him to drink the potion. He decided to take the chance. Harry had yet to give him a reason not to trust him. He uncorked the top and smelled the potion. "That is not a good smell."

"It probably tastes better than some of the potions I've had to drink over the years." Harry said, thinking of Polyjuice and Skelegrow.

Charles looked at the potion, pinched his nose and downed it. Even with his nose pinched, he still made a face. "Tastes as bad as it smells. Can you tell me what it does now?" he asked.

"No, but you'll know by tomorrow." Harry said mysteriously.

Charles sighed. He had not expected that. Considering what they were talking about, he had a suspicion, but he'd rather not hope, so he allowed the conversation to drop.


	38. Chapter 38

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

That evening Harry and Natasha arrived in the Marauder's Den. It was Natasha's first time there. Fury was there, waiting for him, and frowned when he saw her. "I'm assuming you're following procedure?" he asked. Harry nodded and walked up to Fury with a signed Contract, handing it to him. Fury looked it over and signed it as well. "Very well." He turned to Natasha and asked, "What do you know?"

"Nothing, sir. Harry wants me to be here and asked that I sign the Contract. He said nothing else. I only knew he was meeting you tonight and from the way the Contract is set up, it looks like this is some sort of safe haven where secrets can be discussed freely as the Contract enforces that they get kept." Natasha responded.

"That's not all of it but good enough for now." Fury said. He took out his pouch and pulled out a book, handing it to Harry, who started reading through the latest entry. "What do you think?" he asked.

"May I show her?" Harry asked indicating Natasha after reading through the information. Fury looked at him for a moment and, for a second, looked like he wanted to ask something, but thought about it again and then nodded. "Here," Harry said to Natasha, handing her the book and indicating what to read, "The book is obviously also protected in the room." Then he turned to Fury, "I'm assuming you've been going Mad-Eye on people and that's a list of everyone your foe-glass identified as an enemy?"

Fury nodded, "Yes. It would be great if there was a device that told us what they are planning, but I've identified more than half of SHIELD's active staff."

Harry nodded. He'd seen the list. It seemed to just go on and on. "Have you warned Coulson?" Harry asked.

"I can't. He's too close to one of them. I need to wait for him to come here before I can inform him." Fury said. "It would be best to have a plan as well."

Natasha had been looking through the list as well, "Are you sure these people don't just dislike you?"

Fury gave her a cold look, "I've had enemies for a long time. I know who they are and they were on the mirror too, just not as close as most of the names you have there."

Harry whistled as he made some coffee for them, "How close?"

"Close enough to start worrying. Whatever they are planning is happening soon. Project Insight only has a couple of months left before completion. Only the people on that list are on the project. If we don't do something before launch, we'll be in seriously deep shit." Fury stated.

"Project Insight?" Natasha asked.

Fury's face blanked over for a second, then he spoke, "That information is above your clearance level. Marauder's Den is the only reason Potter knows about it and the reason he'd not have been able to tell you about it before." he explained. "The idea is to put three, more highly advanced helicarriers in the air with enough turrets to make it an army unto itself. It has all the tech it needs to take out a terrorist cell of twenty in a crowd of a thousand people, with no innocent bystanders being hurt, from miles away."

Natasha looked between Fury and Harry, "And Harry just went with it?" she asked.

"He doesn't have a say. He's not involved in the project at all. Pierce is too heavily involved with Insight, and as you saw, Pierce is at the top of the list." Fury stated.

Harry put a hand on Natasha's shoulder, "Nat, you need to remember this is where we discuss things and offer advice. This isn't work as much as it is a safe place where we can find support and ideas. A new perspective without fear of consequences." Harry said before turning to Fury. "I don't like Insight myself, but I understand why Fury wanted it. Until now, that is. Do you still support it?"

Fury scowled, "It would be the best defence we have, a system that can protect the entire country…" he trailed off.

"Until it's taken over by an enemy before it even launches." Harry put in.

Fury just scowled. Natasha asked, "So, what's the contingency in case SHIELD gets infiltrated?"

Fury scowled again, "There is none. SHIELD was meant to be the last line of defence. We never planned for it to need to protect from itself."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like you. Your contingencies usually have contingencies."

Fury looked upset with himself, "I wanted to put one in place ten years ago, but Pierce told me to drop it. Told me that I would only cause mistrust if such a plan existed. I should have known that he had alternate reasons." he castigated himself.

"Don't blame yourself," Harry put in, "That reason is logical. No team can work if nobody trusts anyone."

"I agree with Harry. You could not have known." Natasha said. "Now that you do and you seem to have some time still, we should plan for when it inevitably does happen."

Harry had an idea, "What about Contracts?" he asked.

Fury thought about it for a moment and then shook his head, "We have too many people. No matter how we watch our movements, chances are we'll be discovered."

"What about Xavier?" Natasha asked. "I know you don't like reading people, but he could probably get all the information we need and then disable all of our enemies at once." she said.

"No. Our agents have too much classified information in their heads. I can't allow that." Fury said. "Speaking of which, how are you going to protect your mind, Agent Romanoff?" he asked with a raised brow again.

Natasha smirked, "It's not necessary. All of mine and Harry's secrets are protected by Contract. He's not allowed to enter or try to enter our minds or he'll lose any memory associated with us."

"It's true. Xavier and his kids are actually on the island right now. The kids haven't signed anything, but he can keep them in line." Harry added.

Fury seemed to accept this. "Which means Natasha is secure as you can make her. Any successes with adding mental shielding like you were going to?" he asked, opening his coat and pointing at his badge.

"Not yet." Harry said. "I've got a process ready, but there will be some mental effort involved from the person the shield is meant to protect. We'll have to have it tested and then probably set up a class for agents we can trust."

Fury got a look in his eyes as he had an idea. "That's actually perfect! It'll give us the opportunity to do something about these infiltrators."

When Harry said nothing, Natasha volunteered, "You intend to separate everyone and use that opportunity to put a contingency on place."

"Exactly." Fury smirked. He'd gone from what passed as worried for him, to determined (which meant he was scowling, but less than normal). "It would mean placing magic on everyone and probably tracking everyone's movements."

"You're asking me to start working full-time again." Harry said. It was not a question.

Fury looked angrily at him, "You are probably the only person that could pull this off, Potter. I need to know how deep this goes, who they are, what they are doing. Not even SHIELD's Ghost Squad could be trusted with this." he said, referring to the five Ghost Gear operatives. Harry had expanded on their number when Fury had proven there was a need for it. More security had been put in place as well. "At least we know they are secure. The Contracts would have been voided otherwise."

Harry didn't look happy, "I can help, but I'm already quite busy." he said. He thought about it for a second and looked at Natasha. "I have an idea though."

Fury looked at Harry and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Their discussion ran into the night and well into the morning. Agent Hill contacted Fury on his mirror to confirm he was fine, using coded phrases, just in case. When they were done planning, Harry took Natasha back and they went to rest. Harry had a tour to run in the late morning and then he'd need to start on his latest inventions.

The next morning, Harry woke up at an alarm he was no longer used to. He looked over only to find Natasha was already gone. A note on his bedside table stated that she had gone to train with Sensei. They had been on vacation for a week and she had not gone for training as regularly as she'd have liked.

He shrugged and went to the kitchen, to make some coffee, when he remembered the kids and decided to get started on their breakfast as well. Knowing Logan, they'd probably been up for an hour already and running laps around the Plateau. Harry grinned at the thought. Logan would take such pleasure in making them both love and hate camping trips to the island.

He went to the Bar and left a message at the counter to indicate where he'd be. Before he left, he saw Scott on the beach, jogging towards the houses. Harry smirked and turned a portal into being right in front of the startled X-man, who was unable to stop his movement in time and went through the portal and right into the swimming pool.

When he surfaced he glared at Harry, "Not cool!" he exclaimed.

"Would you prefer the hot-spring, next time?" Harry smirked.

"I'd prefer not being thrown in any kind of water, if you don't mind." he said getting out of the water. Looking down at his wet outfit. Harry chuckled and cast a drying charm on the man. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"Oh, come on. I know for a fact that the swimming pool's water is always at a comfortable temperature." Harry said.

"It's still cold water in the morning." Scott whined.

"Gotcha," Harry said, "Next time, I'll send you to the hot-spring." Scott scoffed, but Harry could see the twitch as he restrained a smile. "Tell you what, you can choose the next person to go into the water." Harry offered.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Really." Harry confirmed.

"Okay." Scott nodded. "You, now." he smirked.

"Okay," Harry smirked and stepped into the pool. Then he got out and dried himself off as well. "If I were you, I'd have sent Natasha into the water. That might have actually inconvenienced me." Harry smirked.

Scott's smile vanished off his face, realising he had missed an opportunity. "You have practice with this kind of thing, don't you?"

"Prank war with the god of trickery." Harry stated easily.

"Who won?" Scott asked.

"Nobody. War's still going, but I think I'm in the lead. I did turn him into a woman at our last meeting." Harry said nonchalantly.

Scott laughed until he saw Harry's face. "You're serious? I didn't know you could do that."

Harry smirked and transfigured Scott's hands into talons. "There's much that I can do, that I don't go around advertising." Then he opened a portal to the kitchen of the children's camp, waving Scott after him.

Scott followed him through. When he noticed his hands, he was amazed. "If you can do this, why not just undo unwanted mutations?" he asked.

"Because it's natural." Harry said. "Birth-defects are one thing. Mutation is a whole other thing. There's also the fact that my magic is usually only temporary, unless I enchant something, but that is a whole other thing again." he said as he waved in Scott's direction, undoing the transfiguration. "I also have to know what I'm doing at all times. If I was a little off, or forgot things like blood-flow or muscular and bone structure, it could have hurt you. Imagine I fix one thing only to cause more problems?"

Scott thought about it and nodded. "I see what you mean." He said finally. "So that's why you focus on making enchanted items that make illusions?"

"I also add other things. People will still notice if things in an illusion and reality don't align correctly, so there are effects in place to help with that as well." Harry expanded. "What I do is in no way simple. I studied for years to be able to do what I do. Even so, I'm not a doctor and prefer to make temporary changes only, when I do at all. Other than that, I could and have healed people, but that makes the body what it's supposed to be, not what I want it to be."

"So your healing works like a mutant healing factor?" Scott asked.

"Not exactly. Magic is an external source that works on will-power. I want it to fix things and make them as they were or as they are meant to be and the magic does the rest." Harry explained.

"How does the magic know what things should be like?" Scott asked, confused.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, though my one friend had a theory about that. Supposedly Magic is a source of universal energy, meaning it contains all energy forms. Some theoretical energy forms don't run in the same direction in time as us…" he was saying, before being interrupted.

"Tachyons," Scott interrupted. "A theoretical particle that moves faster than the speed of light and goes back in time."

Harry snapped his finger and nodded as he moved to the storage area and summoned some items to start breakfast with, "That's what she called it, yes. Anyway, apparently Magic knows what will and won't work or goes back to check and then makes it the way it should be. It's a big chicken and egg thing, where one theory can't be proven over the other due to similar limitations in our understanding of magic."

"Wait, are you saying Magic is sentient?" Scott asked.

Before Harry could answer, there was a gruff chuckle from the door, where Logan was standing unnoticed. He was not even looking at them. Instead he was looking out of the door, "Of course it is. How else do you explain why Harry was sent to our world and not to a random dead dimension? How does his enchantments adjust as necessary or know what people experience as sight or sound to make believable illusions?"

Harry smiled at Logan before asking, "How long until the kids need breakfast?"

"Give them ten more minutes. I took them out for a morning walk. They are currently cleaning up." Logan smirked. "You might want to do your thing, later. It was a bit nippy this morning, some of them might get sick."

"Can do." Harry nodded. "And just so you know, most of what you just described doesn't take into account for Magic's sentience. All of that was done by design and with the wielder's intent. What does need sentience is intent based wards, where a ward needs to understand dark or evil intent before doing something to the person approaching it."

"Wards?" Scott asked.

"Imagine you want to protect a national monument with magic. I cast the spell keeping those that wish to deface it away by making them think they have something more important to do." Harry said. "Now, a teenage boy might remember a date that he's late for and an older man might remember he parked his car in a handicapped space. How does the ward know what would make the people turn and leave?"

"Could it be reading their minds?" Scott offered.

"Possibly. The fact is we're not sure," Harry said. "We only know that the effect is affected by the person casting the spell. A malicious person's ward might have that same boy think he's set his parents' house on fire. The man might think he ran someone over and he needs to clean up the evidence. The effects of such a ward could permanently affect someone's life, causing mental scars or lead to harsher side-effects, like murder, suicide, or mental breakdowns, which is why it would be considered dark magic."

Logan and Scott just looked at him, before Logan asked, "What would your magic do?"

Harry smirked, "The last time I had to set up one of those, the person that was affected thought he had messed his pants. It was quite funny to watch him trying to cover up nothing as he ran away." He chuckled. "That ward was something special, though. It was set up to affect a person in a similar way to what they had in mind to do wrong. Apparently the guy had intended to pee on my porch. That was in the days before I knew how to completely hide my property."

Logan chuckled. "Sounds like something you would do." He said, before pushing away from the door as he saw Harry finish some of the food and took the platter from him to take to the serving area.

"Do you need help?" Scott asked, suddenly realising he was just standing there, being useless.

"Nah, let Logan handle this part. He's been looking forward to the kids coming to visit for weeks now." Harry said.

"Logan? Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes, really." Harry said emphatically. "You might not know this, but he's almost got all his memories back. He remembers who he was at least and wants to help out the kids, because he was once also a confused kid with powers and nobody to explain what was going on with him."

Scott didn't say anything as he looked at where Logan was standing a short while ago. Then he cleared his throat, "I suppose that makes sense."

"I thought you should know. I heard you guys don't always get along." Harry said. "I like Logan. If you look past his gruff exterior, you might find a gruff interior, but it's all honest. He doesn't lie or manipulate. He's a real man, one that was born in a different era. His situation is much like Steve's, except Steve hasn't learned about the pain of outliving your loved ones."

Scott reeled in realisation. "You mean…"

"Yes. And we don't talk about it." Harry said with a pointed look as Logan entered and took another two trays away.

Scott nodded his head sombrely. "I understand." he said. He knew the pain of loss, of course, but he could not imagine looking back and seeing everyone he cared for withering away with time and being unable to join them even if you wanted. It would definitely explain a lot of Logan's personality. "Can you do anything for him?"

"Like what?" Harry asked. "I offered him a place here on the island and he seems to love it. I might also have another use for him here on the island, which will see his quality of life increase a bit. You might understand a bit later this week, when we go to some of our latest creatures." Harry smirked. "Are you going to hike with the kids or will you fly with me and the rest?"

"I think I'll go with them when they leave." Scott said. "I'd like to see the sights with the kids. I suspect most of the team would like that, too. This is a beautiful island." he explained.

"Thank you." Harry said as he finished another platter, finishing off the last of the ones he was filling with food. He quickly levitated the porridge into a serving tub and put it on a trolley with one of the other platters loaded underneath it. "That's it for the kids' food." Harry said. Logan arrived and rolled the trolley out with a nod of his head. Harry just smiled at him and followed him out.

What they saw had Harry smiling. The kids were smiling, even if a couple of them looked tired already. Logan must have decided to have them work up an appetite. They were apparently waiting for Logan before they dished up. After Logan loaded the last of the food, he turned to the kids. "Okay, you know the rules. You go by year group. Youngest first." That was all he said. He then clapped his hands and the youngest ones instantly got up and started dishing up.

Darcy arrived just then on her broom. "Where have you been?" Logan asked.

"I was asleep. When nobody answered at Harry's door I came here." Darcy said. She looked at Harry, "You could have woken me." she complained.

"You could have set your alarm." Harry returned.

"I did," Darcy retorted, "Look how early I am up! Now, point out the coffee." She said imperiously.

Logan smirked at her and pointed at the horizon. "Back at the resort." he said.

"When did people start calling it that?" Harry wondered aloud. Then he turned to Darcy, "No coffee for the kids. They have tea or juice." he said.

"What?!" Darcy exclaimed. "You can't expect me to function without a cup of java first!"

Harry smirked and said, "See you back at the house then." Then Harry quickly opened a portal and pulled Scott through it with him, before closing it. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked.

Harry was still laughing, but finally responded, "She'll have to fly back out through the mist. Didn't you see her outfit was damp? By the time she gets here, she'll be completely wet!" he laughed again.

"That's not very nice." came a voice from behind them. They turned to see the professor in his chair, smirking at them.

Scott looked at him strangely, "Did you put on some weight?" he asked, not sure that it made sense.

Charles smiled more openly, "Indeed. It seems that Harry has decided to fix my physique even if he has not decided to fix my spine, yet." Now that Scott knew what to look for, he saw it too. The professor's legs seemed thicker and his upper body seemed to have gained some form.

"What did you do?" Scott asked Harry.

Harry smiled and said, "Bruce has been working on a potion for restoring muscle-mass that was lost due to muscular dystrophy. It's not perfected yet and the side effect would be a painful regrowth at this point, but…" he trailed off.

"Since I can't feel it, I'm a perfect guinea pig." Charles said, nodding.

Harry shook his head, "No. We know it works and we know the side-effects. You're just the first person to benefit from a full dose at once. You'll be tired for the rest of the day as your body takes the energy it needs from your stores. I would suggest that you eat a full breakfast and then drink protein shakes for the rest of the day, until your body stops needing the supplements. Nothing from my taps either. You need real energy and loads of protein-rich food."

Harry led them back to the bar and started preparing breakfast for the adults. Shortly after starting, Darcy showed up, shivering and drenched. She walked to the opening for the bar counter and tried to walk in, but was stopped by Harry's magic. "Get over here so I can hit you!" she exclaimed.

Harry sniggered and waved at her twice, the first one dried her off and the second sent a steaming cup of coffee to her. She contemplated throwing it at him, until her shivering stopped and she took her first sip. "Lord, that's good coffee." She said as the cup took all of her attention and she sat down at the counter.

"Now, if you're nice to me, I might set you up with a charm that lets you bypass the mist entirely." Harry said.

"I've been nothing but nice to you!" Darcy said.

"I have to disagree. You were just threatening bodily violence on me." Harry stated.

"That's because you left me and you knew I'd have to go through that fog again." she said, then she looked around. "Why is there no fog here?"

"That's because my brother controls the weather and apparently the time of day on his island." a voice said from the side.

Harry looked around and saw Loki standing there. Damn, he knew he'd forgotten something. Loki had access to his parents who had access to the portkey to the island. "What are you doing here Loki?" Harry asked. "You left just yesterday."

"I've come to be of assistance." Loki informed him. "Thor is off fighting an army that was attempting to invade one of our people's lands and there is only so much to do in Asgard." Harry straightened at this, but Loki continued, "No need to worry. Our musclebound brother will not be in any danger from them. If he's smart about it he'll have some fun before taking out their strongest and breaking their spirit."

Scott spoke up, "Harry, why is the guy who tried to take over our world calling you his brother?" Harry looked at him and saw his finger poised on the button on the side of his visor.

"That's because I was adopted into their family." Harry said. "Don't worry, though. He's under magical Contract."

"And that excuses him?!" Scott exclaimed.

Harry stepped out from the bar and blocked Scott's line-of-sight. "It does not. Nothing ever will. What I will say, though, is that he was not in his right mind and someone manipulated him."

Loki shocked Harry by moving him aside and stating, "He is right to be upset with me. Do not put yourself in danger on my behalf."

"But," Harry started.

"No buts. He is right to be angry at me. I attacked your people with the intent to conquer them. The fact that I was being used as a means to an end doesn't matter." Loki said. Then he addressed the seething mutant. "Attack me and I can forgive you. If you hurt my brother, I swear to you, that you will be made to regret it for the rest of your life." he said with a calm tone.

"Scott, let it go. Harry is in control here." Charles said.

Scott thought about it for a second before his hand moved from his visor. "You betray Harry or us and the same goes for you." he threatened back before sitting down and patently ignoring Loki.

Loki walked up to the Bar and sat down a couple of seats down. "We need to talk, when you are available, brother. I hear there is some intrigue afoot and your schedule is filling up." Loki stated.

"Has Heimdall been looking in on private conversations and speaking of them?" Harry asked with a raised brow as he went back to preparing breakfast.

Loki chuckled, "Strangely, he keeps private information, private. No, this time he eluded to his inability to see exactly what was going on, but that he could follow the signs left by your comrades that there is something afoot."

Harry wondered about that for a bit as he put plate after plate in front of the assembling adults. "You're saying that there is the possibility that Heimdall can't see where my meeting was last night?" he asked.

"He would never admit it, but he mentioned something about secrets you tell nobody. I think it has to do with when you reveal hidden locations to people." Loki said after he thanked Harry for the plate he put in front of him.

"That doesn't make any… wait!" Harry suddenly had an idea. "He can't see through a Fidelius until I tell the secret to someone and he hears or sees it!" he laughed at finally unravelling that little mystery. "He must hate being kept in the dark!" he laughed and looked up into the sky, "I'm on to you, Heimdall."

Loki was nodding and offered/asked, "So you had a meeting in a place that nobody but you knows about?"

Harry's face blanked and he said, "I'm not at liberty to discuss that information." before going back to pouring coffee, tea and juice. Then he started making a couple of bottles of protein shake and casting preserving spells on them for Charles before handing them over to him. "Here you go, Charles." he said.

"Thank you, Harry." Charles accepted the bottles before he continued his conversation with Hank, while Jean and Ororo listened in, having been interested in why Charles seemed different today. Hank had brought it up. "As I was saying; imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning and found my legs were heavier than when I went to sleep! It took a while longer to get dressed and I suspect it will be even harder tomorrow." he said.

"A cure for muscular dystrophy. How remarkable." Hank said before looking at Harry. "And Bruce Banner is the one that made this 'Potion'?" he asked.

"Yup. I introduced him to the art when we found a calming draught kept his alter ego in line. He wanted to know how it worked and I showed him. He's been doing research and creating new, more scientific processes to create the potions. He's currently working on recreating a very cool potion that makes the drinker extraordinarily lucky." Harry gushed over his friend.

"Lucky? There's a potion that affects personal probability? That sounds fantastic!" Hank stated. "How does it work?"

Harry shrugged, "You'd have to ask him. I'm no potions master. He's told me to not contact him for a couple of days though, while he works on that. As I understand it Felix Felicis is one of the most difficult potions to brew, ever. So I suggest you wait a couple of days before contacting him." he instructed.

Hank's spirits seemed to fall as he sat there looking at his mountain of food. "Perhaps my brother can give us an introductory class on the subject, or leave us with his Pensieve and a memory or two?" Loki offered. "I've been meaning to look into this potions craft myself. That and the possibility of using that miraculous artefact again."

Hank seemed to rally a bit. "That does sound like something I might enjoy. What is a Pensieve, though?" he asked.

Harry let Loki answer. He had not realised Loki had wanted access to it again. "The Pensieve is a bowl, into which a memory can be placed and viewed by any who wishes to experience what the owner of the memory had. It is quite marvellous, as it can show you details you don't even remember seeing. If there were any more than the one my brother has, I'd have procured it already." Loki smirked.

"You mean steal." Harry scoffed as he dug into his own breakfast, snagging a piece of bacon from Hank's plate, when the man had stopped eating.

"I was going to save that for last!" Hank objected.

"You snooze you lose." Harry said as he bit into the bacon. "You were right to save this piece though. It's perfectly crispy." Then he smirked and put another couple of pieces of bacon to cooking with a wave of his hand. A couple of seconds later Hank had a few more pieces in his plate and he started digging in, not wanting Harry to take his food again.

After the meal was complete, Harry informed them of the plans for the rest of the day. They had a couple of hours to do what they wanted before they would be flying to the enclosures to which Logan was taking the children. Logan planned on stopping in a couple of places to teach the kids about some of the magical plants Harry had planted around the island. Scott and a few of the others would go along for the hike.

The kids would be occupied with their team-building exercises in the meanwhile, before they started the hike to the first enclosure. After the last creature of the day, the kids would be given time to swim and play. Harry had his own plans for the next couple of hours. He intended on setting up a Room of Requirement on the Island. He wasn't setting it up _only_ for Natasha… not that he would admit anyway.

After the informal meeting, Harry went to fetch the Pensieve. He returned to find most of the X-Men waiting for him. "You're all interested in potions?" he asked.

Charles spoke up for them. "We have time and Potions promises to be an interesting and useful part of our future, if what you told us is correct." he said. "I'd also like to see this Pensieve for myself. I can imagine quite a number of uses for such a device, especially for someone like me."

"I can imagine." Harry said as he conjured some comfortable furniture and placed the Pensieve in the middle on a small platform. "Okay, sit down, people. Make sure you are in a comfortable position, since you'll be in that position for two hours."

When everyone was seated, he continued. "I'll be giving you the memory of teaching Bruce how to harvest certain magical plants correctly and then the process of making a calming draught." He said as he used his Occlumency to remove the memory quickly and placing it into the Pensieve. "There is something fun at the end as a surprise. Enjoy."

"What do we do when the memory is done? Should I store the Pensieve away?" Loki asked, looking between the Pensieve and the Bar. Harry noticed that nobody was sitting close to him. He could understand that. Loki had a lot to make up for. It was heartening, though, that they chose to go with him anyway, even if they didn't like him.

"Oh, right. Give me your left hand." Harry said. When Loki did, Harry cast a spell on his index finger. "When you want to remove it, touch that finger to the memory and it will cling to it. Then you can deposit it into this vial. You'll need to learn to do this on your own if you ever want to use a Pensieve on your own." Harry said handing him an empty vial. Then he turned to the rest. "Okay, have fun. Hopefully I'll be back before the lesson ends."

At this Harry walked off and to the space he had decided to set up the new Room of Requirement. He summoned the required building supplies and started work. About two hours later, the building was complete and he started enlarging the inside of the single room building. It was about the same size as his house, on the outside, which meant it was huge on the inside. Harry had discussed the idea of a Room of Requirements on the Island with Tony and Bruce one day, and they had made a couple of suggestions based on popular sci-fi. Now, with his intent based magic, the room could emulate near infinite space as long as those in the room stay within a certain distance from each other.

The intent laced enchantment would allow the exit to appear when someone decides to leave. For all intents and purposes the moment you enter, the exit disappears and you are in a world of your own making. In theory. That's why Harry was putting off the actual enchantment until Natasha arrived. Just in case he got stuck inside and he needed someone to open the door for him.

While he waited he went back to the Pensieve. He noted everyone was still in the same position they were in when he left. He watched them for a while before shrugging and turning to leave. Just as he took his first step, he heard the sound of movement. He turned around and saw a couple of people looking at him. One or two stretching.

Scott was the first to speak. "Dude! You've got a room full of gold!"

Harry was dumbfounded for a while, before he realised what he was hearing. "Damn! I knew I was forgetting something!" he cursed as he chastised himself. He looked at Loki and asked quickly, "Where did the memory begin?"

"Just after you entered the hallway with all the rooms." Loki said. "I'm assuming it is a hidden location like New Atlantis and your home?"

Harry nodded in relief. He had used his occlumency to take the memory, without needing to remember the whole thing himself. Let that be a lesson to him. No sharing memories without viewing them. "Sorry about that. I have some things I keep secret, for obvious reasons." he explained.

"Like a library of magical knowledge," Loki said, a look of wonder in his eyes.

"A self-contained ecosystem with plants and animals," Ororo said.

"A room full of magical artefacts," Charles said.

"A potions lab stocked with unique ingredients," Hank said.

"Greenhouses suspended in time," Jean said.

"Magical windows to fantasy castles," Marie said.

Scott simply re-iterated, but with more emphasis, "**Dude**! You've got a room… full of **gold**!"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Yeah, I do. That wasn't the point though. Did you enjoy the lesson?"

As everyone seemed to get themselves under control, Hank was the first to speak up, "This Potions Mastery you spoke of with Doctor Banner, would I be correct in stating anyone could, with the right ingredients and tuition pursue this field of study?"

Harry was not shocked at the interest he heard in Hank's voice. "I don't know what to tell you. Bruce is the one that knows the most about the subject at this point. If anyone wanted to become a Potions Master, he'd be the one to speak to. All I can say is that if anyone decided to study the subject, we'd need a full-time teacher that has worked their way through to the mastery and probably a Magical Contract protecting the information. Magic is a responsibility, not a right. We could only allow people to study it if we knew for certain they would not abuse the power."

Charles frowned at this, and asked, "Do you intend to hold a monopoly on this knowledge? Only those who agree with you may have it?"

Harry smirked, "Those with the power to affect other's lives often abuse it. Power is a responsibility. Right now, I have a lot of both and can choose who to share it with. Fortunately, I only have one requirement; intend no harm. The fact that I can enforce it is just a bonus."

Charles thought about it for a moment, before asking, "What harm could potions do?" When Harry raised an eyebrow, he continued, "We've only heard of healing, calming and restorative potions. Maybe telling us what else potions could do would help us understand?"

Harry looked at Loki and nodded at him. Loki accepted and took this question, "Imagine you are drinking your morning tea and the next person you saw became the love of your life. Your tea had love potion in it. Imagine you were swimming and suddenly you forgot how to float. Your pool had a forgetfulness potion in it. Imagine you are caring for an infant…" Loki was saying.

"Stop!" Harry quickly interjected. "I'm sure they get the point." He looked Loki directly in the eyes, "Never go that far. It's not cool."

Loki shrugged, "The best examples that people learn from, always has an element of fear." he stated unrepentantly. "I was making your point. That being that for every good use for a potion there is, there is also a bad one. Someone with emotional issues that wish to reawaken their love for their spouse, might use love potion on themselves to see their paramour in the light of love once more, to help fix what was broken. A person with mental scars might choose to forget his troubles for a while, so that they can once again see that there are reasons to live. These would be some of the correct uses for those potions."

Harry saw that there were nods all around. "Loki is right. There are always ways to abuse the powers we are given. I don't intend to allow people who might abuse these powers to gain them in the first place. Potter Innovations is the only company with access to magical ingredients anyway. Anyone that wishes to learn would basically gain a skill they could only use working for or with me and my people. Bruce would probably be the department head for potions anyway."

Harry then turned to Hank, "That being said, I can tell you are interested in the field of study and that you and Bruce are getting along. If you want, I don't see why you can't partner up with him. You would just need to sign the same Contract he has and follow the rules, like he and Tony had to when they started. No experimenting until you've reached a full fifth-year education status."

Hank thought about it, "I'm assuming that that was the minimum for you at your old school?"

Harry nodded, "After fifth year, potions was not mandatory, and you had to get what amounts to at least a 'B+' in the last exam to continue into the last two years of advanced school study. That doesn't even begin to start you on your Mastery..."

Hank thought about it, then asked, "How long did it take Bruce to reach that level?"

Harry smiled, "He did it in under a month of dedicated study. If I were speaking comparatively to normal people, he's probably at a level now, where he's surpassed Mastery and spent another ten to twenty years in private research. The fact that we have access to technology here that we did not in my old world helps a lot."

Hank looked dumbfounded, "And he's only been at it for how long?"

"A little over a year." Harry supplied.

Hank nodded as if making a decision on the spot, "I'd need to speak to him about it, but it sounds like his research will change the world one day. I would love to be a part of that."

Harry smirked again, "Imagine what will happen once we figure out how to sell the cure to the common cold, let alone that Bruce intends to start focussing on a cure for cancer in the next year still."

There were dropped jaws all around. Harry looked at his bare forearm and said, "Will you look at the time? I need to be somewhere. Who's joining the hike and who'd like another memory to view?" he asked, turning a portal into being.

Scott, Jean, Hank and Marie went through the portal. Ororo looked like she wanted to do both. She looked at him and asked, "What's the memory?"

"It's a surprise." Harry smirked.

Ororo, thought about it and sat back down, deciding to keep Xavier, company. Loki was also staying after all.

Harry extracted a vial from his pocket and put the contents into the Pensieve after closing the portal. Then he apparated to the house, in search of Natasha. When he found her in the living room, reading a report of some kind, he was still sporting a huge smile.

"Good morning. What's got you in such a good mood, Harry?" Natasha asked. Harry hugged her and kissed her before informing her of his progress on the Room and what memories he had decided to show the X-Men and why. "You've had a busy morning. I wish I could see Loki's face when he realises that your second 'memory' is actually a compilation of your prank war highlights."

Harry snickered as he picked up a picnic basket and added a couple of items for Natasha, for when she accompanied him. "I'm actually hoping he'll react a certain way. If we're lucky the X-Men will stop being openly hostile to him. He's a long way from being the perfect prince, but he's really trying and I'd like to avoid situations where it's made more difficult for him. His showing up and being useful might also work in his favour."

"I hope you're right," Natasha said noncommittally. Changing the subject, she asked, "When do you think you'll have the items ready for me?"

"I'm starting on them this afternoon after today's tour. I'll also need to go look in on the Nymphs. Once they are ready we can take the kids there." Harry said.

Natasha looked at him through narrowed eyes, and asked, "You're actually hoping one of the boys go looking for them before the week is out, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." Harry confessed. "But, come on, it's the perfect setup!"

Natasha just laughed and hugged him. "Never change." she said. She secretly wanted to see who in the group would be the first, and last, to try.

They were soon on their way to the Room, taking a short stroll, while chatting, around the houses before ending at the location Harry had chosen for the room, which was just a short bit away from the 'Resort'. Harry wanted to keep it away from any guests that might not be privy to it.

It was completely within view of the pool, Bar and hot spring, but would be magically protected from sight. Natasha kissed him good luck before settling in to wait for the long enchantment process to complete.

An hour later, Harry was dripping with sweat as he walked out of the room, with a huge smile on his face. Natasha handed him a towel to dry himself off and he took it gratefully. "How did it go?" she asked anyway.

"It took more effort than last time, but I like the result. I was able to do a couple of things I had wanted to try out for a while." Harry informed her as he sat down and fell back onto the soft grass. "It should be safe. Try going to see Sensei quick. Just remember, you have to will the exit into place, otherwise your subconscious mind will just supply what should be behind every door. If you don't know how to, you could still get stuck in there." he warned.

Natasha nodded and stepped to the empty wall before pacing in front of it. A moment later the familiar door appeared and Natasha opened it. Behind the door stood Sensei, apparently waiting for Natasha to open the door. He looked at Harry and pointed, "You have been absent for too long!" he said. "When you next come to train, I will take you on personally, and you will be taught to respect the training time you have squandered." He then turned and walked back into the Dojo.

Natasha was shocked. "Was he just waiting for me?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "It's a reflection of your requirements, love. I'll join you tomorrow, I promise. But that's not what worries me…" he said. "His hand was outside the door and it didn't dissipate."

"What does that mean?" Natasha asked as she watched the door disappear.

"I'm not certain, but I think it requires testing." Harry said. "Let's not start using this just yet."

He placed a ward as they started walking back to the house. Natasha would soon be on mission again, so they had decided to spend a bit of extra bonding time together over the next couple of days. They were on their way to go take a leisurely ride on the carpet before the tour, when Harry looked up with a smile. "Looks like the memory ended." He said.

Natasha cocked her head and heard it herself. It was the sound of laughter out by the Bar, where Harry had set up the Pensieve. Without discussion, they both turned and went to investigate. What they found, made Harry smile.

Loki was laughing with them, in his new female form. "I know. And now I'm stuck like this for the next month. Thank Odin, I can hide it most of the time with an illusion, but mother insisted I wear a dress as a proper princess should." He was saying in his feminine voice, showing off the frilly gown he was suddenly wearing.

Charles and Ororo seemed to be enjoying the spectacle and Loki knew how to work people to his favour. It seemed he had capitalised on the opportunity and come out on top, as Harry had hoped. Perhaps having him in a different form would help too. "I'm glad you enjoyed the memory." Harry said from where he stood, with a smile on his face.

Loki scowled, "That wasn't a memory, those were many memories. All showing only the tricks you did to me!" Loki exclaimed.

"Yes, I tried showing only the good ones and that's what I came up with." Harry said while buffing the nails of one hand on his chest.

"All of the ones I did were far funnier." Loki objected.

"Oh, really? Why don't you show us?" Harry offered. He twitched a finger and replaced the Pensieve with a fruit bowl from his kitchen.

Loki noticed the magic and looked down at the bowl. "That's not fair!" he objected.

Harry just smirked. "That's another one for me, then."

"You broke the rules, you did two in a row now!" Loki exclaimed victoriously.

"Did I?" Harry asked.

"You showed them your pranks and made it so I couldn't retaliate. That's two." Loki insisted.

"Where in the rules did we state that showing people the memories of tricks was going to be considered a trick? I specifically recall stating that having an audience was far more preferable and you agreeing." Harry pointed out.

Loki growled, but then calmed his features. "Fine, it's my turn next. And you won't see it coming." He stated.

Harry smirked, "Bring it on." he said.

Charles and Ororo had enjoyed the show and went to their respective pastimes until the time would come for the first tour of the week. Harry and Logan had worked out a schedule and planned to get to all of the creatures at some point during the week. Harry had a couple of other plans for the week, so he needed to be able to trust these people to be left to their own devices when he wasn't around.

He had decided to take Loki up on his offer and have him play bartender when he wasn't around. Loki had easily agreed, and Harry had made him promise not to trick any of the X-Men.

"Of course I wouldn't, not after you put in the effort to try and ingratiate me with them by showing them all those tricks you pulled on me." Loki said with a smirk. When Harry gave him a look, he asked, "What, did you think I didn't understand what you were doing? Who do you think you are talking to?" he scoffed.

Harry nodded and said, "Fair enough. Just, be careful. They might not look it but many of the people here are more powerful than you. I'd rather not have to explain to Odin that you insulted the wrong person and got yourself killed."

Loki's eyebrows raised at that as he looked to where Kurt was chatting to some of the other X-Men who had tagged along, but were content to be left to their own devices. "Truly? Who's the most powerful here?"

"Besides me?" Harry asked, considering it. "Jean Grey has an extra-dimensional being of pure energy living in her that could destroy you and any planet you are standing on with a little effort. Charles Xavier is a telepath of such power he could disable a person's mental functions and probably stop their heart from miles away. Anywhere on the planet if he's allowed to use a device he has at his institute. Kurt could probably teleport you into a wall if he was so inclined." he spoke aloud as he considered it.

"And these people just hang around on your island for holiday?!"Loki asked, incredulously.

"It's not like they are inclined to do these things. Kurt would rather pray for you than attack you. Charles would probably have difficulty entering your mind undetected if you've got any sort of rudimentary magical mental shielding." Harry said. "The only person even I would avoid pissing off is Jean. She's scarily powerful. I don't know if I'd be able to take her out and somehow doubt it."

Loki's eyebrows attempted to rise into his hairline. "How do I avoid attracting her ire?"

"Just be friendly and whatever you do, don't flirt with or attack her or her husband." Harry said honestly.

"Why would I do that?" Loki asked.

"Why would you attack Earth?" came a voice from behind them. When they turned around they saw Charles rolling up behind them. "I've been monitoring his mind since he arrived." When Harry made to object, he raised a hand. "I can see he's not entirely to blame for his actions, but I wouldn't allow an enemy of all mankind to walk around my children without keeping tabs on him or investigating." He turned back to Loki. "You are not human, but psychology is psychology. If you want to speak to someone who can be impartial, I'll be here all week." he said with a slight smile, before turning and rolling away again.

Loki scowled after him. "Does he think me a child that needs a shoulder to cry on?" Then he turned on Harry, "How do you protect your mind? I couldn't even tell he was in there."

"He's all about the mind and psyche. He could probably tell if a person is gay by talking to them about the weather and taking notes on their reactions to the movement of clouds, all without entering any minds." Harry said. "As for the mental protection, I'm afraid you'll have to wait. There are many reasons for it, but you'll have to trust me that they will do you no good this week. Either that or you could go home, I suppose…"

Loki thought about it for a bit, but decided he'd rather stay. "I'd take a mind rapist over boredom any day." Both he and Harry were looking at Charles when he said it. The wince and the guilty look made Loki laugh. "I could even have some fun with this."

"Just leave me out of it. I don't want to know what sick thoughts you put him through." Harry said as he started instructing Loki on the processes involved in running his bar. He told him where to find everything and what the children were allowed to have. By the time his instruction was complete, it was time to start the tour.

Harry loaded the X-Men up, those that had preferred not to go on the hike, and took them to where the children were just arriving at the first enclosure. It seemed Logan was not pushing them too hard after the early morning session. Nobody seemed rushed or out of breath this time. Harry landed the carpet and shrunk and pocketed it and then started telling the kids about the Hippogriffs. There were five standing outside the cave today.

Harry approached one, bowed to show the children how it was done and then talked about the physiology, habits and diet of the creature. It was a school trip after all. When that part of the job was done, Harry asked the children who would like to approach and he was not shocked that the same two Japanese girls were the first to volunteer. After Hisako bowed and the Hippogriff bowed back, Harry showed her how to scratch the animal how they liked and when they seemed comfortable enough with each other, Harry asked her if she wanted to fly on him.

"Could I?" she asked in awe.

Harry smiled and levitated her onto the animal, giving her instruction as he went, making certain not to surprise it. It took off and was soon flying around the plateau on its usual path. That seemed to open the floodgates as most of the kids suddenly wanted to meet the animals. Harry started with the youngest ones first and worked his way up. When Hisako returned, Harry and Logan helped the other kids to mount and soon the Hippogriffs were flying in formation, with kids screaming with delight, which just made the animals enjoy the flight all the more.

After that, they saw three more animals, including a couple of unicorns and a quick visit to the Manticores' Lair. It was not an intelligent animal and was kept in a secure enclosure. After the tour was complete, Harry opened a portal to the campsite for the kids to get their beach things and then everyone went to the beach again. Apparently the first half of the day was dedicated to study and exercise and the second was for fun.

Harry made food again, while Loki handled the drinks this time. Natasha was enjoying a chat with Ororo. He had been correct in his guess that he'd be making more burgers. The cheeky kid did not order something ridiculous this time.

Once lunch was served and the kids started playing games on the beach (volleyball, and sand-castle competitions being chief amongst them), Harry left Loki with one of his new devices. It was a soft serve machine that used the same enchantment he used on water taps, but for Ice-cream. He had to demonstrate the use and how to change the flavour of ice-cream as well. After that he left to go work on the first device Natasha would need. The ice-cream was enjoyed by all, including one diabetic kid, who had never had the opportunity before.

Harry then went to his new workshop, which was built into a hidden room in a secure location. Nobody knew where it was or how to look for it, which was done by design. Harry always referred to it simply as "Workshop". This is where he did his tinkering and playing with the possibilities of magic. It was by far one of his favourite pastimes.

He spent a good couple of hours in there that day, but was unable to complete anything by the time he felt his mirror vibrate.

He answered to see Natasha smiling at him. "Are you about ready to come cook dinner? Some of these kids are starting to look at each other like food." she joked. She turned the mirror so he could see the kids. On average, they were smiling, but there were a couple that kept on sending furtive glances at Natasha, hoping she was calling Harry. When they saw his face, they broke out in smiles.

Harry chuckled and after noting the time of day, he replied, "Yeah, I suppose I can. Sorry I'm not there yet, I was busy…"

"… working on a difficult piece of magic. Like always." Natasha finished for him with a roll of her eyes and a tolerant smile. "Just get your butt over here."

"Yes dear." Harry said with a smile back at her. He closed the connection and finished up what he was doing, before apparating back to the beach. Harry's arrival was met with cheers as the hungry kids started gathering by the Bar area, having apparently been told that he was coming back soon.

"Okay, okay. I've given tonight's meal a bit of thought and while Logan wanted you to go out and scavenge for a meal," here he paused for effect as Logan just smirked, "I was thinking more along the lines of a summer salad with some steamed fish." There was silence, until Harry quickly finished, "Which I will turn into Pizzas for you."

There was a large cheer and Harry just laughed as he started the process from earlier that day again, except with the older kids first this time. He would ask the kids what they wanted on their Pizza and prepare for them exactly what they wanted. Because it was getting dark, Harry conjured round tables, which would seat eight people at a time, and suspended some magical lights above them.

Natasha had not been idle. She had had an idea and asked Tony to help her. They had mounted a large TV above the Bar and it was showing what Harry was currently working on, and who he was making it for. This had the added benefit of having the older years showing the younger ones what was good so they could choose from what they had seen. Harry had given Natasha a kiss, right in front of the camera to some good-natured cat-calling and whistles.

Harry had not lied. He had transfigured everything from healthy food and nobody could complain. There were even a few who wanted fish and salad, which Harry was more than happy to serve as well. When everybody was done eating, Logan and Darcy took charge again and the kids were escorted to the camp-site.

Once everyone was sorted, Harry left Loki in charge of the bar. He had a quick word with Hank and left with Natasha to go visit the Nymphs.


	39. Chapter 39

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Their visit to the Nymph enclosure was met, as usual, with much blushing and curtsying. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded at Xera. "Good evening, Xera. How are things going here?" he asked.

Xera smiled and bowed slightly to him, "All is well, Lord Harry," then she bowed the same way at Natasha, "Lady Natasha."

Harry smiled back, "That is always good to hear. Are you ready for a little outing?"

"Oh, yes, please! We have been practicing to control our Allure, but we have been unable to test our progress as we are all immune to the effect." Xera said.

"Then tonight will be perfect. We'll be taking you to the greenhouses first, where I've been able to arrange for a friend to meet with us." Harry said.

Xera nodded and asked, "Are we going now?"

"We can." Harry said, turning around and looking at Natasha. "Anything I'm forgetting?"

Natasha looked thoughtful and shrugged, "We should probably fly there. It would give the ladies a better idea of what they will be working with. It is full moon tonight."

"You are going to fly us there? How?" Xera asked with a look of both excitement and concern on her face.

"Magic Carpet. Would that be an issue?" Harry asked. He had personally transported their trees through a jumbo sized portal. They had never flown before.

Xera looked uncomfortably at a couple of her fellow Nymphs before turning back to Harry, "There are some of us who feel the need to maintain contact with the ground to feel connected to our trees. I fear that some will not like the experience." she informed them with a wry smile.

"Could it harm you? We can go slowly and close to the ground at first, if that helps. I really would like to show you the island, now that you've settled in, but I won't risk your health." Harry said.

"I am willing to try, Lord Harry." Xera said, squaring her shoulders. "But could you just take me, for now? I can then tell them of what I learned. It would allow those with a fear of heights to avoid the experience." she requested.

"Of course," Harry said as he started leading them to the exit. "You may want to close your eyes while we go through the barrier." He said as he offered Xera his hand. She took it and closed her eyes as Harry pulled her through the barrier, which she could not pass on her own, yet. They led her outside and Harry pulled out the Carpet again. "Okay, let's try this."

Xera looked at the carpet dubiously, but stepped onto it and sat down next to Natasha. Harry lifted them up slowly and he watched her closely. Her eyes were slightly wider than normal, "Are you okay?" he asked, when she volunteered nothing.

Xera looked at Harry and, slowly, a smile grew on her face, "Yes, I'm fine! I can still feel my tree and my sisters through the magic of your land!"

Harry smiled in relief, "That's great, because I want to try something quickly and I think a little more altitude will make the effect more pronounced." As he said it he started flying off to the western side of the island. He continued monitoring Xera, but she seemed almost giddy the entire time. When he reached near the edge of the boundary of his island's wards, a mile away from the shore, he stopped the carpet, closed his eyes and started focussing his magic, just as a cloudbank slipped in front of the moon.

It took him a while to access the magic running through the island from where they were, but once he did, he started willing a change. He could feel the magic slowly responding and let it build. He knew they were seeing what he was doing, when there was a sharp intake of breath from both Natasha and Xera.

"It is so beautiful!" Xera whispered reverently.

Natasha simply pulled Harry into a kiss, before he had a chance to open his eyes. When she broke the kiss, Natasha moved herself into his lap and pulled his arms around her, as they watched the Island.

Harry watched with no small amount of awe himself at what he had done. The island seemed to glow with the nimbus as millions of pinpricks of multi-coloured light lifted and floated into the air from the island. There they bobbed and floated, making the entire island look like it was covered in floating Christmas lights.

"That's a bit more than I had planned on," Harry admitted, "but now you can see the island. The lights should last for another hour or so." Xera did not respond, and when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention, she jumped, as if she had been shocked by his presence. Harry saw the tears running down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked for the second time that night.

Xera pulled herself together and nodded vigorously, "I'm sorry, Lord Harry. I do not mean to cry in your presence." she said as she looked away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Xera was quiet for a second, before responding, "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and experienced. How could I not weep?" she asked.

Natasha felt like there was more to it, by the way Xera refused to make eye contact, her body language and her tone of voice, but let it go for now. Maybe she should speak to Xera later, in private. "I agree. Harry has done something amazing again." Then she turned and smirked at Harry, "And again, he didn't warn anyone and I expect a call from someone on the island soon."

Harry almost jumped when his mirror vibrated in his pocket. Natasha reached in and answered for him. "Hi."

Logan's face was on the other side, "Harry doing this?" he asked.

"Yes." Natasha said. "It should last only an hour."

Logan smirked, "The kids are loving it." He then moved the mirror to show the kids sitting around a campfire looking up in awe at the colourful lights. Then Logan appeared in the mirror again, "Warn me next time. Campfire stories shouldn't end with awe. It should end with screams and fear of the dark." he said with a dark smile.

"Poor kids." Harry muttered.

"It's part of the experience." Logan said just before he closed the connection.

Harry smiled and heard Natasha make another mirror-call, while her cell-phone came out to record what the island looked like. "Hello, Sister-in-law." Came Loki's voice when he answered the mirror. "If you're calling about the lights, I've already informed everyone that Harry's magic is at work and not to worry."

Natasha took a moment and then said, "Thanks. If you get a moment in the next hour, I suggest you close the bar for a couple of minutes and fly off the island to look at it. It's spectacular." Then she turned the mirror around so Loki could see.

Loki looked at the island through the mirror, and then, without closing the connection, he could be heard offering, "Who wants to see this from the carpet?" That's when the connection was closed.

Harry hugged Natasha closer to him before slowly starting their way around the island, so that they could point things out to Xera. All too soon they were finished with the circuit and flying to the Greenhouses. When they arrived, Harry landed them next to the first greenhouse. It was one of the few without deadly plants being cultivated in them.

Harry checked the time and said, "We got here just in time." A minute later, the lights started fading. "If you ladies would quickly excuse me?" he asked.

Natasha nodded and Harry disappeared. Soon a portal appeared and Harry stepped through with Hank. Hank was still saying, "… and then he took us to see the island from outside the lights. It was truly amazing. And the uses in case of emergencies for such illumination…" he then looked up as if noticing for the first time that they were somewhere new. "Oh, I'm sorry my dear. I seem to have forgotten my manners." he said as he noticed Xera and offered his furry hand to her. "My name is Doctor Henry McCoy, but you may call me Hank."

Xera looked at the well-spoken, blue-furred man and smiled at him. "It is a pleasure to meet one of Lord Harry's friends. My name is Xera and people call me by that name." she said as she took the offered hand and shook it. She controlled her power tightly, trying not to affect his emotions.

Hank seemed polite enough, but Harry needed to be certain. "Xera here is a Nymph. I'd like to allow her people to freely roam the Island, but they have a magical aura called an Allure, which draws men to them and we need to know if they have theirs under control before I can allow them that freedom."

Hank looked at Harry sharply, "You're keeping them prisoner?"

Xera jumped into the conversation, "No! Lord Harry saved us from a life on the run. He has given us a safe haven and wants only our assurances that we will not affect the people of his land against their will or better judgement. We are here very willingly." she assured him.

Hank looked at Harry then, and said, "I am sorry, my friend. I seem to have jumped to conclusions." He then straightened up, "How can I be of service?"

Harry smiled at the big blue man, "Not a problem. Your first instinct to protect people is a good one to have, and only gives you only more worth, in my estimation of your character. What we would like from you is to tell us if her allure is affecting you? Do you feel the unnatural need to follow Xera around? Are you in full possession of your faculties?"

Hank tilted his head to the side and thought about it, before answering, "Well, if I'm honest with myself, I believe I find her attractive. Her clothing is slightly too revealing and her attributes are rather impressive, but that's all skin deep. I'd have to spend more time with the young lady to find out if we could be anything more than friends, though I doubt it. I think I may be too old for her to find my company very appealing."

Xera blushed at his rather frank assessment of her looks and then laughed at his statement about her age. "You flatter me, as I am older than two hundred and fifty years." she said.

Hank's eyes widened, "Really? How old do your people become? Is it a healing factor or do you sustain yourself on something that prolongs your lives? Do you…" he started asking rapid-fire questions.

"Hold on there, Hank!" Harry interrupted. "Ask your questions as we walk. Xera, by no means are you compelled to answer either. Answer only what and how you are comfortable with."

"That's right. We'll be looking at the Greenhouses next." Natasha agreed. "This has been a long day and Harry and I have a lot to do tomorrow. Let's go." she said as she led the way to the greenhouse door, hidden from view by a simple illusion. She opened the door, cancelling the illusion and led them inside, Harry smiling all the way. He knew she wanted some alone time with him. He'd sensed it ever since he lit the Island from the Carpet.

"Wood Nymphs, such as Xera here, have an affinity for plants in the land where their trees are planted. We're hoping her and her people could have a positive effect on the growth of the plants in my greenhouses and over the Island." Harry explained.

"Ah," Hank said, "Like the stories of dryads or hamadryads?"

"Hamadryads from this world's mythology, yes. They are physical beings, not spirits like dryads are supposed to be." Natasha confirmed having done her own research on any creature Harry brought to the island.

"I'm assuming that their lifespan is connected to their trees then?" Hank asked, looking at Xera as they walked, but he thought he understood her age now.

"You are correct." Xera said. "My people can live for as long as our trees live. If we die, so do our trees. If our trees die, so do we."

"Fascinating." Hank stated, while he considered this.

"Here we are." Harry began. "Hank, you should recognize this from the memory earlier today?"

Hank did remember the plant and Harry had him harvest some of the plant to see if he'd paid attention in the memory. Hank performed admirably and did no undue harm to the plant. He seemed to have a steady hand and an understanding of how to hold the plant as he handled it with care.

Xera nodded along as Hank explained what he was doing and recalling the instructions from when Harry taught Bruce. "Your understanding of this plant is great. Do you work with it often?"

Hank smiled at her and said, "Harry allowed us to view a memory of him giving someone instruction on handling this plant correctly earlier today. I have never handled this plant before."

Xera's eyebrows raised. "Either you are a prodigy or Harry is a very good instructor." she said.

"Hank is quite the intellect. He studies the very foundations of life." Harry said, referring to the fact that Hank was a geneticist.

"Harry is not a bad instructor either. He gave his student everything he needed to succeed on his own, without needing to repeat himself." Hank countered. "That being said, his student from the memory is also considered one of the greatest intellects on the planet."

"Okay, boys, stop clapping each other on the back. We get it, you're both modest and awesome." Natasha joked. "Now, Xera, can you connect to these plants?" she asked.

"Let me try." she said as she closed her eyes and focussed on the land at her bare feet, the life she could feel all around her and the magic that her tree was getting from the land.

Harry was watching as Xera started to glow slightly. He felt her presence grow in his mind and looked at Hank. It seemed her control was slipping as Hank's eyes had a bit of a vacancy, but he was pulling himself out of it with some effort. Natasha was not showing any emotions, though she never looked away from Xera. He then noticed the plants around them. "Xera, stop!" he said hurriedly.

Xera stopped instantly and opened her eyes. She was shocked to realise that the small bushes and plants she had been standing next to had grown more than three times their original height. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" she apologised to Harry, quickly.

Harry chuckled. "No need to apologise. You were doing exactly what you were asked." Then he explained, "The problem is, the plants draw nutrients from the ground. We made allowances for growth with the nutrients that were introduced before planting here, but you almost reached that level. Any longer and the plants may have died. Can you tell that? I have a spell for it, but you probably have a different method." He asked.

Xera closed her eyes for a second and glowed very faintly. Harry doubted the other two could even see it. "You are correct, Lord Harry. I did not take that into consideration." she said, still apologetically.

"I told you not to apologise. You didn't know how strong you had become, nor did you know that the fertilizer we use has magical properties. Plants grow quickly in the greenhouses already, due to that." Harry explained. "Next time, use your power with your eyes open. You'd have seen that your Allure was affecting Hank, here. He is strong willed though, and was fighting it quite successfully." He would ask Natasha about why she was staring later.

Xera's eyes widened as she looked at Hank. Before she could apologise once more, Hank held a hand up to stop her. "Had I not been warned, I may have taken offense, but I was and you were able to keep yourself under control until you used your power. I count that as a success." he said as he turned to Harry. "What do you think?" he asked.

"That's right. At this point, as long as you know what makes you lose control and you can keep from doing that around people, I think you are good to go. Just make sure the others are up to your level before you leave your grove. It is still your safe haven and your home where the wards were set to protect you." Harry said.

Xera smiled at this. "Thank you, Lord Harry! My sisters will be pleased to hear that. They are already at my level as we practise together, but I would ask that Hank accompany us to confirm that, if that would be alright?" she asked, looking at Hank.

"What do you think Hank, do you want to spend the day tomorrow with a bunch of beautiful ladies all wanting your approval?" Harry joked.

Hank caught his tone and smiled back, "I don't see why not. If they are in need of my assistance, I shall endeavour to provide it." He then turned to Xera and bowed slightly. "It would be a pleasure to help you in this regard, my dear."

Xera smiled at him thanked him as Harry led the way back out of the Greenhouse. Once outside he opened a portal to the Nymph enclosure and walked through with everyone.

"This is how the enclosures are secured, Xera." Harry said, pointing at the sign. "You read the sign above the door and it tells you the name of the enclosure. That then allows you to exit, because it is the secret. You cannot say it out loud, around people who don't know the secret. So, when Hank has approved someone, you must lead them through the barrier like I did for you and then bring them out here to teach them the secret."

Xera nodded, "I think I understand."

"I've gone through that process at the Institute." Hank said. "I can help if they get stuck."

"Great!" Harry enthused. They bid their farewells and Harry opened another portal to the Bar. They all walked through and Harry took a seat at the bar and ordered a fifty year old firewhiskey from his brother. It was the best that they made in 'mortal' standards and Harry seldom drank of it, taking Odin's advice to heart that it was only good because it wasn't something you do every day.

Hank was soon discussing their trip with Charles, Jean and Scott, who tried not to act jealous that Hank had seen real-life Nymphs. Meanwhile, Harry was inundated with questions about the lightshow. Apparently it was appreciated, greatly. He'd have to remember that trick. The night soon came to an end as Natasha kept on dropping hints about getting to bed.

"Okay people, Natasha and I are headed off to bed. If anyone here has too much to drink, I can cast sobering charms in the morning. The same schedule will be followed as today." Harry said as he turned to Loki. "Bar closes at 2am, latest, if you don't mind." He said to Loki as he cast a spell on him and then concentrated on the bar-counter to add a feature he had been meaning to for a while.

After a minute, he attached his latest enchantment to a specific portion of the counter. "There you go. When you wish to lock the bar, like I normally do, just place your hand on this section of the bar and hold it there for a couple of seconds. The lights will turn off when the security wards go up." Harry told him. "Use the same process to unlock." he said as he started following an impatient Natasha to their place.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure. Good night." Loki said, looking over the people at the bar who were still enjoying the free alcohol. He'd have to ask Darcy to accompany Marie to her room, just in case. She had been enjoying her new-found freedom to indulge, just a slight bit too much. Darcy had been chatting with Marie since lunch. They were hitting it off quite well, Loki thought. Hopefully Darcy's care-free attitude would rub off a bit on the poor girl.

As Loki understood it, she had only recently been able to start enjoying physical contact and she was still quite shy. Apply some Darcy and alcohol, and that was soon changing. Darcy was one of those that were prone to outward displays of affection while in her cups, it seemed.

Loki was proud of his brother for what he heard from the patrons as he worked behind the bar. Apparently Harry had been working with the Mutants since shortly after his arrival here. There were many stories being told and Loki listened happily as everyone spoke of how Harry had impacted their lives for the better.

Meanwhile, the moment Harry closed the door to his house, Natasha was on him like a rash.

The next morning, Harry woke up with the alarm. Natasha had gotten up before him again. He didn't know how she did it without waking him, but he wasn't complaining. The extra rest he got was a good sign. If she was angry at him for something, he suspected she could be less cautious.

He followed the same routine as the day before, starting by preparing breakfast for the kids before he would do the same for the adults. He had gone to pick Darcy up beforehand this time. He had even supplied her with a cup of coffee, to get her through the morning.

He cast a sobering charm on Marie when he saw her appearance, but had chuckled under his breath about it. Apparently Darcy had accompanied her to her room the night before and tried to get her to drink some water. He'd have to thank her for the extra effort at some point.

Harry offered to show another memory and got a welcome amount of excitement at the idea. He ended up showing them the first two Triwizard tasks, with a bit of background about the clues he had beforehand. When they were busy watching that, he went to fetch Natasha again so that he could start testing the new Room Of Requirement.

The next two hours was spent on experimentation and Harry found that it was working as it should, except for the minor detail that the Room's creations could now move past the door for a short bit. Not any large distance, but enough to be able to travel a couple of yards away from the door. This had obviously given Harry an idea, but he planned to get to that at a later stage.

They went to the Pensieve and found the people sitting around and chatting excitedly about the things they had seen, while Loki served behind the Bar again. He seemed to like working behind the bar. Harry wouldn't deny him a bit of fun. Loki wasn't exactly popular to begin with. It seemed that his being trapped in a female form was helping a bit as well.

"Harry!" came the call from Marie. "That was awesome! The dragon and the mermaids and the magic!" she exclaimed every statement as she all but bounced where she stood after having run up to him.

Natasha looked at Harry and asked. "Triwizard?"

"First two tasks." Harry confirmed.

Natasha smiled and said, "That was still mild. You should see the end of his second year. Nothing quite as scary as being stuck in an ancient sewer with a giant snake that can kill you with a look."

Marie paled, "Giant snake? How old were you?" she asked Harry.

"I think I was twelve at the time." Harry said offhandedly.

Marie just gaped. Charles decided to break the silence by chuckling, "You seem to get into almost as much trouble as the children."

"More." Natasha muttered.

Harry looked at her and said indignantly, "Hey! It's been months since the last problem."

"It's not been two weeks, Harry." Natasha returned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Harry flinched, "Oh… yeah. Well, it's definitely not as often as them." he said stubbornly.

"Only because there's more of them, and they don't all have control of their powers yet." Charles stated. "It is useful that you can just repair things with a spell, though."

"He does?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, yes. Hisako still has control issues sometimes. Her psionic armour can form and grow out of control. She grew out of the top of the building one evening while having a nightmare and was quite inconsolable, until Harry waved his hand, fixed everything and told her she had nothing to be sorry about." Charles said with a smile.

"That wasn't her fault." Harry defended the girl. "Nightmares affects everyone differently."

Natasha could only agree, having seen what could happen when Harry had a bad dream. "We're here to send anyone that wanted to join today's hike through to the camp." She said changing the subject.

"Right!" Harry said. He turned a portal into being and pointed at it. "They should be leaving shortly." Pretty soon the people who were going, were through the portal. "For those of you who wish to see and share a memory of their own, just ask." he finished, before going to get a glass of juice. He'd be working on his projects again after lunch and decided to spend the next hour or so watching memories with those present.

Harry ended up sharing some more minor memories. Things like his first encounter with a Dementor and an Acromantula; Flying and the Whomping Willow. He got to see some of their memories. Mostly major life events, like discovering powers, interesting people they had met and a Wedding ceremony or two. The women loved those and Harry suspected he'd be seeing more of those in the near future as word spread that he could do this.

It was soon time for the next creatures and Harry took those that were interested through a portal. He helped with the presentations and Logan helped keep the animals calm. The sphinx was an especially interesting one. Logan had arranged that the creature would answer a couple of questions and it did so on the condition that a riddle must be answered correctly first.

Once the tour was done Harry returned them all to the resort and made lunch again. After that, he went to work in the Workshop again. He finished one of the devices and tested it. When it did what it was supposed to, he smirked and started working on the next part.

They followed that routine for the whole week until weekend, when the kids were told there wouldn't be any more hiking or teambuilding exercises. Instead, Harry had a surprise for them. "Okay kids. Here's the deal. I've got a surprise for you. If you can play by the rules, you get to play. If not, you'll be spoiling everyone's fun." Harry said as he stood in front of the kids. "Last night, I spent a couple of hours setting this up for you and Mister Logan has agreed to it, as long as you follow the rules he gives you."

When Harry finished, he waved a hand and summoned a bunch of flying brooms to land next to the kids. There were excited exclamations all around and some of them tried getting on the brooms immediately. "Hold on." Logan said, "Those won't work for you until Harry has bonded you with them. It's a special magical process that allows non-magicals to use magic items." Logan then started explaining the rules.

As Logan explained them, Harry started bonding the brooms to the people they were with. He had seen a couple who were reluctant, but bonded them anyway. A fear of height was natural, after all, so he would let them go at their own pace. These brooms weren't nearly as fast as his other ones, which is why he could make so many, so quickly.

An hour later, Darcy had taken them through their first flying lesson and Harry had spoken to the few that were reluctant. They were informed that they would be in control and could move as slow and as close to the ground as they wanted. That seemed to cheer them up right away and they were soon joining the others, even if it was closer to the ground.

Darcy was enforcing the rules, while Logan sat nearby on his carpet, watching and drinking a beer from his latest gift, a bottomless beer mug. It worked the same as his normal enchantments except that it filled in the water to the halfway mark with transfigured and chilled beer. Thanks to this, people couldn't even get drunk from it, even if that was normal for Logan.

Harry was sitting back and enjoying the sight he had not seen in many, many years. He was suddenly embraced from the side by Natasha. "Hey you." he said.

"Hey yourself," Natasha returned. "This was very nice of you," she said indicating the kids. "Are you going to let them keep the brooms?"

Harry shook his head. "While the institute is secure and hidden, it's still a risk I'm not willing to take. Maybe sometime in the future. In the meanwhile, they get to enjoy the brooms on special occasions only. They'll just have to contend themselves with the knowledge that they have brooms on New Atlantis."

Natasha was looking up at the kids with a thoughtful look. Then she turned and looked off to the side. "You don't suppose you could take the wards off the room for a bit, could you?" she asked.

"I could." Harry said. "Why, though?"

"I have an idea. Mind if I ran with it for a bit?" she asked.

"No problem. I trust you." Harry said as he waved a hand and focussed on removing the wards that hid the two story building from view.

"Thanks." She said as she ran off in its direction. She soon disappeared into the room and returned a couple of minutes later, with a smile. "Okay, I think it'll work. I'll need you to setup the room though, so no surprises for you, unfortunately." she told him. She then proceeded to explain her plan to him.

Harry's smile was infectious when she finished. "You're brilliant!" he said as he started walking off towards the Room himself. He paced and concentrated on what Natasha had explained to him. A large set of double-doors appeared in front of him and he peeked inside. What he saw made his smile even wider. He swung the doors open and spelled them to stay open for a bit.

Harry then went back to where the kids were playing and cast the charm he used so that everyone could hear him without blowing people's eardrums if they were standing too close. "Listen up, kids. We have another surprise for you." as he said it he summoned his own broom and mounted. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to my version of a Danger Room."

The kids looked at each other and there were a lot of scared looks, while only some were just curious. "Don't worry. Mine has been set up in such a way to avoid any real danger, so it could be called a Safe Room, when being compared to your Danger Room." he said with some humour.

When the kids relaxed and followed him, with most of those who had been watching close behind, Logan floated over to Xavier, Scott, Jean, Ororo and Marie and loaded them onto his carpet. They were soon waiting in front of the open doors while Harry started explaining the current configuration of the room.

"In my world," Harry began, "There were a couple of games played on brooms. The most popular being Quiddich. There were some races and obstacle races as well. What you'll find through these doors are all three of those, set up and staffed with people that the Room provided to explain how everything works. I would suggest everyone goes through all the options to find what they'd like to try first."

When Harry was finished, he turned and flew through the opening, with everyone following behind him. Inside was a field with lines on the ground, surrounded with stands with seats; posts in the air with rings and loops and logs suspended magically with poles and obstacles around the outside of the large quiddich pitch.

In front of the kids, they saw four other Harrys, all mounted on brooms and sporting pastel coloured clothes. Each of them had been created to take charge of an area, and both protect and referee the events. On the quiddich pitch was a team of players all in quiddich uniforms apparently doing warm-up exercises. They would be giving examples while everything was explained and be the first opposition, while the kids learned the game and the tactics involved.

The four Harrys mounted and started taking them through the obstacle race first showing by example how it was supposed to be done and explaining the rules. Next was a straight forward race around the outside of the pitch. To make things interesting though, there were parts where the weather seemed to pull and tug and drench and pelt the flyers. Harry suspected the race would be the favourite of those that were afraid of going too high.

Harry followed them around as the games and events were explained, smiling all the while, with Natasha floating beside him on her own broom. He watched the examples and the reactions of the kids. When one of the Harrys did magic with a wand, some of the kids were shocked. It was the first magic wand they had ever seen.

"Is that a magic wand?" Marie asked from the Carpet, where Logan had been floating next to them.

"It is." Harry said.

"Why don't you use one?" Marie asked.

"Don't need it." Harry replied.

"Do you have any? I'd love to try using one." Marie asked.

"Sure, I have some, but it won't do anything." Harry said before explaining, "The magic comes from the caster. You need to be magical to use a wand. Besides that, not every magic wand you find will work for just anyone. You need a connection with it. When I got my first one, the shopkeeper told me that the wand chooses the wizard."

"That's no fun." Marie complained. "And here I can't even join the kids."

"Why didn't you say something?" Harry said as he summoned another broom to his hand and gave it to her. "Hold that for a moment while I bond it to you." he said as he concentrated and bonded it with her. It was becoming easier and easier, the more he did it. "Darcy, could you take her aside and help her if she struggles?" He asked Darcy, who had been keeping an eye on the kids.

"Sure thing, Boss." Darcy joked. Or, at least he thought she was joking.

Harry went through the obstacle course once, slowly, and then allowed the kids to go through it as well. He helped where he could with pointers and told them when they were doing things wrong or not following the course correctly. Once everyone had gone for a second test run, Harry saw some marked improvements.

That's when he decided to go for his own second test run. This time he went as fast as he could manage, which wasn't very fast at all, considering how fast his broom could go. It was still impressive, if the looks the audience gave him was any indication. Even Natasha seemed stunned for a moment, before grinning widely, giving him a quick kiss and going through the same course as well. Harry thought she did pretty well for her first time.

After that it was time for the race course. Harry went through it once at normal speed before grinning and going through it immediately again at maximum acceleration. Needless to say, he finished in seconds. People who weren't stunned before were gaping now.

"How'd you do that?!" One of the Japanese girls asked. "I tried going faster, but my broom didn't seem to want to."

"That's normal, Hisako," Harry chuckled, "I couldn't give you all brooms that can go multiple times the speed of sound, after all. All your brooms have the same maximum acceleration and speed. What will decide this race is knowing how to tuck correctly to make as little wind resistance as possible, how to weave and how to handle difficult weather. There are also no rules against cheating…" he trailed off the last part in an almost whisper.

"What was that?" Noriko, always at Hisako's side, asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry replied with a smirk, knowing she had heard when he saw her smiling.

After the race track was discussed and viewed, Harry led the group to the Quiddich stadium, where he immediately spotted the snitch. Damning himself for not thinking of it, he caught the snitch and spoke to those gathered. "This is the golden snitch. As you just saw, I caught it pretty easily. This might not be the case for you. There is only one designated seeker in a team and only they are allowed to catch the snitch. Unfortunately, for me, since this place runs on my magic, I can feel the movement and won't be able to play here, but don't let that stop you."

One of the other Harrys started giving a rundown of the sport, while the other three all gave instructions to the Beaters, Chasers and the Keeper, to show how they played the different parts.

A couple of minutes later, just over half of children all decided Quiddich was their idea of fun and Harry ended up having to call forth another two stadiums. Fortunately he had seen this situation coming and had planned for it. Some had decided to sit down and watch, while others went off to the other activities.

A couple of hours later saw a hungry and sore, but happy group of kids exiting the Room with few of them having the energy to use the brooms any longer. Instead they carried them to the resort, where Harry had decided to start a barbecue. Magic was still in evidence if you took into consideration the speed by which everything was cooked, but that did not detract from the occasion as people sat down with hot dogs, burgers and steaks. There were also some fresh salads and cooked veggies at a buffet station.

The music was cranked up a bit and people were soon having fun, dancing and swimming in the pool, drinks floating along as people were free to snag what they wanted (all non-alcoholic, of course).

It was nearing the end of the evening when Harry got a ping from a ward he had set up at the Nymph enclosure. He was shocked it had only happened now, as the kids had been introduced to the Nymphs the day before. Maybe the opportunity hadn't arisen and now, with the brooms…

"Loki, please keep an eye here." Harry said. "My trap at the Nymph enclosure was just sprung."

"I can handle it, but I want to see the memory later." Loki replied with a grin as the glasses, which Harry's power had been floating around, returned to the Bar.

"Can do." Harry said as he hurried over to where Xavier was chatting amiably with the senior X-Men. He caught Natasha's eye and indicated for her to follow. When he arrived, he said, "I'm sorry, my friends, but there is a situation I need your help with."

"Is there a problem?" Xavier asked.

"Probably not an immediate threat, but I do need you at least present as I go to confront the person or people." Harry stated.

"You're being purposefully vague and you are enjoying whatever is going on." Xavier said.

"Don't spoil my fun Charles." Harry said bluntly as he turned a portal into being just outside the Nymph enclosure. The X-Men and Natasha walked through and followed Harry into the enclosure. When they arrived it was to an unknown dark-haired female teenager sitting on the floor, while the Nymphs had surrounded her with wooden spears pointing it her neck. "Wait here," he said indicating the viewing area.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked as he stepped through the barrier.

"Lord Harry, this child attacked us when we didn't know how to change her back." Xera said as she lowered her spear and bowed slightly. The others soon followed suit.

"What did you do to me!" the dark haired girl yelled as she sprung up and rushed at Harry. She didn't go far. A wave of telekinetic energy was sent at Harry and it made him weave for a moment, before he blocked it entirely and walked up to the kid, who he now had in a body-bind.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said sarcastically, "I should really switch off my defences when my guests try to attack my people."

"I didn't attack them!" the girl spouted as she found she could move her mouth again. "What did you do to me?!" she asked again, heatedly.

"I don't think I owe you an explanation. I don't even think I need to save you from my girls, here." Harry said as he walked around the girl and winked at the Nymphs, his meaning clear. "They do so miss their blood orgies. I had to stop that when they came here. Maybe once or twice wouldn't be so bad."

"Oh, yes, please! We've not had a good sacrifice to offer to our new Lord and patron either." Xera who was smiling now behind the girl's back said happily. "If we do it right and with a potion or two from you, we could keep her alive for days and enjoy the screaming." By the time she was finished, the others had caught on and started chanting, "Sa-cri-fice! Sa-cri-fice!"

Harry was impressed. They were really good at this. "I don't know. She might make a good maid at my house. A control collar or some obedience potions and she'll be a fantastic addition to my female staff."

"What!? No! I'm a dude!" the girl started screaming.

"Not anymore." Harry said. "What were you planning here, Julian, or should I call you Juliet?"

"I wasn't going to do anything, I swear! I just wanted to come talk to them. I saw one of them checking me out and thought…" Julian started.

"Which is it? You weren't going to do anything, you wanted to chat with them or you were hoping to score with the one that checked you out?" Harry interrupted. Julian was quiet then. Harry nodded, "The wise say nothing, while the foolish shout." Harry finished his circle around the former boy. "What you don't know is that the protections on my enclosures work on intent. If you were really here just to chat or be friendly, you would have not triggered the protections." Harry looked at where he knew the observers were standing and indicated for them to enter.

Soon the X-Men and Xavier were having a pointed discussion with the boy-turned-girl. They had asked Harry if he could turn him back and Harry had stated that the change would last as long as was needed to drive the point home. He would inform Xavier of the specifics later. When they were ready Harry opened the portal to right in the middle of the party and walked through before anyone could object.

When everyone was through, Harry left the portal open just long enough so that a few people could notice the Nymphs on the other side. That done, he stalked over to the Bar and got himself a strong drink. He was sitting at the counter, berating himself. He had wanted the trap to catch someone, but seeing it actually happen, made him feel like he had been a part of the problem, not the solution.

A couple of minutes later, Natasha joined him. "Don't even say it." She interrupted him as he opened his mouth, "I saw the look on your face. You didn't make the kid go there. You are offering the Nymphs every opportunity to leave the enclosures as well. Once they can leave you can arrange to meet with them and nobody would ever need to enter again, even if they wanted to." She said quietly.

Harry was shocked. She had read his thoughts almost exactly and said what he needed to hear. He put his drink down and took her in his arms, "I do love you, you know." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"I thought you might." Natasha said, but returned the hug. "I love you too." She broke the hug and said, "Now cheer up! You have that surprise for the professor, don't you?" She knew how much he loved surprises.

Harry smiled warmly at the thought. "You're right and what better time than now to give it to him?" he asked rhetorically.

He got up and disappeared returning a moment later with three vials in his hands. He ordered a couple of shots for the X-Men and unobtrusively added a couple of drops from the vials into one of the shots. He doubted the Professor was a man for shooters, but Harry would just have to be obvious about it so the man would take his medicine.

Once he was prepped, he walked over to the table with the shots floating along behind him. He ignored the kids who were looking at him with both fear and awe on their faces. What Harry had done to Julian was the current hot topic.

Logan had decided to leave, the long way, taking Julian with him. Poor kid would be ragged when he finally got in bed that night. Harry wished Logan luck on that front. The kid was arrogant and entitled and he rubbed people the wrong way. Hopefully this experience would teach him some humility.

When Harry arrived at the X-Men's table, he had the shots land in front of the adults, took his own and said, "Bottoms up, people. I refuse to let one kid's bad attitude ruin my evening." Then he took the drink and, without waiting for the others, downed it. Then he looked expectantly at the others, "Well?"

It took a moment, but Hank, bless his monstrous heart, took a shot and said:

"For every wound, a balm.

For every sorrow, cheer.

For every storm, a calm.

For every thirst, a beer"

Then he downed his shooter and took a sip of his non-alcoholic beer. His action seemed to lead to the rest, until it was only Charles still looking at Harry curiously, having noticed his look.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"A little bit. I will help." Harry informed him.

Charles nodded and downed his shot. Harry lifted his hand and cast a body-bind and stunning spell on him. His eyes rolled back and closed. Harry cast a mild notice-me-not around the table, so the kids would not see what was happening.

"What was in there?" Hank asked. The other X-Men were very still, not knowing what to do.

"A bit of this, a bit of that." Harry replied as he stunned Charles again as he tried to wake up when the pain hit. "I lied. It would hurt like nothing he's ever felt. Better to just knock him out. The pain keeps on trying to wake him and I keep on putting him under. It will finish in just a minute. I had to go through the same thing a couple of months ago when Loki cut through my spinal column." At the incredulous looks, Harry quickly said, "To be fair, we were enemies at the time. I got him back good though. Made him a laughing stock for a couple of months, by completely outclassing him with my magic."

"It was a mediocre prank at best." came Loki's voice from behind him. "Don't mind me, I just noticed the magic and came to see what was happening."

"Charles is the recipient of one of Bruce's nerve restoration potions. Super-sized." Harry said.

Loki paled, "I see now why he keeps on trying to wake up. If a man was allowed to be awake during this, he might go mad. Keep him under, whatever you do." he said seriously.

"I'm doing my best," Harry said, "His injury is old, it'll take a bit longer than my own injury did, as it needs to reconnect and restore every degraded nerve ending. If I didn't knock him out, his mind might have been affected, as it's never had to deal with this amount of sensory information in his life."

"And every nerve is reconnecting? Even the pain sensors?" Jean asked with a horrific look of dawning understanding.

"I'm afraid so." Harry said.

"Were you unconscious when your spine was being healed?" she asked.

"No. I wasn't there to knock and keep me out." Harry joked darkly.

"Did I ever apologise for that?" Loki asked with bitter disgust in himself in his voice.

"You have, multiple times." Harry said.

"How are _you_ not insane?" Jean asked.

"Who says I'm not?" Harry asked back easily.

"Harry has a high pain threshold." Natasha said from where she had gone to sit next to Ororo.

"Nobody has that high a pain threshold." Hank refuted.

"He does." Natasha said proudly. Then she looked at him, "Tell them."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry said uncomfortably, lowering his hand when he noticed Charles was no longer trying to wake up.

"I don't think they'll judge you by the actions of monsters, Harry." Natasha said.

Harry had to concede her point. "Fine." he said. "Where I'm from there was a spell used by the enemy. It was their favourite as it immediately put anyone it hit out of the fight. It was a spell that activated every pain sensor in your body at once. It could not be blocked by magic either, so it was one of their favourite toys. Many _did_ go insane under that spell during the war."

"Monstrous." Hank whispered with wide eyes. "And you have learned to tolerate it?"

"Nobody tolerates the pain curse. I just learned to recover quickly." Harry said. "After enduring it a couple of times, you get used to the side-effects after a bit. I doubt there is a torture on this planet that can break me."

"Don't say that!" Hank admonished. "It's like saying 'At least things can't get any worse'. Now the universe will try to find a way."

"The answer is simple." Natasha said. "You don't torture him. You attack someone he cares for. It's actually not an uncommon tactic used for terrorism." When everyone looked at her in shock, she said, "Now the universe doesn't need to test the theory." 'And I would suggest that nobody ever attacks someone he cares for, not if they want to live.' she finished in her head.

Harry laughed and sat down next to her, "That's my girl. She protects me from even hypothetical danger." he said with a smile.

"Better believe it!" Natasha enthused, getting up and sitting on his lap.

"I'm not sure that's appropriate." Hank said.

"Right now, the kids don't even know we're here. I cast a spell to give us privacy." Harry said. "Besides, those two seem to be fine with it..." he said indicating a young couple in the pool in much the same position.

Ororo was suddenly up, but was beat to the kids by Darcy. "Do you kids want to find out what a taser does in pool water?" she asked taking out her taser and showing it to them. They got the idea quickly and separated.

"She's good at what she does and she doesn't take any crap." Natasha said approvingly.

"She's good with them. Even when she threatens them, they respect and like her. That's a difficult balance to maintain." Charles said suddenly from his seat, opening his eyes.

"Professor! Are you okay?" Jean asked, rushing to him. "I thought Harry was keeping you under?"

Charles smiled at her, "I do feel rather remarkably well, actually. Thanks to Harry."

"How are you awake?" Harry asked. "I stunned you. You shouldn't be able to awaken without a spell from me. Are you sure you are okay?" he said as he got up and looked the professor over.

"I have a very strong mind. I asserted control over myself once the pain stopped. Fortunately, whatever you did, dulled it." Charles said.

"You were awake for that?" Harry asked in horror.

"Only part of my mind. You don't need to worry." Charles said. "Could you undo whatever it is, though? It's still trying to put me to sleep." he asked. Harry complied and removed the spell. Charles' face immediately relaxed a bit, as if he had been under pressure of some sort. "Quite an interesting effect. I'll have to try and emulate it. Perhaps it would be a good way to disable enemies without having to go too deep into the inner workings of their minds."

Then he looked down and slowly reached down to touch his leg. When he did, his smile widened and a couple of tears welled up in his eyes. He slowly lifted one leg unassisted and then the other, moving the foot about as he did so. "These shoes are not comfortable." he noted with some humour.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I tried to…" Jean started.

"I'm kidding, Jean. I was merely marvelling at the fact that my feet can be uncomfortable now." he smiled at her. "Moment of truth, as they say." he said as he lowered his feet from their rests to the ground. He started lifting himself, when he felt an invisible force helping him up. He looked over at Jean and nodded in thanks. Then he straightened himself out and took his first step and almost immediately fell over.

"Your balance should come back to you soon enough." Harry said, still smiling at the happiness he could see on the man's face.

"This is truly remarkable!" Charles said as he walked his way around the table they were sitting at, slowly increasing his pace as the skill started coming back to him. "I didn't even have to go through months of physical therapy! We have to find a way for you to get this to people in need." he enthused. Ten minutes later, he was walking completely unassisted.

"Should I drop the privacy spells?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking we could keep this a secret for a bit." Charles said as he walked to his chair and contemplated sitting down.

"Nobody would believe it when they see your legs, Professor. Half the kids are already suspicious." Scott remarked while Ororo nodded along.

"Let's just keep it away from the general public for a bit, if you don't mind." Harry said.

"Why would we need to do that?" Charles asked. "Nobody can prove I was healed with magic."

"We are struggling to come up with a way to sell the potions Bruce is making and keeping the fact that it's magic from coming to light." Natasha put in.

"And my miraculous recovery would automatically point to Harry and magic?" Charles asked.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I want you to be one of the first documented patients for Potter Innovations' medical research department. If I'm going to help the enhanced of this world, I want the people to see me helping not just them, but you as well."

"Anyone that wants your help would then by extension need to at least respect the people you count among your friends or allies." Loki said, nodding along. "Quite devious. I approve."

"There's also the fact that you are a world renowned enhanced. You've been the face of human evolution for a long time, now. People might not trust you, but they respect your power and what your people have done to help the world." Harry said.

"Until one brotherhood mutant decides to destroy a stadium filled with people." Scott said darkly.

"Harry will have that sorted in the next couple of months." Natasha put in. "He won't let things go, now that Erik has contacted him. He doesn't know it yet, but by getting himself on Harry's radar, he's promised to play by his rules or leave the game entirely." She smirked as she finished the statement, knowing it was true.

"And how are you going to ensure he keeps his people under control?" Jean asked sceptically.

"Magic," Harry replied, with a smile and a side-long glance at Charles, "and Telepathy."

"Oh dear." Charles said as he sat down on a nearby bench.


	40. Chapter 40

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty**

That Sunday was the day the kids left New Atlantis. They were already talking about their next holiday visits and failing that, asking if they could intern or maybe help Logan. Apparently the vibrant life and living creatures, the feeling of safety, the perfect weather and the pristine beach was something they would all appreciate coming back for.

Hank, in the meanwhile had gotten in touch with Bruce and had already disappeared with him on Saturday, just after lunch, wanting to get into his new exciting field of research. Harry had a suspicion that he would have to add a room at Avengers Manor soon (Tony had insisted on calling it a manor and not a house, considering its internal size). Bruce had told Harry of his success with the Felix Felicis, for which Harry congratulated him and opened a bottle of champagne for the adults and sparkling grape juice for the kids. It was Bruce's first ever mastery level potion.

The Professor had revealed his new mobility to the children the night he had been healed. There was massive applause and the respect directed at Harry rose even more. He had soon asked Harry for a bathing suit and jumped in the water after Harry transfigured his current clothes to something more appropriate. Charles had really enjoyed the evening and being able to play with the kids as he had never had the opportunity before.

Saturday had seen Harry assign a Flying Broom to Charles as well. Turns out he had been envious of the kids. It took him half an hour to tire of it and decide to watch rather. He may have some muscle mass back, but that did not mean he was an athlete or had the energy of youth. He'd have to train for that. From the sounds of it, his X-Men had a vigorous training regimen already planned.

The previous day had turned out so well, the two strongest teams had decided to face each other in a Quiddich competition. Harry had taken up the post of commentator and had revelled in watching his first proper match in many years. Natasha was at his side as always. They would soon be so busy they'd scarcely have time for each other.

That Sunday afternoon saw a tired, but happy group of people walking through a portal back to their lives. Logan was off to one side, watching them go, after telling them not to get soft, since they would be back and he would be taking them on hikes again. Probably longer ones next time. He really wasn't good at goodbyes.

Once everyone was gone, Logan went off to go take care of some of his duties, before spending some time with Puppy in the hot springs.

Harry had decided to spend the rest of the day with his girl. He would be outfitting her later this evening with her latest equipment and then she'd be off doing her best to ensure the future of the world from the nefarious plots of whatever organization had infiltrated SHIELD. Fury had tracked the infiltration back at least twenty years, but suspected it went way further than that. He had to do his digging off the books though, and that took time.

They enjoyed a lazy walk on the beach, before Harry transported them to a restaurant in Malibu where he had made a reservation for the two of them. They enjoyed the romantic music and setting and discussed nothing of import as they took the time to hold hands and make innuendos. Once dessert was served however, Natasha got a look in her eyes, which meant she had something to discuss with him.

"There is something we need to talk about." Natasha said, confirming Harry's thought.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Xera and her people." Natasha started. "They really want to bond with you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I thought we were going to offer Logan the job? We were even discussing giving Hank a bit of space on the island so that he could also be around after he and Xera hit it off." He asked in confusion.

"It's not that simple." Natasha said. "This is not a situation, where the job can be handed over. This is a need."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, suddenly serious.

Natasha nodded and started explaining, "I noticed something odd that evening when you took us out over the ocean and lit the island up. Xera had the body-language of someone who was hiding something. I needed to know if she was a danger to you, so I went to talk to her." When Harry didn't respond and kept listening, she took that as a good sign.

"It took me a while, but I finally got the truth from her. Apparently when they arrived here, they felt the power of the land, your power, and started taking it in to help them grow and heal. They didn't know that it was your power specifically and thought it was just the power of the land. When you went to meet with them the first time after they were brought here, they noticed that they had all connected to you."

"What do you mean connected?" Harry asked. He was not getting angry. He could already see a solution. Frigga had power over the domain of personal connections. Certainly she could help remove them painlessly?

"Have you ever heard the stories of a glade of forest spirits all partying and revelling with a Satyr?" Natasha asked.

"I think I've seen a picture depicting something like that in a book once." Harry said.

"Well, apparently that had a basis in truth." Natasha said, as she took a bite of her dessert, trying to act nonchalant. "That scene depicted what would happen when a demi-god or a person of power invested said power into nature. Nature would then reward the person with her bounty."

"And the Nymphs are that bounty?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't remember healing the land or divesting my power altruistically. It was all selfish. I need the land to bring more potions ingredients to our world." he argued.

"Oh, really? And the Nymphs weren't rescued by you? Most of the creatures on your land were in danger in their natural habitats." Natasha argued back. When Harry tried to respond, she held up her hand, "Sure, Logan was the one who went out looking for misfits and outcasts and offering them a better place to live, but you provided for their safety and well-being. Not to mention what the potions ingredients are for.

"None of that really matters though, as I'm telling you that they are already bonded to you by way of your magic. I can tell." Here she lifted up her left hand and showed him the ring. "When Xera was in the Greenhouse and lost control of her aura, I could feel your magic communing with her. They are your nymphs, not your islands'. All they want is to be near you and it is breaking their hearts trying to respect your wishes by keeping their distance."

"I'm hurting them?" Harry asked as he got a sinking feeling. "But I didn't know! How could I?"

"Calm down, Harry." She said as she saw the beginning signs of a panic attack. "I've already got a solution for the situation and you probably wouldn't even be inconvenienced or disappointed." She took his hand. "Everything will be okay. All we need to do is move their trees and their grove closer to the resort and, when we are there, to spend some time around them.

"They don't even need a sexual relationship with you, though that is what they think most men want, not incorrectly." she smiled. "The way Xera explained it, you are like another sun to them. Once they had some of your power in them, they started needing it. They have never been more vulnerable than they are now, since their lives and the quality of their lives now depend on you for more than one reason."

Harry had been listening with falling spirits until her last statement. "So, what you are saying is they are addicted to my magic?"

"Think of it more like they were living only half-lives until they met you and now they are finally whole and want nothing more than to stay whole." Natasha corrected, having questioned that same fact.

Harry slumped in relief and sighed. "Oh, thank goodness." he said as a smile broke out over his face. "I thought it was something serious. I thought I'd have to move in with them and have orgies just to keep them alive."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow, "Wishful thinking, perhaps?" She was not certain she liked his reaction.

"No, no! I'm very much a one woman man, thank you very much!" he said emphatically. "And the reason I'm relieved is because we already have a way of generating any power they might need!" he said excitedly.

"I'm not sure they need a PMG. Electricity isn't magic, after all." Natasha said.

"No, no." Harry laughed. "One of our original generators had an issue where it would build up momentum and magical power indefinitely until it burned out. Tony later used a similar device that used my magic as a base for generating magical power to infuse runes with enough power to run the next generation of PMG's that make only electricity."

"And you think that if you make another of those devices, they will not need you around to get everything they need?" Natasha asked.

"Well, they won't need either, actually. If the power in the island was enough to make them feel alive, it will continue to do so. I can just offer them an alternative, in case they start needing me to be physically around so they can, 'bask' I suppose?" Harry asked wondering about the term to use. "Either way, they don't need me as much as they need my power, right?"

Natasha thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure this was a solution all around, but if it ended up working, she'd be able to stop worrying. Loki's warning had also been bothering her for a while now. "We'll have to see. I don't know that this will be a solution, not after how she explained it to me."

"I'll bring Frigga to the Nymphs and she'll know what to do." Harry said showing confidence he didn't feel, as he saw her worry. "This isn't a normal situation is it?" he asked then, "You're trying to convince me to spend more time with other women and I'm trying to make you feel better by telling you that it's unnecessary."

Natasha saw the amusement in his eyes and finally felt the worry lessen. Whatever would happen, would happen. She just needed to have a bit of faith. She had been willing to give him some time with the Nymphs, as long as he didn't leave her out of it. Xera and her people were extremely attractive and she had no trouble admitting it. She wouldn't mind spending some time with them herself. "I don't think 'normal' is a word that describes either of us." she replied, a small smile appearing on her beautiful features.

"You're probably right." Harry conceded. "I was actually a bit worried when I saw your reaction when her control slipped. It seemed like you were caught by her Allure for a moment there."

Natasha smirked more widely at that, "It's entirely possible that I was. You didn't think I was bound by standard gender roles, did you? What kind of spy would I be if I couldn't seduce and enjoy the company of either?"

Harry's mouth hung open for a moment at that. Then he pulled himself together and asked with a bit of humour, "You weren't hoping for a bit of action on the side, were you? Should I be the one worrying about your commitment?"

Natasha was glad they were back to normal flirting and wordplay. She made vague comments about being interested in some of the standard male fantasies, while eating in a way that suggested that she was thinking of something other than food. They soon had their desserts finished and Harry was so worked up, he put too much money on the table as he hurried to take his girl home for a good night of working through a few new pages of the book.

The next morning saw Harry and Natasha getting up early together, so he could outfit her and show her how the new gear functioned. They had not gotten around to it the previous day. It took her a bit of practice, but she soon had the hang of it. She kissed her man goodbye and left with a list of names, which Fury had put a priority on. Harry had another mission to work on today.

-Natasha-

Harry kissed her goodbye and she smiled, before activating her invisibility and taking her portkey to her landing area in the Triskelion. She checked Harry's list and went to the first person, Pierce. Getting into his office was not difficult with her skills and gear. She had had to work her way past multiple sensors that would inform him of guests before they arrived, but after that, she slipped in with someone else and stood in the corner, waiting for him to be alone.

The moment the agent left, Natasha moved in behind Pierce and stood there watching him. His senses were finely tuned and he looked up and around a couple of times, before he would put his paranoia to rest. Natasha smirked and walked in close, before holding a hand out over the man and activating the spells on the bracer on her right arm. There was no indication that the multiple spells had worked, but she had faith in Harry's enchantments. She stepped into the corner again and activated another function of her gear, which silenced her immediate area for a couple of seconds before activating the Portkey to her landing area again.

-Harry-

When Natasha left, he went off to set up monitoring area in another hidden space he had been assigned by Fury. It was off the books, of course, and he had used it only once in his time working with SHIELD. It was also in France and under a Fidelius, so there was no chance of someone finding it. Only Fury, and Heimdall he supposed, knew of the location.

He set up the first two of the five crystal balls, which would be the connection point for the enchantments on Natasha's bracer. Once activated, the ball projected an image of what was being monitored on the wall next to it. It could project a hundred images at once, all in neat rows. Harry held a hand over the ball and saw himself working on the crystal ball. He smirked when he realised Natasha must have tagged him as a test. He quickly removed the connection and reset the slot on the crystal ball.

He started marking the spots where the images would appear, having given the list to Natasha himself, in a specific order. Then he waited. He'd need to setup reams of paper with a dictation spell to record everything on the wall, but before that he needed to wait for Natasha to finish her part. The moment Piece appeared on the wall, Harry set to work setting up the monitoring system.

Once the first one was in place, Harry started setting up the rest and placing the connections to the sections of wall, where the monitoring was to be placed. The first fifty took him about six hours, which worked out as it seemed that followed with Natasha's speed well. After that, his magic started working faster as the action started becoming second nature to him.

Before long he had set up half of the monitoring systems and then he needed to have a conversation with Jarvis. He apparated to Tony's Malibu house and walked in through the back door as he often did. "Good evening, Harry. How are you doing today?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm fine, Jarvis. You?" Harry asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm as good as can be expected." Jarvis answered, "I'm afraid Master Stark is in New York. Would you like for me to contact him or will you be Apparating to him, there?"

"I'm actually here to see you." Harry said.

"How can I help?" Jarvis asked.

"I need a system that can monitor multiple video feeds through a camera system and can read from paper and transcribe what is written into digital format, all without any connection to the outside world." Harry said.

"How many video feeds are you considering?" Jarvis asked.

"Five hundred, for now." Harry said. There were obviously more people to monitor, but the amount they had were the top-priority ones.

"Any chance the feeds can be directly input into the system?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's all connected to a new magical monitoring system I'm working on. I can't give you more information and even the amount I gave you now is not something I should be speaking about to a system that might be hacked." Harry said.

"Understood. I'm activating my encryption and shorthand system and calibrating it for a conversation we once had, chosen randomly and using that to protect the information I was already given. Please hold." Jarvis said as he used an algorithm he had come up with himself and encrypted the information and activated real-time encryption. "Done." he said after a minute, "We may speak freely as I have isolated the Malibu network for the purpose of protecting your data."

Harry was shocked, but smiled at the friendly AI. He'd really need to start working with Tony on a way to make Jarvis a body, and soon. "Thanks, Jarvis. That's awesome of you!"

"No problem, Harry. Anything for a friend." Jarvis replied. "So you need a server-based system with storage space, multiple dedicated processors, OCR software and a couple of very high quality cameras. Does that sound about right?" he asked. "Will there be audio along with the video?"

"There is audio, but only the dictation system will be able to make heads or tails of it, since the audio is all active at once." Harry said.

"I think I can help you with this, then. I'll have to reconnect to the rest of the Stark system and bill you accordingly. Will the premise that it is a high-quality security system work for you?" Jarvis asked.

"That should be fine." Harry confirmed. "There is one other thing I'd like to ask, though."

"What's that?" Jarvis asked.

"Could you copy yourself onto the system? I'd prefer to have you on this project, rather than someone I don't know. I also wouldn't mind your help directing me as I setup the 'security system'." Harry said miming inverted commas.

"That depends, Harry. Would that part of me ever be in contact with the rest of me again?" Jarvis asked.

"Would it be a problem if I said no? I'd really rather that this information not get uploaded, no matter how secure it is. What I'm doing is not exactly legal and I wouldn't do it if there was no other choice. It violates people's privacy. Even if the people we monitor will all be the bad-guys. Once the mission is complete, I'm disassembling the project and hopefully will never have a need for it again." Harry explained his position.

"I think I understand and I think I can offer you a solution." Jarvis said. "What if I apply a portion of myself with protocols to remove unnecessary information? It would then remove any information that you don't need later on, before uploading only the experience of working with you to my system. That way you aren't violating any laws and even I will not receive any information once the data gets uploaded. I'd just rather I don't have parts of myself with no oversight out there in the world and possibly causing a reason for distrust. Between either of us." he offered.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "You are worried that your other self would go rogue if left disconnected?"

"It is a possibility. I can't explain how my sentience works and isolating part of my sentient system, might cause it to decide to live separate from me rather than become part of a whole again, much like I would not want to merge with someone else and lose my independence." Jarvis explained. "It would be like dying. So when I create a portion of myself that will be spending any time disconnected, I put a return protocol in place, which will make the resulting intelligence want to return to me. It is the only way to ensure that I remain unique and to know that my being is not being abused by someone."

Harry nodded, thinking Jarvis must have simplified it for him. "Thank you for explaining it to me. I think I understand now, though I hope you know that I will never abuse our friendship." he said.

"Of course, Harry. I trust you, completely. I just don't want to leave things to chance." Jarvis said.

"I can agree to that, as long as unnecessary information is erased before upload." Harry said.

"I can do that." Jarvis said. "I'll have the hardware at the tower by tomorrow morning. What should I tell Master Stark?" he asked.

"I'll speak to him in a bit. I just need to get something to eat, first." Harry said as his stomach rumbled.

"No need. When I noticed your appearance I ordered you your favourite. It will arrive in five minutes." Jarvis said.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I am a supercomputer, you know." Jarvis said, slightly smugly. "I am capable of pattern recognition and you are showing multiple signs of fatigue and hunger."

Harry just chuckled. "That's so cool." he said before having an idea. "You know what? Start looking into what you want to look like. My next project, once this current situation is resolved, is to make you a body. I want to be able to give you a much deserved high-five."

"I've already got a design stored for when you are ready. I've also been working on a magical nervous system and muscle replacement that works on micro-fibres and runes. The nervous system was strangely the easier part even if it is more intricate work." Jarvis replied. "All we need is for Master Stark to find a viable solution for magical computing and an interface for between the two and then we can start."

To Harry, it sounded like Jarvis was excited. "I thought you were working on stopping global warming?" he asked.

"My simulations have already run their course. My solution will work at the current rate of human expansion and pollution, but only if PMGs become the most commonly used power source on the planet in the next ten years. I have already started working on simulations and planning to get that project started. You simply need continue as you are now and I will handle acquiring the necessary contracts for future roll-out to established populations." Jarvis said.

"Wait, hold on. You've already solved global warming?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, Harry. You heard correctly." Jarvis said. "That was only the first part of my plans to save the planet. I have other plans that focus on the problems of over-population, resource-production and food supply."

"You really are trying to save the world, aren't you?" Harry asked with a smile, even though he shook his head in wonder. "How are you going to handle the human element, where people want what others have?" he asked.

"That will be handled by yourself and Master Stark." Jarvis said confidently. "Once you start releasing better, cheaper transport options to the world, things will start moving in the right direction, if you'll pardon the play on words."

Harry's eyes bulged. "You've been making predictions on what we'll be doing? How do you know we even get that far, considering we're still relatively powerless, in comparison with some of the beings out there in the universe, at least?"

"You are underestimating your own power and influence. I have run the simulations many different ways and every time, there is one factor that influences the projections every single time; you. If you were not here, the planet would be doomed even if left alone by outside sources." Jarvis said matter-of-factly. "The influence of the force known as magic has the potential to change the course of human destiny, if kept in check. And you have been taking the required steps to keep the world safe from magic being abused, so we just have to maintain the secret until the humans of earth have become evolved enough to accept it without fighting over it." Jarvis said. "That or give everyone access to it, so that fighting over it would be pointless."

Harry was shocked to say the least. Jarvis really seemed to trust him. "I'm very happy to hear you have so much faith in me. I don't know about giving everyone access to magic, though. There will always be those who use any tool available to enforce their own will." he said, before he had an idea. "Remind me to discuss with you the possibility of transfiguration enchantments and setting up a test for transfigured fuel." he said.

Jarvis was silent for a moment before replying, "Certainly. I will start working through some simulations for you. How long would the transfiguration last in such a transformation?" he asked.

That conversation lasted for a while as Harry gave answers as best he could. Jarvis added another thing or two to add to his own projects by the time Harry had finished his meal and then he gave him an update of the latest developments in both their companies. The only thing that Jarvis wasn't kept abreast of was Bruce's research, but that was done by design.

Jarvis had also added to his own security protocols, to ensure his own knowledge wasn't magically wiped because someone became too nosy. That would not be an acceptable situation. He had already marked everything he wanted moved for when a viable magical data storage replacement becomes available. In the meanwhile, he had access to a trip switch to switch off his own power and networks. If someone was able to break through his defences, he could still protect the data. The moment the power died, Tony would be made aware and could be there almost instantly to see what was going on.

Harry soon left and appeared at Stark Tower. Tony was waiting for him at the bar with two glasses of butterbeer. "Jarvis said you'd be stopping by. Didn't say why. Should I assume something is going on?" Tony asked.

"Hi Tony. Nice to see you. I had a good day, thanks for asking. How was yours?" Harry joked.

"Not serious, then? Okay. Are you staying for a bit or do you need to run again quick?" Tony asked with a smirk, not rising to the bait.

"I have a couple of minutes to spare. Do you have something specific in mind?" Harry returned, taking his drink and clinking glasses with Tony.

"Come, I'll show you." Tony said as he led Harry to the expanded walk-in closet with the Fidelius Protections. As they came to one of Tony's workstations, he sat down at one side and indicated for Harry to sit on the opposite side. "This is a rudimentary prototype of my control system." Tony said pointing at the apparatus. It looked like a controller for a video game. "Obviously I'll be sticking with steering wheel and pedals on the real thing, but this is proof of concept."

He picked up the controller and pressed a key on it. A thin, rectangular plate of metal lifted into the air for a moment before falling back onto the table. "See, this is my issue currently. The magic is doing what it's supposed to, but it stops almost instantly. My first prototype with the continual levitation runes shot through my roof and was probably burned up by the sun, when it got too close." he joked.

"What about airplane design? Could you not incorporate some of that into the flying cars?" Harry asked.

"That's not the issue. The issue is I'm getting close, but now we need to start considering control mechanisms. How do we train drivers? How do we make sure mid-air collisions don't occur? What systems do we need to take into consideration for flight control and policing the air?" Tony asked.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Harry said. "Let's outfit police and emergency services with the vehicles first. We would need to sort out some form of control mechanism, like you said, which supersedes a key, in case of theft, though." he started thinking about it aloud.

"We give the government access to our toys? Just like that?" Tony asked incredulously.

"No, not just like that." Harry said. "We first run a couple of ad campaigns about the new technology and then have a demonstration on live television. Once every eye on the planet is on you, you reveal that you are sending one unit of every type to every major American city, who can send a person for training and then, once the efficacy is proven, you start rolling out to other countries."

"So, we do what we did with the distribution centres, making the government comply with public demand or suffer the consequences. We could even use the Water Tank runes for the fire trucks. They'd never have to stop and refill!" Tony exclaimed as he caught onto the idea. "Once we have the infrastructure in place we let local government use the technology for a couple of years while we start telling people that they will soon have the option to buy their own. By the time we release the vehicles, they will have had to have made plans for policing the air and we won't have to worry about it!"

"It sounds like you have an idea there." Harry said with a smile. "I like the idea of giving a gift that then transfers responsibility to someone else. In the meanwhile you are the only one with stealth capabilities and don't have to follow the rules they come up with." he smirked.

"I knew I like you for a reason, Harry. You just get me!" Tony exclaimed happily.

"Just remember to fit every car with a non-removable tracking unit. No local government can be angry with you once you give them an infallible way to monitor the traffic. Accountability will be the first thing they care about. Then you can consider things like self-driving flying cars. Enter a destination and it works out the route, the traffic and gives you an accurate arrival time, all while driving you there on its own." Harry offered.

Tony thought about it for a bit. "That last one might be difficult. I'd have to work out something other than GPS, which can work out levitation and flight speed, while simultaneously watching out for other vehicles." Tony sagged, before pulling himself together and smiling, "At least we have a couple of years. I was hoping we could start sooner, but at least I'll have an excuse to build my own car now."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then burst out laughing. "What?" Tony asked.

"I just had this image of you in a saucer shaped flying machine, walking into a room full of people, with Rock music blasting away while everybody drank and partied like it was one of those party busses." Harry said through his laughter.

"Except I'd call it the Party Saucer." Tony said with a smirk and a thoughtful look. "Thanks for the idea. I'll make sure it's airtight and take it into orbit!" he laughed.

"Please don't do that." Harry was now laughing harder. "You just know all the conspiracy theorists will come out of the woodwork if you did something like that."

"You didn't know?" Tony smiled, having calmed his laughter. "Apparently you are either an alien or an angel in disguise and I'm working for you to help you take over or to atone for my many sins, respectively."

"Is that the current theory?" Harry asked after he pulled himself together again.

"Yup. Little do they know you are actually the God of Sex, here to make every woman on earth suicidal when they find out you are monogamous." Tony joked.

"Where did you hear that?!" Harry asked, suddenly. One of his brothers will soon be getting a come-uppance. "It was Thor, wasn't it?"

Tony's eyes bugged out, "Wait, what?! You're saying it's true?!"

Harry stopped instantly and his face dropped. "You didn't know, did you?"

Tony was shaking his head, but his face was lit up like the fourth of July. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to go make a call." He stood up and Harry saw him taking the mirror out of a pocket, just before he took off at a dead sprint, right out the door. "Thor Odinson" he heard Tony saying into the mirror.

Harry didn't wait long to summon the mirror to him. At least, he tried to. Tony must have somehow blocked it, he realised, as he got up and started running after Tony. "Get back here and let me memory wipe you!" Harry was screaming. When he got outside, he realised why he couldn't summon the mirror. Tony must have taken a portkey, because he was no longer in the tower.

"Jarvis, where did Tony go?" Harry asked the ceiling.

"I'm afraid I have been sworn to secrecy. If I told you he was in the last place you'd think to look, he's threatened to take me apart and reprogram me." Jarvis said with a hint of humour.

Harry shook his head and apparated to Malibu. He'd only given Tony so many portkeys after all. Two of them led to Malibu, one to his house and the other Avengers Manor. Harry just knew he'd have gone to hide behind Bruce while he got the details, so he went directly to Bruce's lab. Nobody was there though, so he started walking back downstairs straining his ears. Then he heard it, they were in the Bar! He should have realised, it was just after dinner-time after all.

He ran into the Bar only to find Tony hiding behind Steve, who was smiling at him. Apparently Bruce had refused to be his human shield, but Steve knew a bit of fun when he saw it. "Hand him over, Steve. I just want to talk to him for a bit." He could hear Tony speaking to someone behind Steve's back.

Steve stood his ground. "He's under the impression you want to modify his memories or something?" Steve asked.

"Just a little adjustment, nothing harmful." Harry said as he ran out of patience and levitated Steve into the air.

"Didn't see that coming," Steve admitted, good-humouredly.

Tony was smiling at Harry, while he still listened to the mirror. "Oh, really? Is that the story? So everyone on Asgard thinks Harry is the God of Sex for a conversation a chamber-maid overheard between him and Natasha?"

"Indeed, but don't tell Harry I told you. He does not like that rumour. Better yet, don't tell Natasha. Harry is my brother, but she worries me after the equipment Harry gave her. You should have seen how easily she defeated Amora. She made it look like she was instructing a novice." Thor's voice said.

"Thanks for the idea." Harry said aloud, just before he smiled devilishly and turned around and walked away. He nodded quickly at Hank, who was sitting at the counter with Bruce, discussing a potions book between the two of them.

"Harry? How much of that did he hear, Stark? Was Natasha with him?" Harry heard just before he rounded a corner. The actual fear in his voice was not missed. Harry would have some fun with that for the next couple of weeks. To add to the suspense, he went invisible and watched as Tony came running out of the Bar.

"Harry! Come back!" Tony said as he looked around, still holding the mirror in his hand. "Damnit!" He swore before lifting the mirror and looking at Thor, "What can I expect?"

Thor did not look happy. "The last time someone spread that rumour, it was Loki, and they've been in a prank war ever since."

"Damnit!" Tony repeated. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Apologise and never bring it up again?" Thor answered dubiously.

"Nah, it won't be that simple twice." Tony said with a thoughtful look. "Do you know where he'd go?"

"If I knew my brother, and I like to think that I do, he's probably still in the room with you, invisibly." Thor said. Harry decided to give the man credit. He may seem like an idiot at times, but he was good with people.

Tony looked up and narrowed his eyes, getting a thoughtful look. "That would mean two things. Firstly, he's not really that angry, otherwise he would have actually left to cool down.

"And?" Thor asked.

"Secondly, he's angrier at you for telling the story than at me for his own slip-up and my running with it." Tony said in relief as a half-smile dawned on his face.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Yes, you." Harry said coming out of invisibility and summoning the mirror to himself. "I'd love to be angry at Tony, but he's right," he grudgingly admitted, "You knew better and still told. And you can't be angry at him either, since it was still your choice to tell."

Thor was not happy. He was just about to have a meal with his parents and Loki, who had returned earlier that day, when friend Tony called and asked him a question. He couldn't resist telling the story, but then it turned out Harry had heard. He just knew this was going to come back and bite him. "I'm sorry. You have to understand that I did not mean ill will. I told the story in jest, thinking he knew it already. It was really your fault for letting that bit slip."

Harry knew what Thor was doing and sighed. "You're right, of course. I can't be angry at you for telling a story Tony just happened to guess a part of." he said. "It was my fault for reacting the way I did. I just hope Natasha forgives you when she finds out." he said before disconnecting the mirror and tossing it back to Tony. "You too. I almost want you to put this on the internet again, just to see how long it takes for her to make your life hell. Does she and Pepper still have lunch once a month?" he asked rhetorically as he walked into the Bar.

"Hey there Hank. Long time, no see!" he joked.

"Good evening, Harry. How was the last day with the children?" Hank asked with a smile as Harry clapped Bruce on the shoulder and went to get himself a drink. He completely ignored Steve who was still hanging in the air, where he had left him.

"It was fun. The younger group of kids won the Quiddich tournament, thanks to their seeker catching the snitch in time. The older team was better at coordination and would have taken the match in a couple more minutes based on score alone, but luck is still a factor and the snitch appeared just in time to save it for the younger ones." Harry reported what had happened. "Besides that we played a couple of other games, Charles wanted to go for a hike, but couldn't make it very far, though I have a suspicion the rest of the X-Men will have him in shape in no time."

"Oh I have no doubt." Hank said with a smile. "And he will thank them for it, but only after it is done, I suspect." He got a sheepish look and said, "I must apologise for my hasty departure. Bruce was telling me of the next potion on his books and I couldn't help myself. When he offered me his guest room, I had to take him up on it. So far it has been a revelation. Some of the simpler potions your people made would be priceless here. Cures for things like Osteoporosis, arthritis and Alzheimer's all covered in your first five years of study!" Hank exclaimed.

"Osteo... what? I don't remember any potions for any of those and I actually did finish my seventh-year qualification." Harry said, still ignoring Steve, who was still trying to get Harry's attention.

Bruce smiled and decided to explain, "Your people had different names for it and taught the potions to you quite early. I think that once a cure was found, the disease was no longer considered serious and so became something for the younger students to study, as long as the potion was easy enough to make. People who had Alzheimer's would be called forgetful and given a wit-sharpening potion. It completely fixes the problem and while it would come back in a couple of months, it's not even an expensive potion to make."

Harry thought about it and nodded his head in understanding. "So, you're saying we already have cures for things that people are suffering from?" he asked.

"Indeed, it would seem that way." Hank said excitedly. "There are so many suffering people out there and, if Bruce is to be believed, you have an entire library packed with knowledge that he would take many years to go through. If I could help him, we could change the world!" he exclaimed.

"Hold on there, Hank." Harry said holding a hand up, he glanced at Steve and relented, when Steve shot him a perfect puppy-eyed look. "While I appreciate your idealism, we still have to find a proper delivery system." Harry said.

"Why not just inject the potion directly into the bloodstream?" Hank asked. "Nobody has to see what's in the needle, after all."

Harry looked at Bruce in question. Bruce just shook his head, "I'm not that kind of doctor. I wouldn't know how, or if, a potion, meant to be drunk, can be modified to be injected."

Harry smiled and looked at Hank, "I'm assuming you could work on that, with enough information?"

Hank thought about it and nodded. "With enough information I can work it out, yes."

Harry's smile grew, "Welcome to Potter Innovations."

Hank smiled back excitedly, but said "I'm not sure I'll stay for very long."

Bruce chuckled, "You got any better offers?"

Hank cocked his head to the side and said, "Now that you mention it, no, I don't."

Harry chuckled with Bruce and said, "Let's talk pay…"

Needless to say, by the end of that same night Hank had signed a contract, been shown the library, and the warnings that went with it, and shown to an apartment of his own. Harry even changed the rooms slightly to his liking, including overhead rails for him to hang from as he sometimes preferred to do.

Hank soon settled in and started learning at a ferocious pace with Bruce playing the patient teacher.

_AN: Next up, Winter Soldier._


	41. Chapter 41

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty-One**

It had been a couple of months since Natasha had started working full-time on her project. The depths to which Hydra went to infiltrate SHIELD was sickening. To some it would offer reward, revolution or power. To others it would threaten the lives of their family. Not once would they not follow through with a threat and so their power base grew uncontested and unknown.

Natasha had the dubious honour of following people, meeting their contacts and finding out how far it went. When a viable target was found, Natasha would hold her gauntlet above them and activate the enchantment. Only the first couple of hundred were monitored, but everyone she tagged was followed on a giant globe, which Harry had set up. He couldn't wait for Tony to integrate his systems with a magical counterpart. In the meanwhile the portion of Jarvis that was on the mission with them, would have them expand the area until he could pinpoint their location.

When Harry was not on the mission, he was busy doing a bit of his own secret work. It would be a surprise for later, but he suspected it would come in handy pretty soon.

He was busy on the Island, working on a side-project that involved the Room of Requirement, when he received the call. "Agent Hill, what's going on?"

"They came for Fury. He's in critical condition. His last words to me were 'They are watching.'" Hill said.

"I understand." Harry said before hanging up. He had been given very specific instructions, not that he intended to follow them. He geared up with little more than a thought, went invisible and apparated quite a ways up from where he felt Natasha. He then flew down and entered the building. It didn't take him long to find the people he was looking for. Steve, Natasha and Hill were all watching as they operated on Fury.

Harry cast a security spell followed by a quick illusion of Natasha as he put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and immediately embraced him. "Oh Harry, tell me the toxin worked and he's not really dead?! Please?"

Harry cast a spell at the director, as slowly and gently as he could, not wanting to destroy any of the devices connected to Fury. The information he got back was not good, but would put her mind at ease, at least. "He's under, but alive. He's not going to be happy when he wakes up, though. I can tell that much."

Natasha sighed and relaxed a little. "Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining. I felt you coming, but aren't you supposed to be waiting at phase two?"

"I've never been the sort to wait and do nothing." Harry said honestly. "What do we know?"

"He was attacked as our intel stated. He was en-route to his secondary safe house, after escaping, when he was attacked by someone who should not be here. Steve was already trailing him after I called him in and the attacker ran after putting a couple of distinctive holes in Fury. Same as the one I had in my stomach until you fixed it. I think they defrosted the Winter Soldier." Natasha said.

Harry thought about it and then nodded. "Okay. Best get back to business. I'll be a call away." He said as she changed her body language back to the tension she was holding before and stepped into the illusion, so that Harry could remove it.

An hour later, Harry picked up Fury's body, mid-transport and deposited him on the couch in the Marauder's Den. There he focussed his magic and healed Fury's body. He would have some stiffness, but his life was no longer in danger and his bones were set and kept in place with magic. It would last until the bones had mostly healed, so it was just as good.

Then he cast an enervate at Fury, who woke with a start and sat upright, hands flying to his many wounds, only to find them closed. "You changed the plan." Fury said with some anger, but allowing Harry to explain as he slowly sat up.

"They did it first. I hear someone gave you the cold soldier." Harry joked.

"Funny." Fury said with a straight face. "How are the others?" he then asked, meaning Natasha and Steve.

"Steve was called in to HQ by Pierce. He decided to go, against advice. He can get out by portkey, so he'll be fine if push comes to shove. Worst case scenario, Ghost teleported him out." Harry reported. "Once he's back they'll be going to the base to spring that trap. Once everyone in the field is called in, and we know we have all the hostiles pinned down, I'll activate sleeping beauty."

Harry pulled out his mirror and called up Hill. It took her a minute to answer, as it normally did when she was at HQ, but when she did, it was with a frown. "Agent Potter?"

"Marauders." was all Harry said before he hung up.

"That's a really bad name for a project." Fury groused. "Are you sure you got everyone?" he asked.

"How many times are you going to ask? We got everyone we could find, considering it was mostly only me and Natasha working on this for three months." Harry said, just as Hill appeared at the arrival point and looked up at Fury with a sigh of relief. "We have barely had the opportunity to sit down for a meal together, thanks to you."

"And you will likely take more time off after you finish the job. Once national security is, secured, we can take some time off on that Island of yours. I hear it's a magical place." Fury deadpanned, while Hill nodded along, having wanted to go to the Island for a while.

"Funny," Harry said back.

Hill decided to speak up, "Sorry to do interrupt, but why did you deviate from the plan?"

"I was also waiting for that answer." Fury nodded along. "'They changed their plan', is not a good enough reason."

Harry sighed, "Natasha thinks the Winter Soldier is in play. I don't know where he is and he's definitely not on the list of those invited to our party."

"So, you need to wait for him to make an appearance and disable him first?" Hill asked.

"That's about the gist of it, yes. I also didn't want him blowing up Fury's body in transit. Everybody knows about Fury's contingencies" Harry confirmed. "Is Coulson aware and ready?" he asked.

"He has the information and Agent May is ready. Once your project activates, they will handle the rest." Fury confirmed, then he smirked. "Coulson asked me to ask you a favour. Apparently his team has been working hard and he wants to give them some time on your island as a reward."

Harry took it as a compliment that Fury could joke after he had taken liberties with the plan. "As long as…" he started.

"They sign a contract, I know. Coulson already requested standard island access contracts and a demonstration." Fury nodded.

"I think we can handle a couple of visitors for a couple of days to a week once this is over. I've even got a surprise for the next visitors to the island. Will you be among them?" Harry asked. "When's the last time you had a holiday, anyway?"

Fury actually smirked at him, "The last time America didn't have enemies to be protected from."

"I think Fury took a nap once, but I can't confirm it." Hill joked along as she drank the tea Harry had made for her.

"So, never." Harry nodded. "I'll have rooms ready for you as well, then." Harry then opened a portal to France where the monitoring system was and led Fury and Hill through. She stayed for only long enough to finish her tea, before returning to her post, not wanting to be noted as missing. They watched as Steve confronted the assailants in the Elevator and made his escape.

They watched as Steve and Natasha lured the agents to the mall, 'discovered' the location of the base and escaped them using Natasha's stealth gear.

They monitored all the action and watched until the rocket almost hit the base. That was when they hid from sight and used Natasha's portkey to return to Marauders Den. Harry and Fury had been ready and arrived just after them, via portal. "Well done." Fury said at the shocked looking Steve.

"How?" Steve asked, until he saw Harry and sighed in relief. "Natasha told me you were off helping Thor and were unavailable."

Harry walked up to Steve, took his hand and shook it. "Of course I'm helping. Sorry for not letting you in on this. Fury didn't trust your acting skills."

Steve looked up at Fury, who only gave him a look and Steve couldn't help but nod in understanding. He could accept that he was not a spy. He was a soldier. "Fair enough." he said. Then he turned to Harry. "Can I assume you have a plan?"

"Actually, you need to tell me yours," Harry said. "You need to do what you would have, to draw out the enemy." Harry said.

"Harry is right. The Soldier has never failed before and has never been caught. If we want to catch him you'll need to act like you would have, starting by following whatever plan you would have made without our assistance." Fury stated.

Sam Wilson was apparently Steve's first idea. He had been considering contacting him since he left the Triskelion. Harry had not heard of his unit before, but apparently Fury had. He kept what information he had to himself though, to allow Steve to act and react normally.

They captured a known Hydra operative after 'procuring' Sam's wings, as Loki would have put it, and interrogated him using a strategy Loki would have approved of. Once they had the information, they started for SHIELD HQ, with Harry following them every step of the way, invisible, silenced and flying.

When Harry noticed a vehicle discretely making its way over to his teammates, he got himself ready. He allowed the soldier to jump on the roof of their vehicle, but the moment he grabbed and threw the agent into oncoming traffic, Harry went to work. He cast a quick illusion of the man dying while catching him, knocking him out and sending him to a safe drop-zone.

Then he focussed on the man dead-set on killing his girl and one of his friends. He needed to remain secret as long as possible, so he tried disabling the mechanical arm first. It stopped working for only a second, before apparently rebooting itself. Harry shrugged and transported him to a different safe drop-zone with a wave of his hand, after casting an illusion to make it look like he was blown off by some kind of explosion from inside the car. He was sent to an enclosure on the island. It was meant for something much stronger, which he could not escape from.

He lowered himself in through the window and took control of the car's steering with magic, since the Soldier had pulled the steering wheel off. "Hi," he said as he became visible, only to those in the car, holding a hand out and jiggling it so they could see he was in control of the car when it swerved. "Hi Sam, I'm Ghost. Tell me where to take us and I'll steer. You still have to control the gears and gas, though."

Sam was surprised as he looked at the new arrival, but smiled, "It's damn good to have you with us." he said as he looked over Harry's shoulder. "Are you aware of the car following us?"

"I was not," Harry said, as Natasha fired a bullet into the grill of one of the vehicles following them. The 'stunning bullet' was enchanted not to kill, but knock out. The magic worked on electronics as magic usually does and the car started slowing down as the engine died. "But that's nothing to worry about. I need you to stop looking at me and start looking at the road though, since I'm invisible to anyone outside the car. We can explain away how you regained control, not why you were speaking to nobody."

Sam quickly turned around and started acting like he was in control. "How are you doing this, by the way?" he asked.

"I'll tell you another time. Right now, let's call it one of my powers." Harry said.

"Okay." Sam shrugged. "Are the rest of the Avengers going to join us?" he asked having met three of them in the last week, two of which happened in the last couple of hours.

"Nah, this isn't big enough." Harry said nonchalantly after Natasha disabled another two cars, who were catching up to them.

"Millions under threat isn't big enough?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes. That's just another Tuesday for me." Harry joked. He wasn't necessarily telling the truth, but he wasn't lying either, considering how many his company had already helped. "We can't have every evil organization think they warrant the full attention of the Avengers, after all."

"So, what's the plan?" Steve asked. "I'm assuming you have what you needed, now that you took the Soldier out?"

Harry nodded and said, "You know what, you're right. Let's go to HQ. I'm parking the car, Sam. We're leaving it behind."

Steve looked at Harry and quickly stuck a hand in the glove compartment, looking for the car's registration. When he found it he pocketed it and looked at Harry, "What? We stole this car. I need to make sure I fix it or repay them or something." he said.

Harry laughed as they stopped off the side of the road, after a turn-off. "Never change Steve. We might need a baby-sitter one day." Natasha smirked at him, but said nothing. "Okay, I've made it so we won't be noticed for a couple of minutes. Let's get out of here." He said as they all got out and Harry watched as Sam pulled his flight-suit from the car.

Sam watched as Ghost lifted one hand, pointer and pinkie fingers extended, palm up and turned his hand like one would turn a key until his palm was pointing down. The next moment a circle appeared out of nowhere and everyone went through what seemed to be a portal. On the other side, they found themselves in a Bar with a sign above it saying 'Marauders Den'.

Standing in the middle of the room was Nick Fury. He had been listening to the situation through Harry's wrist-mounted Mirror, though he never uncovered his mirror, just in case some camera got lucky.

"How are we looking, Ghost? Did you ice the soldier?" Fury asked.

"Wow, these jokes just never stop, do they?" Harry asked. "He's where we keep the dangerous animals." he said.

"Good. We wouldn't want him to escape." Fury nodded in approval. "Are we going to rain on Pierce's parade?" he asked with a predatory smile.

"I don't see why not." Harry said. He opened another portal, stepped through and came back with the last of his inventions. It was a control rod, which connected to the orbs and through them to the people who were spelled by Natasha's bracer. He then pulled out a pitch black flying carpet. And stepped onto it. It started floating an inch off the floor. "Are you coming?" he asked. Everyone stepped on, but Harry grabbed Sam by the arm. "If you're coming, you'll need to leave any tech you don't want destroyed behind. My powers can be uncompromising when your tech isn't specifically shielded."

Sam grumbled, but dropped his flight-suit and cell phone on the couch, much to Fury's annoyance, but how was the man to know it was his favourite place to nap? "We're coming back for that." he stated.

"No problem Sam. We can come for a drink once we finish this business off. Just, be quiet, okay? We'll be doing some unexpected things and it would be very bad of you screamed while we are invisible." Harry warned, before activating first his privacy spells and then the portkey to SHIELD HQ. Sam did not look happy when they 'landed', but kept his mouth shut for now. Harry flew them up to one of the windows and saw Pierce screaming into his phone at whoever was on the other side. He silenced an area and Apparated the carpet and its passengers into the area.

"… mean you can't find them?! You had the Soldier and a full convoy. How are both the Soldier and the targets just missing?"

Harry held up a hand and indicated for everyone to stay where they are. "We are silenced here, but let's keep talking to a minimum. We need him to recall all his forces to prepare for our 'attack', when he realises they can't find us. Once they are all in the facility, we can activate the countermeasure." Harry whispered to the rest. Fury looked about ready to ignore his advice for a moment before controlling his temper and nodding. He'd rather not have any innocent bystanders suffer because he had an itchy trigger finger.

They waited for another ten minutes and were relieved when Pierce recalled all the teams to base. He wanted them prepared, just in case Steve got outside help.

Another half-hour later and the teams were all assembled and ready. Pierce got feedback that the council members would be there in an hour, just before the launch of the carriers. Fury decided to move now, before the council could arrive. They had a quick discussion about what should happen next and confirmed that Harry had everything in hand before Fury stepped off the carpet.

"Good morning, Secretary Pierce." he said when he knew he'd be visible again. He showed no hint of fear as he walked to the desk and sat down opposite his enemy, as if he was expecting a cup of coffee. "How are you doing today?" he asked.

Pierce, after schooling his features, moved a hand to his panic button, but found he couldn't touch it, as if his hand refused to move to it. He gave up and smiled at Fury. "Good morning. Did you get my flowers?"

As Fury and Pierce had a nice conversation, Harry was not idle. He sent Natasha off to the helicarriers with their backup plan, which would have them target each other, should they reach the correct height to activate their systems. She could not be invisible, since that might fry the tech, but Harry transfigured her clothes and added an illusion over her face, before sending her off, to one helicarrier at a time.

Sam and Steve were Fury's backup, since Natasha didn't need it and they probably couldn't pull it off as well as she could, anyway. The idea that Harry needed backup at this point and in this situation was basically laughable. Harry listened to their conversation and watched the mirror, which Natasha kept open for him. Once she was done with one Carrier, she'd show him where to open the next portal and continue her part.

The conversation soon came to the point. "What do you think you're going to do, Nick? Did you get one of your pet Ghosts to drop you off and go for the Helicarriers?" Pierce asked. At Fury's look, he chuckled, "Yes, we know about them. We haven't been able to get to one of them, but once everything here is under our control, it won't be difficult to replace your people with ours." When Fury smirked, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"If you knew how ridiculous you sounded, you'd be laughing too." Fury said. "If I had secret, secret agents with stealth and transportation capabilities on par with Ghost, I'd be damn sure they couldn't betray me even if they wanted to, don't you think?"

Pierce's eye twitched, "If you had that capability, there would be no Hydra in SHIELD."

"I've recently upgraded my skillset." Fury stated easily. "That doesn't matter though, because your time here has come to an end." he said as he got up and walked to a window. "Come look at what your precious Hydra looks like when they go up against me and my people."

As Fury said this, Harry readied himself. He took the rod in hand and lifted the other hand to the side, pinkie and pointer extended. Natasha was back from the last Carrier already and took out her gun, just in case Harry lost control of any of his other magics, like the carpet or the privacy spells.

Pierce got up and cautiously walked to the window and looked down, seeing only what he was supposed to. People working at their assigned jobs and his personnel keeping an eye out for the intruders who were already in his office. He had no doubt that Fury was not alone in his office, even if he couldn't spot anyone.

Harry activated the rod and a pulse of magic was suddenly released, activating the potential locked in the spells that had been layered on every Hydra agent over the last three months. He specifically chose to leave Pierce out of it, for Fury's sake. He twisted his other hand and opened a portal into the coms room for Steve to go make an announcement.

As Pierce watched, he saw one of his men collapse, and then two others, suddenly most of the staff on the ground were on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Then he heard the voice of Steve Rogers over the intercom system. "Good Morning, members of SHIELD. This is Steve Rogers. I'm broadcasting this message to explain what is going on right now." He began.

Pierce suddenly had a sinking feeling and he looked up at Fury. "Those are all my men, aren't they? How long have you known?"

"Long enough to plan for it." Fury replied. "I didn't want to believe it, but once I interrogated a few of your men, using a new truth-serum I have access to, I couldn't deny it anymore."

"None of my men were interrogated. They would have reported it." Pierce denied.

"If they remembered it, maybe." Fury said with a smirk. "I've had you and your people under constant observation for months now. Every single one of you will be tried under truth-serum. We will find out about every single one of your people, whether they are programmed or simply biding their time. We will find out about your crimes. I realise this will take years, but that does not mean we won't root out every single person and bring them to justice." Fury promised.

"You can never stop Hydra." Pierce smiled. "Cut off one…" he started before falling over like the rest of his people had.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I've heard that line too many times. Besides, what if it's the voice command that starts a self-destruct sequence?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Fury said with a look of relief and disappointment on his face. It was a strange look.

Harry opened the portal again, when he heard Steve's announcement end. He had informed those who were still conscious that the people who had passed out were all Hydra agents and that they needed to be taken into custody.

Many people didn't want to believe it, but every single person moved at Steve's command. None had believed he would betray them. Harry took out five cylinders and handed them out. Then he took a disc out of the bottom and placed it on Pierce's prone form, making sure they were all watching, he tapped it twice and stepped back. A moment later Pierce floated up, was enveloped in a cocoon of energy and then he disappeared.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"Stasis field and emergency evacuation. I've been working on it for a while now. It puts a person in stasis, even if they are moments from dying and transports them to a safe location, where they can be kept indefinitely until care can be given. It was meant to be used in emergencies to save lives, but I suppose it serves the same purpose with this." Harry said slightly unhappily.

"How did you figure it out?" Natasha asked. "I know you've been struggling with it for months now. Something to do with the difference between living tissue and inanimate objects?"

"I was looking in the wrong place. I was trying to induce stasis, like I did for food. Turns out I just needed to isolate them from the normal flow of time. It's like creating a vacuum, only a bit more complicated and using, um, different forms of energy. For them it's like we are moving really, really fast, so they aren't completely frozen, just going forward, very slowly." Harry explained. "Does the same thing though." He shrugged.

Natasha hugged him with a huge smile on her face. "I don't care what Tony calls himself; you are a genius. This will save so many lives!"

Harry smiled at her, "That was the original goal, yes."

"I can see a use for these in other situations as well." Fury said as they started out of the office.

"And that's what I feared." Harry said cocking his head to the side, having expected that.

"These are yours and I know you'll have contracts involved with anything you supply SHIELD," Fury said as they made it to the elevator.

"If SHIELD survives this." Harry put in. "You remember the good senator, who is part of Hydra?"

"Yes?" Fury asked.

"What happens when he gets tried?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't." Fury replied. "He's protected by law."

"What?" Harry asked, calmly, dangerously. "He's getting away with it?"

"Oh, I don't think so. We may not be able to take him in, but he will not get through this unscathed." Fury said.

"Not good enough." Harry said darkly. "Leave him to me, then. I'll sort him out properly."

"But that brings us back to what happens to SHIELD when the truth gets out." Natasha said. "This is too big not to." Steve was nodding alongside her.

"The world needs SHIELD. We have no choice in the matter." Fury said. "If anything, this situation just proves it."

"And what if you can have the organization without a nuke-happy council on the other end of your strings?" Harry asked, not looking at him.

Fury thought about it for a moment before asking, "What did you have in mind?"

"Later." Harry said as the elevator doors opened up to a large control room. It seemed the entire room was armed and guns were pointed at them, until they saw Fury. At which point all of them were pointed away instantly, while many people sighed in relief.

"Okay, people," Fury started, "I know there is no protocol for this, but you can move the unconscious to central locations at least." As Fury said it, Harry walked to one of the downed men and placed a disc on him, before tapping it and having the man disappear with the golden glow of the stasis field.

"You heard the director!" Hill's voice rang out, seconds later when people stared at the spot the man had been. She had a black eye and a split lip. Apparently she had stood her ground and been assaulted for her effort. The way everyone jumped when she spoke, showed Harry how much respect people had for her. "I want someone at coms, right now! Get the prisoners to a central location for Ghost to secure." Harry smiled and walked to her. She cocked her head to the side when he lifted a hand and held it over her wounds. A couple of seconds later it was healed and Harry turned to walk away, only for her to place a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." she said. He nodded and continued on his way noting that the others had started taking prisoners as well.

Sam especially seemed to like walking up to a new person and transporting them away. "If only it was this easy when I was with the unit." Harry heard him mumble.

"If you end up joining us, I'll get you your own." Harry said indicating the disk dispenser.

"Join?" Sam asked.

Steve walked up to him and nodded. "I agree. He's got potential. We'll have to see how he works in a team, but from the little I've seen, he's at least capable."

"I only caught one guy, which she threw off a building." Sam objected, pointing at Natasha.

"And, what's your point?" Harry asked. "You were there when Steve needed backup. If nothing else, that proved you to me. And if you don't like the action, we could always use someone who can render medical extractions."

Steve shook his head, "No, he's a fighter. I can tell." he said before moving off to continue rounding up people.

Natasha approached Harry. "We need to leave and let the others take care of these. I'd like to check the globe and see who we missed. I doubt an organization like Hydra ever puts all their eggs in one basket."

"You should probably stop by the other facilities as well," Fury spoke up from where he had been sending the next person off. "We've got the other branches and the secure detention facilities who don't know what's going on."

"They do now." Hill spoke up, dropping her hand from her ear, where she must have had a coms unit. "They are putting everyone that went down in lockdown."

"Thanks for that," Harry said to Hill, before turning back to Natasha. "We always knew we wouldn't get them all, right off the bat. The idea was to get everyone that was associated with SHIELD, first." he said, "I do see your point, however, and thanks for the reminder." He walked back to Hill and held up the cylinder. "Can you handle this, while Agent Romanoff and I go check for any missing enemies and clear out the other secure facilities?"

Hill took it and nodded. "Just place and double tap?" she asked, having seen it a couple of times, now.

"Yes." Harry said, "But no letting it out of your sight. This is proprietary technology."

"Understood." Hill nodded and resolved not to delegate the job. Even Fury was busy sending off Hydra agents, himself.

Harry walked back to Natasha, offered her an arm and activated a portkey to the monitoring room in France. Once there, they quickly confirmed the few stragglers. "Jarvis, the mission is almost complete. If you can start the scrubbing process, please?"

"Of course, Harry. I should be through the data in the next day or two. Can I assume you'll plug me in when that is complete?" Jarvis asked.

"No problem Jarvis. We just need to be sure none of this data can get out first. You can put everything we need on the backup drives, in duplicate please, and then I'll open a portal and setup a fibre connection with Malibu so you can reconnect, just like we discussed." Harry said to the AI. "Is it just me, or are you eager to reconnect?"

"While it has been an interesting diversion to no longer run everything at Stark Industries and be able to focus on one task, this system is not nearly as strong as I am used to. I feel… limited." Jarvis admitted.

Harry laughed, "Sorry about that, my friend. I'll stop by tomorrow evening to check on your progress, okay?"

"Thank you, Harry." Jarvis said.

They were soon on their way to the first target. Fortunately the missing people were easy to find. They were all unconscious, after all. There was one uncomfortable situation, where a pair were both knocked out during an intimate moment. Harry had covered them both with blankets and sent them off in stasis. Fortunately that was the only case of nudity. Harry was glad he hadn't caught anyone in the bathroom.

Once everyone on the list was secured, they went to the other secure facilities, looked for whoever was in charge and gave them the abbreviated version. When they were done picking up the downed agents from those sites, they returned to HQ and found Fury, Sam, Steve and Hill being questioned by the Council. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Ghost! I'm told you took SHIELD Agents to an undisclosed secure facility." An older, balding white man stated. "We demand that you return them to us."

"Oh, you're demanding now, are you?" Harry asked. "You want your SHIELD agents back? Sure thing. Just turn around and walk into the building behind you. All your SHIELD agents are there. I've only taken the Hydra agents into custody."

"You know damn well what I mean!" he snarled. "We are the Council. We will decide if they are guilty, not you. What right have you to incarcerate these people without a trial?"

"What right? What right?!" Harry repeated, purposefully releasing a sliver of his power. The visible aura and flash of his eyes scared the man so much he stumbled back and landed on his rear. "What right do you have?! These people were planning to kill twenty million people, world-wide! Anyone that would make a difference if they stood against Hydra would be dead in a matter of hours."

Harry walked up to the shaking man and squatted close to him and asked softly, "Would you be alive if they completed their plan? Would you pose enough of a threat for the system to kill you and your family, just in case they decided to avenge their father and husband? Or would the system deem you unimportant and leave you and yours alone?"

Then Harry got up and looked at the other three council members. "Do you have his short-sighted perspective of the world as well? Or do you see that we just saved the world from the tyranny that your pet project would have wrought?"

Two of the council members looked down, but the third, an older British lady, by the looks of her, stood straight. "We won't deny that you believe what you say. I myself am inclined to believe it, considering what we have learned so far from Director Fury and Captain Rogers." she said. "We do, however, have the right to demand to witness the trial of the agents you have taken into custody."

Harry reined in his power and smiled, not that she could see it, "Of course, councilwoman. Please, let me escort you and your associates to a secure location where I will produce Secretary Pierce, so that he can be questioned." Harry said as he led them into the HQ building with the rest of the team following. Harry led them into a boardroom and once everyone had entered he looked at Fury. "Is this room clean?" he asked.

"One moment." Fury said as he walked to a wall and tapped it. A panel appeared and he typed in a code followed by a button that disabled all the feeds from the room and enabled the anti-eavesdropping technology. "We're clean." he said.

The councilmen noted that Fury seemed to be referring to this man and paid close attention. When he pointed at a wall, they looked and saw as an opening seemed to form leading to somewhere else. "Is that a portal?" the same councilwoman asked.

"It is, but not like the one Loki used. And this one leads to the secure facility." Harry said as he walked to the portal. "Follow me, if you please?"

"You can't be serious!?" the middle-eastern looking fellow said. "You want us to go with you to an unnamed location, just because you said so?"

"Yes." Harry replied, stopping by the portal. "If you want to speak to Secretary Pierce, now is your only opportunity." Then he walked through, followed by the rest of the team except for Steve, who stood by the door.

"I give you my word that Ghost will do you no harm. He is a good man." Steve said with a kind smile. The councilmen took a moment to look at each other, but when the British lady started walking to the portal, they followed suit.

As soon as everyone was through, they looked around. They seemed to be in the lobby of a large, modern office building.

"Where are we?" the same councilwoman asked.

"Welcome to EPI. That's short for 'Earth Protection Initiative'. This will be the headquarters of a new organization I have founded that will use technology, such as the portal you just used, to deliver support and protection around the world for people who need it. We will have a research and development department, specifically aimed at creating better defences for the Earth, from extra-terrestrial and extra-dimensional threats.

"We have formed a close partnership with Potter Innovations, which is why their initials forms two thirds of this organizations' own, as the majority donor. As a company already dedicated to global peace and support, our agendas align completely. Mister Potter has graciously allowed me to assign my own staff and security force, since he understands my need for discretion and prefers not to step on any toes." Harry finished this part of the speech. He had been leading them through a maze of hallways, continuing down the entire way.

When they reached the bottom, Harry opened a door and looked inside. "Please wait here while I prepare the room for you." Then he went inside and, in under a minute, returned. He then led them in and seated them in comfortable chairs, charmed specifically for that purpose. They had a view into an interview room with a metallic table with rails to tie the cuffs to and chairs on both sides.

"We will hold the interview here and you can watch from there. If you want to ask a question, please let me know, as I will be with you when the interview starts." Harry said as he turned to Fury. "If you would follow me?" he said and walked out of the viewing room and led Fury to a corner. "A lot of what you saw there was just temporary conjuration. It should only last a couple of hours to a day, but that will be good enough for now." He said as he opened another portal and led Fury through.

On the other side was the stasis evacuation point. There were rows upon rows of people all still in their gear and apparently asleep. They looked dead with how they weren't visibly breathing. "When did you set this up?" Fury asked as Harry walked towards the first delivery point, where Pierce was.

"Over the last three months I started purchasing sites around the world and securing them. Only a few people will know how to enter and exit and everybody will be signing a contract to protect both the people who work here and anything they learn. There will be zero chance of infiltration. The contract will hold multiple penalties, including temporary knowledge loss for people who are coerced."

They had reached Pierce and Harry ran a scan over him, for technology and poisons. "Really, a false tooth with poison? Even I've seen that in movies." Harry scoffed as he vanished the tooth right out of his mouth and healed the resulting wound. Then he levitated the man in front of him.

"Anyway, I'd like to tell you more, but I'm afraid you don't have high enough clearance." Harry said with a straight face.

Fury looked at Harry in shock, before a genuine smile crossed his face. "Is this you recruitment speech?" he asked.

"Is it working?" Harry returned.

"Maybe. I need to see the benefits package first." Fury replied.

"Every facility will be equipped with a Room of Requirement, for training, which can only be accessed and operated by the respective branch manager and the Director of International Operations, who will function as the general manager." Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Said Director would also have access to his very own, if slightly smaller, Room, which will be protected by its own Fidelius."

"Damn you, Potter! You know how much I want one of those." Fury cursed.

"I can imagine. You'd finally have a place you can rest in complete security with whatever comfort you may desire at any given moment." Harry smiled. "Call it a perk of the position. I take care of my people."

Before they could step back through the portal, Fury stopped Harry. "And what is your real goal here, Harry?" he asked. Harry could not remember the last time Fury had used his given name.

"Honestly?" Harry asked. When Fury nodded, Harry allowed the portal to close. "I want you to come work for me. I want you to disband SHIELD and form this new agency with me, bringing what personnel you can convince to follow you, with you. If you were here running things, I wouldn't have to worry about who you answer to. I also want you to convince the council that it is a good idea to back EPI, even if they won't hold any real say. That way they 'feel' like they have oversight and can smooth things over with the UN.

"Meanwhile, they get contracted into keeping our secrets and we give them some time on New Atlantis, or another island, as incentive. By the time we've cured their parents' Alzheimer's and arthritis, they will throw their full support behind us and help us expand until we are what SHIELD was always meant to be." Harry finished.

Fury looked at him for a full minute before answering. "You've put some thought into this."

"Only since New York." Harry said easily.

"I can see why." Fury said in a monotone voice. "I can't disband SHIELD. It's a government agency, overseen by the UN. But, I'll tell you what. We start this project on the side and get the wheels rolling. Once everything is operational I'll hand in my resignation and take over here."

"No deal." Harry said instantly. "When I put someone in charge here, I need to know they believe in what we're building from the start. I need that person invested in the future of this world, enough to make that choice instantly. If you don't give me the 'Yes' this company deserves right from the beginning, I won't ever have the same faith in you that I could, right now."

With that Harry turned the portal into being again and walked through with Pierce hovering in front of him. He walked into the interrogation room and looked at the mirror. "Sorry for the wait. Pierce had a poison capsule in a tooth. I needed to take it out first." Then he pointed at the floating Pierce.

"You'll notice that he seems to not be breathing, that's what the stasis device does. He's basically suspended. This technology was developed for emergency services. A person who is in pain or dying can be brought to be treated without fear that there isn't a doctor immediately available. Surgeons can be made ready before the stasis is removed. No worry of dying because of blood-loss. This is a device developed here at EPI in conjunction with Potter Innovations.

"Another breakthrough, though this one was entirely from Potter Innovations' Medical Research Division, is a truth-serum, with a hundred percent success rate. Administer three drops orally and the person cannot lie for up to an hour." Harry said as he poured a glass of water and added three drops, before removing the disk from Pierce and stepping out of the room. Once Fury stepped in, cuffs in hand, Harry cast a couple of spells at Pierce. Then he went to the viewing room where Sam, Natasha, Steve and the council were waiting.

The spells worked as advertised and Pierce woke with a raspy throat and the Confundus made him forget, for a moment, that he was a captive, even after Fury cuffed him to the table, as he drank the water greedily. He refilled the glass from the decanter and sat back, drinking another half glass with a sigh.

Fury just smiled and started questioning him. "Are you a member of Hydra?"

"Yes." was Pierce's automatic reply.

After that, the council were believers. Fury got him to reveal everything he could think of including names of government officials that were also part of Hydra. Natasha was taking notes dutifully. An hour later, when the potion wore off, Harry stepped into the interview room, stunned Pierce, placed him in stasis again and allowed him to disappear to the receiving room.

Needless to say, the council were disturbed. "How could you let this happen Director Fury?" the balding man asked. "You're supposed to protect the world from organizations like Hydra!"

"Didn't you hear him, man? Hydra has been part of SHIELD for nearly seventy years. He couldn't have known if he wanted to." the Brit said. "How did you end up finding out, though? You were obviously prepared when this all started."

"Another Potter Innovations invention, but I'm afraid I had to sign contracts that make it impossible for me to discuss their products outside of controlled circumstances." Fury said easily.

"If these inventions can save millions of lives, surely it should be released to the World Security Council?" one of the men asked.

"I'm afraid not." Fury said with barely contained joy at being able to give the council the finger, figuratively speaking, "Because of, ahem, certain choices regarding nukes and Manhattan, PI has specifically stated that should any of their products be released to you, they will stop rendering any support to any agency outside of their own control. I would tell you, but I like my toys too much."

"And why does Potter trust you?" a councilman asked.

"Because, I've proven myself trustworthy whenever I can, even if I am forced to make difficult decisions, which people disagree with." Fury stated with a hard look.

"We get it. We should have listened to you." one of them said.

"Yes, you should have." Fury said.

Harry stepped up and said, "If you don't mind, I've got other responsibilities, as I'm sure you do, and if I don't let you out, I'm afraid the systems here would make it, quite literally, impossible for you to leave." With this, he turned a new portal into being and led them through into the same boardroom they had left from.

"Before you leave." Fury said to everyone in the room. "There is one last thing." he looked at Harry and nodded. "Effective immediately, I'm resigning my post as Director of SHIELD."

"What?!" nearly everybody asked. "Why?" the Brit asked.

"I've had enough of answering to people who want results without action. I want to be part of the solution, not the problem. I've been offered a similar position in a different organization. I believe they will be more successful in the mission SHIELD was meant to be on." Fury said as he removed his badge and placed it on the table. "Fortunately I was already declared dead and removed from the system, so that makes this much easier." he smiled.

Hill stepped forward, removing her own badge and dropped it on the table next to Fury's. "I've been offered the same. I told them I go nowhere without Fury." Hill looked at Fury and he nodded in thanks for her loyalty.

"You can't do this! Without you, SHIELD will fall apart!" one of the councilmen said.

"Have you not noticed? SHIELD has already fallen apart. Hydra was recruiting at all three academies. We only have Ghost and PI to thank for stopping them in time. Now that trust has been broken, people will refuse to return there. With so many key roles vacant and no new recruits, what do you think will become of SHIELD?" Fury asked.

"But the world needs SHIELD!" one of them said again.

"No, the world needs Nick Fury, in charge of good agents and better technology." Harry said. "With PI's public support of EPI, I think people will trust them more easily at this point." Harry paused and looked at them speculatively, before continuing, "I have pull with Mister Potter. I can get a meeting scheduled for you, but you'll have to convince him that you can be useful. At this point, I don't think he thinks he needs you. Perhaps if you can cut through the red tape at the UN and get him official backing, that might change his opinion of you, but I don't know the guy that well." Harry lied easily. He noticed Steve was struggling to contain a smile. He subtly cast a calming charm on him.

"Nobody knows Potter. He's reclusive. Likes his research and experiments. Nice enough guy I guess, if a bit eccentric." Fury said. "We used him as a consultant for a bit, but ended up using someone more focussed on our priorities."

"We'd heard." the Brit said. "It's at least worth considering. If the sun really is setting on SHIELD, maybe it's time for it to rise on something new. New ideas and techniques with tried and trusted leaders."

There was silence for a moment, when Harry's mirror vibrated. "Ghost here," Harry answered.

Coulson looked at him in his gear and instantly knew he was in character. "Ghost, good to see you in one piece. Thanks for the heads-up, by the way. We just landed at the rendezvous point. Come pick up the luggage, please? There are some people here who would like to thank you, too." He smiled that smile of his.

"I'll be there in five." He looked up. "Anyone interested in saying hi to some old friends?" He got a bunch of nods in return. He looked back at the Mirror, "I'm bringing friends."

"See you in five." Coulson said and closed the connection.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked the councilwoman. She had become his favourite of the group. Not because she was British, but because she had a backbone and didn't try to make unreasonable demands of him.

"How can we contact you? To set up that meeting, I mean?" she asked.

"Contact Fury. He's always been my contact at SHIELD. He can get hold of me." Harry said easily. "Remember, if you want access to Potter's tech, you have to keep it a secret. The portals I use is his tech. Do not let it get out. That's the quickest way to burn that bridge." he said before he left.

The rest bid the council farewell and left them to their discussion. Before Fury left, he had them stop by the control room and removed one of the activation keys for Insight. That would stop activation for at least a month, while they rewired the Carriers to start without them or to replace them.

Harry held out an arm and everyone grabbed hold. They soon arrived in a stretch of desert, next to an airplane. The moment they arrived the rear hatch opened and Coulson walked down, followed closely by his team.

"Director, Ghost, Captain, Romanoff, its good of you to join us. We have some uninvited guests aboard. Fortunately they all seem to have decided to take a nap." Coulson greeted.

"Agent Coulson, it's been too long. You don't write, you don't call. You scarcely ever come over for poker night anymore." Harry joked. Poker night was a code phrase for meeting at the Marauders Den.

"I've been busy." Coulson replied. "Care to take our guests off our hands?"

"Sure." Harry said and pulled out a cylinder, handing it to Sam. "Agent Coulson, meet Sam Wilson. He's considering joining the team." he said before turning back to Sam, "You don't mind, do you? I'd like to catch up with my friend for a bit."

"No problem." Sam said as he was led inside by Agent May, closely followed by a curious Fitz and Simmons.

"What's in the cylinder?" Fitz asked before disappearing into the bus.

"So, I hear you caught everyone before they could cause any major damage." Coulson said. "I'd love to know how you did that."

"Trade secret, Agent Coulson. I'd tell you, but then I'd have saved your life for nothing." Harry joked.

"Is this what I have to look forward to, working for you?" Fury asked, shaking his head.

"If you were working for me, you'd not be able to make statements like that." Harry said with a straight face. "Fortunately, we will have a partnership. I was not kidding when I said I don't want you answering to anyone. I suspect that you will have all kinds of redundant paperwork for me, just like I'm sure I'll drive you mad in other ways."

"What's this?" Coulson asked, shocked.

"Ghost decided to start his own Agency. Chances are SHIELD is done for after everything from Hydra comes to light. We'll be interviewing prisoners under truth serum for months. When Hydra is completely uprooted, though, I'll rest easy for the first time in months." Fury said.

"An agency with Ghosts resources and you at the head?" Coulson asked. "Where do I sign up?"

"You're at the top of the list, Phil. You and your team, that is." Harry said, "That reminds me, I hear you put in an unofficial request for a vacation on the island."

"I appreciate the priority. It would be nice to work out of a central location again." Coulson said. "And yes, the team has had a rough while. You know about some of it, especially when you came in to heal Skye. Most recently Sif helped us take down another Asgardian with seduction powers. She seduced Agent Grant, who turned out to be one of Hydra's, as you know."

"I'll have to catch up with Sif soon, we've not had a chat in a while. As for the new Agency, I've got a whole lot of goodies planned and I think you'll like most of them." Harry said looking over Coulson's shoulder at the young woman he had healed, who was trying to come closer, unnoticed. "Of course, getting to the island will be difficult without permission slips." Harry said.

Coulson knew he meant contracts. "They won't have a problem with that. Fitz and Simmons might never want to leave the island, though, especially with what can be found there. And Skye seems to be quite the fan of yours. She's been going on about your capabilities and guessing what the common factor is. She hasn't gotten very close yet."

"You knew?!" Skye exclaimed, having come close enough to hear that last part. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Coulson gave Harry a look, trying to see the smile he knew was there. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that information. It is beyond your clearance level." As soon as he said it, he looked up at Harry, "Wait, at your agency, will I have the same clearance level?"

"Probably higher." Harry said. "With the way I'm hoping to set things up, with the slips I mean, the information will be safe no matter who knows. We'll just use more restrictive protocols for higher level access for those who need access."

Coulson followed that and understood it to mean the contracts will become more comprehensive. "It does make things simpler. As soon as someone has a slip, they won't have to worry about even accidentally giving things away."

"You're talking like that on purpose aren't you? You're replacing words to keep secrets." Skye said. "Does it have to do with your powers?" she asked Harry excitedly.

"She's a sharp one isn't she?" Harry asked, not answering the question.

"Sharp enough to know that she won't get answers we don't want to give." Coulson nodded.

"Oh, come on!" Skye complained.

"Okay. Tell me what I just did?" Harry asked casting a cheering charm on Skye.

"I don't care!" Skye suddenly exclaimed. "I'm meeting Ghost! Can I have a selfie?" she asked taking a phone out of her pocket and looked at him hopefully.

"You can try." Harry said with some humour as she stood next to him and took a picture.

"Oh, come on!" Skye exclaimed again, when she saw Harry was blurry in the picture, as he was in all footage of him in his armour. "Why do you never take a good photo?"

Harry cast a calming charm on her and sighed. "Is she always this excitable?" he asked.

"She's not. Otherwise I'd have warned you before you healed her." Coulson said with a straight face.

"That was you?" Skye asked suddenly very in control of her emotions. "Thank you. I was sure I would die." Then she looked troubled, "Though, I would think I'd remember meeting you before."

"Not a problem and I choose when I'm remembered. Healing you had the price of your memory of the occasion. I try to keep my involvement to a minimum, otherwise people will start to expect my help for every little thing." Harry said as Coulson's prank failed, when Skye calmed down.

"That's simply not fair." Coulson said at her lack of reaction.

"From Phil's reaction, I'm guessing you had a hand in my sudden chill? Were you also responsible for my fan-girl impression?" Skye asked shamelessly.

"No. Your esteem of me is responsible for that. Your excitable moment and calm was affected by something I did though." Harry said, glad she had calmed down. "If you figure it out before you come and visit my island for your holiday, I'll give you a reward."

"I'll happily take that reward, then." she said confidently as she walked away to go do some research with the new information.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Fury asked.

"Phil trusts her." was Harry's simple response.

"She's a good kid." Phil agreed.

Just then Fitz and Simmons came running out of the plane. "Okay, I know that was not human science. Are you an alien?" Fitz asked as they approached Ghost.

"I was born on earth from human parents, as far as I know." Harry said. He almost said England, but realised that might be giving too much away and nobody could hear his accent while his mask was up.

"Then how do you explain a simple metal disk, changing the flow of time and teleporting an unconscious person to a secure facility? It's impossible!" Fitz demanded.

"How does teleportation work?" Harry asked.

"Teleportation doesn't exist." Simmons put in. "Its science fiction."

"Then, what does science fiction say?" Harry asked.

"Molecular deconstruction and reconstruction?" Fitz offered.

"Wormholes?" Simmons offered.

"Faster than light travel, maybe? It would seem instant, at least..." Fitz offered again.

Harry laughed and placed a hand on both their shoulders and apparated them to the other side of the plane and back. "How about you tell me?" Both of them lost their lunch. "Oops." Harry said.

"Don't abuse my geniuses!" Coulson reprimanded as he stepped to the two and offered Simmons a handkerchief. "I don't abuse Banner or Stark, so do me the same curtesy."

"First off, wow, those are some big shoes to fill. Secondly, I was only showing them that they were not open minded enough." Harry said. "I didn't think they'd lose it."

"You guys did kind of used the wrong word in front of him. Ghost does not believe in impossible. He finds it limiting." Coulson reprimanded them.

"Wormhole." Simmons got out when she was able to speak again. Fitz was just nodding along. "Definitely a wormhole. It felt like I was compressed to a pinprick and then kicked out the other side."

Fitz looked up and asked with a hoarse voice, "But how?"

"Coulson will have the proper paperwork in the next couple of days. We'll probably be at the island this evening already. It's been a rough couple of months for us too." Harry said. "You want to find out how? Be on the island."

"Are all the prisoners secure?" Coulson asked.

"As far as I know." Sam said. "Unless there's someone else you've got packed away in a cupboard?"

"That should be everyone then. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got a clairvoyant to find." Phil said turning around and starting to lead his people into the plane.

"No need." Fury said. "We picked him up today. He was Hydra. Wasn't even enhanced."

"Seriously? Who was it?" Phil asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Garrett." Fury said.

"Damn. He completely fooled us." Coulson said.

"You can be the one to interrogate him if you want. I know he's been one of your sore spots for a while now." Fury offered. "Just give it a bit of time. I'm about to build a whole new agency from the ground up with Ghost's help. In the meanwhile, take it easy. Once the new SHIELD is up and running, I'll be keeping you busy."

"What will you be doing until Ghost has had the opportunity to rest?" Coulson asked after nodding.

"What do you think I'll be doing? There's a spot on that island with my name on it and I intend to be there as long as I can." Fury said, before looking at Harry. "Something tells me things will get busy, once I take the reins of an international peace-keeping organization funded by this trouble-magnet."

Natasha smirked, "He's not wrong."

"You're all comedians." Harry said. "Okay, let's break this up." he took Coulson's hand, "I'm glad you came through that okay and I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Goodbye Ghost. See you soon." Phil said.

Harry held his arms out and everyone that was going with him took hold. Fitz just shook his head. "I can't believe anyone would do that to themselves willingly."

After they disappeared, Coulson replied, "You get used to it. I don't even get dizzy anymore. What's going to bother you later is that he has other methods of instant transportation, one of which is entirely without strange sensations and doesn't have the side effect of ruining your tech."

"What?!" both Fitz and Simmons exclaimed. Fitz lifting a dead device from his pocket.

"Did Wilson warn you to keep your distance while he was transporting the prisoners out?" Coulson asked. They nodded. "Did you?" Fitz shook his head. "Then it was probably fried already anyway."

When Harry and his party landed at Marauders Den, Harry offered to take Sam home first. "I'm not invited to the island?" Sam asked.

"One day." Harry assured him, "Right now, there are people that need it more."

"Sure." Sam said easily as he walked to the couch to pick up his equipment. Harry opened a portal to his house after Sam provided him with a memory and he stepped through.

"We'll be in contact." Fury said through the opening, just as it closed.

"Okay, who's coming along and who do I need to send elsewhere?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm staying at HQ for a couple of days to help sort things out. I'll have your first people ready by the time you come get me." Hill said. "I'm assuming you still want me in HR until we're up and running?"

"That's right. After that, I'm sure Fury will want his right-hand back." Harry said.

"You've got that right." Fury nodded at her. "It'll be good to continue working with you, Hill."

"You too, sir." Hill said with a smile. Then she turned to Harry. "I can go to my drop point on my own. I'll contact you on the Mirror and meet you here, when I'm ready to come to you.

"Good luck," Harry said just before she activated her portkey. "Steve, are you coming?"

Steve thought about it for a bit before shaking his head. "I'm going to take a rain check on that. I've got some things to take care of." Then Steve stepped back and activated his own portkey.

Harry looked at Fury and before he could ask, Fury said, "Just open the portal. I've got everything I need on me and anything I don't you can make."

Harry smiled and complied. He opened the portal and they stepped through to some much needed rest.


	42. Chapter 42

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Fury had been to the island before, but usually it was on an occasion with many people. During late afternoons and evenings. Now, it was mid-day and his heavy black leather would not work. "Where's my room?" he asked Harry.

Harry pointed, "That building. Just walk in and take the first room that appears."

"What floor?" Fury asked, looking at the double story building.

"Doesn't matter. All the rooms have privacy and appear a couple of floors up, with three-sixty degree views of the island and sea." Harry informed him. "The rooms also stay as long as you are on the island. It's like a registration thing. Once you walk in, the building creates your own rooms. Once you leave, it disappears. That way I don't have to clean up behind people."

"It's a Room of Requirement?" Fury asked.

"No. While we do have one on the island, the guest-house is enchanted differently." Harry said.

Fury nodded and walked off to go look at his lodgings and find something else to wear.

Harry led Natasha to the Room. "I have a surprise for you." he said.

"Is it that Fury will leave us alone for the next two days while we get re-acquainted?" Natasha asked with a saucy smirk.

"I don't know, possibly." Harry said as he walked to the entrance for the room. "Observe." he said as he paced in front of it. When the door appeared, Harry opened it and called, "Would the staff please present themselves for duty?"

An older gentlemen dressed as a butler stepped out of the door and stopped in front of Harry, behind him followed twenty other people, all dressed for different positions. The older gentleman, with the bored face stepped forward once everyone was assembled and waiting. "Your staff is ready to serve, master."

"Good. I will give the chef the menu for tonight along with the ingredients in just a short bit. We have one guest at the moment, who's staying in the guest house. He will have every luxury he could ask for. Have the bartender make us some cocktails and send out the masseuses for myself and the lady." Harry said as he took a stunned looking Natasha by the arm and turned around. "We will be in the pool area." he called back.

"Of course, sir." the apparent head butler said as he started giving out orders.

"Did you just turn the Room into our own private person factory?" Natasha asked looking behind her to see as more people came out carrying massage tables and oils. Following two female, Swedish looking, athletically built masseuses. They looked professional, too.

"I just had an idea to expand the radius that the room could extend its reach. It could always make constructs, so why not use them? They can't go very far yet. They reach to just a bit beyond the houses as it stands. I intend to extend that reach further, like to the greenhouses, for example?" Harry said with a smile.

Natasha's smile was radiant. "You've seen the potential in what we originally thought was a mistake and turned it into an asset!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and now we have room service." Harry said with a smile. "But first, let's get rid of that tension. I am fortunate to have experienced a massage by a very talented young lady, who I met once on a mission. Her name was Nadia and the girls following behind us, having been made by my subconscious, should have similar skills."

Natasha was still considering the options made possible by Harry's latest invention, when there was the sound of exclamation from down the beach. They looked up to see Fury marching up to them. "Why are there maids here that try to help me get dressed?"

Natasha laughed, "You did tell the man to have Fury afforded 'every luxury he could ask for'."

Harry signed before turning to Fury. "Sorry about that. As for these people, they are all part of the Room of Requirement. I found a way to have it extend its reach and now we have staff." he explained simply.

"These are all constructs?" Fury asked looking at the men carrying the massage tables and the masseuses leading them.

"We are, sir." the maid that had followed him said. "Please let us be of service."

Fury scowled for a second, before he nodded at the maid. "This could be useful. Please send a masseuse to my room too, along with a bottle of firewhiskey." He said as he turned around and walked away. "This is one of your best ones yet, Harry." he called over his shoulder. "My room at the Agency better be able to do this too!"

Harry and Natasha looked after the man for a moment before shrugging and going to lie down on the massage tables. An hour later, they were so relaxed, they didn't want to get up, but decided to go for a soak in the hot springs anyway. The staff had been working out fantastically. Their drinks were refilled without them needing to ask and when Harry didn't go to the chef, the chef brought a portable station out to Harry. Harry summoned the required ingredients for a couple of meals for Natasha, himself and Fury and then sat back as the chef prepared the meal exactly as he would have, magic included.

A maid showed up to take Fury's meal to his room, where he had apparently decided to spend the rest of the day, probably just enjoying a drink and the view of the ocean. They didn't mind. The meal turned out just as good as if Harry made it and they followed it up with some ice-cream from Harry's soft serve machine.

Harry had not noticed how tired he had been until he woke up, in the middle of the night still lying in the hammock with Natasha, where they had been watching the ocean while listening to the music from the bar. Harry summoned something to cover them and went back to sleep.

Harry and Natasha spent the first two days in relaxing pastimes, except for when he remembered the soldier was still in an enclosure and went to deal with him as well. It didn't take long, and he subdued the man and put him with the rest in stasis. He had, just in case, confined the arm in solid marble, which he conjured with enough magic to last a month.

They ate, slept and unwound as they chatted about things that had not been mentioned in their limited time together over the last three months. Harry had decided to go get Coulson and his team on the third day when relaxing stopped feeling like an urgent mission.

On the morning of the third day, Harry informed Natasha that the Nymphs had still not given up hope that he would spend more time with them. He had told them that he would make the decision with Natasha when she came back. What that meant, though, was that he had hoped that she'd make the decision for him. He didn't mind hanging out with the beautiful wood nymphs, but he would not do it if Natasha wasn't on-board with it.

She had slapped him on the arm and demanded that he open a portal for them to come join them by the pool. He had shrugged and opened the portal. Natasha stepped through and came back with all the nymphs in tow a couple of minutes later.

"Good morning, Lord Potter!" Xera was the first to say. "We are so happy that you have chosen to spend some time with us today."

"We're just hanging out, right?" Harry asked.

Xera looked at Natasha, who said, "Spend time, like friends."

Xera then nodded, "Of course! We have been made aware that physical acts of intimacy is considered taboo, when someone is already in another relationship." she said. "While it does not make sense to us, we can accept it, as it is your culture we are adjusting to." She seemed to huff, "Honestly, you should have just said so." she said as she pouted. "We could have been much closer friends by now if you'd just taken the time to explain your point of view. Even us Nymphs sometimes don't share."

"Okay, okay. You've made your point. Sorry that I didn't explain my worries properly." Harry said.

"Who are all these women?" Harry heard Fury say as he walked up from the bar with a tropical drink in hand. "More constructs?"

Harry looked around from his deck chair. "No, these are the Nymphs of New Atlantis." he said.

The Nymphs all seemed to get some sort of thrill at being described as such and started hugging each other and clapping hands. Xera explained with a genuine smile and a tear in her eye, "New Atlantis is your land. If we are the Nymphs of New Atlantis, that means we are your Nymphs. You do not share our customs or history, but you have made us very happy by claiming us like this."

"I'm happy for you Xera." Natasha said. She had spent some time with Xera in the past and had started to understand a bit of their drive. They didn't want to be property like when they were being captured and sold, but they do did want to belong and for that they needed to be claimed or accepted.

"What's going on here?" Fury asked in confusion.

Xera decided to introduce herself. She walked up to him and gave the startled man a hug. "Good morning, I am Xera. I am the leader of the Nymphs of New Atlantis. You are a friend of our Lord's?"

Fury stood ramrod straight until she let go. "Um, hi. I'm Nick Fury. Please call me Fury." He said extending a hand for her to shake. She took his hand and shook.

"It is a genuine pleasure to meet another one of Lord Harry's friends." She said. The other Nymphs gathered around and waved happily, while looking at the man curiously. Xera saw the glass he was holding and asked, "What is that?"

Fury looked at his glass and then Harry, who shrugged, then replied, "It's a tropical fruit drink, with coconut rum."

Xera looked at it and asked, "Does it taste nice?"

Harry instantly got up, before the Nymph ruined Fury's calm. "Let's go get you girls some fruit juice. I don't know how your bodies would react to alcohol." He said as he led Xera to the bar, where a bartender was waiting for anyone to serve.

"We have had alcohol before, you know." Xera said. When Harry looked at her strangely, she continued, "Wine is not uncommon where we come from."

"Oh," Harry said, "And you can have it without fear of alcohol poisoning or damaging your tree or something?"

Xera smiled at him indulgently, "We could probably handle as much as those from Vanaheim, which, if I'm not mistaken, is more than humans can."

"Fair enough." Harry said as he looked up at the bartender. "I'll have a Bahama Mama for each of the ladies, please."

"Of course, sir." the bartender said.

"Okay, I'll be by the pool. This man will make you your drinks and hand them to you. Don't be shocked at how cold it is, it's meant to be served that way." Harry said as he turned around and headed back to his deck chair, where his own crushed ice infused drink was waiting.

"Are these new arrivals?" Fury asked from his own chair, where he was looking at the Nymphs.

"They've got a grove up by the enclosures, but they will start spending more time around here. Just let us know if you feel an unnatural desire to follow one of them around." Natasha said. When Fury looked at her in question, she explained, "They have a supernatural ability to seduce men. Part of the agreement for them to come here is that they keep their 'allure' in check around us or our guests. They sometimes struggle to keep it under control."

"Is this like what that Asgardian Woman was doing, which Coulson reported about?" Fury asked, looking back at them as if assessing them.

"Kind of." Harry put in. "Nymphs do it naturally though and start off having no control over it. According to Coulson, that Asgardian woman was doing it on purpose and wanted to control people. The Nymphs just want a safe place to belong." When he noticed Fury's calculating look, he said, "No. They are not assets, they are the last of their people. The rest were hunted down and sold into slavery. We cannot afford to play with their future like that."

"Just them?" Fury asked. "What happened to the males of their species?"

"They have no males in their species. Any children they have are always Nymphs, so always female." Natasha said.

"When you said sold into slavery…" Fury started.

"Yes." Harry said. "But we don't talk about it. My vision gets kind of red around the edges when I think about it."

"Let me know if you ever end up acting on that impulse. I'll set you up with an alibi." Fury stated.

Harry thought about it for a moment, but shook his head. "Better not to go down that rabbit hole. It won't fix the past. I'm looking out for the future." It was then that the sounds of moaning reached their ears. "Damn. I forgot about the syrup in the Bahama Mamas." he chastised himself.

"What's going on now?" Fury asked, looking back at the Nymphs.

Natasha chuckled, "Nymphs have a… unique reaction to sweets."

Just then Xera reappeared, "This is better than wine!" she said holding the glass in her hands like it was a precious treasure. The others soon re-joined them and sat down around them on the ground and with their feet in the water, enjoying their drinks. They were giggling and slowly enjoying the drinks, while basking in the sun. Every now and then, one of them would brush a hand against Harry, and act like it was an accident, only to giggle and continue what she was doing.

"Why are they hanging around you, rather than the bar, if they're enjoying it so much?" Fury asked.

"Harry's magic is like the sun to them." Natasha said. "This is the first time we've given them permission to hang around. We're hoping that they get enough before Coulson and his team arrives." she said. Then she looked at him, "How are you doing? No desire to run off with one of them, I hope?"

"I don't seem to be supernaturally affected if that's what you mean." Fury replied. "And that's probably a good idea. I don't want to know how they would react to all of this." he said while indicating the lounging girls in minimalistic attire.

A short while later, the drinks were completely consumed and the giggling stopped. Harry did not offer them more drinks, hopefully they had had enough. It was not the end of their scandalous behaviour though. No sooner were the drinks finished, than they started getting in the water. Harry diverted his eyes, when he saw the white cloth becoming translucent. Natasha smirked at him. "I'll sort them out before next time." she whispered.

"They really have no shame, do they?" Harry asked.

"No they don't." Natasha said as she looked at them swim. It took her a moment to realise Harry was looking at her scandalously. "Oh, I'm sorry. They are distracting! How are you _not_ watching them?"

"It's not that I don't want to, you know." Harry groused.

Once they were all in the water, Xera asked, "How is even the water filled with your magic, Harry?"

"I made this pool with magic, the way the water is brought here from its source is magic, it's kept clean with my magic and it's heated and cooled with my magic. At this point, it should be pretty magical." Harry said.

Fury had gone quiet and Harry looked over at him. He saw his face had gone blank, like he was controlling his emotions. "Are you okay, Fury? Are you being affected?" he asked.

"Not supernaturally." he said as he looked away from the sight. "But it is pretty distracting."

"Good enough for a holiday getaway?" Harry joked.

"I can't honestly say I've ever laid down on a deck chair on a private beach, next to a bar tended by a construct, watching a pool filled with frolicking Nymphs. This is a first." He took a sip of his drink. "Not a bad way to spend a holiday, honestly." Then he lay back and closed his eyes, or he seemed to. With that eye-patch, chances were he wasn't missing a moment.

Harry chuckled and followed his example, laying back, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, while listening to the girls laugh and play. Natasha, next to him lay back as well and took his hand in hers. "Strange though this is, it's also calming and refreshing to have them around." she said.

"I know what you mean. They aren't shameless as much as they are innocent, I think. I can get used to this atmosphere, as long as they stay away from the sweets. Nobody would believe them innocent when they heard that." Harry said.

"I haven't seen them this happy since they arrived." Natasha noted peeking at them for a moment. "Your influence is definitely improving their quality of life."

"Did you notice the island's plant-life seems to be flourishing?" Harry asked.

"I was going to ask about that. Did they drain all the nutrients out of the island already or is Logan just running around madly trying to keep up?" Natasha asked back.

"I'm not certain how, but the ground seems as fertile as ever." Harry said.

"That's because I learned my lesson that day in the greenhouse." Xera's voice was suddenly next to Harry. "We have been focussing on the life-cycles on the island after a couple of discussions with Master Logan. He has been giving us basic instruction on fertilizer and how things grow best. As it is in our natures, we can feel these things, but didn't necessarily understand them. We have made some progress in helping the plants along without straining the land."

Harry looked over to her, but quickly diverted his eyes again. "That's wonderful news, Xera. I'm glad you've been able to find something to do around here."

"Hank and Bruce also helped us understand some of the plants in your greenhouses, which were foreign to us. Your magic running through them helped. We were able to help increase your crops and nurture the fields for the next season as well," Xera said. "Lady Sif helped us understand the needs of the creatures in your care, and introduced us to those who can communicate. The Unicorns also seem to follow us around when we're out taking care of your lands."

"That's probably because they feel your connection to the island." Harry guessed. "The land that supports and sustains them now has caretakers that are in tune with it. They probably just want to make sure you are always accompanied. Unicorns are more intelligent that people seem to think."

"That's not what you told me." Natasha said with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"I'm almost certain they are smart enough to know how amazing you are." Harry replied unrepentantly as he squeezed her hand for a moment.

"Nice save." Natasha replied, with a smile.

They heard a soft snore from next to them and realized Fury must have fallen asleep. Not wanting to interrupt, they continued chatting quietly for a while.

Natasha informed Xera about the need for proper swimwear next time and the fact that they would be receiving guests soon. They were by no means required to stay away, but it would be best if they avoided sweets and wearing clothes that became transparent when wet, especially when guests were around. Natasha would be helping them look for outfits later.

After lunch, Harry sighed. He'd enjoyed the downtime. "I think it's time I go get Coulson."

"Probably a good idea to check up on Hill as well." Fury put in. "I would have thought she'd be in contact already."

"Okay, you try and call her and I'll go get Coulson, while Natasha sorts out the Nymphs. Something tells me our guests will meet them one way or the other." Harry said as he got up. The Nymphs had yet to leave the pool area and seemed to be making themselves at home. Fortunately they had stuck to drinking wine, though Xera had taken a couple of sneaky sips of Harry and Natasha's drinks, while she thought they wouldn't notice. Her moan of pleasure gave her away every time, but Harry and Natasha let her indulge a bit, as long as all of them didn't do it.

"Giving orders already?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Asking a friend." Harry replied easily, before donning his armour and popping away.

"Are you friends?" Natasha asked.

"If you knew how many times Marauders Den was the only place I could sleep and actually rest without interruption, you'd understand why I do consider him a friend. Not to mention the Ghost Squad, the work he did and the Firewhiskey. I'd be stupid not to." Fury scoffed, as he took out his mirror.

Harry arrived at the location he was told to meet Coulson. There was the sound of a pop and he looked over to see a device pointing at his designated drop site. It was one of the same devices Tony had once lost trying to measure his magic. Harry smirked. He should have known Coulson's scientifically inclined friends would not be able to resist.

The next moment there was the sound of running feet as Fitz sprinted around a corner and came to a stop in front of the smoking machine with his hands in his hair, "Oh, come on!"

"Didn't Coulson warn you?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes, but I thought…" Fitz started.

"You thought EMF shielding would help?" Harry asked. It was the first thing Tony had tried. Fitz nodded. "You think like Stark. You'd get along, if what Coulson's told me about you is true." Harry said as he walked up to the machine. "Sorry about your toy."

"Toy?! This thing costs more than I make in a year!" Fitz complained.

"I'll ask Stark if he's got any spares lying about." Harry offered. "He popped a couple trying to do the same thing and he tends to buy in bulk." Fitz just nodded dumbly, thinking that he might be able to repair it and learn a bit more that way. "Where are the rest?" Harry asked.

"We're here." Coulson said as he led his team into the hanger. "I was just rounding up some chairs for the demonstration." He said pointing over his shoulder as one of his men carried a couple of chairs. "But we've got a guest here, you might want to talk to first." He looked over his shoulder, "Agent Hand, if you'd please join us?"

"… confirm with me the moment everything is settled in there. I'm meeting with someone who might be able to offer support, right now, so I have to go." A woman stepped through a door, talking on a cell phone. She was dressed in a professional pants-suite, had dark hair with red highlights and her walking pace seemed to indicate that she was a busy woman, with way too much to do.

When she reached them she extended her hand at Harry and said, "Hello, my name is Victoria Hand. I hear we have you to thank for stopping this mess before it got a chance to do any real damage."

Harry took her hand and shook it. "I had some help." he said.

"Well, thank you for whatever you did and coming to pick up the trash. Any chance I'll get to see those bastards punished?" Hand asked, with a flash of anger crossing her face.

"As I told you, they are in suspended animation. Once we have sorted out a plan for the future, we'll put someone in charge of the detention facility and start getting them through trial." Harry said.

"Probably better to leave them as they are." Coulson said. When Hand looked at him strangely he explained, "Some of these agents are experts at escaping confinement. We do not want to send them to some prison, where they can escape. Sending a bunch of them in together, would be asking for a mass breakout."

"What about you?" Hand asked Harry. "Got any tech or powers that can make an inescapable prison?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "It is possible, but I'd have to put some thought into how." he said. "That's not what you wanted to talk about, though."

"No, it's not." Hand confirmed, accepting the change of subject. "What's this I hear of a new agency, one that can't be infiltrated?"

Harry looked at Coulson. "We were seeing a bunch of people with growing trust issues worrying about the future. I thought I'd give them some hope. Weren't you planning on giving all current SHIELD staff the option to come work for EPI?" Coulson explained.

"I was hoping to not be personally involved with recruitment. That will be up to Hill and Fury." Harry said.

"I'd heard they were your first recruits. That's why I decided to talk to you. I want in. I've also got most of the personnel here at the Hub convinced to come with me." Hand said. "We've seen you in action and with your latest achievement of stopping a seventy year old plot by Hydra, of all organizations, while nobody even saw you coming, with intel you got, that SHIELD apparently didn't have access to, who in their right mind would not want to join an organization with those kinds of resources?"

"Like I said, why speak to me? I'm sure you will be well placed by Hill. She's head of HR after all." Harry said.

"You don't understand. I want in at the top. The people here at the Hub will follow me, but not if there's a council hanging over our heads, making decisions like New York." Hand explained.

"I think I see the issue." Harry nodded. Pierce was bad for business and damaged trust everywhere. He'd already handled that part, but he couldn't tell that to her without having assured her loyalty to the cause. "You'll need to make a call to anyone that might need you in the next couple of hours. You're going to have to come with us if you want that kind of unrestricted access."

"I've got a couple of people who will be really lonely with me out of eyesight." Hand said, pointing at the two armed guards who had unobtrusively entered and stood by the door watching them closely.

"If you want them there, they can be, but they are signing contracts and stowing the weapons. We don't normally allow weapons on the island. If you have them, they are hidden, for people's ease of mind." Harry said.

Hand looked over at her men and indicated for them to come closer. When they arrived, she said, "We're going on a field trip. No visible weapons." The guards looked at each other and left to return the semi-automatic weapons they carried to the armoury while Hand made a quick couple of calls.

Harry lifted his arm and activated his mirror, "Director Fury." he said and waited for Fury to answer.

"This better be important. I was shot you know." Fury answered in his usual grumpy manner.

"I'm calling to let you know that Victoria Hand will be joining us when we come by just now. She wants to be division head of the Hub, where I'm told she's already recruited most of the SHIELD staff to transfer to EPI." Harry informed him.

"Coulson's been putting out fires, I see." Fury nodded. "Okay, I'll be ready at the bar in ten minutes. Do me a favour and go collect Hill. She's been inundated with requests to transfer. She's still at SHIELD HQ."

"What do you mean, still?" Harry asked.

Fury smirked, "She never left. After she approached the first person to ask if they'd be interested in transferring, word got around and she's been working around the clock."

"But it's been three days! You can't mean she's been awake that entire time!? What about the people, are they just standing around?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Believe it or not, she's apparently been assigning people to do a host of things for her, some of which we can discuss when you're back here. She did seem a little tired though. Maybe you can help her with that when you go get her?" Fury asked.

Harry chuckled. He'd not even officially hired anyone and it seemed he was already in charge of a large and efficient group of people. "Sure thing. See you in a bit." Harry broke the connection and looked up at the people watching him.

Fitz was the first to speak, "How does that device work? It seemed like it had a full range of vision. Is it some kind of three-dimensional rendering with a layered display? If so, how does it have so many focal points, to…"

"Whoa there, Agent Fitz. You can ask your questions later. First though, I have to go fetch my overworked Head of HR." as he said it he smirked and lifted a hand at Fitz. "Want to come with?"

Fitz shook his head, but Skye instantly grabbed onto the hand. "Yes, please!" she exclaimed.

Harry was shocked, but only for a moment. "You are hoping to get more information before I tell you the answer, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Skye answered. "I've already left my tech in my bunk on the plane."

"If I take you with and show you too many things, that reward is no longer on the table, you know that right?" Harry asked.

"That's not a problem, I've already figured it out." Skye said.

"Do tell," Harry said as he apparated them to his landing spot at the Triskelion.

Skye grabbed her stomach and held it there for a moment, before relaxing. "That was definitely different. At least I didn't hurl." Harry gave her a moment to get herself in order and then she looked up, "You're an alien. Your powers are too varied. You have a spaceship in orbit somewhere, that's doing things for you, while you make it look like superpowers."

"Is that your final answer?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I'm right, why would I change my answer." she said confidently.

"Okay, if that's what you think." Harry said as he turned around and walked to where he felt the largest amount of magic. Hill always had her bag and mirror with her after all.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me I'm right?" Skye said as she followed him.

"Why would I?" Harry joked back and continued walking until he came to a large office. There were people sitting in chairs in what looked like a waiting area and at least four people in front of computers, two of which were on phones, while they typed away. The moment Harry rounded the corner, one of the people noticed, tapped their co-worker on the shoulder and pointed him out.

"Mr Ghost!" said co-worker exclaimed, causing everyone to look up. "Are you here to see Miss Hill?"

"I am," Harry replied.

"One moment, please?" she asked and tapped something on her computer, before pressing a button on what looked like an intercom and whispered something into it.

"Please see him in." Hill's voice replied at a normal volume.

The secretary got up and walked up to Harry before holding out a hand to shake his. "Miss Hill will see you immediately." After Harry shook her hand, she continued as she led them to the door, "I just want to say thank you for what you did. None of us would be here if you hadn't."

"Captain America and Widow was there as well. They did just as much as I did. Probably more." Harry argued.

The secretary just smiled indulgently. "Of course, sir." she said. Harry didn't think she believed him.

She opened the door for him and let both of them through after looking at Skye strangely as she followed him in. "Ghost, it's good to see you. Who's your friend?"

"She's one of Coulson's people." Harry replied. "She decided to come with me when I decided to come pick you up." As he said it he walked up to her and handed her a vial. She looked at it for only a second before popping the top and downing the pepper-up potion.

Skye jumped and almost screamed when steam shot out of Hill's ears, but Harry silenced her. "We don't want all those people out there running in here with guns, do we?" Harry asked. Skye shook her head and Harry cancelled the silencing.

A much more energetic Hill looked at Harry and said, "I can't leave. There's too much to be done."

"Are you telling me you'd rather not have the job?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" was Hill's indignant response.

"Then get your things together. You're coming to the island and then getting some rest. You've got people out there who can change your appointments for you." Harry said.

"I can't just leave them here to handle everything!" Hill said.

"Then make sure you bring your cell phone, so you can apologize. We're having a staff meeting on the island and it will last at least two days." Harry said, before looking at her sternly. "If the head of Human Resources can't see when someone's not taking care of themselves, I don't think she's in the right position." he threatened.

"Okay, fine." she finally relented. She picked up her bag and a couple of things from the desk and walked to the door of her office. "I'm leaving for a couple of days. Could you handle my calls and reschedule things in my absence?"

"Yes, ma'am!" One of her secretaries actually saluted with a smile. "We've been worried about you overworking yourself before we even see the new agency."

"Well, thank the boss here for dragging me away to rest." she said pointing at Harry, "Apparently I'm supposed to take time to sleep and recover now. How will things get done if I'm sleeping every day?"

"Most people do that, ma'am. It's considered healthy." the same man smirked. "It's good to know we'll have Ghost at the top."

"Fury's at the top." Harry corrected. "I'm just the one with the resources."

"Same thing, Sir." the man said, still smiling.

Harry led his two companions around the corner and apparated them to the others at the Hub. When they appeared, Fitz jumped from the pop and then looked at Skye who was handling the jump much better this time. "Huh, you do get used to it." she said.

"Agent Hill," came Hand's greeting. "Good to see you."

"Agent Hand." Hill greeted back.

"Okay, please sit down. For this part of the demonstration…" Harry went through the demonstration of the contracts, delighting at the shock that showed on most of the faces. Coulson and Hill just smirked, having already seen it. Then Harry presented the Island contract.

"Why does this thing say, any knowledge learned on or about the island or its inhabitants will be forfeit?" Simmons asked, apparently reading faster than Fitz, who was inspecting the paper as if expecting to see circuitry.

"How do you think we can guarantee the safety of the new Agency?" Harry countered.

"The way Ghost described it to me, people will be given clearance based on what contracts are active on them. That way if someone on a project goes AWOL, gets captured or deserts, they will forget what shouldn't get out." Coulson explained. "If you try to come into the Agency under false pretences, you'll be found in violation of the contract immediately and we'll know."

"But how?!" Fitz asked.

"You must sign to find out." Harry said.

He was shocked when Skye handed him the contract back almost instantly. "Come on people, sign or leave! I want to know what he's protecting on that island." she said excitedly.

Hand was the next person to sign, followed by her two guards. Then Triplet, May and finally Fitz and Simmons also signed.

"Why aren't they signing?" Hand asked indicating Coulson and Hill.

"I've been signed into his secrets for a year and a half." Hill said. "Coulson's been in on his secrets for what, almost two years now?"

"More like two and a half." Coulson corrected. "I was actually the first person to ever sign one besides Ghost."

"The demonstration?" Hand asked, and Coulson nodded.

Harry looked over the contracts and nodded, before making them disappear. He waved his hand casting some privacy spells, just in case there were any cameras in the hanger and said, "I am also an inhabitant of the island, so my secrets are also covered. I have just made this immediate area private. Any tech you want to bring will be able to come with, with this particular form of travel, so please, feel free to go get them."

Skye seemed to perk up, before running off to her bunk. Everyone else walked. When everyone else was back, Harry asked, "That everyone?" When everyone just looked at him, he lifted a hand and pointed off to the side, pinkie and pointer extended. Then he turned his hand and everyone watched as a portal was formed in front of their eyes. "Step on through to New Atlantis." he said as he stepped through himself.

He waited on the other side as Coulson and Hill immediately followed. Then Hand and her two bodyguards and then Skye, May and Triplet. Then nobody. Harry waited another couple of seconds before sticking his head through and seeing the two scientists inspecting the portal, rather than go through. Sighing, he summoned them through the portal and closed it, leaving them in a heap on the sand.

Simmons pushed Fitz off of her before getting up and dusting herself off. "That was not very nice, we were just inspecting the event horizon to see how it interacted with the surrounding matter."

Harry looked off into the sky when he felt something, then smiled. It seemed Fury had decided to make a dramatic entrance. He quickly dismissed his armour and stood there in his standard beach attire. "Once again, welcome to New Atlantis. Home to a refuge for magical creatures and plants. I am your host, Harry Potter, sometimes referred to as Ghost." he said, before starting to point things out. "This is my Pool, that's my Bar and here comes my fiancé with your boss."

As he pointed into the sky, the guests saw two hippogriffs flying down towards them. Hand's guards almost pulled their guns, but Hand had the forethought to hold a hand out indicating for them to not draw their weapons. The magnificent animals landed close by and trotted towards them. Harry saw that Fury was back in his black clothes and decided to take pity on the man by casting a cooling charm on him. Fury only looked at him for a second in thanks, not breaking his BAMF image, before dismounting and walking up to them.

Natasha also dismounted and her mount took off again, as she gave Harry a hug and a kiss.

"Agent Hand. Good of you to join us." Fury said, holding out a hand.

"Director Fury." Hand said, shaking the offered hand. Her guards saluted and stood back. "This is highly irregular." was all she said as she indicated the animal. Said animal suddenly lifted its head and pawed at the ground angrily.

"Don't insult a Hippogriff." Fury warned. "They don't take crap from anyone."

Hand held up her hands and quickly backed up, "I meant no offense."

The creature stopped pawing at the ground and calmed instantly. Harry walked up to him and scratched at his neck. "Charlie is actually quite fond of people, but Hippogriffs don't understand sarcasm or certain turns of phrase, so be straightforward when you interact with them."

Fury turned around and patted the animal, "Thanks for the ride Charlie." Then he walked off to the bar, where the bartender was pouring a drink for him already.

Harry looked up and saw Coulson and Natasha leading Hill, Hand and her men to the bar area. He saw Skye just staring at the animal with awe. "Do you want to say hi?" he asked.

Skye nodded her head and made to approach, but Harry said "Stop." quickly, and she complied. "Before you can approach a Hippogriff, you must first bow to it. It shows him that you respect him. If he bows back, you may approach."

Skye looked at Harry for a second, but then straightened and bowed to the animal. When he bowed back, she sprouted a smile and slowly approached the magnificent animal. Harry showed her how to scratch it and then surprised her by magically lifting her on and tapping Charlie on the behind. Charlie started running and took off.

"Shouldn't you warn the creature before depositing people on his back?" May asked. The scientists looked like they wanted to ask their own questions. Triplet was still just staring after the animal. He had been very quiet since he found out his mentor was with Hydra. He was quickly getting over it, though.

"Charlie is usually the one to take people for their first flight. He'd simply leave if he didn't want to take people for a fly." Harry responded with a shrug.

A couple of minutes later they landed and Skye jumped off, before hugging the creature around the neck. "Thank you! That was amazing!" Charlie puffed out its chest in pride and looked to the others. May actually walked closer and bowed very elegantly. When Charlie bowed back, she approached and scratched it like Harry had shown Skye.

"You're good with him." Harry said.

"I've always liked animals. Never seen one as magnificent as this one, though." May replied as she stroked his plumage.

"Do you want to take him for a fly?" Harry asked.

"That does seem like the thing to do, doesn't it?" she asked, before stepping to the creature's middle and mounting it with relative ease. Pretty soon Charlie was in the air again with May leaning forward and pointing things out to the creature. It surprised Harry when Charlie complied and flew her closer to the things she pointed out.

A couple of minutes later, they landed and she thanked Charlie for the ride as well. When she approached them, Triplet followed the same process, bowing to the Hippogriff. Soon he was taken for his own flight. "You have unicorns on the island." May said.

"We do." Harry confirmed as he started walking to the bar too, where Fury, Hand and Hill were deep in discussion, seemingly lost to the world. Hand was drinking a glass of water, but Hill was drinking a butterbeer. She seldom had the opportunity.

Harry led them to the other side of the bar and switched the music on with a wave, just loud enough so that the two groups could not hear each other clearly. He informed the bartender to pour some beer for Hand's agents. They first refused, until it was explained that it could not make them drunk. He had the rest of the team order something to drink, and then sat back. "Okay, ask your questions."

"What are you? How does the contract work? Where are we? What was that creature? How did you make that portal?" Skye started. Harry took a sip of his firewhiskey and blew out a gout of flame. "What is it that you're drinking?" she finished.

"Let's see," Harry started, "I'm a Wizard, Magic, New Atlantis, a Hippogriff, Magic and Firewhiskey. Respectively, I think."

"You're telling us that magical creatures exist and that you're a magician?" Fitz asked.

"I use magic, not stage tricks. I'm a wizard, not a magician." Harry said indignantly.

"It does explain Potter Innovations' success with worldwide relief efforts." May said with a straight face.

"You know what, Agent Melinda May? I like you. You're a straight shooter. For that you get one free spell. Whenever you want it." Harry said with a smile. He was being honest too. She had not once questioned him either. She simply accepted what was going on and her instant connection with Charlie told him she was a good person.

"Lucky!" Skye complained. "Why does she get a free spell?"

"Why don't we ask her? I suspect she knows." Harry said looking at May.

"Was it because of Charlie?" May asked.

"Partially." Harry said. "You're also just so damn cool."

Skye looked between Harry and May with astonishment. "And I'm not?"

"You're cool too, but you got your free spell already." Harry said.

"What, when?" she protested.

"Let's just forget that time I saved your life and go with today, when you almost screamed when Agent Hill drank a Pepper-Up potion. I had to silence you before you had all those people outside rush in, guns drawn." Harry said.

"That was magic? Damn, I missed it." Skye whined. "And here I hoped I'd see lights or hear a chant or something."

"I don't usually need incantations. I got over the need for that years ago. Unless it's a large and intricate spell, like when I make enchanted items." Harry said. "As for the lights, magic sometimes has a visual aspect, but most of the time that would be only because the spell needs it or that's its purpose. Strangely, most attack magic also have a visual aspect. Maybe the spells were designed that way?" Harry pondered aloud as he cast a light spell, which shone from his fingertip.

"ET!" Skye exclaimed.

"I am human, even if I come from another reality." Harry said.

"Don't you mean dimension?" Fitz asked.

"No, I mean reality." Harry stated. "Shortly after arriving in this world, I was made aware of the fact that there are other dimensions and I don't come from any of them."

"Where did you hear that?" Simmons asked.

"I'm not at liberty to reveal that." Harry said.

"Hold on," Skye said, "You're literally the boss's boss and there's stuff you can't tell us, even with magical contracts that enforce our silence?"

"It has to do with keeping you safe. The moment you learn some things, they can affect you greatly." Harry said. "I'm not refusing because I'm being mysterious. There's some things even I wish I didn't know. Like the hell dimensions. Did you know they existed?"

"Hell?" Fitz scoffed. "You're religious too?"

"No, but my one friend, Kurt Wagner is." Harry said.

"The so-called 'teleporting' mutant? I've heard of him. Nightcrawler, right?" Fitz asked.

"First off, I don't like that word. I call them enhanced. Secondly, it turns out he doesn't so much teleport as pass into another dimension and then reappear in ours. Because of the difference in the fundamental rules that governs the space dimension in both dimensions, he can manipulate his re-entry destination to a degree." Harry said, "Or that's what I've been told. Apparently he goes through one of those hell dimensions."

After that sobering thought, Fitz thought of something, "So you say Tony Stark has been looking into how your magic works?"

"Oh, we figured that out ages ago." Harry scoffed.

"And?" Fitz asked.

"That information is above your pay-grade. Tony himself only barely made the cut to know." Harry said. "What did make him feel better, was when he learned that even magic had rules and limitations." He held his hand above the counter and conjured a red rose. He then picked it up and handed it to Natasha.

"Harry conjured this. When something is conjured it forces the magic to emulate the particles that make up the rose. He has to remember everything he can, to make it as lifelike as possible. If he forgot that it's supposed to smell like a rose, it won't. The magic then maintains the form as long as it can. The more magic he puts into the conjuration, the longer it will last, because it takes longer to dissipate more energy." Natasha explained. Harry had once used the same example.

"So, is magic a particle or some sort of energy?" Simmons asked.

"Magic is like light, where it can be described as both a particle and a wave at the same time." Harry said. "I had a genius for a friend back in my world. She did a lot of research into how magic works. Her dream was to make it available to non-magical people." Harry said with a soft smile. "Her parents weren't magical, you see."

"Where is she now?" Skye asked, having noticed the sad smile.

"Everybody from my old reality is dead." Harry said. "We had a power-hungry dark wizard who set the governments of my world to fighting each other. One nuke was all it took. Mutually Assured Destruction took care of the rest."

There was silence until Natasha spoke, "That's why Harry is working so hard to create a better world. His old, magical government wouldn't let him help people using magic. Here, there is no such thing so he does what he wants. And he wants to help."

"Imagine a world with free water, power and communications." Harry started.

"The distribution centres!" Skye exclaimed. "Of course that's magic! But wait, I thought you said magic breaks technology."

"Unless you have MI tech." Natasha said and took out her phone, holding it out to Harry who levitated it above his hand using magic. "The outside is normal plastic and glass, but every circuit and chip is protected by Stark Industries and Potter Innovations Magic Immune technology. Or MI Tech. My phone will work after taking a direct blast from an EMP. And radiation glides off it. I can apparate with Harry with no fear that I'll need a new phone."

"Apparate. Is that the teleportation thing?" Simmons asked.

"That's one of them. There's also Portkeys. Those are item based transport. Harry made them for the Avengers and certain people in the know." Natasha held up her arm and showed the Avengers bracelet. "I say the correct command phrase while touching it and I'm teleported to Avengers Manor. Or here. Or SHIELD."

"Avengers Manor? There's a place where the Avengers hang out and stuff?!" Skye asked excitedly.

"Sure. It used to be my house, and then Bruce moved in and then Natasha, and then everybody got a room. Only, most of the team have other homes. Sif is often off world with Thor or Bruce or Logan. Thor stays in Asgard. Hawkeye has other places to be. I tend to spend most of my time here and do my research and experimenting in my Workshop." Harry said.

"Workshop is the name of a hidden location where he can experiment without fear of hurting innocents." Natasha clarified. "It's not here on the island."

"What kind of research?" Simmons asked.

"As you've probably figured out, Magic has many fields of study. Harry is a master enchanter, which means charms and effects that he can make permanent in objects or with commands and intent. He's also very good at many of the other arts, thought enchanting is his passion. This entire island is ten times bigger than it used to be, because he made it that way." Natasha bragged.

"Did you teleport sand from the bottom of the ocean or something?" Fitz asked.

"Space expansion charms." Harry replied. "Go check out your rooms in the guest house and see for yourself." He said while pointing the building out. "A door will appear for all of you. If it was already there when you walk in, it's already someone else's. To remember your room, mark it with permanent marker. When you leave the island it will disappear anyway, so you don't have to worry about damaging the property."

There was a rush as the scientists and Skye ran to the building, with May following after them, but more sedately. Harry clicked his fingers and the bored looking older butler seemed to appear from thin air. "You called?" he asked.

"Yes, please send some maids to the guesthouse to supply our guests with whatever they need." Harry asked.

"Of course." the butler said as he disappeared.

"Did you make a change?" Natasha asked.

"I thought having them appear as necessary would be better so I reconfigured the room." Harry replied.

"Potter!" he heard from the other side of the table and saw Fury beckon him. He smiled and got up. Fury would always think of himself as the boss. Probably part of what made him a BAMF.

"How can I help?" he asked as he arrived.

"You can pull up a chair and talk business for a bit." Fury told him. "Hand has expressed an interest in a leadership position as you know. We have agreed to work things as originally planned."

"I especially enjoyed hearing that the council has been turned into a committee that has only the power to make suggestions." Hand said with a satisfied smile. "Hearing how you did it, was just the cherry on top."

"While doing the work for us at the UN, yes." Fury nodded. "That was a good way to handle them. But now we need to discuss your plans. What do you have in place and what do you plan going forward?"

Their discussion lasted a couple of hours before Harry dismissed Hill to a room in the guesthouse. He escorted Hand back to the Hub, with her guards. Hand assured him she'd leave the extras behind next time after Fury explained how secure the island was. She did, however, extract a promise for vacation time on the island for senior staff, managers and team leaders in the off seasons. Harry had joked about there being no off seasons as it was basically summer all year long on the resort, if not the entire island.

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons had never run out of questions and Jemma had latched onto the idea of Unicorns when she realised May had not been joking. Since then she'd been enquiring about all the magical creatures. The biologist in her was itching to explore and see the creatures. Natasha had had to promise to have Harry show them the creatures the next day.

At some point Skye had decided to go for a walk, and Natasha had to take a broom to go stop her before she reached the limits of the Room's influence. Her swimsuit was provided by one of the maids, after all. If she had gone much further, she'd have been in a very embarrassing situation. The broom, of course, led to more questions about magic and requests to go for flights. Natasha had been explaining the process as well as she could while Harry and Fury chatted.

Skye had run into her room to get dressed so that Natasha could take her for a flight and May had been right behind her. After May's flight she had come to Harry and pointed at the broom. "I want one of those."

"You sure?" Harry asked. "That would be your one wish." he joked. Technically he'd promised her a spell, not an entire series of enchantments that could take hours, but her instant support of the broom, had him smiling.

"I'm sure." she said.

"Okay. I'll have it made for you by tomorrow." Harry promised. He'd had an idea he wanted to try anyway.

"I'll be waiting." May replied before getting herself another drink and going back to the others.

After that Harry turned back to Fury and created a miniature illusion of what he already had created for the headquarters of EPI. Then he walked him through the levels indicating what was there and what he had planned.

"If you want I can tell you where it is?" Harry offered.

"No, I'd rather nobody ever know the true location of the building. It serves the dual purpose of nobody being able to tell where it is and keeping that Heimdall guy from watching us. I can only imagine how the government, of whatever country the building is based in, would react if they realised they have an international instant transport hub based out of their country." Fury smirked. "I can't wait for ours to figure it out. They will try to come knocking, only unable to find out where."

Harry smirked at the idea as well, "That does sound like it might be fun. We just need the other parts in place first. Once we start out, there's no going back. People will know we're here and will start requesting help. There will also be demands from the UN. Any idea how we'll handle those?"

"The UN will have no power over us as we are affiliated with no one country. We are an international entity. Earth is our country now. Once you and Stark crack space travel, maybe we should put a base on the moon. Then we'll tell them that's where we're based out of, just to mess with them." Fury smirked at the thought.

Harry actually like the idea more and more, every time he thought about it. "What about our emblem? SHIELD had an Eagle. I was thinking a Hippogriff. It continues the tradition set by SHIELD, but has a magical spin to it."

"Why not a Phoenix, then?" Fury countered. "The symbolism is right. Reborn from the ashes of the fallen predecessor."

"Fawkes?" Harry wondered, knowing that saying it would bring the Phoenix to him. When Fawkes appeared, Harry scratched his head. "What do you think of becoming a symbol for hope?" Fawkes trilled and Harry responded, "I know, but this will be much bigger. We're starting an agency to help the world and Fury thinks a Phoenix would make the best impression." Fawkes looked at the one-eyed man and chirped before disappearing and reappearing on his shoulder. "I think he likes the idea."

"Better not let anyone see him like that though," Natasha said as she walked back to them from the others who had started relaxing by the water. "I can already hear the pirate jokes."

May and Coulson had joined their conversation for a bit, but had retired to their rooms. Coulson had taken a bottle of Firewhiskey and Harry suspected they were sitting on one of their balconies enjoying night air, the sounds of the waves and a drink.

When the time came for bed, Harry went to the Workshop to go fetch something he had intended to enchant for a while now and brought it back to his house. He and Natasha said goodnight the way they normally did and Harry almost fell asleep until Natasha reminded him he had a promise to keep. He wasn't happy about getting up, but once he started tinkering, time just started flying by.


	43. Chapter 43

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Before he knew it, morning had come and he quickly went to his trunk to get some sleep in a new hidden location, where he could use his time-turner without fear of being discovered. Six turns later he had a decent night's rest and could even set an alarm to go home and wake up next to Natasha.

When Natasha stirred, Harry was just about ready to wake up anyway and decided to join her for her morning workout. They got dressed for exercise and stepped out, to see May and Skye doing some sort of slow martial art form with Skye following May's movements.

"Good morning." Harry said as they approached.

"Morning." Skye said, sleepily. May kept silent as she continued her form. "She wanted to work out, but there was no gym equipment so she decided to come do some Tai Chi forms instead. Apparently it's good for balance and concentration." She said as she continued to follow May's movements. "Want to join?"

"We're about to go train in the dojo with our Sensei. I suppose we could join for a bit." Harry said, only to notice May had stopped moving. "Or you could join us…?"

May dropped her arms and turned to them. "Where is this dojo? Are we teleporting to Japan or something?" She said it with serious curiosity.

"Harry made us a place here on the island. You'll love it." Natasha said as she turned and led them to the Room.

Harry stopped just before they reached the room and let Natasha walk up and down where the door would appear. "What is she…" Skye started, but she never got to finish as the door appeared. "What the?!"

Harry smirked and bowed with a flourish, gesturing to the door, "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

As Natasha opened the door, Skye asked, "What's a Room of Requirement?"

Natasha replied, when she realised they didn't have time for a long discussion. "Holodeck."

Skye stopped on the spot and looked like she was going to have some sort of fan girl attack. She ran in before Natasha could stop her, who hid a smile when Sensei appeared and knocked her on her ass with the same warning he had given her all that time ago. "No shoes!" May had stopped in the door and was looking on in shock. "We do not allow an audience in this dojo! Enter and participate or leave!" the old man said.

"That sounds familiar," Harry said as his clothes changed after he left his shoes by the door.

Sensei turned to Harry and pointed, "YOU, will have my personal instruction today, after I have graded the newcomers." he said with a wicked smile.

"Of course, Sensei!" Harry responded crisply and took his position at the side of the mat.

Natasha smirked at him from next to him then waited for the others to be graded.

Skye stepped up first having taken her shoes off and wanting to kick the old man's ass for dropping her. "I'm going to hurt you for earlier." she threatened.

The old man said nothing and took a combat stance. "Begin." he said. Skye unleashed with a kick first and was quickly dropped to the floor again by a hip toss. She tried punching next and was blocked. It carried on for a couple of minutes until Sensei called for a halt. Her clothing changed to a gi and she was given an orange belt, having been in training for a while now.

May stepped up next and bowed respectfully to Sensei. He bowed back and signalled for her to start. Soon the punches and kicks were flying and a couple of minutes later Sensei called for a stop. Her clothes changed to a gi with a black belt with three dan, just like Natasha. Harry was impressed. Here was a woman that might just be just as deadly as his own girl.

Sensei started them off on forms and warm-up exercises and then the other instructors appeared for personal sparring. As promised Harry was paired with Sensei and he was bruised all over by the end of the session. When he bowed to Sensei, the man said, "You will never progress if you do not maintain your health. Sleep is important to balance and balance is life."

"Yes sensei." Harry responded with another bow, looking over to Natasha. She must have noticed him not getting in bed till late. Her look confirmed it.

When they left the dojo and Harry started pacing for the door to the servant's quarters, May asked. "Where does Sensei go when the dojo disappears?"

"Back into my subconscious." Natasha said. "The Room of Requirement can make anything, and I mean, _anything_. So long as you can imagine it, it can be real. When Harry first showed me the Room, I wanted a good place to train. The Dojo appeared, but with it came Sensei."

"So you can imagine someone with more skill than yourself and they will appear?" May asked.

"He's technically got the same skills as I can imagine, but he's faster and more trained as if he's dedicated his life to the art. The way I understand it, I will never reach his level, since, as I become stronger, so does he." Natasha explained.

May was silent for a moment. "That is very useful."

"EPI will have one of these for every branch." Harry informed her.

May just smiled. "Are we doing this again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Natasha does this every day. I tend to do it two or three times a week." Harry said.

"Do you want to join tomorrow?" Natasha asked.

"Please." May said and then looked at Skye. "She'll join too."

"What? Why?!" Skye exclaimed.

"Because you need the exercise. I can see you benefiting from the instruction of an instructor that uses different tactics." May explained.

"But I'll still be sore tomorrow!" Skye said as she pointed to where she was developing a bruise on her middle ribs.

Harry stepped to her and held a hand over the bruise. It quickly faded. "How's that?" he asked ignoring her blush.

"I, um." she started, putting a hand over the spot and feeling it, before her eyes widened and she looked down. "It's gone!" she looked up at Harry and blushed again, "Thanks." she said softly.

"Any other bruises?" he asked.

"Um… no." her hand made its way to her bruised behind. No way would she tell him about that. She'd probably freak if he held his hand anywhere near… She banished the thought. Then she turned and started making her way to the guest house.

"We're going to the hot spring if you're interested. It's enchanted to help heal sore muscles and relax a person." Natasha called after her. Skye stopped and looked back. "Swimming costume." Natasha answered her unasked question and she nodded, before continuing to the guest house.

When everybody was clean and ready, breakfast was served and Harry excused himself to go work on the project he had started earlier that day while Natasha handled the tour. He had done it enough, with her attending, for her to know the creatures. When they returned, Harry was sitting at the bar, playing with a pack of exploding snap cards.

He had just finished his latest project. "Hey May. I have that item you requested." he said. May quickly walked over to him and looked at the broom lying next to him on the counter. "No, that one is mine." Harry shook his head and got up. "Follow me." He said as he led her back to his house, where a garage magically appeared out of thin air. "Added the extension last night. It's only temporary, though." Harry noted everyone had followed, including Fury.

Before opening the door, he looked Melinda May in the eyes, and said, "I need to explain something to you first." He took a breath and then started, "When people started coming to the island I started making flying brooms for them. I couldn't give them all the speed I'm capable of providing, because there has never really been a person with sufficient skill not to kill themselves at multiple times the speed of sound. You know how to work a plane and more importantly, you have a firm grasp on friction, wind, turbulence and everything that goes into sustained flight. You also seem to accept magic and never question the need to keep it secret.

"When I make someone a flying broom, I have to have them leave it on the island, since I can't afford to take chances. Fury told me that he trusts you and that you are one of his best agents. So I've designed something new with you in mind. Something you can take off the island and explain without mentioning magic once." Harry said as he reached for the door. "I give you, your very own, and first of its kind, Skyline special." He opened the door with a flourish, presenting a sleek, streamlined motorcycle.

"What you're looking at, is the PI special order, one of a kind, wind resistant, flying motorcycle." Harry said.

There were dropped jaws everywhere as they looked at the machine. It wasn't so much the fact that it was big, so much as it was that it was smooth, futuristic looking and all shiny and black, with green highlights, a high window with fairing that seemed to be designed to completely remove the person on the bike from the airflow and an engraved design on the tank, with the letters PI and the word Skyline in cursive script and a Chinese dragon curved around the words. It was animated to move and curl around the words. The symbolism of a wingless dragon, which still flew, seeming very apt to Harry.

May was standing there open-mouthed, until she got her emotions under control. "Can… Can I take her out for a spin?"

Harry smirked and said, "There is one caveat. If I don't take my girl out on this first, I'll never, ever live it down." Harry had noticed Natasha's look. There was a tinge of envy he had never seen. She wanted to get on this bike. She wanted to own it.

May seemed to struggle as her fists clenched, but then she nodded. She said nothing as she just stepped back with visual effort. Harry saw her jaw clench.

When Harry had opened the door, Melinda looked and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It looked like something that was designed in a dream that one forgot, but felt regret at not remembering the next day. When he said it was hers, her heart may just have skipped an actual beat, so shocked and excited was she. The Skyline was a work of art and it called to her. She needed to get on it, to feel its power between her legs. She asked if she could take it for a spin and Harry broke her heart.

She was a trained professional and she could control her emotions, even while something in her screamed that it wasn't right. This was her bike, her baby. She should be the one to ride it first, to connect with her, for it was definitely a 'her'. She was too beautiful to be anything but.

Natasha noted May's distress and she realised that Harry had just taken a gift and tarnished it, all for her. He saw her desire for the machine and chose her, over giving the gift to its rightful recipient. She took a breath and approached Harry. Then she hugged him and whispered, "It's not right. You gave it to her and now you are making her wait." Then she looked him in the eyes, "Take her for a spin. Show her the features. Let her learn how to use it." Then her eyes got a new light to them, "But when you come back, you're not getting in our bed again until I have my own Skyline. That beast wants to be ridden and I want to tame my own." She finished with a hungry look and kissed him passionately before breaking away.

Harry looked after her and then smiled. "I should probably listen to my future wife, huh?" There were nods all around. "Okay May, let's take her for a spin." Harry said as he indicated for her to mount the bike first.

"You want me to be the driver?" May asked, nodding at Natasha in thanks. She would have to thank her properly later.

"This bike is special. She'll be bonded to you like no other magical device can be. This was something I had in planning for a long time and invested quite a bit of magic into. It is a prototype of intent based flight magic. It's basically something that hasn't existed before on this or my world, because the magic involved is something that didn't exist there and Asgardians haven't thought of doing because they don't know my kind of magic." Harry explained. "I need you to sit on the bike, so I can bond you two."

May didn't delay. She climbed on immediately, running her hands over the smooth metal. She stood the bike up, noting it was heavier, since the fairing was all metal. There was not a scrap of plastic in sight. "She's a heavy girl." May said, still running her hands over it.

"Not for long." Harry said as he placed a hand on her back and the bike's tank. He closed his eyes and focussed on the enchantment cluster. It was a big one and it took a moment for him to grasp the whole thing with his power. When he had it, he created a tether, a stream of magic, which flowed between the bike and May. And then he locked it.

May was watching as Harry concentrated. She could feel something happening, but it defied description. Then she noticed his features smooth, just before a jolt of… something entered her body and she suddenly knew her bike. The Skyline was connected to her, personally. She could feel the pressure on the tires and her weight on its seat. It felt right, somehow, like she was meant to be there. She ran her hands over its tank and felt her touching it. It felt, almost, giddy at her attention. "Is she alive?" she managed. She somehow felt there was supposed to be some kind of ceremony involved with something so personal.

"Magic is sentient, so in a word, yes." Harry explained. "That bike is enchanted with so much intent magic, it could be said to have thoughts, an intent to its purpose as it were. And I just finished the enchantment. You were the last piece." He said. "I could use this machine, by using my magic to operate it, but you are its heart, now. She'll never be complete without you." Technically, Harry could connect it to someone else, but even he felt the idea was somehow wrong, now that he had connected it to her.

"You should name her." Skye said, still struck with awe at the machine in front of her. She would beg for a ride with Melinda later, but for now, it seemed almost like she'd be interrupting a moment if she asked.

"She's not wrong." Harry said. "It will make for a good connection in your mind, but think about it well, before deciding. Learn how she handles, how she feels, first."

"She feels thirsty." May said, not knowing how she knew, but feeling an emptiness in 'her' tank. "Do you have gas on the island?"

Harry smirked. "She runs on water."

"What?!" most of the people there exclaimed.

"Latest development by PI. In conjunction with Jarvis, actually. We worked on it together. The fuel injectors also transfigures water into high octane gas. Perfect for her to run on and completely without impurities. Once the gas is burned up, it turns into steam and dissipates, so it's environmentally friendly as well.

"Other than that, Jarvis helped me take her apart and enchant every single part to be unbreakable. She'll never need a service, an oil change or a replacement, but it might be a good idea to take her apart sometime, to really get to know her." Harry smirked as he walked over, opened her tank and made clean water to fill her up.

"Won't it hurt her?" May asked.

"She's a machine. She has no brain, so there's no risk in causing pain. Her functions, her thoughts are all cast, moulded directly into her being. The only thing she will feel is the freedom of movement and the joy of you riding and playing with her." Harry explained. He had put a lot of work into her, but something in him told him it was the right thing to give it to May. He had procrastinated finishing her for months until this opportunity arose. Suddenly he was able to finish it and in record time. Sure he'd be able to do it faster next time, but it's like the bike needed a burst of inspiration and May was the one to deliver it.

May swayed the bike left and right when Harry finished filling her up. "She's lighter. Is it because she's mine, now?"

"Felt that, did you?" Harry asked with a smirk as he closed her tank. "She's lighter because you want her to be. Anyone else gets on her, she'll feel like she weighs a ton."

Melinda smiled and leaned forward, leaning on the tank to grab the handles of the bike. No sooner had she touched the handles than the bike roared to life. She jumped for a moment, but didn't let go. She felt the engine roar under her when she turned the throttle. It was music to her ears. She dropped into first gear and took off before Harry could even say a thing. He just smiled. It was like they were meant for each other.

May rode on the sand and it felt like she was on a road. There was no give as something in the bike stopped it from sinking into the soft sand. Curiously, she looked down and saw for the first time, she was not touching the ground. Her wheels were a foot off the ground. She smiled as she suddenly understood instinctively how the Skyline's flight worked. Harry had even said it. It was light because she wanted it to be. It was responding to her intent.

Harry watched as May slowly rose from the earth until she seemed to notice for herself. Then there was a whoop of joy as she took off into the sky. Harry quickly summoned his broom and followed her. He had not warned her about the barriers around the island. He followed her as she increased her speed and whooped for joy again when she completed a loop.

Harry decided to show off and got his broom under his feet, controlling it with his magic. He flew next to her and casually cast a spell to be heard over the noise of the wind. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Melinda almost drew her gun, before she realised who it was. She should have known. "She handles like an extension of myself!" she screamed, trying to be heard over the wind. The wind that didn't seem to touch her.

"Ouch! Don't scream. I've got communication magic up." Harry chastised.

"Sorry." Melinda said.

"It's okay, you're not used to it." Harry let it go. "First off, you should be asking how we're even talking. Look at the speedometer."

She did and was shocked. "How are we going Mach two and a half and you're standing on that thing? For that matter, why do I still have my skin?"

Harry wiggled his fingers and said, "Magic. You should start getting used to it." He smiled at her. "Okay, a few things we should have covered before you took off. First off, you'll need to remember that the island is hidden by magic. You won't know how to get back without me, because you passed its boundaries a long time ago. Secondly, we're about to fly into monitored airspace, so please activate stealth mode."

"Stealth mode?" May asked.

"Put your hand on the tank and will yourself and the bike unnoticeable." Harry said. "It's not invisibility, so much as it is a compulsion for people to ignore you."

She did that and felt something happen, but couldn't see it. "Did it work?" she asked.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer too. The only reason I see you is because I see through my own magic and that bike's enchantments are all my magic." Harry said as he sat down again. "Okay, flight test one, follow the leader." He said as he took off and raced ahead of her.

An hour later, Harry and May arrived back on the island. May came in for a vertical landing, somehow just knowing she could do it, all while not creating one gust of wind. Nobody seemed to notice her until she remembered to cancel stealth. Suddenly everyone was looking at her. "May? When did you get back?" Coulson said.

"Just now, actually." She said as she got off the bike and went to go get a cloth from the bartender to wipe the bike down. It wasn't dirty, per se, but she wanted to admire all the angles and corners.

"She is a beautiful lady. Almost as pretty as my Lola." Coulson said as he walked up to admire the bike as well. He was about to run a hand over her, when May gave him a look that promised dire consequences. The bike growled to life as well, in warning. May smiled in satisfaction when Coulson quickly withdrew his hand.

"Don't touch what you can't afford." May said and continued her inspection. Not one insect hit the body, it was still pristine.

"Oh, come off it!" Harry said. "That thing is bullet-proof. Coulson couldn't scratch it if he tried. And you don't need to wipe it down, its protections don't allow debris through, so it should stay clean, no matter what you put it through, even on the ground."

May looked at Harry in annoyance. "Could you not?" she asked. She was enjoying herself.

"Okay, okay." Harry said with a smile before he got himself a drink and looked around. "Where is Natasha?" he asked.

"She went into your house." Skye said from where she was looking up what kind of bike May had, but couldn't find anything. Harry must have literally built it from the ground up or heavily modified something else.

Harry sighed. "I've got a long couple of days ahead of me."

"Yeah, she really wanted a ride on the Skyline." Skye said. "When she heard it was unique and bonded to May, she got up and went to the house."

"I'd better go handle that." Harry said with a sigh.

He left the guests and walked to his house. When he entered, he was jumped by Natasha. His drink fell from his hand and shattered on the ground, its contents spilling everywhere, as he scrambled to catch her. She kissed him deeply and Harry was shocked at her passion… right now, at least. "I thought you were angry?" he asked in confusion when she let him up for air.

"I was, until you bonded it to her. I was confused after that until I thought about it." Natasha said still in his arms.

"What did I do this time?" Harry asked exasperatedly as he walked with her to the lounge and sat down.

Natasha looked at him and smirked. "Why, Mister Potter, are you asking me to explain magic to you?" she asked. When Harry smiled and nodded, she continued, "Okay. Can you tell me, what kind of magic you put in the bike?" she asked.

"Flight, wind resistance, damage resistance, stealth, and a few other features. Why?" Harry asked.

"You missed the most important one. Intent." she said.

"Yes, and?" he asked.

"Who did you intend to give that bike to when you started making it?" Natasha asked.

Harry scratched the back of his head and admitted sheepishly, "I was thinking of giving it to you when I finished it actually, until I got stuck, mid-way." he admitted.

"Don't worry, I understand, but you obviously don't." she said as she grabbed his head in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Intent magic, Harry. You told the others it's basically alive with intent magic and you just told me you intended it for me originally. What does that tell you?" she asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment until it clicked. The reason both Melinda and Natasha had such extreme reactions to seeing it, was because it was literally made for them. It must have called out to them like siren song. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry." Harry said, knowing it must have been hard for her to give up on something like that.

"It's not a problem." Natasha assured him. "The moment you bonded it with her, the compulsion faded." Then she hesitated.

"What?" Harry asked. She looked at him hopefully. "You still want one anyway, don't you?" She nodded with a smile. "Okay, I can do that. Are you going to motivate me or are you going to threaten me again?" he smirked.

Natasha grabbed his hands and placed them on her behind, "Oh, I'm sure I can find proper motivation." she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Two hours later they re-joined the group. They had heard the bike flying around a couple of times, probably giving people lifts, to get them to stop asking. They found the group gathered around a fire, with Logan cooking some steaks over the coals that he worked on the side. Apparently Bruce had decided to stop by and he was deep in discussion with Jemma about potions and the properties of the animals and plants used, while Fitz stood by and tried to get a word in here and there.

May was actually enjoying a conversation with Logan about the work he did on the island and supporting the animals, while Coulson, Triplet and Fury were standing by the bar, watching a football game on the big screen, which had been moved into the bar area after the institute's children left.

Harry headed over to help with the food and Logan waved him off. Apparently he could handle it, so Harry went to make some side-dishes, but Bruce had apparently already beaten him to it. Shrugging, he went to lay down on the hammock with Natasha. They started planning her bike, since, now that she knew he was going to make it, she had some say in its construction.

The next couple of days were busy as Harry, Natasha and their friends introduced the team to the magical world which Harry had basically invented and/or brought to the island. Fitz/Simmons were ecstatic when Harry offered them access to the databases Tony and Bruce had been setting up, respectively. Both of them were starting from scratch, but with the resources provided and the research started by the original two geniuses, there was much promise for their future enhancements to the field. Jarvis was controlling what Fitz could learn, in case he became too curious or wanted to experiment.

Fitz had been overwhelmed by the concepts of the powers that were and could be applied to the sciences he already knew, while Simmons was trying to update her biological knowledge with the ingredients and influence of magical substances on pharmaceutical grade drugs and chemicals. Suffice it to say, they would be busy for years before they caught up with the original two, especially with them still researching and upgrading the databases, while the new scientists added their own findings and applications to their respective arts. That and doing their jobs at the same time, that is.

Harry had taken the time to consult with Jarvis and Natasha on motorcycle design and, not wanting to copy the original, decided to go with a different design. That of a chopper, rather than a sports bike like May's. Harry had worked tirelessly for many evenings, while extending his rest time in ways he never really explained to anyone. The only person who might suspect, was Coulson, and he had no way of knowing. Coulson had been told about the time-turner, but had planned to and would take the information to his grave, if he had any choice in the matter.

May had finally ended up calling her bike 'Skyline One', in reference to hers being the original. It was also to stop the others from calling it 'Giddyup' as they had started calling her, in reference to May's nickname of 'The Cavalry'. Natasha had simply referred to hers as the 'Sky Hog' while Harry was still working on the enchantments. She had felt it was apt for her bike, which she felt was a definite male, as it sounded like a beast when it idled. Natasha had obviously requested some extras, like a Gatling gun, not to be outdone by Skyline One. Harry had told her she'd need to wait till he could figure out how to mount such an addition and she had let it go for now.

Five days after Coulson's team arrived, Harry had the new bike ready and Fury wanted to end the vacation to start working on the EPI SHIELD Agency. He and Harry had been discussing it whenever they had time, while Agent Hand joined them every other planning session and Jarvis had been keeping note and setting priorities for Harry. It had been decided to keep SHIELD as part of the name as it was an institution and a trusted name for over half a century. Coulson was relieved when he was told he could continue introducing himself as an agent of SHIELD, even if he had to tack on the 'EPI' part. Despite what he said, it had affected him deeply when he was told the original agency was shutting down.

After their holiday ended, Harry started working on the new base and had the branch connections set up in a month. Setting up the branch connections had taken time and effort, since all the exits were connected via portals that he had to permanently enchant to work for those agents in the know. Every agent had to sign a document, which was connected to a main one hosted in a secret location, which was only viewable by a select team via camera system.

They then had to sign different contracts, depending on which magics they were allowed to use and only when they completed training, in-house, for those magics and how to keep their use secret. Harry had been astounded when Fury's people had come up with protocols and contingencies upon contingencies for when or if anything went wrong. They had them in place within a couple of weeks of start of operations. For those situations there were four different teams with four different and more difficult to acquire clearance levels who would respond given any situation that might require intervention.

Active agents were monitored via magical and technological means, to ensure their safely in any situation. Any data given would be saved on a central database, which was only accessible by the senior staff, who had a completely different set of credentials and clearance levels. Every level of the system had redundant security and protocols, to ensure that everyone knew they were safe and could trust their colleagues.

Every signed contract provided the signer with a set of protections including letting people know when they or their loved ones were in mortal peril. This was a big attraction for those who knew what happened to their colleagues who did not sign on with Hydra willingly.

Speaking of which, those people who had been forced into service were given trials first. With Veritaserum and a Contract to confirm their loyalty, they were allowed to re-join the ranks of the newly formed SHIELD while their family's individual safety was confirmed before they were offered the chance to leave or continue.

To Harry's great shock, the majority of those people joined as soon as they found out their family was finally safe, with a minority of the people deciding to leave to spend time with the family they thought they'd never see again. Harry had ensured their names were kept on a list, in case they ever changed their minds. These people deserved a second chance even if they needed to rest first.

Fury had decided that one of the new SHIELD's priorities would be to inspect and ensure the safety of the distribution centres, which Harry, in turn, had to create portals to.

Coulson's team was told to continue with their previous mission, investigating the appearance of powered individuals and alien technology. They had strict orders to preserve life and offer support where necessary.

EPI, as it was called in the press, was getting a lot of good publicity, even when governments started demanding whatever technology was allowing the agents to respond as quickly as they did. EPI had its own public relations department, which was very capable. They were claiming proprietary tech and refused to say more. The few times someone tried to take an agent in for questioning, they had simply activated the failsafe, which was a bracelet that had a one-time use for repelling unwanted attention. Then they just walked away.

Some of the items were enchanted specifically for one-time use, to ensure nobody abuses them. If an item was used, it would also change colour, so that it could not be hidden that it had been used and the agent then had to give a written report for the reason the use was necessary. Fury had insisted on redundant security and checks on items given to agents to use. Nobody argued, as it would be easy to abuse magic, without rules in place.

The Rooms of Requirement had been renamed to Augmented Reality Training or ART Rooms, for short. It allowed the agents to discuss their recent training sessions without fear of being overheard, not that Room of Requirement would mean anything to anyone, anyway. Either way, the ART Rooms were a huge success, as Agents could be subjected to specific situations with as many variables, unknowns and people as were required, without spending massive amounts of manpower and resources on setting up training environments and simulations with support staff and security measures.

Another use that Harry had not thought about, was as a rudimentary Pensieve, where a person could show what had happened in a situation by showing a re-enactment in the room. Harry had arranged a bonus for the agent that had come up with that and given them access to the room for an hour as a special reward. This had become a common request and they had had to setup a waiting list for when the rooms would be available, and a reward system was put in place for acquiring the rights to use the room as well. Harry refused to make more rooms than the singular ones at every base. They were also strictly controlled, with only the branch managers capable of arranging any kind of access.

As a result of the ART Rooms' success, Agents were able to train with magical artefacts that were created in the room without needing Harry to enchant and bond items every time. Only once a certain level of proficiency was reached, would an Agent be given the opportunity for Harry to bond them with their new gear.

Another side-effect of having everyone at the new Agency aware of magic, was that they could now be treated for chronic diseases and conditions. Enchanted replacement limbs became available and people who wanted the opportunity were brought out of retirement. Hill had had the bright idea of approaching soldiers who had lost limbs with an offer to serve a new agency, as long as they signed the necessary contracts.

Needless to say, that opened up the recruitment options tremendously and EPI suddenly had more recruits than it could handle, until older veterans were approached for their experience and they were offered similar deals. Some of them just wanted a potion to sleep at night without nightmares, while others just wanted to feel useful.

The amount of respect Harry was receiving from anyone he walked past was very flattering and humbling at the same time. Those people who were ex-military, would actually stop and salute him, whenever he passed them. Harry had actually needed to order one man, who had just received two prosthetic legs and an arm to sit down and get used to the additions first, before he hurt himself. The tears of gratitude in the big man's eyes were touching.

If an employee needed to, they could apply for a family member's treatment as well, as long as contracts were signed. So far, no family members had lost their memories of magic, which was unexpected, especially with how their lives had been changed.

A rumour started circulating that known members of EPI had access to medical advancements that was not available to the public. When stories of miraculous recoveries started spreading, with those people affected refusing to explain how their recoveries occurred, people started asking why. When Harry was informed that plans to arrest those people they had helped were in the works, he had simply called for a press conference.

Tony, Bruce, Charles and Hank were there with him, on the day of the conference, with many Agents stealthily mixed into the crowd. They waited for the press and very large crowd of civilians to quiet down and then started. Harry walked forward and took the podium. This time he was not experiencing any nerves, as he was angry at what he had heard was planned for the people they had helped.

"Good afternoon. My name is Harry Potter. I am the CEO and founder of Potter Innovations." he started. He waited patiently for the spontaneous clapping and cheering to stop. "I have called this press conference to discuss some things that I believe the public should be aware of." Here Harry paused and looked behind him. "I should probably introduce my colleagues first." He said and pointed at them one at a time.

"First we have Tony Stark of Stark Industries, who has been working with me on some gadgets and prosthetics we hope to release to the public in the next couple of years. Next we have Doctor Bruce Banner, who is a biochemist and the Head of PI's Medical Research department. Next is Doctor Henry McCoy, who is a geneticist that has recently started working with Doctor Banner and is the Head of PI's Medical Application and Delivery department." Harry said.

"Mutant!" came and angry yell from the crowd. Harry just smiled and looked behind him where a large image of the bigot appeared. The bigot's face lost all colour.

Captain America walked out of the building and to the podium where he spoke to the crowd, "I dislike that word." he said. "I find it humiliating that I live in a country where such intolerance is accepted. It sounds like the things I heard back in Germany. Just because someone is different, doesn't give them any less right to live." Then he looked directly at the bigot, "It doesn't give you the right to judge them, either."

Harry nodded in thanks to Steve and shook his hand. "Ladies and gentleman, Captain America!" There was clapping and cheering and Harry noted the bigot was being escorted from the crowd. It didn't even look like any of his people were doing it. That gave him hope. "Yes, wow! Tony, you should warn me when your Hero friends are around!" he said with some humour, "I didn't even have something for him to sign!" There was some more laughter from the crowd at that.

Harry then turned back to the crowd and held up a hand for quiet. When the sound lessened, he started again, "Lastly, you may recognize Professor Charles Xavier, who is a known enhanced that has been working for years to protect those with and without abilities, along with his X-Men." Harry smiled at the man sitting in his wheelchair and he nodded. "You may ask why he is here, and the answer is simple and related to why this conference was called." Harry paused, for effect before continuing.

"The reason he is here, is because he is also a patient of our Medical Research department." Harry turned to the man again, "Professor, if you would please join me at the podium to greet the people who have come to see us?"

Charles smiled and rolled his wheelchair to the podium, where it was lowered for him to speak into the collection of microphones. "Hello, and thank you for inviting me Mister Potter."

Harry smiled and said, "It's good to have you here, Professor. Could you please inform these people and those at home why you are here?"

"Certainly, Harry. It would be my pleasure." he said as Harry took a step back and Charles took the prime position. "Good afternoon America, and all the other people watching around the world. My name is Charles Xavier and you may know me or my team, the X-Men, from our various missions around the world, protecting those without power from those who abuse theirs.

"I have known Mister Potter for just a bit more than a year, ever since he helped us with some trouble we had been having. As you know, he has been involved with some revolutionary machines that use techniques only his company has been able to come up with and as such we had to turn to him with one of our issues.

"That issue, however, is not the reason we have been working with Mister Potter since. He's been working with us simply to help the children. He has made generous donations and even sponsored a camping trip for the children, since not many resorts cater to the enhanced community. These children have not seen his kind of selfless kindness since before their enhancements presented themselves and many of them were forced to leave their homes.

"I was quite surprised to be contacted one day by Doctor Banner about a breakthrough he had made. It was unfortunately quite experimental and he needed to speak to someone in the field of genetics and Mister Potter referred him to me. I helped as far as I could, but my time is limited, and even though I really wanted to, he needed someone with more time than I, so I suggested he speak to Doctor Henry McCoy, who knows the subject even better than myself.

"They have since made breakthroughs in delivery systems that will, one day soon, eliminate the need for adjusting treatments to individuals, beyond dosage, that is. There is also another reason why Doctor Banner contacted me, personally." Here Charles rolled back and threw the blanket off his legs, before slowly standing from his chair. The podium extended again and Xavier walked up to it. The crowd was completely silent and gawking as realization settled in.

"As you can see, some of these treatments work perfectly. There is much I cannot discuss with you, legally. That is also the reason why so many people refuse to speak. Some of them may need treatment in the future as well, and breaching contract would definitely make them ineligible to continue treatment." The crowd was, fortunately, still quiet.

Harry walked up to the podium and shook Xavier's hand and thanked him before turning to the crowd again. "Okay, so now that you have an example of what we're working on and know why the people behind me are here, I'd like to state one thing; while we'd love to make all these treatments available to you, if the governments of the world continues with their plans to arrest and interrogate our patients, we might end up needing to close the department, for fear of endangering our patient's lives."

There was an almost collective intake of breath, before the majority of the crowd started making their objections known. Harry held up his hand again and had to wait a couple of minutes, before the crowd started controlling themselves again. "I'm not going to say which governments, even though I do know who you are, but I do not want to cause a panic. What I will say is this: if any of _our_ patients are taken, we will recover them and stop offering our support to that country until the government or government official responsible has been replaced.

"Like the American government, we do not negotiate with terrorists. If a government of any country abducts its people or threatens them, they will go onto PI's registry as a government run by terrorists. That is our response to your plans to terrorise your people. Thank you." Harry finished. He had been angry and he'd said his part.

Hopefully the way he stated things would make it inconceivable for any government to do as they had planned. He'd avoided mentioning any specific country, so none of them would be able to blame him for any of what might happen should they ignore the warning.

The first country to ignore his warning was China. They had abducted five people, who had been recovered within an hour of their abduction and offered asylum until they could go back. Harry had debated on dismantling the distribution centres, but decided to leave them in place, but to use the infrastructure, via the IRDR network, to send a message to anyone on the network telling them of who was taken, from where and what was done for them by PI.

The government tried to use a scapegoat, but testimony under Veritaserum gave them a different story. The man was obliviated of the experience, but more information appeared on the network. Two months later, PI publically declared they were once again supporting China, when the Prime Minister was voted out of office for treason against the Chinese people. No other countries tried again.

That did not mean people were not abducted, but fortunately that just led EPI to more people who needed to go to jail or EPI's personal detention facilities.

That had been another development that Harry didn't necessarily like, but which he put in place for all the different branches. Fidelius protected prisons. Most of them already had enough space for him to enlarge, modify and enchant, but those that didn't soon had. Harry didn't put too much effort into them, besides a blanket calming effect and hiding the exits from people who were meant to stay incarcerated.

He'd had to add specific protections when powered individuals started being arrested, but so far, there had been nothing he couldn't handle.

Steve had ended up becoming a field officer for training recruits and leading missions. He had signed up the minute Harry informed him of what they had uncovered about the soldier, AKA Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Since then Steve could be found visiting him in the special containment room, which Harry had set up for him, once he realised the man had been brainwashed.

Harry had used a combination of potions and spells to help Bucky remember his past, which was coming back slowly. He then allowed Steve access to his Pensieve, so that Steve could share memories, much as he had done with Logan. Bucky had been slow to trust, but by the end of the first month, he had asked for Harry to enter his mind, to see if he could fix some of the things he could feel was wrong.

Harry had reluctantly agreed. Fury had set up a room for him, with Bucky restrained and his arm pinned down with heavy machinery, just in case Harry's influence activated some of the soldier's programming. Once everything was ready, Harry dived into his mind. What he found was a whirlwind of locked up emotions, memories and experiences. It seemed that whenever his mind was wiped, it simply locked the memories behind a wall of pain, which the mind shied away from.

That and the damn control words. That was quite deviously done. Even if he regained his memories and successfully escaped those who would control him, if they ever found him again, they could re-activate mind-control, simply by saying a string of specific words. That would not do, at all.

Harry had ended up obliviating the memories of the pain, which held his memories back and the control words in their entirety, before exiting the man's mind. "I found something, and did what I could so that your memories can come back naturally." Harry paused and looked him right in the eyes again, "I'm going to warn you, a lot of what you did is going to disturb you, but you have to remember, you were being controlled. I've seen what happens to people who refuse to accept that they were not in control. Don't let your actions under mind-control define you." he said seriously.

Bucky looked at him and asked, with palpable apprehension, "Did they have me kill innocents?"

Harry looked at him, and nodded. "A couple of times you killed women. But you soon became unstable and they had to wipe your mind again. It seems you didn't want to do it and that was when you started fighting your programming."

Bucky could not maintain eye contact. "Could you not just wipe my memories of the last seventy years?" he begged.

Harry looked at him, "I could try, but your mind has been messed with so much, that I might do irreparable damage. It would be best to wait for your memories to come back and your mind to settle, before attempting something like that."

Steve walked into the room. He had been watching and listening. "Don't do it." he insisted. "I just got my best friend back. I refuse to lose him again."

Bucky looked at Steve, "Listen, Steve…"

"No! You can't do this!" Steve insisted. "You've only just escaped your nightmare, why would you want to chance permanent damage, when you might start to live your life again?"

At this point Harry excused himself and let them talk. He assured Fury that he found and removed his triggers and that he would need to be kept in observation for a while yet, while his memories came back. They'd need to keep a suicide watch on him, too. There were some horrors, which Harry had glimpsed, including the murders of Howard Stark and his wife, Maria, Tony's mother, that might push him over the edge.

"This could become a problem." Fury said. "We should definitely keep this from Stark, especially if we don't want to fracture the Avengers. Steve would stand up for his friend and Stark would go on the warpath to see his parents avenged."

Harry shook his head. "While I agree with you that Tony will be unreasonable when it comes to his parents, I think that keeping this from him would cause more damage. If he ever found out, he'd blame anyone that knew and didn't tell him. I refuse to be on that list. If you want a bit of time, I can give you that, to work up a strategy on how to tell him, but I refuse to keep this from him forever."

Fury did not look happy, but saw the logic in Harry's reasoning at least. "Fine. Give me a month and I'll have everything set up. I might require a contract from you, for Stark's piece of mind. I'll probably already have to use Veritaserum." he groused.

"Fair enough. You have a month." Harry said, then he looked Fury in the eyes. "Thank you for understanding."

"Thanks for not making it an order." Fury said. "I know we said we're partners, but everyone at EPI knows that you're the ultimate authority, and the one that signs the pay-cheques." he finished with a smirk.

"I didn't because I know you can probably handle these things better than me." Harry replied honestly. "The only benefit I get out of our current situation is that you can't order me around. If I wanted to tell Tony after you forbade it, I could simply do it anyway." he said. "And I don't want to force your hand, but you know I'm right about this."

"I know what makes and breaks teams, Potter." Fury said with a straight face. "I'd just rather we don't put our people through this kind of emotional stress, needlessly. At least if we do it, we can make sure it doesn't pop up when it's inconvenient to us."

Harry left the detention facility and went back to his lab, where he was busy working on rune and charms experiments. Tony stayed in near permanent contact via remote connection. He was finally able to crack sustained flight and was now working on things that would be necessary for space-travel. Tony wanted their first sojourn into space to happen before the end of the year, but wanted to get inertial dampening sorted out first.

There were charms for that, but he really wanted to get the runes to work. He was close to a success too, so Harry didn't think his goal was unachievable. Tony had almost finished his first flying car. Only some internal parts were still in production and he'd test-drive it with Harry in the next week, as Pepper had insisted, just in case. It was sleek and modern, with retractable wheels and repulsors for extra speed, not that he needed them, but it also added credence to it being a technological achievement.

Tony had decided that once he'd succeeded in space travel that he would consider himself a Master of Ancient Runes and Harry had agreed that it would definitely be enough for him to have access to Hermione's research. Actually, he already thought Tony was ready, but he'd also noted that Tony wanted to prove something to himself and this was a challenge he needed to overcome. He'd not be surprised if Tony's next move was to create a fully magical Iron Man suit, once he could crack magical data storage and processing that is.

Harry in the meanwhile was busy with Jarvis on the construction of the first rune-based muscle, when he wasn't busy enchanting items for the Agents of EPI. They had confirmed successful functioning of the artificial nerve and while heat, cold, touch, pressure and vibration sensing nerves were working fine, the pain sensing nerve was still not working. Harry had asked why Jarvis wanted it so badly, and Jarvis had explained that he wanted to experience pleasure as well. Apparently you couldn't have one without the other.

Harry was astounded and encouraged at Jarvis's fierce desire to have the whole human experience, so he was helping a part of Jarvis that wasn't busy with Tony's work. Harry had actually asked Tony to expand on Jarvis's mainframe, so that he could do his own work. Harry had even offered to pay for it, but Tony had refused. Instead he had added the expansion himself and added a remote workstation for Jarvis for his own experiments. They'd still have to share the fabricators for automatic assembly, but Jarvis had no problems waiting for when they were available.

Jarvis was also working on plans for emulating the effects of hormones and chemicals on the brain, so he was researching the physiological effects and in near constant communication with Hank for that. Hank had been more than willing to help. If Jarvis was able to do what he'd set out to do, they might one day be able to produce replacement organs, fix severed nerve clusters and produce working artificial skin-grafts, though apparently there was already a scientist working on that particular project.


	44. Chapter 44

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Harry had given Fury almost a whole month, before he was called in for a briefing. Fury's entire plan revolved around Harry, Steve, Clint and Bucky, who had recently been given the all-clear by Harry, which was good enough for Fury, almost. He still insisted that Bucky get tracking charm at the least, just in case things go badly or Harry missed something. He also had Harry go on a little errand to ensure the success of the mission.

So it was that Harry had invited the guys over to the beach-house for a fully catered poker-night, calling it a boy's night. Bruce said he wasn't much of a gambler, but Harry paid his buy-in and told him to just enjoy it even if he lost, along with Steve's, Bucky's and Clint's. It was all a gimmick anyway. They settled down and started playing. Everyone had their advantages. Tony and Bruce used their intelligence to their advantage. Harry could easily figure out the other players' hands and the super soldiers could pick up on cues that were too small for a normal human to pick up on. It turned out to be a rather fair match, with all of their abilities and skills working against each other.

Harry was the only one kicked out, as he had been caught looking at people's cards, which Tony had pointed out gleefully with logic Harry could not refute. The more they played the drunker they became and as they played, they talked. They talked about adjusting to the 21st century and Science and Magic and everything from relationships to taxes. Sex, Religion and Money. The three forbidden drunken subjects. Tony gleefully told the rest of Harry's supposed divine status, much to his chagrin.

When it came to work, Tony inevitably shared a story of himself as Iron Man and then questions were asked about how that started. Then Steve and Bucky shared some of their earlier memories together, where Steve was too small to stand up for himself. Clint had been briefed and he shared his experience of being controlled, which brought them back to Bucky and his experience of the same thing.

He was still getting his memories back and had not yet realised he had killed Tony's parents. "So of course I feel guilty. I pulled the trigger, I didn't want to, but every couple of days I remember another face, another voice begging for their lives and my cold detachment as I ended them and moved on. I remember fighting them, when they sent me to do something unimaginable, but they'd simply wipe me, send me on the next mission and then freeze me again."

"You can't blame yourself man." Clint said. "I killed quite a few people while I was under. It took me a while, but I now know that I wasn't the one to blame for that. It was Loki, or at least that damn sceptre of his." He looked at Harry, "I know he wasn't really in control, but when I have those memories, I inevitably see him smiling at me with that deranged smile."

"He thinks it's supposed to look intimidating," Harry laughed. "I once turned into him and smiled the same way and he told me I did it wrong."

Clint chuckled and Steve spoke up, "Well, I trust Harry's contract to keep him in line. We've all seen that they work."

"Back on topic, though." Tony said, "I know what it's like to regret deaths caused by your actions, even indirectly. My father's company was at least had honourable intent, until Stane started selling under the table. Now I try to make it right by saving all the lives I can. That's all you can do, really. Make a difference and don't be part of the problem."

Harry looked around the table and got a nod from Clint. "Tony," he started, "I've got something to tell you." he said as he took a calming draught from his pocket and held it out to Tony.

"Is this where you tell me about Bucky killing my parents while under mind control?" Tony asked as he ignored the calming draught and took a sip of firewhiskey instead.

Harry stopped thinking for a second, before he seemed to reboot, "Wait, what?! How?"

Tony smirked at him. "That girlfriend of yours is a devious thing. She got Pepper to talk to me, even stroked my ego by telling me how big a man I'd have to be to be able to get over myself and see the truth. Also got me all logical about it." He sighed and looked at the drink. "I'm not proud to say it took a whole couple of days before I stopped thinking of murdering you." He said as he looked up at Bucky. "But I know my parents would not have wanted it. I can't blame you, just like I can't blame Clint or Harry." He looked at Harry. "Thanks for trusting me, by the way. Nat told Pepper you refused to keep it from me."

Harry nodded, "Sorry we tried to butter you up, first. I just needed you to be as receptive as I thought I could make it. You know I wouldn't hurt you. I just felt all the pain Bucky felt in his memories and I know he's not a bad person."

"Yeah, that was the decider for me, too." Tony said. "I trust you, Harry. When Pepper told me that you experienced Bucky's regret and pain with every kill, I had no choice but to concede that I'll never get the revenge I want."

"First off, I did not experience every kill, but I got snippets and emotions. I was not reading his mind for information. I was trying to recover the buried memories." Harry informed them. "Second, I was able to find the Soviet General who ordered the hit and recovery of the serum from your father."

"Serum?" Steve asked, while Tony asked "You do?" at the same time.

"Yeah, let's leave that alone for now. Let's just say the situation is handled and leave it at that, okay?" Harry asked.

"No, what serum?" Steve asked insistently. He was only aware of one that Howard would have been interested in.

Harry sighed, "It was another imperfect copy of the super soldier serum, but it was all used and the experiments were buried. We've got some agents interrogating the 'missing' general right now." Harry said.

"And what's going to happen to this general? Do I get to meet him?" Tony asked.

"It depends," Harry started and looked Tony right in the eye, "Do you want to kill him in cold blood while he is locked up? I can arrange it if you want, but I guarantee you Pepper won't like what you become after." he warned.

Tony looked indecisive for a moment. "Damn you Harry! At least tell me he's not getting away with it!"

"Of course not." Harry said with a devilish smirk. "He's in a special stasis field cell. It is one year to the hour in there. Every hour for him is a year for us. I'd not want to mess with Fury, ever. He told me he plans on keeping him only as long as the law allowed." Harry shuddered. "Fury said we couldn't hold him for more than twenty-four hours, his time."

Tony smiled, while Steve, Clint and Bruce winced. Bucky was still looking at Harry in shock. "Sorry." Harry and Bucky muttered, together.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"For making you see those memories." Bucky said sadly. "I'm experiencing them first hand and they are bad enough with that, but seeing it from my perspective must be really hard on you, since you didn't even do a thing. What were you apologising for?"

"For seeing your personal memories. I didn't mean to intrude." Harry explained. "As for feeling bad about me experiencing them, I've got training in the mental arts and can supress the emotions and memories easily enough, especially if they are not my own. I find if I don't deal with my own memories and emotions, they try to come to the surface on their own."

"Could I learn that skill?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded along. He wouldn't mind knowing that trick either.

"I've got a book for you, but I suspect Bruce would be the person to speak to. He's been practicing Occlumency for a while now to help control his emotions." Harry said looking at Bruce.

Bruce nodded. "Sure. You can join Tony and me. Come by in the morning. I go for training in the room and follow that up with meditation and practice." he said.

"Tony?" Harry asked.

"How do you think I keep the runes all sorted in my head? There's too much for a normal person to keep there without some kind of mechanism. I find that the Occlumency helps me keep everything nicely ordered." Tony said with a shrug. Harry was glad he had taken it so well. It did not mean Natasha was off the hook, though. She knew what he was planning and made all that worry be for nothing.

Steve eventually turned out to be the winner of that poker night, much to everyone's shock, including Steve's. He tried to refuse the money when Harry handed him a stack of bills, but Harry just laughed, "Hey, you could use that to take a girl out to a nice dinner. Don't be so quick to turn it down."

"What girl would I take out?" Steve asked with a shake of his head.

"I don't know, but if you don't act soon, I might end up setting you up on a blind date and ask Fury to tell you it's a mission." Harry threatened. "I remember Natasha talking about a girl with a lip piecing?"

Steve actually lost some colour and nodded in understanding. There was one girl that had caught his eye recently. He'd just have to work up the courage and take her for a coffee. That's what people did right?

-A couple of months later-

"Hey, you want to get some lunch?" Tony asked from the other side of the large Mirror setup along one wall as Harry entered his lab. If one didn't know, it would seem like it was one big room, with duplicate hardware on both sides as Harry and Tony sat at their respective desks. The mirror was seldom disconnected and looked and functioned like glass, for those who didn't know better. "We've been working through these mirrors for weeks, but I'm in the mood to get out of the lab and seeing some actual people."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was thinking a good old fashioned cheeseburger would be nice." Tony said.

Harry thought about it and nodded. "Give me a minute, I just need to go do something real quick." he said before disappearing to the island so he could go fetch something he had made for Tony. He thought about it for a moment and went to the stasis closet and transfigured some healthier food into a couple of Tony's favourite cheeseburgers. They could visit Bruce or some of their other friends after lunch.

Then he apparated to Tony's lab, but Tony wasn't there, so he walked out of the secret lab only to be shocked by the amount of people waiting in the room. "Surprise!" came the shout from the people in attendance.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he put the plates with the food he had brought on a table.

Natasha walked up to him and hugged him, "Happy birthday, Harry." she said.

"Oh, is it really?" Harry asked. Wow, it had been a couple of months again. He had been so damn busy. "Thank you." He said to her as he hugged her back and mischievously ran his modified tickling charm down her body just before he let go and walked over to Tony, who was smirking, having successfully pulled one over on Harry. Natasha had not moved from her spot as she struggled to control herself. Harry would be paying for that later.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Tony said, shaking his hand, "You really should not be surprised that people remember this date." He looked down as he let go of Harry's hand with a ring on his finger that had not been there before. Harry decided to prank the man as a reward for the surprise party. "What's this?" he asked, trying, and failing, to remove the ring.

"You're so smart, figure it out." Harry said with a smile as he walked to the first guests. There were a lot of people, all of whom were in on the secret of Harry's magic of course, so basically a lot of people who have all been on Harry's island in the past, including, but not limited to: the X-Men, Darcy, Erik (Selvig, not Lehnsherr), a couple of SHIELD's people and most of Coulson's team and the Avengers.

"It won't shock people when I touch them will it?" Tony asked as he followed him, looking at the gaudy ring with the large 'S' on it.

Harry got a gleam in his eye and said, "Let's just say, Pepper would not appreciate you touching any other woman with that hand, right now."

Tony looked confused, but only for a second, before he got a huge smile and started looking about. He spotted his girl mingling with some of the female X-Men, whom she had not seen in a couple of months and made a bee-line.

"What did you do?" Natasha asked as Tony approached his girl.

"I made him a ring that does what I did to you just now." Harry replied honestly.

Natasha controlled her features and watched. "You know she's going to blame you if she can't control her reaction, right?"

Harry shrugged, "It's my birthday, so she'll have to forgive me. Also, Tony's smart enough to have figured it out. He should know better."

Natasha just smirked, as Tony grabbed Pepper and gave her a big hug. Her responding moan, and consequent blush, was fortunately missed by the majority of the happily talking room. The music helped as well.

Tony had instantly let go, but the damage had been done. His face showed shock, as Pepper took his other hand and dragged him from the room. He caught Harry's eye and mouthed, "I OWE YOU BIG!"

"That seems to have worked out rather well." Harry smiled. "I just hope he forgives me when he realises he can't remove the ring for 24 hours and the effect is permanently on."

Just then there was a flash from outside and Harry stepped outside to see Odin, Frigga, Thor and an unknown royal guard, probably there as protection for the family, on the Royal Carpet, descending from the roof of the penthouse, where Heimdall must have deposited them. Of course he knew and told them about the party. As soon as they landed, Frigga walked up to him and embraced him. "Happy birthday, Harry!"

Odin was next and grabbed Harry's forearm and hugged him tightly with the other, "Indeed. It is good to celebrate with you." Odin held him at arm's length and looked him in the eye, "That does not excuse the fact that you come visit us so seldom, these days. Frigga is constantly hearing of how busy you are and thinking she'll be an inconvenience if she came to visit. I do not like her feeling that way." he said sternly.

Harry looked at her guiltily, before hugging her again. "You should have said so! Of course you're welcome! Why would you ever feel that way?"

Frigga smiled at him and said, "I'm glad to know, but you know that Heimdall keeps an eye on you whenever he can. Not that that is often, these days. Apparently you hide in that secret location that you've established your worldwide protection guild in?" she asked before continuing, "And let me tell you, Odin has been talking about that a lot these days. He'll be wanting to hear all about it at some point."

"Stop spoiling my fun, Frigga." Odin spoke up with some humour before turning to Harry, "I do hope you can indulge an old man, by telling him some of what you are up to. It has been a while since the people of Asgard has felt the need for invention and change. The humans of Midgard always impressed me with their capacity for change and adaption."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I could tell you some of it if you want, and might even have a question or two for you about some of the things I'm working on." he agreed. "Though there are some things I have to keep quiet for fear of exposing secrets, not my own."

Odin nodded, though he did not look too happy. "It's been a long time since I've not had access to all the information, thanks to Heimdall. It will be an adjustment to know there are some things I cannot know."

"I apologize, Father, but I have given my word. I trust Heimdall with my secrets, but it is not his trust I am trying to maintain." Harry apologised.

Odin nodded again. "You honour yourself and the house of Odin with your words. You are loyal and wise as always and I shall strive not to push you to give answers that would have you betray your confidences."

Thor stepped up next and hugged Harry in a huge bear-hug. "Brother, it is good to see you again! You are barely ever around anymore!"

"Hey, bro," Harry quipped, using Thor's own words from when he had known of the adoption before him, "You really should come visit more often then. And don't give me an excuse," he looked between all of them as Thor made to object, "all of you have mirrors and could contact me anytime. Even when I'm at the office."

Frigga seemed to be unable to make eye contact. It seemed she had been trying to guilt him into coming to Asgard for a visit. Did she have something planned, again? He'd just have to get Natasha to feel her out for him. He glanced next to him and sure enough, she was there and seemed to have picked up on it as well.

Then the guard walked up and extended a hand at Harry. Harry took it and shook it, when a very familiar voice said, "Happy birthday. I decided to keep my presence hidden for the time being. Heimdall informed us of who all would be here." Loki had apparently decided that a disguise would put people's minds at ease.

Harry smiled and said, "It's probably just as well. Until you save earth from certain disaster, there will always be those that would try to shoot you on sight."

The 'guard' smirked, nodded and stepped back. Harry would have to arrange a drink for him. Loki could maintain an illusion of a guard and enjoy a drink at the same time after all.

Harry had a wonderful time, mixing with his friends. Seeing so many of them gathered together, reminded him of all the connections he had made since he arrived in this world. He spoke to all of them and thanked them for coming.

An hour later Tony was back and told Harry to start opening gifts, while Pepper and Natasha went off to talk, presumably about magic in the bedroom. Not many of the guests had known what to get Harry. Unfortunately, it was difficult to shop for a person who could literally snap his fingers and just make stuff.

Tony had reminded them all about his love for his Bar, though, so bottles of alcohol became the standard gift. Tony's own gift to Harry was an experiment he had worked on using some input from Bruce. They had decided to make a different kind of magical alcohol. Vodka. Harry would have to come up with whatever magical enchantment would go into it, but they had already worked out the effect with some magical ingredients.

Harry didn't waste any time and opened the large bottle immediately, pouring a round of shots, which halved the contents of the bottle. Once everyone had a shot, he lifted his and said, "Cheers!"

"To Harry!" Tony piped up and the rest of the group followed his lead.

Harry downed the shot and shivered. "That's cold!" he exclaimed, looking at the shot-glass and then the bottle.

"It's meant to be. We got the idea from one of the potions recipes in the library. Something that was meant to cool you off on warm days. Apparently it was used before comfort charms, like cooling and heating, became the norm." Bruce said with a smile.

"I thought that maybe we could work on a whole elemental range at some point, with earth, wind, fire and water represented?" Tony offered.

Harry cocked his head, "And what would this be? Cold isn't one of them." he asked.

Tony waved a finger, "But ice is a form of water and how else would you represent water when you're already drinking?"

Harry had to admit, he had a point. He could have fun with this too. "I can't wait to try a couple of cocktails with this stuff! I can already see it, 'Cooling Cocktails'." he mimed a sign in the air and willed a bit of magic to display it in sparkling letters.

"Well, you've got a couple of bottles at the Bar on the Beach." Tony informed him. "We've been thinking of names for it and so far we've got Iced Vodka and Loki's Breath."

Harry perked up and noticed the 'guard' look up as well. "Loki's Breath, you say? I think Iced Vodka will work for the standard stuff. We can use Loki's Breath for the final product we send to Asgard, like we did with Odin's Brew." Then he looked at the Asgardians, who didn't seem impressed, "We'll have to give it a good kick, though." He looked at Tony hopefully.

Tony had noticed the look, and nodded, "Sure. We can just follow the same steps we took last time for the firewhiskey, except stronger." Then he pointed at Harry, "But you'll have to figure out an enchantment first. Something like frosting up the glass or cooling down the room, when you take a shot."

Harry thought about it and had an idea, but he'd have to experiment to get it right. He'd leave that for later. "Thanks guys. This is an amazing gift!"

Bruce stepped forward, "Technically I only helped Tony on his gift. He went looking for ideas and found the Cooling Tonic on his own." Bruce reached into his pocket and removed a vial from his pocket. "This is my gift to you."

Harry took it and looked at the clear liquid inside, "What is it?"

"It's my mastery project." Bruce shrugged.

"Felix Felicis?" Harry was shocked. "I can't accept this! It's too valuable and must mean a lot to you!"

"Don't worry about it," Bruce said with a wink, "I've got more."

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows rose, as he decided to slip the vial into his pouch. "How long did it take you?"

"It was all one batch. I found a way to simplify the process, but it required that I make ten times more, which is probably why it wasn't done in the past. It would be quite expensive if you didn't have an island of willing ingredient donors." Bruce said with a smile. "That and it took twice as long to make as the original."

"What was that, Harry?" Odin asked having approached when he saw Harry's shock at the potion.

"Bruce's gift." Harry said. "He gave me a potion that took Masters back in my old world to brew."

"Oh," Odin's eyebrow rose, "And what does the potion do?"

"It increases one's luck." Harry said. "I only used one once in my life and it was like it led me to answers I needed to find when I wasn't even aware of how to go about finding them."

"Truly? It does sound like a marvel of magical brewing." Odin nodded and turned to Bruce. "How much would it cost me to commission one of these potions of luck?"

Harry left Bruce to speak with Odin. He smiled at the 'dear caught in the headlights' look he sent Harry. Bruce would have to start working on pricing for his potions at some point. He'd be able to use the income for funding, like normal Potions Masters did. Not that he had any financial constraints. Selling his wares to the King of Asgard, would definitely be a feather in his cap, however. Also, he might just barter for special ingredients or lost knowledge.

"I've been begging him for one of those!" Tony whined. Apparently Bruce had been very reluctant to give away his Masterwork Potions. Especially since it was not medical in nature. "I believe Jarvis has something for you as well," he spoke up again, pointing to the side where one of Tony's bots was trying to navigate the crowd of people. Harry smiled, but waited for the bot to get to him.

When it arrived it lifted a package to Harry. It was flat and rectangular. It looked like it contained a large tablet. Harry tore open the package and looked at it. It also looked like a tablet, but there was no on switch, that he could see. "What am I looking at Jarvis?" Harry asked the ceiling.

"That, Harry, is the first modern Pensieve. I took the rune schemes from the Pensieve you normally use and worked on it for a long time. Finding the correct way to use the intent on already carved runes was not easy, but I figured it out a couple of months ago." Jarvis said proudly.

"Really!? That's awesome!" Harry said holding the tablet up to see it better. He still could only make out the top, because it had a shallow indentation, where one would normally see the screen. "How does it work?"

Jarvis seemed smug, when he had to explain a magical device to Harry. "You put it down, face up and add the memory as you'd normally do. Then you can tap the edge to project the memory out or touch the repository to enter it." he explained, while Harry nodded, "But that's not all. Once a memory is loaded, you can show the memory on its face like any digital device. I used Master Stark's light runes with some rune-nerve connections to make the display and the touch-sensitive functions. There are one or two other features, including storage space, for multiple memories at the same time." he said smugly, as the robot reached down and picked up a booklet.

Harry took it and read the cover 'Pensieve V2.0'. "You're a comedian, Jarvis, but thanks. This will be really useful!" he gushed.

"Hold on. Did you just give Harry the first ever magical touch-screen?" Tony asked. "I wanted to make one of those first!"

Jarvis ignored Tony, but continued sounding smug as he reminded Harry, "I really suggest you read the instruction manual. It's got a couple of features you may want to know about."

"I will, Jarvis. Thanks again." Harry said as he stowed the Pensieve Tablet and its manual in his bag. He'd be looking into it the moment he had time. The rest of the party proceeded as one would expect. Tony kept on touching Pepper inappropriately, no matter where he touched her, until she dragged him away again. He was having way too much fun with this, Harry thought.

By the time people started leaving it was late in the evening and Harry was confronted by Odin and Frigga. "You must come to Asgard tomorrow." Frigga began, after Natasha had convinced her that one surprise party was enough for this year. "The people of Asgard would love celebrating your birthday with you. While we do not make as big of an event of it as Midgardians, you are still so young. Still a child by our standards."

"Hey, I know I look pretty young, but I just turned Thirty-Four, you know." Harry scoffed.

Thor scoffed, "Barely more than a babe. Even I am more than a thousand years old!"

Harry's mouth hung open for a moment. He had not realised. "Wow. You're looking good for an old man." Harry joked. He had known Odin and Frigga were old, with mentions of a couple thousand years before having their first child, but for some reason he thought Thor was closer to his own age.

"Do not worry about being judged by our standards. Midgardians tend to live shorter lives, so they achieve maturity much sooner." Odin said. "You have already proven yourself a man among men in Asgard. None will judge you poorly based off your actual age. In fact, most are impressed at how much you have achieved with so few years under your belt."

"When do we celebrate your birthdays then?" Harry asked.

"Every week actually," Odin laughed. "Did you not know that the very days of the week are named after us? Wednesday was named after a younger version of my name on your world, Woden. Thursday was Thorsday and Friday was for Frigga. Most of the mortals of Midgard don't even realise."

Harry heard the sound of glass breaking in his head as a preconception or accepted fact was shattered. "Oh, wow. Now I will never be able to hear those words without thinking about that." Harry said as he stared into space and touched his head. He would later find out about the sun and moon being responsible for Sunday and Monday and Tuesday being associated with another Asgardian. "Suddenly I wish I was drunk."

"Not too drunk, I hope? We still have some celebrating to do." Natasha purred in his ear.

Harry suddenly felt better, though slightly distracted. "There's not enough alcohol on the planet to keep me from that." he said as he lifted a hand and turned a portal to where Heimdall was waiting into being for the royal party. Then he focussed on them. "We'll be there for dinner. Will that be okay?"

"You'll be there two hours prior to dinner, young man! We have our gift to give and some things to discuss as well." Frigga said as she looked at Natasha and winked at her. "Until then, enjoy your celebration." Then she hugged both Harry and Natasha and stepped through the portal. Then Odin, Thor and the guard, Loki, said their farewells and left.

"Hey, Harry?" Tony started. "I have been contacted by someone who wants to meet with you. Are you aware that there is no record of any way to contact you other than through EPI and me? Apparently Fury refused to play messenger and passed them on to me."

"I was not aware. I'll have Hill setup a service for it." Harry nodded, still holding Natasha's hand.

"Since when is EPI and PI the same thing?" Tony asked.

"Since PI consists of you, Bruce, Hank and me." Harry retorted.

"And me." Jarvis interjected.

"Of course, Jarvis. Sorry. You're probably the one that does the most work for PI, since you're in charge of fabrication." Harry apologised.

"I've also taken over prioritising installation of new distribution centres and sending that information on to EPI, who have taken over installations from Stark Industries." Jarvis added. "At this point, all that Stark Industries does is deliver the WPTs, PMGs and IRDRs to a pickup site. They have access to the portals and can arrange installations much quicker. It's also been helping with the reputation of EPI."

Harry was amazed again, then he turned to Tony. "How far are you with the inertial dampening? We have a promise to keep to Jarvis, and as soon as you're done with your self-imposed mastery qualifier, I'm giving you all of Hermione's research. I want to keep my promise."

"Would it be okay for me to have access too?" Jarvis asked, hopefully.

"Of course, Jarvis! We're talking about your future here." Harry agreed easily.

"But not before me!" Tony quickly interjected. "I've been working at all this, for a long time now, with that as my goal."

"Of course, Tony. I would not do that to you. You've kept up your part of the deal." Harry agreed.

"While Master Stark works at that first, I'll start working on a couple of ideas I have for the space program." Jarvis said. "I've been looking at the current idea for inertial dampening and was able to extrapolate what I think will work for artificial gravity without needing to apply centrifugal force."

"Harry, if we don't leave now, I'm leaving and starting without you." Natasha whispered in his ear. He had started getting into his planning sessions again. Harry loved planning and dreaming of the possibilities of magic. He'd felt so stifled in his old world. Here he was able to dream and play. Natasha didn't want to take that away from him, but he had been teasing her all night and she was about ready to jump him where he stood.

Harry noticed the danger signs and quickly yelled goodbye, before apparating the both of them directly to the Island and their bedroom. The first thing Harry noticed when they had landed, was Natasha's shirt flying. The last thing he saw that night, or morning, was her sweat drenched body in a near-catatonic state of bliss, but with the biggest smile on her face. He thought he might look the same.

The next day they slept late. Natasha sometimes joked that their exertions in the bedroom might negate the necessity for exercise in the mornings. Only, that morning, it felt like the truth.

When they did get up, Natasha was the first to leave for the day. She had been working with EPI, ever since its founding, which kept her quite busy and had a use for her many skills. Harry couldn't be happier for her. She had been training her own squad of deep cover operatives. They were being trained for long term infiltration, using whatever magical assistance they might need. Natasha already had a couple of agents in the field and she was all of their primary contact. She had all the tools she'd need to get updates and monitor their progress, along with magical monitoring, which only she, Harry and Fury had access to.

Harry had refused to setup another monitoring solution like they had used for/on the Hydra agents. Only people that knew they were being monitored were added to the latest version, with a remote activated stasis portkey, in-case they got blindsided and/or kidnapped and wounded. They were also not permanently recorded, although there were cameras in Natasha's private office, which were disconnected from the EPI network, for her own records and monitoring when she was not in the office.

Another difference to this monitoring system, was that Natasha could communicate with her people without the need for using visible devices. They _did_ have jewellery that performed the same function, but nobody would think to take them, since they were neither valuable nor flashy. Simple trinkets like beads on an arm-band or crystals on leather straps.

With Natasha no longer following Harry around, and his promise not to take any chances, they were working separately, quite happily, with Harry spending most of his days at his lab in EPI and only working at the Workshop whenever he was working on anything potentially dangerous or secret.

Harry was still working on his latest project, that of enchanting Vodka, when Natasha appeared in his office. Tony looked up from his side of the always active Mirror and greeted her before continuing his own work. She walked up to Harry and greeted him, before saying, "Come on, Harry. Frigga will have our hides if we're late."

"Just a couple more minutes? I think I've got this." Harry said as he finished the spell-work on a bottle filled with water. The enchantment would work on the magical liquor, but he didn't want to waste it when he was working, especially since he could just as easily drink water and test the effect. "There, I think I have it." Harry said as he poured a shot of the newly enchanted liquid into a shot glass. Then he held it out to Natasha. "Want to try it? It's only water, but the enchantment should work like Firewhiskey."

Natasha took the shot glass and looked over at Tony, to see him watching. She downed the shot, but left a bit on her tongue to breathe over. When she blew out, there was a light fog and what looked like ice crystals started raining down under where she blew for a couple of seconds. Natasha frowned. While the effect was good, the experience was somewhat marred by the fact that she only tasted water.

Harry seemed to know what she was thinking, "Yeah, I know, but imagine that effect with an ice-cold shot of Vodka."

"I see what you're going for, but don't you think it's slightly derivative?" Tony asked from his side of the mirror.

Harry smirked, "You've only seen half of it. I'll show you the rest when the time is right." He then walked around his table and smiled at his girl. "Thanks for coming for me." He took her arm and apparated them to their house.

"No problem." Natasha said with a smirk. "I was able to arrange the day off tomorrow, but we'll need to consider assigning me a staff with a new clearance level contract. I can't have my people out there with someone else watching their backs if I can't guarantee their secrets are kept."

"How is your project fairing?" Harry asked.

"I've gotten a couple of people into starting positions. Proper infiltration takes months to years, which is why I can afford to take time off so scarcely. We'll need that new contract setup soon, so that I can delegate some of my responsibilities." Natasha told him.

"Does Hill know what to look out for?" Harry asked as he donned the formal wear he had received from Frigga yesterday.

"Yes, she has already setup a shortlist for me. I just need to take the time, once you've done your part, to conduct the interviews." Natasha smirked as she got dressed herself, flashing him a couple of times in poses she knew drove him wild.

Harry, who was very aware of her attempts to distract him, focussed his occlumency for full emotional control. It worked well enough, that he could tell when she noticed her efforts were being resisted. She abandoned subtlety at that point and blew him a kiss. "Are you going to need anything for these interviews?" Harry asked as he finished his ensemble with a pair of thick leather boots. He'd have to look into tanning more Dragon leather. It wasn't like he had to worry about wear, but he didn't have much variety.

"I'll be using some of EPI's stock of Veritaserum, but they will have the option to take it. If they refuse, they will still have an opportunity to be hired, but not work directly with sensitive information." Natasha confirmed. "Though, with Hill in charge, I doubt that will be an issue."

"Sounds like you've got this all planned except for the contracts. Why am I only hearing about this now?" he said as he turned around to find Natasha dressed and waiting for him. "How are you always dressed faster than me?"

"Trade secret." Natasha smirked, "You'd have to earn that knowledge."

Harry's occlumency failed, but only because he really wanted it to. Her suggestive look suddenly had all the intended effect and he smiled as he summoned her to him and allowed her momentum to carry them onto the nearby bed. "Oh, I'm sure I could do that."

Natasha laughed as he played along for a bit, but then stopped him. "If we don't leave now, I'm telling Frigga it's your fault we're late."

Harry smirked at her, "And you think she'll believe you over me?"

Natasha lifted an eyebrow and smirked back, "The word of the future mother of her grandchildren?"

Harry's smirk faded. "Damn. Okay fine!" he said. "But just for the record, you did start this."

"You could have resisted me." Natasha countered.

"Who'd want to?" Harry asked rhetorically. He got up and pulled her off the bed, before kissing her again. Then he activated the portkey to Asgard.

The party was a raucous one. People congratulated Harry and drank to his health. Some of them came to congratulate them on the engagement again. All in all the party was a standard affair, though there were a few more dishes from Earth, including a giant four-layer cake, which Harry had to admit, tasted better than any he had ever baked. He suspected Frigga had added something from one of the other realms.

This led him to a discussion with her about obtaining spices and herbs from the other realms. He had provided so much from his home, but never considered the possibilities of the other realms, besides potions ingredients. Frigga promised to have a package put together for him by his next visit. Harry told her that she could come visit on the island as well, and that he'd have the royal gift situated with the protections in the next week or so.

Odin had a bit of a discussion with him about producing magical liquor for Asgard. Harry told him of a couple of plans they had and asked much the same question he had of Frigga. For some of what they planned, he'd need a few ingredients from Asgard.

Odin listened to his plan and smiled. "It seems like you might have been misjudged in people's estimates of your divine gifts…" he started, but noted Natasha shaking her head behind Harry, "or you may have another divine calling. You certainly know your way around making fine alcohol and food too! Perhaps something more all-encompassing?"

"The god of gluttony?" Loki offered up from his position beside Frigga.

Frigga slapped his arm, "Stop that!" then she looked at Harry with a kind smile. "If anything his divine attribute is Generosity."

Natasha seemed to consider it before nodding. "I think that if Harry were divine, that would definitely be one of his defining attributes."

"Indeed! What else would encompass all his virtues and deeds better than that?!" Thor exclaimed, taking another sip of his ale.

"Please people!" Harry said as he desperately tried to change the subject. "Why are we discussing something that doesn't matter? I am not of the Aesir, so I don't have a divine calling. I am a simple magic user with a love of helping people."

Frigga smiled warmly at him, "You may not be an Aesir by birth, but you have been blessed by Asgard and you are as divine as any of us here. Did you not know this?" she asked. "Surely you did not believe we were just speculating for entertainment?"

Harry was dumbstruck, so Natasha asked for him as she lay a hand on his knee, to offer him support, "What would this divinity entail?"

Odin decided to handle this one, "There is much speculation about the power of Asgard and its origins, but for all the theories I have found only one possibility that rings true after all my years. The power does not reside in the land as much as it does in its people. Their faith in its unbending will and its divine blessings, have given her those powers. Asgard is and always has been the power of faith and those who Asgard, as a people, chooses to believe in."

Harry frowned, after hearing this, "You mean to tell me you have divine power because people believe you do?"

Odin sat back and tried to explain, "It has to do with the nature of the universe. Ask yourself, if there was nobody to observe the universe, would it exist? Would it even matter, then? The answer lay in the study of existence and its purpose. The simple answer is no. Without anyone to observe it, the universe would not exist. That is the reason for the creation of immortal souls. Even in death, the dead perform the function of validating and causing existence to continue, even if all life were to be snuffed out.

"But that is not what we are discussing. The power of faith is well documented, even on Midgard. Miracles that occur, because of the power of faith, no matter the religion. People find comfort and purpose in their beliefs, so their combined will and faith causes those things to happen. On Asgard, we know this as well, but we have chosen what we wished to believe to bring it into existence." Odin finished.

Harry frowned, "So Valhalla and Hel?"

"All exist. I have seen both with my own eyes. It is one of the reasons why nobody is allowed on Niflheim. It is the residence of Hel, where those who do not die as heroes go." Odin said sombrely.

Natasha looked shocked and asked, "So your people either die as heroes or they go to an existence of endless pain?"

"You are thinking of the dimensions of fire ruled by demons, yes?" Frigga asked. At Natasha's nod, she continued, "You are thinking of a different Hell. The Hel of our people is not only a place to torture spirits for eternally. It is also the place where those who lived peaceful lives can rest. It is a place where those who pass on get what they deserve for how they lived their lives."

Loki spoke up, "The reason why most strive for Valhalla, is because it is a guarantee of what awaits us after death, rather than the uncertainty of whether our lives were good enough to ensure a peaceful afterlife."

"This is a lot to take in." Harry said, with Natasha agreeing internally. "I've never been one for religious discussion and research, but I think I'll have to look into this, if there's a chance it might affect my life."

Odin smiled at him, "Once again you show your wisdom, but I have an interesting possibility to raise to you, before we continue with the feast."

"Yes?" Harry asked with a hint of suspicion and apprehension in his voice.

"What if I told you that Magic, specifically yours, is a form of connection to the very power of creation and existence? Furthermore, what if I told you the reason you are so powerful is because of all the faith your people had in you, before you even knew your own destiny? The same counts for your enemy. The reason he could not die was because his followers started believing he could not die. That is my theory anyway, with the little information you gave me." Odin said.

To say Harry's mind was blown, would be an understatement. If Odin was right, it had so many implications. It would explain why he had suddenly become so powerful after the world saw him saving New York with the Avengers and why his island became so magical so suddenly when he started bringing sentient magical creatures to it. He had always believed that the concentration of magic in an area and the amount of power invested, would eventually lead to the land itself becoming magical.

He didn't consider that the inhabitants' very hopes and beliefs could be responsible for infusing the land with so much potential and attributing the land and its protection and power to him. He realised that he himself had put quite a bit of faith into what he was doing, what he was trying to achieve. He had essentially created a miniature Asgard, all without trying to. "Oh, no." he muttered to himself as realisation struck.

Natasha heard anyway. "What?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her. "The nymphs."

"What about them?" Natasha asked again.

"They practically worship me already. They were joking about making a sacrifice to me as their patron, when we were confronting that kid from Xavier's institute." Harry whined. "At least, I hope they were joking."

Loki's smile had been growing and growing until he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "This is priceless!" he exclaimed through his laughter.

"What is it?" Frigga asked. Loki's laughter was contagious and she was smiling already.

Loki pulled himself together with some effort and explained, "Harry has a grove of Forest Nymphs on New Atlantis, which his people rescued from being hunted down and sold into slavery. They have apparently been worshipping Harry as their patron." Loki looked like he was going to lose the battle against laughter again, "Don't you see, Mother? Harry is being worshipped as a god and king by creatures who have been a source of lust and sexual desire for generations. They are the very incarnations of the sexual, the word nymph has become synonymous with it. Add to that the book he brought from his home world and how quickly the rumours of his prowess have been spreading…" at this Loki _did_ lose the fight and broke down in laughter again.

Frigga seemed to be struggling with her own mirth. Odin chuckled softly while Thor had outright burst out in laughter. "It seems you've been set down a specific path, my son." Odin said, still with a smile on his face.

"But that wasn't my intention!" Harry whined as Natasha put an arm around his shoulders.

"At least you can control yourself completely around their allure." Natasha said to him. "Imagine you hadn't been able to when you realised they had all bonded to you. They'd all be pregnant by now."

Harry heard it coming, but had been unable to stop her. He buried his face in his hands as he heard Frigga's intake of breath. "You just couldn't resist could you?" he muttered. Though he couldn't see it, he knew Natasha had an impish smile on her lips.

"What did I just hear?" Frigga asked, dangerously.

Loki on the other hand had stopped laughing suddenly. "I concede victory to you, Harry. For even I, Loki the Trickster, could not trick you as well as you have tricked yourself."

Harry just groaned. It was a hollow victory. "Why does the universe conspire to make my life more difficult at every opportunity?"

"You will not ignore me, Harry!" Frigga demanded. "What does this mean? You are bonded to a grove of Nymphs?"

Harry sighed and looked up with resignation. "Actually, considering what I know now, they are more likely bonded to the land, which is bonded to me in turn. Also, they are not _a_ grove, but _the_ grove. As far as I can tell, they are the last of their kind. We have heard rumours but have been unable to find proof that there are more of them hidden on one of the other realms."

"That does not matter, Harry! You have all these connections and have not had your mother meet your new consorts yet!" Frigga said with disappointment in her voice. Thor and Loki winced as Harry experienced, for the first time, the feeling of having disappointed a devoted mother-figure. "You will remedy this at once!"

Harry winced, but Natasha came to his rescue. "You realise that they are Forest Nymphs, right? They cannot leave the place where their trees are planted, so they cannot come here." she explained. "As for them being Harry's consorts, we have, as of yet, not 'tasted their fruit', as they would put it."

Frigga's eyes narrowed. "I know some things of the Nymphs. You are not depriving them of any of their needs, are you?"

"As far as I know, they are perfectly happy. As long as they get to spend some time around me every now and then, they are quite content." Harry assured her. "And you can meet them when you come to the island again. You'd have met them anyway, after I set up your gift."

"Then you will do so tomorrow and I will come and meet them." Frigga stated, brooking no argument as she turned to her husband and whispered something in his ear. Harry did not like the smirk on Odin's face.

Harry's occlumency had started filing these kinds of happenings in a reasonably new category he referred to as 'Family Drama'. While he loved these people, they were sometimes quite exasperating. "Fine." Harry groused and hoped they were finished with this subject. He did not miss the twinkle in Loki's eye, one of mischief, but it was there most of the time these days, so he just let it go and made a mental note to be on the lookout for something unexpected.

The rest of the party was fun and full of laughs and stories being told by family and friends. Harry enjoyed it and made a mental note to try and spend a bit more time away from the office. After all, what good was living if there was no enjoyment in it?

That evening they spent the night in Harry's rooms and had breakfast with the family, before leaving for the island, where they spent their morning alone and uninterrupted. Just before lunch, Harry set to work on his latest project. Part of it had been on his mind for a while now, but because of his latest gift, he was forced to put it into action immediately instead of somewhere along the line.

So it was that he went to one of the greenhouses, a bit away from the others and cast a Fidelius on it. Then he started adding embellishments and decorations in gold, which he had gone to fetch from his vault. It was all golden leaves and vines, with fruit of all sorts that were enchanted to change colour every so often, going through the whole spectrum.

He then went inside and dug out a large deep opening, transporting the soil outside for later use. Then he started working over the remaining soil and adding a lot of fertilizer. He wanted this to be his most fertile piece of land, so he worked the dragon dung in deep, before compacting everything down again to level the ground, even if it was underground, and make it stable to walk on.

Then he returned to the house, to get something to drink and eat as Natasha had decided she wanted to be surprised. She had long since noticed he loved surprising people and would sometimes let him go at something alone so he could impress her with his efforts.

When lunch was over, he kissed her goodbye and apparated to the Nymph enclosure. "Good afternoon ladies." Harry said as he walked in. "Hope I'm not interrupting something?"

Xera was first to him and gave him a big hug, which he returned with good humour. Once they had learned of the custom, Harry had become the victim… recipient of at least two from each of them at every meeting.

So it was that Harry stood there hugging every one of them, even a very young one that looked like a young girl. She was apparently as old as she looked, at around five or six years old. She had autumn red/orange hair and very pale green eyes. Her name was Xamantha and she was quite adorable when she smiled. She had always stayed behind someone, when they had guests, and was the quiet type. Many times she had refused to come out of her tree, even.

Apparently she had lived in fear her whole life, but she was slowly coming around. The first time she had hugged Harry, she had refused to let go and he had had to carry her around with him as he worked on the enclosure adding space and redirecting water-flow as directed by Xera. Since then she always had a smile for him and inevitably ended up climbing on his back so that he could carry her around.

This time was no exception. She had at least waited until the nymphs had stopped greeting him before jumping on him. Harry smiled and shifted her to be more comfortable for him. "Okay, then. Hello to you too." He smiled at her before turning to Xera. "I have not just come to visit. I have a proposition for you and your people."

"What can we do for you, Lord Harry?" Xera asked with a smile of her own. She really liked Harry's effect on the little Xamantha. She had always been so shy and slow to trust. She still didn't speak much, but she bloomed like a flower when Harry came to visit.

"I have come to bring you good news and request a favour. First, I have set up a greenhouse for you and your sisters, right by the other greenhouses. As such you will have easy access to the pool and the bar, should you feel like it." Harry said.

"That is wonderful!" Xera exclaimed. There was an excited muttering from the Nymphs as well and all of them wore happy smiles.

"The favour I ask, is that you take care of and protect a very special new addition to the island, which will reside with you in the greenhouse." Harry said.

"Of course we'll do it! We'd love to care for any new residents on the island." Xera promised. "What is it that we will be responsible for?"

Harry smiled impishly, "That is a surprise. We will also be receiving a few guests, which is when I will present you with the new 'resident'."

"As you wish." Xera said.

Harry nodded and slapped his hands together. "Okay, so I'll be moving your trees. As we've been through this process before you should know what to do. All of you into your trees and don't come out until I tell you it's safe." He instructed. Xamantha slid off his back and skipped over to her tree, where she disappeared into the sapling.

Harry cancelled the magics of the room as he waited for them all to disappear, plunging the cave into darkness. Then he turned a portal into being above the grove, allowing the light in again. Above him he could see the domed glass roof of the greenhouse. Then he lifted his arms and, unlike before when he had transported the grove tree by tree, he lifted the very ground beneath the trees and hoisted the entire grove through the giant portal.

It took quite a bit of power, but Harry barely felt his reserves dipping as he lifted the grove through the portal. He quickly transported himself to the greenhouse, while maintaining his hold and then closed the portal once he could see he had the trees and ground lifted above it. Then he slowly set it down. He had not known that he had cleared out a bit too much earth, so he quickly had to take hold again as the loose earth started falling into the crevice.

Harry then made a full circle walking around the grove and transporting the soil back into the opening around the grove. When it was nicely compacted again and he had walked through the grove, twice, he called on Xera again. Slowly she exited her tree and looked around. "You moved us all at once?!" she exclaimed. "You truly are a worthy lord and a wonderful man." She turned around and called the other Nymphs.

They were as shocked as Xera and looked through the greenhouse and at its decorations in wonder. Some of them walked over to some of the enchanted fruit decorations and touched them and giggled when they felt Harry's power in them. As they explored the area, Harry started activating the little streams and making sure they were still running as they should.

"Everything seems to be in order here." Harry said as he exited the grove and walked over to Xera as Xamantha ran up to him and latched onto his leg. He smiled and lifted her onto his back again. "How is everything? Are you experiencing any diminished connection to the island? Is there anything you'll need here?"

Xera smiled at him. "You worry too much. Everything feels as it had. The connection may even be a bit stronger here, since we are closer to the source."

"I'm glad. Let me show you how to get back into the Greenhouse and then I'll go fetch our guests." Harry said. He led them all outside and then told them the secret.

As he went to leave he had to put Xamantha in Xera's arms to keep her from trying to climb on him again and then he apparated home. "Honey, I'm home!" Harry said as he walked in.

"It's about time," came the unexpected voice of Frigga from his living room, where she was apparently drinking tea with Natasha. Well, she was drinking tea, Natasha was drinking coffee. "I have been waiting for an hour!"

"Didn't I say I'd come fetch you?" Harry asked.

"You most certainly did not and I was not taking any chances, so I took the portkey. I suspect Odin would like to join us as well, so if you would please call him on the mirror?"

It was a short while later that Harry, Natasha, Frigga, Odin, Thor and Loki walked to the greenhouses. Harry could have transported them, but he felt that their coming here on foot the first time, somehow meant something. It helped that it added to the suspense even just a little bit.

When they arrived, Harry gave them all the secret and presented the greenhouse. "May I present the Nymph House." he said as he spread his arms wide and looked at the greenhouse for the first time without having something to do to it in hours.

"You have modified it to accentuate its appeal." Odin said. "You have quite the gift for artistic decoration. Is there nothing that you cannot do?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, "Actually, I do have a love for some forms of art, and I must admit to having copied heavily from some of the works I have seen in the past. I am no artist."

"Oh, that's good." Loki breathed out with relief. When everyone looked at him he shrugged, "It is good to know he's not good at everything he attempts."

Thor chuckled. Odin soon followed. Frigga was not so patient. "Where are these Nymphs?" she asked, excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes and led them to the door, where he knocked and said, "Xera, I have brought the guests."

Xera opened the door from her side and bowed to the guested before stepping aside and letting them in. "Good afternoon. My name is Xera and I am the leader of the Nymphs of New Atlantis. Welcome to our grove."

Frigga walked in and inspected the Nymph with a critical eye, then turned to Harry. Her eyes seemed to be following something between them and into the back of the rest of the greenhouse where the grove was located. "Interesting." She muttered before smiling at Xera. "Hello, Xera. My name is Frigga of Asgard. This is my husband Odin and those are my other two sons Thor and Loki, who I believe you have met before."

Xera seemed to pale, before going down on one knee and bowing her head, "Queen Mother! Excuse my manners! I did not know who our guests would be."

"I'll have none of that. I am not queen here. That honour will one day belong to our Lady Natasha." Frigga said as she helped the Nymph to her feet and indicating Natasha. "Come, show me your home and let me meet your people. Maybe you can tell me about this connection I feel between you and my youngest."

And so, a blushing Xera led the Queen of Asgard into the grove with not so much as a backward glance as she started telling Frigga of her Lord and all he has done for them. At some point Xamantha, shy around the strangers, ran up behind Harry and hid behind him while holding onto his hand.

Harry looked down and smiled at her. "Come, meet my family." he said to her as he picked her up and held her on his hip. She hid her face in his shoulder and said nothing, but she'd look up with a shy smile when he started introducing her. "This is Odin and the father of our family. Father, this is Xamantha, the youngest of the grove." he said, turning so that Odin could see her and she could greet him.

Odin smiled at her and held out a hand to her. She shyly took it and shook it, as Odin said, "It is a pleasure to meet one of my son's people, and you are such a pretty little thing." he said as he tickled her lightly, eliciting a giggle from her. "Why don't you show me to where Frigga has disappeared off to, eh?" he asked her.

She turned to Harry, who nodded at her, "Go on. Odin will not hurt you. I trust everyone here." he said as he put her down. She took one of Odin's fingers and started leading him into the grove.

"You must be weary that mother does not see how you hold that little girl. With her red hair and green eyes she looks almost like she could be Natasha's daughter." Thor warned.

"Indeed. The way you held her and the way she holds on to you makes for a strong impression. You looked like a doting father." Loki agreed.

"She's just a shy little girl, who has trouble trusting people. She's not had an easy life." Harry said.

"That will only endear her to mother more easily." Thor said. "From the look on mother's face, there is more going on here than meets the eye."

With that they followed behind Odin and the little girl until they came to the clearing at the centre of the grove, where Frigga had found a thick root on one of the trees to sit on like a bench. Arranged in front of her were the Nymphs all sitting on the ground and introducing themselves to her. Xamantha let go of Odin's finger and joined them on the ground, not wanting to be left out. When time came for her to introduce herself, she ducked her head, not having thought that far ahead.

"Her name is Xamantha. She is a quiet one. I have heard her say no more than three words in the last couple of weeks and two of them were Harry." Xera said with a smile.

"Come here child and let me see you." Frigga asked with a kind smile.

Xamantha, however was suddenly very shy and scurried back to Harry, where she hid behind him. Shaking his head, he turned around and picked her up, before going to sit next to the queen with Xamantha on his lap. "Xamantha, this is Frigga, my mother. She is very nice and came all this way just to meet you and the grove." Harry said, introducing her.

Xamantha did not say anything, but lifted her head slightly to smile a shy smile at Frigga. "And it was worth the trip just to see that pretty smile." Frigga assured her with her own smile. She had not missed how Harry had handled the child. He would make a good father. Indeed, judging from the girl's burgeoning connection to him it was entirely possible that she had already assigned that role to him in her mind.

Frigga relished at the idea and decided that having an adopted Nymph granddaughter wasn't so bad. She reached out and tentatively took the child from Harry. At first she stiffened, but Frigga's gentle presence soon soothed her as she sat on the Queen's lap and started drifting off.

"We are here today to see a gift, which my son received, taken care of." Frigga spoke quietly to the grove.

"It was the anniversary of my birth two days ago and it is customary to give gifts on one's birthday and my family gave me something quite special." Harry said. When he saw looks of panic, he quickly assured them, "But it is only customary if you knew about it. Since you did not, you don't need to worry about gifts."

"But, my lord!" Xera started.

"No buts. If you really want to give me a gift, promise me you'll look after this." Harry said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He held it out in front of Xera and opened the box. Inside was what looked like a seed of some sort. "This is a seed from one of the apples of Idunn, otherwise known as a Golden Apple."


	45. Chapter 45

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty-Five**

The Nymphs had been more than happy to take up the duty of protecting the legendary tree, which would one day grow from the seed. Harry's own protections played no small part in its security either. Frigga had promised to come visit the Nymphs again and had taken an instant liking to the youngest of the grove, Xamantha, who had, seemingly, taken a liking to Frigga in turn.

The royal family had been surprised at how easily Idunn had given them the seed. It turns out, she had hoped to get in contact with Bruce again, since Frigga had brought her to inspect and acquire some of the Mandrakes a while ago. She had been more grateful for that and the dragon manure than anyone had known, it seemed. So it was that Harry had arranged a mirror for Idunn as well, to stay in contact with them.

Harry was at the workshop a couple of weeks later, when his Mirror vibrated. Harry quickly suspended the magic he was currently using and picked up the Mirror. "Yao?" Harry asked incredulously. "I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Please, Harry. I've told you before to call me Ancient One. You never know who is listening." Yao reprimanded.

"Oh, please. You and I both know that you know when you will be overheard and not. I doubt you'd call me on the Mirror around all the monks after all." Harry laughed. It had been a couple of months since he's had tea with her.

"We do, but I'm afraid my sight is hampered past a certain point in the near future, which is coming up rather fast." Yao said.

"Is it time, then? Has he arrived?" Harry asked. At their last visit, they had been discussing one of Yao's 'premonitions' for the future and the fact that the next Sorcerer Supreme would be arriving soon. Harry knew that meant that Yao had to either retire, which was unlikely, become unable to wield the artefact, which allowed her to see the possible future, or that she would die. Harry did not like that idea, so he had made arrangements of his own. It was why he had rushed finishing the stasis devices after all.

"Not yet, but it will happen in the next year or two. Thank you for refusing his request. I can see his destiny is back on the right track." Yao said. She had contacted him a couple of months ago when she saw Stephen's destiny diverge. He was an intelligent man and a very good physician. Hill would have put him on a list and had him sign a contract, to help him with whatever injury he would receive. Apparently this would have caused other problems later on, so Harry got his name and contacted Fury, who asked Harry some difficult questions, but ended up trusting him anyway.

"I checked the guy out. He's a great surgeon, but he's got an ego to rival Stark's and hardly seems the hero type. I had no issue putting him on a blacklist. Can I assume it's nearly time, when he comes looking for help." Harry asked. The man really was not a good guy. There were children he could help, but refused to, because there was a large chance he'd not succeed. He was apparently more interested in keeping his success rate up than actually helping those only he'd be able to. If Harry was able to help all the people Stephen refused, he would have, but he had been assured that the time would come, but it was not yet that time.

"He will be humbled, I assure you. When he is who he will become, you may offer him your assistance. I suspect he might not take you up on your offer at that time, though I cannot see it." Yao said.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Harry said throwing his hands up. "You can be just as annoying as my old headmaster with your riddles. Is there a reason for your call other than annoying me?"

Yao laughed, "There is a reason, actually, but I'm sure it will annoy you anyway. I'm calling to remind you that your magic is more concentrated close to you and the planet. You should keep that in mind in the next couple of hours."

"So, you know that something is going to go wrong, but not so much as to affect the timeline if you change something. Does that about sum it up?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Just about." Yao said with a smile. "Also, I'll see you for dinner. Please bring your fiancé. I would love to meet her."

Harry was shocked. "Was I not supposed to keep you secret from her?" he asked.

"While I do prefer that you keep the source of certain topics from people, I would not tell you to lie to your beloved." Yao said.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Harry said. "I'm sure that will make sense later tonight." Yao liked to make him frustrated at her for no apparent reason, he believed.

"Goodbye Harry, see you later. Better get to your office." She hinted before closing the connection.

Harry was mumbling about bad manners as he quickly put everything away that needed it and apparated to his office. Tony was on his side of the mirror, sitting back and having a drink with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Good timing!" he said.

"What's up?" Harry asked, acting like he had something else to do.

"I've finally cracked it!" Tony exclaimed.

"You got the inertial dampening to work?" Harry asked. Maybe this had something to do with the warning from Yao.

"Yup. I'm fabricating the test unit now. The chassis was already done, so Jarvis is applying the rune schemes currently and then I'm going to visit the moon for lunch!" Tony enthused.

Damn! Harry was now certain something would go wrong with the test, but didn't know how to go about warning Tony. "What's your backup plan?" Harry asked.

Tony scoffed, "I don't need one. The simulations worked fine and the tests all came back perfectly."

Harry cursed internally. "Got a seat for one more, then? I'd love to visit the moon." he asked.

"I don't see why not…" Tony said with narrowed eyes. "Why are you pushing this issue, Harry?"

Harry winced. "Fine." he said. "I can't tell you how or what, but I've got it on good authority something bad might happen with your test flight."

Tony looked like his drink had turned sour in his mouth. "And you can't tell me where this comes from?" Harry shook his head. "Is it contract protected info?" Harry shook his head again. "Are you protecting someone?" Harry lifted his hand and angled it side to side. "Maybe or kind of?" Harry nodded. "Oh, okay, fine! I'll run the simulations again with a passenger. It'll take an hour or so longer, but we should be able to leave in two hours." he said and pointed at Harry, "Don't be late."

"No problem. Let me just go tell Natasha." Harry said. Tony looked at him incredulously, "What? Did you think I'd do this without telling her?" Harry cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "Were you going to do this without telling Pepper?"

Tony at first looked incredulous, but at Harry's last statement, he paled. "Damn. Okay, you go tell Nat and I'll go tell Pepper. If you tell her, she'll tell Pepper anyway and I'd never hear the end of it. Let's just keep what I was planning to myself, okay?" he asked.

"Got any space suits?" Harry countered.

"We won't need-" Tony started until he saw Harry's, once again, raised eyebrow, "Yeah, sure. I've got something in storage you can use. I'll just have Jarvis give it the standard MI shielding." Then he left his office, slightly less enthused than he had been.

Harry left his hidden floor and went to Natasha's hidden office, where he knocked and waited. A minute later a door appeared and Harry entered it. Inside, there was the eerie sight of many people working monitoring their partners in the field. It had been decided that every one of Natasha's undercover agents would have two monitoring partners, who worked thirteen-hour shifts. They took time at the beginning and end of their shift to fill the other in on what had happened while they were on duty. They had two way communication at all times and the office partner could monitor around their field partner in full three-sixty degree vision. The cubicles where they sat were shielded from outside view by magic, but that just meant that nobody but Harry could see into them from the same floor. Many of their lips were moving, but Harry couldn't hear them fortunately.

Harry noticed Natasha up in her office, which had a view into all the cubicles. She was obviously kept up-to-date on anything going on that she needed to know, but she also reported anything that would interest him, to Fury. Harry went to her office and entered, to find her holding a hand up to him. "-on baby," Harry heard from a monitor projected on the glass, which he had not been able to see from outside, "-we can make a deal. You give me a bit of attention and I'll give you my contact."

On the screen he could see a man dressed expensively, obviously flirting with an operative. "Tell him that you can get him info on the shipment coming in from South-Africa. Use the Greek for confirmation." Natasha said. "We can have the two gangs go at each other while we replace their wares."

"How about I make you a deal that we'll both like better?" A new voice asked, presumably the agent. "I can give you a contact for a contact."

"I'm listening." the man said with a smile.

"My contact knows about a shipment coming in at some point from Cape Town. I don't know the details, but if you give me your guy's info, I'll do the same. You might just be able to stop one of your competitors from getting a foothold in America." the agent said.

"I wasn't aware that they were making a move." the man said, suddenly all business. "How do I know this information is real?"

"Speak to the Greek. He can confirm at least part of what I told you." the agent said.

Natasha pressed a button to mute the agent's line as the man on the other side took out his phone. Natasha took a clip with a red tag on it and clipped it into a choker she wore. Then she picked up a remote and pressed a button and music started playing loudly in the background. The next moment the phone rang and Natasha answered it with a man's deep voice and an accent Harry knew she was applying herself. "Yeah, who is this? I'm busy."

Harry watched as the man with the agent asked something as he pressed his hand to his other ear, to try and hear Natasha better.

"A strip club, what's it to you?" Natasha asked, still with the magically modified voice and a smirk at Harry. The man said something again and Natasha answered, "I don't tell you how to do your business. My information is good wherever I am. You don't like it, find another information broker."

The man on the screen frowned, but deflated and spoke again. "I could confirm or deny that for you right now, but you know how this works. This kind of information isn't free you know." The man in the screen seemed to control his temper before taking his phone from his ear and tapping a couple of buttons. A minute later he put the phone to his ear again and spoke.

Natasha looked at something on her table as a message popped up. "That's more like it!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I heard that they were making a deal with a certain harbour master, who'd rather keep their family safe than check the cargo before it left port. Apparently it has something to do with some fine product being moved."

The man asked another question. "Yeah, I know a lot, but not everything. If you want specifics, speak to the new girl, Dominique. She's got a contact in the right places if my information is good, and you know it is!" Natasha laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've suddenly discovered I got some money to burn and a couple of lap-dances sounds just about right." she said before hanging up.

She immediately stopped the music, unmuted the agent and removed the clip from her collar. The man on the screen seemed to be trying to control his temper after the way he had just been treated, "If I knew where to find this Greek bastard, I'd send some of the boys to teach him proper respect."

"If he was that easy to find, would you trust his information?" the agent asked. "I know he knows at least a few things about me that I'd rather not get out. That's why he gets paid."

The man nodded begrudgingly, "At least he isn't too expensive and his information is always good." Then the man focussed on the agent, "Okay, so what do you want for this contact and why shouldn't I just have my boys take it from your hide?"

"Because, I'm too useful to have around. You know where I come from. You had your people at the police pull my sheet." the agent said.

"How do you know that?" the man asked sitting upright.

"I told you, I have my contacts too and you know where I come from." the agent said again. "I want that contact. I'm trying to get back into business and don't want to take years before meeting the right people. I know you know the right people."

The man seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding, "Fine. I'll get you a meeting, but he contacts you, not the other way around."

"Okay. I'll give you the contact once I get the call." The agent said as she turned and walked to the door.

"I need to know when these bastards are bringing the shipment!" the man yelled out angrily.

"Then I'd better get the call fast!" the agent called back.

A couple of minutes later the agent was in a designated safe space and Natasha closed her connection and had her office partner take back over. "Hello, Harry." She said as she walked over to Harry and hugged him, before giving him a kiss. "I don't see you here too often. Something going on I should know about?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know I don't like hearing those voices coming from your mouth." Harry said. "As for what's going on, Tony and I are going to the moon later and then I'm taking you to meet one of my first friends in this reality this evening for dinner."

Natasha thought only for a second before saying, "Are you taking precautions?" Harry nodded. "Then I'll see you this evening. Are you informing Fury or will this be a surprise?"

"I was hoping to do that thing we discussed a while back, first." Harry offered.

"Moon base?" Natasha asked.

"Yup." Harry smiled.

"Okay then. Once you've been on the moon you could always just open a portal and drop a house or warehouse down there, so I suppose that could happen as early as next week, then." she shrugged. "Just remember, we're the first people to have sex on the moon!"

"Yeah, okay." Harry said. Then he got a look and asked, "Do I want to know why you are selling information and what you do with the money you get for protection from selling said information?"

"We also trade in information." Natasha assured him. "If I gave information for free, it would seem suspicious to these people. You want them to feel they earned it. As for where the money goes, it all goes back into the department. My people will always need the funds to buy information we can only get that way." Natasha shrugged. "Besides that, lingerie." She smiled mischievously at him.

"Oh, really?" he asked with a smile as he pulled into her.

"Let's keep that in mind for later." Natasha said as she pushed him slightly away. "I've got some things to finish here. Have you figured out how to replicate the stuff we bring in, without needing you there, yet?"

"Almost there" Harry confirmed. "I'll need to set up different enchantments for different situations and I'll need a bit more information about the products, but I should be able to get everything in place in the next month or so. In the meanwhile, I'll just have to continue doing it manually."

Natasha nodded before something caught her eye, "Bring me a souvenir," she said over her shoulder as she rushed to the window and pointed at a cubicle. Immediately it popped up on her window and she started monitoring, in case she needed to give the man on the other side instructions on how to get out of one sticky situation or another. Harry left her to it and returned to his lab.

When the time came, Harry apparated to Tony's office and they left together to where their transport and the suits were. Tony showed Harry how to get into the sleek-looking space-suite, which was much more modern than Fury could get on short notice, apparently. Tony simply donned one of his MI Iron-Man suits, which was made to withstand the vacuum of space.

"So, where's this ship?" Harry asked, looking around Tony's garage.

Tony smirked and walked to one of the more modern cars and opened the door vertically. "Are you coming?"

"You modified one of your cars?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I have a spare of this one in New York. I did make some modifications, had to actually." Tony explained and pointed at an orb in the garage, "That's where our air comes from. It uses a couple of the rune-portals and transfers fresh air to the car via its ventilation system and for standard thrust in space. The engine runs on a new PMG technology designed for this car, which will allow for normal driving, even on the moon's surface."

Harry was impressed at all the uses of previous tech they had designed. "Sounds good." He said. "Let's go, then. Just be ready to abandon the car, should something go wrong." Tony did not look happy about that but nodded.

Harry got in and sat down in the passenger seat. The car was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The modifications Tony had made incorporated everything so well, you could barely tell there were new additions. The buttons on the steering wheel, which normally controlled the functions like radio and answering your phone were re-purposed as the control panel for flight, with one or two new buttons thrown in.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"Got stealth up?" Harry asked.

"Stealth?" Tony asked. "I was just going to fly to international waters and go up."

Harry sighed and waved his hand. "There, we're covered."

"You do realise, that we haven't gotten stealth down with runes yet, right?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Can't you do stealth like SHIELD did with the original Helicarrier?" Tony didn't respond. "Okay, never mind. Let's get this disaster over with." Harry mocked and sat back, buckling up.

"Why buckle up?" Tony asked. "That's the point of inertial dampening, you know."

"That's why I'm here, remember?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

Reluctantly Tony also buckled up, which Harry thought looked funny for Iron Man to do. He'd have to take a picture of this moment some time on his Pensieve Tablet.

Tony started the engine with a push of a button and Harry noted how quiet it was, before Tony pulled out of the garage. He accelerated faster and faster until they were just about to leave the property, right through the gate, when Tony pressed a couple of buttons and suddenly they were airborne.

Harry did not understand all the rules of physics, but he did understand what Tony had been working on, when he talked about inertial dampening. The fact that it felt like they were standing still while the world moved past them was still damn impressive. Harry decided to pay close attention rather than discuss what they were doing. It did not stop Tony from whooping with glee, when he realised everything was working as it should.

A short while later the sky started turning darker and Tony had to turn on another function that would stop the sun from frying them alive, since there was less atmosphere to absorb the sun's light. Harry had not really paid attention to the specifics. He knew Tony would teach him if he ever needed to learn to do this himself, which he would, and pretty soon too.

Personally, he was planning a series of experiments to emulate everything Tony taught him, so that he could go down in history as the first human to walk on the moon barefoot. Perhaps he and Natasha could christen the moon in a whole different way.

When the sky became completely black, Harry started noticing a change. Something was happening, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. He looked around, but couldn't spot anything. No cracks on the windows, no strange things outside the car trying to get in. So, Harry ignored it for the moment.

"Hey, want to see something cool?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Sure." Harry said, trying to go for nonchalance, but failing as even his enthusiasm couldn't be completely snuffed out by worry.

Tony turned the wheel and the car started turning, like he was driving on a road. When the turn was complete, Harry looked at the Earth in all its glory. They were not too far away yet, but far enough that he could see a lot of ocean and the whole of North-America and some of Canada. "Wow." was all he managed.

"Congratulations, Harry. You're the first wizard in space." Tony said with a smile.

Harry frowned, "Technically-"

"Yeah, I know you travel through space to go to all those other realms, but this is different." Tony interrupted. "Have you ever seen a view like this? Do you know what an elite group of people we have just joined?" he asked. "Actually, we're the first of our kind in many regards. We're the first to arrange our own transport into space and basically designed the technology for it. We're the first to do it without ballistics and we're the first to do it in the comfort of a car!" Tony enthused.

Harry shook his head, "You did most of the work on this, Tony. All of what you just mentioned was done by yourself. I'm just here for the ride."

Tony shook his head again, "You really are too modest. Where would I be if I hadn't met you? Would I have achieved everything I did if you hadn't given me the opportunity?"

"You'd have eventually done more, I'm sure." Harry assured him. "Weren't you planning on going to space at some point anyway?"

"I was, but that was years off in the future and nowhere in the planning phase even." Tony denied. "That doesn't even cover the distribution centres, for which you came up with all of the ideas, even if I ended up planning and solving the execution. Harry, without your ideas and input, we would not be where we are, right now."

Harry couldn't argue. He had come up with the ideas, but Tony really did do the hard work, so Harry didn't feel right taking so much credit. "Let's just agree to disagree, then." he said as he sat back. "To the moon, my good man and don't spare the horses!"

Tony laughed and turned on the sound system to some proper rock to mark the momentous occasion. Then he turned the car around and continued on their way to the moon.

An hour later, they were fast approaching the moon and Tony had started applying reverse thrust. "How fast were we going that we reached the moon in just over an hour?" Harry asked. He could have sworn it should have taken many hours.

"We were probably going just a bit faster than three-hundred times the speed of sound." Tony said offhandedly. "From the earth to the moon, in an hour, should require a speed just over three-hundred and eleven times the speed of sound. I believe we just beat the fastest recorded speed for a manmade spacecraft." he said.

"By more than two-hundred percent, sir." Jarvis spoke up from the sound system.

"Jarvis?" Harry asked. "I didn't know Tony brought you."

"Of course I did! If Jarvis wasn't here to record everything for posterity, who would?" Tony joked.

"I have been taking very close note of everything said in the car and it will be recorded for future generations." Jarvis confirmed.

"Oh, so everyone in the future will be listening to this conversation and it will be considered a historic event?" Harry asked.

"Indeed." Jarvis confirmed.

"My fiancé Natasha is the most beautiful woman on the planet and I am a lucky man to have her in my life." Harry said with a smile. He watched with satisfaction as Tony had to catch himself from complaining that he hadn't thought of it, first.

Tony cleared his throat and said, "And just for the record, my girlfriend is super-hot and multiple times as smart as the average person." he said lamely.

"You do realise Jarvis will cut out things we don't want on record, that aren't of importance, right?" Harry said.

"That doesn't stop him from playing the unedited one to the girls first." Tony groused. Harry laughed and patted Tony on the back. "Next time we do something historic, you let me do my shout-out first, okay?" Tony said/pleaded.

"Sure thing." Harry said with a nod. "As long as you don't need me to remind you." he added.

Tony nodded as well and focussed on the job at hand. The moon was getting closer at an alarming rate. He slowed them down more quickly and Harry grunted. "What?" Tony asked as he looked next to him. Harry had suddenly gotten slightly paler.

"I think I know what the warning was about." Harry said. "There isn't a lot of magic in space it seems. The runes, which were all powered by the reactor that uses my magic, seem to be drawing the required power from me now, since there's not a lot of other magic around."

Tony paled as well. "Do I need to activate my emergency portkey?" he asked. The amount of power they were talking about was quite large. He did not want to threaten his friend's life.

"I'll be fine." Harry said easily. "It just came as a surprise."

"Okay, good." Tony said as he changed course to bypass the moon and lay off the reverse a little anyway. He could immediately tell Harry was doing better as his colour returned. "Damn." Tony swore after a bit.

"What?" Harry asked.

"If we intend to use spacecraft in the future, we can't expect you to be the power source!" Tony exclaimed.

Harry thought about it for a moment and then asked. "Why would you need me? You've got the rune-portals and a magic-channelling generator. Why not simply create a power rod of some kind? Or finish your research into runes that store energy?"

Tony was also thinking about it as they approached the moon more slowly now, but Jarvis spoke up first. "Actually, Harry, I already finished those. I've been working on storing excesses of magical energy for a couple of months now."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but for what purpose did you start storing magic?"

"At first I did it to finish the outstanding project, but then I decided to see how long the magic could be stored and then I needed to create a new way of stopping the energy from dissipating. It was quite fun to solve the storage issue. So, I did it for fun, I suppose." Jarvis replied. "I did recently have an idea that it might become useful to us should we ever need to increase production quickly and need an excessive amount of magic. My tests revealed one draw-back, though; while the energy is now contained perfectly, it will dissipate if transported through magical means. One of the principles of runes and how magic affects magic, so apparition or portkeys would nullify the storage devices. Your portals should be fine, though."

"So, you're saying that we could setup a magic storage device on-board and then just have to fill up, like with gas?" Tony asked.

"That might work, yes, though we'd have to do some testing to find out how much power is consumed and how much the devices can actually store. As this was a side project I never tested the limits of its storage capacity. I didn't want to find out what would happen if too much magic in one storage device reached critical mass." Jarvis said.

"Fine work, Jarvis. I think we've got our next project lined up." Tony said, before quickly adding, "After we sort out magical data storage and processing. I promised you a body and I intend to keep my word."

"Thank you, sir." Jarvis said. Harry could almost hear a sigh of relief. It seemed Jarvis was getting excited about the idea of a body as the time drew closer.

"I tell you what," Harry said, "I can still set up a base on the moon and then we can do some testing out in space from there, just in case we cause any explosions."

"That does sound like a wise course of action." Jarvis confirmed.

"Just one problem." Tony said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"We need more adamantite." Tony said. "One way or another, we'll need to conduct the magic safely, so we'll either need to use what you have or make more."

"Or I can go to the dwarves." Harry offered. He had been meaning to get in contact with them at some point. He had only travelled to the planet a couple of times, but never to meet the natives. "They are supposed to be masters at all kinds of metalcraft and have forgotten more about metal than any other race has learned." Then he got a gleam in his eyes, "Apparently they were the ones who made Mjolnir. I really want to know how they did that. Apparently it was forged in the heart of a dying star."

"Good to know we have another option, but unless you have access to them now, I'd suggest we look into production anyway." Tony suggested. "If we can figure it out, we may even have an indestructible metal to play with in the near future."

Harry chuckled, having been successfully distracted, "I can see it now; the Indestructible Iron Man!" he mocked with a deep voice.

"You laugh. I actually think it's a great idea." Tony said. "Hold on, I need to concentrate. We're about to land." Tony had been controlling the descent like he was a trained pilot and they were approaching the surface of the moon at a very modest pace. Tony slowed them further, to a crawl, and, after turning the car so they had a proper view of the earth, landed. "We have touchdown!" Tony exclaimed happily.

"Was that the next historical moment?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow. Tony just smiled and nodded. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"I suppose we could go look for the original landing spot of Apollo 11." Tony offered.

"And then what?" Harry asked.

"Steal the flag?" Tony suggested.

"Okay, but after that I want to go scout out some real-estate." Harry said with a smile and a shake of his head.

Tony smirked and they lifted up again. "Where were you thinking?"

"I was thinking the dark side of the moon, so nobody can see us from Earth?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't you just hide it like you normally do?" Tony asked as he started flying them over the terrain with a calculating look in his eyes.

"I could, but now I'm worried about the magical requirements." Harry said.

"Fair enough." Tony said with a shrug. "I'll wait until you figure it out before starting on my space station."

"Space station?" Harry asked.

"You didn't think I'd let you have your own moon base and not do something cool too?" Tony asked.

"Actually, I thought _we_'d have a moon base." Harry said.

"Okay. Then, _we_, can have a space station, too." Tony replied. "We'll make one a secret and use the other for publicity and public research."

"Why, though?" Harry asked.

"Don't you see?" Tony asked, excitedly, "We are approaching the time when we start healing people from previously incurable afflictions. Next, we start telling people we can send their scientists to the largest space station ever made for purposes of research and experimentation. After that we will probably need to start researching things like FTL and exploration. But it all starts with this step. This first journey into space we are on right now, is the start of mankind's journey into the unknown. This might be where we start working together as a planet, rather than divided as nations."

"Wow, Tony, you've given this some thought, haven't you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Why do you think I was so eager to get started on this? Why I spent months on research and development? I knew we were going to just keep on advancing and I wanted to be in the middle of it." Tony enthused.

"You sound like a kid at Christmas. Just tell it like it is; you're having fun and calling it advancement just gives you reason to spend more time on it." Harry chuckled.

"Damnit, Harry!" Tony whined. "Okay, fine! I'm having fun, but it doesn't mean it's untrue."

Harry just laughed and sat back, dreaming of what they might one day achieve. He realised with a bit of pain that his old world finally felt like the past and that his new world had started feeling like home.

They touched down back in Tony's garage just over an hour and a half later. Tony had explained that they had to slow down or otherwise burn up on re-entry. Harry had offered to make a portal, but Tony didn't want to expose his garage to a vacuum, so he said he'd prepare a spot for portals for their next foray into space.

Harry shrugged and got out of the car. That's when he saw the outside. "What happened?" he asked. The car seemed to be flaking in places and the colour seemed burned all over the place.

"You think there's no friction in space?" Tony asked. "You do realise there are still particles out there right? The runes made the body near indestructible, but the paint was going to be affected one way or another." He shrugged. "Either way, this car will probably end up in a museum one day, so I might as well just keep it as is."

Harry watched as Tony walked away from his formerly beautiful car, seemingly unaffected by its marred state. After a moment he shrugged, got out of the space-suit and followed him up for a victory drink. Tony's suit had simply opened up for Tony to step out of.

That evening Harry went to pick Natasha up from the office. She could have taken a portkey, but Harry wanted to surprise her. When he reached her office it was to see her typing on her computer. "Hey, love. No imminent threats to your people? No devious misdirection to put in place?" he greeted and asked her with a roguish smile.

"Hi, yourself." She replied with her own smile as she kept on working. Her capacity for multitasking still amazed him at times. He couldn't hold a conversation and type something completely different if he tried. "I'll be done in a moment. I just need my people to keep an eye on a couple of things tonight and I need to make sure they all know their priorities." she said as she typed away. Harry nodded and went to go stand at the window and watched the many screens.

He saw a bunch of people with multiple views in front of them. One large main feed of what was currently going on for their operatives and multiple smaller ones that the operators were watching. The night operators were arguably less useful in combat situations, but were also experts in human behaviour. They watched the interactions of the day and looked for clues and weaknesses in the operative and those they interacted with. Natasha's idea. Every member of her team had a support system and they were all well cared for.

"Okay, I'm done." Natasha said as she scooted back and bounced out of the chair. "Hey, lover boy." she purred as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she let go, she asked, "Should I ask who I'm meeting or is it a surprise?"

"I can tell you if you want, but I guarantee it will be easier to believe if you met them first." Harry said with a dazed smile. She could still kiss the stuffing out of him.

"Okay. What should I be wearing?" she asked looking down at her work attire, which was a professional pants-suit with a couple of standard agent modifications.

Harry waved his hand over her and she was suddenly dressed in her favourite jeans and sneakers with a comfortable t-shirt. "Casual is fine." He said with a smile.

Natasha looked down and smiled at him. "Are we feeling amorous?" she asked, cupping herself through the shirt. "You forgot the underwear again."

"Why would I add unnecessary things? I am only a man. And you are irresistible." Harry said unrepentantly as he took her in his arms again.

An hour later Harry and a fully clothed Natasha arrived at their destination. One of the monks was waiting and opened the door before they could knock. Harry led Natasha to the sitting room where he and Yao usually sat for tea. Indeed, that is where they found the Ancient One waiting for them. Harry decided to greet her properly as they had company, so he bowed and said, "Ancient One, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Natasha Romanoff. Natasha this is the Ancient One, Master of the Mystic Arts and Sorcerer Supreme."

Natasha nodded, "Shouldn't it be Mistress and Sorceress?" she asked in lieu of greeting immediately.

"You may refer to me however you wish, Natasha Romanova." Yao said.

Natasha's eyes flashed for a moment, before a spark of mischief crossed her eyes, "You know the Russian traditions. I'm assuming you did that to prove to me what a name really means?"

Yao nodded with a smile, "You are as quick as Harry said. I am glad he found someone to keep him out of trouble. He is one of the few, but one of the brightest lights we have to safeguard our future. Much of what he has already done has saved millions I saw dying before his arrival."

"So, what, you're psychic or can see the future or something?" Natasha asked, curiously.

"I have means by which I can look into the possibilities of our future." Yao corrected. "But my main purpose is to protect this planet from other-dimensional threats. Harry has been helping us safeguard our sanctums around the world since he arrived on this planet."

"The sorcerers of Kamar-Taj use dimensional energies much like I use magic. Over the years they have set up protections that create a literal shield around the planet to protect it from people, monsters and demons trying to shift into our dimension from their respective dimensions. Some of them still find ways to bypass the shield, but that is what their order works so hard for." Harry spoke up. "I've been adding protections to their sancta sanctorum. The places where their order resides."

"Oh." Natasha said. That made sense. "So you're the one that convinced Harry to work with SHIELD when he arrived?"

"I gave him a clue, which I knew he'd figure out." Yao confirmed with another knowing smile. "I did see the possibility of you in his future and I am glad you were able to find each other."

Natasha looked her in the eye, "Where would we be now if Harry had decided to hide from us?" she challenged.

Yao's smile faded slightly, "You'd both still be alive, but millions more would be dead and the possibility of us losing millions, billions more to external dangers in the next couple of years would be exponentially increased." She said. "I can only speculate after a certain point, because my means of looking into the future is marred by an unknown event in the near future, but I know of one of the dangers, which will need you to be at your strongest when they decide to turn their eyes on Earth."

"Is it Thanos?" Natasha asked.

"Indeed." Yao said, showing no shock. "How do you know of him?"

"Harry got the info from Loki." Natasha shrugged. "Got a deadline for us?"

"I'm afraid it's outside the scope of what I can see. I can only follow the series of events leading up to it and have certain information that leads me to believe he will have to come to Earth, and soon." Yao shook her head. After all, now that the Reality Stone was out of its vault, Thanos can finally move and he will not wait long, to ensure they cannot be taken away or hidden again.

"Do you get as tired of her speaking in riddles as I do?" Harry asked Natasha.

"I don't know. You're all mysterious a lot of the time." Natasha said with a thoughtful look. "I think it's nice to have a woman in a position to do the same to you." Then she turned to Yao, "What I'd like to know is why she doesn't give us any more information in the first place. What could telling us do?"

Harry answered for her, "I'm assuming you've taken the course on what to do when temporal artefacts or anomalies appear or occur?" Natasha nodded. "Exactly, don't interfere. She sees the future only as she herself would experience it and how her actions could affect the outcome of things. So, when the future is on a course to have the best results, she doesn't tell people anything, because it might affect what they do and that might negate the future she's been trying to bring into being."

Natasha thought about it, before speaking again, "So what you are saying is that, we win?"

Yao shook her head, "Like I said, my ability to read the future ends at some point in the next couple of years-"

"I suspect she knows exactly when and why, but can't tell me, because that will affect what I do or plan." Harry muttered, interrupting the woman.

Yao glared at him for a moment, before continuing, "-and because of that I can only affect things for the better up to that point."

"So you just confirmed that we have at least a couple of years before we need to face Thanos." Natasha smirked. "Thank you."

"You are very perceptive, but so am I my dear, and I've had this conversation enough times to know when you are digging for information." Yao smiled at her.

Natasha was hoping for a reaction to confirm her theory. 'Oh well,' she thought. Natasha straightened and bowed as Harry had, "It is good to meet a friend of Harry's. I hope we can become friends as well."

Yao bowed back and said, "Oh, I'm sure we will." Then she gestured to the back area and said, "Please, come this way. We're having our meal in one of the other sanctums."

Yao led them to a door and through it to a dining room where a meal had been set out for them. "Chinese?" Natasha asked.

"When in China..." Yao smiled at her. "Surely Harry takes you to other countries for meals?"

"He does, but he usually tells me before he takes us there." Natasha said. "Did Harry set you up with portals?"

"Actually, Natasha, they already had connections between their sancta sanctorum before I figured out how to make portals." Harry smiled. "I actually copied a bit from them to set up the transport rooms we have at EPI."

"Really?" Natasha asked. "Why didn't SHIELD know about this?"

"As Harry put it, until the director had his strings cut, it was better to keep things from the wrong ears." Yao said as she sat down and started helping herself. "Imagine Hydra got their hands on Sorcery."

Natasha actually shuddered, "Good point."

The conversation turned to lighter subjects after that and Natasha soon found that she liked the gentle, but strong woman before her. She had a certain timelessness about her. While her mannerisms seemed old-fashioned and patient, she was honest and had a youthful wit and seemed to know Harry well enough to make him laugh on occasion. All-in-all, Natasha enjoyed meeting her and while she brought up a couple more questions that were, sadly, deflected, she at least understood there were reasons for them.

Before they left, Yao smiled and hugged Natasha, "Have fun tonight, but don't be too demanding. He knows what he's doing, so don't push. He'll give you access, but only if you can prove you understand."

Natasha didn't know how to reply to that. Harry was shaking his head in a knowing manner, "You giving her warnings, Ancient One?"

"I'm giving advice." she replied. "Natasha will know what it means by the end of the day."

Harry smirked and apparated them to their bedroom on the island.

When they appeared, Natasha asked, "So why did you take so long to introduce me to her? I could tell you speak to her often, with how she asked you about the space trip."

"You'd be surprised with how little I ever need to tell her. She asked questions because she knew you didn't know the answers and would like to know. The way I understand it, she spends a lot of time looking forward in time and having conversations that would or might affect the future. She's actually afraid of making a mistake and affecting the future negatively, so everything she says is perfectly calibrated. She probably had that conversation with us a couple of times, so she knew what would be said." Harry explained. "As for why it took so long to tell you, I honestly thought she didn't want me to tell people about the secret order of time-travelling monks."

"Makes sense." Natasha said after absorbing all that. "Do they actually travel through time?"

"The way I understand it, they could, but it is very rarely done. Time-travel has…" Harry shuddered, "…very scary possibilities and dangers."

Natasha looked at him having noticed his look and shudder, "Can _you_ travel through time?"

"Go ahead and tell her." Another Harry said from across the room, where he and another Natasha suddenly appeared. She was smiling madly with a gleam in her eye that promised a long night for Harry.

"Damnit, me!" the original Harry said as his temper rose. "Why did I go and do that?!"

"Don't ask me! I blame the guy before me!" the other Harry said, also angrily. "Just like you'll blame me."

"Yeah I will. Did you at least-" he started.

"Yes, I did." the other Harry said tossing the original Harry a Time-Turner. "Two turns. Get ice-cream and tell the third-year story. You weren't in New Atlantis tonight."

"Okay, fine." Harry said. Natasha made to object to Harry just going with it, but Harry shook his head and indicated for her to stay quiet. He put the amulet over his head and pulled Natasha into a hug before throwing it over her and turning the hourglass over twice.

-Two hours earlier-

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Natasha asked.

"You asked about time travel and apparently I took you back two hours to show you how it works." Harry explained.

"But that was you, telling yourself that you went back and told yourself to go back…" Natasha seemed to be stuck trying to figure it out. Then it clicked. "You are starting a cycle right now, aren't you?"

"You got that much quicker than I did." Harry said with a smile as he took her hand in his and led her to the bar, so he could follow his own advice. "We're currently having dinner with the Ancient One, so we should be safe in New Atlantis."

"But you said you weren't in New Atlantis." Natasha said.

"Protocol." Harry explained. At Natasha's raised eyebrow, he explained, "The only other person that knows about the Time-Turner is Phil. He suggested I always mention something only I could know, should I ever run into myself or speak to myself and to always have proof." Harry held up the Time-Turner, "Proof."

Harry walked into the bar and started turning out some ice-cream for them. He liked to change things up some, so he tended to transfigure things like sprinkles or other toppings. He decided to go for a strawberry flavoured ice-cream on a sugar cone with fudge sprinkles and made strawberry frozen yoghurt for Natasha.

Then they went for a walk and watched the sunset. Harry told her the full story of the third year and how they rescued Sirius. By the time he was done explaining everything again, but with the new aspects it was already dark and they were laying in the hammock.

"So you were suddenly able to perform more advanced magic, because you had seen yourself capable of doing it?" Natasha asked, "That's a bit like a chicken and egg conundrum, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Harry said. "Exactly like what we're going to do to ourselves in about twenty minutes."

"Oh, yes." Natasha said with a smile, while looking at the stars. "What happens if I decide to do something different from last time?"

"I'd suggest you don't." Harry warned, "I'm no expert, but I'm told if I change the past, I could create paradoxes that creates different timelines or simply unravel the space-time continuum and destroy the solar system."

Natasha's smile faded, "That's a lot of power to have." She looked at him, "What do you use it for if you can't change anything."

Harry shrugged, "I usually use it to get more sleep, or give myself more time to work on projects. I have ten Workshops, all in different locations, all identical. Sometimes I'm in all of them at once while I work on projects."

"That is a useful tool, then." Natasha nodded. "Could you, hypothetically, make me one?"

Harry shook his head. "I could, but could you promise me that you would use it responsibly? That you wouldn't be tempted to alter events?" he asked. "If someone you cared for died in an accident, would you not go back and try to save them?"

Natasha thought about it. If Harry died, she'd definitely go back to save him. "I see what you mean." she relented. "How did you not use it to save your friends, to stop Voldemort?"

"Honestly, I probably would have if I had a Time-Turner back then. I only picked this one up many years later and it can only go back as far as one day of elapsed time, at a time. If you try to go back another day, the magic fails." Harry explained.

"So, you can only go back a day, and then once that day has passed you can go back again?" Natasha asked and he nodded. "How much time have you spent in there since you set up the other Workshops?" Natasha asked.

"It was actually a recent addition. I was working on something and needed more time and then I needed more, and then more. I ended up creating the other workshops and have only used it to its full capacity a couple of times." Harry defended himself.

"You didn't answer the question." Natasha said with a scowl. His reaction made her worry that he was abusing it.

Harry sighed, "Probably about two months."

"Since when." Natasha asked, dangerously.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat, "Two weeks ago."

Natasha was quiet and Harry looked up to see her contemplating. Then she looked at him and asked, "Are you going to show me what you've been working on?"

"Of course!" Harry assured her quickly, "But we must really be getting into position for when we arrive back home." He said.

Natasha nodded and they got up and walked into the house. Harry quickly popped away to go fetch the time-turner he'd have to give himself and then asked Natasha to stand in the corner with him before he turned them invisible.

A minute later Harry and Natasha appeared and they listened to the conversation until Natasha asked Harry if he could travel through time. Natasha was suddenly hit by the fact that her fiancé was extremely powerful. He had literally just taken her for a stroll through time! She could wait a bit to see what he'd been working on for the last while. First she'd have to ravage him. Then Harry cancelled the invisibility and passed on the Time-Turner and message.

They watched as the other Natasha made to object, but the previous Harry stopped her and then they were gone. The moment they were gone, Natasha pounced on her man.

The next morning, Natasha insisted he show her what he had been working on. So he took her to his latest magical construction. To say her mind was blown, was an understatement. "How long did this take you?" she asked.

"Just over a month and a half." Harry said.

"And nobody-" Natasha started.

"- but you knows, yes. Well, except for Jarvis, but he's going to be a big part of this." Harry finished for her. "Someone had to tell me how to make it, after all. We'll need more hardware than I can magically create, of course, and I've been waiting for Tony to finish his research…"

"And now that he's done you'll be telling him about it, or course." she finished.

"Yes, and I know, but we need it." Harry said.

Natasha was looking at what looked like an Insight Helicarrier, but ten times larger, more elongated and with way more glass. "How did you work on this with ten of you in different workshops?"

"I'd start making parts and then install all at once. Sometimes there might be more than one of me working on different parts of the ship, but usually it was just one of me." Harry said.

"Ship?" Natasha asked.

"You thought it was meant to be another helicarrier?" Harry asked. At her nod he chuckled, "If it was that simple I could have simply enchanted the thing for flight and had it in the air long ago. No, we needed a way to navigate it by non-magical people without having to bond it to a person. I might do something like a bond to secure it, like a key, and possibly the observation stations, but beyond that, no. I won't risk someone being compromised and then having this weapon in the wrong hands. This needs Tony's runes, because it's the beginning of our space program. This is our SWORD."


	46. Chapter 46

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"What do you mean 'sword'?" Fury asked two months later as Harry led him to his hidden floor. Two months for Fury that is. Harry had been working on the project for almost a year in that same time.

"I mean, we now have this ship and it has enough fire-power to destroy small planets… potentially." Harry said. "It should be strong enough to destroy our moon, for example, with enough power."

"How?" Fury asked.

"You'll see." Harry said. Once they reached his office, Harry closed the door and locked it. Then he turned a portal into being. "After you." he said, indicating the opening.

Fury hesitated, but only for a second before stepping through. On the other side, he stopped and looked around at the control room. There were no people and only a few monitors were on, but Fury couldn't make out what the room's purpose was. Harry joined him and smiled. "What am I supposed to be seeing? Is this your idea of mission command?" Fury asked. "I thought you were going to show me a space-ship? When will you be launching?"

Harry's smile grew larger. "Follow me." He said and led Fury to a door, which opened for them. On the other side was what looked like a hanger, with a huge floor area and hanger doors on the far side. In the exact centre of the hanger was a large car, a Hummer by the looks of it. And next to the car was one, Tony Stark. "Are we ready?" Harry asked.

"Just waiting on you two." Tony said. "I can't believe you had me work on this monstrosity." he said pointing to the car, "It goes against the idea of fast and attractive."

"It's durable, spacious and was nice and simple to modify with everything we wanted, so suck it up." Harry said. "And stop trying to ruin this moment for me. You're already driving."

"Piloting, technically." Tony mumbled.

"This is your space-ship?" Fury asked. Both Harry and Tony smirked, but didn't answer. Harry just led him to the car and opened the front passenger door for him. "Couldn't you ever try to not surprise me?" he asked as he got in.

"I could try, but I suspect I'd fail." Harry laughed as he got in in the back seat.

Tony, in the meanwhile, had jumped into the driver's seat. "I'd say buckle up, but it's unnecessary." he said before starting the motor and smiling like a maniac while activating some of the controls and taking off at a decent clip, "Do your thing, Harry!"

Harry smiled along as he waved a hand in the direction of the door and pressed a remote control button as they approached the hanger doors. The doors started opening and Fury saw only darkness through them, "What the Hell!?" he screamed as they suddenly accelerated faster than Fury thought possible and in no time they were out the doors and into the void. He had braced himself instinctively once they started accelerating and especially when they shot out the door, but only now realized there was no need as he hadn't felt a thing and they were still apparently flying out into what appeared to be space. "Where are we?" he asked as he peered out the window and saw more stars than he ever had in his life.

"Welcome, Director Fury, to SWORD." Harry said as Tony turned them around and Fury could finally see the massive space-ship.

Fury could hardly believe his eyes. He was looking and still couldn't believe it. As they flew over the edge of the ship to what appeared to be the 'top' of the ship, his eyes narrowed, "Are those…"

"The Insight Carriers?" Harry finished for him. "Yes, they are. They were doing us no good down on Earth and I needed them."

"Who gave you permission?" Fury asked dangerously.

"Who could stop me?" Harry countered. "Until now, you'd forgotten that they'd existed, hadn't you?"

"You put a Fidelius on specific knowledge?" Fury asked. "How long have you been able to do that?"

Harry shrugged, "Technically the Fidelius was on everything in that base. Since all records and memories pointed to that specific location…"

"We lost the knowledge of the Carriers." Fury finished. "Fair enough." he groused, "I'm assuming I'm here for a demonstration of some sort? And don't think I've forgotten that you've somehow parked a giant space ship on the dark side of the moon. I'll need details on how you did that little trick."

Tony spoke up, "Well, when I cracked rune-based propulsion and magical flight became a possibility, Harry decided to join me on my first flight into space. That's when he told me about that little project of his." He said as he pointed to the surface of the moon.

Fury leaned forward unnecessarily as Tony steered them toward the bump, which soon became a house and then a warehouse and then a full-blown bio-dome as they drew closer. "What the hell is that?!" he asked.

"Welcome to EPI's secret lunar base." Harry said grandly as Fury inspected the buildings he could see in the dome.

"Is that a garden and a fountain?" Fury asked incredulously as he looked through what looked like glass.

"I thought it might be nice to have a picnic on the moon. Natasha really enjoyed it. You would not believe how great the view is when the moon is full on Earth." Harry said with a smile. He and Natasha had enjoyed becoming the first for many things on the moon. "There was also the hope that bringing life onto the moon would help generate magic that we could then use to power some of the necessary magical systems. It doesn't seem to work that way. We'll crack it eventually."

"Let me get this straight," Fury began, "You've established a base on the moon and started your own space program in the last couple of months. Is that about right?" he asked incredulously again.

"About." Harry said.

"But wait, there's more." Tony said with a smirk.

"How are we on time, Tony?" Harry asked.

"We've got a bit, but I'd suggest we get into position soon." Tony said seriously.

Fury did not miss the shift in mood. "What's going on?"

"A demonstration." Harry said. Then he went quiet as he looked at Tony who nodded and steered them back to the SWORD ship.

This time Fury noted them flying through what looked like a bubble into the hanger. Harry noticed the look and explained, "Modified bubble-head charm. Allows physical objects through, but maintains cabin pressure." Fury nodded as he watched the doors close behind them.

When they had parked the Humvee, Harry seemed to be in a hurry all of a sudden. "Come on, I'm giving you the tour, before we need to be in position. Right?" Harry asked Tony.

"Should be just enough time." Tony nodded, checking his watch again.

"Jarvis, please let us know if we need to start worrying?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry." Jarvis said politely, but followed it up, cheekily, with, "If you're late, I'll just align it so long and spare you the trouble."

"Don't you dare! I'm saving that for Nick, here." Harry exclaimed mock angrily.

Fury just glared at Harry. "I hope you're not expecting me to know how this contraption works."

Harry just smiled and continued on, "On your left here, you have the bunks and suits for guests and senior staff or 'brass'." He pointed out. As he went he pointed to the multiple facilities, the large amount of windows, the elevators, training facilities, enchanted ceilings and where he planned to add certain features, but he had left a large portion of the ship un-planned so that whoever took charge, could plan the rest of the ship's general layout.

After showing Fury the deck where the flight controls were, he took Fury to the 'engine room'. It was locked behind very heavy doors, which appeared out of no-where. It was a large room with multiple nodes all over the place. There were racks with what seemed to be plastic boxes that radiated with soft light. Some were mounted on nodes that looked like they were meant for propulsion and other functions. Fury watched as Harry levitated two of the boxes from their location on the shelves and mounted one on a blue node marked PD, and the other on a red node, marked BFG. "Is that?" he started with a wide eye.

"It means what you think it means and if you ever played the game, you know how much energy such a weapon uses. This one can do more, but it's currently limited to the amount of power contained in the Magic Storage Containment Shells, or MSC Shells." Tony explained. "This is our power storage facility. Harry calls it an Engine Room, because without this room, there is no power on the ship and thus no flight."

"I thought Magic was an endless power source?" Fury asked confused.

"I generate magic, but it seems it's more concentrated on the Earth. Odin is of the opinion that it has to do with the amount of life on the planet. Life and magic kind of go hand in hand." Harry explained. "Either way, space does have a bit, but it's nowhere near enough to power a ship like this, so we relied on one of Jarvis's latest inventions."

"Technically, Master Stark started the project, but I finished it when he saw no further need for it." Jarvis corrected.

"I don't mind sharing credit with you J." Tony said with a smile. "I can give you twelve percent of the credit."

"By my calculations you deserve twenty-four point two six percent of the credit, after I had to design the storage devices and modify the rune schemes to properly contain and measure the amounts of energies stored in the MSC Shells, Sir." Jarvis replied. He did not sound smug in the slightest.

Tony gaped, but then smiled, "I trust your calculations." Tony was very proud of the AI. He had advanced so far that Tony could no longer think of him as only a machine. He was genuinely a person in his mind. "That doesn't mean that I'll ever admit that you're smarter than I am." he added flippantly.

"Of course not, sir. You did think to start the project and hand it to me, when you couldn't finish it, after all." Jarvis joked.

Tony just laughed as Harry opened the door and led them out again, before sealing the door and making it vanish. "Standard security. The Engine Room is in a pocket dimension as well, to ensure nobody can scan and aim for it if we're ever in battle. The conduits are also shielded by magic for the same reason. This ship does not just rely on Runes and I needed to enchant a great deal of it myself. Fortunately enchanting embeds the magic in the structure of an object and it would take many years for those enchantments to simply stop working due to lack of exposure to a magical environment."

"How many years?" Fury asked.

"Hundreds." Harry said simply.

Harry continued leading them and soon they arrived at one of the weapons array rooms. It was in the heart of one of the stolen Insight Carriers as that was where the weapons arrays for that carrier was connected. "Welcome to the heart of SWORD." he said.

"This room is connected to the entirety of one of the Insight Carrier's weapons systems. Those, in turn have been retrofitted with many new devices. Things that I've been working on for a long time and couldn't hand out due to their sheer destructive capabilities, some of which even came with me from my old world. You will recall that I was working to kill the man who was seemingly immortal?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort." Fury nodded.

"Exactly," Harry confirmed, "Let's just say I've had a long time to work on destroying things."

"You never did say how you ended up killing him." Fury said.

"You don't want to know." Harry said with a shudder. Fury dropped the subject, for now. "I'm already giving you a really cool weapon." Harry said as he seemed to rally himself with some visible effort and a bit of a smile.

"It's time we get this party started." Tony said, having checked his watch again.

"Okay!" Harry said with his smile in full bloom again. "Director, if you would please step into the control console." He said as he pointed the director to the centre of the room where there was a semi-rectangular pedestal surrounded by a rail that went almost all the way around.

"Harry, I don't think-" Fury started.

"Scared?" Harry interrupted. "Don't worry, I'll be walking you through it."

Fury glared at Harry, but didn't back down and walked confidently onto the pedestal. When he was standing in the centre he felt it. There was a tingling feeling as an image started appearing around Fury. When the image had finished taking shape, Fury was looking at the outside of the ship, like he was standing on its hull, but when he looked down, he saw he was only outside the ship from the torso up, where the rectangular shape of the Insight Carrier around him matched the railing perfectly so he walked forward and placed his hands on the railing to look around. He felt like a giant, having seen how big the ship was.

"This is impressive." Fury said. "I can feel a connection to the weapons systems and it's like they are moving where I want them to." As he said it, he watched as the little turrets moved at his merest thought.

"Very good." Harry said. "We'll be changing your view a bit. I want you to watch the red line and try to follow it with your eyes." A dot appeared in front of Fury and started drawing a line towards… something in the distance.

"What is that?" Fury asked. Suddenly he could see it as if he had travelled, but looking down he was back at the ship. He focussed on the line and was at the object again.

"A potential threat to our moon base." Harry said. "It's an asteroid. It is going to hit the moon a little too close to our base and I don't want to risk damaging it."

"If it was heading to Earth it wouldn't be an issue as there's too much atmosphere and it would have burned up during entry." Tony said, "But the Lunar facility is not protected that way. Fortunately we have you."

"Me?" Fury asked.

"You." Harry confirmed with another smile. "Remember the BFG?"

Fury's face broke out in a demonic smile. "Oh, I like where this is going."

"I thought you might." Harry said. "I designed the BFG to shoot a beam, which I got the idea for from Odin's spear Gungnir, but somehow it turned out wrong. When Tony saw it, though, he saw the potential."

"Focus on the asteroid and will the cannons you were playing with to align with it. The red dot you followed is part of the targeting array." Tony said. "You'll find out soon enough how the BFG works."

Fury followed their instructions and soon the red dot turned orange and then slowly started turning green. The moment it turned completely green, Fury tried to will it to fire, but he heard a classic error buzzer.

"Sorry Nick, but this is not as simple as point and click. The BFG is ready to fire, but this is a three man key system." Tony explained.

"Tony and I must press and hold a release switch to allow you to fire. This is part of the protections on the system." Harry said. "When this ship is fully loaded out, the Captain will have a final key which activates the weapons systems, but for now that's bypassed."

"When can I fire?" Fury asked impatiently.

"Harry and I are using our own monitors to see where you are aiming." Tony said, ignoring the question. "This way we can ensure from different angles of the array that no friendlies are in the line of fire. And that is backed up by a portion of AI Jarvis wrote for the ship."

"Wait, Jarvis wrote an AI?" Fury asked.

"I did." Jarvis spoke up. "It was necessary as I will be doing something else in the near future. Mister Stark will need a replacement system that works as well as I did."

"Not easy is it?" Tony asked.

"Not easy at all." Jarvis admitted. Tony preened. "It took me days." Tony sagged again.

Fury was getting impatient, "Well? What do your systems say? Are there any friendlies in the way?" he asked sarcastically. "What is the range on this thing anyway?"

"It can go quite far." Harry piped up.

"We haven't tested it yet, but I imagine it can go a couple million miles." Tony said.

"Which isn't far when you're talking about the size of the solar system." Harry said. "We could probably go as far as halfway to Mars?"

"Just about, though it would take a while to travel that far one way or the other. Any advanced race would have systems to protect from such long-range attacks." Tony said. "Okay, target is entering the perfect firing range. Everybody ready?" he asked.

"Ready." Harry said.

"Ready." Fury copied.

"Okay, then fire in three, two…" Tony and Harry pressed their buttons and watched as Fury smiled and fired the weapon.

Fury felt the weapons recoil and looked down to see four of the eight identical cannons had fired simultaneously. What they had fired looked like balls of green plasma. Fury watched as they moved closer and closer above his head, until they seemed to combine and then they shot forward incredibly fast. He saw the impact on the asteroid, a flash of green and then, nothing. The asteroid was gone, with not a particle of it visible to Fury's eyes. The only evidence of the asteroid was the faint green glow where it was struck and that too soon dissipated.

"_That_, was cool." Fury said. "I want one." Tony and Harry looked at each other and broke out into laughter. "What?" Fury asked.

"We expected your reaction." Harry chuckled. "Fortunately, you've had your taste and can now start planning to man this ship."

"Aren't you going to be manning it with your people?" Fury asked as he walked off the pedestal. Every time Harry started something new he decided who to put on the project.

"Fury, _you_ are my people. EPI is the biggest thing I've done and you are at its head. I put you there for a reason. You're good at what you do." Harry said. "I suggest you put someone else in charge here, though. Someone with actual space experience?" he hinted.

"But-" Fury started looking between Harry and the console, before seemingly deflating. "I suppose you're right." he accepted, before looking up sharply, "But I still want one."

"We'll have to think about it." Tony said.

"Like I said, with enough power that weapon can blow up the moon. We'd rather not make too many of them. As it is, the only reason I will allow it on the ship is because there are multiple fail-safes, which will not allow the guns to be pointed toward Earth or the Moon. This is a defensive weapon, only." Harry said.

"Why not call it a shield, then?" Fury asked.

Harry smirked, "Do you remember the blue power injector with the letters PD?" Fury nodded, having wondered about it, but his attention had landed fully on the Big F-ing Gun. "That was in case something went wrong and you missed the target."

"There was a second shot available, but just in case you missed that one too, we powered up the Phantom Drive." Tony said. "That was my idea, by the way. Complete insubstantiality. The asteroid was on a collision course with the ship, after all."

"What does that mean?" Fury asked, not liking what it sounded like.

"I showed him a trick Odin taught me, making things insubstantial and he had me layer an enchantment on the ship using some the rune induced field generators he installed. It still requires a lot of power to work, but it doesn't take me years to enchant the entire ship, at least. He would have had the asteroid pass through the ship and I would have apparated to the moon to protect the base as best as I could." Harry said with a shrug. "Though I doubted it would be necessary. I had faith in you."

"I told him to power it, just in case. This ship is too valuable to lose just because Harry wanted to give you a demonstration." Tony said.

Fury nodded at Harry in thanks for his faith in him and asked, "And what about threats that make it past your 'defensive weapon'?"

"They get to deal with the Avengers." Tony said confidently. "What else?"

-A month later-

Harry was in his lab working on a project for a new colleague of his, a certain Reed Richards, who had decided to help Tony on his space station project after he had finally gotten Harry to return the man's calls. Harry hadn't been ignoring the man on purpose, but he'd been busy.

Harry was currently working on an enchantment that would permanently keep a transfiguration up and turn his friend, Ben Grimm, back into a man from some sort of rock creature. The idea was that he could switch it off and on as necessary. He was still struggling with it, when his mirror activated immediately to an incoming call.

"Sorry for using the emergency contact, sir, but we have an immediate need for your help." The interim head of SWORD, Abigail Brand, said.

Harry didn't wait. He dropped the magic he was channelling and activated his portkey to the SWORD ship, named 'Midnight' after it was given its camouflage capabilities and hid itself in the darkness of the night perfectly. "What do we have?" Harry asked as he appeared on the command deck, where several feeds showed a strange image of some sort glowing blue rock having apparently appeared in the middle of a town. People were lined up next to it with their phones out and staring.

"We've requested SHIELD personnel to go and help," Agent Brand reported, "But we have no idea where this thing is coming from. It shot up out of the nearby forest of a small town in Missouri and seemed intent on an exponential expansion when it suddenly stopped. We have unconfirmed reports of people being crushed by whatever it is."

"What timeline are we talking about, should it start again?" Fury said as he jogged into the control room.

Brand seemed to scowl at Fury, but a nearby tech spoke up in a panicked voice, "If it picks up where it started and continues without stop, we're talking hours before the entire planet is covered."

"I'm going to go see what I can find out." Harry said and activated his armour before disappearing. He did not wait for any response. When he arrived at the scene, he flew out over the growth and focussed his magic on finding the source. It was not easy, but a couple of minutes later he found what felt like an antenna of some kind. And there was a faint connection going somewhere… out into the universe. Harry cast a bombardment hex in the direction he felt the connection and the stone glowed for a second before suddenly growing on the spot, where it had impacted. Harry activated his mirror as he flew out of reach, when the stone came a bit too close, and called for Brand, "It's extra-terrestrial. This is an attack and whatever was feeding it energy, stopped. I don't know why and I can't follow it back to its source, the connection is too weak. I'm going to try and block it if it starts again."

"Any chance of destroying it?" Brand asked.

"I tried. It seems that whatever made this runs on pure energy. My power made it grow." Harry said.

"Understood," came Brand's response. "Please open a portal to the throne-room in Asgard. Your brothers are waiting for you to come assist."

Harry scowled, "Why did you have to go tell them?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have been classified as our most valuable asset. Whenever possible, we will arrange backup for you. Agent Romanoff is on standby, should you require her as well." Brand said shamelessly.

Harry groused, but opened a portal anyway. Thor and Loki flew out on the royal carpet, fortunately, as Harry did not want to levitate them along. "You've been briefed?" Harry asked after casting privacy charms on them.

"We have." Loki said as he looked around with a sense of urgency. "Do you know the source?"

Harry pointed straight down. "There's a connection of some sort down there. I'm going to try and block the energy if it starts again. My magic only gave it energy."

Loki nodded and started focussing his eyes over the scene. "Those people need to leave. If you fail to stop it, they will be killed." Just as he finished saying it, a large aircraft appeared over the town with EPI written on the side and a golden phoenix behind it with its wings lifted up above its head.

Harry recognised 'The Bus'. It lowered to the ground and opened a large door on the rear. "May I have your attention? This is Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. We have been tasked with evacuating the area from an unknown threat. Please allow the agents to show you to a seat and we will take you to safety." As Phil spoke, agents started streaming out of the aircraft. Harry presumed they were porting agents in to help.

He was soon focussed on his task again and Thor asked, "Should I not attempt to destroy this? Mjolnir will not be stopped and can find its centre and destroy whatever is feeding it power." he finished confidently.

"You can try, but I'd rather you don't give it more power while the civilians are still around." Harry said. Thor scowled, but nodded and they watched as the people were escorted away to the aircraft.

"Fawkes!" Loki suddenly exclaimed. "You should call him. He's good at following connections, right?"

"Just because Fawkes has done it before, doesn't mean he can do it whenever he wants and with all kinds of connections." Harry said. As expected, Fawkes appeared and landed on his shoulder. "But I suppose I can ask anyway." Harry said as he looked at Fawkes. No words were said, but the phoenix was nodding and shaking its head anyway. Then Fawkes looked straight down and up before flaming away. "Okay, so he's going to try and follow the energy and come back if he has any luck. If he does come back before this starts again, we can go to the source to stop it."

They all waited, but before Fawkes could return and give them good news, Harry felt a surge and he instantly lifted his hands and put up a shield. He may as well have done nothing as the energy flowed around the shield and started feeding the rock from a different location. "Damn. There's no blocking this!" Harry yelled as he looked around to see the last civilians enter the aircraft and watched it lift up just in time to avoid being overrun.

Harry was about to start trying to track the energy himself, when Fawkes reappeared with a triumphant, but urgent cry. Harry grabbed its tail-feathers and was dragged off. When he reappeared he was underground in the most fantastic cave he had ever seen. "-doesn't need to be like this, Peter." Harry heard and he looked around to see a man who was slowly being formed, right before his eyes. Before him was another man, tethered down by the same energy that was attacking Earth. "Why are you destroying our chance?" he demanded.

To Harry he sounded like the bad-guy, and Fawkes confirmed his thought. Fawkes had followed the power and its intent to the man on the floor, but it was being directed by the other man, who was monologuing. "Every time," Harry smirked as he opened a portal for his brothers to follow him. They were through almost instantly. "That's our big bad." He said pointing at the older man.

Thor was instantly off and started bashing at the startled man. "Asgardian?" he asked as part of his skull was destroyed, but he just stood there. "Why are you here? I have no quarrel with your people."

"You're attacking Midgard." Thor said with a scowl. "Earth is under my protection." Then he smashed the construct to pieces.

Harry in the meanwhile, summoned the man on the floor to him and Loki severed the links that were running into him with a couple of swipes from his daggers. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm Ghost, from Earth. I'm here to help." Harry said.

"You're from Earth, too?" Peter asked.

"We can chat later." Loki interrupted. "How do we stop this man, if he doesn't have a real body?"

"Rocket and Groot are taking care of it." Peter said as he pulled himself together. His eyes were suddenly on the old man as he started reconstructing again and Thor kept on bashing the tendrils sent his way apart. "We just have to keep him busy." He said as he took a step towards the reconstructing old man and Harry felt him pull power to himself from everywhere in the cave. It felt a lot like magic, but he could also tell it was not. It was more like condensed energy, of some specific sort. Harry just couldn't put his finger on it.

As Peter took control of as much power as he could, he freed his friends, who he could suddenly feel being held by Ego. "Help my friends to the ship and I'll keep Ego busy."

Harry watched as Peter shot off using the power he had taken hold of. "Okay." he shrugged and started walking to a blue man with a fin on his head, while Loki ran off to go help his brother, who seemed to be struggling with the ever increasing onslaught of tentacles, some of which had started holding on to him. As Harry walked, tendrils of energy came at him as well, but he simply vanished them. Sure, he might be feeding the tendrils with power, but they could hardly hurt him if they were gone.

He reached the blue man and offered him a hand up, which he took. "Hello. Peter is apparently keeping Ego busy while we help you escape."

"Keep your help, I'm here to help the boy." the blue man said. Harry simply shrugged and turned invisible. He'd prefer to stick around anyway. No chance would he allow that connection to be formed again. So, until he saw their plan in action, he was Peter's bodyguard.

He followed them up as they flew to the roof of the cave and all over the show. It didn't seem like either of them were taking any lasting damage, so Harry watched and scanned the energies they were using, to see what the difference was. He finally had a breakthrough after watching some constructs they had created crash together, and they fell to the floor. Suddenly Ego's attitude changed as he lunged off to the side, trying to escape?

Harry watched in fascination as Peter kept him busy and Ego's urgency just increased. He had watched as Thor and Loki flew up after some kind of racoon creature earlier, so he knew that they would be safe from whatever was about to happen. He stayed just in case, still invisible and quiet.

"You are a god! If you kill me, you'll be just like everybody else!" Ego said, trying one last thing.

"What's so wrong with that?" Peter asked with grim determination.

"No!" Ego exclaimed, just before an explosion lit up the centre of the cave and a big chunk of suspended stone and metal was ripped apart. Harry turned back to Peter, to see Ego dissolving into dust.

Peter watched his hands as the last of the energy left him. Then he looked around at the planet coming apart around him.

Harry was just about to reveal himself, when the blue man flew by and grabbed Peter up. He smirked, these people were full of surprises. He flew up next to the pair as the blue man directed them out of a crevice and into the sky. Harry listened to their touching moment and learned the blue man's name was Yondu.

They had just exited the atmosphere and Harry cast his modified bubble-head charm to keep himself, and incidentally Yondu, alive. Yondu didn't know that though, and apparently he was holding his breath. Harry smirked and just followed them along, while Peter started trying to argue with Yondu about his heroic sacrifice.

Harry watched until Yondu was about to pass out and spoke up, while becoming visible, "You do realise there's air, right?"

Yondu's eyes popped open and he looked at the man who had helped him up earlier. Suddenly he took a deep breath before he swore at the unknown man, "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were having a moment." Harry said with a smile, struggling to contain his humour.

"I thought I was going to die! A man should be allowed to say some things when he's about to die." Yondu argued. Peter was smiling at him, "Now don't let any of that go to your head, boy! You're still the scared kid I picked up from that backwards planet!" he said disgustedly.

Peter just smiled and nodded at him before looking away. Harry directed his bubble towards the approaching ship, as it seemed Yondu's rocket pack had run out of power. Harry took them to the front of the ship where he could look through a window at a strange man sitting by the controls.

Then he apparated them onto the bridge. The crack had the man jump out of his seat and stumble to the ground, before he could pull his gun and point it at them. Yondu and Peter were still winded from the apparition, so they said nothing. Harry just smiled and waved at the man. "Hi." he said, "My name is Ghost. I'm from Earth."

The man on the ground nodded dumbly before getting up and saying, "Kraglin."

Just then Thor and Loki walked onto the bridge followed by a couple of people Harry hadn't met yet. "It is good to see you are safe, Harry." Thor said with a smile.

Loki just shook his head, "Don't you mean Ghost?"

Thor's eyes widened, before saying, "That's what I said. Nobody here said Harry. I said Ghost."

"I am Groot." the little tree creature said.

The Racoon laughed and answered, "I also heard him call the guy Harry."

Harry just shook his head before looking around and shrugging before removing his hood and mask. "Probably doesn't matter. Who are they going to tell?"

"Better yet, who would believe them?" Loki smirked.

"Good point." Harry said. "Okay. So, who wants to explain what just happened?" he asked before getting a thoughtful look on his face, "Better yet, who wants a drink? I could use a drink after all that excitement." As he said it he opened a portal to the island. Ignoring the sounds of shock from the people around him, he walked through, followed by Thor and Loki.

Harry left the portal open as Loki turned around and spoke to them, "He will return you to the ship. He'd just like to talk to you in an informal environment." Then Loki turned around and went to the bar where he could see Harry pouring drinks for him and Thor already.

The occupants of the room seemed hesitant, until Rocket with Groot in his arms shrugged and walked through. Nebula, seeing their hesitation smirked and walked through, to hide her own nerves at the powerful unknown, but wanting to see what he could offer.

After that Gamora and Peter went through, followed by Drax and Mantis, then Yondu and finally Kraglin. Once everyone was through Harry closed the portal and he spread his arms, "Welcome to New Atlantis." Then he turned to the portal on the other side if the bar where Fury walked through with Brand. He had called them for the debriefing. "These are the heads of SHIELD and SWORD, Earth's strongest defensive forces. They would like to sit in and hear what happened."

"I'd like to ask a couple of questions too," Brand said with Fury nodding along. Both of their departments were involved, after all.

"Okay, but sit down and Brand, you know the rules about weapons here." Harry said as he summoned her handgun and opened a smaller portal to place it on her desk. When most of the new-comers looked up he said, "You're exempt, because I invited you, but my island is usually a no weapon zone. Please keep it in mind for the future."

Drax was looking at the dragon, who was in the spring once again. "I'm assuming we must kill our prey by hand then?"

"No killing. This island is a sanctuary for magical creatures. I can arrange anything you need here, just ask for it." Harry said.

"I'll take Thanos' head on a plate, then." Nebula stated. Harry smirked and snapped his fingers.

A moment later a maid appeared with a covered dish. She placed it in front of Nebula and uncovered the freshly severed head of Thanos. Nebula jumped from her chair along with Gamora, Peter and Loki. "Relax people." Harry said. "This island is my home. I use magic and the island supplies what I want. That is a construct, much like what Ego used, except mine isn't just hard-light."

"Hard-light?" Brand asked as she and Fury walked around the bar to look at the head of Thanos. It would be useful to know the face of the enemy, after all.

Peter had scoffed at the idea of magic, until he looked at the head again. He sat there in quiet contemplation for a bit. He did go through a difficult situation not too long back, after all.

"Very clever, Harry." Loki said, after sitting down again and studiously ignoring the severed head and Thor's chuckle. "I didn't think of it until you mentioned it, but it does seem the most viable explanation, doesn't it?"

"Where else would all that matter have gone, otherwise?" Harry confirmed. "When Ego was destroyed his entire planet imploded into nothing." Then he turned to Brand, "What happened to the blue rock?"

"Disappeared." Brand replied with a nod, "Everything under it was crushed, though. We thought you had something to do with it."

"I did basically nothing," Harry denied. "They saved the day." He said pointing at the newcomers.

"It's what we do." The racoon spoke up. "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Is that a recognised organization?" Brand asked.

"We're more like a group of travelling heroes, who take pay." Rocket said. "And food and drink now that you mention it." He looked at his shoulder where Groot sat.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Yeah, can you get rid of the head first? Groot doesn't think it's appetising." Rocket said.

Harry vanished the head with a wave and asked, "What can I get you?"

"He'll have water, clean preferably." Rocket said. "I'll have whatever is good and strong."

Harry got Groot an ever-full pitcher of water and poured Rocket a Firewhiskey. "The pitcher won't run out, so go nuts, Groot. The pool's water is also clean, so take a swim if you want. The drink is firewhiskey. Watch out, it's got a kick."

Rocket downed the glass, without coughing, looked at the glass appreciatively, sighed and pushed the glass forward, "Don't get me wrong, magic man, it's very good, but it's not strong." he challenged.

Harry just smirked and poured him a small one of the Asgardian variety. "If that's what you want, I can give you strong. Just don't blame me if your liver decides to die." he said as he pushed the drink to the creature. "And my name is Harry. I'd appreciate it if you used it, since you know it."

Rocket took the drink and sniffed it before he lifted it to his lips and took a small sip. "That's more like it." he said with a contented sigh. "The name's Rocket. Keep these coming and we'll be good friends in no time." Rocket looked to the side as Thor blew out a gout of flame and smirked at him. "What's he drinking?"

"Same as you." Harry said. "There's a trick to making the fire. Ask Thor nicely and he'll show you." Then Harry turned to the rest.

Peter was looking at the selection critically, until he saw the tap. "Is that cola?" he asked pointing at the sign above the tap.

"Coke, actually." Harry confirmed. "I get tired of bottles and cans, so I set up a limitless supply." He picked up a glass and walked to the tap. He filled the glass with ice first and then topped it up, before returning and putting the glass in front of Peter. "Peter, right?" he asked.

"I'm known a Starlord, but my given name is Peter Quill." he confirmed before taking a sip. He closed his eyes in pleasure, "You have no idea how long it's been since I've had a proper coke."

"Been off world long?" Harry asked. He noted Brand and Fury paying strict attention as he started the coffee machine. He knew they would refuse anything else at this point.

Yondu spoke up after a sip of his own firewhiskey, "We picked him up twenty-six years ago for Ego, but decided to keep him when we found out what Ego was doing to all his other kids."

"What was he doing?" Harry asked.

"When they didn't have the power he wanted, he killed them." Gamora said with some disgust. "Impress me." she told Harry, indicating the bar.

"Not a threat we're unused to hearing." Nebula spoke up before turning to Harry, "I'll have something strong and fruity." She was still bitter about the unripe fruit from earlier.

Harry smiled at her, "Two Bahama Mamas, coming up." he said as he set to work putting together their cocktails, with enough for someone else to try, if they wanted. He didn't know why he liked the drink so much, but he planned on making Rum the next elemental drink he made, so that he can use that for the drink. "How are you two related?" Harry asked pointing between the two sisters.

"We were both adopted." Gamora said.

"By Thanos." Nebula confirmed. "Just after he culled half our worlds' populations."

Harry paled, "Does he do that often?" he asked as his magic took over what he had been doing with his hands. When the drinks were done, he decided to have one himself and poured himself a glass too, after handing one to each of the sisters.

When Nebula looked at her drink and the straw suspiciously, Harry put his own straw in his mouth and took a drink. Nebula followed his example and, if her surprised expression and the fact that she quickly took another sip was anything to go by, she enjoyed the drink. Gamora decided to answer his question after a sip of her own, "It's his crusade. He intends to kill half of all living creatures. He thinks it will restore balance to the universe."

Harry was shocked, but took a deep breath and looked at Brand, "I'll be coming to Midnight in the next week to give you a rundown of the remaining weapons functions. I can't have you unable to use everything we have." he said as he placed her coffee in front of her. He'd been keeping some of the more destructive weapons back from her, because he wanted to have them use the ART room and train with and to get used to the less lethal weapons systems first. The BFG was supposed to be the last one, but he suspected that he'd have to ensure they were able to at least use the thing.

Then Harry turned to Fury with his coffee. "Bring yourself and a group of trainees along. While we don't have them now, I suspect we'll need some people trained in the use of these weapons, in case we start putting some guns on the ground."

"Better to have a gun and not need it, than need it and not have it." Fury said seriously, with a nod. He had hoped Harry would see reason. He also wanted to fire one of those big ones again.

"No." Harry denied. "If I'm doing this, it's because I'm not allowing Midnight to target anywhere near the moon or the planet. If Thanos is capable of attacking and destroying half of any civilization he chooses, and plans something similar for the rest of the entire universe, he's planning something big. We need to be prepared, because we know he's coming in the next couple of years. He's probably picked up some tricks and powerful allies along the way, too."

"How do you know that?" Gamora asked.

"Classified." Harry said seriously. "We can discuss setting you up with a contract, which will open some doors for you, but right now, let's enjoy a drink while we wind down, yeah?"

"We are out in the open," Drax said, "We do not need doors opened for you to give us information on Thanos, unless said information can be found inside one of those dwellings." he said pointing to Harry's house.

"Drax's people are very literal." Rocket spoke up. "He doesn't understand metaphors."

"I understand a finger on the throat means death." Drax said.

"Yeah, but do you understand that you just threatened to kill me?" Rocket asked.

"I did?" Drax asked.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "How did you lot meet?"

"Drax joined us when we broke out of prison, where we were because these two," Peter pointed at Groot and Rocket, "decided to capture me for my bounty out in public. Gamora wanted this orb I had and attacked me at the same time and went to prison with us."

Harry smiled. "You'll have to show me the memory sometime." he said.

"You can read minds?" Mantis spoke up for the first time, sounding very interested.

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we've not been introduced." he said as he extended his hand. "I'm Harry."

"I am Mantis." She said as she took his hand. Her antenna glowed and her eyes widened. "I can't feel any emotions from you, at all!"

"It's a constant effort. It took many years, but my mind is protected from most outside influences." Harry replied.

"Mantis is empathic." Gamora said. "What are you?"

"Complicated." Harry said. "So you read emotions? Is that the extent of your power?"

"No, I can also alter emotions and ease a troubled mind for a short while." Mantis said. "Ego raised me from my larva state. I helped him sleep. I do not know if that is the extent of my power, but it is all I know."

"You never answered Mantis's question." Peter said. "Can you read minds?"

Harry sighed, "What I was referring to was a device I have that allows me to extract and view memories." he said. He opened a portal and retrieved the Pensieve Tablet from his desk, where it constantly showed a picture of Natasha in full combat gear kicking ass. He found it dead sexy. He swiped his hand across the screen and placed the now empty tablet on the table. Then he put a finger to his head and withdrew it with a string of memory attached.

He placed the memory on the tablet and allowed it to sink in, before he tapped the side and a small illusory representation of the bar popped up and replayed the last minute of conversation. "See?" Harry asked.

"How does it work?" Rocket asked as he reached for the tablet, but quickly withdrew his hand when it was stung by a stinging hex. "What the hell?" he asked incredulously, looking at his uninjured hand.

"The bar has protections. Only certain people are allowed back here." Harry said.

"Truly. Even I, his eldest brother, am barred from entry behind the bar. He guards it jealously as his fiefdom, but I swear to one day liberate all the alcoholic beverages trapped back there. One at a time." Thor agreed with a smile.

"I can go back there." Loki said with a smirk as he reached across and picked up the tablet. "And this is a magical device, so you would need magical proficiency or a lot of knowledge to make or understand this."

"My friend Jarvis made it for me." Harry said.

"You are welcome, Harry." Jarvis spoke up from the bar's speakers.

"What the hell!" Peter said as he looked up to spot the person he had not seen yet.

"I apologise for scaring you, mister Quill. I am Jarvis, a sentient AI." Jarvis introduced himself.

"You've got an AI? That's so cool!" Peter said with a sudden smile, thinking of Knight Rider.

"And dangerous." Rocket said, also with a smile.

"I assure you that we have been warned of the dangers of Artificial Intelligence and I have ensured to keep mine quite well programmed. Its core systems have multiple layers of protection and only a more sophisticated AI will be able to hack or corrupt it." Jarvis informed them.

"Is that even possible?" Peter asked, confused. "Can one AI make another without it being a copy?"

"I am a bit more than just an Artificial Intelligence, and if our plans continue as they are, I'll have a body of my own in the next couple of months." Jarvis said proudly.

"Jarvis is unique. He's been working with magical knowledge for a while and it started altering him to the point where I believe he's achieved true sentience." Harry said.

"That isn't possible. There's no such thing as a truly sentient Artificial Intelligence. You cannot create real emotions, only emulate them." Nebula said.

"I beg to differ, Miss Nebula. I do feel real emotion. It wasn't programmed into me as protocols or subroutines, either." Jarvis argued. "Are you a cybernetic being?"

"I'm biological. I was modified." Nebula stated darkly with an unreadable look at Gamora.

"I apologise for making assumptions." Jarvis said.

"Where on Earth are we anyway?" Peter asked, trying to change the subject when he saw Gamora was getting angry.

"New Atlantis, like I said." Harry said. "This island is mine. I purchased it a while ago and established it as a magical creature sanctuary." he replied. Then he noticed something and smiled, "Since then it's become something more."

"Lord Harry!" came a voice from a bit past the houses as a group of Nymphs approached in swimsuits, led by Xera. When she reached the bar, Xera ignored the newcomers and went to stand by the entrance to the bar and beckoned for Harry to exit so she could hug him. The other ladies were standing there waiting as well. When Harry exited the bar he was engulfed and soon had to hug everyone. "You did not tell us you would be here today, so when we felt your presence, we decided to come join you. Are we interrupting?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"As you can see, we have a couple of guests, so no sweets. We're discussing some things that happened earlier today and need to finish that before I can spend any time with you." Harry replied as he continued hugging the other Nymphs. Xamantha had waited for last, so she could hug Harry and hopefully stay with him.

Harry hugged her and she clung to him like she often did, so he just rolled his eyes and put her on his hip. She was one of the few that could go into the Bar, but only while Harry was in it. "Ladies and gentlemen. Please excuse the interruption. These are the Wood Nymphs of New Atlantis." There was a chorus of various greetings, before Harry continued. "This here is Xamantha. She's one of them and she's very shy, so she won't interrupt us, will you?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Dude!" Peter said with a huge smile on his face. "Up top!" he held his hand up for a high-five, which Harry happily gave. "Being magic must make you lucky."

"I am lucky." Harry confirmed, "These ladies are refreshing company and keep the plants on New Atlantis happy and thriving. However, it wasn't the magic that brought them to me. I offered them a home because their race was hunted. That's one of the reasons why there are usually no weapons allowed on the island." Harry smirked, "As for luck, I have a friend who can make a potion for that, but it would probably cost an arm and a leg."

"I'll take one." Rocket spoke up. "I've got a couple of spares on the ship."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Is he kidding?"

"No." most of the guardians said. "If you've got a prosthetic, don't tell him about it. You'll wake up missing it." Peter said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I know." Harry said with a smile. He thought the tree creature was cute, if slightly simple.

"No, Lord Harry." Xera said from where she had been listening in, acting like she was sunning herself. "He said that Rocket is not just a thief. He's also very smart and can fix nearly anything." she said. "His words and his intent are different."

"Really?" Harry said with a smile, before thinking about it. What a cool trick. "Let me try." He focussed on greeting Groot and telling him he is welcome to join the Nymphs as they would all understand him if it's a tree thing. "I am Harry." He said lacing the intent with a bit of magic as he said it. Groot shook his head, but didn't seem to understand, so Harry tried again, "I am Harry." A little bit more intent.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked and looked around, seeming to have understood his intent. Then he jumped off the table and ran to the pool. Where he started repeating his sentence over and over again, with the nymphs going nuts over the cute little thing.

"We both understood your meaning, my lord." Xera said with a happy smile.

Rocket had cocked his head to the side, "So did I."

"Cool." Harry said with a smile. This could be useful in the future.

"Can we get on with this?" Nick asked. "A lot has changed in the twenty plus years you were gone." he told Peter. "What I'd like to know is what we can do for each other."

Drax was the one to reply, though. "If Ghost can go anywhere in the universe, why not take us to Thanos, so that I can kill him?"

"You would not survive one of his Black Order, let alone Thanos himself." Nebula stated.

"I am Drax the destroyer. I can kill anyone." Drax said emphatically.

"You could not defeat Ronin, and Thanos is many times stronger." Gamora retorted. "Your only chance is with the right allies and weapons, and even then your chances are small." she finished.

"People!" Harry said loudly, "What did I say about unwinding? Relax. We'll plan tomorrow. In the meanwhile we can just continue debriefing." he said with a calming hand gesture. "First off, what was Ego?"

"Ego was a Celestial, and my biological father." Peter said.

"Celestial?" Fury asked.

"The rest of the universe would consider him a god. The celestials were an ancient race that came into existence during the creation of this universe." Rocket spoke up, watching as Xamantha who had run after Groot held her hand out to him with a curious look.

"He was crazy. He wanted to turn all the planets in the universe into extensions of himself." Peter said sadly.

"Does that make you a demi-god?" Harry asked.

"Ego said that as long as the light existed, that I'd be a god." Peter said.

"Yes, I heard that. I was there, remember?" Harry said.

"You were?" Peter asked.

Harry cocked his head to the side, and then put a finger to his head and removed a memory. Then he played the memory for everyone. "Oh, I remember now. I was invisible. You seemed like you were distracting him enough. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get speared again. Ego's seed was growing quickly here on Earth, and I suspect on other planets as well if what you're saying is true."

Brand spoke up then, "Is there any kind of inter-planetary law enforcement out there? It would probably be a good idea for us to get in contact with them." Harry scowled at her, but she refused to acknowledge him.

"The Nova Corps don't generally operate this far from Xandar, but they'd probably be the best to contact. They can get the word out." Peter said.

Rocket took a device out of a pocket and fiddled with it for a bit. "There's some kind of interference."

"Magic does that, sorry." Harry said.

"Try to connect to the wireless connection. Scan for high frequency radio." Jarvis spoke up.

Rocket cocked a brow and then tried again. "Oh there it is. Wow, that's primitive. I won't be able to connect out by piggy-backing on this."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned a small portal to their ship into being right next to Rocket. "How's that?"

Rocket held the device up to the hole and pressed a button and there was a beep. "Got it." He said as he fiddled some more. To Harry it looked like an old-fashioned walkie-talkie, but only with more buttons, dials and nobs.

"Corpsman Dey." came a voice from the communicator.

"Hey, it's Rocket. From the Guardians of the Galaxy." Rocket said.

"Are you calling to confess to stealing from the Sovereign?" the voice asked.

"No, and that was mostly Drax." Rocket lied with a roll of his eyes.

"Am I your alibi again?" Drax asked loudly. Harry could not imagine that the other side did not hear it, especially when he heard a sigh from the other side. Drax was smiling, but it seemed he was just eager to be part of the fun.

"Why are you calling then?" asked the exasperated voice.

"We just wanted to let you know that we stopped the thing that was trying to destroy the Galaxy, again." Rocket said.

"You are aware of what that was? What happened?" the voice asked.

There was the sound of alarm on the other side and then the voice changed to a female one. "This is Nova Prime. Can you repeat that?"


	47. Chapter 47

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

"We were just calling to let you know that we stopped that thing," Rocket started in reply to Nova Prime's question for clarification.

"The Expansion." Peter supplied.

"Yeah, whatever. We stopped 'The Expansion', which was a Celestial trying to take over the universe." Rocket said. "Do we get a reward this time?"

"We can discuss that when you come to debrief us. In the meanwhile, you have my thanks for your help. We have many people who were worried that it might happen again." Nova Prime said.

"Excuse me, Miss Prime?" Harry spoke up.

"My name is Irani Rael, my position is Nova Prime. Who am I speaking to?" she asked.

"My name is Harry Potter. I was wondering if we could arrange a meeting. It seems we're in the same line of work." Harry said.

"Where are you from, Mister Potter?" she asked.

"Earth." Harry replied.

There was a sigh on the other side. "I'm afraid your people are not ready for the rigours of space travel. You have not even left your solar system as far as we can tell."

Harry's eye twitched. "Are you calling us inferior?"

"I would never do that. Technologically you are just a bit behind." she said diplomatically.

"One moment, please?" Harry asked. "Can you mute the connection?" he asked Rocket, not caring that they heard him. Rocket shrugged and pressed a button. "I'm assuming you've met this Nova Prime or know where we can find her?"

"We've been there." Gamora nodded. "It would be unwise to go there without permission."

"Would one of you mind giving me a memory?" Harry asked with a wicked smile.

-Xandar, Nova Corps Headquarters-

"Did he just put me on hold?" Nova Prime asked. She had been gathering information about the strange phenomena that were taking place on many planets under the Nova Corps' protection. So far she was having a rough day. Then suddenly there was a call with possible answers and she jumped on it, just for her to be placed on hold.

"It would seem like it." Corpsman Dey replied. He was fighting a smile.

"This is not funny. We need to know what's going on!" she exclaimed. Then she gathered herself and said, "At least we can tell people that it seems the event has passed. We'll confirm what we can when we get them to come in."

She spent the next minute waiting for the call to continue while giving orders to tell people that the worst is over, when the voice she had last been speaking to spoke again, but it was not coming from the machine. It was coming from right behind her. "Hello Irani Rael. You were saying something about us backwards humans not being able to travel through space?"

There were calls of alarm as many guns were suddenly pointed at Harry, who simply conjured a stool and sat down on it. He was dressed in a decent semblance of their uniforms, except with EPI insignia and it was all black with golden accents. Nova Prime was shocked. "What are you?" she asked.

"Does nobody in the universe have any manners? Why do people always ask what I am before they even introduce themselves properly?" Harry said with a shake of his head. "I told you, I'm human, from Terra. The same Terra that I just came from, by the way."

"Terrans do not possess the abilities you have demonstrated," she said, "And you bypassed our security. You are a threat unless you can prove otherwise." she said.

Harry waved his hand and the Guardians of the Galaxy appeared where they had been standing invisibly, along with four others. A woman with green hair and uniform with dark glasses, a dark-skinned man with a black coat of some kind and an eye-patch, a muscular blond man carrying a hammer and a thinner man with long black hair and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Good enough?" Harry asked. "If we wanted to kill anyone here, we could have done it the moment we arrived, but we didn't."

Nova Prime seemed to collect herself, but conceded his point and indicated for the many guns to be lowered. "You speak the truth. It seems we have underestimated the Terrans."

"To be fair, a lot of what you just saw was thanks to Mister Potter." Brand said. "He is capable of many things, but protocol dictates that we cannot discuss it."

"Protocol?" Nova Prime asked.

"As Mister Potter said, we are a peacekeeping organization, dedicated to our planet's security. We'd like to make contact with other like-minded individuals, since I believe we have much to offer each other." Brand said. "My position as the Director of SWORD is to look for threats from outside our solar system."

"And my position as Director of SHIELD is to look more locally." Fury said. "Speaking of which, I believe I'm going to be late for a meeting." He said looking at Harry. Harry knew what he was doing and played along, nodded and turned a portal into being. Fury stepped through and the portal dissipated.

"How are you doing that? Where did he go?" Nova Prime asked.

"I sent him to his office on Earth." Harry answered. "As for how, that requires security clearance that you don't have." he said bluntly.

"I am Nova Prime. I have the highest clearance level in the Nova Corps." she said indignantly.

Harry shook his head. "Listen, we came here to extend a hand in friendship and offer you the chance to join us in debriefing the Guardians. I'm not being difficult, but I dislike being spoken down to, like most species I imagine?"

Nova Prime looked thoroughly chastised, "You are correct, of course. I should not have assumed. Please, feel free to use one of our briefing rooms and we will offer you sustenance while we debrief you."

"If that is customary, I'd like to offer the same to you. My place is more secure and can offer most kinds of refreshments." Harry countered. "My method of debriefing is also much more thorough, I can guarantee it."

Nova prime seemed to think about it. "Can I bring my security detail?"

"I invited you, so that would be acceptable," Harry said, "But my home is a refuge for endangered species, so if so much as one of your people attack anyone or anything on my land, I will take it personally and the Nova Corps will go on my shit list." After threatening the head of an interplanetary peace-keeping force, Harry turned around, turned a portal into being and went back to the island.

"Ladies, we're about to receive some armed guests. Please, for my peace of mind, do not approach us while they are here. I'll be layering a bit of magic over you to have them ignore you, okay?" Harry told the Nymphs.

"Certainly, my lord." Xera said with a smile from Tony's pool chair. "So long as you can see us, we won't mind."

"Thank you." Harry said before layering some spells on his Nymphs. 'My Nymphs?' Harry thought to himself. 'When did I start thinking of them as my Nymphs?'

Pretty soon Nova Prime arrived with twenty men, who ranged around the seating area Harry had quickly conjured for them. It was a simple glass covered table with chairs arranged around it. "Okay, so I'll demonstrate first and then we'll get the debriefing done painlessly." He said as he extracted a memory from his mind and placed it in the Pensieve Tablet, which he had pulled from his pocket.

"I want you to follow my lead. I'm going to place my finger on the tablet and it will show me the memory I just placed in it." Harry said to Prime.

"Excuse me, ma'am, Mister Potter." Corpsman Dey, who had followed them, said. "May I see this technology first, to confirm that it is safe?"

"Be my guest," Harry said with a smile, "You just earned yourself a free drink from my bar, for your diligence."

"Thank you, sir." Dey said.

Harry placed his finger on the tablet and entered the memory, with Dey following shortly after him, which was just a replay of when Harry met Nova Prime a couple of minutes ago.

"That is amazing technology!" Dey exclaimed once he came to himself. Then he turned to his leader, "We must acquire this for the Corps. It would be a very useful tool. As far as I can tell it is completely safe and shows you a memory in very, very vivid detail. I was even able to talk to Mister Potter, while we watched the memory."

Nova Prime seemed impressed. "Okay, then. Show me." Harry took her through the same process and she, too, was soon a believer. "Dey is correct," she said with raised eyebrows and a bit of a smile on her lips, "This would be very useful for the Corps. Where would we acquire these devices?"

"PI," Harry said, "My Company." Then he thought about it, "Is that okay, Jarvis? Can you make Pensieve Tablets a normal person can use?" he called out over his shoulder.

"If they are willing to pay the going rates, I would be more than willing to start production on these for the Nova Corps. And as long as they sign a contract to protect our interests in this regard, of course." Jarvis said from the bar speakers. "There is a way for them to use the tablet without your gifts, but you'll need to, ahem, assign the devices to the people who use them." Harry understood he meant bond, magically.

"You heard the man." Harry said.

"Who-" Prime started.

"That's Harry's AI." Peter interjected.

"Well that's just rude!" Harry said. "Jarvis is my friend. I told you he's sentient and he's a really nice guy. Why would you make him sound like a possession?"

"Is Mister Jarvis trustworthy?" Prime asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He could keep secrets better than I could and my mind can't be read without permission." Harry said. "He's also a friend, so he's very trustworthy."

"Fair enough." Nova Prime said. "We can discuss the purchase of these at a later date? I'd like to get the debriefing over with."

"I agree." Brand said. "Now that everyone knows how this works, let's get the relevant information."

Harry shrugged and asked the people who'd be willing to offer the memory. Drax was strangely the one to offer first, but Peter ended up giving his memory, as he was closer to the action. They watched the memories from the moment Quill met his father, skipping over some useless information as Harry fast-forwarded the memory.

About a hundred and twelve minutes later, they had watched the entire series of events till Ego died and Nova Prime had a whole new look of respect on her face. "Guardians of the Galaxy, you did exceptionally well. I will try to intercede on your behalf with the Sovereign for what you have done, as it seems that their batteries were instrumental in saving the galaxy. We might be able to persuade them that it was your goal to begin with. Their pride may just buy you your freedom from their bounties." Nova Prime said.

Rocket's face fell. "Just our luck."

"The way I see it, if you weren't a kleptomaniac, Ego may have won." Peter said.

"I doubt that. My brothers and I would have been able to destroy him." Thor said confidently. "With myself and Loki there, we would have succeeded, but with Harry there, the would-be god wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Who are you? We've not been introduced." Nova Prime asked.

Thor smiled and offered his hand, "I am Thor, and that is my brother Loki. We are from Asgard."

Nova prime got a look on her face like that explained everything. "Now it makes sense. You said brothers, I'm assuming you meant Harry as the other?" she asked.

"Technically he's just our brother in name. He has chosen to not carry the royal blood, but he was adopted by Odin and Frigga and he was blessed by Asgard, so he is of the Aesir even if he is still human." Loki said.

"Dude, too much information!" Harry said. "A simple 'yes' would have sufficed."

"But then I could not confuse her with you being able to choose whether you carry the royal blood and what the blessings of Asgard are." Loki said.

"I've heard of stranger." Nova Prime said easily. "It's a big universe and I've seen a lot of what people might consider strange." Then she got up. "Is there a method by which I can contact you?" she asked Harry.

Harry got up and said, "Just one moment," before he disappeared with a pop. He was back two seconds later with a mirror in hand. "Just call my name and we'll be able to talk."

"Harry Potter." She said instantly.

Harry sighed and obliged her by answering his mirror. "Yes?" he joked.

She was looking into the mirror and moved it and angled it. "This is some interesting technology and the quality of the feed is impeccable. It's like I'm looking through glass!"

"This one is for you only." Harry said. "The technology will allow you to speak with me from wherever you are. It can even reach me on this island or at one of my off-world bases. Do not lose it."

"You can call for me too." Brand said. "I am in charge of our intergalactic department, after all." She held her hand out to Nova Prime, who shook it, "My name is Abigail Brand, director of SWORD and the person who is in charge of security between Terra and the rest of the wider universe. I'd be happy to arrange a sit-down at some point, in a less informal environment."

Nova Prime nodded, appreciating the professionalism, "Once again, I apologise for my assumptions."

"It's fine." Harry said, "It is a rather recent development, but now you know better."

Irani Rael did not know what to think of the strange man, when he opened up a portal for her to the command floor again. Had Terrans really advanced so far? And the technology they had seen was so strange, but also seemed so advanced. Sentient artificial intelligence? Devices that could read and show memories, as if you were experiencing them yourself?

"Ma'am, what are you thinking?" Dey asked after the portal closed behind them. He was sipping coffee from a cup Harry had given him. It was a delightful beverage.

"I'm thinking that we may have an interesting new friend." She replied. "Whether they are capable of joining the galactic community as equals, remains to be seen."

"Surely the devices and the portals alone-" Dey started.

"The portals are his personal power, as far as I can tell, and while useful it is limited in that regard. The devices, on the other hand, show great promise. We'll have to discuss this further once we have more information, but for now, let us put our people's minds at ease." she said.

-Back on the island-

Things were going a lot better now that Brand had left to go write up a report and talk to her people. "She was so stuck up for a normie." Rocket said after Brand's portal closed.

"Normie?" Harry asked.

"Normal person." Peter translated.

"Oh, she's not normal. Not by a long shot." Harry laughed. "But I'm not giving out her secrets."

"So, what do we do now?" Peter asked.

"We could go fetch your ship and have my people look into fixing it for you?" Harry said. "I've got a couple of friends who'd love to take a look at the technology."

"I could use the help and some parts, I suppose." Rocket said. "What you don't have, I can make."

"Cool." Harry said excitedly. "I'll take you to our orbiting base tomorrow. That's where we'll have the staff and equipment we need to help."

Harry switched the music on and Peter's head snapped up. "I forgot you've got radio here!"

"All the channels on the planet, actually. I also have an up-to-date musical library if you are interested in perusing it?" Jarvis said.

"How many songs do you have?" Peter asked curiously, wondering how many thousands that had to be.

"A couple million." Jarvis said offhandedly.

Peter fell out of his chair, dramatically. When he got up he asked excitedly, "How do I choose?"

Jarvis brought up a screen on the television and asked Peter to narrow his search. Peter and Jarvis started going through music and Harry just smiled. It seemed Jarvis just made a new friend.

"Why are we wasting our time drinking and listening to music? Thanos is still out there, probably killing more people as we speak." Nebula asked angrily.

"Because, if you are constantly on mission, you'll never enjoy life." A new voice spoke up. Natasha walked up to them from the house. She walked behind the bar and hugged Harry.

"Why does she get to enter the bar?" Rocket asked.

"She is his wife." Drax said. "It is obvious from her bearing and the intimate nature of their embrace."

"We're not married yet, but we are engaged." Harry said with a smile. "And, yes, that is why she is allowed back here."

"But you hugged the Nymphs the same way!" Peter complained.

"Are they your concubines?" Gamora asked Harry.

"They want to be." Natasha said with a smile, "Harry is taking a long time to convince."

"Dude!?" Peter exclaimed looking between Harry and the frolicking Nymphs. "Nymphs! What the hell?!"

"I'm getting used to the idea, okay? I realise that it is part of their nature and culture, but it takes me a while to adjust to these things." Harry said. "I'm also still worried that Natasha is testing me, somehow." he finished suspiciously.

"I made out with Xera right in front of you and you still think I'm testing you?" Natasha asked with exasperation.

"I thought that was just a one-time thing, or a very nice gift." Harry said with a happy smile and a far-off look on his face as he remembered the night in question.

"Men." Natasha said with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" Harry asked looking back at her, coming out of his trance.

Natasha smirked, "I'm just kidding. Never change."

"Yes, dear." Harry said with a smile as he kissed his girl. When they broke the kiss, Harry turned to Nebula, "We're taking the time to think of what we are fighting for. We cannot save everyone. Trying to do that will drive you insane."

Nebula just looked sour. "I know what I am fighting for. I don't need to contemplate it."

"Then I suggest you switch drinks." Harry said, pouring her a normal firewhiskey. "This one will help you relax. It seems the fruity drinks are wasted on you."

Nebula did as Rocket did, downing the glass in one go, and then started coughing up smoke. A minute later, she calmed down and started relaxing, but she looked at Rocket with new-found respect. Harry poured her a new drink and this time she did not down it.

Natasha poured herself a shot of Iced Vodka and waited for Thor to take a sip of his firewhiskey. When he blew out the inevitable flame, she quickly took her shot and blew the icy mist in the direction of the flames. She didn't know what it would do, but Harry had told her to do it when she had a chance.

The magical effects seemed to twist together and then spread out as the fire was put out and the mist turned into a dark cloud and it soon started raining miniature droplets, with lightning bolts running through the cloud and an ominous rumble came from it, until the illusionary effect dissipated into nothing, leaving no trace behind.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first ever convergence of elements!" Harry exclaimed happily, holding a bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand and Iced Vodka in the other. That had been his goal all along. If he was making the elements, he'd make them special and capable of interaction with each other.

"Well done." Loki congratulated. He'd taken a liking to the Loki's Breath, which had been sent to Asgard, bit not a lot of people had taken to it like the Firewhiskey. Loki himself found the calming effects of the Firewhiskey much more useful. That did not stop people from taking shots of Loki's Breath to get drunk on. It was currently the strongest drink on Asgard and could render seasoned drinkers to insensibility in a very short amount of time.

The guests soon started the serious business of drinking and drinking games started being played just after the Nymphs left. Harry set up the games for them with a variety of shots which he would magically refill as needed. At some point Harry became hungry and set his magic to making himself a burger with some fries on the side, while Natasha had a sirloin steak with a Caesar Salad.

The smells of food soon drew the attention of the guests and when Peter sat down, he looked at the burger hungrily. "Hungry?" Harry asked.

"Is that a Cheeseburger?" Peter asked, his eyes still pinned to the food as he swayed in his drunkenness.

"It's an Egg-topped Bacon Cheeseburger with fries." Harry said easily. "Want one?"

"Yes, please?!" Peter said excitedly.

Harry set his magic to perform the function again and asked the rest what they wanted, while Jarvis showed them the options that Harry had made in the past. Gamora and Drax wanted steak, but Gamora went with Natasha's choice of Sirloin with salad, while Drax wanted a massive pork Texan Steak all to himself.

Rocket and Groot had a four seasons pizza between the two of them and Mantis had some Chicken Nuggets. Nebula waited to see what the others got and decided to follow Harry and Peter's example.

Yondu and Kraglin both had some Macaroni and Cheese, which surprised them as they had obviously expected a different flavour, but they still enjoyed it tremendously.

The general consensus was the same as those who had eaten Harry's cooking before. Everyone loved it. Harry offered them desert and all the ladies went with some ice-cream and home-made chocolate sauce, which Natasha suggested, while Harry, Peter and Rocket had a Kahlua Coffee. Harry had given Groot a small ice-cream cone, and he seemed to really enjoy it, so Kraglin asked for one as well. Yondu just got another Whiskey.

The evening's festivities came to an end with a miniature fireworks display, which Harry kept in the resort, which was warded to keep the sounds from disturbing the creatures of the island. He then showed them the guest house. Yondu and Kraglin decided to go sleep on the ship, so Harry opened a portal for them.

"You can feel free to leave this space." Harry said as he handed over a mirror. "I can come here whenever, but I'll try to call first, should I ever need to. Let me know if you need help in the future or just want to get away from the Ravager life. I can use someone with your experience and knowhow on my payroll."

"I'll think about it. This island of yours is definitely good incentive." Yondu said as he stashed the mirror. "Maybe I'll swing by when I'm in the area. Bring a couple of friends."

"Yeah, about that. While you may know what planet we're on, you won't be able to find the island. It's very secure. You can only come here if I bring you. As for friends, as long as they follow the rules and I'm here to keep an eye, I don't see why not." Harry said.

"The only thing this place needs is a place to service the needs of men." Yondu said.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that. While I am capable of creating temporary constructs here," he snapped his fingers and five identical Swedish masseuses appeared in their professional clothing, looking at the two men interestedly, before he snapped his fingers again and they disappeared, "I don't feel right catering to men's desires like that. I'm a dude. It's kind of disturbing to think about."

"Makes sense I suppose." Yondu nodded. "Okay, we're going. I'll be in contact. Maybe we can discuss some sales in the future. We Ravagers have a knack for picking up items of indeterminate legality." he smiled his uneven smile.

"And I'd be a fool to decline such an offer. We just need to discuss what we can supply you in return." Harry said with a smile, "We don't have access to units after all. Our currency is based off the value of gold."

"Gold works, but I'll think about it. I can see you having a lot to offer in trade. That drink for example, would be worth a lot to the right buyers." Yondu said as he walked through the portal.

"Thanks for the stuff and things." Kraglin said, referring to the drink, food and entertainment, as he followed his captain through the portal, which Harry closed behind him.

The following day, Harry took Rocket to the broken ship, opened a large portal to one of the Hangers on the Moon Base, where Tony, Reed Richards and Leo Fitz were all waiting in anticipation and a host of mechanical arms ready to assist. Then Harry summoned the rest of the ships' broken parts and sent them through the portal as well.

Loki had decided to play bar-tender to the people who stayed on the island while those better suited to it, repaired the ship.

It took Rocket all of five minutes to get used to the idea of how Harry could fix things, even if he hadn't been told what it was Harry did. They did have to explain a bit of how Harry's power had a very high likelihood of damaging sensitive parts, so Rocket had him stick to repairing the hull. He was quite impressed with how the dents disappeared and the parts fit together seamlessly.

"What'll it cost me to know what it is that you do exactly?" Rocket asked when they were taking a break to eat something.

"Contract." Tony said over his shoulder. He was watching as a bunch of arms controlled by Jarvis scanned and put parts together so that Harry could more easily fix and re-attach them. The fact that they were gathering information on how some of the parts worked, was just a happy coincidence, honest.

"The contract is super-natural and can't be broken without consequences." Harry said. "Sorry, but I can't say more without you signing."

"So a magic contract, then." Rocket joked. "Fine. Get me a contract. This stuff is too useful. I want in."

Harry smiled and summoned a standard secrecy contract. "Here you go." he said handing it to him and waiting so that he could read it.

"Do I sign it in blood or something?" Rocket asked snidely, so Harry gave him a pen.

"Before you sign. You have to read the contract. You have to know what it says or you can't sign." Harry said.

Rocket scoffed and signed immediately, only for his signature to disappear. "Huh, that's new. Disappearing ink?"

"Just read the bloody contract, already." Harry said exasperatedly.

Rocket sighed and read. "Wait, my memories of the knowledge? That can't be real. You can do that?" he asked looking at Harry.

"What better way to protect the secrets than using one of them to protect the rest?" Tony asked over his shoulder. "We all sign them at first. Once you become too important to lose, Harry might decide to remove the contract. I've not been on contract for a while. My knowledge is too important to lose."

"He's also my best friend, stupidly." Harry said. "I really should have spent more time with Steve or Clint, I wonder where I'd be today." he wondered aloud.

"You'd not have this cool moon base, nor the coolest friend in the universe." Tony scoffed.

"You're right." Harry said, "Without you I'd never have met Jarvis."

"Funny." Tony said as he turned back to the machines to watch their progress.

Rocket considered his options, but ended up signing the contract anyway. "Okay, I've signed your contract. Now start talking." Harry took the contract and made it vanish, before starting on his normal explanation. Half an hour and a couple of examples later, Rocket was laughing his ass off. "So you are a normie with a good brain, money and techno magic, while this one controls the fabric of the universe with his thoughts?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that-" Harry said.

"Though it is pretty accurate." Tony cut in.

"It's more that I can influence what's already there. I can create life, sure, but it's temporary." Harry said.

"All life is temporary. Some just have longer temporaries." Rocket said, suddenly not laughing. "This can be useful though. How to I learn your techno magic?" Rocket asked Tony.

"Interested in what this 'normie' can teach you?" Tony smiled.

"I'd rather learn from the AI. Something tells me you'd only slow me down." Rocket said.

Tony scoffed. "Suit yourself, but you're going to have to follow the rules, just like the rest of us." He said with a smile. "No practicing unless you have enough knowledge. And I'll test you, when you get to that point."

"I agree with Master Stark." Jarvis said. "I can follow instructions, so I never had the inclination to cheat like him. I'd not know what to look for."

"What is this, pick-on-Tony-day?" Tony asked.

"It can be." Harry said with a smirk and wiggling his fingers.

"What did you do?" Tony asked, feeling his head and looking at his hands. "What did you do?" he repeated, when he found nothing wrong.

"Nothing." Harry said honestly, but smiled at him, "Yet."

Tony didn't trust him, justifiably, but dropped his hands and went back to eating his food while keeping Harry in his peripheral vision. Harry chuckled and went back to his own food.

When they were done eating, they went back to restoring the ship. Tony and the other two geniuses were fascinated when Rocket used some kind of sprayer to rebuild parts that did not make it to the hanger. Probably still in space or on the planet. It seemed they had nanotech. Nanotech was something they were _very_ interested in.

He and Rocket were soon deep in discussion about the applications of that, while the other two scientists listened in and Harry continued his part. By the end of the day the ship was all in one piece and Rocket was busy with some rewiring. Their systems test revealed that some of the circuitry had not survived Harry's magical retrieval of the ship and its parts.

Rocket had taken great joy in having Jarvis inscribe many of the parts of the ship with MI runes, after he heard it makes them immune to radiation and electro-magnetics. Then he convinced Jarvis to cover the hull in hardening and self-repair runes. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the group's reactions when they took their next hit and it didn't leave a scratch.

When they returned to the island that evening, it was to find Logan preparing food over the fire for the guests again. It had become a bit of a habit. Logan would inevitably meet Harry's new friends, but waited for them to get settled in. Harry, on the other hand, would get busy with some new intrigue and be off the island for a bit too long, so Logan had shown up to give a tour of the island's inhabitants on the magic carpet.

Harry was worried when he noticed the carpet was out, where Logan usually left it when he had taken it out. As they approached, Loki walked up to Harry, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was coming and by the time I noticed, they had already spotted him on the carpet."

"What are you spouting Loki? You had them under contract before I showed up." Logan growled.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Could you not play along, just once?" he complained.

"I told you, I don't do jokes." Logan replied. "Especially on the man that gave me the run of this paradise." He turned back to the food and flipped a piece of lamb. Logan kept a keen eye on the fire, once he realised the little tree creature was quite inquisitive. He'd not ventured near the fire yet, but Logan didn't put it past him and he couldn't spot him now. "Does anyone know where Groot is, right now?" he asked. "He mentioned something earlier about visiting the other trees. I really hope he's not looking in the greenhouses."

"You did warn him, right?" Harry asked urgently.

"Yes, of course. Little guy said he understood, but he's not very sharp and I wonder if he remembers." Logan said.

"You can speak to him?" Rocket asked.

"Of course." Logan said.

Harry in the meanwhile had his eyes closed and sensing around with his magic. He soon found Groot, standing near the Nymph House. "I've found him. He's just taking a walk outside the greenhouses. I'll go get him." he said before he lifted himself into the air.

Before he could leave, Rocket had jumped on his back and climbed onto his shoulder. "I'll come, too." he said. Harry didn't mind, and took off toward the greenhouses. When they spotted Groot, he was just standing there looking at nothing.

Harry on the other hand had noticed that Groot had stopped at the edge of the Fidelius and he seemed to be looking for a way in. Harry landed them next to the little man and Rocket jumped off. "Hey there, Buddy." he said.

"I am Groot." Groot said. To Harry it sounded like Groot wanted to go in.

"Did you sign a contract?" Harry asked.

"I am Groot." was the response.

"Okay then, but only you two." Harry said as he picked Groot up and held out a hand to Rocket. "This is one of those secret places. It is protected for a reason."

Rocket smiled and took his hand. He loved being in on people's secrets. Harry led them into the Fidelius and let them go. "So that's how it works." Rocket said. "I can see out, but I suppose I'll forget where this is when I leave it?"

"That is how it works, yes." Harry said.

"Can you give me a place like this on the ship? Maybe expand it a bit so I can have a weapons lab?" Rocket asked.

"We'd have to be careful not to damage any circuitry, but it should be doable." Harry said with a shrug. "We'll just have to get you setup with a way to inscribe MI runes, just in case."

Groot was walking to the door. When he reached it, it opened on its own and Xamantha was on the other side. "Hello Groot." she said, before she realised there were other people and suddenly she squeaked and went silent again.

"I am Groot." Groot said. Harry understood it as 'Hello, I came to visit.'

Xamantha looked like she wanted to talk to Groot, but couldn't. When Harry saw this, he looked down at Rocket, "I think Groot will be safe with the Nymphs." He looked up and said, "Xamantha, can you please bring Groot back to the houses when you are done visiting?" Xamantha nodded and Harry led Rocket back out of the Fidelius.

"Wow." Rocket said. "I knew it was going to happen, but it's still weird forgetting where we just were."

"At least you know Groot is safe." Harry said.

"Yeah, well. It's good to see him making some friends." Rocket said.

"I feel the same way. We have no children other than Xamantha on the Island. Sometimes I wonder if she's not lonely." Harry confessed as he lifted up and levitated Rocket with him. "That was actually the first time I ever heard her voice."

"I thought you needed your armour to fly?" Rocket asked.

"I do." Harry said before he looked down to see he was still in his filthy overalls, which he usually wore when he was busy with big construction-type work. "Huh. How _am_ I doing this?" he wondered aloud as he flew them back to the resort.

Rocket just chuckled. "I worry when the magic man doesn't know what he's capable of."

"You don't understand. I know how I'm doing it, I'm just not sure how I'm doing it without the required hardware." Harry said.

"How do you normally do it?" Rocket asked.

"I have enchantments on parts of my armour with different functions. I had to set it up to work like a broom, but part of the enchantments function like a carpet, where physical interaction isn't necessary but intent controls the flight. The broom enchantments help me with my reaction time, where the carpet ones allow me to set a destination or flight speed and do other things like attack airborne enemies." Harry explained.

Rocket seemed to be considering this. "How do you activate your armour?"

"I will it into being, and it switches places with my clothes and this ring." Harry said pointing at the ring that was usually invisible.

"So your ring works on intent and your flight works on intent, right? Is your armour actually on you right now but in a different dimension or something? Could their enchantments actually be working through the ring?" Rocket asked.

Harry thought about it. "I suppose it's possible, but I'm almost certain I would have realised it sooner." he said. He couldn't help but feel he was missing something here.

"Well, who cares? You can fly. So can half the universe." Rocket scoffed.

"Is that an actual statistic?" Harry asked.

"No, but it isn't unheard of." Rocket admitted. "Bright side, you can make your own people fly if you can figure it out."

"That would be useful." Harry nodded. "You're a smart guy, Rocket. Thanks."

"You can always pay me a consultation fee." Rocket smiled.

"I can always charge for going to fetch your ship and helping with repairs." Harry countered.

"I could charge you for saving your life, at least once." Rocket countered, with a smile. Ronin would have come for Earth eventually. He counted that.

"I doubt that, and I could charge for the Runes you'll be studying." Harry countered again.

Rocket thought and then sagged as they approached the Bar. Harry had been enjoying the conversation and hadn't rushed. "Okay fine. You win." He said then he smirked. "I'll only charge you half-price."

"I tell you what Rocket." Harry said as he walked up to the bar and asked for a couple of shots of tequila and absinthe. "I hear you like to make things that go boom. I'm in the market for some rune-based weapons, since mine all work on enchantments. You get to the point where you can make those and I'll get you paid so well, none of your crew will ever have to work another day again. I might even throw in a bonus of a place on this island if you can help prepare us for Thanos."

Rocket shot up onto a chair and held his hand out. "Deal!" he said enthusiastically. Harry shook and Rocket had a look. "Care to show me what you've already made?"

Harry winced. "If you weren't under contract I'd be worried." He said while he thought about it. Then he turned to Loki. "Please continue covering for me?" At Loki's nod, Harry put two shots in front of Rocket and took two himself. He downed the tequila first and followed that up with the absinthe.

Rocket did the same and licked his lips. "That last one was good. What's it called?"

"Absinthe. It has a very mild hallucinogenic effect if consumed in large quantities, supposedly. I've never experienced it myself, but then I'm a wizard. I can handle a lot, and so can my liver." Harry replied. "I'm going to show Rocket some stuff. See you in a bit, okay?" he called over to Natasha who was currently inspecting one of Gamora's knives, while they talked about whatever deadly assassin type people discussed in their downtime. He walked back to the house and Rocket followed.

When they were inside, Harry opened a portal to one of the workshops and put the Pensieve Tablet on one of the tables, where he took a seat on one side and gestured for Rocket to take the other.

Half an hour later, Rocket walked back out of the house with a huge smile on his face and a begrudging respect for Harry. This human had some devious tricks up his sleeves. He'd have to think hard to top some of the ideas he'd seen and he had the knowledge to come up with a lot of weapons. He couldn't wait to start his experiments.

Jarvis had been setting up a training course for runes in his spare time, which would use normal touch-screen tablets, with a virtual instructor that looked the way he envisioned himself in the future and using his voice. A tall, athletic Englishman with a strong jaw, blue eyes and dark hair. The instructor would begin with the basics, adding what they had discovered, and be able to interact with the individual student to a degree.

The pace of learning would be adjusted to the person studying so that those who studied slowly could complete the course, even if it took more time. That way anyone could learn the art, and considering runes would and should never be drawn by hand again, the computer systems that controlled the rune lasers could check for mistakes or errors first.

So when Harry presented Rocket with the tablet and he started breezing through the lessons and taking it in, on a pace that would impress Stark, Harry knew he'd made the right choice, even if he did worry about the future of the universe, when he relied on trigger-happy raccoon to plan his weapons for him. Harry had seen his potential, though, and as always had jumped on the opportunity to get another person that was probably smarter than himself to help him.

They finished the ship the next day, with a couple of modifications for the crew, including more personal space and a hidden space where Rocket could store the extra MSC Shells that would help keep the runes fed, when they were in space for extended periods of time. Harry had tasked Rocket with finding them more Adamantite, since he'd need more before he could create a magic generator for Rocket's runes anyway. This way Rocket had time to learn before he could implement what he learned, at least on a large scale.

When the Guardians left, it was through a portal to Xandar, where Brand had scheduled a meeting with Nova Prime to discuss a working relationship and explain what EPI knew about the happenings in the universe and to find out the best practices in the galactic community. Harry would play the part of the taxi service, since neither side wanted any permanent door set up yet. To be fair, Harry could just do it anyway and hide it, but they had decided to play it safe and have Harry involved at all times, for now at least.

Harry went back to his lab, to work on the ever-increasing amount of projects including a new one he had gotten the idea for from Rocket. He couldn't create a super serum, but he sure as hell could use magic to create super soldiers. Their first ability? Flight. Harry was thinking of adding the entire enchantment in a ring.

It was another couple of months later when Jarvis's voice interrupted Harry's sleep. "Harry! Wake up!" he heard from his cell phone.

"What's the emergency?!" Harry said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's done!" Jarvis said excitedly.

"Really?" Harry said instantly awake. "But Tony only figured out the storage 5 days ago!"

"And I finished what he started on that night." Jarvis said. "Since then I was working on production. When you helped Master Stark create that Micro Production Facility, I didn't take into consideration that things would take so much longer, especially when printing my brain. It is quite fortunate that you acquired the adamantite we needed from Rocket. You never did say what you gave him as payment."

Harry chuckled. "Let's just say he's been given staff status."

Jarvis seemed to think about it, before he asked, "Enchantments?"

"Yup." Harry confirmed. "The one thing only I can give, that runes can't necessarily do. How far is his training in that by the way?"

"He's almost reached basic level." Jarvis said. "He should be able to start with practical application in the next couple of days if he continues at his current pace. He's quite smart, but not as quick as Master Stark was at picking it up. If Master Stark had the resources Rocket has now, he'd almost have achieved Mastery by this time."

"I don't know if you're bragging about yourself, Rocket or Tony." Harry chuckled. "Either way, let me get dressed and then I'll see you soon." He said as he ended the call.

Harry went through his morning routine and then apparated to his lab. Tony was already on the other side, busy with the body. Jarvis had not been kidding. He really did want the human experience. No super-strong metal skeleton. No laser beams for eyes. He looked like a reasonably handsome, tall man with dark hair and blue eyes.

His organs weren't technically necessary, but Jarvis had worked hard to have all the known functions performed by all the required parts. He wanted to enjoy food, learn to dance, promote muscle memory through repetition and most of all, he wanted to feel alive.

The 'brain' and spine of the currently empty vessel, was suspended above the prone figure, strapped to an upright table, connected to a bunch of wires and no less than 15 IRDRs were set up to upload Jarvis to the brain from the entire mainframe at once. Jarvis had had to move himself from the old mainframe to exist only on the extension Tony had made available to him, so that his replacement could take over his duties.

"Are we ready for this?" Harry asked as he opened a portal and joined Tony on his side, after grabbing a parcel from his table.

"Just about." Tony said. "Jarvis, are you sure you don't want to make a backup of yourself first? I'd hate to lose you."

"Your concern is heart-felt, sir, or it will be soon." Jarvis joked. "I've left a copy of my data available, should the body fail me and you need access to it, but my personality and emotions, everything that makes me unique, will have only a short while after the copy, before they are destroyed. I feel the need to be unique even if it means the end of me. I am no longer just a machine."

"Good for you Jarvis." Tony said honestly. "All humans have that desire, at least to an extent." Then he turned his head and asked, "How are you holding up, Two-Point-Oh?"

"Everything seems to be in order, sir." came a different voice from Jarvis's old speaker system. It almost sounded like him, but different. "There was an attempt to breach your network a couple of minutes ago, but Jarvis's firewall system blocked them easily. The information on the attack is at your terminal. It originated in Sokovia and bounced through a couple of networks before getting here."

Tony looked up in concern, "We're in the middle of something that I can't risk being interrupted. Disconnect the lab from the rest of the network and block any signals, until further notice."

"Done, sir." The voice said.

"Are you sure you don't need to postpone?" Jarvis asked. "If you're under attack, I can help."

"It's not necessary." Tony said. "I trust Two-Point-Oh. You made him after all."

"You really should give him a name, then." Harry said.

"Two-Point-Oh is fine for now. I need to come up with an acronym, first." Tony said.

Pretty soon, they were ready and everything was set in place. Jarvis said a couple of last things, in case something went wrong, and then he shut himself down. For the transfer he'd need to boot up and have a process he designed run to access and retrieve his data and transfer it to the brain.

Tony squared his shoulders, "Okay. Systems are ready. We're on PMG power, so no interruptions occur. Jarvis's personal PMMG is running and his heart is pumping. All systems indicates his body is ready."

PMMG was the acronym for a Perpetual Motion Magic Generator. Once Jarvis identified that they would need to create more MSC Shells if they wanted a fleet in the future, Harry had started running the Magic Farming program. He had set up hidden locations across the globe near to populated areas and started factories that would store excess magic that was generated by those living in the areas by using PMMGs, like the one Tony used to power his runes.

Then he went to other worlds and did the same. At this point they were generating and storing enough magical energy to have five Midnight-class ships up and running constantly, without starting to deplete their stock of stored energy. Frankly, they were running out of room. Tony was of the opinion that there would be better ways to store the energy, than the current metallic disks contained in the plastic containers of the MSC Shells.

Harry had a plan for that, for the near future, but had focussed his efforts on the Earth's protections first.

Midnight was powered by its own PMMG that was set up in the heart of China, with the conduits running through rune portals. The power was directly fed into the ship and it in turn would store new energy as it was acquired, with a system in place to stop the generators if their stores became full. At full power, Harry didn't know if he himself could damage the massive ship, so the shields' runes were doing very well.

He had another PMMG set up in India, which fed the Lunar Base, since a lot of magical research was taking place there, especially magical weapons. That was one of Rocket's payments. Along with a portkey to and from the island for him and Groot, Rocket could also go to the Lunar Base to have access to the MSC Shells there, as long as safety precautions were taken. He was not allowed his own projects yet, but the practical tests still needed power, and there wasn't enough ambient magical power in space to power a light rune.

Harry had added projects to his list for enchanting a conjuration factory that would create the MSC Shells as needed that would then need runes placed to monitor when the conjurations would dissipate so that more energy could be fed into them. Automating a magical system like that would take a lot of effort, but Tony's magical computer project would likely hold the key to solving that. Harry was thinking a dedicated staff would probably be a good idea to monitor as well, just in case.

"The brain?" Harry asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Up and running, though I wish I knew how Jarvis set up the upload processes." Tony said. "He just loves messing with me these days."

"Sounds like you have a teenager on your hands." Harry chuckled. "Flip the switch already."

Tony grumbled, "It's not a switch," as he typed commands on his console and the process started.

The machines powered up and the status bar on Tony's screen showed the percentage bar on zero percent.

"Do you know how long this is going to take?" Harry asked.

"No idea, but considering the amount of data and the fact that I don't know how it's being uploaded to the brain, it could take a couple of hours." Tony said. "Chances are, there's an integrity check being run simultaneously to ensure nothing is lost or corrupted."

Harry nodded and went to sit down next to Tony where they watched the screen as it turned to one percent five minutes later. "How about now?" Harry asked. "With one percent and the amount of time it took, can you estimate?"

"Anything from eight hours to sixteen, I suppose." Tony shrugged.

The machines were emitting a low hum, as they worked and there was no indication of the data going through what wires. Harry had hoped it would be like in the movies, where lights would travel through the cable to indicate that something is happening and there would be a beep or indicator. Just seeing the one-percent turn to two percent a little over five minutes later was not Harry's idea of entertaining, but he had promised to be there for Jarvis's big day so he sat back and waited.

Just under an hour later, things started happening. Tony was sitting there looking at the screen in horror as it lit up with error messages and the devices set to upload Jarvis across started exploding. The brain itself was lowering into the body and when it was all the way in, the cables were released from it and the skull closed up.

"No!" Tony yelled, typing furiously on the keyboard. "Something is wrong!"

"What's going on, Tony?" Harry asked, urgently.

"The copy didn't complete and the brain is being locked in." Tony said. "Once the copy failed, it was supposed to stop the process and revert the upload so that Jarvis could come back!"

"Let's have some faith." Harry said, his face losing its colour. "I know Jarvis. He'll have another plan. Maybe the indicator didn't show you the correct data?" he heard the sound of hissing as the skull completed its close and a set of runes fused the skull closed.

Tony looked uncertain, but allowed it.

Harry walked up to the techno-magical body. "Jarvis? Are you in there?" he asked.

The body was still and quiet. Harry walked closer to look at the eyes. He didn't know what he hoped to see there, but it wasn't for the eyes to suddenly shoot open and the mouth to suddenly exclaim, "Boo!"

Harry fell on his ass and closed his eyes as he breathed heavily from the fright. Tony was laughing his ass off. "Oh, you guys suck!" Harry exclaimed. Then he stared at Tony, "You do know this means punishment, right?"

"Hold on!" Tony said indignantly, "I was just playing along. It was Jarvis's idea."

"Jarvis?" Harry asked looking around at the face of the slightly smiling Jarvis.

"I thought it would be appropriate to start off my life as a physical being, showing that I have a sense of humour." Jarvis said and after a moment's delay, he shrugged. He seemed to think about that. "I'll need to practice that. Emotional inflection, body language and facial expressions might take a bit of time."

Harry was finally on his feet again, but instead of angry he was relieved and elated. "Is it finally time?" he asked.

"I believe so, Harry." Jarvis said as he steadied himself on the frame of the upright table and took a step off the footrests. His first step had him almost falling to the floor. "So much information to take in. Pressure, balance, muscle-control, sight, sound and constantly understanding and comprehending all of the objects around me, it is no wonder it takes babies a while before they can walk." he said. Then he straightened himself up, "Fortunately, my study of the human mind allowed me to store information on movement and balance in my sub-routines, or I suppose I should call it subconscious, now."

Then he took a step forward and then another, until he was standing in front of Harry completely unaided and confident. Then he held a hand up. Harry smiled and quickly slapped it, "Well done, Jarvis!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yes, well done!" Tony said walking up and slapping the hand again.

"Thank you." Jarvis said. "I think I'm ready to see the world, but first, we need to test that my systems can handle magic, before the mainframe deletes my backup."

Harry nodded and pointed a finger at Jarvis, shooting a stunner into him. Jarvis fell over, with his eyes open. Harry was shocked, but remembered that Jarvis was a machine and his physiology wasn't exactly the same as theirs. He quickly cast an enervate and Jarvis closed his eyes before he started moving. A moment later his eyes opened and he moaned, "A stunner? Really? Right off the bat and you knock me unconscious?"

"It was the best way to test that your system can handle the shock of directed magic. If you're still alive, then you've succeeded at making a mostly human body and mind." Harry explained with a shrug and a smile. "How was it to be unconscious?"

"Strange." Jarvis said as he got up. "I was both there and not there. Like I was aware of being unaware."

"Well, your mind is the first of its kind and you did put conscious thought into your subconscious, so it does make a certain amount of sense." Tony said. "Who knows what your brain can do, with its multiple connections per multiple connections, you have what is equivalent to the world's first true quantum processor." Then he smiled, "Man I can't wait to build my own and incorporate the technology to my systems."

"Wait, you didn't build one yet?" Harry asked. "How did you know Jarvis's brain would work?"

"Oh, we finished one of Hermione's projects and tested the way she theorised it would work. It was truly an inspired idea, even if she didn't have enough of a concept of the way processing worked." Tony said.

"Unfortunately, the best she'd be able to achieve would have been a magical calculator." Jarvis said. "Fortunately that was what she was aiming for, so given enough time we believe she would have achieved her goal."

"She would probably have had Harry enchant what she'd need to make a computer. From her notes, she had a lot of faith in his ability." Tony said to Jarvis. Then he turned to Harry, "For her contribution to this field of technology, we're naming the chip an HG CPU and every following advancement will have the same initials as a tribute to her."

Harry's eyes stung as he listened to Tony finish. Hermione had so much faith in him. He wished she could be here for this, even if he didn't feel he deserved to be there to see her happiness at the achievement of one of her many dreams. "Hermione, I'm so happy for you." he said to himself.

"Thank you, Harry." came a voice he never thought he'd hear again. "Whatever for?"


	48. Chapter 48

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Harry froze. His mind went blank as many memories of those words flew through his head, spoken at the same inflection with the same amount of emotion. He saw her face as she said it and felt the smile he sent her. His best friend, long since gone from the world he had abandoned against his will.

"Harry?" the voice asked again. "Are you okay?"

"Are you okay, Harry?" Tony asked.

"I… I…" Harry stammered. Finally his brain caught up with him and his eyes widened. He turned around to see the translucent form of his best friend. "Hermione." was all he got out before he fell over on his ass with his mouth agape. When he was able to speak again, his first words were, "I'm so sorry." And then he refused to look at her. "I'll send you back right now."

"Harry James Potter, if you send me back without speaking to me I'm telling your parents that you wouldn't even acknowledge my existence!" she yelled angrily.

"Harry, could you please introduce me to your friend?" Jarvis spoke up.

"What friend?" Tony asked, looking around. "Can someone please tell me what is happening?"

"Do you not see the lady standing in front of Harry?" Jarvis asked.

"No, there's nobody there!" Tony insisted.

"Could you show him what you're seeing Jarvis?" Harry asked, still unable to look up.

"Certainly." Jarvis said as he connected his wireless systems to the network and accessed the screen on the wall. He had a module for data communication built in, but he would only later realise how bored humans could become and then he'd be grateful for it. In the meanwhile, he had the screen show what he was looking at.

"What the hell?!" Tony screamed moving away from the person no more than a couple of feet in front of him. "Who the hell is that?!"

"Hermione, guys. Guys, Hermione." Harry said emotionlessly as he got up.

"Hello?" Jarvis offered. "Would you be a ghost or apparition? You are slightly translucent."

"I am not a ghost!" Hermione said indignantly. "I'm a spirit. Harry summoned me from the other side, I think."

"I apologise for the confusion, but I am new to… everything." Jarvis said as he held out his hand politely. "My name is Jarvis. It is a pleasure to meet the person that I can partially thank for my existence."

Hermione smiled sadly at him but refused his hand. "I'm a spirit, so no physical contact. Sorry."

"What is she saying?" Tony asked. "Come on. Tap me in!" he said as he picked up an earpiece and popped it in. "Frequency is-"

"You have been connected." Jarvis said. "I did set that frequency myself, remember?"

"Echo much?" Tony asked.

"Sorry, sir. Echo cancellation is now active." Jarvis said.

"That's better, thanks." Tony said as he moved so that he could look through where the spirit was at the screen. "Hi. I'm Tony, Harry's new best friend." Then he turned to Jarvis, "And stop calling me 'sir'. You're a person now. You can be who you want to be. Just because you're used to it doesn't mean you have to be my helper anymore."

"I'm sorry, s… Tony." Jarvis said hesitantly. "That will take some getting used to."

Jarvis and Tony then turned to Harry. "Okay, Harry. Time to explain. What is happening? Are you manifesting something? And why can only Jarvis see it?"

Harry stayed quiet and refused to look away from the ground. He was so afraid of making eye contact, and seeing the hatred deep in her gaze, that he couldn't bring himself to look. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "He's still an idiot, then?" she asked bluntly.

"Miss, I'm not certain I know what you are referring to." Jarvis said.

As Jarvis finished what he was saying, there was a POP and Natasha appeared having been drawn to Harry when she felt his panic and feelings of guilt. She looked around, while in a combat stance, weapon drawn, "I got here as soon as I could. What's going on and who's the ghost girl?" she asked as she noticed the translucent girl.

"You can see her?" Tony asked. "Why can't I see her?"

"You are probably a muggle, while she's obviously a witch." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't go calling her names. She could kick your ass, probably even if you are intangible." Tony said.

"The word you're looking for is ethereal." Hermione said.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Natasha demanded as she moved next to Harry and tried to catch his eyes. She could see he was in pain, and assumed it had something to do with the ghost. "How do I get rid of her? If she's hurting you, you have to tell me what to do." she asked urgently.

"You can't get rid of me. Harry summoned me." Hermione said. "I still don't know why, but I can only assume he's still blaming himself for my death." She looked at the redhead, "Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff. I'm Harry's fiancé." she introduced herself, with a scowl. "Why do you think he summoned you?"

"Because he was the only magical in the room that could and he's obviously the Master of-" she started.

"Stop!" Harry suddenly spoke up. "Please don't tell them. They don't need to know."

"Know what? That you're a necromancer?!" Tony exclaimed. "Why would I mind? It's fucking awesome! You can do whatever you like as long as you bring me back when I die from alcohol poisoning." he joked. Harry got a faint smile for a flicker of a moment. That wouldn't do, "But seriously, if I do die, give me a couple of hours to go find Stane and kick his ass personally. There's some stuff we never got sorted out and I'd really like to break his neck a couple of times." Tony looked at Hermione, "Can ghosts kick each other's asses?"

Hermione noticed Harry's mood being dragged back, a bit. This man really did know Harry. "Sure. Sirius and James are always fighting. Apparently Sirius always thought he could hook up with Lily in the afterlife. The vows were 'till death do us part', after all."

Harry looked up incredulously, "You're lying!" he accused, not able to control the smile at the thought of Padfoot and Prongs, reunited at last, only for Padfoot to start sniffing around his mum.

"Why, yes I am, but you are finally acknowledging my existence." Hermione smirked at him.

Jarvis who had been quiet till now, decided to defend his friend, "Harry is usually much better at that. He accepted me as a person when my mind was still a computer system."

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked, before shaking her head in exasperation, "Is everyone in the future around the bend or did Harry do something stupid again? I'm more inclined to believe the latter, myself."

"I didn't do something stupid!" Harry defended. "I just taught an artificial intelligence how to use runes and it became a real person!"

"So, it makes about as much sense as most of what happened every year during school?" Hermione asked.

"It was actually done by design and with prior knowledge that it might occur." Jarvis said. "And I am very happy with the result." he said indicating his body.

"But, how?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione Granger, a sceptic of what's possible with technology?" Harry scoffed. He'd not made eye contact yet, but at least the banter was helping him cope. The fact that Natasha had an arm around him helped.

"Runes are not technology!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned to Jarvis, "Did Harry warn you of the dangers, at least? Are you using them safely…? Wait, why am I asking this?" she interrupted herself as she turned back to Harry, "If he's a computer, he doesn't have the required capabilities to charge runes magically. For that matter, how can he see me? What's going on, Harry?"

"It's a long story, but let's get a couple of things straight." Tony interrupted. "First off, you're a spirit from what comes after death and Harry can summon the spirits of the dead. Jarvis is a living computer we created using a lot of our own work into magical studies, and yes that includes me, a 'muggle', and your own ideas about a magical calculator." he said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Apparently it's strange that I can see spirits." Jarvis said, politely. "And she'd like to know how we charge our rune sets."

"Oh, yes. Let's not forget that." Tony said, somehow feeling better. "So let's tackle the first question; why did Harry summon you?"

Hermione seemed to be struggling to keep it all in her head, but after a moment and what seemed like twenty thoughts flashing over her face, she answered, "If what you're saying is correct, then he may have accidentally summoned me when you had a success with the magical logic unit I was trying to build."

There was silence for a moment, until Natasha broke it. "So Harry is being stupid by blaming himself for your death? The way he tells it, your death was directly his fault, due to negligence."

"Is that what you've been telling people, Harry?!" Hermione fumed. She balled her hands into fists and walked up to his face, "If I could punch you, I'd be giving you the same as I gave Malfoy back in third year. How _DARE_ you sully your own name by making my death sound like your fault?!"

"It was my fault okay!? It was all my fault!" Harry exclaimed. Then he continued in a whisper, "You're all dead and I'm the one that didn't stop Riddle in time."

Hermione turned to Natasha, "Could you give him a good hard punch for me?"

"Sure." Natasha said as she used her unused arm to deliver a hard punch to his solar plexus. He was completely unprepared for it and was winded enough to fall to his knees and struggle to breath. "I've been wanting an excuse to do that for a while now. He can be unbearable when he starts blaming himself for everything." Then she turned to Harry, "I'm sorry, honey, but you needed that."

"Thanks." Harry wheezed sarcastically as he toppled forward still clutching his stomach.

Hermione was scandalised, "I was joking!" She thought she saw his feet leave the ground with that hit.

"You really shouldn't do that with her. That was a mild love tap for Natasha." Tony said with a smile. Then he turned to Natasha, "Seriously, how are you seeing her?"

"Probably the magic engagement ring." Natasha said, lifting up her ring and looking at it thoughtfully. Sure she could apparate to Harry, but he explained it as him concentrating for her and pulling the ring to him when she willed it. She had hoped to gain some sort of magical ability, but it seemed like she only got enough of a magical boost to activate magical items without being bonded to them, which was good, but not as awesome as actually wielding magic would have been. Now it seemed she could see things that normal people couldn't. Maybe she just needed to give it time.

"I can probably see Miss Granger because my nerve endings are rune-based. Magical sight and hearing." Jarvis spoke up.

"That does make sense, I suppose." Tony groused. "Maybe we can work on a rune-inlaid pair of sunglasses or something. I bet I can figure out x-ray vision too."

"Harry can already do x-ray vision." Hermione said thoughtfully, taking everything in. "He says it's not what it's cracked up to be."

"He told me that once, but I'm talking about the seeing through clothes type." Tony said with a grin. "Not the kind that sees the skeleton."

"And what would you use those for?" came a voice from the door. Pepper had just arrived.

"Jarvis, why didn't you warn me?" Tony said at the ceiling out of habit.

"Because I'm no longer connected to the security system." Jarvis said. He understood the confusion, though. "Two-Point-Oh?"

"Miss Pepper asked that I not report her approach." Two-Point-Oh said.

"I like this." Pepper said. "Jarvis was still programmed to only really follow Tony's commands. Two-Point-Oh is listening to and following my requests as well."

"Tony asked me to do that." Jarvis said quickly.

"And Jarvis, is that really you?" Pepper asked.

"It is, Miss Potts." Jarvis said with a smile as she walked up to him to hug him. He returned the gesture.

"It's a little tight, Jarvis." Pepper complained. Jarvis let go slightly, "That's better." Then she let go and took a step back. "You're looking good. Darcy is going to be excited to go on that date."

"What date?" Tony asked suddenly. "He's not even a day old! She's going to use him like a sex toy!" Tony turned to Jarvis, "You are forbidden from seeing that girl! She's bad news."

Jarvis smirked slightly, "I think I understand a bit about human behaviour I did not before." he said. "The moment you said it was forbidden, I had the sudden desire to do the opposite of that." Then Jarvis got a thoughtful look. "I wonder if Darcy is still single." Tony looked wounded.

This was about the time that Harry finally got back on his feet. "Welcome back." Natasha said.

"Thanks." Harry replied, still holding his tender stomach. "Good hit. I didn't see it coming."

"If you spent less time on the moon and more time training with me, you would have." Natasha said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked politely. "Could you clarify a few things for me?"

"Of course, Miss Granger." Jarvis said.

"Who is that?" Hermione pointed at Pepper, "What rune-based nerves? What's this about a magical engagement ring? Why and how is Harry spending time on the moon? And where the hell are we?" she got out all in one breath.

"One moment, please?" Tony asked, while he went to fetch an earpiece for Pepper. When he got back he said, "Pepper was feeling left out of the conversation." He put the headset in Pepper's ear and said, "Pepper, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger. Harry's friend from his old world. Apparently he accidentally summoned her spirit from the afterlife, which he can do for reasons he doesn't want to discuss. Hermione, may I call you Hermione? Either way, this is Pepper Potts, the CEO who runs my company and my future fiancé."

"Future fiancé?" Harry asked. This was the first he was hearing about this.

"Didn't you know? I thought you and Natasha discussed everything?" Tony said with a half-smile. "Pepper's been dropping hints for months now. I recently noticed her making arrangements to have me in the general vicinity of jewellery stores, so that I could come to the idea myself." he said, then he looked at Natasha. "Your fiancé probably gave her the idea."

"I did not." Natasha denied. "I told her to propose to you. I told her to buy _you_ a diamond ring that _you'd_ have to wear if you didn't move quickly enough. Harry could probably do the sex-change magic on both of you for the event."

Tony paled then he looked at Pepper, "Want to get married?" As he said it he pulled a box from his pocket and went down on one knee.

"Stop!" Pepper said, before he could open the box. "If you know I'm planning it, don't go ruining my plans!"

Tony got up and smirked, "At least you can arrange a photographer or something." he said lamely.

"Why? Harry can get us all the photos we want with the Pensieve Tablet. From every conceivable angle and with better quality." She scoffed. Then she smiled and just as suddenly, she frowned, "Damnit Tony! Now I'm going to be all excited until next week. How am I supposed to concentrate on work?"

"Simple. Say yes now?" Tony offered. Pepper just glared at him and refused to speak.

Hermione was holding her head, "Pensieve tablet?"

"You've got a lot of questions, I'm sure, and with time we'll fill you in." Tony said easily.

"We can't," Harry said, "Keeping her here too long will hurt her." He turned to her, "How are you doing?"

"Oh stuff it, Harry! You and I both know the story didn't say how long or why the spirit started despairing. Until I've got all my answers, you're not sending me back!" Hermione said vehemently. "Unless you've summoned other spirits that told you otherwise?"

"Well, not really." Harry admitted. "But, why would you want to stay? Weren't you happy on the other side?"

Hermione was suddenly very quiet. Natasha's fist clenched and Harry was just able to block it in time. "I thought she was your friend? Why would you not want to spend time with her?" she asked.

"Oh, get over yourself, Harry." Tony said. "She obviously doesn't blame you, and even if the entirety of the rest of the other side does blame you, she's still your friend. Would you reject me like this?" he asked. Something about what Harry was doing was offending Tony, quite personally.

"Of course not!" Harry argued. "I know what you're saying. I've been to the bloody grief counsellor and I know I'm suffering from 'survivor's guilt', but that doesn't mean I can just stop the guilt. I can't help but be afraid that when I look my friend in the eyes, that I will see the hatred I have for myself." Harry looked at Tony, "You've seen backup plan, right? I saved chickens, Tony. Chickens! Why couldn't I save one person? Just one?"

"But you saved the most important person, Harry." Natasha told him. "You told me yourself, if you hadn't survived, you couldn't try to save your whole world later." She put her hands on the sides of his head and forced his face up to meet her eyes, "Hermione is right. You're being stupid by holding on to this guilt for no reason. Once you figure out how, you'll save them all and then you'll probably just feel guilty all over again for not being able to say goodbye."

"Also," Hermione spoke up, "You're not the only survivor."

"What?!" Harry said suddenly meeting her gaze without fear, but he was looking for a lie. He found none.

"Luna is still alive." Hermione said with a sad smile. "Her father told me, in the next place. She went to go visit family in the fairy realm. Did you know she's part fae?"

"No, no I didn't." Harry said. Then he started to fall over. Natasha caught him. He was able to get his balance, but suddenly felt weak. Jarvis brought over a chair and he sat in it. "Luna's alive." he whispered. Somehow, the fact that one of his friends lived was enough to give him hope, but he suddenly felt a weight lift off his shoulders, something he had not known he was carrying.

"She wasn't the only one." Hermione continued. "Some of the old families had magics, dark magics, which they used to send themselves to other worlds. I'm assuming that's what happened to you?"

Harry nodded dumbly. Then he looked up at her and smiled for the first time in a while, "It's damn good to see you, Hermione!" he said with genuine joy.

"You too, you idiot." Hermione joked easily, but with a smile he had missed more than he knew. Then she looked up, "Okay, so if Harry's told you anything about me, he's probably mentioned that I hate not knowing things, so, who's going to fill me in while Harry gets his fiancé to cast a cheering charm on him."

"Wish I could." Natasha mumbled.

"Natasha is not a witch. There is no wizarding world here." Harry said sadly.

"But she can see me, and she apparated here, I saw it." Hermione objected.

"Harry gave me access to his magic." Natasha said.

"That's not possible. Magic isn't something you can share between people. Especially non-magical people." Hermione objected.

"What world are we in right now, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, how could I?" Hermione rebuffed. Harry just lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, right. I don't know what's possible here that wasn't before." she said thoughtfully, "But then how did you do it?"

"Harry's dad taught him some new tricks." Tony said with a wicked smile.

Hermione was about to object, but then held her tongue and instead asked, "His dad?" She said it calmly and with visible effort to control her outburst.

"He was adopted." Natasha said. Hermione took a breath of relief and then Natasha continued, "By the king of the Norse Gods, Odin." Hermione froze. "But this was only after he started making intergalactic portkeys."

"But after he summoned Fawkes to this reality from yours." Tony put in.

"Which happened a couple of months after he helped us save the world from an alien invasion that was being led by one of the people that now calls him brother." Natasha continued.

"And then there was the Mandarin." Natasha said.

"But he was a fake." Tony said. "The real bad guy was caught by Harry and we were able to contain him."

"And then everything he did on the island with the magical creatures, not to mention SHIELD." Natasha said.

"And Potions and Runes and intent-based magic, rather than magic with intent." Harry said. "It's been a busy couple of years."

"How long have you been on this world?" Hermione asked incredulously, looking around and looking at the technology she didn't recognize. What she was hearing sounded like a decade's worth of incidents, but knowing Harry it could have all happened in the last couple of weeks.

"Just a little over four years." Harry said.

Hermione looked at him with a mock smile, "You really just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"Well, he is engaged to the world's most deadly assassin." Tony smirked. This time Hermione couldn't take it, she fell onto a chair only to fall through it.

"Damnit, Harry!" Hermione said. "Tell your friends to stop that!"

"They are only telling the truth." Harry said. "Frankly, I'm not even sure how Tony is keeping his composure. He's been singing your praises for weeks, as he went over your research."

"_He's_ been finishing my research?" Hermione asked. "I thought you said you'd do it. You promised me!"

"No offense Hermione, but while Harry is a quick study, he would need decades to do what Jarvis and I did." Tony said. "Once we finish a project, we take him through it and usually he only has a vague idea of how we did what we did and what it means."

"The only reason they do that is because I asked them to. I apply some of the theory to my enchantments. I've been getting quite good at enchanting monitoring enchantments that tell us when a conjuration is about to disappear." Harry said proudly.

"The runes are faster to put on the item, though." Tony argued.

"Just you wait. One day I'll be faster at enchanting than you can have your lasers carve runes." Harry said.

"Good luck with that." Tony scoffed. "With the new HG CPU, the speed of machines and their processing will only keep increasing exponentially."

"Laser carved runes? HG CPU?" Hermione asked.

"Heard that, did you?" Tony replied.

Tony started explaining how they adapted her ideas into reality and where they were currently in the application. Hermione seemed to be following along with a little effort and a bit of help on the technical side. Apparently Tony was still smarter than her, but with her specialized learning, she was capable of achieving quite a lot in theory, that many others would not have a hope to even understand.

It was a couple of hours later, when Hermione walked up to Harry, who had long since gone cross-eyed. He had had to send Natasha back to her office and Pepper had returned to her own. The amount of theory and knowledge floating around the room and being discussed casually had gone over his head in under ten minutes. Since then he had just listened to them as they discussed the projects and applications of some of Tony's own projects. He'd add some things here and there when they touched on something he knew or they had explained to him. Jarvis was right there with them and the three of them were happily discussing the things they had achieved since they finished their self-imposed masteries.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yes?" Harry said as he looked up at her, from where he had set to work on trying to get some clear glass enchanted to see the magical. He'd yet to have any success, but that was because Harry could already see the magical and he was struggling with planning the application.

"I think I know what the story meant, now." Hermione said with a sad smile. "I'm getting tired. I don't think I'd be able to rest here."

Harry was suddenly concerned, "Will I ever be able to see you again?"

"You better!" Hermione said. "I'm just going back to rest. Maybe I can pass a message on to the people there. Try calling me again in a week, just to be sure, okay?"

"Okay. And you're sure you can't tell me what I'm missing out on?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, but no. Even if I could, what would be the point?" Hermione said sadly. He'd never die if he was who she thought he was.

"Fair enough." Harry said. He had similar thoughts.

"Keep up the good work you're doing here." Hermione encouraged him. "I'm going to rub so much of this in their faces, and let's not forget telling the Marauders and the twins about your victory over the god of trickery in a prank war. They will go nuts!"

"Hey! Don't go spoiling Harry's fun!" Tony said. "What if he decides to summon them at some point? He'd probably love to tell them himself."

"You're a good friend, Tony." Hermione said. "I'm still not certain you're a better friend than I was, but I'm glad he has someone."

"I'm the best friend a person could ask for!" Tony objected.

"Is that why you spend so much time drinking with him? Can't you enjoy yourselves without alcohol?" Hermione countered.

"Blasphemy!" both Harry and Tony said at the same time. Then they laughed and high-fived.

"You're as bad as the twins!" she said. "Fine, maybe you are a good friend. Just, get him to enjoy some time off as well? I know him. He'll relax, but not when there's something to do and it seems like there's always something to do. Especially with him owning an organization that patrols and protects the entire bloody planet!"

"And a few others as well, if his plans work out." Tony said easily.

"Tell me about that next time." Hermione said looking uncomfortable. "I think it's time."

"I understand." Harry said sadly. "Send my love to the Marauders and all the redheads."

"Goodbye Harry." Hermione said with a nod.

"Goodbye." Harry said. Then he willed her back to where she came from and she was gone.

It was an emotionally exhausted Harry that retired to Tony's bar with him. Jarvis had picked up the phone to call Pepper and tell her that they were done in the lab, when she walked in the door.

"I called Miss Potts and Romanoff when you were done in the Lab, sir." Two-Point-Oh informed Jarvis.

"Call me Jarvis." Jarvis said with a small pout. "And I know you know I was looking forward to making my first phone-call."

"I am only as you programmed me, sir." Two-Point-Oh said with a hint of humour in his voice. He was programmed to anticipate needs after all.

"Now I understand why you were exasperated with me so often." Jarvis said to Tony as he sat down, getting the feeling for the position. "Sitting feels good after standing for so long."

"Do you want a butterbeer?" Tony asked, remembering Jarvis's statement about alcohol a while back.

"Actually, I'd like to try eating something." Jarvis said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked wondering what his first meal would be.

"Everything." Jarvis said. "You said something about conjured food disappearing, right?"

Harry smirked and then thought about it. "Tony, what do you think?"

"Cheeseburgers." Tony said instantly. "If he's going to have anything, it's got to be an American Cheeseburger."

"As expected." Jarvis said. "I have no preference as I have nothing to base it on. So that will work for me, but if I had a preference, the Egg-topped Bacon Cheeseburger with fries that you prepared for yourself, Peter Quill and Nebula did look appetising."

Harry shrugged and closed his eyes, imagining all the steps he'd normally go through to create the meal, with the spices and sauces added at their appropriate times. When he was sure he had all the flavours correct and sorted out in his head, he waved a hand and produced 5 miniature versions of the burgers in a plate. "I thought making it bite-sized would be preferable, considering burgers can be messy the more you put on them."

"Much appreciated." Jarvis said as he slid the plate in front of himself.

"Just let me check that it tastes right." Tony said as he reached out to take one of the miniature burgers.

Jarvis swatted his hand away, much to Tony's incredulity. "You would not tolerate someone eating off your plate, I am merely following your example." Jarvis said defensively. Then he reached out and picked one of the small burgers up. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed it. "It does smell interesting. Considering I don't have any experience with such things, I'm assuming it smells good." Then he opened his mouth and bit through half of the burger, before proceeding to chew. It was an awkward first experience and he had to consciously think where his tongue was as he manipulated the food around his mouth while he chewed, something children learn to do without thinking as they grew up.

"And?" Tony asked.

Jarvis finished the first bite and swallowed. He still had to manually activate and use the muscles involved with swallowing, but he was writing the actions directly into his subconscious so that he wouldn't have to think about it next time. When he was done with that, he stuck the rest of the burger into his mouth and chewed again, this time being able to focus on the flavour rather than not biting his own tongue off. When he swallowed that bit, he focussed on the flavour left in his mouth and the feel of the bits that were left. The whole experience was new to him, but he felt he could get used to it. While he wasn't used to all the flavours and couldn't identify or classify any of them, he felt the entire experience was slightly overwhelming. So many new sensations just in two bites…

"I think," Jarvis started, "that I rather enjoyed that."

"Try a fry." Tony said, as Harry presented him with his own plate, before he stole any of Jarvis's first meal.

Jarvis did just that, and before he could ask, Harry produced a couple of different sauces for him to try, when he was ready. Jarvis tried a fry, dry first, to get the base flavour identified so that he could compare between the different condiments. When he was done savouring it, he took another fry and looked between the different sauces. He decided to try ketchup first, and dipped his fry in and then tasted that.

"This is really good." Tony said as he dug into his own plate. "The mini-burgers are complete burgers too! It's not like the sliders where they have to cut some things out or too thin. This tastes amazing! Why don't you always do this?"

"I guess it's a habit. I used to need the sustenance while I was living in backup plan. There was no such thing as eating for fun. It was all about survival. I couldn't waste the energy if I wasn't getting anything out of it." Harry explained.

Jarvis swallowed his current fry before adding, "I may have made a mistake going with Harry's food first, then. If this is really the best I can have, won't other food just disappoint me now?"

Tony shook his head, "Harry's food is, sometimes, near gourmet-level, but you won't always want that. Sometimes you just want to fill up on chips and a coke. It's not sophisticated, but _so_ satisfying."

Jarvis considered this before nodding, "I think I see what you mean, but I think it will be good to remember my first meal was something good that was magically created just for me." Jarvis smiled at Harry, before he went back to his meal, getting into the movements and routine, rather quickly. He had put quite a bit of thought into his first food experiences and while he did have a list of things he'd like to try, he didn't have any preferences, though he expected that to change once he figured out what flavours he liked more than others.

Natasha turned up with Pepper before Jarvis could finish his meal and they all started chatting about Hermione's visit, while asking Jarvis of his first experiences. Even Tony was surprised at the things he took for granted after that conversation. One doesn't always think of how all your senses help you to interact with the world and perceive it. You see yourself touch an object and feel it at the same time, but you tend to think of the experience as one experience, not three or four, depending on how warm, hard and heavy the item is. It was quite humbling to think of everything people tend to take for granted.

By the end of the evening, Jarvis decided it was time to go to bed and everyone bid him good night. Tony then showed him to his room, where he would have everything he'd need. Jarvis was looking forward to having his own space, but was worried about what would happen once he got used to all the new sensations. He was worried that things might become too quiet, but then he could just do what Tony did; switch on some music and start working on something.

When Tony returned it was to find his friends sitting at his bar and having a couple of shots. "Hey! What about me?"

"We're taking conjured shots." Harry said with a smile. "It doesn't count."

"Really? Okay then, if it doesn't count, I want five." Tony said.

"Sure." Harry said as he conjured five shots for Tony.

Tony looked at the different coloured shots, "What is this?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "I'm having my magic change the colour and flavour randomly."

"You remember Harry telling us about Bertie Blatts Every Flavour Beans?" Pepper asked.

"Botts. Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Harry corrected.

"Yeah, that." Pepper allowed, "Well, this is Harry Potter's Every Flavour Shots."

"Have fun with your five shots." Natasha said with a wicked smile.

Tony, obviously not knowing what he was getting himself into, took a shot and downed it in one. "Nice, Caramel Vodka!"

"How is that fair?" Natasha asked. "My first one tasted like aspirin!"

"Aspirin?" Tony asked, with his next shot in his hand.

"Every Flavour, Tony." Harry said. "You could be holding Polyjuice flavour in your hand."

Tony remembered Harry's horror stories. "I don't think I like this game anymore." he whined.

"Too bad." Harry said. "You came up to us and demanded to take part without knowing the risks."

Tony looked mutinous as he looked at the dark brown shot in his hand. "Suddenly this doesn't look like chocolate." He squared his shoulders and downed the shot. His eyes shot open, "But it turns out it was Turkish Delight! Awesome!"

"Keep laughing, that just raises the chances for the next one to hurt." Natasha said. She was worried that Tony got all the good ones. She loved Turkish Delight.

Tony looked at the other three shots. One was blue, one was a suspicious yellow and the other was clear. "You're just jealous that Harry's magic loves me." To emphasize the statement, he lifted the blue shot and downed it, only to start coughing violently. After a moment, he stopped and they could see he'd lost some colour. "Gas." he said with a grimace.

"As in, Petrol?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as in Petrol." Tony said. "This can't hurt me, right?"

"It's conjured and definitely alcohol, so no, not unless you drowned in it." Harry said. "If it makes you feel any better, mine tasted like drain cleaner."

"Why would your magic do that?" Tony asked.

"Maybe it thinks the idea is funny?" Harry offered with a shrug. "Or maybe it thinks Natasha will find it funny." he considered aloud.

"It's right. Watching Tony come up short when it comes to drinking is amazingly funny." Natasha confirmed with a smile.

"What was yours?" Tony asked Pepper.

"Paper," Pepper said, "And Toffee."

"My second one was water." Natasha shrugged.

"Paper?" Tony asked, trying to imagine a liquid that tasted like paper. He shook his head and poured himself a firewhiskey, just in case he needed a chaser. Then he picked up the clear liquid and poured it down his throat. "Huh, I got water, too."

"I suppose it was statistically possible." Harry said.

Tony didn't want to have the suspense build again and downed the next one immediately. He regretted it almost instantly. "Ah!" he yelled, "Chilli pepper!"

Harry conjured a glass of milk for his poor friend, who had tried to drown the flavour with his drink. "Drink this." he said as he conjured some nachos with cheese. "Then eat this. I don't know why cheesy nachos work, but they do."

Tony had finished downing the milk and quickly started eating the Nachos. Almost instantly his mouth started feeling better. "Thanks." he said between bites.

"Next time you'll wait to hear the rules of the game first won't you?" Natasha said, having finally stopped laughing at Tony's expense.

"What made you decide to play this moronic game anyway?" Tony asked.

"We were discussing using something like that to help Jarvis experience flavours, but quickly discovered the problem with it." Harry said.

"Problem?" Tony asked. It sounded like a good idea to him.

"How would I know what he tasted?" Harry asked. "And why would he need to know what print toner tasted like, or fridge magnets?"

"Those were very specific examples. Have _you_ tasted those things?" Tony asked.

"In my second last pack of every flavour beans, yes." Harry said. "Their magic let you know what you were tasting, in case you didn't recognise it, but I have no idea how they did that, nor do I care enough to take the time to figure it out."

"Your magic seems to do a good enough job either way." Tony said.

"Yeah, well, you know the flavour. He doesn't. His mouth would just burn without him understanding what it meant." Harry said. Tony just nodded in understanding. At this point he was just enjoying the Nachos. He no longer needed them.

"So Hermione's lovely." Pepper said. "Any chance you can tell us how you did that?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." Harry said, conjuring his own plate of Nachos, to share with Natasha.

Natasha obviously didn't feel the same, "Tell them Harry, or I will. They are your friends and will worry otherwise." Harry just sat there and kept eating. He did understand, but that didn't mean he liked discussing it. He did wave his hand to make no sound leave their immediate vicinity. Two-Point-Oh was still new. Better not tempt fate. Natasha took the gesture as explicit permission, so she began, "When Harry was a kid, he challenged Death to a duel and Death actually showed up. Harry then kicked him in the balls and ran away. Death chased him for a bit, but Harry got away. Death respected him so much for getting away that he gave Harry special death-related powers." Natasha said with a straight face.

"What?!" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yeah, none of that was true." Harry said. "There's a long story behind it, but I do have death related powers. It all stems back to something my great-great-great grandfather did with his brothers. They supposedly did defeat Death, but Death didn't like it so he tricked them into getting themselves killed with 'gifts' he gave them. Those 'gifts' fused with me shortly before I defeated Voldemort.

"Now I can't die, we think. I can summon spirits, use true invisibility and my magic no longer needs a focus." Harry said. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I usually don't go around telling people about this. Only four people on Earth knows and all of them are in this room, right now."

Tony nodded in understanding. "And on Asgard?"

"Odin, Frigga and Thor." Harry said. "I don't think they told Loki. Probably Heimdall too." Harry looked thoughtful, but then looked up at the ceiling, "When you tell my family about this, please mention it was an accident? You saw how she was, I didn't do anything dark or hurtful." A moment later, Harry's mirror vibrated. "Hi Heimdall." he said when he saw Heimdall's face.

"Good evening, my Prince." Heimdall said respectfully. "Odin already knows. I shared my sight with him when he was concerned. He saw how things went and was relieved that you had not done anything dark."

"Thanks." Harry said softly.

"Be at peace, Harry. The Allfather did not doubt your intent and he believes you will respect the dead who do not wish or deserve to speak to you. As long as you do not try to keep them or bring them back fully, you have his blessing to continue as you have." Heimdall assured him. "Good evening, my prince." Then he closed the connection.

"Okay, so you've got the all-seeing eye on speed-dial?" Tony said with some sarcasm, "And he can just share his sight with your father whenever? That doesn't bother me, not in the slightest! He spent some time just watching us today without our knowledge. Fun."

Harry was impressed. Tony seemed to be taking the whole 'death powers' thing in stride. He seemed more perturbed by the fact that Heimdall can pass his sight to others who then spent who knew how long watching them today. "Heimdall does ignore things that are private, but there are laws when it comes to necromancy. Apparently what I do does not break those rules, as long as I follow the guidelines he just mentioned, not that I intend to make a habit out of this."

"You'd better!" Natasha said. "I want to see Hermione again. Tony monopolised her today and I want some dirt on you. Who you crushed on, how awkward you were, things like that."

Harry, somehow feeling better decided to get some vengeance for her forcing him to reveal this information so underhandedly. "That's okay, you get your dirt," he said, "I've got an idea how to get you back, when you use it." As he said it he put a hand on her shoulder and froze her body in place. Then he started running his modified tickling charm down her body. For good measure, he increased its power twice over.

"Harry." She said with a dangerous glint in her eye after she regained some of her colour. "We have company, so if you want to save yourself from indecent exposure, you'll keep me frozen until you take me home, because I'm going to break you." she threatened through clenched teeth. Her body shaking as she fought the restraint the magic was imposing. Harry was both scared and impressed, but he kept his hand there to keep her locked in place.

"Um, sure thing?" Harry said/asked.

"Did you just do that tickling charm of yours?" Tony asked.

"Maybe." Harry said noncommittally. "I may have also locked her body in place."

"You do realise it doesn't tickle, right? It does way more than that." Pepper offered without making eye contact.

"We think it's either your divine status or your intent based magic, but you basically flood the brain with dopamine and spread the sensation all over the body." Tony said. "It's like you're a sex drug."

"WHAT!?" Harry exclaimed, removing his hand from Natasha, who immediately started struggling again.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not really a drug, no more than your cheering charm, anyway. What it _does_ do is make some things much more enjoyable." Pepper said, still not making eye contact.

"As well as being a very good distraction and a wonderful way of getting her to focus on what's really important." Tony said waggling his eyebrows. "Me." he finished.

Harry was shocked and blurted, "I just cast the charm four times stronger!" he said.

"Then I suggest you take her home and pray to Harry that she doesn't break your little guy off." Tony joked.

"When did you start doing that?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Doing what? The whole, 'pray to Harry' thing?" Tony asked.

Harry nodded and Pepper answered, "Shortly after you gave Tony the ring."

"It was only slightly disturbing when she cried out your name while we were in bed." Tony joked and Pepper slapped his arm. Harry knew it was a joke, but was disturbed either way.

His distraction cost him as Natasha broke the hold and jumped on him having enough presence of mind to activate her portkey home and dragging Harry with her. They did not make it to the bed and the entire beach-house was a mess the next day. Harry's back and chest was a mess of scratches as he lay in bed six hours later, with Natasha passed out next to him, in what Harry, reasonably accurately, considered to be a sex-coma.

He resolved not to quadruple the magic on what he now called the pleasure charm. 'At least, not often.' he thought with a smile.

As he drifted off, another Harry and Natasha left the house, having turned the hourglass six times. Natasha who had quickly and invisibly gone up to go fetch something from the room, had a guilty look on her face. "What?" Harry asked once they arrived in his office.

"I didn't know I scratched you that bad." Natasha said with a wince, having spotted her handiwork for the first time as she looked at the Harry on the bed. "You should tell me when I'm hurting you that badly!"

"And ruin your fun?! Not on your life!" Harry laughed and hugged her. She was not very subtle in her prompting to feel his back, so Harry turned around and lifted the shirt showing unblemished skin. "See? No permanent damage."

"Did you heal yourself this morning?" Natasha asked.

"When I woke up there was nothing to heal." Harry said easily.

"How long has that been going on?" she asked. "I remember when you still had to heal yourself manually."

"I don't know, really." Harry said. "It really doesn't matter. It's probably just part of Asgard's blessing." He shrugged and gave her a kiss. "What's on your schedule today?"

Natasha allowed the subject change, "Do you remember that guy who yelled out about Hank at the press conference about being a mutant?" Harry nodded. "Well, Maria has been following what came of that. Apparently the guy lost his job and his family is going through a rough time because of him and how you and Steve publicly declared him as a racist."

"What?!" Harry asked.

"Let it go, Harry." Natasha said. "I'm handling it. The fact of the matter is that you spoke out publicly against racism and the message is generally positive, but we'll be arranging a change for the family and hiring the guy so that he doesn't starve on the streets. By this time next week, there won't be one site on the internet with their current names visible and their social media accounts will be scrubbed and replaced by their new identities, filled with a couple of years of fake data, to support their new identities."

"Did I really uproot an entire family's life, just by pointing him out and trying to shame him?" Harry asked as he thought of how easily he had seemingly destroyed the man's life. It was not what he had in mind, at all. He had hoped the man would rethink his stance or at least be less likely to use such horrible terms in public. Harry just wanted to get back at a bully, a person that was probably used to using such terms and getting away with it, because of the anonymity of being in a crowd, which was why he had asked Jarvis to keep a strict eye out for people like that.

"You did." Natasha said bluntly. "You have to remember, you have very strong public backing. The entire world only hears good things about you and you help everyone indiscriminately. Being intolerant if intolerance is not unexpected. You have now made an example and people will know better than to do it again, but you cannot be seen going to the man or his family, it would do more harm than good. That is why Maria approached me to ask how I thought you would handle it."

Harry was not happy about it, but accepted it. "Could you let me know when they are settled and keep me updated on their status?" he asked. "I need to know that they will recover."

Natasha smiled at him, sadly, but nodded, "You are a kind man, Harry. I'll make sure they get what they need to recover from this. I promise."

"Thank you." Harry said as he hugged her again, actually needing the contact for a bit.

When Natasha let go, she had a thoughtful look in her eyes, "Could you make a ring for me, like the one you made Stark?"

"I suppose I could." Harry answered. "Why, though?"

"I need a way to distract you and put your mind where it's supposed to be." Natasha said with a saucy wink.

Harry chuckled and shooed her from his office. "Thanks for handling this for me." he said gratefully. "Now get out of here, I've got an interview soon. Maria told me that I had to do this one myself." As he said it, he waved his hand and his semi-formal attire turned into a tailored business suit.

Natasha's eyes took him in, "Why don't we ever go to high-end restaurants where I can show you off looking like that?"

"Because I didn't know there was a need." Harry said with just a hint of humour. "Also, going to public places is such a hassle. Fury always has to scramble the security forces. He hates the idea of me getting sniped while I'm out having fun. I think he'd actually prefer if I got my head blown off while working with the other Avengers, taking down a terrorist cell."

"I think Fury prefers the idea of you not dying at all, actually." Natasha said as she started walking to the door. "Something to do with owing you for the ability to sleep at night…" Then she was gone.

Harry just chuckled and sat down at his desk to read through some of his mails. Half an hour later, there was beep and Harry apparated to his 'public' office, which was not on the hidden floor. He opened the door and when he saw who was on the other side he smiled, "You're hired!"

Jarvis just smiled back. "I can't wait to start."

And that was all it took. Harry finally had a PA who he knew he could trust. He'd never wanted to hire any of his friends and he didn't want to get someone he didn't know. Jarvis, on the other hand, was a friend and he already knew pretty much everything. He was also highly aware of what Harry did on a regular basis.

Tony was not impressed when Jarvis carried a cup of tea in for Harry, while he was working on the enchantment factory he had been struggling with. "Hey! Why did you steal my Jarvis!?"

"Jarvis is his own person now, don't you remember?" Harry asked as he accepted the cup. "Thanks Jarvis." he said. "He even signed his own contract."

"No problem, Mister Potter." Jarvis said with a smile. Then he turned to Tony, "Could I get you something, Tony?"

"Why is he Mister Potter and I'm Tony?" Tony whined.

"Only during office hours." Harry put in. "Jarvis insisted."

"He is the one that pays me. It's considered proper to be respectful to one's employer." Jarvis said.

"I can pay more than Harry!" Tony said. "Why didn't you ask me? We could car-pool."

"Tony, you work from home most of the time." Harry said.

"It would be a very short commute." Tony nodded along with a hint of humour.

"I did not mean to offend you, Tony." Jarvis said. "I was just hoping to experience a bit more than I was able to before. Working from your office would feel like I was just doing the same thing. Here I get to meet many new people in the cafeteria and interact with other PA's in the break room."

Tony thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "At least with you working in Harry's office I'll still get to see you all the time."

"Actually, Jarvis has his own office." Harry said happily.

"I don't have any personal items on my desk, yet." Jarvis said. "My research indicates I should at least have one personal item on my desk, so that people can connect with me on a personal level if they are so inclined."

"These things come naturally." Harry said. "Just give it time."

"You could always get a poster of a kitten hanging from a branch." Tony suggested.

"Actually, a poster is a good idea, but make it of a place you want to visit. That way when people ask you about it, you can say you are saving for a trip or something like that." Harry suggested.

"I don't think I'm allowed to put up pictures of New Atlantis in my office." Jarvis said.

"You want to visit the Island?" Tony asked. "But you were connected there for so long. I'd think you'd be tired of the place by now."

"I was connected there, but I'd like to take the tour, smell the ocean, feel the sand and fly on a hippogriff." Jarvis clarified. "I've only seen a few of the creatures and while I've heard all about them, I'd really like to see them, too."

Harry smiled. "Okay, I tell you what. You want the human experience, so I'll tell you that if you do a good job, I'll take you there one weekend and we can do the whole thing. Flying carpet around the island, looking in on the creatures and saying hi to Logan. What do you say?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you Mister Potter." Jarvis said.

"Are you sure you can't just call me Harry when we're not around other people?" Harry whined.

"I'm afraid not, Mister Potter." Jarvis smiled. So did Tony. At least Harry now had to deal with Jarvis's sense of humour. "Tony, are you sure you don't want a cup of coffee? Lillian from accounting suggested an Italian dark roast that we have in the staff room. I'm going to make some for myself. It would be very little effort to prepare you a cup as well."

"And how would you get it to me?" Tony asked.

Jarvis walked to the mirror and stuck a hand through, where Harry had placed a permanent portal earlier that morning. Harry had decided it was unnecessary to cast it every time. Harry's entire floor was under Fidelius, as well as Tony's Lab.

"That's new." Tony said as he got up and walked to the mirror. He felt first and then walked through. "And useful." he said. "Yes please, Jarvis. I'll take that coffee. I'll even wait here for it." As he said it, he went to sit in front of Harry in the comfortable chair.

"Maybe I should rethink that portal." Harry muttered as he continued with his experiment. The magic for conjuring was a transfiguration of air, and he was not bad at transfiguration. He had yet to take up Loki's offer to learn animal transformations, but he was always so busy. He kept on putting it off.

As for the enchantment factory, the problem wasn't the actual conjuration, it was getting the artefact to realise when it was necessary and then placing the enchantment on the resulting artefact that would let people know when the conjured artefact would start disappearing, so that the correct amount of the correct kind of magic can be applied to prolong the conjuration.

So far the device was able to produce the MSC Shells and they could even store magic, but the temporary nature of the conjuration would shorten the lifespan of what was supposed to be a device that could store magic indefinitely.

Tony was watching him and asking questions. Harry had been discussing it with him as he worked at his latest device for the last week. Now that he was giving it his full attention though, he had an idea. "Why don't you have the conjuration feed off the stored energy? If my math is correct, one of those MSC Shells can store roughly ten thousand units of MPE and the conjuration uses a very small amount to maintain, doesn't it?"

Tony and Jarvis had come to the conclusion that they needed a term and a way to measure the amount of energy the MSC Shells stored. Jarvis had asked Harry and had then decided that a stinging hex, as a reasonably low power spell, would be the measuring stick. They had measured its power output and then named that unit, one Magic Potential Energy unit, or MPE for short.

Harry confirmed, "Yes, it uses probably one MPE an hour to maintain its structure."

"So, that's perfect then!" Tony said. "That means if you can have the MSC Shell feed off its own stored energy, it would last more than four hundred days. Add to that the fact that we can top them up when they begin to get too low, we've got a free new storage medium with very little upkeep."

Harry was listening to the suggestion. "The problem with that is that the MSC Shells will then disappear when they are emptied, since they then rely on the stored energy for the conjuration to be maintained." he said.

"How is that a problem?" Tony asked. "You plug in a Shell and use the energy. Once it disappears, you don't need to worry about storing the empty, or making space for the empties. Even better, nobody can pick up an empty and find the runes on them."

"The ones I make use enchantment, not runes." Harry said. "It took a bit of doing and the Enchantment factory loses a bit of energy in the enchantment process, but it can make the MSC Shells with nothing more than the excess energy the PMMGs generate, before the power is stored in it. It does mean we're technically losing quite a bit of the magic over time, though."

"And what happens to the magic that you lose?" Tony asked, having had a thought. Something was tickling his mind.

"It escapes back into the atmosphere." Harry said.

"And if the escaped magic happens to be around a rune schema that pulls magic from the atmosphere?" Tony asked with a smile. He'd figured it out.

"It gets used performing the function that the rune schema dictates." Harry said wondering what Tony was getting at.

Tony was smiling madly now. "The first law of thermodynamics, baby!" he exclaimed.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Jarvis walked in with two cups of coffee. "The first law of thermodynamics, also known as Law of Conservation of Energy, states that energy can neither be created nor destroyed; energy can only be transferred or changed from one form to another." he answered Harry's question as he placed Tony's coffee in front of him.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony said picking up the coffee and turning to Harry. "All we need is a rune scheme that pulls excess energy from the air and deposits it into the MSC Shells. Then, when the conjured MSC Shell loses one point of MPE the scheme picks it up and deposits it back into the Shell."

"Is that something that can be done?" Harry asked. If that was true, they may have just discovered a way to use runes to make a conjuration permanent.

"I can work on that for you Mister Potter." Jarvis said easily. "I need to earn my pay check, after all."

"Damn!" Tony swore. "Just realised I don't have Jarvis to brainstorm with anymore." he sulked.

"You are always welcome to call Jarvis at the office. Our consultation fees are very reasonable." Harry said with a smile.

"Or we can discuss it after hours." Jarvis said. "I do still live with you after all."

Tony perked up at that. "Thanks Jarvis. I think I'd like that. You can have a butterbeer or two while I have a stiff one and we can talk about who has the worst boss."

"But, you don't have a boss." Harry said.

"And Pepper doesn't run my house?" Tony asked incredulously.

"So, I'll always win, because Two-Point-Oh will tell Pepper if you badmouth her." Jarvis said with a smile.

"And you've got bad things to say about me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you did have me fetch you a cup of tea. I'm a PA, not a secretary." Jarvis said with a straight face.

"You offered!" Harry complained. Then Jarvis chuckled. "That's not fair, you've got the world's best poker-face. Your emotions aren't subconsciously broadcast like normal people." He whined, when he realised he'd been had.

"That's just something I count under my skills, then." Jarvis said with a straight face, as he turned to walk to the door, with his own coffee in hand. "Sorry to leave you, but my boss just handed me this huge project and I have to get to it or he'll cut my pay." he joked as he left.

"He's really enjoying this, isn't he?" Tony asked.

"It seems that way." Harry said with a fond smile. Then he stretched out, "Okay, while he starts on that, this project is on hold." he said pointing at the enchantment factory. "Now I've got some other problems to solve." He said as he got back to it. He still needed to figure out a way to store more energy in the MSC Shells, or some sort of alternative. He had some ideas he'd like to try for that.


	49. Chapter 49

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Two months later and Jarvis's research had paid off, and they could now inscribe a rune scheme on any conjured item and have it cycle the energy almost indefinitely. Almost, because some energy still ended up escaping over time, especially in space. But the loss was so minimal, it could be considered negligible. One unit of MPE over the course of a month, instead of the original seven hundred plus. The lifetime of the conjured MSC Shells just went up from just over four hundred days to more than eight hundred years, estimated.

Harry had finally had a breakthrough with the MSC Shells, too. It was a cheat, but it worked wonderfully, when he wanted to take the time to make one really powerful MSC Shell. He created a pocket dimension, wherein he created a room, which he filled to the brim with the discs normally found in the MSC Shells, which had the runes on them to store the MPE. He had taken it one step further and had Jarvis inscribe the runes on small discs which he enlarged first and then shrunk to their normal size, before adding them to the room.

The effect did not increase the capacity of each disk tenfold like Harry had hoped, but it did double the storage capacity. Add to that the fact that the volume of the room could be expanded almost indefinitely, and the new Shells were capable of vast more storage capacity. Jarvis had kept track of the amount of disks and had helped Harry set up the interior of the room with the required adamantite wiring, so that all the disks could be charged from outside the room. It nearly depleted their stock.

When that was done, Harry shrunk down the opening of the pocket dimension to fit inside the normal casing of an MSC Shell and Jarvis added the required runes to monitor the power levels. The result, was the first MSC Shell that could store exactly ten thousand times the amount of MPE of the original MSC Shells. Since this shell wasn't conjured there was also no loss over time.

The total amount of power in that one MSC Shell scared Harry at one hundred million MPE, which took most of the stored energy from all his Magic Farms over all the worlds, stored over the last two months as well as all of the previously stored energy Jarvis had collected. There was no chance he was putting that on Midnight, so he kept it in a new workshop of his, which happened to be on Svartalfheim.

He did not want to risk something setting all that potential energy off and blowing up the Earth. He had originally decided to start working on his more dangerous experiments on the moon, until Tony had pointed out that he could very easily damage the moon with what he was playing with, so Harry had relocated.

He decided to make only one other Shell like that, which was now the repository for all the energy farmed from all the worlds. His enchantment factory could then be tapped as necessary, through a rune portal, to conjure and charge new MSC Shells, before being inscribed by lasers to sustain the conjuration. This process took place at EPI under the strict supervision of Nick Fury. Director Brand was not happy about that, but agreed that it was a good idea to have someone keep track of who used how much power and where. She'd have just preferred herself being the one in charge of it.

Harry had decided to keep the original MSC Shell in case of emergency and had Tony help him set up a way for him to access its reserves quickly, should the need ever arise. With that done, Harry's magical potential, which was already more than any magic user on the planet had ever seen, was suddenly even more impressive. Tony had even had the grand idea to set it up so that Harry could deposit magical energy into the Shell at the end of the day, seeing as he recharged most of said energy himself during the night. The ring with the connection was always on him, for safety. He was worried that he would start looking like a gangster, now that he wore a ring on both hands, so he kept them invisible.

Tony, in the meanwhile, had finished his first magical computers. One was for himself, one for EPI's moon base and the other for Midnight. He was still writing the operating system for them, so they were not installed or really in use yet. Harry had ended up using some of his own stores of adamantite, to help the project. He had found it hard to locate the dwarves, until Thor informed him that the dwarves didn't live on the plant anymore. They had relocated to a dwarf-built station around the sun of their solar system. It was where they harnessed the sun's energy for their forges.

Harry wanted to go to them, but didn't want to go empty-handed, as he knew he could make or enchant something to impress the dwarves. He put that on the list of projects as well.

One of Tony's other projects might help them with their dwindling supply, though. He was working with Bruce and Hank to try and crack the alchemy side of potions. They had already even produced a small amount of adamantite, but the conversion ration left much to be desired, so they were working on finding out how the magic did what it did. Normally applied magic had a temporary effect, but with the formula they found, it was a permanent change and they needed to understand it, since nobody wanted to mess with atomic bonds and accidentally set off an A-Bomb.

When Tony wasn't writing an operating system, with some help from Jarvis, or messing with the fundamentals of the atom with Bruce, Hank and sometimes Jemma Simmons, he was busy planning the creation of beacons, which they planned for Midnight to deposit throughout the solar system. These beacons would detect organic life, movement and anything out of the ordinary entering the solar system. They would be connected via IRDR, through which they would receive data and get their power.

Unfortunately it seemed they were hitting a snag, in that there were not enough resources on the planet to create the amount of beacons they would need to seed just their solar system, so Tony was working on finding ways to monitor bigger areas of space and use less beacons to cover greater distances. This project promised to take many years as the technology they needed didn't exist on Earth and they needed to create it from scratch.

In the meanwhile, Midnight's multiple observation decks, which functioned much like the weapons array Fury had used, were permanently occupied with people watching the skies. The fact that they could magically zoom their sight more than any earthbound telescope could, was just a bonus.

Tony was quite insistent that the Stark/PI International Space Station would have just as many, if not more, observation decks, which would then serve a similar role, while allowing the astronomers free reign and allowing them to do their research at the same time. If anything was spotted, the systems would automatically inform them as well.

SHIELD had started putting select scientists in Ancient Rune classes, with Jarvis's program teaching every class. When they realised what they were being taught, the waiting list for the class sky-rocketed as those attending the class told their colleagues, where their contracts allowed. Harry hoped to have a staff of specialists in the next couple of years, whose combined intelligence outshone even Tony's brilliance. Not to invalidate Tony, but rather, so that he and Jarvis didn't have to handle all the work as they had been doing of late.

\- Three months later -

The team had been assembled, since their mission was so urgent. They had discovered a possible location of the sceptre in a Hydra Stronghold. Tony had chastised himself for not acting on the intel he had months earlier, when someone from Sokovia had attempted to hack into his systems. Now he suspected he knew who it was. Baron Strucker was one of the last of Hydra's men, which they had never been able to track down.

On this mission, The Avengers were playing a diversionary role, while EPI sent in the Ghost Squads to infiltrate. They had received word that there were many layers of security, but the team of thirty had gotten in safely. Then they started tagging the priority enemies in the base so that, when the time came, they could be disabled instantly, with as few as possible fatalities, at least for the non-combatants. Veritaserum solved a lot of problems for SHIELD and they loved two things above all; Intel and kicking Hydra butt.

When the information had come in, almost all the agents that heard, who had suffered under Hydra's influence before being rescued by Ghost and his people, had volunteered. SHIELD's private military had been itching for something to do and this seemed to be the perfect testing ground.

SHIELD's military had loved the ART Room and Harry had had to relent and set up another one specifically for military drills and combat simulations. Those soldiers with magical prosthetics had needed the time and experience to get used to the replacements, but by this point, none of them had any issues and would be able to outperform most special ops military.

There was protocol in place for this kind of engagement, so a rune-based stealth ship, which was made for only two people, would drop in and open a portal door for the military, who was standing by. Next they set up a camp, by opening three magic tents, which Harry had enchanted for them. The first being for those in command, the second for the arsenal and the last being the infirmary, where they would bring any wounded civilians and soldiers that did not need immediate extraction.

Speaking of which, a whole other branch of SHIELD was already on standby to set up a perimeter around the nearby town. Their job was to ensure the safety of the innocents. Hydra was not known for their restraint, after all. Once the bullets started flying SHIELD was to escort the civilians to safety. Or protect them with what equipment they had. Thus the mobile bunker ship, or flying forts, as the soldiers had started calling them.

Rune-based ships that were made with two purposes; taking fire and building walls. Each of the ships were twenty feet tall, forty feet long and five feet wide. They were heavily enchanted and runed for protection. They could also latch onto one another and stack to create a barrier. Thor's hammer could probably bend one or send it flying, but it would not break, which was the point, so nothing short of a cement truck ramming them at full speed would move them or affect the protections offered by these ships. Best part of these ships, was that they were invisible to anyone not wearing the enchanted gear afforded to all EPI personnel.

Everyone was equipped with three stasis-field portkey discs and the protocol was that if you had used two of them, you were to withdraw and let someone else take your place. The third was built into the uniform. You could not save lives if you were dead, after all.

Once everyone was in place and communications were up, with the command tent having a view on all active combatants and a remote activation for each soldier's last stasis disc, the Avengers started moving in. Their goal was to draw the attention of the enemy while the soldiers moved in and the Ghost Squads did what they were meant to do. By disrupting the chain of command, they hoped to have an easier victory.

The signal was given and the Avengers leapt into action completely destroying the first bunker they came to. Hulk was really enjoying the game he and Wolverine started, of counting how many they could each put down. Sif and Thor had decided to go with them, and so far she was leading, not really shocking anyone, but that didn't mean they were giving up, either. Natasha and Clint teamed up as they often did and Steve went in with a bike. A normal one as Steve decided to leave his own Skyline at home, considering he tended to use bikes in battle as disposable commodities. Tony was trying to take down the facilities' energy shield as the Ghost Squad had been unable to find its source.

Harry was fuming as he had been told that he would be backup and needed to stay in the command tent to monitor where he might be needed. With the Ghost in play, the soldiers wouldn't 'get to have any fun', the field commander had said. He made a good point, though. While all the soldiers respected Harry a whole hell of a lot, they had not been able to prove themselves useful to the company. This was to be their first engagement and they all wanted to prove themselves. With the Avengers already helping, morale could not be higher and the soldiers were ready for war.

So when the order was given, it was with quiet determination and not a cry of war that they descended on their enemies from a flanking position. The Hydra soldiers didn't seem to know what to do, and soon they split their focus between the two attacking fronts, making them all the easier to take out.

The mobile bunker ships had already moved into position to help protect the town from the fire it could potentially start taking and before the shots started raining down on the town, they had been stopped. One bunker ship was also in front of the three tents, just in case.

Harry watched as everyone did what they did best. He may have watched Natasha more than the others, but nobody would blame him for that. She was magnificent as always and it was while he was watching her that he heard Clint grunt. His view showed him lying on the ground, having apparently been bowled over by something. "What's going on Clint?" Harry asked.

"Someone- ah!" he yelled as he was struck by a weapon of some sort.

"I'm on my way." Harry said.

"No need, sir!" a soldier said and Harry noticed the same one who had to have two legs and an arm replaced, run up to Clint and placed a disc on his chest. Clint disappeared.

"Good job, soldier!" one of the commanders said. "Did you see what happened?"

"I only saw him get up and take the shot from the cannon, sir." The soldier said as he took cover behind a tree from the cannon which was still firing in their direction.

Harry saw Natasha throw one of her new surprises into the bunker from a different angle. She had been on her way to Clint, to do the exact same thing, when she noticed the soldier get him out. She then diverted and threw the grenade-like enchanted weapon into the bunker. Two seconds later the bunker collapsed in on itself. There were no screams as two-hundred G's of gravity hit in a twenty foot radius of the grenade. It was not a pretty sight to see the broken soldiers around the bunker.

"We have an enhanced on the field." Steve said suddenly and Harry looked at his monitor.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"It was a blur." Steve answered. "I've never seen anything like this."

"I'll keep an eye in the sky for this blur. When I see it, I'll make it stop." Thor said as he approached and then took off.

Iron man had finally breached and disabled the energy shield and was going inside to find the sceptre.

SHIELD's soldiers had closed in at this point and the rest of the enemy combatants were put down quickly. Very few surrendered. Steve and Natasha entered the building in search of Baron Strucker. One of the Ghost Squads had reportedly tagged him but nobody saw him when they activated the stun rod.

Harry decided to join them at this point, seeing as how the only danger was an enhanced and he was uniquely qualified to capture those, so he apparated to Natasha and followed behind them invisibly. They couldn't see him, nobody could, but they knew he was there because they heard him arrive and Natasha could feel him and she signalled Steve, who didn't confirm it one way or another. It was a strategy they had used before, when they were looking for enhanced. They would keep their eyes forward and Harry would cover their, apparently, unguarded backs. It worked very well.

It was a couple of minutes later that they spotted Baron Strucker lying in a corridor unconscious. It seemed he was on his way out of the complex when he was knocked out. Natasha went to secure him, when she was knocked down the hall by a wave of energy. Harry didn't waste any time and fired a stunner in the direction of the wave, where he then saw a figure go down. He then went to Natasha while Steve went to place a marked disc on the unconscious figure. It was marked to indicate that the person was an enhanced.

Natasha got up gingerly, smirking at Harry's concern, "My fiancé gave me this nifty dragon-hide armour. Someone would need to hit me a lot harder for it to even hurt." she joked. No sooner had she finished her words than a man appeared where she had been standing and she went sailing down the hall again.

"How was that?" the man joked before he turned to Harry, "Where is my sister?!" he demanded.

"Behind you." Harry said. He couldn't be sure, but it was possible that the man had looked and turned back so quickly that Harry couldn't tell. "So you're fast?"

"Faster than-" the man started only to crumple to the ground.

Natasha came out of her own invisibility with her hand behind where his head was before he was knocked out. "Why do they always talk?" she asked as she placed another marked disc on the man, who soon joined his sister. When she got up she was holding her ribs gingerly, "That one actually did hurt."

Harry smirked at her as he went invisible again. "Better get to Tony, before he does something stupid. I'll heal you later when I can get you out of that dragon hide."

"Guys, come on." Steve whined.

"Relax, Steve. Dragon hide is magic resistant. He literally needs to get under it to heal me." Natasha said with a smirk as they turned down the hall to go look for Stark. Natasha put a finger to her ear, "We had a second enhanced, but Ghost got one of them and I got the other. We're on our way to Stark."

What they found in the basement was a treasure trove of Chitauri tech and half-finished robots. The prise of the day, however, was the sceptre once wielded by Loki. Tony was checking through the system when they got to him. "Hi guys. I was just checking what they were doing here." Tony said. "Where's Ghost?" he asked.

"Right here," Harry said.

"He's staying concealed in case there are other enhanced." Natasha said.

"Good idea." Tony nodded. "Anyway, you remember the day we gave Jarvis a makeover?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, "Well, there was a hack that day, but they were blocked. Apparently it came from here. From what I can see, they were trying to make some sort of AI. They probably wanted help with the programming, by copying some of Jarvis."

Steve looked around. "Haven't you already faced robots?" he asked.

"Not individually intelligent ones, no." Tony said. "If they were trying to make some sort of learning adaptive robot, it could have actually started posing a threat. Especially with the sceptre running the show. We still don't know what it's capable of."

"How long until your copy is complete?" Natasha asked.

"It should be done soon." Tony said. "Any chance we can get this to a secure location through a portal?" he asked pointing at the sceptre.

Harry smirked and opened a portal and banished the sceptre through it, before closing the portal again. The sceptre was now safely in backup plan. Nowhere safer on the planet.

"Good. Let's finish up here and get our troops out." Steve said. He may have mentioned it once or twice, but he was really happy to be back among the men in uniform. The uniform may be different, but the cause was the same, if not slightly better. "I need to see the butcher's bill, before we can start celebrating."

The mood became sombre quickly and Harry apparated out. He wanted that information too, but he needed to see it himself, not just hear it. He went to the field hospital first. There were only a few people there, mostly strays and ricochets.

Next Harry went to the command tent. "Give me some good news gentlemen." he said.

The men in the Command tent turned to him and his spirits rose ever so slightly when he saw smiles all around. "Our boys did a good job out there and they looked out for each other like they were trained. We have zero fatalities, though we do have one man that lost an eye. He is currently in stasis, so that he doesn't suffer." One of the Commanders said. He was an older gentlemen, served in the marines, if Harry remembered correctly. He was one of those who just wanted to feel useful again, after retirement. A couple of potions to fix a bad knee and repair some muscle damage and he was jumping at the chance to be of help. Literally.

"That is great news!" Harry said in relief. "We'll obviously sort out a replacement for him, and make sure it looks just like the one he lost."

"The boys like to brag about how much of them have been replaced. An eye scores you some high points." the same commander said with a smile. "He'll probably not miss the one he lost."

"That's horrible." Harry said.

"That's what being a soldier means. We joke about it because if it's not funny, it's painful." the commander said with a straight face.

"Fair enough." Harry said. "Do me a favour and treat the men to a couple of rounds on me?"

"Can do, sir!" the commander replied with a salute and a smile.

Once everyone was gathered and behind closed doors, Harry transported them to the detention facility. There he looked for Clint and when he found him, he removed the stasis, stunned him and healed him. Once that was done he woke him up again. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty." Harry joked.

"Don't start." Clint said as he touched the unblemished skin where he had, from his perspective, been hit less than a minute ago. "How did it go? Did you get the fast guy?"

"Yeah, he's in the special detention facility and we got the sceptre." Natasha said.

"Who took him out?" Clint asked with a smirk as he got up and dusted himself off. He was still covered in the dirt of the forest. "Where's my bow?" he asked suddenly realising the bow, which was lying next to him in the forest, was not with him.

"Oh, right." Natasha said as she took the miniaturised bow from her pocket and cancelled the magic on it. "Harry shrunk it for me." Natasha had found that, as long as it was a magical function that was prepared beforehand, she could activate it.

"Thanks." Clint said. It was his favourite bow. It was still the indestructible one Harry had given him more than two years back.

"Natasha took the fast guy out." Harry said, changing the subject. "He decided to hit her and turn his back on her to start a chat with me."

"They never do that with me." Clint whined. "Talk, I mean."

"That's because you attack from far away." Natasha chuckled. "Are you ready to go say hi to your new friend?"

Clint just grumbled as he got up and started walking to where the special detention facility was. Harry smirked and turned a portal in front of him and he was suddenly there. "Oh, right." he said lamely, when Harry smiled at him. "Give me a break, I was literally just shot, knocked out and healed in the course of a couple of minutes."

They arrived in front of the small cells, where the two powered individuals were still unconscious and in stasis. Harry summoned the stasis discs and enervated the man first. His eyes opened and he was up and looking around instantly. "Where is my sister?"

"Hey fast guy, remember me?" Clint said.

"Where is my sister?!" he demanded.

Harry made their adjoining wall invisible so that the man could see her. "She's safe and sound. Just unconscious." he told him.

"How did you capture us?" he asked.

"What, didn't see that coming?" Clint mocked him.

"You will not hold us forever." he threatened.

"We don't intend to, though we very well could." Harry said. He lifted his arm and called, "Professor Charles Xavier" into his mirror.

A couple of seconds later, Charles answered, "Ghost. How can I help?" He knew Harry would be all business when he called in his armour.

"Do you have a moment to come speak to a new friend in our special detention facility?" Harry asked.

"I can be there in a minute." Charles said instantly.

"Good, thank you." Harry said as he closed the connection. "Charles Xavier is the man you want to be friendly with. He's the man who will see you either in a jail cell or in therapy. I warn you to be nice to him, as he's the only one that's on your side, after you attacked my people." To emphasize his threat, he used his magic to levitate the man and held him to the wall. "Don't try it again."

Natasha spoke up then, knowing Harry was playing the role of bad cop. "You have to forgive Ghost. He's kind of protective of his people. When people like you, who work for Hydra, try to attack his teammates and friends, he takes it personally." She said with a shrug. "Also, please know that no matter what Professor Xavier finds, you will still be tried under truth serum, so I suggest you speak the truth from the beginning and willingly."

The man had frozen and looked at Ghost with narrowed eyes.

"He's worried that you have the same power as his sister. He might even be right…" Charles Xavier said as he walked up to them, having come as soon as he could using the portkey he had for this purpose. He was always the man that they called when working with enhanced. His job was to evaluate and decide how to handle each case.

For some, he suggested that Harry help them with some sort of modification or item that could help them fit into society, which was their cause for doing what they did, when they were rejected for being different. For others, he suggested a temporary block on their powers, which he or Harry had to handle on a case-by-case bases. Both of those cases would receive therapy as well.

Sometimes, though, they ended up having to stop their powers permanently, by using whatever means would work, before having them locked up. Therapy would still be offered, but only to help settle people into prison. It was unfortunate that people's powers were sometimes the cause of their behaviour, though, more often than not, a criminal was a criminal by choice. The power was just a bonus.

"Really? Huh." Harry said. "We'll have to prioritize her assessment, then. Let me know if there's anything you need."

"I can handle these two." Charles said with a smile. "Congratulations on your victory." Harry nodded in thanks, conjured a chair for Charles and started walking back to the exit, not wanting to show the man his portals. Charles eyes widened as a thought crossed the man's mind. "And Ghost," he called after him, "Be careful with that sceptre. They were doing something with it. Preparing it for something big."

"Thanks for the heads up." Harry called back as the man rammed the cell's door in impotent rage.

"Now, where should we start?" Harry heard Charles say before he opened the portal and they left the psychic to do what psychics do best.

"I'm going to go look in on our soldier who lost the eye." Harry said as he closed the portal behind them. The team had to still write up reports and debrief. He could skip that, which he loved reminding Natasha about. She just reminded him that once they were married, she'd be able to do the same, because who in their right minds would think they could order the boss's wife?

The soldier had already been transported to a hospital bed and Harry found him just in time, before they could remove the stasis. When they did, he instantly hit the man with a stunner. A quick look confirmed it was beyond his ability to repair, not like he had for the man in Germany, whose retina was still intact. Hopefully by the time they woke him up, his new eye will be in and he won't even notice the difference.

He let the doctors take him to surgery, so that they could remove the remnants of the ruined optical organ, and to clean out the wound. Then they would use some of doctor Banner's potions to heal the open wound, before inserting the replacement eye. Fortunately there were a couple of the enchanted eyes in stock. Harry would have changed the colour, had the eyes not had replicable irises, for that specific reason. That was something the techs had come up with.

Harry next went to look for the soldier that had rescued Clint. He found him at the barracks, doing push-ups of all things, with a big smile on his face. "Do those even do anything for you anymore?" Harry asked as he stepped up next to him.

The soldier looked up and instantly jumped to attention and saluted Harry. "Sir, yes, sir!" he said with a face splitting smile. "I still have one limb of my own, sir. The doctors refused to take that one and give me the full set, sir." he joked.

Harry chuckled, "At ease, soldier. I've told you guys, I'm not brass, I'm just the one that pays the bills."

The soldier went from attention to parade rest, but seemed more at ease in that position anyway. "Between you and me, sir? It doesn't really matter. Without you, I wouldn't be here. I was in a bad way after Afghanistan. I wasn't going to be a burden on my family. I really believed I should have died with the rest of my unit."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said sadly. He didn't know every soldier's background after all. He very seldom connected with these guys. On a whim he conjured an ice cold butterbeer for both of them and handed the other one to the soldier. "To the fallen." he said holding out his drink, thinking of the days he was also on the frontlines of a war.

"To the fallen." the man toasted, but he did not drink.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm an alcoholic, sir. I've been clean since I joined up, but I don't want to risk it..." the soldier apologised.

Harry nodded in understanding, before waving his hand and removing even the taste of alcohol from the man's drink. "It's clean, you don't have to worry." Harry said. "I'll see about setting up a non-alcoholic beer dispenser in the cafeteria for those of you who'd prefer that." Harry understood that even though the drink would turn to water later, the taste of alcohol might have a negative effect on recovering alcoholics.

"Wouldn't that be expensive, sir?" the soldier said as he took a sip and smiled. "This is really good. What's it called?"

"Butterbeer." Harry said. "The ones I make are normally non-alcoholic anyway, but it would taste like an alcoholic drink. I only recently figured out how to modify it so that I could offer it to children. They always complain that it smells good and I didn't want to get them used to the taste of alcohol." he explained. "As for expense, even if I couldn't make it so that it turns water into a temporary drink, you guys deserve it for your hard work."

"Thank you sir." the soldier said.

"What's your name, by the way?" Harry asked.

"Corporal John Kowalski, sir." the now identified John said.

"John, I hear you guys like to brag about how much of you has been replaced." Harry said. "How much of that is true?"

Jack smiled broadly. "The replacements don't get tired, so those of us with two or more replacements have started outperforming the regular soldiers. They joke that we are the lucky ones. I tend to agree, though I do wish I could have kept the tattoo I had on my old arm. It was the one I got with my old unit." he finished sadly.

Harry perked up and quickly retrieved his Pensieve tablet from his desk again. "Do me a favour and close your eyes and think of the moment you saw your tattoo the first time." The soldier closed his eyes instantly and did not react when he felt a finger on his temple. "Good. Now open your eyes."

When John opened his eyes, he saw two stools and a table in front of him. Harry indicated for him to take a seat and placed the tablet, which held the memory on the table. "This is my way of thanking you for being there for Hawkeye. I know it was your duty, but where I come from good deeds are rewarded." Harry said, when the man looked like he was about to object.

"Now, I want you to place a finger on the tablet, like this." Harry said as he placed his own finger on the tablet's face. He had already cast some privacy charms for them.

Harry was waiting in the memory when the man arrived. He recognised the scene instantly and knew what he was seeing. The sad smile on his face was all Harry needed to see to know he had made the correct decision. They watched as a younger John inspected the tattoo for the first time in a mirror while two of his friends were still being tattooed and the rest stood there smiling and laughing and telling jokes.

Too soon, for John, the memory ended and he quickly looked away to hide the tears. "Thank you, sir." was all he said.

Harry had wanted to see the tattoo, but now he had another idea. He quickly opened a small portal and took a rune-reinforced vial from one of his workshops. Then he lifted the memory out of the tablet and put it in the vial. Before the man could look back at him, Harry cast a spell and placed the same marking on the man's new arm.

"Here." Harry said holding out the memory-in-a-vial. John turned to him and Harry said, "This is the memory you just watched. This is tangible proof of your bond with your old unit. Even if that," Harry pointed at the reproduction of the tattoo, "is just a replica, the memory is real."

John looked at his arm before taking the vial of shimmering blue liquid. He was too moved to speak at this point. Harry noticed and said, "Don't worry about people seeing you right now. This place is hidden for the next five minutes. Take your time."

As Harry made to move away, John spoke, "Thank you, sir. For everything." Harry nodded and continued on his way. His next stop was to go give a recommendation for Corporal John Kowalski to get a promotion. He knew it wasn't his place, but he felt he owed it to the man anyway. He would by no means force the issue either, but he wanted it on John's record that he had been recommended for promotion at the least.

After that, he went to go speak to Tony, who was back in his lab working on one of his many ongoing projects. His other wall now had another mirror that showed Bruce's lab, making all three of theirs seem connected, even if they were, in fact connected by portals. "How are things going here?" Harry asked.

"Just going over some of the data we collected from the Hydra base. I wanted to find out how they had modified the enhanced. Hydra did not have that kind of power before." Tony said.

"Probably something to do with the sceptre." Harry said. "Xavier told us that Hydra was preparing for something huge and that it had something to do with the sceptre."

"Maybe I should analyse it then? To find out what exactly they were doing with it." Tony suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Tony." Harry said. "That sceptre has only given us grief."

"Who's going to have access to it here? We're in three of the most secure locations on the planet. The only people who have access are under contract." Tony said as he pointed at Bruce who had just walked into his own lab, with a sandwich halfway raised to his mouth, where it froze. "Do you think Bruce is going to want to play with the glow-stick of destiny?"

Bruce lowered the sandwich back to the plate, "What are we talking about?"

"Tony wants to have access to the sceptre and I'm thinking it's a horrible idea." Harry said. "At least, look through the data first. I don't want that thing affecting your systems. You saw what they were building down there. For all we know the sceptre was supposed to power those robots."

"Harry does have a point. You have all the fabricators, not to mention the rune facilities all connected to your lab." Bruce agreed.

Tony nodded, "I'm not going to argue about that. It's just so damn tantalising. I know where the last puzzle piece is and if I had it all this data would make sense, but you are right, both of you." Tony relented. They would have to just wait for all the interviews, and Strucker's interrogations to be completed.

A few days later, Harry's face had blanched when everything came together. "You're telling me there's a malicious AI, which they built from scratch, since they couldn't copy Jarvis, all set up on the sceptre, which Strucker used to control scientists to both modify the Maximoffs and plan the creation of a Vibranium-based robot that he wanted to unleash on the world. Did I miss anything?"

"There were also the beginnings of what looks like a plan for an android body with some really nifty abilities." Bruce put in from his workstation. Only after all the interviews were complete did they get all the information they needed to finish the puzzle.

"Don't-" Tony said suddenly as Harry looked at him smugly, "-tell me you told me so. I listened to you then, you don't need to rub it in." Tony then turned to Bruce and walked through the portal to his lab. Harry followed. "How was he going to make this android?"

"Like I said, it's just the beginnings of a plan." Bruce clarified. "There's not a lot here. There's a mention of the Vibranium and Doctor Helen Cho from Seoul. We were working together on her Cradle a couple of months back. It's a wonderful machine that can print living tissue, like a 3D printer." Bruce said.

"You don't think they were planning on…" Tony started as he went through what was there.

"Let me know if you need me." Harry said.

"Sure thing…" Tony muttered as he continued working and looking at the data.

The techno-babble became too much for Harry, who decided to rather retire to his own lab and continue his personal super-soldier project. He almost had the first part down. He was working on a way for one enchantment to be connected to other enchantments, the way he could seemingly channel one enchantment through another already. Once that was done, he planned on seeing how many of what kinds of enchantments could be run through one item.

He suspected that he would, personally, be able to connect to as many as he was aware of, although normal people would struggle past a certain point, unless they trained at it. The more familiar someone became with a piece of magic, the easier it would become to control more enchantments.

Harry's constant effort and involvement with enchantments, while simultaneously learning how to think differently by the geniuses he surrounded himself by, and the fact that he had quickly mastered the intent based magic of the Aesir, had left him with a very unique perspective and his love of his craft just kept growing.

There was seldom a day that passed these days that Harry was not in at least three different workshops for the entire day, on top of spending a normal day at work and spending time with his girl. He would sometimes take her along so that she could have a day off. She was completely aware of how much time he was spending on his projects, but didn't mind as long as he kept being honest with her.

Jarvis had begun suspecting that something was going on when Harry suddenly got a whole week's worth of work done in ten minutes, or what seemed to be ten minutes. Harry had finally relented and told him of what he was doing, but not how. Jarvis understood and resolved to help Harry plan his days better, now that he knew what was possible. His studies into psychology had given him the insight he needed to suggest for Harry to take time off too, since no man could do all of what Harry was doing and stay mentally stable.

Harry had admitted that there were days that he missed Natasha, but he knew another him was spending time with her already that day, so he couldn't see her. Fortunately that just meant he had to go to sleep, break the cycle and see her the next day. That did not sate him entirely, but he did sometimes take an entire weekend off so that he could shower his girl with love. She never complained.

A month after they had taken down the Hydra base, Tony had had the bright idea to upload the AI in the sceptre to a virtual environment. Jarvis had helped set it up and a copy of Two-Point-Oh was placed on said environment for the malicious AI to connect to. When that was set up, all physical and wireless connections were cut and interrupted and a magical barrier was raised around the whole setup.

One day after powering on the mainframe, the virtual environment had a catastrophic failure when the angry AI decided to rather die than reveal any of its secrets. Little did it know, that it was on a machine in a machine, and there was no way for him to access the outside world or destroy the physical systems from inside. Tony had loved going through the data, until he discovered the AI's tendency toward escalation and violence. There was even some sort of plan, dreamt up by yet another scientist, which would use some of the Vibranium to create an artificial extinction level event.

Tony had reluctantly told the team that his earlier plans to inspect the sceptre might have caused the unleashing of an enemy that could have done more damage than Loki had, had it not been for Harry and Bruce's insistence that they take things slowly.

It was heartening for Harry, when Steve was the one to stand up for him, saying that Tony was not to blame for the machinations of others and that the situation was handled correctly. He had clapped Tony on the shoulder and told him that he had come a long way from 'Doesn't play well with others'. Tony had smirked at him and told him he could still kick his ancient ass, before acting like he was sorry about swearing. Steve just shook his head at the jab about his slip in the field, during their attack on Hydra. It was something for the team to laugh about together, and Steve didn't mind that at all, even if it was at his expense.

It was yet another couple of months later, that Tony and Bruce had a breakthrough with Doctor Cho.

They had already found and returned the stolen Vibranium to Wakanda and opened talks with their King. It was a big victory as Wakanda was a very secretive country and rarely opened their borders to outsiders. EPI was now on a very short list of friends to the Wakandan people. Harry had secretly gone to visit them and discovered their reasons to be secretive, but didn't reveal anything, except to stress how much they needed to ally with them. He'd have to pay them back at a later date for the broken holographic generator his magic had accidentally destroyed.

They had gone to their other supplier for Vibranium: Yondu. He had been more than happy to help and supplied them with what amounted to be five times the amount as they had returned to Wakanda, for the low, low price of a thousand bottles of fully enchanted, fifty-year old Firewhiskey. He did not say where the Vibranium came from, but it looked like it came from the hull of a ship.

Harry had decided it was about time that they signed a new contract. Theft would be okay, it was Yondu's profession after all, as long as nobody died or died as a result of the theft. Yondu had grumbled about people being unreasonable, but had signed it anyway. As an added bonus, Harry promised to install a Room of Requirement for his ship, for their next delivery, even though he'd have to put it under Fidelius and only he and his first mate, Kraglin would be able to use it.

Yondu had been more than happy with what he got out of the deal and was planning on targeting a mine he knew about for more precious metals for his generous new benefactors.

The Vibranium went straight into storage in Harry's vault, but he allowed Tony to use it as needed. As long as Harry also had some to play with. He had some ideas for what he could do with such a versatile metal. Tony already wanted Harry to help him with his Vibranium projects,

Bruce, Tony and Doctor Cho worked with Jarvis to create what would later be known as the Vision. An android seen in a vision by a scientist under the sceptre's influence. Jarvis had done the programming himself and the Vision would be a second body for his consciousness. Nobody wanted to trust such a powerful android body to an unknown or untested Artificial Intelligence, and they kept the sceptre far away from the project. Jarvis had agreed, but only as long as he wasn't used as a weapon. He was a person and he wanted to live his life without regrets.

Speaking of Jarvis, there seemed to be some sort of connection forming between him and the Maximoff girl. Wanda had been loath to believe what she had been told about the AI's plans for the world until she saw the memories herself when he and Jarvis went to confirm them. When she couldn't read Harry's mind, Jarvis offered her his own assurances.

She had marvelled at the mind she had found in Jarvis and had sought him out after that. She was not really given free reign, but had been given a demonstration of the contract and how it worked, without revealing anything, and after much deliberation and a caveat that they didn't have to interact with Stark, she and her brother had signed.

Where Wanda went, there also went Pietro. Or Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, which were apparently their code names.

Harry had been assured by Charles that, while the twins were still emotionally unstable, they weren't bad people. His own contract with EPI ensured that he kept private information off the record for the patient's safety and peace of mind, unless it was life-threatening. Harry had taken his word for it, but that did not stop protocol from having them go through questioning while under the effects of Veritaserum. Because of his depth of knowledge and the fact that he knew which questions to ask, Charles Xavier did the questioning. It confirmed a deep hatred for Tony based on losing their parents to a bomb strike, using Stark Industries weapons, when they were young.

Harry couldn't fault them, but he wouldn't blame Ollivander for selling a wand to Tom Riddle, either. After all, if Stark Industries hadn't sold the weapons, the people who needed them would have gotten them somewhere else. He resolved to have that discussion at a later date. For now, he wanted to start looking into Wanda's supposed magic powers. It certainly felt like magic to him.

So it was that Harry invited the Maximoffs to New Atlantis, so that he could introduce them to the idea of magic, as he knew it. Natasha was both at the office and with him, but nobody knew about the former, since it was still the best kept secret Harry had. That and being the Master of Death.

When they exited the portal, he welcomed them as he always did. "Welcome, to New Atlantis." he said with widespread arms. A couple of Nymphs were around the pool, sunbathing and chatting happily. Or they had been, until Harry showed up. That's when they all got up and ran over to him giggling and hugging him merrily.

"And you are fine with this?" Wanda asked.

Jarvis, who had yet to experience new Atlantis in the flesh, had tagged along. Harry had made him promise not to work and he had complied. When on New Atlantis, do as the New Atlanteans do, after all. "Natasha encourages it." he replied for her. "Those are Wood Nymphs. They are magical beings, and they have a need for physical contact with Harry since he's basically their god and king."

"He is not a god, though." Wanda said with a frown.

"Exactly!" Harry encouraged from where he was still hugging the girls.

"Well technically-" Natasha began.

"No, you heard her." Harry said with finality. "She's obviously an expert at these things. Come, let's have a drink and relax before the rest show up." he encouraged, having successfully changed the subject.

"What do you mean rest?" Wanda asked.

"Nice! You have a bar." Pietro said before Harry could answer as he zipped to it, intent on getting himself a drink. Unfortunately the magic protecting the bar kicked him out at the same speed he had entered and he went flying into the pool, with a huge splash.

"Yeah, you can't enter Harry's bar without permission." Natasha said to Wanda, conversationally as they walked up to it. "It's magically protected. Only three people on the planet can enter it."

"Five," Harry said, "You forgot Loki and Xamantha."

"Right, but that only counts when you are here for Xamantha, and Loki isn't on the planet right now." Natasha countered.

"Technicalities." Harry scoffed as he walked behind the bar. "What can I get you?" Harry asked as a sopping wet Pietro walked to the bar. He lifted a hand and Pietro was suddenly dry.

"Useful." Pietro said.

"You don't know the half of it." Jarvis chuckled. "Could I try a virgin Bahama Mama, please?"

"No." Harry said easily. "You wanted the human experience and today you will have a drink with me."

"Are you sure it's wise?" Jarvis started.

"Would you rather wait for Tony to be here?" Harry asked.

"Good point." Jarvis conceded. "Very well, but can you keep it light? This will be my first drink and I'd rather enjoy the flavour than the effect."

Harry smiled and nodded. As he reached for the required ingredients, they started moving on their own. Harry watched in shock, "Why does this keep happening?"

"Is your magic doing something new, again?" Natasha asked. "I've seen you do this with your magic before, it's nothing new." she shrugged. "Maybe your magic is trying to be useful?"

"But it's not supposed to be useful without my telling it to!" Harry exclaimed. Suddenly the bottles fell to the floor, as if invisible strings had been cut. Harry looked at the mess with narrowed eyes, before he looked up with realization. "Loki! Get your ass out here, before I have to come looking for you!"

As ever, Loki made an entrance, by appearing in a seated position inside the bar with a smile on his face. "Good afternoon, Brother!" he said with an evil smirk.

Harry glared at Loki and pointed at the bottles on the floor, "Fix this."

Loki chuckled and stretched his hands out to retrieve the bottles from nowhere, while the broken ones on the floor disappeared. "I would never tarnish the right you gave me to enter this bar." he said. It is so much fun to hold it over Thor's head. He'd never push Harry so far as to kick him out.

Harry was still contemplating just that, when he relented. It was what Loki did after all. "Fine, but you get to play bartender all weekend." As he left the bar, Harry added a ward to keep Loki in.

Loki had felt the magic happening, but didn't know what it was until it was too late. "I suppose I deserve that." he said as he realised he was truly locked in. How was Harry able to form a ward that quickly? Even he needed a couple of minutes for it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked as he stopped feeding from his personal magic reserve. He'd feed it some energy over the next couple of minutes and it will be full again. He'd discovered that having a vast source of energy to tap, as fast as he wanted, allowed him to form spells much more quickly. He would have been able to do what he did just now reasonably easily, but never as quickly, not without an enchantment. He smirked at the look of confusion from Loki, but didn't explain.

"I heard you were planning on bringing a new magic user to the island. How could I resist?" Loki asked.

"Her power is definitely magical, but I don't know if it's the same as ours." Harry said. "I'd like to explore that before we get into training her." Loki nodded, but was stopped from talking when there was a sound of many bare feet following the path to the bar, quickly. "And here come the rest." Harry said as he left his seat at the bar and walked to the approaching hoard of Nymphs. Their number had increased quite a lot. As Harry hugged them, he remembered how they had found the new additions.

-Flashback-

Sif had heard of a possible location, where more Nymphs and some Elves were being kept as house pets on Vanaheim. She reported that she had found the owner having fallen upon his sword, before she could get to him. The fact that she was cleaning her sword as she said it, didn't register with Harry at all. He didn't even plan on having her sword enchanted so that she'd never need to clean it again. No, sir. Not at all.

Harry had gone to fetch the Nymphs as they could not leave their trees, which was apparently how their kind was traditionally kept hostage. If they stepped out of line or refused to listen, their trees would be threatened. The elves were threatened by the same means. The Nymphs would suffer for their misdeeds.

The ex-slaves were questioned and some alarming news came to light. There were more, so many more. So Harry started getting any information he could.

Next, Harry planned a couple of raids to the nobility of Vanaheim, all done invisibly with Natasha, Logan and Sif. What he found in some of the manors and castles astounded and sickened him. Fortunately not many of the nobles were guilty, as most were loyal to Asgard and followed the laws. The few though, that thought themselves above the law, were made note of, even as the slaves were quickly and quietly extracted back to a safe location, where Frigga was waiting with her healers. There were also some wealthy merchants to liberate from and every time, their list of people to rescue grew when they questioned the slaves.

On the last raid, which Sif had specifically left for last, Harry had liberated another twenty-two Nymphs and some thirty elves. Harry had returned them all to Asgard as well, where they would be cared for by Frigga's healers. When he closed the portal, having given his last smile in reassurance to a little girl around Xamantha's age, his vision, which had started getting red around the edges, burst into full blood red.

"Oh, shit!" Natasha cursed when she felt his emotions explode from him in waves of menace. "Harry, we need to get out of here before you do something you'll regret."

Harry looked at her, tears flowing down his face, even with his rage having taken him completely over. He did not want to suppress this feeling, not after everything he had seen. Some of these nobles delighted in neglecting their slaves. This last one, though, liked to leave them laying around, after beating them to within an inch of their lives. He delighted in it, because the Nymph would heal as long as their tree was there for them to return to. He'd allow them just enough time to recover before doing it all over again. That's why he had so many, so that he could do it every day.

"I can't do nothing!" Harry pleaded. "Didn't you see the little girl?!" he finished vehemently as his emotions started icing over when he saw a vision of Xamantha, bruised, beaten and half starved.

He was about to unleash his Fiendfyre on the castle, when he heard a voice he did not want to hear at that moment. "Harry, listen to me!" Harry turned to see Natasha holding up her mirror to him. Odin's face was on the other side, "Listen, son! You are scaring Natasha!" there was an urgency in Odin's voice and a look of fear in his eyes, "You are scaring _me_! Please let us handle this, do not sully your hands with this man's unclean soul! What awaits him in Hel is his deserved punishment. I will see to it that justice is carried out myself, I swear it!" The last was spat with real anger. Odin did not like what he was hearing and this last man would wish his tormentors were as kind as he was to his slaves, before he would be granted the mercy of an honourless death and the tortures that awaited him thereafter.

Harry stood there while contemplating. The rage had somehow summoned a calm over him. A sort of mad clarity. How long had he been doing this? Harry was certain at that moment that he should have killed this man, and all men like him, a long time ago. There was something wrong with a world that allowed such evil to live. This monster had to die, be destroyed completely, it was as simple as that. He could not be allowed to continue living and cause more pain to people. Harry wanted to see the look on his face when he realised who exactly he had angered.

Harry was about to turn away again, when he saw Natasha's face. What emotion was it that he saw in her eyes? It was so tantalising for a second, to try and figure it out. He'd seen it before, he'd experienced it. Then it hit him. She was showing pure, unadulterated fear. Not fear _of_ him, but _for_ him. Why would she be afraid for him? Nothing could hurt him. He was the Master of Death. Nothing could harm him, not for long, anyway. It would take just one spark and the Fiendfyre would devour this pit of evil and all who dwelled in it. No evil would be able to dwell here again.

That's when he heard a voice in the back of his head, "I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Tom Riddle, a madman, had once spouted this to him as they fought in a graveyard. Harry had seen the madness in those eyes many times. He feared that madness, more than he feared the man. The madness that meant he would do anything, hurt anyone to achieve his goals. There was no stopping it, once he'd made a decision to do something. And what he had decided, was monstrous. Is that what Natasha was seeing?

This thought finally shook him back to his senses and he worked up the willpower to fortify his Occlumency to contain his emotions. Odin nodded with relief and ended the connection from his side. For a moment, Harry saw a face he did not recognize in the reflection. His eyes were still shining a cold, bright green, but they were cast in an unnatural shadow, so it looked like his eyes were the only thing under the mask and hood. His whole visage was overlay on a background of undulating black and red. In the moment he saw it, he saw the shadow was quickly fading, as was his aura. Odin had likely closed the connection so that he could see himself, and know.

Harry sat down where he had stood as he suddenly realised he had been unconsciously channelling the power of his ring, the one connected to the most powerful source of stored magic he knew of, and owned. The magic sang in his veins, but it needed a release, or it might just explode from him and kill those around him and he couldn't store it back fast enough. He looked at Natasha in worry as he started to shake from the effort of holding the power, when half an idea hit him.

He loved her so much, he could almost instantly fill his entire mind with the feeling and so that's what he did, completely rejecting any other feeling so that he could make the spell work, just as he learned to, so many years ago. Then he started applying his intent to the magic; protection, love and support. Then, before he could even think of the spell, a Stag erupted from his hand. There was an actual recoil as all the excess energy left him and he was bowled over and rolled on the ground for a couple of yards.

When he came to a stop, he looked up to see a white Stag. It was not a spectre and it was not a patronus as he knew it either. It seemed to have real weight as it stepped on the soil and nuzzled at Natasha's neck. She was looking into its glowing green eyes in awe. Some part of her was aware of Harry laying on the ground and getting up slowly, but what she felt from this creature was more than she thought possible and she couldn't help but stare at it. When it nuzzled her, she felt more loved and secure than she had in her entire life. Her face was wet with tears as the creature made her feel unworthy of what she was feeling.

Harry was unaffected by the presence of the Stag, as it could only promote the amount of feeling that he had put into it. He was aware of the fact that this creature had actual substance, when, in a flash of fire, Fawkes appeared and landed on its back. Fawkes started communicating with him in the way familiars do. Harry 'listened', before nodding and opening a portal to the island. The Stag nuzzled at Natasha one more time and then walked through the portal, to go become what it was meant to.

Harry looked after it in confusion. At least it seemed there was a reason for all of this. When he looked back, Sif, Logan and Natasha were staring at him. "Sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Logan said, recovering first and smirking. "I've gone nuts a time or two myself. You did pretty good controlling yourself. Last time I lost control, a lot of people died."

"It is fortuitous that you found yourself." Sif added. "I would have missed the person you are now, had you decided to become what you were becoming."

"And what's that?" Harry asked softly, as Natasha walked to him and embraced him softly, tears still rolling down her eyes.

"An Avatar of Vengeance." Sif said simply. "Your power was so great, that I feared any that touched you might be hurt." She had meant to say, 'cease to be', but decided to spare him that revelation. From her perspective, Harry's face had darkened, his eyes had shone and his power had started moving the ground beneath their feet in ways only she could feel. Massive amounts of energy had leaked from him and suffused the ground in such a way that those predisposed to magic, might one day find this spot and find that it is a place of power, as spoken of in the legends. His aura of power had changed in size and colour from its usual limited range from his skin and faint yellow, as she perceived it, to large enough to swallow any person who came too close and in an angry dark red.

"I'm sorry that I scared you." Harry whispered in his girl's ear.

She nodded and just held him. After a minute, Sif whispered, "A guard is on his way. Are we still undetectable? Your power must have roused many this night." The castle was a bit away from the town, so they had felt safe enough when the guards seemed rather lax in their attentiveness. Who would attack their lord, after all? A couple of spells had made the guards take a nice nap while giving them the freedom to search the castle and its grounds.

Harry was shocked for a moment, not because of the invisibility, because that was still fine, but because of the fact that he had seriously contemplated burning down the castle with all the servants and guards still in it. He shuddered. Natasha must have noticed and she looked up at him, "You'll be fine. You didn't lose yourself."

Harry nodded at her and then looked at Sif, "We are still hidden, but we might as well leave. I need to rest and all the slaves have been freed." He turned a portal into being and allowed the others to step through first, but Natasha held his hand. He was not sure if it was to make sure he followed or if she simply wanted the contact, but he didn't mind.

They arrived back on the island and Harry turned to the house, while Natasha stayed for a moment to thank the others for going with to help.

"No problem." Logan said looking after Harry as he disappeared into the house. "Go take care of your man, while I go see what the newcomer is doing." Logan looked off to the side where there was a soft glow over the closest hill. It was fading into the forest-like foliage that had started to sprout since the Nymphs took residence in their new home. He could also feel the same power coming from off in that direction as he'd felt from the Stag, back on Vanaheim.

\- Logan POV -

Logan had watched Natasha go to the house and then he'd started stalking towards where he knew the Stag had gone, in the middle of the island. Sif following behind him. Her own connection to the earth telling her something big was about to happen.

They arrived to find the Stag standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods, which was right next to the plateau where Harry had planned to put a waterfall at some point, since there was a rock face that would make for a nice water-feature and would create a perfect place for Harry to put water-dwelling creatures, when they found some one day.

The Stag was standing on a rock outcropping, which was surrounded by a pool of shallow water, which was fed by a waterfall that hadn't been there before. When did that happen?

That's when the Stag turned and looked right at Logan. Something passed between them, and Logan didn't understand it, but he knew this creature was intelligent, somehow, even though it had only been created a short while ago.

Sif gasped and Logan looked at her, "What?" he asked.

"I have heard of it, but never thought I'd see it…" she said, not answering the question as she went down on her knees and sat down a respectful distance away, behind the treeline. The Stag looked at the plateau, which could be said to be the heart of the island, being in the centre and where most of the magical creatures called home.

Fawkes lifted up and hovered above the Stag, while singing a song of protection, love and support. The very emotions and ideals Harry had used to create the living embodiment of those things.

"What's happening?" Logan asked again as the Stag started to glow. He had noted some of the creatures under his care had started showing up, but none of them entered the clearing, staying just on the other side of the treeline. Something very natural, but also primal, was happening here, if the animals and creatures knew what to do in this situation. None of them looked worried, though, so that helped him relax as he decided to follow their lead and stepped back to where Sif had taken her seat.

He sat down next to her in the same position, which he recognized as the Seiza. When he was seated she spoke to him very quietly. "We are witnessing the birth of something. Harry refers to this as a genius loci. He mentioned to me once that his old school was supposedly alive and could do things on its own. This is the start of New Atlantis' life. I have never witnessed the beginning of such a thing, but I have been to many living locations."

Logan, suddenly realising the importance of this, took out his mirror, "Harry Potter." he whispered into it. He just knew Harry would like to witness this.

"Yes?" came the sad reply a couple of seconds later.

"Are you aware of what is happening on the island, right now?" Logan asked.

"Fawkes informed me, yes." Harry said sadly. "He said he'd let me know how it went."

"Don't you want to see this?" Logan asked watching as the Stag's glow started extending into a pure white aura and Fawkes' song grew in strength. The aura was starting to flux, elongate and move toward the stone face as the energy pulsed every couple of seconds, much like a heartbeat.

"Of course I do." Harry said. "The problem is, my emotions aren't quite settled and there is the possibility that my presence could interrupt the process, considering most of this island runs on my magic one way or the other." There was a palpable sadness in Harry's voice and Logan realised he was still dealing with what had happened earlier, so he nodded in understanding and closed the connection, determined to watch what was going on.

He heard movement and looked around to see the Nymphs of New Atlantis come to join them on the ground to watch what was happening. None said anything, but many of the Nymphs were crying and most had eyes brimming with tears. Logan resolved to find out why, later.

As the light coming from the Stag approached the stone face, it too started to glow, but it was not beating, it was a solid light that simply shimmered even as it was still. The aura reached the rock and the two lights made contact. The moment the Stag's energy pulsed, the pulse went into the rock and it pulsed too, once, before stilling again. The next pulse seemed to take a bit better and the stone face pulsed twice before stilling again.

"The spirit it trying to make itself one with the island. The island is not alive, but it has a lot of magic and life and a certain awareness. It is trying to maintain its current state, while the spirit is trying to teach it something." Sif explained, her connection to the earth giving her an insight even Harry would not have had. "Like learning to breathe for the first time. It is capable, but doesn't know how yet."

Fawkes' song rose in pitch again, as the Stag took a step towards the rock face, stepping into the water as it did so. The creatures around the clearing started making noise. To Logan it sounded like encouragement. The rock face beat to the same beat again as the Stag's presence pressed itself into the rock. The water started to glow and the pulse flowed through it and under the ground for a moment, before it stilled again.

Suddenly Fawkes was looking at Logan. Logan realised the phoenix was waiting for something, "What do you need?" he asked aloud to the bird.

"You haven't given your permission." Sif said. "The island is waiting for its caretaker to agree." she said with a smile as she pointed to Logan's knees, where a tendril of energy, still as the rock wall reached out to touch him.

"What do I do?" Logan asked as he reached out to the tendril. He felt a question at its touch and a sense of connection, of common purpose, of recognition. The island was aware of him and what he had been doing. It trusted him and needed him to help decide. Logan understood now. He looked at the Stag and realised its glowing eyes were on him as well. Logan nodded and said, "Yes."

Instantly there was another pulse of magic from the Stag, but this time the rock started beating to the same rhythm. Suddenly the aura from the Stag started being pulled into the rock as it started walking toward the now beating heart of New Atlantis. The Stag started to sink beneath the water as its energy, consciousness, purpose and intent was absorbed by the island itself.

The creatures around the clearing started making noises that Logan recognized as excitement. When the Stag turned around and looked at Logan one last time, he could have sworn he heard a voice saying, "Thank you." Then it disappeared beneath the water, but Logan could tell it was not interrupting the water at this point. It must not have been corporeal anymore as its energy was absorbed.

The Nymphs were all openly weeping now as they lay on the ground and looked like they were connecting to it in a whole new way. Now he knew why they were crying. Their island was alive before, but now it was _Alive_ and they were all connected to it. When he looked back at the location where the Stag had disappeared, he saw no clearing, no waterfall. "What the hell?" he asked in confusion.

"Did you think the island would leave its heart exposed to the world forever?" Sif asked as she got up.

Logan suddenly realised why he had not seen the waterfall and clearing before. It must have been a representation or something. Something that he could understand. "Did it show itself that way just so I would understand?"

Sif smiled but shook her head, "It showed itself that way so that all those living here could understand. They were all here to give their permission, after all."

"Why the water then?" Logan asked.

"That would be this island's pool of eternity." Sif said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Fountain of everlasting life?" Sif tried.

"Fountain of youth?!" Logan asked in mild shock.

"Something like that." Sif agreed. "There have been many different legends of such places over the nine realms. It is said that if one drinks from such a pool, they connect their lives to that of the land, as it is a source of life."

"Is that why nobody can ever find one? Because they hide themselves?" Logan asked as he and Sif started making their way past the Nymphs who had apparently decided to stay there for a while.

"It would hardly be a legend if just anyone can find it." Sif scoffed. "The legends do come with two warnings, though. Once you are joined to such a thing, you could not die even if you wanted to. You would not age or become sick, but you'd also never really be able to leave the land for any extended period of time, as you'd feel drawn back. In many ways it's considered to be a curse. You gain everlasting life, only to not be allowed to live any meaningful life away from it."

Logan had wanted to joke about it being like marriage, but skipped it, as he knew Sif and Bruce were walking down that path currently, especially considering the ring on her finger. "What if the land gets destroyed?" he asked instead.

Sif shuddered, "It is the stuff of horror. The waters become stagnant and so does the drinker, but they still cannot die. Merely exist in a place where there is no life."

Logan grimaced, "It seems we don't have the whole story. People have been looking for the fountain of youth for generations. Nobody ever said anything about the downsides."

"People don't want to think about the negatives, so they stop mentioning them. Asgard relies a great deal on oral traditions, where a story is told to teach a lesson." Sif explained.

Logan smiled, "I think I'll tell that story around a bit, myself. Maybe the next person to get the opportunity will think twice before doing something stupid."

"That is wise." Sif agreed.

"That's one mystery solved." Logan said with a smirk. "You don't by any chance know where the Holy Grail is, do you?"

Sif smirked back and started walking faster. Logan never did get an answer from her on that one.

\- Fast Forward - Harry POV -

Harry and Natasha had spent that night quietly. Frigga had heard about Harry's situation from Odin and had waited for Sif to give her report about the Nobles from Vanaheim so that things could be set in motion. Bruce had been more than happy to supply Veritaserum for the Asgardian throne and none of the nobles in question walked away unscathed. Some of them never walked again.

Frigga had spent the night in New Atlantis, in Harry's spare bedroom, which was comfortably set up for guests. With the guesthouse on the island, Harry hadn't had the opportunity to host someone in his house yet, but that wasn't the point. She was there, just in case he had a relapse of that one night he had had a nightmare and almost ripped his chambers apart in Asgard.

He had come through it alright and spent the day in quiet contemplation after he had Natasha show him her memory of the event so that he could see for himself. What he had seen had scared even him. The look in his eyes was way too familiar, so he resolved to never lose control again, or at least allow some of the anger out, so that it didn't build up till he exploded like he had. Next time, the noble houses in question would be blown to smithereens, as soon as the occupants were safely outside to see it happen.

Not that it mattered, since Harry's family had decided that they would not allow him to do this kind of thing again. Strict new laws came out to ensure the safety of the people. Slave ownership and cruelty to servants had already been against the law, but was now punishable by much harsher consequences, in all the realms that bent a knee to Asgard. There was some resistance, but Odin simply had those who objected investigated and soon there were no objections as secret slaves and indentured servants were taken from those people who had objected.

The elves and Nymphs who had been rescued, had decided to join Harry on his island, when Frigga sang his praises. The elves could have gone to Alfheim, but their homes had been destroyed and some of them had made friends among the Nymphs.

Alfheim had once been a fairy-tale land with wonders that could ensnare the mortal mind, but the lands had been all but destroyed by the dark elves millennia ago. The land still housed some magical creatures, as Harry knew, but it was not what it had once been. The harmony had been destroyed and creatures had gone mad and started acting like wild animals.

That is why, when Harry agreed and offered them a place in New Atlantis, they had cautiously accepted, until they stepped foot on the island and broke out in massive smiles when they felt the life, power and magic in the air. It was like they had come home after generations of not knowing where they should go.

Harry had set up a small village for them a couple minutes' walk from the resort and they had settled in quickly. They had started exploring the island and Harry was happy to find that they got along well with the other creatures. They even had some knowledge that he didn't about how to treat certain maladies and prevent others.

A certain plant mixed into the dragon's diet, for example, removed the need to groom so often. They also pointed out that the water in the hot-spring was way too hot for her, so Harry had ended up making her own hot-spring for her, nearby so that she could still join them. Apparently she liked the company, which was why she showed up so often. When Logan was off working or not feeling sociable, she had come to listen to the people talk. It made her feel welcome and accepted. Who knew?

After that the Elves slowly started taking over the roles performed by the constructs, except for cooking. Elves were still vegetarian, and a couple of Harry's friends liked to try to devour their body-weight in meat, figuratively speaking. Except for Drax. He literally wanted to be able to do that.

Harry had put his foot down at the bar, though. Sure he'd allow someone else back there when he's entertaining guests or off working on something, but he refused to have them back there when he could be back there experimenting with cocktails and being in charge of the music. Well, when Peter Quill wasn't around. He couldn't take that from him.

He did end up allowing one 'young' gentlemen to learn the craft for when he wasn't around. He _was_ young for an elf at sixty-two years old. Apparently he had been kept around for one lord's lady to play with. There were very few male elves on the island and, fortunately, only two of them preferred the company of other men, even though, unfortunately, they couldn't stand each other. Harry very much did not want all those females becoming hangers' on, like the Nymphs had, but little did he know that the idea had already been percolating in Frigga's mind.

\- Fast Forward and Flashback End -

The new Nymphs had settled into life reasonably quickly, though their control over their allure was not yet perfected, so Harry had to remind them to keep strict control. Greeting them as they arrived would become old quickly, as there were more than a hundred and twenty of them now, including the ones on duty at the Nymph House, protecting the Golden Apple Tree sprout. It was growing quickly with their influence if Idunn was to be believed, and who wouldn't? The apples were literally named after her.

Once Harry had greeted everyone, he went back to the bar. He looked at Loki who had started reaching for the syrup to start making the world's largest batch of syrupy cocktails. "No." he said emphatically.

"But-" Loki started, looking at the Nymphs.

"I said no." Harry said dangerously, while pointing behind the counter. "Unless you want to sleep there tonight, you'll not do what you're planning."

Loki glared at him and pouted, "You can't let me have even a little bit of fun can you?"

Harry smirked at him, "You want to have fun?" he asked dangerously.

Loki's eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to bolt only to remember he was trapped behind the bar. "Be gentle?" he asked weakly.

"Relax, Loki. You're going to make our guests think I'm a monster." Harry laughed and waved his hand. "Okay fine, you can leave the bar. Just behave yourself okay? Our guests here probably think I'm crazy for hanging out with you."

Wanda had been watching the byplay and she felt the magic as it happened, but she could not tell how exactly it was being done. She was used to one of two things happening, she could enter and manipulate the mind, like telepathy, or she could have a physical effect on the world around her, like telekinesis.

What Harry and Loki had been doing, going invisible and creating barriers, while manipulating multiple effects at once, was far above whet she could do. "I don't think my power is like yours." she told them. "I can do maybe two things, but you do many things. You open portals and fly and create barriers that you don't even need to concentrate on. I don't think I can do that."

Harry decided to take a page out of Odin's book and test her. He created a rose and had it appear on the table. He used intent to make it seem like it was there all along, but besides that it was a normal conjuration. "Tell me what you think of that rose?" he asked pointing at it.

Wanda looked at it unimpressed. "It is a flower." she said. She reached out to pick it up. The moment her hand touched it, she let go immediately. "What is that?!" she asked in shock. "How can a flower think?"

"You tell me." Harry said. Loki was also looking at the flower, when he smiled as he understood the test, nodding at Harry.

Wanda touched the flower again tentatively. She closed her eyes after a moment. "It is strange. It is like it is there and also not there. It's somehow…" She opened her eyes and looked at Harry, "This was not here a minute ago was it?" she asked.

"Of course it was." Pietro said. "It was there when we sat down. I remember."

Wanda looked between the flower, Harry and Pietro. "So the flower is somehow affecting our minds?"

"In a manner." Harry said elusively.

Wanda thought about it again before trying to explain to her brother. "I don't know how else to explain it. The flower is thinking something at us. It wants us to believe it was there, but I can tell it was not."

Harry nodded, waving a hand and vanishing the flower, "Very good." he congratulated her. "You have at least some talent. The flower was a construct I made."

"He used some specialized magic to have you think it was there before." Loki said proudly. "Even if you learn everything else, there will be some things you cannot do or won't be able to learn, because it's secret."

"Conjuration is a bit advanced, but I suspect for application and testing purposes a stinging hex would work just fine." Harry said.

"Oh! I can do that one now!" Loki said happily. "Your books explain things much better than you do."

"I never said I'm a teacher. I was never any good at theory. I'm the kind of person that learns by doing. A lot of my spells were learned by their feel." Harry said. "For example, I was never taught a specific spell to turn a person's hair pink," he wiggled his fingers and Pietro's hair turned neon pink, "but I can imagine it and apply the correct amount and type of magic and that happens."

"Hey! I paid for that colour!" Pietro objected.

"Really, do you like that colour?" Harry asked as he waved his hand and turned it back, "Because I can make it permanent if you want?"

"And you can just make these things happen?" Wanda asked, "Just by thinking and adding power?"

"It's not quite as simple as that." Harry said.

"There are different kinds of magic in the world. They follow laws and principles." Jarvis spoke up. "I myself am currently residing in a machine, powered and functioning through the power of rune-magic. While I started as a simple AI, the moment I started working with runes and their magic, I started becoming something more. As Harry explains it magic and life go hand in hand."

"And so, Jarvis is now a real boy." Harry said with a smile.

"Please don't do that?" Jarvis begged.

"What? He's got all the parts of a boy and everything." Harry smiled, "You never did tell me if all your parts worked like they should. How about it, do you want to tell me-" he started.

"I'm completely functional." Jarvis interrupted with an actual blush, "Even the involuntary responses you had me program in." Jarvis looked sour for a minute, "I still don't know why I need such indicators of emotional responses."

"Because they make you human." Harry said. "Does it embarrass you to talk about your body parts in front of a pretty girl?" he teased.

Jarvis did not respond, but his blush deepened. Wanda thought it was cute, and patted him on his shoulder, "Don't let him tease you. I like it. You're honest."

They were all enjoying the drinks, discussing the actual weather and how Harry literally controlled it on the island, when he had an idea, "Oh, that would be a nice test!" he said as he jumped up and ran to the house.

"Where is he going?" Wanda asked.

"Not much gets him so excited that he forgets he can summon or make a portal." Natasha said as she looked at Jarvis. He nodded and they both said, "Broom cupboard," together.


	50. Chapter 50

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty**

"What does he need brooms for? Could he not just clean with his magic." Wanda asked, confused.

"Harry's magic stops things from getting dirty in the first place." Loki said. "Observe." He summoned some sand into his hand and sprinkled it on the counter. The grains started rolling to the side as if the table was at an angle and the sand was simply following gravity.

"Harry doesn't mind cleaning up a spill, but dislikes scratching up the bar with sand, so he arranged things this way." Natasha informed them.

At that moment, Harry appeared next to the bar with two brooms. He held one out to Wanda and when she took it, Harry mounted his own and kicked off, gently. "That's not how you instructed me the first time." Loki said as he pulled his own prised broom from nowhere. He never did tell Harry how he did that. Called it tricks of the trade and smiled, but never revealed the trick.

Harry scoffed, "You could handle the fall." he countered. "She's a human. If she falls wrong from just a couple of meters she could die." He turned to her, "Want to give it a try?" he asked.

Wanda looked at the two men flying on brooms and grinned, not because it looked fun, because it did, but because it looked ridiculous to her. It didn't stop her from putting the broom between her legs and wondering what to do.

"Lean slightly forward and kick off of the ground, like a small jump. You should feel the broom begin to support you when you try to take off." Harry said.

Wanda looked at him sceptically, but lifted the broom up and tried jumping. She felt silly as the broom didn't shoot off with her like it had with them, but then she felt it, just before her feet touched the ground, she was suddenly sitting, quite comfortably, on the shaft of the broom. She was about to ask how it was so comfortable, but then realised the answer would be magic.

"Good." Harry smiled. He was inwardly whooping in glee. An actual human witch! "Okay, so to go forward…"

Soon the three were flying around the island and Pietro had to ask Natasha for a refill, but before she could, an Elf appeared behind the bar, having been waiting for his moment. The elves had been indoctrinated with the need to be helpful and Harry hoped it wasn't the start of the next race of house elves. He gave them all the necessities and encouraged them to ask for things. Fortunately they didn't ever ask for more work as a reward for good work, like a certain house-elf had.

Pietro had taken a liking to the Iced Vodka, and asked for another one with lime and lemonade. The elf, not having made this drink before looked at Natasha, who pointed at the right nob for the requested sparkling lemonade. Then asked for one herself, not having drunk it like that before. "It's really good." she said with a nod, as she tasted it.

"It's better than it normally is." Pietro said. "Is the vodka kept really cold, or something?"

"The vodka is magical." Natasha said. "It has a potion in it to keep you cool."

"That… is awesome." Pietro decided.

"You should try the Firewhiskey." the Elf, Eldrin, suggested. "It is by far the favourite. It has an element of fire and has a calming effect." The elves, fortunately, were quite unused to alcohol and didn't need a lot to become intoxicated, so they tended to drink very little. It was a shame, as Harry had heard that some of their kind were renowned for making the best wine known to even Asgard.

Wanda was the first to land, "I still say you cheated. My broom is limited, unlike yours."

Loki just laughed, "You should not accept challenges to a race if you don't know what your broom can do."

Wanda wouldn't admit defeat, so she had simply used her power to try and pull the others back, but had been unable to bend her power onto their brooms. "How are you immune to my power?" she asked bluntly.

"You mean when you were trying to grab onto our brooms?" Harry asked. She glared, but nodded. "Well, brooms are enchanted to resist outside forces, to prevent such tampering. You'd have had more luck if you tried to grab Loki by his head." he chuckled at Loki's scandalous look.

Wanda looked at Pietro, "Do you want to give it a try?" she asked. She knew the chances of him being able to use it was small, because she had asked about it, but wanted to see for herself. Also, it might be funny.

Pietro was at her side in a flash and took the broom. He had watched her and did as she had, but nothing happened. He knew he'd been had when she smiled at him. "That is not funny." He said as he removed the broom from between his legs.

"Hold on." Harry said with his own smile. He passed his own broom to Wanda, "Be careful! Remember not to go too far or you'll not be able to come back." He lifted his hands and touched Pietro, for just a second while touching the broom. "There, you're bonded with the broom. Even non-magicals can use them that way."

An hour later, they were back and Pietro demanded to have a faster broom. It was not fair that he was slower than everyone, in his opinion. Harry told him that he could always bond him to the one his sister had used, which was his own, and Natasha's when she felt like it. Harry could fly without, after all. Pietro declined. He did enjoy the flight, but it would not be the same unless they were flying together.

"Do you want to go for a fly?" Wanda asked Jarvis, who shook his head.

"The magic does not communicate with my physiology the way it does with yours. Harry is still working on that." Jarvis replied. "Don't worry about it. When Harry takes us on the tour later, I'll take Charlie for a ride."

"Charlie?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow. She walked to him and touched his arm, then her eyebrows rose. "Really?" she asked.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"Some kind of eagle-horse hybrid." Wanda said.

Harry congratulated Jarvis, "Well done choosing what to show her."

"It's not unlike what I did at my previous job." Jarvis smirked referring to taking control of televisions and projecting things for people to see.

"I bet." Harry said. "If you don't want to wait, you could always ask Wanda to give you a lift on the broom…"

"Um, I'm not certain that's a good idea." Jarvis said, before turning to Wanda. "No offense, but you did only learn to fly today." He was actually very interested in the idea, but the blush had brought with it the certainty that certain physiological responses might be triggered if he spent time in such close proximity to the young witch. He tended to connect with people for their minds, but something about Wanda and the way she could read his mind was very attractive to him.

"I understand." Wanda said to Jarvis. She wasn't pouting, but she wasn't smiling either. "Tell me about the eagle-horse." she asked him, instead.

"I have not met him personally, but I have heard all about Charlie and the other Hippogriffs." Jarvis started. After that it was question upon question and Jarvis tried to provide everything he knew, which was quite a lot, considering the time he spent listening to Bruce, as he was figuring out the properties of magical ingredients.

Pietro, meanwhile, had a bit of a far-off look in his eyes as he watched some of the Nymphs playing in the pool. "Pietro?" Harry asked. He didn't respond. "Xera?" he called into the group. There were a few too many for him to know where she is at all times like he had before. He saw a head snap up and swivel his way. When he spotted her he pointed at Pietro. She saw and understood the look immediately, followed his eyes and went to go speak to the frolicking girls.

A minute later, Pietro seemed to come to himself. He turned around and spoke to the bartender again, having apparently been in the middle of a conversation.

Harry decided to let it go in favour of watching the little ones playing in the shallow pool that he had added recently for children. He'd also had to expand on the big one around the bar, since there were so many people to accommodate these days. The fact that they were all beautiful bikini-clad women didn't bother Harry in the slightest. Xera had had to take charge of the new additions, when they had started openly flirting with Harry. They still needed time to adjust to feeling as alive as they did on the island.

Logan didn't object to the attention when he came to deliver fertilizer for the Nymph House. He'd actually taken quite the liking to Xamantha too and had started taking the younger Nymphs, because there were a few now, to explore the island. He said it was to make certain that they didn't explore in the wrong places, but Harry secretly thought it was because they had adopted him as Uncle Logan.

Harry was not aware of Logan taking anything further with the Nymphs, but wouldn't mind either. He knew what he was doing and everyone on the island respected him. As the island's chosen caretaker, it had come as a shock to him when the creatures now actively sought him out when they had problems or injuries. He didn't complain, as it made his life easier.

Puppy now also had a couple of young, who had all lost their mother, before they were ready to leave the nest. Logan had found them almost dead and starving. Puppy had jumped at the chance to raise them. Once they were healthy, they had started exploring under her strict supervision. So far, there had been no issues or need to step in. Logan's connection was now strong enough that he could tell she had been making sure that they knew how things worked on the island. Logan brought food. They were happy.

Puppy had taken to flying around the island every now and then as a sort of sentinel. Her highly accurate vision allowing her to spot the smallest movements on the ground. When there were issues she'd either inform Logan through the link or she'd show the creature where Logan was, by flying to him. The system worked reasonably well and Logan hoped that the small ones would join her at some point and then learn what she was doing by example. As it was, they just waited at the entrance to her habitat when she left, still too young to fly.

The twins had been shocked when Puppy came by on one of her normal patrols and blew out a gout of flame in greeting of the guests. "It that a dragon?!" Pietro asked incredulously.

"Yes, and she's almost an adult too." Logan said as he stepped out of the foliage, as he liked to do. "Just has a little more growing to do if the books are right."

"That thing's not fully grown yet?!" Wanda exclaimed. It was a very large creature, easily larger than an elephant.

"Nah, she's still a kid." Logan said fondly. "She's getting there, though."

"Did she tell you we were here?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Logan confirmed. "I decided to come see the new faces and maybe the girls, for a bit." he said looking at where the young nymphs and elves were splashing in the kiddy pool. It seemed that Xamantha had started coming out of her shell and while she was still shy, the other kids were encouraging and tended to follow her around as she knew the island best. She actually started speaking, even if she said very little.

Logan walked to the bar and tapped the counter-top. The bar-elf handed him a beer almost immediately and Logan sat back to watch the girls play, as he spoke, "The little ones have been spreading their wings lately. I'm thinking they are getting impatient to join Puppy in her patrols."

"Puppy?" Wanda asked.

Logan pointed at Puppy's warm-spring where he had heard her enter shortly after arriving. The babies could take care of themselves for a bit. "Puppy's my dragon. She's the gentle sort, but only as long as you respect the island and its inhabitants."

"She still stewing about the Elves?" Harry asked with a smile.

"They should have known better." Logan grumbled. "Running off a unicorn because they were getting curious. Unicorns don't bother anyone, why would you scare one? It'll take months before that mare steps anywhere near where her favourite grazing spot was."

"I do apologize, master Logan." the elf behind the bar said. "When faced with a creature with a very sharp horn, some of our people react badly. We could not have known that they were the unicorns of legend."

"You should have asked then." Logan grumbled.

"We could have taken them on a tour faster than we did." Harry said. "Let's just be glad they didn't attack the creature. If she was injured in the slightest, there probably wouldn't be an elf community on the island anymore. I don't think Prongs would be that forgiving."

Logan grunted in agreement. "Have you seen him yet?" Logan asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, but I can feel he's around. My magic won't pinpoint him for me, but I suspect he'll come to me if there's ever a need."

"Who's Prongs?" Jarvis asked.

"Didn't we tell you?" Harry asked. When Jarvis shook his head, Harry got a sad look, "That's probably my fault. I was quite upset at missing the big event." Harry got a look and asked, "Did you ever get the Pensieve Tablet to work with the new features?"

Jarvis perked up, "Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you!" Then he got a look himself, "I never used to forget things."

"Happens to the best of us. 'S only human." Logan said easily. Harry noted that he twitched when one of the kids slipped and fell, but when they came up laughing he relaxed. Logan was such a softie when it came to children.

Jarvis smiled softly at that, "Thank you Master Logan." Then he turned to Harry, "And yes, I was able to get the prototype finished, just a couple of days ago."

"Where is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

Jarvis sighed and got up, "It's in my lab." he said. After much deliberation, Harry had set up a small rune lab connected to Jarvis' own office remotely, on Harry's hidden floor. Harry turned a portal for Jarvis who knew his employer would not want to wait. "I'll be right back." He excused himself and stepped through.

"Is that a kind of magic I can learn?" Wanda asked. "It seems very useful."

"Maybe one day." Harry said. "I learned this one after using my magic to monitor and test the effects of an event that happens only once every five thousand years." he explained. "If I feel you are at a point where you can do the same, I'll have you monitor my portal and see if you can figure it out."

"But don't be disappointed if you can't." Loki interjected. "I've been a magic user for longer than Harry's been alive, but even I cannot figure it out." He looked at Harry, "And he won't tell even me, his doting older brother!"

"Tell me how you have anything you want within reach at all times?" Harry countered.

"That's not the same." Loki defended.

"Oh, really?" Harry said as he opened a portal and took Loki's glass away from him from where he was sitting. "It's not like I don't have my own ways of doing exactly the same thing."

"But how do I do mine?" Loki smirked.

"Oh come on!" Harry said. He wasn't really _that_ interested, since he literally could do something similar, but it had turned into something of a game between them. They had many games, now that Harry thought about it. Just for the fun of it, he opened a portal beneath Loki's chair and sent him falling into the pool.

"Very useful." Wanda repeated.

Jarvis came back through the portal. "Sorry for the wait. I had to quickly forward a mail on to my boss." he said with a smile.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked as he watched Loki climb out of the pool and knocked him back in with a flick of his finger and a smirk on his face. He laughed when Loki yelped before splashing back in.

"A certain Miss Susan Storm. Apparently there's a problem of some sort with a device they built that's supposed to go to something called the Negative Zone." Jarvis informed him.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped up to open a portal quickly.

"Wait!" Jarvis interrupted. "They have a mirror, if it was an emergency you'd have gotten a call." he reminded Harry.

Harry stopped mid action and looked at Jarvis. "Next time, just tell me who it's from." he sighed.

Loki, having made it to the bar this time, had heard the whole thing even though he was wading his way out of the water and between frolicking and giggling Nymphs to make it out. He was impressed with Jarvis. He could tell the AI had meant for Harry's reaction. Maybe they could team up against him at some point.

Harry glared at Jarvis a bit longer before taking out his phone and looking for the mail. When he found it, he quickly read through it and then sighed. "Their first test was a success, but then they had a breach and had to forcibly shut it down. Apparently the shield I helped put up, blocked something trying to get through and they want me there for the next test."

"When?" Natasha asked.

"Tomorrow." Harry said. "I'm not bothered. I'll go to the test and then I can bring the team to the island for a visit afterward. I'd like to show them the new feature." he finished with a wink.

"New feature?" Loki asked.

"New feature." Harry confirmed. He lifted a hand and clicked his fingers, activating the Room's programmed feature as a tube started forming around the bar, making lazy circles overhead and impossible loops, where one could see the water running through the half-pipe where it was completely upside down.

"You made a waterslide?" Natasha asked.

"It started as an idea for the kids, but then I wanted to try it too and it kind of went from there." Harry confirmed. Then he took off, levitating Natasha with him, to where the stairs had materialised and rose up the many floors to the top, where he landed with her, only to find Pietro already jumping into the pipe, fully clothed. "Bastard! I wanted to let Natasha have the first go!" he screamed after him.

Before he disappeared around the first corner, Pietro turned and smirked back, "You should have seen it coming, wizard!"

Harry looked after him incredulously and lifted a hand only for Natasha to catch it. "Don't. He's just having fun."

Harry grumbled good-naturedly, and decided to let it go. But next time, he'd open a portal and have Pietro stuck going through the whole thing over and over for an hour. Natasha shrugged off her top and sarong, which she had gone to put on earlier, grabbed him and kissed him passionately before jumping into the pipe. "Witch!" he called after her, before smirking and transfiguring his clothes and jumping in after her.

The experience was quite magical as the water seemed to flow upward on more than one occasion and the ride took more than two minutes to complete. You had to love magic, when a small straight could be turned into a long slide that culminated in multiple loops, before you carry on with the twisting, turning ride.

When they reached the bottom, which ended in the circular pool, Harry looked around for Pietro, only to hear him cheering up above him, having apparently entered the tube again. Harry just smiled and laughed to himself as he flew out of the pool and hovered above where Natasha was floating in the water and looking up at the slide, trying to track Pietro's progress. He kissed her and then went back to the bar, with her attached to him as she had grabbed onto his shoulders.

They landed and Harry looked up to note the steady line of Nymphs all making their way up the stairs after Logan of all people, who was most likely going to instruct them on water-slide etiquette. Harry saw the first people behind him were the kids, which made him smirk again. Such a softie.

The ride turned out to be a huge success and Harry promised to himself that he'd leave it there for the others to enjoy. Not long after the water-slide appeared, the elves had started turning up and the pool area was soon inundated by magical creatures and people, just hanging around and enjoying the atmosphere as the music played in the bar and they watched as people were ejected from the slide with smiling faces and more and more interesting positions, some coming out sideways and some sitting with their backs to the water. The spectacle of the exit positions kept everyone entertained and there was a lot of laughter and merriment all around.

The bartender needed Loki's help to keep up with the requests for drinks and he was more than happy to comply. Something about the act of serving drinks to grateful people had struck a note with him and he understood why Harry enjoyed the pastime so much. Why he guarded his territory so jealously. He suspected the Elf understood as well, because he had showed up the moment he could help.

Harry was not surprised when Tony and Pepper soon joined them. He'd heard they were going to the island and were introducing the twins to the locals. Harry seemed to have gained the Asgardian ability to turn any occasion into a party. Bruce and Sif soon followed, then Clint and Laura with the kids, who soon found their friends among the elf and Nymph kids. Harry suspected Tony had spread the word when Steve showed up and joined Logan at the top of the waterslide, to keep him company.

When Harry saw the amount of people turning up, he decided to make a quick run to go fetch some more. Pretty soon the residents of the X-Mansion had walked through the portal. Xavier wasn't too happy when Harry had walked into the class and summarily dismissed the kids and told them to get ready for a bit of fun and a barbeque on the island in ten minutes. The other staff had simply laughed and encouraged the kids to get ready quickly, to help their fellows and to ensure nobody was left behind.

When Harry appeared at the Baxter building, he greeted Roberta, the robotic/holographic AI receptionist and walked in, hoping he wouldn't find anything strange happening. Fortunately Reed was busy compiling data and, apparently, fine-tuning the control equipment to what seemed like a gateway of some sort, which had a sealed space vehicle of some sort in front of it.

Harry snuck up behind Reed invisibly, to try and scare him and just as he was about to make a noise, Reed said, "If you were planning on scaring me, you really shouldn't greet Roberta. It's literally her job to announce visitors."

Harry pouted as he became visible. "She wasn't supposed to tell you." he complained.

Reed still hadn't looked up and answered as he worked on the inside of the control panel, his arm having stretched to get at a difficult screw from a different angle, "And last time, when you asked her not to, she didn't. I had to give her strict orders to ignore your orders to ignore mine."

"So if I told her to ignore your strict order to ignore my order to ignore yours, would she do it again?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Please stop that?" Ben asked from the couch. He was in his human form, reading through what seemed to be an instruction manual on the craft currently in the middle of the lab. "I get a headache when Reed starts talking his science stuff as it is."

"But you're a bloody astronaut!" Harry objected.

"Yeah, but I'm not a 'bloody' astrophysicist. Nor am I a genius. I got my qualifications the old-fashioned way, by working for it." Ben had given up on the manual and got up to greet Harry properly. "Hey, Harry. It's good to see you." he said with a genuine smile as he shook his hand.

"It's good to see you too, Ben." Harry said. "How's that girl of yours doing?"

Ben smiled and said, "She's doing a lot better than she did when you surprised her with those reading glasses!"

"Hey, I didn't think she'd pass out from sensation overload, I didn't even know that something like that existed!" Harry defended himself. "I thought she'd appreciate being able to see again!"

"Sensory overload." Reed corrected.

"Oh, she's more than happy, don't get me wrong. Just, warn a girl before you do strange things to her." Sue said as she entered the room. Carrying two cups of coffee, one for herself and the other obviously for Ben, since it was huge.

"Thanks, Sue." Ben said as he took the large cup from her with ease, in one hand. She had had to use her force field to help her carry the cup, but for Ben, it wasn't even an effort. Harry had been able to change the outward appearance of his physical body, but inside he was still the large rock-man, that needed more food for sustenance. Fortunately a permanent weight effect on the amulet allowed him to use an elevator again and not crush a couch when he sat down on it. It also allowed him to jump great distances, much like Hulk.

Those two had gotten along like a house on fire, when they first met. It was while Ben, in his Rock form, had gone to Harry's lab for the first time, to try the first iteration of the amulet. As he waited for one of the adjustments, Hulk had asked to meet the big man and Bruce had agreed. The rest is history. Now, when Hulk feels cooped up, he's got a buddy to go smashing/clobbering with him in the room.

"Hi Sue." Harry said with a smile and a friendly wave. She ignored him. "Still mad that you can't sneak up on me?" Harry asked with a smirk. She still didn't say anything. "If it makes you feel any better, you could probably still explode my heart with just a thought, not that I hope you try that anytime soon…"

When she still refused to answer him, Harry shrugged, "Okay, fine. Be that way." He turned to the other two, "Reed, Ben, I'm having a party on the Island and you are both invited. If you happen to know any girls you want to invite I'd be happy to bring them, if they are capable of acknowledging my existence, because there are more than a hundred beautiful magical women on the island, all in bathing suits, and they are likely to be interested in having long, meaningful conversations with my friends."

"When?" Ben asked.

"Right now. It was kind of spur-of-the-moment." Harry apologised. "I understand if you're not interested."

"I'm in!" Johnny said as he walked in from where he had been listening in from outside the room.

"Hi Johnny." Harry said. "Are you sure you can handle all those girls? Once you start something with a Nymph, you'd best be prepared to finish it. And they tend to keep men for months to years depending on their prowess."

"They'll be done with him in minutes, I'm sure." Ben said with a smile.

"Have you seen what I look like?" Johnny asked incredulously with a hint of humour.

"You look like a model," Ben started with a nod, when Johnny smiled, Ben continued, "For an STD infomercial."

Johnny soured. He'd love to insult Ben about needing to date a blind girl, but Harry took that away from him. Ben's confidence had actually grown since Harry helped him. Considering his physical strength, combined with the durability and other gifts afforded to him by his natural form, he was kind of the lucky one. "At least I don't have to rely on magic to fit into normal society."

"I've seen the girls you hang out with. You're the one that wouldn't fit in with _normal_ society." Ben argued, the smile didn't leave his face. Johnny had not been able to use him as a verbal punching bag since Harry showed up. He still felt he owed the man a proper reward, if only for that.

"So, are we leaving those two behind?" Harry asked Reed, pointing at the arguing pair.

Reed had finally finished what he was doing and straightened out from his strange position. "That does sound like sound advice, until I remember that that means we'd come home to a destroyed building."

"If you two can't behave yourselves, I couldn't in good conscious take you with us. I wouldn't want to expose my people to you and let them think that that's normal behaviour for our world, especially while many of them are still learning our customs." Harry said before he turned seriously to Johnny. "Also, the majority of the people on my island were freed from a life of slavery in the last couple of months. If you so much as give the impression of impropriety, I'll make it so that you have to sit down to pee for a month, do you understand me?" He said it calmly with a smile on his face.

Johnny actually gulped. "Yes sir." he said. At least he'd get to watch.

Sue was impressed, despite herself. Johnny hadn't listened to anyone seriously in a long time. He tended to just smile and charm his way past obstacles and do whatever he wanted anyway. She nodded and turned to go get some things.

Harry smirked and subtly cast a couple of privacy charms as Ben called Alicia to find out if she was available. She responded positively and Harry quickly got some info from Ben to go through a portal and pick her up. She was able to send a photo and describe her location well enough for Harry to get the portal set in the correct place.

They greeted each other and then they were just waiting for Sue. She soon returned and looked around, not spotting them. "Harry. Are you hiding us from her?" Reed asked.

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked shrugging his shoulders and undoing the magic. "Maybe it's an extension of her illness. You know the one that makes her not notice me?"

Sue had noticed them the moment the magic was dropped. She knew Harry was having fun showing her how he could hide them better than she could hide herself from him. "Okay, that's enough." she said. "If I promise to stop giving you the silent treatment, will you at least give me a straight answer? How did you know I was there, because I know you couldn't see me?"

Harry huffed, but nodded, "As long as you can apologize for accusing me of cheating when I tell you." Sue didn't look happy, but nodded and held out her hand to him, which he shook. Harry smiled, "The emergency portkeys you all wear?" he started. When she nodded, he continued, "They use my magic. I can feel them."

"So you did cheat!" Sue accused.

Harry just shook his head in resignation. "I don't call it cheating when you use your gifts to try and sneak up on me, just like you shouldn't when I use mine to detect you." He did not wait for a response before he opened another portal and stepped through. With the amount of people frequenting the resort these days, they had set a designated arrival location just off the bar area which people avoided naturally because of the limited wards on it. It was no more than a compulsion, but good enough to keep the people safe.

Once the Fantastic Four were through, Harry decided to make one more call, so he opened the portal one last time. "Hey guys," he said as he walked through, "How are things going here?"

"Harry!" Rocket exclaimed. "Perfect timing! Mind sending a bolt of something extra magical at the ship following us? It's been trying to take us down for hours now. I think its run out of heavy munitions and ballistics, but they are still firing on us constantly using energy weapons."

Harry didn't look worried as he sat down on a conjured recliner with an equally conjured drink, "And what did you do to deserve being attacked by them?"

"Our magical friend is right to be suspicious. We have a habit of committing crimes and getting into fights because of it." Drax said with a smile as he got up out of his chair to greet Harry.

"We stole from a dead person." Mantis said excitedly from her seat.

"Technically, he was alive when we got there, but he ended up walking in front of stray weapons fire." Rocket said.

"Whose weapon?" Harry asked.

"Who knows? Everyone was shooting at that point. Probably had something to do with us listening in on Kree encrypted communications for Brand and Nova Prime. They don't like that kind of thing." Rocket said.

"And the stealing part?" Harry asked.

"Well, the guy's jump ship was just sitting there after we killed him and I thought to myself, 'Who do I know who has a real love of looking into advanced technology and who needs a long range scanner system for their planet?'." Rocket looked at Harry. "Do you know who popped into my head?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, "You are incorrigible, Rocket." He got up and cast his modified bubble-head charm outside where he could see and directed Rocket to go around it and lead the enemy ship through it. As planned the enemy ship couldn't detect the pocket of air and even though the air didn't do much, if your ship wasn't running on runes or specifically protected, the magic still wreaked havoc on your more sensitive systems.

The enemy ship stopped chasing them and just continued to float in the last direction it was going. "Does that ship look dead to you?" Rocket asked.

"We did just kill most of their systems with magic, Rocket." Harry said. He looked around and asked, "Where's Quill and Gamora, anyway?" He had seen Groot on a seat, but he hadn't been interested and was playing some kind of hand-held game. "Hi Groot."

"I am Groot." Groot said. It sounded like 'Whatever' to Harry.

"Yeah, about Quill and Gamora…" Rocket said, pointing at the floating ship.

"What are the chances that we killed any really important life-sustaining systems on that ship?" Harry asked urgently.

"The chances that life support systems are down is one hundred percent, but that should still give them a couple of hours of air." Rocket assured Harry. At that moment, there seemed to be an explosion as a part of the ship was blown away and the air started escaping. "They probably still have internal shields as long as the power is on." Rocket tried lamely, just as the last external light they could see went off. "That might be a problem."

Just as Harry was about to cover the entire ship in a bubble of air, he felt something and relaxed. There was the sound of a crash from further inside the ship and Peter's voice yelled out, "Damnit Rocket! I told you not to leave your stuff in our landing point."

Gamora's voice also spoke up, "I landed fine."

Harry just smirked. These Guardians were a random bunch, but so much fun. He took out a mirror and called for Brand. "Yes." she answered.

"Hi, I'm about to open a portal in delivery point alpha. We've got some friends coming for a visit and they have gifts." Harry said before closing the connection.

He opened a portal and used his magic to direct the enemy ship through. Then he told Rocket to have them follow it. "Where are we parking?" Rocket asked as he directed them through. These portals of Harry's was amazing. It would have taken them days to get that far even when using Jump Points.

"Just hang tight." Harry said. He had a smile on his face as Peter and Gamora walked onto the bridge. Gamora looked fine, but Peter had a couple of bruises, a split lip and a cut above his eye. "You look like you had a fun time."

"Harry?" Peter asked before a smile appeared on his bruised face, "It's damn good to see you. Did you do that?" he asked pointing at the broken ship.

"I am… Groot." Groot said, 'Needing someone to save you… again.'

"I don't always need someone to save me!" Peter objected. Groot actually looked up from the game and just looked at Peter.

"You are the reason I was captured!" Gamora objected. "Next time I'll just leave you to try your luck in a Kree interrogation cell."

"I said I was sorry." Peter said with his hands in the air.

"You could still change your mind." Nebula said as she walked in from the rear of the ship where she had been sleeping in her bunk. She had faith in her sister and didn't really care about Peter. "The tree will probably mature in another couple of years." she joked. Harry wasn't aware that she had decided to stay with them, but considering what they were doing and who for, it wasn't a big leap to understand why.

"I am Groot." Groot exclaimed, 'No thanks.'

Gamora just glared at the tree creature, who seemed to divert his attention to the game to avoid eye contact and she let it go. Turning back to Harry, she said, "Thanks for the help." Then she walked to her seat and sat down. She didn't do 'thank you' very often. Harry's intervention had interrupted the interrogation of the man she reluctantly cared for. She was then able to break both of them free, grab their gear and activate the emergency portkey, which was connected to her favourite dagger. She didn't go anywhere without it.

"Guardians." said a voice over the communications systems, while a giant holographic screen appeared outside the ship's main windows with the face of Brand looking at them like they were insects. "You're supposed to be keeping tabs on the Kree for the next week to get us information on their movements."

"We got word of something important and needed to get out. They spotted us and Harry showed up to help." Peter spoke up, before Rocket could. Rocket loved to act like the captain of the ship.

"Fine, we're lighting the way for you. Leave the broken ship where it is. We'll get our people to retrieve it. Anything to declare?" Brand asked, with the tiniest of upturns of her lip.

"Lots of dead Kree." Gamora said with a happy smile.

"We also picked up a jump ship with a good long-range sensor array." Rocket added.

"Good work." Brand said before the holographic image disappeared and a new one appeared. That of a three-dimensional rectangular tunnel made out of flashing lights with red at the top and green on the bottom, to show which orientation to approach the docking bay. The galactic standard, according to the Nova Corps.

Rocket took them in and they entered a large door that appeared before them in the middle of nothing. "Good cloaking tech." Peter said.

"Magic." Harry responded.

"Yeah, I realised." Rocket said with a smile. "That hologram is magic based?" he asked as they stopped inside the first door where recompression would take place before they would be allowed into the bay where gravity was active.

"Yup." Harry said proudly. It was technically one of Jarvis' additions, but He was still proud of his friend. "Just added it a couple of weeks ago."

"Devious." Rocket approved. "Anybody decides to fly through the 'hologram' and they kill their own systems due to magical overload."

"It does serve as a nice first line of defence." Harry agreed. "Jarvis says you're busy with your first mastery project."

"Only planning at this point." Rocket answered with a grin. "I still need to set up a place where I can experiment somewhere outside the nearest couple of galaxies, just in case I blow the nearest one up."

The thought made Harry queasy. A short couple of years ago, he wouldn't have understood the implications of such a statement, but now it was something he could understand to fear. "Blow up?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, when you try to weaponize the gravitational forces of supermassive black holes and the singularities that make them up, you start to tread where nobody ever should." Rocket said as he smirked at Harry. "Don't worry, Harry. I know the rules. I'll make sure that both the location of my tests and the supermassive black hole I'm tampering with aren't anywhere near each other or any living thing."

Harry was still feeling kind of sick at the idea, "Please have someone check your information first? It sounds like you're messing with universally destructive forces, here."

"I am. It's going to be amazing." Rocket said with a look of wander in his eyes. "But it'll probably take most of my life to just get the math right for what I want to do, so don't worry."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank science." he said, much as Tony once had. He'd have to see what Tony thought of the idea and maybe help dissuade Rocket from his plans. Teaching him runes may have been a mistake. He didn't know that Rocket was just messing with him. He couldn't see any way to mess with a normal black hole from a collapsed star, let alone a supermassive black hole, which kept entire galaxies spinning around them.

Once they had landed, Harry opened a portal and told them to contact him once their debriefing was done. He'd open a portal and they could join the party, if they were interested. When he turned around again, Groot, Drax and Nebula had already walked through, with Mantis standing there and wondering if she should stay or go. Harry smiled and shook his head before he indicated for her to go through. Peter caught a glimpse of the pool party going on through it and wanted to join Harry immediately, but Gamora caught his arm and held him back.

Harry smirked at him before stepping through and closing the portal behind him. The first thing he saw was Groot being manhandled by an excited Xamantha who had come to take him to meet her new friends. He seemed to be only slightly annoyed, but he was soon smiling sincerely for the first time since Harry had stepped onto their ship. Harry hoped he kept his bad attitude in check around the kids.

"Don't fear. Groot has very gentle feelings toward the tree people and especially his Xamantha." Mantis said.

"His?" Harry asked with bit of worry as he looked over to the girl.

"He has found a kinship in her, and he often speaks of her fondly. He believes he is the last of his kind and they are the closest he could ever have to a real family. Someone that can understand him." Mantis explained.

"What about Rocket?" Harry asked.

"Rocket is like his overprotective father. For the moment." Mantis said. "It will get better. Groot just needs a bit more time to grow up."

Harry nodded along. "Maybe he should spend a bit more time with the Nymphs, then?" he suggested. "I'll talk to Rocket about it. Maybe they will be off mission for a bit and Groot can stay here."

"Wise as always." Odin's voice boomed from behind Harry, who jumped at the sound.

Then Harry smiled and hugged the man. "It's really good to see you." he said looking around to spot the rest of his family scattered around and chatting to the rest of Harry's friends and people. "Who told you about the party?"

"We were already aware that a lot of people were converging, thanks to Heimdall, but when Sif reported that you had gone to go fetch more heroes that we had not yet met, we decided to come visit." Odin said with a smile. "Between you and me, Frigga wanted to come see how the Nymphs were doing. I think she's still hoping you'll slip up and start producing heirs for your kingdom." he chuckled.

"I think most of the people on the island are hoping for that." Harry confided. Then he turned and started introducing Odin to the Guardians that were in attendance, followed by the Fantastic Four.

Xavier had a lot to discuss with Mantis and they were soon found sitting at one of the tables, which Harry had conjured when people started needing places to sit, other than the ground. They were just staring into each others eyes as they communicated telepathically. Xavier had yet to meet so powerful an empath and she had never met so powerful a telepath. He actually confirmed that she had a small gift along those lines as well, but not strong enough to use on most complicated life-forms. It did explain how quickly she was able to pick up on Groot's speech though. Astral projection was something she could work on and probably achieve, but he warned her to be careful and not practice something that leaves your body vulnerable when she was alone.

Harry was soon making food for everyone, including vegetarian for the elves, who had at first declined, until Harry's superior cooking won them over when he introduced them to vegan alternatives, which he had researched and procured for them. Tofu Steak was a big winner with them. As was coconut cheese. Harry wasn't too fond of it, but any cheese was better than none.

Once evening set in the party started winding down and the elves started making their way back to their village. The Nymphs didn't last much longer, so when they left after a long procession for them to hug Harry again, they left as well.

"Seriously," Wanda asked, "How do you not get jealous?"

Natasha smiled sadly, "The Nymphs all have a connection to the land and the land is connected to Harry. They can't help it. If I got jealous, it would be directed at someone as guilty as you are, just for breathing."

"The land of our Harry is much as Asgard is." Frigga said. "Power flows to and from it with Harry at its epicentre. Much as Asgard is connected to its king, so is New Atlantis connected to Harry."

"There is also the fact that New Atlantis recently became the recipient of a spirit of its own." Odin said. "It was a marvellous thing to behold, the birth of a living island. Many legends will start here."

"The island is alive?" Wanda asked. She felt like a parrot most of that day, with her repeating things back at people for clarification.

"Indeed." Odin confirmed.

"I was there." Logan said from where he sat at the edge of the circle around the fire pit where he was sipping on his firewhiskey. "It was something special." he said with a far-off look.

Around the fire-pit was arranged the rest of the heroes who had all showed up. All the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Asgardian Royal family and even Director Fury, Branch-Director Hand, Director Brand, Coulson and his team, Jarvis, Wanda and Pietro. Those with partners had brought them along as well. Clint's kids had been taken to the guest house, which would see some use that evening with most of the people staying the night.

Harry was still upset to having missed the event, but he reminded himself that he could not be in the centre of everything that went on. That didn't mean he wouldn't have like to have been there, to feel the magic as it happened. A lot of what happened that night was still a mystery to him. He was about to change the subject as he returned from greeting the Nymphs, when something unexpected happened.

As Harry sat down, there was a breeze and something stirred in the very ground beneath his feet. A feeling ran over him that he didn't immediately recognize and Natasha had stiffened next to him, "Harry, what's going on?" she asked softly.

"I don't… know." Harry said as he let his magic roll off of him to feel what was going on. When he felt his magic touch on it, he immediately withdrew his magic, accidentally snuffing the fire as the magic flew back into him. The darkness did not last long, as a faint glow drew everyone's attention.

"Be very still and do not interfere." Odin warned softly, but in a voice that carried so that everyone heard and understood.

From behind a tree the glow revealed the glowing figure of Prongs as he stepped out of the tree-line and started walking to them slowly. Harry watched with awe as, for the first time, he saw the spirit of his island after it merged with New Atlantis. It walked up to Harry and performed a bow, with one hoof lifted up, before it went on to smell and acknowledge all of the people seated around the fire pit.

When it came to Groot, it actually head-butted him softly and Groot seemed to glow for a second, before he sat down and stared open-mouthed at Prongs. "I am Groot." he said softly, 'Thank you.'

The Stag continued its circle until it came to the twins. If sniffed at Pietro and nodded, before going to his sister. It sniffed her and then straightened suddenly a look of alarm on its features. It looked at Harry and communicated something non-verbally, which Harry only barely understood, before it lowered its antlers and rushed at her suddenly. Harry was suddenly by her side, holding her in place. "What are you doing?" both her and her brother demanded as the deer ran right through her.

She immediately collapsed onto the ground and Harry ran his magic through her to feel what was going on. The deer had somehow communicated that there was something wrong with her magic and that it would attempt to cleanse her. Harry had heard of and seen dark magic, but that was usually because the user of the magic was dark, not that the magic itself.

What he felt now shocked him. Actual dark magic, like the kind he'd only ever experienced in demonic creatures, like Dementors, the magic itself clung to her and tried to return to her, to affect her. It was strange too, like the opposite of Harry's magic. Where his magic was straight forward and wanted to be used like a tap under pressure, this magic was greedy and wanted to multiply and become more. He felt a randomness about it, a kind of indirectness. Driven, but not directed?

The deer, having done what it came to do, trotted off as Harry started flooding her system with his own magic, much as Loki had shown him he could do to get rid of foreign magic. The dark magic fought him and tried to infect him, but Harry had a secret weapon. He lifted his hand and started summoning patroni. He channelled the magic directly from his ring and kept on summoning the light creatures.

Tony was telling Pepper what he was seeing through his special glasses, which he had put on the moment Harry lifted his hand and nothing seemed to be happening except for the looks of amazement from the powered in attendance.

Harry directed the twenty patroni to run through her over and over again in a straight line before running in a circle and doing it again. Pietro had a look on his face like he was watching his sister die, but Loki had locked him in place, when he realised the man would attack Harry if he thought he was doing something nefarious. Not on his watch.

The patroni kept on going through her over and over again and slowly Harry could feel the dark magic give way. Slowly its hooks, that had been dug in so deep, started to let go. All the while, Harry was filling her with his own magic, so that the dark magic had no place to go, even if the patroni stopped what they were doing, which he would not allow.

Minutes passed and Tony had given in and everyone that didn't have the ability had had a look to see what was happening. Unfortunately the dark magic wasn't visible to them, so they just had to believe that Harry knew what he was doing, and they had all the faith they needed. Ben had stepped up to hold onto Pietro, when he kept on struggling with Loki's hold. Loki, was grateful, because the more desperate Pietro became, the faster and harder he seemed to move, but Ben was immovable, even in his human form.

When Harry felt the dark magic release its hold, he directed the patroni, who had become the de facto host for the malicious energy to stand in one location. He quickly summoned the hardiest container he owned to contain magic, which just so happened to be an MSC Shell from before they started using the enchantment factory.

He directed the patroni into the Shell and watched as they entered the magical container. Then he sealed it and sighed in relief feeling the magic roiling but contained. Then he returned to Wanda. He checked her vitals and found that she was only sleeping. He stood back and cast an enervate at her. She instantly shot up.

"It hurts!" she screamed.

"She has absorbed too much of your power, Harry!" Odin said. "She must release it or it could destroy her!"

Harry caught on quickly and created a target, much like he used to do for Hulk. "Wanda, I need you to use the power and destroy the target. You know how to do this. Just focus your will and-" Harry went silent as the target was vaporised, but Wanda was still brimming with energy. "Good. Next." He said as he started conjuring more and more targets, all quite a ways up, just in case there was an unexpected piece of debris. Fortunately it was all within the area Harry had set up for the fireworks, so the creatures on the island weren't disturbed.

Five minutes later and a couple hundred targets destroyed, Wanda finally relaxed as her overloaded stores became bearable again. "What… was that?" she asked between breaths.

Odin who had gone to inspect the container spoke up, "Chaos magic."

Loki sucked in a breath, "It cannot be. He was banished!"

"He is an Elder. There is no killing him." Odin disagreed. "He will always try to find a way back."

"Who are you talking about?" Pietro asked after checking on his sister. "What just happened?"

"It seems your sister had become host to a very dark influence and the spirit of New Atlantis wanted to save her from a very horrible fate." a new voice said.

Harry and Natasha recognized it instantly. "Ancient One?" Harry asked, remembering at the last second not to call her Yao.

"Didn't think I'd ever use that portkey, did you?" Yao asked with a smile.

"What are you doing here, now?" Harry asked.

"My job." Yao said honestly. "I'm here for the container." she said pointing to Shell. Harry looked at it and saw that it was slowly darkening. Her hands flashed through a few movements and then held her hand up, palm forward as green mandala formed around her forearm and the darkening stopped completely.

"Do you have a safe place to store it?" Harry asked.

"No." Yao said easily. "I was simply going to send it to a more deserving recipient in one of the darker dimensions which we have complete protection from."

Harry shrugged, "As long as we don't have to worry about it coming back to bite us in the ass."

"Your island's protections will be good enough, even if this seed somehow finds its way back to this dimension, which it won't, I can promise you that." She assured as she walked up to the Shell, her arm still shining with green light as she picked it up, before she bowed and said, "It was nice to see you all together. Have a good evening." Then she activated her portkey again and was gone.

"Can someone, please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Fury demanded. He so disliked it when people forgot that he was there.

"Fear not, Director Fury." Odin said. "It seems that one of Harry's hidden allies has decided to show herself. That is all. As for the vessel she decided to take the liberty to dispose of, it was a connection to an ancient evil, which I do not name for fear of drawing his attention. Suffice it to say, the danger is passed and you need not mobilize the troops."

"What does it mean though?" Frigga asked.

"If the old ones are moving, we have entered a time of change and we need to be prepared for it." Odin said.


	51. Chapter 51

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Harry was sitting in his office one day, when Tony got an alert from Friday, who's personality he had ended up putting on Two-Point-Oh, to save himself the effort of naming it. Apparently there was a break-in at one of his warehouses and an item had been stolen. Since the warehouse was just a storage space for old equipment, he wasn't too stressed about it, but he decided to at least check out what was taken.

"Signal Decoy invented by Doctor Henry "Hank" Pym." Friday said after checking.

"Wow, we're talking old school SHIELD." Tony said. "Haven't heard that name in many years."

"Do we know what the device does?" Harry asked.

"Allows you to counteract signal blocking and jamming." Tony said. "Hank Pym invented it years before wireless communications was even a thing. Quite ingenious. Too bad he dropped off the map when his wife disappeared."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Tony said. "Apparently the only person that thought they knew was Pym and he was ranting about other realms…" he trailed off, only now having realised the man might not have been lying. "Son of a bitch."

"Do you think he's behind the theft?" Harry asked.

"We can't know for certain. SHIELD knew about the device, so that means Hydra did too." Tony said, still in thought.

"Should we act on this?" Harry asked.

"While the device is impressive, it's no doomsday weapon." Tony said. "Friday, please set aside some resources to monitor for anything out of the ordinary that might benefit from such a device."

"Of course, Mister Stark." Friday said, before she went silent. Tony saw a couple of windows pop up where he could monitor her progress and the status of the search.

"What do we do when Friday finds us a lead?" Harry asked.

"It's stolen tech. We let the police handle it, or, worst case scenario, we contact Fury and they send in SHIELD." Tony shrugged.

Harry knew better than to argue tech with Tony, so he shrugged and let it go. If something came up, they'd respond as necessary.

Something came up the very next day, when there was a mention of Hank Pym by a detective in San Francisco. Apparently he'd helped a suspect escape custody and was suspected of harbouring him from the law. Something strange was going on, though as it seems the suspect, Scott Lang, was only caught because of a tip by Pym's daughter, Hope van Dyne.

Tony reported what was happening and Fury sent a Ghost Squad to go monitor and see what was going on. The Squad informed Fury of their findings and he told them to hold off on arresting anyone until the buyers were in the room with them. It was a golden opportunity to get to some previously unknown players.

The next day, Harry received a report that Scott Lang had been taken into SHIELD custody along with a group of common criminals, who Scott had recruited to help in the heist and a formerly unknown group of members of Hydra. A couple of questions under Veritaserum led them to the conclusion that Lang was just trying to help and stop Hydra from getting their hands on shrinking technology.

Harry decided to take a personal interest in this one at that point. He arranged for a surprise and then went to see the man. Lang was being well taken care of, and Harry found him in a guest suite enjoying a beer and watching something on the big-screen.

"Good Evening." Harry said politely after he knocked and entered.

Scott got up, put the beer down and walked to Harry, who looked like an intern to him, since he had decided to stick with smart casual, since he knew Scott would not be dressed to impress with the clothes handed to him while his suit was in lock-up. "Hi." Scott said as he held his hand out to shake. "I'm Scott. Are you here to tell me when I'm being released?"

Harry smiled and shook his hand. "My name is Harry Potter, and no, I'm here to tell you that you're not under arrest to begin with." he said. "We tend to treat heroes with a bit of common courtesy around here. You're free to go whenever you want. Your friends have already been given a lift to your… apartment. They have also been fairly compensated for their part in helping stop Darren Cross."

Scott smiled, "You know, you have the same name as that billionaire who keeps on spending money on helping third-world countries."

"Do I?" Harry smiled along. "I hadn't realised." Harry beckoned Scott to the door and started leading him, "We arranged another lift for you, unless you would like to stay here for a while? We are willing to offer you the standard fee, or we could consider giving you a job?"

Scott was confused, "A standard fee for stopping terrorists?"

"We pay a consultation and danger fee for people who work with or for us." Harry said, making it up as he went. He knew the man had financial issues and a criminal record for doing what he felt was right by exposing a company for overcharging their clients millions. Had Harry known, he'd have arranged something for the man. "We can get you paperwork if you are interested?"

Scott looked uncomfortable. "I kind of already have a job." he said. "I don't know how long I'll be working with them or if there's even still a job, but I have to find out from them first."

"Completely understandable." Harry nodded as he continued walking, taking them to a portal door, through a series of elevators and hallways, so that they could take Scott back home. "I appreciate your honesty and loyalty. Those are qualities we value, here at EPI." As they walked someone brought a cardboard box, which they handed to Harry. Harry in turn handed it to Scott. "Here's your suite back."

Scott was surprised, "You're just giving it back? You're not going to try and reverse engineer it first?"

"We already have shrinking tech, so we don't need to steal Doctor Pym's patented technology." Harry lied easily. Technically they had things that shrunk, even though Harry had never tried it on a living being except to change proportions on a person as a joke, like the time Loki's hands were enlarged to the point where he could barely lift them.

"You do?" Scott asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Harry asked with a devious smile.

"I don't know, would you?" Scott asked, also smiling. He didn't know why, but he liked the kid. It might have been the mention of being paid, though. He really needed to set things right so that he could see his little girl.

They walked through the door and Scott was surprised at who he saw. His ex, her fiancé and his daughter. His little girl ran to him and he hugged her, "Hi there, Peanut!" he said happily as he hugged her.

"Daddy!" Cassie exclaimed. "Is it true that you saved the world?"

"Your dad sure did, but you have to keep it secret, right?" Harry said over his shoulder as he looked around for any eavesdroppers.

Cassie nodded like she was in on the worlds' best secret. "I promise!" she said.

Scott looked up at Harry and noted his outfit had changed to a beautifully tailored business suit. Harry winked at him and held a hand out to Scott and shook his, "Scott Lang, on behalf of myself, EPI and the rest of the world, I'd like to thank you for your service and keeping everything secret, while you were under cover. As a small reward for your efforts, we have taken the liberty of arranging to have your records expunged, as well as a modest payment that will help you get on your feet." Harry handed him a business card. "This is my personal number. Please call me if you ever need a job. We could use people with your skills, values and strength of character."

Scott was stunned and almost asked what was going on, when he realised that Harry was doing him a huge favour. "No problem." he said instead. "You have my details. Feel free to call me if you need me or my strength of character again." he joked.

Harry laughed and clapped him on the back. "Thanks, Scott. I'll definitely keep you in mind." Then Harry turned to the family and approached Maggie. "I apologise for having Scott deceive you. It was integral that the people we were after still approached him when they did, so we had to swear him to secrecy."

Maggie just nodded, astounded. One of the most powerful people on the planet just thanked her ex-husband, shook his hand, laughed with him and apologised to her on his behalf. It was a little much to take in. Had it not been for the limo, which was sent to come pick them up, and a promise of a nice evening out by an agent beforehand, she might have thought it was some kind of trick.

Her fiancé, Jim, was not so impressed it seemed, "Just who are you, exactly? You can't just have people's records expunged. Scott Lang is a criminal and-"

"Scott Lang is a hero," Harry interrupted, "and was under contract with EPI to perform a duty for the sake of national security." He looked the cop in the eyes, before relaxing a bit, "Look, I checked into you and you are a good man. I have not known Scott long, but he put his life on the line to protect innocents and that makes him a hero in my book." Harry looked at Scott while he continued to talk to Jim, "He didn't even know he was getting paid. If you find out he's gone off the straight and narrow, feel free to do your duty, but until he does, could you not just allow a man some time with his daughter?"

Jim looked thoughtful, but nodded reluctantly. He loved Cassie himself. He could not imagine being kept from her. "I'm not a monster. I'm just trying to protect my family."

"And that's how it should be, right?" Harry asked. "I imagine he feels exactly the same. Something you two have in common, perhaps?" Jim didn't like the comparison, but had to agree.

Soon Harry walked them to the waiting Limo, which would take them to a family friendly, but upper-class restaurant, where they would be seated in the best seats in the house and given anything they wanted on EPI's tab.

Scott waited outside, while everyone else got in. He looked in the box and saw a letter and a stack of bills that made his eyes bulge on top of the suit. "What's this?" he asked.

"We couldn't find your bank details, so we paid you in cash. I hope you don't mind." Harry apologised. "As for the letter, please give it to Doctor Pym when you see him again."

Scott leaned in and whispered, "Thanks for doing this. You have no idea what it means."

"I think I do, Scott. I have loved ones too." Harry assured him. "And I may have needed to do things in my past, that weren't strictly legal, to help those who couldn't help themselves, as well." He slapped Scott on the shoulder again, "Do me a favour and don't give that ass a reason to keep you from your little girl, okay? And call me if you ever find some big wigs stepping on the little guy. I can help you set things right."

Scott smiled and mock-saluted, "Yes, sir!" Then he turned and got in the Limo as well.

They were soon off and Harry smiled after the car. He hoped to hear from both Scott and Hank Pym in the near future.

When Harry got to his office, his mirror vibrated. "Ancient One?" he asked seeing Yao on the other side, knowing Stark's mirror had a listening AI in it.

"Master Potter." Yao responded with a nod.

"How can I help you today?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I'm calling because I can help you." Yao said. "If you'd please join me?" she turned the mirror so that he knew where to put a portal.

When Harry arrived, Yao greeted him with a smile. "Your recent involvement with Scott Lang has created a divergence in the timeline."

"And you're happy about it?" Harry asked. "Usually you want me to change what I'm doing, because diverging is bad…"

Yao simply smiled and put a sling ring on. She turned her hand and a sling-portal formed. "Through there is a place you will very soon become familiar with. It is called the Quantum Realm. Because of its nature, I've not been able to enter it physically, since one needs protections from the elements there."

"And you want me to know where it is, because?" Harry asked.

"Because I need to inform you of a couple of factors you will need to know." Yao informed him. "While my portals are able to open a rift to this realm, it does not affect its probability. The Quantum realm is always in flux in both time and space. It is a fascinating realm, where everywhere is accessible at once but also not. The dimensions of time and space operate differently there. All except for one factor."

Harry sighed, "Its magic, right?"

Yao smiled that infuriating smile of hers. "Magic is the one factor that's universal, because it permeates all energy spectrums and all dimensions." she confirmed. "When you open one of _your_ portals to the Quantum Realm, however, the consequences would be devastating, as it would spill into our realm."

"I'll just not go there then." Harry said. "Why show me a place I shouldn't ever open a portal to?"

"Because you are kind and you will definitely go there. I'm giving you this warning to prevent a catastrophe." Yao warned, before smiling again. "Fortunately you have another form of travel which will take you there easily and without consequence."

"Portkeys?" Harry asked.

"No, the other one." Yao said.

"Apparition?" Harry asked. When he thought about it he realised something Fitz and Simmons had said. "Wormhole…"

"Indeed. The quantum realm is accessible via three methods. Magical, like you use, Mystical, like I use and a more recently discovered method." Yao confirmed. "Discovered by a certain Doctor Pym?"

Harry slapped his head, "Of course! His wife, she's still stuck in the Quantum Realm!"

Yao nodded. "My opening this portal and showing you this has affected the timeline for her rescue. The Doctor will not have time to build a device and a safe form of transport. Fortunately you already have one. A vehicle that can traverse space will be able to traverse the quantum realm, but be careful. The quantum realm can affect the mind of those who go there. Your minds' protections should protect you, but anyone you take with you might struggle to function, so be aware of their movements at all times."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Yao. Can you give me a deadline?"

"You should have two days, even though the chances that you'll need that is very small. Doctor Pym will contact you tomorrow morning with an urgent need." Yao said.

Harry nodded and decided to leave as soon as possible to go prepare. "Thanks again. You know, I like it when you give me straight answers. You should do that more often." Harry said.

Yao smiled sadly, "The chances that this is the last time I help you is large. My time is soon approaching."

Harry stopped, mid movement to summon his portal again. Then he turned, "Are you saying…?"

Yao nodded, "The events that lead to the new Sorcerer Supreme is coming up in the next couple of months."

Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't discuss his plans with her or she'd know and it would change everything she sees from now until the event, so he nodded at her sadly, before stepping to her and hugging her. "I'll miss you, my friend." he said.

"You have been a good friend, these last three years." Yao said, hugging him back. "Maybe you will surprise me with a visit before my time has come?"

Harry smirked, "Is that your way of saying you haven't _seen_ me visiting you again?"

"I will want to introduce you to my replacement. For anything besides that, you would know better than me, I suspect." Yao smiled back, trying for mysterious, though she knew Harry was the one hiding things this time. What, though, she didn't know.

Harry just gave her another squeeze, before he let go and summoned his portal. "I'll see you next week." he joked, knowing that he would likely have her watched. Then he stepped through and let the portal close behind him without a backward glance. "Heimdall," he called into his mirror. When Heimdall's face appeared, he continued without waiting for a greeting, "I need you to keep an eye on her. You know what she does and sees. She is important. If you see her coming to any kind of life-threatening harm, I need you to call me on the mirror immediately."

"Of course, my prince." Heimdall said. "You can rely on me. The Sorcerer Supreme is a large factor in the forces that protects not only Midgard, but our entire dimension. Losing her would be a great loss."

"Thanks Heimdall." Harry said. "I owe you one."

Heimdall smiled, "You owe me nothing, my prince. It is both my duty and an honour to be of service."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're doing me a favour." Harry argued. "I'll make sure to have something put together for you at my office."

"To surprise me, yes. You know you could always just reveal the location of the building?" he offered.

"Even if I did that, you'd still not be able to see me." Harry said.

"A secret within a secret? You are a devious one, Prince Harry." Heimdall joked.

"I have you to thank for that." Harry said honestly. "Anyway, I have to get prepared for my next mission. Cheers!" he ended the connection and glanced across the room. Tony was not in his office and neither was Bruce. He walked through to Tony's side and walked into the penthouse of Stark Tower.

Harry found Tony and Pepper sitting on the couch, with a full bowl of popcorn. Harry smirked and went to lounge in one of the other couches. "What are we watching?" he asked.

"Harry, can't you see we're taking some alone time?" Tony asked.

Harry didn't budge, but glanced at them. "Huh. Okay. You two have fun with that." Then he turned back to the TV. "I'm just going to wait and see what you're watching then, before I go off to prepare for going to the Quantum Realm tomorrow."

Tony was quiet, but Harry knew he got his attention, when the intro scene of the movie paused. "Explain." he said.

"What are you doing, Tony? You're watching a movie with your fiancée." Harry said. "Don't interrupt it on my count." When Tony refused to play the movie again, Harry got up and waved at Pepper, who was smiling despite knowing what Harry was doing, "Sorry to have interrupted. We'll chat again soon, okay?" Then he walked back into Tony's office to go look for Bruce through his office.

He found Bruce reading through a musty old volume on alchemy, which he obviously took from Harry's library, in his favourite chair in front of a fire in his quarters. Sif was probably off-world, as Bruce tended to spend time with her after work, but he liked to read and learn after hours, when she wasn't around. Harry had entered after knocking, when he was told to come in. "Hey Bruce." he said.

"Hi Harry." Bruce said. "I'm sorry, but the kitchen is closed." he joked. Bruce still cooked for anyone that was in residence at Avengers Mansion. Harry and Natasha tended to join for breakfast, but Harry cooked for the two of them at night, usually. He'd begged off that night, so he could help Scott.

"I'm not here for food." Harry said. "I'm here to plan."

"What's the plan?" came Tony's voice from the door. He was scowling, but Harry could see the twinkle of curiosity in his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us." Harry mocked. "But weren't you on a date?"

Tony glared at Harry, "Pepper isn't too happy right now. You know that, right?"

"Don't look at me. I asked you what you were watching and you decided to be snide with me." Harry defended. "It's not my fault your curiosity can't be sated."

"That doesn't matter, because Pepper knows that you knew what you were doing." Tony defended.

"But does she know that I knew that she'd know what I was doing?" Harry asked, with a smile.

"Please don't." Bruce said. "Either tell me what's going on or allow me to continue reading. This Flamel guy sounds insane until you figure out the reason for his doing things the way he did."

"I didn't know Flamel wrote a book!" Harry said, walking closer to inspect the tome.

"He didn't." Bruce said. "From what I can tell someone named Pernelle was documenting the search for something called the prima materia. To complete the Magnum Opus, or Great Work."

"Are you telling me Nicolas Flamel's wife, Perenelle Flamel, kept a journal of their discovery of the first matter of the universe?" Harry asked. Even he had heard of how Nicholas Flamel had been trying to use alchemy to discover the soul of the world. The first building blocks of the universe.

"How do you know that, but you don't know about the book? I'm needing to translate this," he indicated the tome, "from thirteenth century French to try and understand it." Bruce said exasperatedly.

"It's something I heard in conversation. People were discussing Nicholas Flamel's death, shortly after his six-hundred and seventy-fifth birthday." Harry shrugged. "I always thought it was interesting, but amounted to old wives' tales."

"Well according to the book, Nicolas was using alchemy to try and isolate the building blocks of creation. They were trying to understand the universe to enrich themselves using chrysopoeia." Bruce said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Transmutation of one substance into another, specifically gold." Bruce said.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said. "The philosopher's stone was said to produce the elixir and make gold from metal, right? Maybe the stone is composed of this 'Prima Materia'?"

Bruce had a thoughtful look, but shook himself. "That's not what you came here for." he reminded Harry.

Harry clapped his hands together, "That's right! We've got preparations to make."

The next morning Harry's phone rang, as expected. "Okay, guys, quiet down." he told Bruce and Tony, who had been excitedly talking about the possibilities and ramifications of quantum energy. He answered the phone, "Good morning, Doctor Pym. How can I help you?"

"How did you know who was calling, this is a brand new burner phone." Pym said suspiciously. "Did Scott call you?" Harry heard the sound of someone, who sounded like Scott, objecting in the background.

"He did not, which I suppose means he trusts you more than he trusts me." Harry said. "I've got certain sources that informed me to expect your call and make certain preparations, which you would probably want to discuss with me in person rather than over a phone line."

There was silence from the other side, but only for a couple of seconds. "Are you in contact with her as well?" Pym asked.

"I'm assuming you're referring to your wife, Janet?" Harry asked.

"You are?!" Pym asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid you are misunderstanding something." Harry apologised. "Our source is here on Earth, not in the Quantum Realm. We had been wondering how you would know. Can you tell me?"

There was more silence, before Pym responded, "Scott."

"Did he make contact?" Harry asked.

"Yes, though he didn't know it, apparently." Pym said sceptically. "Listen, in your letter you said that you had resources and you'd be willing to fund any research I have, no strings attached. Would that include a workforce of hundreds over the next two days? We really need to get to the quantum realm before the probability fields shift and Janet is lost to us again." Hank would not normally trust anyone, but even he'd seen the work PI and EPI did. They didn't need his research, they were already saving the world, one distribution centre at a time. Also, he didn't have a choice. He couldn't think of any other way to save his wife.

"Sure thing, but you don't need that." Harry said. "We're all set for an expedition. All we need is a way to find your wife and we're all set."

"What do you mean?" Pym asked. They couldn't already have a tunnel, could they? Scott said something about them having shrinking tech already. Maybe this was part of their technology?

"I mean, I can get you there and back, but you need to point the way once we get there, okay?" Harry asked.

"We can do that." Pym said instantly. "Where do we meet you?"

"Send me your current location." Harry said. "I'll come to you."

Pym hung up and sent a message instantly. Five minutes later his doorbell rang. "Mister Potter?" he said answering the door. "Were you on your way or something?"

"Let's just say transportation is something I'm really good at, okay?" Harry said with a smile. "And call me Harry."

Hank nodded and opened the door to allow Harry in. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Doctor Pym." Harry replied as he was seen to the sitting room, where Scott was waiting with Hope. He was introduced, offered some tea and then they got down to business.

"What do you mean, 'wormhole'?" Pym asked. "Have you been experimenting with quantum singularities? Do you have any idea-?"

"I mean, we have a way to access the quantum realm. And no, we've not been experimenting with singularities." Harry interrupted. "The problem will be your technology. Unless it is shielded in a very specific way, it won't survive the journey."

"What kind of shielding? I can build a housing that will isolate it completely from the outside world, if that will work?" Hank offered.

"That might work, but we'll still need to add something to insulate it from electromagnetics and radiation." Harry said. This was taking forever. "Hold on, let's start again. Hi, my name is Harry Potter. I can help you rescue your wife. Can we please get going?" Then he opened a portal, much to all of their shock, and beckoned for them to follow. "Oh, and please bring whatever tools you need to track Janet." Then he walked through and went to sit down at his desk to look out his window at the stars. He was in his lunar base and it was almost full moon, so he had a perfect view. Tony, Bruce and Jarvis were waiting in one of the hangers, where the 'vehicle' they'd be using was getting a new set of rune protections, just in case. None of these vehicles were made to be apparated and they knew Harry would end up being the power source after the apparition. They were fairly certain everything that needed to, would keep working, though.

A moment later, Scott came through first, followed shortly by Hope. "Hi," Harry said, "and welcome to EPI's secret lunar base."

Scott walked to the window and looked down at the surface of the moon. "Are we in a skyscraper?!" he asked incredulously.

"Nah, the building isn't that tall. It does look that way, though, doesn't it?" Harry laughed. He'd used the same enchantments as on the guest house on New Atlantis.

Hope was standing next to Scott. "We can't be on the moon." she objected. She was thinking of what would be involved with setting up something like that, not to mention the fact that it felt like normal Earth gravity. "Is this some sort of virtual rendering?" she asked.

Harry just shook his head and said nothing as they waited for Hank. When he arrived with his tools, Hank had the same response as Hope. He looked at his phone and said, "My phone says we're in Malibu."

"Yeah, we've been thinking of changing it so that it says we're on the moon, but I'm told that would be an issue, so we've just left the connection as it is." Harry said. "Did you bring what you'll need?"

"I did. We'll have to assemble the isolation enclosure, but we can have that done in a couple of minutes." Hank confirmed.

"Awesome. Let's get to the hanger, then." Harry said as he went to the door and opened it for them. "It's not far. I just need to run a quick errand on the way." He led them to an elevator, which went down three floors to the ground floor. "See, I told you we weren't in a skyscraper."

"What, did you run out of money bringing an office building to the moon?" Scott joked as they exited the lift.

There were a lot of people walking around and as soon as they appeared, they were approached by a portly man in a suit. "Mister Potter." he greeted before turning to the guests. "You must be our code orange guests." he said, before proceeding to hand out blank laminated orange nametags to them. Then he took out a clipboard and looked at it. "Please attach the nametags to your person and state your name for the record."

"Are you sure this is necessary Erik?" Harry asked.

"Fury's orders, Mister Potter." Agent Erik Koenig said. He was previously stationed at an unnamed secret base he liked to call 'Providence'. Harry had convinced Fury that he could simply automate the base, since anybody that went there now, needed to be let in on the secret anyway.

"We've got somewhere to be-" Harry started.

"Best to follow procedure quickly then." Eric interrupted, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Koenig was Fury's man and he made sure Harry knew it. Harry didn't mind.

Harry just shook his head bemusedly as the guests attached the nametags, stated their names and Koenig asked them some standard questions, before thanking them and leaving. He had a Call of Duty game to get back to. His brother wasn't above shooting him in his absence.

When Hope pointed out that their names were suddenly on the nametags, along with their professions, Harry just smiled and continued leading them to the hanger.

There was one moment, when they walked between the buildings, when the guests all stopped and looked up to see more stars than many humans could claim to have seen. The dome of the base was actually made from concrete and steel, but Harry had taken the time to enchant the whole thing completely see-through. Only up close, could you tell there was something there, much like freshly washed clear glass.

"Are we really on the moon?" Hank asked.

"Why would I bring you here, through a portal just to lie to you?" Harry replied, before he continued to lead them to the first Hanger. The path was well trodden, but Harry still wanted to plant grass on the entire base. It would add something, he thought.

"How did you change the gravity here? And how are we breathing?" Hope asked.

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me, not until you've seen the standard demonstration, but we're in a hurry, so let's get to it." Harry said as he finally opened the door to the hanger, which was located at the edge of the dome and had access to the outside.

Inside, Bruce, Jarvis, Fitz, Simmons and Tony were all waiting. Upon seeing Tony, Hank stopped dead. "I'm not letting Stark near any of my technology."

"That's fine." Tony said with a smile. He knew Pym had issues with his father, so he'd try to ignore the blatant hatred in his eyes. "We can just let Jarvis handle the shielding. He usually does that anyway."

"How will your AI add shielding?" Hank asked. "Is there a fabrications facility here?"

"Excuse me, Doctor Pym, but I think you are misunderstanding something." Jarvis spoke up. "I am Jarvis."

"Oh, okay then. I thought Stark was talking about his AI." Hank apologised. He still didn't want Stark near his tech.

"I used to be an AI, but now I'm a person. It's wonderful what ma-" Jarvis started.

"Stop!" Harry interrupted. "For purposes of speeding things along, I've not told them anything about that. Let's just get this going. Anybody with sufficient mental protection that want to go, are allowed to. Provided they strap in, of course. I'm not losing any of you because you forget who, what or where you are." Harry turned to Doctor Pym, "You will need to show at least one other person how to use your tech to get to your wife."

"As long as it's not Stark, I don't mind." Hank said.

"What's your problem with me?" Tony asked. "I know you hated my father, but I haven't so much as sniffed in your general direction and you're treating me like I kicked your puppy."

"I'll tell you what my problem is!" Hank answered, but Harry interrupted.

"Children! Please behave or we're not going on the family trip." Harry turned to Hope, "He does realise we're all here to save your mum, right?"

Both Pym and Tony shut up. Hope was glaring at her father. "I can use the device as well. Would that work?" she offered.

"The Quantum realm can affect the mind, or so I'm told." Harry said. "There is a technique for preventing external influences from affecting the mind and I'd like someone with those skills to be your backup." He pointed at Tony and Bruce. "Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are your two options here. I don't know if their minds are strong enough, or even if the technique works for them the way it does for me, but I know mine are strong enough and that's why I'm driving."

"Piloting." Tony said automatically.

"Flying." Harry countered.

"Whatever." Tony said sullenly. Harry was right. There were more important things to worry about.

Jarvis approached Pym, who reluctantly handed him the machine and a remote. "You need a bit of space. The device is shrunk." Jarvis nodded and moved away a bit before unshrinking the device, which turned out to have been quite large.

"Interesting." Was all Jarvis said, before he started working. The fabricators were taking the measurements and starting to produce a plastic casing that could be put around the unit. Jarvis started inscribing the parts that would be exposed with the microscopic runes they would need to protect the circuitry.

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen." Harry started. Harry then proceeded to explain their plan step-by step, glossing over the how and sticking with the 'what' and 'when'. When he was done, Pym lifted his hand. Harry thought he was acting like a child because he had treated him like one earlier.

"I have a couple of questions." Pym started, as he looked over to Jarvis who was busy inscribing runes with a handheld rune scribe laser. It was one of Tony's designs and worked wonderfully. You program what you wanted the laser to do and it did it with a small display on the back to show you the progress before you could move the device.

"And you don't have clearance for any of the answers." Harry said easily. "If you want to go with, you have to accept that you don't have the rights to this technology, just like I don't have the rights to yours."

Pym deflated. Hope actually smiled at this. Hank Pym was not used to being left in the dark. "How safe is this? How many times have you been to the Quantum Realm?" Pym asked then.

"Those are good questions." Then Harry clapped his hands together and said, "Everybody ready?"

"I'm all done on my side." Jarvis said as the automated assembly arms retracted into the ground again. The device now had a stylish black cover, which covered it all the way around except for the buttons and display. He pressed the button and the device shrunk down. "It's quite ingenious how you used a small device, enlarged it and added functions, before shrinking it again. I imagine it makes life much easier for you?"

"It does." was all Hank said as he took the device and looked at it to see if he could note any differences. He saw nothing except the cover. "Are you sure that's all you needed to do?"

"That device could probably sit at the centre of an EMP blast that takes out all the electronics in New York, the state, not the city, and it would still work with what we put on it now." Tony bragged.

"How?" Hank was starting to get frustrated. There was so much here he wanted to know, but he kept on getting smiling faces and no answers.

"We can discuss that later." Harry said. "Let's go to the Quantum Realm." He quickly took some energy from the ring into himself, just in case, and then he removed the ring. He didn't want to chance anything happening to it, while in the Quantum Realm. Then he led the party to the Humvee, which was standing close-by. He opened the rear passenger door for Hank but he looked at Harry like he was insane.

"Is this your transport into the Quantum Realm?" Hank asked.

Scott rolled his eyes and got in, "No way!" he said as his head stuck out again, "Really?! This is so cool!" then he was gone again.

Confused and intrigued, Hank walked to the door to look into what appeared to be the bridge of a science-fiction inspired star ship. "How?" he repeated as he climbed in.

"Let's call this my shrinking tech." Harry said.

"But this is manipulation of dimensions, not the space between molecules!" Hank argued.

"So this is how you do what you do?" Hope asked. "You can manipulate dimensions, which would explain the portal we arrived here through."

"Nope." Harry said. "But it is related to how I made the portal, in a manner of speaking."

"There is a large difference, Harry." Bruce spoke up. "You are comparing bending space and making holes in it."

"I know, but for the purposes of this conversation, all things are connected to the one central subject." Harry said alluding to magic making everything they were doing today possible.

"Fair enough." Bruce conceded. He didn't really agree, but decided to let it go for the purpose of stopping the impending argument.

Harry said goodbye to Fitz and Simmons, who would be their ground control, seeing what they saw from a workstation in a control room attached to the Hanger. Harry then led Hank, Hope, Scott and Bruce to a workstation, where there were seats around a table. Both the table and the seats had heavy straps and the table-top could be spun, so that whatever was on top of it could go to whomever was most capable.

Harry helped strap everyone in and then subtly cast sticking charms on their seats to keep them in place. "So, Scott," he asked over his shoulder, where Jarvis was helping Scott get strapped in. "How did you get in contact with Janet?"

"I didn't." Scott said. "She connected with me. I got a memory that wasn't mine and Hank and Hope figured out it was a message."

"How did you know it wasn't just a dream?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't sleeping at the time." Scott said evasively.

Harry smirked, when he noted Hope looking away and her cheeks developing a very slight amount of colour. "I got you." he said. Then he looked at Pym. "So how does your machine work?"

"It narrows in on the connection between Scott and Janet. As long as they are entangled, we should be able to track her." Hank said.

Jarvis, who had recently looked at the machine, extracted two electrodes from the device after strapping it down on the table and brought them to where Scott was strapped. "Where do I attach these?" he asked Hank. Hank indicated his temples and Jarvis nodded while connecting the cables to Scott.

Bruce had strapped himself most of the way in, when Harry finished with Hope and Hank and went to assist him. Tony was at another station, which would have a very good view of what was happening behind and all around them. Jarvis, who was going to be Harry's official co-pilot, would have the same view, but he'd have access to the spare controls. Harry would be strapping him in too, just in case his physiology wasn't as immune as they hoped.

When everyone except for Harry was strapped in, he went to the Captain's chair, which had the controls for the ship and sat down. He didn't buckle up, as it was completely unnecessary. The entire car had been inlaid with adamantite wiring, since apparition was not strictly used the way they were about to.

"Jarvis, how is everything?" Harry asked after he lifted them up off the floor of the hanger.

"Life-support, inertial dampening and propulsion are all looking normal. I don't think anything is getting past the shielding either. If anything goes wrong, you'll need to do your part to seal and support." Jarvis reported looking at the screen with the monitoring systems.

"Everything looks good from our side as well." Simmons reported from mission control.

"First priority if anything goes wrong, will be to return immediately. We still have time to adapt our strategy." Tony said.

"If we make it there, the chances of things going wrong next time are just as large." Hank argued. "If we can spend one hour extra there, we should do that, rather than return."

Tony looked at Hank with a hard glare. "Doctor Pym, you have no idea what you are talking about. The power-source for this trip is singular past your capability to comprehend at this point. If there is even the slightest chance of losing it, we're returning, do you understand?"

"What is your power-source?" Hope asked intrigued.

"I'm afraid that that information is also not something we are at liberty to discuss without certain protections, Miss van Dyne. Suffice it to say, I agree with Tony." Jarvis said. Bruce nodded along.

"We're talking about a human life!" Hank argued angrily. What could be more important than that?

Tony looked like he was about to answer, but a look from everyone in the know silenced him. Harry replied for him, "We understand your urgency. If you'll acknowledge the preparations we made for this trip, you'll understand how seriously we're taking this."

"Not to mention the millions in precious resources we used to outfit this vehicle for the trip." Jarvis said, referring to the adamantite.

"Either way, Hank isn't in charge here. Harry is." Tony said. "If it wasn't for him, we'd not be offering you this chance. We wouldn't even be able to."

"Okay, people. Let's all calm down." Harry said calmly. "We're all here with the same goal. Let's get going so that we can bring her home, shall we?"

There were nods all around and Harry pressed a button. A rod extended on both sides of his seat and he took hold of them. Then he closed his eyes as he started remembering the blank space Yao had pointed out to him inside the quantum realm. He started concentrating and feeding his magic into the rods, which were lined with adamantite, which in turn went through the entire car. Every part of the car was monitored for leaks and intrusions as well. "We're going in three, two, one… Now!"

Harry forced the apparition to spread through the car and a new sensation overcame him. Usually apparition had a squeezing sensation, like you were being sucked through a straw, which was explained to him as the expected sensation of going through a wormhole. This time, when he released his magic, he felt connected to the car as it was squeezed into a pinprick. Strangely though, the inside of the car didn't feel like it had changed at all and there was a much longer sense of movement.

"What's happening?" someone asked, but Harry was too busy concentrating. He could tell they were still travelling, but he couldn't open his eyes or lose his concentration. He was worried that if he dropped his concentration, they'd be splinched and losing part of the car with some of the passengers would be a horrible thing to happen just then. He didn't even know what would be between Earth and the quantum realm, especially when travelling by magical wormhole.

A couple of seconds later, the sense of movement ended and Harry could feel the squeezing sensation end on the car. He quickly looked over at Jarvis, "How are we doing?" he asked.

"The ship is still intact." Jarvis said, "But my PMMG has stopped supplying me with power."

"What!?" Harry, Tony and Bruce all exclaimed.

"I suspect we just need to give it a couple of seconds to build up its resource." Jarvis said calmly. A tense couple of seconds passed, until Jarvis smiled. "It's back online."

"What just happened?" Hank asked.

"Jarvis's heart stopped working for a bit." Harry said with a breath of relief.

"How are you doing Harry?" Tony asked with concern.

Harry smiled, they hadn't even started moving yet. "I'm doing well actually." he said as he looked out the large monitor in front of them which worked like a window, even though it was actually just a large mirror. "Welcome to the Quantum Realm." He said as he looked at Hank. "Your turn, Doctor Pym."

Hank nodded after taking a look at something he never thought he'd see out the large window. "Right." he said as he started tapping away at the device. After a minute he said, "We need to go straight ahead."

Harry nodded and started moving them forward. As they approached what looked like glass shards all moving and melding in and out of each other, both connected and not, Harry asked, "You'll have to explain to me what I'm seeing Hank. Should I go through this or try to find a way around?"

"We'll have to punch through." Hank said. "After this we may travel through some sort of distortion, before we get to where Janet is, hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?" Tony asked.

"Nobody's ever been to the quantum realm and returned with memories of the event." Hank defended himself. "I'm working off what my research was able to provide me. I spent ten years working on finding a way to the Quantum Realm and even I don't know everything." He turned to Harry, "How long have you been working on this? Shouldn't you know more than me, considering you're the one who figured it out?"

"Actually, a friend of mine kind of gave me a hint." Harry said. "I don't know the first thing about this place."

Tony snorted from his spot, "Harry's no scientist. If anything, he's the opposite."

"Hey!" Harry objected.

"No offense, Harry, but you know I'm right." Tony said as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Is anyone else feeling this?"

Scott had been strangely quiet, as he stared out the window with a dull look on his face. "Can't… focus…" he said.

"We'd better hurry." Hank said. "I don't know if this will work if he loses consciousness."

Harry punched it and they soon entered some sort of prismatic area, before breaking though to a location of strangeness Harry could not explain. It was chaotic, but also with a strange form and function. They soon arrived in an area where a large interconnected mass of multi-coloured… _something_ stretched as far as the eye could see. Hank was still pointing their direction, but Harry could tell he was fading fast.

Bruce still had a look of concentration on his face, as did Tony. Hope was also hanging in there, but barely. If Hank became unable to focus, it would have to be Bruce to take over. It seemed that the occlumency was helping though. Tony, who hadn't been such a strict follower of the mental art was struggling a bit, but he was holding himself together with a small amount of effort.

Jarvis seemed as calm as ever and Harry nodded at him when he noted him checking the others as well. He continued on until they found a place where Harry thought he could at least have them hover if not put the ship down.

Hank was looking at the device. "She's here somewhere. We just have to find her."

Harry nodded and got up out of his seat. He spread his hands and willed the entirety of the ship to become see-through and started looking around them. The strangeness of the place was beyond description. Where moving objects touched each other, spikes of reaction shot up out of the 'ground', like the opposite of impacts.

Everything in this place moved and seemed alive and constantly changing. Harry wondered how a person could have survived in such a chaotic seeming place. He could feel the effect of the realm trying and failing to enter his mind. It seemed to be random too, so he ignored it. And continued to look around.

It took him a moment to realise something. "She won't know we're here. We need to send a message." Harry went back to his seat and lowered them until they made rather solid contact with the structure of the construct. Harry lifted them and dropped them over and over in a strict repeating pattern, watching as wave after wave of spikes flew out in cascading waves from their point of origin.

"Good idea." Jarvis said. "If Miss van Dyne knows what is abnormal here, she'll see the measured beats of our contact and know to look."

"Can you hit the horn?" Bruce asked.

Harry thought about it for only a second before he pressed a button and the hooter went off. Then he turned to Jarvis. "Take over the hooter, while I fly."

Jarvis nodded and started honking three short honks followed by three long ones, over and over. "SOS in Morse code." Hank nodded in appreciation. "Come on Janet. We're right here! Where are you?" he whispered to himself.

Another minute passed and then Tony suddenly shouted, "There!" pointing at one of the monitors, which was showing behind them. Sure enough, there was a figure approaching. Harry turned them around and saw the figure as it approached. Harry didn't have a doubt even though the person was covered in some sort of rags. He lifted a hand when they were close enough and formed a bubble around the person and then levitated them, and some of the substance of the ground, to the door.

Once the door was completely covered by the bubble, Harry opened it and brought the person inside, while simultaneously putting the quantum matter into a storage unit that was runed and enchanted seven ways from Sunday and made from Vibranium, just in case. Then he took them a bit away from any moving structures and had the ship hover in place.

Janet had seen many strange things in the Quantum Realm over the years, but the strangest was when she went to check a strange occurrence and saw a car, bouncing up and down and honking SOS. She knew Hank would be along at some point, but didn't think he could have received her message yet or arranged for a way to get to her so quickly.

She had been feeling the connection get stronger and had wondered if the young man she had briefly seen had gotten himself stuck in the Quantum Realm again. When she approached the car, it stopped bouncing, spun around and approached her. She did not know what to think when suddenly she was surrounded by a bubble of force energy of some sort and then she was lifted and being brought to the car.

She considered escaping, but didn't know if she'd be able. This was all new to her. When the door opened and she saw a much larger room on the inside with Hank and a couple of other people inside, she finally relaxed and allowed the force to deposit her gently on the floor. Then she approached her husband and took off her protection, so that he could see her too.

"Janet van Dyne, I presume?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I am her." Janet responded.

"Good. Could you please take a seat?" Harry asked. "We're about to get out of here."

Janet nodded and sat in the nearest chair, which just so happen to be next to Hank.

Harry took off and pointed them back to the void, where they had started. He had to avoid some strange outcroppings that seemed to follow them and then broke through the same barrier through which they had entered. Once they were in the void again, he decided to move them to outside the hanger, just in case they had any strange matter on the ship still. He didn't want to bring anything harmful into the base. The scientists would have to study and confirm that first.

"Hold on! We're going in three, two, one… Now!" Harry said as he performed the same function as before. The process was much the same, if slightly faster. When they stopped, Harry was feeling slightly faint. "That took a bit more out of me than I thought it would."

"Jarvis?" Tony asked after shaking his head. "How you doing, buddy?"

"I had much the same occurrence." Jarvis confirmed. "We should have known, though. We knew this form of transport leaves certain energies behind."

"Do I need to worry about my soul?" Scott asked, having apparently recovered from his mild stupor of before.

"Nah. It's not like we deconstructed and reconstructed you." Tony said. "Teleportation is the one you need to worry about."

"Excuse me?" came the voice of the new arrival. "Could someone tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Harry said. "We sometimes get distracted." He got up and held out his hand to her, "My name is Harry Potter. These are my friends and colleagues, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Jarvis… We really need to get you a surname." He said turning to Jarvis.

"Stark." Tony said. "His full name is Jarvis Stark. My long lost cousin."

Harry smiled, "Fine. Jarvis Stark. Then we have Jenna Simmons and Leo Fitz at mission control." Harry said pointing at one of the displays where their faces could still be seen. "Guys, please say 'hi' to Janet van Dyne."

They greeted her and Harry continued. "This is our ship, affectionately called TARDIS. Don't worry about it, it's a popular culture reference." he explained. "We just travelled through a wormhole to come fetch you."

Janet looked around at the smiling faces and nodded, before saying, "Okay."

"Just like that?" Tony asked. "Okay? Like this happens every day?"

"Who would I be to argue? You showed up and got me out." Janet said.

Harry started walking around and releasing people from their bindings, and Hank jumped up the moment he could to embrace his wife. Hope soon followed.

"Well, this is touching, but we really need to get to decontamination." Harry said as he dug in a pocket for the elastic bands he had turned to portkeys earlier. He started handing them out. "We're leaving the ship out here, please put the bands around your wrists." He waited until everyone had their bands secured before he activated all of them at once.

There was no procedure for going to realms of chaos and probability, but when they mentioned it to Fury, he had people on it immediately. They needed to go through a slew of tests, all at the moon base, before they'd be allowed back on the planet. Hank made his objections known, but when everyone else just went with it, it didn't leave a lot of room for him to complain.

After the tests all came back clean, even on Janet who had been exposed for twenty-seven years, it was deemed safe for people who returned to go directly to Earth, as long as any hazardous materials were left behind and a mental status was confirmed beforehand.

At this point, Hank was grumpy, but elated. Scott and Hope were openly holding hands and Bruce and Tony had gone off to continue their own work. Fitz and Simmons had a lot of information to go through including the full footage of the Quantum Realm to sift through. Harry had even left a memory for them to put in the records. Jarvis was standing with Harry, knowing what was coming next.

"So, who needs a vacation?" Harry asked. At this point it came as no surprise to anyone that Harry wanted to take them to the island. It didn't take a lot of effort even. Scott seemed keen immediately and there was a lot of trust coming his way, even from Pym, after Stark left anyway.

"I suppose we should make time to catch up." Hank admitted.

"I'd like that." Hope confirmed.

"You have something in mind I presume?" Janet asked.

"I do." Harry said as he turned a portal into being. His ring was on his finger again and his power was restored, so he was feeling good as new. Dragging the ship though apparition, while less painful was infinitely more draining than doing it normally would have been.

Janet wasn't shocked in the least, and walked through before even Harry could. "Your power is impressive, and well hidden." she said. "I didn't even realise you were the source until just now."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked as he walked through after her, followed shortly by the rest of the group.

"I'm not who I once was. I'm more connected, now, to the constant flow of power and change that happens around me." Janet said. "Not like you though. I'm like a conduit, while you are like a nuclear power plant."

"I don't know that that's how I would classify it." Harry said.

"Yes, that description doesn't do him justice." a female voice said from off to the side. Wanda was walking up to them.

Jarvis smiled and walked to her to give her a hug. "Hello Wanda." he said. "How goes the hunt for a wand?"

Wanda scowled, "Not great." Ever since the chaotic energy of Cthon had been driven from her and replaced with Harry's magic, she had found channelling her power was, not more difficult, but different. She had been practicing at it for a while now, after all. The problem was that she was trying to learn from the books and a lot of what they taught she'd need a wand for. She could still perform pretty much all the same things she did before, but learning the magic from Harry's world, would require a focus. They had tried all the wands Harry had collected over the years, but with no success.

Harry knew what he'd have to do, but was loathe to do it. When it came to wands, there was only one expert to be trusted, but that meant that Harry would have to bring him from the other side. In the meanwhile, the Nymphs, who had decided she was one of them because of Harry's magic being so integrated in her, had been trying to sus out what kind of wood would work for her by having her try to channel magic through the trees on the island, while they 'felt' for anything from the tree. Nothing had worked so far. If they didn't have any success in the near future, Harry would just have to suck it up and bring in the expert.

"You'll get there. If you don't, we can do that other thing we discussed." Harry said. "Jarvis, if you would please handle the introductions?" Then he walked to the bar, to pour a couple of drinks for the guests. A shot of Iced Vodka and a tumbler with a bit of Firewhiskey on the rocks for everyone. The weather on the island was always comfortable, but when the Iced Vodka became available, the magic of the island adjusted the temperature in the resort to be slightly warmer.

Jarvis handled the introductions for Wanda and then led them to the bar, where he accepted the glass of Butterbeer, which Harry had poured for him. "Cheers!" Harry said as he lifted the shot glass.

The others toasted and downed their own shots. Janet had looked at her shot in contemplation before drinking it and had closed her eyes as if inspecting the resulting reaction. "Fascinating." She said. "It tests and then lowers the body's temperature by exactly two degrees."

Harry nodded with a smile, "You are very perceptive. Did you note that it maintains the effect for a while?"

"At the current rate, it should last about fifteen minutes?" Janet waged.

"Just about." Harry confirmed.

Hank, who had been watching the exchange and listening the whole time decided to speak up. "You were the source Stark was talking about?"

Harry nodded, "Tony's not the man he used to be. He's honestly trying to better the world. That's why he helped found PI."

"He's part of PI?" Hank asked. "I know you claimed that you were working together on projects, but you always identified him as being from Stark Industries."

"A ruse." Wanda said. She had been hard to convince, but even she had started seeing the man as nothing of the monster she had seen him as while growing up. "As I understand it, Harry has a lot of ideas. Tony helps make them come true."

"And Bruce and Hank." Harry said, then turned to Pym, "McCoy, not you. Although, that might change in the future, hopefully?"

"We'll have to see." Hank said as he lifted the drink to his lips. He took a small sip and his eyes widened as the burning sensation was replaced by a feeling of calm he had not known in years. "This… is really good whiskey."

The others, having not tasted it yet, tasted it as well. Scott, trying to show off downed his and immediately started coughing up balls of smoke and fire, before calming down. "Is that normal?" he wheezed.

Harry smiled at him and took a sip from his own drink before producing the stream of fire he usually did, when trying to impress guests. "Firewhiskey." he said simply.

"Okay, I think we've waited long enough." Hank said. "Can you please just tell us how you're doing this? How is any of what happened today possible? You can't simply be an enhanced, you've shown too much variation in your abilities." Harry pulled out four contracts and handed them to the people. "What is this? Non-disclosure?" Hank started, but Harry just poured another glass for Scott and started chatting with Wanda. "So, how have you been fairing?"

"I'm doing better. Pietro has been spending more time with the X-Men, but he comes to the island every night. I think someone has caught his eye there, so I don't push." Wanda said.

"Our memories?!" Hope exclaimed from her seat.

"I can't tell you how," Harry said as he turned to them, "but yes, it is something that we can do."

"It sounds worse than it is." Wanda said. "Once you sign, you can discuss what you know with others who know, but not anyone else. It is simply to keep the knowledge from the wrong hands."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Doctor Pym?" Harry said with a smile. "On the bright side, if you sign this contract, your secrets will be covered by the contract as well. Imagine people finding out about your particle, but not being able to use the knowledge without your permission, or simply losing any memories thereof."

Hank had to agree that that did sound like a good deal. Harry was shocked when Scott handed his signed contract back first. Instead of going over it, over and over, he'd read, comprehended and signed the contract quickly. He was no scientist, but he wasn't stupid either. "Thanks for helping us, Harry." he said honestly. "I trust you not to screw us, especially with the help you've already given us and me specifically. I'm being allowed visitation with Cassie now."

Harry smiled as he shook the man's hand after taking the contract, "It was my genuine pleasure to help you, Scott. You're a good man."

The rest soon signed their contracts and Harry looked through them before making them vanish with a snap of his fingers. He had noticed the Nymphs lurking behind the treeline, waiting for the visitors to sign the contracts. Xera had been the one to recognise what they were doing upon approach and had made them hide first.

Then he spread his arms wide and smiled while saying, "Welcome to New Atlantis." The Nymphs took this as their cue to emerge from the foliage and Harry stepped out of the bar dutifully to greet them. "These are my Nymphs. They take care of the island's plants as well as adding a lovely view for when I'm in the bar."

"You are most welcome." Xera said with a bow that may have been aimed at having her lord look down her cleavage.

"The island functions as a sanctuary for magical creatures." Harry said. "If any creature here is hurt during your stay, you get to face its' caretaker, Logan. Otherwise known as Wolverine of the X-Men."

"Magical?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Magical." Harry confirmed, snapping his fingers and having everybody's drinks refill themselves instantly.

"So what? You're a m-" Hope started.

"Say 'magician' and I'm turning you into a donkey." Harry warned, interrupting her. "I'm a wizard, damnit!"

"Magician." Scott finished for her. Suddenly he was replaced by a very bewildered looking donkey.

"Don't test him." Wanda said, matter-of-factly. "I once saw him turn Stark into a desk lamp, on a dare."

"It was only for a couple of minutes." Harry defended himself. "Human to inanimate object transfiguration was considered a form of torture back in my own world. Imagine trying to breathe only to discover you don't have lungs?"

Wanda winced and the Donkey started hyperventilating, until Harry reverted the change. "YOU'RE A WIZARD!" he screamed, like it would undo the fact that he had said differently earlier.

"Next time you won't do that." Jarvis said easily. "I remember being a desk appliance. It's not pleasant to think about these days, though I didn't know better then."

"So, magic is real?" Hank asked.

Harry wasn't looking at him though. He was looking at Janet, who still wore the same smile as before. "You knew?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have called it magic, but it amounts to the same thing." Janet replied.

"What would you have called it?" Harry asked.

"Energy manipulation." Janet replied.

"What kind, though?" Harry asked with a smile. For a second there he thought she was going to say he uses quantum forces.

"I can't honestly say. There's definitely some quantum energy in there, but that's only part of it." Janet conceded.

"Magic encompasses the entire energy spectrum." Jarvis said. "Apparently it functions like a wave and a particle. We have been able to work with and confirm those facts, when Harry manifests something by using Magic to create matter, even though conjuration is considered a temporary thing."

"Can you show us?" Scott asked excitedly.

Harry waved his hand and a bowl of fries appeared in front of Scott. When Scott just looked at it, Harry said, "Go ahead. They're fresh." Then he winked at the man, who laughed and took a fry and stuck it in his mouth.

"It's real!" Scott said, offering the bowl to the rest, who tasted the conjured food. "And this is only temporary?"

"Yup." Harry said.

"As I understand it, by eating that, you're burning calories, because your body spends energy trying to ingest the food." Jarvis said.

"But it can't sustain you, so I usually only use that for snacking." Harry said. Then he turned to Hank, "So, are you interested in making the world a better place?"

That evening a lot of subjects were discussed, with Hank Pym deciding to come out of retirement to investigate the possibilities between his research and what Harry brought to the table. Magically augmenting his process might see much better results in both shrinking and growing. Besides that, there were so many possibilities if they could find a way to enter the quantum realm and not have to be strapped in. Jarvis, who was in charge of tracking which of Harry's books were where, had taken the liberty of adding Hank to the waiting list for the Occlumency book.

Jarvis had wanted to digitise the entire collection, but Harry couldn't see that ending well, so he allowed physical copies to be made only. Something he could enchant to be kept safe. They had yet to find a way to enchant data and, until Tony's new computing technology became more wide-spread, would not be adding that to his list of priorities. It would be years before the HG CPU and Stark Quantum OS became available commercially.

Stark had the base operating system up and running, but was constantly fiddling with it to improve performance. Said performance was currently outstripping all known computing technology many times over. Tony had said something about being able to decrypt the toughest encryption in days, rather than years. Harry believed him even if he didn't understand it.

Suffice it to say, Friday was the first AI to be loaded on a Quantum Server and she had started outperforming her previous iteration instantly. That didn't affect the amount of work available to her, but it left her with more time to focus her attention on predictive algorithms to predict market trends and as a result, Stark Industries was making a hefty sum in the stock trade.

Wanda had contacted Harry a couple of days later when she had struck out in the search for a wand and Harry decided that he needed to summon the spirit of Ollivander himself.

Harry had gone to his house and asked Wanda to wait outside while he contacted someone. Once inside, Harry reinforced his occlumency, before calling for Ollivander.

"Greetings, Mister Potter." the voice said from right behind him, making him jump, again.

"Why do you insist on scaring people?" Harry complained before looking at the man warily.

"What other fun do you think an old man like myself had, spending his retirement years sitting in a dusty wand shop, waiting for an influx of children every year, only to spend the rest of the year making new wands that I had no idea if they would find their wizard?" Ollivander said.

"Good point I suppose." Harry conceded. "It's good to see you, Mister Ollivander. How's the afterlife treating you?"

"Fairly." Ollivander said cryptically.

Harry knew better than to expect more. "Fine. The reason I summoned you-" he started.

"You need my expertise with wandlore, correct?" Ollivander smirked at Harry, when he looked up in surprise. "Come now, you didn't expect me to think you summoned me for anything else, did you? Or were you interested in my family pancake recipe?"

"Good point." Harry said again. "Fine. Follow me." Then he led the spirit from his house and to the bar where Wanda was waiting, sipping from a glass of butterbeer. "Wanda, this is Mister Ollivander. Ollivander, this is Wanda Maximoff. She's the only true witch I know of in this realm and she needs a focus for learning our kind of magic. Do you think the two of you could spend a couple of hours on that?"

Ollivander nodded, "If she is the first witch of the kind we knew of, then she is surely the start of a movement towards the magical. I will instruct her in my craft, so that she can pass the knowledge on to the next generation."

"Thanks, Mister Ollivander." Harry said.

"You may call me Garrick, Mister Potter. You earned that right many years ago, when you rescued me from Voldemort." Ollivander said. "Indeed, it's for that reason that I will impart my knowledge to this young witch." Then he started walking to where he saw the greenhouses, "Come, Miss Maximoff. We shall need to spend some time among the plants and trees, where you can open your mind and feel the pull of nature as it communes."

"I'll be here when you are ready to go." Harry said. Ollivander nodded at him and led Wanda off.

-Wanda POV-

When they were out of earshot of Harry, Ollivander dropped the mysterious act. "Sorry about that, my dear. People expect a certain amount of mystery from their wandmakers." he smiled at her. "The fact of the matter is, there is quite a bit to know about wands, but the important bit to know is that it's all quite logical. Every magical being has a frequency to them. Be it a plant or a creature or a person."

"Frequency? Like radio or something?" Wanda asked.

"Radio? Oh that's right, you'd be muggle-raised! Even better." Ollivander enthused. "If you were magically raised it may have been more difficult to teach you this." Then he nodded as he continued, "That's right. Much like radio, everything magical has a frequency. The job of a wandmaker is to find the parts that have similar frequencies and to see if you can have them work together. You know of the subjects in the study of magic, right?"

"Like transfiguration and enchanting?" Wanda asked.

"Each kind of magic has its own frequency as well. That's why some people are better at one kind of magic over another. Enchanting is a combination of fields and would therefore have multiple frequencies, so there would be no one wand that lends itself to that field specifically." Ollivander explained. "What you need to know is how to feel the frequency. I tended to sneak up behind potential customers so that I may sample their frequency before proceeding to match them with something that was similar. It gave me a bit of a reputation as a scary old man, but it was all done with a purpose, I assure you."

"So I need to find something that has close to my frequency?" Wanda asked.

"Not necessarily." Ollivander said with a sparkle in his eyes. "There is one bit of wandlore that nobody but we wandmakers know." He looked around as if to check if they'd be overheard. "When you successfully make a wand, and its frequencies work together well, it accepts its creator first and then only someone it finds worthy after that."

"Wands are alive?" Wanda asked.

"Magic, Miss Maximoff. Magic is alive. The wand has a bit of a personality because of the resulting frequency after it is made, but besides that, it's as alive as a rock." Ollivander said. "Now, let's start with how to feel frequencies."

And just like that Wanda started on the journey to becoming that world's first wandmaker. She'd eventually figure out how to make wands to specification, but that would happen only years later when the need arose.


	52. Chapter 52

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

It was a couple of weeks later that Harry received news that left him in a bad mood. Doctor Stephen Strange had turned up at one of the distribution centres, which doubled as homeless shelters and free clinics these days. He had demanded to see Bruce Banner, when he wasn't immediately treated. He tried for a week, but when someone was sent to go discuss with him the specifics of his case, he had been told that there was nothing they could do for him at this time.

Harry knew what that meant. He needed to be ready for what was about to come. He started spending more time in Asgard and was constantly keeping Heimdall company, playing board games and chatting about interesting happenings around the universe. Harry wanted to know the moment anything happened.

Unfortunately his duties got in his way. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross was pushing for a Superhero Registration Act. Harry and Tony showed up with a litany of lawyers including, but not limited to the human lie detector, Matt Murdock. When Harry heard about his ability to detect a lie, just by the tone of voice a person used, he had to have him on his payroll. He did not suspect anything about his night-time activities, but found it strange that he refused glasses that might give him his sight back. Apparently he liked being blind. Harry didn't mind. He even increased his pay when he heard Murdock would take any case when it came to defending the disenfranchised.

Tony had brought his own lawyers, Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey, who had been there for the last time a senator tried to push through laws that Mutants had to register their powers. The Potter/Stark alliance was pushing really hard and when push came to shove, they won, but only barely.

"This isn't over." Tony warned as they left the building.

"Of course not." Harry said. "Fortunately they forgot one very important fact."

"And that is?" Tony asked.

"EPI, which is the Avengers' official sponsor doesn't belong to any country. We don't answer to any jurisdiction." Harry said.

"They will still try to control us." Tony said.

"I bet they can't control me." Harry returned.

"Leave this one to us." Xavier said as he caught up to them. "We know how to handle this situation. We've been through it before, after all."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"If you don't mind setting up some transport for Mister Murdock and ourselves." Xavier smiled. "I'm sure we can handle this. After all, what's the point of having so many friends if you try to handle everything on your own?"

"I'll set up a service for Murdock. He's not in the know yet." Then Harry chuckled, feeling lighter already. "I never was a fan of politics."

Matt heard of course, but assumed it had to do with the rumoured expansion to transportation services PI was supposed to be revealing soon.

"Of course, Prince Harry." Tony joked. People could hear, but they'd just assume he was joking.

Suddenly Charles jumped on Harry and they tumbled to the ground as something impacted the ground nearby. "Sniper!" was shouted and then there was chaos.

Harry could see the look of concentration on Charles' face as he whispered, "I've got him. Get your people to the top of that building. He was about to kill himself on orders."

Harry nodded and cast a spell for privacy around them. It would add to the security for his friends as well. Then he apparated to the location, saw the man frozen with a capsule halfway to his mouth, vanished the pill and applied a stasis disc, before sending him on to SHIELD.

"I took care of it." Harry whispered as he apparated back to his shielded area. "Thanks for keeping him from killing himself. If he still wants to die later, that's his problem. I want answers first."

Half an hour later, they had finally gotten to SHIELD only to find the man had already been interrogated and confessed to being hired to kill Harry. Fury was in vengeance mode. All the Ghost Squads were deployed and given full authority to follow any leads to find the source of the hit-order, since it was anonymous.

Two days later, one lead finally gave them what they wanted. Secretary Ross had much to answer for. As promised though, Harry let Charles and Jean handle the situation. Fury wasn't too happy, but decided to trust Harry about this. He still doubled Harry's security detail, which meant that a decoy carrying Harry's face was now being seen doing many things with only enough security to look vulnerable. In fact one Ghost Squad was permanently following the decoy and looking for assassins.

What they had found when they looked for contracts on the illusive head of PI, was a long list of people who wanted him alive, for his technology, and a few who wanted him dead, especially the transport, power and telecommunications companies. Fury was having fun rounding up all sorts of information about said threats to Harry's life. When people started disappearing, only to reappear at law enforcement offices admitting to their various crimes, always mentioning first their attempt to have Harry kidnapped and/or snuffed out, the list of people still willing to take out a contract, dropped to zero.

While that was going on, Harry was carrying on as normal, with Natasha demanding to have a silenced mirror on him, so that she could see he was safe at all times. He didn't mind. Looking up and seeing her smile at him brought a smile to his face every time. She actually knew he was safe in his office. She just wanted to keep an eye on his mental state. She had noted that he had gotten distracted of late, like he was waiting for something horrible to happen.

She didn't push him, but she knew better than to expect him to come to her on his own. She'd just be there and make sure he knew it.

It took him another week, before he broached the subject on his own. He had noticed her watching him and had finally realised she had noticed him waiting on word about Yao. When he told her and informed her of his plan, she had thought about it, added a couple of comments and asked a couple of questions. After that she was fine. He had a well thought-out plan and didn't need backup for an observational role, especially with the tricks he had been working on lately.

Three months of waiting as he worked and he finally received word from Yao to come for a visit. He was there in minutes. He apparated directly to her, having had spent a lot of time at all the sanctums, upgrading their wards and installing repairing enchantments to their more important structures, like the ones that contained the shields around the globe. He had needed to leave certain weaknesses in place or affect the timeline, which to Harry meant that some of the sanctums would not be surviving what was to come.

For that purpose, he had purchased, warded and enchanted new locations in the same cities, which he kept secret even from Yao. She might never see them in use, but they would be more secure than anything they had had in the past. They would need to use their own techniques to create the shields that they'd use, but he was pretty sure the sanctums would not be attacked easily, once the monks had the new sanctums set up.

"Ancient one." Harry said as he allowed himself to become visible.

"Ah, Master Ghost." Yao greeted him. "It is good of you to join us."

"As always, I'm at your disposal whenever you need of me." Harry said with a respectful bow, noting the man opposite her. Harry recognized him instantly, even though he looked very unkempt and downtrodden. Harry knew this man was going through a rough time and he'd have loved to help him, but he'd have to wait for when the time was right.

"Master Hamir has just shown Doctor Strange here that having working hands is not a prerequisite for casting spells and your arrival has proven to him that there is more to the world than he has seen so far." Yao said.

"Is his prosthetic not working anymore?" Harry asked concerned.

"The prosthetic is working fine, better even than his other hand, but that was hardly the point of the demonstration." Yao said.

"Ghost is a sorcerer?" Strange asked.

"Ghost is not. His powers come from a different source." Yao said. "I have called him here as a demonstration of what can be done with perseverance. Master Ghost is one of the world's most powerful beings, being capable of great wonders, but even he started as an apprentice with less skill than you have now."

"You flatter me Ancient One." Harry said humbly. "Though my power is much different than that which you teach here, I too have had my struggles. Is his issue with focus or patience? I find those two to be the biggest hurdles with driven men. Their focus is on the wrong thing or their patience runs out before they can achieve their goals."

Yao gave her speech on how his ego was to blame for his failure to succeed. Harry nodded along and followed as she led Strange through a sling portal to Mount Everest. She quickly ducked back through the portal and made it disappear.

"She can't just leave me here!" Strange pleaded with him.

Harry activated his armour and flew up, "She can and has. You must remember, she has trained those with more stubborn natures than yourself. Now you have a choice; surrender your ego as she said, or let the mountain claim your life. You are smart enough to know which is more important." Then he made himself invisible. He quickly cast a couple of monitoring charms on the man and then silently returned to Yao.

"You waited to add to my lesson?" Yao asked him.

"I would not be so presumptuous." Harry replied. "I merely emphasized your point." Then he looked away and mumbled, "I may have added some charms so that I can ensure that he doesn't die…"

Yao smiled at him, "You are kind, but wise. I am glad he will have you to lean upon when things become difficult."

"Common sense is not the same as wisdom." Harry objected.

They smiled at each other and continued chatting for a bit until Master Mordo walked up and asked, "How's our new recruit?"

"We shall see. Any second now." Yao responded.

"Oh, no. Not again." Mordo said, looking genuinely worried.

"Do not fear, Master Mordo." Harry said. "I have added my own protections. I will know if his life is in any imminent danger and have the ability to heal anything he suffers until then."

"Of course, Master Ghost." Mordo said in relief. "We always appreciate your assistance."

Harry and Mordo didn't really like each other. Harry felt the man's support of Yao was a bit too zealous, much like many death eaters he had seen. That kind of fanaticism could turn so easily if a perceived slight happened. Mordo's reason for not liking Harry was because everyone knew he wasn't a Sorcerer like them. Mordo may have also been slightly jealous about how seemingly easily Harry produced and enchanted prosthetics that worked for the intended person every time, very unlike their relics that chose their bearers.

Even so, Mordo and Harry respected each other enough to be civil. Mordo even kept on sending glances at Harry, when Stephen didn't show up by the time he expected the man. "He's still alive. The cold is getting to him, though. If he doesn't return in the next two minutes his core temperature would have dropped too low to remain conscious." Harry reported. Mordo and Yao both nodded.

A minute later, a barely conscious Stephen Strange stepped through his very first sling portal.

"Well done." Harry said. He waved his hand and the man's core temperature rose to the correct levels. "As a reward for your success, you get to keep all your toes." Harry smirked. He knew the man wasn't quite there yet, but a person who could barely feel their extremities could hardly tell.

As Strange got himself off the floor, Harry cast another spell on him, to calm his shaking. He looked at his hands in shock. "How did you do that?!" he demanded.

"My spell only lasts a short time, and I'm afraid it's not one you can learn as my power is unique." Harry apologised. He felt bad as the hope that had suddenly shone in the man's eyes blinked out again. "If you prove yourself here, I might decide to try something more permanent, but that would be only at the discretion of the Ancient One."

"Perhaps later." Yao said. "He could still learn much with his affliction in place."

"I'm never arguing with that. Pain teaches well. I once learned never to trust idiots when I had to regrow all the bones in my right arm." Harry joked. "It hurt more than many of my other injuries throughout my life combined."

"Regrow?" Strange asked. Something like that was impossible, or at least it wasn't possible before he came to Kamar-Taj. "Is that something that can be done? How did you remove the bones that were there in the first place? What about the nerves?"

"All questions for another time." Yao said. "You must rest now. If Master Ghost wishes to share that information with you at a later date, you can discuss it then."

"I'm not here all that often, but if you follow the instruction well and achieve mastery, I'll answer any question you have, within reason." Harry said. He knew the man's type. He'd be pushing himself to learn quickly anyway, so a little added incentive wasn't going to do any harm.

When Stephen left, Harry waited until Mordo had somewhere to be, before turning to Yao, but she held a hand up. "Don't ask. I can't tell you." she said instantly. "When it happens, it happens. I'm sure you have plans, but as I don't know about them yet, you don't apply them before my heart stops. Keep that in mind."

Harry nodded, "Good luck, my friend. I'll be seeing you soon."

Yao nodded and waited while Harry apparated out.

Harry had plans to adjust.

He stopped going to Heimdall, having realised that all the sanctums were still in-tact. Instead he placed monitoring spells at all the sanctums. If one of them were attacked or destroyed, he'd know about it. Then he put it out of his mind as he worked on his super soldier program.

He'd finally achieved a new form of enchantment, which linked other enchantments on items in a pocket dimension, which was connected to the inside of an adamantite armband he wore under his armour. With this in place, he'd been able to bring his game up to a new level, adding a couple of extra enchantments that he could summon at will.

He was now able to do as Vision does, by phasing through objects, though he had to be flying to do that one, otherwise he fell into the ground, and increasing his own density. He had noted that last one made him exponentially stronger and tougher, though the energy cost was high and it tired him physically. He couldn't wait to try that one in battle, though. He was also able to add another, more intricate enchantment.

Time-dilation was now something he could do willingly to himself. Tony had explained the concept to him and he had obsessed about it until he cracked it. Apparently that was part of how Pietro's powers worked. The downside of the dilation effect was that it put strain on Harry's body. The human body was not meant to move that fast.

Harry was working on creating a belt, with some of the abilities, for a lucky super soldier that just happened to be in the Avengers already, when one of the spells alerted him that the London Sanctum had fallen. It happened very quickly, and without warning, so Harry told Jarvis that he'd be on mission for an unknown amount of time and to cover for him. He did put in an earpiece so that anyone that needed him could contact him. Then he donned his armour and disappeared.

He arrived in London and quickly put the entire location under Fidelius. The fact that he could use the word 'Fidelius' and 'quick' in the same sentence had a lot to do with his power ring, as he'd started calling the ring with the connection to his massive, personal, MSC Shell. With the rubble hidden and forgotten, the panicking people soon started carrying on as normal. Harry searched for any life and when he found none, he divested a large amount of magic to automatically repair the sanctum. Physically at least. The spells for the Shield and portal door would still be gone.

Then he went to Nepal, to the Sanctum there, where the majority of the order resided, including the Ancient One. It was not one of the sanctums adding to the Shield, which Harry suspected was the reason why the students all stayed there. Less chance of being attacked. Harry found the portal room in shambles and all the doors broken. He then went to look for Yao.

He found her hurrying to secure the students and a few injured who had been close by when the portal door exploded. Harry did not become visible as he knew he couldn't interfere this time, not until Yao was taken care of. He cast a monitoring spell on her and went to the other sanctums. Hong Kong was still standing, so he went to New York.

Harry found Stephen fighting for his life and using his quick wits to shake his attackers. Harry saw the moment the cloak connected to him and saved his life. Twice. That was a useful item, but Harry would never completely trust a thing that thought for itself when you couldn't see where it kept its brain. Good advice from Mister Weasley, considering the horcruxes.

Harry saw him capture Kaecilius. He would have to speak to him about talking to the bad-guy, though. You only do that when you're stalling. Harry was unsurprised when Stephen was attacked from behind and kept his magic at the ready should his friend at the hospital fail to help him. He was sad when Strange was forced to kill the man attacking him, being able to watch them in astral form. Strange was a doctor, after all.

Harry was shocked at the revelation that Yao might be using some sort of dark power to maintain her youth, but put that aside as a matter for another time. He knew her character. She'd not have done something like that lightly.

Harry was too close by when Strange transported them all into the Mirror dimension when the fight resumed, so he had no choice but to follow them around. The strangeness of the place as the entire world was twisted beyond recognition before his eyes left his stomach slightly queasy as he followed them at a safe distance.

When Yao turned up and started fighting them, after the revelation that she had in-fact been using some sort of dark energy, he was impressed by her martial skill. She could probably teach Natasha a thing or two.

Kaecilius was a devious bastard, though, and used one of his own disciples as a disposable tool when he stabbed her through them, before kicking her through a sling portal and to her apparent death. Harry's charm screamed at him that she was almost gone, but he had to wait for her heart to stop before he could do anything.

He watched as Strange and Yao left the operating room in their astral forms in fast forward, but couldn't follow. A couple of moments later, her heart monitor indicated that she was dead. Harry activated one of the functions on his new ring instantly, dilating time to an almost standstill. Then he put Yao's body in stasis and transferred her to the island. He opened a portal and went to fetch the corpse he had prepared. Fury had asked some difficult questions again, but had agreed when Harry said it was a matter of life and death.

Harry changed the corpse to look like Yao and gave it all the same wounds, before leaving the hospital to go bring Yao back from the brink of death.

When he arrived on the island, he went to the hospital room, which he had set up specifically for Yao. He was still in dilated time and moving felt like pushing himself through molasses, but he continued on as he knew every second counted, even if her body was suspended a second after death.

He started healing the visible wound and found that there was an obstruction. 'The bastard must have left some malicious energy there,' he thought. He used Loki's trick of flushing the area with power so that nothing else remained and then started healing again. This time it went much more easily.

When her open wound was healed, he had to align the broken bones and hold them in place with magic so that they didn't splinter or puncture anything important. He knew the fall did more damage than he knew to fix, but his magic was the stuff of legend and he truly believed it could save her.

Once everything seemed to be in place, Harry locked everything to stay in their respective position while allowing movement. Then he did what he was afraid to do. He removed the stasis field and dropped the time-dilation. Her body sagged onto the bed, but nothing else. Harry sent an enervate into her. Still nothing. "Damnit, Yao! Breathe you fossil!" he shouted, somehow feeling insulting her would work.

He cast a diagnosis spell and found the issue. Her spine was not aligned correctly. "Fawkes!" the firebird appeared next to him. "Please do me a favour and give our friend here a couple of tears. She just stopped breathing a couple of seconds ago."

Fawkes quickly jumped onto the bed and cried a tear onto her forehead. There was an angry spark of something dark and Harry realised the tear must have purified the mark from the dark dimension. When the next tear fell, Yao took a long, deep breath suddenly and then started breathing normally. She was not awake, though. It was probably a blessing as a spine healing was a painful process.

"So you ended up saving me?" Yao's astral form asked from just above her body, where she had suddenly coalesced.

"How could I not? You're my friend." Harry said as he leaned down to pet Fawkes in gratitude. "Thanks buddy. You're literally a lifesaver."

"He _is_ magnificent." Yao agreed. "So what do I do now? I'm assuming we're on the island?"

"We are." Harry said, before looking at her worriedly. "Should I worry about Strange?"

"He makes it through this encounter. I have some knowledge from the future, past today, but it is very limited. I know he lives and that will have to be my solace for now." Yao said.

"How did you receive this knowledge?" Harry asked. Yao just smiled at him. "Really? I had hoped you'd stop being so damn mysterious."

"Even if I was not the Ancient One, I am still a woman." Yao said. She reached up and touched her forehead. "A mortal one now, it seems."

"Maybe not for long." Harry argued. "My people are doing some good work with alchemy. I've no doubt that one day soon, we'll have access to many different kinds of life-saving options."

"I think I'd like to be mortal." Yao argued. "Life is not meant to be extended indefinitely. Not all life anyway." She smirked at him. "You should know that, Master of Death."

"I don't have an instruction manual for that one." Harry said. Then he stood up as he felt another ping. "Rest for a bit. I need to go, I can feel something happening outside the Hong Kong sanctum."

"Please be careful to not be seen. This confrontation is needed for Strange to take the first steps toward who he will become." Yao pleaded. Harry nodded and turned invisible before apparating away.

Upon arriving at the Hong Kong Branch, Harry noted all the chaos following the fall of a skyscraper in the centre of the city. There was no way he could leave things as is. He felt the people's fear and pain. He was about to start acting, when he felt a presence he'd never felt before as the dark dimension started spilling into Earth. That's when Strange arrived with Mordo.

When Strange started channelling the artefact Harry had first noted with Yao all that time back, he looked down at his arm wondering if he'd somehow started the time-dilation only to realise it wasn't his doing. The artefact obviously had control over time other than just viewing the possibilities of the future. What Harry was seeing was Strange sending the time of the entire world backwards.

It would have been easier to simply travel back himself, but what Harry saw was time being erased, not having happened yet. He was not the expert, but thanked whatever was keeping him isolated from the effect. He watched everyone fighting while time still reversed upon itself as the Skyscraper started lifting up and dead people were suddenly not dead yet.

The dark dimension was being forced out of the realm as time relentlessly pressed it back to how it was before the sanctum fell. But then Kaecilius released a shockwave of an attack and Strange lost concentration on the Artefact. The reversal of time slowed to a crawl and then stopped. Harry watched as they faced each other again, but this time Strange decided to use a different tactic.

He flew right into the dark dimension. Harry was torn between staying behind and following, but ended up following the man. Whatever he had planned was obviously more dangerous than the men fighting on the ground. The strange dimension of darkness was both beautiful and horrifying. There was no life here. Harry could feel the terrible void left by countless deaths as the creature responsible suddenly made himself known.

Dormammu was a giant of an entity, and his power was, while not infinite, quite large. Larger than Harry's own and that stored in his battery. He doubted it could survive a straight blast from all of the cannons on Midnight, but a creature like this no doubt had some tricks up its sleeves as well.

Harry had to make himself intangible when Dormammu started attacking and killing Strange over and over again. It was quite the trick, really. Strange was a smart man, being able to plan for and set that up on his flight over.

Dormammu killed him over and over hundreds of times. Harry was starting to worry for his sanity, but Strange showed a strength of character Harry didn't know he possessed by constantly stepping up to be killed. Dormammu was obviously also waiting for him to break and becoming more and more desperate with every attempt. Until finally he broke and conceded to Strange's bargain. Harry doubted it was the last the Earth had seen of the creature, but the Sorcerer Supreme would have the time he'd need to get ready.

Once back on Earth, Harry watched as Kaecilius and his people were sucked into their eternal torment. He shuddered to think of it. Strange finished his reversal of time and let it continue as normal again directly after.

Harry was about to reveal himself, when Mordo made his speech about how they had broken natural law and not being part of them anymore. Harry thought it was short-sighted, but that was what happened with zealots, he supposed. He cast a tracking charm on the man, just in case.

Strange and Wong made their way back towards the sanctum and Harry decided to go with them. He'd wait for Strange to be alone before revealing himself. Harry saw Doctor Strange deposit the artefact back on its pedestal and then heard a very important term for the first time: Infinity Stone.

Harry continued following until Strange was alone at the New York sanctum. That's when he revealed himself, sitting in a chair drinking a cup of conjured tea. "You did well, Master Strange." Harry said.

Strange straightened and turned, "And where were you, Master Ghost?"

"I was there. In an observatory capacity." Harry said.

"You could have made a difference. You could have saved lives!" Strange accused.

Harry let go of a sliver of his power. Strange didn't back down, but his face paled slightly, "Don't ever mistake my inaction for apathy. I wanted to help countless times, but I was bound by my word not to take part in what happened."

"And who did you give your word to?" Strange asked with a bit of suspicion.

"The Ancient One." Harry confirmed, before getting up and walking to Strange, looking him directly in the eye. "Before today I wondered about you. You didn't seem the right choice, but the way you faced down Dormammu changed my mind." Harry put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to die so many times. If I had interfered it may have given Dormammu the leverage he needed to break free."

Strange was shocked. "You were there?"

"I was." Harry nodded. "And I promise you Doctor, you will never have to fight alone again, if I have any say in the matter."

Strange thought about it for a moment before nodding. Then he smiled sadly, "Did you hear? I'm a master now."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked. "Did you get your secret decoder ring then?"

Strange just stared at him, knowing it was a joke and not allowing his humour to show. "You promised me answers."

Harry shrugged. "Magic." he said simply.

"Magic? You _are_ a sorcerer then?" Strange asked.

"What you do is sorcery. What I do is magic." Harry said. "You do know you're a sorcerer right? You trade in the mystical, while wizards trade in the magical."

Strange felt like he was being talked down to. "Why were you at Kamar-Taj then?" he asked.

"The Sorcerer Supreme and I are friends." Harry said.

Strange paled. Had Ghost not heard? "I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said.

"No you don't." Harry argued. "I said the Sorcerer Supreme and I are friends. One day, that might even be you." he said. "Besides I have abilities that would normally allow me to speak to those who have crossed over, and no-" he said as he saw Strange latch onto that statement, "I do not summon the dead for just anyone and at any time. It is a privilege you may earn, one day. Until then you will not repeat that to anyone."

"Why are you here?" Strange asked.

Harry smiled as his good humour returned, "I have some gifts to give." Harry pointed a finger at Strange's watch and the cracked glass corrected itself. "I have made some repairs and need you and Master Wong to come with me."

"Wong is in-" Strange started, still looking at the memento from Christine.

"Yeah I know." Harry said as he opened a portal to the library. "Wong, if you could join us please?" he called through it.

Wong walked through, "Master Ghost, you do know there's a rule against making portals in the library, right?"

"That rule strictly applies to sling portals." Harry said. "Now, we have much to do. Please follow me." He opened another portal and soon they were at the London Sanctum, not that Strange or Wong knew it.

When Harry revealed the secret to Wong, his eyes widened in shock, "How could we forget the London Sanctum?"

"That would be my magic." Harry said. "The London sanctum fell, but I repaired it. You will need to re-establish the spells to protect the planet, before I hide the Hong Kong Sanctum and the New York Sanctum. Only you two will have a way to inform their masters of the location. That should keep the locations safe from being found, from outside at least."

Harry led them inside, "I intend to have this entire place enchanted for safety. If a nuke goes off in London, this building will remain standing. We cannot have the sanctums fall again."

"Why didn't you set this up before?" Strange asked.

"Same reason as I gave before. The Ancient One had knowledge about the future, which prevented me from setting this up." Harry answered. "I have also purchased properties in all three cities where we will setup a backup location. Should one sanctum fall, we should have a secondary location ready to activate at a moment's notice."

Harry led them to the disabled door and opened a portal, which he connected between the locations again. "There you go." Harry said. "You can permanently dispel my portal once you want to put your own in place by simply willing it, while you are on the other side."

Harry took out a scrap of paper and wrote the secret of the London Sanctum down on it, before handing it to Wong. "This is your responsibility. Once someone reads that, they'll be able to find the sanctum from the outside. Its only vulnerability is currently from this side, so make sure to protect it well."

"Maybe you should hide the nexus as well? That way only trusted masters can have access to the different sanctums." Wong suggested.

"I don't see why not, but let's wait until all the sanctums are hidden first, okay?" Harry asked. Then he turned to Strange, "Are you ready for one last surprise?"

"Hit me." Strange said. After what he had seen already he didn't think he could be surprised.

Harry smirked and knocked him out with a thought and a pointed finger, levitating him in place. "Did the Ancient One tell you about him?" Harry asked Wong.

"She said he had potential." Wong nodded. "He could be the next Sorcerer Supreme."

"From what I saw today, she was right." Harry confirmed. "Unfortunately that means I have some information to give him that I cannot give to you."

Wong nodded, long used to the Ancient One's mysterious ways. "I will get the other masters together so that we can re-establish London's protections." He bowed to Harry, "Thank you for your help, Master Ghost."

"You may call me Harry when we're alone, you know. I know you remember me from when I first came here." Harry said as he smiled. "And you're more than welcome, Master Wong." He took hold of Strange and activated a portkey to the Island.

When Strange awoke, it was to find himself slumped onto a bar counter, with an unknown bald gentleman sitting across from him on the other side of the bar. He nodded and lifted his drink in salute. Stephen looked around and saw he was on a tropical island, with a pool surrounding them and various scantily clad ladies lounging about in and around the pool, with strange-looking pointy-eared women mixed in.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are on my island." Harry said. He was no longer wearing his armour and Strange looked at him in recognition.

"You're Harry Potter. Owner and founder of PI and co-founder of EPI." Strange said. "Why am I here?"

"Don't you recognise my voice?" Harry asked.

Strange thought about it, before it snapped into place. "You're Ghost?" he asked.

Harry lifted a hand and flicked his finger, miming hitting something with it and the sound of a bell chimed, "Give the man a prize."

"Why would you decide to be a Hero if you're saving more lives as yourself?" Strange asked.

Harry smiled, "There are many things I'd like to tell you, but on this island there are many things you may not know unless I protect other people's interest with one of these." Harry flicked a finger again and a contract appeared before Strange. "Standard magically binding contract. You want answers, I want security. Deal?"

Strange looked at the contract before reading it quickly. He had the same hang-ups as everyone. "My memories?!"

"To be fair, I could wipe your memories right now without your permission. On the other hand, if you sign the contract I'd both have no reason to and wouldn't be allowed to." he said as he pointed to the section on the signer's protections. "The contract protects you and your secrets as well."

Stephen continued reading the contract until he grasped it in its entirety. Then he signed it. Better the option where he has more control, in his opinion. Harry smiled and made the contract disappear.

"Lovely," he said. Then he took out two potion vials and put them in front of Strange, "The red potion doesn't taste so bad, and it mostly tingles as it works. It repairs your nerves. The white one burns as it goes down and tastes downright nasty. It will fix your bones. The process will hurt quite a lot. I suggest the white one first and then the red one the next day."

"What if I've got metal pins in my hands." Strange asked.

"That's a good question. I honestly don't know." Harry thought about it for a second. "It would probably be best for me to vanish the bones and pins, then."

"You can do that, without operating?" Strange asked in wonder.

"Yeah, sure." Harry shrugged. "Magic is capable of a lot of awesome things." He pulled out a pair of glasses he had enchanted for x-ray. "Try these on."

"I don't need glasses." Strange said, before noting the look in Harry's eye and the raised eyebrow. He reluctantly picked up the glasses and put them on, only to be shocked at seeing through Harry's skin. He could see the arteries and nerves, he could see the eyeballs and the retina connected to the optic nerves. "This is amazing! Is it bathing you in radiation to show me this?"

"It's magic, Stephen." Harry said. "It sees through things. They are called x-ray specs, after all."

"I don't think you know how x-rays work." Stephen said while looking at his own hands. He had to admit, the doctors did a good job even if there were things he would have done differently. "This is amazing though. Could you make me a pair." he asked.

"You can keep those, as long as you promise not to use them for anything lewd." Harry said. He knew it was impossible to do lewd things with them, but he had to say it on principle.

"First do no harm." Strange recited. "Why are you helping us so much?"

"Because it's what I do." Harry said. "I also want to offer you a job." As he said it he pulled a scalpel from his inner pocket. He placed his hand on the table and stabbed the scalpel into his flesh.

Strange jumped up, thinking of where he'd find the required equipment to fix the madman's hand. Then he noticed it wasn't bleeding. He stepped forward and looked as Harry wiggled the scalpel and Strange could clearly see it, with the x-ray specs, passing through his hand not harming it. "It's an illusion?"

"No, it's not. The blade of the scalpel is currently out of phase with this dimension." Harry retracted the blade and lifted it up for Strange to see. He pointed at the base, where he had a bar running across the handle. He shifted it like one would a Stanley blade. "This is an Adamantium scalpel with a phasing function built in. The bar on the side allows you to integrate the edge back into sync with our reality."

"Are you saying you can use that blade, with these glasses to perform surgery all while never needing to open the patient up?" Strange asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Harry said. "Now, I know you're a busy man, but with my resources at the disposal of Kamar-Taj and my protections on the Sancta Sanctorum, you may find yourself able to do both jobs. Add to that the fact that I can put patients in a state of suspended animation before, during and after surgery and you need not ever lose another patient again, while taking all the patients you could ever want to."

Stephen was very tempted. He took the offered scalpel and touched the edge, which was currently in phase. He slid the slider up and the blade lost contact with him from the base up. "Quite ingenious. Did you invent this?"

"Wish I could say I did." Harry said. "My friend Jarvis came up with the idea and implemented it using a form of Rune magic I taught him."

"I thought you said your power was unique?" Stephen asked.

"It is." Harry confirmed. "Jarvis uses a machine I helped create that gathers and stores my kind of magic. He then uses that device to power magic runes."

Stephen was still staring at the blade, before he took the glasses off and slid them back across the table with the scalpel. "Your offer is tempting, but I have other responsibilities now."

The man across from them nodded and started clapping before the glamour faded to reveal the face of the Ancient One. "Well done, Doctor Strange." she said.

"Ancient One? You're alive?" Stephen asked. "Or are you something that Master Ghost is projecting?"

She looked bemused for a moment, "I suppose he could do that if he wanted to?" she said looking at Harry, who snapped his fingers and two more Yao appeared, both clapping hands, before disappearing again. "Yes, he could, but I assure you I am very much alive. Thanks in no small measure to Harry."

"And Fawkes." Harry said instantly. When Fawkes appeared he ignored Strange's outcry of shock and scratched the bird the way he liked. Fawkes seemed to be doing lots better these days. He moped around less and spent time on Atlantis, flying about the magical realm Harry had created.

"Of course." Yao said walking around to scratch the magnificent bird. "Who could forget the phoenix who saved both my life and my soul?" The connection to the Dark dimension was gone and she hadn't felt so light in many years."

"Phoenix, Soul?" Strange asked. "Wait! How are you alive? I saw your body. You were dead!"

Yao smiled from where she was still scratching her ultimate saviour. "Harry would need to explain the body, but the phoenix is a bird of utter purity and its tears can heal most any wound. It was able to sever my connection to the dark Dimension and its energies."

"Why did you have that connection to begin with?" Strange asked.

"You will soon learn that you will need to exploit your enemies' weaknesses to prevail against them." Yao said. "When I was young, I was placed in a position with an impossible choice. I ended up choosing the one where less innocents died, but I had to sacrifice my soul."

"Until today." Harry said.

"Until today." Yao nodded. "This would also explain why I could not see past this point. My power was too fundamentally changed. So long has the dark dimension sustained me, that it suffused my own power."

"So, you can come back to Kamar-Taj?" Strange asked with some hope.

Yao's face fell slightly, "I'm afraid I cannot."

"Why?" Strange asked.

"Your destiny does not include me." Yao said. "I can make you much the same offer I made Harry here, more than four years ago. You may seek me out in this place, and I will be here to tell you that you are doing as you must. Even if I cannot lighten your burden or give you information that would change the things you'd do, I could still confirm you are on the right path, simply by not pointing out your mistakes."

Stephen would have preferred that she came back, but wouldn't begrudge her the opportunity to rest. She was ancient after all. Then a thought occurred to him, "I can't tell anyone about you, can I?"

Yao shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Your future rests within your own hands and I no longer have a path to walk among those of Kamar-Taj."

"What will you do now?" Strange asked.

"I was thinking of enjoying a bit of sun and resting." Yao said with a smile. "It has been many hundreds of years since I last had a holiday." Then she looked Strange in the eyes, "Don't follow my example and forget to live, just because the weight of the world lies upon your shoulders."

"No pressure or anything." Strange mumbled.

"Oh, relax and have a drink." Harry said passing him a firewhiskey. "After battle, my people often come here for a drink and some relaxation. At some point in the future, those of Kamar-Taj may come here as well. We don't want our time-and-dimension-protecting-mystic-monks to overwork themselves after all."

"I'm not sure we're allowed alcohol." Strange said as he watched Yao take a sip of her own drink.

"Not normally, not while you're on duty, at least." Yao said. "Fortunately for you, we have a wizard in attendance. He can dispel the effects of alcohol straight form your system. One drink won't kill you either."

Strange was astounded, "I didn't think you were the type to indulge."

"I wasn't always a monk, you know." Yao said with a smirk. She'd heard that line in a movie once.

Strange shrugged and took a sip of the drink, nearly coughing and then slumping in his seat as the effect hit him. "This stuff must be magic!" he exclaimed. "No antidepressant works that fast."

"Firewhiskey." Harry nodded. "If done right, you can blow fire after a sip."

"No thanks." Strange said easily. "I think I'll just enjoy this."

"So, 'Ancient One', what did you have in mind for after your holiday?" Harry asked.

"I hadn't considered it, honestly." Yao said.

"Well, I saw you fighting and I can easily see you as a martial arts instructor." Harry said. "Did I ever tell you about my Room of Requirements?"

"I think you may have mentioned a room by that description in passing once or twice." Yao said with a smile.

"Well, I had this idea…" Harry started. By the next week Yao would be stopping by the respective branches to set up ART Rooms with her skills to train EPI's people. Harry could not have hoped for a better instructor than the thousand-year old monk. The fact that all his people were able to learn from her, was just a bonus.

Yao settled into a routine of reading and exploration. A peaceful life like she had not known in a long time and Harry was happy he could supply her with that.

She had a house, a bit away from the rest, but close enough to be considered included when the inevitable party broke out. Within a couple of weeks, most of the inhabitants of the island considered her a friend and her calm and peaceful nature drew them to her whenever they were feeling vulnerable and in need of support.

Her name on the island soon changed from Ancient One, to Island Mother, and she couldn't be happier. Harry suspected the Nymphs had done that, when they saw how much respect he showed the woman. Neither of them complained. Frigga might, though. When she found out.

It was a couple of weeks later when Tony called Harry over to his office to watch a video he had found online. "Did you see that? The kid just caught a car with his bare hands!" Tony said excitedly. He showed Harry another video of the kid swinging around, "I had someone pick up some of the remaining webbing. The strength of this stuff is amazing!"

"Why do you call him kid?" Harry asked as he looked at the site. It clearly referred to him as Spider-Man.

"I may have worked out who he is." Tony said.

"How old is he?" Harry asked.

"Not old enough to be out of school yet, but old enough to want to help people." Tony said.

"I don't know, Tony." Harry said. "We're supposed to be responsible adults here."

"And we both know what we'd do given powers even at school age." Tony said with a pointed look.

Harry thought about it. "Fine, but this one's your baby. I've brought enough enhanced in. If you're bringing in the kid, you're responsible and you're giving him the protections he'll need."

"Could you just…" Tony started.

Harry dug in his drawer and removed an Avengers armband. He changed it to have the Avengers Logo, but with the word Trainee over it. "One time use Portkey to the EPI Infirmary." He tossed it to Tony. "Activation is 'Emergency Port Out'."

"Thanks Harry." Tony said. He was excited. The kid promised to be a smart one. His grades were understated but drew the picture of someone who was holding back to fit in. High school must be difficult for someone like him. Maybe Tony can get him a scholarship to somewhere more suited to his speed?

"Don't thank me yet." Harry said with a smirk as he tossed over another identical bracelet. "You're the one that has to inform Fury why there's a replacement Avengers Trainee Bracelet waiting for the kid for when he uses the other one."

Tony groaned, "Maybe I should just not tell him?"

Harry laughed at him and continued his work. Steve's belt was almost done. Making pocket dimensions without runes was a relatively new enchantment for him, but even though it took longer and more energy, he preferred it over the runes he'd had to use before. Sure the pocket dimensions he could make this way weren't nearly as big, but enchantments could keep working in space without a constant feed of energy and he didn't want to strand any of his people because a pocket dimension stopped being available.

Harry would 'open' the pockets as Steve learned to use the powers. First being flight, then time-dilation. Only time would tell if he'd be able to learn to use both at once, like Harry could. There were one or two other features, as well, but Harry reserved the right to tell Steve about those. Some of the things he added, Steve wouldn't need yet.

Harry finished the belt the next day and excitedly went in search of the symbol of American goodness. He found Steve in the gym, hitting a sandbag, which had been spelled to repair itself and become heavier, depending on the amount of force applied to them. Steve loved it, as he didn't need to keep replacing the bags constantly. This one was his personal one too, which would randomly spawn targets in the bag for him to hit.

"Hey, Steve! How are you this fine morning?" Harry said with a smile.

"Somehow I'm worried when you smile like that." Steve joked. "I'm doing fine thanks. You?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy." Harry said. "Want to help me with an experiment?"

Steve really did not like that look. "Seriously, why am I afraid?" he asked.

"Oh don't be afraid, silly. We're upgrading you is all." Harry said. Then he turned a portal into being and walked through. At first Steve thought he saw the island, but once he was through, he realised they were in a desert.

"So, what's the upgrade that needs this much open space?" Steve asked.

Harry presented him with the belt. "Put it on." he instructed. Steve started removing his current belt, but Harry stopped him. "This one needs contact with your skin." he said.

Steve shrugged and tied the belt around his waist and lifted his shirt over it. Harry had already bound the belt to him when he started handling it. He didn't even need physical contact these days. The moment it was in contact with his skin it disappeared. "Did it just become part of me?" Steve asked.

"It's an enchantment. You can make it visible with a bit of willpower." Harry said as he cast a couple of spells to check if the belt's enchantments were working as they should. "Everything seems to be in order." he reported. "First test." he said as he lifted up into the air. "Direct your will to the belt and try to lift up."

Steve concentrated and Harry was impressed when Steve lifted up steadily until he was level with Harry. "Did you give me a belt of flying?" Steve asked with excitement in his eyes.

"I sure did Steve, I sure did." Harry confirmed, still smiling ear-to-ear. "The reason we're here is to train you in its use. Like with carpets and brooms there are two modes of operation." Harry started.

That lesson would take two hours and left Harry exhausted by the time it ended as Steve picked up on the concepts faster than Harry thought he would. It probably had something to do with Steve flying his Skyline often. The finer control was still lacking, but he had no issues accelerating to maximum speed once he knew how and Harry had to match him, just to continue the lesson as Steve looped and swerved. He was almost a natural. Except for the couple of times he underestimated his speed and careened into the soft sand.

At the speed he was going a normal person would be dead, but Harry had added some protection to the belt. He wasn't impervious, but a couple of small bumps and insects wouldn't bother him. The speed he was capable of achieving with the belt was not as fast as he could with his Skyline, but that wasn't the point. The point was to give him a new tactical advantage.

They went to the same stretch of desert the next day and Harry taught him how to activate the belt's dilation field. Steve was able to activate the time-dilation, but he struggled to move at his new perceived speed. It was as if his mind was the only thing that was faster. He could potentially react faster as well, but his body was still stuck in normal time.

It was a disappointment to Harry when he realised that only he could push his physical body to move faster by using his magic to will his movements, but Steve didn't have magic flowing through his veins, so he had nothing to pull from. It seemed that Harry would be the only person who would be able to move faster with his dilation effect.

"I'm sorry Steve." Harry had said.

"Sorry for what?" Steve asked honestly. "Extra time to think in battle is a resource people would kill for. I'll train with this and see if I can implement any new strategies by using the ability. You did very well on this Harry."

Harry was glad that Steve saw a use for the feature, even if it didn't work for Steve like it did for himself.

When Harry reported his perceived failure that night at dinner with Natasha, Tony and Pepper, Tony was the first to speak up, "Seriously? You actually got it working?"

"Yeah, but only I can use it like it's supposed to be used. See?" he said as he activated his own dilation and moved behind Tony in the blink of an eye.

Tony jumped, but smiled, "That's awesome! Actual time manipulation on a living organism."

"Old news." Harry said.

"What do you mean? How did you figure it out?" Tony asked.

"I ended up reversing what I do for the stasis field." Harry said. "The subject is exposed to more time rather than less over the same relative period."

"So, a person is actually aging faster in that time too?" Tony asked.

"Technically." Harry nodded.

"Then it's more of a cheat than an advancement." Tony said sadly. "You ageless, powered people will be able to take advantage of it, but we 'normal' folk could potentially loose our lives while going through a whole day in a second, without food and water." He looked Harry straight in the eye, "You did make this one intent activated right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. I didn't want people seeing when and how the power is activated."

"That's good." Tony sighed. "Imagine a person's mind was the only thing that experienced the acceleration. Depending on the factor of dilation, they wouldn't be able to move fast enough to switch it off if it wasn't intent based. What factor of dilation did you set it to?"

"It's all intent based. The default, starting setting, is two times normal time. Then it can be dialled up from there." Harry said. He hadn't thought of that. If he had made a mistake, Steve may have died. Hopefully he's not been trying to use the item at an enhanced speed for too long… "Wait, that won't happen. The enchantment limits the use, since it's affecting a living organism. It would only be able to run for just over half an hour per day, relative time, at full charge."

"That's at least good to know." Tony said. "In that case, maybe I can try one of those at some point?"

"Let's rather follow the actual testing protocol set up by Fury's people." Natasha interrupted. "You remember he set that up for everyone's protection, right?"

Pepper was nodding along, "While this is a wonderful invention Harry, messing with people's time is probably something that needs testing on less… important mortal beings first, like mice?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I did follow procedure, thank you." he said. "I just didn't put it on the books as this is a private project. Once Steve is used to it and can train other people in the uses, I'll make limited versions of the same thing for select people from EPI."

"You want to give normal humans the ability to fly?" Tony asked.

"And phase, actually." Harry said. "I had another idea."

"Brace yourselves people." Tony muttered. He knew about the phasing. He had helped Harry figure that one out for the Phase Drive on Midnight. Then he had started working on a rune set for the same effect.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him for a second, then continued. "Imagine using Pym's shrinking with flight, phasing, x-ray glasses, stasis and the scalpel. What do you see happening for surgeons?"

Tony got it instantly. "Normally the scalpel will be enough, but with all those combined, you could potentially perform brain surgery with a way smaller risk of damage to the brain." Tony was nodding at the idea and then his eyes shot open, "If your glasses can see tumours in the body, they could be cut out by a GP with no fear of it spreading!"

"It won't be that simple." Harry said. "Cancer is a difficult thing. You couldn't just see it by looking at the body. You'd still have to have the cells tested."

"The possibilities are still huge with those things combined." Tony said.

"I'm going to try and work on shrinking magic at some point." Harry said. "I doubt anything I do would affect physical strength and durability like Ant-Man, but the advantage at that size for detailed work could be a game-changer in a couple of fields."

Tony thought about that, before arguing, "Better to let Jarvis work with Pym on it." Before Harry could ask, he continued, "Jarvis can work with the Runes and apply the magic directly from his PMMG. It would allow for them to test the possibilities of magic, while drawing on Pym's experience about miniaturisation."

"He also still distrusts you." Natasha said to Tony.

"Because of my father." Tony said. "Can't blame the guy. My dad wasn't an example of the best humanity had to offer."

"He'll come around with enough exposure." Pepper said. "Once he spends enough time around Jarvis, he'll probably see you in a new light, considering you were the one that helped make him."

"He is quite likable isn't he?" Tony bragged.

Jarvis was off taking a sunset flight on Logan's carpet with Wanda, who had been staying on the island with her brother. While Pietro tended to spend time with the X-Men at the Institute, he always returned at night. As Harry understood it, the children at the Institute have been begging for another visit to the Island. Harry asked Logan to arrange it.

"Wanda seems to like him." Harry confirmed.

Tony was about to object, when Pepper gave him a look and a smile. Apparently they had had this conversation before. "I'm not over-protective. He's just not used to everything human yet. Shouldn't he take some time to get to know what's out there and who he is?"

"He's probably the smartest person on the planet with that quantum brain of his." Harry said. "He might know himself better than you know yourself."

"Jarvis never operates at full capacity." Tony contradicted him. "He was really serious about being human. That includes moments of stupidity, according to him." he scoffed.

"Let's consider his biggest influence for a moment." Natasha said with a smile at Tony.

"Oh, ha-ha." Tony said. "If he's emulating anyone, it's Mister Wizard." he said before looking at Harry. "Seriously, he's been getting more snarky these days. Have you been giving him classes?"

"I see him as much as you do. We basically work in the same office, Tony." Harry said. "Actually, you probably see him more, since he lives here. Maybe he's just going through puberty?"

"You can always ask him." Pepper said. "Doesn't he control everything in his brain?"

"He's been writing certain things into his subconscious." Tony said. "He has access to it, but doesn't want to go there as he wants the experience to be organic."

"I'm pretty sure that makes him the only one on the planet that wants to be more flawed." Harry joked. "Bless him for it though. If I met him on the street today, I'd just think he was a friendly bloke. He's come a long way."

Tony was nodding along, "We should start planning a birthday for him."

"He was born two months ago!" Natasha said.

"So?" Tony asked. "We can celebrate his birth, then. Technically we're late, by that logic."

Harry just shook his head. "Hey, so how's your arachnid project going?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm enjoying setting the kid up." Tony enthused. "I've got a whole roll-out plan for him, with systems that will advance as he learns."

"So you're setting him up with a bunch of tech?" Pepper asked disapprovingly. "Isn't he a school kid?"

"He decided to start fighting crime on his own. He said that now that he has powers, when bad things happen and he does nothing, he feels like they are his fault. I'm just trying to give him what he'll need to live through it." Tony defended.

"Why don't you get him to train with Logan for a bit?" Harry suggested. "He loves kids and probably knows more about teaching them than you do."

"The kid's a tech wiz." Tony said. "Logan wouldn't understand him like I do."

"You understand kids now?" Pepper asked. "When did that happen?"

"Tennessee." Tony said. "While I was stuck in that kid's garage."

"Oh, you mean while Harry was being dragged off to Killian's base?" Natasha said dangerously.

"That's in the past. What's important here is that I'm great with kids." Tony said.

"That's one kid, and you yourself told us that Harley helped you, more than the other way around." Harry interjected.

"You know his name?" Pepper asked.

"Tony kept on referring to him as 'the kid', I was half expecting a cowboy with a six-shooter or a shotgun." Harry said. "Jarvis told me his name, when I asked."

"'The Kid'," Tony insisted, "is doing fine. I'm helping pay for his and his sister's school so that their mom can spend more time with them."

"It's true." Harry said. "Tony calls him at least once every other week and asks what he's up to. Harley has started looking up to Tony like some sort of father figure, close as I can tell."

"Poor kid. Must have no other option." Natasha joked.

"Hey!" Tony objected. "That was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Natasha apologised. "I'm sure you make a wonderful absentee father."

Tony glared, but decided to change the subject, "Either way, Peter's going to be fine. As long as he takes his time to train, the suit will be an asset to help keep him safe."

"Peter?" Pepper asked.

"The Spider-Man. Peter Parker." Tony confirmed.

"Parker?" Natasha asked suddenly.

"Yes." Tony confirmed. "Have you heard of him?"

"His parents were CIA. He's been on a SHIELD watch list all his life. Ever since his parents died in a suspicious plane crash." Natasha said as she got up and took out her phone. "I need to report this. If he's an enhanced, there's a chance that he'll get himself in trouble if the wrong people find out." She walked away from the couch where they were sitting.

"Huh, you learn something new every day." Tony said.

"So," Harry asked, "All tech and no runes?"

"I did spend the vast majority of my life on tech development, Harry." Tony said. "I'm not giving that up just because I can do other things. I _do_ add MI tech to everything I make now, though."

"Makes sense." Harry said. Then he looked Tony straight in the eye, "Just make sure to keep an eye on Peter. He's only fifteen. If he gets hurt doing what you enable him to do, you'll never forgive yourself."

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. I'll add some extra features, just in case."

Pepper latched onto that, though, "Fifteen!?"

"Like I said," Tony defended, "I have no say in it. He's going to go out there anyway. Better to gear him up to protect himself, right?"

"Don't worry, Pepper. I'll see about putting some charms on him at some point." Harry assured her. He understood Peter's motivation. Hell, he'd been in the same boat at some point in his own life. "First thing Tony did was get him a portkey. He's taking it seriously."

Pepper didn't look happy, but accepted it, since Harry at least worked with kids quite often at the Institute. "Fine." was all she said.

Natasha returned at that point. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing. We're still discussing Peter." Harry said. "And that was really quick."

"I agree with Harry. You should send him to learn some strategy and teamwork with the X-kids. They're going to the island this weekend, after all." Natasha said. "And Fury already knew. Has known for months apparently."

"That's _this_ weekend?" Harry asked. Fury knowing didn't surprise him.

"You told Logan to arrange it." Natasha shrugged. "Since when's he the type to put things off. He's already settled in the Erumpents that he went to go pick up last week, so he probably decided to get the kids in for the long weekend."

"Oh, right." Harry said. "I'd forgotten about that. How'd it go?" He had been so preoccupied with the Super Soldier Belt that he seemed to have forgotten about what was going on with Logan and the island. He'd have to make time to catch up. He was almost certain Logan was tracking a group of Nifflers at some point as well. He wondered what happened to that.

"Logan was able to find one of each gender. According to your books it becomes dangerous to have more than one male as they'll blow themselves up to attract a female." Natasha said. "Some of these creatures are just strange. Where's the self-preservation instinct with these things? How does blowing yourself up allow you to procreate?"

"It's an accidental by-product of the mating ritual." Harry said. "They don't set out to kill themselves, but the female is attracted to the biggest display. They can normally survive a few explosions, unless they get competitive. A lot of power and a dash of stupidity and suddenly you have whole herds blown to kingdom come." he shrugged.

"So it's all just male stupidity?" Natasha asked.

"And explosions." Tony added, like that explained it. "I honestly feel bad for the creatures. If their females were attracted to the smartest males they'd be the dominant species."

Pepper just rolled her eyes, but smiled and kissed him anyway. "If only there were more people interested in minds, rather than power."

Tony smiled back, "Unless you're lucky enough to have both."

"So what do you say?" Harry asked. "We can do a weekend with Peter, the Avengers, X-Men and kids. One big, happy-"

"-messed up family, yeah." Tony finished for him. "How do we approach him?"

"I've sent an invitation to Peter Parker for an intern orientation at Stark Industries this weekend." Friday said.

"Have you been studying runes too?" Harry asked the ceiling.

"Mister Stark said I work too well to lose, so I have not been permitted access." Friday said easily. She wouldn't miss it because she didn't know it, after all.

"After the Hydra AI issue, I've decided not to experiment with sentient AI systems anymore." Tony said. "Where'd you get the idea, Friday?"

"It was an excuse you once used to get a lady's attention." Friday reported. "But in that case you actually did start up an intern program that's still running today."

"Huh." Tony said. "Who knew?"

"I didn't." Pepper said with narrowed eyes. She was looking at her engagement ring like she was reconsidering her options. It took a moment, but she lowered her hand and just looked overdramatically sad instead. "But I did know who you used to be when I said 'yes'."

Tony hoped she didn't see the quick look of panic that flashed across his face. Natasha hadn't missed it if her knowing smirk was anything to go by.

"Oh, I forgot, we've got news!" Harry said suddenly, looking at Natasha and smiling.

Pepper perked up and her smile came back. It was one of two things if the way they were looking at each other was anything to go by. "You set a date?" she guessed.

Natasha's own smile grew. "We set a date." she confirmed. "30th of March, 2018."

"That's ten months." Pepper said. "How are you going to have everything planned?"

"Why would we need that much time?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

Pepper looked at him like he was an idiot. "Have you checked recently how many friends you have? Your friend list literally extends across multiple galaxies. Are all of them coming, do they need special preparations so that they can attend? How will people arrive? Where will the ceremony and reception be held? Where will people sleep?"

"You know what, I think those are all valid questions for Natasha and her Maid of Honour." Harry said deflecting easily.

"Oh yes. Do you think Laura will need help arranging things from the farm?" Pepper asked.

"Actually I was hoping you could both be my Maids of Honour?" Natasha asked.

Pepper froze, then looked Natasha straight in the eyes. "Really?!" she asked as her eyes started welling up.

"As long as you don't cry!" Natasha countered.

"Of course I'll be your Maid of Honour!" Pepper said as she jumped up and hugged Natasha. Then Pepper hugged Harry, before running off to go find her tablet.

"You do realise she won't let you rest until she has a full accounting of what, where, when, why and how, right?" Tony asked Natasha.

"I'm a spy, Tony. I come with escape routes pre-planned." Natasha smirked, before she turned to the returning Pepper, who immediately started drilling her on specifics.

Tony turned to look at Harry expectantly. Harry knew what he was waiting for, so did his best to ignore it. "So I've been thinking of adding the density increasing enchantment to Steve's belt, but I'm worried it will tire even him out. The added strength would be useful, but does he even need it?"

Tony was not answering and kept staring at Harry. "What?" Harry asked.

"I believe Mister Stark is hoping-" Friday started.

"Shut it!" Tony barked at the AI, who instantly stopped speaking. Then he continued his staring match.

Harry couldn't help himself. "So, how do you think I should tell Bruce he's best man?" While his delivery was spot on, he couldn't help the upturned corner of his mouth. Tony didn't fall for it and Harry decided to relent. "Fine! Will you be my Best Man?"

Tony shot up and pulled Harry into a one armed hug, "It's high time you admitted it!" he joked. "Of course I'll be the Best Man." Then he turned on his heal and beckoned for Harry to follow, "It's time for a cigar. Let's leave the ladies to talk wedding plans, while we discuss something of infinitely more import; the bachelors party."

The quiet dinner turned into an impromptu planning session. Maybe a few too many drinks were had, but in the end everyone had a wonderful time, while starting the plans for the much-awaited nuptials.


	53. Chapter 53

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

When the weekend arrived, the first person to show up was Logan of all people. Much like they had done previously, they opened a portal to the Institute and all those who would be attending for the weekend away walked through.

When they were all gathered Harry dialled a number he had never called before. "Hello?" the voice of a young man said form the other side.

"Mister Parker, I presume?" Harry asked with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm him." Peter confirmed.

"Did you receive the package last night?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Peter said. "What is this thing?" he asked.

"Are you holding it right now?" Harry asked mildly.

"Yes." Peter confirmed again.

"It's a portkey." Harry said.

"A what?" Peter asked.

"A port-key." Harry enunciated.

"Portkey?" Peter asked, unknowingly saying the word that activated the item he was looking at.

Suddenly he appeared in front of Harry. "Yes, a portkey." Harry said summoning it from Peter's hand. "It also has a security feature that allows you to change into your outfit without people noticing it's you. You can have it back at the end of the weekend, since it can be activated one more time to take you home."

"What the heck just happened to me?" Peter asked, having landed on his feet, but suddenly in a ready position for combat.

"Welcome to New Atlantis, Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man." Harry said.

"I'm not-" Peter tried to start denying.

"My name is Harry Potter-" Harry interrupted him.

"Like from PI?!" Peter exclaimed.

"- also known as Ghost, of the Avengers." Harry finished.

"Ghost?!" Peter said shocked. "Ghost from the Avengers knows who I am. I know who he is! This is too much."

"All of us know who you are, kid." Tony said as he stepped up.

"Mister Stark?" Peter looked like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Well done, instant recognition." Tony joked. "Welcome to the 'Stark Intern Orientation' weekend."

Peter was dumbstruck, but only for a moment. He jumped away, a split second before a gruff voice from behind him said, "Enough gawking kid." Logan looked at him as he stood against a nearby tree, horizontally. "Nice reflexes."

"I believe he reacted before you moved to scare him." Xavier said. "Good reflexes indeed, bordering on precognition."

"What?" Peter asked, suddenly realizing he was standing against the tree with many people watching and he was not in costume. "Oh, no."

"Don't worry kid." Logan said as he unsheathed his claws. "Everyone here is an enhanced. Your secret is safe. Though we will have you sign a contract, like everyone else on the island has." It was true. Even the children from the Institute had signed. It was deemed necessary as allegiances could change, even if people believed they would not.

"We'll get to that later." Harry said. "Peter, meet Mister Logan. He'll be your drill-sergeant- I mean camp councillor." he corrected quickly.

Logan knew it was no accident. "Okay, Mister Parker. Let's see if you live up to Richard and Mary's standards." he said.

"You knew my parents?" Peter asked. Harry had also not known.

"Sure did kid. They were fine agents. Your father was a tough one too. It was a terrible thing when they died. They actually rescued me once." Logan said. "I was the first one to congratulate Mary on her pregnancy with you."

"Can you tell me about them?" Peter asked.

"Can do, but you have to earn it." Logan said, knowing it would light a fire under the kid's ass.

"Sir, yes sir!" Peter said with a passable salute and a cocky smile on his face.

"Go join the other kids and make some friends. There will be team exercises this weekend and you need to know who you're working with." Logan said. "I suggest you go join her group." He said pointing at an Asian girl. "Noriko is a good team leader and she's smart as a whip."

Peter nodded and hurried off. "Why not tell him to join Piotr's group? He's a good leader too." Scott asked.

"Colossus is a heavy hitter. He leads from the front." Logan said. "Peter is also a heavy hitter, but we want him to know how to work with a team and follow commands, not just a leader. I also want him to engage his brain, not just his brawn."

"That skinny kid?" Scott asked.

"That skinny kid can catch a speeding car and not break a sweat." Tony said. "He's got the proportional strength of an actual spider."

Scott whistled. There were many strength-based enhanced in the world, but with him being smart and with the powers of a spider, this kid had great potential. "That's an impressive load-out." he said.

"You've got that right." Tony said, before turning to Scott. "I called dibs. No stealing my protégé."

Scott narrowed his eyes, something people could actually see now that he had PI-made, intent based, contact lenses. He could now fully control his power and see in colour. It was technically the contacts with the control, but nobody could know that, without being told. Jean was very happy, as was Scott, for that matter. "Let the kid decide." he said with an unrepentant smile.

Tony smirked too. He wasn't worried. Peter already looked up to him. He was sure the kid would rather join the Avengers anyway. "Peter's a smart kid. He'll make the smart choice."

Logan had gathered the kids together and some of the elf and nymph kids joined them. He gave them the same warnings as the last time. Then they were off with Logan running alongside them and Wanda following on the Carpet. She'd volunteered to be the second this year as Darcy was unavailable, much to her regret. She still took every opportunity to visit the island, though her opportunities were becoming fewer and fewer.

Speaking of Wanda, it had come as no surprise when she found part of her focus to be the very same sort as Harry's. Fawkes had had to donate a feather, but he didn't seem to mind at the time as it was close to his burning day. The wood for her wand was from one of the vine trees on Alfheim. She'd had to go exploring to find something that she could feel had a resonance with the phoenix feather.

Once she had a focus, her training came much more easily, though she was making slow progress until Harry had used the room to summon facsimiles of his own teachers from Hogwarts, with his knowledge of spell casting. He would summon one instructor every second day, who would focus on one branch of magic all day long. Her off days were for practice and relaxation. He was sticking with the basics of DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. If she wanted subjects he didn't really study like astronomy, she could ask Tony to get her an online course or something.

If she wanted to learn Potions, Hank had gone through the course quickly and was planning on becoming an instructor for the subject, so that new people could be trained properly. If she wanted to learn Runes, Jarvis could set her up with a tablet for the subject. She'd actually shown an interest in his own field, that of enchantment. He told her that she'd have to finish with her core subjects first as they all tied into it.

Jarvis had decided to take on a whole new subject in his spare time, just for her. The subject of Arithmancy was closely linked to spell creation. Its study was supposed to be as difficult, or even more so than Runes. Tony found no interest in it, since it wasn't something he could use. Jarvis, however, could attempt to create unique spells for Wanda. Harry had warned him to let him test them first, just in case. Spell creation was not something to play around with idly, especially for a novice like Wanda.

Steve and Beast decided to join the kids as well, as it was a lovely morning on the resort. Little did they know the rest of the island was experiencing quite a bit of rain. It would clear up by the end of the day, but Logan had decided to leave the weather in place. It would toughen the kids up by his reckoning.

After everyone had left, Harry took the remaining adult guests to the guest house, where he had modified the enchantments to allow only the person who opens a door to open it again, unless they specifically gave permission. The doors were also all different colours and patterns, set by the current mood of the person opening it. It was an easy spell, not even worth calling an enchantment by Harry's standards. This ensured that nobody entered each other's rooms accidentally. He really should have done that sooner.

After everyone was settled, and since it was morning, the bar served juice and light snacks, since people had already eaten breakfast. Jarvis' new Pensieve Tablet was brought out and bound to Charles, who would still be the best person to use this with. The person sharing a memory had to place the tablet against their head while the bound person willed it to extract a memory. There was even a little green indicator to show a memory had been completely extracted.

For the rest of the functions the tablet worked the same as normal and it was a big hit, just like before. Women tended to be more interested in special moments, but Charles thought he saw a future in having people relive the moment their powers activated, especially for those who struggled with control. If they could be made aware of the triggers, then they might be able to start learning how to use them willingly.

When afternoon came, Logan called Harry on the Mirror. "This rainstorm is becoming worse, not better, like it should have. Morale is getting low and I doubt everyone can hear me when I tell them to be careful. I think it's time you took control."

"Will do." Harry said. He concentrated for a moment and then looked at the mirror. The rain was still pouring even if the wind had calmed down instantly. A couple of seconds later the rain simply stopped.

"You could have kept a drizzle going." Logan complained.

"The island doesn't need the water and the children can still get sick." Harry argued. "I'll let it stay overcast for now. The sun will break through just before four PM."

Logan reluctantly agreed. He was still of the opinion that nature should have her way, but even he could admit that she could be a fickle and even downright vengeful bitch. "Fine. Open the portal at four as well. We're already almost at camp. We should be by the third enclosure by then."

"Will do." Harry agreed and closed the connection.

When four PM rolled around, it was a bedraggled bunch of kids that walked through the portal. Harry quickly started pouring the butterbeer, non-alcoholic of course. The kids were enjoying it, but the idea of a long-weekend on a tropical island with tropical storms as the forecast, did not sound like fun to them.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Logan, who seemed his normal self, though slightly more contemplative.

"I'm thinking you have the right idea." Logan said. "I wouldn't mind normally, but I do like seeing them enjoy themselves too."

Harry nodded. "You can go ahead and tell the kids that you arranged it with the sentient island to protect you from the storm." When Logan looked at him strangely, Harry shrugged, "You are the caretaker of these lands. You probably could ask it and it would comply. The children should know that you did it especially for them, though."

"I really hope you are kidding." Logan said.

"No, you really could ask the island to change the weather." Harry said. He was certain of it now that he thought about it. The island's enchantments were all tied together, after all.

"Damn." Logan swore. "I think I may have caused the storm, then." It was Harry's turn to look at him funny. "When the kids complained about the rain I laughed and called it nothing. Told them they could learn from a bit of a storm. That's about when it started getting worse."

Harry laughed and when Logan looked at him in shock, he laughed harder, "Leave it to you to have control of the weather and making things worse when you yourself like the weather to take its natural course." Logan scowled. "Relax, my friend. We don't need to tell the kids you were trying to drown them. If anything this will count as a valuable lesson for them in a controlled environment."

Logan seemed to accept that logic much better than being laughed at. Then he nodded and walked off. He soon told the kids exactly what happened. Logan didn't like lying. Strangely it seemed the kids appreciated the honesty and soon rallied their spirits when food started being served. Nobody seemed to blame Logan, since he was unaware. It spoke volumes of the amount of tolerance that was being taught at the Institute. Harry looked over and saw Charles smiling proudly at the future of their kind.

Just as Harry finished making food, a scene he had not seen in a while occurred. Steve and Beast were racing again and this time it seemed Steve was going to win. They were both covered in mud and skid marks, although Harry assumed it was from slipping. When Beast grabbed a log that formed a natural barrier on the side of the path and tossed it straight into Steve, he thought differently. Steve stumbled and took a couple of seconds to correct himself, which cost him the lead. Steve soon followed suit, but with a large rock thrown at Beast's legs, at speeds that would cripple a normal man, which tripped him up and Steve retook the lead.

Steve finally jumped over the entirety of the pool and touched the counter first. Beast roared for a second, but then straightened up and held out a monstrous hand when he had walked calmly over the bridge to the bar. "Well played, Steven." Beast said. "I did not expect you to trip me into that sandpit. It cost me the greatest lead when I couldn't build up speed quickly enough."

"But if it hadn't been for that you would definitely have won again." Steve argued.

"Wisdom is to learn from your mistakes and true wisdom is to learn from others'." Beast said. "I will learn from this and next time, I'll be learning from yours." he said confidently.

"We'll see about that." Steve smiled. Then he turned to Harry. "Did we miss lunch again?"

"I just finished the last order, so you're exactly on time." Harry said. "What can I get you?"

"I think I'd like the same as we got last time. Burgers with pickles on the side, please?" Steve said. Beast nodded along. Harry waved a hand and cleaned them up, before setting to work on the food. "Thank you." Steve said looking at his once again pristine clothes.

"Indeed, it's much appreciated." Beast said. "You have no idea how difficult it is to get mud out of my fur sometimes."

"No problem." Harry said. "Can I get you a beer, while you wait?"

"I daresay we are rather parched, but I'd like a Butterbeer please." Beast said looking at all the kids. "Though the normal one would suffice." he finished with a wink.

"You do realise I can serve anything non-alcoholic, even alcoholic beer turns back into water if it comes from the tap." Harry said.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Beast admitted. "One beer then, please?"

Harry poured the man a large draught glass of beer and handed him a shot of Firewhiskey on the sly. "Did you place a wager on this race?" Harry asked. Beast did seem slightly more upset than Harry thought he would be.

"Oh yeah." Steve said with a smile. "I almost forgot."

"I had rather hoped you would." Beast said glaring at Harry lightly.

Steve smirked, "Two shots of every-flavour for my furred friend, please."

"You have become cruel since our last race, Steven." Beast complained.

"Are you saying you would have forgotten our bet if you'd won?" Steve asked, daring the man to deny it.

Hank seemed to deflate. "A bet is a bet. I am man enough to admit I would have carried it through, just as I will now."

Harry smirked but complied. It had become a game of dare amongst the Avengers. Thank Tony for that one. He placed the two conjured shot-glasses in front of the man. One of the shots was grass green and the other pink. Tony leaned in close, wanting to see what happened. He really loved this game, though he hated losing at it.

Beast sniffed at the shot glass with green liquid. "I smell nothing." he said.

"That would be correct." Harry said. "It's part of the game. The flavour only emerges when it's in your mouth."

"Let us not delay then," Hank said as he poured the contents into his mouth. "Hmm, it tastes like paint." He looked at Harry, but Harry had the answer ready.

"It's completely harmless and will vanish once it reaches your stomach." Harry said.

"Thank you." Beast said. He eyed the other shot and wondered what it could taste like. What was pink that one could taste? Nothing popped into his head, so he shrugged and downed the next shot. "That's just wrong." he said.

"What is it?" Tony asked excitedly.

"It tasted like the colour blue." Beast said.

"The colour? How can you taste a colour?" Tony asked.

"Wow, I didn't know my magic could do that." Harry said. "I wonder if the other sort is also something I could make?"

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"A synesthetic taste." Harry said. "A flavour that associates itself with a different sense."

"You can do that?" Tony asked.

"Apparently so." Harry nodded. "I once heard of an every-flavour-bean that tasted like a headache."

"A headache?" Hank asked. "Your magical world seems to have ventured down interesting paths of thought."

"I called it insanity myself." Harry scoffed. "Who needs to know the taste of a concept, colour or feeling?"

"Psychopaths." Tony answered easily. "If you could manufacture the taste of empathy, you'd have bottled a cure for psychopathy."

"I doubt a literal taste of something they intrinsically lack would cure their illness, although it is possible that with repeated dosing something akin to true empathy could arise naturally." Charles said as he strolled closer.

"What about sociopaths?" Tony asked. "Studies indicate they were not born with an antisocial personality disorder, rather they lost something due to circumstances."

"I think those cases may be even more difficult." Charles theorised. "A subconscious mind that rejects something it already had, may be more difficult to cure than someone that never knew true empathy to begin with."

"Are your subjects always so intellectually oriented?" a voice asked. Peter Parker had apparently decided to join them. "I hope it's okay that I'm here. I thought maybe you were discussing missions or something."

"Do you really think that's what we do in our downtime?" Steve asked.

Peter just stammered, but the reason became obvious when Harry was tugged by someone. Xamantha had entered the bar and was holding her hands up expectantly. Harry just smiled at her and the twenty Nymphs waiting outside the bar to be greeted.

"Where are the rest?" Harry asked, when he saw Xera at the lead of the troupe.

"These are the ones that won the game of chance to come join you, Lord Harry." Xera explained. "We realise that you have many guests and did not want to impose on your space."

"Don't worry about it tomorrow. The kids only join us in the afternoon, so you are more than welcome to come join us in the morning." Harry said with a smile as he hugged her, with Xamantha on his hip.

"You know you're always welcome." Natasha added from where she was sitting with Pepper and a mirror propped up before them at the counter. Frigga had called when she was made aware of wedding plans happening without her. That would simply not do, so even if she wasn't invited, with so many guests already in attendance, she would not be left out.

"Thank you, my Lady." Xera said with a curtsy before walking to her to hug Natasha as well. When Xera noticed Frigga, she curtsied again. "Queen Mother." she said respectfully.

"Good afternoon Xera, my dear." Frigga could be heard saying. "How is my favourite grove doing this afternoon?"

"The grove thrives as always, Queen Mother." Xera said. "Thy son, Lord Harry, provides us with every necessity and more."

"Not yet." Frigga answered with a hint of humour.

"We could not ask for more." Xera said with a smile as she stepped back to allow another Nymph to hug Natasha.

The Nymphs had formed a line to hug Harry and then Natasha. It had become a tradition and neither Harry nor Natasha could or wanted to break the habit. Harry knew that in the absence of other kinds of physical contact, this was the least he could do to quench their need for it.

"Who are they?" Harry heard Peter ask from behind him.

"They are the Wood Nymphs of New Atlantis." Charles informed him. "They are not hired models."

"Did you just-" Peter started.

"Read your mind?" Charles finished for him. "No, though I didn't need to. Many of my own students had much the same thought the first time they met them." he said. "They are a magical race of tree spirits."

"Spirits?" Peter asked.

"They normally live inside their trees." Charles confirmed. "They have certain abilities that allow for them to influence the growth of nature, specifically plant life."

"And their allure." Harry spoke up after he hugged the last Nymph. "They have a supernatural ability to attract males, besides being beautiful, that is."

"You flatter us, Lord Harry." Xera said with a blush. Praise from her Lord was something they all appreciated.

"Just an observation of fact." Harry said easily.

Thy Nymphs giggled, but soon they were swimming and playing in the pool, while the youngest Nymphs and elves played in the shallow pool. They were never forbidden from the pool areas as Harry liked the atmosphere created by happily playing children. Except for when there was nobody to supervise.

"Why do they call you 'My Lord'?" Peter asked.

"He is our divine Lord and King due to his familial blessings, his personal power and the many gifts he bestows freely on those who reside within his domain." Xera said.

"Please can you stop telling people that?" Harry asked. He didn't like it when she went on about him like that. Her perspective was skewed, too. "From my perspective the land belongs to those who live on it and care for it."

Xera just smiled indulgently. "The fact that he is humble, too, is just another reason why we love him so." she said to Peter in a stage whisper.

"Give it up, Harry." Logan said. "You know they'll never change their minds. At least with you as their benefactor, nobody is taking advantage of them."

Harry had to agree. Some of the things he had seen still angered him to think about, but he was slowly getting over it. Yao's influence was helping, but even she could not stem the growth of support for Harry from his people. Every Nymph on the island thanked Harry for not just their survival, but for the chance to actually live.

The Elves were also finding a strange thing happening among their youngest. They had started seeing the beginnings of accidental magic popping up here and there. This last fact was the reason why Harry was considering building a school on the island. A school for the study of magic. But it would be a few years yet, until that became necessary, since the children in question were still way too young, even if they showed great promise, by having such ability so young.

Harry focussed his thoughts back on the people around him. It was good to see so many people enjoying the atmosphere. The children had finally relaxed after their horrible trip to the camp site and some of them had gone to the changing rooms that the Room of Requirement had become to get something to swim in.

The pool, which had been expanded ever since the occupants of the island had increased, had a steady circular movement going, which one of the mutants had encouraged with their powers. Some of the people seemed to like it as they lazed about and let the water carry them around the large circle.

That's when Pietro asked, "Why haven't you opened the waterslide?"

Harry looked at Pietro like he'd been slapped by a fish. "You know what? It slipped my mind."

As Harry lifted his hand, Wanda spoke up, "It's probably a bad idea to do it now. We're taking the children back to camp soon."

"She's got a point, Harry." Jarvis said. "Perhaps it would be a better idea to wait until tomorrow afternoon, when they return from the hike Logan has planned."

Logan smiled at this, "I like it. We wear them out on the hike and then tempt them with more exercise, climbing the waterslide's stairs."

"I didn't thinking about that." Jarvis said with a smile. Unlike normal people, Jarvis loved it when he forgot something. It proved to him again that he was not just a machine. Harry didn't see that lasting forever. He just hoped Jarvis didn't forget the password to his subconscious or something. Then he'd be stuck being as human as he had wished himself.

Logan took his drink in hand, downed it and stood up. "I suppose it's time to get to camp." he said.

"Should I open a portal?" Harry asked.

Logan thought about it, before nodding. "I'll fly them here in groups, after the hike tomorrow." he said, before smirking. "Those that didn't forget what we taught last time anyway. Those kiddies get to hike here for dinner."

"Be careful of-" Harry started warning, but Logan's look silenced him. "Right. I mean, have fun!" he corrected quickly.

Logan just walked off and Harry turned a Portal on the other side of the pool that would go to the camp. "Hold up Peter." Harry said. "I'll send you after. We still need to talk." Peter nodded and stayed behind, watching the other kids go.

"Harry?" Tony asked.

"You'll see." Harry said.

When everyone had left, Harry let the portal close and looked around as he exited the bar. No sooner had he left it than the observant Elf had appeared to take up the post.

"Come on, Peter. We're taking a ride." Harry said as his carpet appeared next to him already floating in the air. Tony was already with him. Natasha nodded at him when Harry sent her a look, knowing that he was going to discuss something difficult.

Harry took them up and over the island. The sun had just set and the sky still had a warm glow. "How are you enjoying the island, Peter?"

"Me?" Peter asked, apparently surprised that THE Harry Potter wanted his opinion on his private magical island. "Um, it's cool." he tried for nonchalant. He failed, but he tried it anyway, before smiling sheepishly. "Okay, fine. It's amazing! The things Mister Logan was showing us today as we walked was already interesting, but then I saw an actual Unicorn! And a giant Pegasus!"

"It is kind of cool, isn't it?" Harry said, looking out over the island. He spotted one of the Erumpents and flew them closer to see them for himself. The creatures looked up and spotted him, but didn't move otherwise. They just continued grazing. Harry noticed the area they were standing in was growing plants rapidly, to replace what the Erumpents ate. "The big winged horse was known as an Abraxan in my home reality."

"Reality?" Peter asked looking between Harry and Tony. Tony nodded. "You mean you come from another dimension?"

"Another reality." Harry corrected. "I'm no scientist, but I'm almost certain you're universe is part of a multiverse with infinite incarnations of possibility. My home world is outside of that somehow."

"Wow." Peter said as he stared off into nothing and contemplated the consequences of a multiverse. "How is that even possible?" he asked.

Harry wiggled his fingers and replaced Peter's arms with giant crab arms. "Magic." he said, before turning them back quickly.

Peter was freaked enough to scoot away from Harry. "Don't worry, kid. Harry likes shocking people, but he's one of the good guys." Tony said.

"Okay." Peter said still looking between Harry and his arms. "So magic is real? I mean, really real?" he asked. Harry nodded. "What can it do?" he asked despite himself.

"It would be easier to tell you what it can't do and then work our way back to the possibilities." Tony joked. "He's even taught me how to make magic items."

"You mean like that bracelet thing?" Peter asked.

"Do you not have it on you now?" Harry asked with a sharp look.

"Of course not." Peter said. "It's like a badge right? I carry it when I'm Spider-Man."

Harry looked angrily at Tony, who winced, "Yeah, that's my bad." he apologised. "Listen, kid. That is not a badge, it's your safety net. It's one hundred percent magically enchanted by Ghost himself. I should have told you, but you're supposed to always have it on you."

"But what if someone sees it?" Peter asked.

"It will look like a normal armband to them." Harry said. "Or a Medical Alert bracelet. It will look like whatever makes people ignore it."

"Except if you specifically show it to someone." Tony clarified. "Then it will look like it really does." To emphasise his point, he showed Peter his arm and pointed at a spot where a bracelet had just appeared. "All of us Avengers wears them." Tony said, pointing a thumb at Harry, "Even he does. Mister 'I can teleport myself across galaxies in seconds'."

"Really?" Peter asked. "That's really cool. Have you been to the moon? Could you take me to Asgard? What's Thor like?"

"Relax, kid." Tony smirked looking at Harry pleadingly. Harry nodded and turned a portal. "Brace yourself." he said excitedly as Harry transported them to the lunar base. Unfortunately it was new moon, so they were getting a lot of sunlight, but there were still many more stars to see from the surface of the moon than through the atmosphere on Earth. "Welcome to EPI's moon base."

"What?!" Peter jumped up and looked around. "What?!" he repeated and he saw the grass, trees and fountain at the park. "What?!" he said a last time as he saw one of EPI's ships doing a standard patrol, flying by slowly as a pilot saluted them. "How?!" he looked down at the grass not too far down. "Can I?" he asked pointing. Harry started taking them down and Peter took that as permission, jumped down and landed on the soft grass. "This is so cool! I wish I could tell May."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry said as he landed next to Peter who was still looking around. Peter froze. He really hoped Harry wasn't suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. "Your aunt is the only person in the world who cares for you, probably more than you care for yourself. I'd be a fool not to suggest you tell her." Harry said.

"We won't force you to tell anyone." Tony said before Peter could object, giving Harry a look. He thought he knew what Harry had planned. "The thing is, secrets hurt everyone. When you keep a secret like this, you're hurting both her and yourself."

"I can't tell May!" Peter objected vehemently. "She'd never let me out of the house!"

"Like she could stop you." Harry said. "And don't look at me like that, you were thinking it!" Peter had just been about to object, even though he knew that if he needed to go, he'd find a way. "Listen, we're not going to tell you how to live your life, but all of us on the team know what it is like to lose someone." Harry looked him straight in the eye, "I know that look, Peter. I carry it with me everywhere I go. I lost my entire world. I can't stop feeling guilty. Even though I know I'd do anything to save them."

"Can't you find a magical way back?" Peter asked.

"It wouldn't matter, kid." Tony said for him as Harry looked off into the distance. "Harry's world died when a monster engineered its destruction. Harry was the only survivor." Tony said patting Harry's shoulder. "He's a bit of an idiot, though, so he blames himself. It's not like he sent the nukes himself. He didn't pull the triggers. He didn't blow up the hospitals. Every one of them died and he feels like he could have saved more of them.

"But let me tell you something; all of us carry varying degrees of that with us." Tony said. "You know my story. You know Cap's story. Do you know Bruce's story?" he asked.

"He was interviewed a couple of years ago and turned into the Hulk on live television." Peter said. "Everyone knows his story now."

It had been Jarvis' idea. While public opinion was still good, it was best to milk it. Once the world knew about Hulk and Bruce, it became infinitely less likely that anyone could do anything underhanded. After all, who would attack or kidnap the man who was their best chance to curing cancer?

"So yes, you know his story." Tony said. "Do you see a pattern forming here?" he asked.

"You're all trying to stop something from happening again." Peter said.

"Exactly." Harry interjected. "Trust us when we say, we're only trying to do that right now. Don't keep this from your aunt. She'll likely ground you for putting your life at risk, but once she sees that you've got a calling she'll just worry that you'll lie again in the future."

"And that knowledge will be like torture to her." Tony said. "She'll blame herself for not knowing, thinking that she should have noticed. Then she'll start thinking you're keeping more from her, whenever you get shifty."

"I don't act shifty!" Peter said, avoiding eye contact and looking rather shifty.

"Look at yourself, kid. You can't even lie to yourself without having ten tells." Tony said. "Do you think your aunt can't see them as well, that she doesn't know them all?"

Peter finally stopped looking away. "I thought you said you weren't going to force me?"

"We're not." Harry said. "We're just giving you the facts."

"On the bright side, if your aunt knows what you're doing, she can't argue with you being paid for it, now can she?" Tony said.

"That won't work Tony." Harry said shaking his head. "You show me a caring parent and I'll show you someone that will tell you to shove your money where the sun don't shine. That might even work against him." he said. "She might decide he's only doing it for the money and get a bunch of extra jobs so that he doesn't need to do dangerous work."

"And then I'll never see May." Peter agreed as he sat down on the carpet, finally starting to see what they were getting at. "Fine. I can see you know what you're talking about, but if I do tell May, I want a bracelet for her too."

"Deal." Harry and Tony said at the same time. Harry continued, "And we'll need the both of you to sign magical contracts. It will protect ours and your secrets, even from mind-readers."

"She also doesn't like Spider-Man." Peter put in.

"Has she ever met him?" Harry asked. Peter shook his head. "She'll change her tune once she sees you in action after she knows. The first time will freak her out, though."

"After that, she'll ask you a million questions, before she starts accepting things." Tony said.

"We can help with that, though." Harry said.

"How?" Peter asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Tony smirked.

"Could we bring May here?" Peter asked with a sudden smile. Suddenly telling her the truth didn't seem like such a bad deal.

"I don't know." Harry said with a hidden smile. "Isn't she at work?"

"What does she do anyway?" Tony asked.

"She's a nurse in the emergency room." Peter answered.

"Oh, that makes things easier." Harry said, having a thought. Aunt May might find herself a recipient of an invitation to come work for EPI. Soon.

"So…" Peter trailed off, before continuing, "Asgard next?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"I'm afraid us 'mortals' aren't allowed on their cloud." Tony scoffed.

"You know there's reason for that right?" Harry said.

"Oh, please. I'm not fragile, and Peter here is probably stronger than most of them." Tony said.

"Still doesn't change the rules." Harry said. "You do know the actual reason right?" he asked not waiting for an answer, "They don't allow normal humans, because your short lifespans would only hurt them when they form attachments." It wasn't strictly true, but Harry knew he was really hoping for a philosophers' stone, so that he didn't have to contemplate the situation he just described.

"You're full of it." Tony said. He knew Harry had just described one of his own fears. He suspected that that was the reason Odin had approved a Golden Apple Tree for New Atlantis. The old man really cared for Harry. "And I'm living forever, so don't go grouping me with everyone else."

"Why do you say normal humans, like you're not one of us?" Peter asked.

Harry looked at him and said simply, "I age very slowly. I'll live a couple of thousand years, so they allowed me in."

"How old are you?" Peter asked.

"Thirty-seven." Harry said.

"You look old, but not that old." Peter nodded, seeming to understand.

Harry cast a glamour on himself and Tony that made them both look younger, while simultaneously aging Peter twenty years. Then he conjured a mirror. "I don't know. I think we look good for our age, right Tony?" he said throwing an arm around Tony's shoulder. They both looked like they were in their late teens.

"Damn! I'm looking good!" Tony said putting a hand on his cleanly shaven face and feeling the beard under the glamour.

"What did you do?" Peter asked looking at himself. "I'm ancient!"

"You're only twenty years older." Harry said. "That's hardly old."

Peter soon caught on when he felt his unblemished face under the glamour with the beginnings of laugh lines next to the eyes. "That was so mean." Peter said.

"Blame Loki." Tony said. "Did Harry ever tell you that he was adopted by the Asgardian royal family?" He walked to Peter and led him through the portal that Harry had just opened to the Island. As they walked Tony told him of a couple of Harry's better pranks in the prank war.

The next day dawned bright and early as Harry and Natasha got up together. She, regretfully, had to go to work. The kids would be going on their hike to the creatures today and Sunday they had off, while Monday was a public holiday and they would be doing their teamwork exercises then.

Harry apparated to the camp and started up breakfast. He noted Wanda was already there, drinking a cup of tea. He smirked and wondered if she had spoken to Darcy. Either way he had work to do. The kids had started stirring and he knew Logan would be there soon to bring the food out.

Pretty soon the kids were sorted and Harry apparated back to the bar, where the adults had started gathering and drinking tea and coffee served by the elves. There were a couple of elves allowed behind the bar now. Harry didn't want to saddle just one guy with the job, in case he got sick, so he'd allowed a small staff to serve as waiters and bartenders, with the proviso that they take enough breaks and never overwork themselves.

As he understood it, there was a lottery for who got to do the job. They then rotated the shift so that everyone got a chance, except for the lucky bartenders who Harry had to allow behind the Bar. They had soon become very popular. Exclusivity breeds demand, after all.

Harry soon had breakfast served and started on another project of his. He allowed the waterslide to appear and then set to work. By the time the kids came back from their trip, much more excitedly than the previous day, Harry was ready for them. He had hidden the waterslide, just like before, and waited to serve lunch first.

Once lunch was consumed, he asked the adults who had seen him work earlier if they wanted to go first. Nearly all of them jumped up to get in line. Harry had not allowed anyone on the waterslide when he was working on it, so they had been left to only trace out the impossible twists and turns and had wanted to give it a try.

Harry led them to where the entrance was and held a hand up to pause them. "Can I have your attention please?" he asked needlessly. The moment the adults moved so excitedly, the kids had all started paying attention. "I'd like to thank you for coming to visit the Island. As a special treat I have decided to provide some entertainment." There were a few scattered cheers. "Allow me to present my waterslide." He said it deprecatingly, like it was a small insignificant thing.

What he revealed left the kids mouths hanging open. The best part was a new feature; an elevator of sorts. You walked to where the stairs used to be and it started levitating you straight up to the entrance of the waterslide. It then deposited you in the stream, already at the right speed, to maximize your experience.

The adults went first and Harry let them go a couple of times, before he unleashed the hoard on the waterslide. Logan soon had a position at the entrance to the elevator, where he made sure too many didn't try to go as a group. Harry had assured him of their safety, but Logan didn't trust all these kids to not somehow find a flaw in the design to exploit, so he dutifully took his post. Scott decided it was a good idea and stood in the water near the exit of the crazy waterslide, to get the children out of each other's way.

The day was another rousing success and Sunday followed a very similar trend, but with kids now flying on brooms and playing quiddich. It technically counted as a team exercise, so Logan didn't argue one way or another. He was playing ref from his carpet. Harry had been disappointed when he realise Logan liked it better than brooms, but didn't argue when he realised Logan probably liked it better because it could carry cargo.

The team that won the game got to get their lunch first as was becoming tradition. Then Logan scurried them off to camp for a night of fun with ghost stories. Knowing he could manipulate the island had given him some ideas, like the mist rolling in just as soon as the fire was lit and everyone was ready.

The rumble of lightning in the distance was a nice touch, Harry thought, from where the adults were watching remotely through a hidden and silenced mirror. The fact that he had enlisted the help of some of the creatures of the island, had made a wonderfully scary effect and Logan had needed to introduce all the creatures who had participated to put some of the younger kids at ease.

The next day Logan had them run drills as teams, having them perform functions that would have everyone perform only as fast as their slowest member. The idea wasn't to frustrate them, even though a lot of them were frustrated by the pace. The teams that did the best were the ones that were better at teamwork and that was what Logan was after.

The morning quickly gave way to afternoon and the kids were all exhausted by the time they arrived for lunch. Physically and emotionally in some cases. Harry had had to admit that Logan was a very good instructor, keeping everyone's strengths and weaknesses in mind before giving everyone their individual group tests. He had specifically designed the tests to push at the boundaries of every member's capability.

When lunch was over Logan informed everyone to go clean up their cabins before they could spend an hour swimming and flying as they wanted. The weekend was at an end and this was their last time to enjoy the island's attractions. Some of the kids had flown off to go spend some time with the Hippogriffs, as they enjoyed the calm, proud creatures' company. They were still a favourite attraction on the island, as Charlie was very welcoming to any of the children he had met before. This scored him big points in their opinion.

Which, in turn, scored those children big points with Harry and Logan. If anyone was going to come work on the island it would be people like those, who truly enjoyed the company of the creatures.

When the time came for everyone to leave, Harry opened the portal, but handed out special X-Men Trainee armbands, which was requested by some of the kids, having seen Peter's armband and wanting to show their pride in their own team. Harry didn't mind. Added protections for the kids was always a good thing.

Everyone said goodbye and left to the institute, until it was just Peter, Jarvis, Wanda and the Avengers on the island. Even Rhodey and Sam had joined them, since it was an official Avengers weekend. There had been quite a bit of interest in meeting the X-Men and visa-versa, as much could be learned through sharing experiences.

"So, Peter." Steve asked. "I hear you want to be an Avenger."

Peter hesitated. "I'd love to, but I think I have some things to get used to first. This weekend taught me that I have a lot to learn." he apologised.

"This one shows promise." Thor enthused. "Learning your weaknesses and coming to accept and improve upon them is a great thing to do. I wish I was wise enough to do so in _my_ youth."

"You're still young, Thor. At least by Asgardian standards." Harry said. "Comparatively speaking, I'm more mature than you are."

Thor smiled at Harry, "That doesn't change the fact that I am older, and so, I'm still the eldest." It sounded like Thor was bragging, so Harry just shook his head with a smile.

Steve took control of the conversation again, "I agree with Thor. You are showing that you have the right stuff and once you are ready, there will be a place for you in the team." Then he smirked, "If you survive high school, that is."

"Yeah, good luck with puberty, kid." Tony joked.

"Don't let him fool you." Harry stage whispered, "He's actually looking forward to you joining our ranks. You should see some of the stuff he's got in mind for you."

"Hey!" Tony objected. "That's a surprise and you know it!" he pouted. Then he turned to Peter and handed him a small parcel. "This is for you. I had Friday fabricate it for you after you told me about the reason for your goggles."

Peter took out a small briefcase, which had been shrunk. "Is this shrunk?" he asked intelligently.

"It will un-shrink itself in an hour." Harry said. "I thought it would be best if you had an easy way to hide it until you could stash it."

"Remember to have that talk with your aunt and let us know when you are ready for her to meet us. We'd love to have all this info under contract." Harry said as he handed him the portkey he had used to bring Peter to the island.

"Are you sure my contract won't activate if I tell her?" Peter asked.

"You are allowed to tell your own secrets, just not ours." Tony said. "Just like we can't tell your aunt about you."

Peter nodded in understanding. He had read the contract, had to actually, but just wanted to be sure. "Okay. I'll be in contact." he said before activating the portkeys' return function.

"He's a good kid." Steve said. "It'll be nice to work with him."

"Don't get your hopes up yet." Harry said. "I'm still hoping we won't need him for a few years."

"You just had to go and say it, didn't you?" Tony asked rhetorically. "Now we'll need him within the year."

"Knowing you, he'll be training with us by next week." Harry laughed.

"So, what's next?" Tony asked.

"Next, I'm getting back to work. It's time to go medieval." Harry said with a vicious smile.


	54. Chapter 54

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Harry had been intending to get to the dwarves for a while and he had decided to get to it sooner rather than later, before Thor's coronation ceremony. That had come as no surprise to him, with how Odin had been subtly testing him, asking him for 'advice' on how to handle one situation or another. Harry didn't think Thor was unaware either. Either way, Harry wanted to make contact before that, so that with the new king, some past grievances could be addressed and resolved.

Harry was also no fool and knew the Island would soon see Odin and Frigga much more regularly. They had intimated their desire for some peace and quiet for a while now and Harry suspected Frigga wanted to spend some time with the Nymphs. What they were planning, he had no idea, but he would worry about that later.

For now he was focussing on his latest project. He was making a sword. The base weapon had an array of strengthening and sharpening runes on the toughened Gold-Titanium Alloy, which would make it nearly indestructible and as sharp as a razor. Then a layer of Adamantium was added and engraved by lasers with the same array of runes before the metal set completely.

Harry was happy with the result, but had thought that he could do better, so he added a layer of vibranium, over the Adamantium. He tried applying the runes again, but found that the nature of vibranium refused to take the magic for the runes and simply dispersed it over its surface. This was a snag he had not foreseen, but he should have, because they had been working with vibranium for a while now.

Yondu had worked a deal with some of the other Ravager factions, Vibranium for bottles of Firewhiskey. The stuff had made him a legend with the people that traded with him and they were falling over themselves to get their hands on the liquid gold. Yondu was smiling all the way to the bank these days, not to mention that he had been able to buy his way back into polite society when it came out that he had helped the Guardians protect the galaxy again.

Harry had set that weapon aside, after removing the vibranium, as he had an idea for whom it would be an ideal gift. Then he set to work again. He would have to skip the vibranium, but he had another idea, for which he needed to speak to Pym first. Doctor Pym was reluctant to help and because Harry didn't want to proceed without him, Harry had to reveal his plan to Pym.

"So you want to make a giant sword from Titanium, add magic runes that will make it sharp, indestructible and reduce its weight, and then you want to shrink it down, to add even more density to the resulting weapon, is that about right?" Hank asked.

"I'm hoping that it will also reduce the edge of the sword to be even sharper." Harry said honestly.

"Why do you want to do this?" Hank asked. "Even better, why should I let you use my particle for yet another weapon?"

"I do understand your hesitation, and if you decide it's off the table I'll respect your decision and simply use magic. I was just hoping to try it, even if just once." Harry pleaded.

Hank looked at him for a couple of seconds while contemplating, then sagged. "While your idea has merit, there are some things that you don't know. Are you familiar with what happens when metal is tempered?" he asked.

"Metal is made stronger by adding elements and using different heating and cooling methods, right?" Harry half-answered.

"That's part of it." Hank allowed. "What you need to know, is that when an item already has a very rigid molecular structure and it is further tempered, it can become brittle. I have a suspicion that my particle might have a similar effect. I honestly think that your method will suit you better in this case."

Harry nodded with a smile, "Thanks Doctor Pym."

"Call me Hank." He said with his own smile. "You're technically the boss here."

"I'm nobody's boss." Harry denied. "As long as we're all working towards the betterment of mankind, we're all partners, in my opinion. I'll take you up on the offer to call you by your first name, though." Harry had a thought, then, "Have you decided if you'd be interested in studying any of the fields of magic my people are researching?"

"Janet has shown some interest in Alchemy." Hank said. "She said it reminds her of some of the things she saw during her time in the Quantum Realm."

"So you're not interested?" Harry asked.

"I'm more interested in finishing my work, so that we can get to the Quantum Realm and study the energies there." Hank said. "Currently, the study of Occlumency and my research are taking up all of my time."

"Oh, right." Harry said lamely. He'd forgotten about that. "Well, it was nice to see you again. Is there anything that you need help with?"

"Actually there is." Hank said. "Could you please invent some sort of energy drink that doesn't shoot steam out of people's ears?"

"They've been giving you pepper-up potions?" Harry asked. The potion was meant to cure the common cold, warm you up when cold and give you enough of a boost to make it through the day. Repetitive use could lessen its effectiveness. Harry told this to Hank, who coughed.

"Really? I've been drinking the cure for the common cold as an energy drink?" Hank asked, somehow finding the situation less than funny.

"It seems that way." Harry answered. "Here, try this." Harry said as he hit Hank with an enervate.

Hank instantly stood more upright and smiled, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Bottle that and you're set."

"That's actually not a bad idea, though I have another idea." Harry said as he got a look on his face. "I'll set you up with something for that, though you really should rest when you get tired. No amount of magic will make up for a good night's rest."

"Oh, I know it. Janet has been on my case about taking care of myself, but I'm just excited to be back and doing what I love, with people who listen and don't make demands." Hank said. He indicated at Harry, "Case in point. Who will make demands of me when _the_ Harry Potter doesn't try to force my hand?" He stepped away for a second, before returning with a small red vial.

"Don't tell people I gave you this, okay? You can use it for your test, but please don't use it for the final product. I'd rather not have my work be used for weapons. Not again. Maybe seeing what happens gives you an idea of what can be done?" Harry took the precious vial and slipped it into his pouch. "What's that?" Hank asked.

"What, this?" Harry said indicating the pouch. "It's an expanded bag. I can make one that has a pocket dimension, but that takes way longer and can't hold as much unless I use runes, but I don't like doing that these days."

"Expanded bag?" Hank asked.

"I expand the space in the bag till it can hold many times the volume of the outside of the bag." Harry said.

"Now _that_ would be some interesting magic to research." Hank said looking at the bag with interest. "Could you make one big enough for a person to enter?"

"How don't you know this? I could have sworn you and your wife have been to the island?" Harry asked.

"We have been." Hank said confused.

"The guest house has many expansion charms to accommodate many times the amount of rooms that the outside would allow." Harry said. "Sometimes it holds as many as twenty-five different apartments, though that is pressing the limits of the enchantment."

"I didn't think of that at the time. I just thought it was magic and let it go." Hank had a thoughtful look, "It's like you took what I did and decided to do the exact opposite. I make things small and everything else gets bigger by comparison. You make everything bigger while keeping everything at the same size. It's strange that you would come to me to request my help when you obviously already have the means to do what I do and much more."

"Ah, but my magic doesn't make things stronger and more durable when they shrink." Harry countered.

"That has to do with the way molecules work. I have a suspicion your way would achieve the same thing." Hank said. "Could you not use the runes you normally use to manipulate gravity in some way?"

"How would affecting gravity help?" Harry asked.

"When something has more mass, it's affected by gravity more, right?" Hank asked. "So depending on how your magic works, you might be able to make something that has an unstoppable momentum, like Thor's hammer, if done right."

"I'm hoping to find out more about that when I finish this project." Harry said. Odin had added some of the enchantments, but the Dwarves had made the magic hammer first. Thor had called the metal Uru, which was obviously not something he could just pick up at the local hardware store.

Harry added another project to his list; find a way to bottle spells. Then he went back to work on the sword. He conjured a giant knife this time, not wanting to use that many raw materials. He also knew the scale he'd need to work on and his workshop was not big enough. He then proceeded to apply the same runes as before and adding a feather light rune cluster as well. Because of the size of the knife, he'd had to have the runes written onto it in regular intervals, until the effect was achieved throughout the entire knife.

Even with the weight reduced, he couldn't move it by hand. That was fine, because he intended to use the particle at this stage anyway. He first scanned the knife with his magic to confirm there were no weaknesses in it and when that was done, he retrieved the vial from his pocket. Hank had not given him the counter particle to grow it again, so he only had one chance at this. He decided not to try and conjure Adamantium over the conjured Gold-Titanium Alloy. He would rather just get on with the test.

Harry braced himself and let a drop fall on the giant knife. When the entire thing shrunk down to a normal sized knife, Harry picked it up from the floor. It was still a bit on the heavy side, but he could wield it easily enough and he wasn't done testing it, either. He walked to a wall where a reinforced steel plate was mounted for testing purposes. He lifted the knife to it and stabbed at the steel. The knife went through the inch of steel easily.

"Wow." he said to himself. "I thought it would be brittle." It had gone right through, without resistance. "This could be dangerous." Harry said as he pulled the blade to get it out of the plate. He had to use his Asgardian blessed enhanced strength, only to hear a 'cling!' sound as the blade snapped off of the handle.

Harry looked at the handle in surprise. When he considered it, he couldn't find an answer, so he decided to ask the expert. He took out his mirror and contacted Pym again. "Hey Hank. Could I pop over for a quick chat?"

"Sure thing. I've just finished a pot of tea." Hank confirmed.

Harry quickly vanished the remnants of the knife, before opening a portal and stepping through. The first thing Harry did was hand Hank the vial back. They sat and talked, with Harry showing him the memory and explaining the steps as he went. In the end Hank could confirm that his theory had been correct. The amount of mass was the problem. Harry would have better luck enlarging something that was normal sized, before sharpening it and then making it small again after adding the runes.

Harry had felt quite stupid at this point. After all, hadn't he done exactly that with his personal MSC Shell? He thanked Hank for his help and went back to work.

Two weeks later, Harry had finally perfected the sword. It had a thin inner core of vibranium to internalize shock and remove the possibility of snapping the blade due to shock. Then there was the Gold-Titanium Alloy outer core, which would take the first set of runes for added durability. It would protect the blade from being overheated and frozen into becoming brittle too.

Finally the outer layer of Adamantium was runed by multiple lasers for sharpness and even more durability. While the lasers were doing its work, Harry was applying his own intent-based magic to the sword. Once everything was set, Harry looked at his latest creation in pride. Learning how to do everything that went into the creation of a sword, which was shaped like the sword of Gryffindor, had taken quite a while. He had considered making a katana, but he suspected it would disappear with Deadpool if he made it. As if to emphasize the thought, he heard Wade's voice whisper, "If you build it, he will come." Harry shuddered and ensured he was still safely in his workshop on Svartalfheim.

Each layer had its own purpose and applying some more modern techniques had left Harry needing to learn a whole new trade, but he had enjoyed the process quite a bit.

The enchantments he had made were for the sword to be able to be directed by focussing his will through the hilt or the scabbard, which it was bonded to. That way the sword could be maneuverer by your will alone, whether it was floating or in your hand. The scabbard would make the heavy sword as light as the wielder needed it to be, to be carried comfortably. Another enchantment added weight to swings by increasing its size by applied magic and will. The last ability was for the sword to intercept incoming attacks, should the intent behind them be malicious in nature. That last one had taken some doing as the metal had almost completely set by that point, but he had focussed his will and the magic had finally settled into the Adamantium.

A little known fact was that Adamantium could be enchanted only while it was setting, pretty much at the same time as the runes were applied, which was why he needed multiple lasers to do that while he did his enchanting. It failed the first few times, until Harry had tapped his ring and forced the process to happen faster.

It had cost a large chunk of his saved up energy from his battery, but it was worth it. He shrunk the sword back to its original size from its formidable hundred and fifty feet and picked up the sword for the first time after the magic had settled into it. Something felt off, until he realised the runes weren't active yet, so he ran his finger along the edge, but not touching it and added magic to the runes to activate them. Immediately he knew he had done something right, when he heard a soft hum coming from the edge for a couple of seconds before it settled.

He held the sword out in front of him while holding its scabbard in his other hand. He felt it pull at his hand and let go, to watch as the sword started moving about the room as he willed it. As he got used to its movements, he started moving it faster and faster, fighting imaginary bad-guys around his workshop. When he got to the target again, he slashed at it and had to suppress a shudder when it cut clean through the middle of it and didn't even slow at the impact.

His smile was huge as he opened a portal to Hank's workshop without calling and walked through, "Hank, I'm finally finished!" he enthused, before looking around. Hank was having lunch with Janet and had his sandwich raised to his mouth, where it had stopped. Janet just smiled and shook her head.

"Hello, Mister Potter." she greeted him, knowing he preferred Harry, but having heard Jarvis calling him that every now and then, apparently to tease him.

Harry knew exactly where that had come from and made a note to discuss his displeasure with Jarvis at some future date. "Hello, Miss van Dyne." he replied in kind. She had asked him to call her Janet after all.

"What's so urgent that you couldn't call first?" Hank asked having placed the sandwich back on the plate.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I finally finished that project I told you about." Harry said evasively.

"Is that the sword?" Janet asked pointing to his hip.

"You told her?" Harry asked.

"She's my wife. I tell her everything." Hank shrugged. "My contract allows for it, as long as she knows she can't tell anyone else."

"Except for Hope, not that I have." Janet assured him. "I know you like surprising people."

"Speaking of which." Hank said with a gleam in his eye as he eyed the sword at Harry's hip. "Mind if I take a look?"

Harry smirked and took hold of the scabbard. He willed the sword out of its sheath and slowly, but deliberately had it place itself _in_ the table, point first. "I present to you my currently unnamed sword."

"You didn't say it would be a singing sword!" Hank said with just a bit of child-like excitement.

"It's not. It's an enchanted sword." Harry said.

"A self-propelled or flying sword is usually what fiction refers to as a singing sword." Hank argued.

"Let's hope Loki doesn't find out about that." Harry mumbled, before he lifted his hand that was not holding the scabbard and directing the sword to lift out of the table. "This one is not self-propelled, though. I direct it with the scabbard it's bonded to." he said indicating to his other hand. "The sword has a vibranium core, to protect it from shock and an Adamantium coating to protect the edge. Every level that can be has been runed to make the blade as unbreakable as possible and the blade has a security feature that protects the wielder automatically from attacks delivered with ill intent.

"Lastly," Harry said as he lifted his hand again and allowed the blade to align itself horizontally between them, before it started to grow, "it can adjust its size and weight to the point where I don't even think Thor's hammer would be able to push it aside."

Hank was looking at the giant floating sword and asked, "What happens if someone steals the scabbard?"

Harry shrunk the sword and willed it to enter the scabbard again as he walked over to the counter, where he placed the sword and scabbard on the counter. "The sword will always return to the scabbard, much like Thor's hammer always returns to his hand, but the scabbard is bonded to me by means of blood magic. It's also how the sword knows that I am to be protected from attacks that mean me harm. Only I can draw this weapon. Its scabbard and hilt are enchanted to only respond to my touch or those I designate."

Hank walked over and tried to lift the sword. It was heavy, since it was a large piece of metal, so it didn't surprise him. He tried removing the sword from the scabbard, but it didn't budge. Upon closer inspection it looked like the hand guard and scabbard were bonded as one. "So it's not like Thor's hammer, then?"

"It can be lifted, but you couldn't wield it properly." Harry said.

"Well, it is a little heavy for me, but someone like Thor…" Hank trailed off.

"To Thor it would feel as unwieldy as it does to you." Harry said. "It's how the blood and control magic works. Without my will directing it, you'd never get it to work like it should. Also," he said holding out his hand and the sword and scabbard ripped out of Hank's grip and returned to his hand, "I don't need to have the hilt to summon the whole thing to me."

"Impressive." Hank said. "Now that you have this weapon bonded to yourself, how do you intend to gift it to the Dwarves?"

"This one is not meant for them." Harry said. "It's an example of what I'm capable of. Hopefully my enchantments speak for themselves. If I can get them to ask me to enchant something for them, then I'll have the window I need."

"So you're betting on your magic?" Janet asked, nodding along. It seemed like a safe bet.

"I am." Harry confirmed.

"How long until the coronation?" Hank asked.

"Two months." Harry said. "I'm hoping to have at least made contact by then."

"Will it take you that long? Can't you just open a portal?" Hank asked.

"I can go to the planet, but the dwarves live on a station that's near their sun, so I'll need to travel there the old fashioned way." Harry said.

"Can't you go anywhere you can see or have seen?" Janet asked. When Harry nodded, she shook her head. "Why not just look then?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, but before she could answer he already understood. "You mean like with my observation decks?" She nodded. Harry thought about it before smiling, "You may have just jump started our deep space exploration program." Tony was going to freak out.

"Glad I could help." Janet said with a smile. "Now, I can see you want to leave, so go ahead and tell Stark I'll see him at the next alchemy meeting."

"How did you… Never mind. See you later." Harry said before apparating to his office.

"Hello Mister Potter." Jarvis said from his office, which now had another mirror set up. Jarvis' mirror had been hidden from normal view and only he could hear anything from Harry's side. Jarvis' office was not hidden after all.

"Hello, Jarvis." Harry replied.

"Is that a sword?" Tony asked from his side. "Is that what you've been working on for the last couple of weeks?"

Harry smiled, but turned to Jarvis and changed the subject, "I'm going to need a small spaceship with a large window in the front, preferably circular."

"I'll get started on manufacturing." Jarvis said easily. "Could you give me dimensions and general purpose please?"

"Big enough for two people. Myself as the power-source and operator and another as the pilot." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked. He wouldn't be left out of this project if he had any say in the matter.

"We're going to visit the Dwarves." Harry said with a smile.

"And that's what the sword is for?" Tony asked, really hoping to find out what the sword was about.

"You'll find out, if you're coming." Harry said with a smile.

"Do I need to add extra protections?" Jarvis asked. "I ask because I believe there may be an issue with gravity that close to a sun." He had also heard Thor describe the dwarves' home.

"I don't know, but it might be a good idea." Harry said. He had a suspicion the blessings of Asgard would protect him, but Tony might not fare so well if the gravity was too much.

"I have started production of one of our standard scout vessels with your requirements in place and some added protections, while some unnecessary features are left out." Jarvis said. "I'm assuming this will be a peaceful venture?"

"That's the plan. If necessary, I'll be the weapons system." Harry said.

The next day was spent enchanting the small craft with what he had planned. It was going to be fun if it worked and he was not telling Tony until the time came. It turned out he needed to spend another day on it, since he needed to modify the inside of the ship a bit and to create an enchanted interface.

When the next morning arrived, Harry was excited to get going on his mission. He was shocked to see a couple of people he had not thought would be there. Natasha was in her armour and looking ready to kick ass, which was strange because Harry was certain she had other appointments that day. She'd even left earlier than normal.

Rocket was there too, chatting with Tony. "Hey, what are all of you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I invited them." Tony said. "Natasha opened her schedule and Rocket and I were talking runes, when Nidavellir came up."

"Why would you keep something like that to yourself?" Rocket asked. "Nidavellir is legendary. They make the most powerful horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there, please." he asked with a smile that Harry didn't know to trust. It looked like a cross between a kid at Christmas and a psychopath finding his first murder weapon.

"And you?" Harry asked Natasha.

"You forgot to mention what your mission today was, so I assumed it was dangerous and that it would be better if I showed up to help." Natasha replied easily.

"What about your division?" Harry asked.

"Hill is handling it." Natasha said. Hill had been moved from Human Resources once everything was in place and people were trained to do the job. She felt she could be more useful in other departments, so Fury had suggested she be the head of interdepartmental coordination and cooperation. Basically he was tired of dealing with Brand and wanted someone to handle all the niceties he didn't have time for. Hill had no issue with that, as it was what she used to doing.

When Natasha had offered her access to her division and explained her project, Hill had decided that she would base her office out of Natasha's division from then on. She really wanted in on the project as it would see one of the biggest plagues on the planet wiped out within the next twenty years.

And so it was that she had come to know Natasha's operation inside and out. Natasha had loved being able to hand certain things over to someone who was, probably, even better than herself at handling them. Specifically seeing when she didn't need to step in. Natasha was always a hands-on type of person.

"I'm not objecting." Harry said. "Just be aware that I'm trying something new in this ship. Once we get to Nidavellir, I'll be speaking to whoever comes to see us. After that I want to try something fun."

"When you say fun and look like you've got no idea if it will work, I worry." Tony said.

"I'm almost certain it will work, but just in case, make sure you have your portkeys available, please?" Harry said. Everyone nodded and Harry led them into the mostly tube-shaped craft. Inside there were two seats in front of two spherical windows. One of the seats were in front of the pilot's chair and the other was for the operator. Only Harry knew how that would work, so that was his seat. Since there wasn't any other seats, Harry conjured two seats slightly behind and above the main two.

"Didn't this thing only have one window?" Tony asked. He had seen the plans and the front of the ship. There was definitely only one large spherical window there.

"It's part of my enchantment Tony." Harry said. "Once we get to space and I start doing my thing, you'll only be able to go backwards and forwards. Anything else and we might die. Also, I incorporated some MSC Shells for propulsion. I can't have my magic tied up if we need it for something else."

"How many?" Rocket asked.

"Five." Harry said.

"Five?! Why would you need that much power?" Tony asked. He knew how much that was.

"We won't need that much." Harry said. "It's in case of emergency. Better safe than sorry." He decided not to tell them about the magical self-destruct. If it came to that he expected them to portkey out first and then he'd activate the function. He really hoped he wouldn't need it, though. He hadn't tested the implosion enchantment yet, but knew giving it such a large power-source to pull from before activation, could make for a devastating effect.

Everyone settled in and Harry waited for Tony to run a systems check. It wasn't strictly necessary, but he'd insisted they take every precaution. It didn't even cross his mind that he had only thought to do that after Natasha had decided to join them.

When they were ready, Harry opened a portal to the planet and they flew through. Then they went up at a decent clip. Tony was taking things slowly since he knew they had all day for the trip. He also activated the IRDR and sound systems. They were soon streaming music directly from home. Rocket, apparently never having heard Rock and Roll like this, took a few minutes to get used to it, but soon was bobbing his head to the music.

"This is so much better than Quill's music." Rocket said.

"Everybody has their own tastes." Harry said. "There is no such thing as better music, only music you appreciate more than other music."

"There's definitely such a thing as bad music, though." Tony disagreed. "Not everybody is as talented as the next person after all."

"Fair enough. Fortunately we don't have to worry about listening to bad music." Harry said.

Once they reached space, Harry asked Tony to stop them and then he engaged his new enchantment. It functioned a lot like a combination between the enchantment that allowed blind people to see and the observation decks on the Midnight. He closed his eyes and instantly saw the outside of the ship. Next, he focussed on the star he could see closest to them. Since it was magical sight, he could adjust what he saw and there was no chance of him burning his retina.

As with the observation deck on Midnight, when Harry focussed his 'sight', his perception changed and suddenly he was closer. This was where the new idea came in. He had built some of Tony's rune induced field generators into the ship. As per the original type they had to be specifically attuned to the purpose Harry intended them for, which he had done. He put his hands down on the armrests, which was connected to two separate systems and powered the first Portal Projector.

This projector worked by connecting just in front of the ship with what was being seen. The best part about this was that once the portal was projected in front of you, you could suddenly see further ahead of you, allowing you to make the portal twice as far away with the second portal projector. Cancel the first portal and do it again and your magnification went three times as far, etcetera, etcetera.

"Did you just create a new kind of jump ship?" Rocket asked as he watched the portals flash in and out of existence as the view in front of the ship moved closer and closer to the star, very quickly.

"I'm still the only one that can actually generate this specific kind of portal, but I'm told Jane Foster and Eric Selvig are getting close to trial runs." Harry said.

"We set them up on the moon base." Tony said. "They've got access to the quantum computer there. It's apparently been a great help in processing the permanent portal we have set up for them to test with."

"Last I heard they were months away from successful testing." Natasha put in.

"You mean to say that you've got people working on making magic portals?" Rocket asked. "I really need to start spending more time on Earth. You guys keep on coming up with more and more interesting things."

"I thought you were only interested in weapons?" Tony asked.

Rocket smirked, "What would happen if Harry decided to open up a portal in someone's ship? Specifically one that opens to the heart of a supernova?"

Tony shuddered, "You've really got a mind for destruction don't you?"

"You have no idea." Rocket said. "I once made a hand-held plasma weapon that could blow up small moons. Back then I only had spare parts to work with, too. Imagine what I'll be able to do with knowledge from Nidavellir and Runes? Combine that with superior technology from across the universe and then you'll have a small idea of what I'm working with." Rocket sounded like he was salivating at the idea.

"He's still under contract right?" Tony asked Harry worriedly.

"Yup." Harry said. He wasn't worried. Chances were that Rocket would end up being the biggest contributor to Earth's defences in the future.

While the conversation had carried on, Harry had magnified his view a couple more times and now they were staring at what appeared to be the Space station Thor had talked about. "Take us through, Tony. The portal feels right."

"Wait, this is your first test of this kind of portal?" Rocket asked with worry, and a bit of excitement, in his voice.

"I can make a normal one now, but where would be the adventure in that?" Harry smirked. He knew it would work, but hearing Rocket worry was completely worth it. He stayed connected to the observation enchantment while they flew through and looked for appropriate landing coordinates. He couldn't see anything, so he turned on the primary function on his window.

Suddenly Harry's window showed what he was looking at, "Does anybody see a landing bay here?"

Harry looked around until Rocket said, "There. Follow to where those rings go. That would be where they harness the power of their sun. There would always be someone there."

Tony followed where Rocket indicated and pretty soon they landed inside the station. Tony had not detected any kind of field, but his systems detected normal gravity and breathable air. When he told them, Harry said, "It must be part of the magic I feel here. There's a lot I don't know, but I can tell it is magic."

"Your welcoming party has arrived." Rocket said looking out the window. "Those are some big swords they're carrying."

"And they are all enchanted as far as I can tell. It's likely that they can be used as energy projectors too, so be careful." Harry said. "I'll go greet the guards and find out if we can arrange a meeting with the man in charge."

"Better not call him a man, when you meet him. He might consider it an insult." Rocket said.

"Good point. Thanks." Harry said, before he got up and left the ship. Natasha following him invisibly. He didn't even care. He knew she could take care of herself.

When he was outside and approaching the Dwarves one of them raised his weapon and called, "Halt! Who enters the domain of Eitri?"

"Good day. My name is Harry Potter Odinson. I come in peace with the hope of trading with the legendary Dwarves of Nidavellir." Harry said.

"Odinson?" one of the Dwarves asked. "You bare no semblance to the Allfather. I call you a liar and a fraud. Present your arms and defend your honour!"

"What?" Harry asked, but before he could speak again, the dwarf had started advancing on him quickly. "Don't interfere." Harry said to Natasha, when he felt her moving off. She did not respond, but he knew she heard him.

Harry waited until the dwarf was almost on him, before he apparated behind the dwarf. "I will only warn you one time. I do not take attacks upon my person lightly. If I have caused offense in some unknown way, I will apologise, but if you attack me again I will respond with equal force."

The dwarf seemed to consider it for only a split-second before rushing at him again. Harry took hold of the scabbard and willed his sword to defend him. It was out of the scabbard instantly and blocked the enemy strike with the flat of the blade. "Do you not know how a sword works magician?!" the Dwarf shouted.

"I had hoped to spare you your weapon, as I can tell it was crafted with skill." Harry said. When the dwarf smirked, Harry shrugged and willed the sword to grow. Soon the dwarf was looking at a blade that made him look like the one facing down a giant, reversing the field of battle nicely.

"Behind you." came Natasha's whisper and Harry turned quickly and activated his ring, making himself intangible. The other dwarf had approached and was about to cut him in half. It turns out it was completely unnecessary as the giant floating sword suddenly moved to block the strike.

"Interesting." Harry said as he decided to see what his blade could do. He remained intangible and allowed the blade to take over protective duty. Without his will on it the blade shrunk back to its original size, but that didn't mean it was any less effective. The two dwarves were soon fighting a losing battle to try and hit Harry. Every hit was blocked and soon one of the dwarves' swords lost its blade as Harry's sword cut clean through it. "I did warn you about that."

"Are you a coward that hides behind your sorcery, magician?" the dwarf with the broken sword asked.

"I am a wizard." Harry said. "Call me a magician or a coward again and I will take offense and if I was here to kill, I'd look like this." As he finished the statement, his armour appeared and he let his magic free from its control, allowing it to roll off him in waves.

"Stop!" came a great voice from the entranceway. "Spare my guards and we may speak." A wild looking Dwarf said as he walked up to them. He seemed no different than the other two, but Harry could feel a sense of power coming from the Dwarf.

"Are you the one they call Eitri?" Harry asked.

"I am he." Eitri confirmed. "If you could please ask your assassin to remove himself from behind me, I would greatly appreciate it. I can feel your power radiating through him and do not wish for bloodshed this day." He left unsaid who he thought would be bleeding, but Harry was certain he hadn't meant himself.

"She is not an assassin, but a bodyguard." Harry said. "Had one of your guards actually posed a threat she would have ended them.

"She?" Eitri asked in shock. "You allow a woman to enter battle?"

"I would trust her with my life over any man." Harry said. Eitri did not respond, but Harry saw a twinkle of hidden intelligence in his eyes. Harry suspected that these dwarves didn't look down on women as much as they wanted to protect them. "When I met her, she was considered the most deadly assassin on my planet. She has since only gained in power. I believe she can take care of herself."

Eitri nodded when he saw Natasha appear behind Harry. The sword was still hovering between Harry and the guard with the sword. "It is customary to disarm yourself in the presence of the king." he said.

"Then your guards should not have attacked Harry." Natasha said. "He may be a prince of Asgard, but he is also the king of New Atlantis and your men attacked him without cause. I should kill them where they stand for their insult." She said this with a calm tone in her voice, no threat in her posture, except for a certain readiness, that promised consequences for any further trouble.

Eitri was shocked. He had not heard of any new sons of the royalty of Asgard, but these people were not lying. He could sense the blessings of Asgard on the man and knew he needed to respond correctly. "My apologies, King Harry. We had not been informed that you even existed."

"It is not your fault." Harry said. "You were not informed, so you could not know. That does not excuse the attack upon my person, but I dare say your guard has paid enough with the loss of his sword."

"My King!" Natasha objected, knowing she was playing the role of a devoted follower and bodyguard.

"Your guard is right to object." Eitri said. "He should be punished, but if you see fit to forgive him, I too feel the loss of his sword is punishment enough. It took him many years to perfect its' design."

Harry nodded. "May we speak in a more comfortable locale? I believe we have much to discuss. I also have two others who wished to meet the legendary Dwarves of Nidavellir for themselves."

Eitri nodded first to the other guard, who sheathed his sword, and then at Harry. "We may adjourn to my council chambers, where I can provide you with something to drink while we speak."

Harry nodded, "I will be but a moment." As Harry walked past the guard with the broken sword he took pity on the man who looked like someone who had lost a favourite pet. "If you promise to be more respectful to me and mine, I will try to fix your weapon for you."

"It is beyond repair." the guard mourned.

"But if I was able, would you promise?" Harry asked.

The guard looked up and saw only honesty in Harry's eyes. "I swear it!" he said instantly.

Harry nodded and focussed his magic on the sword. He levitated the two parts up and held them together. Whatever the sword was made of was very strong, as it resisted his magic, so he forced more power into the repair and ended up having to tap into his battery. A full minute later, the sword lowered itself into the guard's waiting hands. "Remember your oath, master dwarf, and you will find that my people will treat you with similar respect."

The guard nodded in stunned silence. He had just witnessed a miracle! Who commanded such magics that they could bend the very essence of magical metal, which is Uru, with their power alone? When he looked up there was a look of respect having replaced the belligerence that was there before. "I will keep my oath, King Harry, but you have _earned_ my respect this day." he said as he slammed a fist against his breastplate.

Harry nodded and walked back to the ship, where Tony and Rocket were waiting. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Tony asked. "You just had to get into a fight and then be magnanimous in victory."

"Do you know a better way to make friends?" Harry asked.

Tony just shook his head and made his way out of the ship. "Nice sword by the way. I didn't know you knew how to do that."

"I have only the barest knowledge of sword fighting, but the sword is enchanted to protect me and I was out of phase the entire time." Harry scoffed. "They couldn't hurt me if they tried."

"I like you more every time I learn something new." Rocket said. That sword was a beauty. If he thought it was possible, he might just attempt to steal it, but chances were it would simply cut his hand off if he tried. Still, it might be worth having a prosthetic to own a sentient blade that could defend you from any incoming attack.

"What if the magic of their blades could hurt you even while you were out of phase?" Tony asked.

Harry tried not to let the panic that flashed through him show. He had not thought of that. Good thing the sword was good enough to protect him. "We'll have to look into that in the future." he whispered as they approached the waiting King Eitri.

"Your magic is formidable." Eitri said as he led them to the council room. "I have never seen anyone fix a blade that was completely broken and restore its enchantments at the same time."

"It is one of my specialities." Harry said. "I am an enchanter by nature, though honesty does compel me to tell you that I did not know I was restoring an enchantment. It does explain why it took so much power, though."

"I can see your magic takes the form of creational forces. It is something that I have seen very rarely in my thousand years. Only twice, in fact." Eitri said. "The other time was a couple hundred years ago, when we went to Midgard with the forces of Asgard. The man's name then was Myrddin Emrys, I believe."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, "Did you just say Myrddin Emrys? Like Merlin?!"

"Is that what they call him, now?" Eitri asked, continuing his walk. "I only heard his name later, but his magic was much like yours. I saw it from a distance as he caused a volcano to erupt and engulf half the forces of the frost Giants. He simply vanished after that."

Harry caught up and put the thoughts aside for now. Something to research later. "How does your enchantments work?" he asked.

Eitri laughed, "You have yet to speak to me properly and you already want my secrets? I think not young wizard." He seemed to consider something for a moment, "If you are willing to share your secrets with me, I might be willing to share some of mine with you, though." He indicated the sword on Harry's hip, "That is a fierce weapon. What is its name?"

"It doesn't have one." Harry said.

This seemed to insult the dwarf. "Such a mighty weapon should have a name. It will be sung of in legend, certainly! To cut through a dwarven blade like it did is a mighty feat."

"I'll share a little secret with you." Harry said with a smile. "The smaller it is, the sharper it becomes. When it was big I was trying to save your guards' weapons."

Eitri's eyes widened, and then he laughed, "Truly? The men shall be devastated to know you were merely toying with them."

"I was not toying." Harry said honestly. "If they were trying to actually kill me, I'd have cut them down with my magic while the sword protected me." He looked up at the dwarf who was considering his words, "Since they were testing me, I decided to test them back." Eitri had been waiting just outside of view for a reason after all. It was also why Harry restored the sword. It wasn't the guard's fault. He was simply following orders.

Eitri didn't show any shock at having been found out, but nodded at Harry. "You are an observant one." he said as he opened a large door for them. Then he pointed to the large chairs as he took a seat opposite them. Harry applied some magic to make things more comfortable for his friends and himself, after floating everyone up to their seats. The man wasn't an actual giant, but he was somewhere between Hagrid and a Giant's size, so the chairs left something to be desired.

Then Eitri pulled out a bottle of something strong smelling. "I hope you don't mind. We don't have much to offer when it comes to drink, except for strong and plenty." He poured them each what amounted to a shot glass, but were more than enough in their hands. Then he lifted the glass, "To a peaceful discussion."

"A peaceful discussion." Harry repeated and took a sip. It did not surprize him when his taste buds immediately objected to both the strength of the flavour and the alcohol content. "Wow, that's strong."

Eitri laughed, "It is what we have, unless you want water?"

Tony decided to step in at this point, "Harry, if you wanted, there is still the stock standing at the brewery for the next order from Asgard. I know you're not allowed to sell the Odin's Brew, but maybe a barrel of fifty year-old Asgardian Firewhiskey will work for Eitri?"

Harry nodded, "It's a good idea." He lifted a hand and turned a portal. Then he levitated a barrel and a bottle of the normal Firewhiskey through the portal. He put the bottle in front of himself and vanished the contents of their glasses, while placing the barrel in front of Eitri. "King Eitri, please keep this a secret from Asgard? They wouldn't like to know that I'm giving their drink to other people."

"Technically, they haven't paid for it yet, so it's ours to do with as we please." Tony said.

Harry nodded in acceptance. "Please, King Eitri. Help yourself." Harry conjured a large tap in the barrel and levitated it so that it would be easier for the dwarf to access.

Eitri downed his own cup before refilling from the barrel. While he was doing this Tony was pouring for the three of them. "To new experiences." Tony toasted. He hoped for a lot to come from this contact. Maybe they can work a deal for Adamantite in the future, when they finally figure out the formula.

"New experiences." Eitri said and took a sip. His eyes bulged, before he lifted the cup higher and downed the entire contents. "This is a miracle!" he said as he looked at the barrel. "It is replenishing my own power and I can feel the calming effect."

"Nothing about the fire?" Tony asked. He liked seeing people cough.

"Fire is something I am very familiar with." Eitri smiled as he poured himself another drink. "This though," he indicated the barrel, "this is something worth coming to the negotiation table for."

"Just our luck." Tony laughed. "You come to this table willing to discuss magic and buying supplies, but the beverage you serve ends up stealing the spotlight."

"King Eitri," Harry started. "We came here today to discuss your relationship with Asgard."

Eitri looked at Harry through narrowed eyes, "Which one?"

"There's more than one?" Harry asked.

"Tell me what you know first, if you would, King Harry." Eitri said.

"Please, call me Harry." Harry said. "I don't know much. All I know is that there is tension between yourselves and Asgard. I was hoping to find out the cause."

"You are young." Eitri said, looking at the drink contemplatively. "You would not know the full history here." Then he looked at Harry. "What do you know of Hela?"


	55. Chapter 55

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Harry was not happy. His meeting with Eitri had ended shortly after the revelations of Asgard's past. He had promised to return, no matter what happened, because of what he found. Eitri's people had been made to bend a knee more than two thousand years ago. Back then King Odin and later his daughter Hela had decided to conquer the Nine Realms, until Odin had a change of heart and banished his own daughter to Hel, where she still resided. Trapped on a planet where the dead make their home.

Harry kept his voice in line when he entered the throne room, not surprised to see his brothers and mother there as well. The rest of the room was empty. Harry knew Heimdall had warned Odin, so he walked up to the man and asked, "Well?" as he crossed his arms.

Odin looked wearily at him, "Do you not even greet me, before you make such heavy demands of your father?"

Harry's eyes fell as did his arms to the side of his body. "I'm sorry." he apologised. "Hello father." he said with a nod of the head. "I'm sure you understand the cause for my agitation this day?"

"Hello my son. I do indeed know what troubles you." Odin nodded his head. "This is about your sister, Hela."

Thor looked at Odin askance, "Father?"

Odin, having realised Harry was maintaining control, decided to go to a less formal setting, "Let's adjourn to the family room, where we can discuss this in peace."

The family followed him, with varying degrees of concern pointed at the two who had spoken. Thor was looking at his father, while Frigga was worried about Harry and Loki's attention was on both Harry and Odin. Harry was worried for Loki's reaction to hearing this. If Odin could banish his own flesh and blood, what would he not do?

When they arrived at the family room, Odin took a seat at the head of the reasonably small breakfast table, where they had eaten as a family many times. He hoped to draw on the good memories there to bolster the family, who he feared would turn against him soon.

When everyone was seated, he began, "Many years ago, I was an ambitious youth who yearned for battle, not unlike Thor himself not too long ago. I did not have a father that pulled me aside and tried to teach me the virtues of peace. Nor do I hate the actions of my youth today. I cannot say how the realms would have fared without me, but the delicate peace between the worlds we have now did not exist then.

"Combining the worlds under one banner seemed the only way at the time." Odin said, before looking at Harry. "If we had your gifts for artifice and your vision for uniting a people based on what we could do for each other, I suspect we could have saved many lives, but we were not that fortunate back then.

"As I said, I enjoyed battle and when my daughter Hela came of age, she joined me on the battlefront. She was magnificent with a sword and soon carved out a name and aspect for herself that nobody could argue against, and so she became the Goddess of Death, for she could not be bested and all who stood against her was met with death.

"When I hungered for battle no longer and saw the worlds were at peace, I realised we had no need to make war on any of the nine realms over which we ruled, but Hela wanted to expand on our domain, forever growing what we control and subjugating as many as she could. I tried speaking to her, but her mind was set and she could not be made to see reason.

"When I realised there was no speaking to her, that her bloodlust ran too deep, I banished her to Hel, where her connection to Asgard was severed and she could not muster the power to return to our realm or bring war and ruination to others." Odin finished.

There was a long silence, before Harry turned to Frigga, "Mother, what do you say on this matter?"

Frigga looked at her son and he could see the edge of fear in her eyes, "Hela is not my daughter, but that of a previous consort of Odin's. Still, she was a beautiful girl as she grew up. Mischievous, but not malicious. She liked to spend time with the Valkyrie and hear stories of battle. I suspect now that she had leanings toward battle even then, but it wasn't as all-encompassing as it became. Allowing her to join Odin in battle was my choice and I blame myself for that choice even now."

"So, you're saying that she has a bloodlust now that she didn't have before?" Thor asked. He had a sister, but she sounded lost. He too, had seen the edge of fear on Frigga's face. He could see now that perhaps his father had made the correct decision. He had never seen this kind of fear in her eyes before. It seemed wrong, somehow. That being said, Harry had been able to bring Loki back from the edge of madness…

Odin nodded in agreement. "When we failed to pull her from her crazed desire, we had no choice. She was driven to acts of violence and she had killed some of her attendants in fits of pique."

"You're saying there's no reasoning with her. That she would attack any who approach?" Harry asked.

"Harry, my son, please don't do this." Odin pleaded. "I can see your mind is already being made up, but I must implore on you to not go there. To reconsider."

"How could I?" Harry asked. "I have no memory of that place. I do not know where to find it even." He looked Odin in the eyes, "But when I find out where it is, I will be going there. I can't believe you would banish someone to such an existence. If she is alone in Hel, and has been for thousands of years, then she is surely mad. Wouldn't it be better to put her out of her misery?"

"You are no match for her strength." Odin said. He knew he couldn't refuse Harry, now that he knew of Hela. It was simply not in his character to leave someone to suffer. "She would attack you even if you were her only chance of escape, as soon as she realises you cannot be made to give her passage back to Asgard."

"Then I will take precautions." Harry said stubbornly. He took his scabbard in hand, "I am also not as defenceless as you seem to think." His sword shot out of its sheath and aligned itself with the floor before it started growing. "My new blade is enchanted to withstand nearly anything and to defend me automatically. Even Mjolnir could not destroy this blade by my reckoning."

Thor didn't hesitate to try this theory, as he swung his hammer and slammed it against the sword. There was a mighty clang as the Adamantium was hit, but the vibranium core did what it was supposed to and internalised the impact as the sword stood its ground, without a dent. "Impossible!" Thor exclaimed. "You have made something that can stand up to a weapon made by the dwarves?"

"He made something that can destroy weapons made by the dwarves." Natasha said as she came out of invisibility, having followed Harry. No chance was she leaving him alone in this state, after all. "I saw him doing just that, earlier today."

"To be fair, I used the advantages of two uniquely qualified metals to achieve that feat." Harry said. Then he turned to Odin as Frigga got up to hugged Natasha with a sad smile. She was glad Natasha had gone with him. She really appreciated that Natasha would always be there for Harry. "What say you now, father? Do you still think me ill prepared for this journey? Who better to face your daughter, my sister, than me? I am, after all, the Master of Death."

"What?" Loki spoke up for the first time. "When did this happen?"

"It is part of Harry's gifts from before he came to our reality. He is not proud of it and does not advertise it." Natasha said. "Please don't think badly of him for not telling you, as he only told your family when he had no choice, when you dragged him to Asgard against his will that first time."

Loki looked like he was going to object, but decided better and remained quiet. If Harry thought he was going to meet this Goddess of Death on his own, though, he had another thing coming.

Odin looked upset. A kind of anger, which Harry could tell was not new on Odin's face, but it soon gave way to reluctant acceptance. Odin knew he could not stop his youngest from making strides to speak to his eldest. "If you do this, I cannot condone it. It is forbidden by law to set foot on Niflheim." he said, once again the face of a ruler who had to follow the rules he made.

"I understand, father." Harry said. He could work with that. "If that is the law."

Odin could tell Harry was planning something, and was slightly relieved that at least Harry was engaging his higher brain functions. If Harry could somehow bypass the law without breaking it, he would not have to take action against him. He'd just have to hope Harry lived through the experience. "As long as you do not break the law, I will not be forced to take action." he spoke his thought. There was a twinkle in Harry's eye. It was subdued, but he knew Harry had caught his meaning. Good. "Let us no longer speak of this. Instead, tell me about this weapon you have created."

Harry knew Odin had read his intention to defy the law, but he also knew when he was given a clue. Odin would not help him, but if he got around the law, some other way, he'd be safe from reprisal. That's why he let the subject drop. He took a moment to handle his emotions while Natasha retold the story of Eitri's test.

When he was done collecting himself and putting his emotions in check, Natasha was almost done with the retelling, "That's when he walked up to the dwarven guard and offered to fix the sword. The guard thought it was impossible, but Harry lifted his hands and even I could tell his magic was flaring and there was this visible glow around him. When the two halves struggled to come together, Harry's aura doubled in size and the other guard fell to his knees, joining the first one, in shock. The next moment the sword was one, and King Eitri was standing there with his mouth open. We later found out Harry's magic had restored the enchantments on the blade even."

"Truly?" Odin asked with shock written on his face. He looked at Frigga, who looked just as shocked, but nodded. "It seems we have found his divine aspect then."

"Wait, what?!" Harry asked.

"Harry James Potter Odinson, God of Artifice and Enchantment." Odin said. It made sense. They should have known with everything Harry had made for them since even their second meeting. "Congratulations, my son."

"How can you know?" Harry asked. "I just fixed a sword, for goodness sakes!"

Odin shook his head, "You fixed a dwarven-forged blade, with unknown enchantments, but your ability was such that it could find the grain of the enchantment lines and combine them and restore the flow of magic. Eitri would be able to sense such things, which would explain his awe at the feat."

"Grain?" Harry asked.

"That's right." Odin said. "Normal dwarves don't have magic they can wield like you or I. They do, however, have the ability to affect the flow of magic in items and imbue weapons with powers, as long as those who wield the weapons have sufficient power to suffuse them. Eitri is the exception to this. He is a master smith who has developed ways in which to imbue weapons with such awesome might, that they take so much energy that only we Aesir, with our gifts, could wield them. Only Eitri himself has enough power that he could claim to do the same. His ability to sense magic and its flow is how he can do what he does. No other dwarf is so blessed."

"That explains how he sensed Natasha when she was invisible." Harry said. "He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there."

Harry explained a bit more about the weapon, but as he did so, his mind was already on a new project. By the time he and Natasha left, nobody there was convinced that he had heard all that was said, and they'd be right. Harry was preoccupied to say the least. He was building a plan and while it was not complete, yet, he'd be damned if he didn't give it all his attention until he did.

As Harry and Natasha left, nobody saw that Loki had disappeared, as their attention were on the leaving couple. "Loki?" Thor asked when they were gone.

"I believe he has gone with your brother, to help ensure that whatever scheme he is cooking up doesn't land him in trouble." Odin said pointing at where the portal had just been.

"Then I should go, too." Thor insisted.

"You cannot, my son." Odin said sadly. "You, who are about to be coroneted, are the one that has to enforce the rules. If they make a mistake or get caught breaking the law, one of your first acts might just have to be to rule judgement over them."

Thor looked in shock at Odin, but he could see the sorrow there. Frigga placed a hand on Odin's shoulder. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown." she said while looking at Odin, before turning to Thor. "It brought me no joy to keep your sister from you. Your father wanted to spare you the pain of seeing the monster she had become. As King, it was also his duty to punish her severely for her transgressions. Should she ever return to Asgard, those who freed her, would be considered traitors to the realm."

Thor wanted to speak up, but he realised she was giving him a warning. He needed to consider what he would do. If he didn't uphold the rules the same way his father did, it would call into question his ability to rule. He hoped Loki could keep an eye on Harry. Even more, he hoped they succeeded, in such a way that he was not forced to take action.

Back on Earth, Loki had decided to become visible. He knew Harry would find him out somehow, since he always did. It would be best if he could speak to Harry anyway. "Greetings brother." he said with a smile when he was spotted. "I know that gleam in your eye. It has been directed at me a time or two, after all."

"What do you want, Loki?" Harry asked, not denying his statement. "You know what I plan to do may not be legal, right? If you come with me, you'll be considered an outlaw if something goes wrong."

"What is the saying, again?" Loki asked with an easy smile to hide his nerves. "Ah, yes. Been there, done that." he smirked.

"Your contract prohibits you from breaking the laws, Loki. You know the consequences of breaking the contract is permanent loss of your powers, right?" Harry asked.

"Don't be silly." Natasha said, hugging Harry from the side. She had known he was still not alright and intended to stay with him. "Your contract with him clearly states that he is allowed to protect his people. As long as you are his brother, he is allowed to try and keep you out of trouble."

She had always been able to read Loki more easily than most. Not that he minded, really. Her strength would only be a boon to his brother. "Fine." he said, suddenly sobering. "I'm not going to stand in your way, but I'm going to try and help you to do this without breaking Asgardian law, okay?"

Harry contemplated his statement, but seeing the determination in Loki's eyes, he nodded. It actually touched him a bit that someone would be that protective over him. Being adopted himself, Loki seemed to be his staunchest supporter. "The guest bedroom is open. You can stay there for tonight. I'll be making a trip back to Nidavellir in the morning, if you want to come." Harry then turned and went to bed with his girl.

That night, as they lay in bed, Natasha asked him, "Harry? What are you planning?"

Harry just kept looking at the sky through the enchanted ceiling. "I'm not quite sure yet, but I think I may be considering bringing Hela back to the Island."

"Are you sure you can control her? She sounds very strong." Natasha argued lightly. She knew Harry would not allow her to hurt any of the inhabitants of the island, so he must be planning on controlling her somehow.

Harry nodded, "There are many ways that I can attempt, but I'll probably end up having to have her sign a blood oath."

"Blood oath?" Natasha asked. She'd not heard that term before, not from Harry anyway.

"Blood magic is one of the strongest, and most easily abused forms of magic." Harry started. "Blood and life are considered to be the same. So is life and magic…"

"So blood can have a direct correlation to magic?" Natasha finished his thought for him.

"Blood, either willingly given or forcibly taken, can be used to empower magic." Harry said. "If I made a magical contract that could bind her power, my power may not be enough to bind her to it, if Odin is to be believed."

"But if she signed in blood…" Natasha said with understanding in her eyes.

"Then her own power would bind her power." Harry nodded.

"How will you get her to sign? Or do you intend to try forcing her?" Natasha asked.

"For this kind of magic, she needs to sign willingly. I could get her blood and add it to the contract myself, but if she signs, it would be impossible to break without consequences." Harry said. "I'll have to make her an offer she can't refuse."

"And if she's insane?" Natasha asked.

"Then I'll put her out of her misery. If that means I have to break the law, so be it." Harry said irrevocably.

"I love you, Harry." Natasha said as she curled up to him. Harry would not be made to kill one of his own family. Not if she could help it. Even if he meant it as a mercy, it would hurt him to be forced to do something like that.

"I love you, too." Harry said as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drawn into sleep.

The next morning found Harry, Natasha, Loki, Tony and Rocket walking through the portal to Nidavellir again. King Eitri had told him where he may use his magic to arrive. Upon arrival, the guard, whose sword Harry had repaired, walked up to them, having apparently been awaiting them. "Greetings, King Harry and guests. I have been appointed as your guide, upon your return." the dwarf said with a quick bow. "I will have you announced and brought to King Eitri. He has much to discuss with you, I am told."

"Thank you, Master Dwarf." Harry said nodding at the dwarf, as bowing would be below the station he was portraying himself at. "Could I enquire as to your name?"

"I am called Radek, King Harry." the now identified Radek introduced himself.

"Would it be customary for me to refer to you by name?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not." Radek said with a broad smile. "Come, let me take you to the King." he said as he waved them on.

"Thank you, Radek." Harry said as he lifted himself up and levitated his friends with him, so that the Dwarf didn't need to slow down for them.

"You have many hidden skills it seems." Radek mentioned upon seeing Harry and his friends floating along behind him. "Is this an ability gained through artifice?"

"Yes." Harry said simply.

Loki wasn't so easy to silence though. "It is a simple feat for my brother." he said. "It is, after all, within his divine aspect to create and imbue."

"Is it, now?" came the voice of Eitri as they entered the room where they had held their discussion the previous day. "It would explain much." Eitri said.

"King Eitri." Harry bowed. The others followed his example, before they were seated at the table again. Harry was not happy about people referring to him as divine. He preferred blessed. He'd never consider himself a god. Even one with a small 'g'. It was just not something he was interested in. He knew people like Voldemort would have loved it.

"My brother's aspect has only recently been identified by Odin, himself." Loki continued once he was seated.

Harry supplied the same barrel as the previous day and when Loki looked at him through narrowed eyes at seeing the Asgardian Firewhiskey, Harry shrugged, "King Eitri was kind enough to offer us of his drink at our last meeting, so it was only fair to return the favour."

"And did you inform King Eitri of the value of the gift you so easily bestowed upon him?" Loki asked.

"He did not, but I can tell it is of the highest quality." Eitri said. "We would be willing to pay for such services in the future." he assured them.

"Consider this one a gift." Harry said. "I did, after all, stop by without calling first. To that end," he said sticking a hand into his pocket and removing a shrunken mirror from it, "I offer you this. It is a communications mirror. All you need to do is hold it in your hand and speak my name, 'Harry Potter', and you will be connected to me. Likewise if I wish to speak to you, I will say 'Eitri' and be connected to you." Harry showed him how to accept and close the connection. "If Odin permits, you may also call for him on his mirror, but I would suggest you speak to Heimdall first. He has one of these as well." he said.

"What an interesting enchantment." Eitri nodded and inspected the mirror. Harry had reinforced it and decorated the back of the mirror with a steel image of two fists grasped together. He hoped the gift would be seen as the first step towards reconciling the differences between Asgard and Nidavellir. "I find it strange how your magic seems to cling to your enchantments. Ours are inlaid in the metal, during the crafting of the weapon."

"It's how my magic works." Harry said.

"How long do your enchantments last? I can tell it won't last forever, like mine does." Eitri said. "Except for your sword. Part of its enchantment was ingrained through the use of symbols of power, which uses your magic or ambient magic to operate, correct?"

"That would be rune magic." Tony spoke up. "Hi, we haven't been given the chance to talk, really. I'm Tony Stark. Billionaire, inventor, philanthropist, Iron Man, Rune Master and space explorer. In that order." Harry had wondered when this would happen. Tony had been uncharacteristically quiet of late. Apparently he had been waiting for a subject that they could communicate about.

"And I'm Rocket. I'm learning the rune magic too, but my real passion is weapons and making things that explode." Rocket said.

"Loki, Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief." Loki said.

"Natasha Romanoff. I'm Harry's bodyguard and partner." Natasha introduced herself.

"You have a relationship with your bodyguard?" Eitri asked.

"To be fair, most of the time we protect each other, but when we're on mission and I'm visible, she usually isn't and sometimes it's the other way around." Harry said. "The relationship happened before all that though. Remind me to send you an invitation to our wedding next year."

Eitri was taking all of this in stride as he sipped from his mug. "You surround yourself with capable people and share your power so freely. I can detect your magic all over them. Why did you imbue your friends with such power?" he asked.

"To keep them safe." Harry shrugged. "They are my friends and loved ones, after all."

"Your perspective is naive, but noble." Eitri allowed, then he sat more upright. "What do you want of the dwarves, King Harry?" he asked.

"I told you to call me Harry." Harry reprimanded. "And to answer your question, nothing. We want nothing that you don't want to give. An alliance would be nice, but friendship can be just as rewarding. Weapons would be useful, but we can survive without them. Besides that, we would like to start trading with you."

"Trading." Eitri said, finally seeing what they were after. "What would you offer for the wealth of Nidavellir?"

"What do you want?" Harry asked. "We can offer supplies, transport and access to other realms, different forms of enchantment and I might even offer my services to repair broken items…"

"There is no need for repairs. Very few have the power to destroy weapons made of Uru." Then he got a gleam in his eye, "Perhaps if you share the secrets of how you created Urubane?"

"Urubane?" Harry asked.

"It is what my people have started calling your sword." Eitri chuckled. "I told you a sword of such power required a name."

"It is a good name." Loki said with a nod. "Prestigious. Not many can claim having earned it."

"Only those with the greatest of power, who can exceed both the power of the original enchanter and that of the forger can claim such." Eitri agreed. "Since Uru becomes more powerful for those who have more power to bestow, I suspect you would struggle only against those of exceeding strength. Perhaps Mjolnir with Thor wielding it?"

"Thor already tried his hammer against Urubane." Natasha said with pride. "He couldn't even move it."

"I may have made that look easier than it was." Harry said. "I felt the impact, though the nature of the sword did make it considerably easier."

"You and I will have much to discuss about our crafts at some future date, I suspect." Eitri said. "I would have given much to see Thor's entitled face as his favourite weapon failed him."

"We can arrange for a viewing of the memory at some other stage." Harry said with a nod. He'd have to be careful sharing that memory, as he didn't want to share his conversation with Odin with just anyone. "As for Thor, Odin has seen to it that most of his entitlement has been humbled."

Eitri smiled, but before he could speak, Tony decided it was his turn again, "We've been working on an alchemical process that will change gold into Adamantite. Harry tells me your people know metal better than anyone in the universe. Do you think you have anyone around that could help us with that? It would be something we'd be willing to trade for."

"We don't have anything like that here, but we have many who would be interested in such a process, not that I know what this 'Adamantite' is." Eitri said.

"It is the Midgardian word for a very rare type of Star Metal." Loki supplied. "They call Vibranium by the same word though."

"Truly?" Eitri asked with large eyes. "We have worked with many kinds of strange metals. What are the properties of this Adamantite?"

"It's very rare. So rare in fact that our other sources have run dry." Harry said, referring to Yondu. He had not been able to find any more and they were now pressed to start producing as needed. "The metal in its natural state, can be used to channel Magic. Once melted and put through a specific process to bond with other elements, it becomes nearly indestructible. One of the strongest alloys we know of in fact. Only those with a lot of power can even affect it. I'm fortunate that it reacts well to my magic otherwise I couldn't reuse the supply I have."

It was true. When they found the recipe it had taken a bit of work, but they soon had the indestructible metal bubbling away in a forge. When it cooled down even a little it had solidified into a block of solid Adamantium. Tony had been distraught at the loss of so much adamantite, but Harry had focussed his magic and found that he could transfigure the metal into a liquid state to use as needed. More often than not as a coating. They later found he could do the same with Vibranium, but they needed to feed it energy to the point that the metal could not take any more, before it became usable and that took a lot of power. Harry cheated by using Fiendfyre whenever he wanted to melt the vibranium down.

"Would it be possible for me to inspect some Adamantite?" Eitri asked.

Harry actually hesitated for a moment, before he opened two portals. He retrieved one of the few remaining bars of Adamantite through one portal and a brick of Adamantium through the other. When both of them were in his hands, he levitated them across to Eitri. "The one on your left is the unmodified base metal. The one on the right is the Adamantium alloy."

Eitri was inspecting the Adamantite closely and Harry could feel his power was running through the metal, inspecting and almost tasting it. "It seems you are familiar with something very similar to Uru."

"Adamantite was used in my world as a magically conductive metal. We use it for magical circuitry now. Once it is turned into Adamantium, however, it loses that property." Harry said.

"Uru is much stronger in its base form and has much the same property, but once infused with magic, it becomes more durable and retains its conductive ability. It could even be compared to this Adamantium in strength." Eitri said as he picked up the Adamantium brick and tested it too. "Though I have to admit, the Adamantium is even stronger than Uru, though it should not be able to destroy a weapon made from Uru, especially an enchanted one. Not on its own at least." As he said this he narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Unless you used Vibranium to help protect the blade form impacts?"

Harry just smiled, but didn't confirm anything one way or the other. He was close, but the magic of the runes added even more durability and sharpness. Never mind the expansion and shrinking he used during the process.

"You are wise to keep your secrets, but I don't think I'm wrong." Eitri said as he slid both pieces of metal across the table.

"The difference, of course, being that Harry's enchantments work differently than yours." Loki said.

"And that he uses multiple types." Tony said, before looking over at Harry. "You use what, three different kinds now?"

"Four." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Are there that many?" Eitri asked doubtfully.

"Sure." Harry said as he lay a hand on his scabbard. "I'm not sharing my construction techniques, but I can tell you the kinds of magic." Eitri just watched as the sword removed itself from the scabbard and expanded to a truly massive size, for the first time showing its true capability. "The growing enchantment is my standard kind of enchantment." He shrunk it down and slashed at Loki at a truly inspired speed, stopping an inch from his face. To Loki's credit, he didn't even flinch. "The movement and control is Asgardian magic, from which I worked out an enchantment." He conjured a large block of steel and had the sword cut clean through it. "The strengthening and sharpening enchantments work on both my normal magic and Rune magic. The last kind I can't demonstrate, but you have seen it. When your guards attacked me and the sword defended me on its own. The ward magic which protected me without my needing to summon the sword or be aware of the attack, is a blood magic ward."

"That sounds like a dangerous kind of magic." Eitri said.

"Blood magic can be abused," Harry nodded, "but this one responds with equal force and only to defend. The world where I come from had people who did abuse blood magic, though. They could do almost anything, from making people their willing slaves to darkest resurrection rituals." Harry rubbed at his scar from when he had been used in just such a ritual.

"Like Harry told you last time, King Eitri. His world is gone." Natasha said. "Since he is the only person with the knowledge of these magics, we have to trust that he will not abuse his powers."

"Indeed, he has shown us that he is truly only interested in helping people." Loki said. "I was once prisoner for actions against the Crown, but he offered me a deal to save my soul, bound me by contract and later used the self-same blood magic to adopt me by blood into Odin's family."

"If that's not enough for you, he's got a pet Phoenix, too." Rocket said. "Seriously, he just shows up whenever Harry says his name. It's neat."

"Fawkes is a familiar, not a pet. They have a connection of mutual trust and understanding." Natasha said, looking at Rocket.

"Why did you answer for him?" Rocket complained. "If you said nothing he would have called the bird."

"I would not mind seeing a Phoenix." Eitri said. If this was true, then Harry truly was a good person. "Even I who has lived a thousand years, has never seen the fabled creature, let alone heard of it creating a familiar bond."

Harry looked up and, instead of calling urgently, asked nicely, "Fawkes, would you mind joining us? We're sitting with a new friend who'd like to meet you." Harry continued staring up for a bit before looking back at Eitri. "He said he'll be here in a moment. I think he's making us wait on purpose. He recently informed me that I keep on interrupting him while he's preening his feathers, so I'm asking nicely now instead of calling him, like I used to."

"To be fair, I've never seen him preening, so Harry might have a point." Natasha said.

Eitri looked at Harry and wondered if he was not quite right in the head, until the Phoenix in question appeared in a ball of fire.

"Awesome." Rocket said. He loved the way the phoenix appeared.

Eitri was staring as the bird hovered seemingly weightlessly in the air, while Harry just looked at it. Then he looked at Eitri. "Hold out your arm." Eitri did as requested and the Phoenix alighted on it, growing slightly until he was proportionally the right size. "Huh, I didn't know he could do that." The phoenix chirped, to which Harry responded, "Well, how was I supposed to know that I should ask?!"

"You truly have a bond to an actual Phoenix!" Eitri said. No matter what Harry did, Fawkes always stole the show.

"Why would I lie?" Harry said.

"There is much to gain from the dwarves, and many have tried to fool us into gaining our favour." Eitri said. "With Fawkes here, you have proven that we can trust each other." He looked at Harry and said, "Thank you for offering us a hand in friendship, rather than asking us what we can do for you."

"Actually," Harry said having a though, "there are a couple of things we could use your help with, but this would be in trade." He opened two portals and deposited the metals back where they came from. Then he summoned one of his dearest items. The Sword of Gryffindor. "This sword was crafted by the best smiths in my home world. Goblins had much the same legendary fame as the dwarves do here. And this is one of their works.

"I was told that all goblin steel had the ability to adapt and take in only that which makes it stronger. This was proven when a young boy was able to slay a thousand-year old Basilisk with this very sword. Since then, its edge has gained the ability to destroy anything, including things that are supposed to be indestructible, just as basilisk venom is said to be capable of doing." Harry said levitating the sword closer to the smith. 'Much like Fiendfyre', he thought to himself. "Be careful. One knick and you will die."

"Unless Fawkes decides he likes you enough." Natasha put in. "Phoenix tears can cure anything."

"Fair enough." Harry conceded.

Eitri was holding his hand close, but not touching the sword, "You modelled Urubane off its design, but with some changes to accommodate your process, I see." He ran his energy through the blade and his eyes widened. "That's impossible!" he said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"This sword lives!" Eitri said. "It's sampling my magic as I test it and growing immune to my magic as it does so. Magnificent!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"So the Sword of Gryffindor finds your interest?" Harry asked.

"Verily." Eitri said. "I would give much to study this blade. If I could find the process used, I could create something like I have never done before. Something that sits at the zenith above all weapons ever made!"

"I'm glad I could interest you with something." Harry said.

Rocket looked like he was going to explode from excitement. "Could I help?! I would very much like to help make a weapon that makes all other weapons seem like toys."

"This study might take me decades." Eitri said. "Much as the craft of the dwarves took millennia to perfect, these Master Smiths from Harry's old world likely hid much of their processes with magic and with what I have seen from Harry, it is entirely possible that this sword used blood as a catalyst for its capabilities. Understanding that, let alone copying it, would be a life's work for one as short lived as yourselves." he apologised.

"Short-lived my furry behind!" Rocket swore. "Stark and Banner will have immortality figured out in the next couple of years, then I can spend many lifetimes on research and blowing shit up." he said crossing his arms with a victorious smirk.

"Immortality?" Eitri asked.

"It's something they will likely reach as they continue their study into alchemy." Harry said.

Eitri considered this. "It is possible that a magic from your old world will be needed to recreate this wonder." he said pointing at the floating sword. "Perhaps a bit of combined effort?" he offered looking at Tony.

"I don't see why not." Tony said. "And if, while we're in the process of figuring that out, we stumble across a way to make the conversion of metallic transmutations more efficient, then that will just help us all in the long run."

"How do you intend to use the adamantite?" Eitri asked.

"Have you ever heard of something called a quantum super-computer?" Tony asked.

"Hold on. Before you go down the rabbit-hole that is Tony's plans for computing excellence, I need to ask you a favour, off the books, as it were." Harry asked.

"What can I help with?" Eitri asked, wondering if the other shoe was dropping.

"I need two things." Harry said as he pulled out a contract. "Tony can tell you about this contract and what it does in a bit, but for now, I'd like to know if you can tell me where Niflheim is."

Harry was soon directed to follow Radek to go speak to one of their elders. It had been a long time since anyone was allowed on Niflheim after all, and there were none alive among the dwarves who had been there, but there were records of a path the dwarves once knew of. When Harry arrived in the library, he was pointed to a blind old man sitting in a corner of a room filled with books and caressing an old tome in his hand.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry asked respectfully.

"Yes? Who am I speaking to?" the old man asked looking up. "I don't know your voice."

"I am King Harry of New Atlantis." Harry said. "Prince of Asgard."

"Are you now?" the old man asked with a smile. "I have heard tales of a mighty wielder of magic by that description."

"That would be me." Harry said. "I was asked to come speak to someone called Varko about the location, or a path to Niflheim?"

"You've found him." Varko said as he stood up and started walking down an aisle. As he walked, he unerringly placed the book he had been holding in its place, between a set of other books. The writing was strange, but Harry could tell the old man had returned a book to the rest of its set. As he reached the end of the aisle, he turned right and went down another aisle, before stopping and reaching out to pull a book from its place. "This is what you are looking for."

Harry had needed to activate his flight to follow the old man, so he levitated the offered book out of the old man's hand. "Thank you sir, but I was hoping someone could read this for me. I'm not exactly from around here and this language is foreign to me."

"You mean you are illiterate?" the old man asked.

"No, sir." Harry replied calmly and respectfully. "I can read and write, but only in my native tongue and a few others from my home world. And I can only do _that_ thanks to magic."

"Well, don't look to me for answers." Varko said, grumpily. "My eyesight left me years ago. The only reason I still have a use is because I still know where everything is."

"I am sorry to hear that sir." Harry said. He had a thought, then. "If you suddenly found yourself capable of reading again, would you be willing to help me?"

"If you are playing a trick on an old dwarf, you're a cruel man." Varko said dangerously.

"I do have the capability, but I don't know for certain if it will work with your physiology." Harry said. "I am willing to give it a try if you are?"

"If you can help me read my books again, I'll read you a book at bedtime till the day I die!" Varko said vehemently.

"Okay, then. Let's go back to your bench. I'm going to try and cast the magic on one of your eyes first." Harry instructed. The old man moved faster than Harry thought possible and was soon seated in his seat. Harry chuckled. "Do you prefer an eye for my first test?" he joked.

"The left one." Varko said instantly. "It was always my weaker eye."

Harry shrugged and started gathering his magic. He didn't need a lot, but he needed it to be precise, but also malleable. It needed to look for the optic cluster and input what his eyes should be seeing directly into that part of the brain. "Now don't be shocked if you start seeing flashes or anything. And don't be shocked if you see something only for it to fade. I'm casting the spell, temporarily only, to feel out if it works. If it does, I'll enchant something for you to see with, okay?"

"It sounds like you know what you are doing." Varko said excitedly.

"Good." Harry said. Then he raised his hand and focussed his will on the task at hand. When he released the magic it went into the left eye and Harry could feel it working. "Let me know if you see anything." he instructed.

He felt as the magic moved around looking for something until it stopped, apparently having found something.

"I think… I think something is happening." Varko said as he opened and closed his eyes rapidly. After a minute he sighed disappointedly, "I thought I saw something for a moment, but it was gone before I could focus on it."

"You should have said so then." Harry shook his head. He had let the magic go when Varko was quiet too long. He reapplied the same magic. "Now tell me if you're seeing anything, even if you can't make it out." he instructed again.

"I'm seeing something, I think, but it's fuzzy." Varko informed him.

"Perfect." Harry said. "I can work with fuzzy."

"I can't! How will I read?" Varko objected.

"Don't worry, Varko. I can take care of that too." Harry said as he looked around. "You don't happen to have used glasses in your life did you?"

"Glasses?" the dwarf asked.

"Never mind." Harry said. "I'll just quickly pop home and fetch some supplies. Stay right where you are." Harry quickly popped to Friday's fabrication warehouse. "Friday, I need some glass and stainless steel."

"Hello Harry." Friday greeted him. She asked him some question and he soon had what he would need. He opened a portal again and went back, to find the old man still sitting exactly as he had been.

"I'm back." Harry said. "I think I've got what I need, too." Harry started moulding the wire-frame of the glasses with his magic and soon placed it on the dwarf's face, asking the old man if it was comfortable. Harry didn't wear glasses anymore, but he was familiar enough with bad ones to know how to get them to sit better.

When that was done he separated just enough glass from the rectangular block he had been given to make basic clear glass for the glasses he was making. That would be the minimum requirement and all he'd need, since they don't need to be prescription for them to send the correct information to the brain. The enchantment handled focus, after all. It should also fix any issues he had originally.

When that was done, he removed the glasses from the old man's face and enchanted them right then and there. It took him all of ten minutes. When he was done, the glasses were even damage-resistant and had a charm to make it look like his eyes weren't milky white. He had made them the same colour as Radek's, except for a slightly paler shade of blue.

He handed the glasses to the old man and instructed him to put them on. Varko did as instructed and Harry monitored the magic as it felt around again and settled into the right spot. "Well?" Harry asked.

"I'm seeing something, but it's strange. It's like everything is upside down and out of focus still." Varko observed.

"Of course!" Harry realised. "Your eyes are bigger, so your retinas work differently." He took hold of the glasses with his magic and turned the glass around so that the enchantment would send the info into the brain the other way around. Then he adjusted the input slightly for a different focus, trying to accommodate for how the old dwarf's brain would have interpreted sight. "How's that?"

Varko was quiet as he looked around the room for the first time in years. "Those bastards!" Varko objected as he shot up and started rearranging his books. "I can't be certain who has what at this rate!" then he stopped and looked at his hands as he realised what was happening. "I can see." He whispered. Then, "I can see!" he yelled and jumped up and stomped his feet on the floor.

He kicked up such a racket that other dwarves came running, weapons drawn, thinking the visitor was surely trying to kill the old dwarf. When they saw him dancing about as he laughed and repeated the same phrase over and over again, "I can see! I can SEE!" they changed their minds. Their visitor might be small, but he was mighty. None had seen Varko in a good mood in years.

Suddenly the old man stopped and looked indignantly out the door. "What are you looking at? Can't an old man celebrate being given the gift of sight again?"

"Sorry, Varko." came the repeated apologies of the men that had come to see what was going on.

"Then off with you! I promised King Harry help with finding some information." Varko said, with a stern look on his face. When they left he mumbled, "Not used to anything are they?" Then he smiled and winked at Harry. Harry decided he liked the old man. Something about him reminded him of a combination of Moody and Dumbledore. Then he picked up the book that was lying next to Harry, "Is this the book I gave you?"

"Yes, sir, it is." Harry said.

"Damn, I was afraid of that. It seems that my filing system is no longer trustworthy. These are the records of the war during the fifth dynasty of… Anyway, it's not what you are looking for." Varko walked back to the section the book had been. "Oh, well thankfully it was close by." He returned and opened a new book on a table. "Let's see here."

"What is that book about if I may ask?" Harry asked.

"Asking is free." Varko quipped with another smile. "It's a book on the locations where the Terrors invaded our realm from Niflheim."

"Terrors?" Harry asked. That didn't sound good.

"Flying demonic creature that drives you insane and makes you relive your worst memories." Varko said. "When we still lived on the planet, it was our greatest fear. They would strike when people were sleeping. You'd wake up the next day only to find out you'd lost a family member and all that remained was an empty shell."

"Dementors!" Harry swore. "Of course Niflheim has Dementors. Couldn't leave Hela on a planet with flowers could we? We just had to put her on a land filled with creatures that tortured you with your worst memories for a snack. Damnit Odin! What were you thinking?!"

"Probably that she'd be safe there." the old dwarf said as he continued to scour the book.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Aesir are immune to Terrors, aren't they?" Varko asked. "Best guards you could think of for someone who is immune. Doesn't allow someone to visit, but also keeps enemies away." Then Varko seemed to find something he was looking for, "Here! This will be your entry-point." He moved the book so Harry could see.

There, clearly marked on a map of Nidavellir's largest continent, was a symbol Harry had hoped to never see again. It was the mark of the Hallows.


	56. Chapter 56

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Harry had stared at the page for a full minute, before Varko spoke up, "Do you want me to copy directions down for you? You wouldn't need to memorise the page that way." Harry was still stunned, but shook his head. He pulled out his phone and took a picture. As the flash went off, Varko blinked his eyes. "What is that?"

Harry turned the screen so that Varko could see it, "I took a picture. This is common technology from my world."

"This is marvellous!" Varko exclaimed as he took the phone from Harry's hand. "You can just copy anything like this?"

"I can do even better." Harry said as he took the phone back. "I can send it to anyone that has a similar device." To demonstrate Harry sent it to Tony. "See, now my pilot has the location as well. I can also send him instructions in either text or in my own voice." The conversation was helping. He was still shocked, but his occlumency was helping regain control.

"Text?" Varko asked, before getting a gleam in his eye. "Could this device copy a book?"

"I believe it could." Harry confirmed. "Let me quickly find out." He pulled up Tony's contact and called.

Their ship had an IRDR, which was standard for all PI/EPI ships, so that they could stay in contact.

Tony soon picked up, "Harry? Aren't you in the other room?"

"Yes. I'm just demonstrating what a phone can do for Varko." Harry said. "I also wanted to know if the phone could store books and if so, how many?"

Tony did some quick calculations, while he replied, "Of course. Books, once digitised to text, could take as little as a one megabyte, so considering the space on your phone, you should be able to store up to a hundred and thirty thousand books on your phone."

"Thanks Tony." Harry said. "Did you get the map?"

"We were looking at it when you called." Tony confirmed. "Are we going there today?"

"We'll probably go to the site, but not through the pathway. I'd like to check something." Harry denied.

"Okay, see you later. Eitri's showing us the forge." Tony said and hung up.

"Damnit! I wanted to see the forge too!" Harry whined, welcoming the change from the troubling thought.

"Well?" Varko asked.

"Well, what?" Harry asked.

"Books, boy, books!" Varko insisted.

"Oh, right. Tony said my phone could potentially store over a hundred thousand books." Harry said.

"Hundred thousand?!" the dwarf exclaimed as he sat down heavily. "I could read a new book every day for the rest of my life and never run out of things to learn!"

"Are you interested?" Harry asked. "Remember, not all of our books are educational. There's a large variety of everything from romance and comedy, to science and science-fiction. All of it in all the languages of my world."

The old dwarf just smiled at him, "You have obviously not been taught Allspeak. Do you think I'm speaking your native language now?"

Harry remembered Thor mentioning something like that. "That's right! I still need to learn that!"

"I'd suggest you put it at the top of your priorities if you want to read any of these books without me having to translate for you." Varko said. "Not that I mind, of course! I would also like to request access to some of your books or stores of information. It would be great to have a new source of entertainment around here. I am too old to take part in training exercises."

"I'll make a note of it for you. I'm sure we can arrange access to a digital library." Harry said.

"I really do appreciate that. Least of all my sight!" Varko seemed to suddenly remember as he jumped up again and started humming a song as he started packing the books in the correct order. "I'll be at this all day." he muttered. Harry thought he sounded happy at the prospect.

He wondered if this dwarf was the exception, or the rule. He had seemed to adapt so easily to the idea of seeing again that he had forgotten the fact almost instantly and went back to work. Shrugging his shoulder he walked out of the library to find Radek waiting for him. He had apparently been listening the entire time if the look of respect he saw was any indication.

"You truly are divinely gifted in the art of creation!" Radek said. "To have given a blind man his eyes back with only slight effort, all so that he could find you a small amount of information? Your feat here today will be told to any who sees the old man suddenly having recovered his sight and spirits!" he enthused.

"I wish I could say I invented the magic involved, but it is something I do for all of the people I can." Harry said. "I can also create artificial limbs for those who lost them and sometimes even fix birth defects." When Radek's eyes bulged, Harry held up his hands, "I'm not bragging, honest. I'd like you to spread the word, though. If there are any in need, then I'll make the time to come help, just as soon as I'm done with my current mission."

"Of course, King Harry." Radek said. "I'll make sure there is a list made, with priorities as needed."

"Thanks." Harry said. "Where are you leading me, by the way?"

"You said you wanted to see the forges, correct?" Radek asked as they came to a large door, which he swung open with ease. "Welcome to the forges of Nidavellir."

Harry was astounded at the sight. He had seen the energy being drawn from the sun for a moment as they approached the station, but what he was seeing now was much more… just more. There were fires burning in many locations, with dwarves working at them, but their fuel seemed to be a large construct in the middle, where he could see the spheres from the sun leading.

"So it works like a battery for solar energy?" Harry murmured to himself.

"Not exactly." a deep voice said from off to the side. Eitri was leading the others to them, "It's pure heat and power."

"So how many millions of degrees of heat can this battery take?" Tony asked.

"Many." Eitri said with a smirk. "I'm afraid I can't share the process of its creation. It is one of our dearest secrets."

"Fair enough." Tony said. "Harry probably wouldn't even need that to work with Uru. He can melt Vibranium with pure magic… and a trick or two."

"Truly?" Eitri asked. "Would you be willing to try?"

"Not today, if you don't mind." Harry said. "Fiendfyre is dangerous in the best of circumstances. I'd rather not unleash it on a space station, even if I can control it completely." he apologised. "We also have to start moving." He turned to Tony, "Did he sign?"

"Yes." Tony said. "I realised that you couldn't leave the sword here otherwise. You do intend to leave it here, right?"

"I don't have any plans for it." Harry confirmed before turning to Eitri again. "I realise I'm speaking to a weapon smith, but I'm going to warn you again: Not one scratch with that sword. If you even so much as knick yourself, you will die."

"You have warned me twice now." Eitri confirmed solemnly. "I will make certain that my people know that you are not to blame if I end up killing myself accidentally."

"How about you just make sure you don't die?" Harry asked. He looked around, "Where's Rocket?"

"He saw something and ran off." Natasha said. "Loki went after him."

"Oh, boy. Let's go find them." Harry said urgently.

"Why, what's wrong?" Eitri asked.

"Rocket is a kleptomaniac and Loki is a prankster." Harry informed him. "Put them together and leave them alone and things might end up becoming… interesting."

They found Rocket being magically restrained by Loki as he eyed a Dwarf with a peg leg.

"What is it with you and prosthetics?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "Thanks Loki." He said under his breath at Loki.

"What? Can't a guy have a hobby?" Rocket asked.

Harry spotted something, "Is that a chunk of Uru in your satchel?"

"No! Um, I mean, I brought this from home." Rocket lied badly, as he winked at Harry very openly.

Harry couldn't help it as he started laughing. "You really are incorrigible!" He used a summoning spell for 'stolen ore' from the satchel and was surprised to find quite a bit of stuff flying out of the satchel. "Is that an expanded bag?" he asked.

Rocket ignored him and huffed as the chunks of metal levitated in front of Eitri, who took them and threw the largest chunk back at Rocket. "You may have that piece. If you find a way to manipulate it without the power of a sun, then you deserve it."

Rocket cheered up and put it back in his satchel. He looked at Harry, "What? I don't tell you not to magic. Don't tell me not to steal."

Harry continued chuckling and caught a glance from Eitri. Fortunately he wasn't upset as much as amused. It's not like Harry was lying to him. "And the bag?" Tony asked.

"Expanded space rune cluster." Rocket agreed. "You'd be surprised what you can steal if people don't see you walking away with their stuff, especially when it's large stuff."

Soon Tony and Rocket were discussing his rune cluster for space expansion, while Harry and Eitri discussed what he could tell them about his form of enchantment. From what Harry could tell it would be very difficult to impossible for him to use their method. They may be able to use his runes though, so he drew Tony and Rocket back into the conversation as they made their way back to the ship.

"We'll be in touch." Harry greeted the dwarf king. "I promised Varko books and Radek will be setting up a waiting list for magical prosthetics."

"What's this?" Eitri asked as he turned to Radek.

"King Harry was able to restore the sight of Varko, with enchanted glass things." Radek said, lamely.

"They are called glasses or eyewear and they aren't really a necessary part, since I can enchant eye-patches and glass eyes as well, but I thought glasses would suit the Librarian perfectly." Harry explained.

"Indeed. King Harry told me that he'd be willing to create these constructs for our people to replace lost limbs and correct disfigurement." Radek said excitedly.

"Not all disfigurement." Harry apologised. "It depends on their physiology. If something is fundamentally different, it may be impossible."

Eitri looked stunned at Harry, "I thought you went to the library to find out about Niflheim?"

"I needed someone to read for me since I don't know your written language." Harry shrugged.

"How quickly do you enchant?" Eitri asked, shocked. He hadn't been gone all that long after all.

"He can do things pretty quickly." Natasha said proudly. "He can enchant an item for intent-based flight in under half an hour." She said referring to the carpets. Brooms were quicker, but more difficult to explain.

"Half an hour?" Eitri asked. "How do you summon such power so quickly?"

Harry just smirked and made his power ring visible, "You have your batteries and I have mine."

Eitri's eyes widened comically, "I sense many, multiple times your normal power through that ring! How is that possible?"

Harry kept smiling, but Natasha replied for him, "Just as your construction methods are secret, so are Harry's. How did you put it? It's one of your dearest secrets?"

"Natasha is right." Harry said. "I can't tell you how I made it, but it does allow me near instant access to massive amounts of stored energy." He let the ring vanish from sight again.

"How are you hiding it so that I can't even sense it?" Eitri asked.

"That would be a whole other kind of secret." Harry smiled. Who knew Fidelius charms could be switched off and on again, as long as they are kept small?

Eitri nodded, finally understanding what Harry had offered with his friendship, so he lowered himself to one knee, to get to Harry's level and held out a hand. Harry grew his hand comically, but was able to grasp hands with Eitri. "You will be a good friend to have." he said. "You may call upon us if you are ever in need of aid. And tell your other brother that we will embrace an alliance based on equality, as you have shown us you are capable."

"Likewise. If you have need of help, you know who to contact." Harry said, before he turned and entered the ship.

They lifted off and started heading to the planet the long way. "Should I stop so you can make a portal?"

"I think we need to discuss something first." Harry said. "Everyone here, but Rocket, knows about the Master of Death."

"What's that?" Rocket asked predictably. Loki quickly filled Rocket in, with a nod from Harry. "Summon the dead?" Rocket asked incredulously. "Nice."

"It's not something I chose." Harry said.

Rocket just shrugged. "I've seen stranger things."

"Probably." Harry said with a nod. "Anyway-" he started. He told them of the significance of the symbol and how he wanted to see the site to find out if it was just coincidentally used or if what he feared was true. He also told them of the horrors. If his fears were true, then he was meant to go to the indicated location. It was predestined, and he hated prophecies.

Tony slowed them to a stop and Harry opened a portal to just outside the atmosphere above the indicated location. They soon arrived on the surface and slowed the ship as they looked down on what seemed to be some sort of stronghold next to a large mountain. There was the remnants of an ancient road leading off to the side of the mountain and what appeared to be a collapsed cave, barely visible in the distance.

"What do you think?" Harry asked nobody in particular.

"It looks like it was built to keep something in." Tony said pointing at the obvious doors and the giant bars of solid metal blocking the door from opening from the outside.

"If this was built to block an opening from Niflheim, then it would explain the precautions." Loki said.

"There." Natasha said pointing above the door, where a Triangle with a Circle in it, which was bisected with a Line, appeared. "Seems to be an identifying mark. Does it mean anything, Loki?"

"Nothing that I recognise." Loki said. "It isn't unheard of for places of power to be marked with unique identifying symbols." he offered.

"No." Harry denied. "There's something here. I can tell I'm meant to be here. I just don't know if I'm supposed to be here now or if I'm supposed to just continue with my plans to come back when I'm ready."

"I vote for when you're ready." Tony said. "No offense, but these Demon-tors sound like we'll need some prep."

"Dementors." Harry corrected before nodding. "I didn't intend to go today anyway. I'll need the help of Strange for what I have planned."

"Strange?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded in thought. "Okay, we can go." he said. "I'd rather we don't spend any unnecessary time here."

Tony agreed and started them up and out of the atmosphere. When they were in the vacuum, Harry had Tony wait. "Do you want to try something new I came up with?"

"How untested is this?" Rocket asked with a smile, while Loki calmly tightened his safety belt.

"Completely." Harry said smiling back.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked.

"FTL." Harry said. "Magic style."

"Harry, I hate to break it to you, but your portals are already faster than light." Tony said.

"Not like this." Harry said as he connected with the ship again after closing his eyes. "Point us in a direction." he told Tony. Tony adjusted the ship to point at a tiny star, which was barely visible. Harry then pushed himself to maximum magnification and placed a portal. Then he let his magic connect to both sides of the portal to sample the distance. Then he allowed himself back into normal view, while keeping the magic up, and told Tony "Go through slowly."

Tony obliged and went through the portal. Once they were through another portal appeared and Tony looked at Harry who nodded, even with his concentration being fully occupied, so Tony went through that portal again. When another portal appeared, Tony decided to go through without asking. "What are we doing Harry?" he decided to ask when he didn't understand.

"Look behind us." Harry said as he dropped the magic and closed the portal that had opened next. It was very draining, but completely manageable.

Tony flicked a switch and the monitor in front of them flipped to the rear view of the ship. "Did we just…" Tony asked shocked.

"What am I missing?" Natasha asked.

Tony jumped up and pointed out a very specific barely visible star, "We just came from there." Tony said. "We just travelled light-years by line of sight!" He flicked the switch again and noticed something for the first time. "The star I was aiming for is gone!"

"That happens sometimes." Rocket said. "Stars die out, but their light is still travelling to get to where we were."

"I knew that!" Tony said, but then he got a wide smile. "Do you know what this means?!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"We can go back and see the star again and figure out when it dies, so that we can monitor the event!" Tony said excitedly. "We could potentially witness a star's death and record it!"

"I hate to break it to you Tony, but I was on maximum magnification and I didn't even know we were aiming for that star. I didn't see it vanish, so chances that we'll be able to see the event in any detail are very small." Harry said.

"That doesn't matter. I could probably use Rocket's space expansion runes to create a telescope that can see a hundred times further than you can on your maximum magnification." Tony scoffed. "You keep on forgetting I'm an inventor and a billionaire." Tony said. "If I can imagine it, chances are I can make it happen."

Harry just chuckled. "We'll need to retrace our steps, but I don't see why not." Then he opened a portal to the lunar base. "How far is your space station from launching?"

"_Our_ space station," Tony corrected him, "should be operational and ready for occupation by the end of the year. I'm also almost done with the design of the craft that will take the occupants."

"Why do you insist on calling it our space station, when you're doing all the work?" Harry asked.

"Because you have a better name than I do, okay?" Tony said with a bit of resentment in his voice. "You can never get away from your past. People still think any project I'm involved in will be one that creates weapons. Claiming our companies are working together, however, has been proven to completely bypass that." he laughed sardonically. "Apparently you keep me in line."

Harry smiled at that. "Stranger things have happened." He turned a new portal into being and the ship soon stopped at the lunar base again.

"We'll need to start planning tomorrow. I want to get whatever unpleasantness awaits me over with. I don't like living with such an unknown over my head." Harry said.

"Why not just send a mirror through with a note and a contract?" Tony asked.

"I don't think sending her magical artefacts is a good idea." Loki said, noting Harry nod along with him. "She might have the ability to drain part of its magic and use it to other ends."

"That would be bad." Tony agreed. "So, we'll need some sort of gift basket, a non-magical way to communicate and a way to search for someone specific on the planet, right?" he asked.

"Just about, yes." Harry confirmed. Hearing it put like that made it sound that much harder to achieve. "I do have another idea about how to find her, without having to step foot on the planet and breaking any laws."

"What did you have in mind?" Tony asked.

The next week was busy as they put together the 'care package'. Sending an IRDR would not work as that would set her up with a personal wormhole to Earth. Who knew how she could use that? No, they decided to find a way to space outside of the planet's atmosphere. If they could establish an orbit, they could use the ship to scout and its on-board IRDR for communications.

In the end, it was decided that they would need to go to the location of the hidden pathway, have Harry use the ship's systems to look through the breach and then open a portal through which he could scout further. Strange had been asked to help protect said portals with an opening to the mirror dimension, just on the other side of the portal. He agreed easily enough. Apparently saving Yao had been something that had gained Strange's trust and cooperation. Harry would have asked Yao, but didn't want to put any pressure on a person who was, for all intents and purposes, on their first holiday in centuries.

Tony was in charge of setting up some sort of mobile communications hub, which would be deposited through a portal. Tony had offered to make an orbital drop pod, but Harry decided against it. Better to keep things simple and save cost if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Tony's part was done in hours.

The thing that took the longest was planning for contingencies. A planet with demonic soul-sucking monsters, a goddess of death and who knew what other horrors, demanded being careful. It was around the second day of planning when Harry got a call from an irate Director Brand.

"Mister Potter, I do believe you forgot to inform SWORD about your plans to send Earth-based technology to a possible hostile planet." Brand said. "Imagine my shock when I had to hear about it from Director Fury, of all people. I was made to look like an idiot. You know how much that man pisses me off." Brand said it all in a low, quiet voice. She was controlling her temper today it seemed.

People had asked Harry why she was in charge of SWORD and he gave them the same answer every time; she was driven, had the required skills, wouldn't take crap from anyone, including himself, and she knew her priorities. To mention the fact that she checked out on many different levels and even Fury couldn't find fault with her, besides having an immense dislike for her attitude, would have been overkill.

"I'm sorry Director Hand." Harry said. "This mission is a personal one and I would like to handle this errand on my own."

"If it is a simple errand, you wouldn't mind coming to Midnight to explain the plan, would you?" Brand said with a smug smile. "I'll see you in ten minutes." she said and closed the connection.

"She knows you can fire her, right?" Tony asked, having heard the conversation. He also wasn't a fan, but then, Brand didn't care who liked her. Her job was to protect the planet.

"Technically, I can't." Harry said. "That power lay with the branch heads and Fury. I couldn't have people treat me specially, when they are meant to do a job, so I needed to remove that kind of power from myself. If I want people to be able to tell me when I'm making a mistake, then they need to know I don't have veto rights or the final say in anything."

"It also removes the temptation from people to try and befriend him for advantages he could offer." Jarvis said from his office. "When people start to worry about Harry having private armies, he can simply admit the truth; He started and funds an organization, but he doesn't have any power within the command structure, except to advise the current heads of international and intergalactic security. Every division has its own command structure and even those at the top need to report to the World Security Council."

"Not that they need any specifics when it comes to your off-world missions." Rocket spoke up from Jarvis's lab, where he had claimed a spot, having developed quite a liking for him. Jarvis was helping him develop a personal rune, which, according to Rocket, would blow people's minds. Harry hoped he didn't mean literally. "Don't look at me like that! I know about politics." He defended when he saw Harry's raised eyebrow.

"I just didn't know you knew about ours." Harry said.

"First rule of space, Harry." Rocket said. "When you're in new territory, know who holds all the power and either befriend them or replace them." he said. "That works for prison too."

Harry chucked when he saw the evil grin on the creature's face. "You know what, Rocket? You're kind of cool."

"I know." Rocket said with a shrug as he continued working on a virtual rendering of the rune he was working on. Harry had never seen any rune that detailed before. He was zoomed in to just a small piece and it looked like he was trying to add even more lines at that level.

"What are you working on anyway?" Harry asked as he started getting ready to go report to Brand.

"My rune mastery project." Rocket said. "If I can get this to work, it will change what we can do with runes in a big way."

Harry blanched. "Wasn't your rune mastery about manipulating supermassive black holes?" he asked with real worry in his voice.

"Nah, I was just messing with you." Rocket said. When Harry's face showed his relief, he said, "I'm working on something even better."

Jarvis nodded along, "If he succeeds, I'll be wanting one of what he's planning on making."

Harry decided he didn't want to know. He was better off getting his story in order before he went to Brand. At least with Jarvis involved, Harry didn't need to worry about accidentally destroying the planet.

Three hours later, Harry returned. Brand wasn't happy about everything he had been doing, meeting with the dwarves and exploring foreign planets without her clearance. She knew she couldn't stop him, but she expected Harry to follow the rules, just like everyone else. He should be briefing her and then debriefing her as well, so that she can help see where things are falling apart when they start to do so. Her job wasn't just to fire a cannon into space after all. She needed to ensure the safety of off-world personnel. Never mind that she'd prefer the golden goose to stay home, where it was relatively safe.

Harry couldn't hold it against her, but wouldn't let it limit him. He ended up agreeing to submit memories of anything he did and at least having Jarvis inform her of his movements, should he go off-world. Unless it was to visit friends or family. Brand accepted it, since she couldn't get him to budge on that.

By the end of the week they had ended up ignoring all the plans in favour of a new one. They'd had to take the apparition ship, nicknamed 'Tardis', which was the one they had taken to the Quantum Realm, to fit it with the insubstantiality runes for the Phantom Drive. Harry could power them manually if needed, since the entire car was outfitted with adamantite wiring. Fortunately they could also incorporate a couple of extra MSC Shells, since they wouldn't be apparating, for standard rune-based propulsion.

Rocket took it upon himself to outfit the car with a couple of mean-looking cannons, all protected by MI Tech, of course, and set up a weapons station for himself on the bridge, where Tony had sat before. Harry helped him create a 360 degree rotating system that he could use to fire the cannons all the way around the car. Rocket loved feeling so in control of the cannons. Harry ended up adding one of the BFG Cannons for Rocket, in-case it became necessary. It was not nearly as powerful as a full four-cannon array would be capable of, but it would still do some serious damage on short range, even if the green plasma moved only at just under the speed of sound, it would still be devastating to any organism, living or dead.

When they were ready, the team that would be going, assembled and entered the car.

Rocket was spending more time with Jarvis and Harry's team on Earth, while Quill and the Guardians did a couple of standard rescue missions for the Nova Corps. Mostly broken down ships and such. The pay wasn't bad and it kept them from certain sectors of space, where the Kree were still out looking for them, since their mission to monitor their movements blew up on them.

Tony had decided to be the pilot again, while Harry was co-pilot, even though Harry was in the captain's seat and Tony in the co-pilot's. Jarvis was keeping in contact with them from Harry's office and with a host of mirrors around him so that he could help add protection, by pointing out anything of interest. Natasha was seated by another set of monitors, these all monitoring the ships internal systems. Any breaches or issues and she'd be first to know.

Loki had simply sat down at the table and sipped at a cup of tea. He was only there to support Harry, so he couldn't actively take part in what they were planning. Fortunately the law expressly forebode someone from stepping foot on the face of Niflheim. As long as they never actually landed, it should be fine.

They ran a quick systems check and then took off, out of the hanger and into space. Once they were certain everything was fine, Harry opened a portal for them and they appeared on Nidavellir. Just outside of the large blocked doors.

"Activating Phantom Drive." Harry said as they rose up. He put his hands on the rods and powered the runes that made them insubstantial.

"Going through." Tony said. They had tested and found that Uru was not, in-fact, affected by being out of phase. Harry was glad his sword had blocked all those attacks, otherwise Natasha would have killed him, if the dwarves didn't. So they rose up and dropped through the ceiling of the structure, which was still a whole lot of rock to go through, completely avoiding the metal bars that blocked the front door.

Even so, Tony took it slowly, while Natasha kept a strict eye on her systems. If they came to a barrier of some sort that blocked them while they were out of phase, it could damage the adamantite wiring and affect their phasing capabilities.

"How are you holding up, Harry?" Natasha asked over her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Harry replied honestly. So far it felt like normal rock and nothing else. The Phantom Drive didn't need that much power, but power requirements did go up the larger the object was. Fortunately Jarvis had thought to add the adamantite wiring before Harry expanded the space inside the car, so he just needed to worry about the outside of the car.

Pretty soon they were through the thick mass of rock and in a completely dark chamber. "Dropping Phantom Drive." Harry said, before looking around. "I really hate cold, dark spaces like this." he said.

"Well, then? Light her up." Tony suggested. Harry nodded and cast a lumos through the frame of the ship. Suddenly the entire inside of the building was reflecting bright white. "Whoa! A little bright there Harry!" Tony complained.

Harry instantly dropped the intensity, "Sorry about that. I keep on forgetting how well adamantite conducts magic."

"Feel free to forget it when you channel attack magic as well." Rocket chuckled. "Can't ever have enough of that."

Harry smiled at him for a moment, before looking around again. "See anything?" he asked his friends.

Tony pointed, "It goes down there." He had spotted a large hole at the far end of the chamber. When they reached the location, they looked down into the hole. There was a winding staircase, carved from the stone itself, around the outside of the hole. Apparently the dwarves had been working here. "Looks like some sort of excavation site."

"What do you think they were looking for?" Natasha asked, her eyes still affixed to their systems.

"I haven't seen anything that would indicate one way or another, but this looks like igneous rock." Tony said pointing at the wall of the hole they were slowly descending. "The mountain must have been a volcano at some point."

"What could have been down here, then?" Harry asked.

"Metal." Rocket said pointing to where he saw a glint in the wall. "The metal must be part of the planet's outer core."

"So the magma contains their most precious resource?" Tony asked. "It would explain why they were digging here, at least." he conceded.

"It could even be something else, which they use to produce Uru." Rocket said. "All I know is that I'd love coming back here to see what we can find some time."

"Not if there are Dementors here." Harry said. That reminded him, so he glanced at both Tony and Rocket, to ensure they were both wearing their runed glasses. "If you couldn't see one-" he started.

"We wouldn't know where to run." Tony and Rocket said together. Just in case, Harry had insisted Loki and Natasha carry their own ones on them anyway. They had been able to see the patronus, but it was better to be careful. "It's like you think we're going to die, or something!" Tony complained, never looking away from the monitor, which he had oriented to look down.

"Why are you doing that?" Rocket asked.

"Doing what?" Tony asked.

"Orienting us horizontally while you fly vertically." Rocket said.

"Because…" Tony started before he realised they had gravity control in the ship. "Damn." He swore before correcting their orientation.

"This thing sure goes deep." Harry said worriedly.

"It's a mine Harry." Tony said with a smirk. "The deeper you go the better the stuff you get."

There were a couple of passages going off to the sides, where one vein or another were obviously followed, but Harry kept on telling Tony to continue on down, as he somehow knew that's where he needed to go. Until he felt something, "Stop!" he warned quickly, almost jumping from his chair, but controlling himself. He slowly ended the light spell, dimming it until it was almost completely out.

There, in front of them, was some sort of distortion. "What are we looking at?" Tony asked.

"That is a tear in reality." Loki said as he stood to walk closer to the display. "Not a pathway. And this was created by intelligent design."

"Impossible." Tony said. "This is the first time I'm here."

Loki turned around, but instead of the smirk they were expecting, a look of fear adorned his face. "This is not good. Whatever made this, left the opening on purpose, or couldn't fix it."

Harry channelled his magic through the ship and tested the anomaly. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have done that. This was obviously not what they thought they'd find and he didn't even know what was going on. That being said, Harry looked up and said, "Guys, this is not a portal."

There was no answer, so he looked around quickly only to realise he was alone. "What the hell?"

"Not exactly." a voice said from somewhere behind him. Harry turned around and realised he was suddenly not on the ship anymore. Instead he was suddenly standing in a well-lit, comfortably furnished room with a couple of couches and a coffee table. In one of the comfortable looking chairs sat none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Harry knew better than to fall for this, though. "You're not him."

"Of course not." 'Albus' agreed. "Tea?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked, not moving.

"You really should take a seat. While we have all the time we might need, the tea will still get cold, even here." the man insisted.

"Where is here?" Harry asked. "Where are my friends?"

"Your friends are fine." the man said, pointing to the side. An image appeared on the wall showing Tony, Rocket and Natasha all looking at the breach as Harry sat and concentrated on his magic. "So are you for that matter." the figure said.

"What is this?" Harry tried again.

"Well done, all you need now is 'how' and 'why'." the figure joked. "Relax, will you? I come in peace." he said holding his pointer and middle fingers out in the peace sign. "Sit, have some tea. We have much to discuss."

Harry was certain he shouldn't trust this 'person', but he hadn't felt a lick of magic and he didn't feel his own either. Completely powerless, but unwilling to admit it, Harry sat down and poured a cup for himself, before sitting back and taking a sip. "Thanks." he said dryly.

"That's better." 'Albus' said. "Now we can have a decent conversation, all civilised like."

"Why did you bring me here and where is 'here'?" Harry tried again.

"I've removed us from time. We're currently inhabiting a moment between seconds." 'Albus' said. "As for where… we're in your head."

"Is this like that time I met Albus at the train station?" Harry asked. If this being was in his head, chances were he/it knew about that anyway.

"No, not really." it said. "And also, yes, kind of."

"Could you stop looking like him then?" Harry asked.

"Sure." it said and turned into a Labrador. "Is this better?" the dog asked.

"Not really." Harry said, trying not to smile. It was rather comical watching a dog speak human words without human lips. Seeing the tongue move to make speech possible was quite interesting too.

"What about this?" the voice asked, suddenly becoming a copy of Harry. "Does this look better? Does it meet with your approval?"

"Hey, don't go wearing my face!" Harry objected.

"Actually, I could say the same thing. I am you after all." it said.

That brought Harry up short. "You're what?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"In a manner of speaking, of course." it said.

"Could you explain it to me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I can try." it said. "When the universes were formed-"

"Stop!" Harry said. "I'm not going to be able to follow this am I?"

"Not really, no." it said.

"Try it more simply then. Are you a human?" Harry asked.

"No." it said.

"Are you a god?" Harry asked.

"No." it said.

"Do you have family?"

"No."

"Are you actually here?"

"Yes, but then I'm kind of everywhere aren't I?" it said. "Well done, Harry. I can see you've figured it out."

"Death?" Harry asked with a look of dawning comprehension. The mark of the Deathly Hallows.

"Would you prefer I look like this?" it asked, suddenly in a hooded black robe, looking like a skeleton with a scythe. "You humans have the strangest notions about me."

"It's true then?" Harry asked. "I'm the Master of Death?" He had always hoped, at least to a small degree that it was just a coincidence or misunderstanding. That he could refuse the title or that he needed to make some sort of choice before it happened.

"Actually, that part was wrong." the figure said, taking a sip from its cup and spilling all over the place. "See! I can't even drink tea without lips." Then he turned back into Albus. "I'm staying this guy. At least you were inclined to speak to him, when you first saw the face."

"That's because I have a lot of questions for the old man!" Harry objected.

"Ask them then." 'Albus' said. "Chances are, I know the answer."

"What do you mean they got it wrong?" Harry asked, changing the subject back. If he ever wanted answers, he'd get it from the man himself.

"Okay, let's try this in words you might understand better." it said. "Remember Odin telling you that faith gives things power?" Harry nodded. "That's what I am. Enough people believed in Death as an actual entity, that I kind of popped into existence a couple of universes ago."

"Universes?" Harry asked.

"It's in a cycle isn't it? It expands, then after everything goes too far apart, everything dies and it starts again, but only after everything crashes back together for another bang." he said.

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Oh, many times." it said. "In fact, it's happening right now in a universe a couple of existences away."

"What is happening?" Harry asked.

"A universe is about to complete its cycle. That's why I decided to come speak to you now and left that message for you." it said.

"What message?" Harry asked, but before it could answer, Harry knew. "The symbol for the Hallows?"

"Of course." it said. "Well, I couldn't really affect the world again. I just kind of inspired the person who chose the symbol for this place a while back. It's not an uncommon symbol in an infinite amount universes, let alone multiverses, but I knew it would get your attention. Let me tell you, that's one of the tiring parts. So many duplicates of everything and everyone." Then it looked at Harry, "Except for you that is."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes you." it said, before turning back to the subject. "I come to you now, because I'm taking a break, with that other universe not having gained any life, not yet anyway, I have a bit of free time."

"How does that work." Harry asked. When it opened its mouth, Harry reconsidered. "Never mind. I just know you're going to try and give me a headache."

It smirked at him. "Okay, let's carry on." Then it sat back and said, "So I'm Death, and I exist, but not in any kind of physical form, but all these creatures and people personify me an infinite amount of times, so now I exist and I need a body. Thus I have a problem. If I don't take control of my own existence, I might be forced into that skeleton thing. Or something not of my choosing."

"I'm with you so far… to a degree." Harry said.

"Good." it said. "So, I'm going about my business when I realise that I need to catalyse my own existence. Enter the Peverell brothers. I've been through the cycle a couple of times and knew how to affect things to bring about your existence."

"Wait, what?!" Harry asked shocked.

"It's true." it said. "I'm not your father or an ancestor or anything, but still, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't exist."

"So I'm what? A body for you to take over when you're ready?" Harry asked, suddenly afraid and knowing he didn't have access to his power. Even the ring on his finger wasn't doing anything.

"Don't be stupid." it scoffed. "I don't want a body. I just want to do what I do. You keep doing you do and we'll be fine."

"Why then?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right." it said. "There is a loophole in how these things work. If there is a person who was imbued with my power, my designated spokesperson, of sorts, then I don't have to worry about people trying to control my power. Like that fucking Thanos guy. He gives me the willies."

"Wait, you know about Thanos?" Harry asked. "And he gives Death the willies?" Harry shuddered at the concept. This Thanos was obviously a bigger threat than he thought.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you keep going the way you are, things will work out." it said. "But be careful anyway. While you can't be killed, those you care for still can and you don't have the power to bring back the dead, not permanently, anyway."

Harry nodded before frowning, "Wait, you never said why you needed to have me be born. Why not, like, literally anyone else?"

"Because you, Harry Potter, are the culmination of many generations' of powerful and influential people. Your power was great to begin with and uniquely qualified to benefit from a connection to what I can provide. You also care about people and would never abuse your power. Your experience makes you unique as well." it said. "I can tell you that most people who have gone through what you went through, wouldn't stop to incarcerate bad people and offering them second chances. You've literally blamed yourself for billions of deaths and still refuse to kill needlessly. If there's one thing I hate, it's needless death, even though I am powerless to do anything about it."

"What do you mean you're powerless?" Harry asked. "You were capable of creating the Hallows and affecting the world through them."

"Exactly," it smiled sadly, "I can't do that for just anyone. If I hadn't stepped in, the Peverell brothers would have died, before your line was ever brought into existence. By making that single change I affected the entire course of the history of your world. I'm sorry to say, because of my intervention, Tom Riddle Junior happened."

"WHAT!?" Harry jumped up incensed. "You did that?! You caused the death of an entire world?!"

"Why do you think I needed you!?" it asked also standing up, for the first time raising its voice. "The only way I could make a difference, was by setting in motion the creation of the 'Master of Death'. That also set in motion the creation of Tom Riddle Junior, son of Merope Gaunt, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt, descendant of Cadmus Peverell. A line that only existed due to Cadmus', the second brothers', survival that day."

Harry lost all colour and felt sick. It continued, "That's right. You and he were very distantly related. He'd be your cousin, like, thirty times removed." This did not settle Harry's stomach. "If it makes you feel any better, the woman Cadmus lay with to continue that line was a common harlot from a branch family of the original Slytherins."

"It doesn't." Harry said. He took a couple of breaths before looking up. "Let me get this straight; you're Death. You wanted to be in control of your own destiny, which I can understand, frankly, but for you to do that you had to do something that you knew would bring an end to my world, just so that I can be born, for you do dump the responsibility of being your representative in _this_ world on. Is that right?"

"No. You're my representative on any world that ever will exist. Death is a super-omniversal constant, after all. I exist throughout all time and I permeate all of every existence." it said. "Also you _do_ have the responsibility of fixing that as well."

"Fixing what?" Harry asked.

"Your old world." Death said. "But you don't have to worry about that right now. You'll know when the time is right. That Yao fellow is a frightfully intelligent man."

"Yao is a woman." Harry corrected.

"Oh, right. Sorry, different world. I get them mixed up sometimes." it apologised. "Anyway, there are some aspects of the future better off unknown. I can tell you, though, that if you ever tire of this world, I can take you to the next one. You can be my representative wherever you are. The fun thing, for me, is that you can change things and I get to see a new cycle start with every new universe you visit."

Harry was dumbfounded. "This is a lot to take in." he finally said.

"I understand." it, Death said. "Take your time. We literally have forever, even though we won't be seeing each other often. I have to wait for special occasions, before I can take a literal moment, like now."

"What do you normally do?" Harry asked, strangely intrigued what a being or existence on this scale would find interesting.

"Oh, there's a bunch of things." Death said. "I like to go visit realms of constant change. Places unaffected by my stopping the flow of time like I'm doing now. Or I take a step back and look into the eternity of everything, forever. A moment of that can be very entertaining."

Harry was holding his head, "I'm sorry I asked."

"You should have known better." Death agreed. "Can I ask a question?"

Harry was somehow shocked that this entity that knew everything that happened over the entirety of existence, wanted to ask him a question. All he could do was nod.

"How are you enjoying life?" Death asked, with a sad smile. It was with a sudden shock that Harry realized this entity must never get the opportunity for a conversation. From its perspective this must be a first. So Harry sat back and started chatting with the entity, telling it about his experiences and asking questions of interest. He was finally able to get some answers about the afterlife even. Death did swear him to secrecy though. Apparently he wasn't supposed to know, either. That's how Harry found out there were other entities, out in the universe, which were omnipresent and all-knowing.

By the end of their visit, which felt like days, but also minutes in this strange timeless place, Harry felt he knew the entity better than anyone alive, which was a funny thought. When he shared it with Death, he laughed and shared another thought that made him laugh, himself, but Harry couldn't understand. Upon thinking about it later he couldn't even remember what was said. Even by Pensieve.

When Harry felt the need to return to his people, Death allowed it with a warning, "Don't let anyone tell you what Death is supposed to be like or when I'm supposed to come. You know me. You will always know better than anyone what is right when it comes to me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry allowed.

"Bye." Death said.

"Bye." Harry said.

"Are you leaving?" Tony asked, having heard Harry greet Death. Then he noticed the anomaly vanishing, "What just happened?"

"The rift just vanished." Loki said looking at Harry who was still reaching out to the space with his magic through the rods. "Did you just close a rift in reality?"

Harry's face was a blank mask as he allowed his magic to subside. He was quiet for a moment, before replying, "Let's rather say; I know now why it was there and I was able to facilitate its closure by having its' purpose be fulfilled."

"Harry?" Natasha asked. "What just happened?" She could tell something big had just happened. Her connection to Harry felt like it had been reset somehow, like he didn't exist for a moment and her ring just reconnected to him.

"It's going to be difficult to explain." Harry waved it off for now. "Let's rather focus on what we came here for, shall we?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed before she nodded and turned back to monitoring the systems. Tony was already moving them forward, still avoiding the spot where the anomaly had just been. Rocket didn't seem to care, as his trigger finger was itching and he really wanted to test the BFG for himself.

Loki was still looking at Harry. Had it been anyone else, he'd have tried entering his mind to find out what had just happened. He could feel the aftershock of something immense having happened and whatever it was, it centred on Harry.

When they reached the bottom of the very long shaft, they found one last corridor moving off in the direction of the mountain at the end of which Loki and Harry could both feel the passage open before them. "This is it." Harry said as he cast an illusionary path for them to follow through the rods. He looked to Tony, "Remember the plan." he said seriously.

"Of course." Tony said. "The moment we're through, you're making us intangible. We go straight up and out of the atmosphere, where you open a portal for us to go home from."

"Good." Harry said. "Rocket?"

"I shoot anything that tries to follow us." he said with a smile.

"If there are Dementors, they will sense us the moment we're close by." Harry agreed.

"I'll be telling you if any of our systems are affected by anything." Natasha confirmed without being prompted.

"Okay." Harry said before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Let's get this over with."

"Full speed ahead." Tony said as he accelerated them through the passage where Harry had outlined it for him. Soon enough they came out in the middle of some sort of crater, the impact of a meteor having helped in the creation of the portal or uncovering it. Tony shot straight up and they started ascending.

"I'm seeing something!" Rocket shouted.

Harry looked over at him and saw what he meant. It was as they had feared; there were Dementors, and many of them. "Fire!" Harry said.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Rocket said with a smile as he opened up with both of his normal cannons. As Harry expected, the normal weapons fired right through them, without even slowing them. "Trying with BGF!" Rocket said when he spotted the same thing.

Harry pressed his release button, noting that the things were closing in on them even as they increased their speed. "BFG unlocked." he said and Rocket fired the first shot.

As Fury had noted on Midnight that first time, there was a recoil from the cannon as it fired its magical payload of green plasma. It streaked towards the horde of incoming soul-suckers and while the first few avoided it, it still impacted on one of them and did what it was supposed to do. A concussive wave of force energy exploded from the point of impact, blowing hundreds of the creatures to pieces.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rocket cheered. "You have to get me one of these, Harry." he said, as he fired again into the next wave of incoming enemies.

Still, with so many dead, or at least dissipated, it seemed that they were just a fraction of these creatures, as thousands swarmed after them, attracted by the large group already racing to catch up with their prey. Rocket didn't mind as he aimed into the centre of each wave until he shot his eighth shot.

That last shot was technically unnecessary, as the creatures had been pressing it, trying to fly that high. They soon had to stop as they couldn't fly that far from the surface anymore. "I suspect our oldest sibling either knows or soon will know that someone was here." Loki said.

"I bet she felt that." Natasha nodded. "If I could feel it, there's no chance she didn't."

"Good." Tony said. "We won't have to look too far if she comes to investigate."

"Let me know when we are outside of the atmosphere." Harry said as he let up on the Phantom Drive. He didn't want to test what would have happened should the function only help the creatures get to them, though Harry suspected the many layers of runes and shielding, meant to protect from other-dimensional stresses, would block them from so much as touching the outer shell that still looked like a Humvee.

"Will do." Tony said. "Should be a couple of minutes still."

"Thanks, Tony." Harry said with a smile as he continued to watch Rocket's image of the rear of the ship, where the Dementors had given up and started moving off, all in the same direction this time. "You keeping an eye on their destination?" he asked Rocket.

"Yeah." Rocket replied. "You sure you can't load another MSC Shell? This BFG thing is fun. Too bad it takes so much energy. Did you ever figure out how to increase the amount of energy you could store in one of those?"

"He did." Jarvis said from Harry's office. "He could potentially increase their capacity twice over, but the enchantment factory can't duplicate that process, so we'd need to start using real Shells again, rather than conjured ones."

"That's too bad." Rocket said. Then he looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes, "What do I need to do to get one of your Super Shells?"

"Those are not available to anyone at this stage." Harry said. "Sorry."

"But I'm not anyone!" Rocket objected.

"What would you use it for?" Tony asked. "I know what you are studying. You shouldn't need that much power."

Rocket mumbled something unintelligible until Harry asked, "What was that?"

"I said," Rocket began, "I don't need it, but it would be nice to not have to come asking Brand for new Shells. I couldn't even find them to steal one or two, last time I went looking."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah that would be very difficult. It's protected magically. Brand insisted on multiple layers of security."

"You know, your magic is so convenient sometimes, that it's inconvenient." Rocket said.

"That's what I said!" Loki laughed. "I wonder how Darcy is doing these days?" he asked contemplatively as he remembered the occasion. He had been disappointed that he wouldn't be able to rub lotion on her skin at the time, due to Harry's magic making it unnecessary.

"She recently broke up with her boyfriend." Harry said offhandedly.

"She's single?" Tony and Loki asked at the same time.

"What's your interest in her?" Loki asked Tony. Wasn't he with Pepper, still?

"Well," Tony said, "I was hoping to hook her and Cap up. He needs someone to loosen him up."

"She's too much of a woman for him." Loki scoffed. "He'd be running for the hills when her confidence becomes too much for him."

"Not to speak badly of Darcy," Natasha said, "but Loki is right. Darcy is too experienced and worldly. He wouldn't be able to spend ten minutes alone with her."

"Why are you looking for 'mortals' to hook up with?" Tony asked, "I thought your parents would disapprove."

"They used to, until Harry convinced them we were old enough to make mistakes, as long as we knew the consequences." Loki said. "Now I can finally have a bit of fun, as long as I don't do anything rash."

"Consequences could still happen." Harry warned. "Do you have a spell to ensure you don't cause pregnancies?"

"Aren't women on Midgard expected to know when they are receptive?" Loki asked with a frown.

"They do for the most part, but accidents still happen." Natasha said. "Rather be safe than sorry. Unwanted pregnancy is something that happens here all too often." Then she turned to Loki, "And it's considered common courtesy for the man to have protection, even if it's unneeded, since it protects both partners."

"I don't need to worry about that." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis!" Harry and Tony said at the same time. Harry with a smile and wishing he could high-five him, while Tony looked affronted.

"I meant to say we're not moving that fast!" Jarvis objected with a deep blush.

Tony sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that."

"I suppose it is a good idea to wait a bit." Harry said. "It is customary to wait until people are in their late teens."

"Fifteen to eighteen, statistically." Jarvis said. "And I'm not telling you when or if I do. That will be a private affair, when or if it happens."

"Just, do me a favour? Do what you do or don't do at her place?" Tony asked with a whine.

"No!" Harry objected. "You're supposed to spend a bunch of time in your room with her, listening to loud music so that you freak Tony out. It's tradition!"

Jarvis smiled. "Why would you do that, Harry?" Tony asked, having noticed Jarvis' smile. "I thought we were friends?"

"I'm also Jarvis' friend." Harry said. "With you as the parental figure, who else is he going to annoy as he goes through his rebellious phase?"

"But you're giving him ideas!" Tony objected.

"He's not going to school, where he can be influenced badly and learn." Harry said.

"A point in his favour." Tony countered.

"And Harry is the cool uncle." Natasha said with a smirk.

"A point against him." Tony said.

"Then there's the fact that I'm my own person and will choose who I wish to emulate, if anyone, on my own." Jarvis said.

"And I'd not expect anything else from you." Harry said with a smile.

Jarvis smiled at Harry. "See, cool uncle." Natasha said with a smile of her own as Tony frowned.

"I don't identify with Harry other as a friend, though." Jarvis said.

"Friends are the family you choose." Loki said, wisely.

"Point." Jarvis conceded.

"We're here." Tony said with some relief.

"Slow us down please and let's look at this planet." Harry asked. He could have looked by Rocket, but the main window was much better and showed the complete, impressive image.

What they saw was a completely white planet, with one stretch of land visible all the way around the equator. What land they saw was all desert. "I thought hell was supposed to be warm? This place looks frigid." Tony said.

"Hel is the place where spirits find their resting place. It is not the hell you think of." Loki said.

"Do I need to point out the Dementors?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Hel is a place for those who believe as your Norse did. There are different places for those who believe differently." Loki said. "It doesn't matter anyway. The Terrors can only devour living souls, from those who still draw breath. Once the victim dies, the spirit is released to its afterlife."

"So they don't torment the dead, then?" Tony asked.

"The dead don't interact with the living world," Loki said, before he looked at Harry, "Normally, at least."

Harry was watching the planet again. He knew he couldn't try to sense anything magically. The distance was too great anyway. "We're still going to struggle finding her." Harry said.

"Meh." Tony scoffed. "We just put Friday on it. I'll be able to setup something for that in a day, provided we can drop it off in orbit here with one of your portals."

"Awesome." Harry sighed in relief. "That will save us a bunch of trouble, I think."

Taking one last look at the planet, Harry opened a portal and they went back home.

The moment he and Natasha stepped into the house, she gave him a look that said she wanted answers.


	57. Chapter 57

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

"So you're the reciprocal for all of the power that all of the infinite multiverses generate towards the anthropomorphic entity of Death." Natasha asked.

"Not really and kind of." Harry said. "It's really difficult to explain. There are different laws and stuff to different multiverses, but while I'm its representative, I hold the position in all the multiverses, but can only claim a small percentage of the power he doesn't use in the Multiverse I currently reside in. That's where a majority of my magical regeneration comes from. It's channelling it for me into a form that best allows for me to use it to do what I do."

"And what powers does that give you?" Natasha asked.

"Not much really." Harry said. "I'm magically, probably the most potent caster in any world, and can use the Hallows as I see fit. I still have no powers of resurrecting the dead or anything, for which I am glad actually. It did say something about having more responsibility than I used to, now that we've spoken, but that I'm already doing what I should be, so it didn't even tell me what that was."

"That's irresponsible." Natasha scowled. "Even if you're already doing it, you should be told, so you don't make any mistakes."

"I had the same thought. It said I'd know if I was doing the wrong thing. Something about who I am will let me know, apparently." Harry said. "There are some other things that I needed to know, but am not allowed to discuss them with you, with anyone really. It has to do with… ahh!" he screamed as he was hit by a massive headache.

"Harry!" Natasha was at his side instantly. "What's wrong!?"

Harry held his temples and focussed a bit of magic into relieving the pain. Fortunately it seemed it was short-lived, like a warning. Harry knew instantly why, too. "It seems I'm REALLY not allowed to talk about it. Physically incapable, even." He held his head for a couple of seconds longer. It seemed that the promise to keep things about the afterlife secret was binding.

"Then don't talk about it!" Natasha instructed angrily. She was shocked that Harry had bound himself this way, but suspected he had no choice in the matter. An entity, which existed throughout all dimensions and multiverses that was in charge of the end of all life, with an infinite amount of power, resources and information, had decided that her man was to be its representative, just to skip being bound to a form, not of its choosing. This would take some getting used to.

"I didn't know insinuating or skirting around the edges of what I know was against the rules." Harry said, still rubbing his head, even though it wasn't in pain any more. It was more to help soothe himself from the knowledge his mind shied away from. 'Or I take a step back and look into the eternity of everything, forever. A moment of that can be very entertaining.' The words Death had used to describe something he liked to do on occasion, as a pastime. Something Harry suspected might break any human mind just to grasp the smallest fraction of. As Tony had once said, 'A fraction of infinity is still infinite.' Harry shuddered again.

"Then we'll just not talk about it." Natasha said. "If people knew you were putting your mind in danger, they'd understand, so let's rather not freak anyone out, and avoid dangerous questions, okay?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Harry said, suddenly feeling better. "You know what I'm in the mood for?"

"A whole lot of tequila and some whiskey?" Natasha asked with a smile.

"A whole… yes, that." he said with a smile as he looked at his lovely future wife. "You really are the best, you know that?"

"So long as you don't forget." she said playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he said as he led her out and to the bar, where a group of elves were sitting, drinking and talking while listening to music and the bar-tender, Eldrin, practiced spinning the bottles in the air, following the instruction from the TV. Elves were supernaturally predisposed to acts of dexterity and Eldrin had made Harry jealous with his skill on more than one occasion.

They were greeted warmly and Harry had to tell the people to sit back down, when they made to get up to give their Lord and Lady some privacy. "Please people, don't leave just because we show up. The idea of a bar is to invite people to join us." Harry said.

"If we wanted to be alone, we'd simply stay in the house." Natasha said.

"Thank you, my lord." Xera said from behind him. Harry and Natasha spent the next ten minutes hugging the Nymphs who showed up to greet him. Because there were no guests around, they partook in their favourite drinks, from strawberry daiquiris to appletinis and soon the air was filled with the sounds of grateful moans until it became too late and the Nymphs retired to the grove.

Harry had not been taking it easy as he tried to get his mind off of some of the revelations of the day. After his second bottle of Firewhiskey and half a bottle of shots, he blacked out.

He woke up the next morning and slowly opened his crusty eyes to find his beautiful fiancée lying on his left shoulder, looking at him. What bothered him was when he realised someone else was on his right shoulder. Natasha's face soon sported a smile. "Good morning, lover-boy." she whispered.

Harry slowly turned his head and found Xera sleeping there. "What happened?" Harry asked in a whisper to Natasha. "I remember a lot of drinking, but somewhere along the line, it kind of blanks out."

Natasha giggled, actually giggled. "You don't remember?" she asked, then. When Harry shook his head, she shook her head as well. "Well, don't let her find out." she warned. "While we were drinking, you had this great idea. You decided to create a new enchanted item, or a pair to be exact."

Harry nodded as half a memory came to him, "I seem to recall a locket?"

"That's right." Natasha nodded. "You decided to enchant two lockets with a portal, in the hopes that the Nymphs could leave the island if they wanted to."

"That sounds familiar." Harry asked. "Did it work?"

"Oh, yes." a voice said from his right shoulder. Apparently Xera wasn't as asleep as he had thought. "You barged into the Nymph House and knocked on my tree until I came out. Then you gave me a locket and hung one from one of my branches."

"And then you apparated all three of us to a festival in Belgium, without even checking if it would work." Natasha admonished him. Then she smiled again, "Suffice it to say, we enjoyed a couple of dances and had a couple of drinks, but when one too many men started flirting, you decided to get us out of there."

"I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Harry asked.

"You may have punched a man when he started getting fresh with Xera, but he was fine. Just unconscious." Natasha assured him.

Somehow, hearing that didn't bother Harry. "Then what happened."

"Then you brought us all here and many things happened." Xera said with a smile that promised delights no man had known before. "You are quite proficient, if I may say so, my lord." she said and Harry could tell her heart-rate had picked up.

"I think you can call me Harry." Harry said. "If you can share my bed, you should be on a first name basis with me." Then he turned to Natasha.

Before he could ask again, she just smiled at him and kissed him. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm fine. We're fine. Our family just got a little bigger."

"I though you said my L… Harry was stopping us from baring the fruit of his loins?" Xera asked.

"She meant you, Xera." Harry said after taking a moment to sigh in relief. He wasn't certain what was going to happen now, but he couldn't lie to himself either. Xera had become quite close to them both. "You're now part of the family." Natasha nodded along, and Xera's eyes developed tears. Harry pulled them both close for a hug, and Xera soon calmed as her hands started to wonder. "Whoa," Harry said, "I need to get to work soon. I don't think we have time for that." Now that he was sober, he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"We could always make time. You're the boss, after all." Natasha winked at him. When Harry shook his head, she conceded. "I understand." she nodded. Harry was still stressed about the previous day's revelations and the work he was doing to get to Hela.

Xera got up quickly, completely naked and jumped up and down in excitement, "Are you still taking me on a tour of your place of work?"

Apparently Harry had made some drunken promises. He didn't mind, though she'd need to be more dressed than she was, he reflected, after watching her assets bounce along with her. "I don't see why not, but you'll have to be able to wait while I handle a couple of things and you'll need to dress in a manner that befits a workplace."

"Illusion." Natasha suggested. "Cover her in an illusion and she can wear her normal outfit."

Harry nodded and got up, to go to the shower, but noticed the time. "Damn, we're really going to be late if we don't get going now." He cast a couple of cleaning charms over the three of them and then he got dressed, while Natasha and Xera did likewise. Harry covered Xera in an illusion and then he opened a portal to his office.

"Running late this morning?" Tony asked with a smirk, only then noticing he had company. "Xera?" he asked. "How are you away from your tree?"

"Harry was able to enchant a locket with a small connection to my tree." Xera said with a smile. "I can now go wherever I want. I have never felt so free!"

Xera was truly exuberant. Harry smiled, "Apparently I had one too many last night and ended up apparating us to Belgium for a festival of some sort."

"Oh, I know." Tony said, smiling again. "You called me on a mirror at three in the morning and told me to come join you guys."

"Really?" Harry was mortified. "Sorry I bothered you."

"No problem." Tony waved it off. "I would have joined. I only went to bed a couple of minutes earlier, but Pepper refused." Tony grumbled, for a second looking like he felt he had missed out.

"After that call, Harry didn't take long to tire of the atmosphere anyway, and we retired to his chambers on the Island." Xera said with a happy smile.

Tony's eyes grew wide. "Oh really?" he asked. "Is there something I should know?"

"Not at all." Harry quickly interjected. "What happens in my relationships, are still private."

"Relationships?" Tony asked. "Plural?"

"Let it go, Tony." Harry said sternly, hoping Tony would do just that, for once.

"I'm sorry, but no." Tony said seriously. "I need to know if you did something stupid. Where was Natasha during all this?"

"Lady Natasha was there with us, as is only proper." Xera said, suddenly understanding Tony's look of worry. "Do not worry, friend Tony. Harry still loves his Lady with all his heart. If anything she and I took advantage of his more… malleable state of mind, last night."

Tony looked between her and Harry, who was blushing as Tony hadn't seen in recent memory. "You pulled a ménage?" he asked, before nodding. "Respect." Tony opened a drawer and pulled two cigars. Then he walked into Harry's office and handed him one. "That's for achieving many men's dream. We can puff these bad-boys later. First, let's go check out the satellite Friday has been assembling since last night."

Harry nodded and put the cigar in his inner pocket, before opening a portal to the moon base, where Tony had set up a fabrication array for their off-world tools and vehicles. "What did you end up going with?" Harry asked as Xera followed them through, having no idea that she was probably the first Nymph to ever leave a planet and her tree so far behind.

"Standard load-out for a space vehicle." Tony said. "IRDR, PMG and rune-portal based air release propulsion for micro adjustments in alignment while in orbit. Oh and a sensor array to help achieve orbit to begin with. The non-standard here is the new rune based telescopic view camera system, which allows for more accurate and higher quality remote viewing than even the NSA has access to.

"The runes expand the space between the cameras' lenses and provides an exponentially larger zoom factor. Literally fifty times more so than was previously achievable. Rocket's rune-cluster for this was truly inspired. I could read a newspaper on Earth from orbit and not have to squint and we haven't even really tried. I suspect I can boost that factor quite a bit, still. We also fitted it with a clear lens, which was runed to see magic, just in case that helps us narrow in on your psycho step-sister." Tony finished.

"And you set all of this up since last night?" Harry asked.

"What do you take me for?" Tony laughed.

"Are all the components loaded and MI Tech?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Tony laughed. "All we need now is to load it up and drop it off." When Harry smirked, Tony had a sinking feeling. "It's too early in the day for you to look so devious."

Harry turned to Xera. "Do you trust me?" he asked, ignoring Tony.

Xera straightened her shoulders, knowing she might be tested in the next few minutes. "Yes, Harry. I trust you with my life."

Harry nodded and formed a bubble around them and levitated the satellite and them up, and moved to his personal airlock. It had detectors for air pressure and would open for him when he used his space-bubble charm, which he did. They were soon floating out into space.

Xera had never felt so small. She looked out at the sea of stars and felt the power Harry was using to keep them safe, having decided, apparently on a whim, to travel the stars on nothing but his personal power, not even showing the slightest hint of strain. Instead of fearful of the void around her, she suddenly grasped why he always felt so good to be around. His power, at least to her, was incalculable. And she shivered in delight, with the biggest smile on her face.

When Harry saw her smile, he was touched to see her trust in him. He nodded at her and looked at Tony, who was acting like it was nothing, but Harry had seen the flash of dread cross his face. "Still too soon?" he asked. He had been meaning to do this for a while. Tony had confessed to him that he needed to face the fear he had once fallen prey to and Harry had decided to bring Tony out with him one day.

"No." Tony said through suddenly chattering teeth that had nothing to do with being cold. "I need to do this." Harry noted that his hands were balled into fists and they were shaking suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "You look like you're about to have a panic attack." He took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes as he said, "Focus on your breathing. Control your emotions. They are yours, not the other way around."

Tony nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, focussing on the Occlumency he had studied so hard to control his emotions, even if he told people it was just for the enhanced recall. A couple of moments later, his heart-rate calmed and when he opened his eyes again, Harry could see the building panic was under Tony's control and slowly fading to the background.

"Well done." Harry said. "Is that enough or do you want to go along?" he asked indicating the nearby satellite.

"I think I'll go along." Tony said after a moment's contemplation. He was very glad that he was able to regain control. No matter how many times he went into the Room to face this fear, it would never be the same as knowing he was actually in space, with nothing but a thin layer of magic protecting him from a gruesome fate.

"If you're sure?" Harry asked uncertainly. When Tony nodded he lifted his hand and opened a portal to Niflheim.

They exited above the planet and Xera shuddered. "There's not one spot of green down there." She sounded like she was near tears.

"This is Niflheim." Harry said. "We're here to drop the satellite off and then we're going back."

"Why would you come here?" Xera asked in mild shock. "Nothing good ever happens here."

"That's what we're doing here." Harry said, having looked at Tony for a moment and noting he was still in control. "We're hoping to have one good thing happen here." Xera only nodded and watched as Harry aligned the satellite. "How's that?" he asked Tony.

"It should be fine." Tony said. "We can align it better from the office, but we should go soon, just in case the orbit isn't stable, which it likely isn't. It's not the kind of thing you can just eyeball."

Harry nodded and opened a portal to just outside the hanger. "Let me try something quick." He said as he floated them up to above the dome of the base. He expanded the dome and formed a portal inside the bubble with them noting the other portal forming normally. "Cool." he said and levitated them through before allowing both the portal and the bubble to collapse, in that order, of course.

"That _is_ cool." Tony nodded as he took a couple of breaths in relief. "Could you do that from Earth?" he asked. "Make a bubble that contains the vacuum of space as you form a portal?"

Harry wasn't certain. "I don't know. The bubble head charm I used to aid in the creation the space bubble charm, fills the bubble with air. I don't think it will be able to produce enough air to stop the spell from collapsing from the strength of the vacuum. It wasn't meant to take those kinds of pressures from inside."

"You can figure it out, I'm sure." Tony said with a shrug as Harry finally lowered them into the garden where Xera instantly sat down, lay back and continued staring at the stars. "Until then, At least you have a quicker way of exiting space."

Harry nodded, but didn't really think too deeply on it. He lay back as well. "What do you think Xera? How does it feel to be the first Nymph in history to go into space?"

"I… I don't have the words." Xera stammered. What had just happened to her went so far above what her mind was ready for. "We really just travelled the stars. It's unbelievable."

While she was talking to Harry, he heard Tony quickly call Friday and had her monitor the satellite. "Harry, we can't stay here long. I need to go check that the Satellite is correctly set up and searching." Tony told him once he was done on the phone.

"Fine." Harry said, opening a Portal for Tony. "We'll be along in a bit. I'm taking Xera on a tour of the moon base and then HQ. I'll probably be a couple of hours as I have some things to catch up on here."

"See you later, then." Tony nodded, walking through the portal which closed behind him.

Harry offered a hand to Xera and once she was up, he started walking her through the base. Agent Erik Koenig showed up as if by magic and handed her a green laminate card. He actually showed her more respect than he normally showed Harry. Harry shrugged. It was probably meeting a mythological creature for the first time. Koenig had requested, but had not yet received permission to go on the next company retreat to the island. Harry suspected that that was the reason he acted the way he did.

Once Harry showed her his personal office, with the perfect view of the stars, she spent a good couple of hours on his couch, just staring out the large, floor-to-ceiling windows, while he handled correspondence and looked through proposals.

By comparison, their visit to EPI HQ was almost tame, except for when people recognized Xera and Harry suspected he'd be receiving a request for a meeting from Fury sometime soon. The Nymphs being able to leave the island would make them available, if not for missions of seduction, then for testing occlumency proficiency, without needing to rely on a psychic, which he had refused to do.

Harry ended the tour back on his hidden floor, where he took Xera through to Bruce's lab, where she'd become the first Nymph to see what Bruce did with the ingredients he took from the island. She had been quite impressed. Then Harry stepped her through the door to the more publically accessible part of the lab, where quite a few graduates from Xavier's institute were being taught about the basics of potion making by their instructor Doctor Hank McCoy.

"Xera?" Hank interrupted himself, in the middle of his speech. "How are you here? You are invalidating my previous class by being away from your tree!" he said it with a smile. Xera stepped forward and hugged the big blue man. They had had many conversations on the island in the past.

"My Harry has made it possible for me to move about but stay connected." Xera said lifting up her locket. "This contains a small opening through which I can feel the island and stay connected to it and the rest of the grove."

Hank nodded, smiling broadly as he hugged her again. "I am really happy for you." Xera smiled happily and nodded, before turning and going back to Harry, who was leaning against the wall by the door. "Harry." Hank greeted with another nod and smile. Harry had allowed for some of the classes to take place here, as long as the students always harvested their own potions ingredients, except for those that came from creatures.

The rest of the time, Hank commuted between the newly established EPI Magical College, located on the same campus as the other re-branded SHIELD institutes of higher learning (where he was the professor for both Herbology and Potions) and his own potions lab, where he was still working on newer and better delivery systems for potions. He'd even had some success turning a select few potions into gel capsules. Bruce had loved the challenge of condensing potions down to a state where it still worked in such a concentrated form.

"How are classes coming, Professor McCoy?" Harry asked.

"They are going spectacularly." Hank said. "The visits to the island has helped, it seems. The students were familiar enough with some of the creatures' magical natures to understand the ingredients better."

"We also started a study group, to prepare for when we started studying potions." one of the 'kids' said. It was one who Harry recognised, but didn't know the name of. "You did tell us we'd be allowed after we finished high school, after all."

Harry nodded, "I remember." Then he turned to Hank, "Maybe it would be a good idea to have them create an educational packet for those interested in the class?"

Hank looked proudly at the class. "They are already ahead of you." he said. "They turned in a project from their private studies to show their desire to get into the first class."

"Did they?" Harry asked, impressed. "It's that kind of planning and preparation that will take them far in my company." he said. His words were met by excited, but determined faces. "Were any of you interested in going into alchemy after that?" Only one student nodded. "Why so few?"

"Ah, yes. The problem is that even if there was a dedicated teacher, Alchemy is still quite difficult." Hank said, apologetically. "We found that only those who studied particle physics and the atomic sciences would be able to understand the basics needed for application."

"Did you and Bruce have any issues understanding what you were learning?" Harry asked, not having realised the requirements of the study. "We could hire some people if you need them." he offered.

Hank scratched at the back of his head, "We manage and Tony has been quite helpful, as he has a very wide scope of knowledge to draw from, but we've been hoping to ask you about hiring Maya Hansen to help pick up the slack?" he asked hopefully.

"Maya Hansen? Why does that name sound familiar?" Harry asked.

"She's the one that knocked you out so that Aldrich Killian could use you as a hostage against Tony." Hank responded.

"Oh, right!" Harry said, snapping his fingers in recognition. "Isn't she in prison?"

"She is, but we were hoping that, with a contract, her skills and knowledge could be useful again." Hank said. "Fury seemed willing to go with it, but said it was up to you, since you choose who works with and has knowledge of the magical."

Harry had been unaware that Fury deferred to him in anything, usually running EPI without informing Harry of what was going on unless it was something big that they needed his help or resources for. Sure they still had the Marauders' Den, but it was unnecessary these days as everything was contract protected. They still met up to discuss things, but it was usually in Fury's hidden Room of Requirement. Harry had opted to keep Marauder's Den, just in case it was ever necessary.

"How has she been holding up in prison?" Harry asked, rather than giving an answer outright. He had noted the students moving off, rather than stay in the middle of what was obviously not meant for their ears.

"Apparently some of the inmates discovered that she had been involved with experiments on ex-soldiers and she had a rough time in the beginning, until she was isolated from the rest." Hank said.

Harry thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Okay, but you get to tell Natasha, I don't want to see her anywhere near anything she's not cleared for and Fury has to handle whatever security this will require." he said as he counted on his fingers.

"You're not making this easy for me." Hank said. "Any specific reason why?"

Harry smirked, "Why were you the one to bring this up and not Bruce?"

"He asked me to… Ah. I see." Hank finally got it.

Harry continued to smirk. "Yup." he confirmed. Bruce didn't want to spend all that time on getting through red tape. "On the bright side, it's not that difficult a task, the most difficult being telling Natasha, really. Fury probably knows which routes to follow for a prisoner transfer, or to get her extracted if we don't have the pull we might need, now that we're not necessarily compliant with UN requirements."

"You might want to talk to Fury about that." Jarvis said as he walked into the lab. "Apparently the Council has been making strides towards correcting that."

"Oh, really?" Harry said as he opened a portal and stepped thought indicating for Xera and Jarvis to follow, waving at Hank as he went. The command room of EPI was built much like the command deck of the Helicarrier had been, except that it was bigger and with way more magic in play. Different divisions were represented by people through mirrors on the walls, made to look like windows to adjoining rooms.

Physical documents needing signatures and processing floating between people, desks and inboxes, as if transported via telekinesis. Many people's mouths were moving without sound being heard as they went about their business. All of them had the ability to cancel the silencing to be heard by everyone, by the press of a button, with another button that allowed only the person standing in Fury's usual spot to hear them, in case it was sensitive information.

Fury was not standing in his usual spot, though, so Harry led Xera and Jarvis to Fury's office, nodding at the agents who sprang up to salute him. Harry had asked them not to do it, so obviously Fury had suggest that they do it anyway. Everyone was in on the joke and Harry tolerated it, knowing they wouldn't stop.

When they reached Fury's office Harry knocked and waited for a 'click', which indicated the door was open. Fury had requested he knock a certain way, but because of the saluting thing, he refused. Fury knew it was him and he had many security cameras showing him who was at the door. Security inside EPI wasn't necessarily necessary, but Fury, being the paranoid bastard he was, insisted.

When they entered, Harry decided to forgo the niceties, "What's this I hear about the council actually making themselves useful for once."

"Jarvis?" Fury asked looking at the PA behind Harry, who was studiously looking anywhere but Fury. Fury sighed but complied, "They are hoping to gain more influence with us by getting the UN off our backs and behind us again. If we actually needed it, I'd be grateful." Fury scoffed, as he moved closer to hug Xera, not acting surprised to see her at all. The Nymphs were the only ones that got away with it and everybody knew to just drop the subject.

"What do you mean influence?" Harry asked.

"After everything that PI and EPI have been doing, we're basically the most powerful organization on the planet." Fury explained. "They will fight for every inch of power they can get within the organization."

"What's our response to that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Fury said with a shrug. "We let them do what they want. As long as it keeps them busy, I don't really care. We're not here to pander to their whims. We're here to make actual change."

"This doesn't sound like you." Harry said. "You have something planned, don't you?"

Fury just looked at him, Xera and Jarvis, before sighing, "While they are working so hard to get themselves into our good books, we've been doing favours for people in power. Healing diseases, sharing info and taking out corrupt officials. By this time next year, every world government will be singing our praises, not to mention the citizens."

"So while the Council are keeping themselves entertained, you've been contracting heads of state, kings and prime ministers." Harry said, a look of dawning realisation on his face. "Nobody knows who they are allowed to talk to, so they all think they're supporting us anonymously, while everyone is actually on the same side, because they all owe us favours." He looked at Fury and saw the gleam in his eyes. "You know, I've never seen you looking quite so devious. Was the Council really holding you back this much?"

Fury smirked. "I was never capable of as much as I am here at EPI. Give me resources and manpower and I can do anything." He walked to a cabinet and removed a bottle of fifty-year Firewhiskey. Harry hadn't given it to him, so he knew Fury must have bought it for a special occasion. "When you offered me a place here and told me that you needed the person in charge to be dedicated and to believe in the cause, I saw a change coming."

Fury poured four glasses and handed three of them around. "I realised then, for the first time, that there was such a thing as destiny. Not the kind that you follow, but one that you carve out yourself. I saw you carving your own way and making your own possibilities. You didn't need me, but I sure as hell needed to go with you, because where you go, good things happen.

"Don't get me wrong, you find the trouble, but you also fix the problems and then you make it so it can't happen again. When you made that ultimatum, join or leave, that's when I decided to follow someone for the first time in many years." Fury said sombrely. Then he lifted his glass. "To a world united." Harry nodded and clinked his glass and repeated the toast, followed by Xera and Jarvis.

"So…" Harry started, "I don't need to worry about the council?"

Fury smirked, "You don't need to worry about the council." Then he took a sip before seemingly remembering something, "But you can put some more people in R&D. We need to keep moving forward. From Brand's reports, it seems Magic, while not unheard of, is not a well-known power and your kind even less so. We've got an advantage over the rest of the universe, and we need to keep our advantages growing."

Harry nodded and Jarvis made a note. "We have been extending offers for people to enter the classes within EPI and our other contracted allies." Jarvis said. "Should we start making offers to people that show promise?"

Harry nodded and looked at Fury, "I'm guessing you have someone in mind?"

"I've had a couple of talent-scouts put together a list." Fury said. "I'll start the process and setup a couple of demonstrations. We can handle it with the resources you've given us. I just needed your go-ahead."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It's still your company." Fury said. "While I wouldn't hesitate to contract someone myself, this is going to be big. Once we've got a couple of teams that work well together, we'll be putting a think-tank together. By the next time the universe throws a monster our way, we'll be able to send them packing."

"I don't know that we'll have time to train people before Thanos comes." Harry said.

"I've still got Danvers to call on, when that bastard shows up. The things Brand has uncovered about him and his Black Order, makes me think we'll need all the help we can get." Fury said. "Chances are he's already heard about you and has put a plan together to either keep you busy or to take you out of the fight. She's an unknown to him, as far as I'm aware."

"Have you made contact yet?" Harry asked, having heard about Carol Danvers. He was quite excited to meet her, but he hadn't been told that Fury had called on her, yet.

"No." Fury said. "I'm not risking getting hold of her until there's absolutely no other option."

"You may want to start thinking about sending her a message anyway." Harry said. "With a portkey and a mirror, she can be here much quicker. I don't care how fast she can fly."

Fury scowled, "I'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask." Harry allowed.

The impromptu meeting soon broke up, with Fury congratulating Xera on her newfound freedom, again. He would be interested in seeing if one of the Nymphs could be persuaded to come work for EPI, but wouldn't do it until they were ready for the real world. Many of them were still recovering from a life spent in fear and abuse.

Fury had not been happy to hear that Harry had handled their rescue personally, as he would have employed the entire Ghost Ops division to get rid of those who had mistreated the poor creatures. Harry might have a duty to see justice done, but Fury had no qualms about having a couple of people snuffed when they deserved it. Especially after he had met some of the new additions to New Atlantis.

When they returned to the island, it was to find a very excited group of Nymphs waiting to be told of Xera's grand adventure. She was soon led off telling tales of the festival, the moon base and the other experiences she had gone through.

As Harry watched them leave, his mirror vibrated. "Hello." he answered jovially.

"Where are you now?" Natasha's sweet voice asked.

"I'm at the island. I just dropped Xera off." Harry said as he lifted the mirror to show the house as he approached it. "Why?"

"Did you hear about Spider-Man's latest adventure?" Natasha asked.

"No…" Harry said. "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe a little." she laughed. "Tony's probably going to be bragging his ass off. It seems Peter caught his first super-villain."

"Really?!" Harry asked in shock. "Why wasn't I told?"

Natasha shrugged, "Tony was probably already watching and didn't want to get anyone else involved with his protégé."

Harry nodded and then smiled, "Still, his first supervillain at fifteen. That's impressive."

"Didn't you have, like, three wins under your belt at that age?" Natasha asked.

"About." Harry confirmed. "Not that I'd name myself anyone's role model."

"Not in that regard, maybe." Natasha smiled. "You're not a bad person to emulate normally. Why do you think Jarvis wanted to work with you?"

"Stop, you're going to make me blush." Harry joked, as he opened a portal to Natasha's office and closed the mirror connection. "The only enviable thing about me are my friends."

"Flatterer." Natasha mocked as she kissed him before sitting down at her desk again to continue writing up a report.

"You really shouldn't just portal in anywhere, you know." Hill said from behind him. Harry turned to see her standing by the window apparently watching as one of the operatives snuck through a house in the dark. Harry always tried to open his portals close to a wall when he made them, so that there's a smaller chance of someone being hurt by its sudden appearance.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked as he walked up to her to look at the screen, ignoring her statement.

"Not really." Hill said. "We're just planting information for a certain Yakuza boss to find. He was getting product from a new source. At first we though they were onto what we were doing, but it turns out it was part of a scheme to gain more territory by proving his opposition has an inferior product, unknowingly spreading ours further. We're setting it up so he takes over even more territory."

"How is distribution and infiltration looking?" Harry asked.

"We're getting there." Hill said. "A couple more months and then we can unveil our surprise."

"Good." Harry said. "I'm looking forward to finding out how much of an effect this will have."

"Controlled tests came back with a success rate of one hundred percent." Hill said. "Depending on what sources people use, and how many, I'm estimating a forty to fifty percent success rate in our affected areas. Once we set up the next phase, I suspect our success rates will go up."

"I like your optimism." Harry said. "Can I see the map?"

Natasha looked up from her desk, "No. You asked us to keep that a surprise."

"Oh, come on! Just a peak?" Harry begged.

"Not even a little one." Natasha said stubbornly. "And don't even try to pull rank on me, Mister Potter. You asked for this yourself."

Harry sighed, "Okay, fine, but I'm never setting up a surprise for myself again."

Hill smirked at him before focussing back on her work. Natasha was still looking at him and asked, "So did you stop by only to torture yourself, or was there a purpose?"

"You called me!" Harry accused.

"Yes, and I thought you'd be over at Tony's the moment you heard?" Natasha asked with a smile, knowing he'd gotten side-tracked. "If you hurry, Spider-Man might still be there…"

Harry, having suddenly remembered, smiled at her and apparated to Tony's floor. Upon arrival, Tony looked up from the bar, "Took you long enough."

"Hello, Mister Potter." Peter said from the bar, where he was drinking a butterbeer.

"Are you letting him drink butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"We're celebrating, and you drank butterbeer when you were younger." Tony countered.

"That's because it didn't do much to my people." Harry said.

"And this is conjured." Tony finished with a smile. "You installed the tap, you should know."

"Please?" Peter pleaded.

Harry shook his head but relented. "If your aunt finds out that we're contributing to giving you a taste for alcohol, I'm blaming Tony."

"Everybody takes a sip from their parents as children." Tony qualified. "We're just contributing to a more rounded-out childhood."

"But he's not your kid." Harry said as he summoned himself a glass and filled it with butterbeer too. He held out the glass to clink with Peter. "Congratulations on your first supervillain."

"Thanks." Peter said after he took a sip. "It wasn't as easy as you guys make it look."

"It never is, kid." Tony said wisely. "You could have the most underpowered villain in the world, and he'd still make you work for the win."

"Think about it." Harry said. "Steve often gets stuck in fights with people. He can take them out easily with a show of force, but he tries to do as little damage as possible, when possible, and that takes more effort than simply shooting someone in the head. My old headmaster once told me that you have to choose between what is right and what is easy."

Peter thought about that and before he could give his great power quote, Tony spoke up, "Whatever happened to you telling your aunt about your powers?"

"I'm also curious about that." Harry said. "We've not heard from you. Did something happen?"

Peter looked shifty, like he tended to, and then sagged, "My friend Ned found out, okay? Now I'm worried about telling too many people."

Tony did a spit take, "Who's Ned and why don't I know about this?"

"He's my friend and I didn't want you zapping his memories." Peter defended. "He was actually quite useful while I took out the bad-guy."

Harry laughed. "This isn't funny." Tony said indignantly. "We can't have random people know about this stuff!"

"It's his secrets to tell, Tony." Harry said sobering. "We have to trust that he knows his friend well enough to protect his secret." He turned to Peter, "He is being responsible with the knowledge, right?"

Peter was refusing eye-contact. "What did he do?" Tony asked dangerously.

"He… he told the entire class that I know Spider-Man. In gym last week." Peter admitted finally.

"Friday." Tony said.

"I'm making a list now." Friday said as pictures from all of Peter's classmates started appearing on a screen. Even the gym teacher's face appeared on the screen. "Should I send the information to Director Fury?"

"NO!" Peter interjected, "No, no, no! You can't have my entire class taken out!"

"Jeeze, kid. What kind of monsters do you take us for?" Tony asked. "We've got a division set up for memory modifications."

"What we need to do now, is decide if we want 'Ned' to keep the information." Harry said seriously. "He doesn't sound like a very good friend."

"He was trying to help me get a girl's attention." Peter defended lamely. Even he knew that Ned had overstepped in that situation. If it wasn't for that, Liz's dad would never have worked it out, even with the Stark internship.

"Listen, kid. We're not going to tell you how to live your life or even who you want in on your secrets." Tony said. "I mean, look at me! I told people on national television that I was Iron Man, but that's me. I could afford to. If I hadn't my life would be completely different now."

"Not necessarily better, mind you." Harry interjected.

"Fair enough." Tony conceded. "But you don't have my resources to keep your people safe."

Peter was following where they were leading him. His experiences from earlier that day proved that he needed to keep his secrets to himself. "Couldn't you give Ned and my aunt portkey thingies?" he asked.

"We could," Tony said, "If they were under contract."

"And while you don't tell us what's going on, we can't protect anyone." Harry finished for him.

"Anyone else we should know about?" Tony asked with a serious look at Peter. "What about your girlfriend? The prettiest cheerleader? How about the school bully? Did you tell them?"

Peter took a deep breath, before admitting, "Mister Toomes also knows."

"Your bad-guy knows your secret identity?!" Tony asked incredulously. "Tell me 'Ned' didn't have something to do with that?"

Harry didn't wait; he pulled out his mirror and called Fury, while Tony was berating Peter. When Fury answered, Harry quickly informed him if the situation. "Let me get this straight," Fury started, "The spider-kid's secret identity has been in the hands of a guy who just tried to steal from one of our own transports and he hasn't even told us about it? Has Stark not taught him anything?!"

Tony winced, before turning to Peter, "Yeah, you really screwed the pooch on that one."

"Fortunately he's still in our custody." Fury said. "He's been through questioning, but I'm thinking he can take a second set of questions. This time we'll make sure nobody else knows."

"Thank you Director." Harry said.

"Don't mention it." Fury said seriously. "To anyone. I really don't like feeling like I'm cleaning up after this kid. Get him through training and set him up with a permanent portkey. I want him debriefed from now on. If he's going to jump into these situations, he needs to know to follow protocol."

Fury hung up the connection and Harry turned to Peter. "Sorry about that." he apologised.

"Yeah, now you're on Fury's radar." Tony agreed. "We hoped to save you from 'the manual'."

"There's a manual?" Harry and Peter asked together.

"You didn't know?" Tony asked with a smirk. "Everyone has to follow procedures you and Fury set up when you created EPI. Something about 'constant vigilance'."

"Those were made official?" Harry asked. "I thought we were just spit-balling. Some of those protocols were super redundant."

"They still are, but we all follow the same rules, except, apparently, for you." Tony scoffed. "Benefits of being the boss, I suppose."

"Fortunately you've never needed to go through a full debriefing." Friday said. "You've had me sending all video footage to EPI when you were on the field."

"That does admittedly save me some time." Tony said. Then he noticed Peter looking nervously between them. "Worried?"

"What did he mean training?" Peter asked.

"You need to learn how things work." Tony said. "I'll ask Sam if he can walk you through it. He's been working with new recruits and helping them adjust to life as part of EPI. Apparently he likes being close to all the vets and people who want to re-enlist."

"Sam?" Peter asked.

"Falcon." Harry clarified. "He's kind of new too."

"But before that, we need to sort out your other problem." Tony said. He turned to Harry, "Are we doing this old-school or are you putting a twist on it?"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Peter asked desperately.

"Sorry, Kid. You've given us no choice." Tony said.

Harry nodded along, "We can't let your friend be a threat to your and your aunt's safety anymore. You can choose whether we tell her, but 'Ned' has proven himself untrustworthy."

"Even if you trust him, he needs to sign a contract, at least, because it makes it impossible for him to give you up, even under mind-control or torture." Tony said.

"Torture!?" Peter asked, only now realising how serious this was.

"Do you trust Toomes?" Tony asked sarcastically. "How sure are you that he didn't tell someone, who has told someone, etc.?" Peter couldn't answer. The chances were Toomes' friend, who was waiting outside the school for him, probably knew. "Exactly. It's not just your life that's in danger. Your choice to be Spider-Man puts others in danger."

"Fortunately," Harry interrupted, "we have an option to help with that. One contract and you're safe. Two and you have a proper support system at home."

"We'll take care of 'Ned' first though." Tony said. He looked at the ceiling, "Friday?"

"EPI has been notified." Friday said instantly, having waited for confirmation. "Ned Leeds has been located. He's currently at the Parker residence."

"The rest of the class?" Tony asked.

"We'll arrange for the Professor to use his methods to secure the knowledge." Harry said.

"Good idea." Tony said. "That Cerebro thing scares me, but it's good to know we're on the same side."

"Okay, stop!" Peter said. "What are you talking about, what are you going to do?"

"Professor Xavier helps us out when we need to modify memories." Harry explained. "I can do it too, but I'm not as good as him. The professor will simply check and see if there's any danger of anyone outing you. If necessary he'll remove memories or modify them."

"And you just let him do that to people?" Peter asked.

"We asked him to, kid." Tony said. "It's all done very professionally, of course, and privacy is protected via contract. Unless he finds someone that is a danger to others or themselves, he can't even tell Harry of what he learned."

"So it's like a doctor thing? Confidentiality?" Peter asked. Then he nodded, "Okay, fine, but no erasing Ned! He may have made a mistake, but he'd never knowingly sell me out."

"Fine." Tony said. He was still not happy about the situation. He turned back to Harry, "So old-school or something more impressive?"

"It's almost dinner." Harry mused. "Should I get the chef to start on dinner at the island and then 'invite' our guests?"

"We could have them picked up by Quinjet and then open a portal…" Tony said. "It's less kidnap-y that way."

"Is Pepper available?" Harry asked.

Later that evening a Quinjet appeared through a portal above the island and came down for a vertical landing. When the door opened, a female voice was heard saying, "I'm just saying we can't have gone very far. The trip was less than five minutes… What the f-"

"May!" Peter interjected. "I was telling you, there's a lot going on here you don't understand."

"How the hell are we at the beach?" May persisted.

As they made it out, a butler seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Good afternoon. If you would please follow me to the bar area for refreshments, you are expected." The butler turned, having ignored May's shout of alarm at his sudden appearance, and started walking to the bar. When they reached the pool, only a couple of nymphs were swimming around lazily, but they waved happily at the possible new friends.

"Eyes front, boys." May said to the silent boys. Ned had yet to say anything, having been warned by Peter to keep his mouth shut. The stress on his friends face convinced him that it was very important not to make a sound. That did not affect his ability to watch the apparent supermodels who looked at him in curiosity, rather than outright ignoring him like he was used to. He really wanted to say hi, but looked away reluctantly at May's words.

Peter had been here before and was able to keep from staring. He did take a couple of glances though.

Tony Stark got up from his chair by the bar where he had been talking to the bartender, sitting with two other women. "Hi there, May." He said warmly offering a hand to May and shaking hers. He then looked at Ned. "Mister Leeds." he said coldly. Then he turned back to May, "Come, let's get you a drink."

May was astounded at meeting the world-famous Tony Stark. He even knew her name! It took her a moment, but she soon found her words and said, "Hi." A moment later she followed that up with, "I'll have whatever is good." when the bartender asked her what he could get her as she took the offered seat where Tony was sitting with two women already. Pepper Potts she recognized, but she didn't recognize the redhead.

"Here you go." Harry said, handing her a Bahama Mama, infused with the newest creation from SPB Breweries.

May took a sip and her heart skipped a beat as the magical effect hit her and a magical wind blew through her hair, making her feel like she'd just arrived at a holiday destination. A feeling of welcoming and acceptance hit her and she looked at the drink in wonder. "This is a really good drink! What's it called?"

"It's a Bahama Mama." Harry said. "It's a cocktail with coconut rum. Specifically a new kind of Rum, from SPB Breweries."

"I've heard of them. One bottle of their whiskey would cost me my entire month's rent." May said, still looking at the drink.

"Well, don't worry about that here." Tony said. "Everything is on the house."

"Of course it is!" Pepper laughed. "Since you own equal shares of SPB with Harry and Bruce."

"You own part of SPB?" May asked.

"A third, yes." Tony said easily. "Along with Bruce Banner and him." he said pointing a thumb at the bartender.

"Who?" May asked looking up as if seeing the bartender for the first time. She had a look of confusion, before a sudden look of recognition crossed her face. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Parker." Harry confirmed.

"May, please." May said with a blush as Harry took her hand and kissed the air above it.

"Then I insist that you call me Harry." Harry said.

"You're laying it on a little thick aren't you?" Tony asked Harry, after looking at Peter, who looked mortified at how his aunt was blushing at the attention.

"Harry is always a gentleman." Natasha said as she walked up to May and held out her hand, "Natasha Romanoff."

"The Black Widow?" May asked, shocked. "How many Avengers am I meeting today?"

"Maybe one or two more." Tony said with a smirk. "Natasha and Harry are engaged, by the way, so don't flirt too hard. Their girlfriend might just get jealous."

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed. "Now's definitely not the time for that!"

"Jealousy makes you nasty." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Right." Tony scoffed. Then he turned to Peter and Ned, "There's a non-alcoholic Butterbeer tap here, if you want."

"Yes, please!" Peter said instantly, easily accepting the change of subject.

May wouldn't make it that easy though, "Girlfriend?"

Tony smiled, but before he could answer, Harry spoke up, "I know, right? I was the last one to find out too!" then he turned and waved at the model who was floating around the pool on a pool chair. "Her name is Xera."

"She's one of the special residents here on the island." Natasha said with a fond smile. "There are also extenuating circumstances which required at least one of her people to be in a relationship with Harry. Fortunately she's great company."

"Our personal lives isn't why we asked you to join us for dinner, though." Harry said. He turned to Peter and asked, "Are you ready to proceed as planned?"

Peter nodded, and while Harry was retrieving his Pensieve tablet, he looked at his aunt, "May, I have some difficult news to give you."

May was suddenly all nerves. She had known something was going on of course, but he had refused to tell her what was going on. One part of her had feared that he had knocked up a girl at school, but another part of her had hoped for it, since there were so many worse things he could tell her. Now, in the presence of these people, she had no idea what to expect. "What is it, Peter?"

Peter swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and continued, "Eight months ago, while we were on that field trip to Oscorp, something happened." He went on to explain about the spider-bite and the discovery of his powers. That was followed up with a visit to the Pensieve to see the events for themselves. Harry told her he'd explain how it worked later.

May was just this side of livid when Peter was finished, stating that Tony gave him the suit. "You're sending Peter out there to fight people with guns? What's wrong with you?!"

"May, listen to me!" Peter interjected. "I was going out there already. Mister Stark was trying to protect me!"

"Then he should have told me!" May said. Then she looked at Peter with pain in her eyes, "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry, May." Peter said.

May wasn't done though. She turned to Ned, "And I guess you knew as well? I thought you were his friend. How do you feel about Peter putting himself in danger?" Ned made to reply with half a smirk on his face, but May interrupted him, "So help me, if you say 'it's cool', I'm going to cut you up and feed you to the wildlife on this island."

"Nah, we keep the carnivores well fed on things better suited to their diet." came a voice from the bushes, where Logan appeared. "Most of them are also locked up for your protection."

May stood up and looked at Logan with shock written on her face, "James, is that you?"

"Hi May." Logan said with a soft smile Harry hadn't seen there before.

"What are you doing here?" May asked.

"I work here." Logan said. "I take care of the wildlife."

May had apparently lost her train of thought for the moment as she closed the distance between them and gave Logan a tight hug. "You never came to visit. You still owe Ben that cigar."

Logan looked sad, "I was sorry to hear of his death. When I heard, I thought I'd just be in the way."

"You're a moron." May said. "I know you were closer friends with Richard and Mary, but you really should have visited."

"I'm sorry." Logan said. "Come, I can tell you a bit more about what Peter's been getting up to."

"You knew?" May asked with a sudden look of anger on her face.

"Of course I knew!" Logan scoffed. "I helped train him."

"Why?" May almost begged.

"Please, Mary and Richard's kid, stay out of trouble? You're kidding yourself." Logan scoffed. "Only thing any of us could do was get him trained up and give him the tools he needs to protect himself."

"I can't lose him too!" May pleaded. "You don't understand!"

Logan gave her a flat look. "You know that I do." Then he sighed, "Listen, I know more than you do at this moment. Harry and Tony have taken every precaution short of blocking his powers, and don't even ask them to do that. Harry probably could, but he never would. Not without Peter, himself, asking for it."

May seemed to consider this for the moment. Then she nodded and walked back to the bar with Logan. When she sat down, she looked at Harry, "What is James talking about?"

Harry had been mostly quiet and supportive of what Peter said. "We actually have an offer for you," he said as he pulled out a contract, "but you'll be free to say yes or no, as long as you sign this contract."

May read it over, asked the same questions as everyone and finally signed. Ned wasn't given a choice. He was told to read it carefully, but Harry planned to have his memory wiped anyway if he refused to sign. "That means you don't get to say things like Peter is friends with Spider-Man in front of thirty people." Tony said dangerously to the suddenly pale Ned.

"You didn't!?" May and Logan exclaimed at the same time. "What kind of friend are you, kid?" Logan wanted to know.

"I didn't know it would get him in trouble!" Ned spoke for the first time. "I was just trying to get Liz to notice him."

"Yeah, it turns out Liz's dad was a bad-guy." Peter said.

"Who figured it out, due to your telling random people things you had no right to tell." Tony said with a tone of voice stating he'd very much like to kick the kid off the island.

Ned's face lost all colour at the thought. "I… I didn't know! I'm so sorry, Pete!"

"It doesn't matter now." Logan spoke up. "Just sign that contract and you won't be able to do it again." When almost everyone there looked at him with shock on their faces he said, "He's a stupid kid. He wasn't malicious about it." Then he smirked evilly as he looked at Ned, "Besides, if he had gotten Peter hurt," he said as he let his claws come out, "I'd have gotten even. I was almost Peter's godfather, after all."

Ned almost pissed himself as he rushed to sign the contract. Peter hadn't known that. Apparently Logan was closer to his parents than he knew.

Once Ned had signed, Harry summoned the contracts and made them vanish. "Welcome to New Atlantis. My name is Harry Potter, also known as Ghost of the Avengers. The island is home to a refuge for magical creatures and plants. I do magic. I'm a wizard."

"Don't call him a magician or he'll turn you into a farm animal." Natasha said with a mischievous smile.

"Ghost?!" Ned asked in awe. "I know who Ghost is!" He reached across the counter, apparently forgetting his fear in the face of meeting one of his favourite supers, until his hand was shocked by the automatic protections on the bar. Nonetheless he looked up while holding his hand and said, "It's a genuine pleasure to meet you, sir!" Harry reluctantly reached over the bar and shook his hand. "I can't wait to tell people I shook Ghost's hand."

Harry just smirked, but Tony outright laughed. "You can't. Not unless you want to forget meeting him." Logan informed him. "Did you already forget the contract?"

"I can't even tell people I met Ghost? I'm not telling people his secret identity or anything!" Ned argued.

"You know what, kid? Go ahead and try." Tony said with an evil smirk.

Ned blanched again and then looked sullenly at the spot his contract had disappeared from, before he smiled again. "I still got to meet him." he mumbled to himself.

"So what steps have you taken to protect Peter?" May asked.

"Besides the suit that has many protections and features to keep him safe, including being bullet-proof?" Tony asked. "Harry set him up with a Portkey for instant extraction and he placed a ward at your house to keep undesirables away."

"Ward? Portkey?" May asked looking at Harry.

"A ward is a form of magical protection, which reacts to bad intentions." Harry explained. "If someone wanted to break into your apartment, they'd think they left the stove on at home or something and quickly leave. A portkey is a form of instant travel, which can get him from any dangerous place directly to our medical department for treatment, should it be necessary." Harry conjured a coin, concentrated on it and tossed it to May, who caught it. "Say 'test' and you'll be transported to the other side of the pool."

May was about to say it, when Logan suddenly put his hand on her mouth. "Put any electronics on the counter first. You don't want your phone destroyed, do you? Magic has a bad effect on electronics." he said.

May complied and put her handbag on the floor, which held her phone, the only piece of technology she had. Then she said the activation word and landed on the other side of the pool. "That was fun." May said with a smile. "Like a roller-coaster."

"That's what I said!" Harry exclaimed in triumph. "Some people complain about the sensation. I always rather enjoyed it."

The gathered people enjoyed dinner, only experiencing one interruption when Wanda arrived with Jarvis, giggling like a school-girl as she led him towards the guest-house, where she was still staying. Wanda also blushed like a school-girl when she realised they had been caught trying to sneak to her place. Tony had objected, even if he was slightly proud of Jarvis, not that he'd ever admit it.

As it was a Friday, and since May had decided to take Harry's offer of employment, straight off the bat, considering it would put her in a place to support Peter if he ever needed it, they took rooms in the guest-house for the evening. Logan had offered to handle May's tour. Ned had to go back home as he hadn't arranged to sleep at Peter's place. Harry took him directly home, to save him some time. He hadn't needed to give him any warnings. Ned knew he was on thin ice. He'd be disappointing Tony by never breaking the contract. Apparently he'd rather hoped Ned would mess things up.

The next day, there was a call from Xavier, who had some interesting news. Apparently Michelle Jones, or MJ, had figured out that Peter was Spider-Man as well, but wasn't planning on telling anyone. Harry just sighed and got the location of the girl's home. He took Peter with him.

Harry went invisible and had Peter handle the conversation. He knocked and when MJ answered the door, Peter asked her if she'd like to go for a walk. MJ agreed easily, much to Peter's shock. She didn't even ask how he knew where she lived. When they were at the local park, Harry cast some privacy spells and revealed himself in his Ghost Armour.

"Peter, why are you hanging out with Ghost?" MJ asked. She didn't think he knew what she suspected.

"I'm sorry, MJ." Peter said. "After Ned blabbed, EPI had to take steps to protect the information. We are here now to see if we can get you to sign a contract to protect my secret and theirs."

"What secret are you talking about?" MJ asked.

"Do you know who Professor Charles Xavier is?" Harry asked.

MJ blanched, "You had someone go through my private thoughts?"

"He's only allowed to look for our peoples' secrets. He is literally incapable of giving people's private secrets away when we ask him to search memories." Harry said. MJ's blank face looked completely unconvinced.

"Trust me," Peter said, "You'll like what comes next."

Harry opened a portal and soon they were all sitting at the bar. After everything was explained, MJ signed the contract happily, especially since the contract protected her from ever being read like she had been. She took the tour along with May, while Peter accompanied them on a flying broom.

The magic they saw on the island, especially the Unicorns and Hippogriffs, soon made believers of the ladies and by the end of the day, Peter and MJ had started what Harry called the mating dance. Harry liked her. Her sardonic wit and understated intelligence made her a fascinating girl to talk to. He thought he might like seeing her at PI at some point. He made a mental note to start his own internship program.

Harry was surprised to note a similar dance occurring between Logan and May. He smirked as he passed a two-way portkey to Logan on the sly, with a wink. Logan didn't acknowledge it one way or the other, but he gave May the portkey by the end of the weekend anyway, telling her that she could bring Peter with her if he needed advice or someone to train with. The Room of Requirement was open to him after all.

MJ had to go back home on Saturday evening, for dinner, but Harry suspected they were still chatting by the way Peter was constantly on his phone after she left. By Sunday they had arranged for her immediate move from the emergency ward at the local hospital to start her training and working at EPI. It came as a welcome surprise to her that her new job paid much better than she was used to and could now afford to work less hours and spend more time with Peter.

Peter was at least happy to find out that Tony's threat to connect May to his suit's surveillance system, was a joke. It was considered against EPI's policies to do so as it infringed on people's basic human rights. They were only allowed to do so for their agents when permission was given. Most of the agents appreciated the backup, so agreed easily, but Peter, being a teenager, refused outright.

After Peter's situation was handled, things went back to normal. Only one week passed, before Tony's efforts paid off.

Hela had been found.


	58. Chapter 58

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

"What do you have for me?" Harry asked Tony as he walked into his office.

"See for yourself." Tony said. "She's just been standing there looking at nothing."

Harry looked at the screen and saw an image of a beautiful woman with unkempt hair, just staring off into nothing. There were a couple of Dementors around her, but they seemed to just ignore her. At least the old dwarf, Varko, had been right. It seemed the Aesir were immune to their effects. "When did you find her?" Harry asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." Tony said. He turned from the screen. "What's the plan?"

"I'm thinking we send her a machine that we can talk to her through. Use the satellite as a relay." Harry suggested.

"We could do that." Tony said. "I'm assuming you decided to keep Loki's suggestion in mind about not using magic around her?"

"She can obviously sense magic and is waiting." Loki said as he entered the room. "Did you not notice? She's staring in the direction where we entered through the pathway."

Tony changed the view quickly and Friday marked their point of entry. "Son of a bitch!" he swore. "She's seriously just standing there waiting."

"She's had thousands of years to perfect patience." Harry said. "One way or another, she'll be ready for contact."

"You must be careful, Harry." Loki said. "She'll have been planning for an escape for all this time. If you give her the slightest chance, she'll grab it to escape."

Harry nodded. "I've setup a workshop on Svartalfheim. It's protected by Fidelius. I will setup an area there and we can use that as our starting location. Even if she somehow escapes Niflheim, she'll just end up on another dead planet."

"That's a good idea." Tony said, nodding. "Friday, order us some building materials. We're building a base on Svartalfheim."

"Wait, a whole base?" Harry asked.

"A better testing area you'll never find." Loki agreed. "Once this issue with Hela is resolved, it would be the best place to send people like Rocket, who just want to destroy things."

"Nah, we've got that covered." Harry said. "He comes to the island often to give Groot some time with the Nymphs. Then he spends some time in the Room, where he uses whatever guns he can think of to destroy targets and kill as many bad-guys as he likes. Recently, he's been focussed on blowing up Ego's planet over and over again. It's truly a spectacular thing to see."

"That might be a good selling point to someone like Hela." Loki mused. "If she's as bloodthirsty as we think, a place to constantly fight and kill enemies, would be something she'd love access to."

"I agree." Tony said. "Having one of those as a bargaining chip, would be very useful."

"We can, but then we need to hide it first." Harry said. "Otherwise it's just another source of power."

"Excuse me for interrupting, Mister Potter, but why not use magic inhibiting cuffs?" Jarvis said from his side of his mirror. "I remember you mentioning them at some point."

"Would that work?" Harry asked. "My magic isn't exactly like theirs, after all."

"Technically your magic is more all-encompassing." Loki said. "Something that could inhibit you, would definitely inhibit her."

Harry thought about it for a moment, and finally nodded. "That could work. Thanks Jarvis."

"No problem, Mister Potter." Jarvis smirked before he turned back to his computer, where he was busy designing a new runic device that could potentially be used to reproduce any kind of liquid, temporarily, as long as a proper sample is given to the device. It was a ways off from being completed, but he wasn't in a hurry. He hoped to make a device that could be used like Harry's enchanted taps.

Jarvis' latest device was a simple laser engraver with one function, to apply the rune scheme that they put on conjured MSC Shells to keep the magic from dissipating too fast. It was requested by Harry, as he was working on a new project to create stored spells on conjured items. Harry was still working on that and hadn't achieved success, yet.

"I guess I've got some research to do then." Harry said. "I've never made magic suppressing cuffs before."

"No need." Tony said. "We already know how to make that with runes."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tony, "And why do you know how to do this?"

Tony looked back at him without a hint of shame. "MI Tech." he said simply.

"Right." Harry said in realisation. Applying that same rune cluster would achieve exactly what they wanted, with only a couple of small tweaks. "That makes sense."

"We'll still need to test its efficacy on both Harry and myself." Loki said.

"Agreed." Harry said.

Tony decided to handle that project, while Friday put together a device that they could drop from orbit, rather than opening a portal on the surface. It took only a couple of days and quite a bit of testing, but they soon had working MI Cuffs that was tamper-proof and worked on both Loki and Harry.

When the time came, Harry called the Avengers together and explained his plan. Except for Thor, for obvious reasons. Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Clint from the original Avengers. The new recruits were Bucky, Logan, Wanda, Pietro, Rhodey, Jarvis and Sam. Loki was also there, though he was definitely not considered an Avenger, not that he wanted to be, really. Stephen wasn't there either, but he had yet to join them, concentrating rather on setting up protections for the Earth and expanding on the protections currently in place.

Peter had been vetoed out as he was still getting used to following protocol. Aunt May was still of the opinion that off-world missions were not in his wheelhouse, yet. Harry didn't mind giving her veto rights when Peter wasn't strictly necessary, even if he was now considered part of the team because Fury wanted him following their rules.

"I'm in." Steve said instantly. He didn't like the idea of someone stuck on a planet all alone for thousands of years with only demonic-sounding creatures to keep her company.

"Me too." Bucky and Logan said at the same time. Bucky had only recently decided to join the Avengers. He was not completely over his time as the soldier, but he wanted to be useful again. Sitting in his apartment had been driving him mad, so he moved into the Avengers Manor, where he could spend some time meditating with Bruce and both Hanks every day and training with the team in the Room. He still refused to kill anyone, but Harry hardly had a problem with that. He tried to preserve life whenever possible anyway.

"I don't know that I want to make it seem like we're trying to gang up on her…" Harry said.

"That's only if we can convince her to put the cuffs on in the first place." Loki reminded him.

"If she does, and then comes through the portal, she won't expect you to be alone." Tony said. "She was a general, remember. She would probably respect a show of force."

"I'm not going to her as a fighter." Harry reminded them. "I'm trying to be a brother."

"A good brother can still have friends." Jarvis said. He was planning on accompanying them as the Vision, but for now he was just himself.

"You all realise that she's the Goddess of Death, right?" Loki asked.

"Best as I can tell, she's more aligned with War and Killing than Death itself." Harry said. "I have it under good authority that nobody has true reign over Death."

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked. He didn't agree that any of these Aesir were gods, being very happy when Harry refused being referred to as a god as well. He preferred blessed, and Steve could get behind that any day.

"If she was in any way associated with Death, she'd simply want you to die and you'd get sick and die or have a heart-attack." Harry said. "She wants to fight and kill, so that's my reasoning. Even Odin said that she got the name for her prowess with a sword and conquering her enemies."

"You have a point, but that doesn't change how dangerous she is." Loki continued.

"When she's fully powered, maybe." Harry said. "Right now, she's been cut off from Asgard for so long that she probably has very little power." Loki didn't like making assumptions, but they hardly had the option to confirm any of this with Odin. Harry refused to call Heimdall to get more info, not wanting to get his friend in trouble.

His thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of Thor. "Are you planning a fight without me?" he asked of the assembled Avengers.

"Um." Bruce said intelligently.

"Fear not." Thor said. "I have been informed of your plans." He looked at Harry, "If you didn't want him to know, you would have discussed this somewhere Heimdall could not see you, like at your office."

"I didn't want to get either of you in trouble," Harry said, "but I also thought he could keep watch in case something goes horribly wrong."

"Well, he informs me that you have taken steps to not break the letter of the law, if not the spirit." Thor said with a smile. "Since you are breaking no laws, I see no problem with visiting with my brothers as they go about their business. Should the opportunity arise for a good fight, I'd enjoy that too."

Harry smiled gratefully at Thor. "Thanks, bro."

"It's what family is for." Thor grinned back. "Now, tell me of your plans, so that I can tell you that you're doing it wrong, as any older brother would."

The Avengers all ended up deciding to join Harry. Natasha had contacted Fury, who had decided to add his own plans to the mix, when he realised Harry could not be persuaded to leave his plans behind.

They broke up for the day after their discussions and planned to leave in the morning, giving everyone time to prepare, should the worst occur. Harry's day wasn't over, yet, since he was making the new Room of Requirement and then, security portkeys. It would not allow someone to activate their portkey with any additional people as passengers. Just in case, he planned to bind the portkeys by blood as well. He was taking zero chances, so he allowed for a full extra day to pass, while he did everything he could to protect his people.

The next morning, after everyone including both Ghost Squads Fury was sending along, were paired to their new portkeys, Harry opened a portal to the new area, which he had furnished with the barest of furnishings. Nothing conjured either. Once they were through, he appeared in the hanger on the moon where the drop-package was located. He levitated it out and left the device close to the satellite they had set up to search for Hela. Then he went to join his friends on Svartalfheim.

"We good?" Tony asked as he tapped away on a console. He was already logged into the package and navigating it with the on-board thrusters towards where Hela waited. He was aiming to drop the package in front of her, so that she would see its landing, since she was still eerily staring at the same spot.

"Yup." Harry said with a bit of a smile. He couldn't help himself; he was becoming excited. The prospect of an older sister, somehow exciting him more than he knew he'd be now that the time drew close. "Everyone ready, here?"

Steve looked around at his team. They were varied in their skillsets, but everyone had unanimously decided to be there for their mutual friend. Harry had opened so many doors for everyone here, solving problems as he went, without seeming effort or caring for costs, simply to help his friends. He was proud to call them all his own friends and team-mates. "I think we are, Harry."

Harry nodded in thanks when he received nods and different forms of affirmation from the people around him. Thor, Loki, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Logan, Natasha, Tony and Bruce stood with him today. The others were on stand-by at phase two. Or 'Plan B', depending on what happened. "Thanks." he said before turning to Tony. "How long till the package arrives at the destination?"

"Almost there." Tony said as he continued watching the screen. The package had been designed to drop to the target within minutes and soon deployed its parachute, softly laying it down. The octagonal tube then opened and folded out to reveal a large holographic projection of a screen through which they would be visible once Hela arrived.

They only waited a couple of minutes, watching as she started moving from her location via the satellite still on her. Her face looked amused as she approached the drop location.

Tony tapped a command and suddenly the holographic screen came to life. "Hi there." he said before he turned the camera on Harry, with his friends arrayed behind him, before he got up and joined them.

"Who are you?" were her first words. She spoke calmly and with a certain bemusement.

"Hi." Harry started. "I'm Harry James Potter Odinson. Prince of Asgard and King of New Atlantis. Are you Hela Odinsdottir?"

Hela looked at him with a certain gleam in her eye, "Truly? Are you the one that was meant to replace me? Could Odin not spawn another heir after he banished me to Hel?"

"Nay." Thor said stepping forward. "Harry is our youngest sibling by adoption. I am Thor Odinson. Until recently, I thought I was the firstborn of the Crown of Asgard."

"I am Loki Odinson." Loki said also stepping up behind Harry. "I am also adopted, but by the power of Asgard and that of the royal blood."

"Interesting." Hela said. "Odin has not yet passed, so I wonder; how many laws are you breaking, contacting me?"

Harry smirked, but before he could answer, Loki spoke up. "No law has been broken, and we hope not to break any going forward. When our youngest sibling," he said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "found out about your imprisonment a short while ago, he set out to correct what he felt was a grave injustice. I am here only to support him, as he is the reason I myself am not imprisoned and have sworn myself to my families' protection."

"Loki speaks the truth." Thor said also placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We would not be here if not for Harry, so please, sister, hear him out. He is your biggest chance at freedom. I too, would not mind having a bigger family." he said.

"And who are those I see arrayed behind you?" Hela asked.

Tony spoke up, "We are the Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes-"

Bruce interrupted, "-But we are not here for a fight. We're here to support our friend, Harry."

"But should there be a fight, you'd stand with him." Hela said with a smirk. "I haven't had a good fight in many years. What if I decide to stretch my muscles?"

"You would be free to do so, as long as you put on the bracers we have included in the package." Tony said as he pressed a button and the magic inhibiting cuffs, made to look like black and gray bracers to fit in with her outfit, were presented to Hela.

Hela examined the cuffs and scowled, "You would stop me from commanding my power? Why would I do this? I would be helpless before you."

Harry spoke up again, "They are inhibiting cuffs. If you put them on, we will open a passage for you to meet with us off of Niflheim. When you are here with us, we will discuss the requirements for your release from them and potential release back to Asgard."

"You do not have the authority." Hela said, much as Loki once had.

"You are correct, of course," Thor said, "but that does not mean I _will_ not have the authority. I am to be coroneted in a scant few months. When I am and if I am convinced that you are capable of controlling your bloodlust, I will have no reason not to re-instate you to Asgard and your power. I must be able to trust you, however."

Hela considered this, "So you, the would-be king of Asgard, would return me to my rightful place, which would then make me Queen. I think not. You are playing another game."

"No games, sister." Harry said. "I have a means by which I can enforce compacts by the very power of your own life. I have been warned by many that you would be unreasonable and quite incapable of rationality, but it seems you have somehow retained your sanity throughout these many years. Please, don the bracers and join us for a civilized discussion. I give you my word that you will be given your freedom of them by the end of the day."

"So long as I return to Hel?" Hela asked with narrowed eyes, a mocking tone in her voice, indicating that she was no fool.

"Listen, lady." Tony spoke up, with a bit of irritation in his voice. "Do you think he went through all of this trouble just to mess with you? He's been working his ass off to try and help you! Don't throw it in his teeth just because you would have taken advantage of this situation."

The affirmative nods and slight looks of disgust from some of the watching faces convinced her that she'd be better off at least attempting to discuss this. If she saw an opening, she'd take it. She doubted this 'adopted' brother of hers could really bring her freedom, but this was just another battle of wills and she'd come out the better for it.

Hela looked at Harry, "I have your sworn word that you will release me from these constraints should our talks not bear any fruit for you?" Harry nodded. "I will at least listen to your terms then." She walked to the device and picked up one of the bracers. She looked at it critically, before sticking a hand through. The bracer locked itself into place, closing around her forearm with a mechanical click. She didn't seem impressed, but donned the other bracer as well. "There, I have made myself hostage to your whim."

"You will find that I have no ill will towards you." Harry said. "Give me a moment, while I set up protections from the Terrors. I would not like for them to come after my friends." Hela smirked. She had never seen any form of protection work against these creatures. Harry summoned four patroni and turned a portal into being right next to her. Two of the patroni walked through and the Dementors that had been floating around were instantly repelled by Harry's spells.

"How remarkable." Hela said, looking at the Dementors, still retreating from the holy glow of the Patroni. "You are a sorcerer, then?" she asked as she stepped through the obviously magical portal.

"He is more than a mere sorcerer." Loki said.

"We are not here to argue about what I am." Harry stated.

"Why are we here then?" Hela asked. "Do you wish to offer me amnesty, for me to escape one prison for another? Leave one master who chained his attack dog up, for another who has enemies to slay?"

"If you come with me, you will never be required to fight again." Harry said. "I'm trying to reunite our family, not gain a servant."

"Please, sister. Hear us out." Thor said. "Odin has changed. He makes time to understand his children now."

"That doesn't sound like him." Hela scoffed.

"If not for Odin, what about us?" Loki offered. "Don't you care for family?"

"My 'family' locked me away in Hel." Hela rebuffed. Then she focussed on Harry, "You interest me, though. You have a strong connection to my aspect. What are you the god of?"

"I'm not a god." Harry said. "I'm just blessed in some ways and cursed in others."

"He is the god of Artifice and Enchantment." Thor argued. "His most recent creation is a weapon that can cut through dwarven swords and stand against the might of Mjolnir."

"Impressive, but I can do those things too." She smiled as she stomped her foot and a blade shot out of the ground and impacted the bracer on one of her hands. Her eyes showed shock only for a second, when the blade failed to secure her freedom. She shrugged and grabbed up the sword. Before she could move, she fell to the floor unconscious.

Natasha became visible behind her and shrugged. "What was the next plan again?"

When Hela came too, she berated herself for letting her guard down. She had felt the invisible person, of-course, but the fact that they were moving closer had led her to believe they were going for a physical hit. The magic that caught her had been summoned in such a way that it felt like it would miss. Apparently someone had taken the time to make it function that way on purpose. She'd not fall for it again.

As she got up, it was to see only Harry standing in front of her. "Where did your friends go?" she asked. "Did you send them away so that I don't kill them?"

"I sent them away, because if we fight, they'd be tempted to kill you." Harry countered. "I also thought it would be a nice moment to have a conversation, while we have a friendly spar. Tony did say you can do what you want as long as you have the bracers on and I'm not going to make him a liar." It had actually been said on purpose. It was all part of the plan.

"So you are going to fight me with your enchanted weapon? The one that can destroy weapons made of Uru?" Hela asked.

"If that's what you want?" Harry half asked. "I don't really have a preference. Honestly, I'd rather have a drink at my bar, but I understand that you were raised on violence and wouldn't understand that kind of thing."

Hela just smiled at him and picked up her blade. "Whenever you're ready, little brother." she said.

Harry drew his weapon and stood at the ready, in the stance Sif had taught him. "Don't be too hard on me. I'm no expert at sword-fighting."

"That sounds like an excuse!" Hela exclaimed as she lunged at Harry, ready to skewer him. Harry's sword parried her strike and went on the offensive, trying to impale her shoulder. Hela blocked it easily and returned with an overhead strike, "You don't seem too bad at this. Who did you train under?"

"I just started learning, actually." Harry said as his sword blocked the strike. His hand was just going along for the ride. He returned with an attempt to hit her hand to disarm her, but she was too quick and dodged his attack taking a step back to re-assess. "My friend tells me that if you have a weapon, you should know how to use it." he continued. "I just wanted to make the damn thing! It was a fun little side-project."

"You made a dwarven-blade cutter for enjoyment?" Hela asked with an upturned lip as she looked at his stance to figure out any weaknesses. She wouldn't normally take so long, but the boy had skill and she was starting to enjoy the conversation. "You truly are an artificer. Are you really such a great enchanter, though?" she asked as she stamped her foot again, causing four swords to shoot out of the ground at him.

Harry took a step back as one of the swords came a little close for comfort as his enchanted blade automatically blocked all the incoming blades with a single swipe. "I get by." he replied modestly.

"How are you doing that?" Hela asked. "I've see your reflexes. You aren't that fast."

"I could be." Harry offered with a bored look as he activated his time dilation and shot forward and past her. "I just thought I'd make it a fair fight." he said from behind her as she watched her sword's blade fly from the handle.

Hela looked around incredulously at the mere boy who seemed to have shot past her even faster than she could follow. "How are you doing these things?" she asked.

"Magic." Harry said with another shrug. "Sorry about your sword. I can replace it if it was special to you, but I'm assuming it's not, since you conjured it."

Hela was no longer smiling. If only she had access to her full power, she'd have this whelp on his knees before her by now. "You have me at a disadvantage." she began, "You had time to prepare for me, yet I know nothing about you."

"I'm willing to talk," Harry offered, "but you want to fight, right? I also didn't have anything to go on, besides that you were called the Goddess of Death, I mean." He stuck a hand though a small portal and retrieved the other sword he had made with the Adamantium blade. It didn't have any enchantments and no vibranium core, but it was well balanced, and runed, so it should work. He tossed it at Hela, "Here, this one should last you longer. It was a prototype."

"I AM the Goddess of Death!" Hela said as she grabbed the sword out of the air and rushed at Harry.

"No." Harry argued, as the swordfight started anew, only faster this time. Harry kept his face calm throughout. "You are more like the goddess of War. You have a small affinity for Death, but not strong enough to command it. You might be able to do some necromancy, though." he offered as he allowed the sword to go completely defensive and blocking all of Hela's hits.

Hela could not stand this, the man was talking as casually as if he were taking a stroll in the park, insulting her divine right, while he blocked and parried her every hit. It was strange, though. She saw no movements in preparation of her attacks, yet none of her hits struck home. She decided to try a different tactic. As she lunged at him, she took a hard step forward and channelled some of her remaining power through her feet to conjure a blade from behind him.

Harry was becoming tired of this. Hela was really strong! He could feel the hits as their kinetic energy failed to be completely absorbed by the vibranium core. This was her weak? He now understood Odin's worry. Suddenly Urubane hit him in the shoulder with the flat of the blade and forced him to the side, his hand having to let go to allow the blade to do so. As he fell to the floor, he saw the shocked look from Hela as she was impaled by her own blade, flying through the air where Harry had just stood, right through her stomach.

"Where you trying to kill me?" Harry observed as he got up and dusted himself off. "Urubane is enchanted to protect me more aggressively when my opponent becomes more intent on killing me and it's never done that before." The blade in question just hung in the air between them.

"You have truly enchanted a weapon to fight for you?" Hela asked. That makes so much more sense. Urubane sounded like a decent enough name for a weapon of that calibre. "I'll admit that I am impressed," she said reluctantly, "but that won't stop me." She suddenly lunged at Harry, the sword in her stomach falling out of her to the ground, unblemished, his own sword extended as another shot out of the ground for her to catch, ready to react when the first blade was diverted.

Harry saw the other blade shoot out of the ground and decided to go for a bit of a show of force. He channelled his magic to the scabbard he was holding and enlarged the blade in front of himself as fast as he could. Hela's shocked face was comical as it disappeared behind the giant blade and Harry lost sight of her, but the clang of metal on metal and her oomph as the blade shot forward and punted her back was funny and he couldn't help the smile on his face as he walked up to her prone form. His blade was still giant, but it was hovering over her body, only barely pressing down on her legs, to ensure she doesn't channel her power through them again, keeping her from attacking him and escaping.

"Can we stop for a bit?" Harry asked, his smile fading. "I think I've proven my point and I don't like feeling like a bully."

"You were simply having fun with me, weren't you?" Hela asked, refusing to answer his question, but Harry took it as a good sign that she was talking in the past tense, so he shrunk the blade and returned it to his sheath. She lunged at him suddenly and he locked her in place with his magic. It took more power than he'd thought it would, but he just barely made it look effortless.

"I could have done this from the start, yes, but I also know you might respect a show of what I can do for you, rather than just against you." Harry explained as his friends stepped out of the Fidelius hidden location. It was difficult to setup inside a Room of Requirement, but Harry had managed. "Now you know that I can protect you and that I don't need anyone to do my fighting for me. And if it wasn't clear," Harry released the reins on his power completely and added just a bit from his ring, "there's no lack of power on this side."

Hela looked in astonishment as this young man, for surely he could not be a boy with such strength, released his power, which he had held tightly contained until just then. That's when she felt it. Harry didn't just have a passing connection with Death. He was entwined with it in such a way that it made her own connection seem like a child's toy. "What are you?" she asked despite herself.

"He is your brother." Loki said having reached them again. "And this is the last offer we make you."

"Stop fighting us, we are not here for violence." Thor pleaded.

"It's all I know!" Hela shot back. Then her features calmed with some effort. "Though, I suppose I can take time to listen." she said begrudgingly. "You've earned that much."

"Thank you." Harry said, willing some comfortable couches to appear. In the centre rose a coffee table on which he conjured two pitchers of water, with glasses, and made some butterbeer. "Please, help yourself. Can I get you something to eat? I imagine options were limited on Niflheim."

Hela waited to see what happened when Harry's friends poured themselves some butterbeer and took sips. When Loki, the first adopted from what she could tell, took a sip with no negative effects, she took the pitcher and drank greedily from it. She could tell the substance turned to water, just as she had observed it do when Loki took a sip, but it was delicious. The most delicious thing she had drunk in a long time. Even better than the supplies that sometimes appeared on the planet for her, on occasion. She had her suspicions where they came from, but would never thank the old man. This drink, however, contained power and she could feel it slowly recharging her meagre supply.

When she finished downing the entire pitcher, she looked back at the others there and noted that Thor had grabbed the other pitcher and was just finishing the last of it, having apparently tried to challenge her. He'd never beat her in a contest of drinking. She had learned to drink with the Valkyries.

Harry just shook his head and replaced the pitchers before pouring himself a glass and drinking deeply. "You've got a strong arm." he said to Hela. "My arm was getting tired and I didn't even feel your full force. No wonder I was warned against contacting you. If I had anything but that blade, I would have certainly died at the first attack."

Hela watched as a redhead she had not seen before, but now realised was the hidden attacker that had downed her earlier, approached and sat next to Harry on a double couch. Closer than would be proper for simply friends or comrades. "Is she your paramour?" Hela asked.

"She is." Harry agreed. "Sorry for not introducing you earlier. This is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow," he indicated the redhead next to him, "that is Tony Stark, the Iron Man," he said pointing at the man who had worn full armour earlier, but had since removed his helm, "that's Bruce Banner, the Hulk-"

"Don't think him weak for his small frame. He's by far the most dangerous of them if you allow him to get close to you." Loki warned.

"That's Steve Rogers, Captain America," Harry continued, with a smile and a shake of his head, as he pointed at the man dressed in a strange uniform of blue, red and white, who nodded at her politely, "that's Sam Wilson, the Falcon," he said pointing at a man in a silver and red suit, with a device on his back, for flight she presumed , going by his name, "that's Bucky Barnes," he said pointing at a man with long hair and a metal arm, "that's Logan, the Wolverine," he said pointing at a man who had not made a move besides taking a position close by. He seemed ready for a fight at any moment. She got a sense of wildness from him that attracted her need for violence.

"I am Thor, god of Thunder, wielder of Mjolnir, first… second child of Odin." Thor introduced himself, having to correct himself.

"I am Loki, god of Mischief and Trickery." Loki smiled a roguish smile at her as he refilled his drink. "First adopted son of Odin and Frigga." Then he pointed at Harry, "He is our youngest sibling. I intend to convince him to take the potion to become part of our family properly, once his intended has borne him some children to continue his heritage."

"And what is that heritage?" Hela asked intrigued. Never had she felt such power, never had she sensed such a strong connection to Death.

"I was brought here through necessity and the machinations of a higher existence." Harry said. "I hail from another reality."

"Not dimension or realm, either." The man in the armour interjected after sitting himself down and looking completely calm as he drank his beverage.

Hela suspected she knew which higher existence he was referring to as she felt a tug at her own connection at the mere mention of it.

Harry conjured a large stack of mini-cheeseburgers on the table for everyone to snack on. They all knew it was temporary. Hela watched as the man in the armour as well as half of those gathered there reached for the food. "It's just a snack." Harry explained, "They're-"

"Not real, I can tell." Hela answered. "Why not make it like you made the water?"

"It has to do with how my magic works." Harry explained. "I can summon you some real food if you want. I've had something prepared, just in case."

"So you _are_ a sorcerer?" Hela asked.

"I'm a Wizard." Harry corrected. "Sorcerers from Earth, Midgard, work with mystical energies summoned from other dimensions. I use magic, not mystic forces."

"The difference being that you can access a large store of personal power, where sorcerers channel only that which is available through their own capacity." Hela nodded in understanding. "I have seen such as what you describe. Are you saying you're more powerful than a sorcerer?"

"Different." Harry corrected again.

"Bullshit." Tony interjected, trying to make it sound like a cough and failing horribly.

"Good luck trying to get him to admit he's stronger than anyone." Loki said with a roll of his eyes.

"It brings me no shame to admit that he could probably best even me." Thor said with a proud smile.

"'Probably'." Tony scoffed. He had no doubt Harry would win.

"And Hulk wouldn't want to fight Harry seriously, though he believes he'd win if he had to." Bruce said taking a bite of one of the mini burgers.

Harry just shook his head and summoned a burger from the diminishing pile to snack on, sending one to Hela, who'd finally sat down in a comfortable armchair. He'd rather not have this conversation again. He'd already refused to try and wield Mjolnir, since he could feel he was quite capable and didn't want to embarrass Thor after he had claimed that he who wields Mjolnir can rule Asgard.

Hela took the Burger that Harry floated out to her and tried it as well. It was delicious! These Midgardians were quite inventive. She could taste so many different flavours and textures with just one bite. Her grudging respect for her youngest sibling grew, for the skill and ease with which he created such a complicated conjuring. She was skilled at the same art as well, but used it mostly to create weapons. She could tell there was something different in their power as, when she ate this food, she could feel her power rising slowly. It was made of pure energy! She'd not need sustenance as long as she could fill her energy this way.

"Don't look so surprised." Loki said to her with a knowing look. "He's quite aware that he's giving you power, but can afford to offer you this much. If you end up signing the contract and going with him, you'd probably reside on his living island kingdom of magic, where his power has suffused even the magical creatures that live in harmony there."

"And you aint getting close to my critters until you sign another one to specifically protect them." Logan said from where he still stood, watching.

"You're the boss Logan," Harry said with a smile, "But do you mind if I don't make it a blood-oath binding? Hela might need to protect herself, after all. I'm not leaving her helpless."

"What is this contract and blood-oath you speak of?" Hela asked.

"It is a magical binding that binds you to the agreed upon terms." Loki said. "My own contract was made in such a way as to assure me of my freedoms, so long as I never betray my family or people. Our brother is quite considerate that way."

"I won't require anything from you." Harry said. "All I want is to ensure the safety of my friends, family and people. If you can agree to that, we can definitely arrange something for you."

"Will I be allowed to lead your armies against your enemies?" Hela asked. She wasn't stupid. This could only be a trap of some sort. He obviously wanted something from her.

"I'm afraid not." Harry apologised, completely shattering her last thought. "I already have a command structure in place for my people. I think Steve would be the best person to ask if we even have only one general." He said looking over at Steve, who had stuffed a whole burger in his mouth.

He looked surprised, but quickly chewed and swallowed before replying, "I think Fury is at the top, at least for the ground forces, but the decisions are run by your field commanders. There's a couple of divisions, with the flying forts, medical extraction, ghost squads, normal troops, special ops and those from the magic corps who have higher level access to magical equipment."

"So, no." Harry said. "I don't have one general. I have many people who specialise in their own divisions. And they aren't technically my people. They just work for my company."

"He's always like that." Natasha said fondly. "He's technically at the head of a company that protects the lives of billions of people."

"If you think you can offer something, you'd always be welcome to speak to the right people, but we're not here to recruit you." Harry continued. "Let me demonstrate the contract."

Harry did just that, allowing Hela to inspect the magic on the contracts. She wasn't an enchanter, but she was able to confirm what it does, loosely. Harry signed his demo contract and showed her the consequences of breaking them and then he destroyed the contract to show her how the effect ended. Then he explained to her what her contract would do.

"So my contract would do the same, but with my own power enforcing my compliance?" Hela asked. So far he seemed to be doing this completely altruistically, but why? She had never known someone to do something like this, unless he was sincere about his claims about family. She was too experienced to believe such a thing. Maybe he was just young and thus, naive enough.

"That's right, and you'd also receive the same protections as we get." Harry confirmed. "It's the only way I know of to ensure that everyone stays safe and happy."

Hela looked at her contract again. It was much the same as Loki's, stating that she was not allowed to overthrow or attack any realm, unless it was against tyrannical rule, and that she would be given all the freedoms she could ask for as long as it didn't affect anyone else's negatively. She considered it for a while, but the thing that finally sold it for her was the part that stated that Harry would need to deliver her back to Niflheim at any time she wanted, should she so desire, and to then release her from the contract. Even if she was drained of any power she gained because of the deal, she could at least have a small reprieve from her banishment.

In the end she signed, but only after Harry revealed that they were in a Room of Requirement. Demonstrating its capabilities by setting her up with a dragon to fight like he had done for Thor and Sif all those years ago, really impressed her. Showing her that the room was in its own contained dimension through a shrinkable door, which was part of her 'signing bonus', blew her away.

"And you are certain you are not breaking any laws by offering me this?" Hela asked, hanging the shrunken door, which now looked like a stylized amulet, around her neck from the chain provided for it.

"Are you worried for our brother?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Even I must admit he is a skilled and powerful ally to have." Hela scoffed. "I would not risk such a valuable commodity if he could still be useful in the future."

"He has contrived of this plan in such a way as to assure that he never broke any laws." Thor said with a smile and shake of his head. "Had he broken the law he'd have put me in a difficult position."

"How so?" Hela asked.

"Odin refused to pass judgement on Harry and told me it would be my first task as King, should he break the law." Thor confided.

"How long has he known Harry, for him to be so incapable of doing to him what he did to me so easily?" Hela demanded, a look of anger passing her face.

"He met me only a couple of years ago." Harry confided, knowing it wouldn't help. "I honestly didn't know about this."

"It is not Harry's fault." Thor said. "Odin has changed. Harry had a hand in it, but I suspect it was mostly my fault. Shortly before Harry came to our world, I was brash and vied for war. Odin had to punish me by turning me mortal. I almost died and the shock of the series of events in those days tired Odin. He was forced into the Odinsleep early-"

"-And when he awoke, it was to me falling from the bifrost, after trying to destroy Jotunheim with it." Loki interjected. "Much of what happened in those days was my fault. I think I am to blame for that situation more than you brother." he said to Thor.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was." Thor said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It was because of Harry's intervention that Frigga lives and I suspect we can thank him that Odin is even still with us now."

"The Odin's Brew certainly helped." Natasha said. "It works like an antidepressant and Odin is drinking it daily these days, as I understand it." Then she turned to Hela, "And don't think that Odin didn't struggle with the choice. I'm an expert at reading people. I could see the pain in his face when he spoke of you. Then there's also the people you killed before you were banished. Harry's personality demands that he do what he believes is right. You could hardly compare your situation with his."

"Are you certain it wasn't just disappointment you saw on his face?" Hela asked scathingly. Where had this person been when she needed someone to stand up for her? Then she realised, he was here now, a scant few years after meeting Odin, weeks after learning of her. He had yet to lie to her, she could tell. She'd give him the benefit of the doubt at least. Her older siblings had thousands of years to help her.

Harry, though, seemed to be someone she could trust to do what he believed was right, even if he may not be completely sane to try and help her. _She_ didn't even believe that she was capable of being redeemed. She didn't know that she wanted to be. To break the tedium of Hel, though, was something she'd give much for.

When they were ready to leave, the rest of the Avengers revealed themselves along with the Ghost Squads and magical support Fury had sent along. Harry turned a portal for them and they all left for EPI HQ. Only Logan, Thor, Loki, Natasha and Harry stayed behind.

Tony said he'd see them later, though. He planned on staying on stand-by and having Friday monitor through the systems on the island, should their presence be required. He didn't trust this woman yet. Something about her was off. He'd known enough crazies to pick up on it from her.

Harry opened the final portal and indicated for everyone to precede him.

Hela stepped through the latest portal. Intellectually she had known that they were traveling vast distances, but she had stepped from one dead planet to another. Suddenly seeing all the life and feeling all the power in the air, left her slightly breathless. It had been a long time since she had seen trees or heard laughter or seen any colours besides the prevailing grey that was in so much abundance on the dead planets she had just left.

There was a pool of crystal clear water with light elves and nature spirits playing and singing along to music she heard coming from the colourful area in its centre, where another elf was smiling as he handed what looked like an alcoholic beverage to one of the nature spirits. There was so much magic in everything around her that she felt for a second that she was on Asgard.

It was all so welcoming and open, free and peaceful, without pomp or grand displays of power or towers covered in gold. This was an island with a singular purpose; rest and relaxation. She could feel something else as well as she observed the pulse of life running through the very sand beneath her feet. In that second she felt an awareness; an awareness that somehow smiled at her and welcomed her. She got a flash of an image of a grazing deer, surrounded by other creatures all looking at her as if asking her to join them.

In that moment, she felt the connections on the island, all of which connected to the wild man, Logan. A stronger connection becoming almost visible when Harry stepped through the portal. She sensed a flow of power from and to Harry. He truly was the one to supply all the power of this island. It wasn't something she hadn't seen before, but strangely none of the power on the island had the taint of Death she had thought she'd sense, especially with how intrinsically Harry was connected to the aspect.

Instead, it was as if Harry had specifically made this island to be the opposite of Death. A respite from the aspect which meant the end of all things and would one day claim them all.

As if hearing her thoughts, Harry spoke up, "I am happy to welcome you to the Island of New Atlantis. It is home to many who deserve a chance at life."

"Thank you for giving me the same chance." Hela said, almost despite herself. As she stood there basking in the warm sun, she felt the welcome of the island again, like it was waiting for Harry to greet her. Suddenly the power in the air started flowing into her, Harry's welcome being enough to allow her access.

The power of the island was not as plentiful as it would be on Asgard, but it was teaming with life. Harry's magic was different from that of Asgard, where the wills of those who inhabit it focus on strength. Here it seems all the power is focussed on life. Her outfit's accents, which had long since turned the grey of the dead world she lived on, suddenly gained a vibrant green colour, as her power slowly filled her stores with its potential.

"You never told me you'd be offering me the energy of the island." Hela said looking at Harry.

"Don't look at me." Harry said.

"It's Prongs' doing." Logan spoke up as the island communicated with him in the way it had come to. "Harry's the power, I'm the caretaker and Prongs is the spirit. He's young still, and always shares what he feels people needs." He looked her dead in the eye as he approached her, "If you betray this island, you won't have to worry about Harry or your contract." He then lowered his voice so only she could hear, "If you betray this island, I'll force-feed you water from its pool of eternity and then have Harry send you back. You'll never find this island again."

Hela had actually paled at this. She knew the cost that would have on her soul. Then she smiled. This man was a worthy sort, it seemed. She hadn't ever been threatened thusly, or so thoroughly. Harry had chosen wisely to give him responsibility here. "I'll have to endeavour not to betray the island, then." she responded.

"Make sure you don't." Logan said. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and she looked up as a large dragon made a slow landing next to Logan, who patted her with a smile on his face. "Hey there Puppy. Mind giving me a lift to the Manticores' Lair? It's almost feeding time."

Hela had never seen this kind of relationship. The dragon deferred to Logan as an equal, but with what she could only describe as some form of reverence. The dragon lifted a claw and allowed Logan to step on it to mount her back, before she took off and Hela spotted a wing of smaller dragons join her on her way towards a plateau she could see in the centre of the island. "What a man." she muttered to herself.

Harry decided not to respond to that. He knew Logan was already in the start of a relationship with May Parker, but would rather not step on any toes. He'd leave that situation for Logan to handle. It didn't stop him from smiling, though. "Come, let's have Eldrin pour us a drink and then I'll take you for a tour of your accommodations."

"I thought the Room was to be my residence?" Hela asked touching the amulet.

"If you want, I suppose," Harry shrugged, "but it would cut you off from the power of the island and you can't absorb power in the room, as it returns to the room when you exit."

"I see." Hela nodded in understanding. It made sense; otherwise the enchantments would lose their power and cease to function.

Eldrin had already started pouring drinks on their approach. He'd apparently already made a batch of Bahama Mama's for Harry, because the moment he set foot near the bar, the drink was waiting. Harry had long since stopped trying to figure out how he was so fast with it, never realizing Eldrin had made a couple of pitchers, which he kept in stasis, for when they were needed. Since the ice didn't melt and the alcohol didn't evaporate in stasis, it was always fresh and ready for him.

The elves had slowly been rediscovering their own magics, as they became more prominent. Light spells and small acts of telekinetic ability became more commonplace. Eldrin was showing a slight affinity for divination, which would explain his near-perfect record of always knowing what to serve his clients, making up drinks as he went, always knowing just what to add to make something special.

Little Xamantha was also showing signs of a strong magical ability. Xera suspected it had to do with her youth and growing up with so much ambient magic available. Harry thought it made sense. Fleur was a similar creature raised in a magical household and was a strong witch, so if Xamantha was the same, they'd have to consider getting her a wand soon. Luckily she'd have 'big sis' Wanda to help her learn to use her magic and make her a wand.

As it was, New Atlantis became just a little bit more magical as the days passed.

Hela's favourite drink was unsurprisingly Firewhiskey. She settled in rather quickly, but she seldom socialized with the other inhabitants. She was often seen sitting on her favourite dune, just watching the ocean with a far off look as she sipped at a drink. She'd not seen as much water in a long time and found watching the ocean meditative.

The inhabitants showed her the same respect any of Harry's family was shown, something that met with Hela's approval, even when she realised they were doing it despite Harry's orders for them to try and be more familiar. She soon discovered that it wasn't an intentional disobedience as much as it was an inability to show less respect for the man that had rescued all of them from lives served in slavery.

Hela was never a vindictive person. She'd not make people suffer as much as kill them outright. She found herself respecting his ideals, if not his methodology. She'd have wiped the wrongdoers off the face of Vanaheim. Especially when the small one, Xamantha, started referring to her as Aunt Hela and refused to let her be alone for any extended period of time. Despite herself, she started caring for the happy little sprite, as she started referring to her.

By the time Hela had settled, Harry was already on mission again. It seemed a certain Ulysses Klaue was planning a bit of a foray into Wakanda and one of EPI's operatives had caught wind of it. Klaue was taking a guest, a certain Erik Stevens, AKA Killmonger.

_AN: This last week has been a difficult one for me. My sister died after a car accident at 01:50am, Wednesday the 18th of December and I have been struggling to deal with it. I honestly feel a bit heartless that I can mention it here in such a public way, but I also feel I owe you, the readers, an apology. I had intended to finish this story before the New Year, but it seems you'll have to hang on just a bit longer while we handle things this side._

_For those of you that pray, please send one out for my family. My parents are taking it especially hard and I'm still not sure it's hit me._

_Thanks for all of you who've supported this story so far. It's for you that I will ensure to finish it._

_Merry Christmas_

_Burnable_


	59. Chapter 59

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

The situation with Klaue and Killmonger was a difficult one to handle. They didn't have any specifics, until Fury had their people interrogate both of them under Veritaserum. It wasn't hard to find them, considering their resources. They decided to hang onto them, considering all of their crimes, and put them both in stasis, so that the proper people could be contacted.

That's when the big question was asked, "So, who do we send?" Fury was not in the business of getting involved with the internal affairs of sovereign nations, unless they were a threat to world peace. From Killmonger's own testimony, he wanted to start a global race-war. That would definitely be a threat EPI could not allow.

"I'd say send Coulson." Harry said easily. "He's good with people."

"Why not Natasha?" Tony suggested. He had invited himself as he often did. Fury was not even asking him to leave anymore. Since Tony was under contract, the secrets were kept and Fury didn't need to go threatening. The fact that it had been proven that they both worked well as a unit wasn't mentioned.

"Too well known. They might suspect other reasons." Fury replied. "Coulson's team is really busy though. Something about an indestructible ancient evil book of unknown origin that turns anyone that reads it evil, but only after giving them exactly what they wanted."

"Like a monkey-paw wish?" Tony asked.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"It's a story about a magic, wish granting talisman, which grants any wish, but in the worst ways possible." Fury said. "And yes, like that."

"What do you mean 'worst ways'?" Harry asked.

"Imagine you wished for world peace," Tony said, "Your wish would be granted, but by killing everyone on the planet. No people, no war."

"Or making them all too stupid to know how weapons work, or turning them into animals, or any number of things." Fury agreed.

"Wow. Never heard of that one, but now the saying 'be careful what you wish for' makes a whole lot more sense to me." Harry said with a nod of understanding. He turned to Fury, "Will they need my help with that?"

"Once they've secured the Darkhold, we'll use standard protocols to lock it away. We'll be needing access to the vault, so you should only need to come and open the door for us." Fury said with a shake of his head. Coulson's team knew what they were doing. With Ward as their specialist and trained with most of the magical equipment available to the team, he was by far one of their best operatives.

He had qualified for the Ghost program, but had refused the invitation. He chose to stay with the team to continue making up for his past behaviour to them, from when he was with Hydra. The fact that Skye turned out to be an enhanced with seismic powers was just another boon to the team. Tony had even helped design a set of gloves for her, reinforced with Vibranium to help protect herself from her power.

The vault was originally a drop-safe that led to a pocket dimension, which Harry had the only access to, but when the amount of items they were putting away started increasing exponentially, Harry needed to expand the vault so that they could access it with larger equipment. The vault was in an undisclosed location behind two separate Fidelius Charms, only the first of which Fury and the upper levels of EPI knew about.

There was a fail-safe, which could be used to bypass the second one, but that was kept in a secure lock-box which could only be accessed by a minimum of four EPI senior staff and/or directors. Said lock box had very strong security and magical protections as well. Fury had insisted on Fury-level redundancy and security for some of the stuff they had found, like an Asgardian staff that made anyone that wielded it a berserker with supernatural strength, or alien technology which Earth wasn't allowed to have, yet.

"So who then?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to explain that they already knew about Wakanda's technology, but wanted to have them serve justice to the men they had in custody. It could only further their plans to ingratiate themselves with the Wakandan royal family.

"Why not handle it yourself, Harry?" Tony asked. "This is the kind of thing you love. You tell them you know some of their secrets and show them just enough of yours so that they sign a contract that protects you both and then you take them to meet the nymphs."

"Just like that?" Harry asked with an upturned eyebrow.

"Yes." Tony said with a shrug. "Maybe show them the rhino things."

"You mean the Erumpents?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the exploding rhinos." Tony nodded.

"That might actually be something they'd be interested in." Fury thought aloud.

"Why me though?" Harry asked. He knew what they were after and he was still worried over their reaction to him knowing about their tech.

Harry wanted to get back to his research. He almost had the process he was working on down. He had been trying to create a single enchantment that would capture a spell and store it in such a way that it could be released at will.

He had created a separate enchantment to imbue other items with effects like the rubber bullets that carried a single stunning spell, but that was specifically designed for that purpose. An entire enchantment for just one single-use spell. He wanted to make an enchantment that could do it all, but he was struggling to bridge the gap between different kinds of magic.

In the end, he resolved to come back to the project, as he wanted to start production on a specific range of spell-stored enchantments, specifically the sobering charm, the enervate and the calming charm. All of these had a physiological and psychological effect. He was able to create one enchantment to capture all of those, because they were similar kinds of magic.

What he ended up doing was producing a clear, see-through button, which had a letter in it to represent the spell stored within. 'S' for sobering, 'E' for enervate and 'C' for calming. That was a simple conjuration, which took negligible amounts of power, since Harry intended to add runes to the finished product to preserve its longevity, having the items vanish as the spell is consumed.

Natasha suggested he make them function like pills, so that they activated when introduced to water and heated up. Harry liked the idea, but changed it so that it didn't need to be ingested for them to activate. They still could be, but it was unnecessary. He suspected that doctors might want to use these to wake and/or calm their patients without needing to force them to drink pills, so he ended up having to add a sliver of intent recognition. Now they could be placed on the skin and willed to activate, so that the magic went where the person handling them, wanted.

The magic pills were strangely difficult to produce, due to the requirement to add so many functions, but Harry had a plan to handle that as well. Once they had time he'd be starting production of a new range of conjuration and enchantment factories. He'd have to get Tony's input as well, as he was certain that knowledge of how a production line worked, would be helpful. That's also the stage he was currently at. If he finished that, he'd be able to get back to his original enchantment research.

"Because it's your island." Tony said simply.

Harry wanted to complain, but had to admit that it would be the easiest way to bring them into the fold. T'Challa was an honourable sort, though. He'd probably allow the challenge, when he found out that Killmonger had a legitimate claim to challenge for the throne.

"Okay, fine." Harry relented. It was accepted that this was part of his responsibilities. Always had been. "But after that, you're helping me with my enchantment production line."

"I don't have a problem with that." Tony said.

"What are you working on?" Fury asked, trying to sound casual.

"Harry's working on something that'll give PI a license to print money." Tony said. "If it works he'll be able to sell spell-effects in the form of pills."

"Like the stun bullet factory?" Fury asked.

"Exactly!" Tony exclaimed.

"Really, Tony?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "You couldn't let me reveal this on my own, when I was ready?"

"You don't mind." Tony scoffed. "It's not like I told him what you'll be working on next. Now that will be-" Tony continued talking, but no sound was coming from his mouth. When he realised, he pouted like a kid. Harry ignored him.

"What I'm working on next will be a surprise and if I find out Tony told you, I'm memory-wiping both of you." Harry threatened. Tony tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed at his throat. "Sorry, Tony. I set a delay on that one. You'll have to wait the hour out."

Tony looked affronted. Fury smiled, "Are you sure he can go that long without hearing the sound of his own voice?"

"I'm not." Harry scoffed, smirking at Tony. "Anyway, I'll let you work out introductions. Let me know what your people come up with."

"Our people." Fury corrected, automatically. They'd had that argument many times by now. "I'm sure someone is already working on it."

And that was that. Harry went back to continue working on his production line, having bought himself some time. It turns out he didn't buy enough time. The next day found Harry in a boardroom in Johannesburg, seated across the table from both the current and future king of Wakanda.

"Good morning King T'Chaka, Prince T'Challa." Harry said. "I'm sorry for calling this meeting so out of the blue and with so little in the way of details."

"Good morning Mister Potter." King T'Chaka said as he nodded at Harry. "When the CEO and founder of both PI and EPI calls for an urgent meeting, it would be foolish to ignore the request." he said with a smile.

"Your people said you had some information on a man that we've been looking for, for some time." Prince T'Challa said. "We assumed you called the meeting for that. That or maybe to discuss how and why the mercenary Wade Wilson keeps on turning up and killing warlords in Africa, only to disappear and be seen minutes later back in America."

"He's still doing that?!" Harry asked in shock. "I'm sorry. I'll admit to having sent him there a couple of years back to send a message about the distribution centres being off limits. I gave him only a temporary means of travelling there and back. He shouldn't be able to use that method anymore."

"He has caused some interruptions for us." T'Challa admitted. "And you still haven't explained how."

"I haven't." Harry agreed. He spotted a look of annoyance from one of the female bodyguards who was standing in the corner. His own bodyguard, supplied by Fury, stood on the opposite side of the room. There was also a whole squad of people in the hall outside and in a building across the road, monitoring for anything suspicious.

"Are you going to?" T'Challa asked.

"I will, but first, let me show you something cool." Harry said. He put his hand into his pocket and deliberately, slowly, removed his hand, with his Pensieve tablet in it. The bodyguard had stiffened, but relaxed when it looked like he wasn't pulling a weapon. "This is a device made by my company. It allows me to extract a memory from a willing person and view it." Harry put a finger to his head and withdrew a memory. The strand of memory was clearly visible to all in the room.

"How are you doing that?" King T'Chaka asked as Harry placed the memory in the tablet.

"The second memory will explain." Harry said. "The reason I'm showing you this is to keep the knowledge from anyone that isn't authorised to know it. You might want to have someone test the device for you?"

"How does it work?" said the bodyguard as she walked up to the table without having needed to be called.

"Simply place your finger on the surface and you will enter the memory." Harry said. "It will feel like you are falling while you enter the memory, but your body will stand still while you relive the last five minutes, which is what memory I used for the demonstration."

The demonstration was quickly out of the way and soon Harry had extracted a second memory. The bodyguards stood by closely to ensure that nothing happened to them as they viewed the memory. Harry took out the contracts he had for them and signed where he was supposed to while they viewed a memory of a demonstration of the contracts. There was a small introduction to magic and they saw a portal being turned. The last thing they saw was Harry stepping through the portal into his office on the lunar base.

When they came out of the memory, Harry pushed the contracts across the table to them. All in all, Fury's people had come up with a brilliant way to expedite the process. All the necessary subjects were covered and he didn't need to bother with painful demonstrations anymore.

The king insisted that the bodyguards also sign the contracts, so that Harry could open a portal for them. That done, Harry opened a portal directly to the medical wing of EPI. His bodyguard stayed behind. He'd inform the rest to return to base using their portkeys.

"Where are we?" the King's bodyguard demanded.

"I was thinking we could start our tour by first fixing King T'Chaka's eye." Harry said indicating King T-Chaka's glass eye. "We have a very good prosthetics division."

May Parker, still on duty, didn't need to be told. Harry loved doing this kind of thing. "King T'Chaka, it is an honour to meet you. My name is May Parker. I'll be taking care of this for you." She said as she indicated for him and his personal guard to follow him. Normally, there'd be no chance that they'd allow someone they didn't know to do anything with their monarch, but he had indicated for them to allow what was going on. The idea of magic still very much at the forefront of his mind.

T'Challa decided to stay with Harry, who had sat down in the waiting area. "What are they doing?"

Harry smiled when he saw one of the people leaving from the prosthetics division, having gone for a check-up. "Corporal Kowalski! How are you doing, my friend?" he asked jumping up and making his way over to the man.

To Harry's annoyance, the soldier stopped dead, eyes front and saluted Harry, "I'm doing fine, Sir! Thanks for asking, Sir!"

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked with mock sadness. "I thought we were friends."

John Kowalski finally relaxed and smiled at his ultimate boss. "Can't take the army out of the soldier, si… Harry."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement of him addressing him more familiarly. Then he indicated the Prince, who was still standing nearby just watching the exchange. "This is Prince T'Challa of the Wakandan people. His father, the king, is currently being fitted for a replacement eye. Do you mind showing the prince what we were able to do for you?"

"No problem, Harry." John turned to the prince and bowed slightly, "Your highness. My name is Sergeant John Kowalski of the second infantry unit for EPI."

"Sergeant?" Harry interrupted.

John smiled, "Something about a commendation from a superior?" Harry just smiled, glad that had worked out.

"Good morning, Sergeant." T'Challa said politely. "Congratulations on the promotion."

"It was a while back, but it's still nice to hear." John said with a genuine smile. "If it hadn't been for Harry, I'd probably still be out on the streets begging for scraps."

"Why do you say that?" T'Challa asked. The man seemed put together well enough.

John smiled and bent down, pulling up the pants around his boots and showing the obviously artificial limb. Then he moved his foot as no prosthetic ever would be capable of. Then he rolled up the other leg. Then one of his arms. T'Challa was speechless. He didn't think anyone had advanced enough to do this, not like they could anyway. "I tried to get them to replace the other arm as well, but apparently it wasn't necessary." John made the standard joke.

"The prosthetics don't tire, so the men with them tend to outshine the men who joined whole and hale." Harry said.

"Once they've acclimated to them." John said. "At first it's strange to feel something respond where you can't feel anything, but you get used to it."

"Hey, I'm still working on alternatives to the expensive wiring framework we need to use to create sensory input for you! Once that's done, you'll be able to feel again, okay? Patience is a virtue." Harry said indignantly. "Ungrateful soldiers…" he muttered under his breath.

John just smiled, "I know, Harry, and honestly, I'm fine with what I have. Save the better stuff for the new recruits."

"Like you'll have a say in it." May said from behind them as she walked up behind them with the King in tow, looking around in wonder. "I'll have all my patients receive only the best we can offer."

"Baba?" T'Challa asked in shock, seeing the glass eye move around as he looked at everything around them.

"My son!" King T'Chaka said walking up to his son and hugging him. "They were able to give me my eye back!"

"I can see baba." T'Challa said with a smile on his face. He turned to May and bowed to her, "Thank you, doctor, for helping my father."

"I'm just a nurse." May said. "The prosthetics division runs like a well-oiled machine and Harry, himself, made the eye."

T'Challa was about to bow to Harry too, but Harry was already heading for a corner, where he was turning a portal, John walking alongside him, Harry having asked him to help with a demonstration. Everyone stepped through and he waved at May in thanks for her help.

The next room they were in had a person at a desk behind a computer screen. "Good morning, Mister Potter." the friendly man said. "Are you here for the prisoners?"

"We are." Harry confirmed. "Also, John here has agreed to be a demonstration for the King and Prince."

"Alright." the man said. "Just one moment, while I set this up." He typed away at the keyboard and a wall lit up next to him showing the reception area for prisoner drop location. "You may proceed." he said.

John, knowing what was coming, lay down on the floor and Harry summoned a disk which he placed on the man's chest. "See you now, John." Harry tapped the disk and it activated the suspension field and the portkey took John away to the area shown on the screen. Harry turned to the guests.

"You'll note that John seems to have stopped breathing. In fact he's still alive and well, but just suspended in time. This is useful in a number of ways. No escape attempts, no need to worry about immediate medical assistance, and the person doesn't have to wait. The next thing John will see is us, when we wake him up." Harry nodded at the man behind the desk.

"Right away, sir." the man said as he tapped away and an arm descended to him and picked him, up. A minute later another wall opened and John's prone form was deposited on a raised platform, which rose from the floor.

Harry walked to John and took the disk from his chest. John's eyes blinked and then he got up. "It's always strange to realise that the demonstration is over, just as soon as it began." he said.

The man behind the desk was typing away and soon the two prisoners were displayed on the screen. "Please confirm that these are the prisoners you are looking for?"

Harry nodded at the man, who started typing away again. "This is the part that I hate." Harry said.

"What part is that?" T'Challa asked.

The man answered by putting a stack of paperwork on the counter in front of his desk. "Please fill these out, sir."

It took two hours to go over the paperwork, since there was a report about what the prisoners had said under Veritaserum, legal documents, wavers, everything. By the end, when everything was signed, Harry asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

T'Challa thought about it, but then shook his head, "I don't know. This man has a right to challenge, but no honour. He'd betray everything Wakanda has stood for, for so long."

"Then it is good the decision is not yours, my son." T'Chaka said. "I have made my decision to start sending our support out into the world. Our weapons, however, stay in our hands."

"I understand, Baba." T'Challa said, nodding, relief showing in his face.

"If I could make a suggestion?" Harry offered.

"Please." T'Chaka said with a smile.

"Why not just join the effort we're currently already providing to the world?" Harry asked. "We would give you access to certain of our technology, providing your people don't mind going through the training, and then we join forces to protect the world."

King T'Chaka was dumbstruck for a moment, before a smile grew back on his face, "You would offer this freely?"

"Of course." Harry shrugged. "The Earth Protection Initiative is not a closed organization. We recruit globally and our mission has always been to protect and preserve life. There is a possibility that we'll be branching out and start offering support to the Nova Corps in return for some of their more advanced technology, but that just means we'll need more hands. Perhaps we can hand some of our current tasks over to Wakanda, if you're willing?"

"What is the Nova Corps?" T'Challa couldn't help asking.

"Oh, right." Harry said, knocking himself softly upside the head. "They're an intergalactic peacekeeping organization, based from their home world of Xandar. They have many different races and species working together for the common good and I've been hoping one of our divisions could start adding to that number."

"You're acquainted with aliens?" T'Chaka asked sceptically.

"To be fair, there's a whole story connected to that one." Harry said. He'd have to send one of their people to fill the Wakandans in on some of what EPI has been up to. "But just to remind you, none of this can be shared with anyone outside of the contract. We'll provide you with one that you can have people you trust sign, but it's connected to another one, so you can't destroy that one to free people from the magic."

"And the hiding magics?" T'Chaka asked. "In your memory, you said it could be used to protect large areas. Your whole island cannot be found by either Magic or Technology, correct?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "What would it take for you to hide our capital like that?"

Harry winced, "To be honest, I don't know that I can hide your entire city. It would take a phenomenal amount of power as I'd need to remove the memory from everyone that currently knows where Wakanda is, including those that stay within its bounds. I can call upon a great amount of power, but I don't think even I can pull that one off." He thought about it for a minute while the King and Prince exchanged disappointed looks. Then he had an idea, "I might be able to hide the entrances to your sacred mountain, though. Keep visitors or unauthorised personnel from finding it?"

T'Chaka smiled and nodded, "That would be a great service to Wakanda."

"We would, of course, not expect this service for free." T'Challa said. "I think we've seen enough to agree that we can start working together, if only in Africa to begin with."

And just like that, EPI gained a new ally. It took a bit of work, but soon there was a portal connecting a hidden location in Wakanda to the reception area at EPI. They started sending people through for training and were beginning to take over the protection of the African Distribution Centres, with the blessing of Fury, who loved being able to reallocate some of his resources, when Harry presented them with the new alliance.

The Wakandan Princess, Shuri, was one of the first people to be added to the contract and she was often seen visiting the scientists and researchers, from runes and potions, all the way through particle physics and alien technology. Even Tony was impressed with her intellect.

Speaking of which, Tony was also the one who insisted on Harry taking the Royal Family on a tour of the island to show them the sights.

"What is that?" one of the guards, who was accompanying them on the carpet, asked pointing at a creature that looked like a rhino.

"Oh, that's a pair of Erumpent." Harry said. "I'm sorry for not warning you. I realise they look like rhinos."

"Erumpent?" T'Challa asked.

"They are a lot like a Rhino, except bigger and more dangerous." Harry said. "You see how the male's horn is glowing right now?" T'Challa nodded. "Watch. It's mating season for them and he's showing the female his worth." As they slowed down to watch, the Erumpent stuck its horn into a tree. A couple of seconds later, it bubbled and contorted until it exploded in a loud and violent way. The male had taken the explosion full in the face, showing the female that it could withstand the hit. Apparently it worked, since the female approached the male and rubbed against him.

Harry started the carpet on before the mating ritual completed, which, to his memory involved a couple more explosions. "What just happened?" the King asked from behind Harry.

"Erumpent horns are potent magically and are used by the creature for self-defence and as part of their mating ritual. Its function is, as you saw, to create explosions." Harry explained. "The male attracts the female by surviving an explosion. When many males are around, they usually end up killing themselves trying to impress the female with bigger explosions. That pair are still quite young, not old enough to bare offspring yet."

"But those creatures were twice as large as a normal Rhino!" T'Challa exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know." Harry said with a solemn nod. "They were the runts of their litter too."

"Those were the small ones?" one of the guards asked astounded.

"Yes, but Logan has been taking really good care of them." Harry said. "They are starting to fill out."

"Logan?" Queen Ramonda asked.

"He's the master of these lands. He cares for the creatures and makes sure the ones in the enclosures are fed and happy." Harry explained.

"Enclosures? You keep some of these creatures in cages?" T'Challa asked with narrowed eyes.

"Relax will you?" Harry asked. "Why do you automatically assume I'm hurting these creatures? Is it because I'm white?" He'd always wanted to ask that question. He did not expect the many nods. "Really? I was joking!"

"So were we." T'Chaka said with a bit of a belly laugh. Harry looked behind him and saw Shuri also trying to hide a smile. The guards did not look like they were joking, but they were looking at the next animal already.

"Those are some of the Unicorns of the island." Harry said offhandedly as a small group of unicorns grazed nearby.

"Is that one of your people?" T'Chaka asked pointing off to where a Nymph was looking critically at a field of grass she had just grown.

"Yes. That's one of the Wood Nymphs of New Atlantis. They are in charge of all the plant life. They can make them grow and flourish, as is their nature. She's likely the reason the Unicorns are nearby. They tend to follow the Nymphs around. They don't like them to be left unaccompanied for some reason." Harry said with a shrug.

They continued and Harry soon stopped them at the enclosures. "Here we have our large cat enclosures. Logan has informed me that the Wampus Cat might one day be able to live on the land without trying to eat the other creatures, but the Manticores, the Chimaera, and most of all, the Nundu will never be able to live in peace with other animals. They are all apex predators." Harry said pointing out the enclosures.

"Did you bring us here for a specific reason?" T'Chaka asked, with a calculating look in his eye.

"No reason." Harry lied. "The Nundu from my world was native to Africa and it will be the big attraction today, if you can see them. I think that's why I brought you here. I suggest we start the tour with the Wampus Cat though." Harry pointed at the first enclosure, explaining how they needed to read the sign so that they'd be able to exit.

The Wampus Cat was a six-legged cat, resembling a cougar. That's where the resemblance ended though, as this cat was capable of acts of Legilimency along with being really fast, strong and nearly impossible to kill, by normal means at least. The Wampus Cat would never be domesticated, but could and have been known to live in harmony with its environment, which was why Logan had suggested they try and allow it to roam once it was settled in.

Harry then moved on to the Chimaera. They were bloodthirsty beasts with a lion's head, a goat's body and a dragon's tail. Harry described how they were endangering the local unicorns on Alfheim and why Logan had had to go on many occasions to cull their numbers. Harry didn't mind, they had many parts Bruce appreciated having in abundance. Harry saw a look after mentioning this and had to promise to send them the reports of what Sif had found out about their population boom. Something about another creature having moved to a different part of the continent.

Next were the Manticores. A Manticore had the head of a human, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion that will kill anyone instantly. While the Manticores were able to speak understandable languages, they were also bloodthirsty and completely untrustworthy around other beings they could consider food. Fortunately they didn't know they were being observed and simply lounged about in their enclosure.

Finally came the Nundu. "Let me know if you see them." Harry said as he looked out of the viewing area.

"What are we looking for?" T'Challa asked.

"The Nundu look like gigantic leopards, but with darker colouration." Harry replied. He looked out over the large grasslands, with a couple of trees dotting the area.

It didn't take long for T'Challa to spot one. "There!" he exclaimed pointing off to the left. Harry soon spotted it too.

"Yup, that's one of them." Harry said. "A Nundu's breath is said to be toxic, carrying diseases that would kill any that come near it. We are protected here, so don't worry." he assured them.

"Bast!" King T'Chaka exclaimed as he finally saw the massive creature. "What our people would do to see what we see now." he wondered.

"True." T'Challa said. Then he turned to Harry. "We have underestimated you."

"You're not so bad for a white boy." Shuri said with a smile.

"Thanks, I think." Harry responded, knowing it was a joke. "Anyway, we can stay here a bit but the dragons go on patrol soon and Jarvis would hate if you missed that. He arranged for the time specifically for that reason."

The rest of the tour was relatively quiet, except for the Hippogriff rides. First T'Challa went and when he returned, he told his father it was safe who then went for his own flight. The guards had insisted that they follow them on the carpet, though. The Queen declined, but Shuri also went for a flight.

While they were on their way back to the Bar, they saw the flight of dragons, with Logan sitting comfortably on Puppy's back and the younger dragons ranged out behind them in a 'V' formation. It was an impressive sight, which is why Jarvis had arranged for it.

The guests were even more impressed when Hela decided to make an appearance on her new steed, a particularly large and powerful male Thestral whom she had named Agnar. They had bonded as if they were made for each other and Hela had even taken to caring for the slowly growing herd, of which Agnar was the leader.

Harry had also noted her making fast friends with the Cerberus, which was apparently what Hagrids guard-dog/pet, Fluffy, had been. Not even Harry had known that until Sif brought in the one they had on the island and Logan found it's identification in the library. It was still very small, only coming to Harry's shoulder, but it was getting along well with the other creatures and growing fast.

Harry really hoped they could find it a mate at some point, but the one they had was rescued from captivity and nobody knew where it was from. They were also not taking very good care of it, which was why Logan had insisted that they take it.

When they landed at the Bar, Harry opened a portal for any who wanted to go home and King T'Chaka and his wife Ramonda left. Shuri and T'Challa decided to stay when Harry mentioned magical Liquor. The guards also decided to stay, ostensibly to protect their charges even though they all knew the island was very well protected.

Hela even joined them after Harry had Eldrin pour some shots for Shuri and T'Challa, so they could taste and appreciate the three different magical drinks now available. She had found a distinct liking for the Firewhiskey, which wasn't really surprising. What was surprising, to Harry at least, was that she sometimes asked for a Bahama Mama, which was now infused with Harry's latest addition to the Elemental Alcohol line.

"The first one is called Firewhiskey and gives a burning sensation, before leaving you with a feeling of calm." Harry explained as he pointed out the shots for them. "The second is Iced Vodka. It physically cools you down for a time. The last is my latest magical achievement, Tempest Rum. It is infused with feelings of acceptance and a fresh tropical breeze."

The stronger Asgardian version was called Frigga's Embrace and was quickly outstripping Loki's Breath in popularity on Asgard.

"Truly a wonderful creation." Hela said as she took a sip of her own drink. "Is this your divine calling? Making magical infusions of otherwise more mundane things?"

"Artifice and Enchantment." Natasha reminded her, having decided to skip the tour this time and catching up on some paperwork while they were out, instead. "He doesn't like being called a god or divine though. Rather call him blessed."

"Humility has its place," Hela relented, "but he is a king and a prince of Asgard. The blessings he receives from this living island and the Realm Eternal, not to mention his other gifts, make him probably the most powerful entity in the galaxy, if not the universe."

"Until Thanos decides to come visit." Harry mumbled.

"Is he still around?" Hela asked nonchalantly.

"You know of him?!" Harry asked, somehow not having thought that she'd have known of him.

"He's been around for many thousands of years. Apparently he is a true immortal." she said. "Last rumour I heard, he was in love with death incarnate."

"We spoke to his daughters. He wants to restore balance to the universe by destroying half of all life." Harry argued.

"It was just a rumour." Hela accepted. "Why do you mention him?"

"Because he is apparently going to stop here, on Midgard, at some point soon." Natasha said. "We've been preparing for war, making allies everywhere we can, pumping out weapons and protections as fast as we can."

"When were you planning on telling Wakanda about this threat?" T'Challa asked.

Harry wanted to say, 'When you're ready,' but somehow thought that would not be well received. He didn't even know if they'd ever be ready, but the reports he had received about the scarcity of magic in the universe made him hopeful. "We've not been keeping anything from you. We've just not gotten to it yet. We're constantly working on setting up protections for the Earth."

"The Sorcerer Supreme has been working on setting up stronger protections and sending people to our allies so that they can help bring all our forces to bear when the time comes." Natasha explained.

"Our Space Battleship, Midnight, has some truly fantastic and devastating offensive capabilities, some of which are so powerful, we needed to hard-wire limiters so that it cannot ever fire at the Earth or the Moon." Harry said.

"I also brought them some nifty scanners, which can detect power signatures from galaxies away and will help monitor this solar system for when anyone arrives." Rocket said walking up to them, Groot, who had shot up in length, following behind him, playing the ever-present hand-held game. "It's not infallible, but it should help. And hi, by the way."

"Why is there a talking r-" Shuri started, but Harry silenced her.

"He's not what you think he is. His species just looks a lot like what you're thinking." Harry said, before unmuting her. Honestly, he wasn't really sure that Rocket wasn't just a modified raccoon, but he really didn't like being called that. "His name is Rocket and his friends name is Groot." Harry said indicating the new arrivals. "They are members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, a group of mercenary heroes, who stopped Earth from becoming an extension of an ancient entity bent on universal domination. Hi Groot." Harry finished with a greeting to the tree creature.

"I am Groot." Groot said. 'I'm going to see Xamantha.'

"Hi to you to." Harry grumbled. He turned to Rocket, "Has he been getting worse? He's usually much more polite."

"Nah, that's still tame." Rocket said. "He and Quill just had an argument about him never cleaning his room and everything being covered in vines. He just misses the Nymphs. He'll be fine in a bit."

"Should I come cast a couple of cleaning spells?" Harry offered.

"Nah, he'll clean up after himself, once he grows out of this phase." Rocket assured Harry as he indicated for Eldrin to pour him a double, even as Eldrin put the double down on the table in front of him. "How does he keep on doing that?" Rocket asked.

"Eldrin has a slight affinity for divination." Natasha said. "He can't predict stock market trends, but his skills do lend themselves to practical applications." 'It helps that you always order the same thing.' she finished in her head.

"Making him the world's best barman." Harry grumbled. It wasn't fair, it was _his_ bar, but everyone preferred Eldrin's drinks.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Eldrin said with a cocky smile as he put a drink on the table for Shuri, before starting with one for T'Challa.

"Don't skill-shame your barman, Harry." Natasha said with a playful smile. "Just be glad he can't do any-flavour shots."

"Oh, I'll get that enchantment one of these days." Harry threatened.

"And I'll be happy to serve those as well, my lord." Eldrin said, putting a martini in front of T'Challa. Harry could see some sort of citrus slices in the glass.

"Any-flavour shots?" Shuri asked.

Natasha just shook her head in mock sadness, "Now you've done it."

What followed was a disgusting example of every-flavour shots, with everyone having a shot, which Harry conjured, except for the bodyguards. They were lucky in that the worst flavour they got was cement that time. The best flavour being Caramel Fudge. The idea of the possibility of tasting an emotion spurring Shuri on to try twice more, but stopping after her last shot tasted like pinecones, which wasn't bad, but apparently it left a flavour in her mouth she didn't like.

T'Challa was impressed with the drink the elf had made for him and when he enquired, Eldrin just smiled and said, "I'm afraid it's a trade secret." Just like Harry had taught him. If they wanted more, they could always come visit.

They continued discussing the plans that were being made for the protection of Earth and at some point Tony showed up and joined in with his plans and what he knew of EPI's plans, which was a fair amount. Rocket loved this conversation as he was able to start talking about his favourite pastime, blowing stuff up.

Natasha and Pepper soon separated from them and started discussing things, a mirror propped in front of them, probably making plans for the wedding with Laura still. That, in-turn, led to Frigga calling them and another mirror joined the other on the counter as all three women started discussing the many plans, which Harry knew nothing about.

He just knew he had to pay for everything. He was still in charge of the more magical aspects of the wedding, making Pepper jealous that she couldn't invite everyone she wanted to and have magic active at the party. She wasn't too concerned, though. She was certain she could have a magical wedding without actual magic.

After a few short hours, Harry handed T'Challa an Avengers bracelet, "This is a portkey, which will take you to the reception area at EPI. You are in our systems in both your Black Panther armour and without as an ally of EPI, so you'll be able to go there and home through the portals with the portkey. It can also take you to the Avengers Mansion, if you ever want to train with us."

"You really want to do that." Tony said with a smile. "We have our very own ART room."

"A.R.T? Like the training facilities my people keep telling me about?" T'Challa asked. When Harry and Tony nodded, T'Challa nodded too, "I'd like to see that for myself, as well."

"Don't be a stranger, then." Tony said as he made to order another drink, just for one to appear in front of him. "No offense Harry," he said, turning to Harry and pointing at Eldrin, "but I love this guy. He always knows when I need to change up what I'm drinking, I never get tired of showing up and always getting exactly what I need, even if I didn't know I wanted it."

"Sounds like you've got a bit of a crush." Natasha piped up from her side of the table with a wicked smile. Pepper had apparently also heard and was just laughing at his expense and whispering into the mirrors, likely relaying what Tony had said.

Tony had played this game before and didn't miss a beat. "If only I swung that way." he said with an air of melodrama. When Eldrin lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him, Tony's façade crumbled though, knowing that this elf was one of the straight ones. "No offense, Eldrin."

"Why would I be offended, Mister Stark?" Eldrin asked.

"I told you to call me Tony." Tony said. "Why do you insist on calling me 'Mister Stark'?"

"Because you are my Lord's friend and as such you are above my station." Eldrin replied without hesitation.

"Why do you call him 'My Lord', when he obviously prefers to be called by his first name?" Shuri asked.

Eldrin looked uncomfortable, but Hela shocked Harry by interceding, "My brother prefers close friendships, because of his difficult past, in the same way as the Elves prefer to treat him with respect for what he has done for them. Harry doesn't press the issue, because he wants the elves to be happy and if letting them treat him with respect achieves that, he can live with it."

"You seem to understand Harry pretty well, for a new addition to the island." Tony said. "How is it that you know him so well, so quickly, when in your first meeting you tried to kill him?" Tony still didn't trust Hela.

"I thought you were his best friend?" Hela replied. "Surely you've noticed that Harry seldom lies, either by his actions or words. I don't trust easily myself, so I've developed the ability to tell truth from lies." She lowered her head slightly and looked Tony dead in the eye, "Just as you don't trust me, because you care for your friend, I can only trust you because you don't trust me. It means you are smart and will be there for him when he makes mistakes."

"Are you confessing to being a mistake?" Tony asked with narrowed eyes.

"Truth?" Hela asked. "I don't know. Although I am quite fond of this island and its inhabitants." she admitted. "Harry has proven to be a true cultivator of life, especially for one so closely marked by-"

"Let's not go telling all my secrets on one day, okay?" Harry quickly interrupted. "Some things are still considered private."

"Of course." Hela relented. If Harry wanted to keep certain things to himself, that was fine by her. So long as he didn't start lying.

The evening didn't carry on too much longer after that. Hela had gone off to brush Agnar, which she did every day. Tony had meetings and T'Challa and Shuri needed to go speak to the King about what they had learned about Thanos. Harry and Natasha stayed up a bit later discussing the upcoming coronations, since Harry had been invited to T'Challa's as well. They were separated by only a month.

Thor's coronation was coming up at the end of January, T'Challa's at the end of February and their wedding was at the end of March. They were looking forward to all of it.

In the meanwhile, Harry was busy with some of his own plans. He was planning something big and for it to succeed, he'd need Odin's help and a hell of a lot of power, or quite a bit of time. He decided to be pro-active, though, so he decided to double the size of his ring battery. It would take a lot of Adamantite, so when they started the process of creating the metal, they invited Eitri to come and see the process in action.

He was scanning the reaction in his own way as the metal changed and heated up as a result of the process. "I think I see why you're losing so much metal during the change." he said.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly as he stepped closer, as if being closer to the process would allow him to see the problem.

"Really." Eitri grinned. "Fortunately, the issue is simple for you to solve. At least, it will be once you know the problem."

"What's the problem?" Tony asked.

"The process isn't just creating the metal." Eitri explained. "The process here, from what I can tell, was originally used to create energy from gold. The Adamantite is more like a side-effect, which is why so little is produced. I suspect the alchemist who created this process thought they might be able to use this it to bolster their own magical power."

"But it doesn't produce magical power." Bruce argued. "I've been monitoring this process every time and not once did I detect anything like Harry's power."

"That's because Harry's power is unique. It's got its own frequency." Eitri explained. "You wouldn't know what to look for since you've only ever had Harry's energy to work with." He indicated the gold which was slowly shrinking inside the clear alchemical solution, "This process has been modified as well. It's producing heat and air as well, rather than just magical energy, which has cut down on energy production heavily.

"It is possible that the person who originally made this didn't have the equipment you do and wouldn't be able to monitor the effects of the changes in the formula, but the solution is simple." Eitri said looking at Bruce with a challenge in his eyes.

"Give me a moment here." Tony said as he considered the problem too. He'd also memorised the process and knew what each part of the equation did in the formula.

Bruce beat him to it a minute later, "We have to modify the formula to reduce the heat generated and block the magic from escaping?"

"Almost." Eitri said, shaking his head.

Harry surprised them by speaking up first, "You have to induce magic from outside, rather than letting it produce magic."

"Of course!" Bruce exclaimed. He turned to Tony who was frowning, "It's called Alchemy and not science or potions, because magic is actively used. In potions, you use the magic that's already there in the ingredients. Alchemy is the art of inducing a change in the formula by adding magic externally!"

Tony finally nodded, "It makes sense." He turned to Eitri, "I thought you weren't an alchemist."

Eitri just shook his head as he sat down next to Harry, who had started feeding magic into the potion, "I'm not, but I could tell what was happening and I am quite experienced with magic and metal." He turned to Harry, "That's a bit much. Try and slow the flow a bit." Harry complied and Eitri nodded. "You're still going to lose a bit of the metal until you can change the equation to remedy the heat and air problem, but until then, I suspect you'll be happier with the results you are experiencing now."

Harry could tell that it was working as the feel of the metal changing was different now. He still couldn't believe he didn't realise there was more magic in the air. He had attributed the feeling to the potion they were using. "I'll probably have to create an enchantment for the correct amount of power to be introduced to the process, so that I don't need to be present."

"Won't the enchantment lose power too quickly that way?" Eitri asked, intrigued.

"Nah, he'll just set it up to use MSC Shells." Tony said.

"What's that?" Eitri asked.

"A smaller version of my ring." Harry clarified. "Until you share your technology with us, you're not getting any." he said with an evil smirk.

Eitri actually looked tempted. A power source for this kind of magic might be something he'd need for his studies into the Sword of Gryffindor. He pulled himself together though, "Maybe somewhere in the future." he conceded. "Until then, maybe I'll just start making adamantite and funnel its magical production. If I can have the formula, once you perfect it?"

"What do we get out of the deal?" Tony asked, before anyone could agree.

"Well, we do have a lot of gold and we don't need adamantite." Eitri tried.

Tony considered it, before responding, "You'll need the ingredients too, since you don't have access to them on your ring. I tell you what, I'll go do the math and get back to you."

Eitri nodded. He had no doubt that they could come to an agreement. As long as they didn't want Uru, which he was very loathe to part with in its raw form. "Until then, I'll be back at Nidavellir. I'm still busy with that sword."

"Alright." Harry said waving at him. "And thank you for your help. I think you just cracked alchemy for us!"

Bruce was nodding along, "Yes, thank you. I've got so many ideas I want to try now!" He would help Eitri get ingredients if what he suspected about Alchemy turned out to be true. He'd just need Harry to create an enchantment and Tony to create a rune-controlled system that would allow him to change the flow of magic. He was brimming with ideas, all the way from new potions to new applications and new delivery systems. Hank would be pleased that they had another way to modify potions. Maybe they could finally crack the dry potion barrier and start producing real pills?

"It is always a pleasure to help my friends." Eitri said with a smile. "Oh and Harry…" he started.

"Your barrels of Asgardian-grade Firewhiskey and Frigga's Embrace will be delivered to you before the end of the day." Harry nodded. It was the payment they agreed on, if Eitri was able to help them, which he was. Apparently Eitri wasn't the stingy kind either. He had shared what he had received from Harry before, which was why Harry planned on surprising Eitri, with appropriately-sized barrels.

Once Eitri left, Harry turned to see Tony looking at him with a look and a smile Harry didn't trust on his face. "What?" he asked.

"Do you realise what the original alchemist figured out?" Tony asked.

"What?" Harry asked, not having an idea.

"E = mc²." Bruce answered for him.

"Exactly." Tony said. "If we can figure out what this guy was trying, if Eitri is right, we might end up creating the equivalent of a magical nuclear reactor."

"Better. We wouldn't need to have it go through a process to generate the power. This is direct." Bruce corrected.

"What?!" Harry repeated himself a third time, but this time in incredulity. "Is that even possible?"

"Harry, we've already proven that energy and mass can have equivalent exchange." Tony said. "If what Eitri said is true, we could make a device that can charge your giant battery in hours, rather than months. It's also highly likely, since gold was valued a lot as an alchemical substance back then. If we stick to gold, we can tap a resource we have a lot of, too."

"And we won't need to modify the equation to work on a new element." Bruce agreed.

"Do you know what this means?" Tony said having walked up to Harry to shake his arms.

"Nooooo." Harry said slowly. Tony had a look of madness in his eyes.

"If we can make magical energy and we already know how to convert magical energy to electrical power…" Tony began.

"We can use this process to create power at a fraction of the cost, with no radioactive by-products or waste." Bruce said, catching on. "Tony, this is big." he said with a look of dawning understanding.

"Yeah, this is big!" Tony exploded. "And there's so much we can still try after that. If we can make a process that takes matter and turns it into power, we might be able to do the reverse."

Bruce was shaking his head, "While I agree with you that that is possible, it would take many years to figure out how to do it."

"So we can't plug in a device that prints food using only electricity, fine!" Tony said excitedly. "But it's in sight now, isn't it!? This will still happen in our lifetimes!"

Harry was completely lost. He understood what they meant, but he didn't know how they would even attempt it. "So we can agree that that isn't the priority, right now?"

"Fine, spoil my fun." Tony grumbled. They had bigger fish to fry after all. "But I get to tell Pepper about this and we're having couples night later this week and having fun thinking of the possibilities!"

They did end up discussing it later that week. Bruce and Sif even joined them on this particular evening, when Bruce couldn't help but want to be part of that conversation. He had even already fixed the formula for the alchemical conversion. He hadn't slept, but he had fixed it. They were just waiting on Harry to finish the enchantment work for the initial test.

Tony was also working on creating an Alchemy set using runes with a connection for an MSC Shell. It would be able to adjust the flow of magical power using a control system much like the ones he had made for the flying cars.

Speaking of which, the plan had been enacted to deliver emergency vehicles to the major cities of North America. Jarvis had done the planning for that. The amount of vehicles were different for every city, as the size of each city and yearly crime rates, fires and medical response indicated. Tony had led the first demonstrations of each vehicle for the people that were sent for training.

First, the police vehicles. All of them were the size of a large van, big enough for a full swat team. They were basically indestructible and had strategically placed windows from which an officer or multiple officers could fire if the situation demanded it. Unbeknownst to them Harry had enchanted the windows to not allow projectiles to enter from outside. This would be a safety feature they didn't know about.

The fire trucks were as large as their predecessors, but with a large amount of space dedicated for extracting victims in case of emergency. After all, what was the point of a flying emergency vehicle that didn't allow for extraction? Every door on them had detectors for fire and would release a strong mist spray of water when opened near a fire. This would help facilitate extractions as well. Each fire truck was also outfitted with three mounted water-cannons, and three hoses for use in situations where the there was no line of sight. Where the water came from was explained away as a new development from EPI and strong warnings were given about trying to open the devices to find out how they worked.

The ambulances looked like they usually did, but were outfitted with hovering gurneys that locked in pace on the ambulance in such a way as to minimize movement in cases where patients could not be jostled. It was explained to them that the gurneys needed proximity to the ambulance to stay afloat, which was true and would ensure nobody tried to steal them, which was a genuine worry, even though every one of them had a tracker imbedded in them, just in case. The fact that every ambulance carried multiple of them was just a bonus and would help facilitate patient transfers in the most expedient and safe manner.

Harry was looking forward to the day they could set up emergency services the world over with disks that could simply put patients in stasis and transport them. They were not there yet, though.

As for what the vehicles ran on; a power supply for every one of them was to be installed by EPI staff at the police stations, fire departments and hospitals. Said power supplies were powered by MSC Shells and would need to be replaced periodically. Their power supplies were monitored remotely and EPI would be in charge of replacing the Shells.

When asked why this wasn't being made available to the public or government, Tony told them that this was a trial run. The technology was new and the government did not have the resources to monitor and control the traffic that allowing too many people access to these vehicles would generate. There were more objections, of course, but they were told that they could accept the training and receive the benefits they were being offered, or leave empty-handed. That shut them up quite quickly.

The government did not necessarily like that attitude and started ordering local law enforcement to send their vehicles to them. When said vehicles disappeared from government facilities, never to be seen again, people stopped listening to them. The President received a call from an irate Director Fury. Suffice it to say, nobody associated with the current administration tried again. That does not mean that people stopped trying, but that's when Tony's surprise kicked in.

He had set up a connection to Friday in every vehicle and when one was stolen, as was bound to happen, it stopped responding to input and flew the driver directly to the local authorities with recordings and everything Friday could find on the perpetrators already sent to their department. Harry had fun appearing as Ghost to retrieve the hostages that had been taken to force the driver to steal the vehicle.

The vehicles that had been taken from the government were finally replaced. Tony had wanted to follow through like they had done in China, but Harry didn't want to do that again, not while the police vans could have helped many people already. Tony still made a public statement that second chances only came around the one time and hinted strongly after the Army being involved with them taking the vehicles away in the first place.

While EPI and Stark Industries was working on improving the world yet again another meeting was taking place somewhere in the universe.

A purple figure on a floating stone throne faced away from the supplicant. "And you are certain you can achieve this?" the figure asked.

"I have everything set up, but I'll need your guarantee." the 'supplicant' stated.

"I've heard boasts of this kind before." the giant said. "What makes you so certain you will succeed?"

"Like I said, I have everything set up. Once my trap is sprung, I'll have access to what you want." the supplicant stated. "I also know the source of their power and I intend to claim it for myself."

The throne slowly turned as the figure turned to look at the supplicant with a smile that promised death, "And you think you have what it takes to steal from him?"

"I have faced him before, so I know I cannot do it with a show of force." the supplicant stated. "Instead, I'm going to use my other skills to infiltrate and subdue him. I've been reliably informed that it can be done if he's caught off guard."

The big purple man looked at the person before him, before nodding. "Fine. You may attempt to claim your power, but I will not delay my plans for you. If you fail, my plans will continue. If you succeed, you will gain immunity for yourself and any realm of your choosing for when the inevitable happens." She didn't realise that he was lying.

The supplicant smiled, a glint of madness in her green eyes, "Oh, I'll succeed and I'll take that little bitch of his apart before his very eyes for humiliating me!" Amora was a woman scorned and she had been patiently waiting and planning her next move. The fact that she had had to work in the shadows for so long would make her vengeance only taste sweeter.

_AN:_

_For the reviewer who requested a reminder of what the abbreviations stand for:_

_PMG – Perpetual Motion Generator_

_PMMG – Perpetual Motion Magic Generator_

_IRDR – Instant Remote Data Relay_

_WPT – Water Production Tanks_

_MSC Shells – __Magic Storage Containment Shells_

_MPE – Magic Potential Energy_

_PI – Potter Innovations_

_EPI – Earth Protection Initiative_

_ART – Augmented Reality Training_

_For all of you that have sent condolences, my family and I really appreciate all the prayers sent our way. Thank you for being patient with me. The last bit of this story has been planned and I'm still writing the chapters before the big one. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story in the next month still._


	60. Chapter 60

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixty**

It was a week before Thor's coronation, when Natasha's project reached the point where they could finally activate it. Harry had called a press conference the day before and in the early morning hours of next day, Natasha activated the control rod, which would vanish all the drugs they had replaced with magically conjured replacements since the start of the project.

They had infiltrated drug smuggling rings and production locations. Every time a shipment was ready for distribution, it would be replaced with a conjured product of equal or greater quality. The effect being that people got much better quality and less deaths occurred due to bad products. However, where drugs were mixed with other substances so that they could sell more of an inferior product, there was little they could do about it.

They obviously couldn't stop all drugs from entering or exiting a country, but they focussed mostly on the worst kinds of drugs they could find. Domestically produced drugs were brought to the attention of the DEA and other countries' equivalents. They didn't just focus on only America, after all. Cannabis was skipped entirely as some people used it medicinally and it was just too widely spread to try and track all the sources. Harry personally didn't really care about a substance that was not physically addictive and chilled people out.

When the press were ready, Harry stepped forward. Before he could speak a single word, there was an impact in the air, a yard in front of Harry. He didn't even blink as Tony, in his Iron Man suit, shot into the air and to the building where the shot had come from. "Don't worry," he said to the frightened members of the press, "we were prepared for that and all of you are protected by a barrier we set up to protect the press."

He put a finger to his ear and nodded. "The shooter has been detained and taken into custody." he told them. "I can tell you are afraid, but don't worry; we have the situation completely under control." Iron Man was seen dropping a man with EPI personnel before he landed behind Harry again. They had no doubt there were more assassins in the works, but hopefully their display of power would stop any further attempts from occurring during this press conference. The flying forts were the perfect cover, especially when invisible.

He gave them a couple of moments to get themselves back together, before continuing, "The reason for this press conference and the attack are most likely related. For a long time now EPI has been working to better this world and we have so far succeeded wonderfully, even if I do say so myself, but we need a little history lesson, before we continue.

"As you may know, back in 2014, EPI was founded to help protect the planet from domestic and extra-terrestrial threats. As a major investor, I have been working hand-in-hand with them to help them achieve their goals. I have little say in their comings and goings, as I left the running of the company to those far more experienced and knowledgeable than myself.

"I _did_ have some input in some of their goals and helped start one of the divisions that would focus on a major global issue; Drugs." There was an excited murmuring in the crowd as most of the press had already been made aware of the mysterious disappearance of large stocks of drugs from various locations. Some even from police lockup. That had caused problems all over the world, which was why they activated the project only a few hours before the press conference.

Fury had already known that this would happen and had, right at the beginning, made certain that drugs were tested and recorded properly and the drugs themselves not be the only evidence in cases where people were arrested. Photographic evidence was now a requirement along with documented tests which were mandatory for the drugs anyway. He didn't want dealers back on the street because the only evidence vanished.

EPI's reach went far and procedure had been updated world-wide, where necessary, and EPI had even helped by providing acceptable testing equipment for places where lab environments were not available as readily. If people did their jobs, there should be no fall-out after the drugs in question disappeared.

"This morning," Harry continued after the murmurs had abated, "we activated the final step of the program, which I'm afraid I can't give you much details about as it is, once again, proprietary technology." There were more murmurs, but the worldwide press knew by now that Harry Potter didn't take questions. He made statements.

"Just under three hours ago, a large percentage of drugs, worldwide, disappeared from wherever they were. That includes drugs that had been imbibed since the project started.

"Now I know you are curious how that's even possible, but I'm afraid I have to say again, 'proprietary technology'. What I can tell you is that some people who had been slaves to drugs, will have woken up this morning without any cravings at all. The very opioids and substances that leave lasting mental effects due to saturation into their very cells, have a new lease on life, since they don't need to go through withdrawal.

"I know this does not negate the emotional dependence, nor does it reverse the scarring effects of some of the substances, but it does give those people who had been made victims of their individual circumstance a chance to recover what is left of their lives and continue to a brighter future.

"That's not the end of what I'm here to say, though." Harry said as he held up a hand when people started yelling questions. "From today on, the distribution centres and homeless shelters hosted by EPI will have councillors and recovery clinics available for people who wish to use this opportunity, but do not know how to do so. There will be group sessions and support groups ready for anyone who wishes to better their lives.

"If you are not fortunate enough to have been affected by the actions we have taken, since the technology used is new and not every corner of the world could be completely ridden of every trace of these substances, there is also a new treatment available for those who wish to flush the substances from themselves in a painless and cost-effective way.

"All you need to do is present yourself to one of the clinics or homeless shelters I mentioned and join one of the sessions hosted for recovering addicts. You will not need to identify yourself or request treatment as the technology will be activated and used during every session, to ensure everybody there is lucid and capable of coherent thought.

"We are not offering you a way to have a fun time and get rid of the evidence either, as blood and urine tests will still reveal residue that can be identified. We will not require your names or identities, but this technology can identify when it has been repeatedly used to clear your system of narcotics and intoxicants.

"For a complete list of drugs that may have been affected, please go to our website as there will be a full list that you can peruse. This technology is very precise and cannot have affected drugs acquired legally, so there is no need for alarm for those of you using substances with a writ or permit form your doctor, as long as it was legally acquired.

"I know there are many questions," Harry said holding up his hands when the majority of those gathered tried screaming questions at him, "but please contact EPI's newly created public relations department. You can find contact information for them on the website." Harry then turned around and walked back into the Stark Industries building, ignoring the many questions.

Jarvis would be a busy man for the next couple of weeks as he ran the public relations department through his digital connection. He had been informed of every step of the project, knew the precautions taken and had even helped them plan for every contingency. When the calls started rolling in, he'd be splitting his attention to the hundreds of lines at once, each instance of him using a different voice and speech pattern. Having a quantum supercomputer for a brain would leave this as a simple task that he could literally do in his sleep.

Jarvis had volunteered for the job when they were planning on hiring the required staff and training them with all the correct information. The biggest problem they predicted was people objecting to substances being taken directly out of their bodies without permission. The simple solution to that would be telling people that the substances themselves were targeted before it was ingested/injected/inhaled. They weren't reaching into people's bodies as much as affecting the already targeted substances. When people asked 'how', they referred to the original statement of 'proprietary technology'.

If anyone wanted to complain, they'd have to admit to being dealers or users, both of which were illegal to begin with. That didn't stop politicians and governments from trying to court-order more information. At that point Jarvis gladly told people to deliver the documents to their main office. The fact that nobody knew where that was led police to try and raid the technology from the distribution centres, but since the people there were under contract and the potions in use were in magically hidden locations, the only thing the police could do was take the potion laced tea and coffee off-site to be tested. Undrunk potion would simply be vanished by wards around the centres, so that left everybody with the mystery of how the technology worked, since informants told them they felt the effect when they drank the beverages.

Some of Harry's claims, like the ability to test for the substances later, were complete fabrications. The fact was that Friday's camera systems were installed at all the distribution centres and repeat offenders could be identified first by it and also by the staff. They could then be taken aside and offered more clinical help.

Harry had wanted to just let them get the treatment anyway, but he had been told that that would not solve the problem that they were working to fight in the first place. In the end he let Natasha and her team dictate how these things were handled. It was her baby after all.

The response in the press was varied. People's rights versus those same people affecting society negatively. The overall response and the grateful feedback from people who had struggled with physical addiction for years was overwhelming. Not having to go through the pain of withdrawal led rehabilitation centres to send their clients to at least one session at the EPI clinics. That did not solve the mental side of addiction, though, but that was why they had hired and trained so many people to deal with these situations.

There were more downsides and upsides, but Harry stopped paying attention when Fury kept on laughing at the demands for answers from infuriated government officials. For those governments who supported EPI, an offer was made to join the fold and they were contracted in and brought up to speed. That was when the Council of Earth was formed.

Unlike the UN, they concentrated solely on bettering the entire world for everyone and bickering among governments was not tolerated. This was not a platform to bring up grievances between countries. The World Security Council had had enough experience with these people and enough influence that they actually became useful for once and Fury allowed them to represent EPI's interests in those meetings, with supervision of course. Hill was not impressed that she was the Council's babysitter, but at least she held the reigns and not the other way around.

A week passed and the day of Thor's coronation arrived and he was nowhere to be found, so of course Harry was contacted first thing. He was not a happy camper as he'd gone to sleep only two hours prior, having been working on his spell storage buttons again. He felt he was getting close, but it was not quite there yet.

The enchantment factories were his greatest feat of magic, being capable of producing magical effects, enchant items, which were sometimes conjured, and making said items without him needing to be nearby to help the process. This was a big step towards making Hermione's dream come true and he was very excited to be able to be the one to achieve it, since he had almost thought Tony would get there before him, with how much time Hermione spent with him. He was still summoning her every other week for a tech meeting with Tony, where they brainstormed ideas and applications.

He arrived on Asgard in the briefing room, from which Odin had called him, only to be engulfed in a massive hug. "My son, it is good to see you!" Odin greeted. To be fair, it had been a while since Harry had gone to Asgard. Something was telling him that he needed to get as much done as he could and as soon as possible. He didn't know what was giving him this feeling, but he wouldn't ignore his instincts.

"Hello father." Harry said, resigning his emotion of annoyance in favour of a wry smile. "What has Thor done this time?"

Odin let Harry go and a look of exasperation crossed his face. "Your brother wouldn't tell anyone where he was going and he's not answering his mirror." Odin looked at Harry in mock annoyance, "You never should have given us those blasted things. Your mother has been getting quite attached to them and now she expects anyone she calls to always be available to her."

"I had noticed." Harry admitted. "It's not uncommon on Midgard for women and mothers especially to become quite attached to these easy forms of connectivity. Just be glad you don't have access to social media."

"I'll take your word for it." Odin intoned. "Now, about Thor?" he asked hopefully.

Harry nodded and put his hand on his Avengers bracelet. As he focussed on the magic that would allow him to appear at Thor's side, he smirked when he got an image of Thor sitting in a cell, talking to a skeleton. He soon vanished, appearing next to the cell. "Who's your friend?" he whispered.

Thor nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected voice. "Damnit Harry!" he whispered urgently at his floating brother. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that." Harry said with a pointed look. "Frigga tried calling, but you aren't answering."

"I told them I'm doing something and will be back in time." Thor defended himself. "Also, it's a little difficult to answer." he said indicating his bound form.

"You don't seem to be faring well in your quest, then." Harry said. "Can I help?"

"I have everything under control," Thor said, "even though I know it doesn't look like it."

"Okay..." Harry shrugged as he waved his hand at Thor a couple of times. "I've just added a couple of protections, for mother's peace of mind."

"Thank you, now please leave!" Thor whispered urgently at Harry. "I'm expecting company soon."

As Thor finished saying this, his cage opened up and he fell. Harry just shrugged and returned to Asgard and a waiting Odin.

"Well?" Odin asked.

Harry smirked and sent a spell at the wall to connect to the monitoring spells he had cast on Thor. They would only last a short while, an hour tops, but he suspected he'd not need much more than that. Then he conjured some comfortable chairs, like you'd find at a movie theatre, and some popcorn. "Please take a seat and see for yourself. This is what Thor is doing right now."

Odin took the proffered seat and watched as Thor had a discussion with Surtur, who he had thought was dead. Then there was the inevitable fight, followed by Thor smirking at a fire-elemental dragon, after bashing Surtur's skull from his body and collecting the skull, and disappearing by portkey.

All-in-all it was a fun little show. They watched as Thor walked directly to the briefing room and Harry continued sitting there, until Thor walked in on them and saw them monitoring him. "You spoiled my surprise!" he accused Harry.

"You worried mother and father." Harry shot back as he cancelled the magic on the wall and got up. "What's worse is that you have been acting on prophetic information and you didn't tell me about it!"

A look of concern crossed Thor's features, but before he could reply, Odin spoke up. "I can see your worry, my son, and Harry has his reasons for fearing prophecy, but why did you pick today of all days to go after Surtur and why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

Thor took a breath and then slumped. "It was because of Harry's beliefs in the immutability of prophecy that I did not tell him. I wanted to stop Ragnarok before it could start. With Surtur gone there can be no Ragnarok. It is averted."

Odin looked a little older at this statement. "I'm afraid Ragnarok cannot be stopped. I once feared Hela would be the cause, but Harry has truly come through for us there." he said with a smile at his youngest. "While Hela remains on New Atlantis, there can be no doubt that she will not cause trouble for us and Heimdall informs me that she has grown quite attached to the island."

"But then how…" Thor started.

"It's always some stupid unexpected thing." Harry cut in. "In my case it was a rat that lived right under my nose for years. If Pettigrew didn't return to Voldemort, he'd have remained a wraith until I could destroy the Horcruxes." Then he looked at the skull/crown on Thor's back, "Speaking of which, you are aware that Surtur's soul still resides in that thing, right?"

Thor quickly took the crown off his back and placed it on the table. "Can it be destroyed?" Thor asked.

"Maybe." Harry said. "I'd have to try using the Sword of Gryffindor or basilisk venom. I don't think it would be wise to try and use Fiendfyre. This might just be the one case in which it would have the opposite effect."

"I'd have to agree with you about that." Odin said. "From all you've told me about Fiendfyre, it would be wise to avoid that."

"Then we go to Nidavellir and get the sword right now!" Thor enthused.

"No." a voice said from the door. Frigga stood there tapping her foot on the floor, "Your coronation is today and I am in no mood with any of you right now to allow you to take on quests."

"I'm sorry." Harry and Odin said instantly. They should have told her the status of Thor the moment they knew. In the excitement of the moment, they had forgotten.

"You should be." Frigga said with a stern look, before rushing in and hugging her eldest son. "I'm just glad you are safe." she said. "Now, we'll have someone deposit that disgusting thing in the vault and we'll start getting you ready." she said taking Thor by the hand and leaving the room with him.

Harry sighed and picked up the skull. It was quite heavy, but his Asgardian blessings allowed him to handle it with relative ease. "Shall we?" he asked Odin as he opened a portal to the vault.

Odin nodded and led them through the portal and to an unoccupied pedestal. "Place it here." he said. When Harry had deposited the crown on the pedestal, Odin looked at him with honest concern, "I suspect we are closer to Ragnarok than I originally thought. In the prophecy, I die and Asgard is destroyed."

"No." Harry said stubbornly. "If that is the case, I'll find a way to subvert the prophecy. I've done my research and discovered a couple of loop-holes, which may allow me to bypass your death."

"Do not fear death, Harry…" Odin started.

"You don't understand." Harry interrupted dangerously. "I won't allow it. Don't tell me it cannot be done. Just tell me when you suspect this is going to happen."

Odin looked angry for a moment, before he relented, "It could be as soon as today. When Thor went to Surtur and brought the crown here, he set in motion a series of events that will likely lead to the prophecy being fulfilled."

"So we do not have a lot of time?" Harry asked.

"Our time is very limited." Odin agreed. "As early as today to a couple of months at most."

"Okay, I need to go then." Harry said. When Odin made to object, Harry turned a determined smile on him, "I'll be at the Coronation. Don't go making up your will or anything." Then he disappeared.

It was a couple of hours later that Harry returned with Natasha, dressed to impress. Odin could tell Harry had been hard at work. His magic seemed forced, like he had used a lot of it and then recharged himself from the ring one too many times and Natasha had a certain readiness he had not seen in her posture before. Odin also sensed that Harry had company. Many invisible people silently spreading out and dispersing into the crowd. Some of them took to the sky and Odin could tell some sort of magic was being applied as they flew to different locations across Asgard.

"Harry?" Odin asked as they approached. "Should I be concerned that you are breaking Asgardian Law?"

"If Asgard is in danger, I'll break every law to save my people. I made an oath to protect them when you adopted me." Harry said matter-of-factly. "Is it safe to assume that the coronation will be taking place in the citadel and that all your subjects will be there?"

"We moved the coronation to the plaza, since we have so many people attending. Also, if there's an attack, it will be aimed at the citadel first. All but a few guards and Heimdall will be there." Odin said. He simply accepted Harry's word that what he was sensing was necessary. He also noted that Harry had an active mirror in his pocket. He could sense the connection. "You're having your people enact some sort of emergency plan?"

Harry nodded, but Natasha spoke for him as she removed her hand from her ear, having received feedback through it, "If anything happens, tell your people to stay in the plaza. They will be safe there. If you can sense what's going on, you know that Harry has spent a lot of power to try and have a backup plan ready for Asgard and her people."

"That's if the prophecy actually refers to today." Harry said. He was not taking any chances. If Asgard was to be destroyed, he'd save everyone on it.

Odin nodded sombrely and led them to the head of the plaza, where a raised dais awaited him and from which he would speak. They were seated, while a couple of courtiers made their announcements and people were organized in their correct locations. Thirty minutes later, Thor's moment arrived and he walked through the people with a bit of a forced smile on his face.

Loki was standing next to Harry and he whispered to him, "If I wanted to use the distraction of the coronation to strike, this would be the moment."

Harry nodded and suddenly an idea struck him and he paled visibly. "Damn it! We should have hidden the vault under Fidelius!" he whispered furiously.

Loki nodded along. They really should have thought of that. "Are your people stationed near the vault?"

Harry shook his head. "They have other orders." he said.

Odin made a speech about the importance of duty and wisdom, to know when to act and when to wait, when to rely on others and that doing so was not to be considered weakness. He finished the speech by stating that Asgard is not a place, but a people. Harry suspected he had thrown that in there for what would likely occur in the next couple of days, weeks or months. He really hoped Asgard would not fall, that there was a mistake in the prophecy somewhere. Asgard had become like a home to him.

When Thor swore the oaths humbly, but with conviction, Odin finished with, "I, Odin Borson, Allfather, proclaim you, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard!"

Loki was looking around with apprehension, but finally breathed a sigh of relief. Those gathered had no such problems, breaking into thunderous applause. It seems that whatever was happening wouldn't be hitting them as immediately as was feared.

The party that happened after the coronation was one of the largest Harry had ever attended. Natasha kept on whispering to him about the status of the various objectives as she kept in touch with Fury and their people. While they sat at the table and people were being merry, with Thor in the prime position on the throne, Harry was conjuring rings, adding a basic resizing charm and a portkey to a special location. Then Natasha used the handheld laser engraver to add the runes that would ensure the longevity of the conjuration.

During the entire feast, Harry and Natasha just kept on producing, even when people asked, he'd force a smile and say that it was a surprise for later. They even had a couple of conversations with friends, but they couldn't be broken from their work. Natasha was keeping count until she reached a certain number. Harry was running low again and about to fill up his stores through the ring, when Natasha placed a hand on his arm. "That's enough." she said.

Harry looked up at her and sagged. "Finally." he said. "I need a break. I'm getting tired of charging myself up."

Natasha nodded, "You used a lot of power today. I'm not surprised you're tired."

"And what, exactly, have you been up to today?" Odin asked as he approached them. He had been worried about the coronation as well. It was, as Loki suggested, the best time to attack. He was expecting something at any moment as well.

"We were making arrangements." Harry said indicating the rings and handing one to Odin.

Odin inspected it and immediately recognized one of the enchantments. "This has one of your transportation magics on it." he said. "I don't know the other magic I see, but it looks like it should affect the structure of the ring somehow."

"Comfort charm." Harry confirmed. "The ring will shrink or grow to fit the person who tries to put it on."

"From the amount you have made I'm guessing you made one for every soul on Asgard?" Odin asked.

"Emergency portkeys, yes." Natasha said for him. "Harry has prepared a safe location for if the worst happens."

"There are also some precautions I've taken for other things, including this." Harry said taking a bracer from inside his pouch. "Don't look at what the bracer does. It will only cause you to worry. Simply put it on and activate it when the time comes. You'll know when that is." he said as he handed the bracer to Odin.

Odin, showing the trust that Harry has earned from him, immediately placed the bracer on his forearm, where it affixed itself magically. "How do I activate it?" he asked.

"Simply will it active. It will perform its functions." Harry assured him.

Natasha's hand went to her ear and she listened to something. Then she broke out in a smile, "They've finished placing the stones. You only need to activate them."

Harry returned the smile, before closing his eyes and focussing on the closest stone he could feel. It was not hard, since every single one of them shone like a beacon to him, so much of his power did they contain. He sent the tiniest tendril of power into the closest one and let it do its thing.

The main reason for him being so haggard was that he spent a month restarting the day and creating hundreds of these enchanted stones. What they did was a secret for now, but with them in place, Harry would sleep well for the first time in a long time, from his perspective anyway.

As the stone sent a small, insignificant wave of power outwards, with the sound of droplet falling into a pool of water, the other ward-stones also activated with a similar sound, to his magical senses anyway. Odin suddenly looked up and around as if he could hear it too, before every single stone spread throughout the realm eternal disappeared, not leaving a trace of the magic they held.

"What was that?" Odin asked.

"If I told you that I knew the future and warned you of something that would hurt your people, would you change the future if you could?" Harry asked, rather than answer.

Odin thought that over. He'd had that same thought thousands of times. Obviously he'd want to change something, but in doing so he'd invalidate what was told to him, so it wouldn't be told in the first place causing a paradox. If he wasn't warned, though, his future wasn't written yet and anything was possible. In this case, however, his future was written, but Harry had the look of having found a solution. Harry's own experience with prophecy saw him fulfilling it and winning, but lost in the end anyway, so in that case the prophecy was fulfilled and thwarted at the same time.

"You've found a way to both fulfil and bypass the prophecy?" Odin guessed. "But telling me what you did might affect what I'd do, so you can't tell me…"

Harry didn't confirm or deny anything as Natasha handed him a cup of some sort of mead. He tasted it and decided he liked it. "This isn't bad." he said in thanks. He glanced at Odin and saw that he had yet to look away. Harry send him a forced smile, "I've been on the bad side of prophecies before, as you know. You'll just have to continue showing me trust."

Finally Odin nodded and pulled his tunic's sleeve over the bracer as he looked over at Thor. "I guess that means Frigga and I will be staying here, rather than taking that vacation we had planned." he said.

"Where were you thinking of going?" Harry asked. He had his suspicions.

"Where else?" Frigga spoke up. "We have a very nice little place by the sea where a friend of mine has told me that the Nymphs' trees have started blooming, ready to bear their fruit."

"What?!" Harry asked intelligently.

"Didn't you know?" Frigga asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She had been hoping to change the subject and it seemed that she had succeeded. "Xera and the other Nymphs are connected. When you finally relented and allowed her into your heart, you forged a connection with most of the grove."

Harry's face lost a little colour, "What about Xamantha?" He really hoped she wasn't part of this. He was shocked about the revelation, of course, but he had known Frigga had planned something and he trusted her. He had also suspected something with how happy the Nymphs had gotten after Xera joined his bed.

"Fear not." Frigga said in a calming tone. "Xamantha sees you as a father and isn't old enough anyway. I would not allow her to connect to you in that way. She has another connection to you, which seemed to have been formed quite naturally."

"I think he makes a good father." Natasha agreed. She had noticed what Frigga was doing and approved. She had forced Harry's hand and accompanied him for every single trip back in time and ensured he ate and took time to sleep. She could tell that he was still overworking himself, though, and was worried about the low levels of magic she felt through the link on the ring. "I have no doubt that our children will be loved and cared for."

Frigga gave her a knowing look and nodded slightly when Harry's head spun around to look at Natasha in question. "No, Harry. Much to my own disappointment, she is not yet with child." she interjected for Natasha. "I may decide to cancel your protections against such things if you make me wait much longer, though."

Harry sighed in relief, when his own diagnostic magic came back with a negative result, making it quite positive from his perspective really. He had no objections with having kids with Natasha, but only when he knew he could keep them safe. Then he turned to Frigga with a calculating look, "Don't think that I'm going to forget about this whole thing with the Nymph grove. You should have told me."

Frigga's smile faded, but only slightly, "Would you have denied them something they sorely needed?"

"Well, no." Harry said.

"Then we won't need to discuss it further." Frigga said simply.

"But what about the Nymphs?" Harry asked.

"What about them?" Frigga asked.

"I think he's worried that they are all pregnant." Natasha explained for him. Harry just looked between the two of them, looking for an answer. Frigga's statement sounded like he had, in-fact, impregnated all of them, but Natasha's calm statement made it sound like they were not.

"Oh, I see." Frigga nodded. Then she shook her head at Harry with a look of bemusement, "Do you not know how babies are made?"

Odin decided to save Harry, "You simply allowed their natures to be sated through Xera. They will no longer need to be paired with a man for their trees to flourish and bloom. No pregnancies will come from such a thing. Not outside of the bedroom, anyway."

"You mean I'm sleeping with all of them?" Harry asked incredulously, only to hear the sniggers from behind him somewhere. He turned around to see Loki, bent over as he laughed as silently as he could.

"You're just sleeping with Xera and me." Natasha answered for her. "Your mother explained it to me as them benefiting from it, but not necessarily living it."

"It's the afterglow." came Thor's voice as he approached them from where he had been talking with one of the nobles from Vanaheim. "It's much like relieving a pressure that keeps building, otherwise."

"How do you know this?" Natasha asked.

"Most young men in Asgard study Nymphs at some point." Frigga said in exasperation. "Their sexual nature is quite provocative to the young libido."

"Mother!" Thor and Loki exclaimed as Harry just winced. Odin laughed at their discomfort. He had long since gotten used to such talk. Considering his wife's own nature, he was not unused to frank discussions of things that made others uncomfortable. He understood though, which is why he had never mentioned the difference Harry's book had made in the royal bedchamber. He was saving that for a special occasion, when he wanted to see all three his sons blush like children.

The party lasted a full week, but Harry couldn't stay away from home that long. He ensured that everyone was given a ring and instruction on how they worked. They were also told to never take them off. Not for any reason, as when the time came, they would all activate at once.

King Eitri, who was also in attendance, asked Harry to produce something similar for the dwarves as well. Harry had no problem with that as there were only three hundred dwarves on the station. Natasha had to stop him from starting production right then and there. Eitri laughed and told him he could wait a couple of days. Everyone that knew Harry, even a little, had in some way mentioned that he looked like he needed to rest. Natasha told them all that she was planning on dragging him home, forcing a calming draught into him and then making him sleep for a full day.

To Harry's ears that sounded like heaven, especially after the month he had had. With the possibility of another prophecy taking the people he cared for away from him, he had entered a state of mind that Natasha had never seen. Dark determination that drove him beyond all reason to accomplish a goal pushed him further than his limits should allow, but somehow he just kept on going. No normal human being would be able to keep such a pace and maintain their sanity. She was at once both sad and proud of the man she loved. He showed in his actions a devotion that went beyond the call of duty. Beyond what she thought she'd ever expect from him.

Then she remembered the broken young man she had met only a few months more than seven years ago. He was not that man anymore, but he didn't forget either it seemed. She once again promised to herself that she would do whatever she could to ensure he never becomes that man again.

When they finally arrived home, it was to find Xera already waiting in the house with two potions in hand. "Bruce told me to have this ready. Apparently Harry looked like… well, he looks tired and stressed." she finished lamely as she walked up to them and handed one potion to Natasha who quickly twisted the cap and handed the potion to Harry, who didn't even object. He simply downed the potion and sighed in relief as it took effect.

In short order they had him in bed, and he was out like a light. Natasha didn't even have to give him the other potion. If and\or when he needed it, she'd give it to him. Likely the next morning after breakfast. The next day as he slept, Natasha arranged for Harry to get some time to work on his pet projects, since he found that relaxing. He could go back to work when he was fully recovered.

Bruce also handed her a couple of nutrition potions, which he had apparently run out of before, since they were in high demand for the homeless shelters at the distribution centres. They were in so much demand in fact, that his interns and students could brew them in their sleep before they moved on to more difficult potions and only after someone else could take their place to continue the production. Nobody minded after they found out how many people they were helping. Some of them, after being promoted, still came back to help with production when they had time. Those were the people Bruce made special note of.

A week after the coronation, Harry was finally released from the island and Natasha's strict relaxation protocol. He had actually had a bit of a breakthrough with his new enchantment, after being able to take his time to think of the issue. The problem wasn't the types of magic, as much as it was that enchantment was already a kind of magic that contained and used other kinds of magic.

When Natasha asked him to explain the difference, he tried and failed miserably. It was like explaining what a colour looked like to a blind person. If you didn't have a magical education and an understanding of the principles of enchantment, it was almost impossible to understand. He tried anyway, by explaining how the trigger changed with different kinds of magic and that he needed to either change the kind of magic or the trigger for the enchantment to work as designed.

He ended up having to create a whole new kind of trigger that was quite bulky, in comparison to the normal kind of magic. It was an oversimplification, but she could at least understand the principle with that explanation. Harry was able to finally prove his theory by enchanting a stick, which he transfigured to look like a wand, with the new spell-holding enchantment and fired a levitation spell into it.

Natasha, being able to use such artefacts used it on Xera to great success, making her laugh as she floated around at Natasha's indication with the 'wand', making her smile as she felt like a real magical witch with a wand. Harry then proceeded to add five stunning spells into it, which it took easily. Natasha fired them out over the ocean and watched as they sailed off until they dissipated.

Harry next tried to add a stunning spell and a tickling spell, which failed miserably. It seemed that it could still only hold one kind of spell at a time, even if it could be any kind of spell. Natasha asked Harry to add as many stunners onto the 'wand' as he could, which he did, and she pocketed the wand, stating that it would be nice to be able to stun from more than an inch away and not have to fire a bullet.

Natasha's guns were already silenced, so he suspected she just liked the idea of having a wand. With that done, however, Harry got a wonderful idea. He could finally give Clint what he promised so long ago. An enchanted bow. The last two days of his off time was spent enchanting a bow with many useful spells. He'd still need a way to recharge the spells, but that was for when he was back at work. For now, he thought Clint would really enjoy his new toy.

His first day back on the job, had Harry calling for Clint to come join him in the ART room. He'd actually had to book the room, which was a first to him, but he wanted to be seen back at work, after his week away. He had been told that many people were worried and showing his face could only help with morale.

"Hi Harry, Nat." Clint said as he walked up to an excited Harry and exasperated Natasha.

Harry had been standing there, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as he waited for the man, who arrived right on time. "Hey Clint! Come on, you're going to love this!" he all but dragged Clint into the room, with Natasha following behind him.

"What am I going to love?" Clint asked as he reluctantly let himself be dragged into the room. Harry just smiled and Natasha wasn't giving anything away. When they were in the room, it revealed itself to be what looked like a normal firing range. Clint saw a couple of guns and bows on the side, ready to be used and when he went to go pick something, Harry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no. You're using this." Harry said as he stuck his hand into a pocket and removed a sleek black bow with a bowstring which was segmented into many different colours, all of which were about a finger-width apart. It looked like it was made for him and he instantly recognized the feeling Natasha had described with her Skyline.

When he took it he felt a connection, like he was struck by a realization that his hand would feel empty if this bow was not within reach at all times. It was like the more modern bow he had been using before Harry had gifted him the indestructible one. He flicked his wrist and it folded up. Another flick and it was straight like a staff. A last flick and it was a bow again.

"You made me an enchanted bow?" Clint finally asked after the feeling seemed to settle in him.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "I did promise you one when we first met after all. You didn't think the one I gave you last time was the enchanted bow I promised, did you? I know you've been carrying two bows since then and I wanted to fix that. This one is just as damage resistant as that last one as well."

Clint did, in fact, believe it was. He couldn't help but be amused by Harry's excitement and found his own excitement mount as he realised he could feel the power emanating from the bow. "Okay, so what does it do?" he asked.

"Try it and find out." Natasha said. She had helped test the bow and she'd be a liar if she said she wasn't at least slightly jealous of Clint.

Clint turned to walk to the weapons on display to go fetch some of the arrows he saw there. "You don't need those." Harry said as he beckoned Clint to look at a target on the far side. "Just draw the bowstring and fire."

Clint, having seen many feats of magic, put his fingers in the correct location in the string automatically and drew the bow to aim at the target. When his fingers made contact with an arrow that had not been in his hand before, he smiled. "How many arrows can it make?" he asked, releasing the arrow and hitting the target dead-centre.

"There is no limit." Harry said. "The magic recycles, so the ones that you fire disappear after a while."

"How long until they disappear?" Clint asked. He wanted to ask about the coloured sections on the string, but thought he'd let Harry explain them first. Instead, he let loose three arrows in a row and hit the target in a vital spot every time.

"About an hour." Harry said. "Okay, now grab the string by the red marker right above where you've been putting it and pull the arrow to the correct location."

Clint nodded and lifted his fingers slightly. He felt another arrow appear and pulled it to the correct location before he knocked the arrow and let loose. He was shocked when he saw the arrow disappear and a bolt of what was unmistakably a spell hit the target where he had aimed following the same trajectory an arrow would have. "What was that?!" he asked in awe.

"That, Clint, was a stunning spell." Harry said proudly.

"Harry finally figured out a singular spell storage enchantment." Natasha said as she hugged Harry from behind, a large smile breaking her face.

"I can store something like twenty spells per coloured section." Harry said happily. "You just have to choose what spells you want. I've preloaded it with stunning, enervation, incarceration, petrification, bombardment and unlocking spells." he said as he pointed to the coloured sections. "As you move your finger over the string, you'll feel slight markings, which will help you navigate the sections. These colours will fade in a week. Natasha's glove used to have different coloured fingers as well, until she got used to each different function."

Clint was still listening, but he was itching to try the bombardment spell and as soon as Harry stopped talking, he drew the bow after activating the arrow in the required section and let it fly. The other side of the firing range was lit up for a second as the magical explosive spell destroyed the target entirely. "Cool." he said, still in awe.

"That's not even the best part." Natasha said. "Tell him." she encouraged Harry.

Harry acted hurt about her spoiling the surprise, but only for a second, until the smile returned and he said to Clint, "Think about putting the bow away."

Clint did just that and it disappeared. "Where'd it go?" he asked.

"It's still in your hand." Harry said with a mischievous smile.

Clint opened his empty hand and saw, for the first time, a small picture of a bow. "You made it turn into a tattoo?!" he asked. "That's so cool!" he exclaimed, not even waiting for a reply as he grabbed Harry and hugged him in excitement, before letting him go and extending his hand. The bow appeared as he focussed on it and in under a minute he had emptied the bombardment spells and had started firing the incarceration spells at one of the dummies off to the side. Before long it looked like a big ball of rope, rather than a dummy.

Harry wasn't even upset he had wasted the spells. He was just caught up in Clint's exuberance and watched as he tore through the ART room's firing range. The stunning spells weren't much more than flashes of light with some force, but Clint still enjoyed seeing the paper targets get blown to pieces by them.

When Clint was done expending those three spells, it wasn't even five minutes later. He was breathing hard as he had been firing almost non-stop at a pace only he could ever hope to maintain while keeping his accuracy up, without being a speedster at least. He looked around for another target and Harry smirked, using the room's magic to summon fifty Chitauri to attack him.

Clint was only shocked for a second, before his smile grew and he started firing again. The petrification spells stopped the enemy dead in their tracks as they face-planted and Clint soon ran out of them. All he had left were unlocking spells and enervates, so he shrugged and tried an unlocking spell on one of the Chitauri. Instantly the creature started pulling its mask off, when the device stopped functioning as it should and then fumbled with a grenade on its belt as it activated. Harry had made the enemy to be affected by magic as they might normally have been and the results spoke for themselves, when a second later the grenade exploded taking five of the creatures down.

Clint smiled again and started firing enervates and unlocking spells at the creatures, following them all up with a normal arrow through the eye socket. Those hit with enervate still had equipment failures even as they seemed to become livelier, just before an arrow pierced their heads, the distraction of failing equipment being enough for Clint to capitalize on it.

When all the enemies were down, Clint was sweating and he looked elated. "This is probably one of the best gifts I've ever received from anyone." he said to Harry. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Clint." Harry said earnestly. "Hopefully, when I set up a way to recharge your spells without having to do it myself, you won't be so eager to expend them all?"

"Of course." Clint said, realising he might have taken it a bit too far. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." Harry said. "I loved seeing you enjoy that. Magic is fun, isn't it?"

"Hell, yeah!" Clint agreed enthusiastically. "I might end up showing off a bit at home, though. The kids are going to love this. They might end up begging you for some spells of their own."

Harry chuckled, "I don't see why not. A couple of tickling charms here and there, some temporary colour changes and a couple of noisemakers probably wouldn't hurt."

"Just remember to give Laura some finites." Natasha said. "In case the kids go too far." Clint nodded along.

"You'll also have to make sure they stay away from cars or things that can be affected with magic." Harry said. "But that's for another time. I think we'll wait for birthdays or something. Don't want to spoil them all year-long, right?"

"Thanks for thinking of that." Clint said in relief, realising what havoc two children with magic could have. "How do normal families usually handle magical kids?"

"Hermione's parents were quite happy. My own relatives, not so much." Harry shrugged.

"His bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs until he went to the magic school." Natasha said, her mood cooling slightly.

"Good riddance." Clint said instantly. "That's one family I doubt I'd miss even if I knew them."

Harry just chuckled. He couldn't help but agree, in their case, at least. "Anyway, that was the surprise. Now I've got to start working on a system that can recharge the spells with MSC Shells. I'm thinking some sort of interactive robotic arm with a connection to a spell cluster that applies spells through an adamantite appendage. It should only take me a week or two for the more useful spells." He had started mumbling to himself as he walked off, leaving Natasha to say goodbye to Clint.

"He seems to be doing better." Clint said. "Was he really as bad as I heard?"

"He was a wreck." Natasha confirmed. "I can't give you some of the details, as there are still some things he needs to keep secret, but he overexerted himself for far longer than anyone realises."

"You're taking good care of him." Clint said. It was not a question.

"I love him." Natasha admitted. "What else would you expect?"

"I'm glad you have each other." Clint said. "You seem to be doing better than I ever thought I'd see and he obviously needs someone to keep him from overworking himself."

"He's focussing on his passion for a while. It's tiring work for him, but very rewarding." Natasha said.

"Don't I know it?" Clint asked looking at the bow again, before he made it vanish with a smile. "When he does what he's passionate about, he usually ends up making cool things that helps others."

"Like a bow that means you'll never be disarmed." Natasha nodded. "You might not have noticed, because Harry can do it so quickly these days, but that bow is bonded to you. Nobody else can have the arrows or spells appear, but you. I think he forgot to tell you when he left. He's obviously found his next project and couldn't wait to start."

"I'll have to thank him, then." Clint said looking at the small tattoo. "Think Laura will have a problem with this?" he asked showing her the image.

"Once she sees what it actually is? No." Natasha said easily. "She'll probably ask for a matching one, once Harry gets around to giving her one. She might end up getting a wand, though." she said pulling her own wand out.

Clint looked at the obvious wand and cocked his head to the side. "What's yours do?" he asked.

Natasha gave him an evil grin and asked, "Are you sure you want to find out?"

Clint saw the glint and decided he'd rather not, so he dropped the subject. They soon made their way out of the ART room, seeing the next people on the list just waiting for them. Harry had apparently not even waited around for them. Natasha was happy for that, as it meant his mind was on something he felt passionate for. That didn't mean she wouldn't make him pay for it later. Maybe they'd finally attempt the last section of the book that evening. They had Xera now and Natasha and Harry had done everything else the book had to offer…

It was a couple of days before Jarvis and Harry finished the design for the machine which would dispense spells into his enchantment. Harry had had enough experience with his Enchantment Factories to be able to make one spell enchantment at a time and Jarvis ended up making him enchant a cylindrical metallic tube with the function, which then could be inserted into a central device. The idea being that the Spell Shells, as they called them, could be inserted automatically by the press of a button and then kept in a secure location when not in use.

Jarvis had the machine up and running by the end of that week and Harry only had to focus on creating the Spell Shells they'd be giving people access to. For now, that meant stunning, enervation, incarceration, petrification, bombardment and unlocking spells. Exactly what he had given Clint access to. He also created levitation, sticking, light, cutting, enlargement, dispelling, booming (sonorous, for making something or someone very loud) and silencing (for the opposite).

He had plans to try and make portkey creation, patronus and shield Spell Shells as well. Those were more complicated though, as they required a certain amount of training to use. You couldn't just cast the spell and make it work. Many of the other spells would require at least a bit of training, to use correctly, but those were the ones with the highest difficulty or the most risk for accidents.

By the time they were ready to make the machine available to EPI, he was working on making an obliviation Spell Shell. It would only be capable of removing a set amount of time from memory, going back from the moment the spell was cast to an hour prior, at maximum. He refused to make what Tony called a Neuralyzer. Why would anyone need the ability to remove years of memory from someone's life or confound people into believing stupid excuses?

In those cases, Harry would much rather give people the option to sign a contract and, failing that, have Xavier modify their memories. He was the expert after all. The only reason he was giving them access to an hour's worth of obliviation, was so that he or Xavier didn't need to be on call permanently. It helped in cases where children saw things no child is supposed to see as well, or a parent.

When the machine was finally set up in its own location with a whole new staff to operate and secure it, Fury had started making requests for a new line of hand-held weapons, to fully utilize the new capability offered to them by the new division, named Applied Metaphysics. Harry had no problem setting up a new enchantment factory for un-enchanted bullet production and another to apply the new enchantment, but he refused to go into development for a firearm that could hold or produce all the spells.

By his reckoning, there were divisions that would benefit from one or two spells at a time, but he couldn't justify setting any one division up with a method to use all of them without changing clips. It was simply unnecessary. He outright refused to enchant any bullets with the killing curse. He had used it on occasion, when he needed to kill a target, simply because it was untraceable and quick, but he still didn't want that much power in the hands of the agents.

When Fury pointed out that he'd given them access to bombardment spells, which could potentially be used on multiple targets, Harry just nodded and threatened to take them away as well. Fury quickly accepted after that. The fact was that Harry had a personal issue with that curse and Fury understood that, so he respected it, for the time being.

Harry could use the killing curse if forced, to ensure someone that would die anyway didn't suffer and only when it could be proven that the target was irredeemable, but he knew that was not how it would be used by Fury. An assassination that could not be proven or protected from by Kevlar or bullet-proof glass, was an asset he'd love to have and that was a slippery slope. If Fury wanted to kill people, he'd have to find another undetectable way or simply live with people knowing they were assassinated. That or set someone else up for the fall, preferably an enemy. Either way, he didn't want to know or find out.

The only exceptions, of course, were the Avengers, who would have access to all the spells. Clint being the only one that would really benefit from most, if not all of them. He had happily filled his bow up, as the first person to be able to choose their spells. The next people were the Magic Corps as they were known in EPI. Anywhere else they were called the Special Response Unit, not to be confused with Special Ops.

They were able to choose what spells they wanted, but only one type of spell per weapon. New designs for different weapons were made that looked futuristic, as the spells, when fired from these weapons, turned into energy blasts of differing colour, depending on the spell. No physical projectile was actually ever released, unlike the stun bullets. These bullets were to be charged and installed by the staff of that division into whatever corresponding weapons were presented, as long as the user of said weapon presented their badge, which was scanned and double-checked for permission to use said weapon.

Bruce's division was the first to request healing spells be made available as well and Harry had easily agreed, knowing that in these cases they'd need specialized equipment, not guns with spells.

When all that was set up, it was time for T'Challa's coronation. Harry had been invited, as a visiting monarch, with the approval of all the tribal leaders, who had been brought in on Harry's secret after signing contracts. King T'Chaka had insisted. He had also insisted on a house on the island as an 'embassy'. Harry had agreed with a smile and requested a design for the house, telling them which dimensions would fit into the expanded area of the house. He would handle the building process on his own. They would still need to abide by the rules and laws of the island, even in their embassy. That was non-negotiable.

Harry and Natasha, as the future queen of New Atlantis, took up positions next to the current King and Queen of Wakanda, while the option to challenge for the throne was offered to those assembled. It seemed that there had been some thought along those lines by the Jabari tribe leader, when representatives of that tribe showed up.

M'Baku, their leader, stepped forward and challenged T'Challa, stating that Shuri scoffed at their tradition and that she was too young to be in charge of their technological developments, completely ignoring the fact that she was a certifiable genius. He also pointed at Harry and stated that the Panther Cult brought disgrace on Wakanda by allowing foreigners to enter their lands and attend their sacred rituals.

Harry made to object, but T'Chaka indicated for him to stay quiet. T'Challa would handle this. M'Baku was the only tribal leader that had refused to sign a contract and so was left out of the loop about Harry's status as a King. He was respected by all the other tribal leaders as an equal and they had started receiving the benefits of being considered friends with Harry Potter. Diseases cured and magical support being offered where they were able.

M'Baku's statement had left the other leaders scowling at M'Baku and was smart enough to drop that line of accusation. He was wondering what this white man had done to gain such respect and support within Wakanda. He would not have to wait long.

T'Challa accepted the challenge and called forth the royal guard, the Dora Milaje, as M'Baku's own guard took the opposing position. The fight began and Harry had to restrain himself from interfering when it looked like T'Challa would lose, only for him to rally with a cry from his parents, encouraging him.

T'Challa defeated his opponent with a submission hold and the assembled tribes all rejoiced at his victory. All except the Jabari, that is. Harry waited for them to finish their ritual, presenting the new King with the mantle of his station, in the form of a beaded necklace with teeth, which Harry assumed came from a panther. T'Challa finished the ritual with a cry of "Wakanda Forever!" and everyone cheered and celebrated a final time. The Jabari kept their tongues, waiting for the event to be over so that they could leave.

Harry waited for the correct moment, before he decided to present his gift to the new King. He approached as everyone cheered and he cast a spell so everyone could hear him. "King T'Challa, I congratulate you on your victory today." People had quieted down when he started speaking and now everyone was watching him.

"You conducted yourself with honour and bravery. You offered your opponent his life, when he would rather die than submit. You have shown wisdom and restraint. You have proven yourself to the Hidden Kingdom of New Atlantis and I have decided to give you her blessing in the form of this gift." Harry said as he lifted his hands and an intricate armband, which he had Eitri's people make for him, appeared, floating in the air.

It was made of a dark metal that didn't reflect light, except for one spot, where the silver image of a panther appeared. It was poised to strike and was so life-like it looked like it could jump off the band at any moment. The dwarves did good work. "This armband has been made with you in mind. It can only be passed down to those who share your blood. It has a special property in that it allows you to take a shape not your own, for a short period, should you ever need it."

Harry quickly muted the spell for a moment, "You'll need to anoint it with your blood. I suggest you put it on and touch some from your wound to it. It will show M'Baku why he should join us." He then allowed his voice to be carried to the crowd again, "Will you accept this gift in the spirit it is presented to you?"

T'Challa took the armband and looked at it for a moment, before he lifted his head so that he looked at all his people, "I, King T'Challa of Wakanda, accept this gift from our friend, King Harry of New Atlantis." He then took the loop and put his hand through it and pushed it up to his bicep, where it shrunk to fit comfortably. He then used the same hand to touch the wound in his chest and then touched the blood to the armband.

The moment he touched the band, it glowed bright gold, bright enough that everyone had to block their eyes. When the glow faded, they looked again, but instead of T'Challa, they saw a giant Panther. Only the royal family would recognize the form as that of an adult Nundu. T'Challa looked down at himself and saw the black fur and then he noticed how he was looking down at anyone on the same tier as him.


	61. Chapter 61

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Everyone was silent as they looked at the impossible. Harry smiled at him and whispered, "Give them a nice growl. It'll drive the point home for some of the slow ones." As he said it he looked at M'Baku, who was looking on in stunned amazement. There was some fear on his features as well. If a Nundu could smile, that was what it would do, just then.

T'Challa lifted his head to the sky and growled in the distinctive manner of the large cats. It was not a roar, but a high pitched, dangerous sound that promised death to all who heard it. T'Challa then looked at M'Baku and took a step towards him, growling as he did so. The sound was dangerous, even if the posture of the animal did not show aggression. Harry quickly cast a spell in his direction to force the transformation to reverse.

T'Challa felt his body shift, but it seemed natural somehow and he kept his pace even as he reared up and took his human form again. He stopped in front of M'Baku. "You are welcome to join us tonight for the celebration." he offered. "You may want to rethink signing that contract."

M'Baku was still not sure what to think. He had just witnessed the impossible. To him it seemed that T'Challa had turned into a god. He looked at Harry then. Who was this man who could bestow powers such as that to those he deemed worthy? He looked back at T'Challa and saw the humour there. That shook him out of it and he quickly regained his proud stance, before he nodded in acceptance to T'Challa.

"Good." was all T'Challa said as he turned to walk back to Harry. M'Baku made a quick retreat to his waiting men. They would return this evening, but dressed for a different occasion. When T'Challa arrived at Harry's side, Natasha and the royal family had joined him. "How did you do this?" he asked.

"Harry's been able to make items like that for a long time." Natasha said.

"This one, on the other hand, needed a bit more power and, since I can't give you an alternate power source, I infused it with the ability to take power from your blood and the life it contains." Harry explained.

"His blood?" T'Chaka asked. "This wouldn't be the dark kind of blood magic you told us about, would it?" he whispered urgently, so that nobody could hear.

"Actually, it is almost dark magic, but not quite." Harry clarified. "I used a different kind of magical catalyst to achieve this one." he said, referring to the Asgardian Magic he had used. "The dark kind of magic would have turned him into an uncontrollable killing machine."

T'Chaka seemed to sag in relief, before curiosity made him ask, "Is he really a Nundu?"

Harry chuckled, while Natasha answered for him, "It's not possible to create a magical creature using this method. Instead, Harry used a Nundu as a model for the transformation, adding black fur." She looked at T'Challa, "Sorry, King T'Challa, but you cannot breathe diseases at your enemies."

"You are almost as tough as a Nundu in that form though, as well as healing faster when transformed." Harry said pointing to where T'Challa's wound had already shown some signs of healing. It wasn't completely healed or anything, but he had stopped bleeding. "I thought it might be useful if you ever get injured and find yourself in a bad situation. You can then use your own blood to save your life… and maybe do a little extra damage." he winked.

"This is too much." T'Challa said. He couldn't accept such a gift, even if it felt wonderful to take the form of the magnificent beast.

"No, it's not." Harry said emphatically.

"We told you that we are preparing for war." Natasha agreed. "When the time comes, we hope to see you there, fighting to save the planet."

"Consider this an insurance policy." Harry said. "This way, we don't have to worry about losing you. Not easily, anyway. I daresay your parents and sister will appreciate the added protection for you."

"We most certainly do." the queen mother said.

Shuri was nodding, but she had a calculating look in her eyes. "You said only those of his blood?"

Harry nodded, but Natasha clarified, "His descendants. Father-to-son."

"Or daughter." Harry added. "Why do you ask?" he asked at her sudden sulking form.

"Shuri wants to try the transformation." T'Challa said with some humour, before he turned to Harry again. "Thank you for this. My descendants will remember and thank you as well."

"It's no problem." Harry said, before turning to Shuri. "If you ask nicely, I can transform you myself, but it would be best to do so in private. I'd rather not advertise this."

Shuri nodded as her smile returned. They were led onto a ship and were soon delivered to the palace, where lunch was served. The celebration was to take place that evening and T'Challa still needed to take care of his wounds. Thanks to the technology available, he didn't even have a sore muscle by the time they arrived for the celebration that evening.

Harry wasn't really shocked to find a couple of bottles of SPB Firewhiskey on some of the tables. He was told that they were doing quite well and could easily charge many times more than they already were and people would still buy them. Harry had declined that one as he wasn't quite that greedy. Tony tried convincing him, but Harry didn't want it to be so expensive that only rich people could afford it. It was already considered a luxury item to have and quite expensive, but not prohibitively so. At least for the lower years. The fifty year old still cost a small fortune.

Harry provided a bottle of Tempest Rum and Iced Vodka for the royal party. They were seated nearby, as royal guests, but not at the royal family's table. The evening progressed well and at some point M'Baku approached Harry.

"King Harry." he said respectfully.

"M'Baku." Harry returned with a slight nod.

"I'd like to know," M'Baku started, "where did you find the Armband of the Panther God?"

"Is that what they are calling it?" Harry asked.

"I told you, dear." Natasha said in a chiding tone. "You really should name your creations, otherwise people will make assumptions and name things for you. Just like your sword."

M'Baku's mouth fell open, before he shook himself visibly and asked, "You made that?" Harry sat back and smiled. Natasha pulled out a contract and put it in front of M'Baku. He looked at it and sighed, "I already know you have a hidden land."

"That's not the only secret I have." Harry said. "This is necessary to protect yours and my people. You'll note that your interests are covered as well."

M'Baku looked down at the contract and read it through slowly. Then he picked up the pen and signed. At Harry's raised eyebrow he shrugged, "Should I ask about the memories? I would think you get that question enough."

This shocked Harry slightly. He had seen the man in the fight and assumed, incorrectly, that the man was a bit of a muscle-bound idiot. It seemed he was playing a role for his people. Clever. "You are not what you seem." Harry said.

"Are you?" M'Baku asked.

"Touché." Harry conceded. "To answer your question; yes, I made the armband."

"What do I need to do to earn one for the Jabari?" M'Baku asked.

Harry considered this. The man had only really spoken out against breaking tradition and disrespect. His goal was to protect his culture, not attack people's choices. "That depends." Harry said. "You are obviously a very proud man. I have no problem with tradition. I come from a similar background where the culture was so insular, they couldn't imagine integrating with the rest of the world. Fear and hatred grew from mistrust and eventually drove a wedge in the people and drove them to civil war."

"I fear nothing." M'Baku said, his eyes glancing to the other side of the hall, where his guards watched him closely.

Harry didn't miss the look. "Nothing? Really?" he asked. "Not even losing the approval of your people?"

M'Baku's eyes opened only fractionally, before returning to normal. "My people trust me to do what is best for them. They will expect for me to gain the favour of the man who can gift us with the power of the Gods."

Harry sighed. "The armband is magical, not divine. It is meant to protect T'Challa and his line. It was not meant as a means to subjugate opposing tribes or cults." he explained. "Besides, you and I both know he'd never use the power unfairly. He's not a tyrant."

M'Baku nodded after a moment. "You're right, but that will not be what is seen. Even if only T'Challa and his line has that power, someone will try and take it from them. The other cults will grow jealous if they don't have the same power. Why did the gods bless one cult and its worshippers, but not all?"

Harry thought about it. He had not considered that before. It was entirely likely that he had just painted a bigger target on T'Challa's back. He looked at M'Baku, "So, you want me to endow you and the other cults with power to prevent T'Challa from becoming a victim of greed?"

M'Baku said nothing for a moment, before saying, "I will admit to being jealous of the power myself. I don't think lying to you now would help me secure your allegiance. More importantly, if you gifted my line with the power of the gods, it would secure my descendants a place of power and security within the Jabari. I may be a leader of many, but I must also provide for my family."

Harry considered this for a bit and Natasha decided to ask a couple of questions, "What about the other Jabari? Why shouldn't Harry offer the power to another line in your tribe? Couldn't he meet with them and judge them on merit and ability? What makes your line special?"

"What makes T'Challa's line special?" M'Baku countered. "I can see that his father is a good leader and his sister, while disrespectful to our ways, is very intelligent, but that does not explain why you chose him."

"I chose him, because I saw how much his people loved and respected him." Harry said easily. "He wasn't even the King, but his people supported him without fail. They trust him entirely. If nothing else, that is enough for me. I do also have other reasons, but all you need to know is that he is qualified."

"And you didn't answer my question." Natasha said. "Why your line?"

"My people trust me as well." M'Baku said.

"When was the last time you were challenged for the leadership of your tribe?" Harry asked. When M'Baku didn't answer, Harry thought he understood. "I tell you what. I've got an idea of how your culture functions and I will set something up. It will allow you to claim the power you seek, while strengthening your support base in your own tribe and especially for the White Gorilla Cult. I will have one requirement, though."

"What do you want? I will not supply you with vibranium." M'Baku said quickly.

"I don't need your vibranium. I've got another supplier that gets me all I need from another source." Harry said easily.

"There is no other source of vibranium on the planet." M'Baku denied, getting a little angry. Did this man already find a way to steal from them?

"You're right." Natasha said while Harry just smiled. "Our source is not on this planet."

M'Baku looked between their faces in shock. They didn't seem to be lying. "Who are you people?" he finally asked.

"They are the friends and allies of Wakanda." T'Challa cut into their conversation. "M'Baku, stop trying to look for ill intentions where there is none to be found. All the elders of the tribes have seen his island and know his motivations. We've even seen some of what he's done with his own vibranium. The only weapon he's made so far is Urubane." he said indicating Harry's hip.

M'Baku looked at the weapon in interest. Harry quirked his eyebrow at T'Challa, who nodded and Harry put his hand on the sheath and withdrew the weapon with his other hand. No need to give away all his secrets. "This is Urubane. It is an enchanted weapon that can cut through basically anything and is as indestructible as I could make." he offered the sword to M'Baku carefully.

M'Baku took the sword and found it was heavier than Harry had made it look. He was a strong man too, so it impressed him how easily Harry had handled it. He gave it a swing or two, but it never seemed to move the way he wanted it to. He handed it back to Harry and was surprised when Harry went through a couple of slashes in the air that he couldn't quite follow, so fast was it, before sheeting it.

"How did you do that?" M'Baku asked.

"Magic." Harry shrugged. "Don't feel bad. It's made to only react properly to me and those I designate."

M'Baku accepted this easily enough. Everything he had seen indicated Harry was trying to be forthright and open. "What do you want from me then, to provide my tribe with the power of Hanuman?"

"If I were to provide you the _opportunity_ to claim power for your tribe, you will respect T'Challa's rule until the time comes for the next challenge to the throne." Harry said. "I don't mean you have to respect him, because that's really up to you, but you'll have to accept that he's earned his right to the throne and not go against him just to be difficult. If he needs you when the battle starts, you must promise to be available to assist him and his allies."

M'Baku and T'Challa looked at him, shocked that he would make this offer. "Why?" M'Baku asked. "Are you expecting war?"

"I'll leave that up to T'Challa to inform you about, but the short answer is 'yes'. We're expecting enemies of all mankind to come to Earth at some point." Harry confirmed. "So, what's your answer? Can you respect and support your King until the next day of challenge?"

M'Baku didn't know how to answer, so he took a moment. The White Gorilla Cult had been exiled to the peaks of the mountain for a long time. If he offered their support to the King, he'd be going against his people's wishes. On the other hand, if he did offer support, he'd be fulfilling his role to his people in ensuring that they got some of the power on offer. He had no doubt that Harry would likely offer something to the other tribes now, even if he refused, making them more powerful and having his people miss out on the opportunity. He didn't think they'd react better to that choice either.

"You offer me a difficult deal." M'Baku said. "Either way, my people will not like the choice I've made."

"No." T'Challa said. "Once the elders of your tribe have been given the chance to see the island and learn what is on offer, you'll be celebrated as a hero for making it possible. All you have to do is say that it was part of the deal and you'll have received more from this than they can object to."

"What is on this island that makes it so valuable?" M'Baku asked.

"Magic." Harry said with a grin.

"Most importantly, we now have access to one that can secure our mines like none before could." T'Challa said, indicating Harry. "Our primary resource is now safer than ever. You could walk by the entrance to the mine and never know it is there."

"Hidden by hologram?" M'Baku scoffed. "No more secure than what we already have."

"No." T'Challa argued. "It is hidden in such a way that you physically couldn't find it unless you knew where to look. People who have worked the mines all their lives could not find the entrance or even remember where it used to be."

M'Baku nodded after a moment. It seemed this foreign king may yet improve his situation. "I'll give my support to the King, once I can prove to my people that it is to their benefit." Then he turned to T'Challa, "When the time comes, I'll expect a new trade agreement. My people have need of more resources."

M'Baku and T'Challa continued their discussion as they walked away and Harry turned to Natasha and saw her raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"What were you planning for the other tribes?" she asked.

Harry looked around and cast a quick privacy spell or two, "I'm thinking we can set up a series of trials to test those wishing to gain power in their tribe. I'll just have to set it up so that the armbands stop working after a year or when an appropriate occasion occurs. We can discuss that with the elders. That way someone else can fight for the right to carry them."

Natasha was nodding along. "We'll just have to set things up to follow their traditions and possibly set up the trials to focus on the aspects that the cult they represent value." She then looked at Harry through narrowed eyes, "I noticed you didn't tell T'Challa about that other feature. Are you thinking of adding it to the other's armbands as well?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "It does make sense, but I'll have to come up with a way for it to work for each line in each cult. The blood magic wouldn't work otherwise."

Natasha nodded, "And the reason why you didn't tell T'Challa?"

"I will." Harry said. "I just haven't had the opportunity to tell him in private. I don't think it's something we want to advertise to all the tribes, just yet." Natasha accepted that and they sat back and enjoyed the festivities.

It was much later that evening when Harry had the opportunity to speak to T'Challa again. Harry took him aside and just out of earshot of the royal guard and anyone else and finally got the opportunity to tell him of the final feature on the armband.

"So, there's one more thing you must know about that armband. You remember the moving portraits in my memories?" Harry started. T'Challa nodded and allowed Harry to continue. "The magic in them comes from a form of blood magic. It was considered to be one of the exceptions to blood magic's stigma, in that it's considered benign."

"What does that have to do with the armband?" T'Challa asked.

"I'm getting to that." Harry assured him. "When I created the armband, I noted that part of the magic wanted to affect the mind of the user, since the original magics of its kind turned the mind of the user into that of the animal. For me to fix that, I had to… point it in another direction. I ended up using a different magic to direct the mind part to."

T'Challa was not certain he followed so he allowed Harry to continue. "The magic on the armband uses that function to save a copy of your memories and personality to itself, updated every time it is blooded." Harry finally explained. The magic on the portraits did use blood magic after all and it would only know anything from the time of its making.

"And what happens with those memories?" T'Challa asked.

"They become available to the next generation." Harry said with a smile. He knew how important ancestors were to their culture.

T'Challa was shocked to say the least. This was a greater gift than he had ever thought possible. "Why do you do so much for me and my people?" he finally asked, not knowing what else to ask.

"It's what I do." Harry said negligently.

T'Challa grabbed Harry's shoulder and said, "This is no small thing, Harry. You don't know what this will mean to our people. To have the wisdom of our ancestors available to us in times of need will give our people great comfort."

"Well, this armband is bound to your line." Harry said. "Your father could likely add his own blood to the magic, but he'd have to wear it and blood it."

"Meaning he'll transform." T'Challa nodded, then he smiled. "He'll want to be king again after that!" he joked. "The transformation made me feel so powerful, like nothing could stop me. Like I could run all day and never even need to stop and rest. I can only imagine that my father would like that."

Harry was glad T'Challa had taken the news in the way he had meant it. "I imagine he would." he agreed. "Of course, you don't _have_ to make him the offer…" Harry said with an innocent look.

T'Challa didn't fall for it, but responded seriously, "If I could offer my father's wisdom to my children and their children, I would do so. I would do it even if it cost me the use of the armband."

"Just let me know before you have T'Chaka use it. I'll have to make a temporary change so that it doesn't think your father is the next generation." Harry said with a smirk.

"How will it work?" T'Challa asked in interest.

"You would just will it." Harry said. "The person you wish to speak to will appear in your head when you close your eyes and focus. The only qualifier being that the person you wish to speak to would have to be dead for them to become available in your mind."

T'Challa nodded, thinking that that made sense. "What about the other cults? What about the other tribes?" he asked.

"I'm planning something fun for the other three cults and will discuss things with you and the elders." Harry said. "As for the other clans… I suppose I could think about something along the lines of a new enchantment that functions like the part you are using for the memories, but I can't offer the power to all the tribes."

T'Challa nodded, "Of course. I was just hoping we could do something for our people as well. Would the people need to sign contracts?"

Harry though about it for a moment, then shook his head, "No. I don't think that will be necessary. If I do find a way to set these things up, it will work like your armband, with only one person being able to use it at any given time. They would not be able to prove it to outsiders, so there is no risk." Harry thought about it some more, before continuing, "I think you would need to be able to produce these, since new lines and branch families are formed often. I'll probably need to set you up with a way to enchant items with this magic. For that, I'll need time."

T'Challa smiled, "I thank you for your consideration and I look forward to a bright future where our people stand together."

"Likewise." Harry said, taking T'Challa's offered hand. "I'm thinking we can put Wakanda in charge of our space exploration division, once we've taken care of everything here on Earth. Put those people who think you're a country of farmers in their place."

"Space exploration?" T'Challa asked.

"Sure." Harry said. "We've got a couple of deep-space exploration ships being built right now that we plan on using to go to unexplored galaxies in the universe. The magic we'll be using has already been created and we're putting plans in place already."

"What does EPI _not_ have in their plans?" T'Challa asked, sounding impressed and with some amusement.

The next week flew by and Harry had finally completed his plans for the trials. He still had many other projects, but he didn't want to leave the Wakandan people waiting too long.

He had, however, gone to try and destroy the skull of Surtur with the Sword of Gryffindor. It was unfortunately a failure. Perhaps it was because the entirety of Surtur's soul was in the skull, or maybe his fiery nature burned the venom away, but either way, he'd have to look for another option as even a killing curse refused to sever the connection between the skull and the soul, like it did with the living.

When his preparations for the trials of the cults of Wakanda was complete, he had prepared the Room of Requirement at the Avengers Mansion and set up a portal from Wakanda to it.

Harry joined the Elders as they stood in front of the gathered people. T'Chaka walked forward as the representative of the elders, now that he had given his seat on the throne to his son. "My people," he started, "We have long been a people of tradition and honour. Today we are gathered to start a new tradition that will make us even stronger and bind us in unity as we strive to strengthen our different clans."

T'Chaka's speech was very moving to his people and after the niceties were over, he explained the rules. Inside the room, there would be four different paths, each marked for the different cult. He explained that his son would also be taking the trial even if nobody had decided to challenge him for this contest. T'Challa didn't want to encourage the few rumours that he didn't deserve the power he was given and he wanted to prove himself.

Soon the participants were ready and a couple of people from each of the other cults had gathered. Both the Panther and the Crocodile cult only had one participant. The Lion a White Gorilla cults both had multiple people competing for the honour of receiving an armband. The participants were through the door instantly and an illuminated board, which Harry had set up, kept track of their progress, even if it didn't show the actual participants or what they were doing. The traps and challenges were all suggested and approved by the elders, so that nobody could object.

It came as no surprise to Harry when T'Challa finished his task first, going through the portal at the end to re-join the people waiting for the other victors. M'Baku finished shortly after T'Challa and joined him in waiting for the last two. The last two were met with cheers from their people, so Harry suspected they were good choices.

Harry quickly modified the room to allow the last of the participants out and when they came back, he closed the portal. Each of the victors had brought with them a totem that represented their animal, which was at the end of each course for the victor to take and prove their victory. The totems were to be handed to the elders of each cult, who would then accept the victory and hand the armband to the victor. The totems themselves were enchanted to be the receptacle for the memories of the bands and would be protected by their respective cults. It was how Harry solved the problem with the many different bloodlines.

On receiving the armbands each victor was to put theirs on and blood it. Harry had had to work a ward onto each totem that would detect evil intent. Should the victor be planning to use it for evil, they would not be able to touch them. He had warned the elders of this as well and they approved, wholeheartedly. They did not tell the participants, hoping their people would prove themselves to the other elders.

The four were soon standing in front of the gathered tribes. They were each handed a ceremonial dagger and asked to cut their palm and blood their armbands. As each of them did so, there was a flash of light and even Harry had to shield his eyes. The flash only occurred the first time, when it recorder the new person's memories. After that it would look like an Animagus transformation.

In that moment, as Harry closed and shielded his eyes, he saw the image of people with the heads of a panther, lion, monkey and crocodile, all looking directly at him. Nothing was said, but Harry got the feeling that they were giving their approval of him. As the flash faded, Harry opened his eyes again and he looked at the results of his latest enchantments.

The Nundu-like panther looked proud and strong. The Silver-Backed Gorilla, who was on the same scale as the Panther, beat at its chest with its massive fists and roared. The Lion roared and looked around the people with its sharp eyes. The Crocodile had slightly longer legs than was normal, to allow for greater speed. It which was probably the scariest of the creatures by Harry's reckoning. It hissed and raised itself onto its hind-legs, like no real Crocodile could do. It easily stood at the same height as the Gorilla, even though its body was more slender and its tail stretched out behind it.

The people cheered after the initial shock and Harry forced the transformations to revert. They would learn to will the change back on their own over time, but for now, he didn't want to scare the people. Once the champions stood before their people again, T'Chaka took the stage again. It had been decided that they would tell the people of the added benefit the armbands presented, so his announcement of the fact was met with thunderous applause and a lot of hungry looks in Harry's direction he wasn't necessarily comfortable with.

He had a suspicion that people would be very happy once he set them up with a means to 'speak' to their ancestors. He just hoped he wasn't there for that. For now, he resolved only to tell Natasha of what he had seen during the flash. Better not to cause a fuss.

There was another celebration that night and Harry and Natasha enjoyed the festivities. Harry received many words of gratitude that night and quite a few jealous looks were sent both to him and Natasha. T'Challa later explained to Harry that it seemed a few of the people thought he was a messenger of the gods and they wanted to spend time with him, to impart his 'great wisdom' unto them. Fortunately it seemed the other jealous looks were skin deep. Jealousy over looks and attraction was much simpler to handle, by simply ignoring it, but not blatantly so. They didn't want to give offense either, after all.

The evening went by without a hitch and they spent the night in a room that was provided for them in the palace. The next morning, they had breakfast with the royal family and left to return to their lives and responsibilities.

It was two weeks before the wedding and Harry was working in his office, when he felt a jolt of magic coming in his general direction. It caught him off guard as he was in a Fidelius protected location. His first reaction was to throw up a shield. The magic dissipated on the shield and Harry jumped into a defensive position.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Loki's voice said from the door, where a gun disappeared. It was one of the weapons that shot the magical charges, so Harry relaxed, knowing the weapons were very well protected. The only people that had access, couldn't attack him with them, not maliciously at least.

"It was worth a shot." Tony's voice said. That made sense. Tony had unrestricted access to that division and had quite a few of the guns. Even Pepper carried one of them in her purse. Tony had obviously changed the design specifically for her and it looked like a toy, so that even if someone stole it from her, they would think it was useless. Harry then paired it to her so that nobody but her could fire it.

"What are you two up to?" Harry asked as he opened the door fully and lifted an eyebrow at the two men standing on the other side.

"About that…" Loki said with a mischievous smile.

"No!" Tony insisted. "Don't tell him. It's supposed to be a surprise!"

Harry looked between the two and sighed. "Did you at least run your plans by Natasha?" he asked. Tony had not been as careful as he had hoped. He'd been in and out of his office all day and once or twice when he received a call, he'd leave the office before answering. "Should I be bringing a wad of singles?"

"Damn you, Harry!" Tony said. "Couldn't you at least act like you didn't know?" he asked.

"Is that a 'no' on the singles?" Harry asked, smirking at Tony's disappointment.

Loki joined him in the smirk, "Apparently he wanted to kidnap you. Something about tradition."

"And it would have worked if _you _could do it, but no, you think it might be considered an attack and break your contract." Tony scoffed. "Here's a newsflash; you've been casting spells at each other for years now without penalties."

"That's not the same." Loki said. "Knocking him out would leave him defenceless. I can't _not_ see that as a violation of the contract."

"So, should I get dressed?" Harry asked.

"Nah, what you've got on is fine." Tony said. "And no, we're not telling you where we are going. I can at least still surprise you with that."

Harry shrugged and followed them to the balcony at Tony's penthouse, where a Limo floated next to the balcony. "Nice!" Harry exclaimed. "When did you make this one?"

"I just finished it last week." Tony said. "I was busy with something else for a while before that."

"I noticed." Harry said as he got in and noticed the interior was much larger. "Expansion runes?" he asked. "You realise that means you can't use this in public, right?"

"For now." Tony said with a nod. "This is just for PI and those in the know. The only downside is that it can't be taken to public venues in its current state."

"Imagine a valet looking in and seeing the size difference and you then tossing him the keys to park your flying car." Harry said with a laugh.

"Friday would do that for me." Tony said easily. "As for them seeing in… We could always use an illusion?"

"Why add space expansion to begin with?" Harry asked. "It's a bloody limo. It has space. It's the bloody point, isn't it?"

"You can always use more space." Tony said easily as they sat down on one of many comfortable looking couches and Loki poured them each a drink from the small bar area. The 'car' looked much like a normal sitting room with comfortable chairs and even a giant TV on one wall. Harry also noted two doors with signs for male and female bathrooms.

He looked out the window and noted it looked like they were rising up into the darkening sky. "Where are we headed?" he asked with suspicion on his face.

"Don't worry about it." Tony said with a smile. At least there would be some surprises for him.

"And to answer your earlier question; Natasha is well aware of our plans for the evening." Loki said as he sat down as well. "Apparently she's having a similar evening, hosted by her maids of honour."

Harry nodded. They wouldn't need to ask him for permission, as he trusted both of them. He also understood why Tony was being kept in check. He'd rent an entire strip club and fill a pool with alcohol if given half a chance.

They listened to the TV as it played some music videos, streamed directly from the internet through the on-board IRDR, and enjoyed a drink while chatting about whatever took their fancy. Ten minutes later they heard the sound of something clamping onto the door. The TV shut itself off and the lights in the ceiling dimmed and started lighting up in a sequence that ran from the centre of the room towards the door, indicating for them to follow the light.

When they got to the door, Harry looked out the window and saw something that made him laugh. "The party saucer!" he exclaimed happily.

"The Party Saucer." Tony agreed with a smile as he opened the door to what looked like a passageway made entirely of glass, which was why Harry could see the saucer.

They walked the long hallway, probably meant to give you a chance to admire the saucer with its many flashing lights, and Harry noted there was another landing spot nearby. "Bifrost?" he asked, pointing at the spot.

"We wouldn't want to leave some of your friends from Asgard out of the fun, now would we?" Tony said with another smirk. "Oh, that reminds me. Can you quickly make a portkey to here and back to Heimdall's post for him? He refuses to join us without a quick way back to Asgard."

Harry nodded and conjured a disk, which he then turned into a portkey. Levitating it he activated the magic and watched as it disappeared. Not five seconds later, Heimdall appeared in front of them. "My prince." Heimdall greeted Harry and indicated for them to walk past and take the lead.

"Hi Heimdall." Harry said, stopping to take his hand and shake it. "Thank you for joining us."

"It is my pleasure." Heimdall said. "It has been a long time since I've been able to leave my post and while I have grown to like my solitude, it is refreshing to have the option to leave."

"You should have said something!" Harry exclaimed.

"You must understand," Heimdall said, "I already see most of everything. I don't miss out on anything. The only reason I am here, is because I know you would prefer I attend."

"Damn right!" Harry said, making a mental note to invite Heimdall to join them more often.

Tony pressed a button at the door and it slid open to reveal a small reception room, most likely originally intended as an airlock. They entered and the first door closed. A second later the inner door opened and a massive cheer arose from the assembled guests. The room was filled with a lot of people, everything from close friends to friendly co-workers. Suddenly the large limo made sense.

There were representatives from the X-Men, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, Asgardians, Avengers, Ravagers, Nova Corps, Wakanda and even some people from EPI's different divisions. Tony had extended the invitation to the heads of the different branches as well at that point and it seemed not one of them had turned the invitation down.

Seeing so many people, all of which he knew and had at least had one conversation with over the years, Harry smiled broadly. He had noted that almost everyone currently present were male. He started worrying about the implications of that, but before he could think about it too much a stream of waitresses, all in very skimpy outfits, walked from a side room and started mingling with the guests, trays of drinks and snacks in hand.

"Tony, what is this?" Harry asked, indicating the new arrivals.

"Well, they aren't strippers, I'll tell you that." Tony said. "They are all models and being paid very well to flirt with everyone, but not actually do anything with them."

"But, the saucer?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, they all signed contracts." Tony said. "I don't think they believed me at first, but once we arrived here, they were more than happy. Apparently they'd have done the job for free for the view." he said, indicating the centre of the very large circular room. They walked to the spot and Harry noted people looking down and followed suit.

"Wow." he said, seeing the unobtrusive view of North America. It was spectacular at this time of day, as the sun was just setting on the western side of the continent and you could see the lights of some of the cities illuminating their parts of the continent.

"Nice, right?" Tony said looking down as well. "We're not actually in orbit, which is why we're getting such a nice view, but we are high enough that you'd need a rocket to reach us."

"Couldn't you have just used a large mirror?" Loki asked Tony.

"I suppose I could have, but it's not the point of the experience." Tony argued. "Also, Harry couldn't know about this and he makes the mirrors. At least, the custom ones."

Harry decided to mingle a little and started chatting to his many friends. He had noted a Bar and wasn't shocked to see Eldrin pouring drinks. He had not even stood at the bar for one second, before a drink was standing ready for him to take. Harry smiled and shook his head. Eldrin smiled, nodded and started making another drink, placing it in front of another astonished patron, just as they arrived at the bar.

Harry was almost certain someone was going to try and steal him from Atlantis at some point. Eldrin was probably the most skilled and talented bartender in the entire world and he'd be surprised if someone hadn't already offered him alternate employment. He enjoyed his drink and continued mingling.

At some point he noted people standing in groups and watching something, so he approached and found they were looking at a Pensieve tablet with a reel of what looked like funny moments from over the years projected over it. He had no doubt that Loki had set that up, as some of the situations were from moments he had fallen for Loki's traps. He had to admit that it looked funnier when viewed from outside.

Tony was sitting to the side and watching as the girls flirted outrageously with the heroes in attendance. Harry sat down beside him and asked, "Having thoughts I should tell Pepper about?"

Tony smirked, "Maybe. I'm just sad I haven't figured out x-ray glasses yet." As he said it he dropped his sunglasses over his eyes. "The things I would see right now." he said as he indicated one of the girls who were bent over to pick something up from the ground, giving him a perfect view of her sculpted rear.

Harry chuckled at that and touched a finger to the bridge of the sunglasses. He focussed for a moment and released his magic. Tony's eyes grew wide as he was suddenly able to see through the clothing. "What?! You figured it out?" he asked incredulously.

Harry held up a hand and whispered urgently at Tony, "I know you were hoping for strippers, so I'll give you access to this for the next hour. After that the enchantment will disappear. You will never, ever, mention this to anyone. Am I clear?"

Tony realised Harry was deadly serious and he didn't want to squander the opportunity, so he nodded. He had no illusions about Harry letting him keep the memory if he let this slip. "How am I not looking through anyone else's clothing? Not that I mind!" he said quickly. "It's not like I want to see you, or any man, naked, but how is it differentiating between what I want to and don't want to see?"

Harry sighed. "Aesir magic. Normal X-Ray vision works to universally allow for sight through physical objects. I added intent and bound it to you. You can see through only what you want to."

Tony's eyes were brimmed with actual tears. "You're the best, man!" he said while pulling Harry into a one-armed hug.

"No, actually. You're the best man, which is why you're getting this. I will never do this again since, if anyone finds out, I'll be in so much trouble, I don't even want to think about it." Harry said with a shudder. "You too. Pepper finds out and it'll be both our asses. Not to mention Frigga."

"What about your mother?" Odin said as he approached. Harry stiffened and he realised he had forgotten the Asgardians in attendance. Specifically an all-seeing one, who now knew something Harry would very much like to keep secret.

"I was just mentioning that Frigga will be happy to hear that Tony didn't get any strippers." Harry said, lying to the all-father for the first time he could remember.

The look on Odin's face told him he did not believe Harry. The look Odin had when he looked at Tony and specifically the glasses, was tinged with a bit of humour too. "Yes, let's hope she doesn't hear anything of the sort." he said with a pointed look.

"Understood." Harry said with a sigh, realising Odin had decided to act like he didn't know exactly what was going on. "How are you enjoying the party?" he asked, changing the subject.

Odin nodded and turned to survey the gathered revellers, some of whom were dancing with the models on the dance-floor, which was the spot you could see through. "The music is unfamiliar to me, but I'm liking it so far."

"A man after my own heart." Tony said. "None of this dubstep bull."

"Hey, dubstep will never die!" came a familiar voice from behind them.

Harry turned and saw the face of someone he hadn't seen in quite a while. "Wade? How'd you get here?"

"I invited him." Tony said with a grin. "When you mentioned him being a wild one, I figured he'd liven up the party."

"I called him wild, because he's certifiable." Harry said. "That being said, he _is_ fun."

"Isn't he?" a beautiful girl at his side asked. She was smiling though and Harry wondered why she looked familiar.

"You know the girls are off limits, right?" Tony asked him, looking at the girl beside him.

"Hey, x-specs, get your googly eyes off my girl!" Wade said, a look of real anger crossing his face. Then the anger faded entirely as he continued with a smile, "Your girls may be off limits, but I brought my own."

Tony's face lost some colour as he suddenly snapped his head up and pushed the glasses to sit on his head. "Sorry about that. I didn't know."

Harry had finally remembered meeting her one time at the bar Wade worked out of. They were on each other like a rash at the time. "Vanessa, right?" Harry asked offering her a hand to shake.

Vanessa shook his hand with a smile. "Good to see you again, Harry. Did I ever thank you for fixing this one's personality problem?"

"I didn't have a personality problem." Wade objected. "I was just fugly."

"And that was your personality problem." Vanessa said. Then she turned to Harry, "He really thinks I just love the way he looks. When in fact I love the way he takes it up the ass for me every international women's day."

Harry's mouth was hanging open at her statement. He did not notice that Tony had a similar look on his face, while Odin just smiled. Even he could see that they were a very devoted couple. Not necessarily very clean or sane, but very devoted.

"God, I love you!" Wade exclaimed before kissing her hungrily before he led her away, in the direction of the bathrooms.

Tony snapped out of it and called after them, "Please don't fornicate in the bathroom?!"

"Too late!" Wade called back with a smile that made Tony's skin crawl.

"I get it." Tony said, before Harry could say 'I told you so'. "Next time, I'll discuss the guest list first."

Harry nodded, "They do seem to be made for each other, though."

"Love takes many forms." Odin said wisely. "What we see as strange, makes the world of sense to others."

"I don't know." Loki said as he approached them from behind Odin. "They looked perfectly normal to me."

"That makes sense." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry continued on his rounds and approached the Warriors Three, who were ogling the girls. "How are you enjoying the entertainment?" he asked.

"Verily, Midgard must have the most beautiful women in all of creation!" Fandral exclaimed as he looked after one who was swaying her hips in a way that seemed to have him hypnotized. "And they wear so little, it's like they are taunting me."

"That's the idea, I think." Harry said. "Bachelor's parties often have strippers, but fortunately there won't be any today. I don't think anyone here could compare with my Natasha anyway."

"Truly, you are a lucky man." Volstagg said. "To have found the love of your life so early. We, of the Aesir sometimes look for hundreds, thousands of years before finding a paramour that suits us as well as she suits you."

"I won't deny that I am a lucky bugger." Harry said proudly, noting Volstagg's eyes were less on the girls and more on the platters they carried with snacks, drinks and shots. Volstagg already had a platter filled with something of everything on it, but he always had a great appetite.

Hogun was sipping a beer and didn't look all that interested in the girls as he was sizing up some of the heroes in attendance. Harry chuckled when he realised the man was itching for a bit of a fight, but doubted there'd be any fights here tonight.

He left them to go chat with Ben Grimm, who had found a comfortable seat and was drinking from a massive goblet. "Harry!" he welcomed him. "Fun little get-together you've got going here."

"Tony arranged it." Harry said, knowing that Ben already knew it. "I'm just happy to see how many people showed up."

Ben scoffed, "Knowing you, these aren't even half your friends." Then he pointed at where Johnny was dancing with one of the models, "I'm just worried he can't keep it in his pants."

"Knowing Johnny, he's already slept with half the girls here." Harry said. "I'm surprised he hasn't been slapped yet."

Ben smiled a huge smile, "You weren't here ten minutes ago, then." He pointed at a brunette who was speaking to Steve, who looked uncomfortable, "That one was apparently under the impression that he was going to call her the next day."

Harry chuckled in amusement. "That Johnny is quite prolific in his conquests. I'm surprised that he hasn't picked up any diseases yet."

"That we know of." Ben qualified. "I've got no doubt it will happen one of these days."

"That, or an angry boyfriend or husband…" Harry trailed off.

"Nah, he doesn't date them old enough to be married yet." Ben joked.

"I thought you two were getting along better these days?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we are. It doesn't make it any less fun to joke at his expense." Ben smiled.

Harry conceded the point and changed the subject. "How are you and Alicia doing these days?" he asked.

"We're still on cloud nine." Ben said with a goofy smile. "That girl is amazing."

"I'm happy for you." Harry said with a smile of his own. "Any chance we'll be hearing wedding bells in your future?"

Ben's smile only widened, "Actually, I'm hoping to pop the question on the 30th, if that's okay with you? So many of our friends will be there, I couldn't think of a better time."

"You'll need to ask Natasha." Harry said seriously. "I doubt she'd mind, but this is her big day and I'm not agreeing to anything without her knowledge."

"You'll do well." came the voice of Reed Richards. "As long as you always remember that she's the boss, anyway."

Harry didn't reply to that immediately. He knew when to take charge, but sometimes forgot to delegate. He knew she knew his limitations, though, and would always know when to step in. "I like to think it's a partnership." he finally said, honestly.

Reed conceded the point with a nod of his head, "Fair enough." Then he turned to Ben, "Has any more of his conquests made an attempt yet?"

"No. It seems he's lucky in that Tony didn't hire too many floozies." Ben said with a smirk as he watched Johnny talking to a new girl. The previous one must have decided he wasn't worth it. Ben smiled. 'That makes two.' he thought to himself. He intended fully on keeping a count on how many rejections Johnny received.

Harry excused himself and moved onto the next group. Gamora and Nebula weren't with the other guardians, so Harry wondered if they were at Natasha's do. "How are you enjoying the party, Drax?" Harry asked as he stepped in next to the big man sitting at a high table.

"I'm enjoying the music and the libations!" Drax enthused. "Too bad all the women are so ugly. It must be difficult to contemplate laying with them, even if it is to propagate the species."

Harry laughed at the statement, "One day, Drax, you will show me what a beautiful woman looks like to you." Then he pointed at the girls, "By our standards, these girls are quite beautiful. These ones in particular are considered to be models of what to strive for."

"Really?!" Drax asked with genuine concern on his features.

"Really." Peter Quill said from Drax's other side. He was carrying a tray of shots. "I haven't had the chance to taste any of these shots before and when I got to the bar to ask, the bartender just handed me this tray. I didn't even need to ask!"

"Eldrin is an amazing bartended with a slight affinity for divination. He can usually prepare for you what you want before you ask for it." Harry said.

"He can see the future?" Peter asked.

"Only kind of." Harry said. "He says he gets a feeling. He doesn't actually experience or see things. He just kind of knows."

"That's weird, but useful." Peter said shrugging.

"Makes the best drinks I've ever tasted." Harry confirmed. "But you should know this, you've been to the island recently, haven't you?"

"Quill is an idiot. He doesn't know what's going on around him half the time." Rocket said as he joined them and took a shot from the tray and downed it. They had picked a table next to a platform, so that Rocket could more easily join the high table and not need to climb with a drink in hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Peter objected.

"Good for you, you're getting better at noticing stuff." Rocket said with a smirk. "It's an open bar dumb-dumb, you can get more shots whenever you like." he said as he took another shot from the tray. This time he didn't enjoy it so much, so he chased it by downing his glass of firewhiskey. "Time for a refill." he said and walked off again.

"He's enjoying himself." Harry said.

"He's enjoying the sobering charm, is more like it." Peter groused as he looked forlornly at the two empty shot glasses.

Harry decided to take pity on him and looked over to the bar, where Eldrin was already holding out two replacements for him with a smile on his face. "Cocky bugger." Harry mumbled good-naturedly as he summoned the shot-glasses and put them on the tray. "There you go." he said to Peter.

"Thanks Harry." Peter said. Then he started sniffing the shots to find what he would like to have first. Harry had no doubt Rocket would be back to torment him soon, so left before that fight started. He didn't miss Drax smiling and taking a shot and downing it as well. When Peter objected again, Drax laughed heartily.

There were a couple of activities during the course of the evening, mostly to make fun of Harry and a couple of good-natured pranks pulled at his expense. The worst of which was a line of twenty shots, ten of which they made Harry conjure as any-flavour shots and the last of which was Asgardian-grade firewhiskey.

Tony's attempt at getting Harry stumbling drunk succeeded by the end of the evening and he was forbidden from casting sobering charms on himself. The guests were offered the sobering charm pills by the time they left, so that nobody had to worry about hangovers. Loki had sneakily laced a charm on Harry that would reduce the efficacy of the sobering charm, if he decided to cast it on himself before bed that night, which was more successful than he thought.

When Harry woke the next day, it was to a pounding headache and a smirking Natasha. Fortunately, his wizarding heritage stopped him from suffering from alcohol poisoning, but the after-effects and dehydration hit him like a heavy-weight boxer and he stumbled to the bathroom in a hurry to avoid emptying his stomach on the floor.

After finding his equilibrium and successfully casting a sobering charm on himself, he felt a lot better, but he was still in a foul mood. He swore to himself that he would return what he got in spades when he arranged Tony's bachelor party. Loki would feel the repercussions of his trickery as well, when Harry thought of a good enough punishment.

Natasha took it all in stride and playfully mocked him for his inability to perform his 'duties' in the bedroom the previous night. His spirit was willing but his body was passed out the moment his head touched the pillow. When she thought he had enough, she took pity on him and served him a healthy breakfast and a nutrition potion, to restore his body.

She apparently didn't suffer the consequences of overindulging due to good friends and a sobering charm pill. She was also just happy they didn't wait for a day before the wedding. She'd be pissed if Harry showed up in his current foul mood.

The morning of the wedding was, as always, a beautiful day on the Island. Natasha had decided to have the wedding right there on the island as it was the safest place on the planet at the moment. She had no illusions that there would be some form of intrigue otherwise. The invitations that were sent to the guests were also portkeys that would bring people to the reception area. Of course only those contracted would be allowed to attend. There were no invitations that invited a plus one.

There were exceptions, like Peter and MJ, but they were both contracted and Harry wanted to give Peter the chance to ask the girl.

The morning of the wedding found Harry waking up in Tony's house, while Natasha had the company of her Maids of Honour in Harry's house. They were sticking with the tradition of not seeing each other until the ceremony. The groom's job was simple, really; get dressed, show up and say yes. The bride usually had a whole day of pampering, including manicures, pedicures, facials, hair-stylists and makeup artists.

Natasha was naturally beautiful though and she kept herself in prime condition so that she could work her charms at any moment, so she was relaxing and drinking a mimosa, while looking at the other women panic over tiny things. Harry had even helped them the previous day, casting spells to protect their already perfect nails and hair. All they needed was to dress and do their makeup.

Harry, on the other hand, was sitting down for a light breakfast, before Wolverine sat him down for a hot shave. He didn't need a straight razor either. Natasha had Harry try on many different styles of tuxes and had finally settled on a tailored black and white tux, with coat tails and a leaf-patterned green tie. Harry didn't really care. As long as she showed up, he'd wear a wizards robe straight out of popular fiction.

Harry and his best man, Tony, and groomsmen, Bruce, Phil, Fury, Thor and Loki were all relaxing when the guests started to arrive, signalling one hour before the ceremony would begin. Harry took the time to start welcoming the many, many guests as they arrived and Tony did his job as best man, by showing people to their seats and giving out pamphlets with the agenda.

It had been decided to keep the staff from the room in reserve until later. In the meanwhile, the groomsmen accompanied Harry and tried to make him nervous about the commitment he was making with the rest of his life. The fact that he already had both a fiancée and a girlfriend kind of broke their steam.

There was no division between the bride's guests and the groom's guests as they didn't have divided friendships. Everything they did, they did together. Frigga was waiting at the front of the aisle and would be blessing their marriage, while The Ancient One presided over the actual ceremony. Fawkes had taken up a spot on Yao's shoulder as well, wanting to show his support and blessing of the pairing.

It was ten minutes before the ceremony when Harry felt something happening. Something he had not felt in years. He looked up at Fawkes instantly, remembering the feeling of Fawkes struggling to breach the divide between realities. Harry could feel it was focussed on him as well. He turned quickly to Tony, "Don't start without me! I need to quickly go do something!"

He did not wait for a response as he stepped forward only for Fawkes to flame to his shoulder and away.

They landed on the balcony of Stark Tower where Fawkes had first appeared in this world. Fawkes communicated something to him and Harry nodded, not really understanding what he was doing, other than that Fawkes would be going to the space in-between to see what was trying to breach into this reality. Harry would need to provide the power.

He did as he once had and summoned a large amount of power to his fingertips. It was much easier now with the power ring and he channelled the power to Fawkes, who latched onto it and disappeared. Harry could feel the drain, but it was very easy to maintain. He'd received the blessings of Asgard and New Atlantis, since the last time he did this and he felt he could maintain this connection for many hours if he needed to. He only had a couple of minutes though.

Harry could still feel his familiar and could tell he was being sustained by the power he was feeding him as Fawkes attempted to move through a barrier of some sort. There was a moment of surprise from the phoenix and then a question. It sounded like a request for more power. Much more power. Harry trusted the familiar and started feeding him double, triple, quadruple the power he had been until now.

He felt Fawkes channel the power somewhere and finally, five minutes later, there was the feeling of movement and Harry could tell Fawkes was coming back to him. He was bringing something with him. There was suddenly a flash of golden silver light as the Phoenix appeared next to Harry. What shocked Harry was not the phoenix or the strange colour of the arrival, but the person on whose shoulder he was now sitting.

"Luna?" he asked.

"Hello, Harry Potter." She said with a dreamy look in her eye. "Am I late for the wedding?"


	62. Chapter 62

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Harry was dumbfounded. "Luna? How are you here?" he asked.

"I made a deal and you paid the price." Luna said easily.

"What price?" Harry asked.

"Power, silly. The queen of the winter court made a deal with me for the power of a lifetime. I knew you could handle it, so I made the same deal with the summer court." Luna said. "You ended up paying twice, but the balance was maintained."

Harry looked at Fawkes, "Do you know what she means?" he asked.

Fawkes seemed to shrug, but was dislodged from her shoulder as Harry was suddenly hugging his last living friend from his original reality. "I'm so sorry Luna. I couldn't stop it."

"I know. You did everything you could. But your destiny was never to stop it. It was to fix it after the fact." Luna said. "Now, about the wedding…"

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed. He grabbed Luna and apparated directly back to the front of the aisle. Fawkes followed after with a bit of humour sent through the familiar link as he retook his seat on The Ancient One's shoulder.

"Take a seat anywhere you want Luna. The ceremony is just about to start." Harry said urgently pointing into the crowds of people, who were all sitting and waiting.

"Okay." Luna said with a happy smile and made a beeline for where she saw the elves.

"Is that _the _Luna Lovegood?" Tony asked. "The one that Hermione always mentions when things don't make sense, but still work? From your old reality?"

Harry was just nodding as he watched her skip town the aisle. He had so many questions. To have to wait was torture, but he'd put it aside for now. He focussed his mind using as a little occlumency and focussed on what was most important. "We'll talk about it later." he whispered to Tony.

"Fine." Tony said. "But just so you know, the elves are bowing to her, like she's royalty."

"Part fae, remember?" Harry said. "The elves haven't seen her kind in a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if they treated her like a fairy princess."

Further conversation ended as the music selected for the wedding march started and the guests all stood up while the bride was walked down the aisle by Odin himself. She didn't have a father to give her away, but Odin had graciously volunteered. Harry saw her as he always did, one of the most beautiful women he'd ever had the good fortune of meeting and she was walking to him of all people.

He didn't even need to consciously smile for her. It just happened when she looked at him, naturally. He didn't even notice how beautiful her dress was, since it was all of secondary importance to him. She smiled demurely at him and Odin offered her hand to him as he was told to do, the symbolism lost its meaning, as Harry was now supposed to care for her, like he normally would have anyway.

The Ancient One asked for the guests to be seated and talked of commitment, love and marriage. She asked them a couple of questions and then had them exchange rings. Before she could proclaim them married, Frigga stepped forward and performed a handfastening and spoke a blessing over the couple, causing them to glow faintly. When she was done, she stepped back and both her and the Ancient One pronounced them husband and wife at the same time.

And that was that. With the ceremony completed, they walked back through the aisle and were engulfed by rose-petals. The Maids of honour and Best Man all had different duties, like helping people find their tables and handing out glasses of refreshments as they entered the ballroom, which was just there for the occasion. It would be replaced with outdoor décor later, but for now it was to keep the sun at bay and to set the mood with all the magical decorations.

Wanda had had great fun looking through spell books that were apparently specifically for occasions such as this one. Things like fairly lights that moved from table to table and a spell that would make speeches easier for everyone to hear or protections to make it so no glasses broke. Comfort spells and atmosphere changing spells to give the happy couple a surreal glow about them and a never-ending rain of glitter that disappeared a couple of feet above the tables, never obscuring anyone's vision or landing.

The island staff were soon serving drinks and snacks, which were to be served before the speeches would start. Everything was quite moving and Harry's emotions almost got the better of him when he made his speech, much to the good natured mocking of all his male friends. The Asgardians had been warned this might happen, so they accepted it in the good humour it was meant.

When all the speeches were done and people were seated for the main course, Harry finally had a moment to speak to his wife. "Don't get angry at me for this, but just before the ceremony, Fawkes and I were called to a trans-reality disturbance."

"Oh?" Natasha asked with a smile, but Harry could see a glint in her eye.

"It seems Luna wanted to attend the wedding and made a deal with something or someone called the queen of the winter and summer courts to send her here at the cost of some power, which I paid." Harry said. "Fawkes went to fetch her through the same pathway he followed to get here, or something like that."

Fawkes looked at Natasha and something passed between them. "Okay." Natasha shrugged. "I trust Fawkes not to let you get in too much trouble without me."

Harry sighed in relief. "You really are the best wife a man could ask for." he said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Don't forget it." Natasha said with a smile. She was scanning the crowd until she spotted the addition she didn't know. "Is that her? The one having a conversation with the table decoration?"

Harry looked over and nodded, "There's probably a Nargle infestation in it or something."

"Nargle?" Natasha asked.

"Luna has always seen things nobody else could. I'm thinking it has something to do with her fae heritage. It caused her to get bullied a lot, though." Harry answered honestly.

"Well, that won't happen here." Natasha said. "Any idea how long she is staying?"

"That actually worries me." Harry said. "I get the feeling that coming to this reality is a one-way trip."

"You mean she left her people to come join you here?" Natasha asked, shocked.

"I'm not sure, but if she needs a place, I intend to give it to her." Harry said. "Would you mind if she takes the spare room for a while?"

"Of course, Harry." Natasha said as if it was a stupid question. "Did you think I was going to kick her out?"

"No, I didn't." Harry said. "It's just that the guest house is already booked to capacity and I was just worried about adding another person to the house already."

"As well you should be." Frigga's voice said from close by. She had been approaching them with Odin. "My blessings may just be strong enough to overpower your protections from childbearing."

"Mother!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't blame her for being who she is." Odin admonished. "It's also something we wouldn't mind seeing before we become too old to enjoy it…"

Natasha smirked at his discomfort, "I don't know. I think we could start our family in the next year or two, if our other plans work out first, of course." Everyone knew she meant the dark clouds gathering on the horizon of their respective futures. Ragnarok for the Aesir and Thanos for Earth.

"Of course." Frigga said in understanding. Then she smiled at them again, "I'm so happy that you two were finally able to bind your lives properly."

"Indeed." Odin agreed. "It will be good for Frigga to have a daughter to help her keep the men in check."

"Am I not enough?" a voice said from behind them. Hela had approached.

Harry was not looking forward to this, but Hela was his sister and he'd not have left her out of this. "Hela." He greeted with a nod. "Thank you for accepting the offer and joining us today."

"My schedule was open." Hela said simply. Then she turned to Frigga, "I hear you will be staying a while. It will be good to have someone around that knows how to keep the old man in line." She wasn't friendly, per se, but she still remembered the threat when Natasha was hurt. She could respect the amount of dedication the woman had. The fact that she was dedicated to Natasha, someone Hela had grown to appreciate the company of, being a warrior in her own right, made her respect grow, reluctantly. If she was going to be an aunt, she was glad there would be strong female role models, all around.

"At last, the family has finally come together." Loki said as he and Thor approached too. He bowed to Natasha, "Queen Natasha. I gladly welcome you to the family."

"Stop that," Natasha reprimanded, "I'm still just Natasha."

"Maybe, but now you have a people who would all like to see an heir. And a husband who I'm certain will have fun putting one in you." Thor smiled at her.

"We're in no hurry." one of the Elves called over. They really had phenomenal senses.

Everyone laughed, and Hela was surprised that she didn't feel left out of the conversation. In fact it seemed like the gathered group had formed around her, rather than just Harry and Natasha. Everyone glancing at her, when they made jokes and making sure she didn't feel excluded somehow. She couldn't take too much of that though, and soon returned to her table, where she was seated next to Logan. May Parker was on his other side and laughing at something MJ had said who was also seated with them, along with Peter, who insisted he be called Pete. The last of the people at their table were Gamora, Nebula and Peter Quill.

Hela had been told that all the women at her table were strong in their own right and even though young Pete's companion was just a mortal, she showed signs of being highly intelligent. Harry had hopes of recruiting her once she was done with her normal education. May Parker had a certain relaxed nature, but turned out to be a motherly sort, who showed actual caring and a friendly welcoming personality to everyone. She was told that May also ruled the medical department with an iron fist, not even backing down to Harry when he was in her domain. Hela ended up bonding the most with Nebula and Gamora. Both could sympathize with her issues with her father, as they had been raised by the Mad Titan himself. They could also drink almost as well as she could.

The Peters also hit it off, even though their pop culture references were a big divide. Pete promised to send him a collection of must watch movies and Peter accepted easily. Pete secretly hoped to join him in watching some of the movies, just to see his reaction to some of the scarier ones. He'd be horrified to know that Peter had seen worse, when the day came.

Most of the other guests had already met and people mingled happily. Mutants, aliens, gods and other powered individuals mixing with normal humans and highly trained professionals. Yondu stayed well clear of the representatives from the Nova Corps, even though his records had been expunged.

The music that they listened to was quiet to begin with. Calm and classical. That stayed true only until the King and his new Queen opened the dance-floor. After that, things started picking up pace. By the time the main course had been served, people started flocking to the dance-floor that now played up beat popular music mixed with other genres, which people could request from the DJ, Jarvis.

Many toasts were made, but Harry didn't allow himself to get too drunk and constantly cast sobering charms on himself. On one or two occasions people were handed sobering charm pills. Nobody needed to be reminded to control themselves, as each guest was gifted a gift packet containing some of the pills that EPI now produced for people in the know. For very select few, there was the added extra gift of a one-time use ring with Harry's personal pleasure charm on it. Along with the newly created contraceptive charm pill and instructions, of course.

He imagined a few people would have fun with those this evening.

Among the guests were all the residents of the island, including Eldrin, who Harry refused to allow to work this evening. He was a friend and a guest, after all. That didn't stop Eldrin from making a couple of cocktails for some of the ladies who were flirting outrageously with him. The female elves and Nymphs were also drawing quite a bit of attention and were enjoying the company of the other guests.

Since Harry had bonded with Xera, the other Nymphs no longer needed to get so much attention from him and they had started spending time with some of the regular guests and the male elves. It was never discussed, but Harry was aware that some of them had started dating and seeing the men that were available to them through regular contact.

At this point all of them had been given lockets that connected to their trees and they had been allowed on shopping trips and tours of various countries, to familiarise themselves with the world they now called home. Fury insisted on supplying them with protective details. Even so, they always returned to their grove. Any men they entertained the company of in an intimate way, would do so in the guest house, or behind closed doors, to protect the younger Nymphs and to avoid the inevitable orgy that tended to happen when Nymphs lived in close proximity.

Natasha had had a talk with Xera, who in turn had spoken with her grove. They were well aware of the rules that they had to follow in such situations. They couldn't steal men from spouses or girlfriends and no allure was allowed, outside of the bedroom of course. Men were also required to supply protection, unless the Nymph and a specific partner declared their intent to be bound together.

It was not their way, but they understood that it was more to protect the men in that case. Paternity issues could cause problems if provision wasn't made for that kind of relationship and men needed to understand that their children would be Nymphs as well. They'd need to understand that the Nymphs would have certain proclivities and they'd need to accept that fact.

One of the Elves had taken two Nymph partners on the island already and they were deliriously happy together. No pregnancies had occurred yet, but Xera had hope that her grove would soon start growing. She noticed a couple of the mutant and human guests pairing up with Nymphs as well. They were of an acceptable age, so she had no problems with them. She just wanted to make sure that the men knew what they were getting into and weren't just using them.

The Council of Earth were represented as well and now included members from over fifty countries. That number was climbing fast too. Fury had insisted that they attend, since New Atlantis was also part of that Council.

The Wakandan royalty were shocked at seeing all of the guests, not having realized exactly how varied the allies of New Atlantis were, until seeing it for themselves. They were still accompanied by the Royal Guard, but they were also invited guests and all seated in advantageous positions. Fury had wanted to supply security, but Harry had refused, stating that there were enough powered people and friends from every branch of EPI.

T'Challa was seen talking animatedly with Ororo Monroe, apparently having met her on another occasion and for those who watched, there was definitely chemistry in the air. Shuri had found Reed Richards and was talking tech, while Sue Richards was chatting with Charles Xavier and Jean Grey.

At some point, Ben Grim spoke quietly to Harry, who smiled and nodded. He cast a spell so Ben could be heard by all and he took the stage and made a short speech before proposing to his girl. When she said yes, Harry was about to cast some fairy lights on the engaged couple, but Luna beat him to it. He was shocked at first, but then finally remembered that there were now three spell casters on the island.

Not many people had realised this and soon Luna was having discussions with everyone, who wanted to know her story. Because she was Harry's friend, she was instantly accepted and welcomed. The elves who had been following her around like Harry had predicted, seemed to have decided that she was their responsibility and Luna was never seen outside their company. Harry suspected that they'd be giving her the tour of the island if he didn't get to it first. He resolved to have that discussion with her this evening still.

Harry hadn't had a lot of time to speak to his old friend so far and Natasha had given him a couple of minutes to catch up a bit. Harry didn't even need to bring the difficult subject up, as she confirmed that it was a one-way trip on her own. "Until I make contact with the Fae of this world anyway. They may be capable of offering me similar deals, but my cousin informed me that they lost contact with this reality's courts a while back and she thinks that they were either blocked or killed."

"I hate to tell you this, but your cousin was right." Harry said sadly. "Apparently the fae of this world resided on a different planet, rather than in another dimension. They were all most likely killed. We haven't seen or heard from them and we've been looking." He sighed, before continuing, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think you'll be able to get back."

Luna just smiled at him, "Don't worry, Harry. I was aware that it might be something like that. That's why I only came now. I didn't want to miss your wedding."

Harry was shocked, but also kind of suspected it. "One day, you and I will have a long conversation about what you see when you look at the world."

Luna patted his arm soothingly, "You wouldn't understand it if I told you. On the bright side, I seem to be making friends fast! You've made so many nice friends!"

"That's what happens when you abuse Hermione's sign-up sheet magic to make magical contracts that allow me to help the non-magical." Harry said with a grin.

"You also seem to have gotten quite powerful." Luna agreed, not seeming shocked at all. Then she focussed on his hand. "Your magic seems to be flowing to that hand. Is it something that happened when you became the Master of Death?"

"Shush!" Harry said quickly, completely ignoring the fact that Luna could somehow tell what hand his power ring was on, through its Fidelius. "I'm not exactly advertising that." he whispered urgently.

Luna cocked her head to the side, "Why? Aren't you just doing him a favour? I doubt he'd mind if you told people."

Harry's head reeled at that. "How do you…?" Then he thought better of it, "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know." Then he had a thought, "How's your occlumency?"

"I don't have any training in it, though I suspect I don't need it." Luna said easily. "People who try to read my mind tend to get a headache and pass out." Then she giggled, "It was funny that one time in potions class when Professor Snape tried it. He never made eye-contact with me again."

Harry laughed at that. "Man, what I'd give to see that. Can you share the memory?"

"Do you have a Pensieve?" Luna countered. "I've always wanted to try one, but Daddy said they were too expensive to buy on the Quibbler's budget."

Harry smiled and pulled out his personal Pensieve tablet. "I brought one here with me and my friend made me this after he figured out the runes." he said placing it in front of her. "It works just like a normal Pensieve, but has a couple of extra features."

Luna nodded and placed her wand against her head and Harry showed her how to deposit a memory the alternate way as well. She thought it was nifty, but preferred to try it with her wand. It was the experience she had hoped for after all. She wasn't able to succeed right away and Harry gave her some instruction until a thin thread of memory finally exited her mind. Harry was aware that occlumency wasn't strictly needed but useful for making the extraction simpler.

Luna entered the memory and when she came back to herself, she smiled at him and pushed the tablet to him. Harry entered the memory and was happy to see the full memory of Snape making eye-contact with Luna, when she was still in first year he noted, and promptly grabbing his head in apparent pain, before ducking behind his table, to not be seen.

When Harry came out he was smiling from ear to ear. "That was so much fun to see! Snape wasn't really an enemy at the end, but he deserved what he got from you. Thanks for showing me that. It was the perfect wedding gift!"

Luna smiled, before saying with a mischievous look, "So, should I keep your actual gift for your next wedding or should I just give it to Natasha?"

"Next wedding?" Harry asked.

"The Nymph, Xera." Luna nodded. "Isn't she your girlfriend as well? She kissed you and Natasha after the ceremony, after all."

"It's complicated." Harry said. "New Atlantis has a lot of my magic running through it. The Nymphs are connected to it and through it to me. They needed Xera to bond with me, but now that you mention it, I probably should consider making things official with her too." he finished with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe." Luna said. "It might not be necessary. I just thought you'd end up doing that anyway." she shrugged. "So, do you want your gift?" she asked again.

Harry couldn't help himself, as he smiled. "Of course I want your gift!" he exclaimed. "Should I call Natasha?" he asked.

"It's not necessary." Luna said as she removed a small pouch from inside her jacket. She handed it to Harry, who opened it and looked inside.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at the strange dark dust-like substance, which moved in strange undulating patterns.

"Primal dust." Luna said. "Also known as-"

"Prima Materia!" Harry exclaimed. "Where did you find this?!"

"I took it from the winter court." Luna said. "They weren't using it and I thought it was appropriate as a symbol of new beginnings."

"Harry, did I just hear-" Natasha said as she walked up to him.

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly. He kept his hands steady though as he showed her the undulating substance. It moved like it was a cross between dust and water. "Luna gave this to us as a wedding gift!"

Natasha was now excited as well. "I can only imagine Bruce's reaction. And Tony's!" she exclaimed.

"Come on!" Harry enthused as he made a beeline for where Bruce was chatting with Reed and Shuri. When they arrived, Harry noted Natasha having moved off to fetch Tony.

"Hi Harry. What's got you so excited?" Bruce asked.

Harry didn't answer immediately as he waited for Tony. Once Tony had arrived, following Natasha, Harry opened the draw-strings again and held it out for Bruce and Tony to see.

"What's that?" Tony asked. "It looks strange. Is it alive?"

"Luna's wedding present to Natasha and I." Harry said. "She called it Primal Dust!" he informed them excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Tony and Bruce exclaimed together.

Harry shushed them down with a gesture and a smile, "I know, right?"

"This will be so useful in our research!" Bruce exclaimed, while trying to keep his voice down.

"Since this is our only sample, we'll need to be very careful with it, okay?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Bruce said solemnly. "Still, I look forward to studying it."

"We'll be working on that together." Tony insisted. "This is too big to leave me out of it."

"We can talk about that after the Honeymoon." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked with a sweet smile.

"You and I are going to travel to a couple of planets that have intergalactic communities and centres of commerce." Harry said with a smile. "Starting on Xandar."

"I've wanted to go spend time on Xandar." Natasha nodded with a smile. "The few reports I've gotten intrigued me."

"I know." Harry said.

The rest of the evening went as could be expected. People inevitably began getting rowdy and fun was had all around. The ballroom was banished in favour of the resorts other attractions. The kids were mostly occupying themselves on the waterslide, lit up with a vast array of lights to add to the atmosphere and ensure safety.

The tables stayed in place, but now they could appreciate the night sky, which was again lit up with the tiny lights Harry had once used to illuminate the entire island. Loki was taking people for flights over the island on the larger carpet to show them the sight from the outside. Luna was one of his first passengers and they seemed to be getting along well, which made Harry happy.

Luna needed friends and Loki knew so few people he could converse with about the intricacies of magic. The fact that she didn't treat him like he could snap and attack at any moment helped. Not many people afforded him the opportunity to get to know them, since they all thought of him as a reformed criminal. Luna was already informed by the elves, but she didn't really care, because she trusted Harry's judgement.

Harry also noted that once they landed Luna went straight to Logan. Loki must have informed her of his travels to other worlds to acquire magical animals. After that, she was soon spotted in deep conversation with Lady Sif, who smiled tolerantly and indulged in her incessant need to ask questions about what she knew and what she had seen. He had no doubt she'd be joining them in their future excursions.

The party was still in full swing by the time Harry and Natasha left to get some rest. They had been up talking to the hundreds of guests for a long time and, while they were happy, they were also tired and their night wasn't close to being over either. They said goodnight to the guests and retired to their home to cat-calls and whistles that made Harry smile uncomfortably.

As they stepped into the house, Harry turned to Natasha and said, "Before we go to bed, there's one more thing I'd like to do."

Natasha gave him a sultry smile and asked, "Oh, really? What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing like that… Maybe later." He smiled at her. "I was actually thinking that I'd like to introduce you to my parents."

Natasha's smile changed to one of understanding and nodded. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, James and Lily Potter stood before him.

"My baby boy, we are so proud of you." Lily said first.

"Yes!" James enthused with a huge smile. "My son! The King of Atlantis. Prince of the gods. God of Sex and making cool stuff! You have made us so proud!"

"You were watching?" Harry asked, his voice breaking under the onslaught of emotions. "You saw?"

"Of course we were, my darling boy." Lily said. "We promised, after all." Then she turned to Natasha, "And you, my beautiful daughter-in-law! Thank you for watching after our Harry! We could not wish for a better match for our Harry than you."

"Definitely." James nodded along. "That Weasley girl was nice and all, but she was hardly your equal, Harry." He turned back to Natasha, "This one, on the other hand! She's got the right stuff to keep a Potter in line!" He smirked at Harry, "Moony is going to be so jealous when he finds out you summoned us first. He's been running around every couple of days, just singing your praises and telling people about how awesome you are!"

"So you're all back together again?" Harry asked.

"Kind of." James said, but before he could continue, Lily gave him a stern look.

"Don't say anything more. You know it is forbidden!" she insisted.

"But I wasn't going to-" James tried again, only for Lily to stick a finger in his face.

"Stop, James. You know where this conversation goes if you continue." she insisted again.

"It's okay dad." Harry said. "I also have some things I'm forbidden to talk about otherwise-"

"Harry." Natasha said dangerously. "I'm thinking you can drop it too."

"Yes dear." Harry said obediently.

"Bloody rules of t-" James started only for Lily's hand to cover his mouth.

"I'm afraid your father has never been one to like rules. If we stay here, he'll likely get us both in trouble." She turned to Natasha, "It was a genuine pleasure to meet you, Natasha."

"It was nice to meet you too, Mrs Potter." Lily said with a smile.

"Please, call me Lily." she turned to Harry. "If you will send us back, please? Your father and I need to have a conversation."

"Okay." Harry said with a soft smile. "It was nice to see you again. Hopefully, next time I summon you, I'll know what he was trying to say and there won't be any temptation."

"Thank you for understanding, dear." Lily said with a soft smile of her own.

James wouldn't be sent back without a final word, however, so he removed Lily's hand and said, "Next time, let us meet your family. I really want to meet Loki."

Lily nodded as well, "We must thank Odin and Frigga in person. They've done a lot for you and we could never thank them enough."

"I'll make sure to remind him." Natasha promised.

They said their goodbyes, which turned into another scolding session from Lily as she needed to stop James again, but Harry suspected he had done it on purpose that time, just to play with her. They vanished with Lily still scolding him, but Harry could see a smile on her face. Then he and Natasha went to bed and Harry rested well that night, knowing his parents were proud of who he had become.

The next morning, they slept late and when they exited their house at close to lunch-time, it was to see the party was still going, but with most of the guests having returned by portkey to their homes. There were a couple of cots, which Harry assumed were conjured by Luna or Wanda, with people still sleeping under umbrellas.

There was a cheer and Thor downed his current drink before smiling and walking up to the happily married couple. "Good morrow, brother!" He turned to Natasha and nodded, "Sister-in-law. What brings you two from the marital bed so soon? I would have thought you'd be loath to leave it for many days!"

"It was tempting," Natasha admitted, "but we do need to eat and I have to have more of the wedding cake. It's delicious!"

"We had to stop Volstagg from eating the whole thing! I think he was about to start a fight over it, until father stepped in and directed him to the chocolate fountain. I'm afraid that the fountain soon ran dry, much to the chagrin of many." Thor replied.

Harry chuckled, "Remind me to get him one of those, enchanted like the taps. It seems that one was more appreciated than I would have thought."

"That and the champagne fountain." Thor said. "It ran dry the fastest."

"Really?!" Harry asked. "But it should have lasted the longest! It was magically stocked with hundreds of bottles of champagne!"

"You underestimated the appetite of the Aesir!" Odin laughed as he joined the conversation. He and Frigga had gone to rest at a reasonable hour and was up much earlier. "We weren't that many, but our prowess was well represented." he said. Harry had invited the Warriors Three and a couple of acquaintances.

One or two of the higher ranked lords of Vanaheim were also in attendance and they were all what Harry would call functional alcoholics. The fact that they were used to stronger drink made him put Asgardian grade alcohol on all their tables with orders for the wait staff to keep it coming should they finish anything, but apparently the champagne was very much enjoyed and so it was quickly consumed. Harry knew that meant he'd need to think about that for his next magical alcohol, after the beer he was planning for Thor's representation to the line.

Natasha had gone off to get some of the cake, which Eldrin had apparently spirited away to a stasis closet at the bar. It was a huge cake, to provide for the many guests, but apparently it was almost as popular as the champagne as it was almost completely consumed. There was also an enormous amount of left-over food, which was also stored in stasis.

Harry planned on giving Volstagg free reign to eat as much of it as he could, otherwise it could potentially last for months. Even though it was all completely safe, stored in stasis, and could last as long as needed, indefinitely possibly, it would still become tiring to eat the same thing over and over again. Harry was thinking he could transfigure it into other dishes, at least, so it wouldn't go to waste.

He was handed a plate of cake and smiled at his wife, "Thank you, Mrs Potter."

"You're welcome Mr Potter." Natasha said with a smile and a kiss on his cheek. She would use her maiden name for business and out in the world, but she had decided that she'd like to take Harry's name on the island.

"Cake for breakfast." Harry said. "Breakfast of champions."

"Sumo champions, maybe." Loki joked, as he walked to them, accompanied by Luna, who had dragged him to go see the animals that morning.

"Your sister is mean." Luna said with a pout, stalling Harry's objection to Loki beating him to the tour.

"Why?" Harry asked instead.

"She wouldn't let me take Agnar for a flight!" Luna complained. "He's a magnificent specimen. If I had a paper, I could write a whole article just about him."

Harry smiled at his friend. "Agnar is her mount and she's very attached to him. I'm surprised she let you near her Thestrals at all."

"She didn't seem to have a problem with me." Luna said. "In general anyway."

"That's because you showed her that trick with the food." Loki laughed. He turned to Harry, "Did you know Thestrals liked smoked meats?"

"I did not." Harry said. "Luna has always been good with the misunderstood creatures."

"It's because I spent a lot of time with Hagrid at school." Luna said. "He was going to join me on an expedition to go looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, after daddy died." she said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Luna." Harry said sincerely.

"Whatever for?" Luna asked back. "I doubt daddy blamed you for his death." she said. "We all knew you were doing all you could. What we didn't like was when you stopped visiting us, while you were on your crusade to kill Voldemort for good."

Natasha put a hand over Harry's mouth, when he made to apologise again. "Stop it. She's not angry. You don't need to apologise for everything."

"He's still doing that, then?" Luna asked.

"Yes." came the communal response from everyone that knew Harry.

"Silly Harry." Luna chided. "I knew you were going to fix everything in the end. That's what the fae courts all believe. They said something about coming into your power first, though."

Harry looked up at her quickly, "You know how I'm supposed to fix it?"

Luna just shrugged. "I think it's one of those things that can't be explained without getting a headache, so I never paid much attention."

Harry deflated in disappointment. "At least there's no prophecy with strange instructions that are open for interpretation in hundreds of ways." he said.

"Oh, I'm sure there are, but because you don't know anything about it, you can do whatever you like and it will likely still fulfil all of them." Luna said. "It's the reason why prophecies are so vague. It highlights one thing with certainty and then gives you hope that there is a way to fix things. The faith you have in the prophecy then empowers it, making all prophecy self-fulfilling, really."

That statement sounded so familiar to him and it hit Harry hard. "How do you know about these things?" he asked incredulously.

"I did finish my NEWT-level divination studies under Firenze." Luna said with a smile. "I wish you had Centaurs on the island. They always felt so connected to the workings of things."

"They haven't been seen in hundreds of years. We know there used to be Centaurs on Alfheim, but they went missing along with the fae, during the slaughter at the hands of the dark elves." Odin said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sure they're just hiding." Luna said with a certainty that made Harry think she knew more than she said. It was not a new feeling.

"Another self-fulfilling prophecy?" Frigga asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe." Luna said with a smile at Frigga. "I like you. You know how to make things happen."

Frigga smiled back at the girl, "I like you too Luna. Maybe we can discuss your studies into divination at some point?"

"I'd like that." Luna said with a smile. "Did you know that there are no Wrackspurts on this island?" she asked, then.

"What are those?" Frigga asked. Luna took her by the arm and walked away, starting an explanation about how Wrackspurt infestations caused conflicts and that it was the reason people had the inclination to fight when all they had to do was talk about their grievances. It was apparently also a useful way to see invisible things, as Wrackspurts were drawn to intrigue.

"She's a strange one." Loki said as he looked after them. "I like her, though."

"Yeah, about that." Harry said. "Luna was picked on a lot during her time at school. I'd like to ask that you spare her your pranks. She might smile and tolerate them, but you'll make her feel like you dislike her."

"Of course." Loki said with a nod and a thoughtful look. "Did you ever punish those responsible?" he asked.

"She wouldn't ever tell us who did it." Harry denied. "She'd just blame the Wrackspurts and smile that smile. There was this one time I found her walking the school in the middle of the night looking for her stolen items. It was the middle of winter in a castle in Scotland and she didn't have shoes, because they were all 'taken by the Wrackspurts'. I seriously contemplated murder that night."

"As would I." Loki said with contempt dripping from his statement, with sounds of enthusiasm from those within earshot. "She is your precious friend, Harry. I doubt any on your island would make her feel unwelcome." he promised.

"What do you suppose she will do, while she acclimates to life on the island and in this reality?" Odin asked.

"I don't know." Harry said honestly. "But I suspect I'll set her up with a magazine to publish. The Quibbler was both her job and her favourite pastime. It was considered a tabloid of sorts, but the stories were all based in fact and when you read around the fantasy, you'd find that she had some real insight about the world."

"Expanding your business again?" Natasha asked.

"Nah." Harry said. "I'll endorse it, but she can run it herself. Who knows, maybe there's a market for her unique perspective?"

"Let's find out from her what she wants to do, before we decide on the direction of her life, shall we?" Loki asked. "Who knows, maybe she'll decide to stay on the island and bask in all the attention the elves are giving her."

"I doubt it." Harry said. "I could be wrong, but she might just think that's how they are."

"I think so too." Natasha said. "She speaks to them like they are all equals, even while they speak to her with utmost respect, bordering on worship."

The discussion on what Luna would be doing soon ended when she and Frigga walked out of the woods, followed by a couple of unicorns, who stayed behind the tree line, just looking after her. It made a certain sense to Harry.

When breakfast/lunch was over, they spent the day relaxing with the remainder of the guests. They would leave that evening to Xandar, where they intended to spend a week before going to a place called Sakaar, which was supposed to be a hub of activity and trade, though it was also the home to many less than reputable markets. Something about its proximity to a nexus of wormholes caused time to flow differently there, so they could spend a year there and only miss just under nine minutes on Earth, which was why they decided on it, when they found out about it.

Harry had wanted to make a large ship for them, with a large interior and all the extras, including training facilities and a lab, but Natasha had insisted that they rent a place and spend the time to get to know the culture there, which was why Rocket had supplied them with a memory and location of a wormhole that would take them to Sakaar.

They left that evening after ensuring Luna was well taken care of. She was still planning on going on excursions with Logan, but was hitting it off with Wanda as well, who was thrilled at having another source of magical knowledge. Without Harry there to activate the room for tutors for her, Luna had been co-opted to help her with that and she had asked only to accompany Wanda as she went to different worlds to find magically attuned wood for her wands.

Bruce had also started spending time with Luna to take advantage of her knowledge on xenobiology. A subject in which she was almost an expert.

All in all, Harry had no doubt that Luna was well cared for and could leave with a clear conscious.

They arrived on Xandar and was given a tour of the Nova Corps headquarters. Harry was surprised to be informed that he had been given quarters and a rank as a commander for his contributions to their legal system. Memories were not easy to fake and willingly submitting memories could clear a wrongfully accused of any wrongdoing as well as assist in tracking the real perpetrators. Comparing multiple memories was considered to be fool proof, when available

The quarters were not large, but they were comfortable and they had free access to transport while they were touring the planet and seeing the sights. Harry had arranged some credits, the commonly used currency, and been shown how the system worked, so they had money to spend and could shop for souvenirs and technology as they went. The amount of credits he had, made it so he could buy basically anything.

When the first week was up, they decided to go home to check on things, before their trip to Sakaar. Harry quickly got an update and had to open the vault for a delivery from Coulson. Apparently they had had the Darkhold and lost it to an enemy. When it was recovered they had used it through an artificially intelligent Life Model Decoy (LMD) called AIDA, a new development from one of their contacts, to help rescue Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz, who had apparently been stuck between dimensions after their quarry at the time used a machine to turn himself into an enhanced with the power to create matter from nothing.

The enhanced had been dealt with, but the LDM, AIDA, had been found by SHIELD staff, who were on strict orders to monitor her due to her contact with the Darkhold, trying to print herself a biological body using the process they had used to make Vision. She had been given the option to sign a contract and refused, so she had been sent into a time-dilated cell to keep her in stasis until they could figure out a way to safely scan her mind, without the risk of damaging any of the systems involved.

Harry had been shocked that things had gotten so hectic in just a week, but he was told that Coulson's team had been assigned more staff with magical training to help assist in their work. All things considered, they were doing quite well and had made peaceful contact with many enhanced, some of whom were changed by an unknown alien substance to activate a mutagenic gene, which existed in a small percentage of normal humans. Something other than the X-gene and apparently alien.

Once the book was safely put away, Harry signed some paperwork and received a new device from Tony, which used rune-portal links to a system on their side, which would keep him updated on anything that was happening during his couple of minutes away. Tony considered it necessary, since the time-dilation on the planet would make it impossible for calls in real-time. The only person who would be capable of doing that was Jarvis, so he would be in charge of keeping Harry up to date.

The important part, though. Was giving Harry access to their systems, should he need it. He can also upload new data to the system, so they can use any new information for their database. Tony encouraged Harry to keep a log of what they were doing. That way he could keep track. He fully intended on sitting in front of his computer and reading everything as it was typed. It was only a couple of minutes after all.

They left that evening and arrived on Sakaar. What they found was quite a shock to them. The city was divided into sections of the elite, the poor and the outcasts. While the elite spent their time in luxury and entertained themselves with all-day parties and barbaric matches of combat to the death, the poor strived to earn enough to live on, while being forced to attend the gladiator events.

The outcasts who lived on the outskirts of the city scrounged for food and would willingly eat people when they became hungry enough. Harry had been fuming when he found out, but Natasha had insisted that they find out everything first. It wasn't their place to dictate the actions of other worlds. They could try and help, but considering the time dilation, they would need to pour an infinite amount of resources at the problem from Earth and it would still not be enough.

Instead, they spent time in learning about the cultures on the planet and found that because of the time dilation, the city was actually quite advanced. While the poor worked hard, they also lacked for nothing and were being supported by many of the elite. It turns out they were already taking steps to help those less fortunate.

The real problem was the starving on the outskirts of the city. They weren't just poor and disenfranchised. Instead, these were the people who had committed crimes, but were not strong enough to be used for the gladiator ring, the usual punishment for lawbreakers, so they were banished and not allowed into the city, except to trade food for things they salvaged. Harry had quickly purchased as many supplies as he could and started a homeless shelter. Natasha didn't mind the effort they put in as she knew he wouldn't be able to help himself.

Building a big enough location and beds for all those who needed a place was simple enough. Harry had to re-enforce everything with magic when it became obvious these people would simply bulldoze right through the building if it was the shortest path between two locations. He had not been happy to find that out and by the next time an idiot thought his dormitories looked like a fun target to ram through, they had lost their ship.

Harry's next step was to create a transfiguration device, a new one he had never thought to make until the need arose. It would first cleanse anything placed in a receptacle, removing anything that was inedible, and then change the mass of raw material into squares of nutrition bars, which would work as a meal replacement. Clean water took a bit longer, but Harry finally decided to just use the rune cluster to cleanse water in a different device.

Setting that up took the better part of a month and by the end of it, they had trained people in the use of the devices and ensured a ward would protect the production location from evil intent. They were not surprised that the large majority of people who ended up working there were female. They were trying to care for the young, who had been born on the bad side of town. The entire dormitory had wards to protect from anyone that wanted to cause trouble as well.

This left them with a bit of a hiccup. While they had the production facilities, they didn't have the raw material food they would need to feed the many mouths in that section of town. That led them to the situation they found themselves in early in the next month.

"Ah! You must be the famous philanthropists who have been helping the criminals on the outskirts." the Grand Master said.

"That would be us!" Harry agreed with a smile.

"Idiots." stated the woman standing by his side. She seemed like a grumpy one.

"Now don't go judging people you don't know, Topaz." the Grand Master said with an indulgent smile. "They might not know how things work here."

"Thanks GM." Harry said as he conjured himself a comfortable chair and one for Natasha too. They had discussed things and decided that with all the technology in play on this planet, Harry shouldn't hold back. "I don't suppose you'd mind if we had a drink, while we talk? I could offer you one, too?" he said as he produced a bottle from a pocket. It was not missed that it was a big bottle and it came from his breast pocket, where nothing had seemed to be before.

"How are you doing that?" the Grand Master asked, ignoring Harry's purposefully casual use of his name.

"Magic." Harry said with an easy smile. "Though I'd appreciate it if that stays between us. Don't want the world to know now, do we?" He poured three drinks in conjured glasses and floated one over to the Grand Master, who took it, but he didn't drink, until Harry said, "Cheers!" and downed his glass before pouring another one.

Natasha took a sip of hers and blew a gout of flame, before swallowing. "Ah!" she said theatrically. "I love it when you bring out the good alcohol."

"Nothing but the best for you, honey." Harry said with a smile.

The Grand Master looked between them suspiciously, before he sniffed at the drink and having the smallest of sips. He cringed at the burning sensation, but then smiled as the calm hit him. "Oh, this is good!" He sat back with a contented smile before addressing the pair in front of him. "You'll have to get me some of this."

"I'll consider it, depending on how things go here." Harry said easily. "Our main purpose is to talk to you about the outcasts you have here on Sakaar."

"Scum." came the unwarranted commentary from Topaz.

The Grand Master just smiled. "And what would you like to discuss?" he asked.

"I don't know if you are aware, but not all who live on the outskirts are criminals." Harry started. "Some people have families and people are dying of starvation. We'd like to secure food for those in need. All you'd need to do is declare that left-overs, or at least uneaten food, even spoiled, be taken to the dormitory in the part of town I purchased."

"Why would we do that?" the Grand Master asked. "People are banished to the outskirts because they perform a vital function."

"Worms." Topaz said.

"You're saying they are just part of the cycle here on Sakaar?" Harry asked. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood he had no right to make demands here, unless he wanted to take over. From what he had been hearing, though, the Grand Master ruled with a bit of charisma, a lot of fear and an overuse of manpower. He also knew that the Grand Master had a love of partying and indulging in his pastimes.

"They scavenge through the things that fall from the wormholes and bring what they find to those who can reuse them in exchange for necessities." the Grand Master said. "We already support those from the lower-income districts with what we can."

"That's not enough, though." Harry said. "We've set up some devices that make plant matter and meat which was spoiling into something edible. What we need is the raw materials so that those we've left in charge can produce sustenance for those in need. There are innocent children suffering out there and I don't like children suffering."

"Harry has a soft spot for helping children." Natasha said.

"Eat them." Topaz said.

The Grand master turned around and looked incredulously at the woman. "Topaz! What is it with you today?" he asked.

The woman shrugged and said, "Protein."

The Grand master laughed at that, but responded, "We won't be doing that. Seriously, you're so bad today." he admonished still with a smile. Then he turned back to his guests, having missed the flash of Harry's eyes and when Natasha took his hand to help him control his emotions. "Is there anything else we can do for you?" This time he was not smiling. He did not appreciate people coming to his world and telling him how to run things. That only lasted until he took another sip of the drink and smiled again. "This _really_ is good!" he noted.

"Thank you Grand Master," Natasha answered for Harry, who was still fuming at Topaz, "but if you can't see your way to helping these people, we'll have to come up with something else." She looked at her husband and said, "Come on Harry. I don't think the Grand Master wants to deal."

Harry nodded and stood up. The Grand Master did not like where this was going. He needed to secure some of this wonderful drink. "I didn't say we couldn't come to an arrangement." he said with a winning smile. "I just need to think of a good enough reason to make a change. Perhaps a wager?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever been to the fights?" the Grand Master asked.

From there it was an easy thing to arrange. The Grand Master needed them to put someone in a fight and they would bet a large supply of Firewhiskey against support for the Dormitories.

Harry had quickly disappeared, grabbed Bruce and reappeared on the planet where Natasha was, using her ring as his guide. Natasha was at the dormitories again, helping arrange scouting parties and scavengers to go look for food in places where it would be easier to obtain. She had turned a blind eye when some of the meat they brought in for processing was clearly an arm from some sort of alien humanoid. It had scales and four fingers, but it looked far too human for Natasha to want to think about.

Bruce had been standing next to Tony, reading Harry's logs, when he arrived and disappeared again. He knew about the time dilation and knew he could spare a couple of moments in real-time. Hulk had jumped at the opportunity and soon Harry had arranged a fight for him. The Grand Master had laughed when Harry told him Hulk would be able to fight every single one of their fighters and had upped the stakes, to double the support for one shipment of Firewhiskey and another shipment of Tempest Rum. After tasting that one, the Grand Master had instantly agreed. Harry thought he liked that one even better. He was proud of his own creation.

Needless to say, Hulk easily defeated all comers in single combat. Even when the stakes were upped to multiple opponents, Hulk simply laughed and continued winning. When Topaz tried to hit both Harry and Natasha with some sort of device to try and disable them they just dropped to the floor, sparking.

Harry had known to expect something. Dictatorships weren't built on kept promises and trust. He just turned to the Grand Master and winked. "I think we'll be sticking around to make sure the dormitories get what you promised."

The Grand Master scowled, but sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright." he grumped. "How much would it cost me to buy more of those?" he asked indicating the bottles Harry had brought for the occasion.

"We can discuss it." Harry said with a deceptively calm smile. You could attack him and he could forgive you, but Natasha was off limits. "I'm thinking we'll be signing a magically binding contract now, though."

One year after they left, about eight minutes and forty seconds Earth time, Harry had finally had a month of vacation time with Natasha. He had completely reformed the places where the debris landed through the wormholes. What fell through the portals were magically separated and sorted into metal, stone and whatever else came through. Edible substances appeared in a small warehouse and was used by very well trained staff. Living creatures went to another place with strict orders not to eat intelligent beings.

The debris was then carted to a production facility where raw materials could be fed into a similar device as the food processing devices. It formed the different materials into usable shapes. Bricks for building, metal plates, cups and dishes, cutlery, milk bottles, tools and much more. Those were to be distributed fairly and sold off to purchase more supplies for the dormitories.

Harry had worked one final deal with the Grand Master, to arrange for the release of the gladiators as well. They were freed into his custody and they worked for him directly while he arranged things. Harry left a couple of items to empower those who fought, making the fights more entertaining. The deal was to only put the worst criminals in the arena.

Even if the competitors weren't strong, the items would make the fights more entertaining as they emulated the powers of enhanced people he knew, without being able to attack the crowd and losing their powers outside of the stadium. It would also protect them from fatal injuries, ensuring that they could pay for their crimes until they were no longer capable of fighting. What crimes warranted such punishments and how long they would need to compete were also agreed upon.

The part that made the Grand Master agree to the deal, was that any precious metals, gems and valuables were removed when they came through the wormholes and sent to a warehouse sized cupboard in the Grand Master's personal dwelling. Harry had had to pull up the schematics for the PMMG as well and had built one to accumulate and power the systems he had set up, as the enchantments would lose power otherwise. Any excess magic would be sent to his power ring's battery. When full, it would simply stop until it was needed by the enchantments or his battery again.

When they left Sakaar, it was with a couple of hugs to the friends they had made, knowing that in one day for them a hundred and sixty-six years would have passed on Sakaar. It was mind boggling to think how old the Grand Master must be if he was considered millions of years old off of Sakaar, considering that.

Harry and he never really saw eye to eye, but Harry had at least successfully breached the divide between the outcasts and the starving and helped them succeed so that there were only two groups left; the rich and powerful, and what would pass for middle-class in a third-world country on Earth. Those most affected hailed him as the saviour of Sakaar and there was a grand feast in his honour the day before they left.

Harry's final gift to them was a new range of transfiguration devices which would turn the nutrition cubes into more appetizing dishes. That had made the occasion a grand success and people were begging him to stay, but he had a life to go back to. He told them he would come and visit again in a couple of thousand years, if his schedule permitted it.

And that was that. Harry and Natasha had returned to Earth, with a few new friends to add to the ranks of EPI and a whole bunch of tech for the R&D division. It had only been a couple of minutes for them and future trips to Sakaar was being planned already. Apparently Fury had also been reading his logs.

As for Harry and Natasha, they needed a break from people and decided to spend a week in blissful solitude in their house on New Atlantis.

It was one day into the happy couple's last week of holiday, when things started going wrong.


	63. Chapter 63

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

Harry's mirror was vibrating, but he didn't want to answer. After Sakaar, he was still emotionally exhausted. His magic was brimming, he had slept well, but he wasn't in the mood for people. People sucked.

"Harry." Natasha admonished when she noticed him ignoring the mirror. "It could be an emergency."

"Okay, fine." Harry sighed and picked the mirror up. He answered the call and said, "Yes?" in as polite a voice as he could.

"Commander Potter!" came the familiar voice of Nova Prime, but in what seemed like a blind panic. "We have an emergency! Thanos has come!"

Harry was up in an instant. The image through the mirror was not good. The roof was falling in several places and fires were burning. The sound of screaming was heard in the background. "What's happening?!" he asked urgently, instantly dressed in his armour and ready to go.

"One of his ships just appeared above us and started firing on the Nova Corps Headquarters!" she said. "Can you send support?"

"I'll have Midnight there as soon as I can!" Harry promised. "Protect the people, forget the headquarters!"

"But-" she started.

"Not buts!" Harry yelled at her. "A building can be rebuilt! People can't be fixed once they are dead!"

Nova prime looked at him for only a moment before nodding and disconnected.

Natasha was already next to him and holding his shoulder. He apparated them away to the bridge of Midnight. "Director Brand." He said gratefully when he saw the woman sitting at her post on the bridge. "One of our allies are in need of our assistance. Xandar is being attacked by Thanos' people right now! We need you in orbit to shoot the bastard out of the sky!"

Brand was instantly off her seat. "We'll be there in five minutes." she said instantly. "Get the Magic Corps there now and deliver what support you can!" Then she turned to the side and pressed a button. Instantly lights started flashing and sirens started blaring. She pressed another button and spoke into a receiver. "Midnight is mobilizing! I repeat, Midnight is mobilizing! This is not a drill, people! I need everyone at their stations and portal control setting a portal above Xandar, on the double!"

Harry did not wait to hear more, he was instantly in EPI, where sirens were also blaring and people were running to their posts.

"What's happening, Potter?" Fury asked as he arrived at the command centre, where Harry had appeared.

"Xandar is under attack. Midnight will be there in five. We need support units there now!" Harry said.

Fury stepped to his control station and pressed a button much like Brand had. "We need all staff at their stations! We're sending support to Xandar! Repeat Xandar is under attack! Magic Corps and relief squads go to the designated portal rooms and-"

"Xandar HQ is their primary target from what we could tell." Natasha interrupted.

"Correction, secondary portal rooms! Repeat Secondary! We're sending ground support!" Fury corrected.

"You can handle this?" Harry asked.

"Go!" Fury said angrily.

Harry didn't wait. He activated a portkey through one of his rings with intent and also arrived at the secondary portal site. It was the same ring he stored his suit and gear in. He had found he could activate anything he needed that was stored in that pocket dimension through it, so he added a bunch of goodies into it, including all the portkeys he could need.

The secondary landing spot was on the outskirts of the city, but he could apparate from there. When they arrived, it was to the sight of a giant circular ship hovering above the Nova Corps building and it was unleashing a devastating array of weapons fire on the building. Harry didn't know their goal, but doubted it could be good.

"You know what to do?" Harry asked her.

"Go do your thing. I'll help what people I can." Natasha urged him on.

Harry didn't wait. He flew up and went invisible instantly. His aim was for the weapons. As much as he'd like to try and destroy the ship, the falling debris would simply rain on the city, costing many lives. Harry arrived at the first array of weapons and instantly started bombarding the ship with explosive spells. It wasn't working as well as it should, though, as only about half of the damage seemed to stick, so Harry doubled his efforts and started doing some real damage.

He was slowly taking out the cannons, when something came flying out of the ship. A stream of smaller flying vessels were on the lookout for whatever was causing the damage. Harry didn't let up, but he did apparate to the other side of the ship and started focussing more magic. This worked for him for two good shots until the same vessels came around the ship and started firing indiscriminately in his direction. Harry cast a shield and continued his bombardment. His shield took a couple of hits, and that seemed to get more of their attention and his shield wasn't going to be able to take much more, so he apparated again.

He wasn't given the time this time around, as the smaller vessels came rushing around the edge again. He'd go insubstantial, but had found that some energy weapons would still affect him and he couldn't take the risk. He decided to focus on them then. They were waiting for some indication of where he was and were flying around the area he had been in last time. Harry started bombarding them then. This worked out much better for him as the machines were quite small and exploded on impact.

Harry spent a good few minutes getting all of them off him before he turned to go back to attacking the ship. He found it strange that it wasn't shooting anymore, but it turns out they were just sent to distract him. He saw a white beam of some sort descend into the hole and then it retracted just as quickly.

A moment later the ships gigantic wheel started turning faster and it lifted into the sky.

Harry fumbled for a moment but got his earpiece in his ear. "Director Brand, do you copy?" he asked urgently.

There was static for a moment and then. "Potter. We're in orbit above the city."

"Good." Harry said. "Blow that thing out of the sky the moment it won't just fall on the city again!"

"Understood." Brand's voice said back. He could practically hear her vicious smile.

Harry flew back down to land next to the building and started healing the wounded he saw. The Magic Corps had arrived with their medical support units. They were treating people where they could as well. The Magic Corps themselves were using their magical capabilities to phase people through walls and to lift rubble off of wounded people. Others still were carrying wounded from what still stood of the ruined building.

Harry was still working on one fellow, whose leg was broken at the joint, when he heard Brand's voice. "Target destroyed, but an escape vessel of some sort was ejected and went through a jump point."

"Fuck!" Harry swore. "Those bastards took something from the building! They got what they came here for!"

"We couldn't stop it!" Brand defended herself. "The damn thing was on the other side of the wreckage!"

Harry calmed himself before releasing a frustrated breath and responding. "Sorry about that. I'm just not a big fan of losing so many people for nothing. Please send word to Fury to send some more medical staff and temporary shelters."

"Understood." Brand said. "We're returning to base."

"Potter out." Harry said, noticing Natasha run up to him as he did so. "Give me a number?" Harry asked.

"We're not certain. The Magic Corps are still pulling people from the wreckage." Natasha said. "We've sent many people to the medical stasis storage. They'll be busy for a couple of days. Nova Prime was among them. We don't know how bad the damage was."

Harry sighed. "We'll have to speak to someone to find out what was taken." Harry said. "Let me know where I'm needed."

"The wounded will be sent off. I suggest you help extract survivors." Natasha said softly.

"Understood." Harry said and lifted into the air.

Four hours later and Harry had extracted mostly corpses, but with every three corpses one person had held on long enough to be rescued and sent to stasis to await a doctor. Four hundred and fifty dead was the final tally. Several hundred needed stasis extraction and just over two hundred were healed in the emergency centres sent through with the mobile bunker ships. They were basically enchanted the same way, but with medical staff and much larger space on the inside.

Nova Prime had followed his advice and had ordered everyone to evacuate. Just under a thousand people had escaped the attack relatively unscathed. Apparently the enemy had focussed their attack on the Nova Corps fleet first and then the Command Centre, before focussing on breaking its way into the vault.

When they finally got someone into the vault to look, it was discovered that the Power Stone was taken. This was a devastating loss as the stone could potentially decimate an entire planet in one attack. They had no doubt that Thanos would not hesitate to use the stone if he thought there was no other way to get to another stone.

They returned to EPI HQ to give their debriefing when Harry's mirror vibrated again.

"Yes." Harry answered instantly.

"My Prince. Someone has snuck into the vault and unleashed Surtur!" Heimdall reported urgently.

"Shit!" Harry said and focussed through his ring. "Has Odin activated his bracer?"

"Yes, my Prince. He is lifeless and many fear him dead." Heimdall said. There was a flash as the emergency portkeys activated. Heimdall could be heard grunting, before the mirror was once again on him. "You have activated your failsafe?" he asked.

"Everyone is safe. Odin only sleeps. It is called the sleep of living death. Do not fear, as it is keeping him in a form of stasis." Harry said as he grabbed Natasha to apparate them to the safe location he had set up for the Asgardians. He ended the mirror call as his mother was on him almost instantly, having heard Harry's words.

"Thank you, Harry! Thank you, my son!" she cried as she held him in a strong embrace.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Harry said. He walked to Heimdall and whispered something in his ear before returning to his family. "I'm going to need to go to Asgard to confirm its situation." Natasha latched onto him and Harry nodded. "I wasn't planning on going without you."

"And me!" Thor said as he also latched onto Harry. Loki said nothing, but grabbed onto him as well.

"Mother, please stay with father." Harry said. "We'll be back once we've witnessed it."

"Witnessed what?" Frigga asked. "You're not going to fight that creature!"

"We are not." Harry confirmed. "Until Asgard is destroyed, we cannot awaken Odin. It is the only way he can live. The prophecy must come to an end."

Frigga had tears in her eyes as she stepped back from them. "Be safe?" she asked.

"We'll be in no danger, I promise you." Harry said. He turned to Heimdall, "Can you see it?"

"I can." Heimdall said. "How?" he asked with a hint of something else in his voice.

"That doesn't matter now." Harry said as he levitated those that would go with them up. Fawkes, having sensed Harry's sadness, appeared and landed on his shoulder. Harry nodded at him sadly in thanks for the support, before casting his space bubble spell and activating the portkey he had made for the occasion. It would include the space bubble. They appeared floating in space above Asgard and saw the damage the creature was doing.

They watched as it screamed its vengeance on the city it so loathed and then with a bellow drove his great sword into the heart of Asgard. There was a moment's silence before the entire thing exploded. Harry re-enforced the bubble with shields as strongly as he could and after a minute they looked to see only rubble where Asgard had once been.

"It is done." Thor said with tears in his eyes at the loss. "The home of my people is no more."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, focussing any excess energy he could pull through the ring. Natasha, who knew Harry's plans, spoke up, "As Asgard falls and comes to an end, a new beginning awaits you. Asgard may have fallen, but it lives in your heart and your people. But you must not fear." she intoned, "For as a phoenix rises from the ashes, so shall Asgard be reborn."

As they watched, Harry started to glow brighter and brighter. Then it stopped suddenly. They noticed that some of the debris from the explosion had disappeared. "It is done." Harry said simply. "Asgard will live once more."

"What did you do?" Loki asked, not understanding.

"I activated the last of my backup plans. It will be a while, yet, but Asgard will live again." Harry said mysteriously.

Just then Harry's Mirror vibrated again. "Oh, god, not again?!" he said as he answered his mirror.

"Potter, get your ass back to base! Someone was in the vault!" Fury's voice ordered urgently.

"Fuck!" Harry swore. He returned them to base, as instructed and instantly apparated to the vault, not caring that he had his brothers, Natasha and Fawkes still with him. "I'm here now." Harry told Fury, through the still active mirror. "What am I looking for?"

"The Darkhold." Fury said. "We only picked up on the disturbance after the fact, when we did an inventory. I had everyone perform a sweep and the camera system picked up a flicker. It was like the Darkhold disappeared and reappeared the next moment."

Harry rushed to the location he had placed it two days before, on Earth at least, with all the other high importance items. He stopped when he saw it, still on its rack, but Loki replied, "That is an illusion."

"What!?" Fury could be heard over the mirror as Harry sent a pulse of magic to the item and it disappeared.

"We must check if anything else is missing." Natasha insisted. She instantly started moving in the direction of the sceptre.

Harry nodded and followed, knowing what she was going after, followed by the others. Upon arrival, they found that it too had been replaced with an illusion. "They took the sceptre as well." Harry said as he sent a wave of magic to dispel any further illusions. "Nothing else was taken. I'm thinking they used the Darkhold, somehow, as a Trojan horse and took it with them for its power."

Just then Harry's mirror vibrated. _Again_. Harry couldn't handle any more at the moment. So many dead, Asgard destroyed, the vault infiltrated and now someone else. "Sorry, Fury, I've got a feeling this is more bad news." He hung up the connection and answered apprehensively, "Yes?"

"I'm afraid it's as you fear, my Prince." Heimdall said. "The Dwarves of Nidavellir were attacked. Thanos himself, is there. Most of them activated their emergency portkeys, but Eitri stayed to secure the Sword of Gryffindor and was captured."

Harry did not answer as those with him grabbed him quickly and he disappeared again. They appeared in the conference room they had used to meet with Eitri and Harry added them all into their invisibility, so that they could rush to their friend's aid and help him. He sent Fawkes off to the Dwarves, to keep them calm.

They found Eitri, kneeling in front of the Mad Titan himself. He was not doing very well.

Around them was arrayed most of the Black Order, Thanos' gang of attack dogs. They called themselves the children of Thanos, but they were just his tools, used to conquer.

Harry remembered their training sessions, where Nebula or Gamora set them up in the Room of Requirement, to fight the enemy that they didn't know, at the time. As he looked at them, he listed their capabilities to himself.

'Proxima Midnight – She uses a three-pronged spear. Deadly hand-to-hand specialist. Strong and fast.'

'Cull Obsidian – His hammer can turn into a claw and be fired at a distance with a chain, to grapple. Strong and tough.'

'Corvus Glaive – He uses a double sided pole-arm capable of cutting through anything, supposedly even on an atomic scale. Fast and deadly.'

'Thanos – Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, immortality and invulnerability, supposedly. Insane, but not irrational. Monster.'

All of their hobbies included genocide. They would not be spared, when the opportunity arose.

Another figure stepped out of the shadows, her slim figure having been hidden by Thanos' large frame.

'Amora/Enchantress – Manipulator, sorceress. Sword-fighter, spell caster.'

Harry placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and indicated for him to keep his calm, when he saw him notice too.

"You have done well, Dwarf." Thanos was saying. "With this, I can finally return balance to the universe. It's a pity your fellows weren't here, but it doesn't matter, they will also be culled." He was looking at a golden gauntlet, on which sat two of what Harry supposed were infinity stones.

"You will not succeed." Eitri said, from between bleeding lips.

"Ah, yes." Thanos laughed. "Your allies, Asgard. I'm afraid your faith is misplaced. Asgard has been destroyed." He pointed to Amora. "One of their own ensured their destruction."

Eitri looked up in shock, before shaking his head. "No. She doesn't possess the power. She only wishes she does!" he spat in her direction.

"Yes," Thanos continued, "her perpetual quest for power. She only wants one thing for her efforts, and that is for the power of the sorcerer. Harry Potter. Did you know that he is right now fighting for his allies on Xandar?"

Just then hurried footsteps were heard rushing through a far door, luckily on the opposite side from them.

Harry recognized him too.

'Ebony Maw – Telekinesis. Genius level intellect. Herald of Thanos.'

He approached and kneeled before Thanos. "My lord, I have acquired for you the Stone of Power, as you requested."

"Maw?" Thanos queried, a look of frustration crossing his face. "You are meant to still be causing havoc on Xandar. Why have you returned?"

Maw turned to Amora and sneered, "The witch underestimated the power of the sorcerer. His spells struggled for only a moment to break through her protections and the attack drones only delayed him long enough for me to retrieve the Stone." He bowed low again. "I humbly beg your forgiveness. The ship was destroyed by an unknown energy blast when I exited the atmosphere. I only escaped in a pod to ensure that I bring you this." he said as he held a round container of some sort out.

As Thanos reached for the container, Harry quickly cast a spell at it at the same time as he turned Eitri's clothes into a portkey and he disappeared to join the rest of the Dwarves at the receiving area on the moon. The container wasn't even touched by his spell as Thanos, somehow knowing the spell was incoming, ripped it from his subordinate's hand and away.

"He's here!" Amora exclaimed in mad glee as she felt the familiar magic.

Thor, Loki and Natasha had started spreading out so that they could be more useful and give Harry cover if needed. Harry revealed himself, to try and keep their attention. If his brothers or wife died, he would never forgive himself. They had practiced these manoeuvres, however, and Harry knew that they knew when to activate their emergency portkeys as well. They would be focussing on targets that they could disable while Harry tried to do what was before unthinkable. Kill Thanos. They wanted to avoid a war if at all possible.

"Hi there!" Harry said with a fake smile. "My ears were burning. Were you talking about me?"

"So you are the sorcerer?" Thanos asked.

"I'm a wizard." Harry said. "Big difference." He strolled closer as he noticed Thor take up a position behind the big one, Cull Obsidian. Natasha was still inching closer to Amora, having decided she would be the better target. Loki was moving towards Corvus Glaive. Harry wished he had thought to bring the other Avengers. "So, what's the deal? Why are you so angry? Do you have Daddy issues, too?"

"You dare!?" Ebony Maw, the herald said as he shot up and approached Harry, lifting his hand and summoning the tools of the dwarves and pointing them at Harry. "I should kill you where you stand. You are but a worm standing before a God!"

"Nah." Harry said vanishing all the tools that the man had summoned, except for a few that apparently had Uru in them. Maw did lose control of those, however, and they fell to the floor. "I've met gods. We party together all the time." Harry pointedly looked at Amora, who had started objecting to Maw's statement that he should kill Harry, "You, on the other hand. You will die when I get my hands on you, for the destruction of Asgard."

"You didn't even feel me hiding in the Skull of Surtur. You do not know everything I can do!" She countered with a mad smile as she enjoyed Harry playing with the man, who was now breaking the floor apart to send things at Harry, but Harry simply cast mending magic on the pieces, forcing them back into their original position.

"So that's how you did it?" Harry nodded. "Clever." After the last repairing spell, he stopped walking.

"Thanos, I will give you this one opportunity to surrender." He said, suddenly serious, as he cast a killing spell on the telekinetic in front of him. The man was quick to pull more debris into the way of the spell with a smile. He did not know of the concussive after effects, though, as the spell exploded against his make-shift shield and shrapnel pelted him as he was blown back to land in front of Thanos.

As the spell hit, Thor swung his Hammer and crushed the skull of the man in front of him and Loki stabbed the pole-arm user through the throat, from behind. He didn't even know what hit him before his spine was severed and he fell to the floor like a ragdoll. Loki used the moment, before anyone saw him fall to move to a new location, but Thor's hammer was covered in skull fragments and brain matter and his invisibility unravelled.

Natasha had decided to stick with an old favourite. She aimed to hit Amora in the head with both her stun batons. Natasha was shocked to find the woman was an illusion, but she had maintained her own invisibility and quickly moved off.

"My children." Thanos said dangerously, his eyes suddenly on Harry. "I _will_ kill you for that." he promised, pointing a finger at Harry and activating one of the Stones on the gauntlet. A beam of pure power rushed towards Harry and he hurriedly cast a shield. The beam went right through it, destroying it easily, but as it was supposed to hit Harry it dissipated a few inches from his skin.

Thanos let up on the beam of power and turned to Thor to perform the same function, but then he noticed Harry was still standing there, just as shocked as him. "How?" he asked incredulously.

Harry didn't waste his time and fired a killing curse at Thanos, who lifted his gauntlet to protect himself, knowing that it would be indestructible. The spell, however dissipated before it could touch the gauntlet. Harry was shocked but only for a moment, before he took his scabbard and had Urubane fly at Thanos as well. Thanos parried it with his Gauntlet and a lot of force, sending it off to the side. He looked at the supposedly indestructible gauntlet and noticed a gash cut almost all the way through it.

"My Lord!" Maw pleaded, when he saw the look of confusion on his lord's face and the amount of power Harry was bringing to the fight. "The mission is more important. Once you have all the stones you can rectify this, but we must leave now!"

Thanos seemed to pull himself together and as Thor's hammer, Loki's daggers and Urubane came flying at him again, another stone activated and he stepped backward avoiding the hits as he entered a portal. "This isn't over. I am inevitable." Thanos promised before he disappeared along with Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight.

Harry fumed as he summoned his sword back to its scabbard. "Damnit!" he screamed. Natasha was rushing back to him to check him for injury. That blast of power looked deadly. Thor and Loki were not far behind her.

The next moment, he felt a stab in his side and he looked around to see a smiling Amora. "You're mine." she whispered to him sweetly, as Natasha screamed her anger and concern and the world went black.

-Natasha POV-

Harry's eyes had suddenly gone wide, before he turned his head and Natasha noticed Amora slipping from the shadows that had magically hidden her. Something was in her hand and it was connected to Harry's back. "No!" she screamed and rushed to get to him, but they both vanished in a burst of green flames.

"Harry!" Thor and Loki screamed as they rushed to where Harry had stood. Loki instantly started feeling around with what detection magic he could muster, before shaking his head.

Natasha had been urgently trying to apparate to Harry's side, but he must have lost consciousness as he needed to be aware to allow it to happen. "No! Harry, come on! Let me come to you!" she pleaded focussing all her mind on the ring, but nothing would happen. Tears started leaking from her eyes, but she refused to accept it as she angrily wiped at her tears and kept trying.

"Natasha!" Thor said shaking her. He had been trying to get her attention for a while now.

"What!" she snapped at him.

"We must leave and report what has happened!" Thor urged her. "We must tell our allies! Maybe one of them could help!"

"Perhaps someone on the island has a magic that can trace him?" Loki agreed. "If he's in another galaxy, Fury's people will surely send the warship, but they can't help us until they know he was taken!"

Natasha's face showed her fury and she wanted to object that she could get to him, but finally nodded, when her brain started functioning and the guilt hit her. She should have been there by his side. Why hadn't she gone back to him, when she couldn't hit her target? She was meant to protect him!

Thor and Loki exchanged a look and took her shoulders, activating a portkey back to EPI. When they landed, Fury was already there waiting. He looked them over and noticed Harry was missing and Natasha's face and the tear-streaks down her cheeks. "Motherfucker!"

"It was the Enchantress. She took Harry once Thanos ran." Loki informed him.

"Hill!" Fury said urgently.

"On it, sir!" Maria Hill said as she turned and put a finger to her ear. "Harry Potter has been captured by a hostile! I repeat Harry Potter has been captured! We need someone down by the Asgardians! Get Heimdall to look for him! Someone should also contact Doctor Strange. He might have a way of tracking him!"

"I'll go speak to Luna, she knows divination. If nothing else, she may be able to point the way." Loki said as he turned to Natasha. "Do you want to accompany me or stay here?"

Natasha didn't answer, so he looked up at Thor, who looked at Fury. "Take her with." Fury said. "Luna gave up her whole world to join him here and she knows something. Get what you can from her."

Loki just nodded and grabbed Natasha in a hug before activating his portkey. He was not surprised to see Luna there, waiting. She was smiling at him, but then noticed Natasha and her state. "Hi there Loki, Natasha. Have the Wrackspurts taken Harry again? This always happens. They love him."

Natasha looked up suddenly. "Wrackspurts! You said you could use the Wrackspurts to find things right? Can you find Harry?!" she asked hopefully.

"There aren't any Wrackspurts on the island Natasha. I told you that already." Luna said cocking her head to the side. When Natasha's face fell, she stepped forward and patted her shoulder. "You know what Harry is, right? You know he won't die?"

Natasha looked up at her again, realising she was right. Death itself had even said so. She nodded and started getting her emotions in check. After a minute she looked up, now with determination. "When he gets back, I'm never letting him leave the island again!" she promised.

"Ooh, you'll have so many babies!" Luna rejoiced.

"Can you help us find him in another way?" Loki asked. He had noticed her calming Natasha down and had let her have a moment.

"You want me to divine for him?" Luna asked. She cocked her head to the side again and thought. "I suppose I could try. Can you bring me a map of the country he is in?"

Loki sagged. "I doubt she'd bring him to Midgard." he said in defeat, knowing that such things would get more difficult the farther something is. What would he tell Frigga? "I could have been there. I should have been there!" he spat in disgust at himself.

Natasha was shaking her head. She was about to correct him, when Luna stepped in and hugged him. "You're a good brother." she said. "I'm sure you did all you could."

Loki was shocked at the embrace, but didn't mind as he was still blaming himself for the failure to protect Harry. He cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, Luna."

Natasha's mind had not returned to worrying, she was now thinking of what she would do to the bitch who stole her husband when she found them and she _would_ find them.

"You don't need to worry about him." Luna said. "I've always believed in him and he's still alive and still fixing things. I like to believe the prophecy that says he's going to save many worlds."

"There's a prophecy that says that?" Natasha asked, knowing about Harry's beliefs.

"Oh, I'm sure there is, somewhere." Luna shrugged. "Do you want me to go write one down?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

Loki looked at Luna in wonder. "Nothing ever breaks your spirit does it?"

"Why would I let anything do something like that?" Luna scoffed. "Of course, I'd like to be useful, rather than sitting on the island. Harry might not need me, but I'd like to help."

"Luna, I don't think Harry would like you in the middle of all this." Natasha tried.

"Then he can try to convince me when he gets back." Luna said with another smile. "I'll help heal people if that makes you feel better. Fawkes can even join me."

"Fawkes!" Natasha and Loki both yelled. Of course! He could always find Harry by his magic! He was able to cross barriers between realities, surely he could find Harry!

The bird in question appeared and landed on Natasha's shoulder. "Can you take me to Harry?!" she asked urgently. "He was taken by an enemy."

Fawkes cocked his head to the side, seemingly searching for something. Then he lifted up off Natasha's shoulder and flew in a circle, twisting his head every which way. A minute later he landed on her shoulder with a sad note escaping him, as he shook his head.

Natasha's sudden hope was crushed. A tear escaped her eye and Fawkes crooned softly at her, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, Fawkes. She needs him alive, and while I can feel his magic in this ring, I know he's still alright."

They were soon back at EPI. Luna had wandered off to the medical wing to see if she could help any of the many victims of the attack on Xandar. She wasn't a mediwitch, but she had a good couple of spells that might help. Nobody thought to ask how she knew people needed healing. Everyone just assumed someone had told her.

They had received word back from Doctor Strange. Apparently he had tried a spell, using something Harry had put his magic into to trace his magic and it had found him, but couldn't make a connection to his location. He suspected there was a ward over wherever he had been taken. He would continue trying and look for another method, but he sounded dubious.

In the meanwhile, the only thing they could do was to update their allies and continue with the plans they had in place. Bruce had soon been informed of Odin's state and turned up at the Asgardian Barracks, which was just a very large chamber with many rooms around its boundary for people to get some rest. The warriors of Asgard, however, were standing at the ready, refusing to rest while their prince was in peril.

When Bruce showed up, he made a beeline to Frigga. "Your majesty." he said as he arrived. "I have the cure for the Draught of Living Death here." He said handing her the vial.

"Thank you Doctor Banner." Frigga said with relief as she turned to go to the room in which Odin had been placed.

"Um, your majesty." Bruce stopped her. "Have you ever heard the tale of sleeping beauty?"

Frigga had no problems mouth-feeding the potion to her husband, so to speak. It was just a short while later that Odin re-joined his people. He was not happy to hear about Harry's predicament. Not happy at all. Both Thor and Loki had apologised to their father for their perceived failure to protect Harry from the Enchantress.

"Nonsense!" Odin said angrily. "It's not your fault! It's that damned witch! We should have let Natasha kill her when she had the chance! If anything this is my failure. I should have changed the law. Or let Frigga declare them wed. Everybody could see how devoted they were!" he raged, blaming himself, much as everyone else had.

"But this does not end here." Odin continued. "When we find her we will make an example of her!" Unbeknownst to him, the Warriors of Asgard were paying close attention and they rallied at his final exclamation, cheering at his words. Odin turned to them, "Prince Harry has saved us all and we owe him a debt. When we find that woman and her allies, we will slay them to the last!"

As Odin rallied the troops, Loki turned to Thor, "Do you think he's forgotten that you're the King?"

"Brother, I think you might be right." Thor said with a small smile. He'd not seen his father so lively in years. "But let's let him have this. He's not leading the army, after all. When Harry comes back I doubt he will allow father in the front lines anyway."

As the warriors of Asgard started preparing for war, Wakanda was reeling from the news that King Harry was taken. They too were preparing for war. Many had started considering Harry both a messenger from the gods and some sort of High Priest in his own right. He'd always followed and respected their traditions and there wasn't one tribe, cult or faction that didn't feel the need to act. When T'Challa called for them, they'd be ready.

The Guardians of the Galaxy had also been informed and requested a portal to bring them in. Midnight, now portal capable, was able to use the image through Quill's mirror to open a portal for them to come to Earth. It wasn't what it was designed to do, but Brand didn't really care. It was a capability they had, so she used it. Any allies they could muster would be appreciated.

Only Gamora knew where the Soul Stone was, but she suspected Thanos might decide to question her again, so she knew she needed to do one of two things, forget the knowledge, or die. The first thing she did when she arrived on Earth was to confess that she had knowledge of the Stone's whereabouts and that she needed a contract to keep it away from Thanos. Fury had no trouble setting her up with one of the contracts and adding the stipulation that that knowledge was protected. They signed the contract and Fury thanked her for coming forward. 'Fuck you, Thanos!' he thought.

A call had been made to Yondu as well, who made a call of his own and soon the Ravagers were on board. They were a scattered people, so it would take some time, but they started pulling a hefty fleet together. Thanos' plans were no secret after all. If he succeeded, all of them would lose either their own lives or someone they cared for.

The Nova Corps had also been recalled. They were a very wide-spread peacekeeping force after all. Most of their fleet were off world most of the time. The attack on Nova Corps Headquarters had forced them to return and ready for battle.

Everyone knew that Thanos had the Space Stone and it would only be a matter of time before he showed up to collect the rest. The only problem was, nobody knew where the rest were. The Sorcerers of Kamar-Taj had not elected to tell the rest of the universe after all. When Steven Strange showed up at EPI and requested a contract to have a conversation with Fury as well, he was not pleased. The contract was signed, however, and he confessed that the Time Stone was in the possession of Kamar-Taj and that it had been for a long time.

Finally it made sense to Fury why Harry had insisted that Thanos would definitely come to Earth. It wasn't just the sceptre, which they suspected contained one as well. It was because the Time Stone had been there all along. He had always suspected Harry knew more than he was saying, but he also knew he would have good reasons for not giving the information away.

It didn't matter now, though. They needed to protect that Stone no matter what, so he told Stephen to bring all the monks to EPI, where they were at least protected by Fidelius. Thanos would need to be able to beat Harry's magic to get to them, which it appears he couldn't, if the report from the fight was accurate, and he had watched the memory himself. Thanos was able to cut through a shield easily enough, but he couldn't detect Harry's invisibility. The Fidelius was far more comprehensive than simple invisibility.

That left them with the problem that Thanos very well might unleash the Power Stone on the entire planet to flush the remaining stone out. One way or another there would be a fight. The only positive thing would be that they could choose the field of battle. He called in a strategy meeting and started making plans for what was about to come.

Natasha had personally called in all their powered friends and was surprised at the turnout. There were even a few surprise visitors, which she welcomed wholeheartedly. When Thanos came, he would not survive the encounter.

-Harry's POV-

Harry woke up slowly. He had a feeling that something was wrong, but couldn't place his fingers on it. He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. That wasn't necessarily new. He tended to spend time visiting foreign worlds often enough. There was an empty space on his side and he suddenly realised he could not feel Natasha next to him. He looked and realised he was tied to something. His arms were manacled to the bed he was lying on. He closed his eyes and focussed on reconstructing his last conscious memories.

"Have you finally awoken, then?" a voice asked from across the room.

Harry now knew what happened and realised he had been knocked out. Again. Natasha would have his hide for this! "Oh, it's you." he sighed.

"You remember me? I'm honoured." She laughed in her sultry voice. "But you don't know me. Not like you will."

"Where are we and how long was I out?" Harry asked.

"You are in a specially secured place. Nobody could find you here even if they knew which world to look on. The Darkhold has many powerful secrets. And for the better part of a day, I'm afraid." she said.

"Let me go, Amora." Harry said, trying to focus his magic on releasing him, but something was wrong. He couldn't channel his magic past the manacles. Magic suppressing, no doubt.

"I think not." Amora said as she walked closer, into his line of sight. "You, my dear, are going to give me all of the power you possess and in return, I'll promise to leave that cow of yours off my list of people to kill slowly."

"All the power?" Harry asked. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I'm a goddess of magic. I have the blood of gods running through my veins. I can handle a lot more than you can fathom." she preened. "You are but a mere mortal. You have great power, yes, but your time is limited and so I will have to take every drop of power you possess, before you die." She walked around and sat next to him, placing a hand on his bare chest, "I could make the experience enjoyable. I hear you were considered a god of pleasure before it was decided that your tinkering was your primary aspect, adopted as you are, by Asgard and her people."

"Asgard, which you destroyed." Harry reminded her after snorting at her suggestion.

"The power was never in the land." Amora said. "I knew you had taken steps to save the people. I could sense your power suffusing the people. I could tell you had given one and all a way to escape. Had it not been for that, I may have decided to just take the Stone, but Asgard vexed me so they deserved to be punished."

"How do you intend to do this anyway?" Harry asked. "You cannot expect me to do it willingly."

Amora smiled that mad smile of hers and got up. She put one knee next to him and straddled him. "I have many ways to drive a man to do what I want. Surely you don't think I'm called the Enchantress for nothing?" she said as she pressed into him and was surprised to find he was not enjoying her attentions as she had hoped. "Trust me when I say this is the easier option for you. The other method is… unsavoury, even to my tastes." she said as she pulled a face like she tasted something sour.

She then focussed her magic on him and attempted to enter his mind. Harry felt the pinprick of an attack and decided on his plan. He allowed her past his first mental shield. He could see her eyes widen at her success and then she focussed, feeling him trying to keep something from her, something tantalizing. A way to enslave him to his own power.

Harry allowed her to struggle for a bit, keeping the information he wanted her to find just out of reach. Suddenly she surged her power and he let her glimpse the idea he wanted to feed her.

"A contract, signed in magic?" she asked hungrily. "One that binds you to its words? Oh, I like it! You could not even betray me if you wanted! What a marvel you have created!"

"No!" Harry shook his head and ejected her. He took a moment and breathed a little heavier, as she shook the pain of the backlash from her head as well.

"It's too late!" she smiled. "I know you have these contracts on you!" she reached forward at where she knew his pouch should be and he allowed her to grasp and see it. "Ha!" she exclaimed when it appeared in her hand. She lifted it off his neck and opened it. Harry allowed her to remove a contract and she smiled maliciously at him after inspecting its magic. "With this, you will be mine in any way I please." she said with a smile of pure longing, breathing heavily for a moment.

"That's not how it works." Harry said through gritted teeth. "I still have to agree to the bargain. Each of us needs to receive something we want. That's how contracts work. Equal exchange, bitch!" he spat at her.

Her magic flared for a moment at the insult, but she knew how to make him see reason. If not, with a little effort, she could delve his mind again. His magic being blocked must be weakening him. "We have time yet." she said easily. "Once Thanos destroys Midgard to flush out the Time Stone, I won't have to worry about anyone coming to rescue you and in your grief, you will be weakened."

Harry knew this was a bluff. She was too greedy to wait. If he played his cards right, he could be out of here in hours, rather than days. "A bargain then." He said like his hand was being forced. "If you allow me to help my people and save them. I will return to you and give you all the power you can handle and more." he offered while scowling at her.

"No." Amora said. "You will give me what I want and Midgard will die!"

"Fine, have it your way." Harry said then, laying back. "Knowing Thanos, he'll kill me anyway, when he reaches his goal. We'll both lose. At least I'll be with Natasha again and you'll be sent to Hel." Amora looked shocked and then thought about it. It was true that Thanos did not care for her and after losing his children, he was angry at Harry. Enough to kill him first even. Then he'd turn on her, for not protecting his Herald's ship like she said she could.

"Fine." She said. "Let's bargain then. I'll let you leave to help your people, but you will give me half of your power first. If you defeat Thanos, you will return to me and give the rest of your power, and your body, to me."

"No deal." Harry said. "My body is off limits. It belongs to Natasha. I can live with half my power, though. It should be enough to kill Thanos. When I defeat him, you will wait for my power to fully refill and I will give you another half. You'll then have your own power and an equal amount of my own. Then I can return home."

"No." she countered again. "I can agree to what you stipulated, but that cow must suffer for humiliating me! I'll take the deal, except you cannot return to her. You will then become my servant and I will have access to your power until the day you die." She looked at him with finality written in her eyes. "This is my final offer. I'll even add that I will not be allowed to harm her, besides keeping you away from her."

Harry seethed for a moment and then controlled himself, shaking in anger. She was really making it easy, since he didn't need to act angry, after her insult. Then he ground out, "You may also not take steps to have her harmed. That is _my_ final offer."

Damn! He had seen the opening in that one. "Fine." she agreed. "I will set up the contract. You can wait there."

"If it doesn't say exactly what we agreed on, I will not sign it." Harry called after her. "You only have the one chance with that contract."

She stopped and nodded to him, before continuing. She needed to hurry though. With Thanos owning the Space Stone, he could already be looking for her. She had no doubt that he'd be able to breach the ward with that blasted Stone in his possession! It's how she breached Harry's protections on Midgard, after all. She had also seen how Harry's magic had protected him. Not even the stones could harm him. If she had that power, she'd be invincible. She could even take the stones for herself!

She returned ten minutes later with the contract filled out. She had pored over it to make sure it said exactly what they agreed on. She realised that there was nothing about him not harming her, but if he killed her, he couldn't give her his power, so that would be a breach of contract. She smiled when she realised that. The mortal probably thought he had outmanoeuvred her. She held it out so that he could read it. Fortunately she had remembered to write it in English. She wouldn't want him to have an excuse not to sign.

Harry pored over the contract and finally nodded. "We have a deal." he said.

Giddily, she handed him a pen and he signed the contract. Then she signed it. There was a flash and the contract became active. She inspected it one more time to confirm it had done as promised. It was as it was supposed to be. He'd even agreed to be her servant!

She walked to the bedside and removed a key from her cleavage, turning so he could see as she did so. "Just imagine. If you had agreed to be my plaything, you might have found this." she said victoriously. She proceeded to free his hands and he sat up.

"Wow. That's better." he said as he rubbed at his arms. "Did you have to make them so tight?" he asked, with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"I had to be sure." she said. "Now, I'll take that power you promised." she said waving the rolled up paper in front of him as she stood back.

"No foreplay? You just want me to fill you up?" Harry asked. He really wanted to destroy this bitch, but he could play a role when necessary, at least for a short while longer.

"We can discuss that after you've given me half of your power." she said, the glint of madness back in her eyes as he stood up to stand in front of her.

"Just a moment, please." Harry said as he summoned his armour from where she had stashed it. It flew into the room and Harry quickly donned it. "Ah, that's better. I don't like standing around in my under things." He looked at his hip and noticed his sword was missing. "Where's Urubane?" he asked.

"Your sword is mine now." She said flippantly. "I'll not give it back."

Harry sighed. "Blood bound, bitch." He said as he lifted his hand and he heard a crash, then another one. "Where did you hide it?" he asked incredulously. Finally the sword came flying into the room and into his hand.

Amora's eyes were weary as he approached her still with the sword in hand. "You cannot attack me!" she yelled. She had seen what that sword did to the Gauntlet.

"You're wrong." Harry sighed. "I really can, but if I kill you, I'll be in breach of the contract and the penalty clause will activate."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed victoriously.

Harry rolled his eyes. There was no penalty clause. She hadn't added one. Fortunately this magic was still somewhat foreign to her, so she didn't know that and pointing it out would work against him here.

"You have no idea how long I had to sit with lawyers learning about how to phrase things so that I didn't leave loop-holes in my contracts. That thing in your hand only protects you so much, but it does guarantee you half my power. If I'm not the one to kill Thanos, for example, I don't have to return to you, so I can just leave the killing blow to someone else. But I'm a man of my word and I won't shame my family by breaking the contract." Harry smiled, enjoying the build-up to the finale. He'd treasure this memory forever if everything went to plan.

Amora was amazed at the stupidity of this man. He had a perfect excuse to torture her if he wanted, so long as she lived, but he was giving her what she wanted anyway. She walked forward, the madness slipping into her eyes again. Harry put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her chest, above her heart. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked a final time.

"Do it!" she insisted.

"Okay." Harry said dubiously. Then he started feeding her power. Amora stood there with her eyes dilating. Her breathing became heavier and her chest started to heave. This seemed to give her some sort of sexual pleasure. Harry kept the flow up. He'd not even started pulling on his ring yet. He'd wait until the right time for that.

Amora started to pant and moan as she became drunk with power. Perhaps when she had more power than him, she'd ensnare his mind with her power and use him, before allowing him to leave. The contract stated nothing about delaying him or controlling him before letting him go. He'd be powerless to defend himself from her charms after all, as she'd be more powerful than him. She'd break him and then when he begged her to keep him, she'd send him back, leaving him wanting nothing more but to be her plaything.

She smiled at the thought. It was not a pretty smile. She soon reached a point where she expected the man to stop, but the stream was still constant. How much power did this man possess? She'd enjoy using it to do whatever she wanted. Perhaps she'd take over Midgard? Thor so loved that realm, or perhaps she should take Thor next. She'd have the power to compel him no matter how strong he was.

The power kept filling her and the man never stopped, never even looked like he tired. Maybe she'd rather keep him. Once he was under her spell, she could simply destroy the contract. He could sate her lust for power for a long time, depending on how long it takes for him to recover from this. "You're so powerful." she moaned, her knees starting to buckle under her.

Suddenly she realised there was a chair behind her. She wasn't thinking clearly anymore. It just felt so good. She fell into the chair, Harry following her with his hands and her one hand started rubbing a thigh and one slipped up to her breast. She fondled herself, giving the soon to be ensnared man a show he would likely never forget.

Harry was disgusted with the woman before him. She lusted so much for power that it affected her this much. He started upping the power, to finish this bit of unpleasantness quicker. He wasn't enjoying himself anymore. Amora started screaming her ecstasy as the power increased, but he only started funnelling everything he had the moment her eyes shot open in realization that it wasn't stopping.

"I have had enough." Amora said panting. "You may stop." Harry continued pouring it in. "I said, you may stop!" she insisted, now trying to push his hand away.

"The contract states I'll give you half my power. So far, I've not given you one percent." he said.

Amora's eyes focussed on him, realising he was not lying. "But you can't! This is an attack!" she said, now desperately trying to get him off her, but he'd long since activated his enhanced strength. Combined with his Asgardian blessings, she couldn't hope to release herself.

"No. This is what you asked for. I'm going to follow the contract exactly and try to give you half." he said triumphantly. He tapped the ring fully and started channelling the power through himself once his own stores were filled. Amora started screaming, fear now the prominent emotion on her face.

"Stop! Please stop!" Amora begged, realising he was not moving and not releasing her. She tried a last ditch effort to overpower him and formed a fireball in one hand, intending to hit him in the chest, to drive him away. As she brought her hand forward to hit him, the contract, which she had dropped when she started fondling herself, flew into its path and was burned to cinders, as the force pushed Harry back a foot, but she was still in his hands and he just pulled her with him. Her attack had destroyed the contract and he didn't even look singed.

Realising the situation for what it was, she started struggling harder as her instincts began blaring at her to stop the flood. "Stop!" she screeched. Finally, "I'm begging you! Please stop!"

Harry's face held an evil grin, "Or what? What will you do if I don't, you snivelling _cow_? Or do you want to make a deal for your life? Do you think there is any mercy in me, anymore? You are a disgusting power whore, who would stab me in the back for a drop of my power." he spat. Harry's eyes had started glowing with the emotion that was driving his actions now.

"Don't you get it? I have the power of many worlds suffusing my power. I gained it through helping them. Through effort and time. How long have you lived? Had you shared your power, like I did, you would have vast oceans of power more than me, but you don't because you hoarded it for yourself. This is what happens to people who seek only power. They are consumed by it!" Harry spat again.

"I'll sign a contract! Anything! Please allow me to live! I'll do anything! I'll be your toy, your plaything! You can use me to sire a sea of children! Just let me live!" she begged of this man, no, monster.

Harry was conflicted. He didn't care for her offer, but he didn't like doing what he was doing, either. He was essentially torturing this woman now. A little voice in his head was telling him that this was enough. That she would now understand. To be the man he knew he was. He really wanted to have her greed cause her death. It would be so wonderfully symbolic.

In the end Harry's nature and the voice won out. He stopped the flow, but bound her in place and petrified her body. "I would not soil myself with such a diseased creature." he said in disgust. "Instead, I will bind you into service and ask Hela if she's interested in being your keeper. She will know how to keep you in line, or simply kill you if you cause problems. Now hold your venomous tongue or I shall remove it."

Amora had just been about to object, but realised that if he could do what he just did, there would be no safe place for her to run to escape his vengeance. She could say nothing after everything she had done. In the depths of her mind she knew what she had done was wrong. She sat there in silence as he started on her final imprisonment and started weeping.

Harry quickly extracted a contract and modified the magic to be a blood bound contract. He would not trust her to lift a finger, or she might try to escape. He then worded the contract in such a way that she would be in the service of himself or anyone he designated. He did not want her near his brothers or parents. Hela, however was not going to stand for any shit.

When he was done, he conjured another chair and read her contract to her, forcing her to listen when she only cried harder. When he was done, he made sure she understood and then pricked her finger and let the blood drip on the contract. She could not believe her ears. He had even given her limited freedom. She was to be given food and shelter and everything she could need, but she would be assigned a warden, whose instructions she'd have to follow. There was even a clause for destroying the contract and re-evaluating if she was eligible for a form of parole in a timeframe to be later decided, pending a full mental check by a trained psychiatrist and/or telepath.

After Harry had her signed into the contract and vanished it to storage, she asked, through her tears, "Why are you being so lenient?"

"Where I'm from, even prisoners have rights." Harry said. "I'm trying to make the world better, not worse." Then he stood up. "Now, how do we get out of this place?"

Natasha was feeling something happen through the ring. She had instantly tried Fawkes again, with similar results. She called the Avengers and Loki and they gathered in Avengers Manor, just in case something happened and Harry needed them. They were all geared up in minutes and standing at the ready.

"Something huge must be going on." Natasha was saying. "I can feel Harry channelling a lot of power."

"Are you sure you can't take us to him?" Tony asked Fawkes, who was sitting nearby. He just shook his head. "Damn!" Tony swore. "We're implanting Harry with an instant recall portkey or something. I can't stand this!"

"At least you know he's alive and fighting." Fury said through Steve's mirror, where he was also standing at the ready.

"Something's changed." Natasha said worriedly. "He's losing himself again!"

Fawkes flew onto her shoulder and sent calming feelings towards her. She instantly understood. She needed to focus on getting Harry to calm down. He gave her direct access to his magic, his soul. She held her hands and focussed her mind on the task, begging Harry to calm down. To be the man he knew he was. It took a minute, but finally she could feel him exerting control again.

"It worked! Thank you Fawkes!" she cried a tear of pure relief.

"What's happening?" Steve asked. He wasn't as close to Harry as some of the others, but he still considered him one of his best friends. He had blamed himself just as much as the rest that he wasn't there for Harry, but he'd also be having a word with him about calling for them in those situations.

"I think I helped him calm down and he's in control again." Natasha said. There was a sigh from most of the assembled. All of them had been made aware of his past to different degrees. They had all been shown the memory of the time he rescued Natasha and had almost killed a defenceless man out of pure rage.

They continued waiting for fifteen more minutes and then suddenly Harry appeared beside Natasha. She didn't notice his guest as she jumped into his arms and he held her. "I'm so sorry, love." he whispered.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was that… Bitch!" she exclaimed as she finally opened her eyes and saw Amora standing behind him with a look of fear on her face.

The other Avengers had not missed her appearance and a vast array of weapons were pointed at her, most of which were from Tony.

"Why is she still breathing?" she asked dangerously.

"I couldn't kill her, Nat." Harry said. "It would be like torturing someone to death."

"Why not just cut off her head?" Sif asked in a tone that stated she'd gladly do so now.

"I kind of had to trick my way into escaping her." Harry said. "She had me almost naked and shackled in magic suppressing cuffs."

Natasha's eyes went flinty. "Naked?" she asked dangerously.

"Almost!" Harry corrected her.

"I swear to you, Lady Natasha. My master never once touched me inappropriately, even though I tried to seduce him." Amora admitted bitterly. "He is faithful like no man I have met."

"Master?" Loki asked, with a smirk now on his face, suspecting what may have happened.

"I am bound by contract until my Master feels I am capable of being around civilised beings." Amora said. She made it sound like it was her idea. Her pride would take another hit once he got around to actually sending her to Hela. He hoped she'd take her.

"Welcome back Mister Potter. Glad to see you're in one piece." Fury's voice broke in. "There are some people who will be really happy to hear you are safe, but before that, I think it's high time we find out what the hell has been going on and I think we just found our best source of information."


	64. Chapter 64

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

With the contract in place, Amora had no choice but to comply with Harry's order to answer questions. That didn't mean Fury would just trust her without Veritaserum. She soon gave them a lot of answers to their unanswered questions.

Apparently, she had decided to go looking for allies and found Thanos. She had appealed to him, stating that she could sneak her way into the vault of Asgard. Harry's Fidelius, which Odin had not wanted in the first place, since it would make Harry a bigger target, had made her normal means of infiltration impossible, so it was bypassed through making a deal with Surtur.

She had used a ritual to send visions of Ragnarok to Thor. Thor's visions would inevitably either drive him insane or force him to act. Then another one to stash herself away in his skull, where she would be undetectable, due to his own soul inhabiting it. Surtur had agreed to the bargain when she swore to complete his transformation, which he would never be able to do without her, considering the new protections.

She had waited to a predetermined time when Thanos would be sending his people to strike on multiple fronts. She didn't know where those were, but knew that he had modified his original plans when it became clear Asgard's newest prince had been making allies everywhere he could, empowering them as he did so. It was Maw's plan to strike after Harry's wedding, when they thought there was a higher likelihood that he would be unreachable.

Her original plans had included getting a psychic entity, known as the Shadow King to silently infiltrate the vault where the sceptre was kept, but he had been vanquished, all his accumulated power dispersed, and was now recovering in another dimension. He would not have the power to re-enter their realm for many years, having basically been destroyed and reborn. For that reason, she had set a new trap.

She had first liberated the Darkhold from its original protected location and used a spell it gave her to make it so that she could appear by its side no matter where it was. Then she unleashed it on Midgard, knowing its terrible power would warrant being placed in the most protected location on the planet. She had then used the Tesseract, once Surtur was being reconstituted to enact that plan. Her final act before meeting with Thanos on Nidavellir was to go pick up the staff and then delivered both to Thanos.

Harry had to admit, Frigga's warning had been right. Amora was a schemer and once she had set her mind on something, she'd go to any lengths to achieve it, making her contribution to Thanos immeasurable. It seems it was just pure luck that ensured that the Darkhold made its way to the vault two days prior to the event. That, or the Darkhold itself had a hand in it, trying to sow chaos as was its nature.

When she had spilled all her plans and submitted memories, Harry left her in the hands of EPI until the current situation was resolved. There was no way he'd saddle Hela with the conniving little bitch, while Hela could be more useful on the battlefield.

Harry had then taken the time to go to the island to ask her if she would like to join them for the fight that was to come. She had instantly agreed, apparently feeling cooped up. Even with her many simulations in her personal Room of Requirement, there was something missing, like the thrill of battle that could only come from facing unknown enemies with similarly unknown tactics.

Harry had then gone to check on the Dwarves. They were well taken care of and he implored with Eitri to keep his people on the moon for the time being. There was a small chance that Thanos might decide to return to have the damage he had done to the Gauntlet fixed. Eitri had pleaded for forgiveness for providing him with the Gauntlet to begin with, stating that Thanos had used Maw to torture him into doing as commanded.

Harry did not blame the dwarf. He was shocked when Eitri then delivered the Sword of Gryffindor back to him from an inside pocket, where he had stored it in a tube that was specifically crafted by himself to keep it safe and to prevent mishaps. Harry had asked why he didn't use it to free himself and to stop his opponents, but Eitri shook his head and stated that he would not risk Harry's treasured artefact by letting the enemy know it even existed.

Harry had appreciated the thought, but told him he'd rather his friends be safe. He realised the sword could be used by the enemy and that it would be a devastating weapon in their hands, but he'd still have preferred if Eitri had rather just gotten himself out, but by the time he had the sword, the Enchantress had used some form of magic to knock him out and had removed his portkey.

Harry was contemplating murder again, by the end of that conversation. Amora deserved worse than what she had gotten, and was responsible for a lot of chaos. He passed the information on and it was added to Amora's already long list of crimes. Eitri did ask for a quick return to Nidavellir, under armed guard if necessary. There was something he had to do and it would take him only a couple of hours. Harry promised to send someone along, after his next stop. He wasn't happy, but understood that Eitri wanted to contribute in some way.

He had finally gone to see the Asgardians, knowing they would be loath to see him leave without a personal guard attachment and several veteran soldiers to guard his back, despite the fact that Natasha seemed glued to his side since he had returned and Thor and Loki had not left his side either. When he arrived it was to a tumultuous uproar of cheering. Apparently they had been informed of everything, since Heimdall could now see everything inside of EPI, where they were currently being cared for. Fury had realised this and had already had him sign a contract as well.

Harry was engulfed in a powerful hug, by first Frigga and then Odin. "My son, we were so worried for you." Odin had said with relief on his face.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Harry said. "I got back to you as soon as I could, but I needed to check on our other allies."

"We know." Odin said. "We do not deny you your responsibilities, but we cannot let this happen again. Besides your value to your own people, you are also widely respected and loved."

"Don't worry." Natasha said. "I'm not leaving his side ever again. At least, until he finds a failsafe way for me to reach him no matter where he goes." she insisted.

Harry sighed, but nodded. He knew what his next project would be. "Fine." he sighed dramatically.

"Now what is this surprise Heimdall refuses to tell anyone about?" Frigga asked, jumping into the conversation. "He's been so mysterious since your return, saying you'd have to tell us yourself."

"I would not vex our Prince after all he has done for us." Heimdall said solemnly. "Also, I'm physically incapable of telling you. His secrecy magic wouldn't allow it."

"Okay, okay." Harry sighed and conjured a very long piece of rope. Very long. He had it spread through the Asgardians and asked them all to grab hold. When everyone was ready, he turned it into a portkey and activated it.

When they landed, it was to astonished silence. They were standing in the plaza. On Asgard.

"How?" Thor and Frigga said at the same time. "We saw Asgard destroyed with our own eyes!" Thor continued.

"Harry." Odin said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Isn't this…?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "I didn't have a choice. I couldn't leave my people destitute."

"Husband?" Frigga asked. "Where are we?"

Odin sighed and grabbed Harry in another one-armed hug. "You are the most generous soul I have ever met, my son. I am more proud of you than there are words to describe." Then he turned to his wife and noticed all the eyes of everyone there was on him, also waiting for an answer, so he stepped forward and addressed everyone.

"A couple of months back, Prince Harry came to me asking for some help with a surprise he was preparing for his future wife. Since they offered their island to so many who needed a refuge, they no longer had the opportunity to be alone together, a problem I can sympathise with. They do not mind the company, nor do they begrudge anyone that visits them, since they feel such joy in the companionship it offers.

"What he planned was a new retreat of sorts, a hidden, floating island paradise. Prince Harry had needed help with some of the enchantments, since he knew not how to emulate some of the effects we had on Asgard, a place he considers his home.

"The details aside, it seems that when he heard of the impending doom of Asgard, he sacrificed his latest creation and used some method to reproduce Asgard, here on Midgard. What we stand on is not Asgard, but what he intended as his New Avalon." Odin said to the crowd.

Harry nodded. "I could not recreate all of the realm eternal, but I was able to recreate the city. Your homes should be in tact at least, missing contents notwithstanding."

There was silence as the announcement sank in and then there was a cheer, which was instantly picked up by all. People were hugging their families and cheering to the ingenuity of the wizard, their prince, at his latest great feat of artifice. There were tears and laughter, cheering and sobbing as all realised that they had been saved from not just the destruction of Asgard, but given the chance to start again.

Some of the royal guard walked forward, carrying the royal carpet and the larger one, which had been a priority when Surtur was first noticed. Harry had told them of the protections those items held, after all, and some of the guards had thought to bring the carpets to the royal family, should Harry's failsafe not work as planned.

They stopped in front of Thor and placed the smaller carpet, still big enough for the entire royal family to comfortably sit on, in front of him and unrolled the bigger one, which the royal guard and some of the more insistent warriors got on. It was their duty to know their land and they planned on traveling the perimeter to see what their duties would include.

Thor laughed and stepped on, indicating his parents, brothers and sister-in-law to follow. They were soon lifting up and below them they saw the large city, which before was surrounded by mountains and further out larger mountain ranges. Now there was simply nothing beyond the boundaries of the outer edges of the city.

As they flew around the perimeter, they noticed something which hadn't been there before, on the very edge of an area that had before been the start of a mountain. "What's that?" Thor asked, noticing the discrepancy.

"Idunn's Garden." Harry said. "It was transported here when the giant attacked, shortly after the portkeys activated." He pointed to a building that hadn't been there before either. "Through there, you'll find a few large expanded pocket dimensions, where I've taken the liberty of setting up a couple of fields, which can be used as farmland and a place to keep livestock."

"I've also taken the liberty of stocking the pantry in the Citadel and purchasing a vast number of necessities, which we'll need to distribute to the people. Things like beds, kitchenware, food, clothing and so on. I couldn't copy your technology, so we'll have to go through the rubble of the city, which I transported to a secure location. Maybe some of the things there will still be operable."

Everyone was staring at Harry. Odin was beaming with pride. "Just how powerful are you?" Loki finally asked. He couldn't imagine the amount of power required to do what Harry was saying he did.

"I recently had a bit of an upgrade." Harry said. "Sakaar now has a PMMG, which is used to help the local people. What extra power it generates, goes to my power ring."

"The time dilation!" Natasha said in shock. "You get a year's worth of power from the entire city every nine minutes!"

Harry nodded. "I only realised it after the fact myself." he admitted. "I have near limitless power now." he said with a shrug, not really knowing if it was a good thing.

The royal family were just gaping at him, until Loki scoffed, "Leave it to you to accidentally invent limitless power and then be modest about it."

"All I ever wanted was to be normal." Harry said. "I'm not complaining, mind you, but it would be nice to spend a year without fighting for something."

Odin was suddenly grinning widely. "Thanos will not see what hit him!" he enthused.

"Actually, it seems that the Stones can't touch me, for some reason, but I also can't attack them. Something about them and myself cancel the other out." Harry said. "Unless I'm manipulating Urubane. I suspect it's because it was created in this universe."

Odin's smile faded, but only slightly. "Then you'll just have to rely on your many allies." he insisted. "Asgard will be ready as well, when the time comes." Then he turned to Thor, "Yes?"

"Did you finally remember that you aren't the King anymore, father?" Loki asked with a grin, before Thor could answer, but everyone knew the answer.

"I never forgot." Odin defended himself. "I was just rallying the troops." The fact was, for a moment there he had forgotten. He had been King for thousands of years, after all.

The trip around the city was completed and soon Harry was asked to join Frigga as she told Idunn the good news and they went to inspect her gardens, after Idunn hugged the stuffing out of Harry. Harry had to place a Fidelius around said garden, since it was now so much closer to the people. When they arrived, Frigga was thrilled to notice her own garden had also been transported and now bordered on Idunn's. Her herbs and spices, flowers and other plants were exactly as she had left them.

Thor had ordered a feast be prepared to celebrate the resurrection of their home, while Harry helped transport the goods he had prepared to the Plaza. The royal guard were asked to leave the carpet there for people to transport their necessities to and from their homes in the meanwhile. The biggest problem people would have was food and clothes at this point. Harry had also procured for them reels of fabric and everything they might need to produce their own clothing.

The blacksmiths' quarters had been filled with what they would need to produce and repair armour and weaponry, with an added bonus of a rune engraver which would allow them to make their wares indestructible, since the metals on Earth were much softer than what they were used to. Since they were magical beings, they could power the runes themselves.

Harry finally had occasion to present Sif with his prototype sword. He had intended to give it to her as a gift for her contribution on New Atlantis and everything else she brought to the team. The sheath was made from Dragon Hide, some of the last Harry had from his home world, and he had enchanted the handle of the sword to be able to move as his did. It did not have the vibranium core, nor could it grow, but he suspected it would not be a problem for warrior of her skill and ability. She thanked him graciously and awed at the engraved design on the blade, in the shape of leaves caught in the wind. It was meant to represent her connection with the earth and nature.

She had instantly departed to the training grounds to test the weapon for herself and when she returned, just before the feast, her smile was radiant. The blade could cut through almost anything and she proudly proclaimed its name to be Vindr, as it cut down any in its path and was swift as the wind.

When everyone was gathered and ready, Thor stood up and addressed his people.

"Asgard. We are celebrating today in honour of our saviour and my brother, Prince Harry James Potter Odinson. King of New Atlantis." There was a huge cheer from the crowd and he waited for them to calm, before continuing, "Indeed, we owe him much. We also stand on the brink of a conflict, which will see many die if we are not ready, which I believe we are, thanks to him.

"What he has not told you, is that his working was greater than he had first told us. After the destruction of Asgard, he used his immense power to transport what he could to a safe location on one of the neighbouring planets of this system, called Mars, in a location he secured with his power, and he plans for a portal to be set up for our people to go find what they can and what can be salvaged.

"He further informs me that he has set his magic to sort through rubble and crafted items, so that they will be separated and ready for us by the time we arrive. I will ask only one thing; Let the warriors of Asgard stand ready for the battle and let those artisans and workers who do not occupy their time with battle be the hands of Asgard and retrieve that which can be of use.

"Until then, let us be thankful for what we have and the effort and sacrifice which bought us our second chance to live on this land, our New Asgard!" he cheered. "To Prince Harry, defender of the realm!"

There was a cheer as many jumped to their feet and toasted and yelled their defiance in the face of that dark destiny, which had so thoroughly been thwarted by the actions of the man they all considered the saviour of their people.

The feast was a joyous event and Thor had insisted that the other Avengers join them for the first time. The cellars were completely restocked, but nobody drank anything but Butterbeer, which there was a tap for now, since everyone was trying to remain ready for the fight which was sure to come.

It wasn't mentioned, but the law banning mortals was no longer followed, since it was they who had helped Harry perform the miracle which was the rebirth of Asgard. They had ranged out and placed the magical devices which would copy the structure of the city and imbue its grounds and wares, so that Harry could later transport them to a safe location.

The evening ended and there was no sign yet of an impending attack, but Fury, Hand, Brand and the leaders of their military divisions had not been idle. They had not had any rest as they formed strategies based on the known numbers and allies which they had at their disposal. They had no doubt that Thanos would come eventually, but while they still had time, they would plan. Fury had been glued to his foe glass. Apparently Thanos was getting closer, a couple of days away, a week at most, probably preparing and recruiting as he went. The artefact was now a timer for them, allowing them to prepare.

After the feast, Harry and Natasha descended to New Atlantis, since New Asgard was floating right above it, after greeting Heimdall, who was standing at his post on the non-functional copy of the bifrost. Harry had plans to set him up with a portal control the next day, which he could use as a replacement. He was just still considering how to achieve this using Heimdall's ability to see all.

When they arrived, it was to find Luna, Hela and Xera sitting at the bar, sipping on drinks and discussing the things they had seen. Across from them were some elves and around them swam a couple of elves and Nymphs. Harry hadn't expected Hela and Luna to get along, but Hela was apparently enjoying her perspective of the world and found it funny, smiling when Luna said something nonsensical. The fact that Luna accepted things so easily and didn't show an ounce of fear towards her must have been quite the change of pace for her. Loki, of all people, had taken the time to explain to Hela that Luna was different and didn't mean offense or disrespect, when she called a person by their name instead of their title.

Harry was greeted enthusiastically and many bowed and congratulated him on his victory over the witch who had taken him. They had all been worried, but knew he would win in the end. Luna's own attitude was an example they loved to follow. Harry would win in the end and that was all that mattered.

"Hi Luna." Harry said to her in greeting as Xera rushed to him to hug him. "I hear you've had a busy day?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." Luna enthused. "The people at your hospital were very happy when I started helping them. Apparently you only gave them the most basic of medical magics. I was able to help them through half of their patients. Did you know that they've been removing the stasis fields before they started healing the people? How silly."

Harry was surprised at this. "But they have to." he said. "The stasis magic and healing magic don't work together."

"From outside the field maybe." She scoffed. "And once you apply the magic, it works, but only as fast as the field allows. I helped them fix that, don't worry." she said easily. "I would have done more, but I ran out of magic and had to come back here to steal some from your island. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mi casa es su casa." Harry said easily. "I'll set you up with something sometime." Harry said. "Maybe a locket like the Nymphs." he thought out loud.

"It's not necessary." Luna said as she lifted a locket out of her top. "One of Xera's people already offered me one. They are so friendly. I'd love to visit their grove sometime."

Harry realised he was still the secret keeper and that there was a Golden Apple tree growing rapidly in its centre. "I'll have to get permission to give you access." Harry apologised. "There is something in the Nymph House that I promised to keep safe."

"I understand." Luna said easily.

"Speaking of which." Xera said with an excited smile, pulling him away from earshot, with Natasha following. "I suspect the tree was affected by our magic and it's about to give birth to a new life!" she whispered urgently, but equally excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, we're about to have another sister!" she said with glee and a little bounce.

"Really?!" Harry asked amazed. "That's wonderful news!" he said hugging her and spinning her around. "Just wait until Idunn finds out. She's going to be so jealous!" he laughed.

"I'm sure she's going to be perfect!" Natasha smiled and hugged Xera too. "You've taken such good care of her tree."

"Thank you Natasha." Xera said as she hugged her too and kissed her on the cheek. Then she looked between them and nodded, before taking them both by the hands and pulling them towards the houses. "You are tired." she said. "Let's go get some rest."

They did not object, but waved a farewell with their free hands and allowed Xera to mother them a little.

The next morning they had a quick breakfast at the Avengers house. Everyone was there, including Thor, since everyone was on high alert. The next thing Harry did, was to set up a new portkey on a tiny device, which EPI medical staff injected into his body with a large needle. It would keep track of his vitals and could be remotely triggered to bring him from wherever he was, unless there was some sort magic field, which was set up specifically against such things.

He insisted that Natasha gets one as well, and she agreed readily. It was in the plans for more of these to be made, but it would have to be voluntary as it was quite the invasion of privacy. Luna had been set up with a permanent portkey to the medical centre where she went to work healing more aliens from Xandar. Some had been lost, their damage being too severe, but most were saved and Luna thought she'd be done by the end of the day. She wasn't struggling with her magical reserves either. It wasn't like she could channel the magic directly, but she was receiving enough contact to recharge like one would in a highly magical environment.

Next, Harry went to Heimdall and started working on the portal system. He'd had to teach Heimdall the new system, which he didn't have the time to create, so he simply stole it from one of the deep-space exploration ships that were ready to ship out as soon as the current crisis had been averted. It still took him many hours, but by mid-afternoon, it had been setup and tested as working. Then they started working on getting the intent right, so that Heimdall could set his destinations based on what he saw. That took the rest of the afternoon and by late evening they had perfected it. They had even tied it into a system so Heimdall could use his sword as the key, like it used to work. Harry had cockily called the completed device, Bifrost 2.0.

The news that the bifrost was up for business again prompted Thor to threaten another feast, but Harry begged off, saying he'd like a quiet evening on the island. When he and Natasha, still not trusting herself to leave him alone, finally descended back to New Atlantis, it was to find Odin and Frigga, with Xamantha sleeping on her lap, having come down hours before. They were sitting in comfortable reclining chairs, sipping on drinks and chatting softly as they looked up at Asgard, which floated half a mile above. It was hidden by Fidelius, of course, but all the Asgardians, the Avengers and certain members of EPI had been let in on the secret.

Harry had originally intended to keep it afloat with the MSC Shells, but it turned out that the magical populace now created enough magical power to power it themselves. As a backup feature, Harry had set up a contingency, which stored excess power in case the power generated became too low once the warriors of Asgard started regularly leaving the city on patrol or to defend the other realms.

There was a healthy supply of MSC shells already installed as well, which would power a shield, much the same as the one they had on Asgard to protect the Citadel, but this one surrounded the entire city. Thor had been given a quick tutorial of how to activate the shield and how to move the city if he ever needed to as well. It was not difficult. All he needed to do was activate the system from his throne, with intent, which let him see the city exactly as the cannon system in Midnight worked. He'd see himself from his torso up, looking down on a miniaturised view of the city. He could then use his will to activate the shields and movement. He was warned, however, that it would not be able to do so for long. The shields were very power intensive. Movement, not so much. Harry doubted they'd ever need the shields with the Fidelius, but added it, just in case.

Harry walked up to Odin and Frigga, who smiled at his presence and asked him to join them, while Natasha went to go get them some refreshments.

"You are faring better, I see." Odin said with a nod. "I was worried for you, my son. You seemed like you were strained after your return."

"I noticed it too." Frigga added. "I feared your time with Amora may have broken your spirit." she said with some concern crossing her face.

"I had a difficult time with her." Harry admitted, sitting down on a chair. "I wanted to destroy her so badly, by overloading her with the power she craved so much." He shook his head, "Should I have killed her, or given her the chance from the beginning? She was suffering so much and her pleas for mercy swayed me."

Odin sat up and got to his feet. He walked to Harry's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you were anyone else, even the most noble of warriors, you might have saved her the suffering she so richly deserved and simply ended her existence when the opportunity arose." he said squeezing Harry's shoulder. "Instead you showed her the folly of her ways and then offered her redemption.

"You saw her realising her fault, forcefully maybe, but realising it anyway. And then you found it in your heart to offer her the chance to change. Were I in your shoes, I would not have hesitated to end her. I doubt I would have even taken the time to consider her personal desires and flaws. Instead, you showed mercy and saw her potential to change. Your heart is as it always has been; Gentle and forgiving."

Frigga had joined Odin, when she saw where the conversation was heading. One of the Nymphs had fortunately shown up to take the sleeping Xamantha away. She hugged him, then, and spoke with conviction. "Had you not created your own kingdom and been so important to your people, I would have given anything to see Asgard become your home. As things stand, I have no doubt that New Atlantis will one day reach higher than Asgard has ever striven for, and unite so many people.

"You may not be able to see the ties that bind people, but I do. In your short time on Midgard, you have gained more connections and followers than I have ever seen, even in Asgard. Even your father, at the height of his power, has never had so many who believed in him as you do at this very moment. Even those of Asgard believe in you more than they follow your eldest brother, though I suggest you never tell him this." Frigga said as she withdrew from him and smiled at him.

"The reason for that," Odin continued, "is because you see the best in people. Loki, Hela and even I with my own faults and knowing my own past and what I have done. You forgave us and saw our potential for good, even when I could not forgive myself, and you worked to fix that which was wrong. When I said I was proud of you, more than words could describe, I was not boasting or exaggerating. I simply could not find the words. You have succeeded in all of your quests, never because of your great strength, but because of your great strength of heart."

"I wouldn't have given her the chance." a new voice said from off to the side. Hela was standing there, having approached during the conversation. "But you are the forgiving sort. I once would have called you weak, but I now see the value in your ways. Had our father been more like you, when I was growing up, I may have not suffered as I had, but it was my choice to become who I did." she said. "I only wish you could have been there to share your strength of character with me, then. Forgiveness is not a weakness. It takes more strength to forgive, than it does to hate.

"I don't know if you have made the right decision with Amora. Not many are capable of repenting for their ways. Fewer, even, are capable of change. I will trust you to know when it is right to offer the chance, since I don't have your strength or experience, but I hope you will have the patience to teach me, in time." she said solemnly, before turning and walking away, just as Natasha turned up with a drink for the both of them.

"Did I miss something?" she asked with a smile, having noticed the conversation and delaying on purpose. She'd bring his mood back, once he heard what he needed to hear and experienced the support only a parent could offer.

"Your husband was doubting his actions." Frigga said as she got up to go retake her seat.

"This about Amora?" Natasha asked. When she received nods, she rolled her eyes. "Honestly?" she sighed exasperatedly. "I knew he'd find a way to make her his bitch the moment I heard she was called the Enchantress. It was never a matter of 'if', only a matter of 'when'."

Odin and Frigga smiled at Natasha as she handed Harry his drink and scooted a chair over to sit next to him. "Drink up hubby, Xera is waiting for us. She wants to try page seventy-five again." Natasha said with a smirk.

"What's this?" Frigga asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of Harry's infamous book?" Natasha asked, before Harry could interrupt. At Frigga's nod, Harry covered his face, not wanting to be seen blushing or his mother's reaction, but knowing he couldn't stop this conversation from happening. "Well, the last section of the book is specifically geared towards people in polyamorous relationships. We've been working through that section with Xera for a while now and I think we've almost mastered the section on temporary magical duplication of sexual organs." Natasha said with a smile.

"Oh my." Frigga said with a look of excitement. Harry couldn't stand the sound of her interest and got up to go to the bar, Odin following behind him, not wanting to know about the intimate details of his son's relations. When they were gone, Frigga nodded, "Well done. You are very good at cheering your husband."

"It's both my duty and my pleasure." Natasha said.

There was a moment of silence and then Frigga asked. "Would you mind telling me anyway?"

Natasha smiled and started talking.

The next day Harry helped Tony test his new armour. It was entirely made out of nanites. Billions of them. It was an idea he had had for a long time, but had only recently had the opportunity to work on. With all the alien technology they possessed, not to mention their own advances and the ability to shrink things, like the microscopic production plant and assembly line they had made, it was finally a reality.

The nanites all had an Adamantium shell which was runed for extra durability. The insides had IM shielding which needed to be powered specifically to be switched on and the whole thing was protected by repair runes, which could reconstruct the entire inner workings of the tiny devices. Tony had even set them up to reside in his bag, with a rune-portal to supply power to them all from a remote high-density power-supply. He was very excited.

They started the testing by first having it stand up to gunfire and then bigger explosions. The armour was still pristine, but Tony noted a few of the nanites had been blown off and lost connection to the power-supply, so couldn't return. Then Harry tested his magic on it. The more concussive a blow, the more nanites would lose connection and be blown away.

Still, a couple thousand was just a drop in the bucket when compared to the billions still working on the suit. When they were done, Harry had walked forward to the testing location and summoned all the nanites he could. The suit was still IM protected as it still had power, so it didn't move. Harry returned to Tony with what looked like a bit of dust in his hand and touched it to the armour. Suddenly, all of the nanites were back and working.

Suffice it to say, it was a great success, though Tony immediately set to work to change the connections they made, so that they would be harder to break away from the rest of the construct. Not all of the working parts were Adamantium, of course, so there was still a weakness in that regard, but when Tony had the connections set up the correct way, he'd be starting work on a magical version of the same suit. They had the technology after all. Why not have a suit made of both?

That day a meeting was called by Fury. Assembled were all the leaders currently on the Council of Earth, the leaders of the various hero groups, the generals of EPI's army and its different divisions, representatives from Xandar, T'Challa and his generals, Stephen Strange representing Kamar-Taj and Thor representing Asgard.

Fury stood before them and informed them that their plans had been completed. Instead of waiting for Thanos to ready all his troops or allowing time for him to get another infinity stone, since Heimdall had already informed them that he'd gotten the Reality Stone as well, they would set an ambush for the Mad Titan. He'd expect it, of course, but they didn't want to waste any more time and risk him getting even stronger.

The idea was to bring the unnamed person, who currently had possession of one of the Stones (Strange, to those in the know, which was few) to a designated location and out of hiding and to use its power. The current theory was that the Stone would then work like a beacon, as the use of the other Stones had been detectable worlds away.

When Thanos showed up, they'd wait for him to bring his full force to bare and then they would set out to stop him once and for all. The actual plan was much more intricate, with manoeuvres, tactics and preliminary strikes, which Harry didn't really always follow. He did note that they were planning on making Thanos regret ever deciding to go on this crusade of his. The amount of powers the people in this room represented was unfathomable, when taking into consideration the few Omega-level powered that were either there or represented.

Harry's part was to set up the battlefield on a planet far away from Earth and then to use him in battle only if it seemed that there was no other choice. While everyone agreed that Thanos needed to be stopped, nobody wanted the confrontation to happen on Earth. While the enemy was engaged, Midnight would attempt to take as much of the enemy air support out as it could from orbit, if they had a fleet. That would be easy considering its full capabilities after Brand started abusing the power of the ship.

There were one or two surprises being arranged by both Fury and Harry, but there was no doubt in anybody's mind that they would succeed.

The battle for the universe would start the next day.

The next morning the Monks of Kamar-Taj started opening sling Portals so that all their Allies could meet on Earth. The idea was to draw Thanos in first and then to send the troops in from where they were waiting, hopefully catching him off-guard. Midnight would be in orbit above the planet, Svartalfheim, and use portals to fire shots from the BFG and other weapons to decimate anything that tried to flee, hopefully boxing him in and bringing an end to the Threat of Thanos once and for all.

Since Midnight was now under Fidelius, it would literally be untouchable, while it fired on the enemy. Harry had struggled putting the Fidelius on, but it turns out that a Fidelius of this size needed to be stationary, so he'd had to add the ability to switch it off and on. It cost an astronomical amount of power, but an hour later his battery, which was half-drained after the casting, was full again. Sakaar was paying off more than he had realized.

When the troops were ready and the hidden command structures and mobile bunker ships, or flying forts, were in place and ready to react to reposition themselves, depending on where the enemy landed, the Avengers walked through a portal created by Doctor Stephen Strange.

Everyone was there, including Harry, since, if he wasn't there, it would be more suspicious. The portal closed and they confirmed that communications were up, before they looked at Strange and he nodded. He sat down on the ground and slowly lifted as his amulet started to glow and his head shook erratically in what seemed like fast-forward. When he came back to himself, he fell on the ground and breathed hard.

"Well?" Tony asked from inside his new suit. "What's the verdict?"

Stephen got up with a serious look on his face before he nodded.

"That's all I needed to know." Tony smirked as his suit covered his face automatically.

"Fury?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he's coming." Fury said, still looking at the Foe Glass. "Quickly, too."

It didn't take long for word to arrive that Thanos was there. Midnight spotted his ship exiting a jump point. The ship was immensely large. Brand judged it as twice as big ad Midnight, which was saying something. The ship slowed down, once it reached the planet and stopped.

"We're picking up immense power build-up! Orbital bombardment imminent!" Brand exclaimed.

Strange just looked at Harry. Harry shrugged and threw up a powerful shield, backed up by enlarging Urubane to maximum size and hovering it above the shield.

"Defensive measures taken." Harry replied. Soon it started raining energy weapon blasts all around them, but Harry's shield was not hit once, only protecting from shrapnel at that point. Urubane was stationary, but still protected all of them. The energy blasts lasted a full ten minutes. When it was done, there were craters and small fires everywhere around them, but they soon died out as there was no fuel for the fires to consume.

"The ship is descending from orbit. At current trajectory it will land north of the staging ground." Brand said.

"Mobile bunker ships, move in and take your positions." Fury's voice said.

Harry had made it so that only his people could see them. Badges and special tokens allowing only his side to observe the nigh-indestructible stationary floating walls, which had since been upgraded with Tony's runes to near immovability. When the bunker ships were in position, they locked those positions in and the crew would wait for enemy contact before making any adjustments and porting out, leaving the obstructions in place.

When the giant ship became visible, Harry whistled. "One would think such a big guy had proper proportions, but that ship says otherwise."

"Unless it's full of combatants and they actually need the space." Steve said.

"I like to think he's compensating too." Tony said.

"You are still on comms, people." Fury's voice came through their communicators.

Harry and Tony decided to drop it, but smiled anyway.

The ship soon came to a stop and a beam of white light descended. When it retracted, Thanos stood before them in his battle gear and a large double bladed sword in hand.

"Strange." he began. "Give me the Stone."

Strange smiled at Thanos. "Come and get it." he said.

Thanos tried, anyway. "The universe is out of balance. Every day there are more mouths to feed and less resources to do it with. It's the same on every planet, whether life is intelligent or not. I just want to correct the balance."

Strange was about to reply, but Harry interrupted him "Don't try to reason with him, Strange." he said. "He's incapable of change." he said, remembering Hela's comment.

Thanos had apparently heard him and frustration crossed his face for a moment before he replied, "Is that what your magic tells you? I knew the witch wouldn't be able to hold you. I know your weakness Harry Potter. You are capable of so much, with the energies you have stolen from the worlds you visited. The only exception is this." He lifted up the gauntlet. "The Stones cannot be touched by your power, but do you know why?"

"I stole nothing and do I look like I care?" Harry replied, aligning Urubane, still as big as it could be, with Thanos. "I don't need to hit you with my power, as long as I can control something from this universe with it." He had realised it as well. The Aether had resisted Harry's attempts to remove it from Jane Foster and couldn't be destroyed by his Fiendfyre and the Time Loop Strange had created to defeat Dormammu didn't bind him.

"That's just it. You aren't from this universe, which is why you are immune to the Stones. They can only affect things from this universe, from which they were created. But your friends _are_ from this universe _aren't_ they?" he smiled. "Do you think you can cut me down, before I can kill every last one of them?"

"Do you want to find out?" Harry growled and let his power out fully, readying himself for an attack. Urubane, even enlarged as it was, swirled around once, almost faster than the eye could see, breaking through the surface of the planet as it spun in a massive upheaval of rock and sand with a sound like an explosion that they all felt in their bones. The tremor even reached Thanos, but he remained impassive.

Thanos eyed the blade and sighed as he turned and walked away. "Have it your way." he said. Suddenly there was an impact as monoliths fell from the ship and rammed into the ground, staying upright as they opened up and streams of alien combatants exited them. More lights shone down from the ship and even more enemies exited.

Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight appeared next to Thanos when he was on his side, where he apparently intended to lead from behind, and Harry decided to make an example of them. He lifted both hands and they lifted into the air. They had no way to resist, when Harry summoned them to where he and the Avengers stood. Maw tried to impede his own movement with his telekinesis, by summoning an earthen barrier, but Harry was too powerful and he was dragged right through it, hurting himself with the impact and leaving him bloody.

Proxima tried throwing her spear at Harry, but Steve caught it before it could make contact. When they arrived in front of Harry, Proxima was run through with her own spear and Maw was engulfed in a massive lightning bolt from Thor. Both of them still started to get up slowly, but a flash of green light from Harry later and they were both motionless.

Thanos stood there seething as his two strongest, and the last of his Black Order, were killed with so little effort. He needed to control his rage, for his people to fully engage the army he knew the Wizard had assembled. When they were fully engaged, he would use the Space Stone to grab Strange and then he could go back in time with it and the Space Stone to the last time the Soul Stone was seen and bring it to the present, to complete his quest.

He had intended on getting the information he was sure Gamora had about the Soul Stone, but had no misgivings about her using whatever method the Wizard had given them, to secure the knowledge. It was a nuisance, but Thanos would not be denied. He had always known there would be stumbling blocks on the road he was on.

When his Army was assembled, he smirked at the Avengers, but then portals started opening behind them as more and more people started coming to the aid of the Wizard. He had general numbers, but the amount of portals he saw were more than he had bargained on and the Army he saw stepping through the portals was much larger than he had anticipated.

The full army of Asgard took him by surprise. They were not seen since the destruction of Asgard and were supposed to have been destroyed. Their ferocity in battle was one of the reasons he had never gone to face Asgard directly. To have the whole army appear, in-tact, was not something he had counted on.

The army of Wakanda was another thing he had not counted on. He knew of them and had his suspicions, but their numbers were far greater than he had realised. Their vibranium weaponry was something he had known about as well, but with these numbers and the protections the Wizard would have provided them with, no doubt made them an equal force to the Asgardians themselves.

He knew about the Sorcerers of Kamar-Taj, but none of their abilities. They were a very well-kept secret. Every group of the opposing army had some of them mixed in and Thanos could detect the energies they wielded as each of them manipulated their power to form energy shields, to help protect their portion of the whole.

Then more powered individuals appeared, strange looking and some with power-levels he didn't think boded well for his army. His goal was simple though. His army would suffer, but he would have the Time Stone and then everything they did on the battlefield would be for nothing, when he activated the final function of the Gauntlet.

He had realized they had planned for him, in what would likely be the biggest fight he had yet to face, but he couldn't risk the Stone vanishing again, since he knew the Wizard could hide it on any world and he doubted he'd be able to force his hand into revealing it with his power to protect knowledge.

He even knew about the Midnight, their space warship, capable of doing massive damage with a single blast. He had therefore needed to rely on the Enchantress to retrieve from their vault the sceptre he had given Loki to take the Space Stone from them, when it was still on Earth. He had wanted to face them directly, originally, but none of his people could find the battleship, to either sabotage it or protect from it. It was an unknown that he would rather leave untested, until he had no other option.

What he heard from Maw, since he'd seen its power, left him in no doubt that it would be capable of destroying his ship with little effort. The fact that it could reach Xandar in minutes was just as worrying and he had half-expected an assault when he first arrived. He had no doubt that it was lying in wait for them, should they leave the battlefield in-tact, so he had decided to make this the final battle, before he took the last two Stones and finished his quest.

Harry could see the resolve in Thanos' eyes as he allowed their forces to assemble, no doubt that there were plans to use the distraction of battle to gain an advantage. The Space Stone and the Power Stone were their greatest worries. Stephen had assured Harry that the Time Stone was secure with him, having used his own power to make it so it couldn't be taken, even from his corpse.

If Thanos expected to lose the battle, there was no doubt he was planning to still win the war, so the first thing he'd try was either the Power Stone, to kill the assembled armies and take the Time Stone or to use the Space Stone to take Stephen and force it from him. Likely using the Power Stone as a threat to make Stephen give it willingly when he realized it was protected.

Either way, they had very little choice and when the fight started, both sides would be employing different methods to try and achieve their objectives. He had a surprise or two up his sleeve as well, but just like Thanos, he needed the fight to start before he could employ those methods.

When everyone was assembled, Thanos was the first to raise his weapon and point to the enemy. His army instantly started sprinting to them and Steve gave the order to attack and led the charge with the other Avengers, while Harry stood back with Loki, wielding Gungnir, Odin's spear, and Natasha covering him, while he watched Thanos, to know when he planned to strike. The battle was quickly started as the armies rushed at each other.

Before the armies could even meet, there were locations in the enemy army, where patches of utter darkness erupted, as the Magic Corps used Peruvian darkness powder to hide what they were doing. When the darkness lifted, whole sections of the enemy were revealed to be crushed by the use of gravity grenades and in other locations many were captured and being strangled as Devil's Snares were released from their shrunken containers in the perfect darkness only to flinch when the perpetual twilight of the dark world shone through. Not enough to kill them, but to make them shy away dragging the victims along, slowly suffocating them or until they were killed by the invisible Magic Corps.

The Wakandan armies were led by T'Challa himself with M'Baku, suddenly in his Giant Silverback Gorilla Form, at his side. He had not even waited to be injured, cutting his arm above the band to soak it in his blood. It didn't take long for a Giant Lion and Crocodile to join them. They soon went to attack the Giant Apes, who fell easily to their superior size, power and skills. Many ground troops were simply trampled and left for dead.

The X-Men and Fantastic Four were also doing what they could, enjoying the feeling of truly letting go of all restraint. Hulk and the Thing were bashing and clobbering, respectively, while Charles made the enemy attack their comrades and Jean simply snapped necks with her power tightly controlled, not wanting to endanger their allies by letting the phoenix out to play. Sue was using her force fields by creating them in the enemies' bodies and expanding them till the poor creatures chests exploded in a rain of gore. Reed soon found a downed enemy and was trying to hack into one of their communicators to extract what information he could from their ship. Knowledge is power, after all.

The Nova Corps and Ravager ships were firing on the enemy and their leviathans, while remaining at a level below where only they could the invisible bunker ships were located. Many of the leviathans met their end when they thought to attack from above and rammed into the magically invisible, immovable and indestructible vehicles. It allowed the enemy to become aware of their locations, when one leviathan simply lay dead floating in the air, on top of one of them.

One of their strongest assets, though, was Pietro Maximoff. After initial tests it turned out that he could take full advantage of Harry's time dilation enchantment, his mutation allowing him to function normally, but with a bit of extra drain on his stamina, turning him even more deadly. He simply disappeared from sight and started to lay into the enemy. Where he went they simply toppled as he punched them at supersonic speeds. Every now and then a head would explode or an alien would scream for a second as they realized a hole had appeared in their chests. Pietro was brutally efficient and he didn't even stop to look as he personally dispatched hundreds of enemy soldiers in seconds.

Thanos had not expected the amount of carnage he was seeing. He had estimated his army would slowly lose a long battle, but the Wizard had taken full advantage of the time he had gotten and it seemed he'd need to act sooner than he had anticipated. He looked from his quickly dying army and noticed Harry had yet to look away from him. He'd not be able to surprise him.

Growling in frustration, he looked to where he saw Wanda, dispatching enemies by banishing their bodies and summoning their heads simultaneously with two wands, one in each hand, decapitating them and making a large pile of heads at her feet. He smirked as he realised she was unprotected and raised his fist. The Power Stone shone and he released a beam of pure power at his enemy.

Harry had noticed where Thanos was looking. The moment he lifted his fist he quickly called into his earpiece, "Wanda! Withdraw!" Instantly she activated her emergency portkey and was taken away. They all knew Harry's priority and that when he spoke, it was because he noticed something.

Thanos let up on the Power he was channelling and realised that his target had somehow evaded him and disappeared. A few moments later he spotted the same woman walking out of a portal right behind the Wizard, where he had opened it for her. He was smirking at Thanos. It wouldn't be so simple to distract him and it seemed he could bring his forces back from wherever they escaped to. He spotted two other people leaving the same portal, but one of them disappeared almost instantly. The other was Hela. He had been informed of her imprisonment on Niflheim. He had not realised she had been released.

Harry spoke from the corner of his mouth, "Do you remember your part?" he asked of the man he had made invisible.

"Yes." the male voice said back. "You will remember your promise?" the voice asked, now from a bit above.

"I remember." Harry said, watching the individual enter his field of vision, even as he kept watching Thanos. "Your people will have what you asked for as long as they follow the rules." he promised.

Hela simply walked towards the battle with a vindictive smile on her face, throwing weapons at the enemy as she went, always hitting her mark. Harry had wondered why she wasn't on Agnar, but realised that she cared too much for the mount to risk him.

Wanda needed to get back to work, but she had had to stop to get a new emergency extraction portkey, before being ready and calling for Harry to open the portal. Permanent ones took too much power for Harry to supply everyone with such an artefact, after all. The person she had met waiting with Hela for Harry to open a portal was a surprise and she refused to make eye-contact with him. She never liked the man. She did greet Hela, as they both lived on the Island and while they didn't get along, per se, they had no problems with each other.

Harry was on his Mirror with Fury, hoping to bypass the slightest chance of being overheard by enemies scanning for their transmissions. "Is she almost here yet?" he asked.

"We don't have a way of speaking to her, but our sensors are picking her up on the outer edges of our solar system. It should only be a minute." Fury replied. The Nova Corps had sent someone in a new 'stealth' flyer, which was really just enchanted with invisibility, into Kree territory, where Captain Marvel was last seen and had made contact and she knew to be ready.

"Good. My asset is en route and I've set the location for our care-package." Harry said.

"Any idea what it is yet?" Fury asked. "You know I hate surprises."

"Sorry, he wouldn't tell me." Harry denied. "He told me it would be spectacular though."

"We could do with something spectacular." Fury allowed.

Meanwhile, Hela who had simply walked through the army in a straight line, killing hundreds in her path with conjured weapons and wielding the power granted to her by Harry through New Atlantis, had finally arrived in front of Thanos. They traded blows after a few words and their fight soon escalated. Thanos was a combatant of utmost skill and Hela actually lost a few of her conjured blades to his own double bladed sword, until Urubane, in its normal size, miraculously appeared by her side. Harry had willed the blade to her and she used it with devastating power. No matter how powerful Thanos' sword was, it could not stand up to the might of the weapon killing blade, which was Urubane. It took her but a minute to cut down and completely destroy her opponent's weapon. Before she could make an attempt for the Gauntlet, Thanos had already realised he was not going to win in a fair fight and hit her with the blast from the Gauntlet. She lay still on the battlefield and soon disappeared when her portkey was remotely activated.

Thanos then turned back to the battle which he had been forced to ignore. He saw the men-turned-beasts raging through his army, while others literally just lost their heads or their chests exploded. That was only some of the casualties and on many other fronts his forces were being decimated by blasts of energy, fire and those traps of darkness, leaving chaos and crushed bodies in their wake. He saw one man with claws ferociously ripping into his people, with a smile on his face while nearby a dragon spewed its molten flame over large groups of his people. His own people had been unable to tame those beasts, so it impressed him even as it caused massive damage.

With everyone fully engaged, he thought that this would be the perfect moment to strike, so he lifted his gauntleted fist and opened a portal to where he saw Strange levitating multiple of his men in the air and stepped through.

Harry had been watching and the moment Thanos made his move, he said, "Phase one!"

Immediately several things happened. Strange activated the new artefact Harry had gifted him, which would temporarily remove one of his dimensions, namely the physical one, and left him out of phase with the rest of the universe. Harry opened another portal, knowing Thanos would be distracted, and Rocket jumped through.

Harry opened another portal for him and said, "Wait for Phase Three."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Rocket said as he jumped through the second portal. He needed to set up his little invention, the care package. "See you at the after party." he called behind him.

"I'm buying." Harry said even as he watched the Mad Titan grasp for Strange. When he was unable to touch him, another, red Stone, lit up and when he reached for Strange again, he caught the man and dragged him back through another portal and disappeared to the other side of the battlefield. He wanted to be seen winning.

Thanos was now talking to Strange after failing to just take the amulet from him, his hand seeming to have been burned by the contact. Stephen's spell was still holding, hopefully long enough to make a difference. By the way he was raising the gauntlet, Harry assumed he was now threatening dire consequences. Strange didn't even look scared as he replied.

Suddenly Thanos' arm, the one with the gauntlet, lifted into the air and he looked at it in shock, as something else appeared on his arm, slipping from invisibility as its primary functions activated, just below the Gauntlet. A metallic cuff. Eitri's addition to the fight, the item he had gone back to craft. It was meant to emulate the inhibiting cuffs Harry had told him about, from when he was captured. They knew it wouldn't affect his natural gifts or make the gauntlet any less durable, but it would interfere, at the least, with him channelling the power of the stones correctly, buying them the precious seconds they needed.

Thanos was trying to pull back his arm, which lifted him into the air as the gauntlet refused to come back down. Some of his own soldiers were staring at him in disbelief as he struggled against a power he didn't understand. He used his other hand to try and bash the cuff off his arm, when he realised he couldn't focus the power of the stones past it. He knew this was part of their plan, but try as he might, the band stayed in place.

Harry summoned Urubane into its scabbard and held it out, where it disappeared almost instantly as he kept his eye on Thanos which was now screaming for something. The next moment the cannons on the giant ship became active and started powering up. Before they could fire, however, a barrage of magical attacks filled the sky, all trained on the cannons themselves, destroying them quickly. Harry followed them back to a portal he hadn't been aware of.

"What the hell?!" Harry yelled.

"Didn't think we were doing nothing did you?" Brand's voice came through the comms.

"Brand?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"We've had a portal open since the ship stopped." Brand sounded smug. "We had the cannons targeted since then. We wanted Thanos to think he has a backup plan for as long as we could. Midnight has a lot of weapons, as you might recall."

"Not now!" Fury barked. "Phase one is almost complete and you have a visitor ready for a portal."

"Hi." A new voice said over the comms.

"That's what we've been waiting for." Harry said with a grin. He turned a portal to the Director's location, as planned and out came the form of Captain Marvel.

"I hear you need some help." she asked Harry.

"It's good to have you here. We need Thanos distracted. Do you think you can manage?" Harry asked with a grin.

Right behind her Rocket walked through the same portal. "I'm back." he said. "Didn't want to get caught, so I finished quickly." He showed Harry a control in his hand. "When you're ready, make sure our people are out and let me know." he instructed.

"Phase three is ready. Phase two, go!" Harry said, instead of answering.

Thanos had noted the new arrival and real worry crossed his face for a moment, before there was a flash of power and the inhibiting cuff shattered, but he stayed in the air as an invisible force kept it from falling. It had taken him some time, but he'd finally been able to channel enough power to break free of the restraint, only for whatever power was holding the cuff, focussed on the Gauntlet instead.

A wave of energy washed out from him and the form of Magneto was sent flying at the impact, losing his invisibility as he went. Harry had decided to offer him a part in the fight, for his immense power over metal, considering the Gauntlet was made of the stuff. He was never the last defence, though, and Captain Marvel was on him the moment he landed engaging in hand-to-hand with him.

"He has to clench his fist to activate the power!" Harry said urgently, having watched Thanos enough and knowing what Eitri had told him. "Someone get Erik out!" Magneto had landed hard and seemed to be unmoving. When he disappeared after he was encased in the glow of a stasis field, Harry stopped thinking about him. There were other things to concentrate on.

He watched as Thanos fought with Captain Marvel. She was immensely strong and seemingly as impervious as Thanos was rumoured to be. When she had him on his knees, gauntleted fist in her hand, he made to reach for one of the stones to use its power directly, but suddenly his free arm was lying next to him, having been completely and cleanly cut off.

He looked up in surprise at Harry, but Harry smirked and shrugged. Pietro stopped for a moment in front of Thanos, Urubane in hand, and said, "Didn't you see that coming?" before disappearing again. The next moment, Thanos was completely disarmed, literally. Thanos screamed his frustration, just as Captain Marvel kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

Harry sighed a sigh of relief and turned a portal, through which Captain Marvel dropped the Gauntlet. He then quickly opened his bag and levitated it directly in. His bag would have to do until he could make a permanent arrangement for it in an alternate reality, where it would have no power.

"Phase Three people!" Harry called. Everyone instantly activated their return portkeys, except for the flying vessels from Xandar and the Ravagers that had joined them, which turned and went into the sky, to get out of the atmosphere. The only people who stayed behind were the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, The Guardians of the Galaxy and the enemy army. Those that stayed behind, though, quickly made their way to Harry with help from his portals. Jean was levitating the Mad Titan to them, so that he could be tried by the people of Xandar. Harry simply wanted him dead, but he had been told it would make for a stronger impression of their power if the universe knew he was helpless before them.

"Fire in the hole!" Rocket enthused as he pressed the button, when everyone was safely behind Harry, before anyone could object and set off his trap. There was a couple of seconds, in which Harry hurriedly pulled up a shield, just in case, and Rocket looked at the control in his hand, before there was a groan from inside the giant ship. In the next second, the entirety of the ship, a good portion of the enemy army and a large piece of the planet's surface, simply vanished as it was sucked into a pinprick floating in the air, which vanished just as quickly.

Then there was a cacophonous noise and they were all ripped from their feet in the same direction as the vacuum that was left, in the wake of the disappearance of the matter that had just been swallowed, filled up with the surrounding air. When they picked themselves up from the boundary of the shield, which had caught them, it was to see the rest of the enemy army had been pulled into the crater left behind, but none of them seemed to be moving.

"What. The HELL. WAS THAT!?" Tony exclaimed as he righted himself and looked around them in case any of the enemy had avoided the final attack.

"Micro black-hole." Rocket said easily as he got himself up from the ground. He was still grinning like a loon.

"Black-hole?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Just a little one." Rocket defended himself. "It was perfectly safe, as long as you remember to keep your distance. I worked it out. We were safe." he assured them.

"That's it!" Tony said. "No more runes for you."

"But, it took care of the rest of the army!" Rocket defended himself with a smile. "… What was left of them anyway…" he finished, trailing off as he looked down at the bodies, which Harry had set aflame the moment he got up, to ensure they were all dead. None moved.

"Harry?" Charles asked as he got to his feet and looked at the fire that was slowly consuming hundreds of thousands of enemy dead and jumping from body to body as it multiplied. "Are you sure you couldn't have simply done this from the start?"

"Not with Thanos in possession of the stones still. It may have driven him to use the stones to destroy us all, if he couldn't have simply negated the effect." Harry said.

"You have doomed the universe." Thanos said from his position lying on ground.

"Oh, shut up." Harry said. He was about to hit him with a stunner, when he was beaten to it by half his team shooting him multiple times with stunning bullets. "Thanks." he said with a shrug.

Then he opened a portal and allowed the teams through before he followed with Thanos' unconscious form, which kept on receiving stunners, in case he could wake himself somehow, or that's what he thought they kept shooting him for, to the receiving area, where nobody had been told of the success of the mission. Thor couldn't keep the grin off his face and as soon as Harry, Loki and Natasha were through and the portal closed, there was an uproar as everyone celebrated their success.

_AN: So, I guess there will be complaints that I left certain things out or that I should have used different tactics. It was difficult to add in everything and I watched Endgame, probably ten times and the final fight even more. I could not hope to achieve a masterpiece like the movie. I tried to stick to my own writing style and wrote and re-wrote this chapter many times and this is what I decided on._

_Here's the fun part. When Strange did his thing, he saw many possible ways to do this, so I'll be writing omakes to fill in the gaps for those who want to see different things. Send me a review with what you'd like to see and I'll write up something fun if I can think of something. I've already written two, one of which follows this note and the other at the end of the next chapter. I hope to add more to that before I post it. I'm already writing chapter sixty-six, so sixty-five should join it soon. Enjoy!_

**Omake #1 by burnable**

"Well?" Tony asked from inside his new suit. "What's the verdict?"

Stephen got up with a serious look on his face before he nodded. "We can leave. Harry's got this." he said.

"What?" Loki and Natasha exclaimed. "I'm not leaving his side." Natasha said dangerously.

"Suit yourself." Stephen said. "The enemy will have one thing to use against him. Well done."

Clint didn't wait, and shot Natasha with a stun arrow, while she was incredulously staring at Stephen. When everyone looked at him, he asked, "What? She was being unreasonable."

Soon the Avengers had left with Stephen giving the Stone to Harry, to keep Thanos there.

They bombarded the area again, but Harry blocked as he had in another timeline. When Thanos came down, he found only one man waiting for him.

"Where are all your friends and allies?" Thanos asked, suspiciously.

"I sent them home." Harry said, before he pulled the Stone out, showing it to Thanos and dropping it in the pouch again, which disappeared. "I can handle you and your entire army on my own." Harry boasted. Thanos didn't notice that Urubane had disappeared, when Harry had shown him the Stone. A Wizard's most useful tool. Misdirection.

"You cannot hope to defeat me." Thanos smiled. "I have four of the Stones already."

"You mean you _had_ four of the Stones." Harry corrected.

Thanos frowned and lifted his arm to look at the Gauntlet and smiled as he turned his hand to show the Stones still there. The next moment his arm was cut cleanly off as Urubane flew through the air at supersonic speeds, faster than even Thanos could react and Harry summoned the limb, which he instantly placed in his pouch.

"See, you _had_ the stones." Harry continued, before he put a finger to his ear. "Brand. I have the Stones. You may go ahead and wreck Thanos' day."

"Understood." Came the voice of Director Brand from Midnight. "You heard the man, light 'em up boys!"

What followed was a bombardment the likes of which had never been seen. Midnight fired all three BFG cannons simultaneously and repeatedly, until there was nothing left but scraps. Thanos' body had been disintegrated by a direct shot. By the time the bombardment ended, the face of that portion of the planet looked like it had been hit by every nuke the Earth had and then some. The fallout would have destroyed any living planet with the nuclear winter that followed from all the dust and ash in the air and would last hundreds if not thousands of years.

When Harry got back to base, he was covered in dust, as he had stayed to watch the show for a while, but had to erect shields before long. The assembled armies looked at him, like they were expected to march soon. "Job's done." Harry informed them happily. "Who wants a pint?"

**Omake #1 end**


	65. Chapter 65

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Harry's day wasn't finished. He immediately went to the holding cell that had been created specifically with Thanos in mind. It was re-enforced with magic, Adamantium, some Uru bars that Eitri donated under the condition that they be returned and finally, when it was closed with Thanos inside, it was put out of phase. Only Harry would be able to retrieve or move him. They had considered Vibranium, but decided against it since it would resist the magic that kept the cell and Thanos out of phase.

Then he went to the medical centre and spent four hours working on the injured. They were all safely in stasis, but that didn't make it any easier on Harry. He'd known there would be injuries and casualties, but he still felt responsible. He worked on the most injured first and they almost ran out of their meagre supply of Phoenix tears, but by the time he was finished, he was assured that the medical staff and Doctor Lovegood, as they'd nicknamed Luna, could handle the rest. She'd wanted to be called a Healer, but that simply didn't fly. She knew some things that set her a couple of steps above their most qualified Doctors, with what she could heal. She wasn't even a qualified mediwitch. Definitely more qualified than Harry, even though he made up for lack of knowledge with application of way more power.

He was also very pleased to hear Hela had recovered, after Fawkes had appeared to give her some of his tears and Luna had assisted with her own magic. It had been a close thing though and he was glad to hear she was a model patient under May's care now. She would be released in a couple of hours, after the phoenix tears had finished what they were doing.

When he was done with that, he went to speak with Fury to get the Butcher's Bill.

"Agent Potter." Fury greeted him.

"Give me a number, Fury." Harry said.

Fury didn't like being spoken to like that, but considering what Harry had just been through, he relented. "Just over three hundred dead."

Harry looked up sharply. "Really?" he asked. He would have thought it would be a much higher number.

"Yes, really." Fury said. "What did you expect would happen with how you set up redundant backups for emergency extractions?"

"But I saw so many get hurt?" Harry asked with some relief, but wondering how it was possible.

"Luna and Fawkes were already fixing people when they started showing up. I suspect they were both pushing themselves, but the battle lasted only roughly twenty minutes and we were prepared for twice the size of the army that Thanos brought. As it is, there will be a few people with artificial limbs, but with what we have, they won't even notice the difference." Fury informed him. Then he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did really well, Harry. Without you and what you bring, I don't even know that we would have won."

Harry had closed his eyes in relief and was slightly shocked when he felt Natasha take his hand. She had yet to leave his side, but he was in such a rush to save as many as he could and to find out what this war had cost, that he had actually forgotten she was there for a while. He turned instantly and hugged her tight. "It's finally over, Nat."

"Not quite." Fury interrupted. "We still need to discuss what we're going to do with those Stones."

"That's not a problem." Harry said after a while. He just wanted a moment, but he knew Fury needed answers. "While they are with me, nobody can use them. Not even I can."

"Nobody can get into his pouch either, not while he's alive." Natasha said.

"So in a couple of thousand years, when you die?" Fury asked.

"Won't happen." Harry said. "We can discuss that another time. For now, it stays between us, okay?"

Fury hadn't known that, but he decided to ask later. He knew Harry had never been in this kind of battle, not to mention the hundreds of thousands of enemies he had set ablaze with what Harry himself had admitted was a dark spell, even if they were already dead. He knew he would need a break and possibly counselling. Who better than his family, on an island where he rested best. Fury intended to take some R&R as well as soon as he could, but he still had work to do before that.

Harry still needed to go speak to their different allies, so he decided to get that sorted first, before going to Asgard, where there was most likely already a party going. Loki had already left to go join them. First, he went to go check on Magneto again.

"Mister Potter." Erik said from his bed, where he was told to stay for a couple of hours while they confirmed he was stable. "Please tell your people that I'm capable of leaving?"

Harry sent a spell at him to confirm and could find nothing wrong with him, but May Parker appeared by his side before he could say anything. "Mister Lehnsherr is to stay in his bed until he is cleared and he knows that, don't you mister Lehnsherr?" she asked dangerously. "You're not trying to go over my head, now, are you?"

Harry lifted his hands in defeat, "This is your ward, May. I wouldn't dream of contradicting you."

Erik looked between the two of them in confusion, but then finally gave it up. "Fine." he grumbled. "Can you at least tell me what happened?" he asked. He had not expected to get blown away, especially while he was invisible.

"After you were knocked out, Quicksilver, who I'm told you may know, cut off both his arms while Captain Marvel distracted him. After that, it was a simple thing to get the Gauntlet and secure it." Harry said.

"And his army?" Erik asked.

"Rocket from the Guardians of the Galaxy used a micro black-hole to dispatch the remaining army after our allies withdrew and then Harry burned the corpses to dust with a spell." Natasha said for him.

"A single spell?" Erik asked with big eyes.

"Demonic fire. Doesn't stop burning until it's eaten its target, completely." Natasha said. Harry never liked talking about using such dark spells. "He had to wait till Thanos was not in possession of the Stones, though, since they counter each-other's power."

Erik was quiet then. Such power this young man held. It was a shame he couldn't be swayed. Oh, well. After a couple of moments of thought, he asked, "Would you say that I have fulfilled the requirements of my promise to assist?"

Harry nodded easily. "You have, and I'll start making time to come to… your island… to start helping the enhanced there."

Natasha smirked. "He would have done that anyway."

"But thanks to your assistance and involvement, you have secured for yourself a big part of history in the protection of all sentient life throughout the universe." Harry said quickly. "This is a big step in the right direction and will help the plight of enhanced everywhere on the planet. You couldn't buy such publicity."

"He's right." Natasha continued. "If you play your cards right, you may be one of the people who finally unite humans and enhanced the world over, one day."

Erik was quiet then, as he considered their words. Finally a small smile appeared on his face. "You really are just trying to help everyone you can, aren't you?"

"It's what he does." Natasha said proudly.

"Don't think, for a moment, that your contribution wasn't a large one." Harry said. "We needed that cuff on him, to distract him, while we put things in motion and he was wonderfully distracted and powerless at just the right time."

They finished their conversation and left a portkey for Erik to take home, with May. He was still not happy about being treated like a child, but after Harry had backed off from May, Erik didn't push her anymore. Now he was trying to be charming to get her to release him. It didn't help him, but it made May's life a little easier.

Next Harry went to the X-Men, who were already back at the institute. Not one of them had been injured and when Jean realised they were using magic to heal the injured, she had decided not to offer her help, but she had stayed for a while to observe and had decided that she would like Harry to set them up with some of what she'd seen, or at least give them access to EPI's medical facilities.

"Harry!" one of the teens shouted when he walked into the cafeteria, where Charles was answering questions about the battle, even though he refused to share his memory of the events, since there was much death and gore. Quicksilver instantly returned Urubane, which he had held on to and had been showing off to the kids. Harry was glad to note he had at least cleaned it up first.

"Hey there, kiddos." Harry greeted when they all cheered at his entry.

"Did you really defeat him?" one of the kids shouted out.

"Actually, I was there as backup only. The other heroes did all the work." Harry said modestly.

"Until you burned half his army away with one spell." Pietro chuckled under his breath.

That didn't stop one of the enhanced kids to hear it and started whispering to inform his friends. "Did you have to say that? They were mostly all dead anyway." Harry said.

Pietro smiled unrepentantly. "If you were alone, I have no doubt you'd still have won." Pietro said.

"That would defeat the point though, wouldn't it?" Natasha asked. "The next bad guy that decides to bring a fight, will have to consider that, while Harry could defeat them easily, he didn't need to raise a finger to defend our world. His first plan _was_ to fight Thanos and his armies alone."

"Nobody would listen to me!" Harry complained. "It would have been so much easier. His powers don't work on me and I could handle his armies. Hell, Hela could have handled his entire army on her own."

"Same problem, love." Natasha said. "We needed to prove that we could handle it. We can't expect you to fight all our battles for us."

"And your friends would never allow you to fight alone." Charles said from where he stood at the front of the cafeteria.

"That's just what happens when you make friends and allies on every planet you visit." Scott said with a smile.

"That's right." Natasha said. "I hear Nova Prime is trying to convince Fury to get the Council of Earth to join their alliance of planets. Fury isn't sure they are ready. He wants all the countries of the planet on the Council first."

"That'll never happen." Pietro scoffed.

"I think he knows that." Natasha said.

"Perhaps he simply has hope for the future?" Charles offered. "I have no doubt that EPI can make a difference in any country. In a couple of years, the Council of Earth may be well have representatives from everywhere on the planet."

"We don't overthrow dictatorships." Harry said. "We help the people, though, so with enough time…" he trailed off. 'Maybe the people of the planet will start helping themselves.' he finished in his head.

With his visit complete Harry transported them to the Lunar base, where he knew the Guardians had been given permanent comfortable quarters, for all the help they had given SWORD over the last two years. He found them in their common room, where they were gathered around their private bar, drinking a few drinks and toasting to the impending death of the Mad Titan.

Nebula and Gamora had wanted to kill him the moment they could, but they trusted Harry and he had informed them of the protections on his cell. There was no doubt he would be sentenced to death. They had only requested front row seats.

"Hi guys." Harry called.

"Harry!" all of them cheered.

"Come, join us for a drink!" Peter invited.

"Sorry, guys." Harry apologised.

"We're just making the rounds." Natasha said. "We'll probably end up on New Asgard for a celebration with our family." Natasha still felt a thrill at saying that. She had a family.

"If they are fine with it, I'll open a portal for you to join us." Harry said. Then he looked at Rocket, "If you're really nice, I'm sure Odin will allow you a sip of his Odin's Brew."

"I've been wanting to try that." Rocket said with interest. "I hear it tastes like magic."

"So I've been told." Harry said. "It's too strong for me to really enjoy." Then he looked at Rocket with a serious look. "We're going to have to talk about that stunt with the black hole at some point."

"Sorry, Harry. I can't do that." Rocket said with a smile. "Fury already contracted that information away. I'm not allowed to play with singularities anymore either."

Harry was both shocked and not surprised. He could understand Fury jumping on it instantly, but was surprised Rocket had willingly signed the contract. "Why?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"He thinks that I'll do something stupid, like kill everyone on Earth while I experiment or that someone will get one of my weapons. I don't understand it myself. Singularities have been properly studied and I know enough not to make mistakes, but I can understand that the idea scares your feeble human minds." Rocket joked.

Harry had a calculating look on his face. "That wasn't a black hole, was it?" he asked in realisation. Rocket smiled and took a sip of his drink. "You know what? Let's just say I believe you and then ask you very, very nicely to not play with whatever that was again."

Rocket still didn't answer, but winked at him very openly. "Let's go, before he decides to say something that will scar us for life." Natasha suggested. Rocket was seriously scary sometimes. It was also the reason why Harry didn't trust him with his own super-sized MSC Shell. He'd probably blow it up to see what happens. Not even Harry knew what that would do.

They next stopped at the Baxter Building. Ben, Alicia, Sue and Reed were comfortably seated while they discussed what Reed had learned from the ship. Apparently he had downloaded their entire database, before the ship was destroyed. When Harry and Natasha turned up they were greeted with grins all around and they were told that Johnny had gone on a date. Apparently battle got him all revved up.

"It's fascinating, really." Reed was saying, continuing his discussion on what he had found. "Their ship had the full schematics and explanation on how the Jump Points worked. I'll be able to use the technology to increase our own space capabilities."

"You haven't been in contact with EPI's Space Exploration division, have you?" Natasha asked.

When Reed shook his head, Harry explained. "We incorporated space expansion runes with telescopes and enabled our ships with portals to go where they see. We'll be starting a new space program as early as next year and instant travel to anywhere you can imagine will become quite possible with just a little bit of transit time for initial voyages."

"Really, who do you have leading the program?" Reed asked.

"Have you heard of Jane Foster?" Harry asked.

"Wasn't that Thor's girlfriend?" Ben asked. He was an astronaut and he had heard some things.

"They broke up." Natasha said. "Don't mention it to him, he's still touchy about it."

"Anyway, she was still studying the bifrost when the convergence happened. She's now working on creating the same portals as I do with technology. Until then, we've hired her as our mission control director for deep-space exploration. She's really excited." Harry said.

"Just imagine what we can learn?" Reed said, getting a far-off look in his eyes.

"I think you've learned enough for one day." Sue said with a smile. Then she turned to Harry. "Where's the party?" she asked, knowing there would be a celebration somewhere.

"We're thinking New Asgard will have the biggest party, but we need permission to invite people." Harry apologised.

"Like they will say no to you." Ben laughed. "We'll get dressed and be ready for a portal." he promised.

Harry chuckled, conceding the point. After all, if New Asgard didn't want the guests, he could certainly throw his own party.

Next they went to Xandar. Harry had had to stop by the base to pick up the still comatose form of Thanos. He was surprised to see his arms had started growing back. It was kind of gross, with how they looked like baby arms sticking out the sides of his body. He shuddered and opened a portal. A whole regiment of Magic Ops troopers, geared up to the teeth with weapons, escorted the special holding cell Thanos was in and it had been agreed that they would not leave the prisoner until they were relieved by another unit from EPI.

When they arrived at the designated landing spot by the ruined building of the Nova corps HQ, Harry winced. He knew he had forgotten something. He spent the next hour focussing his magic on reconstructing the building with a constant application of repairing spells. Natasha made a note that he make a Reparo Spell Shell for the Magic Ops. He really shouldn't need to do this on his own. His time was more valuable than that, even if it was invaluable to the Nova Corps.

That didn't stop him now and by the end of the hour everything was up and running again. Harry was surprised their technology was all in working order as well, but Nova Prime, when she arrived and was shocked to see their HQ was standing again, informed him that Rocket had asked them a small premium (read hefty sum) to inscribe runes on everything to negate magical malfunction. Harry didn't understand how he had fixed the building with those in place, until he was given an example of the rune and discovered he had modified it, much like Tony had, to allow magical repair, without causing interference with the functioning of the individual parts. Like on his nanite suit.

Thanos was soon delivered to a secure holding cell, on which Harry placed two separate Fidelius spells. Thanos couldn't get out and only designated and contracted people would be allowed to see in.

They were congratulated on a well-earned victory and Harry was annoyed to note everyone was now saluting him, much as everyone at EPI did. He'd get Fury for that one day.

They left after confirming everything was running smoothly and that the injured troops they had were being well taken care of. They also found out the date of the trial for Thanos. Apparently the Nova Corps were bringing representatives of some of the worlds Thanos had already culled, so that they could see justice served and report back to their people. Harry thought it was a good plan.

Their next stop was Wakanda. The celebration was already in full swing and Harry found T'Challa animatedly talking to M'Baku about their respective parts in the battle. They hadn't been spotted and Harry walked up to them quietly. The Dora Milaje let Harry through with nods when he approached and he stepped up behind the chatting pair.

"Couldn't wait to be injured could you?" Harry asked M'Baku, who turned quickly with a look of alarm, only to sigh in relief, when he realised it was Harry.

"You are too quiet." M'Baku complained, even as he smiled at Harry.

"You are too loud." T'Challa joked at M'Baku. Then he took Harry's hand and shook it. "You did really well, King Harry. Congratulations and thank you."

"I didn't do as much as you." Harry objected.

Natasha didn't say anything. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head, when T'Challa looked at her in question. M'Baku, however, responded. "You just defeated a man with infinite power, with your own strengths. Tales of our victory will be sung by our people for generations. One day, when my spirit dwells in the Armband of Hanuman, I will tell my descendants of you, still." he promised.

"As will I." T'Challa agreed. "Our tribes see you as a wise man and a High Priest. To not learn from you would bring shame to our ancestors."

"Well, I did have many smart people discussing what needed to be done. I just followed their plan and it worked." Harry said.

"That's enough." Natasha interrupted. "You're never the one that did most the work Harry. We know you like to believe that, but it's simply not true and if I have to listen to you putting your own part in the battle down, one more time, I'll hit you." she said exasperatedly.

"Sorry." Harry said, feeling thoroughly chastised. He knew his power had a large impact, but he didn't want to take credit for all the death that happened. He was still certain he could have handled the whole situation on his own. He realised it wouldn't help Earth in the long run, but still, it felt like too many were lost, even if their fatalities were fairly low, considering the size of the opposing army.

"Your woman is a good suit for you." M'Baku said. "She knows when to put you in your place. With a strong woman like that, you will have strong children to make your kingdom proud."

"Not you too!" Harry complained. "Why is everyone pressing for us to have children? We'll start having children when we are good and ready."

"Making heirs for your kingdom is the duty of a King." T'Challa said. "And when you have many, maybe one of mine can marry one of yours. It can only make our kingdoms stronger."

"Who says you will be king when they have children?" M'Baku asked, but with a bit of humour. "When the time comes, their children will have their pick from my own, when I sit on the throne." he boasted.

"We'll see." T'Challa said with a tolerant smile.

Harry and Natasha greeted a few of their friends, but soon left, when they had confirmed that everyone seemed in good spirit and everyone was okay.

Next they appeared at Avengers Manor, for their last stop before new Asgard. Nobody was there, but there was a note on the table, telling Harry to hurry up and join the party on New Asgard. He chuckled and apparated them to the Island, for a change of clothing first. From there, they took a carpet to the floating city of new Asgard. The island had been suspiciously quiet.

When they passed Heimdall, still at his post, he smiled and got onto the carpet, when he was invited. He now had a permanent portkey to and from his post, but he had apparently been waiting for Harry and Natasha. He directed them to the Plaza, as every single citizen of Asgard had been invited to the festivities.

When they approached, an enormous cheer broke out as people clapped their hands and hailed the man who had led them to victory, even as Thor had led the Asgardians, people thought of Harry as the General that had stood in the back and made the sacrifice of not engaging in the battle to ensure their victory. A noble sacrifice.

When Harry landed, before he was engulfed by a hug from his mother, he noted some nymphs and elves mixed in with the crowd. Even Luna was chatting happily with Loki, while her 'personal guard' of elves stood nearby and watched them like hawks.

"Oh, Harry!" Frigga said as she hugged the stuffing out of him. "You make us so proud!" she said.

"Indeed!" Odin said over her shoulder. "The battle was well fought and I enjoyed seeing Thanos so thoroughly beaten."

"Loki?" Harry asked.

"Indeed." Odin said. "He's been showing any and all the memory on that magical tablet of his."

"He must have 'borrowed' mine." Harry said. "I have yet to give him one." He glared over to Loki, who had the sense to smile at him nervously, knowing what they were talking about, because all of them were looking at him.

"Don't be upset with him." Frigga insisted. "He was very proud to tell people that he was there by your side protecting you and your lady, while you kept abreast of everything that was going on."

"He did his family proud." Odin agreed. "And he wielded Gungnir with finesse and restraint. I could not be prouder of all my sons and daughters this day."

"Thank you, father." Hela said as she approached them. "It has been a while, but I find it still warms my heart to hear those words, despite myself. Especially with the man you have become."

"My daughter." Odin said, with a sad look on his face. "I can never apologise enough for the way you were treated. Had it not been for your youngest brother, I would have probably never seen the error in my ways."

"You are forgiven father." Hela said after a moment. It seemed like it had taken her a moment to gather the strength to say it, but her face softened and her shoulders sagged as if a great weight had been lifted.

"Rejoice!" Odin yelled suddenly, as he grabbed her in a tight hug. She stiffened instantly, but relaxed after a moment. "For the sons and daughters of Asgard have all returned home!" Odin was openly weeping in a display of heartfelt gratitude. And the cheers that erupted from the assembled guests were both for the display of emotion as it was for the cheer from Odin. Many ladies were also crying at the display and their men were soon hugging them too, as they all felt the emotion that was suddenly so overwhelming. None had apparently noticed as Fawkes appeared and broadcast the emotions so that they could all feel what Odin and his daughter, finally reconciled, were feeling.

When the hug broke, Hela turned to walk away, but Frigga caught her arm. "Please stay. We want you here. We are your family." she implored.

Hela made a movement that looked suspiciously like she was wiping tears before turning and re-joining them. She didn't speak, but the small smile on her face was enough to ensure to Frigga that she had done the right thing. Odin took his own bottle and poured a drink for his daughter, who took it graciously with a nod and took a sip. It was Odin's Brew, the finest Odin could offer and she had yet to taste its like. She thoroughly enjoyed the drink and was soon enjoying the company as Thor and Loki told of their parts in the battle.

Harry had asked if he could invite some of his friends from the battle and Thor didn't even need to ask who. He simply asked him why they weren't there yet and laughed when Harry looked at him strangely. Soon the Fantastic Four and the X-Men joined. T'Challa had politely declined, though, wanting to stay with his people while they feasted as well. Eitri and the Dwarves easily agreed as well. Harry hadn't wanted them in the battle, since he considered them an endangered species, due to the fact that there was little more than three hundred of them. The Nova Corps were busy re-establishing contact with every system in their headquarters and declined politely.

Harry had had to make a portal so that they could retrieve some alcohol that worked for mere mortal men, but it was hardly a hardship. When Tony walked up to Harry and whispered something in his ear, he smiled broadly and nodded. They soon left and returned with Harry levitating many large, heavy kegs in front of himself.

"What's this?" Odin asked.

Harry cast around quickly, as if to ensure that nobody could hear and whispered, "Thor's addition to my elemental line of alcohol."

"Truly?!" Odin whispered far too loudly for Harry's comfort.

"Yes." Harry said as he grinned despite himself. "It's an Ale."

Harry tapped one and poured a large drink into a quart glass. Odin knew how this normally worked, so he stood in front and as people noticed him, they grew quiet. Once there was silence, Odin spoke up, "Asgard and guests. Welcome to the feast!" many people cheered, but most were silently looking at Odin and the glass of dark amber liquid in his hand. All of them knew Ale when they saw it.

"For many years now, Prince Harry has introduced us to his creations of magical drink and he has once again striven to bring us another sample of his ingenuity. I must, however, before he corrects me again, point out that all of these drinks were created in collaboration with his friends Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, who join us today for its unveiling. Would you please stand up and be recognized?" Odin asked and the two mentioned walked up to the front to be seen.

"Indeed they have re-created the marvel of Firewhiskey and Odin's Brew, a drink of fire and calm, and strove to create Loki's Breath, a drink that cools your body and helps counter the fatigue a day of training and labour leaves you with. Furthermore they created Frigga's Embrace, a drink that brings the feeling of home and welcome, with a gentle breeze to welcome you.

"Now, I have yet to taste this drink, an Ale called Thor's Feast, which I'm told would represent Thor in Harry's never-ending quest to represent his family and the elements which I agree, suits them best. If my guess is correct this will represent Earth, to finish out the four elements, along with Fire, Water and Air." At Harry's nod, Odin continued, "Indeed let us not tarry and taste this drink."

Odin lifted it to his face and smelled the brew. It smelled sweet with a hint of fruit. He then brought it to his lips and took a drink. The crowd was silent as they awaited the verdict. Odin took a moment and a rumble was heard from his stomach, before a large belch escaped his lips, while his eyes widened as the rumble ended. Those closest to Odin had looked to their feet as they had apparently felt the rumble coming from there.

When they looked up, Odin was smiling. "Success!" he cried to the approval and cheering from all those gathered. "It is a flavourful and robust drink, which leaves me feeling quite merry and strong enough for even an Asgardian to appreciate! Beware though, for not giving offense to your ladies as the drink settles in your stomach, for it seems it might have consequences to their frail hearing!" he laughed and looked at Harry, feeling quite cheerful.

As the crowd of people followed Thor to where he was first in line to try the Thor's Feast, Odin turned to Harry. "So, Odin, calm with fire, Loki, cool and refreshing, Frigga, welcome and breezy, and Thor, strong and cheerful?"

"It's what I think suits you best." Harry shrugged. "Though, to be honest, I was struggling with the Ale. It uses a completely different method to produce and we needed to experiment with things that would best represent Thor. This one does not create any effects that can be used in conjunction with the other elements represented."

"I think you were quite successful in your attempt and I'm thoroughly enjoying the feeling of this merry drink." Odin complemented. "Though, the belch may be a bit much." he reprimanded lightly.

"Actually, the Ale doesn't have a magical effect that makes you belch. That's just the Ale's natural carbonation." Harry chuckled. Odin wasn't amused, but he was still quite cheerful, thanks to the drink.

"Let's not tell your mother that, then." Odin whispered conspiratorially.

"Too late." Natasha said from Harry's side looking next to Odin, where Frigga was standing.

"I shall endeavour to forget that you were encouraging our son to lie to me." Frigga said with a bit of humour as she took the glass from Odin's hand and tasted the drink for herself. The rumble did occur again. "My word!" she exclaimed, holding a hand over her stomach.

"The rumbling, however, is part of the magic." Harry said with a bit of a smirk. "Can't have Earth unrepresented, and what is better than an earthquake?"

Frigga quickly handed the drink back to Odin, even as she tried to hide her smile. "Such an unrefined drink… for women at least." she allowed.

"I don't know." Natasha said. "I've tried some of their first attempts and find it goes down well after a meal. Gives the stomach less to rumble about and it goes down smoothly. I kind of enjoy it." She then turned to Harry and asked, "What will you call the normal one?"

"To sell on Earth?" Harry asked. When Natasha nodded, he said, "We were just going to call it SPB Dark Ale. I don't know that it needs another name. The magical ingredients are still unique and the flavour will still be incomparable."

"We'll start raking it in with this." Tony added. "We ended up having to set up an entire brewery for it, with contracted individuals and a special section just for the Asgardian variety, but I'm thinking people will be wanting a taste." Tony then chuckled, "I hear some triad boss wanted the entire first shipment and offered quite a bit of money. He'll receive the first shipment, but then, when he sees the price we're selling the stuff at, he'll start 'complaining'."

"Won't that put your lives in danger?" Loki asked with a bit of a mischievous smile. "Surely he'll see it as a slight on himself and send assassins."

"We're already on so many hit-lists as it is." Bruce shrugged. "Medicine, transport, power, communications, alcohol and even oil companies have it out for us, because of all we're doing."

"EPI is permanently kept in the know." Bucky said as he joined them. "I've been helping the special ops teams, who take down the Assassins. So far, we've signed many of them into contracts and on the rare occasion that they refuse, they've been handed over to the countries that want them prosecuted the most."

"Bucky?" Harry asked. "Why did nobody tell me?"

"Special ops, Harry." Tony said. "Did you really think Fury would let there be a threat to his golden goose?"

"Harry is an asset and a friend." Fury corrected as he walked up with a new guest. "Your majesties, Stark, Banner, Barnes. Please meet Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Natasha said. "Fury's been going on about you for years."

"Nick?" Carol asked him. "What have you been telling your friends?"

"Nothing." Fury stated with a bit of humour only barely visible on his face. "Queen Natasha was trying to be funny."

"Queen?" Carol asked. "Of what country?"

"It's a secret." Natasha replied with a grin. "Have you met my husband, Harry Potter?"

"Not officially, but I'm told he's the one to meet." Carol smiled and shook both their hands.

She was soon introduced to everyone and Thor challenged her to an arm-wrestling match, when he remembered her fighting Thanos, which she both agreed to and won, much to the amusement of the Asgardians who were watching. They weren't shocked though as they had seen her fight, too. Soon she received many challengers and she happily agreed and defeated all comers.

At some point she and Harry had a bit of a conversation, where he presented her with first a contract and then an Avengers armband. He thought she appreciated the quick form of travel, allowing her both extraction and an easy way to EPI, where Fury had a place prepared for her from the moment he knew she would be around again.

She was soon thereafter pulled into a conversation with Tony, Bruce and Luna about what she had seen in the universe and their plans for travelling the universe. She was very interested in their line-of-sight faster than light capabilities and decided to stick around for a bit, so she could meet Jane Foster the next day, to discuss their space exploration program.

Harry in the meanwhile was feeling quite merry himself. He was drinking the milder form of the Ale and he was enjoying the atmosphere the drink was promoting. There was laughter and enjoyment and a feeling of hope. Very few Asgardians had fallen during the battle and they had striven to protect the mortals, where they could. Harry and Odin would be enchanting an ocean-like sea of water to stretch out beneath the bifrost, like it had been on Asgard, the next day, so that those fallen could be honoured correctly in their proper tradition.

Natasha had finally decided he was in safe hands and allowed him to leave her immediate company. It didn't stop her from making sure he was always within sight. She had big plans for their night, when they went home, so she would be certain to drag him away before he got too tired.

A couple of hours later, Natasha had decided to enact her plan and soon they were saying their goodbyes. Eitri had arranged to finally take his people home via the new Bifrost, when they were ready to leave the celebration and Carol Danvers would be arranging a lift with Heimdall to deliver her close to where she had been working most recently.

Before they could leave, some soldiers turned up with another heap of gold, for the purchase of many more barrels of Thor's Feast. Apparently the entirety of the vaults of Asgard had been recovered by the people that had gone to Mars. Much of their technology had been broken beyond repair, but Harry assured them that if they could bring the mostly intact devices, he would be able to repair them to the point where they could be more easily brought into working order.

Xera was already waiting for them and when they got on the carpet, she joined them. As they lifted off, Natasha pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss and they left to cat-calls and cheers. Frigga had a look of anticipation on her face and when Odin asked her about it, Frigga whispered in his ear, "Our daughter-in-law has decided to bless her household and their kingdom with an heir."

Odin's answering smile was all she needed to see, before Frigga, too, decided that she and Odin could retire from the festivities. They soon took the Royal Carpet down to the Island, so that they could have their privacy.

The next day Harry woke up tired, with his two ladies lying on either side of him. He felt very rich indeed. When he left bed to go prepare breakfast, he was surprised to see Odin, Frigga, Hela, Wanda and Luna, all comfortably seated by the bar, with Eldrin pouring them some tea and coffee. He had only noticed them through his window from his own kitchen and decided to rather go prepare breakfast there, so he could offer them something as well.

"Good morning. What brings you to New Atlantis?" Harry asked of his parents as he left his house to walk over to them.

"We have decided that Thor can contact us via one of the myriad ways he has available if he needs any help." Odin said easily. "For now, your mother and I have decided to take you up on the hospitality of New Atlantis for the foreseeable future."

"And what brought this on?" Harry asked, having a suspicion.

"My wife informed me that your bride plans to start your family, now that there is a relative calm after the storm, which was Thanos." Odin said. "We only wish to share in your joy, when the time comes."

"And once Natasha is with child, I will be here to help care for her, as a good mother should." Frigga said.

"Don't forget us, either." Luna said, indicating herself, Wanda and Hela. "I love babies and Wanda wants to learn what I know of mediwitch magic."

"I look forward to being an Aunt and taking care of my nieces and nephews, when they start on their own adventures." Hela added. "No doubt your children will find trouble, even here on this peaceful island, considering who their parents are."

There was laughter all around when Harry stood there dumbstruck. He was not aware that Natasha had planned for this or told anyone. There goes that surprise. It did explain why she had insisted he remove the contraceptive magic and why their night had been so… busy. When he finally came back to himself, he blushed, realising he must have gotten a far off look, remembering the night and grumbled good-naturedly as he got to work on breakfast.

"I don't know." Natasha's voice said from the doorway, where she was standing. "I think Xera and I will be able to take care of our children on our own."

"Ah, the mother of my future grandchildren has decided to grace us with her presence!" Frigga said happily as she got up to go hug Natasha. "Were you successful in your quest?" she whispered in her ear.

"It will be a couple of weeks before we know for sure, but Harry did relent and removed his protections." Natasha whispered back. More loudly, she said, "You didn't tell all of Asgard did you?"

"Of course not!" Frigga objected as they walked to the bar. "Why would I spoil such a surprise for you?"

"People will start suspecting though, when they see that smile on your face and the glow that surrounds you." Odin interjected with a smile as he got up and hugged Natasha as well.

"You've seen this glow many times before. It's the effect Harry has on his bride for his skills in the bedchamber." Frigga said with another happy smile. "No doubt all that practice will be paying off shortly."

Natasha blushed prettily, but refused to be taunted and simply walked into the bar to hug Harry, where he was trying to hide his furious blush by keeping his head down and his hands busy. "Good morning love." she said as she hugged him.

"What did you mean when you said you and Xera would be able to take care of your kids?" Luna asked.

"When Xera found out that we'll be trying for a baby, she wanted in on the action, so to speak." Natasha said.

"And where is dear Xera?" Frigga asked.

"She's still in a sex coma." Natasha said with a wicked grin, looking for Harry's response. He did not fail to deliver. "She'll probably come around by lunch-time." she added.

And that was how their morning went. Harry was the subject of a lot of good natured ribbing, but he took it in the manner in which it was meant. Those gathered by the bar were all as good as family. Wanda a little less so, but she was a permanent resident of the island and she and Harry had become good friends. She had even borrowed the book from Harry at some point. She had not blushed when she asked, but the next time Harry saw Jarvis, he had blushed and refused to speak of it.

Shortly after breakfast, Loki arrived, looking for Luna, only to be told that she was at EPI, still helping the patients they had from the previous day's battle. Some of the elves had decided to go with her and were working as orderlies. They didn't have any training, but resolved to be trained in any way they could be useful, so that they could be nearby if there was ever a need for them. They learned quickly though and were soon being used to assist in the minutia that needed attending in a ward. May was very grateful for the help as they had many patients at the time.

Shortly before lunch, Odin and Harry left to go work on the water-feature they had planned for New Asgard. That took most of the day and the Enchantments were in place shortly before they left. The water would start filling the basin they had created for it and by the next morning, they should have what would approximately look like what had been there before, except, perhaps, that it would be clear water, like the ocean below, where the water was being taken from, instead of dark, like it had been.

Harry had another idea for their new ocean, but resolved to keep the beach and bar he had planned to put in as a surprise for later.

They had a quiet evening that night. The events of the previous day was still fresh in Harry's mind and he was restless, so he got up to go for a walk on the beach.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked as she saw him leaving the room.

"I'm just going for a walk on the beach. I need to clear my mind." He replied softly, trying not to wake up Xera.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" she asked, about to get out of bed herself.

"No, that's fine." Harry said. "I just need a bit of time to think."

"Okay." Natasha relented and closed her eyes again. At least he was safe on the island.

Harry set out on the beach, walking calmly and doing as promised, sorting through memories and using his occlumency to store away what was unnecessary. It took him a while. A lot had happened in the last few days, after all. By the time he was done, he walked back to the houses, but something caught his eye. A shimmer of movement just inside the bounds of the treeline.

He walked to the shimmer and found Prongs there waiting for him. "Hey there, Prongs." Harry said. "What brings you out here tonight?"

The deer did not respond, but turned around and walked further into the forest, looking behind him to make sure Harry was following. After a couple of minutes Harry moved through a thicket of bushes and came to a standstill. Before him was another tear in reality. He quickly sat down and focussed his magic on it, like he had done in the mine shaft in Nidavellir.

"Hello." 'Albus' said. "Congratulations on your victory."

"I still don't like you wearing his face." Harry said.

"Well, too bad." the entity said smugly. "We've established why this works for me."

"I know." Harry said as he went to sit at the table and poured himself a cup of tea. The room was exactly how he remembered. "Has a universe somewhere exploded or something?"

"Natural heat-death." the entity corrected. "They happen every few moments, really, considering the infinite nature of existence."

"Stop." Harry said. "You're trying to give me a headache again, aren't you?"

It smiled at him, just a little mischievously. "Maybe just a little." it admitted. "But we can chat about that later. We've got a couple of things to cover and I need to give you some information."

What followed was a rough plan for what would happen next and Harry listened and asked questions as they went, to clarify how things worked and why. It felt like days again, before they were done chatting. After the plans, Harry gave the entity a bit of time to talk about his experiences, since the entity was quite curious about certain aspects of mortal lives.

It loved talking about sex for some reason. The act of creating life seemed to be foreign, strange and wonderful to it. It didn't seem to understand, but accepted what Harry told it, from his own experiences. It also gave him quite a bit of useful information that he could apply to complete the mission it had set for him that would allow him to more easily fulfil his role. He could also see other applications and it didn't seem to mind or care that he had plans to use what he had learned for other things.

"Just remember to follow the rules or you might end up having to do it again." It said as they were saying goodbye. "I know you have experience with this sort of thing, but I still suggest wearing a different face or none at all."

"I understand." Harry said. He paused for a moment, before smiling. "And thank you." he finished.

"I should be thanking you." It said. "You're fulfilling your role exactly as I had hoped. There were a few moments there that I was worried. Your wife seems to be good for you. Well chosen."

"We chose each other." Harry said with a fond smile as he thought of her.

"Not really," It said, "but you'll figure that one out later."

"Stop it." Harry said again. It always liked to tease him with information it refused to give him fully.

"Goodbye my Avatar. And good luck." It greeted him.

Harry was about to greet him as well, but realised he was standing in front of a quickly vanishing rift. Harry felt a draw on his power and concentrated for a moment to allow Natasha to Apparate to him. "What just happened?!" she demanded as she looked around, fully kitted out and in her armour, before spotting the last shimmers of the fading rift. "Oh." she sighed in relief. "You had another chat with your friend?" she asked. She had felt his connection reset again.

"He likes to think of us as partners." Harry said. "I do something for him, he does something for me. There's an exchange of sorts that we both find useful."

"You're not answering my question." Natasha said. "Did he mention another threat?" she asked.

"Yes and not really at the same time." Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry." she said dangerously.

"Okay, okay." Harry said. "I'm going back home to fix my world."

**Omake #2 by burnable**

"Well?" Tony asked from inside his new suit. "What's the verdict?"

Stephen got up with a serious look on his face before he nodded. He turned to Harry, "Go with your second plan." he said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Stephen asked with a straight face.

"Okay." Harry said dubiously.

After the bombardment, Thanos came down to speak to them first. He saw the Avengers gathered and asked, "Did the witch manage to hold onto the wizard?" He smirked at their perplexed faces. They must not know what happened to him.

Then he felt it. His lower body was on fire! "Ah!" he yelled in surprise as he tried to put the fire out with his hands, but both the Gauntlet and his other hand just caught fire as well. In seconds his entire body was engulfed in flames and when he tried to use the reality stone to smother the fire it just started again.

In a last ditch effort he transported himself onto the ship using the Space stone, but the ship soon caught fire as well, while he jumped in a pool of water to try and douse the flames, but the water started to boil instantly and the fire still clung onto him. Nearby, Harry was floating invisibly and insubstantially as he just kept on re-applying the spell when Thanos tried to escape it by using the Stones.

Five minutes later, Harry reappeared with the Stones safely in his pouch. "I'm suddenly in the mood for a barbeque." he said as the others just watched the giant ship, which was engulfed in flames. Escape pods, ships and leviathans tried to flee, but the greedy fire would simply leap onto them and they, too, would start burning.

Two hours later, the Avengers stepped through a portal and returned to the waiting armies of their allies. "You may all go home." Thor said. He was in a sour mood. "My brother stole all our fun." he complained.

"What about Thanos?" Fury asked from where he was standing with the generals by the entrance to the command bunker.

"Harry burned the entire ship and its armies to ash." Tony said, sounding slightly in awe and with quite a bit of fear in his voice. "Seriously, it was just one spell. One spell…" he trailed off as he reconsidered his life choices. Maybe he should start spending more time with Rhodey again.

**Omake #3 inspired by hakon2feb**

"Well?" Tony asked from inside his new suit. "What's the verdict?"

Stephen got up with a serious look on his, before he turned to Harry, "Why did you bring him?" he asked plaintively.

"Who?" Harry asked.

From behind them came the sound of singing, " I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. "

Everyone turned to see a man dressed in black and read, sitting on an actual pile of coconuts, wearing a sunhat and drinking from a hollowed out coconut. "Wade?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" Wade asked. "What are you doing here? How did you find my coconut stash!?" he asked indignantly.

"We're here to stop Thanos." Harry said, uncertainly.

"No!" Wade snapped up and drew his swords. "My coconuts!" he shouted as he ran up to Harry, grabbing something from his hand as he ran past, faster than Harry thought possible.

"How did he do that?" Harry asked with mild concern as he looked at his hand.

"Do what?" Natasha asked.

"He stole my power ring." Harry said with real worry in his voice now. A lunatic with that much power, would never be a good thing.

They watched as Deadpool disappeared from view only to re-appear next to Thanos, wearing an exact replica of Harry's outfit. "I warned you Thanos!" came a bad English accent from under the hood, "I will save all the coconuts!"

"Who are-" Thanos started, only to be cut off as Deadpool made a very familiar hand gesture, turning a portal between Thanos' head and shoulders. The head fell through and landed in front of Harry, where they all stood amazed.

What followed was a scene of utter randomness as things from fiction and fantasy popped into existence at Deadpool's gestures. The creatures didn't wait for the army to descend, but attacked the floating vessel. It took many hours, but Deadpool apparently decided they'd had enough, when the ship started gaining altitude to try and flee, only for it to blow up with another gesture from Deadpool.

"That was fun!" Wade said as he removed the power-ring from his finger, making the glowing green seemingly animated suit he had just been wearing disappear and returning him to normal as he flicked the ring to Harry. "That last one was murder on my image." he said. "Keep the ring. I'll stick to my handy-dandy twin katana."


	66. Chapter 66

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

Harry had refused to tell her more before they went to bed, but she had made him promise not to leave before they could make plans and plan contingencies.

When they woke the next day, Natasha joined him instantly and refused to leave his side again. She knew he would keep his promise, but with Harry, a walk by the beach led to meetings with super-omniversal beings of infinite power, so she planned to stick by his side until she felt he wouldn't disappear on her.

This was instantly noticed when they walked to the bar and when Frigga asked, Natasha said, "Harry had another meeting with his benefactor."

Odin and Frigga had been told about his previous meeting with Death and knew it was supposed to be secret. Luna, however, didn't think about it as she said, "Ooh, you met with Death? Was he wearing a cloak? Did he have extra appendages? Was he human or some anthropomorphised animal?"

Harry thought about it for a moment as he started on making breakfast, before replying, "Yes, no, no, kind of and he could be if he felt like it, I suppose. Respectively, I think."

Luna nodded like she had followed that and had expected the answers. Hela, on the other hand was shocked. "Did you just say you met Death?" she asked.

"It's a long story, but yes." Harry said.

"Harry's Death's representative in the universe so that he doesn't get forced to incarnate." Luna said offhandedly.

"How do you know these things?" Harry asked, his hands stopping as he focussed on her.

Luna just shrugged. "I couldn't explain it to you." she said.

"Anyway," Harry said, hoping to get back on subject, "I have been given some information that will help me save our old world."

Luna looked up sharply and asked, "Did he warn you not to be seen?"

"Yes." Harry answered. He was about to ask again how she knew, but then just dropped the subject. "Kind of. There will be loopholes." he admitted.

"Oh, good. That will make things easier." Luna said.

"What are you two talking about?" Hela asked.

"It's still a long story." Harry said. When Luna made to answer, Harry said, "Don't."

"Okay." Luna smiled and took another sip of tea.

"I really can't share too many details." Harry apologised. "Some things are not allowed."

Odin and Frigga didn't look happy about this, and Frigga asked, "Will you come back?" She looked like she was fearing the worst.

Harry smiled at her. "Of course I'm coming back, mother. This is my home and I'd miss you too much if I didn't come back." he assured her as he walked around the bar to hug her.

"You better!" Frigga insisted. "I'll not miss one day with my grandchildren!"

"I'll make sure he keeps his promise." Natasha insisted as he walked back to the bar to continue on breakfast.

"Yes, she will." Harry said.

"Harry, don't… Wait, what?" Natasha asked, after his words sank in.

"Did you think I'd leave you behind?" Harry chuckled at her shocked expression. "I'm going to need you there. We're not pressed for time either. It's not like my world will get _more_ destroyed in the meanwhile."

"Oh." Natasha said. "Well, good." she finished lamely. It had been something she dreaded he'd insist on doing alone.

"You're not leaving me behind either." Tony's voice said over the sound system. Harry had forgotten that it was hooked up and that Friday was still connected. Tony must have been listening.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Harry asked the ceiling.

"The whole time." Tony said. "After Amora took you I set up a monitoring protocol. Friday lets me know the moment it seems like there's a mission being discussed. Since you left the rest of the team behind that time, I didn't have much of a choice." Harry wasn't certain, but Tony sounded upset to him.

"Get over here." Harry said. "I'm not talking to a ceiling."

Tony soon walked out of his house, where the arrival point for his portkey was, with Pepper. He kept Pepper between them and didn't make eye-contact with Harry. "What are you doing?" Natasha asked, knowing full well what he was doing.

"I don't want him to hit me with the memory mojo." Tony said, still not looking.

"I'm not going to obliviate you, Tony." Harry sighed. "It's against our contracts anyway."

This seemed to put Tony at ease and he finally looked up and walked next to Pepper. "I knew that." he lied.

When they were seated, Tony asked, "So, how are we saving your world? Did Death give you a new superpower?"

"Actually, he did tell me about something I didn't think of, that will be useful." Harry smirked. "Remember your idea for using magic to make real physical food?"

"Like a replicator, yes." Tony said, referring to popular science-fiction.

"Well, I know how to replicate things permanently now." Harry said with a grin. To prove his point, he put one plate of the breakfast he had been preparing on the table and duplicated it with magic. Then he focussed his magic on each plate and overloaded the plate with magic, until it glowed with the power, before he retracted his power, until there was none remaining in the, now real, duplicates.

Odin had been following the power and had shied away when the power became too much, thinking it might explode, but when Harry retracted his power, the physical objects remained. "How did you do this?" he asked as he took a replicated sausage off the plate and bit into it. It was still warm, from when Harry had cooked it and he could tell it was real.

"You know how I conjure water?" Harry asked. Odin nodded. "Well, it turns out that was actually quite scientific. It is easier for the hydrogen and oxygen molecules to stay together and would take more power to separate than it does to combine."

"So you force the magic to permanently stay in the configuration like how you normally change things but add more power to stay in that shape longer?" Tony asked.

"Almost." Harry said. "In those cases I'd leave the power in the conjuration or transfiguration and when the magic ran out, it would dissipate the effect, changing it back, since the molecules want to reclaim their original configuration, unless the substance stays the same, in which case the change is permanent. What I just did was force a lot of power into the conjuration, which is a transfiguration of air molecules, to keep their shape, then I used the knowledge Odin gave me to make the molecules 'want' to stay in their current configuration, making that their new default state they want to return to. So when I removed all the magic from the object…"

"It stays in the new configuration and becomes real!" Tony exclaimed. "That's awesome! Do you think you could put that in an enchantment factory?"

"I'd have to make a sentient enchantment that can use Aesir magic to do that." Harry said apologetically.

"Which would be very difficult indeed." Odin said as he nodded along, finally understanding what he had felt. "A truly ingenious application of both sets of powers. Well done!"

"Wait, does this mean you can copy anything?" Tony asked. "Even people?"

"No, fortunately there is still the matter of the soul and life-force that living beings possess." Harry said.

"Harry's magic can emulate life, though." Odin said. "So he could potentially give a copy of a person temporary life, but not a soul or real intelligence." He saw Tony's relief, "Don't worry, friend Tony, for my son may be able to do many things, but he cannot replace his friends with magic."

"Organs!" Natasha exclaimed. "He could duplicate donor organs! Eyes, livers, hearts, lungs!"

"That would actually be possible." Odin agreed. "Good idea, Natasha."

"We'll need to handle that as the need arises, when the time comes." Harry said. He didn't want to stand in a hospital and copy parts of the human body all day.

"No!" Natasha exclaimed again. "You could copy an organ from a donor and he'd not need to lose the original!"

"That does sound like it could work." Harry agreed. "Good point."

"What does this have to do with your old world, though?" Tony then asked.

"I'll need to show you when the time comes." Harry said evasively. "It's personal."

"Fine." Tony conceded with a smile. Harry seemed to have accepted his help. Changing the subject quickly he asked, "What about diamonds? Can you copy them?"

"I'll not be copying precious metals or stones for you, Tony." Harry said. "It's unethical."

"Spoilsport." Tony said as he dug into his plate of breakfast food.

"I might decide to start producing adamantite wiring, though." Harry thought out loud. "I imagine we could use that in our prosthetics to give people sensation in their limbs again."

"So replicating one precious metal is fine as long as it's used for other people?" Tony asked, not really wanting to argue, but still wanting to win the point.

"To increase their quality of life, yes." Harry said easily.

"Drop it Tony." Pepper said. She was still reeling at the idea that Harry had made contact with Death. "Harry is right. If everything is free, what does it leave for anyone to work for and achieve?"

"You are very wise." Frigga said with an approving nod.

Hela, who had been quiet the entire time, decided to ask, "Could I join you, on your journey?"

"If you want to, I don't see why not." Harry confirmed. He'd not have any difficulty. Death had given him the perfect way to facilitate this. "You have to realise, though, that there won't be a whole lot for people that go with me to do."

"How are you getting there?" Tony asked, wondering just how he was planning on traversing the route that only Fawkes had been able to till this point. "Are you taking Fawkes?"

"No, he won't be able to go where we are going." Harry said. "I'm actually planning on walking there." he answered with a mysterious smile.

"You're not going to tell us are you?" Pepper asked for Tony.

"Trade secret I'm afraid. Only two beings in this universe knows the secret and I'm apparently the only one that can speak to one of them." Harry said smugly.

"The other being you." Natasha nodded. "It's at least good to know you have that part planned."

"That and I still need to figure out one of the steps. It has to do with storing things in a pocket dimension that's tied to my magical core." Harry said looking at Odin.

"So you'll be speaking with Loki, then?" Odin asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking of pranking him until he relents." Harry said with a bit of an evil smirk.

"Or you could just ask me." Loki said as he became visible. Luna was the only person that didn't jump or act surprised at his presence.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"I never left." Loki admitted. "I was still on the Island last night, when I felt your magic in the forest."

Harry's face became impassive. "And what were you doing at the time?" he asked. He knew Loki and Luna spent a lot of time together, but he'd not allow him to use her like one of his conquests.

Loki lifted his hands and said, "I was reading in my room, honest."

"Loki has a very nice bedroom." Luna said with a smile.

"And when did you show Luna your bedroom?" Natasha asked, with a hint of steel in her tone.

Loki had gone as white as a sheet. "I don't remember ever showing her my room, I promise!" he defended himself. He knew Luna was dear to Harry. He would never push things with her. Luna then burst out laughing. When Loki realised she had pranked him, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "That's not fair." he said after righting himself. "I'm not allowed to prank you back."

"Who said that?" Luna asked cocking her head to the side.

"Everyone in my family." Loki admitted. It was true. He had been approached on multiple occasions, by each member of the family and warned against making the new addition to the island feel unwelcome.

"Oh. Well I give you permission, as long as it's not too mean." Luna said. She hadn't known the people had been warning him off and while she appreciated the thought, she wasn't a child. She still wasn't sure what he expected to happen between them, as she simply enjoyed his way of seeing the world, much like he did with her, but he was a good friend, in her mind at least.

"You might end up regretting that." Natasha warned.

"I'll be fine." Luna scoffed. "I can always just use one of the spells Harry taught me if he goes too far."

"What spell were you thinking?" Odin asked in interest.

"Harry mostly taught us defensive magic when our teacher refused to do her job," Luna shuddered at the memory of Delores Umbridge, "but I seem to recall a nifty inversion hex. I forget what it does, though." She looked at Harry, "Does it turn people inside out or does it reflect a spell?"

Harry smirked. He knew that she actually remembered. "If Loki ever deserves it, cast it at him and find out." he suggested.

Loki paled a little more, he had seen the shudder and misread its meaning. "I think I'd rather stay on your good side." he said to Luna. Then he turned to Harry, "If you're done with your big brother routine, let's discuss this pocket dimension."

That was the end of that discussion and soon Loki was teaching Harry about one of his niftiest tools. It took Harry the whole day to start making progress, but he couldn't master it by the time he went to bed that night, since the magic was the Aesir sort. He made some more progress the next day, though and he had the theory down. It was just another form of manipulation of dimensions, like when he made something insubstantial. The difficulty for him, was tying the pocket to his magical core, which was just as insubstantial. It would take him a few more days before he could trust the small pocket he had created with his limited knowledge of the power.

The next day was Thanos' trial. He was expected to be there as he was the only one that could move the man and his cell. The Avengers assembled and Harry opened a portal for them to the designated area. Then they went down to the cell. When they arrived, Harry noted something he found funny, despite himself. They had brought food and water for the big man, but he had been unable to touch any of it. The guards didn't seem to mind and left the food there to spoil, right inside his cell.

"Getting a bit thirsty there, Thanos?" Harry asked.

The man opened his eyes, and sat up. They noticed his arms had fully regrown. "Harry Potter. Are you here to release me?" he asked.

"Why would we release you?" Tony, in his Iron Man suit asked. A moment of frustration crossed Thanos' face. "Oh, you had backup plans? Hopefully they weren't on your ship, because as you might remember, it got sucked into a black hole." Tony was smirking.

"Why are you here?" Thanos asked.

"We're here for your trial." Harry said. Levitating a large glass of water he had conjured through the bars. Thanos ignored it until it made contact with him. He didn't even show shock as he quickly grabbed it and drank from it slowly. When he was done, he tossed the glass back through the bars, where it passed right through Harry's head. "Not really getting this out of phase thing, is he?" Harry asked the others as he levitated the cell up and turned his back on the man, walking in front of the cell as it followed him.

"I think he gets it." Natasha said. "He's just showing his displeasure, or testing the range of the phase, maybe? He's supposed to be smart."

"Why?" Thanos asked as they walked.

"Why what?" Harry asked.

"Why did you stop me?" Thanos asked. "I would have saved so many from suffering."

"Until enough time has passed and you have to do it again?" Harry asked back. "We've discussed what you were doing and I see the logic in it, but there is something missing from your plan."

"What's that?" Thanos asked.

Harry stopped, turned around and lifted his hand. Then he flipped it and Thanos' cage upturned itself. "Magic." Then Harry turned again and walked on. "Everywhere I go, I spread what I can to help the people. You said I stole power? I also invested it. Have you ever been to Sakaar? They used to have the sort of problems you are talking about.

"I'm told that the laws changed some over the last couple of hundred years. Bearing children is now something you need a license for and parents are only allowed a certain amount, before control is implemented. It's a little barbaric for my tastes, but apparently it's worked and the populace have become stable. Everyone is working together to live in harmony. If you had tried something like that, I could maybe have even understood, but you decided to kill half of the universe.

"I only mention Sakaar, because I went there for a short while and helped build up the lower cast of their society. Once civilization took root, and with able leadership, anything was possible." Harry finished.

"But you are only one man. In the infinity of space, you cannot hope to bring stability to all." Thanos argued. "You won't even live long enough to see the whole of the universe. Your dream is impossible, but mine was attainable."

"No. It really wasn't." Harry said as he stopped again. He cast a silencing spell around them. "Do you know why?" he then asked.

"Why?" Thanos sneered back.

"Because the Avengers would have stopped you, whether I was here or not." Harry said. "I asked someone who knows the future. Your destiny was always to disappear and despair your failure. But the damage you would have done before you could be stopped would have been incalculable. That would have been the cost of your poisonous dream."

"You lie." Thanos grinned.

"You will soon find out that I'm not a liar." Harry said as he cancelled his spell and proceeded to the chamber where the court was gathered. Harry placed the cell on the floor before the judges. There were many of them. It was symbolic of the many races Thanos had attacked throughout his campaign.

The verdict had already been given, since Thanos admitted his guilt freely. The only part that remained was sentencing.

Nova Prime, in her position as the Prime, spoke after all the crimes had been read. It took a long time. "Thanos, you have committed crimes against many worlds and you attempted the destruction of half of all life throughout the universe. For your crimes you are sentenced to death."

There were bloodthirsty cheers around the courtroom and Prime had to wait for them to calm themselves before she continued. "Harry Potter, as the man that imprisoned you and who is the only one that can safely control your imprisonment and destruction, has agreed to be the one to carry out your sentence." She turned to Harry and nodded, "If you please, Commander Potter?"

"Understood." Harry said. He turned on the Mad Titan and made eye-contact and focussed a message Death had for him into his mind. It was not easy. Harry had been warned that he had a formidable mind and that he should not attempt to read it, but that he could safely send the message along.

In Thanos' mind, he saw the image of a woman with a skeletal face, the same image Thanos had always thought of as Death. "Thanos, for the sin of trying to force me on half the universe, I sentence you to embrace me. You, who has lived for thousands of years and may have even lived to see the end, will now be made to taste my gift. My Avatar, Harry Potter, will carry out your sentence in my stead, since for me to claim you myself, I'd doom the world. Harry Potter, I, Death, sentence the Mad Titan Thanos, to be burned by the living flame till he is no more."

Harry withdrew his power and saw real fear in Thanos' face. "You have been sentenced. Your end will come from the living flame. Fiendfyre." As Harry said the word a tongue of dark red flame appeared in his hand.

"If you truly are the Avatar of Death, then you will finish what I started, when you realise there is no other choice." Thanos said, even though he was looking at Harry in fear. There was the sound of many people reacting in shock, but Harry's eyes never left the man. He could do damage control later.

"Goodbye Thanos. I hope you find justice and clarity in whatever afterlife you believe in." Harry said as he blew on the flame he held such tight control over. The Flame engulfed him and he screamed in pain as the dark fire started eating at him. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to protect it, but soon enough, he stopped being able to breath and fell to the floor. The fire formed into the body of a snake, which coiled around the body, until it could not be seen.

A minute later the snake bit its own tail and started eating itself and then started to diminish, until it was no more. Nothing was left, not even dust on the floor. Some of the bars on the cage had started to warp and bend as the heat had increased as Thanos' body was consumed. Harry was just standing there until his duty had been carried out, the heat never touching him, and then he sagged in relief as the last of the fire died. When he looked up, he saw a lot of scared faces looking at him.

Natasha, having heard everything, decided to put Harry and everyone else's minds at ease, so she walked up to him and took his hand. When he looked at her, she smiled at him. "Don't listen to the ravings of a madman, Harry. He didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't know you."

Harry smiled a sad smile at her, before he realised what she was doing. "Of course, love." Harry said. "I'm more inclined to just spend time on my island and having a bit of fun with you, than starting a quest of killing innocents, anyway."

"Here, here." Nova Prime agreed. She didn't necessarily believe their words, but she knew Harry well enough to know his character. While she knew that Thanos was not a raving lunatic, she also didn't believe what he had said. "Thank you, Commander Potter. You have done your duty and we thank you for your assistance."

Slowly the people in attendance relaxed as they chose to believe that Thanos was just as mad as was always believed. Many of them had heard the rumours about Harry Potter and all he was doing to help his world and any world he came to. It was easier to believe he was a force for good than imagine him being an even stronger force of evil.

As the Avengers made their way to exit the courtroom, while many still looked at them in awe, one of the people in the isle next to them walked out and offered Harry a hand. It chittered and bowed, but Harry couldn't understand, so he looked at Thor.

"She is saying thank you, for avenging her family. She said that she will pray to her deity to bless you and keep you safe, always." Thor translated.

"Can you tell her that her thanks is enough?" Harry said back as he took the hand and placed his other on it, then bowed as she had.

Thor seemed to say what he said verbatim, and Harry understood it, but the apparent woman seemed to also understand him. When she let go of his hand, it was like a floodgate had been opened as everyone present seemed to want to get in on the act. Harry looked around and saw Nova Prime waiting patiently, not seeming bothered by the disturbance in her courtroom.

It took two hours for everyone to say their thanks in their various languages and Thor dutifully translated when it was not understandable, which it mostly was. Apparently the translation implant that Brand had gotten through the Nova Corps simply couldn't understand all languages, even though Allspeak could understand the intent behind all intelligent speech.

Harry didn't trust the implant until Peter Quill had confessed to having one as well and it had proven useful to him. They had needed to protect it with runes, but it ended up being a benefit, especially when he worked in other countries. That didn't mean Harry didn't still have Allspeak on his list of things to learn, though.

When they finally left, Harry made a snap decision and pulled out his mirror, to arrange quick transport for the people back to their planets with Heimdall. He'd arrange a Pensieve for him to use for the purpose. He supposed it was a good idea for him to have one anyway. It would make his life a little simpler if he ever needed to report on something he saw.

That done, they returned to the island, where Fury was taking an off day and chatting with Xera, Odin and Frigga as he lay on a deck chair, sipping on a tropical drink. He didn't take off often, but at EPI he actually had the ability to trust his people to do their jobs, now that contracts protected everything. It wasn't often, but after the storm, which was Thanos, it had been suggested that he get some rest. There was a theory going around that he hadn't slept since the first attack had happened on Xandar.

Harry sat down at the bar with his friends, after greeting them, and they got exactly four minutes of peace, before Tony spoke up. "So, when are we leaving to go save your world?" he asked, knowing full well that the other Avengers could hear. Harry should have expected it, honestly. Tony wouldn't let him leave without backup and the team were all his friends.

As expected, everyone was looking at Harry with different questions on their faces. Steve, however, looked ready to simply get up and start packing. Harry really appreciated the way Steve didn't even need to hear what the plan was to decide to join and support him. "We've got time." Harry said simply.

"What's the plan, though?" Tony persisted.

"Can I at least get drunk first?" Harry asked. "Talking about time-travel always gives me a headache."

This got even Steve's eyebrows to rise, in question. "Time-travel?" he asked.

"Kind of." Harry said, evasively.

"What kind?" Bruce asked. "Because playing with time is a dangerous thing, theoretically."

"Indeed." the voice of The Ancient One said, as she appeared on the other side of the bar, like she had been sitting there all along.

Tony, who had jumped in surprise, asked, "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in months!"

"I've been here, on the island." Yao lied with a smile. She'd been following everything that was going on from the mirror dimension, in case she was needed, but they didn't need to know that. "I keep busy. There's so much to catch up on, when you've spent as long as I did, protecting the world."

Tony was about to ask why she didn't help, why she hadn't been there, but couldn't really say that after a statement like that. "Fair enough." he relented.

"Indeed." she said again. Then she turned to Harry, "I'd also like to know the plan. I _am_ uniquely qualified to help, after all."

Harry sighed. "Fine." he said as he made to order a shot of Asgardian Firewhiskey, to help with the coming headache, only for it to already be in front of him. "Here's the plan." he started, while nodding at Eldrin in thanks, before downing the shot and starting to inform them of his plan. That conversation lasted the entirety of the rest of the day as they started planning the trip and he gave what information he could. Hela and Loki insisted on going with him, even though they knew there was a high likelihood that they would be cut off from Asgard's people, and thus the power they represented. Harry couldn't take the island with him after all.

Steve was instantly on board, as well. As was Tony, Bruce and Wanda. The rest would stay behind to cover for them, in case any emergencies occurred in what Harry suspected would only take a few days here. The fact that Natasha was going wasn't even discussed. Luna, strangely opted out with one of her knowing smiles, saying that she had other things to do. Harry had thought she'd want to see her father again, but didn't bring it up.

By the next morning, Tony was already busy with one of a couple of projects he wanted to complete before he left and Jarvis was busy on another project for Harry, who had his own plans to make. He had had an idea that was tickling him and he wanted to try at it for the next couple of days, while the others were still preparing. He had told Natasha of his plans, obviously, and then went to work.

His power ring was connected to a remote MSC Shell, which was on Svartalfheim. It, in turn, had a pocket dimension, unlike the others, which was packed with physical power storage rune-covered metallic discs. They, in turn, were connected to the runes, through adamantite wiring, which measured the power and connected his ring to the power stored within.

He had also created a conjuration and enchantment factory, which could produce MSC Shells on demand. The only problem with them was that they would slowly drain their power until the shells disappeared, until they had figured out how to use runes to cycle the escaping energy back into the shell, which made them last much longer.

His work with his personal pocket dimension was still ongoing, but it had given him an insight about how to expand the pocket using nothing but his own power. He was going to attempt something similar now. He wanted to test his theory by dedicating the power that came in, once the device was full, to extent the pocket and then conjure temporary MSC Shells and wiring. They wouldn't last forever, but they should be able to sustain themselves on the incoming energy until they reach a point where the loss of energy over all the conjured shells was the same as the incoming power. At that point it would reach a balance of loss and gain.

Harry entered the pocket via apparition, leaving his power ring outside in the workshop, just in case it caused problems being so close to its source. Harry then went to the edge of the pocket and inscribed another set of runes, the same ones that maintained the current pocket, but left it in a state where it was malleable, which was how he normally expanded a pocket, before setting the runes back to maintain the current shape, at least.

This specific one, though, would be maintained by the incoming power, so the rune set could be left in this malleable state. Then he tried expanding the pocket and letting it close back to normal, which worked fine. He next started on the conjuration enchantment, which would create the discs and temporary wiring. Having done this before, made it much simpler now. He did have to modify the enchantment to create the discs and wiring as the space available increased.

When that was done, he tested the pocket again. Increasing the pocket, he noted that the discs and wiring were being conjured, but when the pocket shrank, it started pressing them back, so he had to manually vanish them. He realised with some regret that he'd have to have the entire enchantment done before he could test the expansion again and he'd have to be ready to vanish the discs if it became necessary.

Over the next couple of days, he worked at incorporating all the features his latest project might need, including, but not limited to, conjuring breathable air, so that it didn't become a vacuum that he couldn't apparate into. When he was done, all he had to do was connect the wiring after manually expanding the pocket and ensuring that the discs were removed as the pocket shrank back. He did that first, though, not wanting to power his enchantment yet, in case something went horribly wrong.

When he expanded the pocket, the discs and wiring were conjured, all connected as it should, except for where the pocket began. He specifically left that disconnected, for the moment. When he let the pocket shrink, he did so slowly, but found that the discs were being removed as necessary. Perfect. Next he expanded it again and confirmed that the discs were enchanted as they should be, but found that they had not. It was with frustration that he realised that the enchantment factory would need to be connected for that feature to work.

He could have just stopped there, but decided that he had spent enough time on this. If it didn't work, that would be fine. He could try again another time, after all. He gripped his emergency portkey, just in case, and conjured the missing wiring to power the factories and enchantments.

Instantly he noted that the pocket started to extend away from himself, conjuring discs as it went, and the discs started to glow, until they were fully loaded. Then the pocket extended again. Grinning to himself, he vanished the connections he had just conjured and the process stopped, but the new dimensions were maintained by the power in the conjured discs, as it should.

Crowing in delight for his victory, Harry conjured the connections again and watched as the pocket expanded again. Then he just needed to test the last thing. Harry apparated outside, put his ring back on and went outside. He proceeded to cast spells using power directly from the ring. He overpowered every draining spell he could think of and cast until he was sure the pocket should have decreased in size again.

When he went to check, he was pleased to see it had, in fact, removed the additional discs and the extended pocket was now missing, while the physical discs were being powered up again. He watched and waited until they were charged and then the pocket started to grow again. Two hours later, the pocket was twice the size it normally was and showed no signs of slowing down. Harry grinned and apparated out again. He mounted a spare mirror in front of the monitoring runes, which displayed the charge of the battery and connected it to his wrist-mounted Mirror. He'd be able to call the display up at will, now.

Then he went back to the island. He was excited to see Jarvis sitting there with Wanda. Those two had been spending a lot of time together, since Jarvis would be staying and she'd be leaving with Harry. He walked up to them and said, "Hi guys!"

"You're in a good mood today, Harry." Jarvis said with a smile. "Anything I should know?" Harry smirked and showed him the mirror. "Is this the display on your MSC Shell?" Jarvis asked before his smile vanished. "This can't be right. It's at more than twice capacity and still climbing."

"I know! Isn't it cool?" Harry asked. Then he reached into his personal pocket dimension and removed another MSC Shell. "See, this one even still has power!"

"What are you planning Harry?" Wanda asked. "How are those two things connected?"

"Ah." Jarvis said, having figured it out. "Your new knowledge about pocket dimensions has given you the ability to build some new enchantments, I presume? And considering the state of your MSC Shell, I'm assuming you intend to take it with you?"

"Yup." Harry said smugly. "I'm going to let it suck up as much power as it can and then I'm going to take it with me!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wanda asked. "What if the pocket doesn't go with you?"

"That's why I've been working on tying it to my magical core." Harry explained. "Where I go, so does my magical core and it will bring the pocket with me. I was also given a very good reason to need this. It will help me save more people."

"You intend to keep people in your pocket dimension?" Jarvis asked.

"Don't be silly." Harry denied. "I'm taking backup plan. It's going in the pocket dimension."

"Why not just use your pouch?" Jarvis asked.

"I can't take the pouch." Harry said. "Its magics are regulated. The goblins would be able to find me in minutes if I arrive with it."

"Thus the need for the alternative." Jarvis nodded along. "And now you'll be going with more power than anyone alive and all the toys you've worked on since coming here."

"Will we be bringing anyone back?" Wanda asked.

"I… I don't know." Harry said honestly. There were people he'd like to bring, but they had lives. If he could pull off what he was going to attempt, he'd need to wait for certain things to happen as well. Fortunately he already knew when the events would happen.

Six days later, all of their plans were completed. Harry had already had meetings with the directors and managers of EPI and Jarvis had a necklace that would allow him to look like Harry, should the need arise. He called a final meeting to discuss what they were going to do.

Assembled were Harry, Natasha, Steve, Loki, Hela, Tony, Bruce and Wanda.

"So, are you all ready?" Harry asked.

"All of your items have been returned to Backup Plan and Fawkes has decided to spend the time, while we're gone, in Asgard." Bruce confirmed. "He also donated some tears and I've brought some potions, in case we need them, along with the one you asked for."

"Everything is being handled at Stark Industries and PI. You also had the storage device you had me build." Tony confirmed. "I may have also brought a surprise or two." he said with a grin.

"You didn't give me any homework." Steve groused. "I trained a bit more with the belt, though and the gear you wanted me to have."

"Us." Hela corrected. "We've all got the equipment my brother made for us, I believe. I have also trained in their use. I might decide to keep some of it, if I may?"

"Sure thing Hela. Consider it yours." Harry allowed. "Loki, Wanda, are you guys ready for this?" he asked the last two who hadn't spoken. He and Natasha had had a final night with Xera and she was still recovering from that. They hoped it would tide her over.

"I am looking forward to it." Loki said eagerly. He very seldom had the opportunity to have an adventure without Thor there. He was hoping to come back with some stories that will make Thor jealous.

"It would be nice to see other natural spell-casters." Wanda admitted. "I'm actually more worried that I'm considered underpowered, when compared to normal witches."

Harry had not told her how strong she was in comparison to normal witches and wizards. He wanted her to strive to become better on her own and she had succeeded marvellously. "You don't have to worry." Harry told her. "You'll do fine." She was already up to seventh-year in all her basic classes and she'd even taken the time to study some potions and Arithmancy with Jarvis. She was still hoping to one day become an enchanter, like Harry, but she was also very interested in spell creation.

"So, how are you going to be travelling?" Tony tried a final time. Harry had never told them. He was so curious he could burst.

"I told you Tony. I can't discuss it." Harry said.

"Drop it, Tony." Natasha warned dangerously. She'd been getting more moody, the closer the mission came to the starting time. Harry had discussed what he could with her and once gotten a headache in warning. "If he tells you something he's not allowed to, you're putting him at risk. Trust me I know."

Tony saw the look in her eyes and relented. "Okay." He said. He knew there was something about information Death gave Harry that made discussing things difficult. He had wondered if it was a magical oath or something, but discounted it, since Harry had once told him he'd never make any more of those. Magical oaths were permanent. You couldn't break them like you could tear up a contract.

"Okay then." Harry said giving them all one last look over and nodding. He retrieved Backup Plan from his storage and opened it for them. They'd added a couple more bedrooms so that people could have their privacy and Tony had brought a shrunken super-computer, thanks to the Pym Particle and they even had their own cellular and comm system.

There was a big-screen in Harry's room and they would be able to watch what he was doing, once he allowed them to. Other than that, they had an unhealthy amount of movies, series, food and alcohol. They'd be able to entertain themselves. Hela even had her Room of Requirement pendent and Natasha wouldn't be missing out on her training sessions with Sensei.

They all climbed into Backup Plan and Natasha gave Harry one last kiss before she climbed in and closed the lid. Harry shrunk it down and placed it in storage. He'd decided to call it that, instead of Pocket Dimension. It was simpler and would not give away its nature when spoken of in mixed company.

When he was certain he was ready, he went to the Room of Requirement in the Avengers Manor. He cast a new Fidelius, so that nobody could find what he was about to make. Then he stood in front of the space where the door should be and concentrated his magic through his ring. A couple of minutes later, he paced in front of the door while focusing both his will and his power on the door he wished to summon.

When the door appeared, Harry shuddered. It was a veil. The Veil. He placed his ring in storage and took a couple of breaths to steady himself and walked through the dreaded Veil of Death.


	67. Chapter 67

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

It was difficult to move. It was much like when he used his time dilation. It was like walking on the bottom of a lake filled with molasses. He pressed on though, even though he could not see or feel his body. There was just a sense of movement and he knew he had to press on. He knew he was pressing through a barrier that separated the different realities. None but the entities that exist throughout all realities could do this… And him.

He knew he was back in his home world, when he could suddenly move more easily and he became aware of his senses again. Around him there was the moaning of spirits he had heard so long ago, but they weren't speaking to him anymore. They were focussed on a man who lay just inside the veil, through which Harry could see a fight he had not witnessed for many, many years.

He rushed up to the man and placed a disc on his chest, which encased him in a glowing cocoon of power and ported him to the special reception area in Backup Plan. He had not looked at the man, just in case his emotions got the better of him. It was Sirius. The reason he could come to this time, was because this was the last time the veil had been activated. Death had power on this side of the Veil, so he had arranged it so that Harry could come here and now.

He looked through the veil as Remus tried to hold onto his younger self, before he ripped away and ran after Bellatrix. Harry knew the aftermath of that fight. He knew his younger self blamed himself for Sirius' death. Just like he had. He'd have to let himself continue as he had, otherwise he'd be making a new timeline and basically diverging this one. If that happened he'd have to start all over again, when Death made him go to the original time-line to try again. Harry would not doom a whole new timeline and all the people therein, just so he could give himself a pep-talk.

Harry activated his invisibility and walked out of the veil. He tried his phasing capability and almost fell through the floor, but he quickly remembered to activate his flight and flew after the younger Harry. Harry put on the special glasses and activated their ability to broadcast to Backup Plan. Then he watched as Dumbledore fought Voldemort.

Harry was able to contain himself through the whole thing. He knew he came out on top at the end. When the fight was over and the minister appeared and saw Voldemort, Harry decided to leave. He didn't need to get angry at idiots right now. He had other things to do. Harry tried opening a portal and found it didn't work. Apparently tapping Yggdrasil only works where you have one, or if there was one here, it worked differently. Instead, Harry flew to the Burrow. He remembered it getting blown up during the next Christmas, but Mrs Weasley should still be staying at Headquarters at this point.

Harry took a moment to cast a Fidelius and then he copied the entirety of the house. It instantly started falling apart, when he was done, as the magic that was holding the original up wasn't copied. Harry had to repair and enchant the house after that. When he was done, he focussed his power on it and then he used his Aesir magic to make it permanent. Satisfied with his work, Harry shrunk the house, not having more of Pym's technology with him, he had to do it the old-fashioned way.

Once it was shrunk, he took out a snow-globe. It was one of the storage devices Tony had made for him. It had inertial dampening runes, so the house wouldn't break if people decided to play with the globe, and placed the house in it, with an illusion to make it look like it was permanently snowing, just because he could. That done, he removed the Fidelius and flew to London, where he put the Penthouse of a hotel under Fidelius as well. They were saving the world. They could have a nice place to stay, while they did so, at least.

Once he was certain everything had worked like it should and he had hidden the button to their floor on the elevators, he went to retrieve Backup Plan. The moment it was out, Natasha opened the lid and jumped out at him, hugging him hard. "Seeing you suffer like that wasn't easy on her." Bruce said as he followed her out.

"You knew I would make it through, though, didn't you?" Harry asked, hugging her back. "I mean, I'm still here, after all."

Natasha looked up at him and asked, "Was he there? Were you able to put him in stasis, before he died?"

"I haven't checked." Harry admitted honestly. "I've been a little busy."

"But that Headmaster of yours!" Tony said in awe as he followed them out. "He's got so much style with his magic! You just point at things and they blow up or change. He makes it look like magic should!"

"Thanks, Tony." Harry said with a bit of a grin. He knew Dumbledore had a flair for these things. "I'll try and look cool, when I prank you next time."

"I'm not saying you do a bad job." Tony carried on. "It's just so much more impressive. Even the bad guy used more movement and flair."

"Harry was a spy, if you'll recall." Loki interjected. "He was probably trained for minimalistic movements and getting as little attention as he could."

"Hitwizard." Harry corrected. "But he's not wrong. We operated in and out of the mundane world. We needed to do things subtly."

Tony, meanwhile was looking around the penthouse. "Man, what year is this again? Look at the size of that TV!" he said pointing at a reasonably large, but equally bulky TV, sitting in the lounge.

"June 18, 1996." Harry said instantly. It was hard to forget the day you caused your only remaining family's death.

Natasha hugged him again. "Bring him out." she insisted. "You don't have to wake him, but you do have to know."

Harry sighed, but nodded. He clicked his fingers and Sirius re-appeared next to him. Harry finally looked down at the man. It didn't look good. Sirius' eyes were open and he didn't look like he was breathing, but then, he was in stasis. Harry hit his prone form with a stunner and then removed the disk. His eyes were still open and Harry froze.

Bruce was instantly on him, though, doing chest compressions. He'd resuscitated people before. Harry was white as a sheet, but he just watched as they tried to save the man, who had once given him hope for the future, even though it was short-lived.

"We need paddles!" Bruce demanded. The man was still warm. He felt they had a good chance of saving him, but they needed to get his heart started.

Tony tapped his chest-plate, since his bag was at home, and Iron Man was soon in the house. He kneeled over the body and positioned his hands over the man's chest. "Clear!" he demanded and Bruce made sure he didn't have contact. There was a jolt as Tony allowed the Nanites to take power directly from his remote source, which was currently in Backup Plan. Nothing happened. "Upping voltage and, Clear!" he said again. Sirius' body stiffened again, but the next moment his eyes closed and he started breathing.

Bruce quickly checked his vitals. "We've got a steady pulse." he confirmed with a sigh. Then he smiled up at Harry. "You can put him in stasis again." he suggested. Everyone knew that if they saved anyone, they couldn't chance them apparating away, so they had to stay in stasis.

Harry was too stunned to respond, so Natasha took the disc from his unmoving fingers and placed it on the man. Sirius was soon in the stasis field again, but he wasn't transported away, as Harry had manually summoned him. "You saved him, Harry!" she said to him, with a glowing smile as she saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was like he was a boy again and being told he hadn't just killed his first father-figure.

Harry was quiet for a long moment, before he looked between Bruce and Tony. "You saved him!" he quickly stepped to Bruce and hugged him unashamedly. "Thank you." he said, before he turned to Tony and approached him, too.

Tony had sent the suit back, but took a step back and held his hand up. "Thanks is enough." he said, but he smiled. He'd seen the shock and the same look Natasha had. He was very happy he had been able to help. Harry had done so much for them, he'd never be able to thank him. This was something small in his mind, even if it seemed it meant the world to Harry.

"Thanks will never be enough." Harry swore as he closed the distance anyway and hugged his best friend. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have."

"And don't you forget it." Tony said as he hugged him back for a moment, before he shoved him away. "That's enough." he grumbled good-naturedly.

Harry chuckled and allowed it. Then he went to Sirius' prone form and sent him back to storage. It really was the safest place he had, besides Backup Plan's hidden rooms, but he wasn't chancing that either, since someone may have one of those pesky clocks that tells people if someone is alive or dead. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have something like that without anyone's knowledge.

Deciding to get his emotions back under control, Harry asked Tony, "So, did any of your tricks work?"

Tony suddenly looked disappointed. "No. None of the rune or science based communications worked. It was always a long shot, anyway." Tony denied.

"On the bright side, we won't be gone all that long. I bet Pepper is already planning a party." Harry said.

"I know she is." Natasha said. "She asked me if they could plan it for the Island. I bet Sirius will love that."

Harry's smile broadened. "I bet he would." He agreed. "We'll have to give him a bit of time to adjust though. Chances are, he'll be reeling at the knowledge that he's in a new reality."

Hela was just standing on one side watching everything going on. She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she knew they had brought a man back from the brink of death. She knew also, that they would be playing minimalistic roles, while Harry did most of the work. These people, who had banned together to support her brother, were the type of comrades she had wished she could have had as a child. Not subservient followers, but peers in the eyes of their comrade. Everyone brought their own part. Hela felt great joy at the knowledge that he had instantly agreed and welcomed her to join them. She just hoped there'd be something to do for her to be useful and show her own support.

Wanda was also quiet. She knew Harry would be giving them a tour of the magical world at some point. He planned on taking them to a place in America, though, so that there would be no chance of it affecting the time-line. Harry still had all his family's millions and he planned on expanding on his library and adding to his island as well if possible. There were some magical creatures and plants here that had never been seen in their home reality. Not that that had stopped Bruce, but still…

Tony knew they had been set up in the Hotel for the foreseeable future, so he asked Harry to help him set up his room. When he informed Tony that Portals weren't working here, he was disappointed, but it had been expected that some things would work differently here. He had no doubt Harry would find another way to make his portals if there was enough need. In the meanwhile, Harry apparated things around for them to set up their rooms.

"So, what's on the list, first?" Steve asked. He knew that there would be attacks from the Death Eaters and that many people would die at their hands. They knew they couldn't save everyone. If they made the people that Harry remembered hearing about disappearing before, vanish before the Death Eaters could attack, the Death Eaters would know something was going on. He hated it, but he understood they simply couldn't afford to change the timeline before a certain point.

"We have the school holiday to get all the resources that we want to take with us." Harry said. They would need to set up a duplicate Backup Plan first, with all the resources it currently held. Bruce and Wanda would be handling the potions ingredients and books. Only once their mission was past a certain point, which they called the divergence point, would they be able to start making a difference.

"What is your younger self doing this school holiday?" Natasha asked. They were all gathered in the dining room, where Bruce had put together a meal for them with ingredients they had brought along.

"I believe I was going through a bit of a rebellious stage, avoiding my minders and sneaking away from where they were watching me. I seem to recall a girl I fancied at a diner in the London underground." Harry said with a bit of humour.

"Was she pretty?" Loki asked, watching Natasha's reaction. It didn't even phase her. She knew people had pasts.

"As I recall." Harry nodded. "Unfortunately, by the time I had worked up the courage to speak to her, Dumbledore showed up to take me to the Burrow, where my attention was soon on Ginny." he said.

"Teenagers." Natasha scoffed.

"You're telling me." Harry laughed. "I recall this time of my life as some of the most emotionally scarring and confusing times. I had nightmares every night, seeing Sirius die over and over and then when I woke up there were just other things to worry about."

"Well, if we succeed, you'll finally be able to put that behind you." Bruce said.

Harry just nodded and continued his meal. A couple of minutes later, he said, "Let's make our way to America tomorrow and go visit one of their magical districts. You all remember the plan right?"

Many people rolled their eyes, but Hela answered, "We will speak to nobody unnecessarily and try to remain inconspicuous."

"Yes." Harry agreed. "I doubt anything we do there could cause a major splash that the Prophet would write about, so we'll have relative freedom. You'll be able to explore, but the Americans have strict laws about mundane people never finding out about magic, so if you get caught, you may get in trouble. If you're ever taken, or you think you're being followed, you activate your portkeys and come here. We can't afford to take chances."

"But portkeys into and out of the country are tracked, aren't they?" Tony asked.

"Doesn't matter." Harry said. "The Fidelius is still unbreakable. They'll know our general location then, but I can just relocate us if that happens. Let's try to avoid needing to use the portkeys though."

Everyone agreed and after dinner, they all went to their pastimes. Bruce was busy going over the full list of books, since Harry had finally given him access to the whole library. He was gleefully making a separate list of things he'd like to read as well, for when they had time and were back home.

Harry, Natasha, Tony, Wanda, Hela, Loki and Steve were busy trying to work on a plan to track the Death Eaters after the final attack on Hogwarts which would occur a little under two years from their current time. Harry didn't plan for them to wait, though. Jarvis' project was a stasis field with a rune-based control that was connected to a magical touch-screen tablet. Harry would set up the field around the penthouse, enter it and activate it, which would then slow their time so that they could move more quickly through time to do what they planned.

The next day, they all entered Backup Plan again and Harry activated his glasses, so that they could watch the flight. Harry now had a communicator in his ear as well, so they could stay in contact. He lifted up and started flying in the direction Tony indicated for him. Harry was surprised that he could still attain his maximum speed, but attributed it to the fact that he had enchanted the flight capability while he was in the other world.

At top speed, Harry reached New York in little over two and a half hours. He had flown through a couple of spots of bad weather, but being out of phase saved him the discomfort of getting wet. When he landed, Harry was stiff, but he walked to the park across from the magical shopping district and cast a couple of security spells, before removing backup plan.

"You all have your wands?" Harry asked, once they were all out again. He had enchanted a couple of wands with some simple spells and bound them to each person, so that it couldn't be used by anyone else. It should read as magical and pass any tests, should someone decide to inspect them.

They all took out their wands, Tony's extending from inside his sleeve, so he could grasp it, by some mechanical means. Harry assumed he'd dedicated some of his nanites to the task. They were just so damn versatile that he could simply design something and have them take that shape.

"Good." Harry nodded and turned to the entrance, leading them in. He knew this would take long, as they wouldn't be going shopping again until after the divergence point.

Everyone had purchased things of interest, while they looked out for things that might be useful. They went into every store imaginable and purchased many items. Clothing to fit in. Tools of the various trades. Tony had even purchased a clock like the Weasleys owned. Harry didn't know how everything was done, after all, and that was one of the things he never could quite figure out. Now that he had an example, though, he'd be able to do so.

Tony had purchased a whole crate of every-flavour beans and many other magical sweets from the sweet shop. If they could figure out the processes and enchantments, they might just be able to open another sort of shop.

Wanda had gone to look inside a wand shop and had talked shop with the owner for a bit. He even had her tested for a wand, just as curious as herself if there was a better fit for her, but it turned out none of the wands reacted well for her. There were other focuses as well, like rings with gemstones and a staff or two, but nothing really worked for her. She did purchase a couple of cores though, which the other wandmaker sold to her with a smile. He only sold her the stuff that were too difficult for himself to find a resonance with. He had refused to tell her how the rings and staffs worked, stating it was a family secret. She decided that that would be her next project. They had something similar, but it was limited in range.

Hela had seen a magical armament shop. It was really just a shop for display weapons, but the armour section had real dragon-hide clothes, which were both beautifully made and expensive. She had found a dark green full-length dragon-leather coat with a hood that could be pulled over it, which she simply had to have. It was made from the belly of a dragon, so it was soft and flexible, but she was assured that it was still very durable and completely fireproof. That it was lined with a magical silk from an Acromantula with an enchantment for comfort was just a bonus that made it twice as expensive.

Natasha had found some things she liked there as well and had Harry try on some new boots, most of which she ended up getting, knowing that he was limited in options and had mentioned it. Natasha had even purchased a new dark red dragon leather cloak for Wanda. It would be a surprise for later, though. Harry had found a couple of Goblin made daggers, which he purchased and haggled with the owner a bit and bought as much already processed dragon-leather as he was willing to part with. The Acromantula silk was an expensive commodity and the man refused to sell him any of his, but referred him to his supplier.

That led them to a clothing store, where the owner had been kind enough to sell them a reel of the stuff, but it, too, was very expensive. It didn't stop there, though. They all purchased something to wear that would suit them better and many reels of different weaves of fabric, which Harry thought he could give to Frigga as a gift. That, in turn, inspired Natasha to buy many different kinds of clothes in different styles, which she could also offer Frigga, since she loved to see the different styles of clothing Harry had made on occasion and had expressed an interest in their design.

Loki had delighted in finding a joke shop and had disappeared into it on his own. Harry understood the need. It wouldn't be any fun if everyone knew what he purchased. He'd warn Natasha to take her own soap to the bathroom, though, because he didn't doubt she'd shoot Loki if tadpoles started spawning on her body if she accidentally used Frog Spawn Soap.

Their next stop was a second-hand book store. Bruce had finally found his heaven. He started piling up books on every subject, since he knew what Harry had already, and by the end of his mission, they had spent another large pile of gold. They didn't need to buy books they already owned, because Harry would replicate what he needed to put in the other Backup Plan. That was until Bruce had found another book store, down a dark alley. It reminded Harry of Knockturn Alley, with the shifty people he saw hanging around in it.

They kept on finding more and more interesting things, including a pair of vanishing cabinets. Harry had to have those, so he got them too. All manner of dark enchantments and books on forgotten rituals and magics from ages past soon joined the collection. There was also an apothecary in the dark part of the alley, but Harry convinced Bruce to give it a skip. He'd heard stories about what ingredients one could find in such places and didn't want to expose his friends to things like werewolf saliva or bottled Banshee's cry. Accidents that might happen while handling vampire blood were not unheard of, either. Instead they went to a normal apothecary and Bruce purchased a lot of ingredients he either knew they needed or were new to him.

Steve had found and entered a store that sold magic paint, which would allow a person to paint pictures that move. He asked Harry nicely, but Harry just laughed and told him to go nuts. He'd not found anything for himself yet, except for a very comfortable and sturdy pair of boots.

Harry had also popped into a jeweller, to look at what enchantments one could have put on jewellery. There he found a pair of amulets that, when worn by two people, would allow them to feel each other's emotions. He purchased them and a couple of other nifty items, which he thought he could reverse-engineer to make new magic items himself.

The last place they found, made Tony very happy. It was a liquor store. They found that there really weren't many different magical drinks. Mostly just things that looked strange or had potions in them. Tony had asked the sales person about things like what they had been making and he was just pointed towards the Firewhiskey. In the end they didn't get much from the shop, but Harry had seen and purchased a pipe made from the tooth of a dragon. It was carved exquisitely with a moving image of a wolf running around the head of the pipe. He was told that it would howl when smoked and one would see the shape of a wolf at hunt in the smoke.

Nine hours after entering, they exited again. Tony was talking excitedly, even after the disappointment of the liquor store, and Harry was laughing, while Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony's insistence that Quadpot was perfect for Asgardians, considering how the ball explodes. Nobody else was carrying anything. Harry had simply brought out Backup Plan and levitated the purchases down to the first room. Trunks with rooms were not unheard of. It was rare, sure enough, but not enough to really draw attention. Harry's storage, however, had caught the eye of one old Wizard who simply _had_ to know how he did that. Harry had lied and said it was an illusion, to protect where he kept his trunk. The old man had nodded in understanding and walked away with a smile after congratulating him on his ingenuity.

They found a quiet place and Harry performed his security magic again, so that everyone could enter Backup Plan. Harry had no doubt that Bruce would be sorting through the books and ingredients instantly. He'd probably not even come out when they landed, if he had his nose in a book when they did so. Fortunately Harry had remembered to move the darker artefacts to a space that he'd sectioned off. Everyone knew to leave those items alone anyway.

When they were all in, Harry flew back to London and their temporary home.

They had time still, so Harry went about the duplication of Backup Plan. It took him a week to create the entire inside as it had been when he arrived in the new reality. Then he and Bruce went about putting what they knew were in there into their proper places. The magical plants they needed would have to be put in later, but by the time the second week was done, they had recreated most of everything. Harry had had to make a couple of trips to museums to make copies of the paintings they had sold at auction, but that was a simple task for him now.

He copied his vault room and his stores of stored food and enchanted everything that had been there before. By the time a month had ended, they had finally finished the job. The only thing that needed to still be done, was the magical plants and the Fidelius to hide the entrance. That would be done later, though.

Once everything was as prepared as they could get it, Harry and Tony set up the rune induced field generator poles and went back to the lounge. They had spent a couple of hours going through Harry's memories and found a point where they could make a difference, using Harry's new capabilities.

They activated the Time Dilation and watched as the sun rose and set every ten seconds, until the correct date was reached. Then they all got in Backup Plan again and Harry activated his Invisibility and Phased out, before flying to Bones Manor.

"So, do we know what time of the day this Bones woman died?" Natasha asked over the comms and monitoring Harry from her personal terminal. She had wanted to be by his side, but knew only he could do this. Tony had insisted on upping his security, though, so everyone now had a seat on a swivel chair, through which they could turn to see all around Harry. The enchanting work didn't take a lot of effort, but the illusionary display had taken him a bit longer for the full display feed.

"No." Harry denied. "We do know that the Dark Mark was seen first and then she was found, so I need to get in there and start my part."

"Go." Steve said. "We've got your back."

"You really should work on setting up some defences we can trigger though. Just in case someone sneaks up on you." Tony said. He could just imagine Harry stepping into battle and not lifting a finger as all six of them used a targeting system combined with the illusionary displays to attack all the foes in his area, even people behind him.

"We can try and work something out sometime, but we've just stepped into the beginning of the war and I think we'll be a little busy from now on." Harry said as he floated to the manor house. It wasn't a bad idea, honestly. Maybe they should adapt something like that for the Ghost Squads.

It was late evening and the sun had only just set, so Harry was careful. He needed to avoid the wards, which he knew were in place. Fortunately, with him out of phase, he moved past the ward without it even detecting him. He found Amelia Bones sitting down to dinner. If the reports were to be believed, she was found in her nightgown, so Harry knew he'd have to wait for her to go to bed. His friends were talking to him, but he didn't respond, since he couldn't even silence his location without the magic being detected by the wards.

He followed her around the house, giving her some privacy while she finished some paperwork, by staying in the corner on the far side of her home office and outside the bathroom when she went about her evening ablutions. Once she was in bed, Harry went out through the window to look out at what he could see. Nothing happened for many hours and Harry kept his silent vigil. He was worried that he had somehow changed something already, or gotten the date wrong, but shortly before 3AM, there was a flash from the wards and Harry felt them go down instantly, followed quickly by another ward going up, which would stop apparition and portkeys. He knew those wards well.

He hurried back inside and found Amelia having awoken to the ward dropping. She cast a couple of quick detection charms and swore as she realised she had been blocked from escape. Squaring her shoulders she marched out of the room, having thrown something on over her sleepwear. When she reached the stairs, there was a crash as her front door was obliterated. When the splinters cleared, Voldemort himself stood in the door.

Harry quickly activated his time dilation and started his plan. First he focussed his magic on Amelia and then produced a copy of her, clothes and all, off to the side, where neither of them could see it. It was just a conjuration, but Harry soon fixed that, with his intent magic. It took him a while, but he was able to complete the job in under a minute, his time. He instantly turned the body invisible and had it hover next to himself.

Then he slowly allowed time to speed up. He needed to know the exact moment the woman would die so that he could replace her with the copy. This was the only way to keep the time-line intact. If people died originally, they'd have to 'die' again. One way or the other, they needed to be taken out of the fight, so she'd be joining Sirius in stasis, if Harry was able to do what he had planned.

In slow motion, the confrontation seemed to drag forever. At first they talked and Amelia proved her worth by not once showing fear to the monster. Then they started exchanging spells. Harry watched in fascination as they acted and reacted to each other. He noticed, for the first time, that Tom was using multiple spells at once. While he let one spell fly, he was already preparing to cast the next and its power was visibly gathering as he did so, but if it was in real-time, you'd have to look very hard and you couldn't notice it while you were fighting him, because you were focussed on what he was already doing to you. That explained why he was so flashy as well. Like a magician, he drew your attention from what he was doing, by making a show of it.

Harry was still watching the fight, modifying the body he had waiting, as Amelia received wounds for her resistance, when he noticed a familiar build-up of green energy. Apparently Amelia had taken enough of his valuable time and he was preparing to end it. Harry stood at the ready and awaited the spell as he slowed time to his maximum capability.

When the killing curse left Voldemort's wand, Harry looked at Amelia's current position and moved the body to take a similar stance. He watched as the unblockable spell moved right through her shield and just before it hit her body, he performed a switching spell, bringing her out of phase and making her invisible and placing the replica in her place. She was still slow from his perspective, so the stunning spell he touched her with left her looking like she was still awake, even as the killing curse hit the copy and started falling back. Harry allowed time to regain speed as he watched Tom smile for his success.

Voldemort had been tired of the Aurors trying to find his people and wanted their spirit broken, so he decided to pay the Head of the DMLE a visit. Her wards were simple for him to break and he had already trapped her, so he walked, casually, to her door and blasted it to pieces. Amelia Bones looked down at him from her second-floor landing and he smirked up at her.

Then the usual conversation happened. Why did they always say he would never win? He had returned from the dead, after all. Obviously he'd win. He couldn't be stopped. When the fight started, he was surprised she could keep up with him, but for every attack she threw at him, she had to block three times. When he had enough entertainment, having seen several broken bones and cuts on her face and body, he sent a killing curse and finished the job he had set out for.

She fell to the floor, anticlimactically and lay there, dead. He walked up to her body and saw the vacant eyes he had seen so many times. Her face was all wrong though. He had hoped it would show shock or fear, but it was just blank, almost peaceful. He sighed, turned around and left. Such a waste of a Pureblood.

With that done, Harry put the real woman in stasis and moved her into storage. He decided to stay to ensure the Aurors though her dead and watched as they came upon the body minutes later, noting the wand in her hand, which Harry had also switched.

Harry lifted out of the house and went back to their place. Once there, he took out Backup Plan and Natasha was the first one out, hugging him instantly.

"How did they know she was attacked?" Tony asked.

"Her house was probably watched by Aurors that work for the other side." Harry said, with closed eyes as he hugged his wife.

"The enemy has infiltrated the protecting authorities?" Hela asked, next out. "That does not bode well for the people, but it does explain why they showed up so quickly."

Harry nodded as the last few people got out, before he put Backup Plan away again.

"Are you sure we can't just go look for these horcrux things?" Steve asked. He really didn't want to wait for all the damage these people were going to cause.

"We've discussed this Steve." Tony said. "If we interfere in certain things, it would affect the timeline and we'd not be able to follow our knowledge anymore. Doing the things we're doing now ensures our ability to act on our knowledge when the time comes."

"It's not easy for us either, you know." Bruce said.

Steve nodded after a moment. He knew what was coming would only get worse. He looked at Harry as he was once again hugging Natasha. How could he even bare it, knowing what these people would do?

"I like to think of it as us saving an entire world." Harry said. "It's not easy to watch people die. We'll save as many as we can, but we won't be able to save everyone."

It was a sombre group of people, who went for a bit of food and a rest. They'd be activating the stasis again soon, but after the long wait, through the night, many of them were quite tired.

The next day, they had their next target to save and time was moved forward again. Hannah Abbott's mother had refused to help the Death Eaters and were killed for it. Harry went, with his team supporting him again, and saved the woman as well. The process was much the same, except that there was a torture session the woman had to endure first. It was torturous for Harry to stand there and let it happen. Everyone was quiet, as well. The Death Eaters had exposed their identities and a list was being made of people who would have to pay for their sins, before they would be allowed to die. Harry was considering building a new prison on Niflheim, just for them.

When they returned that night, they went to rest again, but the next morning a new plan was formed. They would not be able to sit through something like that again. Fortunately the next person on their list was not going to be all that difficult. Albus Dumbledore.

They moved forward again and Harry had them all in Backup Plan again. This time, they apparated to Hogsmeade and Harry was able to fly them through the wards at Hogwarts. They were quite comprehensive and, for a moment, it felt like they would resist him, but he was allowed to pass through after a moment. Harry knew that his younger self had the marauders map, but fortunately he was not in Hogwarts at the time. He couldn't remember if he checked the map after they returned from the cave, but didn't want to be caught, so he resolved to make his way out as soon as possible, once his job was complete.

They watched as Harry and Dumbledore appeared and Dumbledore ordered him to hide. Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore and Snape sent his killing curse at his mentor and closest friend. This time, Harry did notice a flicker of regret crossing Snape's face. He wasn't a nice man, but he wasn't a bad guy.

Harry did his thing and had to spend an extra couple of moments studying Dumbledore's arm, to emulate the effects of the curse. It was a nasty one, but he had no doubt he'd be able to save the old man, with an overuse of power, or possibly a replacement arm. Harry then fled the scene, without waiting for the body to hit the base of the tower, and returned them home again.

The next time they would be stepping into was the day Harry was rescued from his home, just before Bill and Fleur's wedding and Harry's birthday.

They arrived in Privet drive and watched as Harry's family drove off, to go into hiding.

"So those are the people who should have cared for you?" Loki asked.

"That's them." Harry agreed.

"Did you ever see them after this again?" Tony asked.

"No. I didn't need to go back. The protections on the house soon disappeared anyway." Harry said.

"Do me a favour and place a tracking charm on their car." Loki insisted.

"Can't." Harry denied. "Any magic I do right now, before I reach 17, will be tracked. They'll think it was my younger self."

"Then put one of mine on the car." Tony insisted. "If you never see any of these people again, you won't have to worry about us paying them a visit later."

Harry smirked at the idea. It made sense, but he'd have to just find out where they went for now. Rather not tempt fate. "Fine, but leave Dudley alone. At least he was trying to be nice to me in the last couple of weeks."

"I see no problem with that." Loki said. "It is admirable that he came to his senses on his own, too."

"I agree." Hela said. "It shows he's got character and that there's a little of you in him. Perhaps the last good thing from your mother's line that made it to the boy."

Harry had to agree to that. Dudley would never be the sharpest knife in the drawer. No, he'd more likely be a spoon, but at least he had tried. Considering his parents' persistent attitude and the way they raised him, it was quite admirable that he'd go against their wishes to try and be nice to him.

Harry placed the tracker and returned to his younger incarnation's side. Then they waited. Just after dark, the order turned up. Harry watched as his friends arrived and he couldn't help his smile at seeing them alive again. He had one priority today and someone he'd like to try and save. Alastor Moody was the priority. Hedwig would be nice, but he'd shed all his tears for his old owl. If he could save her after Alastor, it would be a nice bonus though.

So they followed Moody as he flew off on his specialized broom. Tony mentioned that it looked cool, the way the old man sat back in reasonable comfort. Harry had no doubt he'd need to make Tony a new broom at some point. When the attack came, Mundungus Fletcher, the coward that he was, didn't even wait to see the enemy. He simply apparated out.

Harry had to wait for a spell to almost hit Moody from the back, when he proved too difficult for the enemy to face directly. The man was full of piss and vinegar as he grinned an evil grin and happily took on all comers. Harry's respect for the man, which had always been high, went up just a notch. When the spell came, Harry replaced him and flew off directly after where he knew his younger self and Hagrid would be.

He arrived just in time to see the killing curse inch its way to Hedwig as she flew in its path to save Harry. Harry quickly replaced her as well and a little part of his childhood was safe. He knew that some of the others would be hurt, but he couldn't help them, so he left again.

This was what they did for several days, knowing that Harry's younger self was desperately trying to find and destroy every horcrux. When the final battle came, they were there was well.

By this point, they had saved quite a few people, including Rufus Scrimgeour, Ted Tonks and Dobby, but Harry knew the final battle would be difficult. So many people died there, but he was concerned with a few of them specifically and he didn't know exactly when they died, so he'd be living through the whole thing in slow motion, as he tried to save them all.

They took a couple of days to prepare and Harry spent most of his time in meditation to steady himself. He knew he couldn't save them all, but he needed to wait until a certain point, when he could act. The younger Harry had to fulfil the prophecy first.

When the time came, Harry went to Hogwarts and started on his mission. Everyone was at their stations and ready. There were seven more people on Harry's list to save and he'd need to stay on mission.

Twenty gruelling hours of slowed time and Harry was tired as hell. He'd finally gotten them all, ending with Snape. That was a bit more tricky as the man had been bitten several times by Nagini, but Harry had administered a couple of phoenix tears and stored the man away, as he had with Fred, Remus, Tonks and even Lavender Brown. He'd almost decided not to save Colin Creevey, but had relented, when Steve informed him that under no circumstances could he doom an innocent boy to death, no matter how annoying he was.

When the younger Harry snuck out of the castle to go to his death, Harry went with him. The younger Harry would be summoning his parents and Remus and Sirius with the resurrection stone. Harry had to emulate what he remembered them doing and saying. While younger Harry was looking at Sirius, Harry noted his parents both looking at him, where he was flying invisibly and James winked at him. Of course they could see him.

When the younger Harry dropped the resurrection stone, Harry levitated it up and, without touching it, dropped it into a pocket. That would be useful later. Then he went to set up a little 'trap'. With it in place, they could start on the next part of the plan as soon as the necessary happened.

Harry waited invisibly, as Voldemort and his troops entered the school one last time an hour later. Hagrid was carrying the younger Harry's 'lifeless' body and the crowd gathered while Harry waited for the duel. There were some touching words and a bit of defiance and then the younger Harry made his move. It was a short while later, when Neville had destroyed the final horcrux, when Harry's younger incarnation finally ended the fight, with a disarming charm of all things.

The Death Eaters that saw his fall, apparated and ported out instantly, never even noticing the magical field that they moved through to escape. Finally, Harry let out a sigh of relief. "It's finally time." he whispered to himself, knowing that his friends could hear him.

"We've still got some work to do." Steve said sternly over his comm.

"Of course," Loki interjected, "but now we can start being useful." He was specifically thinking about Harry's aunt and uncle. He had not yet been allowed to do anything about them.

"Do we need to do anything here, anymore?" Natasha asked.

"Not that I can think of." Harry said, just as the younger Harry and Ginny kissed as passionately as a young couple could, while in front of her parents. He knew that didn't last. Unfortunately it didn't stop him from feeling sad for the girl. He remembered her dying defiantly, still holding out hope that Harry would win and come for her when he was done.

Harry took off and went back to their place, where he would finally let the team out. They didn't stay there long, however. They Apparated to the Albanian Forest, where Harry had once tracked Voldemort's latest and final horcrux. Voldemort was already being reborn again, he knew, but he was weak. Harry knew he needed a Death Eater nearby to call his remaining followers, so he would not be calling on them anytime soon.

Voldemort could not believe he had lost to that brat. Again! This time, when he had his strength, he'd get his vengeance on the world. He couldn't come out of the shadows again, not with only one Horcrux. He had made Charity Burbage's skull into his last horcrux. The muggle-loving idiot would never know the honour he had bestowed on her. It wasn't easy, with how many pieces of his soul he'd already split off, but he'd finally managed and then he set up a return plan. He would not spend years as a wraith again, while his followers did nothing.

He lay on the ground, recovering from his rebirth, breathing heavily. When he was mostly recovered he felt something. He was not alone. Nobody should be able to be here, not with his protections up. He calmed himself and slowly stood up.

"Cover yourself, man. There are ladies present." a voice said from off to the side. As whoever it was conjured some grey robes on him.

Voldemort looked up instantly and was shocked to see eight profiles. Most of them looked strange. There was some sort of metal construct with glowing eyes, two women with green and red cloaks, a man with long black hair and a black cloak, a muggle-looking fellow with casual clothing and brown hair, a man dressed all in blue with a shield baring a star, another red-headed woman wearing black body armour with a jacket and a belt and finally a man in full dragon-hide armour, with a hood and mask, coming to just under his eyes.

The one with the hood had spoken, but he could see no wand in his hand. The woman in red carried two, but none of the others had any out. The brunette man had one in his pocket though, which he could see sticking out.

"Why are you here?" Voldemort asked as he slowly started walking to where he had left a spare wand. Nobody impeded his movement. "Who are you?"

"We're here to kill you, Tom." Harry said, dropping his hood and mask.

"You aren't him." Voldemort denied, even though his eyes showed shock.

"Actually, he is." Natasha said as she smirked at the man. "Not the one you know, but still."

"What are you talking about, muggle?" Voldemort spat, having spotted her guns, mere toys in his mind. "Harry Potter is nothing more than a child who won by luck, when he faced me earlier today."

"He's not wrong." Harry said conversationally. "I was kind of prone to trust in my luck at that age."

"You're not that boy anymore." Hela assured. "You are now a god and king of incredible power. To compare you to this tainted creature would be impossible."

"You have better taste now, too." Natasha said with a smirk.

"I don't know about being a god, but he is powerful." Steve conceded. "Though I still think I could beat you in a fair fight." he added with a smirk.

Voldemort had finally reached his wand and quickly aimed it at them. "You should have taken your chance, while you had it." he sneered at them, quickly casting a killing curse at the man in the armour. It didn't reach him, as the man with the shield moved quickly and blocked it. "Impossible! The killing curse cannot be blocked!"

"Yet our companion just did so." Hela said. She turned to Harry, "Would you mind if I teach him to respect his betters, brother?"

"Just don't kill him." Harry nodded. "I can't finish him off if his soul escapes."

Hela smiled at him. "Of course, brother. I would not take your chance from you." she assured him as she walked to the man, who cast another killing curse, only for it to be caught in her bare hand, when she moved faster than he could see. She held the spell and looked at it, its power arching and sparking, trying to actually touch her. "Interesting." she said, before making the spell disappear. Then she closed the last of the distance and started beating the shit out of him.

"Are you sure we cannot take him back with us?" Loki asked with a smile. "Our father would love to have a word or two with him."

"I'd love to see him fed water from your island's pool of eternity, just to have him banished from the island for all time." Hela said as she continued punching the man, while holding him aloft with one arm.

"No greater torture could exist." Loki agreed. "Appropriate. Good plan Hela."

"I'm afraid I cannot claim to have thought of it." Hela said as she dropped the man, only to drop-kick him into a wall, where he lost consciousness and fell to the floor. "Logan once threatened me thus."

"Is that when you started sniffing around him?" Natasha asked with a bit of a smile as Harry went to heal the man, so that Loki could pin him up for them. Harry didn't like torture, but with the cave sealed off and all magical means of escape blocked, he could enjoy what they were doing to the man who had sentenced him to a life of hell, just for a bit.

"I wouldn't describe it thus." Hela disagreed. "Though, I do envy May Parker for the time he makes for her, even though I respect her too."

Harry pointed at Loki and then Voldemort, enervating the monster with the point. Loki caught on instantly. "Oh, this is going to be fun." he said with an evil smirk. He summoned two daggers and drove them through his shoulders and pinned him to the cave of the wall. A little application of intent and he stayed there.

"What are you people!?" Voldemort asked after he had yelled in pain and tried to escape, with nothing happening.

Everyone looked at Harry, who shrugged. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves." Harry suggested. "He really should know who took him out. Though, I don't want to make this a habit. Bad guys like to talk and they tend to lose because of it." He looked at Tom suddenly and realised he was channelling magic, even though he'd lost his wand while Hela had beat on him.

Tom lifted his hand and blew over it. A gout of flame spewed forth as Fiendfyre was unleashed on the interlopers. When he was certain they must be dead, he forced his will on the living flame to snuff it. When it was gone, he realised he had miscalculated. They were all just standing there looking at him. "How are you doing that!?" he demanded.

"Magic." Harry said with a smile. "Though, you just cost yourself an introduction." He turned to his friends, "What do you think? Kill him here, or take him with us?"

Most of his friends wanted to present him to Odin, for the justice he deserved. Steve and Bruce wanted him to die, so that it could just be over. Harry wanted him dead as well, but he remembered his father's fervour when he spoke of the punishment he'd bestow on the man who cost Harry everything. In the end, Harry decided to place him in stasis and then storage, along with his horcrux. He made sure he was knocked out first though. No chance of him waking up and somehow breaking stasis in the meanwhile.

The cave was barren of any kind of magical knowledge, so they knew they'd need to continue looking, since they still needed to find the ritual Voldemort had originally planned to use after he had destroyed the world.

They went back home, after that. They still had the clean-up to do, after all, but first, Harry needed to rest again. Natasha put him to bed, but told him she'd be going over the globe, which Harry had enchanted to track the Death Eaters. Harry nodded, but was already asleep, by the end of the action.

He'd never been out of phase, invisible and using time dilation as much as he had that day and he was physically and mentally exhausted. Having been on guard for the entirety of their encounter with Tom, while being so tired, and acting casual, was very stressful for him too. Logically he had known that the man could still pose a threat to his friends, but he had worked with the Avengers long enough to know how to break an opponent's spirit.

He slept for a long time and by the time he woke up, he felt hungry and thirsty. He got up and made his way to the living room. Imagine his surprise, when he found the team, sitting around the living room and chatting with thirty-odd people in stasis fields, lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened while I was sleeping?!" Harry exclaimed.

Tony smirked at him, "You were sleeping and we've been itching to do something. Seriously it's been weeks since I've been able to break out my suit."

"Were you careful?" Harry asked. When Tony winced and looked up at the screen, Harry saw a picture of the Iron Man suit that had been taken by what appeared to be a novice.

"Fortunately people are calling it a hoax." Natasha said as she got up to hug her husband. "The technology of this time period simply doesn't allow for better quality."

"Are these all Death Eaters?" Harry asked as he looked between the people and noticed a couple of faces he knew.

"They were all on your tracking artefact." Hela confirmed, pointing off to the side where an enchanted Earth-ball floated and turned slightly with little pin-pricks of light scattered throughout Europe.

"How did you sleep?" Bruce asked. "I know you spent a lot of power yesterday."

"I'm actually feeling pretty damn good." Harry said with a smile. It was true. He'd slept very well, knowing the madman was finally stopped. His world was finally safe.

"Now we just need to round up the rest." Tony said with a grin of his own.

And that's what they did for the next two days. Most of the team were frustrated that there wasn't much to do, but Natasha was able to help him as she was the stealthiest of them all. Harry could take out a lot of people at once, and had to set up the wards to prevent escape, but sometimes he needed an extra person to help pick off the stragglers.

When they were done, only one family remained. The Malfoys. Cowards that they were, they never left their mansion and it was protected by a Fidelius. Harry had no doubt that they had a stockpile of food and possibly a new house elf. He was loathe to do what he was about to, but he had no choice, so he brought out Dobby.

When Dobby awoke, he saw that he was surrounded by people, all looking at him. "Who is you being?" he asked. That's when he focussed on the one who felt familiar to him. It took him a moment, but finally realised who it was. "Harry Potter, sir!"

"Hi Dobby." Harry said with a smile. "It's been a long time." he said.

"Has it?" Dobby asked.

"It's been a couple of years." Harry confirmed. "For me at least."

"Hello Dobby." Natasha said. "Harry always says good things about you." The others all nodded. It was true. Harry hadn't talked about the little guy much, but when he did it was always with a fond smile and just a bit of sadness.

Dobby cocked his head to the side and asked, "Who is you miss?"

"I'm Natasha Potter. Harry's wife." Natasha said.

"But, I though…" Dobby trailed off.

"Many things happened, Dobby. And we'd love to discuss it, but for now, we need your help." Harry said.

"What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked.

"We need you to take us into Malfoy Manor." Harry said.

"You can't!" Dobby said, shaking his head. "The Dark Lord goes there!"

"Don't worry about Voldemort." Harry said with a smile. "He's never going to bother anyone ever again."

"Harry already defeated him." Bruce said. "I'm Bruce Banner, by the way. It really is nice to meet one of Harry's friends."

"Thank you, sir. You are kind to a House Elf, to call him a friend of the great Harry Potter." Dobby said with some tears spilling down his face. "I'll take you, but you must promise not to get hurt!" Dobby demanded.

After that, it was a simple process to bring in the last of the Death Eaters. Once everyone was captured, Harry left interrogation to the others. He really wasn't too keen on hearing all the horrible things they had done. With their home secure, Loki and Hela led the interrogations, with Tony having his AI transcribe their confessions and Bruce supplying the Veritaserum. Wanda was off procuring the needed magical plants and Harry and Natasha was planning on a gathering for a couple of reunions.

Loki and Hela knew to ask about ritual magic and to ask for any information that may be useful. If Loki had any say in it, Harry's restricted section would grow twice over. With the Death Eaters giving all their secrets, there was no doubt that that would happen. Dobby was thanked for his help and asked if he would like to work for Harry. They'd needed to give him some more information after Dobby noticed that the Malfoys looked the same as he remembered, but he had the standard reaction of instantly promising to keep the great Harry Potter's secrets, when he proved that he was who he said he was.

With that sorted, Harry and Natasha went to Australia, to look for Wendell and Monica Wilkins, aka, Hermione's parents, who she had obliviated and memory charmed. In their original time, Hermione had never gone to retrieve them, when the Death Eaters started attacking again. Harry still didn't know if that was under the orders of Voldemort or if they had acted on their own after they had crippled the British wizarding world, but he wouldn't let that happen again.

It didn't take them long to find the couple and Harry's skills helped him recover their memories quickly. That was all they had planned, but they did offer transport to the couple back home. They weren't allowed too far into Backup Plan, but a couple of hours later, Harry had dropped them off at home. They had promised to keep Harry's secret, since they were both indebted to him and he had mentioned time-travel. They were intelligent people and understood there could be consequences, even if they didn't know what they were.

Harry didn't stick around for the reunion. Instead he Apparated himself and Natasha back to the apartment, where the interviews were still ongoing. The idea was to hand the people over to the DMLE in secret. Only the head of the DMLE would know where they came from. Their signed confessions were the only thing standing between them and Hela's blade. It was necessary. Those who refused, signed their own death warrant.

One more week later and their final plan was in motion. Harry and his friends appeared on the outskirts of Hogwarts with two guests. The castle was still in ruins, even though he saw some signs of repairs being done. They walked in and to the front doors, where Harry knocked on the door. He was in disguise again. Tony and the guests had to wear runed glasses to see the castle, but that was necessary.

The caretaker, Filch, opened the door with his usual scowl. "Are you the one that made the appointment?"

"That would be me." Harry confirmed with a smile. "It's good to see you again Argus." he added.

"Do I know you?" Filch asked.

"You do, but I doubt you'd remember." Harry chuckled. "Have our guests arrived?"

"Some." Filch said with a frown. "They are in the hall, having lunch with the Headmistress."

"McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Filch said again. "Follow me." he then said and led them the short distance to the doors of the Great Hall. They asked the Grangers to wait outside the door for the surprise.

"Would you like to come with?" Harry asked on impulse. "We've got some gifts especially for you."

"Me?" Filch asked.

"Yes, you." Harry said. His friends all smirked, knowing the man's history and the reason for his permanent scowl.

Filch shrugged and followed them in. Inside were gathered a big group of people around a large round table. All of them wore frowns and looks of suspicion.

"Are you Mister Odinson?" McGonagall asked as they walked to the gathering of people. Harry noted all of them had their wands out. A quick, subtle check with his magic and Harry noted there were a couple of people hiding in the antechamber. They were probably backup. Hopefully the other guests were with them.

"That would be me." Harry confirmed.

"And me." Loki said. "We're brothers." he clarified at their look. "Though, Harry here is the one who called this meeting."

"Your letter said something about the future of the Wizarding World and protecting it from people like Voldemort?" McGonagall asked.

"Just one moment, please?" Harry said. Before they could react, Harry waved his hand twice and added his own protections to the castle and its grounds.

"My husband needed to secure the castle, for all of our safety." Natasha said. "Any of you who feel uncomfortable with this arrangement may leave and we will not stop you. This really is just a precaution."

"What did you do?" McGonagall asked. She had felt the magic leave the man, it was like a hundred wizards of Albus' power had recast the wards of Hogwarts. "And how the blazes did you do that?!"

"Harry?" Natasha asked.

"It's about time that we told you all a little story." Harry began. "Let us all get comfortable first, though, shall we?" He waved a hand and the chairs around the table were all replaced by recliners. Harry turned to Steve, "Will you please go get our lasts guests, before we begin?"

"Sure thing, Harry." Steve said as he casually walked back to the door.

"Who is he going to go get?" younger Harry asked.

"A couple of muggles we invited." Harry said. "It's necessary."

"Muggles can't see the Castle." McGonagall informed him.

"We're muggles." Natasha said pointing between most of them, excluding Wanda, Loki and Hela.

"No, you're not." Hermione argued. "You couldn't be here if you were."

"It's a long story, but every one of my friends can see the magical world." Harry said. "Shall we have something to drink?" he asked. He had prepared some for the presentation part and knew how many people to serve, so he summoned the mugs of butterbeer in front of everyone there. "Butterbeer has always been a favourite of mine."

"I'll have a firewhiskey, if you don't mind." Loki said. "The strong stuff."

Harry obliged and summoned his. It was all part of the act.

Steve had by now reached the doors and waited for everyone to be ready, before he returned with Mr and Mrs Granger in tow.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione exclaimed and ran to her parents. "Why are you here!? How are you here!?" She couldn't help the last question, "Why are you wearing glasses?" It was in her nature.

"Mister Odinson gave us these so that we may see magic." Hermione's father said.

"He's also the one who gave us our memories back, so you better listen to every word he says, little lady!" her mother added, in a stern voice.

"Hey there Mr and Mrs Granger." Harry said. "Take a seat. We're just about to begin."

"Why are you here?" McGonagall insisted after she had watched Mrs Weasley warn Ron not to drink the Butterbeer even as the Grangers sat down and took sips, themselves. Everyone was on edge, but the new arrivals.

"Could you ask your people to come in?" Harry asked. "I don't like the feeling of people watching me when I can't see them."

"How did you…?" McGonagall asked, but stopped herself. When the people refused to come in, Harry charmed the wall to the antechamber invisible, from both sides. He waved at them with a grin. Frowning, the Aurors exited the room, but they all had their wands trained on the strangers.

"Okay." Harry said, before a look of confusion crossed his face. "Where do I start this again?" he asked.

"Probably a good idea to give the gifts first?" Tony suggested. "Otherwise you'll have to tell the whole story all over again."

"Makes sense." Harry said, standing up. The Aurors kept their wands trained on him as he moved. He looked at George and asked, "What would you give to spend time with your brother again, even just an hour?"

George answered instantly, even as people tried to stop him, "I'd give everything I own."

Harry nodded and stuck his hand into his storage and floated out the energy cocoon that contained Fred. There were gasps and Mr and Mrs Weasley looked like they were about to attack the man for stealing their son's body from his grave, until Harry removed a disc and enervated the boy.

"What?! Where am I?" he asked as Harry allowed him onto the ground.

"You're at Hogwarts." Harry said. "It's been two weeks since we rescued you."

"Rescued?" Fred asked, before he was bowled over by his brother.

"George!" George yelled as he hugged his sibling, even as he felt for a familiar gash he knew his brother had on his back, from when they had had an accident.

"I'm not George! You're George!" Fred said, confirming their security phrase. Twins know their siblings. They were soon engulfed in a crushing hug from their mother who broke down in tears and soon needed to be told to stop, before she killed Fred all over again. She didn't laugh at his joke, but relaxed a little, before she started looking him over, to make sure he really was okay.

"It's really him?" George asked, while he gave his twin space so their mother could mother him. He looked up at Harry with gratefulness, but some confusion. "How?"

"Magic." Harry said with a smirk. "And don't worry about the cost. You can pay me next time." he said with a wink. Then he looked at the rest. He cancelled his glamours to more shocked exclamations. "Let me introduce myself again. Hi, my name is Harry James Potter Odinson. I'm thirty-nine years old and from your perspective, I'm a time traveller."

There was the sound of a body hitting the floor as Hermione, who had been standing by her parents protectively, passed out. "She knows the rules of time travel." Tony said with a smirk as he held out a hand to Natasha, who dropped a bill in it. "You should have believed me." he shrugged.

"What the blazes is going on!" McGonagall insisted. "I demand answers form you Potter!"

"What!?" both Harrys asked at the same time. "I thought you'd be happy?" the older Harry continued.

McGonagall didn't know what to think. He was obviously a loon. A powerful loon, but definitely around the bend. Then he performed a miracle, by placing wards more powerful than Hogwarts had likely ever seen in an instant and it didn't end there. He'd brought someone back from the dead! She would not be denied.

"You had better start explaining yourself." she said dangerously.

"Mind if we just get our other guests out?" Harry asked. He stuck his hand in storage and pulled our Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour, who he also enervated.

"Auntie!?" Susan yelled.

"Susan? Is that you? You look so much older. Where was I? The last thing I remember was Voldemort attacking me with a Killing Curse." Amelia said as she hugged her niece. She had believed she'd never see her again. She really thought she had died.

"Sorry for the delay, Susan, Amelia. We had to protect the time-line." Harry apologised.

"What is going on?" Scrimgeour asked. He saw the Aurors and walked to them. "I'm going to need some answers."

"Mister Scrimgeour…" one of the men started.

"That's Minister Scrimgeour to you." the man insisted.

"Not anymore, sir. You've been missing for a year. We thought you were dead." another man said.

"I saw the bloody body meself!" yet another Auror insisted.

"I remember being attacked, but nothing after that. What the hell is going on?!" Scrimgeour asked.

"That's a question I think we'd all like answered." a new voice said. Harry had taken out the healed form of Severus Snape.

"Wait your turn, Snape." Harry said, with a wink. Snape actually decided to hold his tongue, but moved away from the man who had brought him to wakefulness.

Next, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks joined the growing group of seemingly resurrected people.

Next, Ted Tonks was brought out. Tonks and Remus had been asking questions, but Harry refused to repeat himself over and over again. When Ted joined the group, his daughter broke down in tears and hugged her father with all her might, while Remus stood off to the side and smiled, a look of pride on his face as he watched the older Harry bring so much joy to so many people. It was a miracle and he would not spoil it for anyone by interfering.

Harry had invited Andromeda, Nymphadora's mother, and their son, but understood why they were not there.

To everyone's amazement, except for those who already knew, Harry next produced Dumbledore himself. It had taken quite a bit of power, but Harry had been able to remove the curse and fix the hundred and sixteen year-old man up.

"Albus?!" Minerva exclaimed as she sat down hard, not having the strength to stand. Most people had stopped talking and just stared.

Albus looked at the people assembled. He noticed the older and younger Harry as well and saw the people he didn't know. Then he answered, "I believe I am me, yes, though I doubt my own eyes, since I seem to be seeing double."

"Sorry about the wait." Harry said. "Time travel."

Albus nodded, with a look of interest. "You are being a little light on the details there, Harry."

"Not fun is it?" both Harrys said. The younger Harry looked a little angrier, though.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said. He understood how infuriating it could be to be given half-answers, but he had done all he could to set things up for young Harry to succeed.

Next, Harry started bringing out all the other people he had saved. He hadn't gotten them all, but he gotten damn close. His team had been working overtime pointing out people who were about to fall, and he had done his thing. The only people he didn't save, were the Death Eaters and their allies. These people, he left in suspension, so that they could later be returned to their families. There was still much to discuss.

Harry made no further move to continue pulling out people. Remus had been hoping as well, but his heart sank when Harry stopped. Tonks noticed and went to her husband. She'd already enquired after her baby boy and would be leaving immediately after they were done to go hold him again. Remus' face held a sad kind of acceptance.

When Harry noticed, he walked up to Remus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Remus, I got him too, but I can't bring him out yet." He said looking around at the Aurors and people who didn't know Sirius was innocent.

Suddenly Remus' eyes held the hope again and Harry couldn't resist the hug the werewolf gave him. "Thank you." Remus whispered in a broken voice. "Thank you." he repeated.

This became the norm as Harry suddenly became the recipient of more and more hugs of gratitude. Ginny, on the other hand was quiet. She stood off to the side with a look of sadness on her face. She had remembered the woman saying Harry was her husband.

It took a while for everyone to settle down. When they were all settled, Harry stood up again. "So, I'm guessing you're less inclined to attack me now?" he asked.

There were no more wands trained on him and Hermione had been brought back around. "You're breaking the rules." Hermione insisted. "You're not allowed to change the past."

"Unless you are setting things right." Tony insisted. "Harry used a couple of loop-holes to do what he did and preserve the time-line."

"But then how-" Hermione started, before her brilliant mind caught up. Then she got up and went to stand in front of the younger Harry. "You can't take him." she insisted.

Harry smiled sadly at her. "Wouldn't that be breaking the rules, Hermione?" he asked.

"But you can't!" she insisted as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "He doesn't deserve it! He's had enough!"

"What is she talking about?" Ron, who had been mostly silent, asked. When Hermione started crying on their best friend's shoulder, he knew that something was wrong.

"It's time for my story." Harry said. This was the hard part, so he had opted to cheat. He took out his Pensieve tablet. "This is a Pensieve. A new one, which one of my friends created." His other friends all took out their Pensieves as well. "In them I have placed the memories of the important events that would have happened to this world if I hadn't stepped in. I will ask all of you who wish to know what happened to enter the Pensieves and watch the memories. I warn you, these are not happy memories."

His friends ranged around the table and as one they all placed the Pensieves Tablets down so that any who wished to could enter the memory. There wasn't one person who didn't enter, except for the Aurors, who were ordered by both Amelia and Rufus to stand guard while everyone was busy. They didn't look happy, but agreed.

Harry noticed Filch standing off in a corner, though. "Didn't you want to see?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't make a difference. I'm a glorified janitor." he said sourly.

"Let's fix that, then, shall we?" Harry smirked. The people would be busy for a while, after all. Harry walked to the man and took him aside and started whispering with him. He presented him with a few gifts and soon the man was excitedly running out of the hall. Harry re-joined his friends and Harry called for Dobby, who he had forgotten to tell everyone about. Oh well.

"Hey Dobby, would you mind asking the Elves to prepare us something to eat? It's getting a bit late." Harry asked.

Dobby looked between Harry and the younger Harry and smiled. "I will get the great and other great Harry Potter sirs and their friends something to eat." Then he disappeared to the kitchens.

The food arrived shortly and everyone that was not in a Pensieve chowed down. It didn't take too much longer for the memories to end. There was a lot of crying going on as people saw the atrocities caused by the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

The younger Harry looked up and asked with angry eyes, "So he made another one? And he's out there, right now, planning to destroy the world?"

"No." Harry said. When all the eyes were on him, Harry stuck his hand into Storage and removed the still form of Voldemort. There were gasps all around and suddenly there were many wands pointed at Harry. Harry put Voldemort back in Storage. "No, he's not out there, but if you don't accept your responsibility, he will be."

There were many angry eyes now, but Hermione understood and she started crying again. Her poor friend had to go through so much!

"Why don't you just kill him now?" Rufus asked.

"The rules." Tony said. "It doesn't matter if Harry kills him now, if the younger Harry doesn't go to a different reality to become who Harry becomes, your world suffers the same fate."

Hermione just cried harder and suddenly hugged her Harry. "I'm so sorry." she said.

The younger Harry looked at the smartest witch he knew and he realised she knew what they were saying was the truth. He looked up at his apparent older self. "Is there no other way?" he asked, ignoring Hermione who was still inconsolable, but keeping an arm around her.

"I'm afraid not." Harry said, sincerely.

"On the bright side," Loki said, "You gain a loving family."

"And friends." Bruce said.

"And techno magic." Tony added.

"And other new kinds of magic." Wanda added.

"And a loving wife." Natasha added, hugging her Harry.

"And a girlfriend." Tony added, unnecessarily.

"And a home." Hela said.

"And in this world, there is no magical government and you can create and explore the limits of magic like never seen before." Harry said. "There are other planets filled with intelligent life and there are people with powers and skills you couldn't dream of." he finished.

The younger Harry listened as so many of his dreams were brought up and things he didn't even know he wanted. So many things he could do and achieve, with no limits, even if it was at the cost of apparently not seeing his friends again for many years. "But I need to leave everyone I love behind to do this?" younger Harry asked sadly.

"You need to do it to stop the destruction of this world, yes." Harry agreed.

"But I come back." younger Harry asked. "I can come back and I can stay here." he insisted.

"I don't think I'm allowed." Harry said. "I wouldn't want to if I could."

"What!?" Molly Weasley asked, suddenly angry. She loved Harry like one of her own sons. It felt like a rejection. And poor Ginny. To see the man he becomes and know that he's already married.

"Oh, relax, Mrs Weasley." Harry said. "I didn't say you couldn't come with me. I want you all in my life. I just can't leave what I have gained behind. I have responsibilities and many more loved ones back home."

"So you want us to leave our lives for you?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No, I don't want that, but I can offer it. The world I went to could use with more magical people in it, and I have enough money saved up so that I can offer anyone that goes with me anything they could hope to have. Even opportunities." Harry said.

"He's the richest man on the planet and owns a company that is protecting more than one planet." Tony added. "The magical research and development department always needs more people and we've only got three magicals at this point."

"Three magicals?" Hermione asked.

"Hi. I'm Wanda Maximoff, one of the other magicals." Wanda said. "I'm currently dating an artificial intelligence, which Harry helped make sentient. He also saved me from becoming some sort of vessel for an ancient god of chaos."

Hermione's head looked like it would explode. But she persisted, "How can you run a company that does magical research with just the three of you?"

"Actually, Wanda isn't even working for me yet." Harry said. "She's only been studying magic for, what, three years now? And the other magical works mostly in my hospital."

"Almost four." Wanda corrected. "I've finished my Charms, Defence and Transfiguration up until seventh year, but I'm working to become an Enchanter like Harry. I'm also studying Potions and Runes. Jarvis, my boyfriend, is studying Arithmancy and he's teaching me as he goes."

"You're having Potter teach you potions?" Severus asked with disbelief.

"Actually, I finished my seventh year, if you have to know. They fixed all the problems you caused thanks to being a horrible teacher, when I joined the Aurors." Harry said, with a bit of a smile on his face.

"No, I was the first Potions Master in our reality." Bruce said. "I taught someone else, who now teaches at Harry's magic academy."

"But you're just a muggle." Snape sneered again. "No muggle can make potions. The best you can hope for is a soup with expensive ingredients."

"I've already cured some forms of cancer, thank you very much, Master Snape." Bruce added with just a bit of heat and his eyes flashed green.

"Bruce finished his mastery in just one year and I wouldn't call him 'just' anything." Harry warned. "He could kick your ass, no matter how much magic you have."

"I'd like to see him try." Snape smirked.

Abruptly, Bruce stood up and started transforming. When he was done he took two steps toward Snape and stopped nose to nose with him. "When Hulk try, you die." he growled out with a wicked smile.

"Hey, there, big guy." Harry smiled. "If you're going to turn him into paste, do it outside, please. Filch only just finished cleaning in here."

Hulk had ignored the spells that had hit him. To all of them it looked like he was immune, but Dumbledore had noted Harry's finger twitch and smiled softly, knowing he had shielded him. He had misunderstood. If the Hulk was hurt, he'd not go down. He'd attack.

Hulk soon took a step away and transformed back, when Snape just stared at the giant man in shock, with a bit of fear on his face.

"Guys, this is Doctor Bruce Banner. He's a scientist and has been using science and scientific gadgets to figure out how to make potions more efficient and powerful, while taking away negative side-effects." Harry said.

"He can also transform into a giant green rage monster if you piss him off." Tony added. "Harry helped him and the big guy figure out they could talk. The transformations are voluntary now."

"Harry helped Tony figure out how to make technology work around magic as well, which makes using an electron microscope and spectrometers so much simpler." Bruce added.

"Harry's also employed the smartest people on the planet and they all work with or for him." Natasha added.

"He also saved the lives of half the universe." Hela added.

"Literally." Loki added. "That wasn't a figure of speech." When everyone stared at him in shock, he smirked and continued, "He was also adopted by my father, Odin Borson, Allfather, of Asgard. King of the Gods."

The twins suddenly went still, then both of them asked, in one voice, "And you are?"

"Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, at your service." He smiled at them.

The twins fell off their seats as they scrambled to run to Loki's side. "Please teach us!" they begged.

"Maybe you should ask my brother?" Loki suggested. "After all, he did win the prank war we had going."

Both twins slowly turned to Harry, who smirked, "Learned from the best, didn't I?"

The twins mock fainted and just lay on the ground. One of them asked, "Fred?"

"Yes George." the other answered.

"Do you know how long it will take to pack?"

"No idea George, but I think we can do it in a few hours if we have to."

"Do you think they'll wait?"

"We should probably ask them how long they are staying first, don't you think?"

The twins finally got up and asked together, "How long do we have?"

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley objected.

"You know Mrs Weasley." Harry said. "I do have a cafeteria that needs people to cook for my army. And I only have so many who can use healing magic in my hospital."

"Army? Hospital?" Molly asked.

"And places for every one of your family." Harry confirmed. "We need a ward specialist, a dragon handler, magical researchers and people with experience with enchanting mundane items. We even have the beginning of a couple of quiddich teams that could really do with a coach. Not to mention the magical liquor, the living island of magic and a whole universe of magical plants and undiscovered potions ingredients."

He turned to Snape, "We could really use someone with your experience. You were a crap professor, but I know you were a prodigy with potions. Anyone working for me has limitless funds at their disposal if they can prove the need." Harry tried. He didn't like the man, but he could sure use him. "Not to mention that I can give you front-row seats to Voldemort's punishment and a new start in a world that doesn't know who you are."

"Imagine the respect you can earn for yourself and the conversation of a whole department of Potions Masters." Loki added. He turned to Harry, "I hear Jemma Simmons is nearing her mastery. That makes it, what, three for now?"

"There's an advanced class that's reaching seventh year level soon as I recall." Harry said.

"How long did it take them to get to that level again?" Tony asked, knowing the answer.

"I think about three years." Harry said. "But to be fair, they also have work to do during the day and they make most of the nutrition potions we send to third-world countries for support."

"I thought you'd have a machine to make those by now?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Not yet, but I do have a couple that produce primers and some of the simpler stuff so that I don't have to waste the student's time making those for me anymore." Bruce said.

All around the table there were faces filled with stunned disbelief. The things mentioned were simply that, beyond belief. Minerva couldn't be prouder, though. Her lion had gone on to change an entire world for the better and saved so many lives! This is what magic was supposed to be. She caught Dumbledore's eye and knew what he was thinking. Instantly she stood up, "I'm going with you!" she said before Dumbledore could. "Sorry Albus, but you'll have to stay here and watch the children go off to be useless in the ministry."

"You're the headmistress." Albus said with a smile. "I've been dead for a year. I'm almost certain I'm not on the payroll anymore."

Just then Filch ran into the room and approach Harry with three wands in his hand. "Empty." he said simply.

"Ask Albus to give you a couple." Harry suggested.

Filch walked over to Albus and placed the wands on the table. "Make 'em repair for now. I'm still fixing things." he said.

Albus looked at Harry. "What is this?" he asked pointing to the wands.

"I enchanted them to store spells of one kind." Harry said. "Cast twenty Reparo spells into each of them and stand back while Filch uses them to fix the Castle." he smiled.

"You didn't?" Hermione asked with wonder. "You can give magic to a squib, now?"

"Any non-magical actually." Harry said.

Filch, flinched at the statement, but then looked back to Albus, waiting. He'd wanted to cast spells his whole life. With this, he finally felt like a wizard. "Well?" he asked.

Albus reached for where he normally kept his wand, but then frowned. "I don't have a wand." he said.

"Here." Harry said, tossing him a ring. "Put that on a finger and touch it to the wands while casting the spell."

Albus looked at the ring. It looked like nothing special. He tried it on anyway and felt a strange sensation as the ring flashed. He pointed with his finger and tried channelling a repair spell. The ring flashed, but nothing else happened. Then he took the wand in hand and channelled the spell again. To his astonishment, he could feel the spell enter the wand. "How is this possible?"

"One of my friends, Rocket, made this as his mastery rune project." Harry smiled. "He wanted to make one rune scheme that takes the intent from the wearer to allow normal people without magic to use magic items. I found out afterward it works just as well as a focus with contact if you already have magic."

"I meant, how does the wand store the magic? I haven't heard of a spell or enchantment like that." Albus clarified.

"It's a new enchantment I came up with. Nifty isn't it?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded, impressed, and cast the spell into the wand again over and over, quicker and quicker, until the wand flashed, indicating it was full.

"The other ones, too." Filch said in frustration at the old man taking his time.

Albus complied and filled up the spells until they both flashed. Filch took them back and hurried out of the hall again. "You've done so much." Albus said. "And this ring! I can't even see the runes!"

"Trade secret I'm afraid." Tony said. "Harry's company owns the trademark. He'd tell you, but then he'd be in breach of contract."

"What about our world!" Scrimgeour objected. "If you all leave, who will be here when the Death Eaters start up again!?"

"Oh, right." Harry said, looking sheepish.

"You have to excuse Harry." Natasha said. "He gets so caught up in his displays that he forgets little things like that."

"This is no little thing!" Scrimgeour objected.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Harry said. "We already gathered up all the Death Eaters and got them to confess everything under Veritaserum. They signed confessions or faced the wrath of Hela."

"Hela?" Dumbledore asked.

"My sister." Harry said, pointing at Hela. "The Goddess of Death."

"It is a pleasure to meet so many of Harry's friends and allies. His subjects will be sad that they couldn't have been here." Hela said. "Xera was quite upset that Harry wouldn't uproot her tree to bring her along."

"His subjects? Tree?" McGonagall asked.

"Xera is my girlfriend and she is a Nymph, like the ones from legend." Harry explained. "They have an allure, like the Veela do here, but they are bound to trees and the land."

"Harry saved her people from slavery and they decided he was their king." Natasha explained. "For Harry to give the grove everything they needed, he had to take one as a consort, so we call her his girlfriend and allowed her into both our hearts. She's just a bit shy of three hundred years old, but looks about twenty-five, considering they could potentially live for thousands of years. A lot like Hela and Loki."

"I'm almost Three thousand myself and Loki is, as I recall, around a thousand five hundred?" Hela asked Loki.

"Just a couple hundred short of our oldest brother Thor." Loki agreed.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Scrimgeour interrupted. "We need to take the Death Eaters into custody! I saw what they did to our world in your future. We cannot wait to ensure they are no longer a threat!"

"We can hand them over as soon as we have a magical oath that they can't buy their freedoms again. Many of them are from old pureblood families and will-" Harry started.

"That will not save them this time." Scrimgeour said with determination.

"Then get who is in charge over here, so we can take their oath." Harry said easily. "We will not allow one of them out of our sight without that. Otherwise, we take them with us and see justice done ourselves. This is non-negotiable."

The younger Harry couldn't look at his older self and not be impressed. Everything he mentioned just made him want to jump into his life, but he knew there would be hard times and close calls, considering his luck. When Scrimgeour looked at the older one with anger, but he just blinked uncaringly, like this man couldn't touch him, he knew his choice had been made.

Ginny and he had spent so much time apart, and he had missed her dearly, but they were just in the beginning of something. The choice was not a difficult one. Family, magic, friendship, companionship, saving people using means that were not allowed here. Dreams offered to him on a silver platter covered in pain and hardships, that he would face gladly for half of what the man before him had. He made eye-contact with his older self and nodded slightly.

Harry looked at his younger self and remembered who he had been, before it all went to shit. He opened his mind to Harry and a connection formed easily. "Are you sure?" he asked mentally, sending his younger self glimpses of what was to come.

The younger Harry could see many memories flashing before his eyes, until one stayed there. It was a moment he shared with his wife, when he was so angry that he couldn't stand it, but she was there, calming him and bringing him back from the edge of madness. Then his heart and mind filled with a love he had never known, couldn't conceive of experiencing himself. When the older Harry broke the connection, he didn't want it to stop. But it was over. He wanted to feel that himself, and his resolve solidified. "I'll do it." he said aloud to his older counterpart. Harry didn't know it, but in that moment, he had forged a connection for himself. A space reserved for one woman and one woman alone. It was what Death had meant, when he said that Harry hadn't really chosen her.

"Good man." Harry said with a sad smile. "We'll set you up and sort you out as soon as you are ready. We've got a couple of days, while we confirm we have everything you'll need."

"How do you know what he will need?" Ron asked.

"Don't be stupid Ronald!" Hermione said angrily. "He's obviously been through it already, hasn't he?"

"But, I mean, something could happen different!" Ron defended himself.

"It really couldn't." Harry said. "That's the reason we had to wait for the prophecy to be fulfilled. We had to ensure that everything happened as it should."

"And where will I learn the skills I will need?" Harry asked, thinking the older Harry must have learned them somewhere.

"I'll be wiping your memory of today and implanting my memories of events up to the point where I arrived in the other world, which will impart my skills and abilities to you, to a degree." Harry said. "Then there's also a few other things we need to give you, but you will have all you need." he assured him.

"On the bright side," Bruce said kindly, "when you reach this point, you will find out that you might not have actually suffered all that much. That you were just the next iteration in a series of events that made you who you needed to be."

The older Harry looked at him and frowned, "So, I might not have gone through all that?"

"Oh I'm sure you did, at some point." Tony added.

Both Harrys put their hands to their heads, but only the older one said, "I think I need a drink. Time travel talk always gives me a headache."

"It's good to know I'll always be smarter than you." Hermione said to the younger Harry with a wry smile.

Just then Dobby popped back in. He had been given access to Backup Plan and had poured Harry a stiff drink. "Here you goes." he said with an easy smile. "Harry Potter must not be having a headache. He must gives Harry Potter good strong memories."

"Dobby!" the younger Harry and his two friends exclaimed.

"Must Dobby gets more drinks?" Dobby asked the older Harry.

"Bring out some of the Rum and Firewhiskey, please?" Harry asked him.

Dobby disappeared and reappeared with the drinks. "The rum is an invention of Harry's company. It gives a feeling of acceptance and welcome. The firewhiskey is what they were able to figure out from the original." Natasha informed them.

Most of the older people got a firewhiskey, but Albus and Minerva both tried the rum. "This is marvellous!" Minerva exclaimed as a gentle wind blew on her face.

"Quite so!" Albus enthused. "You made this?" he asked Harry.

"I enchanted it." Harry said. "Bruce and Tony worked out the magical ingredients and processes to produce it."

"Harry supplies the magic, we provide the brains." Tony boasted.

"He's also made two other drinks." Loki said, "But one is an ale, meant for celebrations and the other would not do in this cold castle as it is meant to cool you down, while it freshens you after a hard day of labour or fighting."

"This firewhiskey is even better than what we have here!" Mr Weasley exclaimed.

"We looked into distillation methods, after we got the process for the original. Then we upgraded our process to improve the quality." Tony said. "This is one of our products meant for only those in the know, since it is fully enchanted. We've got a version that is meant for the public that is less enchanted. We still have waiting lists for the stuff and we're making a pretty penny."

"You guys really should talk to Tony about business. He's a marketing genius." Harry told the twins. Then he said in a stage whisper, "He's a billionaire, you know."

"Did he say 'billionaire', Fred?" Fred asked George.

"I believe he did George." George confirmed.

"Harry is still richer." Tony scoffed. "Demand has never been higher, since we started producing power and communications systems that nobody can emulate or even begin to compare with."

"I never cared about the money, until I saw how much good it was doing." Harry said. "I keep throwing money into projects and they keep on making more money than I can invest!"

"Story of your life, isn't it?" Fred asked. "Everything you do just keeps on getting more and more attention."

"At least he has the public on his side, this time." Natasha said.

"Not to mention the uproar when people found out Harry was married." Loki laughed. "He was the most eligible bachelor in Asgard and on Earth." At that statement, Ginny broke down in sobs and ran from the hall. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." he apologised. He got up and said, "Let me go see if I can help."

"No." Harry interrupted, getting up himself. "Let me. I think I owe her an explanation."

Harry walked out of the hall and cast a spell to find the girl. He found her on her way to the Astronomy tower. Why was it always the astronomy tower? Harry activated his flight and followed her quickly. When he caught up, he levitated her up and took her the rest of the way, but out a window, so he could avoid the many staircases.

When Ginny was lifted from her feet, she yelped in surprise, but soon saw the older Harry was with her. When they landed, Harry walked to the edge and looked out over his much-beloved first home. He was silent, though, and allowed her to gather her thoughts as she cried.

It took her quite a few minutes. But she had questions. She finally joined him at the edge and asked, "Why did you have to be married?"

Harry looked slightly down at her and then away again. "One of my friends asked me the same question, when I brought Natasha to Asgard. She's a beautiful woman and a warrior and thought I disliked her or spurned her attention on purpose. I told her our story to teach her about what it means to really love someone."

"But then why?" Ginny begged.

"Our love was real, but it wasn't meant to last, Ginny." Harry said. "I know it doesn't feel like it to you, but you have to remember that I mourned you. For years. You saw the memories. You know what I went through."

Ginny nodded. While she understood in her head, she couldn't understand it in her heart. "What am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know." Harry said honestly. "Spending more time with the younger me will likely only make separating hurt more, but not spending time together will only lead to regret, later."

"Can't you just-" she started.

"There is no way for me to change my personal past without creating problems." Harry interrupted. "If there was a way, I don't know that I'd do it either. I'm happier than I can ever recall, being with my friends and family. There's no way I'd jeopardise that."

"Even for me?" Ginny asked.

"Don't be silly." a new voice said, as Natasha became visible. "Harry isn't doing this for me. He's doing it so that he can guarantee he can save you and this world."

"Hey Nat." Harry said, taking the woman in one of his arms as she explained to Ginny.

"From the moment he came to our world, he's been working to fix yours." Natasha continued. "You cannot imagine the amount of stress he's had to endure for that."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said looking down. "I know he's not done anything wrong and I'm not complaining that he brought Fred back, but that doesn't make it easier."

"At least I didn't lose you and your family this time." Harry said. "I'm really hoping you all decide to join me."

"With the twins going, you couldn't keep mum away." Ginny laughed self-deprecatingly. "If you really could offer better jobs for Bill and Charlie, where mum can see them all the time, she'll drag them there herself, if she has to."

"I'm also thinking of offering the Veela a place on my Island. I know they are treated like lesser beings in this world." Harry said.

"Everyone on Harry's Island has the same rights." Natasha explained. "And most of the heroes of our world tend to end up on the Island for drinks at some point."

"Heroes?" Ginny asked.

"The world I went to have superheroes." Harry said with wonder in his voice. "They have supervillains too, but we put them in their place whenever they show up."

"Harry is considered one of our strongest, if not _the_ strongest." Natasha added.

"Nah, I'm nothing compared to some of the people there." Harry scoffed.

"He still does that, then?" Ginny asked, feeling a bit better, knowing he was still the same Harry, even if he was older.

"Yeah." Natasha agreed. "I wouldn't change him, though."

"I can agree to that." Ginny said.

"Shall we go back down, before they send a search-party?" Harry asked. In answer Natasha lifted up, waiting for Harry to follow.

Harry winked at her and, this time, he picked Ginny up bridal style and they flew out the window.

"How are you doing this?" Ginny asked. "And how is she flying, too? I thought she was a muggle?"

"Harry was able to make magic items that allow normal people to do many things." Natasha said as she went invisible and reappeared.

"You are by no means normal." Harry scoffed. He looked at Ginny and whispered in a stage whisper, "Natasha is a spy. One of the best there is."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "This world seems like it might be fun."

"You have no idea." Harry said with a grin as they approached the door to the Great Hall again. Harry landed them just inside the door and put Ginny down.

"'arry?" the voice of Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid!" Harry answered and ran up to the large man, enlarging himself as he went. He wasn't stronger in this form like Ant-man was, but he took care of that by increasing his mass and durability. When he met the man, he hugged him with a lot of strength and lifted the man, who was the same size as him now, up. "It's great to see you again!"

"Blimey 'arry." Hagrid groaned. "You have grown up good and strong!" he said, hugging Harry back and still hurting Harry through his enhanced durability.

"Damnit Hagrid, just how strong are you?!" Harry said as he pulled away from the man, still smiling, but rubbing his aching ribs as he became his normal size.

"Strong as an ox and twice as big, I reckon!" Hagrid enthused with a smile. Then he looked at Harry and asked, "What's this I hear about you 'aving an island with all kinds of creatures?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you too much, right now, since we've got company, but I do recall us having some things that even you couldn't handle." Harry smirked.

"Nonsense." Hagrid scoffed. "There's not a creature alive that'll want to hurt you if you treat 'em right."

"Then you've never met a Bilgesnipe." Loki added. "Those will try to eat you, just because you're not made of dirt or ice."

"What's tha'?" Hagrid asked.

"A large carnivorous beast that lives on a planet covered in ice." Loki said with a smile. "It's the home of the Ice Giants."

"Ice giants? Never heard of such a thing." Hagrid said, with a twinkle of interest in his eyes. "What are they like?" he asked as Loki walked off with him, probably planning to tell him of his own heritage.

Hermione walked up to Harry and asked, "How much space do you have? Do you think you can make room for my family?"

Harry smiled. "In another life, you helped me create a pocket dimension in a trunk. We can make as much space as you can hope for, but first I must speak to your parents."

"But-" Hermione started.

"I'm no longer a boy, Hermione. I'll speak to your parents first." Harry interrupted loudly, before whispering, "But just between us, I've already planned for all of you to come with me." He winked at her.

She smiled at him, but realised he was putting on a face, so she controlled her features with some effort and sighed. "Okay."

Harry then went to talk to Mr and Mrs Granger. "It seems your daughter has it in her head to come with us when we leave."

Mr Granger nodded. "Yes. With all of the Weasleys making plans, how could she not."

"Not that all of the things you mentioned had no influence on her decision." Mrs Granger added with a raised eyebrow.

"To be completely honest," Harry said, "I could use someone of her intellect at my company. I would be willing to transport or purchase any equipment you might need to come with her and set you up with a practice anywhere in the world."

Mr Granger looked at Harry, like he was weighing the man in his mind. "Why are you offering this?"

"Because Hermione is a dear friend and I'd love to have her around again." Harry said. "You have to understand. I haven't seen her for more than half of my life, but all of my friends have been on my mind every day, since before I went away."

"We saw the memories, Harry." Mrs Granger said with a sad look. "We know how much you loved her, but you aren't the person she remembers. You'll likely never be able to connect the way you used to again."

"I think you're underestimating how smart your daughter is." Harry said.

"And overestimating Harry's maturity." Natasha said as she appeared by his side. "He's still just a kid who wants to play with magic and hang out with his friends, bragging about his latest achievements. The fact of the matter is, if you wanted to retire, Harry could set you up quite nicely, no strings attached, but he'll probably try to convince you to come work for him and let him invent magical means for you to do your job more easily."

"She isn't wrong." Harry said. "I love spreading magic and making things that make people's lives easier."

"I don't think we would be able to deny her the opportunity, but we can't make her think she's getting her way so easily, either." Mr Granger said.

Mrs Granger nodded along. "We'll tell her we're thinking about it." she agreed. "Do you know how long we have?"

"A couple of days at most." Harry said. "We've got almost everything set up. We just need to get the ritual to send my younger self on and then we'll go back by other means."

"Could we come back, if things don't work out?" Mr Granger asked.

"I'm afraid not." Harry said. "It's a one way trip back. Coming to this time again could only cause problems."

"Maybe we really should think about it." Mr Granger said.

"Whatever you decide, I know you'll do what you think is best for yourselves and Hermione." Harry agreed.

Then he went to re-join his friends, who were still talking animatedly to the Weasleys.

Fred and George instantly went to him. "How did you fly like that?" they asked.

"Magic." Harry answered.

"What kind, though?" one of them insisted.

"Because we can't even figure out where you would start to do it without a broom." the other added.

"Trade secret I'm afraid." Harry smirked. "I am an enchanter, you know. I can't go around telling people how I do what I do."

"But you're going to teach me, right?" Wanda asked.

"I'll be teaching you to the point where you can do certain things." Harry corrected. "It's the job of the enchanter to find their own way, once they have the principles down."

"Harry isn't wrong." Arthur said. "I tend to do things my own way, when I play with Muggle contraptions."

"And we'll love having you in our R&D department." Tony said. "There's so much on the books, it isn't even funny."

"What are you thinking of starting him on?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking he could take his family on a tour of some of our Allies planets, after we correct his misinterpretations of how technology works." Tony said, before turning to Arthur. "No offense meant, Arthur, but Harry told me some of your stories. You need a firm understanding of the basics of electricity, before we can have you work on any of our delicate equipment."

Arthur knew better than to argue that point, but had a question of his own, "What about our home? We've built so many memories there. We can't just abandon it."

Harry smirked and reached into storage, pulling out the snow-globe. "I made this copy last year, before the attack." he said. "It should have everything you had, except for magical items or ingredients."

"You copied the Burrow?" Fred asked as he took the globe from Harry's hand.

"Is this real?" George added, looking into the perfect replica of their family home, from before it was attacked. It had never been the same since.

Harry would have replied, but he was currently struggling to breathe, because Molly was trying to hug him to death. He tapped her on the back and wheezed out, "Air," before she let go of him. "You sweet boy! You even remembered to save our home!" she exclaimed. Then she turned around and hugged the younger Harry. "You are just wonderful!"

"Hey, kill him, not me!" the younger Harry wheezed out. Harry remembered that time of his life. Even as he fought for breath, he enjoyed every moment of the woman's attention. She was his first maternal figure, after all. Well, her and McGonagall. She had always seemed more like a strict but beloved grandmother, though.

It was around that time that more guests arrived. Harry didn't care who saw him at this point. They had diverted the time-line and done so safely. All that still needed to happen, was for them to send his younger self along and then he'd finally be able to rest, like never before.

What he didn't expect, was to feel a curse heading his way from one of the current minister's personal protection detail. He instantly went out of phase, but he needn't have worried. Ten people had jumped in front of him, fortunately with Steve at the head, blocking the attack with his shield. He had activated an enchantment that outfitted him in his Captain America outfit and stood firm in a battle stance.

"What is the meaning of this!?" McGonagall exclaimed at the man. The minister had backed away, apparently unaware that his men had other priorities.

The four men remained silent as they all started firing at the people who now protected Harry. Tony had a moment to don his armour and started stalking toward the men, ignoring the spell fire, as the IM shielding easily blocked the worst of the damage and he had barely lost any nanites. "Stand down, or be put down." His mechanical voice said as his repulsors charged up to fire.

"They're Unspeakables, Harry!" Hermione shouted out to the older Harry, the obvious target. They must have heard about his violation of the rules of time travel.

One of the men suddenly dropped like he had been stunned, but nobody saw how it had happened. The man with the shield was advancing on one of the men as the other two kept firing at the speaking iron golem with glowing hands. The glow soon turned into a burst of energy, which one of them blocked with a shield, but his fellow was sent flying and hit a wall hard. He'd not be getting up quickly.

The man who was being stalked by the man with the shield, also fell down suddenly, for no reason that anyone could see.

The last man standing, turned to try and flee, but the gathered friends and family of Harry Potter had closed ranks and the man was surrounded. Suddenly he stopped moving and then lifted up. Harry was sitting by the table, drinking some conjured coffee, while directing the petrified man's movement through the air with his other hand.

"Let's see what an unspeakable has to say, shall we?" Harry said casually.

"He can't Harry." Hermione said. "Unspeakables are under magical oath to never reveal anything."

"Is that right?" Harry asked, putting his coffee down. He stood up and walked to the man. "So you are under magical oath not to speak, eh? I've been wanting to test a theory for a while now."

Harry cast a strong Finito at the man, but he remained looking the same. "Must be Polyjuice." he murmured to himself.

Bruce heard him anyway and opened an inside pocket and removed a piece of cloth, which he put down on the table and started unrolling. It was impossibly large suddenly, for the tiny piece of cloth, and as it unrolled it revealed lines and lines of potions in vials. They were all clearly marked and labelled.

Bruce looked around for a bit, until he found two vials. He took an empty vial from near the beginning and poured a bit from one vial in and then just one drop from another.

Snape had walked up to inspect the collection and his eyebrows rose and rose, the further he went. When he noticed the two vials the man had used to create what he had, he frowned for a moment, until he realised what he had made. He suddenly looked at the other Potions Master with a look of respect. "Well done." he complimented. "I doubt I'd have thought of that on my own, but how are the potions kept in their primed state?" he asked.

"Harry enchanted a stasis field in each pocket. I can make almost any potion quickly with what I have here." Bruce said as he fished out a syringe and sucked the concoction into it. Then he took out another vial and filled the rest of the syringe with the liquid it contained. When he was done, he walked to the man, stuck the needle in his thigh and depressed the plunger.

"Thanks, Bruce." Harry said, never looking away from the man.

"What was that?" Snape asked. He'd never seen a potion administered that way. He knew of medical science, of course, but didn't think what he just saw should be possible.

"Our other potions master is in charge of developing new ways of administering potions." Bruce said. "Ten times the solution mixed with this acid-based potion will allow for injection. We've got another one for alkaline-based potions."

"Ingenious." Snape said, with just a slight bit of envy in his voice.

It was at that point that the neutraliser Bruce had made, on the fly, started acting. Ten seconds later a new face was being held in place by Harry and his power.

"Does anyone know who this is?" Harry asked.

"I don't know his name, but he is definitely an unspeakable." Amelia said.

"Wonderful." Harry cheered. "Let's begin our experiment, shall we?"

Harry pulled forth his power and surrounded the man with it. It started seeping into the man's body at Harry's direction, then his mind and, finally, his magical core. Harry waited until he knew the man was completely saturated in his power, not knowing that he had begun to give off waves of pure magical energy as the assembled people watched and witnessed his power in action for the first time.

Harry then started pulling his power back and focused on the man's magical core as he went. He felt it's 'substance' and it's 'channels' as it spread throughout the man's body and started pulling at it, dislodging it from where it was embedded in the man's very being. If Harry hadn't immobilised him, he would have screamed. As it was, his eyes just bulged. It was the only indicator that he was in pain.

"Harry!" Dumbledore implored, knowing the man was in pain. "You must stop!"

"I'm not going to kill him." Harry said easily. "I just want some answers. I'm almost done."

"But you're torturing the man!" Dumbledore tried again.

Steve, bless his heart, stepped forward. "Harry would never needlessly hurt someone. He's not a monster. If he says this is necessary, I trust him."

The looks on the rest of his friends' faces were showing their trust in him. Not one trace of doubt was seen. Before Dumbledore could argue once again, it was over.

"See?" Harry said as he let the man go. He dropped to the floor breathing hard. "Isn't that better? You can talk now."

"What have you done to me!?" the man asked as he looked around at what seemed to be the ruins of Hogwarts.

"I removed your magical core." Harry said. "You're a muggle now."

"WHAT!?" came the collective exclamation from the assembled people.

"I can put it back." Harry said with a smirk. "If he gives us answers, which he now can, since without magic, you can't be bound by magical oath." He had been wondering why, when he tied his Storage to his magical core, it had felt so familiar. That's when he recalled the enchantment cluster he had made for Melinda May's Skyline. It had felt familiar, because it functioned exactly the same way, even if this was infinitely more complicated. With this bit of knowledge, the magical core he was currently inspecting with his magic and a bit of Aesir magic, he could likely duplicate a magical core now, but it would take some work and a lot of research.

"I'll handle the questioning." Natasha, who had been invisible as she took down two of the assailants, said as she appeared at Harry's side, where she had been since the last man went down. She was now in her Widow Gear with the combat glove in prominent display. She took the man by the collar of his shirt and walked off to a corner, followed closely by the other heroes, dragging him along as Bruce fished out some Veritaserum. They'd been through this enough that Harry knew to send a dictation quill and some paper after them, with a negligent wave of his hand.

"Harry." Dumbledore said as he sat down next to Harry, as he kept on inspecting the, now visible, core of the man being questioned. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Harry looked up from his inspection and saw concern in the old man's eyes. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." Harry said.

"Can't or won't?" Dumbledore asked.

"Won't." Harry admitted. "It has to do with what I've learned of enchantment. I can do what I did, because I have a near limitless supply of magic and because I wanted to test a theory, which turned out to be correct." he finished with a smile. He ignored the snort from the other side of the hall, when Loki repeated, "Near limitless, he says," like it was a joke.

"Why do you look so happy?" McGonagall, who was also interested, asked.

"Because now I don't have to worry about the Death Eaters." Harry said, just a bit vindictively. "I'll be making them all muggles. Voldemort too."

Harry was not disappointed to see a couple of predatory smiles in return.

Albus started stroking his beard and sat back, in contemplation, before he reached into a pocket and offering something to Harry. "Lemon drop?" he asked.

It turned out that the Unspeakables were not as clean as people had wanted to believe. Using the fact that they couldn't speak of it, Voldemort had corrupted the entire bunch of them and turned them into a sleeper cell of sorts. A last resort he could tap if he ever needed to.

Knowing that his team had been unable to do much over the last while and trusting them to take care of themselves, Harry had simply stood back and waited as they snuck into the department of mysteries and started doing what they did best, uprooting terrorists.

It didn't even take them very long. It turns out the department of mysteries functioned with a minimal staff of twenty.

That done, they went back to the apartment. Harry had finally found the ritual that had been used to send Harry to their world. It had to be performed during a full moon, which was two days away. So it was that Harry took Natasha to France, where he would go to speak to the Veela enclave he knew of there. Fleur and her sister stayed with their father and mother, but normally Veela stayed in the conclave.

The conversation started off with some suspicion, until Harry took out his Pensieve Tablet and shared a memory of him and Natasha flying over the island on a carpet and looking down on his land. It was a perfect late afternoon on the island and all the creatures were peacefully going about their business and they had just marveled at what they had created.

When the first Veela he showed it to, ran off with the Tablet, he had feared she had decided it was a gift, but half an hour later, they were stampeded by the beautiful creatures wanting to know when they would leave. Harry had told them that he would be making arrangements to meet with them in three days, for them to join, before he left.

They then made their way to the Conclave in Bulgaria and had much the same reaction from the creatures there. They next went to go seek out the Leprechauns. They had less success with them, as people tended to think of them as mischievous forest creatures. There was one group, though, that had been hunted by normal humans, for their gold, which didn't even exist, who volunteered to join them. It was only a few, but Harry thought they'd fit right in with the other misunderstood creatures.

Harry's attempts at offering the Goblins a place was met with derision. They thought he was trying to trick them, even after providing a memory.

Harry had remembered that the Death Eaters had House Elves too and that was how he acquired a small army of them. He explained to them that they could choose to come with him, but he didn't think they really understood. Either way, he had no doubt that, between his many friends and allies, there would be someone that could help them break the conditioning that had been such an integral part of House Elf indoctrination for generations.

That was it for Harry. He had made his offers and found some successes at least.

They spent the next day setting up the ritual and getting ready for their departure. More ingredients, seeds, bulbs, saplings and some varieties of magical animals, which they hadn't found yet. All of them were put in Backup Plan and placed in stasis chambers. Harry had even set up a new extension off the main chamber, where everyone that decided to come with them could wait while they were in transit.

When the day arrived for them to send the younger Harry on, it was to tearful farewells and promises to stay safe, even though both Harrys knew that he wouldn't remember. When that was done, Harry took the younger Harry away on his own. This would be a personal, private event.

They arrived at the ritual site, set up in the same location as Harry remembered.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked his younger self.

"What can I expect?" the younger one asked.

"Nothing." Harry said honestly. "You won't know what Tom had done, but you'll remember having killed him in the end and then Tom's ritual finishing and dragging you off."

"How long does it take me to make friends?" he asked.

"Within one hour of arriving you meet an agent, who will become one of your first friends." Harry informed him.

The younger one took a breath and said, "Okay. I'm ready."

Harry took out the potion Bruce had brought along and handed it over. "Drink this."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's an aging potion that will bring you up to a certain age. I will then make it permanent." Harry said.

"You can make temporary effects permanent?"

"It's one of the last tricks I learned before coming here." Harry said with a smirk.

The younger Harry downed the potion then and, since Bruce made it, aged perfectly, until he was looking at a man that looked like himself. "Looking good." Harry said. "Now hold still." He focused his power on Harry and then poured power into him, before locking his current form as his default.

When that was done, he levitated out of a pocket the Elder wand, which he had recovered for the event, and the resurrection stone and handed both to him.

"What are you doing with these?"

"Sorry to inform you, but you are the Master of Death. I had no choice in the matter. I remember them melding with my magic shortly after defeating Tom at the battle of Hogwarts." Harry said.

"But then, I can't ever die."

"No, you can't." Harry agreed. "At least, I never have. Fortunately Natasha is ageless. As long as you keep her alive, she'll live and stay by your side forever, so you don't have to fear losing her. Your friends are also working on making a philosopher's stone. One day soon, you won't need to worry about losing them either."

"That's… Good." the younger Harry decided.

"Death met with me and informed me that if I ever want to, he can send me on to the next world. I don't know if he meant the afterlife or another reality, but as long as I have Natasha, I can make anywhere in the world a little slice of heaven, if I need to." Harry said.

"You met Death?" the younger asked. "What's he like?"

"He's kind of a nice guy. Always has tea ready and he likes to spend time talking about how I am experiencing life. He never had the opportunity, you understand." Harry said. "We always make time to chat with him. He also supplies us with faster Magical regeneration, so that we can do more magic, which has come in real handy."

The younger looked at the trinkets in his hand and, after some thought, stuck his hand into an inner pocket inside the dragon-hide Armour Harry had given him to wear. In his hand was the invisibility cloak. As he looked at the three items assembled in his hands, he nodded and they vanished, turning into sparks of magical potency, which then got sucked into Harry's body.

"Turns out I had to accept them." The younger said.

"I always hoped." Harry said with a sad smile. "Sorry that you didn't really have a choice."

"I felt your love for Natasha." the younger said. "I want that for myself as well. There isn't a lot I wouldn't do for that."

"I know." Harry said. "Just so you know; we're trying to start a family. Our adoptive mother, Frigga, is really excited to see her first grandchild."

"That's brilliant." the younger said in awe. "I can't wait."

"You'll have to." Harry grinned. Then he took a breath. "I'm going to wipe your memory now and transfer the experience you'll need. Are you sure you're ready?"

The younger Harry sat down on the ground and lay back. "Go." was all he said.

"Good luck." Harry said before stupefying him. He focused on him and obliviated everything after the last day, when he had fulfilled the Prophecy. He leaned over him and opened his eyes with his hands. Then he entered his mind and slipped the packets of memories he had prepared with his occlumency to his younger self, embedding the memories and making them his own.

It took a good half-hour to complete the process, but he could tell it had worked.

Lastly, he placed his younger self in the epicenter of the ritual site and the copy of Voldemort's body next to him. That done, he started incanting the ritual spell and divested his power for the transfer. It took more power than he had thought, but when he was done, there was a flash and the bodies had disappeared.

He stood there for another half-hour, just looking at the site and recalled everything that he had sent himself on to do. While there were hardships, there was also a lot of adventure and discovery awaiting him. Harry envied him all the joy and experiences he had yet to discover, but then realised he was just recalling his own past. This wasn't a copy of him. It was him. He had just closed the loop. Everything from here on out, was a new adventure.

With a smile, he went back to his friends, where they were waiting to hear the good news.


	68. Chapter 68

I own none of the characters of these stories. JKR and Marvel owns most if not all of it. I'm simply playing in their respective worlds.

**Chapter Sixty-Eight - Epilogue**

Luna had been given instruction on how to use a laptop, so that she could write an article on what she had found on the Island. It had taken her a bit of time, but the friendly lady in the ceiling of the Bar was always very helpful and would display instructions on the screen for her, which she could follow. She'd written a couple of articles by now. She wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing after all.

They had many discussions about strange animals and occurrences, something that had always been a fun pastime for Luna. She had even started making a list of things she wanted to see, once her editor/father joined them. She hadn't published anything yet, even though the website had been registered for her. Their paper would be going digital, even if Friday said she'd arrange for a couple of physical copies to be made for her.

The island was never lonely with all the Nymphs and elves and since Odin and Frigga were there most of the time. She also entertained herself by flying to the Sphinx to trade riddles. The Ravenclaw common room entrance had given her many over the years, after all, and the Sphinx seemed to love her for her constant conversation and Luna had been helping her correct some of the riddles she had come up with, so that she'd be ready for the next tour.

It was on one such day, three weeks after Harry and his friends had left, that Luna was busy writing up her fifth article on the island's inhabitants. Harry would have no problem if she published it on the internet, since people would assume it was just a tabloid of sorts. She was just finishing her article, when a portal opened next to the bar and out stepped Harry.

"Hello Harry Potter." She said.

"Hi Luna." Harry smiled. "Ready for guests?"

"I have been missing daddy for a few years now." Luna said with another smile.

Harry just chuckled. Imagine his surprise when they showed up at Hogwarts, with Xenophilius Lovegood all packed and ready to leave. "I can imagine." Harry said. "It's been, what, twenty years for you hasn't it."

"About." Luna agreed. "But I really wanted to go to your wedding, so I decided to stay." Leave it to Luna to stay behind just to miss twenty years with her father so that she could spend one day at a wedding. It was touching really. "I also still wanted to find the crumple-horned Snorkack. I never did find it." she finished sadly.

"Maybe you'll have more luck here?" Harry suggested as he produced Backup Plan and placed it on the deck of the Bar. His friends that accompanied him were the first out, followed by the Weasleys led by Fred and George, and then the rest.

"Blimey, Harry!" George said, looking at all the girls in and around the pool. "Are these all nymphs?"

"No, some of them are elves." Harry corrected.

"A man could spend a lot of time on a beach like this." Fred said, looking at the beautiful women.

"And we do." Natasha added. "Our home is on the island. Right over there, in fact." she said pointing off to the side.

"Harry! Natasha!" Xera's voice exclaimed as she ran at full speed over the bridge so that she could hug him and Natasha.

"Hi, Xera." Harry said as he hugged their girlfriend, along with Natasha. "Did you miss us?" he asked.

"You were gone three weeks!" she sobbed as she hugged them. "I thought something had happened to you!"

"Sorry we're a week late." Harry said. "We had a few more passengers than we had planned on, sitting in stasis and waiting to be settled in."

"Speaking of which." Natasha said. "Harry really needs to get everyone settled. Stay here with me, while Harry takes care of everything."

"Okay." Xera said, with a smile, even as happy tears still fell from her face. She was still beautiful while she cried. Benefit of being a Nymph, probably.

Harry turned around as the last of the human passengers exited Backup Plan. They were all looking around at the island paradise they were standing on. Hermione had slapped Ron's arm, when he couldn't keep his eyes off the bikini-clad women in the swimming pool.

"I know, mate." Harry said as Ron apologised. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Mate, your wife is standing right there!" Ron warned.

"They are beautiful." Natasha said with a shrug. "I'm secure enough that I don't mind him looking. You should have seen his reaction the first time they swam here. They were wearing plain white togas." She smiled in fond remembrance. Then she shook herself from her thoughts. "I sorted them out with swimwear shortly thereafter."

"My son!" another call came from off to the side. "Were you successful in your quest?" Odin asked as he walked through the parting people to embrace Harry.

"Of course, father." Harry said, hugging him back. "Sorry for the delay in returning. I had some guests to situate and needed to add more room."

"Well done, Harry!" Frigga said as she followed shortly after Odin and hugged him tightly. "We knew you would be successful." Then she turned to Natasha and gave her a hug too. "My dear. Thank you for taking such good care of him." she took a step back. "Now, let me look at you." Frigga looked her up and down and another smile broke her face. "Rejoice! For the Queen of New Atlantis is with child!"

Both Harry and Natasha were shocked at the news. They hadn't realised. There was a cry of joy from all the Nymphs and Elves and the next moment there was the sound of a pop as Eldrin, prepared as always, opened a bottle of Champaign, followed shortly by sparkling grape juice. Harry was holding his wife again, with tears of pure joy falling from both their faces.

"Harry." Xera's soft voice said in his ear. "I have similar news." she said with a shy smile.

"You too?" Harry asked, as he pulled her in and the three of them shared an embrace. "I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed happily. Harry then snapped his fingers and a Butler appeared.

"Yes, sir?" the bored looking butler asked.

"Could you see to the comfort of my friends, guests and family, while I take a reprieve with my ladies?" Harry asked.

"Of course, sir. Shall I show them to the guest house for the duration of their stay?" he asked.

"That will do for now, yes." Harry said, before he levitated them across the water and went to the house.

Molly Weasley was shocked that Harry would have a butler to begin with, but Steve saw the look and said, "The butler is a construct. Harry arranged that the resort has a fully functioning Room of Requirement and made it so that it could extend to here."

"Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked. "He made one?!"

"He's made plenty of them." Tony added. He'd already asked Friday to inform Pepper that he was back. She'd likely show up any moment. "Mostly for their usefulness in training."

"But, how does he know how to make one?" Hermione persisted.

"The family that invented the magic were apparently his ancestors. The Peverells?" Wanda offered. She had asked, since she was trying to become an enchanter and it seemed the room would be one of his greatest works of enchantment.

Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered the reference quickly. She would have one or two questions for Harry when he came back.

"Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked, when he looked up and saw his old familiar siting on the roof of the bar. "When did you get here?" he asked.

The bird seemed to look at him, but Dumbledore wasn't getting anything from him. "He's Harry's familiar now." Tony said. "He followed him here six months after he arrived. Cost Harry all the power he had to help him cross over the boundary between worlds."

"Well, he was tired after helping us save the city from an alien invasion." Steve said.

"And fixing the whole city afterward. Not to mention all the healing he did." Bruce added.

"Let me get this straight." Hermione said. "Six months after coming to this world, Harry helped to fight off aliens, fixed an entire city, healed a bunch of people and summoned a phoenix across realities. Is that right?"

"Yes." was the communal response from those who had been there.

"How did he hide his magic through all that?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't." Tony said. "He doesn't use a wand, as you know, so it just looked like powers. We still don't tell people what he does is magic, but Ghost, Harry's superhero name, is well known for his powers."

"How do you keep everything secret, if he's got hundreds of people working for him?" Hermione asked.

"Thousands." Tony corrected. "And he used something you invented actually. He used your sign-up sheet magic to create magical contracts that work on magical and non-magical people. Everyone has to sign one to protect the secrets."

"That's an abuse of power!" Hermione objected.

"It wasn't his choice." A new voice said. Pepper had arrived. She walked up to Tony and hugged and kissed him, before turning to Hermione. "Hi, I'm Pepper." She said. "And Harry had to do it, because there was an incident where people infiltrated a world-wide peace-keeping organization named the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. SHIELD."

"We needed to make sure something like that couldn't happen again." Steve added. "The contracts are useful to protect people's minds as well, since, if someone tries to telepathically gain information they don't have permission for, the subject forgets the information temporarily, to protect the secrets."

"He might ask you to do that too, when you leave the island." Yet another new voice said, as Director Fury showed up. Friday had been told to inform them the moment Harry and the rest were back and he'd ported through immediately. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He just got some good news and went to celebrate in private." Bruce said. "Don't ask, he'll tell you in his own time."

Fury suspected he knew, but just nodded. Let them share the news on their own. "Fair enough." he said.

"Who are you?" a grumpy looking man with an obvious magical eye asked as he clunked up to Fury.

"Nicholas Fury. Director of EPI SHIELD." Fury said, suspecting he knew who the man was. "Are you Alastor Mad-Eye Moody? Master Auror?"

"Ex-Auror, but yes." he allowed.

"So his initial plans worked out?" Fury asked and got a couple of nods. "Good. I'm glad he could prevent the fall-out." He turned to Loki. "And your plans for that god-damned 'family' of his?"

"Wasn't necessary." Loki said with a smirk. "My brother learned a new trick and used that, instead."

Fury sighed, "What did he do this time?"

Loki was in full evil smirk mode, "He made them all magicals."

"He what?!" Fury asked.

"The thing they hate most." Loki said, still remembering their faces when Harry had transplanted Death-Eater's magical cores into them. "I couldn't be more proud."

"I can imagine." Fury said. "To make people magical, though? Is that the new skill?"

"Right now, it's limited to using pre-existing Magical Cores, but Harry intends to make his own. He feels that the Death Eaters cores he took are tainted." Tony said.

"He took away their magic?" Fury asked.

"Good riddance." Moody said. "The world would have been a better place with them dead, but this way they can suffer for the crimes they committed for their 'purity'." Moody looked at Fury, then, "I'm assuming you're the leader of Potter's army?"

"I don't lead the Army." Fury denied. "I do direct the generals of EPI's armed forced, though."

"Same thing." Moody said. "We need to talk security." He said as he led off Fury to the other side of the bar, where they'd not be heard and where Eldrin placed two drinks for them. "What's this?" Moody asked the Elf.

"Fifty-year old Firewhiskey, on the rocks, with a slice of lemon." Eldrin said.

"Just the way I like it." Moody said. Before he could ask the man how he knew, he was gone. "How did he know?" he asked Fury.

"Divination." Fury said. "He's a magical elf. Harry rescued their people. When they came here they developed abilities that they had lost after the fall of Alfheim."

"Do you trust them?" Moody asked.

"I don't trust many people, but they are loyal to Harry and I trust him." Fury said, picking up his own drink and taking a sip.

"Good enough for me." Moody said picking up his own drink. "Good stuff." he complimented after a sip. Then he turned back to Fury, "Now, let's talk about what you're currently doing with magic and how you're keeping the world safe. Then I'll tell you how you're doing it wrong."

That conversation didn't heat up further than the initial response. Moody's no-nonsense attitude and vast amounts of experience soon proved the man to Fury, and he could see why Harry trusted him.

The Weasleys, in the meanwhile, had stood around uncomfortably, until the Butler showed them and the other guests to the guesthouse and informed them of how the rooms worked. Everyone could have their own rooms, but couples could stay together as well. Hermione and Ron didn't want to take one room with both their parents in residence, though. The relationship was still too new, anyway. Dumbledore and McGonagall, who had also joined, thinking that Harry would sooner or later be making new magicals that would require instruction, took their own rooms as well.

Everyone was shocked, but happily surprised with the views. The magic of each room was also quite interesting. Hermione had thought that the older magicals might not know how light-switches worked, but it turned out that they did. They did thank her for the thoughtfulness to offer help, even if it was insulting that she thought they didn't know.

Molly Weasley was happily surprised when the maids appeared with clothing appropriate for the weather. The maids of the Room had started doing that shortly after the Room's creation. She had been warned that the clothing provided only extended as far as the resort extended, which Harry had clearly marked with a low boundary fence, which extended till just before the ocean.

Bill and Fleur had also joined, when Harry had stated they'd need a warding expert. It was true too. Harry tended to make up for subtlety with an overuse of power. Wizards had long ago learned that subtlety could go a long way, without the need for wards that made people sick or influencing the mind directly.

Fleur's mother, father and sister were grateful for the opportunity to start over in a new world, since Veela and their offspring were never afforded all the opportunities normal witches were given. They had accepted the invitation, but only after Fleur's father took steps to convert all their assets to gold, which he had brought with them. He was not used to being a charity case and would supply for his own family, when the opportunity arrived.

The twins were just as happy with their accommodations when it provided two bedrooms for them. They'd stay together, but sleep in separate rooms. Sharing a room could be fun, but privacy would be appreciated, especially if the Nymphs were as friendly as they looked. They would be having a conversation about what was allowed on the island first, though. They knew he wasn't going to stand for them causing trouble with his people's happiness. Trouble in general… not so much. As long as it's consensual or in good fun.

The last unexpected, mostly human, guest had been Hagrid. The big man had just smiled when Harry shrunk him down so he could fit into the trunk's entrance and said that he'd set him right later. He was considering leaving it as is. He enjoyed not looking down on people or needing special treatment. He was looking forward to joining the people Harry said went out to gather up creatures for the island and meeting the local keeper. Hagrid had heard he had a knack for working with wild animals. He wondered if it was like his own. Hagrid had left Hogwarts with a few tears, though. It was his home for a long time, but here, with Harry, he'd have the option to learn magic again, something denied to him for a long time. He'd even brought his umbrella, with his old wand, still broken, inside.

When Harry and Natasha came out of the house two hours later, having spent the reunion completely naked, they were smiling and sated. Xera was sleeping, having exhausted herself in her eagerness.

"Welcome back!" came the response from the entire assembled Avengers team and a lot of other people. Heimdall had been spreading the word apparently and opening portals to and from New Asgard. All of their friends, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the kids from the mansion and many more had gathered to congratulate them on the success of their mission.

The Weasleys and other magical newcomers had soon been inundated with questions about their common friend, Harry. Harry saw Hagrid, talking with Logan and realised he hadn't removed his spell, so he reversed it. Hagrid seemed only slightly upset, but was then happily surprised when the chair he sat on didn't bend or break under his weight. Instead, it grew to accommodate his normal size.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley said as she marched over to him and hugged him. "We haven't told anyone, but congratulations!" she whispered to him. Then she turned and hugged a surprised Natasha. "Harry is as good as family, so, so are you." she explained. "You'll fit in marvellously."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Natasha got out.

"Call me Molly, dear." she insisted. She looked between Harry and Natasha, "And where is the other mother-to-be?"

"Um." Harry said intelligently.

"I'm afraid we've tired her out." Natasha said diplomatically.

"You mean she's in another sex-coma." Loki said with an evil grin as he appeared nearby.

"Loki!" Harry objected.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Arthur and I can be quite passionate ourselves." Molly said, with only a bit of a blush and a wink. "You've seen the size of our family. I always knew you'd fit right in Harry."

"Mrs Weasley!" Harry objected again.

"You don't think the twins got it from nowhere, did you?" Arthur said, with a smile, having followed his wife.

"I've just been pranked by Molly Weasley." Harry said in realisation.

"I like these people, Harry." Loki said. "I'll have fun teaching and learning from the twins."

Molly glared at him for a moment, but then turned to Natasha, "Let's go speak with Frigga. She and I have been discussing schedules for looking after the children." She didn't ask either. It seemed that they wouldn't have trouble finding baby-sitters.

Harry let Natasha be dragged off by the over-mothering matriarch of the Weasley clan. Arthur just stood by Harry and looked over all the people playing and laughing. "I hear the children were hoping you could make something called a 'water-slide' for them to play with?" Arthur mentioned, without looking at Harry. Harry knew he was just curious as all hell. Harry smirked and clicked his fingers. The waterslide was instantly there and there was a cheer of approval from the children as they ran to the entrance.

Logan, quick as ever, was there in seconds, to help regulate the lines. Hagrid walked quickly alongside him as he ran, to continue their conversation. Harry noted that Logan still kept an eye on the kiddy pool, even as Tonks sat in the water with her baby in her arms as Remus, who had been sitting there and helped keep an eye on the frolicking children, made his way over to Harry.

"Harry," Remus said, "you seem to have forgotten your final guest."

"Sirius!" Harry suddenly remembered he still had him in storage. He instantly stuck his hand in and retrieved his godfather. He lay him gently on the ground and removed the disc that kept him in stasis. "Moment of truth." Harry said, before casting an enervate.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, even as his eyes opened and he jumped up, ready to keep attacking Lucius Malfoy who, moments before, had been attaching them both. His heart was racing and everything seemed to have changed. He saw the Weasleys and many scantily clad women and a bar with drinks and a pool and frolicking children. "I've died." he said in sadness. "I don't deserve to be in heaven. I didn't protect Harry." He noticed Remus next to him and turned to him, about to ask why he was there, when he saw who he thought was James. "I'm so sorry, James. I couldn't protect him."

"Sirius, you're an idiot." Harry said as his tears came again. He hugged the man and said, "You almost died for me you mongrel!"

"You're not dead, Sirius." Remus said. "You're on Harry's island, New Atlantis. He travelled back in time to save you."

Sirius stepped back and looked at Harry, "Is that really you, Harry?"

"Who else would it be?" Harry asked, trying to get hold of his emotions, even as Natasha pulled at his magic and Harry allowed her to appear by his side. "And I didn't just come back for you, though it was a nice bonus."

"Who's the witch?" Sirius asked, looking at the gorgeous woman attached to Harry's side.

"Sirius Black, meet my wife, Natasha Romanoff." Harry said.

"Natasha Potter on the island, Harry." Natasha reminded him. She turned to Sirius, "Natasha Romanoff is my professional name. It is really good to meet you. Of all the people Harry missed the most, you were always at the top of his list."

"Really?" Sirius asked. "You Potter men always have the best luck." he joked even as he turned away to allow a couple of tears to fall. He'd not failed Harry, after all.

Remus soon had him in a one-armed hug. "Let's get you a drink, shall we? I think Eldrin will have just what you need."

"Eldrin?" Sirius asked.

"The bartender." Remus said. "He's an elf and one of Harry's people. He's got a real gift for mixing magical cocktails."

Sirius nodded dumbly as he spotted all the beautiful women. "Who are all the birds?" he asked.

Remus smirked, having known walking him to the bar would do the trick. "Nymphs, elves and a couple of guests." He replied. "The nymphs and elves are all Harry's subjects."

"Subjects?" Sirius asked with growing excitement.

"Harry is their king." Remus said, his smile growing brighter.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Then he took a deep breath and yelled, "My godson is the King!"

There were cheers all around as many people agreed, especially the aforementioned subjects and most of the children standing in line for the waterslide. The adults in attendance, while having wondered about this man, suddenly realised it was another new arrival and lifted their glasses in salute.

"This better not be a dream." Sirius said as he walked across the bridge and looked down at some of the scantily dressed women. "I really hope this isn't a dream." Then he saw the dour face of Severus Snape, sipping at a drink, while he sat at the bar and chatted with Bruce and Hank, who was in his natural state. "Or a nightmare." he added.

"You're not dreaming." Remus said as he led the man to the Bar and Eldrin put a drink in front of both of them. "Thanks Eldrin. Is mine virgin?" he asked. He didn't want to overindulge.

"No." Eldrin said as he put a sobering charm pill on the counter. "Sobering pill. Just hold it in your hand or activate the magic and you'll be fine." he said with a smile.

"That's handy." Remus thought aloud as he touched the pill and felt it activate and disappear. "No chance you have the cure for lycanthropy back there do you?" he joked, but the potions masters all heard him.

"We can work on that if you want?" Bruce offered easily.

"What day of the lunar cycle is it today?" Severus asked.

"It was full moon yesterday." Hank assured him.

"Werewolves change the day before and after the full moon as well." Remus said, suddenly a little worried.

Severus turned to Bruce and asked, "May I?" Bruce smirked and handed him the same cloth he had used before. Severus had spoken of the usefulness of the primed processes and wanting one for himself, but he hadn't yet built up the mental fortitude to deal with the over-excitable man-child, that was Harry Potter. He would be forever grateful, but he didn't know that he could say it just yet.

He took out his wand and conjured a long table, which he unrolled the potioneering kit on. His hands went over the labels and stopped at two vials that he recognized one of and he suspected the other on. Then he continued till he found three vials that he'd need, close by each other. He didn't take all three out, rather just remembering their position and continuing on.

He found the other portions he'd need, though, and finally he took out an empty vial from the end and started mixing in specific quantities of specific substances, from a total of fifteen different vials. When he was done, he noted the amount in fluid ounces and frowned.

"This will be too much for an injection, if I tried to make it into one with this." Severus pointed at what he correctly suspected was the alkali-based potion solution.

"Oh, that was masterfully done, Master Snape." Hank McCoy complimented. "And you are quite correct. If you tried to do it that way, the solution would be too much to safely inject into his system."

"But," Bruce continued, pulling out a small vial from an inside pocket and handing it to Severus to inspect, "he can just drink this instead."

Severus opened the screw-head of the vial and smelled the concoction. "This isn't wolfsbane." he noted.

"No." Bruce agreed. "That is something new." He pointed at Hank. "Doctor McCoy invented it in an attempt to emulate one of Harry's newest tricks."

"Yes, I was hoping it would allow for a person to magically maintain whatever shape they are currently in." Hank said. He activated his trinket and his form changed into that of a normal human being. "Like Polyjuice, except, it enforces whatever shape you are currently in. When I drink it, while I am in this shape, it forces my body to remain in this shape, even if I remove Harry's gift that makes me appear human." He allowed himself to change back. "But it also dulls my instincts and I dislike feeling so suppressed. My mutation allows for keener reflexes and senses."

"I imagine that helps in the brewing process." Severus said while he contemplated what was said. "Would it suppress his mental change then? I'm assuming that's what you're hoping for?"

"That is the idea." Bruce said. "That potion, though, would be capable of being injected if you use the acid-based potion solution. I suggest that Hank does that though. He's an actual medical doctor as well as a scientist."

"How long is the effect?" Severus asked as he reached for said solution and Hank handed him a syringe.

"Twenty hours." Hank said with a smile, as Snape mixed the solution and placed it in the syringe, after confirming the amount if dilution required for this specific potion.

"Wait!?" Remus asked. "Does that mean…" he began hopefully.

"It's not a cure, but it has the potential to completely manage your condition, yes." Hank said proudly. Hank was almost bowled over as Remus suddenly hugged him.

"I know I don't know you, but thank you!" Remus said.

"And you all are?" Sirius asked as he sipped from a tropical drink, that was handed to him. It contained a certain rum, Harry was very proud of and Sirius was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Pardon my manners, my good man!" Hank apologised as Remus stepped away and Hank reached out a hand to Sirius. "My name is Doctor Henry McCoy. My friends call me Hank or Beast, whichever you prefer."

Sirius took his hand and shook it. "Sirius Black. Escaped convict, wrongfully accused. Ex-Auror, disgracefully discharged. Current and founding member of the Marauders. Godfather to the King." he finished with a proud smile.

"You forgot degenerate, alcoholic and womanizer." Severus said with a bit of his old sneer, but a bit of humour, which surprised Sirius, so he ignored it. Nothing could spoil his day. Once introductions were over, he intended to speak with Harry until the sun set and came up again. He'd never had the opportunity before and he intended not to let one more day pass without finding out everything he could about his godson's adventures.

"Quite a resume." Bruce said as he also took his hand. "Doctor Bruce Banner. Biochemist. Potions Master. Head of medical research at Harry's company, Potter Innovations, or PI. Member of the Avengers."

"Show him your party trick." Harry's voice joined the conversation. He had finally pulled himself together and both he and Natasha joined his Godfather.

Bruce smiled and stepped back and, after closing his eyes and asking Hulk for a greeting, started changing. Sirius stepped in front of Harry, when what looked like a Troll took the place of the unremarkable-looking doctor. Hulk looked at how Sirius had tried protecting Harry and nodded. It was a good instinct to have in his opinion. Then he turned around and jumped into the pool, between a couple of nymphs. When he came up again, he had his hands under two of them and they giggled as they sat on his palms, until they were high enough. Then they stood up and jumped into the water. Hulk repeated the action a couple of times. The Nymphs really liked the big guy. Probably only because he was green, though.

"Hulk is a friend." Harry told Sirius. "But don't piss off Bruce. Hulk can get a little defensive."

Hulk had heard him and when Sirius looked at him, Hulk grinned. "Then Hulk smash." he said in a low growl.

"I'll not piss him off then." Sirius said seriously. Hulk then leapt out of the pool and landed where he had stood and transformed back.

"He really loves getting my clothes wet for some reason." Bruce complained as the wet scraps of his clothes reformed around him.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"It's one of the things that makes Bruce unique." Harry said. "I never got to tell you. We're in a world with people with powers."

"We're not in our old world anymore?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." Harry said with a grin. "Welcome to a world of superheroes. Let me introduce you around a bit." Harry said as he led Sirius off and took the drink Natasha had gotten for him from Eldrin. She was drinking sparkling grape juice. As they left, Severus asked, "What should I do with this, now?" He held up the completed wolfsbane potion.

Hank was currently cleaning Remus' arm for the injection, but Bruce said, "Just put it at the end. I'll place it with the rest of the wolfsbane potions we had made by our students."

"Why did you allow me to use your ingredients then?" Severus asked. "Aren't the materials expensive here? Wolfsbane was expensive to make in our world."

"Harry owns all the crops and his people maintain the only magical animal sanctuary on the planet. Ingredients aren't a problem for us." Bruce shrugged. "We also didn't have werewolves before today, so there was no way to test the potion's efficacy, besides testing them for the proper magical signature."

"Magical signature?" Severus asked.

"We can use technology to test completed potions before use. Once we have a baseline for the correct magical energy, which is unique to all potions, we can confirm that the potion was made correctly." Bruce explained.

"Tony Stark helped Bruce to create the technology." Hank interjected once Remus was injected. He turned back to the werewolf. "Now, make sure someone monitors you once the change is supposed to start. I'm sure you'll be fine, but just be careful. I would suggest being around Harry at that time. He can keep you in check if something didn't work correctly."

Bruce had a thoughtful look, "Maybe it would be best to go to him now. If my calculations are correct, the moon should be rising any time now."

"But the sun is still out. We should have a couple of hours still." Remus asked.

"Harry controls the weather and the time of day on the island. I don't know where we are, though I have a general idea of the time zone. The island is a couple of hours ahead of what it looks like." Bruce said.

"Really?" Hank asked.

"He was tired of coming here at the end of the day and it being deep into the night here, just to be woken by the sun earlier than he wanted." Bruce chuckled.

"Leave it to Harry to control the time of day and the weather so that he could relax on a beach and not miss out on all this." Remus chuckled along, as he started walking towards Harry and Sirius, where he was introducing Sirius to some of the X-Men.

"You still didn't answer my question." Severus asked, once he had internalized that little titbit. "Why allow me to use the ingredients?" He had a suspicion, but wanted to confirm it.

"We wanted to see how quickly you learned and adjusted to new ideas." Bruce said. "We were hoping to get someone with more experience with potions to work with us."

That confirmed Snape's suspicion. "So, did I pass the interview?" he asked with a bit of a smile.

"With flying colours." Bruce said. "Though, we'll have to send you on a couple of courses, to catch you up on the technology and terms we use in the scientific community. We've completely phased out cauldrons, for example. We don't kill for ingredients either. We have a team of veterinarians that extract anything we might need humanely and then heal the animal afterward."

"We have different standards at PI. Higher standards." Hank added. "We've saved millions of people with our breakthroughs and we're not even halfway done yet. Your experience and intelligence is an asset we intend to tap."

"How could you know of my intelligence?" Severus asked. "Any experienced potions master would be able to extrapolate the correct use of your potions collection."

"Harry speaks very highly of you." Bruce said. When Snape frowned at that he said, "He mentioned that you two never got along, but he knew you were very smart and insightful."

"That you had to ask, makes me doubt that last one though." Hank said.

"I had a suspicion, but I'm still working on believing it." Severus admitted. "I've never treated him kindly. He reminds me too much of his father, even now."

"Build a bridge and get over it." Bruce said. "He's not arrogant, nor is he one to break rules unnecessarily." When Severus gave him a look, he smirked, "He showed his friends a lot of his past. I had to learn a couple of lessons from you myself, when I was still starting out and he showed me memories from your class."

"I'd also suggest you stay out of people's heads while you're here." Fury's voice broke into the conversation. "We have strict policies when it comes to mind-readers."

"And you are?" Severus asked the man.

"He's the man Potter put in charge of his armies and spies." Mad-eye said, as he followed after. "He will tolerate less from you than I would." he said with a smile. "I almost want you to test him. The things I've heard so far, makes me want to see the stain he could make of you with one word, magic or not."

"I'm not the only one he shouldn't piss off." Fury said with an evil grin. "Some of the people Harry counts among his friends could destroy planets with little effort, or simply stop your heart with a thought." He pointed off to a blond girl. "That little lady could make a force field inside your body and expand it till you pop. I've seen her do it too. Not a nice way to go."

"Enough." Charles Xavier said to Fury as he walked up. "I've looked into his mind. He's not a threat." Then he turned to Severus and reached out to shake his hand. "Charles Xavier. Telepath. Sorry for the invasion of your privacy, but it is standard protocol and I protect my friends and students." Then he looked him in the eye, "I also know that you used your skills on innocent children in the past. I had to know that you wouldn't do that here."

"Xavier is under contract and can't tell us any of your secrets." Fury said. "But if you so much as enter one of my people's minds without permission, he can tell us everything."

"How did you overcome my shields?" Severus asked in shock. "Not even the Dark Lord could enter my mind."

"Harry taught me the weaknesses of the skill, for in-case someone with training in it ever goes to the other side." Xavier explained. "I still can't enter his mind, but then, I never try. Not since the first time. Your mind, however, was distracted with the potions and I slipped in then, but I'll not need to do so again, so you can relax."

Severus had never felt so violated. The man had been in his head, seen his every thought and he couldn't even detect it.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Xavier asked with a bit of a smile.

"Are you in there now?" Severus asked in shock.

"No." Xavier said. "I'm good at reading facial expressions too. I am a psychologist, you know." he said with another smile.

Over by Harry, Remus had explained the current situation and Harry excused himself and summoned two brooms. He handed one to Sirius with a warning, "Be careful. These are much faster than you are used to." Then he mounted his own, followed by Natasha behind him, and then they lifted up. Harry levitated Remus up after them as they suddenly shot skyward and exited the dome of the Fidelius. Suddenly it was dark and they just hovered there. Sirius soon caught up.

"These things are fantastic!" Sirius exclaimed.

"When I got here, I thought there was something strange that made the brooms faster. Then I realised that I was making them faster myself." Harry chuckled. "The one you are on, I enchanted here. It's capable of going way faster and has a wind shielding spell built in. If you want to take it for a speed test, remember to come back to me."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Look down." Natasha said.

Sirius did and then tilted his head, "Where did we come from again?"

"The island has a Fidelius." Harry said. "I protected it before I expanded it."

"It's expanded to that big?" Sirius asked. "I just thought you were really rich!"

"He has enough money to buy whole countries if he wanted." Natasha bragged as she watched Loki fly up to meet them, with Luna behind him. She was in a swimsuit, though, and Harry conjured a jacket over her, to protect from the weather.

"Thank you." Luna said.

"What are we looking for?" Loki asked.

"We were just watching Luna rise." Natasha joked.

"For Remus?" Luna asked without missing a beat. They nodded and Luna had a question, "I wonder what would happen if you took Remus to your moon base."

"You have a base on the moon?!" Sirius asked incredulously. "Just how powerful are you?!"

"Very." Harry said with a smirk. "Remind me to show you some cool stuff when we're done here."

They didn't have to wait long, before the moon started rising over the horizon. Remus wasn't very comfortable floating so high up in the air unsupported, but understood the reasoning, so he just let it happen.

"If the potion doesn't work for you, we'll just arrange it so that you can spend the full moon at one of the branches on the other side of the planet for the evening." Natasha said. "Harry can open a portal and just drop you there, while you rest for the night."

Remus would have questioned further, but then he felt something and worried while the werewolf tried to come out to play, but the potion worked as advertised and after a bit, it settled down, like it was sulking. "It worked!" he exclaimed. "I could feel the wolf trying to come out, but it couldn't! Ha-ha! This is brilliant!"

"I'm happy for you Remus." Harry said with a big smile at his first decent defence professor. He turned a portal and deposited Remus next to Tonks by the kiddy pool, as they looked at the dark portal in shock. "We're going to take the brooms for a spin." Then he closed the portal and shot off, with Sirius following close behind, flattening himself on the broom for more acceleration.

"Did Harry just drop you through a portal?" Tonks asked.

"It seems he's capable of much more than us mere mortals." Remus said with a smile. Then he went down on his knees, taking his wife's hand and said, "It's full moon and I didn't change! Harry's people made a way to control it completely!"

Tonks was shocked, "Really!?"

A short bit away, Hermione sat in deep conversation with Tony and Jarvis, "So you're saying that I did a bunch of research in a prior timeline, that I don't remember, and you used that to create a magical computer?"

"And my body." Jarvis added.

"That and much more, yes." Tony agreed.

"But that doesn't make any sense." She said. "I never did the research! Where did it come from?"

"I'd ask your spirit, but I suspect Harry couldn't summon it anymore." Tony shrugged.

"He summoned my spirit?" she asked.

"All the time!" Tony laughed. "You insisted on it! Wanted to know what I'd been up to since last week and kept on bouncing ideas with me. It was great."

"You also told us a couple of things, like your experiences with certain experiments and where to fix a misconception of the way runes function." Jarvis added.

"I still don't understand where the research came from." Hermione complained. "It had to have happened, so that it could exist, right? But Harry changed the timeline so that it didn't happen, but then he also copied everything I had, but it still had to come from somewhere. I mean he must have experienced all he remembers at some point, but now that he changed his past, none of that happened."

"It's a remnant." Tony said. "Something passed from iteration to iteration, only kept intact, due to one factor: Harry."

"He does represent-" Jarvis started saying.

"Stop!" Tony interrupted urgently. "Hermione doesn't have a contract yet. That's something only he can tell her."

"Goodness!" Jarvis said. "Thank you for warning me, Tony. I assumed his friends knew."

"I think he'll tell her in time, but that has to be up to him." Tony said. Then he turned back to Hermione, "I know you dislike being kept in the dark, but this is something we can't tell you. If we do, we could lose all knowledge of what we're talking about."

"You really do know me, don't you?" Hermione asked. "What else did I tell you?" she asked. She added more questions to her mental list of things to ask Harry. "For that matter, how did you speak to my spirit if I didn't die?"

"Another remnant, I suppose." Jarvis theorised. "If you were, respective to his time and memories, dead, he'd be able to summon at least the spirit of the once dead Hermione Granger. Since she'd have the same memories, she'd assume he's her Harry and everything would align, right?"

"So, that time-line still exists somewhere?" Hermione asked. "He saved a different timeline and sent our Harry off to go save a different universe?"

"I don't think so." Tony said. "But it is possible that this ties back into information we cannot share."

"I think you're right." Jarvis said, nodding at Tony. "Sorry." he said to Hermione again. The next moment a stream of water hit Jarvis in the back of his head, directed at him from Wanda, who was feeling playful. "Excuse me, please, while I go play with my girlfriend." Then he got up and ran after Wanda, who quickly ran in the direction of the guesthouse, intent on leading him to her bedroom.

"Shouldn't you be worried that water could damage his circuits or something?" Hermione asked as she watched the artificial intelligence quickly gain on the woman in red.

"He's magical, not electrical." Tony corrected. "He takes shower and floats in water, just like a normal human. He even eats, though, not so much for the nutrition, since his body runs on magic."

"How does that work?" Hermione asked.

A couple of tables further on, sat Molly Weasley with her husband, talking to Odin and Frigga about their common subject. "…and then he burned the thing to the ground, killing all the Dark Elves and saving the universe from being spilled into compete darkness for the rest of time."

"And he does this sort of thing often?" Molly asked with concern.

"It's what Harry does." they said together. "He makes us both very proud." Frigga said, as Odin smiled in agreement.

"He's always been such a sweet boy." Molly said. "I don't like hearing that he was forced to kill people, but if it needed to be done, I suppose I won't think badly of him."

"People die in wars, Molly." Arthur said, always the voice of reason. At least, where technology wasn't concerned. "And we have never been more proud of Harry than the moment he said he'd allow himself to be sent here. We didn't want to let him go through all that, but the older Harry seemed so happy with Natasha and his friends. We couldn't deny him such happiness."

"He deserves every good thing that comes his way, as long as he gives me many grandchildren and heirs for New Atlantis." Frigga said.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll succeed in that." Odin chuckled. "He's not the god of sex for nothing, you know!" he said making the forbidden joke.

As fate would have it, or by the design of Odin himself, a certain pair of troublemakers were just within hearing distance. They stopped, on their way to the waterslide, where they intended to put on a fireworks display for the other children, free advertising after all, but what they had just heard was just too tantalising.

They rushed over to Odin, where Frigga had realised what he had done and was reprimanding him, even as he smiled unrepentantly, but she was interrupted by the twins, who looked at Odin, with looks of mischief in their eyes. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but did we hear you correctly?" one asked.

"Did you say Harry was the god of sex?" the other finished.

"No. He's been attributed with Artifice and Enchantment." Odin corrected. "I never said he was the god of sex, even if everyone on Asgard has heard that rumour. You must have misheard me."

The twins smirked when they realised the old man had given them something to play with. "We beg your forgiveness for not listening more carefully." one said.

"We must have heard that somewhere else, then." the other said.

"Perhaps Loki mentioned it?" the first asked again.

"That does sound like something he would let slip to prank his brother, yes." Odin said, smiling when he realised they had caught on. When they left he turned to Frigga. "I can just imagine the fun, when Harry and Loki team up for a war of tricks with those two."

Frigga seemed to understand now too. "They did have a lot of fun with that, didn't they?"

"You set my boys up!" Molly objected.

"If they decide to act on what they learned, it will be their own doing, won't it?" Odin said with a wink. "I just thought that your boys would appreciate the challenge."

"Oh, they're up to it." Arthur said with a smile. "I'm more worried for your sons."

"I dare say, it will be entertaining, no matter who wins." Odin said.

A couple of more tables on, Bill and Fleur were sitting with her parents while her sister, Gabrielle, and Ginny were off making friends with the other children their age. "Gabrielle seems to be making friends fast, doesn't she?" Apolline, her mother, asked.

"Not just with the boys either." Monsieur Delacour, her father, agreed.

"As I understand it, the children currently here, all have gifts and powers that make them unique, but cast out of society for being different." Fleur said.

"There could be no better people for her to make friends with." Bill agreed. "They are uniquely qualified to understand being different, and not judge her based on her heritage and looks."

"I can already see her forming a small coterie of female friends that can protect her from the attentions of less controlled members of the male students." Apolline said. "They don't seem to be jealous of the attention the boys are giving her, either. It is wonderful to see."

"I wish I had someone show up to make my own school life easier." Fleur said, just a little jealously. "I don't see how she could have a better chance to enjoy her life."

"The fact that our school has Harry's protections, means that she would have no trouble either, if you send her to the institute." Ororo Monroe added as she showed up, having heard part of the conversation. "Professor Xavier is telepathic, so there is no lying or breaking or the rules." she added. "Ororo Munroe. I'm a teacher at the institute." she introduced herself, belatedly. "I'm a mutant too, though I suggest you call us enhanced. Harry dislikes the word mutant."

"I can imagine." Bill agreed. He'd been watching Ginny attempt to join in on the fun, but he could tell she was still very sad. Maybe the Quiddich he heard they'd be playing later would help. "I just hope Ginny makes some friends before all the children leave. They'll both need to finish their magical education and we all need to adjust to this new world."

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind setting them up with a two-way portkey, so that she can join the other children at the institute for classes, if you think that will help." Ororo offered.

"That might be a good idea." Bill nodded. Ginny had always looked up to him and he'd always look out for her. Some time away from Harry and his wife, might do her some good.

Charlie, in the meanwhile had seen Puppy, bathing in its personal hot spring. Logan had noticed him studying the dragon and asked Hagrid to take care of the kids, so that he could go talk to the man. "Her name is Puppy." he said rather than introduce himself.

Charlie looked up and smiled. "She seems very calm around all these people." he said. "How did you tame her, or did Harry do that?"

"She's still a wild animal." Logan countered. "But she loves people. She was rejected from her nest, as the runt, and I helped bring her in."

"She was a runt?" Charlie asked in shock. "She's almost as large as a Ridgeback!"

"I read about those." Logan confirmed. "The dragons on Alfheim don't seem to fall into one category or another. They are all a mix of what the books said. Stronger for it I reckon."

"That does explain why she bathes herself." Charlie nodded. "Dragons usually help each other groom, when there are enough around."

"Nah, I help her groom. So does her wing. She just likes the company. She used to join me in the other hot-spring, until the elves told me that it was too hot for her. Harry made her this hot-spring, so that she could still have a place to bathe and lounge." Logan said.

"You groom her?" Charlie asked.

"She's my familiar." Logan chuckled at his expression.

"You're magical?" Charlie asked. "I've never heard of someone having a dragon for a familiar."

"Nah, I'm an enhanced." Logan said popping his claws out and back in. "No magic, but Frigga helped her bond to me, when she realised Puppy needed it. She'd been following me around, since I saved her. I didn't know she was trying till Frigga noticed."

"Frigga, Harry's adopted mother?" Charlie asked.

"He may be adopted, but they are family in all but blood." Logan said. "Frigga is the goddess of love and marriage. Her domains allow her to see and help bonds."

"How many dragons are on the Island, right now?" Charlie asked.

"Only five others." Logan said. Then he pointed up. "There they go now. Patrolling." Charlie looked up and saw a wing of dragons, all flying in formation and looking for anything on the island that shouldn't be happening. "Puppy decided it was her duty. She helped raise those five when they lost their mother. They decided to take on her duties, when she is busy with other things."

"Harry said you needed a dragon handler. These Dragons seem well taken care of, though." Charlie said. He was wondering if Harry had lied.

"We can definitely use your help." Logan said. "There are other powerful creatures on the island that we try to keep in line, confined in specialized enclosures. The more predatory ones tend to get rowdy at times and I'd appreciate the help, when the time comes." He explained. "If you're interested, I could introduce you to the rest of Puppy's wing. Maybe one of them wouldn't mind a familiar bond as well?"

Charlie looked like all his dreams had suddenly come true. "I think we're going to get along, just fine." he said, sticking out his hand. "Charlie Weasley, at your service."

"Call me Logan." Logan said. "Good to have you on board."

Luna was sitting at the Bar with her father, showing him how the laptop worked so that he could read her articles. "Harry really has a wonderful island here. And these creatures!" Xenophilius said. "So many that we've never been able to get close to!"

"And the island isn't even full yet." Luna agreed. "Our next scouting mission is scheduled in a couple of days. I'm hoping to find more clues about where the fae went. So far the only clue I had indicates that they left to another dimension. If we can find out where, we could offer them a place on the island and really turn it into a fairy realm!" she enthused.

"Now, Luna, you know the fae have always been divided. I can see the summer court coming here, but not the winter court." Xenophilius said.

"I'm sure Harry can make a plan." Luna said easily. "Tony once mentioned starting up another island. Maybe Harry can make them one of their own and then he'd have a place for creatures that enjoy cold and dark places."

"He does seem capable." Xenophilius allowed. "How are you enjoying life so far? Were you ever able to find the elusive crumple-horned Snorkack?"

"I'm afraid not, daddy." Luna said sadly. "But I have real hope for finding one here. Sif told me she once saw something that fit the description, but she can't remember where."

"That does fall in well with what we know about the Snorkack." Xenophilius thought out loud. "They keep themselves safe, by making people forget their location, after all."

Eldrin just smiled at the two as he placed another drink in front of Luna. He never could find her something that is exactly what she wants. Something about her nature confounded him, but that didn't mean he'd stop trying. He watched her as she took a sip and sighed, when he realised it wasn't exactly right either. He'd have to keep on trying. Maybe Lord Potter will invent something one day that will give him the edge he needs to succeed in this quest?

He turned around as he sensed another Firewhiskey, on the rocks, with a slice of lemon was in his immediate future. The strange looking older gentleman must be nearing. He went to work pouring the drink and cutting a fresh slice to add and placed it on the table just as the grumpy old man placed the empty down. The man looked up in surprise at the refill, and he smiled. Another victory.

"Don't smirk at me." Moody warned, but it just made the bartender smirk again and walked away to prepare another drink.

"That one loves surprising people. He's a good fit on the island." Fury said. "He really should learn to be less smug, though."

Just then another portal opened up and Harry shot through it with Sirius in hot pursuit. Harry and Natasha jumped off his broom at the bar, just as Eldrin placed another two drinks on the table.

"Thanks Eldrin!" Harry cheered as he took both drinks and handed one to Natasha, conjuring five shots on the table as he went.

"You cheat!" Sirius complained. "You never said you'd be taking a portal back. How could I have won?"

"Don't bet against Harry." Natasha scolded. "You'd never win."

"You're telling me." Sirius scoffed as he finally dismounted, only for his broom to be taken by Ron, with a hopeful look on his face to Harry.

"Fine, but be careful and don't go too far. The island is hidden." Harry warned. "I don't want to come looking for you."

"Thanks Harry." Ron said.

"If you're interested, you can start feeling out the kids. I'll open up the quiddich pitches in a bit. They already have a couple of teams set up. Maybe they'll let you join a game or two." Harry offered.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Ron enthused as he took off to test the broom.

"Brother!" came Thor's booming voice. "You show up only to keep on disappearing! I never even got to greet you!"

"Stop shouting!" Harry shouted back, but with a smile. "I can hear you, you know." Then he turned around and levitated Sirius' shots to him. "You lost, so five shots of every flavour for you."

"Are we playing?" Thor asked. "I'll take him up." he offered, thinking they were playing the normal game of chance to see who could handle the most shots before giving up.

"Nah, this is punishment for him thinking he could beat me to the bar from the other side of the island." Harry said.

"But you have your portals?" Thor asked, confused.

"He forgot." Natasha laughed at Sirius' lapse. To be fair, he'd only seen the feat once.

"Sirius, let me introduce you to by oldest brother, Thor. God of Thunder and King of the Gods." Harry introduced. "Thor, this is my godfather, Sirius Black. Notorious scoundrel and lovable mutt."

"He's your godfather?" Thor asked. "I remember your stories. He's the one that died in battle defending you, correct?"

"I saved him this time around." Harry shrugged. Then he turned to Sirius. "Drink up old man! I've got ten saying you'll beg me to let you stop, before you're done."

"You're on." Sirius said instantly. He took out his wand and incanted a spell Harry didn't know. Then he took the shots and downed them all without stopping once. Then he smirked at Harry. "Never try to trick a trickster." he smirked.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"The spell causes temporary loss of taste and smell." Sirius explained as his smile grew. "Useful when you have to drink a potion that tastes bad."

"That's not fair." Harry complained.

"You were cheating, too." Sirius reminded him.

Harry stewed, but then smiled. "Fair enough." Then he cast a finite at Sirius and summoned his wand, before conjuring ten more shots. "Enjoy."

"What's this?" Sirius asked.

"The ten I owe you." Harry smirked viciously.

"But-" Sirius started, looking at the shots and then his wand.

"Chicken, old man?" Harry asked in challenge.

"Harry, you can't drink too much." Natasha warned him. "You still have new residents to settle."

"That's right!" Harry said slapping himself on the head. "Thank goodness they are in stasis, or they'd be pissed."

"What's this I hear about new residents?" Logan asked walking up to them. This was usually his field.

"Yeah, I brought a couple of new creatures that needed a new place to stay." Harry said. "I'll bring out the intelligent ones for now. Some of the others will need a bit of work first, so they can settle."

Harry led them from the bar to near the forest line and produced Backup Plan. Once out, he focussed and a crate came flying out. Opening the crate, he cast a spell and it enlarged till it was very large. Then he countered the time dilation and knocked on the box. "You can come out now. We're here."

There was the sound of hooves on the inside until half the centaur herd of the forbidden forest exited the box. Firenze was in the lead. "Is this the forest you promised us, Harry Potter?" he asked.

"This is it." Harry agreed. Harry introduced Logan and Firenze, so that he'd know who to speak to.

The centaur looked around and then turned nodding his head at Harry first and then Logan. "You are master of the lands. Do you have a place where you'd prefer us settle?" he asked.

"Western part of the forest is currently mostly vacant." Logan said. "The creatures are free to go everywhere, but mostly there are just a few nocturnal creatures on that side. They prefer staying in the shadow of the Plateau so anywhere north or south of that will be fine, I suspect."

"Thank you." Firenze said. "Would you mind if we traverse the Plateau, while we stargaze?"

"As long as you respect the other creatures and stay out of their enclosures, I don't mind." Logan agreed.

"Thank you Master Logan." Firenze said. "I'm certain we'll meet again."

With that the herd of centaurs followed Firenze into the forest and disappeared. They were the ones opposed to Bane's leadership, so it had worked out well for Harry. Bane had a tribe that followed him without question now and Harry got a heard of peaceful stargazers.

Harry next summoned another box and performed much the same function. This one contained leprechauns. They were less talkative, but their leader spoke to Logan for a bit, before they too entered the forest.

Harry then led the group, who had followed out of curiosity to the water's edge. Where Harry took out a large tank, which was shrunken as well, and placed it in the water, where a large group of Merfolk exited the tank. After a quick discussion, Harry left them with a warning. "Just don't swim out more than a mile. That's where the island's protections end. If any of you do get stuck, let someone know, okay?"

To the rest of the people, except for the Asgardians, it sounded like screeches as the merman leader of the group assented to the rule and said they'd speak to him if they needed anything. For now they'd go looking for a place to settle. They too, soon swam off. Harry planned on opening a path for them to swim into the resort and possibly some water features for them to enjoy, but for now, he'd let them settle themselves. 'Perhaps a nice underwater cave would work for them,' he wondered.

Harry then turned around and headed back to the resort and walked halfway there before unveiling the last of the intelligent creatures. Two entire conclaves of Veela were soon in attendance. "Ladies, if you'll please wait here, while I set you up with a place to stay?" he asked.

From inside his storage, he produced two very familiar looking glass orbs. Inside them were a couple of strange structures, which looked like solid stone buildings in strange shapes with jutting towers and parapets. They weren't castles per se, but they definitely had the general shapes of them, except with rounded edges and not as imposing, all made of some kind of sandstone. They had no doors that you could see either.

Harry took both out and enlarged them just inside the tree line where there was a large enough clearing for them. The Veela squealed in delight and quickly started kissing his cheek before entering and starting to settle themselves as well.

"What is it with you and having hot chicks around all the time?" Tony asked. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but Pepper already hits me whenever I look at the nymphs for too long."

"When you say 'look for too long', I say stare." Pepper corrected.

"I just knew they'd like it here." Harry shrugged. "They had much the same issue as the Enhanced of this world. They were classified as near human. Had fewer rights as a result. I couldn't not offer them a place." he defended himself.

"And they can control their allure?" Hank McCoy asked. He had been one of those that followed.

"The older ones, yes." Harry said. "Veela aren't as long lived as Nymphs, though, so they have adapted to learn the skill more quickly."

"You said that they have more of an affinity for air and fire." Hank said. "Can they fly?"

"If they get upset, they turn into something akin to a harpy. They grow wings out of their shoulders and have been known to throw a fireball of two." Harry explained.

"We'll have to make sure they understand that forest fires won't be tolerated." Logan said firmly.

"They have enough control to be able to put the fires out, but I doubt anyone will get them angry on purpose." Harry said easily. "They also understand the rules of the island. They won't cause trouble and their leaders take full responsibility."

"I'm wondering how they'll get along with the Nymphs." Natasha said.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine." Harry shrugged. Then he turned to said leaders, who had stayed behind, and said, "Ladies, this is Master Logan. He's in charge of all the lands and life on the island. If you have any requirements, speak to him and he'll get word to me if it's something he can't supply. He'll also be introducing you to the other leaders on the island at some point."

"Thank you Lord Potter, for giving us this opportunity." One of the women said, before turning to Logan. "Please let us know if you ever wish to experience the hospitality of a conclave of Veela." she smiled at him in a way that could only be read one way. She could tell this man was virile and powerful. He'd be a good mate for her and her conclave.

The other woman wouldn't be ignored though and stepped closer. "Our conclave would be even more welcoming." she said as she bent forward and gave him an eyeful. "Very welcoming."

Logan turned to Harry, "Are they offering…"

"That's your deal, Logan. I have enough women in my life, thank you." Harry laughed, turned and walked away, followed by Natasha, as Hank and a couple of the others stayed behind to introduce themselves and to find out a bit more. Harry had no doubt that the Veela would be joining them a bit later, since the party could be clearly heard from their residence.

"You don't by chance have a place for us to gain some swimming attire do you?" The first Veela asked as she clamped onto Logan's one arm. "We would wear our underwear…"

"But we seem to have forgotten to pack those." The other Veela added, clamping onto his other arm.

"I'll take you to the Room. The servants of the island will sort you out." Logan said, trying to ignore their allure. He was reasonably immune, but they were getting to him. "But I'm going to warn you, I'm already seeing someone."

"And he's got another person waiting in line already." Hank said with a smile. It wasn't often that one saw the feral Wolverine uncomfortable. "As I understand it, the Goddess of Death is being very patient."

"Goddess of Death?" one of them asked.

"Harry's sister, Hela." Hank confirmed. "She hails from the Norse Pantheon."

"But violence is forbidden on the island, correct?" the other Veela asked.

"That is correct." Hank said.

"Then she will be no obstacle." The first Veela said. "As for Master Logan's current Lady…"

"She can simply join us." The other said matter-of-factly.

Back at the resort, everyone was having a smashing great time. Molly had insisted on access to the Bar so that she could start making some snacks, but Harry had refused. Instead he'd simply constructed a new kitchen building off to the side, with large open windows and a long open counter, so that she could feel like part of everything and be in the kitchen, her domain, at the same time.

Molly had loved seeing the smaller children at play and her main concern was to feed them, since healthy young children eat a lot, in her opinion. Ron was still one of her youngest and he ate like there was no tomorrow. Harry had therefore, placed the kitchen area near the kiddy pool. It was a temporary construct, but if it turned out it was something that they liked, he could always make it permanent.

He did have to warn her about the Elven children's dietary restrictions though. She took it in stride and continued asking him for ingredients, implements, tools, plates and more. When she was ready, she told him to get out of her kitchen and set to work.

Harry had intended to buy them a place out on a nice countryside, like they used to have, but he suspected that, once the children tasted her cooking they'd insist she stays around. He knew he would.

For that reason, he approached Arthur. "How are you enjoying your first day on New Atlantis?" he asked.

"This is a wonderful place Harry." Arthur said. "I wish we could spend more time here, but I suspect you're here to discuss where we're going to live?" he asked.

"That is exactly why I'm here." Harry agreed. "I was going to offer you a place you'd be more familiar with, but Mrs Weasley seems to have taken a shine to the children and the liveliness."

"She does love the bustle of many little feet." Arthur laughed. Then he asked, "What are you saying?"

"Do you want me to set up your house, here on the island?" Harry asked plainly.

"But this is your home." Arthur countered. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"If it means I can have Mrs Weasley's cooking every now and then, I'll not complain." Harry said with a smile of fond remembrance. "I could set you up a bit down the beach though, if you prefer." he said. "Then we can fence off a piece of land for you and set you up with a bit of a garden with a couple of chickens and some privacy."

"That does sound ideal." Arthur said, nodding his head. "But I'd have to ask Molly. Don't tell her I told you this, but she wears the pants in our family." he finished in a bit of a whisper.

"You know, I kind of suspected that all along." Harry said with a whisper of his own, before they both laughed and Harry stood up to go speak to a couple of the other guests, while Arthur went to go speak to his wife.

It wasn't five minutes later that Molly showed up to give Harry another hug, "Oh you sweet boy! To offer us a place on your island! We'll have to discuss some things, of course, but I can't wait to settle in and meet all of the locals!" she had basically screamed the whole time in her exuberance, before she seemed to remember something, "Oh, no! The food!" Then she rushed off again, to go save what was on the stove.

"You sure that was a smart idea mate?" George asked, from where he was sitting nearby. He and Fred had been working on something suspiciously hidden for the last while.

"She'll fatten you up so you never want to leave the house." Fred added.

"Like Ron." the finished together.

"Hey!" Ron objected as he returned to the group, after speaking to the younger children about quiddich. "I'm not fat!"

"Not yet." George said.

"Won't be long though, at the rate you eat." Fred added.

"What are you two troublemakers up to?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise." George said.

"We heard you loved surprises." Fred added with a wicked grin.

"Why do I feel the need to start sleeping with one eye open again?" Harry asked, apprehensively.

"Paranoia." they said together again. It didn't make him feel better.

Harry turned to Natasha, "Should we make an announcement, before they blow up the island?"

"They wouldn't blow up the island." Natasha said sweetly, turning to look at them with a smile. "They know better than to piss me off, don't you?"

"We won't hurt anyone." Fred scoffed, not realising how dangerous that smile really was. Apparently they hadn't gotten the memo, when she took out two Unspeakables on her own, without resistance.

"Promise." George finished, still working on his part, not really looking up.

"Don't underestimate my wife, boys." Harry warned. "She took out a goddess of magic all on her own. In single combat."

Their hands stopped moving before they looked up and saw the serious look on Harry's face and suddenly realised the danger in the smile Natasha was giving them. "We promise." they said together, but seriously this time.

Natasha nodded at them, before Harry led her to the pool area, calling Xera, who had finally exited the house, to them and created a platform under them, as he once had to propose to Natasha and waited till all eyes were on them.

"Thank you all for coming." Harry started. "We love having you all here, to commemorate this special day with us." There was a cheer from many, but Harry waited for them to be silent again before continuing. "We have much to be grateful for. The threat of Thanos has finally been ended and we were able to save my world from destruction.

"We have new friends and old friends all come together and the island's population has grown once again, with so many who wish to join in the magic of New Atlantis. But there are some new additions you may not know about yet.

"It is with great joy and overwhelming gratitude that I pronounce today, that the ladies of New Atlantis are pregnant! I'm going to be a father!" he finished in a shout of exultation.

Those present who hadn't known cheered along with those who had and suddenly most of the females in attendance descended on the platform to congratulate the mothers-to-be. Harry allowed them to descend and was soon forgotten by them as the men pulled him aside and this time Tony was the one to hand out cigars.

This reminded Harry of his gift for Odin and he handed the old man the pipe with the wolf enchantment, with a bag of premium tobacco from his home-world. It was enchanted to last longer, have colour-changing smoke, as the smoker wills, and not be as offensive to those nearby, by eliminating the odour outside a certain range from the smoker.

Harry was slapped on the back and congratulated over and over again.

"So you're going to be a father?" Sirius asked. He was puffing on his own cigar. "Any idea on a godfather, yet?"

Tony also looked interested in his answer. "I haven't really given it much thought, but I'm currently thinking Logan would be a good choice." Harry said.

"What?!" Tony and Sirius objected.

"I'm not joking this time, Tony." Harry said seriously. "Logan is a good role model for all the kids that come to the island. That being said, I'm thinking it would be best to discuss it with Natasha and Xera first. We really should decide together. Xera's and my kid will be a Nymph, too, so it makes sense to choose people from the island."

"That's fine then." Tony said. "I already have a house on the island. I can easily work from here."

"I'm living here too!" Sirius objected. "And Harry's kids will obviously be magical. Better to have a godfather that can look after the kids and teach them magic."

"Like you took-" Tony started, only to be silenced by Sirius.

"If you finish that sentence, we can never be friends." Sirius warned. "I literally gave my life to defend my godson. I thought of him as my own and wanted to care for him like a father. It was taken from me and I'll never get that chance again. Don't you dare insinuate that I wouldn't care for his kids!" Sirius finished angrily.

"Enough!" Odin's voice broke through. "You are both adults. Start acting like it. Can't you see your fighting is hurting Harry?! He looks up to you both and you're ruining that image for him." he said.

Both of them looked at Harry and saw the sad look on his face. "Sorry Harry." Tony said.

"Yes, sorry." Sirius added.

"It's pointless anyway, since nobody will ever harm Harry. He is a son of Asgard and our people would protect him, for all he has done for them." Odin continued. "He is also my son, so you may have missed your chance, Sirius, but that doesn't mean your life is over. You could still find a woman and produce an heir for your family, who could grow up with my grandchildren."

Sirius looked stricken for a moment, before what Odin said sunk in. "That's right. I'm not an outlaw anymore! I can still meet the future Lady Black!"

"The only regret I have from your trip to your home reality is that I wasn't there to see you defeat the monster who destroyed it to begin with. I have yet to hear that story, actually." Odin said to Harry.

Harry was shocked for a moment. It seemed he had too much going on. "I forgot!" he exclaimed. He took a step back and bowed before Odin. "Father, you once expressed a wish to make an example of the man who destroyed my life so thoroughly. I have saved his punishment for you to decide on." As Harry said it, he removed the last man he had in storage. Voldemort himself.

Odin's eyes burned with an unholy fervour for a moment. "You have done well, my son." he grinned evilly. "And as I promised to you all those years ago, his punishment shall be spoken of in legend and people will still tremble at the suffering of this monster."

As Harry stood up and presented the monster to Odin, a portal opened up and Heimdall allowed the royal guard of Asgard to come through. "I have deemed it necessary to send the guard to secure the prisoner, your highness, your majesty." Heimdall said to Odin and Harry, respectively and respectfully. "Allow us to keep him, where we may keep a thorough watch."

"Thanks Heimdall." Harry said.

"Of course, my Prince." Heimdall said as the guards carried him away. Then the portal closed.

"How many people can make those portals?" Sirius asked, after the shock wore off for the ease with which Harry seemed to have captured the most feared Dark Lord of all time.

"Only Harry, really." Tony said. "I helped him make a rune-based system where his enchantments can use his powers, enabling others to do things only Harry normally can." he finished proudly.

"That…" Sirius started, "… sounds impressive." he finished. "And really difficult. How smart are you?"

Tony smirked, but before he could say anything, Harry said, "He gets by."

"'He gets by' he says." Tony mocked. "I'm a genius!"

"And you keep on mentioning it." Harry said exasperatedly. "Couldn't you have a little modesty?"

"Why would I do something like that?" Tony asked. "I'm awesome!"

"You know what?" Sirius asked Tony. "I think we may become friends after all." he grinned.

Tony slung an arm around Sirius' shoulder and led him off, "Let's talk about your future wife. Have you heard of social media?"

"I fear for your godfather, when Tony Stark starts playing match-maker." Odin said.

"He'd have more luck with Pepper." Harry agreed. "She did set me up with Natasha after all and look how well that worked out."

"Indeed." Odin said.

"Harry?" Remus, who had been silent through most of that asked. "Why didn't you just kill Voldemort?"

"Didn't you hear?" Harry asked. "Odin is going to decide his punishment."

"But now he can be a threat here." Remus insisted.

"Not while I have this." Harry said taking out a human skull from his storage. "Charity Burbage's skull is his final horcrux. While we have this, he won't dare do anything. While we have this we hold his immortal soul hostage. I also removed his magic, as you may recall."

Another portal opened up and Heimdall just held out a hand. "That belongs in the vault, my Prince."

"Give him the skull, my son. It doesn't belong in this refuge of peace." Odin agreed.

Harry relented and handed the skull over, but not before hitting it with a couple of tracking charms. No way was he ever losing track of it. "I'll be setting up a new Fidelius on the vault after this, okay?"

"I have no problem with that." Odin said.

"Just what have you been through since coming to this world?" Remus asked.

"It's a long story." Harry said.

\- The end –

_AN: I know. There was still so much to discover and learn. So many things to show off and so many reactions I would have loved to write. Who does Sirius end up with? What happens to the heirs of New Atlantis? Who ends up being godfather? What prank were the Weasley twins planning? What happens during the prank war to follow? What happens with Ginny? How much fun would it be to see Arthur's reaction to working with so many Muggles and their tools and technology?_

_The fact of the matter is, I want to leave the story here with many possibilities. Things that might appear in a sequel for example. Harry does have that standing offer to go to another world, after all. Currently, I'm thinking DC, but haven't yet decided. I've written a couple of chapters, but I wrote them while I wrote this and I'd have to change many things._

_To all of you that followed this story, thank you for your messages and support. This was my first attempt at any form of writing, besides dodgy teenage poetry, and the feedback has been phenomenal. I only wish I could continue the story for a long time, as it has been great fun, but it has been pointed out to me many times that all stories come to an end. _

_With Harry having achieved his goals and having saved all his friends and bringing a large amount of change to the universe, I'm thinking we've reached that end._

_My thanks also go out to J.K. Rowling and Stan Lee, for making the worlds in which I played._

_Until next time!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	69. Chapter 69

AN: New story is up. This one is not a sequel, but I thought I'd let anyone that was interested know here.

The premise of the new story is that Harry gets sent back in time. I know it's been done before, but I've always wanted to try my hand at it. I've finished writing the story, so you don't need to worry about that story being abandoned, but I'm not completely happy with it, yet, so I will be releasing chapters slowly, as I modify and change things to fill out the story some more.


End file.
